El Amor Es
by Kay More
Summary: Dicen que el amor es...¿el mejor sentimiento del mundo? No todo es un cuento de hadas. ¿Y si es uno no correspondido, una traición, una conveniencia? Ahora que lo sabes, ¿Te atreves a enamorarte?
1. Es soledad

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia tiene finalidades libres de lucro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**El amor es…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Cómo defines ésa palabra? Podría haber muchos intentos de definirla. Sin duda alguna, cualquiera podría decir que es un sentimiento. Pero, realmente siempre ¿se _siente_? O es mera coincidencia que de buenas a primeras uno deje de querer a alguien, o comenzar a querer a alguien más. A _sentir_ cosas que no se deberían de sentir. No es algo manipulable, ¿O sí? Cuando nos hacen una confesión inesperada, ¿vemos de igual forma a la persona que nos abrió su corazón? ¿Acaso no cambiamos con ella? Claro que sí. Para bien o para mal, los sentimientos cambian a las personas. Se abren más, se definen más las amistades, las relaciones. Nos hacen _dudar_. Dudamos de nuestra actual pareja, de nuestro bienestar, de lo que nos _conviene_ mejor. Y la conveniencia no es precisamente un sentimiento. Entonces, el convenir también es parte del amor. Dejando a un lado las hipocresías materialistas, acaso la gente no se casa porque… ¿le conviene ésa persona? Cuántas veces no hemos escuchado la frase. "No sabemos como es, pero seguro te conviene" entonces, ¿Cómo saberlo si no se le conoce a fondo? Eso hay que dejarlo muy claro. Nunca, nunca dejaremos de conocer a las personas.

¿Y la soledad? ¿No va de la mano también? El decir quiero darle la oportunidad a ésta persona, sí nunca había pensado en él o ella, pero prefiero eso que estar solo. ¿Realmente vale la pena intentar amar para no estar solo? ¿y cuando las cosas no salen como uno esperaba? Ah… viene la justificación. "Al menos lo intenté". La presión. Oh, sí… ésa presión que ejercen nuestros padres, hermanos, amigos,… todos ellos. ¿Por qué no tienes novio? ¿Por qué no consideras a tal persona? ¿Sabes que si sigues así te quedarás _sola_? ¿Es que no quieres casarte?.

Cuando uno menos se lo espera ya está ahí. Depositando esperanzas donde no se creyeron depositar jamás. Pero el amor no es solo presión, soledad y conveniencia. Todas esas decisiones mal tomadas (y a veces sin darnos cuenta por supuesto) tienen inevitables consecuencias. Nada en ésta vida se da erróneamente sin que haya una respuesta en la naturaleza, y eso pasa cuando se toma la decisión equivocada. He aquí: pensar en quién aparentemente no debemos pensar. Traicionar a quien juramos nunca traicionar. Lastimar a quien no pensábamos lastimar. Enamorar a quién no debimos enamorar. Perdonar a quién jamás creímos perdonar. Mentir a quién nunca creímos mentir. Y sobre todo, amar a quién creemos que no tenemos, por ningún motivo porque amar.

Por eso, y otras cosas, el amor es la esencia más complicada del universo. Todos y cada uno en ésta historia lo averiguarán, aunque el camino no será para nada sencillo. Lo importante no es el objetivo, sino el viaje.

**_"La soledad es la única compañía que no percibe lo que aparentamos, sino lo que somos en realidad"_**

**_K.M.  
_**

**Es soledad.**

**.  
**

_¡Buenos días a todos en Jubban! Ésta mañana soleada nos llenará de alegría por todo el día, se los puedo asegurar. Por eso, levántense con ánimo, porque no duden que les espera un día demasiado excitante. Hoy estaremos obsequiando los boletos del tan esperado concierto de Bubble Strak. ¡Ajá! ¿Quieren verlos? Sigan la frecuencia, y ahora vamos a comenzar con una canción…_

Una cabellera dorada se asomó entre una decena de almohadones blancos y rosados. Extendió su delgado brazo para bajar el volumen del radio. Una gatita bostezó del otro lado de la cama. La chica permaneció inmóvil, como si esperara que mejor el mundo se detuviera, antes de que ella tuviese que levantarse para vivir. Así pasaron unos diez minutos, y aún era demasiado temprano, al fin, se levantó. Lentamente, sin prisas, se alistó poco a poco. Se peinó su sedoso cabello, ordenó sus libros, tomó unos cuantos dulces de su escritorio y su móvil.

_Bandeja de entrada: Cero mensajes nuevos._

La muchacha torció el gesto. Ya lo sabía, para qué lamentarse. Eran ya varios días sin recibir noticias, y aún así no había por qué preocuparse.

─ ¿Serena?

Ella se giró hasta encontrar los ojos de su gata guardiana. La minina solo había estirado su cuello.

─Te levantaste muy temprano. ¿Qué, estás enferma?

─Para nada. Sólo que no le hallé sentido a seguir durmiendo.

─De veras que eres extraña… ─bostezó Luna─ quién te viera hace un tiempo… tenía que jalarte de ése largo cabello para que despertaras…

─ Ya me voy.

─Pero…

─¡Nos vemos en la cena!

Luna frunció el ceño en cuanto ella salió. Evidentemente algo no estaba muy bien. Sí, Serena se dedicaba un poco más que antes a sus tareas, y eso era únicamente porque Amy había dejado de pasárselas. No porque no quisiera, sino porque, aparte de que Amy estaba ahora en un grupo diferente, tenía mil ocupaciones que hacer. Cuando Serena intentaba preguntarle algo simplemente se atravesaba algo, y así sucesivamente. Finalmente, optó por intentar hacerla. Mal, quizá, pero mínimo le dedicaba una o dos horas por las tardes. Esto era mucho decir, porque antes la hora de hacer la tarea era simplemente inexistente.

Le preocupaba a Luna que Serena viera ése condenado móvil todo el tiempo. Un mensaje, una llamada perdida, lo que fuera que viniera del celular de Darien. Para infortunio de la chica y la gatita, éste aparecía muy rara vez, con palabras amables y concisas, nada extravagante ni adicional. Aun con éstos mensajes pequeños y claros, era más que suficiente para que la princesa mantuviera su alegría todo el día, por lo menos, entusiasmo, para llevar la solitaria vida que ahora llevaba.

Así, Serena Tsukino llegaba a clases el primero de septiembre. Era su último año en la preparatoria, había cumplido ya diecisiete años. No había cambiado mucho físicamente, ni su uniforme, ni su peinado, todo se conservaba _casi_ como estaba.

Llegaba a tiempo casi siempre. Esto había cambiado de un año a otro. Mina ya no pasaba por ella en las mañanas, así que si quería aprobar el año debía ingeniárselas para despertarse como podía, y se ayudaba de su radio despertador. También encontró el acostarse temprano le ayudaba mucho, por lo que ya no hablaba por teléfono con la misma Mina por las noches. Todo esto era consecuencia de lo otro, se irá aclarando poco a poco. Sacó una probada de su almuerzo. Mejor se lo comería pronto. En el descanso seguro no podía. Ah… Lita ya no le hacía el almuerzo. Ya no había tiempo, así que ella aprendió torpemente a hacerse emparedados de mermelada y crema de cacahuate. Nada que ver con las delicias de Lita, pero algo tenía que comer.

Y quizá ahora se estén preguntando porqué Amy ya no le pasaba la tarea, porqué Mina no hablaba con ella horas en el teléfono ni pasaba por ella, porqué Lita había dejado de hacerle el almuerzo. Simple: nadie tenía tiempo.

─¡Buenos días! ─ exclamó una jovial voz a sus espaldas.

─¡Mina! Buen día.

La chica rubia se sentó y suspiró. Claro estaba que había llegado corriendo, por los pelos casi le cerraban la puerta.

─¡Vaya, estoy agotada! ¡Ay, Serena! Déjame contarte por favor. ¡No lo creerás, no lo creerás! ─chilló.

─ ¿Te quedaste en el concurso?

─ ¡Sí, yes, oui, hai! ¡Ay Serena, en cuántos idiomas podré decirlo! Estoy emocionadísima.

─ Eso veo…

─¡Pero por poco y no paso! Creí que en la última nota iba a fallar pero… ¡Salió, mágicamente! Creo que en verdad tengo talento para esto.

─Y humildad.

Las dos se giraron para ver a Lita, estaba sonriente, escuchando la plática de las otras dos.

-─Bueno, sí… pero, ¿Crees que soy muy egocéntrica? ─ preguntó Mina inocentemente.

─La verdad es que solo estoy molestándote. ¡Hola, Serena!

─ ¡Hola! ─ contestó ella automáticamente.

Al igual que cualquier otro lunes, la clase trascurrió con normalidad. Una materia…dos…tres…descanso. Luego una más… la hora del almuerzo. Ella ya se lo había comido, pero de todos modos se reunían en el patio trasero a conversar, si se le podría decir así a una conversación donde todas hablaban de sí mismas.

─Y luego…─ siguió Mina ─cuando creí que había perdido todo, ¡Ahí estaba el juez, señalándome a mí! ¡fue maravilloso, no podía creerlo! Creo que en verdad soy una estrella.

- Calma Mina, o derrocarás a los Bubble Strak antes de que salgan de gira ─ se burló Lita.

A Serena se le iluminaron los ojos, acababa de acordarse de algo.

─ Por cierto… estaba pensando…

-─¡Voy a estar tan ocupada esta semana! ─ interrumpió Mina con voz más fuerte ─creo que no tendré tiempo ni de comer. Eso está bien, porque una artista debe conservar la línea.

─No la conserves demasiado ─ aconsejó Amy.

Serena agachó la cabeza. Mina no podría.

─ Amy… ─comenzó de nuevo.

El sonido de su celular interrumpió.

─ ¡Perdón, pero debo contestar! ─se disculpó Amy ─¿Hola? Sí, Mizuno. ¿Cómo…? ¿En serio? Cielos… ¡Sí, sí! Por supuesto que puedo el sábado. Me interesa mucho el diplomado. Ah… no, ningún problema.

Mientras Amy trataba de colgar Serena apretó los puños. Tampoco Amy. Sólo quedaba Lita.

No tuvo que esperar la negativa, porque justo cuando todas estaban hablando de sus quehaceres, Lita sacó el suyo.

─ No sé qué receta inventarme para ésta semana. En verdad amo cocinar, pero cuando se le hace obligación simplemente no sé que puedo preparar. ¡Aún no puedo creer que tenga mi propio programa de cocina! Claro que sólo la escuela lo ve, pero eso no importa.

-─Con algo se empieza ─ le animó Amy.

Bueno, ahora sí no había nada que discutir. Todas tenían sus planes perfectamente hechos. Nada se podía cancelar ni cambiar. Eso lo sabía muy bien, porque lo había intentado tantas veces durante ése año…

Volvió a mirar su móvil. _Bandeja de entrada: Cero mensajes._

Suspiró.

─ ¿Todo bien, Sere? ─ preguntó Amy, que siempre era la más prudente.

─ ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Nada. Tengo un poco de sueño.

─Como siempre ─rió Mina ─ yo ya ni puedo dormir de tanta emoción. ¡Ah…las invitaré a mi primer evento!

─ No lo digas demasiado o se te cebará ─comentó Lita tomando su té. Por cierto, ¿Han hablado con Rei? ─ preguntó.

Todas negaron con la cabeza.

─ Yo fui a verla al templo pero tenía mucha gente ─ contestó Serena.

La campana de fin de descaso sonó. Era hora de regresar a sus clases, después de Literatura, Física e Inglés, Serena estaba fastidiada. Quería llegar ya a su casa y acostarse un poco, comer, etc. Todo eso se le había vuelto una pequeña rutina, porque no tenía nada en especial que hacer como sus demás amigas.

Antes de despedirse y tomar rumbos diferentes, Amy le rogó a Serena que entregara un libro por ella, porque tenía que irse corriendo a atender el curso del cual le habían llamado en el descanso. Amy siempre era muy amable con ella, y Serena le aseguró entregarlo.

La verdad era que en su vida se había parado en la biblioteca, una vez, y fue por error, tratando de encontrar el gimnasio en su primer día de preparatoria. Así pues, entró sintiéndose completamente ajena al lugar, con pocos estudiantes que eran muy responsables y maduros. Aburrido. Así que para librarse de aquella incómoda atmósfera se apuró a llegar al pequeño módulo de devolución. Una vez que la encargada le pidió regresarlo a su lugar e indicarle donde estaba se retiró.

Cuando encontró a donde pertenecía el libro de Amy, que era una novela histórica, repasó con los ojos el estante de acervo. Todas eran novelas. Épicas y románticas, históricas y contemporáneas. Pero al fin todas novelas. _Cumbres Borrascosas, Lo que el viento se llevó, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Orgullo y Prejuicio…_ se detuvo al leer un título que llamó su atención. _La princesa que creía en los cuentos de hadas. _

─Oh…

Leyó el resumen al reverso. Quizá… quizá esas tardes podían ser más útiles con algo que además se sentiría identificada.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ésta princesa creía y ya no?".

Así, por primera vez en su vida de estudiante, Serena Tsukino pidió préstamo a la biblioteca de su escuela. Incluso la encargada se burló de ella, porque ya era una estudiante de segundo y nunca se había parado por ahí. Finalmente, Serena se llevó _La princesa que creía en los cuentos de hadas _a su casa_._ Cuando terminó de comer, leyó unas cuantas páginas. No era tedioso y además contenía algunas imágenes. Ideal para una no lectora.

Luna asomó la cabecita detrás de la puerta. No era posible… Serena estaba leyendo un libro que no fuera una tira cómica ni una revista para adolescentes.

─ ¿Qué lees?

─Un libro.

─Ya lo sé, pero ¿qué libro?

Serena le mostró la portada.

─¿Cuándo te dejaron esa tarea?

─Nunca… yo lo saqué de la biblioteca.

─¿Lo qué…? ¿Y eso por qué?

─Pues porque me dieron ganas. ¡Luna, que nunca tendrás un poco de confianza en mí!

─Perdóname… es que es raro verte así, leyendo, callada. Bueno. Callada ya llevas algún tiempo. Aunque nunca me quieres contar porqué. Creo que la que no confía en mí eres tú.

Serena se desprendió del libro.

─No hay razón Luna… en verdad. Es sólo que siento que ya no tengo de qué hablar.

─No esperes a que en la Tierra haya desastres para conversar, princesa – dijo Luna acercándose a su lado. ─ Sé que te sientes un poco sola, pero podrías intentar hacer otras cosas como tus amigas…

─ Yo no tengo talento para nada.

-─No digas eso…

─Yo no lo digo, lo dicen las chicas. Sólo lo compruebo por mí misma.

A Luna le preocupó el tono mordaz de Serena. Nunca había sido así y últimamente se sacaba a relucir todos los defectos posibles. Contestaba con ironías, y prefería a veces no contestar.

─ Serena…

─Por eso saqué el libro, Luna ─ dijo Serena medio sonriendo – porque así no tendré que esperar a que ellas tengan un huequito para hablar. Hablaré con la princesa que creía en los cuentos de hadas.

─ Quizá te cierras mucho en tu círculo ─ apuntó Luna ─ ya ves, Rei conoce muchas doncellas en el templo y va a una escuela diferente. Mina tiene a sus compañeros de canto y baile, Amy conoce personas en el instituto educacional, Lita hasta sale con sus amigos del curso de cocina.

─ Y yo no tengo a nadie… ya lo entiendo.

-─Lo que trato de decir ─ explicó Luna ─ es que no tienes porque depender de tus cuatro amigas siempre, tú eres muy sociable, Serena. ¿Por qué no llamas a Molly?

─ Porque se pasa todo el tiempo con Kelvin.

─¿Y con Unasuki, la hermana de Andrew? Siempre te llevaste bien con ella.

─ En realidad solo es la hermana de Andrew.

Luna suspiró.

─ Si tan sólo…

─¿Qué?

─Nada ─ dijo rápido Serena. Tomó su libro y comenzó a leer. Luna se salió en silencio del cuarto, aquella había sido una batalla perdida de todos modos.

Nadie, excepto la propia Serena sabía de una persona que le había llegado a la mente de manera fugaz en aquellos momentos. Fugaz era la palabra clave. Pero nadie habría de saberlo, porque ya no quería más conflictos.

El tono de nuevo mensaje sonó, Serena lo tomó con rapidez, casi se le cae de las manos. Mensaje nuevo: ¡_Hola, princesa! Perdóname, he estado muy ocupado. Ayer vi un adorno de un conejo y me acordé de ti. Creo que te llamaré en la noche, besos, Darien._

Serena sonrió. Al fin le contestaba. Siempre era así, cinco o seis mensajes de ella por uno de Darien. La verdad era que no era equitativo, pero al fin y al cabo, no tenía de otra. Darien hacía lo que podía y ella no tenía nada que hacer. Tenía sentido.

Ojalá y sí le marcara. Necesitaba hablar con él. Por lo menos escucharlo, escuchar una voz diferente y animarse un poco.

Sacó de su mochila los cinco pases que se había ganado ésa semana en una estación de radio. Había sido de las primeras, le fascinaba Bubble Strak, a sus amigas también. Pero ninguna podía ese fin de semana. Ni siquiera valía la pena convencerlas, no era divertido de todos modos ir sola. Se lo perdería por esa absurda soledad.

─ Si estuviera aquí, _él_ sí querría ir conmigo.

¡Qué interesante estaba el libro! Al principio, solo relataba la historia de una princesita común, de cualquier reino, nada especial. Pero su belleza y carisma le hicieron tratar de reflejarse en el espejo varias veces. La princesa del cuento escribía y relataba poesías, también soñaba con el verdadero amor. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Igual que Darien? ¿O mejor? ¿Había algo mejor? Claro que no. Al menos no para ella, o al menos no hasta ése momento de su existencia. Todo era un plan perfectamente elaborado por el destino, trazado y manipulado hasta decir basta. A pesar de todo, la princesa de la Luna siempre pensaba en lo afortunada que era al contar con todo lo que tenía. Era muy satisfactorio.

Satisfacción no es precisamente la palabra felicidad. Y como la protagonista no sabe exactamente qué es felicidad, porque no ha conocido otra cosa. Sus mejores amigas siempre han sido sus mejores amigas, su hogar siempre ha sido sólo su hogar, su novio siempre ha sido su novio. Y cuando uno no se esfuerza por ver más allá del horizonte, será imposible tratar de describir más que con palabras someras que hay detrás. Quizá por eso vivía en su burbuja, por el miedo a enfrentarse con el peligroso exterior. Le daba miedo que sus amigas le dejaran de caer bien, de que Japón ya no fuera su hogar, y de desenamorarse de Darien. Si todo se conservaba como estaba, habría un equilibrio en su corazón, aunque comenzaba a inquietarse un poco. Sobre todo por las noches, cuando sentía que la oscuridad de su cuarto comenzaba a tragársela. Era una sensación complicada, porque se sentía figuradamente sola, a pesar de estar rodeada de muchas personas. No podía admitirlo, no debía. Si lo decía en voz alta a Luna o a cualquier persona, sería materializarlo en verdad. Por eso, trató de ignorar la pequeña pero persistente vocecita que recientemente se había instalado en su subconsciente, susurrándole pedir por más. Por no conformarse.

Después de leer un poco más y cenar, se durmió sin pensar en que Darien llamaría, e hizo muy bien, porque la llamada ésa noche no llegó.

_Hola a todos :D. Bueno, antes de que se asusten, quiero decirles que ésta historia tenía varios errores. Muchos. Aunque no eran tan garrafales los había y es mi historia favorita. No pienso dejarla así, por lo que si les llegan mil alertas de actualización espero me perdonen, pero es la única forma de editar los capítulos. Borrándolos y volviéndolos a subir. Bueno, me puse a pensar... y puede quedar mejor. No le cambiaré NADA a la trama, son sólo errores gramaticales. Quiero agradecer, aunque se que es un poco tarde, al foro de LMF, Ethmir y su equipo del foro por una vez más, hacerme entrar en razón. No se trata de molestar, sino de mejorar. En fin... si alguna vez les llega una crítica del Foro de Los Malos Fics, no se asusten. Créanme, mi historia no era mala, no lo es. Pero... ¿No puede estar siempre mejor? Como dice mi querida Shakira. ¿Por qué puedo hacerlo bien, si puedo hacerlo muy bien... por qué voy a hacerlo muy bien si puedo hacerlo excelente... porqué voy a hacerlo excelente si puedo hacerlo GRANDIOSO? _

_Ahora, sus reviews saben bien que son más que bienvenidos. Del tipo que sean. Besos a todos. La actualización del capítulo nuevo viene pronto, por favor no se desesperen. :(_

_Kay_


	2. Es recordar

El amor es...

_**"Es dificil saber que tan bajo has caído si tienes muy mala memoria"**_

_**K.M.  
**_

II. Es recordar.

.

.

.

Atravesando la inmensa Galaxia, aunque no nos demos cuenta, otros cuerpos celestes están ahí, ignorando por completo nuestra existencia. Quizá algunos sí se den cuenta, y yo no sabía decirles cuáles sí y cuáles no. Lo que sí puedo decir es que hay un planeta en particular, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Lo suficiente para relucir de los demás, porque su color es carmesí, como el de Marte en tonalidades mucho más intensas. Las nebulosas que lo acompañan son testigos de fervientes y dolorosas batallas, y por el intenso color del cielo, es llamado el Planeta del Fuego. Ahí, dónde los atardeceres no se distinguen de los amaneceres porque sólo la luz es testigo de ello, donde las flores son doradas y el viento huele a especies exóticas, reina una bella princesa de cabellos del mismo color del cielo. Su personalidad dulce como la más considerada criatura de la región, con elegancia y porte sofisticado, y con un aroma que seduciría hasta al más frío doncel.

Pero la princesa Kakkyu, como la llaman en su reino de forma informal, no tiene la desdicha de estar sola como la mayoría de las princesas. Ella contaba con tres fieles amigas, tres estrellas que se dedican a cuidarla y protegerla, por encima de cualquier guardián o sirviente. Pero su identidad nata como guerreras sailors solo les permite tener ésa cualidad femenina, y ahora que el hermoso planeta está en paz y calma después de una ardua reconstrucción, la soberana decidió no tenerlas más a sus servicios como sailors. Sólo se traduce a tres caballeros, que con su verdadera identidad están a sus servicios, aunque más que esto son amigos, y brindándoles el mayor de los regalos, su propia identidad, son libres de permanecer como sus auténticas figuras masculinas. Portando trajes de caballero como ellos así lo desean.

Los tres son los favoritos de ella, a ninguno aprecia más que al otro, los tres tienen cualidades increíbles y reconocidas, todas son beneficiadas para la dulce princesa. El mayor, de cabellos castaños y ojos púrpura, llamado Taiki, posee el talento de leerle con soltura y dedicación a la princesa, instruyéndola de todo conocimiento científico y cultural que pueda desarrollar. Además, su madurez le proporciona una seguridad que ella a veces encuentra complicada de expresar. El siguiente en edad, de cabello grisáceo y ojos aceitunados, Yaten, tiene la más exquisita sensibilidad que Kakkyu implora conservar. Digno de hacer y relatar poesía, de instruirla en modales y baile, es de las compañías que más disfruta. Por último está Seiya, de cabello negro azabache y ojos azul profundo, que disfruta componiéndole canciones a su princesa, haciéndola reír y despreocuparse. Cualquiera diría que la influencia de Seiya no era demasiado benéfica para la princesa, pero sin duda era la que más apreciaba. Seiya tenía el maravilloso don de hacer sentir bien a las personas, aún cuando los tiempos no se vieran fáciles.

Y aunque los tres donceles siempre habían amado y protegido a su princesa, los tiempos de paz que ahora los envolvían les permitían hacer muchas cosas que antes, en tiempos conflictivos les era imposible de realizar. Así, los tres hermanos trataron de realizar sus nuevas vidas, con los dotes que cada uno tenía previsto, y aunque cualquier caballero de ése planeta los envidiaba por el puesto que desempeñaban, no se sentían ellos como si estuvieran siendo afortunados del todo. La verdad era que constantemente pensaban en sus vivencias pasadas, en las aventuras y personas que conocieron no hace mucho tiempo, en el qué hubiera sucedido sí ellos no se hubieran marchado tan pronto.

El menos metido en el asunto era Yaten, a quién nada hacía más feliz que estar con su adorada princesa. Ya Taiki y Seiya se lo habían insinuado, más el joven de ojos aceituna no prestaba atención a los comentarios de sus hermanos, porque aunque él podría llegar a sentir por su princesa algo más que venerable admiración, nunca se lo expresaría así a cualquiera de los dos.

Taiki, siempre observador e intuitivo, se sumaba en sus propios pensamientos muy seguido. Objetaba estar releyendo un pasaje de algún escrito, y sin embargo, sólo él sabía que le pasaba por la mente. Vivir en extrema tranquilidad era algo que amaba, pero aún con todo eso sentía la atmósfera extraña, como si fuese ajeno a todo su alrededor, como si perteneciera a otro lugar.

Seiya era el más extrovertido de los tres, siempre lo había sido. No había razón para ocultarle a sus dos hermanos su situación, era una realidad que por mucho que lo negara, le sería imposible escapar de ella. Por eso se refugiaba en la música, y aunque hubiera escrito muchas canciones para su princesa real, había otra muchacha a la cual estaban destinadas aún más canciones que a ella. Simplemente no sabía cuántas eran, si decenas o ya un centenar, pero cuando pasaba por momentos de incertidumbre sobre ella, pasaba horas y horas escribiéndolas, recitándolas, y por supuesto, cantándolas. Aquella destinataria posiblemente lo ignoraría, más no por eso él dejaba de ponerle todo el esfuerzo, como si fuera la primera.

Y ese día salió a relucir el tema, cuando los tres hermanos se encontraban en un gran salón, Taiki y Yaten leyendo, y Seiya tumbado en un gran sofá, esperando que alguna fuerza cósmica lo hiciera decidir moverse.

─ ¿Qué piensas?─ preguntó inesperadamente Taiki, Seiya sabía que la pregunta iba dirigida a él, ya que acababa de lanzar un largo suspiro.

─¿Creen que estemos haciendo lo correcto?

Sólo hasta ése momento Yaten desvió la vista de su lectura también.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?─ preguntó Taiki al instante.

─ No sé… aún con toda la paz y armonía que goce nuestro planeta, pienso que deberíamos darnos la oportunidad de ver otras cosas…

─ No te entiendo…

─ Lo que Seiya quiere decir ─ dijo Yaten mirando hacia otro lado ─ es que ansía regresar a la tierra, para verla.

─ No he dicho tal cosa…

─ No necesitas hacerlo ─ le discutió él de nuevo ─ pasas horas, escribiendo esas canciones. Dime, si regresáramos, ¿eso cambiaría en algo las cosas?

─ Yaten…

─ No, Taiki, es la verdad ─ dijo Yaten como siempre, queriendo tener la razón ─ no importa cuántas veces se lo digamos, Seiya no supera el pasado.

Seiya se incorporó de su posición. Miró a Yaten con desagrado y luego se dirigió a Taiki.

─ Ustedes no entienden…siento como si me llamara.

─ ¿_Sientes_?

─ A veces, cuando estoy solo, siento una punzada en el pecho, es dolorosa e inesperada. Tal como…tal como la conocí.

Yaten soltó una risotada.

─ Cielos, y yo soy el que escribe poesía ─ declaró ─ deberías escuchar las cursilerías que dices.

─ Lamento que mis sentimientos no vayan ligados al arte que ocultas, hermano ─ dijo Seiya con seriedad. ─ es lo que es, y aunque nunca te haya agradado Bombón, ya deberías irte acostumbrando.

─ Te equivocas, a mi no me desagrada ésa chica ─ confesó Yaten ─ digamos que…se ganó mi respeto.

─ Pero no tu simpatía.

─ Oigan, oigan ─ dijo Taiki exasperándose ─ si tanto quieren aclarar asuntos en la Tierra porque no simplemente van y listo ¿eh?. No me parece justo para ninguno que retomen estas cosas que no van a ningún lado. Además, Seiya, ¿no te comprometió ya la princesa?

─ Por supuesto que no ─ contestó tajantemente él ─ no me casaré con Mya.

─ Pero es la elegida por la princesa ─ dijo Taiki.

─ Y es bella ─ completó Yaten sonriendo.

─ Si tanto te agrada puedes quedártela ─ escupió Seiya ─ a mí no me interesa.

Aunque el chico de cabellos negros ya se había dirigido a la puerta, Taiki le dijo:

─ Ya es tiempo de que te hagas a la idea ─ le dijo, y aunque a su hermano le doliera, era lo mejor para él ─ de nada servirá que vayas a la Tierra, para que encuentres un futuro ya predestinado, a dos personas que deben estar juntos desde antes de nacer, y eso nada, por muy fuertes que sean tus sentimientos, nada podrá cambiar.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, como varias veces, en los que Serena Tsukino salía a relucir para tema con Seiya, y salía su inevitable boda con Darien, la pequeña Rini, y todas las cosas que a él más le dolían. Sin embargo, Taiki pensaba que Seiya entraba en un círculo vicioso cuando se trataba de Serena, perdía los estribos, contestaba de mala gana, y por supuesto, se deprimía.

─ No me interesa el futuro, voy a vivir por el presente, y eso… eso también es algo que sin duda se puede cambiar.

La conversación fue terminada con un portazo de Seiya, y aunque los otros dos hermanos se miraron con preocupación, no se sentían conmocionados. Esto era porque las discusiones entre ellos eran cada vez más frecuentes, y cada quién tenía su modo de ver las cosas. Yaten pensaba que Seiya se obsesionaba demasiado con el asunto, dado a que sólo había conocido a la susodicha unos cuantos meses, no podría jurar que era el amor de su vida. Eso era absurdo, objetaba. Taiki, como buen práctico y objetivo que era, argumentaba la falta de cosas que hacer en la vida de su hermano. Cuando recién llegaron y se dedicaron a reconstruir su planeta, Seiya nunca mencionó a la princesa de la Luna. Sin embargo, ahora que su tiempo estaba dedicado a escribir y pensar, debía de tener su musa, y ésa musa no había sido superada por otra muchacha más del reino.

Por la misma situación sentimental del chico, la princesa Kakkyu decidió desposarlo con alguna doncella lo antes posible. Aunque había decenas de candidatas, todas, a consideración de Seiya eran "innecesarias". Luego de muchas decepciones y corazones rotos, Kakkyu obligó terminantemente a su caballero menor a contraer matrimonio. Seiya no se molestó, quería demasiado a su princesa como para molestarse con ella, pero le evadió el tema tanto como pudo. Hasta la fecha, cuando la princesa le anunció que su compromiso se llevaría a cabo con una muchacha de familia honorable y rica, cercana a la nobleza y conocida por la misma princesa Kakkyu, fue que explotó ante su inevitable realidad. Mya, era el nombre de aquella indeseable comprometida, cuyos ojos eran dorados y cabellos cobrizos, de mirada atenta e inteligente, no tardó en ser la favorita de todos, menos de Seiya, por supuesto.

¡Qué ironía! Apenas hace unos dos años, antes de que su planeta fuera destruido, el joven hubiera dado lo que fuera para encontrar una dama como ésa. Ahora… ahora sólo podía pensar en el brillo que destellaban dos pupilas celestes, que estaban a miles de años luz de distancia.

No quería ser grosero con aquella chica que soñaba con tener un esposo bueno y consolador, por eso, optó por desaparecerse cada vez que escuchaba en el pueblo ella vendría al palacio para conocerlo. Muchas veces sorprendido por Taiki y Yaten, pero al fin, pensó, "nadie puede obligarme a amarla". Sabía que su princesa no consentiría un matrimonio sin amor o por conveniencia, planeaba expresárselo cuando las cosas se tornaran delicadas.

Es curioso como el sentimiento de los humanos puede preservarse en el corazón, aunque pase mucho tiempo. Aunque se esté lejos, aunque se pierdan de vez en cuando las esperanzas, porque entonces, sucedía. Él se despertaba aturdido, nervioso, con aquella punzada en el pecho, y la rubia se le venía a la cabeza. Estaba seguro de no haberlo soñado, estaba seguro de no estarse volviendo loco, estaba completamente seguro, que ésa era Serena, su Bombón, llamándolo.

También estaba seguro de que si ella estuviera bien, no lo _sentiría._

En la Tierra las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, por mucho que pasaran los días. Y los lunes de los martes y los miércoles o domingos no se diferenciaban en mucho. Al menos no para la propia Serena, quién se tardó más de lo esperado en leer el libro que pidió, no porque no leyera muy rápido, sino porque le había gustado tanto, que regresaba a veces unas cuantas páginas para releerlo, anotaba las frases u oraciones que le llamaban la atención, o miraba sencillamente las imágenes por largos ratos. El domingo por la tarde, cuando ya no tenía más que hacer, se tumbó en la cama a fijar la mirada en su blanco techo, sin nada en la mente. Tomó su móvil sin esperar ningún mensaje, pero siempre cabía espacio para una _esperanza_. Hacía una semana que Darien le había escrito, comentándole que la llamaría. Pues bien, no se hizo así. Aunque no estaba precisamente al lado del teléfono esperando, le había entristecido que ni siquiera le hubiese aclarado el por qué no llamó. Tecleó el número que él le había dado hacía ya cuatro meses, era el de su dormitorio en la universidad. Se enderezó y comenzó a escuchar que daba línea.

_─ ¿Hola?_

Serena parpadeó. Una voz femenina acababa de escucharse al otro lado del auricular. Debía ser un error. Seguro. Seguro se había equivocado, y colgó. Tecleó esta vez con más cuidado los números.

_─ ¿Hola?_

La misma voz. Serena se quedó completamente muda. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Bueno, de cualquier modo, Serena tenía casi un mes que no le llamaba ahí, solo se habían estado comunicando por mensajes, así que podrían haberle asignado otro número diferente. Aún si fuera así, ¿por qué Darien no se lo había actualizado? Miles de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza en dos segundos, y la muchacha seguía preguntando por la llamada.

─ Ah… ¿Hola? ─ a fin Serena se atrevió a pronunciar.

─_ ¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?_ ─ dijo la chica.

─ Busco a Darien… Darien Chiba.

─ _¡Ah!_ ─ dijo la chica despreocupadamente ─ _ahora no está. ¿Quieres que le deje un mensaje?_

¿Ahora no está? ¿qué se supone que significaba eso? Serena apretó aún más el móvil.

─ Bueno…él dijo que iba a llamarme y…

─ _¿No lo hizo? ¡No te preocupes, anda muy atareado últimamente! Ahora mismo salió a comprar unas bebidas para una reunión en la noche. Eh… ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

─ ¿Sabes qué…? Eh… yo le vuelvo a marcar.

─ ¡_Bueno, nos vemos!_

Colgó.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos en asimilar lo que acababa de pasarle. Había una chica en el dormitorio de Darien, que además hablaba de él con mucha confianza, y no sólo eso, sino que él había salido a comprar cosas para una "reunión". Ella pensando que seguro estaba ocupadísimo con sus tareas, como para mandarle un mensaje que se tardaba en escribir ¿qué…un minuto?. Cómo los pensamientos no le iban a dejar nada bueno, decidió salir a despejarse. Frente a las tiendas había televisiones con conciertos y otros programas. Se detuvo un momento a escuchar sin realmente escuchar lo que decían. Solo estaba tonteando para no ensimismarse más.

─ A los que ya nunca se les volvió a ver fue a los Three Lights, ustedes seguro los recuerdan, puesto que sus canciones aún se escuchan en la radio de vez en cuando.

Serena levantó la vista.

─ Esos chicos se retiraron en el peor momento ─ dijo la otra conductora ─ les habría ido la mar de bien, lástima por ellos, y por las admiradoras claro.

─ Tenían una voz estupenda.

─ ¡Y qué guapos que eran!

Mientras anunciaban el reportaje pasaron varias imágenes publicitarias, de sus conciertos, sus discos, etc. Serena tocó el televisor recordando a sus amigos. La cara de Seiya Kou estaba ficticiamente frente a ella, aún así, la época en la que estudiaban juntos la sentía tan lejana ya…

─ Seiya…

Cuando el programa se fue a comerciales, Serena se retiró del aparador. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, se le había ido volando. Aun así, no se fue a su casa, sino a una banca de un parquecito que frecuentaba desde niña. Sentada así en un columpio, pensó que no le quedaba tan mal después de todo. Es decir, seguía siendo una niña en muchos aspectos. Quizá por eso Darien buscaba otro tipo de compañía…

¡Otra vez lamentándose! Muchas veces ya le había pasado. Al ver gente sofisticada y elegante como Michiru, inteligente como Amy, simpática como Mina, talentosa como Lita, segura y fuerte como Rei. Podría contarlas a cada una de ellas, eran tan virtuosas que parecían princesas. No ella. Ella tenía el título equivocado. Estaba segura. Ya se estaba cansado de lamentarse tan seguido, estaba cansada de nunca ser lo suficientemente buena para nada ni para nadie. "Me gustas como eres". No importa cuántas veces se lo dijeran, no era suficiente. No si ella misma no se gustaba.

Ante estas dudas, Serena no pudo más que tratar de _recordar_ los buenos tiempos, en los que aunque siempre se había considerado (y estaba consciente) torpe y descuidada, se sentía querida por sus amigas y su novio. Por sus padres, por Luna y Artemis. Hoy ese escenario lo veía como eso, un escenario del que ya no era una participante, mucho menos una protagonista.

Es bonito recordar cuando los recuerdos son buenos, cuando no, hasta da miedo que se nos presenten. Pensaba que trataba de retener a las personas que ya de alguna forma no estaban en su vida. O quién sabe, a lo mejor sólo era una persona. Ya no podía ocultárselo más, por como fuera, amistad espontánea o cariño, no podía evitar recordarlo, querer volver a ver a Seiya Kou.

Cuando anocheció y ya era demasiado tarde como para poder inventar una excusa que no preocupara a su mamá y a Luna, se encaminó rápidamente hacia su casa. Casi corriendo, llegó para la cena y leer un poco más. Mañana sería de nuevo lunes. Su día más odiado de todos. El lunes le sentía que marcaba un inicio lento y agobiante, en que la semana no sería tranquila hasta que no fuera domingo. El domingo le gustaba. Porque desde siempre había salido con sus amigas ése día a tomar helado y al cine con Darien. Hoy en día, los domingos eran para que ella estuviese tirada en su cama horas y horas, fingiera estar demasiado cansada de toda la semana, y saliera a caminar, cavilando en cosas que le daban vuelta en la cabeza desde que Darien se fue. Siempre con el móvil en la mano, inútilmente trataba de que llegara una llamada inesperada, algo que le motivara para arreglarse y sonreír, para darle la cara a un domingo soleado en el que cualquier chica ansiara estar. En vez de eso, se preparaba psicológicamente para un tranquilo domingo de pensamientos y sueños, muchos confusos y vacíos.

Pero aunque Serena no estuviera enterada ni por error, ésa tarde de domingo sí hubo una reunión conocida. Luna había citado a Lita, Rei, Amy y Mina en el templo de la segunda. El motivo: su preocupación por Serena desde hacía casi un mes. La gatita estaba empeñada en que su princesa pasaba por una especie de "depresión" como hace un año, cuando Darien se marchó por primera vez a EEUU y dejó de escribirle y hablarle. Lo más extraño del asunto era que Darien sí se comunicaba con ella, eso lo sabía muy bien. Entonces, ¿por qué la tristeza? Luna convocó al equipo antaño de las Sailors y abordó el tema lo más normal que pudo. Hubo diferentes reacciones, todas muy distintas (más de lo que Luna pensaba) pero que llegaban a ciertos cabos comunes.

─ Bueno… ¿pero come bien y duerme bien? ─ preguntó Amy inmediatamente, una vez que Luna terminó.

─ Sí, lo normal ─ contestó Luna.

─ Y va bien en la escuela ─ dijo Lita ─ bueno, no extraordinariamente bien, pero en general no ha reprobado nada.

─ Y a mí siempre me pregunta cómo me ha ido, igual yo le cuento mis cosas ─ comentó Mina casualmente ─ nada fuera de lo común.

─ Yo no opino igual ─ dijo Rei. Las otras tres la miraron con extrañeza. ─ Creo que Serena sí podría tener algún problema, pero lo atribuiría a que extraña a Darien de una manera infantil, como siempre.

─ Podría ser ─ dijo Mina─ pero a mí no me ha dicho nada.

─ Si come y duerme bien no creo que tenga alguna depresión Luna ─ declaró Amy ─ eso lo sé porque no es el patrón que se sigue siempre para una depresión…

─ Pienso que conocemos a Serena bastante bien ─ dijo Artemis que hasta ahora no había hablado ─ creo que si hubiese algo extraño en ella, lo notaríamos Luna.

─ Pero yo la conozco mejor que ustedes ─ contradijo ella ─ y sé que no todo marcha bien con ella. ¿Qué no la han visto? ¡Ya no sale como antes! Se queda horas en su cuarto, mirando el techo… ¡Hasta sacó libros de la biblioteca!

Rei se rió.

─ Creo que no deberías preocuparte porque Serena lea libros, Luna ─ dijo Rei sentándose. ─ la verdad es que no encuentro el objetivo de ésta reunión. Todas tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y…

─ Sí, Serena también mencionó eso ─ dijo Luna con cierto enfado ─ dijo que ya nunca salen con ella. ¿Por qué la hacen a un lado?

─ Nadie la está haciendo a un lado ─ se defendió Mina inmediatamente, porque era la más ocupada de las cuatro ─ simplemente tenemos sueños que cumplir, y si podemos hacerlo, no veo porqué detenernos. Serena también podría empezar a ver por los suyos…

─ Sí, bueno, su sueño ya está trazado desde hace mucho ─ dijo Rei con una mueca ─ nosotras no tenemos un hermoso destino con la realeza asegurado, así que debemos esforzarnos lo mejor que podamos, ¿no?

─ Oigan…─ empezó Luna.

─ Y aunque nosotras no seamos la princesa de la Luna tenemos derecho a hacer nuestras vidas ─ dijo Lita muy rápido ─ ya no peleamos para proteger a nadie, queremos superarnos…

─ Yo no quisiera decirlo así, pero creo que Serena está siendo un poco egoísta con nosotras ─ dijo Amy mirando al suelo.

─ Siempre ha sido el centro de atención ─ dijo Rei mordazmente ─ y ahora que nuestras vidas han tomado un rumbo definido, no puede si quiera aceptarlo. Lógico, es sólo una niña. Es lo que los niños hacen.

─ ¡Basta! ─ gritó Luna. ─ ¿Acaso no me han oído nada de lo que les he dicho? ¿Cómo pueden decir eso de Serena? Recuerden que es…

─ Nuestra princesa ─ dijo Rei ─ sí, Luna, nos lo recuerdas cada vez que respiramos. ¿Y eso qué? Yo ya estoy cansada de vivir por alguien más. Serena no es más que una chica común y corriente en éstos momentos. ¡No hay por qué sobreprotegerla como si fuera un cristal!

─ Chicas ─ dijo Artemis ─ por favor… esto no va a llevarnos a nada. Escuchen a Luna un momento…

─ No Artemis ─ dijo Luna secamente ─ ya dije lo que tenía que decirles. Me marcho, espero que no sea demasiado tarde para ésa conversación.

Y corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las patitas, dejando un silencio sepulcral en el círculo de amigas que se quedaron en el Templo Hikawa.

Muchos juzgarán lo que las Sailors acababan de decir, muchos apoyarán sus criterios, muchos defenderán a la solitaria Serena. La verdad es que cada cabeza es un mundo, y en éste no existe el bien y el mal como en los cuentos que explica el libro de Serena. Tampoco es una escala de grises como dicen otros, no son colores lo que mueve el mundo, pero sí las vivencias de cada persona, sus miedos, sus sueños. Y los sueños de las Sailors están viento en popa, como si el destino les tuviera reservada una buena racha de buena suerte indefinida. Si tú tuvieras una racha de buena suerte, ¿la dejarías por una preocupación de una amiga? La verdad es que muchos dirán que sí, pero lo cierto es que cuando estamos dotados de ésa virtud y todo mundo nos alaba por nuestros dotes, pensamos en uno mismo. Porque somos seres individuales y por naturaleza vemos por nuestros propios intereses, incluso los más apegados a servir a los demás, como a la realeza. Porque en la historia se han dado grandes traiciones a los grandes líderes y reyes, y esto se explica solamente por los intereses únicos e individuales, por el poder y la riqueza.

Entonces, ¿el servir y querer a alguien nos privará de nuestras ambiciones? Claro que no. Quién diga que vive para servir a los demás no estará diciendo la verdad. Y aunque la honestidad también es un valor que está muy sujeto a juicio, solo hay una forma de averiguar si alguien es honesto. Preguntándoselo. Si responde que sí lo es, sabrás que no lo es.

Y mientras en el planeta azul los individuos tratan de ver por su futuro e intereses, en otros planetas también. No es azul, sino rojo, y en él, un muchacho de cabellos negros está haciendo una reverencia a una hermosa muchacha de cabellos de fuego. Ella le sonrió con amabilidad cuando él se enderezó.

─ ¿Me llamó?

─ Seiya… ─ le llamó suavemente, admirando la ahora reflejada tristeza en sus ojos azules. Podía intuirlo, porque lo conocía muy bien, desde siempre. ─ me han dicho que rechazaste de nuevo a Mya. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

─ Mi lady ─ dijo él ─ no hay otra cosa en el mundo que me importe más que servirle a usted, que es mi soberana y amiga. Pero por la confianza mutua que nos tenemos debo recalcar que nunca he consentido un matrimonio por conveniencia. No puedo casarme con Mya.

─ ¿No te agrada?

─ Mi señora sabrá que esto no tiene nada que ver con la belleza y el talento, ni con el deseo de satisfacerla a usted. Simplemente no siento nada por ella, no puedo unir mi vida a la suya cuando…cuando pienso en alguien más.

─ Pero Seiya ─ dijo Kakkyu en tono lastimero ─ tú sabes cual es la situación de ésa muchacha. ¿Qué pretendes hacer al desgastar tus pensamientos por ella? Estarás condenado a una idea platónica, donde permanecerás en un callejón sin salida, del que desafortunadamente yo no te podré sacar.

─ Y yo no quisiera formar parte de su pensamiento en preocupación, Alteza ─ declaró él ─ le pido que no piense más en mí. Yo resolveré esto de la mejor manera.

─ Yaten, Taiki y tú son mis seres más queridos de mi vida ─ dijo al princesa ─ por favor no me pidas que no me preocupe por ti. Pero sencillamente te encuentro perdido, no sé que voy a hacer.

─ Necesito encontrar mi llave, para poder salir del laberinto ─ sonrió Seiya ─ pero estoy consciente de que eso no pasará, por eso le prometo fervientemente a partir de hoy, no agobiarla con mis problemas. Ni tampoco a mis hermanos.

─ En realidad… ─ dudó ella ─ estaba más bien pensando…que tienes que cerrar tus círculos para empezar con otros.

─ No comprendo, princesa.

─ Creo…─ sonrió ella ─ que debes ir a la Tierra, y resolver eso que tienes pendiente, y que no te deja seguir con tu vida.

─ Pero… ─ tartamudeó él, porque lo encontraba imposible, eso que le acababa de decir, no podía ser ─ pero no puedo irme, no sabría como dejarla… e ir así, yo no…

─ Taiki y Yaten te acompañarán ─ decidió ella ─ porque les confío que sabrán aconsejarte, y tengo la ligera sospecha de que ellos en parte también quieren regresar. Por eso y otras cosas, te encomiendo que seas sincero con todas tus fuerzas, mi querido Seiya, porque el amor solo se encuentra una vez. Y nunca sabrás si es o no la correcta, a menos que lo experimentes con tus propias manos. Yo sé que ella ya tiene a alguien ─ dijo, porque casi adivinó cuando Seiya iba a decirle la complejidad del asunto ─ y quiero que sepas también, que las personas a veces creen estar pre destinadas para siempre, pero la verdad es que así les hicieron creer los demás. Y sólo ellos mismos pueden defender ese amor, sin que ningún mundo o futuro interfiera, porque el deber a veces es más poderoso que el querer.

Seiya no contestó nada. Las palabras de la princesa lo habían transportado a un mundo paralelo, en el que Serena solo era una chica común, y el también, y no había nada que los separara por adelantado. Él sabía muy bien que su Bombón amaba a Darien, estaba seguro, y por eso, no podía dejar de averiguar, ahora, que ya no la había visto desde hace más de un año, si las cosas habían cambiado algo… sólo necesitaba oírlo de ella, como hacía un año, cuando se había disculpado por no poder amarlo. Pero sin confusión en ella, sin nostalgia porque extrañaba a su príncipe, sin el temor de que estaban próximas a una dura batalla, de que tenía a las sailors exteriores presionándola, persuadiéndola para que aterrizara en la Tierra, que tomara en cuenta la terrible situación en la que se encontraban, sin la seguridad de dónde estaría y que estaría haciendo su novio, ahora, que nuevamente estaban juntos, tenía que volver a verla, entender que la angustia que sentía por las noches solo eran alucinaciones suyas, reflejo de la anhelación de su presencia, y convencerse de que realmente Darien había cumplido su promesa, de nunca, nunca por nada abandonarla, y siempre, siempre quererla.

.

.

.

.

_Mil gracias a todos los que me han leído. Gracias por los comentarios y todo. C: Perdónenme por editar los capítulos de ésta forma, pero en verdad es la unica manera de hacerlo. Saludos a todos. _

_Kay_


	3. Es reencontrarse

El amor es...

_**"Los reencuentros no son más que parte del caprichoso plan del destino para atraer a quienes más necesitas"**_

_**K.M  
**_

III. Es Reencontrarse

.

.

.

Dicen que cuando deseas algo con muchas ganas, con todo el corazón y toda la buena voluntad, las cosas suceden. Se materializan, como si fueran ferviente magia, que llega de la nada, cambiándonos el mundo. Es muy extraño como las cosas en el mundo cambian, la vida que llevas a veces puedes voltearse de cabeza. El "nunca digas nunca" o "por algo pasan las cosas" Podrían ser más que simples frases de consuelo para almas solitarias. Pero hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea también, sobre todo si no es algo precisamente deseado por los demás. Cuando tenemos miedo de cambiar nuestra realidad, seguramente es porque en verdad no la queremos. El miedo al cambio siempre ha sido muestra de debilidad ante lo desconocido, esto le pasa a muchas personas, aunque traten de ocultarlo, y aunque nos digan siempre que "el cambio es bueno", no es fácil aceptarlo, mucho menos enfrentarlo.

Aún así, el alma siempre busca _encontrar_ lo perdido.

Aunque también a veces debemos despabilarnos, de ése adormilamiento que se ha acumulado durante mucho tiempo, encarar el día, atrevernos a actuar, no avergonzarnos de quién somos, tratar de desatarnos de todos los errores de una vida contenida.

Y mientras ése día llega, todos siguen con su vida, perdiendo o no el tiempo, el mundo no se detiene por nosotros. Serena se levantó ése día inquieta, como si no hubiera dormido bien por un asunto pendiente, y aunque ella no tenía para nada algo que hacer, no podía despegarse de ése incómoda sensación. Aún cuando se bañó para limpiar los turbios pensamientos, no la dejaron tranquila. Ni en la parada del transporte, ni a la entrada del colegio. Cuando llegó se sorprendió de ver a sus cuatro amigas paradas frente al gris edificio. Las cuatro muy calladas, todo pintaba a que aquello no iba a hacerle muy feliz.

─- Hola, Sere ─- dijo Mina normalmente ─- Llegaste muy temprano.

─- Algo…no dormí muy bien. ¡Rei, tenía mucho que no te veía! ─- sonrió Serena.

─- Sí, teníamos tiempo sin vernos ─- dijo Rei, a Serena le pareció captar cierta brusquedad en su voz, pero se dijo a sí misma que lo había imaginado.

─- Tenemos… quisiéramos hablar contigo, Serena ─- dijo Amy arrugando su entre cejo. Sin duda Amy era la que tenía más tacto de las tres, y también la princesa adivinó al instante que ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para hablar.

─- ¿Así? ─- preguntó ella inocentemente. ─- ¿De qué?

─- Luna nos dijo varias cosas… ─- comenzó Rei, porque al parecer era la que más apresurada estaba por hablar con ella ─- quisiéramos que nos las explicaras, porque resulta que no vienen al caso muchos aspectos que…

─- Rei ─- pidió Amy, mirándola con aprensión ─- lo que queremos decir… es que Luna nos habló de que te sientes mal por alguna razón, Serena. No sabemos por qué, pero ella nos dijo que en cierta forma tiene que ver con nosotras.

Serena parpadeó dos veces. La verdad es que no se esperaba aquello. En realidad solo pensaba que sus amigas estaban demasiado ocupadas para pensar siquiera en ella, y no las culpaba, simplemente era algo que no se podía evitar, y ella estaba resignada, no había hecho alarma alguna, tampoco intentaba tener una riña con ellas. Luna no le había dicho nada.

─ Yo…en realidad no sé de qué me hablan. Luna no mencionó nada…

Rei soltó un bufido.

─- Les dije que sería inútil. ─- espetó.

─-Sere, Luna nos comentó que te sientes aislada por nosotras… ¿es eso verdad? ─- preguntó Mina entonces.

─- Yo… yo no sé. No sé porqué me lo preguntan y tampoco sé por qué me dicen estas cosas…

─- Sólo queremos saberlo…─- dijo Lita.

─- Pero si ustedes ya están afirmándolo…

─- Pues entonces queremos confirmarlo ─- dijo Rei mirándola a los ojos. Serena se cohibió.

─- No entiendo…

─- No es complicado ─- dijo Rei firmemente ─- ya cosa está así. Luna nos dijo que te la pasas deprimida por todo. Creo que piensas que ya no nos interesas, y no sé porqué se lo dijiste a Luna, pues sabes muy bien que nos preocupamos mucho por ti.

Al parecer a Rei le molestaba más que Serena pareciera una desconsiderada, que una niña caprichosa.

─- Lo sé ─- dijo Serena ─- siempre lo he sabido.

─- Entonces no tenías porqué usar a Luna como tu mensajera, si querías decirnos algo pudiste haberlo hecho en cualquier momento…

─- Oh, lo siento ─- explotó Serena entonces, sin reconocerse ─- ¿En qué momento precisamente? ¡Por que tiene meses que no te veo! ¿En el ensayo de Mina, quizá? Ah no, porque Mina estaría cantando, o a lo mejor en el programa de Lita… no, porque Lita estaría conduciéndolo, o tal vez en la escuela de Amy, espera, no le dejan recibir visitas. ¡O en tu casa! Pero estás tan abarrotada de doncellas que no me escucharías ni lo que digo…

Las chicas se quedaron pasmadas. Serena respiraba con dificultad. No lo había podido evitar, se le había salido del pecho, sin siquiera saber que estaba ahí. La más tranquila era la misma Rei, con quién entonces había discutido. Las demás miraban a Serena como si fuera un ser de otro planeta.

─- Yo… yo no quise… ─- tartamudeó.

─- ¡Pero lo hiciste! ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Podrías haberte ahorrado el numerito. ─- contestó Rei.

Sin darse cuenta, los ojos de la princesa ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.

─- Yo no quería esto…

Amy se acercó a tocarle el hombro, pero extrañamente las demás no cedieron. Incluso Rei puso los ojos en blanco.

─- Sere, no puedes pasarte la vida llorando por todos los que se van de tu vida ─- dijo Mina quedamente. ─- No eres el centro del Universo. Aunque Luna opine diferente.

─- También entiéndenos a nosotras ─- pidió Lita ─- no queremos pelear contigo, eres nuestra amiga. Pero sinceramente no sé que pasa por tu mente…

─- A lo mejor te convendría visitar a Darien unos días en EEUU ─- le dijo Amy cerca de su oído ─- ¿no crees? Te haría mucho bien verle…

Entonces pensó en la llamada, y se le encogió el corazón.

─- Estoy bien… no necesito nada… no necesito a nadie.

─- Pero Serena…

─- ¡NO SOY UNA MASCOTA! ─- gritó ella zafándose de Amy ─- no quiero su lástima…tampoco quiero su atención… ¡Por qué ustedes creen que son indispensables en mi vida!

Así, sin decir nada más, porque sintió desgarrarse la garganta, salió corriendo de ahí, lo más rápido que pudo. Chocando con estudiantes y maestros, atravesando la calle hasta casi encontrarse con un auto y sin fijarse en el semáforo, sin ver absolutamente nada por sus ojos borrados en lágrimas, con el vértigo de escaparse de ahí, de desaparecer en una dimensión donde solo estuviera ella y sus pensamientos.

No podía irse a casa, ¿qué excusa le daría a su mamá? Tampoco a casa de nadie. Se marchó después caminando a paso más lento, porque las fuerzas se le habían acabado para correr. Entró a un parque donde hace mucho tiempo ella había ido a pasear con Darien… ya hacía mucho. Cuando vio a Rini por primera vez. Quiso mirar el lago mucho tiempo, tratando de que las cosas que tenía en la cabeza se disolvieran como las hojas que caían de los árboles sobre el agua, para nunca salir de nuevo.

En cierta forma se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Pero… ¿en verdad había deseado decirlo, o solo estaba muy enojada? La respuesta no la conocía, era como si otra Serena, una que nunca en su vida había visto, se hubiera apoderado de ella, había salido a descargar mucha amargura y resentimiento. Pero ella no sentía eso por sus amigas. Las quería, y entonces… ¿por qué la rabia y el malestar?

O quizá… simplemente las cosas habían cambiado.

Seiya acababa de fallar en una nota. De nuevo, había sentido una punzada en el pecho, como si un poderoso hilo jalara de adentro hacia afuera, haciéndolo perder la concentración. Otra vez Serena se le había venido a la mente, y aunque quisiera negarlo o hacerse el que no lo sentía, cada vez era más frecuente.

Tampoco le había dado a la princesa Kakkyu una respuesta, o por lo menos no lo había decidido como tal. Ya habían pasado tres días desde el consejo que le había dado su princesa, pero él no estaba muy seguro. Sobre todo de la reacción de Taiki y Yaten. A lo mejor ellos no querían viajar a la Tierra. Después de todo, eran muy devotos a su Alteza Kakyuu. Tampoco le entusiasmaba tanto ir solo. Aunque pensaba en Serena más que en siquiera respirar, enfrentar de nuevo una realidad que ya había decidido dejar a atrás lo agobiaba. Cuando la conoció ella no estaba materialmente con alguien, sí, sabía que tenía una relación y finalmente lo conoció. Pero quizá el verlos de verdad, juntos, queriéndose, eso era algo que a lo mejor no podría soportar. Y entonces… ¿Tendría algún sentido viajar tanto? ¿Volvería otra vez derrotado? Y por qué no, ¿con el corazón roto?

Suspiró intentando asimilar cual sería su decisión, y nada le animaba más a pensar que cantar, escribir, tocar.

Entonces escuchó un rechinido de la puerta, y unas palmaditas lo hicieron girar la cara.

─- ¡Cantas como los ángeles!

El fijó un poco más la vista para ver de quién se trataba. Una muchacha de mediana estatura, cabellos cobrizos y ojos miel acababa de entrar. Nunca en su vida la había visto, pero sabía que se trataba de Mya, la doncella que su princesa había elegido para casarse con él.

Sin embargo, Seiya no sintió atracción ni curiosidad, sólo se sintió invadido en su lugar.

─- ¿No sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin avisar a las habitaciones privadas? ─- le dijo.

─- Lo lamento ─- se disculpó ella, y la verdad es que no parecía apenada ─- la puerta estaba entre abierta. Pasé y te escuché cantar… no pude evitarlo.

─- Bien… no hay problema, pero ahora quisiera estar solo. ¿Te importa?

─- Por supuesto que no ─- se encogió ella de hombros ─- sólo quisiera preguntarte algo, y no te ofendas porque es algo a lo que tengo derecho a saber.

Seiya se desconcertó. Ninguna chica antes se había dirigido así a él, por ser uno de los caballeros más cercanos a la princesa. Aunque él no se ofendió, se sorprendió de ver la seguridad que tenía la chica.

─- Pues ya que has impuesto tu opinión, adelante ─- dijo Seiya arqueando una ceja.

─- ¿Por qué razón me has estado evitando?

Después de la primera pregunta, ésta si ya no se la esperaba el chico.

─- Pues… francamente no he pensado en casarme, soy muy joven y quisiera hacer otras cosas antes de… unirme a alguien.

─- ¿Pero eso te impide siquiera conocerme?

─- No estoy… interesado en conocer a alguien ahora ─- dijo Seiya más firme.

─- Eso no es barrera para ser amigo de alguien, ¿no crees?

Seiya se puso de pie.

─- La verdad no sé qué esperas al venir aquí ─- dijo él algo molesto ─. Te he contestado tu pregunta, pero no es una invitación a charlar. Lo siento, pero quiero estar solo.

Seiya se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió, invitándola a salir. Quizá se veía un poco grosero, pero no tenía opción. Ninguna virtud que tuviera aquella chica iba a convencerlo de dejar de pensar en quién pensaba, ni de cancelar sus planes de irse a la Tierra.

─- Eres honesto ─- dijo la chica calmadamente ─- pero recuerda que si sólo te quedas observando seguirás siendo espectador de tu propia vida. No puedes huir para siempre…

Y aunque Seiya cerró la puerta tras ella, y dijo estar muy ocupado, se quedó un largo rato con la mano en la perilla.

Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina buscaron a Serena un rato. Ninguna pudo asistir a clases, y finalmente decidieron irse a sus casas. Aquello era "absurdo" como decía Rei. Seguramente Serena estaba bien, quizá no con el ánimo por las nubes, pero en cierta forma no había mucho que pudieran hacer.

Cada una tenía su opinión al respecto, Mina estaba preocupada, eso no podía negarlo. También se sentía culpable y estaba segura de que algo andaba mal. Amy, aunque quería verlo lo más neutral posible, sentía pena por la situación. Sin embargo, ella siendo tan madura, no podía evitar catalogar a su amiga de infantil. Lita opinaba muy semejantemente a Mina, pero de una perspectiva un poco más analítica. Es decir, Lita estaba tratando de entender a Serena, pero no se lograba el explicar el comportamiento de ésta. Finalmente Rei, creía firmemente que Serena pasaba por una depresión más como cuando Darien se fue. Y aunque se preocupaba por ella, pensaba claramente que debía avanzar y seguir. Nada de berrinches, eso debía de haber quedado en la secundaria.

Luna sí la había buscado por muchas partes, Artemis se había enterado por Mina del incidente, y éste le había comunicado inmediatamente. Después de que la gatita se cansó de buscar, entró por la ventana para ver a Serena. Estaba recostada en su cama boca abajo, como si quisiera abrazar algo que no estaba ahí. Luna se acercó.

─- ¡Serena! ¿Dónde andabas? ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! ¿Qué paso con las chicas? ¿Estás bien?

─- ¿Por qué les dijiste que me sentía sola sin ellas Luna?

La pregunta de la princesa fue débil. Luna agachó la cabeza.

─- Perdona… Serena, estaba preocupada por ti. Pensé que lograrían hacer las paces pero…

─- Pero no funcionó.

Justo cuando Luna iba a hablar, el celular de Serena sonó. Ella se enderezó levemente y miró el remitente: Darien. Contestó en seguida, abriéndolo con las manos temblorosas.

─- ¿Hola?

─- _¡Hola Serena! _─- se escuchó él muy alegre ─- _¡Al fin logro comunicarme! ¿Cómo estás?_

─- Bien… muy bien ─- dijo ella automáticamente. ─- Darien…qué bueno que llamaste. Necesito… necesito hablarte…

─- _¿Sucede algo malo?_

─- Yo… es que… las chicas…ellas…bueno, quiero decir que tuvimos una pelea.

─- _¿Otra vez peleando por pasteles, Serena?_ ─- le regañó Darien.

─- ¡No! No…escúchame… es que… necesito pedirte un consejo.

─- _Estoy seguro que no es nada grave, ¿verdad?_

─- Pues no…

─- _¡Entonces no te preocupes! _─- dijo él, visiblemente atareado ─- _Mira, te tengo una buena noticia…_

─- Ah…─- al parecer Serena había perdido el sentido de la conversación. ¿Qué buena noticia iba a darle si ella acababa de decirle que necesitaba hablar con él? ─- ¿Cuál?

─- _¡Iré a Japón en Navidad! Es una promesa. Ya estoy arreglando algunas cosas… sé que apenas es septiembre, pero el semestre se pasará rápido y no sé… quería que lo supieras._

─- ¿En serio? ─- se iluminaron los ojos de Serena ─- ¿Vendrás? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

─- _Supongo que sólo las fiestas, no me dan muchas vacaciones… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estás feliz, no?_

─- Sí… ─- contestó ella ─- es una alegría… ¡Te extraño tanto! Darien… dime… ¿qué… que hago para no extrañarte tanto?

─- _¡Serena!_ ─- exclamó Darien con ternura ─- _¡Sal con las chicas! ¡O con un chico! Era una broma…_

─- Están muy ocupadas… ─- dijo ella sin reírse del comentario de su novio.

─- _Bueno, hay que entender. ¡Tengo que irme princesa! Te escribo en la semana, ¿sí? Solo quería que supieras lo de Navidad._

─- ¡Darien! ¿No puedes quedarte más tiempo en la línea? ─- gimió ella.

─- _No… ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, muy costosas, y además no te escucho bien. ¡Mejor te escribo! ¡Besos!_

─- Darien…

─- _Te quiero, princesa…_

─- ¡Darien! ─- pidió ella de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la línea de colgado.

Luna miró con aprensión el teléfono y luego a su dueña. Serena estaba en la misma posición, dejó caer el celular sobre la alfombra para recostarse. Aunque Luna se lo preguntó, Serena no dijo nada. Pero alcanzó a advertir una lágrima que se coló por la almohada.

Por la calle empedrada caminaba una chica rubia con prisa. Había hecho todo lo posible por apurarse en sus ensayos, se detuvo en un edificio y entró. Después de tomar el ascensor y tocar en el número dos, una muchacha alta de aspecto vivaz le abrió.

─- ¡Mina! Qué sorpresa. Aunque acabamos de vernos, no pensé verte por acá.

─- Espero no interrumpir ─- dijo Mina sonriendo con pena.

─- Para nada, estaba haciendo la cena. ¡Te invito! ¿Verdad que no me rechazarás?

─- Verdad que jamás rechazaré ningún platillo tuyo mientras tenga espacio en mi estómago ─- prometió ella riendo.

Mina le ayudó a cortar la verdura. Y aunque aún no había explicado a qué había ido a su visita, Lita se lo preguntó.

─- Oye Lita… ¿Tú crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto?

─- ¿A qué te refieres?

─- A Serena.

La castaña dejó de mover el guisado y se giró hacia su amiga.

─- No lo sé. Pero me parece extraño todo esto. Nunca había visto a Serena reaccionar así. Es como…

─- Como si fuera otra persona ─- completó Mina ─- es cierto. Pero pienso que cambió por algo, ¿no crees? Quizá… quizá nunca nos dimos cuenta.

─- Tal vez nosotras somos las que hemos cambiado ─- se encogió Lita de hombros.

─- Todo era más fácil antes, ¿no? ─- dijo Mina con melancolía. ─- cuando todas nos abarrotábamos de hot cakes en casa de Rei y contábamos chistes. Cuando tratábamos de derrotar a un enemigo, o simplemente pasábamos un examen. Ahora pareciera que tenemos que darnos razón de todo lo que hacemos unas a las otras… me parece extraño.

─- Bueno… deberíamos tratar de arreglar las cosas con Serena.

─- Díselo a Rei ─- dijo Mina mordazmente.

─- No estuviste de acuerdo con su plan, ¿verdad?

─- Por supuesto que no…

─- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

─- ¡No es acaso obvio! Rei siempre ha tenido el control sobre Serena, desde siempre. No importa si es bromeando o en serio, si es para regañarla o cuidarla, ella siempre está por encima de nosotras…

─- Si no estabas de acuerdo pudiste haberlo dicho, Mina ─- dijo Lita, aunque en el fondo pensaba algo similar.

─- Para qué… no hubieran cambiado nada las cosas.

─- No me digas que viniste aquí a buscar una aliada ─- dijo Lita medio sonriendo.

─- Algo así ─- admitió ella ─- pienso que la amabilidad de Amy la ciega a veces, por eso… creí que sería más fácil hablarte a ti. No eres tan dominable…

─- Claro que no, pero no creí tampoco que las cosas se salieran así de control ─- dijo Lita volviendo al guisado ─- sólo espero que las cosas se arreglen.

─- ¿Me ayudarás? ─- pidió ella, con aquella cara que siempre usaba en ocasiones extremas.

─- Claro, ahora ayúdame tú con esto que me muero de hambre.

En el planeta del fuego, las cosas no estaban precisamente frías. Tal como los hermanos Kou habían recibido la noticia por parte de la princesa Kakkyu, surgieron inconvenientes, tal y como Seiya lo había imaginado. Para su fortuna, Taiki permanecía bastante calmado, pero era Yaten quien no iba a ceder.

─- Es completamente absurdo ─- bufó Yaten. Después de haber usado la palabra "inconveniente" "inaceptable" "incoherente" entre otras. Seiya hasta ese momento había permanecido callado, no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para retarlo, dado a que ni él mismo estaba seguro de qué quería.

─- Yaten ─- le corrigió Taiki ─- por favor.

─- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ─- le espetó a Seiya, que estaba sentado mirando hacia otro lado ─- Dejar tu país, tu planeta, a tu princesa… ¡Todo por una… por una simple chica!

─- No es una simple chica ─- contradijo Seiya con voz apagada.

─- ¡Como sea! Así fuera la princesa del universo, ¿qué cambia las cosas, eh? Entiende… ─- se calmó un poco más Yaten ─- entiende que no fue fácil para nosotros verte así cuando estuvimos allá…era… como si fueras otra persona por verla, por ayudarla…no lo acepto.

─- Qué suerte que no requiera de tu aceptación ─- masculló Seiya.

─- Sólo trato de ser objetivo.

─- Entonces hay que serlo, Yaten ─- intervino Taiki ─- la princesa nos dio una orden, si no quieres, velo como es. Una orden de tu princesa, sé objetivo, y obedece lo que te dice. Nos iremos lo antes posible…

─- ¡Taiki! ─- exclamó Seiya ─- ¿estás…?

─- No me mal entiendas, Seiya ─- dijo Taiki muy serio ─- estoy haciendo esto sólo por la orden de Su Alteza, aunque sabes muy bien cual es mi opinión.

Seiya agachó la cabeza.

─- Bueno, hay que terminar nuestros pendientes antes de irnos, y por supuesto, ─- le sonrió a Yaten ─- seremos muy objetivos en la Tierra.

Yaten le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, ignoró a Seiya y salió de la habitación. Después, Taiki se dirigió a su hermano menor.

─- Trata de ser paciente ─- le aconsejó ─- no concibe una vida lejos de la princesa.

─- ¿Por qué teme tanto alejarse de ella?

─- Creo que tiene más miedo de querer quedarse en la Tierra. ─- sonrió.

─- ¿De verdad?

─- Claro. Conozco a Yaten, es muy testarudo y hasta antipático, pero no es insensible. Hay algo en la Tierra que lo inquieta, aunque no imagino qué… o más bien quién puede ser.

Seiya frunció el entrecejo.

─- Descuida, no es el conejo de la luna.

Y aunque Seiya no supo la respuesta, se sintió mucho más apoyado que antes. También un poco más seguro, y aunque no tenía nada previsto, estaba dispuesto a cerrar sus círculos, como Kakkyu le había dicho. Siempre había confiado en las palabras de su princesa, ella siempre había tenido la razón. Seguro la tenía. Y si no, estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, aunque después llegara como un soldado herido a recuperarse de nuevo de una batalla emocional, podía con todo. Estaba seguro, porque los sueños y presentimientos no lo dejarían descansar hasta verla.

Y así pasaron casi tres días, y Serena aún no se hablaba con ninguna de las chicas. Sí, para lo esencial, pero no habían dejado en claro disculpas ni nada. Serena estaba absorta en lo que debía y no hacer. No tenía nadie a quien preguntarle una opinión, un consejo. Darien sencillamente estaba inexistente, si eso tiene sentido. Luna no había intentado acercarse de nuevo, estaba un poco cohibida con la situación. La que más se dirigía a ella era Mina, Serena la conocía muy bien. No era rencorosa y en cierta forma pensaba que Mina no había deseado aquella conversación. Lita y Amy permanecían en estado "cortés", y con Rei no había hablado para nada.

Ese día Serena se despertó extrañamente aliviada, como si hubiera corrido demasiado, se hubiera dado un baño y luego dormido muchas horas. Tenía una sensación de descanso, aunque sus días no fueron precisamente placenteros. Aún así se sentía como adormilada, pero le gustaba estar así. No tenía que pensar de más, y eso era reconfortante. Salieron de la segunda clase, para ir a su descanso habitual. Y Serena iba enfrente de sus amigas, como si tuviese un poco más de prisa, aunque en realidad era para que no le hicieran demasiada conversación. Ellas tenían sus casilleros en la misma área, así que fueron todas juntas.

Caminó hasta su casillero y lentamente lo abrió. Miro los imanes y fotos que tenía dentro. También un pequeño espejo que reflejaba su cansada cara. Y aunque se sentía bien, no se le veía tanto. Suspiró buscando su libro de historia, sin siquiera escuchar lo que Amy le estaba explicando a Mina de la tarea de matemáticas.

Escuchó entonces sí, claramente como las chicas emitieron un gemido de sorpresa. Luego la voz de Lita diciendo "¿Es ése Seiya?". Y ella se paralizó. Sin saber que hacer, giró la cabeza hacia el pasillo, y ahí estaba. Entre la multitud de estudiantes, el trataba de pasar. Era él sin duda. Con una chaqueta roja y lentes oscuros caminaba hacia donde estaban ellas.

Entonces ella sintió que los ojos se le borraban de lágrimas, en verdad no podía creerlo, tampoco se dio cuenta, pero su carpeta libros y estuches cayeron en el piso, haciendo mucho ruido, que ella no advirtió. Avanzó sobre de ellos, ignorando todo lo demás. Ahí estaba el muchacho que siempre la había escuchado, que le había hecho lograr cosas que nunca se imaginó, como jugar un partido de softball siendo malísima, en creer que no solamente las amigas pueden ser confidentes, en incluso, en algún momento, dudar de su relación.

El chico se quitó los lentes y pudo contemplarla. No esperaba verla ahí, tan pronto, apenas si había conseguido un permiso para entrar, y no pudo esperar más. Taiki y Yaten se habían quedado estacionando el auto, y él voló para el campus. En primer pasillo, la primera mirada, y su bombón estaba caminando hacia él.

─- ¡Seiya…!

Su grito le hizo recordar que ella era real, que no la estaba soñando, que estaba ahí, en el mismo mundo que ella, corriendo ahora hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

Y aunque la princesa sentía la vista nublada, no se detuvo, y se lanzó a él como si tuviera mil años de no verle. Ni se fijó en las personas que los veían, ni en sus amigas que se habían quedado atrás, completamente sorprendidas. Cuando lo abrazó, pareciera que se hubiera activado en ella una alarma de "desahógate, es cuándo". Y él la alzó en brazos, completamente feliz.

─- ¡Bombón, eres tú!

Él la hizo girar en alto, y ella ocultó las lágrimas en su hombro, y aunque muchos no se dieron cuenta, a princesa estaba sonriendo, como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

.

.

.

.

.

Canciones en las que me he inspirado:

Cap. I. Es Soledad.

_Life for rent, Dido._

Cap. II. Es recordar.

_Perfect Memory, Remy Zero._

Cap II. Es Reencontrarse.

_Volverte a ver, Chenoa._

Saludos! Espero les haya gustado. Por favor denme su opinión, eso me anima a seguir con la historia. Les mando un abrazo a todos los que me han escrito, por aca y por msn, muchas gracias.


	4. Es confiar

_**El amor es…**_

IV. Es confiar

.

.

.

.

Cuando pasamos mucho tiempo en una situación solitaria, de desilusión, nos olvidamos muchas veces de que las personas en las que menos pensamos están ahí por nosotros. Son personas que a veces están, otras no, pero no porque no lo quieran así, sino que son tan prudentes, tan discretas, que saben cuando sí y cuándo no acercarse. Seguramente tú tienes a alguien así, pero no te has dado cuenta, porque seguramente vives pensando en alguien más, esperando que ése alguien cambie por ti. Pues te diré algo, las personas nunca, nunca cambian. Se moldean sus caracteres, sí, maduran, crecen, pero no cambian. Lo que sí cambian son las situaciones a su alrededor, y no es etiquetar a la persona y decir: "se volvió así…" simplemente su situación cambió, y es necesario adaptarse a ellas. Si no, en el trayecto, muchos pueden salir lastimados. Pero todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos una especie de ángel, de persona que nos vigila y nos cuida, y aunque no tenga alas y aureola, sí piensan mucho en ti, se preocupan por ti, y ésas son las personas especiales que nunca debes dejar ir de tu vida.

Y si aún no te imaginas quién es esa persona para Serena no te preocupes, porque ni ella misma lo sabe. Lo que sí sabe es que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no sonreía así, porque en su pecho sintió mucha alegría cuando vio a una persona que creía jamás volver a ver.

Cuando él la bajó y sus pies tocaron el piso la realidad volvió a ella. Las chicas ya estaban detrás de ella preguntándole a Seiya mil cosas, que cuándo habían llegado, dónde estaban Taiki y Yaten, y muchas cosas más. Serena permaneció absorta mirando la situación, sintió enrojecer cuando Amy le entregó sus útiles.

─ Has dejado caer todo esto…

─ ¡Gracias! ─ dijo ella automáticamente, aceptándolas.

─ Taiki y Yaten llegarán pronto ─ comentó Seiya casualmente. La verdad es que se moría de los nervios, pero no podía delatarse tan pronto. Primero necesitaba explorar el terreno, conocer que había pasado desde que él se había ido. Como estaban todos, y sobre todo, como estaba Serena. No quería ser demasiado evidente en sus propios sentimientos, sobre todo si sus esperanzas se achicaban cada vez que hablaba con sus hermanos sobre el asunto.

─ ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? ─ preguntó Mina alegremente ─ ¡así les damos tiempo de llegar y no nos quedamos en este pasillo tan abarrotado!

─ Me parece genial ─ contestó Seiya sonriendo ampliamente. ─ ¿Vienes, bombón?

Ella lo miró como si no lo conociera, luego reaccionó. Seiya estaba parado frente a ella, no podía asimilarlo tan fácilmente. Una ola de emoción vino a ella de pronto.

─ ¡Claro! Vamos.

Llegaron a la cafetería y muy cercanos a ellos Yaten y Taiki. A decir verdad, todas las chicas estaban entusiasmadas con su regreso, aunque la más eufórica era Mina, nadie podía estar más feliz que Serena, aunque no lo gritara abiertamente.

─ ¿Todavía eres la mejor de tu clase, Mizuno? ─ preguntó Taiki con cierto recelo.

─ Por supuesto ─ dijo ella, aunque después se dio cuenta de la respuesta que había dado y se sonrojó ─ bueno… no sé a qué te refieres exactamente con "la mejor".

─ La mejor en calificaciones ─ dijo Taiki como si no tuviera mucha importancia el asunto ─ aunque debes saber que ahora que estoy aquí, no te la dejaré tan fácil.

─ Calma, calma ─ dijo Yaten irónicamente ─ ¡Acabamos de llegar! Además, ¿quién dice que tenemos que estudiar en ésta escuela? Ya no tenemos una misión en concreto y…

─ Aunque no tengamos que ocultar nuestra identidad creo que es mejor inscribirnos ─ dijo Seiya ─ sería extraño que tres chicos de nuestra edad no se dediquen a nada, ¿o sí?

─ Seiya tiene razón ─ dijo Mina como si fuera muy serio el asunto ─ ¡Además no eres un holgazán o sí!

─ No has cambiado nada, Mina Aino ─ dijo Yaten misteriosamente ─ sigues siendo demasiado extrovertida.

Estuvo a punto de decir "para mi gusto", pero se detuvo.

─ Como sea, ─ dijo Seiya aplacando la discusión ─ ¡Estaremos en la misma clase de nuevo, bombón! ¿Bombón?

─ ¡Sí, es increíble!

Serena se giró a él con rapidez. Había estado hurgando en su jugo demasiado tiempo. Oía la voz de Seiya y los demás, pero aún no creía que estuviera ahí. También la tenía un poco avergonzada el afectuoso saludo que le había dado. ¿qué estaba pensando en arrojársele en medio de toda la multitud estudiantil?. Qué boba era.

Seiya parpadeó con preocupación. Podía jurar haber visto llorar a Serena cuando lo abrazó, pero seguro estaba equivocado. Ella no era así, generalmente saludaba a todos con mucha alegría. Seguro se lo había imaginado. También Serena se había sentado a su lado, y todas las demás chicas del otro extremo. Es decir, ella estaba del lado de la mesa con sus hermanos y con él. ¿Por qué no estaba contándose confidencias con Mina y las demás? Tampoco había dicho nada tonto ni había pedido dos pasteles. Su jugo estaba intacto y miraba la mesa con aprensión. Sólo cuando él hablaba la chica giraba la cabeza mirándolo, sin decir una palabra.

Todo estaba demasiado extraño.

Así, terminó el descanso de las chicas y tuvieron que despedirse. Como los hermanos Kou tenían que arreglar sus papeles de ingreso, se separaron en el corredor principal, no sin antes que Seiya le dijera algo a Serena, sin que nadie más los oyera:

─ ¿Regresarás a casa sola?

─ Sí. Todas tienen cosas que hacer ─ contestó ella.

─ ¿Por qué no te espero y vamos a comer algo?

Serena parpadeó un momento, luego sonrió.

─ Por supuesto.

Cuando se separaron para entrar a clases, Serena no pudo evitar sentir aquella burbuja optimista que se había formado desde que se había reencontrado con Seiya. El volver a verlos significaba una hojeada al pasado, cuando pasaban buenos momentos y todo era más fácil. Sabía que Seiya querría pasar tiempo con ella, era completamente lógico para él, para ella significaba que su amigo le comenzara a hacer preguntas y… y pudiera darse cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas.

Aún con ésta pequeña preocupación, Serena estaba muy contenta. Esto fue advertido por las chicas, sobre todo por Mina y Amy, quienes son más observadoras que Lita. Aunque esto no le pasaba desde hace mucho, Serena contó las horas que le quedaban para salir, como hacía mucho tampoco lo hacía. Generalmente le daba igual, total siempre se regresaba sola de todos modos, sin tener plan alguno. Cuando apenas tocó la campana, tomó sus cosas rápidamente, cayéndosele el estuche.

─ Se te va a romper ─ dijo Mina guiñándole un ojo ─ porque lo estás tirando muy seguido.

─ ¡Sí, soy muy torpe! ─ dijo ella distraídamente, pero Mina no se la tragó.

─ ¿A dónde vas?

─ Voy a comer con Seiya.

─ Ah…

Serena la miró con duda, sin embargo Mina estaba sonriendo.

─ ¡Diviértete mucho! Tú que puedes.

─ Oye Mina… ─ empezó Serena con la vista aún en su pupitre.

─ Ya hablaremos de eso ─ dijo Mina con calma ─ ahora no te preocupes.

Serena asintió, y cuando se despidieron se sintió mucho mejor de lo que ya estaba. Sin duda Mina era la chica con la que podía resolver las cosas de la mejor forma posible, no era complicada ni de carácter afectado. Sin duda con la que más trabajo le costaría reconciliarse era con Rei. Y eso que era con una de las que mejor se llevaba…

Cuando salió apresuradamente, Seiya ya la estaba esperando en la reja de la entrada. Cuando Serena iba a preguntarle a dónde iban a ir, él se le adelantó.

─ Antes de irnos, quisiera hablar contigo en privado, si no te molesta…

─ ¿Aquí? ─ preguntó Serena.

─ Pues sí… en el restaurante no quisiera hacerlo.

─ Claro…

Aunque Serena no estaba feliz con la idea de ir a charlar en privado, no porque se muriera de hambre, sino porque seguramente Seiya había advertido algo en ella. Algo que quería preguntarle. O a lo mejor…quien sabe. De todos modos sería ridículo negarse, y mucho más a alguien como él, que seguramente no cedería.

Pero ella tampoco.

Se sentaron en el césped admirando la caída de las hojas. El otoño estaba en su apogeo, el frío cercano al invierno aún no era demasiado notable, pero de vez en cuando llegaba alguna brisa que le hacía titiritar.

─ ¿Y cómo has estado? ─ rompió Seiya el silencio. No quería llegar tan al grano.

─ ¡Bien! ─ dijo ella. De nuevo con esa voz que casi no reconocía. ─ ¿Sabes? No me ha ido nada mal en los exámenes… ¡Y me puse a dieta! No sé si lo notaste, pero el hecho es que ya no como tantos dulces…

─ Ya veo…

─ También vengo seguido a éste árbol. Es muy cómodo, ¿verdad? Saqué un libro de la biblioteca hace poco y me encantaba venir a leerlo acá. También intentaba hacerlo camino a casa, pero un día choqué con una señora, y casi me asesina con su bolso.

─ Suena diferente ─ dijo Seiya mirando el cielo. ─ Bombón…

─ ¿Sí?

─ ¿Ya puedes decirme qué sucede?

Ella se agarró las manos con nerviosismo y le sonrió.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

Él la miró muy serio. Aquello no le estaba gustando nada. Sabía que Serena era pésima para mentir, pero el que se estuviera esforzando para no mentirle a él le preocupaba mucho más.

─ Ya puedes dejar de fingir, bombón. Ya no están los demás.

─ ¡En serio no sé de qué me hablas! ─ dijo con una mano en su cabeza.

─ No tendría por qué justificarme, pero ya que te empeñas en seguir con ése juego te lo diré. Hace poco te sentaste a mi lado, como si huyeras de las chicas… no se hablaron para nada, nunca regresas sola a casa, y ahora que me platicas de lo que has hecho pareciera que sólo hablas por ti. No mencionaste "nosotras" como siempre lo hacías… y ése efusivo saludo, me dejó desconcertado…¿estabas llorando, verdad?

Serena permaneció con la vista en el árbol de enfrente sin atreverse a voltear. Sólo atinó a decirle con un hilo de voz:

─ ¿Cómo supiste?

─ Porque te conozco mejor que nadie, bombón ─ le dijo él sencillamente. ─ por eso te dije que no necesitaba justificarme, pero ahí están mis pruebas… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

─ Bueno…

Y Serena le contó lo de la discusión que tuvo con las chicas. Con todos los detalles, a Seiya no había por qué ocultarle nada. _Confiaba_ demasiado en él. A menos que…

─ ¿Y tu novio? ─ Seiya acababa de formular la pregunta que más le dolía. Pero necesitaba saberlo desde el principio. No tenía caso llegar a mover la vida de Serena, si ella seguía con sus planes trazados.

─ El no está en Japón…

─ ¿Otra vez se fue? ─ inquirió Seiya con brusquedad. Luego se arrepintió al ver la cara de la chica.

─ Bueno… en realidad nunca se fue ─ corrigió ella con dulzura ─ tuvo que remontar lo de sus estudios…ya tiene meses allá.

─ Entiendo… ─ dijo Seiya sin saber que más decir. Ellos seguían saliendo, como lo presentía. Aunque la respuesta no era la que él esperaba, tampoco se desilusionó.

─ Seiya…

─ Dime…

─ Quisiera…quiero que sepas que me dio mucho gusto volver a verte. ¡Perdóname por ser tan llorona! ─ dijo ella de nuevo con los ojos húmedos. Era increíble como su sensibilidad afloraba, como si estuviera constantemente susceptible a algo o a alguien.

─ Bombón… ─ dijo él pasándole un brazo por el hombro ─ sólo no me esperaba verte así, es todo…

─ Eso ya no importa.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Ya nada importa ─ medio sonrió ella ─ porque ya estás aquí, y sé que todo ya va a estar bien…

Se recargó en su brazo, y Seiya cerró los ojos momentáneamente, preguntándose qué tan bien había hecho al regresar al planeta de su princesa, pero otra pregunta fue aclarada: ella no estaba bien. Y dos: lo necesitaba.

─ Bueno ─ dijo él apartándola levemente para después ponerse de pie y extenderle una mano ─ ahora, ¡Vamos a comer algo delicioso!

─ ¡Sí! ─ exclamó tomando su mano sin dudar.

─ ¡Hey, Yaten!

Él se giró sin mucho entusiasmo. Ya la había visto doblar en la esquina y sabía que se la encontraría, sin embargo, ése era el único camino que se sabía para llegar al auditorio. La chica estaba detrás de él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─ ¿Estás siguiéndome?

─ Por supuesto que no ─ dijo ella sacándole la lengua ─ yo estudio aquí.

─ ¿En serio? ─ se sorprendió Yaten ─ pensé que sólo era para recomendados…

─ Pensaste mal, ─ dijo Mina con saña ─ como siempre…

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ le retó Yaten ─ además, si hubiera sabido que estabas inscrita aquí no me hubiera metido.

─ ¿También estás inscrito? ─ preguntó ella sonriente ─ ¡Me da mucho gusto!

─ Qué rara eres ─ le espetó Yaten. ─ Hace un momento te desagrado porque discuto contigo, y ahora dices que te agrada que vaya a estudiar aquí.

─ Pensé que era un país libre para cambiar de opinión…

─ Bueno, ¿Te colaste por la puerta de atrás para que te dejaran asistir?

─ ¡Pero qué grosero! ─ se enfadó Mina ─ aunque no lo creas yo pasé un examen becario el semestre pasado.

─ Eso es en traducción que le rogaste con tu "dulce" voz al director para que te dejara entrar, ¿no?

─ ¡Qué! ¡OYE! Además, ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Te lo dijo Serena?

─ ¿Qué, hablas en serio? ─ dijo Yaten con una gran gota en la cabeza. ─ Ay… este va a ser un largo semestre…

─ ¿No querías venir a la Tierra verdad?

Yaten se detuvo un momento.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ Ni siquiera puedes ocultarlo ─ dijo Mina orgullosamente ─ eres tan legible…

─ ¿Legible? Te escuchas graciosa cuando quieres hablar con propiedad y simplemente no se te da…

─ Sabes qué Yaten ─ dijo Mina mirándolo con frialdad ─ puedes pasarte toda tu estancia aquí refunfuñando, o disfrutarla. No sé a qué habrán venido, pero supongo que no fue solo por vacaciones. Podrías seguir el ejemplo de Taiki y Seiya que al menos quieren hacer algo productivo…

─ Competir con calificaciones y tratar de gustarle a una chica no son precisamente mi idea de productividad ─ espetó Yaten. ─ pero no te preocupes, que no me quedaré mucho tiempo.

Y dicho esto entró en la puerta más cercana, dejando a Mina en el pasillo del auditorio, sin saber que decir.

Amy dejó el cuarto libro sobre el piso. Aún le faltaba uno, pero extrañamente no podía encontrarlo. Siempre los encontraba en un santiamén, pero ésta vez llevaba más de media hora buscando y simplemente el libro no estaba. Lo necesitaba urgentemente, si no, no podría terminar su investigación.

Supuestamente debería estar en el último piso del estante, pero como era demasiado bajita tuvo que subirse al banco. Ya casi llegaba, casi había leído el título, aunque aún no estaba muy segura. Quedó casi de puntitas para alcanzarlo, cuando el banco se volteó, y casi se cae, sobresaltándose, y se hubiera caído, de no ser porque alguien la sujetó del brazo.

─ ¡Cuidado! O lo único que leerás serán los anuncios de la clínica.

Ella se giró al ver quién la había salvado de caerse, Taiki estaba frente a ella, con otro montón de libros.

─ ¡Taiki! ─ dijo ella bajando inmediatamente ─ gracias…

─ No hay problema, pero ya que estabas arriesgando tu vida por las Teorías de Darwin te lo entregaré sin problema.

─ ¡Tú lo tenías! ─ se sorprendió Amy ─ de haber sabido… bueno, pues gracias ─ dijo ella amablemente. ¿Qué tan avanzado vas en ése proyecto?

─ Bastante. Aunque acabo de llegar. Aunque veo que tienes muchas fuentes, aunque nada parecidas.

─ Mi enfoque es diferente ─ se defendió Amy. ─ Necesito varios puntos de vista de varios autores…

─ Podría… ¿verlo después?

─ ¿En serio? ─ inquirió Amy. ─ ¿No lo encontrarás demasiado romántico?

Taiki se rió.

─ Bueno, prometo no sacar mi pluma crítica ésta vez ─ prometió.

─ De acuerdo…─ accedió Amy. ─ oye pero…

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ ¡Nada! ─ sonrió ella ─ porque estuvo a punto de aclararle "no es una cita, ¿verdad?" pero no dijo nada.

Serena se terminó su cuarta rebanada de pizza. Suspiró alegremente.

─ ¡Vaya, estoy llenísima!

─ Creí que estabas a dieta ─ dijo Seiya con ironía.

─ Dije que solamente de cosas dulces ─ corrigió ella molesta.

─ No, dijiste que…

─ ¡Bueno, como sea! ─ sonrió ella ─ tenía mucha hambre. Además para eso tengo un amigo rico, ¿no?

─ Pues atravesaré la Galaxia de nuevo antes de que te lo imagines si me dejas sin un centavo ─ dijo Seiya girando la cabeza ─ además no me gustan las chicas gordas.

─ ¡Grosero! ─ se quejó ella ─ además, ¿a ti qué más te da? Puedes conseguirte una modelo esquelética en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿no?.

Seiya se rió.

─ Quizá lo haga.

─ ¿A eso viniste? ─ le espetó Serena.

─ Sabes que no ─ le contradijo él ─ quería saber como estabas.

─ Pues ya viste que estoy bien…

─ Ahora sí ─ dijo él guiñándole un ojo ─ tal como lo dijiste.

─ ¡No dije nada! ─ dijo ella muy colorada ─ y ya deja de alardear, que esos chicos nos están mirando…

─ No, están mirándome a mí en realidad ─ comentó él con vanidad ─ a ti solo te miran porque estás conmigo.

─ Ah sí, ¿Y eso por qué?

─ Porque soy una celebridad. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

─ Claro que no ─ dijo ella, de pronto tomando una actitud más seria ─ nunca me he olvidado de eso…

─ Pues me alegra ─ comentó él entregándole una pequeña caja, que era un CD ─ esto es para ti.

─ ¿Y esto? ─ se sorprendió Serena.

─ Es nuestro nuevo sencillo ─ anunció él con orgullo ─ volveremos a cantar.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ se iluminó Serena ─ ¡Ah, Seiya, me hace tan feliz saber que volveré a oírte cantar!

─ Y estás invitada a todos los conciertos…

─ ¡ah! ─ se acordó Serena ─ eso me recuerda… ¡Ven conmigo!

Y antes de que Seiya pudiese reaccionar, ya lo había hecho pagar la cuenta, salir a la avenida y correr hasta el centro comercial. No se equivocaba, Serena era definitivamente la luz que lo irradiaba, era como si todos sus problemas se terminaran cuando estaba con ella. Alegre, vivaz, sensible, ella era la chica perfecta para él. Con tristeza pensó en que podría estar pasando la princesa, pero se dijo a sí mismo no rendirse tan pronto. Él había renunciado a muchas cosas por su amor, a su país y su princesa, a la aprobación de sus hermanos, y probablemente en un futuro lo asaltaría el temor de posiblemente haber dejado a una chica buena en el altar, pero no podía ir en contra de sus convicciones. No ahora que sabía que sus malos presentimientos no eran en vano. La princesa le sonreía mientras corrían y lo arrastraba de la mano, y sin embargo algo no encajaba.

Algo le había pasado.

Cuando pudo tomar aire, ya estaba en un establecimiento dentro del centro comercial. Era un lugar donde se compraban boletos para eventos y cosas así.

─ Oye, bombón ─ le dijo Seiya respirando con dificultad ─ ya te dije que tendrás la entrada a mis conciertos. ¡Además aún no hay nada a la venta! ¿Qué no me escuchas?

─ Ya lo sé, bobo ─ dijo Serena sacando su cartera ─ no compraré boletos para ése concierto. Quiero ir a otro.

─ ¿A otro concierto?

Serena no le contestó porque ya había llegado al mostrador. Saludó a la chica de la taquilla y le pidió dos entradas.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─ le preguntó Seiya completamente confundido.

─ Esto ─ le mostró Serena ─ son dos entradas para el concierto de Bubble Strak. ¡Me encantan! Y tú vendrás conmigo.

─ ¿Yo? ─ dijo él arqueando una ceja ─ ¿Y se puede saber cuando me lo preguntaste?

─ No necesito preguntarte nada ─ le alegó ella ─ porque sé que me dirás que sí. Ahora, vámonos porque estamos estorbando la fila…

─ A mí no me gusta ese grupo ─ contradijo Seiya, solo para sacarla de quicio ─ personalmente los encuentro sosos y cursis.

Serena se carcajeó.

─ Bueno, si hablamos de canciones cursis creo que perderías muy rápido.

Seiya abrió la boca para contestar, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

─ ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? ─ le preguntó Serena como si nada pasara.

─ ¿No crees que es muy tarde ya? ¿No tienes tarea que hacer?

─ No me importa… puedo hacerla más tarde.

─ Seguro que te quedas dormida…

─ ¡Dije que está bien! ─ exclamó ella. De pronto lo oyó como alguna de las chicas o Darien, regañándola. Estaba tan bien… no quería echarlo a perder. Seiya se había desconcertado.

─ Perdón ─ se disculpó Serena con una mano en la cabeza ─ soy muy testaruda. Pero es que tiene tanto que no te veo y…

─ ¿Y? ─ quiso saber él.

─ No sé ─ dijo ella mirando al piso ─ siento que si nos despedimos ahora mañana todo… todo volverá a ser como antes. Despertaré y…estaré sola.

─ Bombón ─ la llamó él ─ ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Vine aquí a verte a ti! Olvídate de todo lo demás…nos divertiremos mucho, te lo prometo.

─ ¿En serio?

─ Claro. Es una promesa.

Serena le sonrió ampliamente y Seiya también.

Caminaron con el sol naranja cubriéndoles la cara, y Serena sintió una sensación de deja vú. Era como si de pronto todo fuera como hace un tiempo, ella con las chicas y los hermanos Kou y las cosas extrañas que pasaban en el planeta. Aunque Darien estaba lejos y lo extrañaba muchísimo, una parte de ella descansó. Como su un pendiente, una preocupación le hubiera aliviado el pecho. No quería reconocerlo, porque en Seiya haría un efecto arrogante y en ella… pues en ella quien sabe. El hecho es que el volverlo a ver le había devuelto las ganas de comer, de hablar, de reírse. No es que fuera infeliz, pero ya no estaba sola. Aprovecharía a Seiya el máximo tiempo posible, ya que más le daba si las chicas le hablaban o no. Ya no las necesitaba demasiado. Ellas podían hacer su vida, seguir sus sueños, ella planeaba esforzarse al máximo, buscaría la forma de hablar más seguido con Darien, y si no funcionaba, ya lo vería en Navidad. Por lo pronto, las esperanzas de éste nuevo semestre se habían abierto mucho más, sintiéndose mucho más afortunada que cualquiera de sus amigas, aunque has hace unos días ella pensara lo contrario.

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de Serena, las luces ya estaban encendidas. Aun no era demasiado tarde. Serena se detuvo en la puerta de su casa y se giró a él.

─ ¿Mañana ya irás a la escuela?

─ ¿Es completamente necesario? ─ preguntó el arqueando una ceja.

─ ¡Pues claro! ¿Acaso quieres atrasarte?

─ ¿Serena Tsukino me está diciendo que sea responsable? ¿Estás segura que no eres un alien posesionando el cuerpo de mi bombón?

─ ¡Ay, Seiya! ─ se quejó ella ─ nunca cambias.

─ Te veré mañana…

─ ¿Taiki y Yaten también?

─ No te aseguro nada, pero lo intentaré…

─ ¡Bueno! ─ dijo ella encogiendo los hombros ─ ¡hasta mañana, entonces!

─ Buenas noches, bombón.

Él esperó hasta que la figura de Serena desapareció entre las luces de la ventana de su casa. Se recargó en la barda de la casa de su amiga, el corazón le estaba latiendo muy rápido. No sabía cómo había logrado fingir tanto tiempo, sin poder abrazarla y decirle cuánto la había extrañado. Dentro de él había un nudo que le impedía decir lo que sentía.

No sabía si estaba dudoso respecto a sus sentimientos por ella, en realidad el vértigo acababa de comprobarle que Serena seguía teniendo ése efecto en él, quitándole la respiración por momentos, haciéndole vibrar su cuerpo cada que se movía o decía cualquier cosa. Se había comportado adecuadamente, sin exagerar, haciéndole bromas a Serena. Sin embargo, ella lo miraba de forma extraña. Seguro estaba tratando de interpretar a qué había regresado él…

Pero Serena también tenía sus dudas. Mientras estaba en la bañera, encontró interesante el que Seiya no le hubiera insistido en que ella le contara que problema tenía. No podía decírselo. Aunque confiaba en él más que en ninguna otra persona, no podía decirle lo enojada que estaba con sus amigas, lo distante que sentía a Darien, lo fría que estaba con Luna. Tampoco que había llorado muchas noches por una soledad que desconocía, y que muchas veces también lo había soñado a él, riéndose arrogantemente de su comportamiento, diciéndole que era una débil, y que a él no le gustaban las chicas débiles…

¿Cómo interpretaría Seiya esto?

Seguramente se creería la última estrella del universo, como siempre lo hacía. O posiblemente también confundiría al chico. Serena estaba muy consciente de los sentimientos que en algún momento le había profesado su amigo, y sin embargo… ya había pasado tiempo. Seguro la veía como una vieja amiga. Su comportamiento de hoy se lo había dicho. Él no se había sonrojado ni había actuado nervioso, y cuando ella lo abrazó como si no lo hubiera visto desde hacía décadas, él siempre mantuvo la compostura, sonriéndole amigablemente.

No podía llegar a la conclusión de que esto le preocupara por ahora, simplemente estaba demasiado bombardeada de información. Miró su celular: ningún mensaje. Ya se lo esperaba de cualquier forma.

─ Serena, ¿puedo entrar? ─ le preguntó Luna asomando la cabeza con timidez.

─ Sí ─ dijo ella mirándola ─ no tienes que preguntarme eso…

─ Creí que seguirías enfadada conmigo ─ confesó Luna sentándose frente a su princesa.

─ ¡Luna! Yo nunca podré enfadarme contigo ─ dijo Serena sonriéndole. ─ solo estaba un poco molesta… pero eso no importa. ¡Ya todo está muy bien!

Luna dudó.

─ Artemis me contó que supo por Mina que los Three Lights habían regresado… ─ tanteó Luna.

─ ¡Sí! ─ dijo Serena enjuagándose el cabello ─ ¿No es increíble? ¡Luna, es genial, sencillamente genial!

─ Estás muy contenta…

─ ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ─ le mostró su reluciente sonrisa a su guardiana ─ mi mejor amigo ha vuelto.

Luna asintió. Pero no se atrevió a preguntarle por Darien.

.

.

.

.

.

_Gracias por leer. Si te gustó, puedes decírmelo. Si no, también. Me encantaría mejorar. Saludos. C:_


	5. Es debilidad

_**El amor es…**_

.

.

.

IV. ES…DEBILIDAD

.

.

.

Cuando nos proponemos hacer bien las cosas, a veces damos todo, todo para que salgan como queremos. Sin embargo, esto no es una garantía, a veces hay circunstancias externas que nos hacen dudar y decaer. Una baja auto estima, un problema de peso, o las personas que nos rodean.

Somos seres por naturaleza individualistas, y aunque esto puede caer en egoísmo, debemos tener siempre presentes a nosotros mismos, antes que a los demás. ¿Por qué sale esto a relucir? Pues simplemente, no puedes amar a alguien si no te quieres a ti mismo. Si no sabes apoyarte, no puedes apoyar a alguien más. Si no sabes darte ánimo a ti mismo, ¿Cómo animar a otros? Y si todo el tiempo estamos pensando en que no somos lo suficientemente buenos para algo o alguien, ¿en realidad es amor? Pues no. A todos nos ha pasado que no creemos merecer a una persona, o peor aún, llegar a pensar que ésa persona no nos merece. No hay que dejarnos llevar por las apariencias, porque aquel que parece el más dulce caballero, quizá oculte la más desagradable intención. Aquel que pareciera despreocupado e ingrato, quizá no lo sea tanto… quizá simplemente no llegamos a ver realmente como es ésa persona.

Sí, el amor no siempre nos permite ver con claridad. Cuando amamos a alguien, pasamos por alto muchas cosas, el amor puede cegar hasta las mentes más brillantes. No vemos, porque no podemos ver, pero una vez apartado el velo del amor vemos a las personas tal y como son. Con sus defectos, sus debilidades, y sus secretos…

Ésa soleada mañana Serena se despertó con mucha prisa. No podía esperar llegar a la escuela y encontrarse con los chicos recién llegados, era una idea que le entusiasmaba mucho. Luna, como vimos, ya lo había notado, y sin embargo no dijo ni reclamó nada. No es que quisiera hacerlo, a Luna le alegraba más que a nadie que Serena volviera con ánimo a la escuela a ver a sus amigos… pero… ¿Y si no era sólo por eso?

— Ya me voy Luna — le avisó Serena — nos vemos por la noche…

— ¿Noche? — repitió Luna parpadeando — ¿No vendrás a comer?

— No sé si quieran hacer algo después de clase — se excusó Serena sin mirarla, acomodando sus libros — te aviso por si acaso, mamá no estará hoy.

— ¿Si quieran? — preguntó Luna — ¿O si Seiya quiere?

Serena miró a su gatita un momento. Sabía a qué iba, así que decidió cortarla de una vez.

— No sé a qué viene eso, — dijo ella amablemente — pero te recuerdo que Seiya y yo somos amigos…¡Ya lo sabes!

— Sí, y también sé que pasaron muchas cosas, Serena — dijo Luna muy seria — para empezar, ¿Ya le dijiste a Darien que los chicos están aquí?

— ¿Para qué quieres que le diga? Y además, él está muy ocupado. No quiero hacer problemas…

— ¿Piensas que contarle a tu prometido que viene a verte un amigo causará un problema? Si lo pones así, yo creo que sí lo habrá, Serena…

— Ya me voy — la evadió la princesa — adiós.

Serena se apuró más de que quería, porque tenía el desayuno casi en la garganta y eso le produjo dolor de estómago. Al doblar la esquina caminó con tranquilidad, tuvo que huir prácticamente de Luna. Luna siempre había sido comprensiva con ella cuando se trataba de Seiya, incluso llegó a apoyar la idea de que éstos se vieran cuando todos los demás estaban en contra. Sin embargo, ahora sentía que había algo diferente, y por eso el cambio de actitud de su guardiana. No dudaba que se escapara por ahí más tarde para vigilarla, pero qué se le podía hacer. Sabía que estaba preocupada y eso le disgustaba. ¿Por qué no entendía que no había nada de qué preocuparse? La Tierra ya no estaba en peligro, y ella… pues ella estaba más contenta que nunca.

Cuando llegó, aún no estaban todos en el salón, y eso en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese sido raro (ella siempre llegaba tarde) ahora no era así. Se le había hecho ya costumbre llegar temprano por no desvelarse demasiado, y ése día no pudo dormir más. No quería perderse de nada. Al llegar le causó cierta gracia ver la escena que tenía enfrente: Mina estaba recargada en el pupitre de un malhumorado Yaten, y ella no dejaba de darle la lata.

—¡Por favor!—pidió de nuevo.

— ¡No!—dijo él despectivamente— ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Y ya déjame en paz, Mina. No lo haré…

—No te cuesta absolutamente nada— alegó Mina mirándolo con recelo — ¿Acaso quieres la obra para ti solo?

—¿Quiero? — le preguntó él con sorna —en primer lugar yo no soy el productor ni el director, yo solo soy parte de ella, en segundo, no tengo la culpa que no tengas las aptitudes que ellos piden, en tercera ¡Las cosas no funcionan así! No le estás rogando al vendedor de helados que te dé una bola extra, esto es trabajo… ¡Arg! — gruñó él apartándola con una mano — eres tremendamente desesperante.

— ¿¡Cómo…!—se ofendió Mina — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosero? ¡Tienes influencias, nada pero nada te cuesta! Lo que pasa es que tienes un horrible miedo que te quite el papel principal…

—Yo no tengo el papel principal— le corrigió Yaten— es ésa chica, Aranna. ¿Por qué no vas a chillarle a ella? Ayer no dijiste una palabra, cuando el director nombró a los protagonistas. Y ahora, vienes como un torbellino a qué supuestamente yo cambie todo…

—Porque te llevas bien con el director— le contradijo Mina con los ojos húmedos, y Serena ya había dejado de sonreír—¡Creí que me ayudarías, somos amigos!

—No me digas…

—¡ Arggg! — le gruñó ella desesperadamente — ¡Eres horrible y malvado!

—Es verdad — dijo Yaten mirando hacia la ventana.

—¡Y te odio!

El se calló y no contestó nada, pero después soltó una risotada.

—Chicos — llamó Serena—¿Qué… qué pasa?

—Pasa que éste malvado no quiere compartir un poco de su influencia conmigo —dijo Mina con amargura — pero no importa, ¡porque no volveré a hablarle!

Yaten suspiró y Mina se fue a su asiento, enfurecida. Serena salió huyendo al corredor, topándose con todos los demás.

—¡Serena!—le llamó Lita — ¿A qué hora llegaste?

—Acabo de llegar, ¿Ya vieron que Mina y Yaten están…?

—Sí, y no te aconsejo que regreses allá— le dijo Taiki medio sonriendo.

—Es zona peligrosa, bombón— le advirtió Seiya bostezando—levantarme tan temprano para esto… mejor me hubiera quedado dormido.

—Oigan, yo creo que mejor debimos de haber evitado esto — dijo Amy con preocupación.

—Ni el mismo sacerdote de la iglesia lo hubiera podido evitar— dijo Lita —cuando Mina se enterca…

—Y cuando Yaten se empeña…— completó Taiki.

—El resultado es ése, ¡explosivo!— se burló Seiya, para luego echarse a reír.

—No sé — dijo Serena encogiéndose de hombros— a lo mejor no está bien dejarlos así…

—Bombón— dijo Seiya con calma — ya se les pasará. Están trabajando en el mismo instituto, eso debe ser una bomba para Mina y una tortura para Yaten. Déjalos, si no se matan uno al otro y sobreviven todo estará bien…

—Es bueno saber que te importa tu hermano—dijo Serena con una gotita.

—Porque lo conozco no hago alboroto— dijo Seiya normalmente —¿verdad, Taiki?

Su hermano asintió con seguridad.

Y aunque Serena no estuvo tan convencida, la clase trascurrió con normalidad. También el descanso, aunque Mina y Yaten no se dirigieron la palabra para nada. Mina lo hacía de forma evidente, pero Yaten se limitaba a su fría actitud para con la rubia.

—Oye, Mizuno— le dijo Taiki a Amy en la mesa de la cafetería —¿Podríamos dejar lo de la investigación hasta las tres? Tengo que ver a un profesor antes…

—Ah— dijo Amy de repente —sí, no hay problema.

Mina giró la cabeza en seguida.

—O puedes acompañarme a verle, no tardaré ni media hora— dijo Taiki.

—Sí, como quieras— dijo Amy como si no fuera la gran cosa— hoy no tengo clase extra, puedo ir.

—Vaya—dijo Mina pícaramente—no cabe duda que las más seriecitas son las más tremendas, ¿no?

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Amy sin comprender.

Lita mejor se fijó en su almuerzo. Pero Serena pegó ojo inmediatamente.

—Pues que no tienen ni un día de verse y ya tienen citas románticas. ¡Qué emoción!

—No es una cita, Mina—dijo Amy muy colorada—es una sesión de estudio.

—Cualquier reunión con alguien del sexo opuesto que no sea un familiar es una cita— dijo Mina batiendo su té —te guste o no.

—Aunque no lo creas, algunos sí tienen la seriedad de verse sin ésas intenciones, aunque sea lo único que tú tengas en la cabeza— escupió Yaten de repente.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el que Serena dejó de masticar su emparedado, y Seiya arqueó las cejas. Amy y Taiki se quedaron paralizados, al igual que Lita, aunque ella tenía en los ojos cierto temor.

—¿Se puede saber quién demonios eres tú para decirme eso?— le espetó Mina golpeando la mesa — Te crees muy astuto, ¿verdad? Pues prefiero tener ésas cosas en la cabeza que ser un frío calculador y miserable chico…

—¡Mina…!— se alarmó Amy.

Mina tomó sus cosas y se marchó de la cafetería, incluso empujando a un chico de primero que se le atravesó en la entrada.

—Oye Yaten…— empezó Seiya.

—¿Tú también? — le retó Yaten.

—No, yo sólo…

—No digas nada — dijo Yaten — porque si es a lo que vas no es culpa mía, no es mi culpa que sea tan… ¡arrebatada e infantil!

—Sólo iba a decir si querías que te pidiera algún postre — corrigió Seiya con fingida naturalidad — tú sabes… para que "endulces" tu día.

Yaten le miró asesinamente, Taiki sonrió y Serena también. Ése Seiya podía ser bastante molesto con quien no tenía su simpatía en el momento.

La tensa situación se terminó hasta que las clases acabaron. Aunque estaban en sus salones, Serena pudo sentir la mala vibra que emitían Yaten y Mina uno por el otro toda la mañana. Así que hasta que no estuvieron cerca las cosas medio se compusieron. Como ella estaba demasiado molesta, se marchó a su casa sin apenas despedirse, y como Yaten tenía ensayo para la obra, se fue también. Los demás como siempre tenían actividades extras, y sólo Serena se quedó en el patio con Seiya.

—¿También te inscribirás en algún club?—dijo Serena con cierta tristeza.

—¿No quieres que lo haga?

—Pues… sí. Solo que regresaré sola entonces—dijo ella como si no importara, pero él no se la tragó.

—Pienso meterme de nuevo al equipo de americano—dijo él—podrías venir a verme practicar.

—Me aburre ver prácticas de deportes—dijo ella con fastidio.

—Si lo haces te prometo que haremos algo divertido cada vez que termine—propuso el chico.

—¿En serio?—se alegró ella—¡pues entonces te vendré a ver todos los días!

—¿No será esto sólo hasta que tu novio regrese, bombón?—preguntó él mirando al piso.

—A… ¿a qué te refieres?— preguntó la princesa con temor.

—Pues… a qué solo me acompañas por ahora. Ya sabes… ahora que no está él. Y cuando vuelva…

—Seiya— pidió Serena sonriendo —Por favor no hablemos de eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque estamos aquí, divirtiéndonos!— mintió — ¡Me prometiste hacerlo mientras estuvieras aquí!

—Sí pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Por el que sea necesario…

Seiya pensó en la triste posibilidad de que era el entretenedor provisional de Serena. La situación se estaba repitiendo, ella sola, él comprendiéndola, y finalmente… ella regresaría con Darien.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó ella al ver que él miraba al piso aún.

—Sí—dijo él medio sonriendo—no se puede cambiar al mundo, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué significa eso?— preguntó ella con la frente arrugada.

—Significa que soy tu mejor amigo, y tú mi mejor amiga— dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo— y eso es algo que nadie va a poderme quitar. ¿Verdad?

—Claro…

—¿Ni tu novio?

—Ni mi novio—dijo firmemente Serena— ¿me invitas un helado?

— ¿Otra vez vas a asaltar mi bolsillo?

— Bueno, lo invito yo.

—Eso se oye mejor— dijo Seiya pasándole un brazo por el hombro — te advierto que soy muy exigente…

—Conozco un lugar excelente—dijo ella. No se sintió incómoda con la reacción manual de Seiya, incluso no se apartó de ahí hasta que llegaron a la avenida—.¿Crees que Mina y Yaten se reconcilien?

—Claro, creo que se tienen cierta atracción fatal—dijo él dramáticamente.

—Suena a telenovela —dijo Serena.

—Y por eso mismo te recomiendo que no metamos mano en el asunto—aconsejó el chico pelinegro—. ¡Podríamos acabar igual!

—Claro que no, porque nuestra amistad es indestructible—dijo Serena.

—Eso también suena a un programa de TV.

Y mientras dos personas se demostraban afecto y comprensión, otras, no muy lejos del mismo perímetro trataban de demostrarse toda la antipatía y recelo posible. Uno, intachablemente orgulloso y especial, la otra, intensa y sincera. Dentro del mismo lugar, ambos trataban fervientemente de no dirigirse la palabra, incluso de no toparse con la mirada del otro, porque si las miradas mataran, ambos ya hubieran muerto muchas veces.

El coordinador de baile terminó de explicar la coreografía. Había marcado todos los pasos y movimientos en un gran pizarrón blanco, y cuando terminó, comenzó a hacerles preguntas, todas dirigidas solamente a los personajes de la obra. Los otros, como Mina, estaban en un extremo del salón, todos esperando que algún actor o actriz se rompiera la pierna, para entrar en acción. Mina aunque había pensado en ésta loca posibilidad, se sentía más desilusionada que venenosa. Casi siempre demostraba sus sentimientos con enojo efusivo, antes de llorar o dar algún argumento. Esto era desesperante para ella (e imagínense para los demás) y aunque quisiera evitarlo, era totalmente imposible. Yaten permanecía en primera fila al lado de la talentosa prima dona, Aranna Hyori, mitad francesa, mitad japonesa por parte de su papá, y siendo desde los cinco años actriz, bailarina y cantante de teatro. Cuando llegó a Japón después de unos años de residir en el país de su madre, se inscribió en Lighter Music College, el instituto de arte musical más popular y reconocido de Japón. De cada mil solicitudes entraban diez, y la mayoría desertaba por la enorme presión que ejercían los profesores a sus explotados alumnos. Sin duda cualquiera que se graduara de ahí sería una verdadera figura profesional de la música, independientemente si tuvieran éxito o no. La aludida entró "automáticamente" por su gran trayectoria musical extranjera e influencia de su antaña graduada, que era su misma madre.

Aparte de sus estudios infantiles de ballet y baile contemporáneo, haber cursado toda la secundaria en una escuela especializada en arte y danza, y de tener quién sabe cuántos cursos de vocalización, canto y experiencia en Francia, era sin duda la más hermosa chica que Mina hubiera visto jamás. Delgada y estilizada, ni demasiado alta y baja, tenía la piel blanca, purísima y los ojos verde turquesa. Sus cabellos, que caían sobre sus hombros como una cascada negra con reflejos que de vez en cuando con la luz se veían azulados. En resumen: era todo lo que Mina odiaba y deseaba al mismo tiempo en sueños ser. ¿Tú tienes a alguien así? ¿Qué es tu _debería ser_? Seguro que sí. Ya sea porque se cruza siempre en tu camino, tiene las habilidades que a ti te cuesta más trabajo desarrollar, o es la luz de los ojos del chico que adoras. No tiene que ser alguien conocido, sencillamente es ésa persona, que por alguna razón piensas que se apareció en tu camino, para opacarte en todo, porque al parecer tuyo y de los demás es perfecta. Pues bien, Aranna Hyori es la puerta falsa de Mina personificada. Francamente nunca lo había tomado en cuenta, pensaba que era sensacionalmente talentosa y bella… y de ahí nunca había pasado. Ahora, que tenía el papel principal de la obra por la que Mina rogó entrar por lo menos de suplente, tenía la atención de todos y la compañía profesional de Yaten.

Ése Yaten…

¡Como le fastidiaba! Siempre le pareció un chico presumido y ostentoso, y sin embargo ahora sentía que verdaderamente le chocaba. ¿Quién se creía para decirle que no tenía aptitudes para la obra? ¿Qué tenía Aranna Hyori que Mina Aino no tuviera?

Todo.

Con todos estos turbios pensamientos, Mina fue sacada de su nada agradable alucinación por un grito ensordecedor.

—¡A—I—NO!

Ella brincó del susto, ocasionando que otras dos muchachas que estaban a su lado también lo hicieran. El coordinador estaba parado frente a ella, con ésa cara que casi siempre temían todos los mortales.

—¿Te parece más interesante soñar despierta que escuchar mis instrucciones? — le dijo lentamente. Como si cada palabra atravesara su mente, Mina cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

—N— No.

—¿Y crees que lo que digo es una pérdida de tiempo, porque estás demasiado ocupada babeando de pie?

— No… — dijo Mina de nuevo.

—¿Y piensas que por sólo ser suplente debes quedarte ahí parada, fingiendo que eres parte de éste proyecto solo porque no estás delante de las cortinas?

—No— dijo Mina más fuerte. Con ése sujeto era imposible argumentar, por lo que siempre todos le daban por su lado. Aunque muchos después se sintieran miserables, no había posibilidad de decir nada.

—¿Te diviertes creyendo…?

—Creo que ya entendió— interrumpió Yaten entonces. Estaba detrás del coordinador con los brazos cruzados—. No es necesario sacar el látigo.

Mina abrió muchos los ojos. Por un segundo, todos los demás alumnos ni siquiera tragaron saliva, entonces Yaten medio sonrió.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con ella—dijo Yaten a su profesor—por favor continuemos, porque esto es más importante…

El profesor Hikawa (el odiado mencionado) ladeó un poco la cabeza para comprender lo que Yaten había querido decirle. Siendo Yaten la persona pública que era, difícilmente se metía con él, a menos que fuese para elogiarlo o indicarle las cosas de manera tenue. Esto, aunque injusto para muchos, era comprensible para todos. Algunos simplemente ya estaban "vendidos", si no en talento, sí en popularidad y poder.

Y como si Hikawa no lo hubiera escuchado, lo miró un momento y siguió dando las indicaciones que aún no había terminado, olvidándose por completo de Mina. Ésta pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de Aranna, que apenas se había girado para escuchar el regaño que le había ocurrido. Yaten ni siquiera la miró, en cuanto Hikawa siguió hablando, el chico regresó a su sitio. Mina permaneció inmóvil todavía unos minutos, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado. Si no se equivocaba… Yaten la había ayudado con Hikawa. Cualquiera hubiera pensado lo contrario, que verdaderamente Yaten no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo, pero ella lo conocía mucho más que eso. Por un momento, sintió la solidaridad que había tenido con él con la batalla de Sailor Galaxia, y aunque él había fingido a la perfección, el corazón de Mina sí lo había captado.

Cuando terminaron las agotadoras clases, Mina se fue a bañar para despejar sus confusos pensamientos, sin poder quitarse las palabras de Yaten de la cabeza, y sin olvidar la mirada de Aranna. Al salir se topó extrañamente con el aludido, que terminaba de abrocharse un zapato deportivo.

—Yaten…

Él la miró momentáneamente y después se puso a recoger sus cosas. Mina agachó la cabeza, recordando la pelea matutina, y se sintió muy avergonzada. Cuando él estaba dispuesto a marcharse, Mina le volvió a hablar.

—Yaten… esto… gracias por lo que hiciste hoy.

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntó él sin mirarla, mirando su celular.

—Oye, sé que le dijiste eso a Hikawa para que me dejara en paz… quiero agradecértelo.

—Yo no hice nada por ti — le dijo Yaten mirándola detenidamente —no me gusta perder mi tiempo cuando se trata de música, y los sabes muy bien… no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Pues yo sé que no es así— le contradijo Mina —porque aunque seas todo eso, sé que defiendes a las personas que padecen una injusticia…

—¿Injusticia?— le repitió Yaten acercándose—¿Crees que la gente es muy injusta contigo? No puedo creerlo. Sabía que eras así, pero pensé que tenías un poco de dignidad con tu carrera… ¿Cómo vas a ser profesional si a una llamada de atención le llamas injusticia social?

—¡Yo no me refería a eso!—se desesperó Mina —no… no voy a pelear contigo de nuevo…

—Perfecto, porque no es mi intención tampoco charlar contigo precisamente — le espetó Yaten —¿Sabes? La gente solo muestra su _debilidad _cuando se enfada. Podías tratar de ser más madura al respecto y trabajar duro… enfadarse no te hará las cosas más rápido ni más fácil…

—¿Cómo Aranna?

—¡Deja de compararte!—le dijo Yaten—si todo el tiempo me comparara con mis hermanos u otros artistas estaría podrido…

—Es tan fácil para ti decirlo…— dijo Mina apagadamente. Y pensó "No tienes tu propia Aranna".

—No, es tan fácil para ti no hacer nada — le sonrió Yaten —¡Me molesta demasiado tu actitud! Hikawa no te conoce, no tiene idea de quién demonios eres… ¿Cómo puedes tomarte las cosas tan personalmente? ¡Me enojas!

Yaten tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, pero Mina tomó un poco de valor y le dijo:

—Ten cuidado, Yaten. No muestres tu debilidad conmigo…

No supo si la escuchó, porque detrás de ella se oyó un fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Amy miró la hora ya eran casi las siete. Habían estado repasando algunos escritos durante horas, la espalda le dolía y los ojos también. Taiki le dijo enderezándose:

—¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco cansada.

—Claro — dijo ella — no conoces mi récord en horas a estudiar.

—¿Cuál? ¿Metiste tu carpeta a la regadera? — dijo Taiki con sorna.

—Muy gracioso, pero no. Pasé todo un día en vela…

—¿Y eso?

—Fue un día antes del examen de admisión para la preparatoria. No sintiera que tuviera algún problema pero…

—¿Pero?—quiso saber Taiki.

—Pero Mina y Serena sí—contestó Amy apenada—ya sabes. Siempre estamos juntas en éstas cosas…

—Aunque ahora no se les ve tan unidas—dijo Taiki —no me juzgues, soy demasiado observador. Me di cuenta desde el primer día que llegamos.

—Lo lamento—no supo que decir.

—¿Te disculpas porque toman caminos diferentes?—le preguntó él — no deberías, Mizuno. A veces pasan cosas que alejan a las personas, y no eres precisamente la responsable. No siempre.

—No es el caso—dijo Amy mirando sus apuntes.

—¿Quieres decir que están peleadas?

—No sé exactamente qué sucede con nosotras. Verdaderamente creí que a pesar de ser tan distintas las cinco, seríamos inseparables…

—Bueno, la vida no las junto precisamente por gusto—declaró el chico. — quiero decir que fueron elegidas para una misión, y eso las hizo conocerse.

—¿Quieres decir que somos amigas sólo por nuestra misión?—preguntó tristemente Amy.

—No quisiera ponerlo así, pero… dime, ¿Si no hubieras sido elegida como una Sailor Scout crees que hubieras terminado siendo la mejor amiga de Serena?

—Pues… — dudó Amy —No… creo que no. No tenemos nada en común…

—Bueno, aunque eso no sea indispensable para que sean amigas, creo que sí debe haber ciertas cosas en común…cosas que te unan, ya sabes, las populares, los rudos, los deportistas…los intelectuales.

Amy se sonrojó.

—Aunque tampoco es una garantía—dijo Taiki rápidamente —quiero decir, nos llevamos bien… pero no significa nada.

—Claro… nada.

—Están algo cambiadas— confesó Taiki para cambiar el tema —sobre todo Serena. Casi no la reconocí.

—Ha tenido algunos problemas—dijo Amy—con nosotras y…

—¿Con su novio?

—No debería hablar de eso—sonrió Amy nerviosamente —pero creo que sí. Ya nunca nos cuenta nada. Tienes razón, estamos muy separadas. Casi ya ni compartimos la hora del almuerzo.

—Deberían hacerse un espacio sí se aprecian—dijo Taiki—cuando menos se den cuenta ya ni se reconocerán en la calle. Yo mismo he visto cambiar a mis hermanos, sobre todo a Seiya. Desde que se regresó a nuestro planeta no ha sido el mismo…

—Suena un poco delicado…

—Y seguro me mataría si se entera que te lo estoy contando— dijo él—no sé que tanto bien le haga el haber venido aquí…

—Lo dices por Serena, ¿verdad?

—Ajá. Ella me cae muy bien, no me malinterpretes. Pero… sólo ha lastimado a mi hermano.

—¿Aún siente algo por ella?

—No lo sé— mintió Taiki. No podía decirle nada a Amy, independientemente de que Seiya los había amenazado terminantemente a él y a Yaten no sentía que fuese su asunto. Podía influir en que Serena se enterara, y los planes de Seiya no eran eso por el momento. Él así lo pidió. — Creo que ya lo superó…

—¿Entonces a que vino él?

—Bueno, nuestro mundo ya está en completa paz. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa…¿No te dio gusto vernos?

—¡Muchísimo!—dijo ella— eh… siempre es bueno ver a un viejo amigo. — corrigió.

Eh… quizá podrías intentar hacer lo mismo que Seiya. Ya sabes… conocer a alguien.

—¿Amy Mizuno me está diciendo que pierda el tiempo en citas?— preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

—¡Bueno! El amor es un complemento.

—No, yo creo que el amor sólo te hace más débil—dijo Taiki rotundamente —vulnerable… expuesto. No creo que quiera pasar por eso.

—La entrada no es gratis, debes pagar siempre un precio — dijo Amy.

—No quisiera hacerlo. No es lo mío ser débil.

—Todos somos débiles—le discutió Amy—ahora mismo lo eres porque te falta la seguridad para aceptar que te da miedo enamorarte.

—¿Cuándo te di permiso para meterte en mi mente?

—Es fácil—sonrió Amy. —Cuando lees sus movimientos y palabras.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo ha leído mis movimientos y palabras, señorita Mizuno?—inquirió Taiki con fingida sorpresa.

—No mucho, no te alarmes—contestó Amy.

—Bueno, antes de que sigas psicoanalizándome quisiera terminar mi ensayo. Pero tú puedes irte si quieres, tanto tiempo instruyendo a Serena y Mina ya no te hace aguantar como antes…

—No me retes—le dijo ella. —Tengo que irme… mañana tengo clase particular y no creo terminar.

—Puedo hacer el reporte de Ciencias por ti—dijo Taiki como quien no quiere la cosa — ya sabes… menos estrés.

—De acuerdo. Sí… gracias.

—Con una condición…

—¿Cuál? Si es el libro de Andersen olvídalo. Es mi favorito y no puedo…

—¿Puedo decirte Amy? Es extraño conocer a alguien de tanto tiempo y hablarle como si fuéramos equipo de trabajo.

Amy parpadeó un momento.

—Claro. No hay problema…

—Está bien, adiós, Amy.

Ella medio le sonrió y se encaminó para la entrada de la biblioteca. Incluso el guardia la regresó, porque olvidó pedir prestados los libros antes de salir. Aunque claro que las palabras de Taiki no habían tenido nada que ver…

.

.

.

.

—¿Segura que no hay problema que nos quedemos acá tanto tiempo? — le preguntó Seiya al notar que el atardecer ya estaba llegando. Se encontraban en una banca del parque, solo charlando por que sus helados habían desaparecido hacía horas.

—No, mis papás y mi hermano se fueron a un evento del trabajo de papá, así que llegarán muy tarde. — dijo Serena despreocupadamente.

—¿Y Luna?

—Luna es mi guardiana—dijo Serena—pero no mi dueña. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Vaya, me asusta la Serena independiente y contestona—dijo Seiya riendo —¿Dónde está el bombón que huía de mí por miedo?

—¿Miedo? ¿Yo?—le dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Claro…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué?

—Pues de morirte de amor por mí—dijo Seiya descaradamente. Y Serena le gruñó, aunque sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¡Ajá, Bombón está sonrojada!—dijo Seiya señalando su cara—¡Pareces una niña de diez años!

—¡Cállate, tú también puedes sonrojarte!

—Yo soy inmune a los sonrojos— dijo Seiya testarudamente, girándose hacia el frente —nada podría hacerme sonrojar.

—Por supuesto que eres sonrrojable—le discutió Serena—¡Puedo probarlo!

—Para empezar, la palabra "sonrrojable" no existe. Mucho menos el efecto en mí—alardeó él.

—¿Atravesaste la atmósfera de la Tierra volando por lo inflado que estás verdad?—le dijo Serena resoplando.

—Aunque eso no me impidió hacerlo para volver a verte, y lo haría con el Universo entero sí tú estuvieras al final — dijo sonriendo encantadoramente.

Serena se giró molesta.

—¡Otro sonrojo!—rió Seiya—uno más y gano…

—¿Qué ganas, el torneo de los sonrojos? — preguntó ella antipáticamente.

—No… tu corazón.

—¡Basta!—dijo Serena roja como una granada poniéndose de pie — vámonos de una vez. No quiero que Luna se preocupe.

—Hace un momento dijiste que… — empezó él.

—Sí, sí— dijo ella—¡De acuerdo! Aceptaré que ganes el torneo de los sonrojos si me dejas tranquila…

—Hecho—dijo Seiya levantándose. — Aunque yo quería el premio mayor.

—Eres insufrible…

Caminaron por toda la avenida de comercios, deteniéndose de vez en cuándo para mirar algunas cosas. Serena sentía todavía una inquietud en el pecho, Seiya la había hecho trastabillar como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Era increíble como con una palabra lograba alterarla emocionalmente, olvidándose de todo lo demás a su alrededor. Se sintió extrañamente bien, porque al parecer Seiya aún conservaba ciertos sentimientos por ella. Pero no era seguro, porque él era un bromista incalculable y podría estarla manipulando.

Pues en esto se equivocaba, porque aunque Seiya la había puesto a prueba, el resultado no había sido precisamente el que él esperaba. Su bombón seguía cohibiéndose por él, esto le agradaba demasiado, pero le evadía constantemente. Como él pensaba, Serena le evadía siempre en cuanto a coqueteo se refería. Quizá nada había cambiado demasiado…

—Oye bombón…

—Dime—dijo ella ya en la entrada de su casa.

—Las cosas que te digo, son un juego. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Serena se separó de la reja apoyando solo una mano allí.

—Pues…

—Me entiendes a qué me refiero ¿Verdad?

—Sí. Eso creo—dijo ella torpemente.

—Pues… yo ya entendí cuál es mi lugar—dijo él encogiéndose de hombros —no vengo a arruinar tu felicidad.

—Seiya—le sonrió ella—tú solo podrías aumentar mi felicidad. No tienes otra posibilidad…

Seiya sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Y aunque se contuvo las ganas de abrazarla, le dijo:

—Siempre será así.

—¿Y sabes?—dijo ella ya casi para entrar —yo… no concibo una vida sin Seiya. No quiero que eso cambie… pero quiero que tú también seas feliz.

—Lo seré, bombón—le aseguró él. _"Aunque no sea contigo"_ pensó.

—Te lo mereces…

—¿Tú eres feliz, Bombón?—se atrevió Seiya a preguntar. Serena abrió la boca y la cerró. Luego contestó:

—Bueno… la felicidad no es absoluta, ¿no? Nadie lo tiene todo.

—Lo cual es contradictorio porque no necesitas "todo" para ser feliz —dijo Seiya. —¿No puedes contestarme?

—No por ahora—dijo Serena muy bajo. —Pero lo sabrás. Tú más que nadie tienes derecho a saberlo…

—Buenas noches—se despidió él —¡Ah! Y… ¿Bombón? No te desveles tanto pensando en mí.

—Yo nunca me desvelo pensando en ti —respondió ella inmediatamente.

_"Con soñarte ya es demasiado."_

Seiya le sonrió y caminó hasta la esquina, y Serena entró en su cuarto. Estaba agotada y satisfecha al mismo tiempo. Yéndose a dormir sin siquiera revisar su celular, aunque tenía tres llamadas perdidas de un número de Estados Unidos.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal? XD Comentarios, please...


	6. Es dudar

**El amor es…**

V. ES…DUDAR

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué piensas que sea lo mejor respecto a una situación? ¿Pensar demasiado las cosas o simplemente dejarte llevar y actuar? Dicen que mientras más las piensas el resultado puede ser más positivo, porque estás seguro de ellas. Pero… hay cosas que a veces hace daño pensarse demasiado. ¿No nos hace cambiar de parecer? Las personas que son muy manipulables y piensan demasiado tienden a cometer errores y a cambiar sus decisiones. Podemos estar muy seguros de algo, como del amor o de la antipatía por alguien. Pero, ¿en verdad nos hemos dado la oportunidad de ver del otro lado del otro? ¿Nos verá igual? Eso de experimentar en cabeza ajena también puede ser de utilidad.

En fin, las personas que no son seguras de sí mismas tienden a dudar demasiado. A evaluar constantemente las cosas pero al final, dejan que los demás decidan por ellas. ¿Tú eres de los que deciden o deja decidir?

El anteponer las dudas siempre nos separará de las personas. Eso es algo que no se puede evitar, aunque si nos desprendemos de ellas y damos todo por alguien, te puedo asegurar que ésa persona lo valorará. Aunque en el camino haya muchos obstáculos, se podrá conservar. Aunque no sea como nosotros queramos, donde queramos y como queramos, la vida siempre rinde cuentas de lo que hacemos o decimos. En épocas antiguas, existió un proverbio que siempre decía Dios a los mortales "Haz lo que quieras, y paga las consecuencias."

De éste modo, nos podemos dar cuenta que buscamos, que obtendremos.

La mañana del último viernes de octubre Serena se despertó muy entusiasta. Miró los dos boletos que tenía sobre su escritorio en un marco de foto que tenía con todas sus amigas, y los tomó. Los había dejado ahí para no perderlos, porque sabía que luego como traía la cabeza podría echar todo a perder. Comenzó a meter todos sus útiles de manera atolondrada.

—¡Luna! ¿No viste mi carpeta? No la encuentro…

—Está en tu repisa— dijo Luna desde la cama—¡Justo frente a ti! ¿No vas a llevarte tu almuerzo?

—Luna, ya sabes que ya no llevo almuerzo porque…

—Porque siempre vas a comer con Seiya a alguna parte—dijo Luna con seriedad. —Ya lo sé.

Serena se giró.

—¿Entonces para qué me lo preguntas?

—Pues para que recapacites… —empezó Luna con aquel tono que tanto odiaba Serena.

—También voy con los demás—respondió ella hábilmente —. ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba la carpeta?

—¡En la repisa de enfrente!—repitió Luna con una gotita —. ¿No vas a llevar tu celular?

—¿Para qué?

—Pues últimamente suena mucho. Yo creo que Darien te está buscando…

—Pues él ya sabe que no puedo llevármelo al instituto, no me dejan. Y cuando estoy aquí allá ya es de noche…no tiene caso.

—¿Crees que no tiene caso hablar con tu novio?

—¡El prometió buscarme! ¿De acuerdo?—dijo Serena con recelo—Solo porque yo no voy a la universidad no quiere decir que no tenga cosas que hacer.

—Discúlpame…— dijo Luna con las orejas hacia atrás.

—No es tu culpa—se suavizó Serena—Bueno, ya me voy. Llegaré un poco tarde… porque hoy es…

—El concierto de Bubble Strak—dijo Luna como de memoria—me lo has dicho toda la semana…

—¡Perdón!—sonrió ella—es que me emociona mucho. Seiya dijo que a lo mejor me conseguía un autógrafo de ellos, porque son amigos de disquera. ¿No es genial?

—Sí que lo es—medio sonrió Luna—. ¿Quién irá con ustedes?

—Nadie—contestó ella como si nada—todos tienen cosas que hacer, pero Seiya me apartó el día…

—O sea que es una cita.

—Claro que no—dijo Serena mal humorada—. Bueno, ya me voy. ¡No me esperes!

Luna suspiró cuando Serena cerró la puerta al salir detrás de ella.

Las clases transcurrieron más lentas para Serena que nunca. Estaba tan impaciente que dos o tres veces estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento para echarse a correr, aunque no había ninguna alarma, sólo se le había figurado escucharla. Aún así, estaba muy contenta. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten regresaron. Aunque nada era lo mismo que antes, ni luchaban con ningún enemigo ni se tenían rencor, ni tampoco tenían aventuras a cada rato, Serena se sentía que vivía en el pasado. En ése pasado tan reconfortante… aunque siempre estuvieran peleando, eran estudiantes, Sailors y nada más. Ahora… ahora el camino se le estaba cerrando, y las probables metas de sus amigas la atemorizaban. El regreso de sus amigos marcaba la existencia de lo que algún día había sido.

No sabía por qué, pero el simple sonido que daba el bolígrafo del asiento de atrás la hacían sentirse a salvo y feliz. Seiya estaba con ella, ya no tenía que tragarse todos sus pensamientos e inquietudes. Bueno, casi todos.

Cuando sonó el timbre Serena prácticamente voló de su pupitre, casi cayéndose.

—Calma Bombón, o arrollarás a alguien.

—¿Podemos darnos prisa?—le rogó Serena—no quiero perderme de nada.

—Sí, sí —dijo Seiya de forma cansina—pero deja de hacer eso, me estresas…

—Vaya, me hubiese gustado ir con ustedes—suspiró Mina—lástima que tengo ensayo.

Cuando Mina dijo esto, inmediatamente miró a Yaten para ver su reacción. Sabía que en cualquier momento él podría lanzarle un comentario sarcástico, esto la tenía algo tensa. Desde que tuvieron la riña, estaban distantes, pero sobre todo, Mina sentía cierta antipatía por parte del ojiverde. La rubia sabía que nunca había sido su máximo, pero por lo menos tenía entendido que por las experiencias vividas se había ganado algo de respeto. Sin embargo, Yaten la trataba como si fuera una banca más del salón, dirigiéndole incluso más atención a cualquiera de las muchachas de su curso, que eran unas completas desconocidas.

A pesar de los temores de Mina, Yaten no dijo absolutamente nada. Se limitó a seguir guardando sus libros.

—No dejes que Serena se pierda en la multitud, Seiya—le aconsejó Taiki. Seiya le hizo un movimiento con la mano como para que dejara de molestar.

Mina continuó fingiendo que metía más cosas en su mochila, Yaten ya se iba.

—Esto… Yaten… ¿Vas para el instituto?

—Ya sabes que sí—respondió secamente.

—Ah… pues, ¿Nos vamos?—se atrevió ella. Yaten la miró un momento y luego hacia el pasillo.

—Voy para otro lado primero.

—Ah…

Taiki y Seiya se miraron con aprensión, Mina tenía la vista fija en el pupitre para ocultar su vergüenza. La única que advirtió esto último fue la atenta Amy, que por supuesto no dijo nada. Yaten se marchó con prisa y salió del salón, inmediatamente Mina les sonrió a los demás:

—¡Vaya, uno ya no puede solicitar un poco de compañía para hacer menos aburrido el camino! — dijo ella como si nada —bueno, nos veremos luego, chicos. ¡Diviértanse mucho!— les dijo a Serena y Seiya.

Nadie comentó nada, porque Seiya se encogió de hombros y Taiki y Amy eran bastante prudentes. Sin embargo, Lita sí preguntó algo:

—¿Qué les pasa a ésos dos? ¿Acaso no se caen bien?

—No te preocupes, Lita—le dijo Seiya —a mí tampoco me cae bien Yaten, ¡Y eso que es mi hermano!

Taiki le miró con desaprobación pero Seiya sólo sonrió inocentemente. Tomó a Serena del brazo y se fueron por el coche, porque les esperaba el esperado concierto.

No es necesario describir que rumbo tomaron, ni qué comieron, ni cuánto se tardaron en llegar al auditorio. Lo qué sí es importante mencionar es que Serena estaba muy contenta, miraba por la ventana como una niña pequeña y le cambiaba las canciones apenas empezaban, sólo dejaba sus favoritas. Seiya sonreía disimuladamente bajo sus oscuros lentes, le daba mucha ternura ver a Serena así. Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, y tal como Taiki lo dijo, Serena ya comenzaba a perderse en la multitud. Por eso él tuvo que tomarla de la mano, y aunque Serena protestó abochornada, Seiya la ignoró.

—Si te pierdes no quiero pagar la factura, así que deja de quejarte.

—¡Sólo es un pretexto para tomarme de la mano!—se quejó Serena.

— Velo como quieras—le dijo él con seguridad—a menos que te sientas que te derritas, no creo que tengas problema ¿o sí?

—¡Eres un egocéntrico! Ni quién se interese en ti…

—La mitad de las chicas de éste lugar opina diferente—dijo Seiya buscando la entrada.

—Pues puedes decirle a ésas chicas que entonces te tomen de la mano…

Seiya no le contestó, porque llegaron a los pasillos para las butacas y tomaron sus asientos. Estaban un poco más delante de la mitad del auditorio, justo en el centro. Cuando se sentaron, Serena le comentó:

—Pensé que ibas a salir con tus sorpresas…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A los asientos, creí que de la nada usarías tus influencias para llevarnos a los primeros de honor.

—No haría eso—dijo Seiya con normalidad.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues porque este evento era muy importante para ti, tú me dijiste que querías encargarte de todo. Eso sería intervenir, y… ¡Estoy aquí para seguir tus planes, bombón!

Serena le sonrió ampliamente.

— Gracias, Seiya…

.

.

.

También, en una librería del centro comercial de la ciudad, un chico castaño y una peliazul estaban rodeados de estantes. No se podía decir quién estaba más emocionado, probablemente la chica.

Habían quedado de ir de "compras" y aunque cualquiera se imaginaría ropa y artículos deportivos, ellos solamente iban por libros y accesorios para computadora.

—Mira, Amy—le dijo Taiki desde el otro lado del pasillo—¿No es el diccionario de francés que buscabas?

—¡Es cierto! Ah… qué bien, — dijo ella muy alegre —no, olvídalo. Está carísimo… no puedo comprarlo. Mejor la próxima semana.

—Pero dijiste que lo necesitabas ya—dijo Taiki.

—Sí, pero no tendré dinero hasta después—dijo ella tristemente— déjalo. Igual puedo buscar uno que sea más barato…

—Olvídalo, éste es el mejor—le discutió él—anda, llévalo. Corre por mi cuenta.

—¿De qué hablas? Claro que no… no puedo—dijo ella rotundamente.

— Sí puedes, y lo harás — dijo él caminando hacia las cajas—anda o te dejo.

—¡Taiki, espera!— dijo ella muy apurada—por favor, no hagas esto…

—Ya me lo pagarás, si eso es lo que quieres escuchar—dijo él sacando su tarjeta de crédito.

—Es que no podré pagártelo—insistió Amy muy nerviosa — por favor…

—Claro que podrás—dijo él sonriente —aunque no sea con dinero.

Amy parpadeó un par de veces, porque no sabía qué pensar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Taiki ya le había entregado una bolsita de asas café. Ella se sonrojó.

—Yo…

—Sólo ocúpalo—le animó él —. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

—¿Cómo?

Evidentemente la señorita Mizuno había escuchado bien. Lo que sucede es que todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido. Es decir, apenas hace un mes Taiki había regresado, le había pedido hablar con confianza, y ahora, estaban… ¿teniendo una cita?

Claro que no. Seguro solo estaba malinterpretando. Esa inteligencia solo le servía para volar sus pensamientos más que cualquier persona normal. Quizá no era tan raro. Después de todo, conocía a Taiki desde hacía más de año y medio, habían pasado muchas cosas de vida o muerte y… pues tenían muchas cosas en común. Se llevaban bien y ya no era cuestión de competencia…

—¿Amy?

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué decías?

—Estás en la luna—le dijo Taiki saliendo del local — ya te pareces a tu amiga Tsukino. ¿Dónde quieres comer?

—Esto… dónde tú quieras.

—¿No puedes decidir tú?

—Prefiero darte la decisión.

—¿Nunca das tu opinión, Mizuno?—le dijo él falsamente molesto —. No es bueno que las personas decidan por ti.

—Pues… no soy muy autoritaria que digamos—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues la libre expresión nunca ha sido autoritarismo—respondió él—una chica inteligente debe ser independiente. ¿No crees?

—¿Eso piensas tú?—preguntó mirándolo.

—Claro. Ahora repetiré la pregunta. ¿Dónde y qué quieres comer?

—¡Sushi, y ahí!—señaló ella el local inmediatamente.

—¿No me estás dando por mi lado?—le preguntó Taiki con desconfianza.

—Claro que no, me encanta ése lugar porque la última vez vine acá con mi papá. Además tú también tienes derecho de decidir. "Se independiente"— le dijo Amy con sorna.

—De acuerdo—dijo él —. Ojalá no me estés mintiendo.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. Cuando Amy y Taiki dejaron las muchas bolsas que traían con libros sobre una de las sillas de la plaza, éste último fue a ordenar. Ella se sentó a mirar su nuevo diccionario de francés. No se había fijado que dentro de la misma bolsa estaba otro libro. El título: _Poemas de Leinch Gousé._ Amy pasó la mano por la portada con delicadeza. Taiki había comprado un libro de poemas. Sonrió.

Y aunque Amy estaba muy contenta, o por lo menos así se sentía, no duró mucho. A sus espaldas, podía escuchar claramente tres vocecitas que trataban de no llamar mucho la atención. Sin embargo, ella las escuchó muy bien.

—¿Esa es Mizuno, verdad?— dijo una.

—Sí, pero no entiendo de verdad…

—Tampoco yo—dijo la tercera —. Es tan…¡común!

—Común sería bueno, más bien, es un fenómeno…

—Por supuesto. ¿Saben que va horas extra a clases?

—Claro. Y dice que quiere competir a nivel nacional… qué tontería.

—Como sea, una nerd no puede tener el amor de una estrella ¿ o sí?

—Claro que no. Seguro les dejaron una tarea juntos…

—No seas tonta, Yui. ¿Qué no ves que van a comer? Seguro es una cita.

—¿Pues qué le habrá picado a Taiki — san?

—Más bien, qué le habrá dado ella…

—Mírala, pero es tan fea…

Luego comenzaron a reírse. Amy había permanecido inmóvil hasta ahora, con la mano sobre el libro, seguro las chicas creían que estaba leyéndolo. Sin embargo, el corazón le estaba latiendo con fuerza. Sus mejillas las sentía enrojecidas, y quería echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

¡Qué débil era! Pues sí. Sin embargo, Amy por mucho que se entristeciera, a diferencia de Serena, no era de las que lloraba con facilidad. Pero… ¿de dónde habían salido? ¿Quiénes se creían para ponerla frente a una horca injusta y cruel? Taiki, que ignoraba todo, seguía pidiendo la orden. Ella agachó la cabeza tratando de encontrar la respuesta. Ella pensaba con seguridad que eran sólo unas chicas insensatas y groseras… que no la conocían… que no sabían nada…

Y sin embargo, se había sentido bastante mal…

Cuando sintió que una lágrima se le iba a escapar, Taiki llegó inesperadamente con las bandejas de sushi. Él le señaló la deliciosa comida con humor, y ella le miró solo un momento. No quería que se diera cuenta de nada.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó él al instante.

Taiki era demasiado observador.

—Nada—sonrió ella levemente—. Es que muero de hambre, ¡Se ve delicioso!

—¿Te pasó algo mientras no estaba?—preguntó él de nuevo.

—No— dijo ella lo más firme que pudo, aunque le temblaban las manos—anda, comamos. ¿Éste libro te lo compraste verdad? ¿Te gusta mucho el autor?

—No y sí.

—¿Cómo? No entiendo.

—No me lo compré. Es para ti, y sí, me gusta mucho el autor.

Amy levantó la cabeza.

—¡Pero Taiki…! Ya… ya es demasiado con el diccionario… por favor, no me hagas esto. ¡No podré corresponderlo!

—Uno es un acuerdo, el otro es un regalo. ¿Acaso no soy libre de regalar lo que yo quiera? ¿No dijiste que también yo puedo decidir?

—No estaba incluida la parte en la que me das obsequios.

—Sólo es uno, sólo léelo. Quiero tu opinión, luego puedes regresarlo si quieres.

—Jamás haría eso—prometió ella—lo leeré en el fin de semana. Muchas gracias…

—Así que… ¿Recibiste una mala llamada o algo?—preguntó él casualmente comiendo un rollo.

—Para nada—mintió ella frunciendo el entrecejo —. Sólo estoy de mal humor.

—Hace rato te veías bien… ¿No será por las chicas que estaban en la mesa de atrás verdad?

—¡De dónde sacas eso!—se aceleró ella.

—Las conozco. Son del grupo de admiradoras de Three Lights, y critican mucho a la gente. Supuse que fuiste su blanco…

—Pues…

—No te preocupes—le sonrió él—a mi no me importa lo que digan los demás. ¿Y a ti?

—Pues no.

Y aunque su respuesta fue muy convincente, ése día Amy no se divirtió tanto como esperaba hacerlo.

.

.

.

El día transcurrió normalmente en Lighter Music College. Todos hacían sus rutinas perfectamente y con habilidad. Sin duda, no había nadie mejor que Aranna Hyori. Y aunque todos la veían embobados, ese día Mina no. En el descanso tomó su botella de agua y se desapareció al baño. No soportaba la idea de ver a Yaten sonriéndole a Aranna, y peor aún, a Aranna haciéndose la difícil. Aunque Mina quisiera negarlo, hacía algunos días que a éstos se les veía muy unidos. No entendía por qué le fastidiaba tanto aquella idea.

A ella qué más le daba.

Sin embargo, tratando de ocultarse a sí misma esos pensamientos no podía negar que lo que dijera o hiciera Yaten le afectaba. Como ésa misma mañana, cuando le pidió que se fueran juntos al instituto. Mina sabía muy bien que él le había mentido, que no iba a ir a ninguna otra parte, y que si así fuera, era únicamente para que Mina no le siguiera psicóticamente y se asegurara de que en verdad su camino se había desviado, y por eso no había podido irse con ella. Al parecer Yaten sabía exactamente como era Mina. Eso también le molestaba.

Bueno, ¿y si tanto le molestaba todo de Yaten por qué se preocupaba? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo tomaba como el hermano de Seiya, el que le caía tan bien, o el hermano de Taiki, el genio de su generación? No podía. No podía aunque había estado bloqueando aquella idea indirectamente en su mente y cuerpo. Porque aunque siguiera evadiéndolo, no podía tampoco negar que Yaten era atractivo. Bueno, pero también lo eran Seiya y Taiki, y eso no le perturbaba. Tampoco Eichi, un chico de tercero que no le desagradaba. Ni Andrew, al que consideraba muy guapo. Y entonces…

Yaten era diferente. Quizá… quizá simplemente era la indiferencia que tenía con ella. O a lo mejor… era un poco más complicado que eso.

Cuando el ojiverde se excusó en no poder ir con ella de comino al instituto más que molestarse se afligió. Después de despedirse de sus amigos falsamente corrió al baño, se encerró en el último cubículo y se limpió la cara, que estaba llena de lágrimas. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Cuándo, Mina Aino, había llorado porque se le negaba un paseo?

Y aunque Mina trataba de luchar por descifrar ésta extraña sensación, y aunque francamente la estaba pasando muy mal, Yaten no estaba en su lecho de rosas. El era por naturaleza una persona orgullosa y vanidosa, testarudo y arrogante. Sin embargo, desde que llegó a la Tierra, ésa rubia, la amiga de Serena Tsukino que hablaba ruidosamente y andaba por todas partes como un huracán, le había exasperado. Siempre le había parecido una persona desesperante, pero no comprendía… ¿Por qué la insistencia? Él no había querido aparecerse en la Tierra en primer lugar. Lo hacía por Seiya y nada más. No soportaba la idea de dejar a Kakyuu sola. Quién sabe como estaría. Extrañaba mucho a su princesa.

Pero el extrañarla no haría jamás que Mina Aino se quitara de su camino. Sospechaba ciertas cosas… ciertos sentimientos. Ya conocía a las niñas así, para él, Mina Aino era idéntica a sus miles de admiradoras. Todas escandalosas, todas huecas y torpes. Así era ella. Por eso, no la soportaba. Admiraba el talento y la gracia de Aranna, le parecía hermosa y angelical. Y aunque algo en ella no le terminaba de gustar, le llamaba la atención estar con ése tipo de compañía. A su consideración, Aranna era el tipo de chica que debería estar con él. Claro, si la amara. Pero como no la amaba, se limitaba a contemplar su belleza y virtudes.

Sabía también cómo le disgustaba a Mina, Aranna. Sabía que quería ser como ella, que le frustraba el hecho de no poder ser perfecta como ella, y eso, eso era justo lo que necesitaba antes de que Mina… pues siguiera en el asunto.

—No olviden que para enero tenemos que tener la mitad del musical terminado — les dijo el profesor Hikawa. — Lineth, recuerda tu afinación por favor… ése solo no me termina de convencer. Amu, necesito ése falsete al cien, ¿me entiendes? Kotonoha, no tengo nada extra de ti. ¿En serio quieres estar en éste proyecto? Yaten… todo muy bien, pero no te excedas demasiado. Aranna…

Mina respiró.

—Nada—sonrió Hikawa—como siempre, estás perfecta. Vamos, nos vemos mañana de nuevo. ¡Descansen!

Mina puso los ojos en blanco. Ya lo sabía de todos modos.

—Tú no, Aino—dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella dio un respingo, pero se aproximó lo más calmada que pudo.

—¿Qué pasa con ésa condición?—le dijo fríamente Hikawa—. Estás subiendo de peso, me doy cuenta. ¡Eres muy lenta en la coreografía! No sé si pueda dejarte siquiera de suplente…

Mina tragó saliva que fue hasta dolorosa.

—No… no, no estoy subiendo, lo juro—dijo ella con voz cortada — en serio, sólo estoy algo cansada…por favor, no me reemplace.

—Rogarme no hará que tu gordura desaparezca mágicamente — dijo Hikawa recorriéndola con la mirada — ya sabes, te lo aviso desde ahora. O mantienes tu figura al máximo, o tendré que suplirte por la señora que vende los periódicos en la esquina. Se ve mejor que tú…

Mina cerró los ojos un momento. No podía dejarse de él. Pero la obra lo valía.

—Le prometo que haré dieta—dijo ella asintiendo con seguridad—. Verá resultados pronto…

—Promesas, pues bien. Ya lo veremos—dijo Hikawa mirando su lista de asistencia—. Puedes irte, nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana…

Mina se retiró con la cabeza en alto, pero cuando salió al pasillo se sintió derrumbar. Poco a poco, todos se ponían de acuerdo para nublarle su camino. Cuando inició el semestre todo iba perfecto, incluso no dejaba de desquiciar a sus amigas con las conversaciones que tenía sobre el Instituto. Ahora…se veía tan lejana ésa presunción, ya no quedaba casi nada de eso. De qué valía, dormir casi tres o cuatro horas diarias, andar corriendo, maximizar tiempos, mal comer, si… finalmente… solo era la gorda suplente.

Tomó su maleta sin ánimo y se dirigió a la puerta. No sin antes pasar y ver como Aranna se reía con Yaten muy estrechamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Qué estupidez. Pensó Mina, "Ni si quiera le conoce".

—¿Cuántas horas dices que practicas?—preguntó Aranna con voz media. Siempre que hablaba, a Yaten le daba la impresión de estar escuchando una dulce canción.

—Casi cuatro. Aunque veo que tú no las necesitas…

—La música es mi vida—dijo ella enderezándose con elegancia —; no puedo más que sentirla, y vivirla. No soy… nada sin ella.

—No sé si me sienta igual de estrecho con la música, pero sé que me gustaría dedicarme a ello toda la vida — confesó él—claro, aunque si no fuera por…

—¿Por qué?—quiso saber ella.

—Por una persona que tengo que cuidar para siempre—le dijo Yaten sonriendo. — Me gustó mucho como arreglaste el paso del final. ¿Siempre haces eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Convertir un simple diseño coreográfico en una obra de arte—le aduló él.

Aranna se sonrojó, aunque no perdió la compostura.

—¿Siempre le dices eso a las chicas que te gustan?

—Lo dudo. Es una opinión profesional…

—Ah, entonces me decepcionaré entonces—sonrió ella, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Yaten se comenzó a poner nervioso, por eso mejor le dijo:

—Debo irme. Te veré mañana…

—Oh, ¿Yaten? — le llamó ella casualmente. Él se giró.

—Podríamos un día…ir a la ópera. Mi papá siempre me consigue las mejores entradas.

—Quizá en otra ocasión — dijo él.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Perdón?

—Tu novia—dijo ella dulcemente — la chica por la que no quieres ir a la Ópera.

—No existe tal—dijo él inmediatamente.

—Ah… no comprendo entonces.

—Saldremos un día, lo prometo—dijo Yaten— sólo… déjame conocerte un poco más, ¿sí?

—No te preocupes—dijo ella coquetamente—no voltearé tu vida de cabeza. Lo prometo.

Yaten le sonrió y salió del salón. Aranna le agradaba demasiado, pero era demasiado buena para ser real…aún así no pudo evitar echarle un último vistazo a su esbelta silueta cuando ella se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Mina llegó más tarde de lo esperado a su casa. Cuando lo hizo, Artemis emitió un sonido de desaprobación en maullido.

—¿Qué te pasó? Parece que te atropelló un tráiler.

—Peor que eso.

Artemis levantó las orejas con atención.

—Pero no quiero hablar de eso… —dijo Mina. — Me voy a dormir.

—¿No vas a cenar nada?

—No.

Y se fue a la cama así, y aunque su estómago lo reclamara, se abstuvo de comer cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

Los que hay que admitir que se la estaban pasando de maravilla eran Serena y Seiya, quienes llevaban ya casi una hora en el concierto. Serena estaba muy animada, y Seiya, a quién a veces le daba cierta pena ajena porque ella gritaba demasiado o entonaba mal las canciones, le causaba mucha gracia ver a su Bombón tan contenta. Serena sentía algo diferente, extrañamente Seiya se había aprendido una canción del grupo, y aunque lo catalogaba de "Cursi y soso" lo hizo por ella, estaba segura. Cuando el trató de entonar la letra de una de las más populares canciones, Serena sintió ternura y una sensación en el estómago que no pudo controlar.

Serena se giró con rapidez. Ya lo sabía, Seiya siempre había cantado a su consideración, mejor que nadie que conociera. No sabía si era porque su voz era linda, o si las letras lo eran, o a lo mejor era el sentimiento con el que lo hacía.

O a lo mejor… porque podían ser dedicadas a ella.

Claro que no. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, Seiya le había dicho que comprendía ser su mejor amigo, y eso la tranquilizaba. Estimaba demasiado a Seiya para lastimarle. Sin embargo, sabía que ya lo había hecho y lo seguiría haciendo, por lo menos hasta que no estuviese saliendo con alguien. ¡Ojalá él encontrara a alguien pronto!

Seiya volteó de reojo, Serena estaba mirándolo de nuevo. Antes de perder la compostura, siguió cantando como si nada. Ella seguía mirando como entonaba la canción. Ya sabía que Serena lo hacía seguido, lo miraba quizá con dudas, con confusión… a lo mejor con agradecimiento.

Qué asco. El agradecimiento no es más que lástima.

¿A él de qué le servía? Sin embargo, estaba muy bien en su posición. Era una especie de defensa para mantenerse vivo, y a la vez medio dormido. Si esto tiene algún sentido para alguien lo entenderá. El simple hecho de permanecer somnoliento, no querer despertar de su sueño dorado. Seiya no quería despertar y ver su realidad: que Serena estaba y siempre estaría comprometida con otro.

Cuando el concierto terminó, Seiya le cumplió la promesa de conseguir el autógrafo del vocalista de Bubble Strak. Serena no dejaba de verlo, diciendo que iba a enmarcarlo para toda la vida, y no dejó de darle la lata a Seiya todo el camino de regreso.

—¡Es genial… es maravilloso! Es…

—Lo mejor de la noche—repitió Seiya divertido —Ya bombón, me lo sé de memoria. Me lo has dicho mil veces…

—Perdón—dijo ella sacando la lengua—es que en verdad es genial.

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de Serena se produjo un pequeño silencio. Ella aún sostenía la pequeña hojita que tenía en la mano.

—Gracias, Seiya.

—No hay de qué—dijo él en tono aburrido—ya te dije que conozco al manager, no fue problema…

—No, no por el autógrafo. Es decir, sí. Pero quería agradecerte por venir conmigo esta noche… por aguantarme…

—Ya sabes que así es Bombón—le aseguró Seiya sonriéndole.

—Bueno… pues aún así muchas gracias.

Ella se inclinó levemente y le besó en la mejilla de manera fugaz, salió del coche y se despidió de Seiya con la mano, él sostuvo el volante con fuerza hasta que Serena entró a su casa. Después retiró las manos, estaban temblándole. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Suspiró. A lo mejor ese era el papel que debía tener en la vida, después de todo. ¿No todos vivían para servir a la princesa de la Luna?

Ella todavía se despidió con la mano de la ventana, corriendo la cortina. Seiya le devolvió el saludo y arrancó el coche.

Cuando Serena se giró y se recargó sobre la pared de su casa se impacientó. El corazón estaba latiéndole demasiado rápido…

Demasiado para haber sido sólo un concierto…

Demasiado para todo lo que le estaba pasando…

Demasiado para ser sólo amigos…

Demasiado para ser "sólo Seiya".

.

.

.

.

.

¿Comentarios? =)


	7. Es tratar

**El amor es…**

VII. ES… TRATAR

.

.

.

.

Ni las experiencias ni las relaciones son como se dan en los cuentos. Si tú eres de los que aún cree en finales felices estás en tu derecho. Pero toma en cuenta que nada es eterno ni absoluto, la felicidad es algo momentáneo, que se puede derrumbar por algo inesperado o por alguien. Pero ¿sabes qué? Lo importante no es el destino, sino el viaje. Quienes tengan el sueño de encontrar el amor algún día, saben muy bien que seguro será así. Pero las cosas no se materializan con sólo desearlo, aunque nos cueste trabajo, hay que luchar para conseguirlo y vivir por ello.

Las mañanas cada vez más frías de noviembre llegaron a la vida de nuestros protagonistas, y con ello, también el frío del corazón. Después del acercamiento que tuvieron recientemente, pudieron hacerse de una posible llamada amistad. Claro que no ha sido igual para todos, cada uno ha vivido una experiencia única. Podríamos describir que es lo que han sentido en los últimos dos meses, pero ¿qué sorpresa habría entonces? Lo que podemos decir es que Yaten cada vez soportaba menos la idea de estar en el mismo grupo social que Mina Aino. Aunque Taiki le aconsejó ser más amable, aunque Seiya le reclamó sus groserías, aunque Amy le hizo varias veces caras de desaprobación, aunque Rei incluso una vez le reprendió, y aunque Serena le pidió por favor que no lo hiciera, la posición de Yaten no cambió.

Sencillamente no toleraba a Mina. Le comenzaba a irritar la idea de que todos trataran de manipularle, de una o de otra forma sentía que querían unirlo a ella. Esto nadie se lo había dicho abiertamente. ¡Pero era tan evidente! Amy y Taiki convivían de manera afable y constante. Y Serena y Seiya parecían estar pegados con goma. Iban a todas partes juntos, siempre alegres y enérgicos. ¡Qué bien! A él le daba gusto que sus hermanos estuvieran bien. Pero, ¿él qué? ¿No le restaba más que quedarse con Mina Aino? Definitivamente eso no iba a pasar.

Amy había comenzado a verse más cercanamente con Taiki, fueron juntos a una exposición de arte a la capital y se pusieron de acuerdo para estudiar en los primeros exámenes. Amy leyó el libro que Taiki le dio, y le fascinó. Cada vez que ella lo hojeaba una y otra vez, recordaba los momentos que habían estado de alguna forma juntos, y ella se sentía cada vez más aceptada por él. No sabía determinar si le gustaba o no, lo que sí sabía es que Taiki le caía muy bien y era muy atractivo. Por supuesto que físicamente le agradaba. Todo en él estaba muy bien… era… como tener el novio perfecto para ella.

Sin embargo, Amy tenía cierta inseguridad sobre el chico, no estaba segura si lo que le estaba pasando era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, porque Taiki era un poco perfeccionista, y nada más. Educado y paciente, compartía con ella las cosas que más adoraba. Él, pues él no podía estar más satisfecho. La chica Mizuno había comenzado a intrigarle desde que volvieron a la Tierra, era su delicada personalidad la que lo atraía. Era como cargar con una pequeña flor, la cual le gustaba tratarla con cariño pero con cuidado.

Sin duda Mina era la que más resentía su "nueva amistad". No había momento en que Yaten le dirigiera una palabra de aliento, un consejo, cualquier cosa. No pedía mucho, se conformaba nada más con un poco de cortesía. Tratarla como a Lita o a Rei. ¡No importaba! Pero nada de eso pasaba. Yaten hablaba cada vez más de Aranna y se alejaba más de ella. Sabía que no era su máximo, pero ¿era mucho pedir ser un poco más amigable? Claro que no. Extrañamente, ella en vez de enojarse como siempre, orgullosa trataba de alejar a las personas que la habían hecho sentir mal, se sentía cada vez más afligida y triste. Odiaba admitirlo… odiaba aceptarlo pero… no podía sacarse a Yaten de a cabeza. Podía ser una canción, o que alguien más lo nombrara, escuchar a una admiradora o compañera. No importa quién fuera, la presencia de Yaten cada vez estaba más dentro de ella. Era tan guapo… ¡Y tan odioso! No se merecía sus pensamientos…¿Por qué se empañaba entonces en tenerlo presente? No comprendía…

Seiya estaba cada vez más adentrado en la relación que tenía con Serena. Le preocupaba el hecho de no poder separarse de ella, comía con ella, estudiaba con ella, salía con ella, y cuando no, hablaba sólo de ella con quien estuviera. Era una tortuosa adicción que lo enganchaba más y más. Le era imposible evitarlo. Ya dos veces trató de hacerlo, para probarse a sí mismo, tratar de cancelarle algo a Serena. Cualquier cosa… un acuerdo, una salida, una llamada. Simplemente no pudo. La princesa lo tenía cada vez más a su disposición y él… pues él estaba siempre ahí. Todo era increíble cuando estaban juntos, la calidez y el brillo que rodeaba a Serena le alimentaba el espíritu, pero era un problema cuando no era así. Pensaba que podía manejar la situación pero… cada vez le era más difícil estar con Serena sin seguirse enamorando más y más.

Serena continuaba con su vida. Estimaba a Seiya más que a nadie del círculo, y se esforzaba por complacerle en lo que necesitaba. Porque él así lo hacía, que era la luz de sus ojos, Serena quería tratar de corresponder por lo menos la mitad de lo que él hacía por ella. Cocinaba el almuerzo para los dos, incluso tres, (de todo un mes) le quedaron deliciosos. Sin embargo, aunque todas estas atenciones iban dirigidas únicamente para que él y ella estuvieran bien, sin darse cuenta seguía metiéndose en un laberinto lleno de dudas y confusión. No sólo era estar con el chico Kou todo el tiempo en la escuela y en las tardes, verlo practicar y hacer rumores en el equipo de fútbol, pelearse con él porque había dicho frente a sus compañeros que ella era su novia, y luego por su enfado, haberle regalado un ramo de tulipanes rosas que le dolió muchísimo tirar porque ya estaban marchitos.

La cercanía de las vacaciones les hizo formar planes en los que todos pudieran estar de acuerdo. Taiki detestaba el calor, pero escogieron un lugar no tan cálido. Serena amaba el mar y se le dio gusto también en eso, Yaten estaba acostumbrado al lujo y por eso eligieron la mejor casa rentada del lugar, los demás estaban bastante conformes. El último día de curso semestral se reunieron en la cafetería a discutirlo, unos muy emocionados, otros no tanto.

—Me gusta éste—dijo Seiya señalando el folleto—. No hay otro mejor.

—Lo que no entiendo—dijo Yaten—es por qué tenemos que ir en ése coche. ¡Es muy incómodo!

—Creo que la princesa Kakyuu es menos delicada que tú—le dijo Seiya sarcásticamente—¿qué no ves? ¡Se ve que corre estupendo!

—Yo creo que es peligroso llevar un coche así en la carretera — visualizó Amy.

—¡Pero es un deportivo!—rogó Seiya.

—Yo también creo que mejor vayamos en una camioneta o algo parecido — dijo Taiki.

—Taiki apoya a Amy —recitó Seiya — qué extraño. Bueno Bombón, tú tienes que apoyarme a mí.

—De todos modos aunque te diga que no, insistirás como un bebé—dijo Serena arqueando una ceja.

—¿No es genial lo bien que me conoce? — se burló Seiya—gracias por todo, princesa.

—¿Tú qué dices, Mina?— preguntó Lita.

—Yo…

Todos fijaron la mirada en la rubia, porque siempre tenía ideas muy buenas y prácticas.

—¿Crees que debemos irnos en camioneta?—le preguntó Serena.

—Yo… no sé. Hagan como quieran.

Serena se entristeció. Mina cada vez estaba más deprimida. Por supuesto que Yaten tenía que ver, todos habían intentado aminorar la tensa situación, que solo concluyó en una despectiva respuesta de Yaten con un "No se metan" y el llanto de Mina. Llanto que nadie vio, excepto un preocupado Artemis desde la puerta de su habitación.

—Bueno—dijo Yaten interrumpiendo (por evidente incomodidad) —pienso que es mejor la camioneta. Es mejor nuestra seguridad que presumir éste coche.

Seiya resopló enfadado, y Serena le dio consoladoramente lo que quedaba de su pastel para que se le bajara.

—Esto es muy emocionant —dijo Lita—lo que me da nostalgia es que Rei no pueda venir con nosotros.

—Nadie la extrañará—dijo Serena haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Tú serás la primera en extrañarla—le dijo Mina, hablando por primera vez en un buen rato.

Serena le sacó la lengua y ahí quedó el plan para las vacaciones. La princesa no podía estar más contenta, llegó a su casa feliz, preparando todo lo que era necesario; y aunque Luna le hizo varias preguntas, dejó de interrogarla cuando le explicó que iban todos en grupo.

— Y vamos a hospedarnos en una casa — dijo Serena acomodando su ropa sobre la cama — ¡Luna, es fantástico! Tiene mucho que no voy a nadar…

— Ten cuidado, Serena — le sermoneó Luna, aunque la gatita no quería hacerlo — no vayas a hacer una tontería.

— Ya, ya — le dijo Serena—¡Luna! No puedo creer que me preguntes más cosas que mi mamá.

—Tú mamá piensa que vas solo con las chicas—le corrigió Luna.

—Como sea—dijo Serena, como siempre que no sabía que contestar.

Estaba justo por terminar su maleta cuando sonó su celular. Tardó un rato en encontrarlo, por el tiradero que había dejado en encontrar la ropa adecuada para el viaje, cuando al fin lo hizo, estaba dispuesta a contestar.

— ¡Hola!—dijo ella muy agitada tirándose en la cama—ya casi termino. ¿Tú qué haces?

—¿_Terminar qué?_

Serena se paralizó. La voz de Darien estaba del otro lado del auricular. Ella se enderezó en la cama. Estaba segura que era Seiya. Él era casi el único que le marcaba. Ni siquiera se había fijado de quién era la llamada.

—Esto… ¡Hola, amor!—dijo Serena como si nada—pensé que eras Mina. Es que quedamos de arreglar unas cosas… ¿Cómo estás?

—_Muy bien, te he marcado mucho. ¿Todo está bien?_

—Ah, sucede que ya no me dejan llevar el celular al colegio — dijo Serena tratando de tomar aire—he estado un poco ocupada… ¿Cómo van las clases?

—_Igual que siempre, aunque tengo menos tiempo ahora_— contestó Darien, y Serena percibió cierto desconcierto en su voz — _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de las vacaciones?_

—¡Sí!—contestó ella muy contenta—¿Todavía vienes verdad?

Serena esperó con ansia la respuesta.

—_Sí, aunque hay un cambio de planes._

—¿A qué te refieres?—Serena temió la razón. Que le dijera que solo venía dos o tres días menos, o que a lo mejor ya no para Navidad, sino mucho después. Quizá hasta el otro año… quién sabe…

— _Estaba pensando que podías venir tú unos días _— dijo Darien— _por supuesto que todo lo pagaría yo. Sucede que solo me darán la semana de Navidad. Es muy poco tiempo para no habernos visto en un buen rato, ¿No crees?_

Serena parpadeó unas veces. Tratando de pensar lo que iba a decirle.

—Es que… bueno, no sé… Me parece algo…

—_Sabes que hablaré con tus padres. O podemos decirles que vamos con las chicas, ya sabes que así siempre accederán._

—Es que no sé… yo… ya he quedado con los chicos de ir a la playa.

—_¿Los chicos?_

Ella se calló un momento. Miro a Luna y luego otra vez hacia su edredón, como si éste pudiese darle las respuestas.

—Sí… ¿Qué no te lo dije? Seiya, Taiki y Yaten vinieron a vernos… tienen un tiempo acá.

— _Ah…_ — Darien se despegó un momento de la bocina, como si estuviera buscando algo. — _Bueno, pues… pueden dejarlo para año nuevo, ¿no? _

—Es que se los prometí…

—_Pero puedes cancelar tu promesa_ — insistió Darien—_vamos, princesa. ¿No quieres que pasemos más tiempo juntos?_

—Claro que sí… pero… es que no puedo cancelar. Ya tengo todo preparado y…

— _¿Vas a dejar que estemos separados más tiempo por una visita a la playa?_

Serena acababa de recibir ésa cosa que llaman chantaje. Si tú lo has sentido, sabrás a qué me refiero, pero Serena no. Serena no sabe cuando la están chantajeando… porque ella no sabe como dudar de las personas.

—No es eso…—comenzó Serena a impacientarse— además ya sabes que mis padres nunca me dejarán. Ya sabes como es papá y…

—_Otras veces nos las hemos ingeniado para evitar que se disgusten_ —dijo Darien. —_Creo que es por tu nuevo plan que estás rechazando mi propuesta…_

—¡No es así! — dijo Serena sintiéndose perder — por favor, compréndeme… a ti no te gustaría que te cancelara por algo que salió después, ¿verdad?

—_Sólo soy algo que "salió después"._ — dijo Darien mordazmente. Serena ya percibía el enfado en su voz.

—No… no, claro que no. Darien, escúchame…

—_Me encantaría hacerlo, pero tengo que irme ya. Solo quería que quedáramos, pero veo que es imposible. Nos veremos por allá en Navidad._

—Darien…— sollozó Serena.

—_Que pases un lindo tiempo en la playa._

—¡Darien!

Serena escuchó el tono de colgado en su oreja, cada zumbido era como si diera directo en su pecho. Dejó el móvil sobre la cama y miró a Luna con los ojos húmedos.

—Serena… ¿Qué pasó?

—Creo que… está molesto.

—Parece más que solo eso— dijo Luna—también creo que está celoso, Serena. Te lo advertí.

—Seiya no tiene la culpa—dijo ella mirando las lunas de su colcha—ni yo tampoco.

—Pero es que ésto se pudo haber evitado, ¿No crees? Pudiste haberle llamado más seguido, y decirle con anticipación que ibas a salir con tus amigos… quizá…

—También él pudo decírmelo antes.

—Pero a lo mejor quería darte una sorpresa…

—Y vaya que me la dio— dijo Serena levantándose—, pero me sentí mal.

—Mira, no te sientas tan culpable—dijo Luna acercándose—. No podías saber que esto pasaría, no puedes dejar tus días en blanco solo porque una persona que está a miles de kilómetros decide voltearlo todo. ¡Animo!

—No sé si quiera ir ahora con los chicos…

—Tienes que ir, —dijo Luna—y que por lo menos valga la pena la pelea que tuviste con Darien.

Serena le sonrió con tristeza.

Los últimos dos días del semestre tuvieron que ir a clases a insistencia de Taiki y Amy. Aunque los demás lo consideraron necesario, estos dos se negaron a faltar un solo día, y aunque de mala gana, aceptaron.

Serena superó el disgusto con Darien al día siguiente, ya no se sentía culpable, pero no podía olvidar lo que pasó. Tenía cierto miedo de perderle, aunque las palabras de Luna la reconfortaron. También optó por no decirle nada a Seiya, de aquello no podía salir nada bueno.

—Me muero de hambre—dijo Seiya levantándose con rapidez al tocar el timbre—vámonos a comer algo.

—Yo también tengo hambre—siguió Yaten—comeré algo antes de irme al instituto.

—¿Tú también, Mina?—le preguntó Lita—. Debe ser agotador ensayar después de la escuela.

—Ya me acostumbré — dijo Mina sonriendo—. Yo no tengo hambre, mejor vayan ustedes. Yo me adelantaré.

—¿Estás segura? — preguntó Amy mirándola con evaluación—estás un poco pálida. ¿Qué desayunaste?

—Nada — dijo ella sin pensar, aunque luego se arrepintió—no, miento, un plato de cereal.

—¡Eso es muy poco! — se quejó Serena. — Yo siempre desayuno…

—Déjalo así— le dijo Yaten con el ceño fruncido—, no queremos perder el apetito.

Serena le miró con enfado y todos se dirigieron a la cafetería. Evidentemente, Mina no había probado bocado en todo el día. Y el día anterior la había pasado solo con agua y unas cuantas frutas. El estrés que le había producido el regaño del coordinador la hicieron acceder a esa absurda dieta. Por supuesto que se moría de hambre, incluso más que todos, pero no podía ir allá, sabía que terminaría atiborrándose de pasteles y sándwiches. Su "dieta" llevaba ya algún tiempo. Pero la verdad es que no se la estaba pasando nada bien. Independientemente del deseo incontrolable de comer y babear con todo lo que les veía a los demás, el sentimiento de impotencia le hacían desesperarse, no sentía haber bajado absolutamente nada desde que empezó. Era como si su propio cuerpo se hubiera puesto en contra suya para que la echaran de la obra.

— No, no es suficiente — se miró ella en el espejo del baño — a éstas alturas conseguirán a alguien antes de que se me pueda notar.

Por eso, camino hacia el Instituto, se marchó con rapidez y tiempo para pasar a otro lado.

Amy y Taiki fueron citados por el consejero escolar desde un día antes. Ambos imaginaban que tenía algo que ver con los excelentes resultados que los dos habían obtenido en los parciales, pero estaba muy lejos de ser algo así. Aunque sí recibieron su felicitación, hubo otro detalle más. Detalle clave para el futuro de los dos.

—Mizuno, Kou, adelante—les dijo el director —el motivo de mi llamada es el siguiente. — adelante, Srita. Hotori.

De la puerta principal de la oficina del director entró una muchacha no muy alta, delgada, con el cabello al hombro muy simétrico, lacio color rojizo. Traía el uniforme ahora de la preparatoria y saludó normalmente.

—Buenas tardes.

Ellos correspondieron de igual modo, y una vez que los tres estuvieron sentados, el director continuó.

—Ésta señorita es Reika Hotori, acaba de llegar a esta preparatoria pero viene del colegio Yaeli. Me imagino que debe ser un poco difícil para ella, estar en un internado y ahora en una escuela abierta. No se preocupe, será bien recibida aquí. Ellos son Amy Mizuno y Taiki Kou, son nuestros mejores estudiantes.

—¿Taiki Kou?—preguntó ella con interés, mirándolo rápidamente. —¿Eres…?

—Sí, de Three Lights — completó él.

—Ah… ¿Cómo? ¿No escribiste tú el ensayo que ganó en Japón sobre diplomacia mundial?

Taiki parpadeo sorprendido. La chica no lo conocía por su vida de cantante, sino por su trabajo académico, que normalmente solo a las fans les importaba.

— Sí, así es — dijo Taiki — me impresiona que lo sepas.

— Pues no creo que sea tan extraño, porque la señorita Hotori es una estudiante ejemplar, ha ganado muchos premios aquí y en el extranjero. Ése colegio creo que de algún modo la frenaba en sus capacidades, pero no será así ahora. Puede dar su máximo y que mejor que mis dos mejores estudiantes para apoyarle.

—¿Hotori? — preguntó Amy entonces, porque había permanecido callada hasta entonces. — ¿Eres la hija del doctor Hotori? ¿Del hospital central?

—Eso es correcto—dijo la chica mirándola — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mi mamá trabaja ahí.

—Ah, entiendo—dijo la chica ladeando la cabeza. — quisiera ver su campus. ¿Puede acompañarme alguien? No quiero darles molestias, pero después de vacaciones quisiera ya estar ambientada.

—No es molestia alguna, Amy, Taiki, ¿Me harían el favor?

Ambos asintieron.

—En verdad no quisiera quitarle el tiempo a dos personas —dijo ella apenada —No quisiera molestarle, Srita. Mizuno. Puedo ir con Taiki sin problema. Supongo que estarás ocupada…

—Bueno, en realidad yo…

—Es cierto Amy—se giró Taiki —yo la llevo. Así tú puedes alcanzar a Serena y los demás para arreglar lo pendiente.

—Eh… claro—dijo Amy sonriendo nos vemos entonces. Hasta luego, Srita. Hotori.

—Fue un placer —le sonrió ella rápidamente.

Cuando Amy cerró la puerta tras ella se impacientó. Reika Hotori era probablemente hermosa e inteligente. También educada y… había algo que no le intuía muy bien. Quizá la familiaridad con la que trató a Taiki. Si nunca lo había visto, así como así, ¿le pedía que le mostrara la escuela? ¿y le hablaba de su trabajo, y por su nombre?.

Ojalá que no la escucharan las chicas. Por supuesto que lo primero que le iban a decir es que estaba un poco celosa, pero la verdad es que no era así. Nunca había sido una persona celosa, insegura, sí. Pero no celosa. Sin embargo, ése día anduvo buscando por los pasillos si los veía, también pidió un café latté en la cafetería cuando sabía que era intolerante a la leche. Y lo peor fue cuando en literatura en vez de contestar el nombre de un autor inglés, dijo el número de páginas que tenía la obra. Todos se rieron de ella, sin maldad, pero finalmente con toda la razón e intención de haber cometido un error. Ella se puso roja de vergüenza, y aunque Serena le preguntó varias veces si estaba bien, ella mintió que sí.

Así continuaron las cosas hasta las planeadas vacaciones. Se marcharon un viernes, para regresar el domingo de la semana entrante. Para todos significaba un asunto distinto: para Taiki un alivio de los finales, para Mina una pequeña oportunidad de abrir el camino entre Yaten y ella, para Amy, una abertura entre toda la ostentosa admiración que se había formado para Reika Hotori, para Yaten, pues simplemente un cambio de aires, aunque no estaba contento con la idea de dejar el instituto de canto, para Seiya, pasar el valioso tiempo que significaba para él estar con Serena. Y para Serena, huir de su pelea con Darien, de las preguntas de Luna, de sus indagaciones, en fin; de toda la turbulenta realidad que había dejado en la ciudad.

El plan no cambió, Taiki se encargó de rentar una camioneta enorme, en la que cabían perfectamente los siete, y al medio día de ése mismo viernes salieron a carretera rumbo a la costa.

—Lo que no entiendo— dijo Seiya desde el segundo asiento de atrás—es por qué debe conducir Taiki, si ya se eligió el transporte que él quería…

—¿Será porque conduces como psicópata?— preguntó Serena riendo.

—¿O porque casi dejas sin cabeza de familia a ésas personas que esperaba la parada del autobús?—le siguió Yaten.

—Solo trato de que las cosas sean más prudentes — le dijo Taiki desde adelante—no te enfades, Seiya.

—No me enfado—mintió él — pero podrías dejar de ser menos… ¿nuestro papá y más nuestro hermano? Es molesto que lo hagas todo el tiempo.

Taiki sonrió discretamente, pero no dijo nada.

—Sucede que ustedes pretenden que lleguemos mañana o algo parecido… — refunfuñó Seiya mirando hacia la ventana.

—¡Ah, escucha mi canción! — le dijo Serena poniendo el audífono de su reproductor en la oreja del chico. Seiya escuchó y se calló.

—Mira, Serena sí que sabe controlar las cosas—dijo Lita graciosamente.

En la parte adelante como ya pudimos descubrir estaba: Taiki al volante y Amy. También Seiya reclamó infantilmente esto, pero Taiki solo contestó que necesitaba "un copiloto atento y responsable" lo cual les hizo entender más no convencerse del todo.

Llegaron a la primera parada hora y media más tarde, decidieron comer algo a petición exhaustiva de Serena, y lo hicieron más para que se callara que porque realmente tuvieran hambre. Después de las cuatro a Serena le llegó el delicioso aroma a agua de mar, y no dejó de mirar por la ventana emocionada hasta que llegaron. Ella fue la primera en bajar, y al sentir el viento fresco soplándole a la cara, se puso feliz.

Lo demás podríamos describirlo largo y tendidamente, pero la verdad es que la descripción de una playa o de la casa donde se alojaron no era importante, pero sí lo aliviados que se sintieron todos por fin de llegar, descansar las entumidas piernas y sentir el abrumador calor de pronto.

—Vaya, hace demasiado calor—dijo Yaten inmediatamente, quitándose la chaqueta.

—¡Ah, miren ahí está la costa!—dijo Serena jalando del brazo a Amy. — ¡Miren, miren!

—Deberías sacarla más seguido, Seiya — le dijo Yaten sonriendo.

—¿Tú crees eso? Pues yo envidio la actitud tan optimista y alegre que tiene siempre Serena ante todo — opinió Taiki echándose la maleta al hombro —es como un pequeño sol, en vez de una luna.

—Calma Taiki, o tendré que ponerle límites a tus palabras — le dijo Seiya bromeando.

Ese día dieron un paseo por el lugar, visitando tiendas y en general, las chicas iban a comprarse un traje de baño nuevo. Sobre todo Lita y Mina, quienes dijeron no visitar la playa tan seguido. Como éste tipo de actividades resulta chocante para los chicos, ellos se marcharon a tomar algo refrescante a la plaza. Amy estaba casi tentada a irse con ellos, porque no le gustaban los maratones de compras en los que normalmente participaba con sus amigas, y siempre que Serena y Mina iban, terminaban exhaustas para solamente haber comprado una o dos cosas. Sin embargo, cuando Amy vio un pequeño grupo de admiradoras que estaba viéndolos desde el aparador de una tienda, se retractó, y se encaminó con sus amigas en busca de los trajes de baño.

—No puede ser que esté tan gorda — dijo Mina desde el interior del vestidor. — Creo que soy más grande que mi mamá…

—No digas tonterías — le dijo Lita desde afuera, viendo un precioso bikini amarillo — siempre has tendido un bonito cuerpo.

—Mina, sal ya para que nos podamos ir— le suplicó Amy.

—Dudo que lo haga—dijo Serena en voz baja—creo… creo que tiene problemas con eso.

—¿Problemas?—preguntó Amy muy bajito — ¿De qué hablas?

—Creo que Mina está algo obsesionada con su peso.

—Pero nunca antes había sido así — recordó Lita—¿Por qué ahora?

—No estoy muy segura… pero Seiya me contó que hay una chica en el instituto de canto, Arte…Arla… no sé como se llame, lo olvidé. Pero que es la competencia más fuerte de Mina en la obra…

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ella?—inquirió Amy sin comprender.

—Creo que tiene el papel principal… no sé que más. Aunque podría ser…Yaten.

—¿Yaten?

—Pero no me hagas mucho caso —sonrió Serena con una gotita —tiendo a equivocarme frecuentemente.

Aunque no se tomaron muy enserio lo que Serena les dijo, no lo pasaron por alto. Serena tenía razón, Mina había estado evadiendo cualquier compromiso en cuanto a comidas se refería. Siempre corría diciendo que ya había comido algo, y cuando no podía zafarse porque era demasiado evidente, comía un cuarto de su plato o menos, diciendo estar muy llena. Cosa que ninguna de sus amigas se tragaba, considerando como el apetito de la rubia.

Ése día terminaron, como Amy lo pensó, más exhaustas de lo que podían haber imaginado. Cuando se durmieron, Serena salió a la ventana de la habitación admirando el hermoso cielo teñido de estrellas. Sin contaminación alguna, la princesa pudo disfrutar del paisaje que tenía. Todo era perfecto, ella, sus amigas, Seiya y…y quizá no todo estaba tan perfecto. Sacó su celular intentando llamar a Darien, y sonó cinco veces para después mandarla a buzón. Si allá eran cerca de la una de la mañana, para él sería medio día. ¿Por qué la ausencia? llamó dos, tres veces… nada. Suspiró pensando que a veces Darien le hacía las cosas más difíciles de lo que pudiera pensar. Y ése día, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, no durmió bien.

El soleado segundo día fue toda una diversión: se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a la playa desde medio día y Taiki, Amy, Seiya y Lita jugaron un partido de voleibol mientras Mina, Serena y Yaten los observaban, éste último de pie un poco más adelantado que ellas, y las chicas atrás, sentadas en dos sillas de playa.

—¡Ah! Mira Mina, compré helado. ¿quieres?

—Claro que no. ¿Cómo puedes ofrecerme ésas cosas cuando sabes que no puedo comerlas? — le reprochó.

—Lo siento. Quizá creí que te animarías con esto.

—No mientas, lo compraste para Seiya…

—¡Sí, bueno… es que no sabía que no le gustaba la menta! — dijo Serena avergonzada — aún así quería dártelo a ti.

— Cómete ambos — dijo Mina mirando su revista — yo paso. Estoy más obesa que cualquier persona de éste lugar. Bueno, exceptuando a ésa señora.

— Últimamente no comes casi nada — dijo Serena casualmente, aunque la verdad es que quería sacarle la sopa a Mina — ¿Todo está bien?

—Por supuesto—mintió ella—trato de cuidarme para la obra. Ya sabes que es muy importante para mí…

—Esto… ¿Y qué papel tienes en ella?

—Eh… secundario—volvió a mentir. No podía decirle a Serena que solo era una suplente, y probablemente dentro de poco ni eso sería.

—Ah… Mina… somos amigas de hace mucho, ¿no?—empezó Serena.

—Sí — contestó Mina sin quitar la vista de su revista, intuía a qué iba Serena.

—Pues… creo que me estás ocultando algunas cosas… cosas que te duelen mucho.

Mina apretó con más fuerza la revista, afortunadamente traía gafas negras, que ocultaban su expresión.

—No sé a qué te refieres—dijo Mina tratando de parecer normal— todo está bien. Quiero decir, voy bien en la escuela… estoy algo cansada, eso sí. Y algo presionada por la obra. ¡Pero eso es normal! Ya sabes cómo son éstas cosas…

— Pues no, no sé como son — dijo Serena encogiendo los hombros—lo que sí sé es que te conozco, y además algo me dice que las cosas no andan bien. Creo que tiene que ver con Yaten…

Mina la miró. Quizá ya no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo. Su princesa la conocía muy bien.

—Hay…ciertas cosas que no puedo aclarar, Serena — dijo Mina, tratando de sincerarse — no sé… siento que ya no soy la de antes. Me sentía fuerte, con autoestima… ahora, nada de eso existe.

—Mina…

—Creo que Yaten me trata mal porque le parezco una persona horrible — dijo Mina sonriendo levemente — y hay… ciertas personas que le gustan. Lo sé… hasta la señora de los helados le agrada más que yo.

—No digas eso, Mina —dijo Serena—Yaten es una persona difícil. Ya sabes lo que dice Seiya…

—Si es una persona difícil entonces no entiendo por qué soy la única a quien odia — desesperó ella.

Ahora, que Yaten estaba muy lejos de ellas para oírlas, Mina sentía que podía decirle todo a Serena sin peligro.

—El… el no te odia — dijo Serena con un hilo de voz—Creo que en el fondo es una buena persona.

—Buena o mala persona no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza — confesó Mina. — Creo… creo que me gusta realmente.

—¡Qué dices!

—Así… así lo siento. Quizá esté mal…ya no sé… ya no sé nada. Perdóname Serena, sé que querías una explicación concreta… pero no sé que me pasa.

—Amiga…puedes confiar en mí, en cualquier de nosotras… podemos apoyarte siempre... como siempre ha sido.

—Aunque las cosas han cambiado un poco, ¿no? — le sonrió ella.

—Pues… eso creo. No quisiera… — Serena estuvo a punto de decirle "no quisiera que te sintieras como yo" — no quiero que te sientas mal. Deberías sincerarte con él.

—¿Y si me rechaza? ¡Sería humillante!

—Si te rechaza es el tipo más tonto del universo — dijo Serena recelosamente.

—Sé que no es verdad, pero tus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor, muchas gracias Sere.

—Para eso están las amigas. Ahora, ¿te animas con el helado?

—No lo creo— dijo ella rotundamente —creo que iré por un agua.

Mina se levantó y Serena miró su helado rechazado. Ni hablar, se lo tendría que comer también.

—¡Hey, Bombón!—le gritó Seiya desde lejos —¿No quieres jugar? Amy ya está cansada. Podríamos ir tú y yo contra Taiki y Lita.

—¡Gracias, pero no! Ya sabes que no soy buena en eso…

—¡Ay, si ya estoy acostumbrado a hacer el ridículo por tu culpa en los deportes bombón! — dijo Seiya graciosamente.

—Qué grosero—dijo Serena comiendo más helado —¡No quiero!

Seiya sonrió burlonamente y siguió jugando con Taiki ahora solamente. Mientras Lita y Amy renunciaban al partido. Serena sintió que alguien la miraba. Cuando se giró a su derecha había dos chicas charlando muy ruidosamente. Ella les sonrió y ellas también.

—Esto… disculpa — dijo una de ellas inclinándose sobre su silla — El chico de cabello negro es tu novio, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo? — Serena inmediatamente sintió las mejillas calientes, y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el calor.

—Sí, ¡Perdónanos, pero tu novio está buenísimo!—dijo la otra descaradamente. Luego se echó a reír con vergüenza. — Perdona… es que no lo pude evitar.

—¡Muchas felicidades! — dijo la otra chica, que parecía estadounidense — se llevan de maravilla, ¿verdad? Como quisiera un novio así.

—Si yo tuviera un novio así no estaría acá perdiendo el tiempo linda — le dijo la otra chica (la más desinhibida).

—Esto… es que— tartamudeó Serena —él… en realidad…no es mi novio.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah…! Mira eso —dijo la chica—¡Es su prometido! — dijo señalando la sortija de Serena— ¡Mira, Kim! Ah… qué hermoso.

—Felicidades doble vez—dijo la otra—¡Qué envidia!

Serena les sonrió con incomodidad. Qué caso tenía decirles (independientemente que eran desconocidas) que Seiya no era su novio. Y que la sortija de "compromiso" que traía se la había dado su novio, cuyo paradero era casi invisible para ella.

Las chicas se marcharon poco tiempo después. Extrañamente, aunque eran desconocidas y solo habían dicho suposiciones sin fundamento, la habían dejado pensando.

—Qué fácil lo ponen ellas…

Poco después llegaron los demás a unírsele, y comieron en un restaurante cercano a la playa. Era fresco y alegre. Mientras estaban comiendo, Taiki recibió una llamada.

—¿Hola? Ah, ¡hola!... sí. Eh…te los mandé ayer. ¿En serio? Quizá un problema con mi correo. Sí, te lo reenvío hoy. Pues… estoy de vacaciones en realidad. No, no interrumpes nada, no te preocupes. Igual, sí… igualmente.

Taiki colgó, y Seiya atacó inmediatamente.

—¿Quién era?

—Reika Hotori. Una compañera del colegio.

Seiya arqueó las cejas inmediatamente. Yaten también lo advirtió, y solamente sonrió hacia su filete. Mina levantó la cabeza, pero Amy se paralizó.

—¿Reika Hotori? ¿No es la chica que dicen que es un genio y súper sexy?

—Seiya, ¿por qué solo aprendes la basura de la preparatoria? — dijo Taiki malhumoradamente — sólo es una chica, no es una genio.

—¿Y tú si crees que es sexy?

—Es bonita. ¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar? Sí. ¿Satisfecho?

Seiya silbó.

—Vaya… y ya tiene tu celular y todo…

—No lo molestes—le regañó Serena — ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, pero conociendo a mi hermano yo diría que ésa chica está sobre ti.

Taiki se rió.

—Tonterías, solo somos amigos.

—¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? — dijo Yaten mirando con vehemencia a Seiya.

Serena dejó caer su tenedor torpemente. Se hizo un tenso silencio, hasta que Seiya habló:

—Solamente que en mi caso es la verdad, Serena y yo somos amigos — dijo él como si no importara.

Yaten negó con la cabeza como diciendo "no hay remedio". Y continuaron su comida. Amy de pronto había perdido el apetito. ¿Por qué esa chica se aparecía en su vida tanto? No quería admitirlo, no quería ser grosera, nunca lo había sido. Pero deseaba que Reika Hotori momentáneamente se cambiara de colegio.

Los días continuaron en sus vacaciones relativamente bien, pasearon por el lugar sin descanso y visitaban la playa todos los días. Serena estaba contenta de haber adquirido cierto color, porque usualmente era muy pálida. La cuarta noche todos decidieron ir a un tipo de club nocturno, a petición de Seiya, porque según él "las cosas estaban aburridas".

Serena se arregló lo más que pudo, y aunque no llevaba ropa tan bonita como Mina, se puso una falda muy corta blanca y una blusa rosa veraniega. Mina vistió unos shorts de mezclilla muy cortitos con zapatillas abiertas, igual con una blusa que se amarraba del cuello en color azul. Lita llevó unos pantalones medios negros y una blusa muy linda amarilla, y Amy un vestidito azul que le quedaba de maravilla. Todas estaban muy guapas, y no tardaron en ser objetivo de miradas y ligues en el lugar.

Sin embargo, nadie advirtió el pequeño detalle de que había barra libre ésa noche. Ellos aún eran menores de edad, y aún así la alocada Mina se las ingenió para robarse una copa o dos. Se sentía explotar con todo lo que le había contado a Serena, admitirlo ahora era hacerlo parecer real, Yaten estaba en su mismo grupo de vacaciones, y ni oportunidad de nada. Ni siquiera de reclamarle. Pareciera que se estaba volviendo medio psicótica, porque cada vez que Yaten abría su celular ella imaginaba a Aranna al otro lado del país, escribiéndole notitas de amor. Enfadada y recelosa, tomó una…dos, tres copas quizá. Pero Mina no está acostumbrada a éste ritmo de noche, así que inevitablemente el alcohol hizo su efecto.

—¡No puedo más! — se tiró Serena a una silla, agotada.

—Pero fue divertido, ¿no? — le dijo Seiya siguiéndola.

—No lo fue cuando ésas chicas me miraban asesinamente — dijo Serena volteando la cabeza.

—Oye, aquí no puedo usar las gafas. Es lógico que me reconocieran — Seiya le dio un largo trago a su refresco.

—Aún así me parecen insoportables — se quejó ella.

—No seas celosa Bombón — dijo él vanidosamente — ya sabes que estoy aquí contigo.

—¿Quién está celosa? Por favor…

—Quería preguntarte algo — dijo Seiya — no sé…quizá soy muy atrevido, pero siento que algo estás ocultándome en éste viaje. Algo que no anda muy bien…

Serena apretó un poco el vaso que tenía en la mano. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, después de todo lo que ella había deseado volver a verlo y contarle sus problemas…¿No merecía Seiya saber la verdad?

—Es cierto… no todo está bien — admitió ella. Ahora la música había cambiado a unas piezas más lentas, por lo que podían escucharse uno al otro con mejor atención. Seiya se enderezó.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es algo de Chiba, verdad?

—Sí…

—Ese tipo aunque no esté acá no deja de lastimarte — dijo Seiya mirando hacia la multitud de la discoteca. — Espero no tener algo que ver con eso…

—Pues… no. Ya habían pasado algunas cosas antes de que vinieran ustedes…

—¿Qué cosas?

—Casi no hablamos por teléfono. Lo entiendo, él está muy ocupado…pero después de no hablar mucho tiempo con él, decidí hacerlo. Me contestó una chica.

—¿Le marcaste a la fraternidad?

—A su celular.

Seiya frunció el entrecejo. Aquello no llevaba un buen curso.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—En realidad nada. Ella dijo que Darien no estaba… pero… ¡Seiya! ¡No sé que pensar! ¿Qué hacía esa chica con su teléfono? Soy ingenua…pero no tan estúpida.

—Bombón…

—Luego después me marcó varias veces, yo no llevé mi celular algunos días. También me pareció extraña ésa insistencia. Era como si quisiera encontrar una justificación… luego, cuando por fin hablé con él, me pidió cancelar mis planes de vacaciones. Me negué.

—¿Se enfadó?

—Mucho — dijo Serena sintiendo humedecer sus ojos — pero no podía dejar mis planes. Estaba muy emocionada…

—Debió él de haberlo entendido.

—Creo… creo que ya no le intereso como antes.

Serena se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Cualquiera que los viera, la chica llorando y él sobre ella, haciéndole entrar en razón, como una pareja que se pelea en una cita.

—No te preocupes… tú seguiste tus convicciones. ¿Acaso solo él tiene derecho de realizarse? Él sí puede viajar al extranjero, estudiar, conocer gente, hacer múltiples cosas. ¿Y tú no puedes planear tus propias vacaciones? Bombón, no te estoy defendiendo. Aunque no te conociera me parecería injusto.

—Aún así me sentí mal.

—Claro, él quería que así te sintieras. Pero no debes permitírselo, debes divertirte. Ya lo solucionarás después.

—¿Crees que pueda arreglar las cosas con él? — le preguntó.

—Creo que tú eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si te lo propones, Bombón — le animó Seiya.

—Si tan sólo…Darien pudiera ser como tú.

Seiya se detuvo un momento. Definitivamente ésa no era una conversación que él hubiera buscado. Serena hablándole de los defectos de su novio, y ella pidiendo que fuese como él. Y aunque él deseaba ser él, todo era muy complicado. Serena se recargó en su pecho, mirando a las demás parejas bailar. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser tan sencillas y felices como cuando estaba con Seiya?.

Seiya permanecía inmóvil, y Serena podía escuchar su corazón latiendo con fuerza, y sintió ternura. Quiso sentir lo mismo, sin dolor, sin preocupaciones.

Yaten rechazó a la tercera chica que le había pedido bailar en la noche. Con un simple "No, gracias" la despachó yéndose muy ofendida. Yaten suspiró. En el fondo no le gustaba tanto ser así.

—¿Quieres bailar? — dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Pero era una voz que Yaten conocía muy bien. — Oh no… ¡Claro que no! Nadie merece al gran Yaten Kou…

—¿Mina?

Yaten frunció el entrecejo. Con las luces neón no podía haberla reconocido.

—No te preocupes, no vengo a molestar tu sagrada presencia — dijo Mina tropezada mente. Las copas no le permitían articular bien las palabras.

—Creo que has bebido demasiado — dijo Yaten sarcásticamente — mejor vete a dormir antes de que te caigas o algo parecido.

—¿Sabes qué Yaten? — le dijo Mina acercándose — he estado repasando el por qué me tratas así. ¡Pero no lo entiendo! Creo que ya tuve suficientes desplantes… pero aún así, quiero que sepas que no seguiré permitiéndolo…

—No voy a discutir con una borracha — se giró Yaten, dispuesto a irse.

—¡Claro, eso era lo que me faltaba! Que me dijeras algo así… ¿Pero qué puedo esperarme? Si ni siquiera puedes tener un poco de respeto hacia mí…

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pero aunque esté ebria aún recuerdo las cosas que me has hecho!

—Oye, Mina…

—¡Sí, Mina! Ese es mi nombre. Soy la Mina que está siempre en la última fila de la coreografía, la Mina que pide una palabra de cortesía… ya no decir de afecto… del odioso chico que no puedo olvidar…

—¿De qué hablas? Ah… creo que deberías irte a tu cuarto.

—Claro, ¡Debería hacer muchas cosas respecto a ti! Pero…

Mina caminó, y tal como Yaten lo predijo, Mina terminó en el suelo.

.

.

.

Afuera, la deliciosa brisa marina que aspiró Amy la hizo reconfortarse. Aunque la llamada de Reika Hotori la alteró un poco, no perdió el buen humor en todo el día. Como Taiki no era de los que amaba bailar y exhibirse en público, permaneció con Amy en la barra toda la noche, a veces uniéndoseles Yaten, a veces no. Cuando ya hacía adentro demasiado calor por lo abarrotado del lugar, decidieron salir a tomar aire fresco. Definitivamente no importaba cuando tiempo pasara, Taiki nunca se aburría de hablar y hablar con Amy.

—Y luego, Serena le robó la última rebanada a Rei. Ella se enfadó muchísimo, y la golpeó tan fuerte que se fue de espaldas. Serena tuvo ese horrible moretón toda la semana… — continuó Amy con carcajadas — fue muy gracioso.

—Ya lo creo—rió él — vaya, las envidio por lo que han compartido.

—Ustedes también son unidos — dijo Amy — nosotras hemos estado distanciándonos. Su llegada nos unió más.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro. Es una lástima que Lita no viniera. ¿Seguirá bien?

—Bueno, no a cualquiera le caen bien los mariscos —dijo él normalmente—afortunadamente en su futuro tendrá una doctora disponible.

—¡Eso es trampa! Nunca te dije que quería ser doctora. ¿Quién te lo contó?

—Nadie.

—Eso no es posible — dijo Amy insistiéndole — las únicas que lo saben son las chicas.

—Te vi en la biblioteca central consultando algunos tomos de medicina—explicó Amy —ya tiene algún tiempo.

—Ah…

—¿Porqué cargas ese bolisto todo el tiempo? — inquirió él señalando el pequeño bolso que Amy siempre traía. — ¿Traes material de primeros auxilios?

—Claro que no— dijo Amy fingiendo estar enojada —son… solo cosas.

Ella lo abrió mostrándole aparte de su cartera, una pequeña libreta encuadernada, con una pasta color púrpura.

—¿Tu bitácora de probabilidad? — se burló él.

—¡No! Es sólo…— se sonrojó ella — pues… no sé. Solo una libreta.

—No te creo — le retó él—anda, no puede ser tan malo para que te avergüences de algo así.

—No me avergüenzo— contestó Amy sonriendo aunque aún estaba roja — es… un diario.

—¿De verdad?— se sorprendió él — ¿Y qué le cuenta Amy Mizuno a su diario de la vida?

—Cosas— dijo ella sonriente.

Taiki sintió una cosquilla extraña. Casi siempre que Amy sonreía la sentía. Se había acostumbrado a eso, pero la verdad el que quisiera ocultar sus secretos le parecía encantadora.

—"Cosas" — repitió él con la mano en la barbilla—bueno… supongo que no puedo pedir más de eso.

—Quizás algún día te deje leer algunas páginas —soltó ella. Luego se tambaleó. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Mostrarle sus pensamientos más profundos a Taiki?.

—De acuerdo—dijo él — solo no tardes demasiado.

Y cualquiera querrá descifrar que intentaban decirse al uno al otro, pero eso sertía demasiado precipitado. Basta decir que Taiki valoraba muchísimo el tiempo que pasaba con la chica, ella, pues ella sentía una inexplicable alegría todo el tiempo. Era como si Taiki hubiera llegado a llenar un hueco que por mucho tiempo estuvo ahí. Al parecer… no le desagradaba nada. Y aunque estas palabras fueran medio someras en primer plano, con el tiempo quizá tomarían forma…quizá hasta un sentido.

Y aunque ellos estaban la mar de bien, había otros dos que no lo estaban tanto. Qué decir tanto, ¡Ni tantito! Yaten sufría una especie de pesadilla en la que nunca creyó estar presente, y Mina pues… ella no estaba realmente consciente para sentir absolutamente nada.

— Anda, solo falta un escalón más…— dijo Yaten cansinamente. Después de la caída libre de Mina a causa de los efectos de casi cinco martinis, Yaten sintió que la tierra se lo tragaba cuando todos se les quedaron mirando. Pensando un "no hay de otra" la levantó poniéndole un brazo sobre él, y Mina se reincorporó y decidió llevarla hasta la casa. No encontró a Serena y Seiya, ni a Taiki y Amy, y pidió un coche en la administración del club y se marcharon.

Mina fue dormitando todo el camino, después de una amenaza por parte de él "Si vomitas, te dejo aquí mismo" todo pareció calmarse. Llegaron rápido a la casa donde se hospedaban, pero lo difícil fue subir los veinte escalones que estaban en el portón, en el estado de la chica.

—¿Sabes Yaten?—le dijo Mina — no eres tan malvado después de todo… — dijo ella arrastrando las palabras.

—Pues ya me satanizaste, así que no es momento para retractarse. ¡Anda, Mina! Ya casi llegamos…

—Lo que no entiendo… — siguió ella — es que le vez a esa horrible flacucha. ¡No tiene nada maravilloso! Bueno… quizá sí… no está tan gorda como yo, ¿verdad?

Yaten suspiró, pidiendo misericordia al cielo.

—No estás gorda…

—¡Claro que sí! No digas mentiras… si no, ¿Por qué la adulas todo el tiempo?

—¿No podrías decirme esto sobria? — le imploró Yaten —en verdad sólo deseo llegar y dejarte en tu cuarto. Ha sido un largo día…

—Contéstame… — pidió ella.

—Pues…no la adulo. Admiro su talento, ¡Ya te lo había dicho! Pero eres tan necia…

Cuando llegaron al cuarto que Mina compartía con Serena, Yaten esperaba que todo hubiera terminado, aunque no estaba ni cerca de terminar.

—Yaten…

—¿Ahora qué?— preguntó él, harto — sólo duérmete. ¿No querrás que lo haga por ti o sí?

Ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, Yaten de pronto se sintió muy mal. ¿De verdad el ánimo de Mina se debía a él? Pero… sí, la había alejado y todo. ¿Pero en verdad se lo tomaba ella tan personal? Ella, que ya estaba tirada boca arriba en su cama, le pidió que se acercara. Si Mina le volvía a salir con otra frase sin coherencia, se marcharía aunque la dejara pataleando de berrinche.

—Qué pasa… — dijo él sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Me gustas…

Mina le tocó el rostro con la mano. Y aunque Yaten quiso quitarse, algo no le dejó. Mina le sonreía ahora sin ironía, sin reproche. En sus ojos había algo que le hicieron a Yaten quedarse muy quieto, pero dándole la misma sensación de irse huyendo despavorido. Finalmente, Yaten cayó a la realidad en donde se encontraba. Sabía quién era Mina Aino para él.

— Yo…lo siento, pero no es mutuo.

Pero Mina ya había cerrado los ojos, y se había sumergido en un profundo sueño. Había dejado caer su mano. Al parecer ni le había escuchado. Mejor. Yaten se levantó y cerró la puerta detrás de él, y aunque en cierta forma lo sospechaba, la confesión de Mina le había resultado inesperada. Aunque se prometió no acercarse a ella, o por lo menos no más de las otras chicas, sus palabras le costaron casi tres horas tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Después de que Serena se sintió mejor, Seiya le pidió acompañarlo a dar una vuelta por la playa. Ella cargaba sus zapatillas y dejó que la suave arena le aliviara los pies. ¡Ojalá pudiera haber arena para el corazón! Seiya, que caminaba a su lado silbando entonadamente, dejó que Serena tomara el rumbo de la conversación. Después de la plática de Darien, ella no quiso hablar más, sólo se recargó en su pecho y dejó escapar lágrimas silenciosas. Cuando él le preguntó si quería marcharse, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Lamento ser así. — dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

—Oye, no lo lamentes, porque es lo que más me agrada de ti, Bombón — le dijo Seiya.

—Creo que no mereces escuchar lo que te digo. ¡Tú también puedes contarme cualquier cosa! ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

— Lo sé…

— Creo que tú me ocultas cosas también — dijo Serena caminando aún más lento. Seiya torció el gesto.

— Las cosas que no te he dicho no son porque no quiera…sino que creo que simplemente no van con las circunstancias…

— No hagas complicadas ésas cosas conmigo, Seiya — le pidió ella— para mí son simples, sencillas. No hay laberintos. O al menos así me siento cuando estoy contigo.

Serena le tomó la mano. A él le dio un salto al corazón, por supuesto que eso era momentáneo. Luego, como una tormenta interminable, Darien y su futuro se le venían a la cabeza. Y aunque no se atrevió a soltarla, la emoción desapareció.

—No quiero regresar a la ciudad.

—Bueno… no es tan malo. Veremos nuestras calificaciones… será Navidad…

Navidad.

Serena torció la boca. Darien vendría en Navidad.

—Claro. Me muero porque sea Navidad.

—Oye, si Papá Noé te oyera como lo dices, le quitarías su empleo.

Serena se rió.

—Tengo que pensar en tu regalo… ¿qué te gustaría?

—Bombón, no digas eso. No gastes tu mesada en eso. Mejor ahórralo.

—No seas ridículo, quiero darte algo.

—Bueno… pero solo si me dejas darte algo también.

—Sí, pero no te excedas.

— No limites mi generosidad, ¿de acuerdo? Podríamos ir a comer o algo, ¿no?

—S—sí...

No se atrevió a decirle que Darien vendría a Japón para Navidad. Era una fecha especial para estar con tu ser querido. Definitivamente no le desagradaba la idea de pasarlo con Seiya, pero… ¿Y Darien? No podía dejarlo. No después de lo que pasó…quizá ahora sí lo perdería para siempre.

Seiya quiso tener un adivinador de pensamientos. Sacarle a Serena lo que tuviera en la cabeza. Cada vez le costaba más aguantar el ritmo de su "relación".

"_¿Cuánto tiempo seguirá esto? Siento que ya no puedo, Bombón…y aún así, no sé por qué no me doy por vencido. Es como si algo, de la nada, me jalara hacia ti. Me dijera que no te deje sola… ¿qué es lo que va a pasarte?"_

"_Tengo miedo…Seiya, no sé qué hago aquí, contigo. Mira, no pido mucho. Solamente tu mano, tenerla aquí, como una ranita que duerme así contenta. ¿Te cansarás de mí? Espero que no, espero no ser demasiado egoísta…si te vas, me perdería de nuevo."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kay  
_

_C:  
_


	8. Es confusión

**El amor es…**

**.  
**

VIII. ES… CONFUSIÓN

.

**"Es una pena que te excuses en decir que _no sabes lo que quieres,_ puesto que el único que puede saberlo eres tú."**

K.M

.

.

.

¿Has estado en el caso que llaman comúnmente "entre la espada y la pared"? es algo normal de decir. Quiere decir que te interponen ante algo o alguien, y simplemente no puedes elegir entre ambas cosas. Te confunden, te desorientan. Puedes decir algo y arrepentirte por ello, y puedes también nunca haber dicho nada y arrepentirte peor el resto de tus días. Piensa muy bien cuando digas las cosas, eso te dará seguridad al hablar, más no te garantizará la respuesta que tú esperas. ¿Sabes? La prudencia no va de la mano con la suerte. Arriesgarse siempre será heroico e inesperado, pero no conocer el camino hacia donde va la caída puede doler menos, que avanzar lentamente en un camino tenue lleno de espinas, donde sabes que al final, está el espinadero fatal. No te precipites, piensa con calma, pero no demasiado, porque el tiempo sigue corriendo, y las personas no nos esperan para siempre. Sal de tu burbuja, pero siempre deja una mano dentro, para que puedas descansar de la tremenda realidad que hay afuera.

Mina abrió los ojos lentamente. Fue una sensación dolorosa y extraña. La cabeza la sentía estallar, todo el techo blanco le daba vueltas. Se revolvió en las sábanas intento asimilar donde estaba. Ni idea. ¿Qué había pasado? Menos lo sabía. La puerta se abrió y Lita entró para abrir arbitrariamente las pesadas cortinas. Sintió el viento salado soplando en toda la habitación, y sintió ganas de vomitar.

—¡Buenos días! El sol brilla afuera, bella durmiente. ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?

Mina le gruñó desde debajo de la sábana.

—¡Vamos!—insistió ella jalándosela.

—¡No! Ésa horrenda luz… no la soporto.

—Claro que no—le dijo sonriendo su amiga—debiste ser buen material para la fiesta, son las tres de la tarde.

—¿Qué?

—Toma.

Lita le extendió una taza de café. En cuanto tomó un sorbo, hizo un gesto de disgusto.

**—**Arg, sabe horrible.

—Tú eres la que tiene ése sabor en la boca— le dijo Lita—. Mi café no es amargo. Bueno, ¿Cuánto más te quedarás ahí?

—No sé… ¿Un día más?

—Muy graciosa, pero tenemos el día planeado hoy también. No lo cambiaremos por tu resaca. ¡Anda! Tienes media hora para bañarte.

—No me moveré de aquí—insistió Mina—. ¿Dónde están todos?

—En la playa—dijo ella —. Se aburrieron de esperarte. El último en irse fue Yaten, apenas hace una hora.

Mina bajó la taza que tenía en la mano. De pronto, todo comenzaba a tomar fuerza en su cabeza. ¡No recordaba casi nada! Hizo un esfuerzo…bailó con ese chico pelirrojo muy atrevido, que terminó bateándolo. Luego la promoción de los martinis, oh, ahí estaba el problema. Quién sabe cuántos se tomó. A decir verdad no pudieron ser muchos, más bien en su vida se había metido una borrachera. Recordó al chico del bar hablándole de su vida… luego estaba Yaten ayudándola a subir los escalones y…

—¡Oh por Dios!

Lita se giró hacia ella, estaba peinándose porque su amiga parecía apenas estar reaccionando.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿También dejaste tu celular en el club?

—No. Peor. Creo… creo que le dije a Yaten que me gustaba.

Lita se giró tan rápido que casi tira el florero de la mesita de al lado.

—¿Cómo?

—Oh, no… esto debe ser un error. No es posible…seguro lo soñé. Sí…fue un sueño. ¡Yo jamás haría algo como…! — luego su cara se tornó de horror — ¡No, olvídalo! ¡Eso es algo que yo haría seguramente!

Luego se echó a llorar como niña pequeña. Lita corrió a su lado.

—¿Pero qué dices, Mina? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tiene que ver Yaten? ¿Te gusta? ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste? ¿Y qué dijo él?

— Demasiadas preguntas para poder contestarlas ahora — sollozó ella—. ¡Lita! No sé que hice… bueno, sí…pero todo es muy confuso.

—Con tantos martinis seguro lo es — le dijo Lita —. Pero, ¿cómo estás tan segura de eso? Deberías hablar con él.

—¿Hablar?— repitió Mina, como si las palabras de Lita hubieras sido tocadas por el diablo—. No, no… nada de hablar. ¡Quiero desaparecer de éste lugar! ¡Llévame a donde sea! Me iré… sí. Me iré y nada habrá…

—Aunque te vayas lo verás en tres días en la ciudad—dijo Lita con cara de pocos amigos —no tiene ningún caso.

—¡Estoy perdida, acabada! Sabía que no era buena idea venir. Ésa Serena…

—Cálmate—le dijo ella poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella — Piensa. Tienes que pensar. ¿Recuerdas de verdad que se lo dijiste?

—Sí.

—¿Y recuerdas que te dijo él?

—Yo… no. Todo está en blanco después de eso.

—Bueno, mientras no hayas vomitado su linda camisa de seda no puede ser tan malo. Sólo debes preguntárselo y listo.

—Debería preguntarle a Dios porqué me pasan estas cosas a mí —dijo Mina dramáticamente.

—Mina, debes hacerlo. Si no, no podrás estar tranquila.

—Hasta la resaca se me bajó… ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa? — repitió ella ofendida—¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Debiste estar ahí para detenerme.

—Lo siento, estaba muy ocupada aquí vomitando cada diez minutos.

Lita se levantó, porque pasaron varios minutos en los que Mina no decía nada, solo esperaba que su café se enfriara o algo parecido. Ella continuó dándole palabras de aliento, Lita era muy fuerte. Mina quiso sentirse así, sin esos horrorosos sentimientos de culpa y confusión. Al final, tuvo que levantarse, porque ahora era Lita, más tarde sería Serena, Amy… e inevitablemente tendría que enfrentar a Yaten, como su adolorida cabeza y sus escocidos ojos enfrentarían el lastimoso sol.

Serena miró de nuevo la casa que se asomaba en el conjunto de residencias que estaban en la colina, donde ellos habían rentado. Ella estaba metida en el mar, pero la llegada de Mina del club la habían preocupado. Sabía que su borrachera había tenido que ver algo con Yaten, y éste estaba más hosco y distante de los demás que nunca. Algo malo debió haber pasado.

Una oleada de agua le cubrió el flequillo y escupió. Luego oyó una risotada de Seiya detrás de ella.

—¡Óyeme! ¡Abusivo!—se quejó ella girándose.

— Llamando desde la Tierra, Bombón! Mina estará bien. No te preocupes demasiado…

—Pues… no sé qué tan preocupante sea —dijo Serena acercándose a él. Los dos estaban metidos en el mar, aunque no muy lejos de la playa. — Creo que Mina siente algo por él…

Seiya no se sorprendió.

— ¿No te matará por contármelo?

— Debe entender que no te puedo ocultar nada…

Seiya sonrió arrogantemente. Serena como siempre le dio la vuelta, no le gustaba que Seiya le sonriera tanto. Había un efecto de desarme involuntario, y prefería pensar en todo, menos en la sonrisa de su amigo. Sin embargo, Seiya muy contrariamente, aunque sabía cual era su posición, entendía perfectamente el efecto que tenían las cosas que él hacía o decía en ella. Se avergonzaba bastante y eso le divertía.

—¿Segura? No creo que seas un libro abierto, Bombón…

—Bueno, todos tenemos nuestros secretos—dijo ella sonriendo misteriosamente.

El agua continuó moviéndose, y se acercaron involuntariamente por el agua un poco más. Serena tenía la cara de Seiya a no más de un palmo de la suya, y observó las facciones de su amigo. Quisiera o no, se contradijera o no, Seiya era tremendamente guapo. Sus ojos intrigantes pareciera que le preguntaran "¿No me quieres sobre todos los demás?" y ella hubiera querido decirle que sí. Que aunque estuviera pensando mucho en Darien, que estaba lejos de ella y enojado, no podía evadir los sueños que constantemente la perseguían con su voz y su presencia. Seguro Seiya se sentiría el más importante del universo, si no es que ya se sentía, por eso se reservaba íntimamente esas cosas tan preciadas que son los sueños. Que aunque digan que es nuestro inconsciente hablándonos, ella no podía descifrarlos muy bien.

"_Pero… en serio que es guapo. No sé… ya lo había notado antes… pero ahora es diferente. ¿Pero qué hay de diferente? Qué tonta que soy."_

Seiya ladeó la cabeza un momento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día babeando por mí o vamos a ir a tomar algo?

Serena parpadeó. Luego, aunque el agua estaba muy fresca se sintió hervir.

—¡Como te atreves! Bah, ni a quién le importes. —dijo lanzándole todo el agua que pudo de un manotazo.

—Sigue diciéndote eso.

Y aunque Serena ya tenía preparado otro desplante para Seiya, éste se apresuró nadando hasta la orilla; dejando una desconcertada Serena en el agua.

No muy lejos de los dos mejores amigos, Taiki, Amy y Yaten estaban instalados en una mesa de playa con una sombrilla. Taiki leía un pequeño libro, mientras Yaten estaba escuchando algo con sus audífonos, Amy simplemente escribía.

—¿Es lo que me mostraste ayer?—le preguntó Taiki.

—Eh… sí—dijo ella agachando la cabeza— no empieces a burlarte por favor.

—Solo iba a decir que me gustaría saber que le cuentas a ésa libreta—dijo Taiki inesperadamente. Amy se enderezó.

—Bueno… no tendría mucho sentido, puesto que son cosas que no quiero que nadie se entere.

—Eso está bien—admitió Taiki —. Solo no lo hagas demasiado, o no podrás mostrarte a las personas como eres.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues que piensas que ése diario es tu soporte de desahogue, si lo haces todo el tiempo, no podrás hacerlo con las personas reales, las que sí rodean tu vida.

—Creo que eres demasiado exagerado — sonrió Amy señalándolo con su pluma — sólo son cosas que hacen las chicas. Es todo.

Taiki dio por perdida la batalla del diario.

—¿Vas a participar en el concurso de ensayos?

—No estoy segura—torció ella la boca—. No creo que lo que tengo sea digno de concursar.

—Oye, no te subestimes tanto — dijo Taiki—, creo que yo sí entraré.

—Y… ésa chica, Hotori, ¿Entrará?

—Me lo imagino—contestó él normalmente —, porque ha ganado varios concursos. No creo que se pierda este. Es una chica competitiva.

—¿Y te gustan las chicas competitivas?

Amy reaccionó demasiado tarde. Ya hasta se había puesto una mano en la boca.

—Yo… quise decir…

—Bueno, — dijo Taiki inmediatamente, porque se dio cuenta de que había incomodado a la peliazul, y no quería eso — creo que es bueno que sean competitivas, pero no depende de eso que me gusten.

—Sí, bueno… sólo era una pregunta. — se "disculpó".

—Yo sólo te di una respuesta—la alivió él —. Me daría gusto que entraras Amy.

Ella le asintió. Quizá sí haría el esfuerzo.

Mina se puso sus defensoras gafas antes de salir. Realmente aún se sentía muy mal, y fuera del malestar físico era más la resaca moral que traía cargando insoportablemente. Ahora, después del baño y casi una hora de meditarlo, podía recordar perfectamente la conversación que tuvo con Yaten. ¿Cómo pudo quedarse dormida? ¡Torpe! Avanzó con Lita por la costa, pasando por los mismos negocios en los que ya habían almorzado tantas veces. Lo vio ahí, con Taiki y Amy, y aunque estaban sentados juntos, al parecer todos tenían algo diferente en la cabeza.

Yaten, por su parte, hay que decir que no había dormido ni pizca. La experiencia con Mina Aino le habían bloqueado la mente, dejándolo todo borroso y turbulento. Unas palabras tan bonitas, y se sentía mal de no poder compartirlas con alguien. En cierta forma había querido que alguien se las dijera con la intensidad que Mina lo hizo, pero no de ésa persona. ¿Por qué Mina le complicaba tanto la vida? Peor aún, ¿No era suficiente su horrible carácter para alejarla? Al parecer no. Sabía los sentimientos de Mina, pero hay que decir que no los entendía para nada. ¿Por qué? Pues simplemente Yaten no los tomó en serio. Después de todo, miles de niñas le habían dicho lo mismo, y no dudaba de que sintieran atracción por él. ¿Y por eso lo confesaban? ¿Acaso esperaban algo a cambio? Eso no iba a suceder. Primero muerto.

La castaña y la rubia se acercaron al grupo. De inmediato, Mina percibió la mirada de Yaten, pero ella no flaqueó. Sentía en el estómago otra vez vomitivos nervios, y saludó normalmente a los tres y se sentó a picar la botana que tenían Taiki y Amy.

—¿Quieres que ordene algo?—dijo amablemente Taiki, al ver como Mina se lanzaba sobre los canapés.

—No, no — dijo ella como si no le diera importancia—es sólo apetitito repentino. No desayuno nada.

—Pues te ves algo delgada—observó Amy— deberías revisarte con un doctor.

— Tú crees? — preguntó Mina esperanzada, omitiendo completamente la parte en la que Amy le dijo que viera a un médico. — ¿De verdad crees que estoy delgada? Vaya… no pensé que se me notara nada.

—Si no se te notara, no te lo diría — comentó Amy con seriedad. — quizá estás excediéndote un poco.

A pesar de que Yaten mantenía la mirada perdida en las nubes, y tenía los audífonos puestos, su reproductor tenía activada la opción "pausa".

Para Mina francamente la tarde fue una fea experiencia. Quizá estaba en otro mundo, pero podría haber jurado sentir la mirada de Yaten dos o tres veces esa vez. Lita le dirigía miradas asesinas cuando ella se adelantaba dejándola atrás con Yaten, recordemos que ésta insistió mucho para que Mina se abriera paso. Ésta se lo contó a Serena y consecuentemente Amy también lo supo, al final, todo el grupo de amigas presente se había enterado de lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ellos dos. Si se podía decir que había "pasado algo".

Entre la ansiedad y la emoción, Serena prácticamente obligó a Mina a preguntarle a Yaten que opinaba de lo sucedido. Todo se vio bastante obvio, porque ése atardecer lo disfrutaron desde una especie de bar que estaba justo en la costa, al aire libre, y de un momento a otro, todo el mundo se desapareció dejándolos solos en la terraza que daba al mar. Mina sintió el efecto inmediato de incomodidad de Yaten, y él pudo percibir sus nervios a un kilómetro.

— Esto… acerca de ayer…

— Acepto tu agradecimiento — interrumpió Yaten mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Qué?

— Te levanté del piso y te llevé a tu cuarto. Lo lógico es que me lo agradezcas, ¿O no?

Bueno… sí, supongo— se desconcertó ella —, pero… no es eso… quiero decir, sí…pero quería aclarar algunos puntos.

Por fin Yaten la miró, lo hizo con completa tranquilidad. Aunque el efecto en Mina fue todo lo contrario. Comenzó a sentir que sudaba por todas partes.

—No creí que hubiese algo que aclarar…

—¡Déjame hablar!— insistió ella —. Cuando estábamos en mi cuarto… te dije algo, algo que quizá malinterpretaste… quiero aclarar el asunto.

Yaten guardó silencio, dejándola hablar, solamente se cruzó de brazos.

—Te dije que me agradabas o algo así—mintió, porque se acordaba perfectamente de las palabras que había empleado — Bueno, pues quiero que sepas que no tiene trasfondo, ¿De acuerdo?

—No comprendo.

Por supuesto que Yaten comprendía. Estaba torturándola psicológicamente. Mina cerró los ojos un momento, inhaló aire y continuó:

—Pues sí, algo así dije. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero quiero aclarar que esto es una especie de tregua. Quizá yo no te caiga muy bien, pero no es mutuo. Yo me llevo bien con todos y quisiera… que fuera igual contigo. No es ningún sentimiento especial ni nada, a eso me refiero.

—Sentimiento especial… — repitió Yaten mirando hacia arriba, como si tratara de comprenderlo, aunque solamente estaba fingiendo.

—Sí — afirmó ella.

—¿Tienes algún problema con lo que dijiste?

—Yo… no, creo que no…— contestó ella extrañada.

—Bueno, pues entonces así quedamos — dijo Yaten tomando su vaso, y caminado hacia afuera. Mina se quedó tratando de adivinar lo que él le había querido decir, después comprendió que sus palabras no tenían ningún significado.

La noche trascurrió apaciblemente. Ese día no hubo tensiones ni disgustos, y la mayoría se fue a dormir temprano, resintiendo aún la desvelada de la noche anterior. Es quedaban dos días, dos días y volverían a la ciudad. Sin duda a la que más le pesaba esto era Serena, la fecha tan ambicionada por todos era la que ella más quería posponer, ¿Por qué Navidad no podía ser el febrero o marzo? Era absurdo, lo sabía, pero simplemente no se sentía lista para ver a Darien. Aunque las chicas pensaban cosas similares, para Mina sería volver a ver a Aranna y los planes de la obra, para Amy escuchar aún más a Taiki hablando cosas increíbles de Reika.

En fin, al parecer las chicas tenían una puerta falsa, o al menos Amy y Mina, por ahora.

—¡Ahhhh! — gritó Mina arrojando su lápiz labial hacia la pared, y Serena tuvo que agacharse. — ¡Y él dijo "en eso quedamos"! — lo imitó — ¿En eso quedamos, en qué demonios quedamos? ¡NO QUEDAMOS EN ABSOLUTAMENTE NA—DA! ¡Como puede ser tan desesperante!

—Creo que ambos piensan que el otro es desesperante — dijo Lita, aunque Mina le disparó con la mirada. — quizá… deberías olvidarlo.

—Creo que Lita tiene un poco de razón— empezó Amy tímidamente, porque sabía como reaccionaba Mina cuando se le contradecía — piénsalo, no han tenido más que encuentros incómodos y discusiones… creo que una persona así no te conviene.

Mina miró a Serena. Indirectamente esperaba una respuesta diferente.

—Pues… creo que Mina debe hacer lo que crea conveniente— dijo ella encogiendo los hombros —; pero también te imagino con alguien… más como tú. Quizá no tan complicado…

Mina suspiró.

—Tampoco piensen que me la vivo pensando en él — dijo ella tirándose de espaldas en la cama— solo… solo es algo pasajero. Sí, ya se pasará. Nos llevaremos bien y creo que aceptaré salir con ése chico de tercero… Eichi.

—Eso sería fenomenal—le animó Lita—. Eichi es muy guapo y alegre.

—Sí, te agobiaría menos —le siguió Amy.

—Y no pertenece al mismo grupo de amigos — dijo Serena —; así no mezclarías lo del canto y tu relación.

Y a pesar de todas las múltiples virtudes que Eichi sacó a relucir por parte de sus amigas, Mina no se sintió ni emocionada ni feliz. Y aunque dijo que se sacaría a Yaten del pensamiento, intuyó, en el fondo de su corazón, que no podría olvidarse tan fácilmente de esos ojos aceitunados.

Ése día Seiya convenció a los demás de subirse a las motos acuáticas, aunque solamente pudo convencer a Lita y Serena de las chicas, y a Taiki, para que más bien dejara de darle la lata que por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo. Al final, Serena pensó que había sido muy divertido, aunque le dio pavor, y se cayó dos veces, el chaleco le hizo regresar rápidamente a la superficie y el temor se disipó. Amy, que se sentía muy atarantada por el calor, se dejó caer boca abajo sobre una de las sillas de playa, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. La brisa marina le llegaba de forma deliciosa, y así se le pasaron dos o tres horas. Mina había desaparecido diciendo ir a comprar una limonada, y al final terminó probándose todas las blusas veraniegas que vio en una oferta.

Hasta que los demás llegaron Amy pudo despertar. El primero en notar el efecto fue Taiki.

—¿Estás bien? Parece que te perdiste. Y… no quisiera asustarte, pero tienes toda la espalda roja.

—¿Cómo?—se frotó los ojos Amy—¡Auch..! me duele. Vaya, creo que me pegó duro el sol.

—Estás muy irritada— dijo Lita.

— Y te ves graciosa — dijo Seiya innecesariamente.

—Debes darte un baño o te hará daño — recomendó Taiki.

Todos regresaron a casa para que Amy se bañara, y Serena le envió a Mina un mensaje para los alcanzara para la cena. Seiya siguió a Serena hasta su cuarto, porque ella dijo que "pasaba" en ayudarle a Lita para cocinar ése día, y Seiya evidentemente también. Cuando entraron, Seiya observó el terrible desastre que estaba en su habitación.

—Vaya, parece que pasó un tornado, Bombón.

—Se llama Mina Aino—dijo Serena dejando su bolso sobre la cama —. Ha estado muy molesta.

—¿Por el asunto de Yaten?

—Ajá.

—No sé por qué sufre tanto. Mina puede conseguir a quien quiera si se lo propone…

—Entonces quizá sí consiga a Yaten — sonrió Serena.

—En ése caso no es tan capaz — dijo Seiya inconscientemente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por nada, no me hagas caso.

—¡Dímelo!— le jaló ella del brazo —. ¿No dijiste que no te gustaban los secretos?

—Me refería a nosotros, no a los de las otras personas, eso es indiscreción — dijo Seiya queriendo parecer intelectual, Serena se rió.

—Ahora resulta que eres la prudencia en persona ¡Qué mentiroso!

—¡Déjame, no me gusta hablar mal de la gente!

—Pero te gusta molestarla, ¿No?— comenzó Serena a empujarlo. Era una especie de juego.

—Por supuesto, más si su nombre es Serena Tsukino— Seiya le devolvió el pequeño empujón.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues quizá ella ya no se deje como antes!— le contraatacó.

—Ella no tiene opción, porque no hay forma que se resista a mis encantos…

—¡Qué engreído!

Serena empujó un poco más a Seiya, este al querer devolvérselo se topó con algo en su pie que lo hizo resbalar, y en un segundo, ya estaba encima de Serena, involuntariamente sobre la cama. El efecto fue inmediato: Seiya se quedó estático, viendo los enormes ojos de Serena frente a él. Ella, respiraba con dificultad, nunca había tenido a Seiya tan de cerca. Su flequillo semi— húmedo le caía en la frente y le miraba con intensidad. Ella se sintió caer sobre un extraño agujero, en el que la caída era interminable, pero le era imposible renunciar a lanzarse. Seiya sintió la respiración de la princesa sobre su rostro, y ahí estaba. La chica que lo traía loco debajo de él, quizás en su poder. No, eso era pedir demasiado. Un accidente… nada más.

—Lo siento—dijo Seiya sonriendo nerviosamente.

—No… no importa— tartamudeó Serena. —No pasa nada…

Serena no pudo evitar ver la actitud de Seiya. No era confiada y arrogante como siempre. Por primera vez estaba pequeñamente desarmado. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero al morderse los labios estaba mirando los de su amigo. Seiya sí lo percibió. Acaso ella quería… ¿besarle? Entonces, ¿por qué negárselo?

Entonces, más fuerte que una campana de catedral el celular de Seiya sonó. Serena brincó del susto, y Seiya se apartó bruscamente de su lado. Contestó y respondió algunas cosas que no se entendían, y tuvo que repetirlas. Luego se despidió, Serena ya estaba recogiendo algunas cosas, entre ellas, el labial de Mina con el que Seiya se había resbalado.

— Y… ¿Quién era? — preguntó Serena queriendo parecer casual, para aliviar el tenso momento.

— El manager, quiere grabar lo antes posible. Quizá antes que termine el año — contestó Seiya muy rápido.

— Ah…

Ése día Serena no tocó a Seiya ni para pedirle que le pasara la sal. En ella se había formado una especie de escudo protector que quería aislarle. Aunque la verdad era que se trato de auto convencer de hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Pues simplemente le daba miedo empezar, y ya no querer regresar al punto de partida.

Para a quien no le quede claro lo anterior, podemos decir en palabras sencillas que Serena prefería tener su distancia, distancia que le costaba cada vez más acortar, porque Seiya estaba más presente, más atractivo, y más agradable que nunca. La princesa tenía miedo, un miedo enorme a ya no acordarse de Darien tanto como antes, a querer llamarlo, a decirle que lo quería. Le asustaba la idea de estar tan contenta y feliz, todo eso la estaba llenando de una confusión y una incertidumbre que la preocupaba.

Taiki tocó el cuarto que Amy compartía que Lita. La peliazul ya había salido de bañarse y se había cambiado de ropa. Le indicó que podía pasar.

—Hola, ¿Cómo sigues de ésa quemazón?

—Fatal, me arde horriblemente — confesó Amy —pero ya se pasará.

—Te la pasarás mal nuestros últimos días en la playa, no querrás que nada te toque.

—Supongo, pero tengo un remedio. Se lo pedí a Mina de la farmacia cuando estaba en el centro comercial. Aunque no me lo he puesto, le pediré a Lita que me ayude.

—Está cocinando. En realidad no tengo problema con ayudarte a ponerte eso. — se ofreció.

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya, muchas gracias!— dijo Amy sin pensar, e inmediatamente se sacó la delgada blusa, para quedar en un top semi largo.

Luego, cuando Taiki se sentó detrás de ella. Reaccionó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Al sentir las manos de Taiki con la crema sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, y sabía que nada tenía que ver con el dolor de la espalda. ¿Había dejado que un chico le aplicara ungüento en la espalda? ¿a un chico que además le agradaba? Amy cerró los ojos arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho. Quién sabe qué pensaría ahora él de ella. Pero Taiki no pensaba nada malo de ella, solamente se sentía contento de ayudarle en algo. Cuando comenzó con la tarea encomendada se sintió algo abochornado. ¿El diciéndole a una amiga que le untaría crema en la espalda? No quiso parecerse a los chicos de su colegio, incluso un poco a Seiya. Pero lo había dicho sin pensar, así. Mientras lo hacía se fijó en los irritados hombros de Amy, qué delicada era. Y qué bella.

— Eh… listo.

— Muchas gracias — dijo Amy tomando el envase — espero no haberte molestado…

—No hay problema—dijo Taiki— bueno, te espero abajo. Digo… quiero decir, te veré abajo.

—Seguro…

Otra vez. ¿Por qué hacía eso todo el tiempo? Formar palabras con ella de "nosotros" "Haremos" "te espero" "te acompaño" "te ayudo". Le estaba comenzando a cansar, y sin embargo no quería renunciar a ello. Al parecer no tenía ningún sentido continuar engañándose, la chica Mizuno le gustaba. Era linda y amable, de buenos sentimientos y muy inteligente. De esencia natural y espontánea, misteriosa y paciente. Sí, él necesitaba su compañía. Ahora lo había entendido.

Los últimos días de vacaciones fueron más extraños que al principio. Algunos habían aclarado algunos puntos, otros, los tenían menos a la vista que nunca. Todo terminó con formalidad y amistosa convivencia, aunque aún permanecían marcados ciertos límites. Yaten había establecido la pauta para alejar a Mina completamente de él. La rubia no tenía nada de malo, lo sabía. Pero por qué la insistencia. Mina había negado su declaración, se estaba protegiendo y Yaten lo entendía. No es nada fácil que te guste alguien y ése alguien no te tomara en cuenta.

Si él lo sabría…

Ya había tomado una decisión. Esperaba no arrepentirse, o alguien más, alguien que no tenía nada que ver con Mina ni con él, saldría lastimado. Mina se había puesto una máscara de formalidad, creyendo ser astuta, poniéndole a Yaten las cosas muy fáciles, como si su frente dijera un "no pasa nada". Y fingió estar muy bien. Le molestaba que Yaten se hubiera tomado tan a la ligera sus palabras, pero finalmente ¿Acaso ella misma no les estaba restando importancia al negarlas? ¿Con qué cara reclamar si es algo que ni ella misma aceptaba? Ya, dejaría de hacerse de telarañas la cabeza y daría lo mejor de sí en la obra. Era lo que más le importaba en ése momento.

Cuando terminaron de comer la última noche, Mina fue la primera en levantarse de la mesa. Ya no aguantaba tener a Yaten a su lado, sin poder decirle algo normal.

—Buenas noches — se despidió ella—, mañana nos iremos temprano, así que es mejor que me retire…

—Creo que yo me voy contigo—dijo Lita —, estoy agotada de haber buceado tanto.

Mina asintió, y cuando se levantó sintió un vértigo que la hizo agarrarse de nuevo de la silla, incluso volcó un vaso que ya no tenía rastros del jugo.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Seiya inmediatamente, levantándose.

—Sí… —dijo ella poniéndose una mano en la frente—no es nada… solo…estoy cansada.

—Eso parece más que solo estar cansada—dijo Yaten entonces. Mina lo miró con desdén.

—No importa…

Serena también corrió en su auxilio. Ella era la que más se alarmaba en cualquier situación.

—Oye, deberíamos ir a ver a un doctor. No es normal que te pase ésto…

—¡Ya!— le exclamó Mina quitándole la mano a Serena e su hombro — ya dije que estoy bien…

—Serena sólo se preocupa por ti, Mina— le dijo Lita severamente.

—Pues no hay por qué, yo puedo cuidarme sola… buenas noches.

Como se sintió atacada por tantas miradas, Mina huyó del comedor lo más rápido que pudo, aunque en la escalera también se sintió caer en cualquier momento. Serena quiso ir, pero Seiya le puso una mano el hombro, negándole con la cabeza.

—Mejor déjala sola…

—Pero ¿y si está enferma?

—Si mañana no se siente bien iremos a un doctor— sentenció Taiki —quiera o no.

Yaten la miró hasta que se perdió su silueta en el caracol de escalones. Quién sabe qué estaría haciendo ésa necia. Bueno, ¿Y a él qué? Si ella no se quería a sí misma, él no podía hacer nada. Esto se lo dijo muchas veces, pero continuó preguntándose qué le pasaba.

Mina estuvo muy normal al día siguiente. Aunque ésa noche sentía un hueco en el estómago, como si un vacío le comiera sus propios órganos, al final se durmió. Se despertó malhumorada y nerviosa, y fue la primera en tener sus cosas listas para marcharse.

Serena se despidió de su cómplice que la había acompañado en la escapatoria de su realidad, el mar. Suspiró dejando atrás lo que había pasado en sus vacaciones, tenía que hacerle frente. No había de otra. A ver qué le esperaba en la ciudad. Aunque quería ver a su familia y escoger los regalos de Navidad pero algo no le intuía bien. Quizá un presentimiento, o nada más el temor tonto de una chica que no sabe lo que quiere.

—¿Cómo te fue?— fue lo primero que le preguntó Luna cuando Serena se dejó caer en su cama, agotada.

—Estupendo… casi no quería volver.

—¿No pasó nada, verdad?

—¿Nada de qué?—preguntó Serena cerrando los ojos.

—Pues con Seiya.

Serena se enderezó, y la gatita se agazapó en la esquina de la cama.

—Luna, eres muy importante en mi vida, pero si vuelves a preguntarme algo como eso el albergue de animales tendrá un huésped más.

—Bueno, no te enojes… — dijo ella con las orejas hacia atrás— me preocupo. Es todo. Y con lo que pasó con Darien…

—Ni me lo recuerdes — dijo ella con fastidio—ya tendré la oportunidad de hablar con él. No puedo creer que tenga que ir a los exámenes todavía.

—Si hubieras pasado los finales no estarías allí.

—Te equivocas, porque todos tendrán que estar presentes.

—Te aseguro que Taiki y Amy irán, pero no estarán presentando nada — dijo Luna severamente.

Serena hizo un gesto con la mano como para que dejara de molestar, y desempacó todas sus cosas. El día siguiente, más frío que cualquiera de los otros, le hizo recordar con nostalgia la playa y el mar. Se abrochó más su abrigo, cuando llegó al salón ya todos estaban ahí, para no quedarse afuera platicando y quedarse congelados.

—¡Ay! Éste clima me pone de malas—dijo Seiya frotándose las manos — en mi planeta ésta cosa horrible que llaman invierno no existe.

—Yo creí que yo era el delicado— dijo Yaten.

—Bueno, las personas que ya son frías por naturaleza no tienen ningún problema con eso — dijo Seiya orgullosamente — pero las que somos cálidas y alegres nos cuesta trabajo adaptarnos.

Yaten le dirigió una mirada desagradable y Seiya siguió molestando a su hermano hasta que Taiki intervino, como siempre. Serena le obsequió a Seiya un chocolate para que se calentara, y la clase comenzó con normalidad. Todo iba igual entre Hamlet y Don Quijote, hasta que la clase de literatura fue interrumpida por la coordinadora escolar. Le indició algo a la profesora y una muchacha entró en el aula: estatura mediana, delgada, de cabellos medianos color castaño claro y ojos dorados. Seiya sintió que se atragantaba. La chica recorrió con la mirada el lugar y sonrió justo en la tercera fila, donde estaba ubicado él. Ella se echó el cabello hacia atrás, parecía normal, pero Seiya momentáneamente creyó que era una ilusión:

Mya estaba parada a escasos metros de él, con uniforme escolar, y con la misma actitud serena y apacible.

Yaten y Taiki se miraron expectantes, y los dos miraron inmediatamente a Seiya, pero éste estaba muy ocupado pensando qué demonios hacía la chica del planeta del fuego ahí.

—Ésta es Mya Monagh. Fue transferida apenas por una situación personal y reside actualmente aquí, aunque su lugar natal era hacia el sur. ¿Es correcto, Mya? — le preguntó la profesora.

—Correcto— dijo Mya sonriendo amablemente. Los comentarios masculinos aparecieron inmediatamente.

—Bueno, por favor sean amables con ella. Mya, tendrás que poner todo de tu parte para sacar bien el año, ya que llegas casi a mediados. Te ayudará consultarle algunas cosas a dos estudiantes que después te presentaré. Por favor ubícate en la segunda fila, hay un lugar en el penúltimo asiento.

Mya caminó con sus libros por el pasillo entre las bancas. Inevitablemente iba a pasar al lado de Seiya. Él sintió su mirada desde que entró, pero ahora le parecía cada vez más real y se sentía un poco desconcertado. Ella continuó, y justo al lado del chico dijo con voz aterciopelada:

—Hola, Seiya.

Inmediatamente él tragó saliva e intentó mirar hacia otro lado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Serena había girado la cabeza más fuerte que si hubiese visto pasar un coche a toda velocidad, miró a Mya y luego a él. Seiya no se atrevió a voltear, tampoco le contestó a la "nueva estudiante." La castaña terminó su camino y se sentó en el lugar indicado.

Serena regresó a su libro, porque la profesora continuó la clase, aunque no leyó absolutamente nada. Esa muchacha había saludado a Seiya con tanta familiaridad. ¿Quién era? ¿Hablándole por su nombre? ¿Sonriendo? Seiya ni siquiera era de éste planeta. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Alguien del mundo artístico? La hubiera visto antes… Serena apretó su pluma con fuerza e intentó concentrarse. Fue inútil.

Por ratos, Seiya se sentía tentado a voltear la vista hasta el penúltimo asiento que estaba ya ocupado por la chica novata, su llegada le había cambiado el panorama. Ése día él intentó con todas sus fuerzas no dirigirle la palabra, aunque Taiki y Yaten sí lo hicieron, preguntándole a qué había venido a la Tierra, ella contestó sonriendo que "Era un secreto" que sólo sirvió para que Seiya se estresara más. Descargó su energía en la práctica de americano, y le echó una mirada rápida a Serena, que estaba sentada en las gradas viéndolo entrenar a pesar del intenso frío que hacía. Ella aún no le preguntaba de dónde conocía a Mya.

Cuando todos estuvieron agotados y se dieron una ducha, Seiya salió apresuradamente hacia el pasillo principal, donde la princesa estaba parada con su mochila, esperándolo. Aquello no iba a ser tan fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Esto… Bombón, necesito hacer algo saliendo de clases.

—Bien, ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Él miró un momento hacia los casilleros, Serena lo miraba interrogante mente.

—Voy a ir a la disquera— mintió.

—¿Y Taiki y Yaten?

—Ellos no vienen. Solo… debo entregar la letra de una canción y ellos están algo ocupados…también tengo que hablar unas cosas con el manager. Quizá me tarde.

— No importa, no tengo nada que hacer— insistió ella.

Seiya se impacientó. Usualmente no le hubiera importado que Serena le acompañara a cualquier parte, después de todo llevaban meses con ésa dinámica. Sin embargo ahora sí tenía que ir solo.

—También tengo… algo personal que hacer. Necesito…ir a solas.

—Ah…

—Pero nos vemos mañana. O te marco en la noche…

—No te preocupes— le sonrió Serena— no hay problema.

Seiya asintió, y salió antes de que pudiera arrepentirse. Era la primera vez que le cancelaba algún plan, si se le puede llamar solo plan a regresar juntos después de clases. Serena se quedó otros diez minutos parada en el pasillo, antes de decidir regresar sola.

La identificó inmediatamente en la cafetería. Ella estaba sentada con los brazos sobre la mesa, revolviendo un té. Se sentó frente a ella con normalidad, ella le sonrió inmediatamente.

—Qué puntual.

— No sé a qué viene esto, Mya, pero debes saber que tenía planes, y los cancelé porque me lo pediste, pero no pasará dos veces.

—Tranquilo Seiya, no te apartaré de ninguna de tus admiradoras— dijo Mya vaciando un poco de leche sobre la taza. —sólo quería charlar un poco. Veo que mi visita no te hizo dar brincos de alegría, me doy cuenta.

—Sólo no lo esperaba—explicó él — ¿Cómo lo…?

—La princesa Kakyuu te quiere mucho — dijo ella de repente — está preocupada. Llevan meses en éste lugar y simplemente quería saber cómo van las cosas.

—¿Te envió a espiarme? — preguntó Seiya con el ceño fruncido.

—No me envió. Y tampoco a espiarte. Yo me ofrecí a venir…

—¿Y cómo lo lograste?

—¿Realmente importa eso?—preguntó Mya medio sonriendo—pensé que más bien querrías saber el motivo de mi visita.

Seiya asintió.

—Es esa chica…la rubia, ¿Verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó él, aunque fue solo una formalidad. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería Mya.

—La chica que te estaba esperando. Es por ella que viniste aquí.

Seiya guardó silencio. No sentía que tenía que darle explicaciones a Mya de nada.

—Es gracioso. Parece tu hermana menor — rió.

—¿Estás burlándote?

—Calma, calma — le tranquilizó Mya. —No puedes culparme por tener una opinión. Sólo la imaginaba diferente.

—Nunca te nombré ninguna chica.

—No tenías que hacerlo — dijo Mya con cierta seriedad — era lógico el por qué te negabas a conocerme. Pero viendo las cosas… no sé, creo que es menos complicado de lo que creí.

—No sé a qué te refieras…

—Seiya— dijo ella poniéndole una mano sobre la suya — ¿Viniste a jugar a las escondidas con esa tierna niña? No me mires así, sabes que es verdad. Porque ni siquiera tienes una relación con ella. Tiene a alguien, ¿No?

—¿Te lo dijo Kakyuu?

—No, es también muy lógico—ella aún no había apartado su mano, y al parecer Seiya no pensaba quitársela. No le incomodaba en nada, pero tampoco le gustaba. — cualquiera estaría loca si no te correspondiera, a menos que ya tuviera a alguien con anterioridad.

Aunque no quería, él sintió sonrojarse. Odiaba que esa chica que apenas le conocía dijera tantas duras verdades.

—Y qué piensas hacer aquí, ¿Iluminarme de lo que ya sé? Créeme, nadie está más consciente que yo de mi situación.

—No creo que lo estés como dices, aunque tratas de repetírtelo, a ver si así se hace realidad. Que esa chiquilla deje a su novio y te ame. Debe ser un lazo muy fuerte, el que tienen ellos dos, para no poder dejarle.

—Te refieres a ella muy fácilmente, pero no la conoces — Seiya ahora sí quitó su mano — ¡Cuando tienes su misma edad!

—Sabes que no tiene nada qué ver. Es su actitud la que me hace pensar así de ella…— dijo Mya un poco afligida. No le gustaba ver a Seiya molesto.

—Como te he dicho, ni siquiera la conoces. ¿Cómo puedes analizarle así?

—Vi su reacción cuando te saludé, ahí quería darme cuenta de quién era. No pudo ocultarlo…

—¿Juegas ahora con nosotros?

—Deja de estar tan a la defensiva, Seiya — dijo Mya seriamente. — No vengo a quitarte tu bonita amistad, pero sí tú mismo dijiste que cada quién puede luchar por lo que quiere, he decidido hacer lo mismo.

—Lo de nosotros solo fue un arreglo, Mya. ¿Cómo puedes tomártelo tan en serio?

—No quería estar contigo antes de conocerte. — confesó ella mirando hacia la ventana. — fue… cuando te oí cantar. En ése momento lo decidí. Y yo no tengo dudas ni confusiones, Seiya. Yo sé lo que quiero, la pregunta es: ¿Lo sabes tú?

Mya le sonrió nuevamente y se levantó con calma. Seiya le siguió con la mirada viendo como pagaba su cuenta y salía del lugar ajustándose la bufanda, para afuera atraer las miradas de unos muchachos que esperaban el autobús. ¿De verdad era cierto aquello? Mya viajó lo mismo que él para poder ver a Serena, ella lo hizo para verle a él. Cambió su apellido y se adaptó muy rápido al lugar. Sabía que esto no era obra de la princesa Kakyuu, porque ella misma le prometió respetar su situación. Todo había sido iniciativa de Mya. A lo mejor sí le gustaba él realmente. Se avergonzó, y aunque sabía que le gustaba a muchísimas niñas, Mya lo expresaba madura e inteligentemente. Qué distintas eran, Mya y Serena.

Cuando el ensayo terminó, muchos se dejaron caer sobre la duela de madera exhaustos. Al parecer el señor Hikawa había decidido exprimirlos al máximo porque ya se venía la primera presentación oficial en enero. Un mes, era lo que les quedaba, y sumada la presión con el terrible carácter de ése sujeto las cosas no podían estar peor para Mina. Se sintió feliz de haber aguantado la terrible rutina que les había puesto sin cansarse demasiado, pero al terminar se sintió tan débil que creyó que se caería ahí mismo. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero no era momento de regresar. Las cosas estaban saliendo apenas un poco mejor para ella. Miró a Yaten y Aranna, que en una esquina bebían agua y conversaban. Mina sintió una desagradable sensación en el estómago, así que mejor salió antes que todos.

—Veo que te bronceaste— señaló Aranna —, dime una cosa, dicen por ahí que también fuiste con Aino a la playa. ¿Es verdad?

—Lo es—contestó Yaten como si no tuviera importancia —, tenemos... amigos en común.

—¡Pero ustedes no se hablan!—dijo Aranna sorprendida —. Si no me lo dices, no me lo creo de alguien más.

— Es como te dije — se irritó él — solo amigos en común, nosotros no nos llevamos muy bien. Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste —dijo Yaten medio sonriendo — Y creo que deberíamos salir. Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor.

Aranna sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Me propones una cita?

—Bueno, no es eso precisamente— dijo Yaten muy rápido—. Pero…quiero decir, no es que no quiera…

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo, Yaten?—preguntó Aranna abiertamente, estaba realmente contenta.

—Me encantaría.

Ella se despidió de él con un beso simple en la mejilla. Yaten le pareció la decisión ideal. Ya había dejado pasar algún tiempo, se encontraba bien, y necesitaba alejar a Mina definitivamente. Aranna le gustaba, no tenía porqué negárselo. Quería estar con alguien, después de tanto tiempo, y Aranna era hermosa y elegante. Compartían gustos y pues… simplemente era lo que él quería, o lo que él pensaba que quería.

Amy terminó de firmar la solicitud. Se había inscrito para el concurso de ensayos que sería el siguiente año, pero tenía que prepararlo con tiempo de anticipatción. Tenía ya algunas ideas y escritos, pero se lo dijo a Taiki, nada que fuera digno de concursar. Aún así, Amy tomó la decisión justo cuando llegaron de la playa y se inscribió sin pensarlo demasiado para no arrepentirse. Le aterraba la idea de leerlo frente a todo un auditorio, pero pensó que la recompensa valía la pena: Un seminario becado por un semestre en Canadá, con todo pagado y la posibilidad de un trabajo temporal en la rama que ella prefiriese, artes, cultura, computación, etc. Era una oportunidad que no se podía desaprovechar, como se lo dijo Taiki.

—Hola, ¿Tú también entras?— preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Amy se giró y miró a Reika Hotori, la chica nueva en el curso que tanto había evitado ver.

—Sí, ¿Tú también?

—Ajá—confirmó ella — tengo algo desde hace unos meses, pensaba expresarlo en algún lugar público, aunque no me lo tomo muy en serio.

—Yo aún no sé bien que haré—dijo Amy— tengo que trabajar en ello.

—Seguro Taiki te ayudará, ¿No?

—Eh… bueno, no lo sé. No lo creo, él está muy ocupado — dijo Amy seriamente. Otra vez Reika hablaba de Taiki como si fueran amigos de la infancia, eso le molestaba.

—Oí que ya no entrará, así que supuse que había sido porque iba a ayudarte. Aunque eso no sería justo, ¿no crees? — le sonrió ella.

—Bueno, la justicia es algo muy subjetivo a mi parecer — dijo Amy — por ejemplo, los estudiantes nuevos no pueden participar, pero tú te inscribiste sin ningún problema. Debe ser injusto para los que quisieron hacerlo el año pasado y no pudieron, y verte a ti les parece seguro algo injusto… pero claro que tú no tienes la culpa, porque estás en una situación diferente. — le sonrió Amy, aunque sentía las manos un poco temblorosas.

—La vida es impredecible — dijo Reika sencillamente. — Nos vemos.

Amy suspiró. Acababa de… ¿Retar a alguien? Seguro sí, y había sido muy satisfactorio. Reika había contestado con una respuesta que no iba a nada, ella había ganado a su comentario. Se sintió un poco mal, por contradecir a alguien a la primera oportunidad. Pero Reika…algo no le gustaba de ella, independientemente lo cercana que fuera o quisiera ser hacia Taiki, su actitud competitiva y mordaz.

El camino de regreso a casa pareció más largo de lo normal. Incluso llegó a cansarse. Siempre regresaba con Seiya y charlaban o iban comiendo algún postre. Esta vez solamente su reflejo en los aparadores fue lo que la acompañó. ¿Qué era lo que había tenido que hacer? Llegó a su casa y cenó brevemente, porque lo que quería era encerrarse en su cuarto y esperar que Seiya le llamara. Trató de terminar su guía para el examen final, pero inconscientemente volteaba hacia su celular todo el tiempo. Eran casi las nueve. Se sentía ridícula porque miraba el aparato como si mentalmente fuera a sonar, que absurdo.

Se fue a dormir más tarde de lo habitual, y ése día, por primera vez, él no llamó.

Al siguiente día Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de intercambiar dos o tres palabras con él, porque la mayoría estaban concentrados en los exámenes. Solamente Taiki y Amy estaban ausentes, y Yaten fue exento con aprobatoria, por lo que se retiró también. Oía detrás de ella el rasgar del bolígrafo de su amigo, y quiso, en un momento de impaciencia, girarse y preguntarle abiertamente que tenía. Nunca, desde que lo conocía había faltado a una llamada o visita. Cualquier cosa que requiriera una promesa o un compromiso. Suspiró intentando acordarse de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y luego volteó a ver a la muchacha que le había saludado un día antes con tanta familiaridad. Se llamaba Mya. Era bonita. También respondía las preguntas con fluidez, sin quedarse pensando en el infinito como ella. La chica levantó la mirada y le sonrió, y ella intentó hacerlo también…pero no pudo.

¡Ella nunca le negaba una sonrisa a alguien! Pero ella era diferente. Bueno, ¿Y por qué?

Cuando el timbre sonó Serena intentó abordar a Seiya para preguntárselo. El había desaparecido.

—¿Dónde está…?

—Seiya salió apenas sonó el timbre. ¿No lo viste? — le preguntó Mina.

—No… — sacó su celular e intentó marcarle.

—¡Te van a suspender si llamas aquí! — le dijo Amy alarmada, que las había alcanzado en el pasillo.

—No importa… — esperó que diera línea varias veces. Hasta que le llamó a buzón.

También era la primera vez que su celular le desviaba una llamada.

Serena miró con aprensión el teléfono. Se despidió de las chicas y fue a buscarlo el campo de fútbol, ése día no había práctica. Lo buscó en el patio de atrás y tampoco. Quién sabe dónde estaría.

Cansada de buscar, Serena se sentó en la banca cercana a la parada del semáforo. Seiya no estaba por ninguna parte, le volvió a marcar obteniendo la misma inútil respuesta. Lo guardó entre irritada y sentimental. ¿Siempre tenía que pasarle lo mismo? Sabía que Darien nunca contestaba sus llamadas, pero Seiya no…él era diferente en ése sentido.

Cuando se tiró en su cama sin ni siquiera quitarse los zapatos le echó un último vistazo a su celular: Cero llamadas. Malhumorada lo tiró a un lado, la verdad es que la cosa no le estaba gustando. Eran algunas cosas que coincidían, la llegada de la nueva estudiante, la actitud de Seiya. Y ella, pues ella no estaba de acuerdo con la situación. Se sentía apartada por él y no lo aceptaba.

Como fuera, Seiya había estado siempre presente cuando ella lo necesitaba. Pero… ¿Y si se había cansado de ésa situación? ¿Habría descubierto que Darien vendría en Navidad y prefería cortar de tajo toda relación antes de que algo pasara? No… nadie sabía eso, más que Luna. Nadie se lo pudo haber dicho. ¿Y si Mya era una persona especial para él? Que había venido a verlo…momento. ¿Estaría con ella? Quizá. No, la sola idea le daba escalofrío.

Quizá si era demasiado egoísta. Mira que querer tener a alguien sólo a su disposición…No, disposición no era. Tomó la foto que se tomaron en la playa, estaban todos reunidos en una mesa al aire libre, Seiya sonreía a la cámara pasándole un brazo por el hombro. ¿Por qué se tuvieron que acabar esos días? El frío sentía que le encogía el corazón, tan distinto a los cálidos días que pasaron juntos.

—Tonto…

Dejó la foto en la mesita dispuesta a tirarse sobre su cama todo el día, no quería moverse siquiera. No tenía ánimo. Y aunque su teléfono estuvo encendido toda la noche, nunca sonó.

.

.

.

.

Chispas, ésto de editar no es tan fácil como pensé. X(

besos,

Kay


	9. Es dolor

**El amor es…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**_"Me queda claro que, en éstos tiempos, la gente siempre se empeña en demostrar que su dolor es peor que el tuyo."_  
**

**K.M  
**

**IX. ES…DOLOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dolor físico, mental, emocional… cuántas clases hay. Las personas susceptibles tienden a tener un rango del dolor menor. Las fuertes, dicen que aunque tengan ésa apariencia fuerte son las que más necesitan ayuda ante el dolor. En fin, fuertes o no fuertes siempre estamos expuestos al dolor. Siempre nos dolerá una despedida, una traición, una decepción. ¿Pero sabes? El dolor es algo muy subjetivo. Pensar en él lo agrandará, lo esparcirá, y no lo dudes, te consumirá en cuestión de poco tiempo. Es el peor cáncer que puede invadirte.

¿Sabes cómo reaccionar ante el dolor? ¿Dejarlo sacar… ignorarlo, para que desaparezca? Te diré algo, el dolor sí desaparece. Su mejor amigo es el tiempo. No se sabe cuánto, porque no hay calendario para el dolor, pero sí para las decisiones.

Decídete a dejar de llorar por algo o por alguien, lo lograrás. Proponértelo es hacerlo, los que no pueden dejar de abatirse, es porque quieren seguir así. Quizá puedes pensar… ¿Pero a quién le gusta sufrir? Es absurdo. Te diré algo, el dolor siempre estará presente en nuestras vidas. No podemos evitar que algo nos lastime y nos duela. Es algo natural e inevitable, sin embargo el sufrimiento solamente lo creas tú. Te dolió que te mintieran, que te engañaran… ¿Sufrirás por eso? Es una decisión. Tú la creas, o tú la destruyes.

.

.

.

Unos cuantos días más y sería Navidad. Las tiendas estaban abarrotadas de mercancías y descuentos, de gente y de regalos. En algunos países la Navidad se celebra con a familia y amigos como tradición. En Japón es una fecha más "romántica" para pasarla con tu pareja o la persona que te gusta. Esto tiende a formar cierta incomodidad en quienes no tienen ésa pareja, ésta imposición resulta negativa para algunos, y maravillosa y esperada por otros.

Serena tenía pareja. Era de esperarse que perteneciera al segundo grupo, al grupo de los que espera con ansia la Navidad para cocinarle a su amado y tejerle una bufanda verde o gris. La idea le parecía ridícula. Para ella, la fecha esperada sería el encuentro con su novio, que acababa de pelear y estaba un poco resentido por la distancia que había entre ellos. Pensaba la princesa que esto era algo injusto, puesto que ella no había elegido que él se marchara a otro continente a superarse profesionalmente.

Aún con todo esto, quería y necesitaba verlo.

Miró el aparador lleno de guirnaldas de luces y suspiró. Tenía ya el regalo de Mina y de Amy, estaba un poco indecisa entre el de Rei y Lita. Había visto una corbata perfecta para Darien, le quedaría muy bien. Sin embargo, aún no había elegido el de Seiya. Había buscado en varias tiendas y almacenes y simplemente no sentía que pudiera obsequiarle nada de lo que encontraba ahí. Su ahora recién distante amigo le intrigaba. Le había marcado varias veces en la semana y nada. Le devolvió un mensaje de texto muy simple, diciendo que estaba ocupado, que se verían el fin de semana. Quién sabe qué pasaría. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil no ir a buscarle personalmente y reclamarle cierta indiferencia. Ahora comprendía a Mina. No era nada agradable que te ignorara la persona que más quieres.

Momento. La persona que más… bueno, había que decir que Serena le quería mucho. Pero no sabía si era al que más quería, o más bien, se auto convencía de que no era así. Era su mejor amigo, entonces, dentro del rango de los amigos, sí era al que más quería.

¿Y sí existen rangos para medir a las personas?

Ése día se habían quedado de ver en casa de Rei para comer, era la una de la tarde. Tenía casi dos horas para seguir buscando el regalo del chico Kou, era en lo que más le convenía pensar ahora. Se metió a la treintava tienda que llamó su atención, siendo acaparada inmediatamente por las vendedoras.

Seiya cerró la puerta tras de sí como si pesara cien kilos. Yaten y Taiki estaban ahí, huyendo del frío y de las fans navideñas. Él se dejó caer en su sillón habitual, después de haberse quitado la chaqueta.

— ¿Ya vas a contarnos lo de Mya? — preguntó indiscretamente Yaten.

Taiki miró un momento a Yaten, y luego le dijo a Seiya:

— A nosotros Mya no nos quiso decir nada, Seiya. ¿Todo está bien?

— Seguro. Está fabuloso, está tan grandioso que mírame derrochando alegría. — dijo él sentándose. — No sé qué hacer. He huido de Bombón como un idiota sólo para no contárselo. Y al final creo que tendrá que enterarse.

— Bueno, eso no estaba en tus manos — dijo Yaten — no tienes porqué sentir responsabilidad.

— Creo que de algún modo la alenté — explicó Seiya — no sé. No lo entiendo en verdad. Sólo nos vimos una vez, si hablamos cinco minutos fue mucho. Y no terminó precisamente en algo agradable.

— Qué raro, porque Mya sí que es agradable — se burló Yaten.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — preguntó Taiki.

— Debo decirle a Bombón la verdad. Que ella fue la chica que Kakyuu eligió para mí como esposa… pero que no tiene nada que ver con lo que vaya a pasar conmigo y el futuro.

— No entiendo… ella no tendría por qué molestarse. Después de todo solo son amigos — dijo Taiki — sería incongruente que te lo reclamara, ¿no? Cuando ella misma tiene su vida marcada con Darien.

Seiya bajó la vista al piso.

— Mya dijo que Serena no pudo ocultar desagrado por su llegada — murmuró Seiya— eso… me ha hecho pensar cosas. Cosas que no me agradan… es otra vez cómo esa vez, la primera vez que la conocí. Y no he dejado de tener esos horribles sueños… creo que me necesita.

— Pero tú no eres benefactor de la sociedad, Seiya — le dijo Yaten crudamente. — eres su amigo. También mereces su apoyo y afecto.

— Lo tengo…

— ¿Crees que es recíproco? — inquirió Taiki.

Un momento después Seiya contestó:

— No sé. Con Serena todo es incierto y confuso…todo lo que gira alrededor de ella es maravilloso y terrible al mismo tiempo. Como una adicción que no me puedo quitar. Tengo… tengo miedo que sólo sea una obsesión o un capricho.

— Pero sí tú le has ofrecido tu afecto desinteresadamente — dijo Yaten — eso no es un capricho. ¡Ella es la caprichosa! Te quiere a ti y a Darien al mismo tiempo, no me parece justo…

— No creo que sea así — opinó Taiki — quizá… en verdad te quiere como un hermano, Seiya.

— Quizá eso se aclare cuando le des una oportunidad a Mya — propuso Yaten. — aún no puedo creer que la rechazaras. ¡Serena es tan sosa!

— El que sea o no sosa no quite que yo la quiera — le dijo Seiya lo más calmado que pudo — quizá algún día te pase así, Yaten. Uno no elige de quién se enamora.

— Eso es completamente absurdo — dijo Yaten negando la cabeza — cada quién decide con quién estar. No estamos marcados por un hilo invisible que nos unirá un día. Cada quien busca sus gustos…

— ¿Lo dices por tu nueva novia? — preguntó Taiki levantando las cejas.

— No es mi novia… sólo… estamos saliendo — dijo Yaten normalmente — no pasa nada, ¿o sí?

— Espera un momento — dijo Seiya con una mano al frente — ¿Estás hablando de ésa chica, Aranna? ¿Estás bromeando?

— ¿Es linda, no?

— Sí, sí. Pero ese no es el punto, ¿En verdad te sientes atraído por ella? ¿Te imaginas una vida con ella?

— No imagino nada Seiya — contestó Yaten riendo — tú todo lo llevas a un plano muy personal. Sólo estoy divirtiéndome, quizá deberías comenzar a hacer lo mismo.

— No puedo andar con Mya sin sentir algo…

— ¿De verdad esperas las mariposas y el flechazo cuando la veas? — preguntó Yaten — Vaya, sabía que eras cursi. Pero eso es sobre pasar a Shakespeare. Quién te viera haciéndote el rudo y resulta que eres un romántico…

— Solo trato de no engañarme a mí mismo, sería absurdo. — dijo Seiya — e injusto para Mya.

Ahí terminó la conversación Kou, porque ninguno de los tres había tratado de descifrar que pasaría, y prefirieron darle la mejor de las suertes a Seiya, que no tardaría en decirle a su Bombón que estaba pasándole.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La casa de Rei estaba acogedora y caliente. Serena aún no había llegado, pero como sabían de la constante impuntualidad de la princesa no la esperaron para comenzar el té, aunque aún no comenzaban a comer. Rei se alegró mucho de verlas, al parecer la pasada discusión había quedado atrás. Sobre todo le interesaba ver mucho a Serena, con quien menos había hablado.

— ¡Ya casi es Navidad! — dijo Lita dejando su taza en la mesita habitual que solían sentarse, en el recibidor del templo de Rei. — no puedo creer que el semestre se haya ido tan pronto.

— ¿Todo eso nos vamos a comer? — preguntó Mina con horror, al ver las cuatro cacerolas que estaban llenas de sopa y guisos. — es demasiado…

— Claro que no, está muy bien proporcionado para cinco personas — dijo Amy calculándolo inmediatamente.

— Recuerda que estoy a "dieta" — dijo Mina haciendo la seña de comillas con los dedos. — ¿Quieres que suba lo que he perdido?

— Eso es verdad, no te lo había dicho… pero estás demasiado delgada — comentó Rei. — ¿No estás enferma?

— Sí.

— No.

Amy y Mina contestaron al mismo tiempo. Amy la miró con regaño y la rubia solo sonrió inocentemente.

— No tengo nada, ya sabes que Amy es muy exagerada.

Lita negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que de nada serviría decir algo. Al poco rato Serena llegó congelada, pero feliz de verlas.

— ¡Rei! Tenía ganas de verte — dijo ella tomándole las manos.

— Lo mismo digo — contestó ella sinceramente — pasa, que estás helada.

Serena les contó la odisea que era en éstos momentos los centros comerciales. Y lo que se había tardado en encontrar los regalos.

— ¡Y aún con todo eso no encuentro uno! Me ha sido muy difícil encontrarle… no sé si tenga oportunidad de encontrar algo idóneo.

— Darien estará contento si le pones esfuerzo — dijo Lita. — ¡Debe ser muy difícil encontrar el regalo perfecto para tu novio!

Serena se calló. Después de pensarlo dos segundos, contestó:

— De hecho ya tengo el suyo. Fue de los primeros que encontré — dijo ella mirando la mesita.

No creyó que su respuesta fuera a dar algún efecto, hasta que Rei le pidió acompañarla a la cocina, a servir los platos.

— Serena…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Para quién es el regalo que estás buscando con tanto ímpetu?

La princesa miró a su amiga, que servía el guisado normalmente, pero sus ojos estaban muy serios. Serena se comenzó a poner nerviosa. Rei era al parecer la más perceptiva para sus actitudes.

— Pues…

— Es para Seiya, ¿verdad?

La rubia trató de asentir con normalidad, pero Rei no se la tragó.

— Ya sabes cómo es — dijo Serena fingiendo cierta molestia — no le gusta cualquier cosa y pues no quiero que me lo eche en cara. Ustedes son fáciles, porque conozco sus gustos, igual que los de Darien, con Seiya me cuesta un poco de trabajo porque pues… no sé. ¡Las estrellas son muy presumidas! — trató de reír ella.

— Sé que lo son. — dijo Rei por contestar algo, porque en el fondo sabía que famoso o no Seiya era sencillo ante lo material — ¿Y qué le compraste a Yaten y Taiki?

— Aún nada.

— ¿Vas a comprarles algo?

— ¿A qué va todo esto Rei? — se impacientó Serena. — ¿Qué más da cuales haya o no comprado? No te entiendo.

— Yo no entiendo por qué no puedes contestarme algo tan simple. — dijo Rei continuando con la faena del servido. — sabes cómo terminaron las cosas con Seiya. Darien es paciente, pero no creo que le agrade la idea de que le hagas regalos.

— Es mi mejor amigo — se defendió ella — ¡Él lo sabe! ¡Ni siquiera él me ha reclamado como tú lo haces! Es ilógico…

— Entonces las cosas con Darien van muy bien — contraatacó Rei.

— Lo están. — mintió Serena lo más segura que pudo. — Mejor que nunca. De hecho vendrá a verme en Navidad.

Rei afirmó con la cabeza. Algo no le convencía.

— Ah, creímos que solamente se lo enviarías por correo. ¡Pero qué gusto que venga! Sólo… quiero pedirte un favor, Sere. No te hagas la ofendida, sabes que es la verdad.

— De acuerdo…

— Sólo no machaques a Seiya contra la puerta, ¿sí? — dijo Rei poniéndole una mano en el brazo — él es un buen amigo…y todos le apreciamos. No quisiera que se repitiera la historia.

— Créeme, es la última persona a la que querría dañar — le medio sonrió Serena con los ojos humedecidos. — antes me lastimaría yo misma.

— Si no es que ya lo haces — le dijo la pelinegra ladeando la cabeza. — vamos, que nos están esperando.

Las palabras de Rei retumbaron en la cabeza de Serena durante toda la tarde, aunque se abrieron conversaciones divertidas y se rió, aunque salió el tema de la obra de Mina y las cosas se pusieron tensas y se tensó, y aunque Lita habló de la maravillosa cena de Navidad que prepararía en un programa y a todas se les antojó, las palabras de Rei siguieron presentes como si se las hubieran tatuado en la cabeza. "Sólo no machaques a Seiya contra la puerta, ¿sí?".

— ¿Y qué vas a darle a Taiki? — preguntó Lita, haciendo que la peliazul se le subieran los colores.

— ¡Nada! No tendría por qué…

— Por favor, Amy — dijo Mina — ya es aburrido ése rollo de la negación. Sólo dínoslo, y dejaremos de hostigarte.

— Bueno…

— ¿Una chaqueta? — preguntó Rei.

— ¿Una loción cara? — preguntó Serena.

— ¡Una cartera! — propuso Mina.

— ¿Vas a hacerle una cena especial? — inquirió Lita.

— ¡NO! — se desesperó Amy, aún más roja — sólo…bueno…

— ¿SOLO QUÉ? — dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

— Un libro.

Serena y Mina se fueron de espaldas, y Lita y Rei pusieron una cara de aburrimiento.

— Vaya, aunque parece que las cosas cambien en verdad no cambian nada — dijo Mina con una gotita.

— Hace mucho frío — dijo Lita — pero deberíamos de ir a dar una vuelta por ahí. ¡Tiene mucho que no salimos las tres juntas!

— Coincido — dijo Rei yendo por su abrigo — vamos a tomar algo afuera.

Cuando salieron a la helada calle, a pesar del frío había muchas personas afuera. Las chicas recorrieron algunas de las mismas tiendas que Serena ya había pasado con anterioridad, bebieron chocolate y dulces, y se instalaron en una banca de la plaza central. Serena recorrió con la mirada a las personas que estaban sentadas por ahí. Algunos comían almuerzos hechos por ellos, en especial las parejas. Sacó su celular inútilmente para ver alguna llamada, que permanecía como mudo desde hace una semana. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando pudo ver a un chico de cabellos negros, estaba sentado justo frente a ellas, estaba acompañado de una muchacha de cabellos castaño claro. Seiya estaba con la chica de nuevo ingreso, Mya, al parecer se disponían a almorzar o algo parecido. Ella se levantó súbitamente.

— Esto no era necesario — dijo Seiya. — además no tengo hambre.

— Bueno, pero ya es la hora de la comida, además yo misma lo hice — le sonrió la chica. — aquí le llaman curry o algo parecido. ¡Mira! Está delicioso, pruébalo.

— Mya, vine porque me dijiste que había algo importante de qué hablar, no me dijiste que pretendías una cita — dijo Seiya apartando su mano, que tenía en los palillos un poco de comida.

— Fue una pequeña trampa — admitió ella — anda, solo un poco. Además es tu favorito.

— No, gracias — insistió él. Comenzaba a incomodarse.

Serena pudo escuchar todo mientras avanzaba. La muchacha cada vez estaba más cerca de él, dándole de comer como si fuera su novio. Dentro de ella se había formado una olla de presión, sumada a la indiferencia del chico y el desagrado de la chica. Él seguía resistiéndose, y aunque escuchó a sus amigas que la llamaban detrás, no le importó. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién demonios era ella? ¿Y qué no le había escuchado ya lo que había dicho? Y cuando vio a Mya tomarle la mano, todo explotó.

— ¡Déjalo! — le gritó Serena, obligándola a soltarlo. Seiya se giró completamente sorprendido de verle, Mya simplemente le miró fijamente. Pero Serena no se detuvo ahí — ¡No lo toques!

Y de un manotazo, tiró el recipiente que contenía la comida. Haciendo un verdadero desastre en el suelo. Amy gimió, y Seiya se sobresaltó un poco.

— ¿Acaso no sabes que cuando las personas dicen "no" es no? — le gritó Serena, completamente fuera de sus cabales — ¡¿No ves que estás molestándolo? ¡¿Y cómo te atreves a…? ¡Arrg!

— ¿Bombón? — le llamó él, casi sin reconocerla.

Serena apretó los puños y miró a Mya con rabia. Ésta se limitó a recorrerla con la mirada.

— ¿Y tú eres…? — preguntó ella — ¿La novia de Seiya acaso?

Serena se paralizó un momento.

— Ya veo. No lo eres. ¿Sabes que es de mala educación así a las personas? — preguntó Mya, completamente calmada, su tranquilidad desesperó aún más a Serena.

— ¡Eso no me importa! No… no tienes porqué obligar a las personas y… — Serena se quedó sin argumentos. Comenzaba a sentir que el llanto iba a salir en cualquier momento. — ¡Ni siquiera es su comida favorita! — gritó.

Y así, como si nada, Serena miró el desastre que había ocasionado en el piso. Luego vio a sus amigas, mirándola como si estuviera loca. Seiya, que le veía sin comprender, incluso vio también a Yaten y Taiki, y el primero no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante el espectáculo. Serena sintió que el mundo se la comía y se marchó corriendo de ahí, aunque oyó a Mina que la llamaba, ella rápidamente se perdió entre la multitud en el centro comercial donde se metió.

— Bueno… — dijo Mya medio sonriendo — ha sido un placer conocer a tu princesa, Seiya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— No la encontré — dijo Lita rindiéndose en la mesa de una cafetería cercana a la plaza — ¿Y ustedes?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. La única que se había marchado había sido Mya, los demás continuaban ahí.

— Se que todos están pensando esto, y como nadie lo pregunta — dijo Rei — ¿qué demonios pasó aquí?

El silencio sepulcral se hizo en todos. Seiya, que no había ni tocado su café dijo:

— No contestará el teléfono. No tiene caso seguirle marcando…

— Yo creí que estarías buscándola hasta la madrugada — dijo Yaten — tú no eres así.

— Creo que todos estamos un poco confundidos — dijo Taiki — ¿Alguien sabe de ustedes que le picó a Serena?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas.

— Estaba muy bien, hasta que los vio — explicó Mina encogiendo los hombros — en verdad no comprendo.

— Yo sí — dijo Yaten mirando a Mina y luego a los demás — está endemoniadamente celosa. ¿Y luego? Si le damos la importancia, saldrá peor. Dejen que se le pase y listo.

Seiya se giró a ver a Yaten.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

— Serena no es del tipo de chica que se le lanza a otra por… — dijo Lita, y luego recordó todas las escenas de celos que había hecho con Darien — bueno, no sé. ¿Ustedes son amigos, no? No tendría por qué.

— Quizá ella ya no lo ve así — dijo Rei en voz baja. — Seiya, dime… ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

Seiya enrojeció y se enderezó.

— Por supuesto que no. Somos amigos, como siempre.

— ¿Se besaron o algo así?

— ¡No! — desesperó Seiya, aún más sonrojado — ¡No ha pasado nada! Mya no es mi novia. Y Bombón está loca. No sé qué está pasando en verdad.

— Pues sí, debería estar feliz que Darien vendrá a verla — dijo Rei sin comprender. Seiya la miró fijamente.

— Así que vendrá…

Rei se arrepintió. A lo mejor Serena estaba guardando algún tipo de secreto y…

— ¿No te lo dijo? — preguntó ella con cierto temor.

Seiya negó suavemente con la cabeza, luego siguió mirando su frío café.

— No importa, Rei. Últimamente nos estamos ocultando muchas cosas… no es culpa tuya.

— Se podría decir que esto pasó en el lugar y momento equivocado — dijo Taiki. — nadie lo podría haber evitado. Aunque supongo que deben aclararlo, esto es confuso. Aunque sí creo que siempre ella ha sido tu centro de atención, hermano. Y ahora que no es así pues… creo que colapsó.

Yaten sonrió ante el diagnóstico de Taiki.

— Bueno, y como veo que los secretos solo alejan a las personas, debo decirles esto: Mya es la prometida que la princesa Kakyuu eligió para mí en nuestro planeta. Ella viene de allá. Bombón no lo sabe. Iba a decírselo, pero pasó esto. No me dio tiempo e nada…

— Por lo menos Darien no estuvo presente — dijo Amy con cierto miedo. — creo que la tierra se hubiera partido en dos.

— Ni que lo digas, — dijo Mina — hay que ver cuando llegue que le parece esto.

— Chiba no tiene porqué saberlo — dijo Seiya mordazmente — esto es entre Bombón y yo. No tiene nada que ver con él.

Y con las terminantes palabras de Seiya, nadie se atrevió a proponer algo mejor, que fuera que él mismo hablase con la princesa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serena se tiró en su cama completamente rendida. Había caminado quién sabe cuántas horas, era muy tarde ya. Luna estaba dormida en un extremo de la cama, sin atrever a moverse del frío que hacía. Ella misma estaba congelada y vacía. Había llorado, sí, pero muy poco. El frío le había secado las pocas lágrimas que le habían salido, a pesar de haberse sentido tan angustiada. Se metió a la bañera para calmar el gélido sentimiento de arrepentimiento que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. No solamente había sido el espectáculo armado, la cara de sus amigas… era la mirada que Seiya le dedicó.

No sabía como interpretar aquello. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Parecía un mal sueño, de ésos en los que uno se ve, cometiendo un error garrafal y te despiertas agradeciendo al cielo que era un sueño, aun así, Serena no despertó. Sus músculos se fueron relajando hasta que pudiera despejar los turbios pensamientos que la aquejaban. Había sido grosera… infantil, inmadura, desvergonzada, metida, y… ¿qué faltaba? ¿Cómo describir el sentimiento que tuvo al ver las manos de Seiya entre las de la chica? Ah… qué difícil pronunciarlo. Qué horrenda sensación, tener un infierno dentro y una horrible y helada realidad afuera: celos.

No era posible…no lo había sentido. Pero fue completamente diferente, no eran los celos que sentía caprichosos por sus amigas cuando veían a Darien con traje elegante, ni los acaparadores de atención que sufría por la molesta Rini, ni la competencia absurda que se había formado con algunas enemigas. Estos celos eran atemorizantes. Sí, le irradiaron un miedo terrible, de sentir a ésa persona lejos, de no estar ya ahí, de perder algo muy valioso.

Había tenido miedo de perder a Seiya.

¿Por ser su mejor amigo? ¿Su consejero y cómplice? ¿Por los momentos que le dedicaba? Quién sabe. Eso aún no lo sabía.

— ¿Serena?

— ¡Luna! — se asombró ella — Creí que estarías dormida.

— Así estaba, pero oí que abriste el grifo de la bañera. ¿Todo bien en casa de Rei? Ya es muy tarde, se han de haber quedado charlando horas, ¿verdad?

— Algo así…

Luna inspeccionó los hinchados ojos de la princesa de la luna.

— El teléfono sonó mil veces hace rato.

Serena no contestó.

— ¿Te buscaban a ti, verdad?

— Supongo.

— Serena… perdóname que te lo pregunte pero…

— Andaba por ahí, vagando, Luna — dijo Serena mirando el agua que cubría su cuerpo. — no quería volver a casa aún. Temí que alguien estuviera esperándome aquí.

— Parece que huyes de la policía o algo — dijo Luna acercándose. — ¿quieres hablar de eso?

Y contrariamente a la callada Serena que había estado para Luna, fue todo lo contrario. La princesa le habló de todo y a la primera.

— Salimos a la plaza…vi a…Seiya con una muchacha, una muchacha de nuestro curso — dijo ella. Y en su garganta parecía que quemaba ácido. — No sé… no sé que me pasó. De pronto, la sangre me hirvió y…

Serena se limpió algunas lágrimas que le impedían continuar, cerrándosele la garganta. Luna esperó con ojos preocupados.

— fue como si…no sé, de verdad… Luna, quería ahorcarla. ¡Quería golpearla por estar ahí! No sé que me estaba quitando… no sé qué estaba haciendo… nada extraordinario, creo yo… pero para mí fue terrible. Me fui de allí por como me veían todos… grité… ¡No sé que más hice! Ni siquiera recuerdo las palabras que le dije a…a ésa — dijo despectivamente.

— Serena…

— Sé que Seiya me ha estado buscando, y las chicas. Pero no puedo, me avergüenza mucho lo que hice, Luna.

— ¿Era su novia?

— No lo sé… no lo creo, acaba de ingresar a nuestro curso, pero creo que la conoce de otra parte.

— Ah…

Luna se acercó a su dueña.

— ¿Por qué crees que te está pasando esto, Serena?

— ¡Ay, Luna! Por la misma razón que me levanto con ánimo éstos días. Por la misma razón en que he buscado en media ciudad por un regalo cuando el de mi novio fue el primero que vi en un estante, por la misma razón que casi cometo homicidio público por una cita… ¡Por que Seiya todo lo provoca! Estoy tan asustada… no puedo, no puedo. ¡Está mal, no puedo hacer esto!

Serena se cubrió la cara con las manos, llorando amargamente. Luna le puso una patita en la cabeza.

— No te culpes tanto, Serena… tienes una enorme responsabilidad y eso te pesa horriblemente. Quizá solo estés confundiendo las cosas. Seiya te ha ayudado mucho, lo sientes como parte de ti, ahora. No te precipites tanto… ¿qué es lo que más te afecta ahora? Olvida por un momento a Darien y a los demás.

— Pues… creo que lo que Seiya piense de lo que hice.

— Debes decírselo.

— Sólo lo confundiré más — negó Serena — no puedo… no puedo hacerle esto.

— Pero si ya lo hiciste mi niña — le dijo Luna gravemente — ¿Crees que él no piensa ahora en lo que pasó? ¿No crees que está exprimiéndose la cabeza cavilando en por qué montaste un numerito por una pretendiente suya?

— Sí… seguro que sí.

— Pídele disculpas. Y… sé sincera, es lo único que puedo decirte.

— Pero Luna… tú sabes que eso podría implicar…

— Te diré algo, Serena — dijo Luna abiertamente — como guardiana de la luna te pido que dejes de ver a Seiya. Que no pienses en él y que hagas todo lo posible por ser la mejor novia para Darien.

Serena asintió con tristeza.

— Como amiga te pido que hagas lo que tu corazón te diga. — le dijo Luna finalmente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Inter Musical College los precipitados ensayos cada vez dejaban más agotada a Mina. Se sentía más ligera pero demasiado débil y temblorosa, se cansaba más rápido, contrariamente a lo que pasó al principio que decidió bajar su peso. En el descanso todos hicieron círculos de conversación, como siempre, Aranna permanecía sola. O al menos eso creía Mina, hasta que Yaten se le acercó. No podía creerlo cuando la chica le habló dulcemente al oído, diciéndole quién sabe qué y Yaten le sonrió. Mina sintió que la tierra se desplomaba debajo de sus pies. No importaba que ahora lo negara como autoprotección, ni que hubiera jurado detestarlo por toda la eternidad, porque seguía gustándole.

— Vaya, son una gran pareja — dijo una compañera suya. Mina las miró inmediatamente.

— Dicen que están saliendo recientemente — dijo la otra — ¡Los dos son tan guapos! Aunque Aranna es algo frívola, ¿no?

— Yaten también lo es — dijo la otra cuchicheando — ¡Mina! Tú eres amiga del mismo círculo, ¿verdad? Ah… no le cuentes que hablamos de ellos, por favor.

— No te preocupes, nunca hay nada que contar entre nosotros — dijo Mina con una sonrisa amarga. — Pero… ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Ellos están…?

— Oh, sí. ¡Aparecieron en la revista Music Top, en infraganti en el teatro y otros lugares! — dijo la chica — parece que va en serio.

— Ya… ya veo.

Y la clase tuvo que continuar, como dicen "El show debe continuar" la mente de Mina no fue a ninguna otra parte que no fuera imaginarse a Yaten siendo el novio de Aranna. No era algo que no hubiera considerado capaz de realizarse, después de ver como se llevaban. Pero por lo menos creía que Yaten se tomaba la molestia de conocer a las personas. Cada vez se arrepentía más de haberse prendado de él, aunque eso no le quitaba el sentimiento en absoluto.

Justo un segundo después de que Hikawa dijo que podían retirarse, Mina tomó sus cosas al aventón, sin siquiera acomodarlas bien y salió lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que Yaten y Aranna pudieran hacer algo que lograra afectarle. Yaten vio como una cabellera rubia salió con prisa del salón, y se preguntó por qué habría corrido de esa manera. Lástima, quería preguntarle qué sabía de Serena, porque Seiya no iba a estar tranquilo si no sabía notificación de la chica.

— ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte? — le propuso a Aranna en cuanto se acercó — tengo toda la tarde libre.

— ¿Ahora? — preguntó ella como si le hubiera dicho que fueran a escalar el Everest — no, no. ¡Estoy horrible! No me gusta salir así.

— Pues aquí hay duchas, además creo que luces muy bonita — dijo él sinceramente.

— No digas tonterías — dijo ella entonces. Yaten parpadeó y la miró sin comprender, la chica advirtió esto inmediatamente — ya sabes que soy un poco vanidosa. No… no me gusta salir así.

— Entiendo.

— ¡Nos vemos mejor el fin de semana! ¿Sí? — pidió ella poniendo cara de niña buena.

— Seguro — dijo Yaten sonriendo.

Se despidieron y Yaten se dirigió a su casillero. Aranna le había dado la vuelta de forma extraña. No sabía que fuera tan importante la apariencia para ella. En fin, pensó que así eran las mujeres. Bueno, no. No todas. Su adorada princesa no era así. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casillero casi tira la botella de agua que sujetaba con la mano. En él había no menos de diez fotos de Aranna, todas parecían tomadas de estudio. No improvisadas, en todas salía hermosa y elegante. Yaten frunció el entrecejo asegurándose que nadie estuviera viéndolo. ¿Qué demonios…? Entonces, vio a Aranna detrás de él, sonriéndole coquetamente.

— Eh… ¿qué es esto? — dijo Yaten sin reparo, señalando las fotos.

— Fotos mías. — sonrió ella de nuevo.

— Sí, ya lo sé… me refiero a ¿qué hacen aquí? — preguntó él tratando de ser paciente.

— ¿No te agradan?

— Sí… pero escucha, ¿Cómo pudiste abrir mi casillero? ¿Y por qué no me preguntaste antes?

— Dicen que no es buena idea usar tu fecha de cumpleaños como contraseña — dijo ella como si no tuviera importancia — y creí que te gustaría lo que hice con tu casillero. Es más nosotros.

— Escucha, Aranna — dijo Yaten tomándola por los hombros — cuando te dije que quería compartir contigo ciertas cosas no era una invitación para cambiar las mías. ¿Por qué no me preguntaste?

— Porque era una sorpresa — contestó ella sencilla e inocentemente.

— Vaya que me la diste — dijo él mirando las fotos — quiero… quiero que las quites, por favor.

Yaten tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Aranna sonrió y luego arrancó las fotos una por una, como si fueran cucarachas que tuviera que aplastar. Luego las tiró en un bote cercano de basura y golpeó la puerta del casillero de Yaten, haciendo ruido hueco en todo el pasillo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Taiki salió de la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo. Había quedado de verse con Amy y ya iba algo atrasado. Le estresaba llegar tarde, así que se dio la mayor prisa que se permitió. Salió tan rápido que chocó con alguien, haciéndole tirar algunas de sus cosas al piso de la entrada.

— Lo siento, lo siento… — dijo él recogiéndolas automáticamente — no te…

Cuando alzó la cara vio a Reika Hotori frente a él.

— Taiki, no sabía que frecuentaras ésta biblioteca.

— ¡Reika! Vaya, es una sorpresa — dijo él entregándole el último libro que tiró — sí, bueno… es la más completa. Aunque no me quede tan cerca…

— ¿No vas a entrar al concurso de ensayos?

— No… en realidad voy a…

— A ayudar a Amy Mizuno — completó ella como si fuera de memoria, Taiki le miró un instante con desconcierto.

— Bueno, corregirla en algunos puntos no es "ayudarla" tal cual. ¿No tienes un asesor? Puedes tener uno, lo dice en el…

— Sé que dice el manual — dijo ella normalmente — pero me gusta hacer las cosas por mí misma. No te ofendas, pero me parece un trabajo de primaria si no fuera así. En fin, no tendré entonces un competidor difícil.

— No subestimes a Amy — le sonrió él — parece inocente pero no lo es tanto para escribir.

— Ya veremos — se encogió ella de hombros — podríamos hasta apostar, ¿no crees?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — dijo Taiki.

— Pues… al concurso. Tú pareces tener una fe ciega en Amy Mizuno, yo te puedo asegurar que no ganará.

— No soy de los que cede ante los chantajes — dijo Taiki sin tomárselo muy en serio, aunque para Reika iba más enserio que nunca — pero te escucho.

— Si yo gano el concurso — dijo Reika — saldremos. No me veas como una psicópata, solo estoy poniéndole algo divertido al asunto.

— Creo que eres un poco egocéntrica — le señaló Taiki — las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere…, créeme.

— Bueno, entonces si tan seguro estás no hay nada que perder — dijo Reika.

Taiki asintió.

— Será divertido, bueno ya tengo que irme. Gusto en saludarte, Reika…

— Igual — dijo ella despidiéndose con la mano. Cuando Taiki se subió a su coche, la sonrisa de la pelirroja se esfumó.

Y pese a las advertencias de Reika por ganar el concurso, esto sólo sirvió para que Taiki se convenciera más de apoyar a Amy con el ensayo. Avanzaba rápida y constantemente, en partes se atoraba, pero siempre estaba ahí él para ayudarla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yaten entró a su departamento, no quería estorbar porque Taiki y Amy estudiarían su proyecto ésa tarde, así que solo pedía cambiarse e iría a comprar unas cosas que le hacían falta, en vista de la "no cita" que tuvo con Aranna. Le había molestado definitivamente lo que hizo. Si había algo que no soportaba que violaran era su privacidad. Cuando entró en su habitación (la más amplia de todas) se encontró a la chica en la que había estado pensando. Aranna estaba ahí, admirando desde su gran ventana el paisaje de la ciudad que le ofrecía la recámara de Yaten.

— ¿Aranna?

Ella se giró alegremente.

— Hola, encanto. Quise venir a verte…ya sabes, por lo de hace rato.

— ¿Cómo entraste? — preguntó él, omitiendo completamente la parte de la explicación de Aranna.

— Tu ama de llaves me abrió.

Por supuesto. Pero él se refería a su cuarto.

— ¿Te dijo que podías pasar acá?

— ¡Oh, no! — se tapó ella la boca con las manos, con fingida sorpresa — no te enfades con ella. Me daba curiosidad como era tu habitación.

— Bueno… no me gusta que indaguen en mis cosas, creo que la experiencia del casillero te lo habría dejado claro…

— ¡No te enfades! — le dijo ella acercándose — sólo era curiosidad, lo juro. Es que… ¡A veces siento que no conozco nada de ti! Sólo vi tus muebles…

— No es necesario tanta justificación. Pero… creo que vamos demasiado rápido — le dijo Yaten con cierta tensión — creo que deberíamos establecer ciertas fronteras y límites.

— Somos especiales y perfectos, Yaten — dijo Aranna abrazándolo del cuello — personas como nosotros no necesitan fronteras ni límites…

— Insisto — repuso Yaten en tono mordaz quitándole los brazos a la chica — o esto no funcionará.

— ¿No querrás que actúe como Mina Aino o sí? Mediocre y patéticamente.

— No creo que la conozcas — le dijo Yaten con seriedad — no deberías hablar así de la gente, Aranna. Quizá no todos tienen tus virtudes, pero se esfuerzan por conseguir sus objetivos…

— La defiendes demasiado para haber dicho que "no se llevan bien" — repuso ella poniéndose los brazos en la cintura.

— Sólo digo la verdad, ahora, si me disculpas… tengo tarea que hacer.

— Esto no irá a otra pelea, ¿verdad? — preguntó Aranna tomándole la mano.

— No, pero necesito mi espacio — pidió Yaten — por favor.

Para alivio del ojiverde, Aranna no se opuso a marcharse. Aquella situación sentía que lo asfixiaba lentamente. Taiki llegó poco después y encendió su computadora. Amy llegaría en cualquier momento. Necesitaba hablar con él.

— Déjame ver si entendí — le dijo Taiki bajando el monitor para poder ver a su hermano — tienes unas cuantas citas con ésta chica, y ya está entrando a tu cuarto… y poniendo fotos sexys de ella en tu casillero. ¡Y pidiéndole a sus padres que arreglen la capilla!

— No es gracioso, Taiki — dijo él sentándose frente a él — no sé que pasa. Actúa verdaderamente como si fuéramos almas gemelas.

— En mi experiencia, una persona no desarrolla esa clase de fijación a menos que esté convencido que la relación es algo más que algo casual. Estoy confundido, ¿qué hiciste para que actuara así?

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

— Sólo fuiste "Yaten" — se rió el castaño — estableciste ése punto por mí.

— ¿Y qué hago ahora?

— Oye, es inteligente, es bonita, y quiere gustarte. ¡Dile cosas que quiera oír!

Yaten guardó silencio. No estaba muy seguro de aquella decisión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de ésa larga tarde de repasar y repasar la primera parte, Taiki le rogó que se dieran un descanso.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?

— Ah… no te molestes, quedé de llegar a casa para cenar — dijo ella guardando sus notas.

— ¿Vas a rechazar las delicias que hago? — le preguntó él desde la moderna cocina.

— ¿Tú, delicias? — dijo ella poniéndose de pie a seguirlo — no sabía ése secreto…

— No es un secreto, ¿No recuerdas que aprendí varias cosas en ése programa de cocina?

— Es verdad — admitió ella — Taiki…

— ¿Sí? — dijo él buscando en el refrigerador.

— ¿Tú crees que pueda ganar?

— Claro… ya te lo he dicho mil veces, y me decepcionarás si no lo haces — dijo él sin pensar.

Taiki lo dijo con la mejor de las intenciones, únicamente era un incentivo para que la chica se esforzara más. Pero Amy se estresa con cualquier muestra de presión que se le ejerciera. Se sentía demasiado comprometida ahora, y eso la comenzaba a preocupar.

— Bueno pero… si no gano, ¿no pasa nada o sí?

— Amy — le dijo él señalándola con un paquete de pasta — no me he desvelado contigo tantos días para que desaproveches la oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo? Perder no es una posibilidad.

— Hablas como ésa chica, Reika…

— Precisamente por eso lo digo — dijo Taiki llenando de agua un recipiente del grifo — Reika no piensa como tú. Ella va con todo, no le permitas que se salga con la suya.

— No creo que se trate de eso — le trató de sonreír Amy — no quiero que esto se convierta para mí en algo problemático, solo quisiera tener la experiencia.

— ¿Y el viaje no es nada para ti? — le inquirió Taiki arqueando una ceja.

— Claro… pero no es lo más importante.

— En realidad había pesado que podría aprovechar para viajar. Dicen que es un país agradable…

Amy miró al castaño con aprensión. Las palabras de Taiki la habían hecho ruborizarse de nuevo. Quería viajar con ella… ¿qué pensar de eso?

Taiki advirtió el bochorno de su amiga, por lo que giró rápidamente el tema.

— Bueno, podríamos llevar a los chicos…sería divertido.

— Sí, lo de la playa fue divertido. — dijo Amy sin saber que más decir.

— ¿Sabes? Reika me dijo algo, acerca del concurso de ensayos. Una clase de apuesta…

Amy se inquietó, pero trató de parecer lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Saldré con ella si no ganas el concurso.

La peliazul parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Sé que ella tiene cierta intención conmigo, Amy. — dijo él friendo un asado — no quisiera que se piense lo mejor del mundo. No sé si me explique…

— La verdad es que no.

— Pues sería un gran golpe a su ego que la vencieras — le sonrió Taiki — y por eso acepté su propuesta. De todos modos no pasará de una cita.

— No… no tienes porque darme explicaciones — vaciló ella — y no me parece correcto que apuestes algo así…además, ¿no estás involucrándome?

Taiki se giró rápidamente hacia ella.

— ¿Estás molesta?

— Claro que no — dijo ella pasándose el flequillo de lado — sencillamente pienso que no está bien. Además solo lograrás estresarme.

— La gente bajo estrés trabaja mejor — dijo Taiki. — pero sí estás molesta.

— Por supuesto que no — negó ella subiendo el tono de su voz — solamente me presionas más y me comprometes a no fallar y…

— ¿Y?

— ¡Y me sentiré fatal si pasa eso! Si yo pierdo…

— Oye, oye — le dijo él dejando momentáneamente la comida — Lo hago para que hagas el mejor de tus esfuerzos. Por que sé que puedes ganarle a ésa chica.

Amy asintió levemente.

— Ya…ya entendí. Regresa para allá, o se te quemará. — Taiki le sonrió. — No, mejor te ayudo.

— Nunca le he cocinado a ninguna chica, así que me lo tendrás que agradecer infinitamente — dijo Taiki pasándole la soya.

— ¿Vas a reprochármelo? — le retó Amy — oye, Taiki…¿Cómo está lo de Serena y Seiya? ¿Sabes algo?

— Seiya no haya su lugar en ninguna parte — dijo el castaño negando con la cabeza — y por como lo veo, en cualquier momento le nacerá un celular en la oreja. Serena sencillamente no contesta, y él no se atreve a buscarla.

— ¿Y la chica…como se llama?

— Mya. Ella sí le ha visto a Seiya. Pero él permanece distante. Teme perder a Serena si se entera de la verdad, que es su aparente "prometida". Todo esto me parece injusto para mi hermano… pero no quiero meterme en sus asuntos. Se pone muy roñoso cuando uno lo hace.

— Debe ser terrible estar en su posición. De verdad creí que esto había quedado en el pasado. Que eran buenos amigos y…ya sabes.

— Eso es lo que Seiya proclama para defenderse. Y creo que Serena también. No me negarás que su comportamiento fue extraño.

— Sí, jamás la había visto tan desbocada por un chico. — dijo Amy recordándolo — me hace pensar cosas. No sé que crean las otras chicas, pero no sé que tan buena idea sea que sigan siendo "amigos".

— ¿Te refieres a ésa tontería del futuro reinado y todo?

— No es una tontería, Taiki — le dijo Amy con severidad. — es nuestra realidad.

— Cualquier cosa que esté escrita como si fuera tinta en un pergamino en nuestras vidas me parece una falacia, Amy. Cada quién tiene derecho de elegir su propio destino. Por mucho que nos impongan las cosas…no sé, no creo que el amor pueda forzarse así como así.

— Serena y Darien se aman — aseguró Amy — sólo que nuestra princesa se tambaleó.

— Pues se tambalea muy seguido por mi hermano — le dijo Taiki — no sería la primera vez. Eso no me parece un desliz.

Amy no quería continuar con la conversación. Evidentemente tenían puntos de vista diferentes, y no quería discutir con él.

— ¿Y qué hay de Mya?

— Creo que va muy en serio con Seiya — explicó Taiki poniendo la comida sobre dos bonitos platos — es inteligente y decidida. Quizá él necesita esa clase de chica, que lo calme, ¿me entiendes? Con Serena es como si dos tormentas chocaran. Son demasiado intensos los dos…

— No creo que la compatibilidad dependa de eso. Digo, tú y yo somos serios y…

— ¿Y qué?

— Nada. Tengo hambre… ¿Comemos ya?

Eso era todo lo que Taiki tenía que saber. No le desagradaba a Amy, no se detendría tan fácilmente. Y aunque Reika le había propuesto abiertamente salir, la sentía más una competencia por poderes que verdaderamente una cita. A ver qué pasaba. Ahora no le importaba Reika, solamente pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Amy. La apuesta era un experimento. Sí le importaba verdaderamente que él saliera o no con Reika, dependería del resultado del concurso. ¿Cómo podía comparar los sentimientos de la peliazul con un papel? Pues para él sí tenía mucho sentido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina regresó al instituto para terminar de perfeccionar su coreografía, ya seguro todos se habrían marchado. Pero sola en el gran salón se sentía libre de todo y de todos. Podía evitar los comentarios desagradables de Hikawa y ver a Yaten y Aranna demostrándose ése ridículo afecto. Aunque quisiera negarlo, le había dolido la nueva relación que tenía Yaten con ella. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Acaso no era obvio cuánto le afectaba no ser como ella? Llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de que Yaten lo haría a propósito, para lastimarla. Pero eso era demasiado ¿no? ¿en verdad Yaten sería una persona tan perversa? La verdad es que eso no le importaba. Solo quería que una fuerza sobre natural los hiciera separarse, y encadenar a cada uno de ellos en los extremos del planeta y que nunca se volvieran a ver las caras. Sí, eso sería reconfortante.

Mientras bailaba pensó en cómo había llegado hasta ahí. A pasar horas y horas pensando en cómo gustarle a Yaten, en vivir en el limbo durante las clases, en haber comprado ése estúpido tratamiento para bajar de peso. Había funcionado, sí. Pero ya comenzaba a preocuparse de los efectos secundarios que podría traerle. Siguió las instrucciones del "vendedor" al pie de la letra, pero luego ella misma los violó. No daba resultados inmediatos, por lo que aumentó las dosis. Esto solo la había conseguido sentirse más fatigada, sin más fuerzas. Pero lo que acabó de rematar fue esa imbécil relación. ¡Cuánto le costaba soportarlo! Sí, era doloroso.

Se tiró en la duela sudorosa y agotada. Pensó de nuevo en que ellos dos seguro estarían viéndose y disfrutando de lo lindo. Ya, iba a deshacerse de ése sentimiento de impotencia y rencor. Ella podía intentarlo también, aunque su autoestima estuviera por los suelos, estaba más delgada, y la coreografía cada vez le salía mejor. Trataría de negociar con Hikawa que la cambiara de posición, más adelante. Después de todo, había conseguido bajar el peso y la rutina que exigía.

Caminó para irse a casa por el pasillo de casilleros, abrió el suyo guardando las cosas que no necesitaría hasta mañana, y encontró una nota del tamaño de media hoja, con letras simétricas que decía:

"ES TU PRIMERA LLAMADA, VETE AHORA QUE PUEDES, BRUJA".

A Mina se le aceleró el corazón. La mano le temblaba ligeramente. Hizo bola el papel y lo tiró al piso, como si estuviera ardiendo. Ella cerró con fuerza su casillero y se apuró a la salida. ¿Quién habría podido escribirle algo así? Se llevaba bien con todos en el curso. O eso pensaba. No se imaginó encontrar algo como eso. Se lo diría al director… o mejor era no tomarle importancia. A lo mejor alguien sólo estaba molestándola, alguien que veía su gran avance y quería desplazarle de la obra y veía como competencia. Eso debía ser.

Pero no dejó de pensarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seiya se equivocó por cuarta vez en la letra de la canción. Maldijo en voz baja, quitándose los audífonos.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Está todo bien, Seiya? — le inquirió el coordinador de sonido. — nunca te pasa eso.

— Sí, sí — dijo él tocándose la frente — sólo necesito concentrarme.

— Parece más que sólo requerir concentración — le dijo el sujeto — tómate la tarde libre, si la necesitas.

— No es necesario, puedo hacerlo.

— Seiya, mejor hazlo — le dijo Yaten al lado suyo — seguirás cometiendo los mismos errores si no solucionas esto.

— Además hay una chica muy linda afuera, esperándote — le animó el manager — mejor apúrate.

Seiya asintió despidiéndose de sus hermanos, tomó su chaqueta y salió del estudio. Mya seguro estaría aguardando por él, aún con todo lo que había pasado, no tenía la fuerza para rechazarle abiertamente. Al menos no hasta aclarar su situación con Serena. Mya le agradaba y todo, pero no la amaba. De eso estaba seguro, también de que quizá nunca la amaría. La luz de la luna le seguía inundando todo su ser, carcomiéndolo poco a poco desde que la conoció. No era tan fácil desprenderse de un sentimiento así.

Casi sintió que el corazón se le salía cuando vio a Serena afuera, parada en medio del intenso frío con un abrigo rosado. Él, al igual que el clima, se congeló, y decidió avanzar hasta que Serena le medio sonrió. Cuando estuvo frente a ella sin saber que decir, Serena habló.

— Esto… hola. Espero no haberte interrumpido…si tienes cosas que hacer…

— No tengo — dijo él con voz suave — Serena yo…

— Seiya, déjame hablar, por favor — pidió ella frotándose las manos, más de nerviosismo que de frío. — Ya sé que soy una reverenda estúpida y malcriada y… no merezco tu amistad. Ya lo sé, no tienes porque negármelo. Pero ésta estúpida no ha sabido qué hacer para disculparse correctamente. Soy muy mala en esto y…

— Bombón…

— Ésta niña malcriada necesita tu compañía. Por favor… no me odies por lo que hice. Yo… no supe, no supe que hice y lo lamento. Pero quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención. O eso creí… no fue mi intención tirar ése almuerzo que sé que le costó trabajo a tu amiga hacer… y también gritarle y gritarte a ti a la vez porque también estabas ahí. ¡Y entenderé si no quieres volver a hablarme nunca!

Serena cerró los ojos como si esperara que Seiya sacara una vara y la golpeara.

— Oye, Bombón. No estoy molesto… — dijo Seiya conmoviéndose ante la actitud de Serena — pero necesito respuestas. ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? Por favor no me digas que no sabes que te pasó. Lo sabes muy bien, y es por eso que viniste aquí. Si no, seguirías buscando la respuesta.

— Yo… — empezó ella a sentir que los colores se le subían — creo que no soporté la idea de verte con otra chica. Pero lo entiendo y acepto si tú la quieres. Es preciosa y bueno…

Serena hizo un ademán con las manos señalándose a sí misma. Como diciéndole "Esto es todo lo que yo soy".

— Bombón… necesito que sepas la verdad también — dijo él tratando de entender los incomprensibles celos de Serena — Mya es…es una chica del planeta donde vengo. Ella fue presentada en sociedad por la princesa Kakkyu. Es…la chica con la que ella quiere que me case.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Serena. Sin darse cuenta, los ojos le estaban comenzando a reclamar la burbuja de tristeza del pecho.

— No la conozco, estoy haciéndolo. Es una amiga y nada más. Es guapa, lo admito, y muy lista. Pero… no estoy llenando una solicitud para la esposa perfecta. Kakyuu sabe lo que pienso y fue por eso que me permitió venir a la Tierra. Tú necesitas saberlo, Bombón.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué basas tu decisión en mí, Seiya?

— Porque… si llegara a gustarme y enamorarme de Mya, no quiero arrepentirme. — dijo Seiya acercándose más — y creo que sólo tú podrías hacerlo, Bombón.

Serena bajó la vista. No sabía que contestarle. Sentía que cada vez que abría la boca lanzaba un cuchillo que apuñalaba a Seiya y luego rebotaba en ella.

— Ya… ya sabes que pienso de esto — dijo Serena después de unos minutos — mañana vendrá Darien. Perdóname por no decírtelo, pero no quería que lo supieras hasta que fuera necesario.

— Está bien si tu novio viene a verte — le medio sonrió él — supongo que querrás pasar Navidad con él. No te preocupes…

— Oye, por favor no quiero pelear de nuevo — le tomó ella el brazo — por favor. Sólo… te pido me entiendas un poco, ¿sí? Baja la guardia un momento… si no lo haces, no podré aclarar esto.

— Reconcíliate con él — le dijo Seiya muy serio. — es necesario que lo hagas. Y yo… conoceré más a Mya. No puedes prohibírmelo…

— Claro que no — le sonrió Serena, aunque el amargo sabor de su boca no desapareció, — debe ser agradable si tú te fijaste en ella. Deberías pasar Navidad con ella.

— No lo haré — dijo Seiya rotundamente — esperaré a que vengas conmigo.

— Seiya… — sollozó Serena — eso… eso no va a pasar.

— Siempre puede pasar. — le dijo él dándole un beso en la frente — adiós, mi Bombón.

_._

_._

Seiya consiguió dejarla ahí, como si la princesa esperara algo más. Pero no, ahora tenía que ser fuerte, Darien llegaría mañana. Y él… él no podía estar rondando a Serena así como así. A él no le hubiera gustado si fuera su novio. También, la princesa debía aclarar el problema que tenía con Darien. Si no, ¿qué caso tenía continuar? Atravesó el semáforo hasta que se perdió en un callejón. No quería voltear la vista, porque al ver ésa figura rosada en medio de la niebla fría, podría tentarse a regresar, a abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca.

Serena no quitó los ojos de su amigo hasta que la neblina no le permitió ver más allá. ¿qué tan injusta estaba siendo con él? ¿O él que tan injusto sería respecto a Mya o ella? Por lo menos le había perdonado. Una parte de ella se alivió, por lo menos una pequeñita parte de todo el dolor que había causado, y que ella misma estaba pasando también. Si eso era parte de enamorarse, fuera en el caso que fuera, hubiera preferido no enamorarse nunca. O quién sabe, a lo mejor al ver a Darien todo se le olvidaba, y hacía las pases con Seiya definitivamente. Pero no lo dejaría con Mya… eso sí que no podía. ¡Qué contradictorio es el ser humano! Apenas hacía unos minutos le había pedido que lo intentara.

_._

_._

_._


	10. Es decepción

**El amor es…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

X. ES… DECEPCIÓN.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hay sensaciones, como la decepción, que nos llegan de repente. En general, es un sentimiento negativo, que sobre todo si llega de un ser querido nos lastima. Cuando intuíamos ciertas cosas, ciertas actitudes que nos hacían pensar que ésa persona iba a cometer un error la decepción se aminora. (Como oler el humo antes de encontrar el fuego). Sin embargo, no por eso podría dejar de doler o de arrepentirse de ello. Todos cometemos errores, todos decepcionaremos a alguien por lo menos una vez en nuestras vidas, y por lo menos alguien te decepcionará alguna vez. La pregunta sería, ¿de quién es la culpa? ¿Es ésa persona "decepcionada" la que nos llevó a cometer un error garrafal? Por su inconsistencia, por su desconfianza (o si exceso de confianza) o simplemente siempre el culpable será el que decepciona. Aunque siempre hay que pensar, que los errores se dan por algo. No es que uno quiera andar por la vida regándola, haciendo sufrir a las personas. Simplemente la situación puede atraparte, nos confiamos, y la falta de aprecio hacia el ser amado nos lleva a ello.

Sí, porque si amas verdaderamente a alguien nunca le decepcionarás.

Y también, si ésa persona te ama verdaderamente no se decepcionará de ti.

¿Por qué? Pues porque los errores son marcados con los criterios de las personas. Lo muy malo para ti es medio malo para mí, son valores subjetivos, que dependen de cada quién. Por eso, antes de juzgar tan duramente a alguien, mírate a ti mismo, y ve si has hecho puras virtudes a lo largo de tu camino, te sorprenderás.

Las personas en el aeropuerto andaban con estresante prisa, todos con regalos, flores, y demás. Se encontraban con sus seres queridos y se marchaban de ahí a toda prisa, porque el tiempo corría y pronto sería Navidad. Las tiendas del lugar estaban abarrotadas de gente comprando regalos improvisados, y ella podría decirse que era de las pocas que se mantenía estática en su lugar. Había escuchado ya todas las canciones que traía su reproductor, y comenzaba a impacientarse. Había llegado tres horas antes, el vuelo proveniente de Nueva York estaba atrasado. Neblina, mal clima, lo que fuera, a Serena no le importaba tanto. Lo que sí le importaba es que se le hacía que llevaba ahí una eternidad, cuando podía estar disfrutando el día en cualquier otra parte.

Cuando ya estaba por escuchar una canción por tercera vez, la pantalla de vuelos entrantes cambió, el vuelo proveniente de Estados Unidos que era la razón por la que ella se encontraba ahí estaba descendiendo. Se levantó con prisa y se acercó a la sala de espera que estaba cercana al andén. Había muchos turistas norteamericanos. Ninguno el que ella esperaba. Buscó con la mirada e incluso lo confundió con otro, pero no era él, hasta que una voz detrás de ella le hizo girarse.

— ¡Serena!

Miró a Darien que caminaba hacia ella tranquilamente, con una maleta pequeña en la mano. Serena le sonrió y caminó hasta donde estaba él. Podríamos decir que había estado sintiendo la princesa todo el día, pero la verdad es que ni ella misma lo sabía. Emoción, nervios, confusión… tantas cosas. Pero lo único que importaba es que había vuelto. No había porqué sentir nada de eso. Todo estaba bien…

— ¡Darien!

Serena le abrazó y él lo hizo con uno de sus brazos. Serena percibió su contacto y sonrió. Aunque le hubiese gustado un saludo más intenso. Ni hablar, así era él.

— ¿Cómo estás? — le preguntó ella en cuanto se separaron.

— Bien, vaya, estoy cansado. El viaje ha sido larguísimo… no creí tardar tanto, disculpa. Pero es que todos quieren volar en éstas fechas y bueno…

Darien suspiró, se le veía satisfecho. Serena le sonrió también.

— No te preocupes. ¿Te ayudo con algo?

— No, ahora no. Vaya, estás más alta… — observó él.

— No, no… — se abochornó Serena — sólo son los zapatos. Sigo igual que siempre.

— Bueno — dijo Darien normalmente — pues vámonos, si no, no nos dará tiempo de hacer nada, ¿no crees?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — inquirió ella frunciendo el seño.

— Es una sorpresa — dijo Darien haciéndola caminar — vamos ya, porque estorbamos en éste pasillo.

Amy ingirió su cuarta taza de café de la tarde. Estaba completamente segura de que aquello no iba funcionar, y sin embargo, para desgracia de ella y fortuna de Taiki, funcionó. Él le había prometido "sacrificar" su Navidad con tal de que el ensayo estuviera ya muy avanzado, y lo estaban logrando. Amy estaba poniéndole muchísimo empeño, y él estaba encantado de ayudarle. Al principio ella no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, puesto que quién pasa la Navidad frente a dos monitores de computadora, exactamente estoy pensando lo mismo: ellos.

— Si quieres podemos dejarlo así… — dijo Amy con evidente vergüenza — no tienes porqué hacer esto, lo continuaremos pasado mañana…

— ¿Estás echándote para atrás? — le dijo Taiki mirando los papeles que tenía en la mesa.

— Sólo digo que ésta pues… es una fecha especial, ¿entiendes? No sé que tan bien esté que te la pases aquí, conmigo haciendo esto. No me parecería muy justo…

— A ver, Amy — dijo él levantando la vista — es especial para quién lo hace así. Para quién no solo es un día más de trabajo. Velo así y listo, ¿de acuerdo? Tu sentimentalismo me impide concentrarme.

— Discúlpame por tener sentimientos, monstruo que se traga la Navidad — le espetó ella — puedes pasarlo también con tu familia. Por cierto, ¿dónde están tus hermanos? No los he visto por aquí. — preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor.

— No los verás — dijo Taiki — Seiya se fue al estudio privado. Dudo que salga de ahí, y Yaten se fue a casa de su novia. No creo que regrese temprano.

— ¿Crees que lo de ellos va en serio? — preguntó Amy como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Desde cuándo haces ésas preguntas indiscretas? — le sonrió Taiki — ¿No intentarás sacarme información para tu amiga Mina o sí?

— Claro que no — se sonrojó Amy — sólo es curiosidad, es todo.

— Ah, pues qué curiosa que te has vuelto. A ver, muéstrame lo que llevas escrito.

El frío aumentó, y Taiki tuvo que encender la chimenea para que no se congelaran completamente. Amy ya sentía entumidas las piernas, y aunque es una muchacha muy responsable y dedicada, se quejó. Taiki advirtió esto inmediatamente, y medio sonrió.

— Bueno, ya, ya — dijo él cerrando con fuerza la enorme enciclopedia que tenía en las manos, haciendo que Amy se sobresaltara — ¿Qué quieres cenar?

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó ella somnolienta.

— Ya trabajamos bastante, nos merecemos un descanso y tengo hambre. ¿Qué te gustaría?

— Bueno, en realidad…

— ¿Qué?

— "En realidad pensé que debería irme a casa y ya" — pensó Amy — no sé, estoy agotada… deberíamos dejarlo así.

— ¿No pretenderás dejarme en Navidad solo, no?

Amy vaciló. Se acomodó en su silla y su ágil mente comenzó a cavilar. Taiki le estaba pidiendo quedarse con él en Navidad. ¿No iban ya demasiado rápido? Amy comenzaba a sentir cierto miedo hacia la situación. Después de todo, era Taiki Kou, uno de los chicos más codiciados de la preparatoria y qué va, de Japón. Inteligente y apuesto, no habría mejor novio que él. ¿Pero ella qué era? ¿Una chica sin chiste y tímida? ¿Una soñadora que sólo conocía el amor en las hermosas novelas clásicas que leía? Si supiera, que hasta había escrito unas cuántas líneas sobre él…

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos, acababa de colgar el teléfono.

— No, nada — dijo ella guardando sus libros — Taiki, no sé si sea buena idea que me quede.

Taiki ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿No quieres?

— No es eso…

— ¿No puedes?

— En realidad tampoco se trata de eso… — se forzó ella.

— Entonces dímelo — dijo Taiki acercándose a ella — ¿Fue algo que dije o hice? ¿Amy?

La chica permanecía estática en su sitio, tenía su bolso en mano y estaba decidida a marcharse. Era absurdo seguir con ése estira y afloja, no podía ocultarlo más, Taiki le gustaba y cada vez más. Si se quedaba, sería mal interpretar más las cosas… quizá confundirse. Y tenía tanto miedo de confundirse con alguien que prefería mejor no arriesgar nada.

— No es tu culpa — dijo Amy con un hilo de voz — se trata de mí, olvídalo, soy muy extraña. Me marcho ahora mismo, antes que se haga más tarde.

— Oye — Taiki le tomó la muñeca impidiéndole pasar. Amy sintió que el rubor le subía a las mejillas con fuerza, y su pulso se aceleró. — No me gustan ésas indirectas tuyas sin sentido, quiero una explicación, pero no puedo obligarte a que te quedes.

— Es sólo qué no sé que hago aquí — dijo Amy en voz baja. Taiki comprendió lo que la peliazul trataba de decir.

— ¿Por la Navidad o por nosotros? Amy, sólo estamos pasando un rato agradable juntos, pero sí eso es lo que te impide estar bien, podemos dejarlo hasta aquí. Se acabaron las tardes de lectura y comidas, todo si tú quieres. Pero dime por favor por qué.

Amy miró a su amigo a los ojos, éste le estaba mirando de forma muy seria.

— No quiero que comiencen a hablar sobre esto — dijo ella — y no sé que pienses tú…

— ¿Te importa lo que digan los demás?

— Algo… lamento no ser tan segura como tú.

— No te disculpes por ser como eres — le pidió él sujetándole la mano — porque es por eso que me agradas, y quiero pasar tiempo contigo…

Ella asintió sintiéndole que las piernas se le doblaban, Taiki había logrado ése efecto en ella. Sin embargo, sus palabras le habían atravesado de forma profunda y cálida. Le gustaba como era. Qué alivio pensar aquello, era un descanso para su inconstante espíritu.

— Así qué, ¿Te gustan los champiñones verdad? — preguntó Taiki sonriéndole — porque acabo de pedir una pizza de eso, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

— Me encantan los champiñones — le devolvió la sonrisa — pero no soportaré tres horas de ésa película tan horrenda que pretendes que vea.

— ¿Insultas a Stephen King? Eso si no te lo perdono.

— ¿Qué haces?

Taiki le arrojó un enorme cojín de la sala, Amy apenas lo esquivó un poco alarmada.

— Sólo trato de que te relajes un poco, señorita nunca pierdo la compostura — y le arrojó uno más.

Ése le dio directo a la cara, y ella le devolvió el mismo con la mayor fuerza que pudo.

— ¡Basta! — dijo ella esquivando los que le mandaba Taiki.

— ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? — se burló él.

Y continuaron con la pequeña guerra hasta que Amy cayó rendida en el sofá, y la pizza llegó. Amy se acomodó en el sillón y puso la película: nunca había tenido una Navidad tan increíble como aquella.

Yaten se estacionó frente a la gran casa. Tardó una media hora en llegar a la privada donde se encontraban sólo algunas casas aisladas, con kilómetros de jardines y una que otra laguna. Miró la pequeña bolsa de asas que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, y suspiró. Aranna le había insistido tanto en que pasara Navidad con ella y su familia que no pudo negarse. Él tampoco tenía planeado hacer nada en especial. En su planeta se hacía una gran celebración, pero qué caso si ni siquiera estaba ahí…

Ni siquiera había comprado él el regalo de Aranna. Lo había encargado por catalogo con la asistente de su manager. Qué clase de novio era. Pero Yaten era muchas cosas, pero nunca había podido ser hipócrita con la gente. Si alguien le caía bien pues lo admitía, si no, lo decía abiertamente. Mientras seguía cavilando afuera de la casa de los Hyori pensó ¿Qué tanto se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo si no deseaba siquiera estar ahí? Entonces, ¿dónde quería estar? Todo era bastante complicado. Se había dicho a sí mismo que las cosas con Aranna mejorarían, que ella era la indicada para él. Debía de serlo… si no, terminaría con eso lo antes posible.

La madre de Aranna era la esposa que cualquiera podría desear, hermosa, al igual que su hija, educada y sofisticada. Su padre era serio y tosco al hablar, pero ambos lo recibieron gratamente. La mansión de los Hyori no le sorprendió en tamaño ni elegancia, se lo imaginaba ya. Lo que sí le sorprendió era la quietud y el silencio que reinaba allá. A él le gustaba la tranquilidad, pero aquel silencio le hacía sentir un hueco en el pecho.

— ¡Yaten!

Aranna bajó graciosamente la escalera, todo el tiempo pareciera que sus movimientos fueran un baile, con un precioso vestido color púrpura y medias negras, bajó a recibirle. Yaten le sonrió y le entregó su obsequio.

— Esto es para ti. — le dijo entregándole la bolsita blanca de asas — ojalá que te guste.

— ¡Está divino! — exclamó ella sacando el brazalete que traía adentro. — déjame ir por el tuyo.

Aranna le obsequió un reloj, suponía Yaten era el último que había salido de su marca, porque nunca le había visto, y eso que a él le gustaban mucho los relojes y estaba al pendiente por si aparecía alguno por ahí que le interesara.

— Vaya, está increíble. Gracias. — le dijo. Aranna sonrió complacientemente y le abrazó. Y él también le envolvió, pero en un abrazo sin ternura.

Habría que decir cuántas cosas estaban pasando por la mente de Yaten, quizá la cena, lo que pensarían los padres de Aranna sobre él, pero no le agobiaba. El desinterés que no podía dejar de sentir lo preocupaban, no era nada normal lo que le estaba pasando. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, sobre todo porque el papá de Aranna comenzaba a hacerle preguntas.

— ¿Y cuándo firmarán contrato Yaten?

La pregunta del señor Hyori lo hizo volver a la realidad.

— En un mes, aproximadamente — dijo él naturalmente.

— ¿Y cuánto más tardarán en sacar el nuevo disco?

— Ya estamos grabando, pero no estoy seguro.

— ¿No estás seguro? — preguntó el señor Hyori arqueando las cejas.

— ¡Papá! No lo molestes, no todos nos estresamos tanto por el trabajo como tú — sonrió Aranna con tensión.

— Pero es su profesión, debería saberlo… es su vida.

— Es parte de mi vida — aclaró Yaten mirando a su "suegro" con frialdad. — también lo son los estudios, mi familia y otras cosas. Todo es parte de mi vida, no se lo doy todo a una sola cosa.

— Ah, yo creí que los Three Lights se tomaban muy en serio su trabajo — dijo el señor Hyori mordazmente, tomando una copa de vino — pero ya vi que no cambian los grupos musicales de jóvenes, ¿verdad?

— Desconozco a qué se refiera, señor, pero le aseguro que cuando estamos trabajando, nos tomamos muy en serio las cosas.

Aranna se levantó momentáneamente de la mesa, Yaten no vio hacia donde se fue.

— Bueno, ya fue suficiente amor — le dijo la señora Hyori a su esposo fingiendo que no pasa nada — Yaten, cariño, queremos que sepas que nos da mucho gusto que seas novio formal de nuestra Aranna, porque eres un muchacho ejemplar…

Yaten tragó lo más tranquilo que pudo el filete. ¿Novio formal? Llevaban menos de un mes saliendo, y ya estaba comiendo en casa de ella, y en Navidad… apenas hace unos días había tenido una discusión con Seiya, porque el se "tomaba con calma las cosas" ¿Y qué estaba haciendo?

— Bueno, en realidad estamos conociéndonos. — dijo Yaten en voz baja.

— Oh, no. Estoy segura que te equivocas, dijo que eran novios formales.

— Entonces quizá Aranna tenga una idea equivocada sobre nuestra relación — masculló Yaten sin poder contenerse. ¿Pues qué les había dicho ésa chica?

— Aranna es una chica especial, Yaten — le dijo el señor Hyori con voz ronca — no se la dejamos a cualquiera. Ella insistió contigo y estamos de acuerdo. Pero tampoco queremos que las cosas se mal entiendan.

— No es así, señor. Simplemente quisiera dejar en claro cuál es nuestra situación, para evitar mal entendidos, como usted dice. No imaginé que Aranna les dijera tal cosa.

— Por favor, trata de entenderla — le dijo la señora Hyori, y Yaten percibió cierta preocupación en la voz de la mujer.

— Hubo otro muchacho, que quiso mucho a Aranna. No terminó bien… — le dijo el señor — no es fácil para ella. ¿Comprendes?

Yaten asintió. Aunque aquella inesperada conversación solo sirvió para terminar de convencerse de que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

Aunque en un lugar más pequeño y modesto, había mucho más calor y compañía. Lita había horneado una deliciosa tarta de manzana y Rei le había llevado un estofado de Navidad. Aunque con dificultades, y con ayuda de Lita, Mina había conseguido cocinar un puré de papa delicioso. Así, las tres amigas se habían citado para verse, porque ninguna de ellas tenía novio, pero se estimaban mucho y mientras estuviesen juntas ellas creían que no les haría falta nada. O al menos eso pensaban Lita y Rei, aunque Mina no había podido evitar sentirse triste toda la tarde. Sabía que Amy estaría con Taiki "trabajando", por lo que se suponía que ni Yaten ni Seiya estarían. Por supuesto que solo le interesaba el paradero del ojiverde, que estaría con Aranna. Era obvio. Qué bien se la estarían pasando. Y aunque se repetía mil y un veces que no le importaba, su corazón seguía dándole la contraria. Qué remedio.

— ¿Y por qué no te fuiste con Nicolás, Rei? — preguntó Lita indiscretamente sirviéndole ponche.

— Oye, ya sabes que no me gusta. Además ya había quedado con ustedes…— dijo Rei ligeramente sonrojada.

— Tú pudiste ir con ése chico que te invitó, el de tu curso de cocina — dijo Mina mirando la mesa.

— Pude, tú lo has dicho, pero te hubieras quedado sola, ¿O no?

— Y qué más da. Ya estoy sola de todos modos…

Rei y Lita se miraron. Rei ya sabía todo por parte de la castaña, que al percibir el trato que se daban la chica Venus y el chico Kou. Rei intentó animarla, porque Lita ya se había rendido de tantos intentos fallidos.

— Mina, quizá deberías salir con ése chico que te abordó en la escuela — propuso la pelinegra — se veía lindo y agradable…

— Olvídalo, es inútil — dijo Lita — todas se lo hemos dicho. Pero no entiende…

— Lo entiendo perfecto — contestó Mina pasándose el cabello hacia atrás — pero no es lo que yo quiero. ¿Por qué ustedes no entienden eso?

— Pues porque eso te lastima — dijo Lita — Yaten solo hace un efecto negativo en ti. Y eso no pude traer nada bueno…

Mina no contestó. Evidentemente sus amigas tenían razón, pero qué caso seguir con una discusión que ya estaba perdida. Por eso, cambió el tema hacia otra cosa, a la llegada de Darien, los exámenes, entre otras cosas más.

La velada de "sólo chicas" terminó bastante bien. Mina se contuvo de probar alguna gota de alcohol, sabía que con el estado de ánimo que se cargaba no podía acabar bien aquello. Rei le ofreció que regresaran juntas en un taxi, pero Mina quiso quedarse un poco más, porque ella no tenía hora de llegada, y además (aunque esto no lo dijo) no le agradaba la idea de permanecer despierta sola en Navidad. Quería llegar lo suficientemente cansada, como para dormirse y ya, mañana sería otro día y listo. Todo habría terminado.

— Ah, ésto es tuyo, Mina. — le dijo Lita antes de que la rubia decidiera irse, porque ahora sí era muy tarde.

La chica le extendió una bolsita con un moño, eran unas galletas que ése día había horneado, pero quedaron tan satisfechas que no probaron ni una.

— Amiga, sabes que no puedo comer esto — dijo Mina rotundamente.

— No seas ridícula, sólo son galletas, no es un paquete completo de manteca — dijo la castaña decepcionada por el rechazo de su regalo.

— ¡Pero es azúcar! ¿Sabes el trabajo que me ha costado bajar? — dijo Mina suplicante.

— ¿Y sabes lo que nos ha costado convencerte de que te ves bien así, como estás? — le dijo Lita en el mismo tono que Mina había empleado, imitando su voz — llévatelas, tengo demasiadas. Si no las quieres tú, dáselas a alguien.

— Como si tuviera a quién dárselas… — refunfuñó Mina acercándose a la puerta.

— Oye, todo puede pasar hoy — le dijo ella dándole su abrigo — es Navidad, y te aseguro que todo es posible.

Mina le sonrió por puro agradecimiento, aunque no pensaba nada de lo que Lita le había dicho, se había sentido muy cómoda en su casa junto con Rei y ella. Pudo haber sido peor, a verdad es que hasta se había imaginado en casa viendo televisión, sola, con una sopa instantánea y un genio de los mil demonios.

— Gracias por todo.

— Ve con cuidado — se despidió ella.

Mina no tomó taxi. Seguía con la idea de cansarse hasta el final para no pensar en nada, así que decidió caminar. Sin nada más que el sonido de sus zapatos por la acera, escuchaba lejanamente villancicos en la capilla y le llegó el aroma de cena que hasta hacía unos momentos ella también había degustado. Sintió nostalgia. Tonterías, a quién le importaban éstas fechas. Sólo servían para que los que no tenían la oportunidad de estar con alguien se sintieran peor, sí, eso era. Todo era un plan macabro de la sociedad para que ella estuviese así.

Y justo cuando iba a decirse a sí misma de nuevo que no importaba, unas luces de auto le hicieron ver su propia sombra en la calle. Un auto estaba demasiado cerca…

— ¿Mina?

Ella se giró tan rápido que casi se rompe el cuello, había escuchado una voz que le hizo que momentáneamente el frío dejara de existir. Enfocó los ojos con más fuerza y con claridad vio a Yaten asomado ligeramente por la ventana. Sí, era él.

— Yaten…

— ¿Qué haces caminando sola a ésta hora? — preguntó él con el ceño fruncido — ¿No crees que es un poco peligroso?

— Me… me gusta caminar — dijo ella torpemente.

— Pues deberías intentarlo en otro día y momento, — le dijo él medio sonriendo — ¿Te llevo a tu casa o qué?

Mina parpadeó. ¿Yaten acababa de decir lo que estaba escuchando? Bueno… después de todo, era Navidad. Las palabras de Lita llegaron a su mente como un relámpago, luego reaccionó, Yaten esperaba una respuesta.

— Bueno…no sé…

— Sube de una vez, que hace frío — le insistió. Mina vaciló, después de todo solo era un aventón, no había por qué emocionarse demasiado ni mal interpretar. Tampoco juzgarlo demasiado, quizá sí quería simplemente hacer un favor. ¡O su buena obra de Navidad! "Ay Mina, qué cosas piensas". Se dijo.

Cuando subió al coche un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de los dos. Yaten conducía ni muy rápido ni muy despacio. Esperaba la señal que cambiara a verde, cuando él le habló. Mina casi tira las galletas de Lita del susto.

— Así qué… ¿Vienes de casa de Lita, no?

— Ajá… — dijo Mina mirando por la ventana de su lado — ¿Cómo sabías?

— Rei me lo dijo el otro día — comentó él casualmente.

No quiso preguntarle ella de donde venía. Sabía la respuesta y no estaba segura de querer oírlo de un modo tan claro y cruel. Tampoco Yaten comentó nada.

— No me gusta mucho la Navidad — dijo Yaten de repente. Mina se giró para verlo de manera rara. O al menos eso pensaba Yaten.

— A mí tampoco…

— ¿En serio? — preguntó él — yo creía que junto con Serena eras el alma de todas las fiestas, cantabas karaoke y no dejabas irse a dormir a nadie.

Mina sonrió con tristeza.

— Ya no.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejaste de ser así? — le preguntó Yaten directamente.

— Pues… la gente cambia. — se encogió Mina de hombros — y la gente a su vez cambia a la gente…

— ¿Te han cambiado? — preguntó Yaten, aunque indirectamente sabía lo que Mina estaba pensando. Pensaba en él, y aún así, quería conocer su respuesta. ¿Pero por qué tal curiosidad? ¿A él qué? Pues ni él mismo sabía.

— Claro, ¿Tú no has cambiado por la gente? — preguntó Mina mirándolo a los ojos.

Había otro semáforo. Así que Yaten se giró para verla, pudo contemplar los enormes ojos de Mina, azules y brillantes. Tenía la mirada honesta y confiable.

¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

— Sí… sí he cambiado. Aunque no deberíamos cambiar por las personas, tú tampoco.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que me imagino que algo, o alguien te ha hecho sentir mal, y por eso tienes ésa actitud ante las fiestas y bueno… la Navidad es absurda y lo que quieras, pero… sí tú eras feliz así no entiendo por qué cambiaste.

— Bueno, yo no elegí cambiar.

— Mentira, siempre puedes elegir.

Yaten la miró severamente. Mina le sonrió.

— Quizá tengas razón. — Yaten se sorprendió bastante. Esperaba una respuesta irónica o por lo menos negativa de Mina, como siempre había sido con él. Pero no fue así. Algo en su estómago brincó, como si le hubieran jalado un gancho desde el abdomen.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos frente a la casa de Mina. Yaten se estacionó y apagó el coche. Ella se extrañó demasiado con esto… ¿acaso, quería que siguieran conversando? Sin querer vio la bolsita que traía en la mano. Lo sintió como una señal. A lo mejor… no era tan mala idea.

— Gracias por traerme…

Yaten sólo asintió.

— Toma.

Mina le extendió la bolsita de galletas, Yaten la miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Sólo tómalo, — insistió ella malhumoradamente — no quiero discutir.

Yaten increíblemente las tomó. Mina sintió como la sangre le estaba subiendo a la cara, qué bueno que la oscuridad del coche no la delataba.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó él entonces.

— Pues porque quiero dártelas, ¿no puedo o qué? — dijo Mina cruzando los brazos.

Yaten no le respondió, porque ya estaba comiéndose una. Mina abrió la boca sin podérselo creer, no había dicho nada hiriente ni obstinado. Lo había aceptado educadamente, y lo que era mejor, se lo estaba comiendo.

— Están muy buenas — dijo él dejando la bolsita a un lado — muchas gracias.

Y le sonrió de tal forma, que Mina tuvo que apurarse a agarrar sus cosas, antes de que hiciera una locura.

— Bueno, nos vemos luego — dijo Mina abriendo la puerta del coche y huyendo despavorida hacia su casa.

Cuando oyó detrás de la puerta que el coche se había marchado, ella se tiró en su cama, sonrió. Quizá los pequeños milagros sí existían.

Serena se miró en el espejo. Se había puesto un vestido verde oscuro entallado a la cintura y ligeramente caía la falda mediana sobre su cuerpo, con una torerita que le hacía juego. Se maquilló ligeramente y sintió una punzadita en el estómago. Le daba un poco de pena salir así, nunca antes había ido tan elegante. Ése vestido ya se lo había puesto un par de ocasiones, le gustaba mucho. Luego miró la caja que estaba sobre su cama con un moño. Era un vestido, Darien se lo había regalado. Era hermoso, no podía negarlo, pero algo no le había dejado ponérselo. Quizá, sí era muy bonito, pero a lo mejor no sentía que fuera para ella.

Pensó en la posibilidad de que Darien se molestara por no ponérselo ése día, pero al fin y al cabo, había sido un regalo, no tenía por qué usarlo exactamente ése día. O no tenía por qué precisamente usarlo. Esa era su decisión… Luna la miraba con admiración, feliz porque al fin sus príncipes iban a verse. Serena percibió la aprobación en Luna, aunque no hubiera dicho nada, porque precisamente no le había advertido nada. Ni de la hora, ni la compañía, nada de nada. Era evidente que Darien era el favorito de Luna.

Al despedirse, Darien pasó por ella, la familia de Serena viajó a Okinawa, excepto ella, por lo que la chica abrió sin problema la puerta, para evitar el embarazoso encuentro entre su papá y su novio. Darien estaba muy apuesto, con un traje negro detrás de la puerta.

— Hola, ¿No llego muy tarde, verdad? — preguntó Darien — había mucho tráfico en la avenida.

— No, claro que no — sonrió Serena — ¿quieres pasar?

— Prefiero que nos vayamos, no quisiera que perdamos la reservación — dijo Darien mirando su reloj de pulso.

— De acuerdo — dijo Serena tomando sus llaves — voy por mi bolso y nos vamos.

— Por cierto…

Serena cerró los ojos. Creyó que se le había olvidado, que boba. A él nunca se le olvidaba nada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — intentó preguntar como si nada.

— ¿Por qué no te has puesto el vestido que te di? Creí que lo usarías.

— Bueno, es qué está tan nuevo… y tan lindo, no quería usarlo tan pronto, ya sabes, guardarlo para algo especial…

Darien asintió sin convencimiento.

— Esa era la intención, que lo ocuparas hoy.

— ¡Pero no me dijiste nada! — exclamó Serena con nerviosismo — yo sólo creí que era un regalo y…

— La verdad es que era obvio, si te estoy regalando algo, y te estoy invitando a cenar, es lógico que quería que lo usaras hoy. Pero no hay problema, ya será otro día.

Serena guardó silencio. Después dijo con voz apagada:

— Lo siento.

Darien no le dijo nada. Ni un no te preocupes, no pasa nada, nada de nada. Serena se esperaba ésa reacción, nunca podía dar gusto en algo que él le pedía. O a lo mejor Darien no lo consideraba necesario. Quizá sí era demasiado mayor para ella.

El restaurante estaba en el centro de la ciudad, todo el camino fueron callados excepto por algunas preguntas que él hizo y ella contestó. Luego ella intentó preguntarle cosas y también las respondió. Serena no podía sentirse más incómoda. Había esperado tanto por verlo y sencillamente las cosas no salían. Algo no andaba bien… no sabía si era parte de la excesiva cordialidad de Darien, o su torpeza. Quién sabe. Pasaron por la calle principal que daba al estudio que compartían los hermanos Kou, muy cerca de su departamento. Se acordó de Seiya. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Serena se sentía arrastrada a su realidad, debía dar lo mejor de sí. ¿O no por eso le había rechazado su invitación?

La princesa de la luna parecía inmersa en todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor de ella. Se sentía todo el tiempo avergonzada frente a su prometido, como si no le reconociera, como si fuera su primera cita, donde uno tiene miedo de hacer o decir cualquier cosa por miedo a estropearlo todo.

El restaurante francés al que fueron era al parecer muy lujoso y caro. Se notaba de primera instancia, cuando tuvieron que dejar el auto en un estacionamiento especial, y cuando les llevaron la carta de vinos al apenas sentarse. Darien pidió un agua mineral y ella un té frío, y aguardaron callados hasta que Darien rompió el silencio de manera formal.

— ¿Y cómo están las chicas?

— Ellas están bien — luego reconoció el verdadero significado de su respuesta "ellas sí lo están". Sonrió intentando parecer alegre, como siempre lo ha sido — Mina le pone mucho empeño a la obra, ha tenido algunas dificultades, pero le va bien… Amy está participando para una beca, Rei piensa abrir un negocio nuevo, en Tokio… y Lita está en un programa de cocina los domingos, solo se ve por televisión de paga, pero tiene buena audiencia.

Todo lo dijo muy rápido.

— ¿Y tú qué has hecho últimamente?

— Pues sigo en la escuela. Y… bueno, a veces veo a las chicas.

Era evidente que no tenía algo más interesante que decir. Darien lo notó inmediatamente.

— ¿Y cómo te fue en tus notas?

— ¡Bien! — exclamó ella, al fin encontrando algo positivo que decir sobre ella — mejoró mi promedio…

— ¿No debiste ninguna?

— Bueno… sí, pero la pasaré pronto — dijo ella dándole un sorbo a su té — después de vacaciones. Ya ves que nunca se me han dado las matemáticas…

— Pero no es pretexto para reprobar.

Serena miró a Darien automáticamente. Él seguía viendo el menú como si nada. Ella agachó la vista de nuevo.

— Me esforcé este semestre…

— A veces esforzarse no es suficiente — dijo Darien levantando la vista — eso es algo que aprendí en la universidad. Nunca es suficiente.

— Lo sé — dijo ella entonces. — sólo que no soy perfecta…

Darien levantó la vista un momento. Su princesa actuaba extraño. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo percibía, lo había sentido algunas veces antes, cuando hablaban por teléfono. Ahora que la tenía frente a él era más claro.

— No se trata de perfección, Serena, sino de esfuerzo.

— Por eso ya dije que me esforcé — insistió ella con los dientes apretados.

— Bueno, ya habrá más oportunidades — dijo él, que pensaba que estaba animándola, aunque estaba muy lejos de lograr ése resultado.

Serena comenzó a sentir ésa presión subirle de nuevo a la cabeza y al pecho. Darien continuó con su conversación, aunque deberíamos decir que fue más bien un monólogo. Le habló del lugar donde trabajaba, de sus compañeros, de los maestros, de la ciudad, y Serena escuchaba como ida. Usualmente casi siempre que él le contaba de su vida fuera de su relación, la princesa le miraba con atención y admiración, como ver a una pequeña hija escuchando un cuento súper interesante de aventuras que le está contando su papá.

Ésta vez no fue así. Serena no hizo ninguna pregunta, asentía y sonreía, y nada más.

— ¿Todo está bien? Te noto algo distraída.

— Tengo hambre — no supo que contestar.

Sin embargo, Serena no tenía hambre. Continuó sintiendo aquella presión de inseguridad y desazón. Si tan sólo tuviera algo que le calmara, que le relajara un poco más.

— ¡Ah! ¿Podría traerme una copa de vino tinto por favor? — pidió ella al mesero.

— No puedes beber.

Serena miró a Darien y el mesero también. Se desesperó aún más.

— Sólo es una copa, será el más dulce…no pasa nada.

— Sí pasa, no estás acostumbrada y te puede hacer daño.

— Podemos traerle el más ligero, señor — propuso el joven mesero.

— No es necesario, porque no lo pedirá, gracias.

— Pero… — empezó Serena.

El joven se retiró después de lanzarle a Serena una mirada de cordial compasión.

Ella torció la servilleta que tenía en las manos sobre sus piernas.

— No tiene nada de malo.

— Quizá, pero es algo que no puedes hacer — dijo Darien en tono áspero — ya lo sabes, no me veas así.

— No iba a vomitar por todas las calles, solo es una estúpida copa — escupió Serena de repente.

Él la miró con incredulidad. Ella tenía los ojos húmedos, y continuaba viéndose las manos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Querrás decir que te pasa a ti!

Serena se levantó súbitamente de la mesa, lo miró enérgicamente.

— Siéntate, Serena.

— No me des órdenes…

— Serena — repitió él lo más sereno que pudo, pero con infinita ansiedad — no lo repetiré de nuevo… por favor, ¿vas a hacer una escena?

La princesa sonrió amargamente.

— No te preocupes, ya me voy.

— No digas tonterías — repuso Darien — ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? Has estado muy rara, y ahora lo atribuyes a mí. ¿Qué está pasando que no me dices, eh?

— Primero el vestido… luego las notas, el menú… el lugar… todo, ¡Todo! — desesperó ella con las manos en la cabeza — Ya no puedo más… nunca es…suficiente. Nunca soy lo suficientemente buena, ¿verdad?

Darien miró a sus costados. Varios los estaban observando.

— No me vas a avergonzar así — le amenazó él — si quieres nos vamos, pero hablémoslo.

— ¿Avergonzarte? — repitió ella con lágrimas en los ojos — ¿Y la humillación que me has dado todo éste tiempo que es, eh? Crees que por tu edad la cosas se ven distintas, ¿no?

E iba a decir algo más, pero prefirió marcharse, antes de estropearlo por completo. Darien no se movió de su lugar para detenerla, aunque sabía en el fondo que no lo haría.

Y salió así, con el vestido de fiesta puesto, a pesar del intenso frío de afuera y de tener dolido el corazón de la tremenda decepción que se acababa de llevar. Creyó que todo sería diferente, era Navidad, la época de los deseos, se había arreglado para él, había sonreído para él, quería verle, ¡Lo amaba! Y luego… sólo a cambio recibió reproches sin fundamento, ¿qué más da que debiera matemáticas? ¿no llevaba años reprobándola? ¿Y que no tuviera miles de actividades como sus amigas? ¡Nunca las había tenido! Algo había pasado que era distinto. Quizá el panorama de Estados Unidos le había abierto la mente, o la gente con la que se juntaba le había metido más ideas en la cabeza… quién sabe. Ella no tenía capacidad de comprenderlo.

.Se limpió lo más que pudo la cara, seguramente ya tendría todo el maquillaje corrido. Que ridícula que se vería. Tardó más de veinte minutos en poder conseguir un taxi por la hora y por la fecha. Todos caminaban felizmente hacia sus casas o se metían en restaurantes. Serena se recargó en el poste más cercano que encontró. Había cometido un error, pero se lo había negado desde el principio. Quizá ni siquiera era culpa de Darien… ella no quería estar ahí.

El taxista le preguntó si estaba bien, ella le contestó que sí, que tenía una jaqueca y quería irse a su casa lo antes posible, el amable conductor no la llevó a su casa. Se detuvo frente a la avenida principal y la chica caminó dos cuadras que se sabía de memoria. Miró el alto edificio que estaba frente a ella, subió el elevador y tocó el piso número tres. Luego caminó sobre el pasillo sintiendo una cosquilla en el estómago.

Tomó aire y tocó el timbre del número 202. Los segundos que esperó le parecieron eternos, hasta que se abrió la puerta: Seiya estaba parado frente a ella, completamente sorprendido.

— ¡Bombón!

— ¿Puedo…?

Él asintió y la dejó pasar, en cuanto el muchacho cerró la puerta tras él, la princesa le abrazó de la cintura.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Serena murmuró que sí, aunque él no le creyó.

— ¿Por qué viniste? — le preguntó Seiya inmediatamente.

— Porque aquí es donde quiero estar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me encantan sus comentarios. :) Gracias por todo.


	11. Es miedo

**El amor es…**

**.  
**

**X. ES… MIEDO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿A qué le temes? Las cosas más expuestas a nosotros, los puntos sensibles que tenemos dentro de nuestro ser hacia algo exterior, la reacción a algo desconocido…

Una sensación llena de impotencia, de desesperación, de impaciencia y desilusión. Puede entrar inesperadamente ante algo que no tenías noción, puede irse formando poco a poco en tu corazón, cuando llega a un punto límite, te privas de tus deseos, de tus realizaciones, de tus sueños, con tal de no llegar a sentirlo. Te adentras en un mar inhóspito y cruel, y el bracear a la deriva nunca nos llevará a tierra firme. Solo tratarás de mantenerte vivo un tiempo, tus brazos se lacerarán, te saldrán llagas, el hambre te carcomerá, el calor te sofocará, y cuando menos te des cuenta, ya estarás sumergido en el fondo del agua, sin posibilidad de salir, porque una vez que entras, nunca saldrás.

Así, el miedo se extiende dentro de nosotros, puedes sentir miedo ante cualquier cosa, es algo tan normal, que desde niños nuestros grandes miedos nos afectan, y si no son superados a tiempo son irreversibles. Si no me crees, te darás cuenta de cuántos adultos andan por ahí, si no bien temiéndole a la oscuridad, deambulando sin sueños, como muertos vivientes sin aspiraciones ni deseos. Sus ilusiones fueron frenadas por el miedo, ¿Y sabes a qué es lo que más le debes de tener miedo? Al miedo mismo. No hay peor cáncer que el miedo, te consumirá si no lo vences a tiempo. Sé prudente, ándate con cuidado, no te creas todo lo que te dicen. Que eres bueno, o malo, pésimo o el mejor. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque los demás no estarán ahí cuando tus miedos te consuman. Hazte una opinión propia de ti mismo, escucha, pero no actúes precipitadamente, y sobre todo, no desistas de tus objetivos, no tan fácilmente.

.

.

.

.

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente. Hacía frío todavía y a pesar de tener una manta encima no era suficiente. Hasta ahora lo había percibido, no sólo por la manta, había alguien a su lado que le proporcionaba ése calor. Se movió un poco y miró a la persona que tenía al lado, ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho, Seiya permanecía completamente dormido. Intentó incorporarse lo más lento que pudo, pero cuando hizo un movimiento un poco brusco, Seiya despertó.

El chico sintió como inmediatamente sus signos vitales se aceleraban. No todos los días despertaba así, con la dueña de su corazón mirándolo abrazada a él. Cuando comenzó a sentir que se ruborizaba, se incorporó para tratar de ocultarlo.

— Hola…

— Buenos días — le sonrió ella — Nos quedamos dormidos…

Serena también estaba sonrojada. Después de haber llegado de la fallida cena con Darien, y hablar con Seiya durante horas de lo que pasó, se quedó en el estudio privado hasta que el sueño la venció.

— Querrás decir que tú te quedaste dormida — le dijo Seiya sentándose en el sofá. No podía moverte, así que sólo puse la manta…

Serena asintió tímidamente.

— Ya veo. ¡Ah! — Serena se acordó de algo, y sacó de su bolso un paquete. Seiya lo tomó.

— ¿Es para mí? — preguntó Seiya. — Vaya, Bombón… no lo esperaba.

— Ya te había dicho que te iba a comprar algo — se excusó Serena abochornada — ¿No vas a abrirlo?

Seiya quitó el papel dorado que tenía el paquete. Era un porta retrato en color rojo con un muñequito muy gracioso en la esquina. En él había una foto de los dos, que se habían tomado en las vacaciones de la playa.

— ¡Está genial! — sonrió Seiya — ¡Gracias, Bombón!

Seiya le abrazó, aunque luego de separarse le dijo:

— Yo también te tengo algo. Aunque francamente no pensaba dártelo hasta mañana…

— ¿Pensaste que no vendría, verdad? — preguntó Serena con agachando la vista.

— No mientras pudieras estar con tu novio — dijo Seiya tratando de no verla a los ojos — no es algo que haría cualquier persona.

— Lo sé…

— Aquí tienes.

Seiya le entregó una cajita delgada y larga, que no medía más de veinte centímetros. A ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¡En serio! Guau… qué será…

La princesa quitó el papel con impaciencia como si fuera una chiquilla. Cuando lo vio, sonrió radiante. Era un colguije de plata delgado, con una media luna de tamaño mediano, que resplandecía.

— ¡Es hermoso! Seiya, es lindísimo… me encanta. ¡Gracias, gracias! — Serena le abrazó efusivamente, casi tira a Seiya del sillón.

— ¡Bueno, que bueno que te gustó pero estás ahorcándome! — exclamó él quitándose los brazos de la chica — ¿quieres que te lo ponga?

Serena asintió y Seiya le colocó el colguije al cuello. Serena lo miró con admiración en el pecho.

— Me encantó…

— Lo sabía — sonrió Seiya arrogantemente, y después dijo con voz apagada — Oye, Bombón, no quisiera que te fueras, pero seguro Luna está preocupada por ti.

A Serena se le bajó el ánimo inmediatamente. Regresaría a como dejó las cosas, inconclusas, molestas, confusas. Pero no podía huir para siempre, tenía que resolverlo.

…..

Mina recibió un mensaje en su celular la mañana de ése mismo día. Se había levantado extrañamente refrescada. La mini experiencia que tuvo con Yaten le había hecho generar una pequeña y optimista burbuja en el pecho, que no se iba a despegar de ella hasta… bueno, quizá hasta que alguien la reventara. Con todo esto, Mina a acudió al Instituto tempranamente. Los habían citado de maneta imprevista, al parecer la obra iba a tener mucha más audiencia de la que se imaginaban. Todo tenía que estar perfecto para entes que terminaran las fiestas.

Así todos como excelentes profesionales que eran, se presentaron en el auditorio antes del mediodía. Cuando Mina llegó la mayoría ya estaba ahí. El ensayo de la coreografía principal comenzó, y ella se sentía tan animada y ligera, que sintió como si los pies le volaran, los brazos no le pesaran, y sobre todo, el estrés había desaparecido. Cuando terminó, ni siquiera se cansó. Hikawa anunció que se reunieran en un especie de círculo, como siempre que daba las instrucciones.

— A pesar de las vacaciones casi no se distrajeron — dijo Hikawa enérgicamente. — Necesito unos cambios. Leila, ¿qué paso con lo que dijimos? No estás rindiendo lo suficiente.

— Es que…

— Tus excusas puedes dárselas a tu mamá — dijo Hikawa — estamos con el tiempo encima y no toleraré éstas fallas.

— Tengo el tobillo lastimado — explicó la chica.

Hikawa asintió.

— Bien… no podemos arriesgarnos, Leila. Buscaré una suplente.

La aludida no pareció decepcionarse demasiado, al parecer había sufrido tanto la lesión al bailar que se aliviaba de no tener que participar en la primera fila de bailarines, donde todos tenían que dar el máximo cantando y bailando.

— Tengo que organizar esto — dijo Hikawa mirando su lista — tomen un descanso de cinco minutos y regresaremos para concluir esto.

Todos se dispersaron, cuando Mina ya iba decidida a tomar su botella de agua, Hikawa dijo en voz alta:

— Ven, Aino.

Mina se empezó a poner nerviosa. Normalmente siempre que ése sujeto la mandaba llamar era para regañarla si sañosamente. Se sorprendió al máximo cuando lo vio sonreír un momento.

— ¿Qué te hiciste?

— ¿Perdón?

Mina alzó una ceja completamente desconcertada.

— Pues sí — dijo él señalándola con la mano — ¡mírate! Estás ágil y entusiasmada. Tu coreografía es realmente buena.

— Ah… — dijo Mina sonriendo abiertamente sin creerlo — pues… me apliqué en las instrucciones que me dijo. Me puse a dieta y pues… aquí estoy.

— Estoy sorprendido — admitió Hikawa — quiero que reemplaces a Leila. Creo que harías un buen trabajo en la primera fila… aunque no podrías descuidar nada de lo que has logrado.

Mina asintió sintiendo una gran felicidad.

— Claro, claro… ¡Es…vaya, pues que alegría! — dijo ella poniéndose las manos en el rostro — gracias… no lo defraudaré.

— Confío en ti — le dijo él poniéndole una mano en el hombro — ¡A ver, vengan acá! Quiero anunciar a la suplente oficial de Leila. Mina lo hará. Así que acóplense con ella, sobre todo tú, Kari. Aranna, hay pasos que debes cuadrar con Mina, te lo encargo también.

Varios asintieron o dijeron "Sí" en voz alta. Mina miró automáticamente a Aranna, porque sintió sus ojos sobre ella. La chica le miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, incluso sintió un escalofrío. Mina sonrió con vanidad como diciéndole "¿Viste eso?" y quizá Aranna sí lo interpretó, porque miró hacia otro lado inmediatamente.

— ¿Estás contenta, no?

Mina se giró, Yaten estaba detrás de ella.

— ¡Yaten! Ah… pues sí, claro.

— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil — le dijo Yaten sonriendo.

Mina asintió como autómata. Estaba medio embobada.

— Ajá…

— Felicidades — le dijo Yaten entonces — ah, y las galletas estaban deliciosas. Aunque tuve que quitárselas a Seiya, porque acabaría con ellas en dos minutos.

Mina se rió con nerviosismo.

— Qué bueno que te gustaron.

— Yaten, ¿Puedes venir?

Aranna estaba detrás de Mina, y al parecer, había escuchado la conversación completa. La bailarina le sonrió al chico, y él la siguió normalmente.

— Luego nos vemos, Mina.

Mina se despidió con la mano, aunque solamente pudo bajarla con rapidez, porque Aranna le fulminó con la mirada, recorriéndola de arriba abajo. La rubia solamente permaneció estática, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

— Eso fue duro — dijo otra vocecita. Mina vio a Leila, la chica por la que ella estaba ahora en ése lugar.

— Lamento lo de tu tobillo.

— No lo lamentes — dijo la chica sonriendo — es como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Tengo casi ocho años en ésta carrera, ya estoy cansada.

— ¿No te apasiona tanto?

— Sí lo hace, pero estoy excediéndome. No lo hagas, porque te quedarás sin vida, como yo — dijo ella medio sonrojada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tiene siglos que no voy al cine, no sé cuando fue la última vez que tuve una cita… quisiera quedarme un día viendo televisión en mi casa, nunca puedo hacer nada de eso…

— Entiendo…

— Tú también cuídate, o terminarás como ésa chica que te miró tan feo.

— ¿Te refieres a Aranna Hyori?

— La misma. Déjame darte un consejo — dijo la chica acercándose, y bajando la voz para que nadie pudiera escucharlas — no te metas con ella. Es peligrosa.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó Mina con sarcasmo — ¿Qué hará, golpearme con las cintas de sus zapatillas?

— Hablo en serio — dijo la chica en un susurro — no es quien todos creen.

— ¿Tú como sí lo sabes? — preguntó ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Fuimos juntas en la secundaria — explicó Leila — y créeme, no querrás averiguar quién es en realidad.

— Pues dímelo — insistió Mina, que siempre he han fascinado las indiscreciones.

— No quiero problemas — dijo la chica negando con la mano — es lo único que puedo decirte. Aunque la has hecho tambalearse.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Por Yaten. Pero bueno, esperemos que no pase nada. Luego no me digas que no te lo advertí. Adiós…

— Adiós — dijo Mina como un robot. ¿Qué había querido decir Leila con eso?

A pesar de que las palabras de Leila carecían de significado para Mina, no lo era realmente, porque en el fondo del instituto, donde estaban ahora vacíos los casilleros, Aranna estaba con Yaten no pasándosela precisamente bien.

— Le gustas, estoy segura — dijo Aranna arrojando sus cosas hacia adentro del casillero. Yaten le miró con hostilidad.

— No tiene sentido lo que dices.

— ¿Estás diciendo que estoy loca? — le espetó Aranna con rabiosa cordialidad. Yaten asintió con descaro. — ¿Cómo puedes…?

— Dije que no tiene sentido lo que dices — repitió Yaten mirándola como si estuviera retardada mental (y esto no era un insulto, simplemente pues, así es él) — no que estuvieras loca. ¿Por qué pones palabras en mi boca?

— No se necesita ser un genio para saber lo que pretende ésa tipa — dijo Aranna despectivamente. — No quiero que le hables más.

Yaten le miró ahora sí como si estuviese loca. ¿Acaso había oído bien?

— No vas a prohibirme hablarle a nadie.

— Estoy pidiéndotelo como un favor — compuso Aranna su frase al ver la reacción del chico, no la esperaba. — ¿No puedes hacer eso por mí?

El tono de la chica era suave. Yaten dudó.

— No es correcto, Aranna — dijo Yaten — ¡Ni siquiera tienes fundamentos! Ya te dije que teníamos amigos en común, no puedo hacer como si no existiera, además… ¡Ah! Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy defendiéndome.

— ¿Solo amigos en común y te da un regalo de Navidad?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — preguntó bruscamente él.

— Lo escuché — dijo ella — no me veas así, estaba buscándote. ¿No puedo hacer eso tampoco?

— No me haces las cosas fáciles, Aranna — dijo Yaten tratando de calmarse — en verdad quiero que esto funcione. Pero no mientras tengas ése concepto de mí…

— Sólo quiero que dejes a Mina Aino — dijo ella poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, su expresión era inocente y tierna. — ¿Por favor?

— No, Aranna.

— ¿Ves? — gritó ella soltándose con violencia de él — ¡Ella te gusta! ¿Verdad? Por eso defiendes tanto el asunto…

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso ahora?

— ¿Me llamas mentirosa?

Y como él ya se había cansado de pedirle que dejara de poner las palabras en su boca, le espetó:

— Sí, y paranoica también. No voy a seguir con ésta conversación…

— Entonces sí la prefieres — dijo Aranna poniéndosele enfrente, para que no pudiese pasar. Comenzaba a derramar lágrimas que Yaten no se tragó. — dime la verdad, Yaten, antes de seguir enamorándome de ti…

Él se detuvo un momento. ¿Enamorarse? ¿Cómo? ¡Llevaban tan poco tiempo juntos! ¿De verdad así se enamoraba la gente?

— No estoy teniendo preferencia por nadie — masculló Yaten. — Pero te diré algo, seguiremos juntos…

Aranna sonrió entre lágrimas.

— Pero no voy a dejar de hablarle a Mina — aclaró él, la sonrisa de Aranna se borró — ¿Entiendes? Si no, podemos dejarlo aquí.

Aranna se limpió falsamente la cara. Suspiró dignamente.

— Bien, si eso quieres.

Yaten asintió, y el asunto terminó ahí, aunque Yaten no sabía que no estaba ni cerca de terminar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un convertible se estacionó enfrente de la casa de los Tsukino. Una de ellas, la que estaba del lado del copiloto, era una chica de cabellos verde azulados y mirada inteligente. Llevaba en las manos una caja de tamaño mediano, una deliciosa tarta de frutas que ella misma había horneado para Navidad. A su lado, su compañera, apagaba el auto. Michiru sonrió para ver a la rubia, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Parece que estás feliz.

— Me da gusto ver a ésa niña — dijo Michiru señalando la casa con gracia — y sé que le encantará mi postre.

— Si es pastel seguro que sí, conoces a nuestra princesa — dijo Haruka. — Bueno, andando.

— Mira, Haruka — señaló Michiru un auto negro que se acababa de estacionar un poco más adelante. — ¡Es ella!

Haruka miró hacia donde la chica le había señalado, efectivamente, del auto salió una resplandeciente cabellera rubia, que se despidió del piloto (desconocido para las Sailor exteriores) y entró en su casa despidiéndose con la mano. Las dos se miraron momentáneamente.

Serena entró suspirando a su casa. Dejó la pesada bolsa que traía desde el día anterior y se quitó los zapatos. Ansiaba cambiarse y descansar. No había sido uno de sus mejores días, a pesar que Navidad debería suponer ser todo lo contrario. Cuando subió a su cuarto se topó con los acusadores ojos de Luna.

— Hola, Luna — dijo la princesa tratando de fingir normalidad. — Sé lo que piensas, pero en verdad no hay de qué preocuparse.

— Oye, Serena — le dijo Luna inmediatamente sin dejarla terminar — ¿No crees que esto es demasiado? Vi el coche de Seiya que te vino a dejar. ¿No ibas a estar con Darien? ¿A qué juegas? ¡Y mírate, ni siquiera pasaste la noche aquí!

— Ya, ya — dijo Serena poniendo una mano cerca de la carita de la gatita — hay una explicación para todo. ¿Por qué siempre te adelantas a los hechos?

— Porque cada vez que sales por ésa puerta llegas con una sorpresita diferente — alegó Luna — no está bien, Serena. ¿Sabes quién eres verdad? Dices que te molesta horriblemente que te lo recuerde, y aún así pareciera que lo olvidas todos los días y con más frecuencia que antes…

Serena cerró los ojos con cansancio.

— La cita con Darien no funcionó, peleamos. Fue grosero y cruel… Seiya sólo me dio unos consejos. Me quedé dormida en su estudio y me trajo a casa. ¿Ya? ¡No sé porqué exageras tanto!

— Pues porque vas de mal en peor, y…

El timbre sonó. Serena huyó completamente de Luna, cambiándose en dos segundos por ropa más cómoda y abrió la puerta. Haruka y Michiru les sonrió, y ella también.

— ¡Chicas! Qué gusto… ¡Pasen! Esto… me toman por sorpresa, si no les tendría la casa más presentable.

— Hola, preciosa — le dijo Haruka revolviéndole el pelo — No me digas que estás sola…

— Estoy con Luna nada más, mi familia se fue de fin de semana.

— Pero no pasaste Navidad sola — sonrió Michiru pícaramente, sentándose sobre un sofá.

Serena enrojeció.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — fingió.

— También supimos que el príncipe regresó ayer de Estados Unidos — dijo Haruka — ya vimos que se extrañaban.

Serena abrió la boca, luego la cerró porque no encontró la respuesta adecuada.

— ¿Así que Darien ya cambió su coche? — preguntó Michiru casualmente mirando los adornos de Navidad que Serena tenía en una de las mesitas de su sala. — está muy moderno.

— Bueno… — dijo Serena trayendo la charola de té. ¿Qué no podía tocar alguien más el timbre y salvarla?

— No deberíamos acosar a ésta preciosa con nuestras preguntas, Michiru — dijo Haruka con complicidad — estás avergonzándola.

— Sólo quería compartir su felicidad — dijo Michiru encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Verdad, Serena?

La aludida sonrió en una media sonrisa que se borró en dos segundos. Les sirvió el té e intentó cambiar el tema, pero no funcionó.

— ¿Y como está Darien? — preguntó Michiru.

— Bien… le va muy bien — dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado, porque era terrible para mentir — ¿Cómo pasaron la Navidad?

— Muy bien, te trajimos algo — dijo Haruka señalando la caja que estaba en la mesa — ojalá y te guste.

— ¿Es un pastel? ¡Muchas gracias! se ve delicioso, creo que iré por unos platos para probarlo.

Serena se levantó hacia la cocina y Haruka y Michiru se miraron.

— Por cierto, es muy bonito ése colguije que traes puesto — dijo Haruka — ¿Te lo dio tu príncipe?

— No, él me dio un vestido… muy bonito por cierto — comentó Serena. ¿Por qué no podían frenar las preguntas sobre Darien? Cada vez se sentía más cerca de la orilla del acantilado…

Y entonces sucedió. Cuando Michiru se acercó a la mesa para abrir el pastel, el bolso que Serena había tirado con cansancio estaba sobre ella, varias cosas se habían salido de ahí. Pensó en ayudarle. Junto el lápiz labial, el celular, y algunas otras cositas para introducirlas en el bolso. Una pequeña tarjeta plateada le llamó la atención.

_Gracias por pasar Navidad conmigo, esto es por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos._

_Con amor,_

_Seiya._

Michiru se paralizó. Cuando Serena salió de la cocina con los platos no pudo ocultar su reacción, Haruka le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella no le contestó, se dirigió inmediatamente a Serena.

— ¿Qué es esto?

La princesa miró la pequeña tarjeta. Su expresión se volvió sombría. Sabía el significado y sobre todo el resultado que tendría aquella discusión. Respiró hondo y trató de parecer normal.

— Seiya, Taiki y Yaten volvieron hace poco. Y bueno… es un regalo. El colguije que traigo es un regalo suyo, somos amigos, ya lo saben…

Haruka casi le arrebata la tarjeta a Michiru, la leyó y miró a Serena con intensa gravedad.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Pasaste Navidad con él, en verdad? ¿Y qué hay de Darien?

— Chicas… — dijo Serena acercándose — entiendan una cosa, sé que parece algo más pero no es así…

— ¿Y cómo es, princesa? — preguntó Michiru con frialdad. Serena percibió sobre todo ésa frialdad al pronunciar la palabra "princesa".

— Hay cosas… que han pasado, no tiene nada que ver con esto. Es sólo un regalo. Darien y yo pues… tenemos algunas dificultades, es todo. Seiya no tiene nada que ver.

— No te creo — dijo Haruka ladeando la cabeza — ése auto era el suyo ¿no? ¿Qué, también pasaste la noche con él?

— Haruka — pidió Michiru poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo — no nos precipitemos.

— ¿Qué se puede pensar? — dijo Haruka mirando a Serena con disimulado rencor — no sería la primera vez…

— Están siendo muy injustas — dijo Serena firmemente — Seiya es mi mejor amigo. Y ustedes están faltándome al respeto al decirme esto.

— ¿Y qué hay del respeto hacia Darien?

— ¡Ese es mi problema! — gritó Serena entonces — no permitiré que se metan en mi vida. Si no pueden confiar en mí lo entiendo, pero no las dejaré que me insulten así. Estoy con Darien y le quiero, y Seiya es mi amigo y no le dejaré por sus insinuaciones.

— Esto — dijo Haruka con la tarjeta en la mano — es más que ser un amigo. No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan ingenua. ¿Y así no quieres tener problemas con tu novio?

— Chicas, por favor — Luna habló desde la escalera. Ninguna de las tres se había dado cuenta de su presencia — yo hablaré con Serena, pero les aseguro que no sucede nada malo aquí.

— Eres buena, Luna — dijo Michiru con ternura — pero demasiado solapadora con tu princesa.

— No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ése tipo — dijo Haruka tirando la tarjeta al piso — no te estoy pidiendo nada que no vaya con tu obligación, es tu responsabilidad éste mundo. No pierdas el tiempo haciendo romances que se disfrazan de amistad.

— No pensabas eso de Seiya cuando me salvó cien veces en la batalla pasada ¿verdad? — preguntó Serena irónicamente.

— Seiya es una buena persona — dijo Michiru — lo sabemos, pero no te conviene a ti. Ya tienes a alguien, no necesitas hacer éstas cosas…

— ¿Y según ustedes qué estoy haciendo, eh? — las retó Serena con lágrimas de ira en los ojos — ¿Recibiendo un obsequio, quedarme dormida por error, dejar que un amigo me dé un aventón? ¡Vaya, hay que llamar a la guardia de las scouts para que la torpe Serena no cometa una tontería! ¡Por favor!

— ¡Serena! — le llamó Luna — cálmate. Michiru y Haruka solo se preocupan por ti.

— Bonita manera de preocuparse…

— De acuerdo, Luna tiene razón — sentenció Haruka mirando a Serena a los ojos — no haremos nada. Pero no me digas que no te lo advertí, las cosas tienen consecuencias, no son nada más porque sí. Ten cuidado en que tu "amistad" no se te salga de las manos…

— Ustedes no saben nada… — dijo Serena mirando al piso.

¡Por supuesto que no sabían nada! No sabían lo sola que había estado todo éste tiempo. No sabían cuántas veces Darien le había colgado el teléfono con la palabra en la boca, sin dejarla terminar una frase. No sabían cuántas veces le había buscado y ni se había tomado la molestia en devolver la llamada, no sabían la misteriosa chica que le había contestado una vez, ni de las constantes insinuaciones demeritadas que Darien le hacía todo el tiempo hacia su persona, ni de la manipulación que sentía todo el tiempo de él, ni de que poco a poco, su corazón se estaba enfriando, de que poco a poco le habían arrancado el calor; que había comenzado a recuperar desde que Seiya había llegado para animarla, para distraerla, para hacerla ver que era un poco especial.

— Bueno, si nos explicaras — propuso Haruka.

— Para qué… — sonrió Serena con tristeza. — no se preocupen, estaré bien y Darien también. No voy a defraudar a nadie.

Y con éstas palabras, Haruka y Michiru se marcharon. Serena se dejó caer en el sillón que se había sentado la Sailor del agua, recogió la tarjeta que Haruka había dejado caer, e igual, dejó caer una lágrima que nadie más que Luna llegó a ver.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día de presentar el tan esperado ensayo llegó. En la Torre de Tokio se reunieron los grandes pensadores de la ciencia y la literatura, y Amy no podía estar más nerviosa. Curiosamente adelantaron la fecha de presentación, y eso no le ayudaba pero en nada a sus pobres nervios. Respiró otra vez, abrochándose la chaqueta, luego abriéndose un botón. Como fuera, se sentía incómoda y muerta de miedo. Taiki le había ayudado mucho, quizá por eso tenía más miedo de hacerlo quedar mal a él.

Cuando la audiencia comenzó, los expositores se situaron en la primera fila. Taiki se acercó a Amy con rapidez, antes de que ya no pudieran hablar para nada.

— Oye, ¿Estás bien? Andas un poco pálida — observó Taiki.

— No, no ando muy bien… sólo espero no vomitar.

Taiki se rió.

— Calma, todo está perfecto. ¡Además vas a leerlo! ¿Qué dificultad hay en eso? Lo difícil fue escribirlo.

— Sí, pero no leerlo frente a quinientas personas, ¡Cielos, esto no está bien! ¿Y si no les gusta? — preguntó con aprensión.

— Si no les gusta están locos por no ver el talento que tienes — le dijo él poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros. — Tranquila, en una hora esto habría terminado. Suerte.

Taiki le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y Amy sintió como si los pies se le despegaran del suelo. En medio de ésa increíble atmósfera, Reika observaba con atención. No, definitivamente las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles.

Amy sentía que colapsaba ahora sí de los nervios. Tenía su folder en la mano que apenas sostenía su temblorosa mano. Pasó uno, dos, tres competidores. Su turno era el quinto. Solamente diez iban a ser los seleccionados, por sus altas calificaciones y sus buenas recomendaciones. El ensayo sólo era la llave. Mientras un chico de gafas y apariencia de genio leía un escrito sobre "Los países poderosos" que no entendió nada, porque su cabeza estaba en blanco. Luego pensó en la posible idea de ganar. ¿Qué cara pondría Taiki? Seguro estaría feliz, se ganaría ésa beca y viajaría a Canadá y pues… Taiki no tendría que salir con Reika.

Aunque no lo hacía por eso.

— ¿Sigues después, verdad?

Amy se giró para ver a Reika Hotori, que estaba más relajada que nadie. Sostenía su folder en la mano y con una chaqueta de vestir, le miraba interrogante mente.

— Ah, sí. Sigo yo.

— Sólo quería desearte suerte. — sonrió ella con amabilidad.

— Igualmente — dijo Amy tratando de devolverle la sonrisa a su "rival", que sólo salió una mueca.

Y luego, cuando escuchó su nombre, el miedo se apoderó de ella. ¡Hacía un rato estaba tan bien! ¿Cómo pudo des balancearse así? Caminó con pasos cortos hasta el estrado, con pánico a caerse frente a todos. Miró hacia un punto fijo, como Taiki le había dicho, y comenzó a leer lo más claro y fuerte que pudo.

Taiki estaba sentado en primera fila, miraba a Amy con claridad. Su lectura era fluida y adecuada. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Solo debían asegurarse que les gustara el tema. Seguro que sí.

Él se apoyó con una mano en la cara para escuchar atentamente las palabras que había ayudado a Amy a armar durante tanto tiempo. Había sido un trabajo muy duro, y habían sacrificado varias salidas con los demás por avanzar el ensayo. La verdad es que se sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

Y justo cuando iba a pasar a la parte que a Taiki más le gustaba, comenzó a escuchar alboroto en el auditorio. Taiki miró en varias direcciones, el barullo estaba en todas partes. La mayoría se comentaba las cosas, unos en secreto, otros abiertamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Oye — dijo Taiki a un chico que estaba a su lado — ¿Qué pasa? Con los anteriores no hubo ningún problema.

— La que tiene el problema es ella — dijo el chico sonriendo — ése tema es una tontería.

— ¿De qué hablas? — amenazó Taiki frunciendo en ceño. — ¡Es el mejor hasta ahora!

— Claro, si fuese suyo siquiera.

— ¿Qué?

— Ajá, lo que oíste. Todos estaban comentándolo porque ése ensayo ya se había publicado en internet, hace algunas semanas. ¡Y encima tiene el descaro de presentarse a leerlo! Vaya, le irá mal.

— ¿Cómo dices? No, no. Eso es imposible, yo le ayudé a escribir ése ensayo — dijo Taiki lo más calmado que pudo — no hay forma de que fuese así.

— Lo subieron en un foro universitario, lo juro, yo mismo lo leí — dijo el chico — aunque aparecía un anónimo. ¿No crees que fue ella?

— No… ella dijo que quería sorprender a todos con su ensayo. Es imposible…

— Pues vaya que nos sorprendió — dijo — tendrá suerte si no la expulsan por plagio.

Amy se paralizó cuando vio que el público no le estaba prestando atención alguna. Ella miró su documento y luego otra vez hacia el frente, como si se creyera que fuera una broma. ¿qué sucedía? Pero antes de que pudiese pensar siquiera en la respuesta, porque la desatención de todos la había hecho entrar en pánico, el director del evento se acercó a ella con pasos alargados, la hizo separarse del estrado para él tomar el micrófono.

— Quiero ofrecerles una disculpa. Por favor, atención. La señorita Amy Mizuno acaba de quedar descalificada del concurso por plagio. Recuerden que solamente pueden presentar trabajos originales.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Amy atónita — no… se equivoca, ése ensayo es mío…

El hombre negó con la cabeza, y ofendidísimo salió del estrado. Amy tuvo que seguirle, pues no tenía de otra.

Todo se estaba desplomando. Como una frágil torre hecha de cartas. El director hacía caso omiso a lo que ella trataba de explicarle con su garganta adolorida, porque el coraje y la impotencia le habían hecho que se le cerrara momentáneamente. Fue detenida por algunos sujetos en la recepción, donde se reunían los patrocinadores y organizadores.

— ¡Tienen que escucharme! — dijo Amy sintiendo que se le quebraba la voz — ¡Es un error! Yo no he plagiado nada… por favor…

— Señorita Mizuno — le dijo el hombre enérgicamente — ya tuve suficiente por éste día. No tendrá sanción alguna por su excelente recomendación, pero me niego a seguirle escuchando. Usted misma podrá corroborarlo en la internet, aunque no sé porqué se lo digo, si usted sabe perfectamente de dónde sacó la información…

— ¡No, no es verdad! — desesperó Amy — están equivocados… esto no puede ser. Debe ser una confusión… permítame explicarles.

Taiki caminaba con rapidez sobre el corredor principal, en la esquina se topó con Reika.

— Parece que tu chica prodigio no resulto tal cual ¿eh? — dijo Reika con una sonrisa — debes estar sorprendido. Igual que todos, pero no te sientas mal… las personas no siempre son lo que aparentan.

Taiki se giró con brusquedad hacia la chica.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué tenías razón? No será así, Reika. Esto debe de ser un error…

— ¿Por qué no lo verificas en mi laptop? — preguntó Reika encogiendo los hombros — así podría ahorrarme tu hostilidad, cuando la deshonesta ha sido otra.

La alcanzó tan rápido como pudo. El jurado y la directiva se habían negado a oír "necias razones" como ellos lo llamaron. Se dejó caer en el último escalón de la escalera principal, derrotada, furiosa y decepcionada. Cuánto puede costar superar un miedo, y de pronto, ése miedo se voltea contra ti, y te ataca sin precedentes.

¿Eso había valido su esfuerzo? ¿Salir con jaloneos y gritos? ¿Llamarle pirata académica? Si toda su vida no había hecho más que esforzarse, hacer las cosas bien. Eso era lo que su padre le había enseñado. Sus ambiciones se habían ensombrecido por el traicionero destino…

— ¡Amy!

— ¡Taiki! — exclamó ella entre lágrimas — ¡No lo entiendo! No sé qué pasó…

El chico la tomó suavemente del brazo, y la condujo a un pasillo más estrecho, donde nadie podía verlos ni escucharlos.

— Amy, ¿Tienes idea de qué ocurrió?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

— Si eso fue acusado de plagio… quizá… no sé, estaba pensando… que podías haber sacado información de algún lugar…una inspiración quizá…

Amy se zafó de Taiki con rabia.

— ¿Estás diciendo que crees que plagié el ensayo?

— No, no digo tal cosa — respondió él con calma — Pero Amy… ¡Son las mismas palabras! Quizá un poco parafraseado, pero en esencia es lo mismo. La misma estructura, la misma intención. El mismo tema de ética y desarrollo mundial. ¿De verdad piensas que existen dos iguales?

— No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto.

Amy se encaminó hacia la salida a paso rápido. Ya no quería seguir escuchando a Taiki.

— ¡Amy! Escúchame… me siento responsable por esto, ¿fue por lo que te dije?

— No sé de qué estás hablando… — dijo ella sin mirarlo, y sin dejar de caminar.

— Sé que te ejercí mucha presión… Amy, pudiste habérmelo dicho. No habría pasado nada de…

— ¡Cállate! — le gritó Amy con lágrimas en los ojos — es cierto, todo esto es por tu culpa, pero no tiene nada que ver con el supuesto plagio. Nunca confiaste en mí, nunca has confiado. Creyéndole a la primera tonta que se te aparece…

— ¡Yo vi la página con tus escritos! ¿Le prestaste tu trabajo a alguien?

— Por supuesto que no…

Taiki la miró esperando una respuesta más larga.

— No sé qué esperas que te diga, pero ya me voy… no soporto estar un minuto más aquí. ¡No me sigas! Quédate a discutir el plagio con Reika.

— ¡AMY!

Pero la chica ya se había subido a un taxi con rapidez. Él se quedó parado en la banqueta, esperando inútilmente a que la chica se bajara en la esquina.

En la mansión Hyori, la hija única de la familia acababa de dar la tercera vuelta por su sala. Se había arruinado la uña del dedo anular intentando pensar y re pensar qué estaba ahora en contra suya, para que su hasta ahora maravillosa vida se viera truncada por una principiante entusiasmada. Cómo odiaba a Mina Aino. Y pensar que podría haber sido ella, la que estuviese en última fila, la que siempre regañaban por su pésima coordinación, la que reía de chistes que eran malos, la que había entrado porque el director quiso que lo dejara en paz, y nada más por eso.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, con toda una trayectoria artística, calificaciones perfectas, idiomas dominados, seleccionada tres veces para aparecer en fotografías de revistas, adorada por los chicos más populares de cualquier parte, mortificándose porque estaba perdiendo a su novio. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la sincera y tierna sonrisa que Yaten le había dirigido a Mina Aino justo frente a sus narices.

Jamás le había sonreído así a ella.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Aranna tomó el cojín más cercano que encontró, y lo arrojó al piso furiosa. No se había dado cuenta, pero su madre la había estado observando desde hacía un rato.

— Ya olvídate de eso, mi amor. ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por una persona tan… simple e insignificante?

— Creo que para Yaten no es tan simple… — murmuró ella con la cabeza gacha.

— Oye, primero quiero que te pongas derecha — le ordenó la señora Hyori. — eso es, ahora, ¿Crees que de verdad alguien tan talentoso como Yaten se fijaría en ella?

— Tú no lo viste coqueteando con ésa impertinente…

— ¿Coqueteando? — preguntó la señora Hyori con una sonrisa incrédula — no, linda. Seguro te has de haber confundido. Eres muy celosa, ya sabes que eso no es bueno. Los hombres tienden a agarrarse de ahí para hacernos sufrir. Seguro sólo está probando tu amor…

— ¿Piensas eso?

— Claro. Pero para que dejes de estar triste te diré algo. ¿Sabes que se hace cuando no se puede pasar por el camino?

— No sé… ¿Buscar otro?

— No, no, princesita. ¡Quitamos los obstáculos!

Aranna medio sonrió, y escuchó atentamente lo que su madre le decía.

Taiki cerró con frustración el libro que tenía en la mano. Se había asegurado de que con eso sus pensamientos iban a distraerse a otra parte. Solo consiguió molestarse más, porque ya había llamado por tercera vez a Amy y no contestaba. Apenas ayer había sido el incidente del ensayo. No podía creer que Reika había dicho la verdad, había entrado treinta veces al sitio web y lo había comparado con los escritos de Amy una y otra vez, eran idénticos, solo parafraseados. Cambiaba algunas expresiones, pero era lo mismo. Se había subido antes de que ellos terminaran de completarlo. ¿De verdad Amy lo había hecho? No quería creerlo, odiaba creerlo. Y sin embargo, ¿Cómo había pasado?

Yaten entró y lo miró con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Perfectamente — dijo él con ironía.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Amy fue descalificada del concurso por plagio. Lo bajó de una página de internet.

— Eso suena a Mina o Serena, no a Amy — dijo Yaten con confusión — no entiendo.

— Yo tampoco. Amy se enojó conmigo por no creerle en el momento, pero todo es muy extraño.

— ¿No le prestó su ensayo a alguien?

— Dice que no.

— Pues si nadie más lo tenía, no hay forma de que alguien más lo subiera — dijo Yaten sacando un jugo del frigo bar.

— Eso pienso, pero… Amy no está contenta.

— Quizá quiere fingir que está enojada para que sea más creíble. No ha de haber imaginado que la delatarían en el ensayo.

Taiki solo negó con la cabeza con molestia.

— No te sientas mal tú también, eso era responsabilidad tuya.

— Es que siento que yo la orillé, la presioné mucho con esto. No sé…

— Pero no le dijiste que plagiara el documento — insistió Yaten. — Ya se le bajará…Ya tengo que irme.

— ¿Tienes ensayo?

— Y general — dijo él tomando apresuradamente su maleta — lo único que lamento es que Aranna me hará seguro otra escena.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Detesta la idea que le hable a Mina — explicó Yaten — entiendo que se encele, pero ni qué anduviera detrás de mí todo el tiempo…

Taiki sonrió con vehemencia.

— Pero es Mina…

— ¿Y?

— Es persistente. — dijo Taiki encogiendo los hombros — y ya sabes como son las chicas.

— Mina es simpática — dijo Yaten.

El castaño le miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Pero qué estoy escuchando?

— No te adelantes — le advirtió Yaten con un dedo — sólo digo que… quizá… no es tan…no sé, tan desesperante como pensaba. Es… agradable.

— Vaya, ya no sólo es simpática, es agradable — le provocó Taiki — mejor que no te oiga Seiya. ¿Y qué más, crees que es bonita?

— No, no es para tanto — dijo él haciendo una mueca. — Ya me voy…

— Pero no es fea, ¿Verdad? — siguió Taiki.

— Pues… no.

— Entonces, por lógica si piensas que no es fea sí piensas que es bonita — dedujo Taiki.

— Tus razonamientos me exasperan — dijo Yaten haciéndose el ofendido — te advierto que no he dicho una palabra, llegaré muy tarde…

Taiki se rió quedamente de su hermano. Era increíble como el esfuerzo de Mina por agradar a alguien podía llegarle hasta a una persona tan obstinada como Yaten.

Mina llegó antes que nadie al ensayo. Le emocionaba tremendamente la idea de ya ser alguien en la obra, había sido reconocida no sólo por Hikawa, sino por Yaten. Se había entusiasmado tanto que había estado practicando sola en su casa, cantando como una loca. El señor Hikawa llegó rápidamente y Yaten casi corriendo detrás de él. Ella, instintivamente le miró, y el también, le sonrió y saludó con la mano.

Mina sentía que las cosas le estaban dando un giro. ¿Era el mismo Yaten que le había gritado y despreciado? ¿Era el mismo que se había burlado de ella tantas veces? Quién sabe. Fuera lo que fuera, le encantaba el cambio. Y lejos de dejar de gustarle, le gustaba cada día más.

Aranna giró la cabeza con irritación. No había de qué preocuparse, pronto terminaría ya.

El ensayo empezó enérgicamente, Mina sentía la música vibrar por sus poros, estaba tan contenta que nada podía arruinar su felicidad. O al menos eso pensaba. Cuando iba a girar como dictaba la coreografía, sintió como chocaba con fuerza con algo, no, era alguien. Se cayó sobre la duela dándose un buen golpe, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Aranna permanecía en el suelo también. La música cesó, y Hikawa se acercó rápidamente. Yaten levantó a Aranna del piso, y a ella le ayudó una compañera.

— ¡Ten cuidado! — le dijo Aranna con voz chillona.

Mina miró a su alrededor sin comprender. Juraba que no se había equivocado, era un paso difícil, pero era vuelta a la izquierda. Seguro Aranna había girado en dirección correcta.

— Es a la izquierda — dijo Mina sintiendo vergüenza, pues todos estaban mirándolas.

— Por supuesto que es a la izquierda — dijo Aranna con suficiencia — debiste haber hecho eso.

— ¡Lo hice! — protestó Mina.

— Basta.

Hikawa puso dos manos para que dejaran de hablar al frente.

— Señoritas, no pasa nada. Sólo les recuerdo que tengan cuidado.

— Quiero que Mina se disculpe, me ha causado daño — dijo Aranna enderezándose.

— Yo no me equivoqué — dijo Mina con los dientes apretados — fuiste tú la que giró en dirección contraria.

Aranna sonrió a todos con complacencia.

— A ver, eso no tiene importancia — dijo Hikawa — sigamos y hay que tener más cuidado como les dije, a ambas.

— Es que yo no tengo por qué tener cuidado alguno, señor — dijo Aranna sonriéndole a Mina con exquisito veneno. — Quiero que no se vuelva a repetir, no puedo trabajar con alguien tan incompetente.

Se hicieron varios sonidos de desacuerdo y de sorpresa. Mina escuchó incluso un "Vaya…" y cosas así.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le dijo Yaten en voz baja a Aranna, pero con firmeza.

— Trato de trabajar, amor — dijo Aranna como si nada — yo firmé un contrato de exclusividad, francamente creí que tendría gente dedicada. Y esto… — señaló a Mina despectivamente — no se parece en nada a algo semejante.

— No voy a ofrecer disculpas por algo que no hice — dijo Mina con toda la seguridad que pudo, aunque sentía que ya le temblaban las piernas.

— No vamos a llegar a esto — dijo Hikawa — Aranna, ya. No pasa nada, Mina se ha equivocado antes, pero ya no lo hará. ¿Verdad Mina?

— ¡No entiende que yo no lo hice mal! — se desesperó ella — ¡Es esta chica y su enorme ego! ¿Acaso nunca te equivocas?

— Nunca.

— Qué estupidez… — balbuceó Mina. — No me disculparé. Señor Hikawa, sé que no soy perfecta, pero le juro que no hice nada incorrecto. Ella chocó conmigo y…

— Tengo diez años en ésta carrera — alegó Aranna con suficiencia — nunca, en mi vida he fallado en una coreografía. Usted dirá quién es la que tiene el problema. No seguiré con eso, quiero que se vaya o me iré yo.

Todos exclamaron cosas que Mina no escuchó. Yaten se puso enfrente de Aranna.

— ¿Se puede saber que significa esto?

— No te metas, — le dijo ella como si no existiera — entonces, señor, ¿Qué decide?

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así, Aranna? — dijo el director con cansancio. — Déjalo ya. Cambiaré a Mina de lugar si es lo que quieres…

— Ya dije que es lo que quiero — insistió ella, aunque sus compañeros estaban tragándola viva con la mirada — y le digo, me voy. No sé que sea más fácil conseguir, una bailarina de grupo de segunda, o a una prima dona.

Hikawa se frotó la frente con tensión.

Mina sintió como poco a poco su deseo se estaba desmoronando. Había sido una semana tan perfecta, y porqué… no se atrevió ni a mirar siquiera a Yaten, los ojos los tenía clavados en la duela de madera, los oídos comenzaban a zumbarle y todos a su alrededor pareciera que se había detenido. Seguro iban a expulsarla de la obra. Era lógico, Aranna pedía su expulsión, y sin ella la obra no era nada. Sin ella misma, la obra no cambiaba en absoluto. Se dio cuenta de que las cosas no sólo son más difíciles de lo que aparentan, si no también son más crueles y calculadoras hacia las personas que solamente se esfuerzan. No importa cuánto se hubiese esforzado, Aranna seguía siendo la puerta falsa de su vida. Cuando miró al señor Hikawa girarse hacia ella supo que todo estaba perdido, así que simplemente trató de mover los labios para decir:

— No es necesario que lo haga… ya me voy en seguida…

El miedo no la dejó actuar.

Los comentarios de todos no se hicieron esperar. Oyó a Leila detrás de ella que le decía que se detuviera, pero no tenía ningún caso. La sonrisa satisfactoria de Aranna se dibujó en su perfecto y repugnante rostro, y Mina se acercó a la puerta, por donde había entrado hacia meses, ilusionada y llega de ambiciones. No quiso mirar qué cara ponía en señor Hikawa, no quería ya causar más problemas. Se apenaba de sí misma por hacerle tomar una decisión así, y sobre todo se apenaba de darle indirectamente la razón a ella.

Toda la terrible desazón cayó sobre ella. Siguió caminando sintiendo de nuevo que no escuchaba casi nada, el piso se movió, recargándose en el marco de la puerta, sintió que caía de bruces en el piso, y ni siquiera se atrevió a abrir los ojos, porque la debilidad no la dejó.

Y podía haber jurado que escuchó muy lejanamente la voz de Yaten llamándola, pero quizá solo era un sueño.

Serena oprimió el botón de "capuccino" en la máquina automática para hacer café. Suspiró llevándose el vasito hacia la sala de espera. En ella, Taiki, Rei, Lita, Seiya y ella estaban desde hacía más de tres horas. Se sentó en el lugar correspondiente que tenía al lado de Rei. Había evitado estar cerca de Seiya desde la incómoda discusión que tuvo con Haruka y Michiru. Necesitaba pensar bien las cosas. Sabía que su amigo no merecía ni una palabra evadida por ella, pero las Sailor exteriores le habían hecho trastabillar de nuevo. ¡Qué influenciable era! Se lamentó esto, pero pensó la razón por la que estaban ahí.

Después de un rato más, la enfermera les indicó que ya podían ver a Mina. Serena fue la primera en saltar a verla, y se metió en la habitación correspondiente a su amiga, sintiendo escalofríos porque no le gustaban los hospitales.

— Hola…

Mina estaba mirando hacia el techo. Se veía muy pálida y desorientada.

— Sere, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a ver a una enfermera que es amiga mía. ¡Por Dios, Mina! ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Qué preguntas… ¿Cómo estás?

— Estoy.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Dicen que tuve una "descompensación" — explicó ella con voz apagada. Apenas despertó había recordado el incidente en el Instituto.

— Pues sí… te dije que esto de la dieta iba a tener consecuencias… — dijo Serena sentándose a su lado. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Comenzó así, como una dieta — dijo Mina — luego menos, y ahora… no puedo probar nada. Todo me da asco siquiera verlo.

Serena ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres decir que no…comes nada?

— Eso.

Serena resopló.

— Bueno…esto…no está bien. ¡Tienes que cuidarte! ¿Cómo puedes hacerte esto?

— No es algo que pueda controlar precisamente — dijo Mina mirando a Serena con fastidio — ahora no estoy en mi mejor momento, así que no quiero interrogatorios, Sere.

Ella asintió con inseguridad.

— ¿No me dirás que pasó en el Instituto?

— No recuerdo que pasó… de pronto estaba en piso, creo.

— Ah… ¿Entonces no recuerdas quién te trajo acá?

— No…

Serena volvió a asentir. De todos modos, ¿qué importaba quién la hubiese traído? Se sentía afectada por lo que había pasado. Nunca iba a regresar ahí. Ya no importaba nada.

— Voy a pedir que te traigan algo de comer…

— No, espera — dijo Mina, pero su princesa ya había salido con rapidez. Mina se trató de incorporar un momento, pero se volvió a marear. Qué molesto era todo. Y ésa…ésa malvada se había salido con la suya. Qué injusto era todo.

Mina se limpió las lágrimas con la sábana, y escuchó que volvían a entrar por la puerta.

— Ya te dije que no quiero nada de comer, Serena — espetó.

— No soy Serena.

Mina escuchó la voz que la hizo detenerse, y sentir que el calor le subía a pesar de sentir mucho frío en aquel lugar. Yaten estaba parado en la puerta, como si esperara el permiso de la chica para continuar. Ella se giró para verlo mejor. Luego recordó lo que había pasado y se giró de nuevo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a… ver como estabas.

Yaten se acercó un poco más. Ella continuaba con la vista en el techo blanco. Sentía un pequeño nerviosismo, pero su desilusión podía más que eso.

— Pues ya viste que estoy bien…

Él se sentó en el lugar que Serena dejó vacío.

— No te veías muy bien hace rato.

Mina tragó saliva.

— No me digas que tú me trajiste…

Como él no contestaba, la rubia le miró interrogadamente, Yaten asintió un poco. Mina mostró una cara de "no puede ser".

Un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación. Pareciera que no había nadie adentro, solo se escuchaba el ruido de un reloj de pared que marcaba cada segundo. Segundo que a Mina le parecía eterno.

— Mina…— empezó Yaten y Mina no sabía que trabajo le estaba costando a él articular cada palabra — vengo a decirte que lo que hizo Aranna estuvo mal.

Mina no dijo nada.

— Y… que no puedes renunciar a tu sueño por algo así. No lo vale.

— ¿No vale ser humillada mil veces por tu novia?

Yaten suspiró.

— ¿No vas a hacérmelo fácil, verdad?

— No fue fácil para mí…

— Mira, ya sé lo que piensas. Pero no puedo controlar las cosas que Aranna dice de ti o hace contigo. Es una persona independiente de mí.

— Pensé que eran "inseparables" — dijo ella con ironía.

— No — dijo él sencillamente.

Otra vez el reloj. Yaten comenzó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

— Quiero pedirte que regreses al Instituto.

La chica lo miró como si viniera de otro planeta.

— No puedes pedirme tal cosa, me fui y no regresaré. Ya habrá otros lugares donde aprecien mi talento…

— No me entiendes — dijo Yaten aún más tenso._  
_

— Pues no. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Yaten vaciló y luego dijo lo más claro que pudo:

— Quiero que regreses. Yo, quiero que vuelvas._  
_

Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

— ¿Por… por qué me dices esto? — preguntó Mina en un susurro.

— Pues… es la verdad, no puedes dejar tu sueño solo porque alguien se propone estropeártelo. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he escuchado que no canto nada? ¿Cuántas cartas anti—grupos han llegado y he leído? ¿Sabes cuantas veces han inventado rumores desagradables de mí? Miles. Nunca ha dejado de hacer lo que me gusta, es la razón por la que estoy vivo. ¿Me entiendes?

— Lo entiendo. Pero… ¿Qué hay de mí? No puedes hacer que piense como tú… sólo quiero alejarme de todo lo que me ha pasado.

— Créeme, huir no es la respuesta… confía en mí, lo sé.

Mina miró a Yaten, no comprendía ésa mirada serena que tenía ahora.

— No sé…

Entonces, sintió una mano sobre la suya.

— Por favor.

Ella comenzó a sentir su corazón acelerarse. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué creía, que con ser amable ya todo estaba bien? Aunque después de todo… Yaten no era Aranna. Él se lo había tratado de explicar. Y su reacción, ¿Qué pensar de eso? Poco a poco sentía que flaqueaba.

Mina se enderezó sobre la almohada. Ahora tenía al chico de frente y podía verle con claridad. Él esperaba una respuesta. Mina, en un arrebato, le abrazó con la fuerza que sacó quién sabe de dónde, porque no tenía ninguna.

Yaten se sobre saltó un momento, no se lo esperaba, luego se rió.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— Es lo que es.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Saludos! Otra vez yo dando lata por acá. Qué les pareció? A mi me gusto como quedo… las cosas se complican, o no? Como ven? Po favor, denme su sabia y valiosísima opinión, porque solo asi crezco para la historia. Mando saludos a todas las lindas personitas q me han escrito, les debo mucho. Les contestaré sus dudas si asi es, en el siguiente capitulo. Les mando un enorme abrazo, espero lo hayan disfrutado!_

_La canción que ambienta: "Angels and Devils" de Dishwalla. _


	12. Es fingir

**El amor es…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XII. ES…FINGIR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por vergüenza, por tratar de quedar bien con alguien, por intentar arreglar algo. Por tratar de no empeorar algo, por no querer arreglarlo, por empeorarlo. ¿Cuántas veces has fingido algo? Un sentimiento, una emoción, una palabra. Puede ser parecido a mentir, pero cuando finges, no solamente es la mentira en sí, va acompañada de actitudes, de demostraciones y cualquier indicador que no estás siendo honesto y puro. Nadie es honesto y puro. Las personas que pretenden ser lo que no son, que se engañan a sí mismas, que intentar vivir dentro de un mundo paralelo al de los demás, se creen su propia mentira, y viven siempre con ella.

Puedes fingirle a alguien por conveniencia propia, y quizá estés bien seguro que haces lo correcto, pero, ¿qué crees? La verdad siempre sale a la luz. No hablaremos de mentiras y verdades, porque ése será otra parte de ésta compleja historia, pero las personas fingen ser algo y en realidad no lo son, están condenados a vivir en ésa falacia. Sí que hay personas que se aprovechan muchas veces de ésa honestidad que algunas (pocas) personas tienen todavía. Y por eso nuestra sociedad se sigue corrompiendo, porque siempre están de lado los intereses propios. ¿Habrá quién de con todo su corazón algo al ser amado? Seguro que sí, pero siempre pensará en sí mismo. Pero, ¿Sabes que es lo peor de fingirle a alguien un amor que no existe? Saber que por mucho que trates de intentar construir castillos en el aire, sonrías cuando debas hacerlo, hablar cuando tengas que hacerlo, nunca podrás vivir ésa experiencia de amar completamente.

Y quién no sabe amar, difícilmente será amado alguna vez.

El frío de enero sólo empeoró la situación de Serena. Cada vez se sentía más adversa al mundo que estaba fuera de ella, intentando asimilar lo que había pasado en la última semana, suspiró sin querer levantarse de la cama que la envolvía como protección. Todo empezó con las fiestas navideñas. Luego la pelea con Darien. No le había marcado en casi tres días. Y él en una semana se marchaba. Era indiscutible que estaba bastante molesto, pero ella también. ¿Por qué tenía siempre ella que ceder? Siempre, desde que comenzaron su relación, ella vivía disculpándose por todo. Por llegar tarde, por equivocarse de lugar, por tropezar, por no hacer las cosas "bien", por encelarse sin razón, por reprobar, por todo. Darien era muy perfeccionista y dedicado. ¡Ya lo sabía! Pero, ¿Acaso Darien buscaba un clon suyo?

Luego estaba la indicación que le habían hecho sus guardianas mayores. Haruka y Michiru estaban completamente en contra de que ella y Seiya se hablaran. Su "consejo" sólo le había hecho impacientarse más, y querer buscar a Seiya más que nunca. Pero no debía ser tan egoísta como para pensar sólo en ella misma. El chico Kou sabía de la estancia de Darien en Japón, y suponía seguramente que ella tenía que estar a su lado éstos días, por eso Seiya no había comentado nada. Había pasado el escándalo de Amy y el ensayo robado, y también le preocupaba su amiga. Su mamá dijo que no quería ver a nadie, y sólo a ella le contestó una vez el celular diciéndole que "la disculpara, pero quería estar sola", y aunque Taiki prácticamente quiso arrebatarle el aparato, Amy ya había colgado.

Luego estuvo el enfrentamiento entre Mina y Aranna, y la cruel trampa que ella había inventado para que se fuera. Mina había dejado que su propio cuerpo le pidiera factura de su mal cuidado, y seguía internada en la clínica para restablecerse. Nadie se creyó que Yaten fuese a verla, y que incluso él lograra que Mina terminara por lo menos la mitad del plato que Serena no consiguió siquiera que viera, y aunque Seiya medio se molestó, porque pensaba que Yaten trataba de jugar con Mina, siendo aún novio de Aranna.

Al final, pareciera que todos habían sido como atropellados por un tren de mala suerte.

Con una increíble pesadez, se arregló lo más que le permitía su ánimo, salió temprano y caminó hasta la avenida donde tomó un taxi. Luego entró en el edificio que ya conocía tan bien y tocó el número correspondiente. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió, y Darien estaba detrás de ella.

— Hola…

— Hola.

Serena trató de acomodarse la bolsa con un poco de incomodidad.

— Pasa —dijo Darien inmediatamente. Ella le siguió, y se sentó en el lugar donde siempre se sentaba. Se sentía un poco ajena al departamento ahora, después de tantos meses y bueno… otras cosas. —Así que, ¿Ya se te pasó el berrinche?

Serena le miró inmediatamente. Él estaba parado en el marco de la cocina, recargado y de brazos cruzados. Su mirada era tranquila, y Serena no quiso empezar de nuevo, pero ¿Eran realmente necesarios ésos comentarios?

— No quiero pelear de nuevo —dijo Serena. —Vine a decirte que los dos nos equivocamos.

— Tú solo gritaste de repente, francamente no sé a qué te refieras —repuso Darien sentándose frente a ella.

— Sí lo sabes, eres mayor que yo, no creas que por eso puedes fingir tan bien…

Darien ladeó la cabeza. Otra vez Serena daba muestras de un extraño comportamiento. Pensó en el tiempo que la había dejado aquí, sin nadie que pudiese "guiarla" y también la aparición de ése chico, Seiya, no le agradaba para nada. Por supuesto que Serena no estaba enterada ni se enteraría, él era discreto para esas cosas.

— No finjo, Serena. ¿Por qué siempre crees que todo gira alrededor de ti? —le dijo Darien seriamente.

— Darien, por si no te has dado cuenta estoy tratando de hacer las paces —dijo Serena con una mueca que quería asemejarse a una sonrisa.

— No estamos en jardín de niños, Serena. No es necesario hacer las paces así como así. —dijo Darien de nuevo con ése tono que a Serena comenzaba a irritarla. —Vamos a hablar. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ella respiró hondo.

— Porque Haruka me marcó ayer, se notaba molesta —dijo Darien tratando de parecer casual. — ¿Tiene algo que ver con esto?

— No…

No sonó nada convincente.

— Ya te había dicho que tenía algunos problemas con ellas… aunque…no tiene nada que ver con Haruka y Michiru. Ya sabes como son, ellas se preocupan y bueno… les preocupó que hayamos peleado.

— ¿Es todo?

— ¿No puedes creerme? —preguntó Serena con un hilo de voz.

— La verdad es que no —confesó Darien bastante explícito —pero no te preocupes, ya estamos bien.

— No vine para dar disculpas —dijo Serena entonces. ¿Creía que con eso ya estaba todo solucionado? ¿Y qué había de lo que ella sentía?

— Creí que querías arreglar las cosas —se confundió él.

— Sí, pero no depende solamente de mí, Darien —Serena alzó un poco más la voz. — ¡Te dije lo que sentía en el restaurante, no te importó!

— Pero fuiste consolada apropiadamente, ¿no?

Ella se paralizó.

— ¿De qué hablas…?

— Serena, no hables de fingir si no comenzarás tú con el ejemplo —dijo Darien recargándose.

Sin saber qué hacer, la princesa lamentó haber dejado aquel día dejar entrar a las Sailor exteriores a su casa.

— Sólo quería hablar con alguien…

— Creo que estaba esperándote —dijo Darien bebiendo una soda que había traído, una para él y una para Serena, aunque la de ella estaba intacta.

— Lo siento.

— Pensé que estabas negada a dar disculpas —dijo Darien, aunque él sabía la verdad.

— Ya está, Darien —le sonrió ella —ya ganaste. Como siempre. No pasa nada…solo quiero olvidarlo.

Darien asintió.

— Qué bien, aunque ya es tarde. Mañana me voy a EEUU —explicó él.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Pero sí acabas de llegar! Dijiste que estarías una semana…y…

— Cambiaron los planes —le interrumpió Darien —no depende de mí, pero me necesitan allá.

Serena miró al piso. Después de unos momentos él le dijo:

— Todo va a estar bien —poniéndose de pie, y sentándose a su lado. —Debes confiar en mí, ¿De acuerdo?

— Confío en ti… — dijo ella girándose hacia él. —sólo… sólo no te olvides de mí, ¿sí?

— Claro que no, eres mi princesa.

Serena recibió el abrazo de Darien liberando parte de la ansiedad que traía. Sin embargo, eso no sirvió para sentirse de nuevo con aquella sensación de soledad, que ahora iba a repetirse. Mañana Darien regresaría a EEUU, y ella volvería a su vida anterior. Quizá era mejor así.

En el departamento de los Kou, Seiya había tratado de terminar la letra de la canción que hacía más de un mes le había pedido su manager. Ahora, cerrando los ojos sobre el restirador, intentaba que su mente le diera alguna inspiración, como casi siempre le venía tan natural. Ahora, con todo lo que había pasado desde que llegaron a la Tierra, se sentía agobiado y sin ideas.

Taiki pasó por quinta vez frente a él, con el teléfono en la mano. Seiya tiró con molestia el bolígrafo sobre la madera.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? ¡No me dejas terminar! Además, no va a contestarte.

Taiki le miró con recelo y asintió.

— Ya lo sé, creí que quizá ya se le habría pasado.

— Parece que Amy es más orgullosa de lo que pensábamos —dijo Seiya recargándose sobre su mano. — ¿De verdad piensas que hizo eso?

— No entiendo… — negó el con la cabeza —pero lo averiguaré, tenlo por seguro.

— Mejor que sea antes que te desquites con alguno de nosotros —dijo Yaten de repente, saliendo de la otra habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Voy a la clínica.

Seiya y Taiki intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿También vas a llevarle flores? —dijo Seiya arqueando una ceja.

— Oye, es una buena idea —asintió Yaten —quizá se anime un poco así.

— ¿Quién demonios eres y qué hiciste con mi hermano? —le dijo Seiya cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿No concibes la idea de que trate de ayudar a Mina? —preguntó él buscando su celular.

— No, no concibo la idea después de que dijiste que la odiabas.

— Jamás he dicho tal cosa.

— Oye —le dijo Seiya poniéndosele enfrente de manera más seria —no quiero que te burles de ella, ¿Me entendiste?

— Ya, ya. Sólo trato de ser amable —dijo él apartándolo con desagrado —no tienes por qué ser siempre tan amenazante.

— Si, pero aún estás con Aranna —le recordó Seiya — ¿No crees que no está bien?

— Creo que eso se resolverá después —dijo Yaten yéndose hacia la puerta.

Y ya no le dio tiempo de decir nada más. Taiki había escuchado con atención, y cuando su hermano se fue, Seiya inmediatamente se giró hacia su hermano mayor.

— ¿Y ahora que le picó? No estoy de acuerdo… ¡Creo que Mina saldrá lastimada!

— Seiya, no puedes ser el protector de todas las damas en peligro de aquí —le dijo Taiki medio sonriendo. —Yaten está tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos, no hay que confundirlo más.

— Sí, pero el punto es que no deja a ésa chica.

— Sí, pero tampoco va a saberlo si no lo intenta —insistió Taiki —déjalo, él sabrá lo que hace.

Seiya no dijo nada, pero la idea no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

* * *

Mina botó con cansancio la revista que estaba leyendo desde hacía rato. Ya estaba harta de permanecer en la clínica. El olor a hospital y a medicamentos, escuchar en las noches gente quejándose de dolor, ver a las enfermeras corriendo de allá para acá, y sobre todo ése constante cuidado que la abochornaba y molestaba. Pareciera que se hubiera aislado completamente del exterior, porque todos llegaban a contarle cosas, y sin embargo nadie se quedaba completamente con ella. No era que se sintiera sola, pero ése apartamiento le comenzaba a irritar.

La única que no le había ido a visitar era Amy. Enviaba constantes mensajes de aliento y apoyo, aunque Mina percibía distancia en sus palabras. Cuando ella quiso preguntarle el motivo de su ausencia no le contestó, así decidió dejarlo por la paz. Amy no era una persona a la que se le pudiera sacar información privada tan fácilmente. Y bien, aparte de la ausencia extraña de Amy, también estaba una presencia extraña, la de Yaten. Ella intuía que Yaten sentía cierta responsabilidad por lo sucedido, porque no fue capaz de frenar a Aranna. Mina comprendía muy bien su posición respecto a Aranna, la que no entendía era la que ahora ejercía sobre ella. Había ido a visitarla cuatro veces en total (de tres días que llevaba ahí) y le preguntaba cosas sobre su salud, sin hasta ahora mencionar el tema del Instituto.

No sabía como describir aquello, pero definitivamente no le desagradaba. La mayoría del grupo de amigos estaban sorprendidos, pero ella estaba atónita. Le costaba creer que Yaten le comenzara a prestar tanta atención y solidaridad con su enfermedad y situación. Se sentía feliz, no podía negarlo, pero tenía miedo que en cualquier momento Yaten cambiase de parecer y ¡Zaz! Todo iba a ser la triste historia de antes.

Justo cuando seguía con éstas inseguridades, la puerta se abrió, y Yaten entró con un gran ramo de lilas. Ella sintió enrojecer en el momento, pero Yaten no se fijó.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Siguen atormentándote con gelatina?, Te traje éstas.

— Hola, Yaten —saludó Mina sonriendo, aunque se apenaba de su rostro, que permanecía sin maquillaje desde hacía unos días. —Gracias, son preciosas…

Mina tomó el gran ramo, aspiró su delicioso aroma y luego las dejó en la mesita de al lado. Él se sentó en el único asiento disponible a su lado.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo vas? ¿Qué es eso? —señaló Yaten la charola con comida intacta. —Se supone que deberías comerla, no usarla como adorno en tu cuarto.

— Ya lo sé, pero no tengo hambre —dijo Mina medio sonriendo —Pero no te preocupes… ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Qué han hecho?

— No voy a contarte nada hasta que no te comas eso —dijo Yaten señalando la charola.

— ¡Eso es trampa! —se defendió ella —nunca estableciste tal cosa.

Yaten se encogió de hombros. No iba a ceder. Mina puso los ojos en blanco y tomó un platito con arroz que estaba sobre ella.

— No voy a terminarme eso…

— Ya sabes cual es la condición.

— Es que…

Mina se mordió el labio inferior y bajó un poco la cara. Yaten inmediatamente advirtió su reacción.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es que… no… no creo que pueda terminármelo.

— No te entiendo —repuso Yaten frunciendo el entrecejo. Mina le miró un momento.

— No me siento bien si como demasiado…

— ¡Pero lo que te trajeron no es nada! —dijo Yaten sorprendido — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

— Es que sí es demasiado para mí… bueno, para lo que tengo. Seguro lo volvería… es mejor que coma un poco nada más.

Yaten asintió con cierta incomodidad y tristeza. La Mina que andaba por ahí derribando a todo mundo, atiborrándolo de preguntas, gritando con energía y comiendo como niña desbocada ya no estaba. A cambio, había una chica demasiado delgada y ojerosa, preocupada y desanimada. Él caviló unos segundos… luego sonrió y dijo:

— Bueno… quizá sí te cambiaran el menú…no sé, ¿Te daría más apetito?

Mina se giró hacia él sin comprender.

— No entiendo… esto es lo que dan casi siempre, no creo que…

— Mina, no importa cómo se lleve a cabo, te pregunto si el menú cambiara, ¿Comerías un poco más?

— No sé… — dijo ella — ¿Por qué? Sería fabuloso, pero no importa. Ya saldré algún día… aunque sería genial comer un poco de curry. ¡Me encanta el curry! Aunque ya ni me acuerdo como sabe…

— Curry será —sentenció Yaten. —por cierto… ¿Has pensado lo que hablamos del Instituto?

Mina tragó saliva.

— Sé que te dije que volvería pero…no sé si pueda enfrentarme a Aranna y los demás.

Él guardó silencio un momento. Luego dijo en voz baja:

— No es lo mismo sin ti.

Mina apretó un poco la sábana con su mano izquierda, la que él no podía ver. Vaciló y luego dijo:

— No quiero arruinarlo… de verdad, has sido amable conmigo. Pero puedo preguntar ¿por qué? No consigo entenderlo…Yaten, no te molestes, solo quisiera una respuesta…

— No voy a molestarme —dijo Yaten inmediatamente — ¿De veras crees que soy tan huraño? Pues…tú misma lo dijiste, la gente cambia. Y bueno, cambié contigo. ¿Te molesta?

— No… — dijo ella —sabes que no. Pero…¿Qué hay de Aranna, Yaten? No quisiera un problema más…

— No va a molestarte más, te lo prometo —dijo Yaten firmemente. —He tomado una decisión, me costó algo decidirlo. Pero no fue tan difícil, porque me di cuenta que solamente estaba fingiendo.

— ¿Fingiendo? —dijo Mina ladeando la cabeza.

— Sí, fingiendo. Fingiéndote a ti, a Aranna, a mí mismo. No pasa nada, voy a tratar de ser honesto conmigo mismo…

— ¿Y qué decisión fue la qué tomaste?

— Ya sé que te mueres por saber —se defendió Yaten —pero debo decírselo primero a ella, porque es lo justo. No quiero actuar igual que Aranna, en conveniencia propia. Bueno, tengo que irme ya, me esperan para grabar.

Mina asintió medio atontada.

— De…de acuerdo.

— Adiós.

Él se despidió con rapidez, pero sin por eso menos alegría. Cuando Mina trató de reaccionar para decirle algo, Yaten ya se había ido. Miró su plato de arroz casi intacto, y luego las bellas flores lilas.

Salió casi corriendo de la clínica, no sin antes arreglar ciertos asuntos con la administración del lugar sobre el "menú" de la recién aludida. Cuando comenzó a buscar sus llaves aproximándose a su auto, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Había alguien esperándolo recargada en él. Aranna, vestida con un elegante chaleco negro y camisa azul, y una falda muy cortita de tablones. Le miraba con fija autoridad.

— ¿Llevas mucha prisa?

— Aranna, hola —dijo él acercándose —sí, en realidad sí. Me esperan en el estudio en media hora, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —preguntó él.

— ¿Importa eso?

— Sí, claro que sí —dijo él. ¿Cómo no iba a importar? Seguro le había seguido hasta ahí. —quiere decir que estás espiándome. No está bien.

— Me dijeron en el instituto que viniste a ver a Aino aquí —comentó ella como si estuviese hablando de algo putrefacto — ¿A qué juegas, Yaten? ¿Si te queda claro quién es tu novia, verdad?

— De hecho no —sonrió Yaten con descarada ironía —de eso quiero hablar. Quería hacerlo con tiempo, como es debido. Lo que hiciste con Mina estuvo mal, te lo dije, pero no parece importarte. No puedes tratar a las personas como basuras debajo de tu zapato, Aranna.

— De eso se trata —sonrió Aranna aunque sentía en su interior inquietantes burbujas de ira y celos —ya…si se trataba de Aino pudiste haberlo dicho desde el principio.

— Esto no es acerca de Mina —dijo Yaten con voz más fuerte — ¡Se trata de cómo eres! De ésa…horrible forma de actuar. No quisiera seguir fingiendo, creí en la posibilidad de que podríamos tener algo en común, pero no es así. Lo siento, pero prefiero dejarlo así.

— ¿Estás…terminando conmigo? —preguntó ella como si las palabras tuviesen un significado aberrante y antinatural.

— Creo que más bien nunca tuvimos nada real —dijo Yaten bajando la voz, pasara lo que hubiera pasado, no quería portarse como ella. —estábamos conociéndonos…no funcionó.

— ¡Es ésa tipa la que te ha engañado! —gritó Aranna fuera de sí, y Yaten vio como las personas los miraban al pasar —¡Te ha metido ideas en la cabeza de mí! Y tu… solamente le crees. ¡Dijiste que ni siquiera se llevaban bien!

— No la conocía…así como no te conocía a ti. —argumentó Yaten —No quiero dejar esto mal, Aranna. Seguiremos siendo compañeros de la obra y…

— ¡Al diablo con la estúpida obra! —rugió Aranna —te vas a arrepentir, Yaten. Tú y yo… estábamos destinados a estar juntos…

— ¡No hay nosotros! —gritó Yaten — ¡Nunca lo hubo! Tengo que irme… lamento que fuera así, pero tú lo pediste…

— ¡No irás a ninguna parte! —dijo Aranna poniéndose frente suyo —ésa mujer te ha embrujado. ¡No la dejaré ganar!

— ¡No todo es un juego de poderes, Aranna! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Te lo advierto —dijo Yaten acercándose a ella —no molestes a Mina. O habrá problemas.

— ¿Es una amenaza? —preguntó ella con una torcida sonrisa.

— Es una recomendación —contestó Yaten —pero tómalo como quieras.

Él se adelantó y subió al auto con rapidez, y aunque Aranna seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido para él, no las escuchó. Aceleró lo más que pudo y dejó a la prestigiosa bailarina internacional parada en medio de la calle, más furiosa que nunca.

— Con qué eso es lo que quieres…

* * *

Dentro de una oscura habitación de tamaño mediano, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los clics del teclado de la computadora portátil que emitía la única luz del lugar. La chica que estaba sentada frente al monitor suspiró, y se recargó en la silla, para luego ponerse las manos en las sienes con frustración.

Amy se frotó los ojos para volver a su cometido. Eran las seis de la tarde y sin embargo no permitía que la luz entrara, las persianas que ahora estaban cerradas le daban cierta protección que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar. Luego revisó su correo, donde había muchos sin leer. Eran los únicos mensajes que recibía, porque su celular yacía apagado desde hacía días, y su teléfono había sido desconectado. Su correo era lo único que seguía revisando, solo para asegurarse que no se le pasaría ver correos que contenían información importante, como de Universidades y demás.

Volvió a suspirar al ver la extensiva cantidad de correos de su remitente menos deseado. Los borró sin leerlos. ¿Para qué? Ya sabía que contenían. Quizá disculpas…quizá argumentos. Ninguna de las posibilidades le agradaba, así que era mejor eliminarlos. Todavía no se sentía lista para hablar con Taiki, aunque ya habían pasado días desde aquel terrible suceso. No importaba, estaba lastimada y decepcionada.

Se arrepentía un poco de aislarse de sus amigas, sobre todo por Mina. Ella necesitaba mucho más apoyo, estaba enferma, y la necesitaba. Tenía que ir a verla. Si se topaba a alguno de los chicos del círculo trataría de estar con normalidad, y si veía a Taiki, sería lo más fuerte que su estómago y su corazón se lo permitiera.

Por eso al día siguiente se arregló, se autoconvenció de regresar al mundo exterior para seguir con su vida, y pensó en Mina, que era lo único que le motivaba para poder ayudarla. Como quería prepararse mentalmente por si se topaba con alguien en la clínica, Amy decidió caminar hasta ahí. No quedaba muy lejos. Pasó por una tienda de accesorios, de ésas que son solo para chicas, llenos de peluches y cosas lindas. Le compró a Mina un muñequito que emitía sonidos graciosos, muy tierno. Luego se quedó en la librería un momento, y devolvió el libro a la biblioteca que tenía una semana de atraso. Pagó su multa (por primera vez en la vida) y siguió caminando sumida en sus pensamientos pasados. Quizá si había sido un error retirarle a palabra a Taiki, le había gritado, y lo resentía. Le dolía haberlo tratado así, pero ¿Acaso no era con justa razón? Poco había faltado para que le llamara delincuente. Confiaba en él… y él solo confiaba en Reika.

Cuando estaba por doblar la esquina, tan distraída como iba, se topó con una persona que casi le hace caerse de espaldas. El chico reaccionó inmediatamente, tomándola del brazo, evitando la caída.

— ¡Gracias! No le vi, no fue mi…

Amy se topó frente a frente con su antiguo amigo de la secundaria, Richard. Éste estaba mucho más alto, aunque completamente sorprendido.

— ¡Amy!

— ¡Richard…! —exclamó ella sonriente. Y era la primera vez que sonreía en toda la semana — ¿Cómo estás? ¡Cielos, que gusto verte!

— ¡Igual! —Richard le abrazó amistosamente y aunque ella se cohibió, le hizo sentirse muy bien — ¡vaya! ¿Todo bien? Te ves un poco…cansada.

Amy dedujo que no encontró una mejor palabra para describir su horrible apariencia.

— ¡Sí! He estado algo atareada —mintió — ¿Tú como estas? Tú sí te ves relajado…

— Mas o menos. Me mudé a la costa, como sabes, entonces la ciudad me atrajo para venir a vacacionar.

— ¿De verdad? Yo estuve en la costa en las vacaciones.

— ¿Y te divertiste? —le preguntó.

— Claro…

— ¿Con quién ibas?

— Con amigos —dijo Amy disimuladamente.

— ¿Amigos? ¡Vaya! Me sorprendes, ya tienes novio por lo que veo.

— ¡No! —dijo ella ruborizada —por eso dije amigos, Rich. Bueno… chispas, tengo que ir a ver a una amiga a la clínica. Mina, ¿la recuerdas?

— ¡Claro! La que parece hermana de Serena. ¿Está ella bien? —inquirió él.

— Sí… se recupera. Al parecer todo está bajo control —explicó Amy, algo apenada, porque ni ella misma sabía cuál era el estado de su amiga realmente —no he podido visitarla… quizá…

— ¡Oye! ¿Podemos ahora sí tomarnos un café o algo? —pidió Richard, que aunque era más alto, seguía siendo bastante tímido, pero el ver a Amy le había ilusionado. —Para charlar y eso…

— Seguro —dijo ella y le dio su celular y viceversa —tengo que irme… me dio gusto verte, en realidad.

— Lo mismo digo, siempre es bueno ver a una vieja amiga —le sonrió él —adiós, Amy.

— ¡Adiós!

Llegó a ver a Mina más contenta de lo que había esperado. Cuando llegó a la clínica donde su amiga estaba internada, comenzó a sentir un poco de nervios por la posibilidad de encontrarse ahí a Taiki. Ni hablar, Mina era más importante que cualquier discusión que hubiera tenido con él. Preguntó en la administración si había alguien con ella, y al recibir la negativa Amy aprovechó para apurarse, cumpliría con verla y saludarla, quedarse un rato con ella y marcharse a su oscura habitación. Sí, eso era lo mejor.

Cuando entró Mina casi grita de la emoción, y Amy sintió cierta lástima al ver que su amiga no estaba tan bien como Serena le había dicho. En efecto Serena había seguido la valoración de Mina desde el día que entró, si ahora estaba bien, no se imaginaba como había estado el primer día.

— ¡Amy! Qué gusto… ven, siéntate —le pidió la rubia — ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? Me preocupabas…

— No digas eso —dijo Amy acercándose con una media sonrisa — ¿Tú preocupada por mí? Todos se preocupan por tu salud, que es lo que importa.

— Te equivocas —le dijo Mina con un dedo al frente —los sentimientos también son importantes.

Amy guardó silencio aprobando el comentario de su amiga.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó después.

— No estoy precisamente en el mejor momento de mi vida, pero ahí va —dijo ella encogiendo los hombros —lamento lo del ensayo. En verdad no creo nada de lo que me dijeron…

Amy asintió con la cabeza gacha. Se empezaba a incomodar por el tema menos deseado para ella.

— Todos te creemos, no te preocupes por Taiki —dijo ella.

— No me preocupo por Taiki.

Mina suspiró. Amy podía llegar a ser verdaderamente obstinada. La enfermera entró entonces con una charola de comida, y Mina se hizo hacia atrás, dándole a Amy la impresión que huyera del alimento.

— Ahora no, gracias…

— Señorita Aino, de verdad permanecerá aquí indefinidamente si no recupera peso —le dijo la enfermera en tono grave. —además ni siquiera ha visto que le he traído.

— Da igual —dijo Mina sin mirar el plato —lléveselo por favor, no me siento bien…

— ¡Pero…! Sólo véalo…

— Mina, no me iré hasta que comas algo —dijo Amy en tono maternal. La chica bufó con fastidio.

— Ya te pareces a Yaten.

— Y hablando de ése joven —dijo la enfermera —mire.

La mujer destapó la charola, y quedó a la vista un delicioso platillo. Curry. Mina abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó con el arroz y la gelatina?

La enfermera le sonrió.

— ¡No me diga que esto es obra de él! —exclamó Mina animada —Vaya…

— ¿Se refiere a Yaten? —preguntó Amy incrédulamente — ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? No comprendo…

Mina se sonrojó, la enfermera dejó el plato y se retiró en silencio cuando Mina le dio las gracias. La peliazul miró a su amiga interrogantemente, y aunque nunca había sido chismosa, le intrigaba aquella acotación.

— Yaten ha… actuado de forma diferente últimamente —explicó Mina sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas —aunque la verdad no sé qué pensar. Ha venido casi diario y me trae flores, me insiste y convence para que coma todo. ¡Es tan terco! Y bueno…

— ¿Te molesta que lo haga? —preguntó, aunque sabía que la respuesta era no.

— No…solo… creo que lo hace porque se siente culpable —dijo Mina mirando el plato con delicioso curry —al final…él no dejará a Aranna.

— Creo que debes sentirte feliz porque todos te cuidan, incluso aquel que creías le eras indiferente, amiga —dijo Amy poniéndole una mano en el hombro —y quién sabe…algo me dice que las cosas cambiarán a partir de ahora.

— No se ha enamorado de mí si es lo que insinúas —dijo Mina tajantemente.

— No dije eso, pero están cambiando —insistió Amy —no puedes negarlo.

La rubia asintió, sintiendo de nuevo aquella burbuja de pequeño optimismo que se había formado dentro de ella desde las visitas de Yaten. No había día en que no se sintiera contenta, estúpidamente hasta deseó no salir del hospital por ahora. Pero eso era demasiado infantil, por eso se resignó y pidió que todo siguiera igual, aquí o afuera.

Amy se marchó tal cual dijo cuando Mina acabó su plato. Y hay quiénes dicen que cuando más temes algo más te lo encuentras, quizá la vida te da mil oportunidades para que enfrentes tu miedo, y dejes de fingir que no te importa. Aunque fingir estaba bien, pensó Amy. Fingir normalidad y apoyo a sus amigas, y bueno, ¿por qué no? Fingirle también a Taiki que no le importaba. Sin embargo, no puedes fingirle a la vida, porque aunque lo hagas, las consecuencias siempre serán el resultado de tus acciones. No importa cuánto mientas, cuánto huyas, y cuánto finjas.

Y tal como Amy lo temió, justo en la entrada se topó con Taiki. Ella quiso subir rápidamente al elevador, pero Taiki la interceptó de manera más veloz.

— ¡Espera, Amy!

— Tengo prisa —dijo ella sin mirarle, aunque ya había sentido aquel horrible vuelco en el estómago.

— No digas tonterías, sé que no tienes prisa —dijo él poniéndosele enfrente —por favor, dos minutos.

— No.

— No seas infantil…

— No lo soy, simplemente no quiero hablarte —dijo ella lo más segura que pudo —déjame pasar.

— No, no hasta que hables conmigo —dijo él, ahora que la había encontrado no la iba a dejar irse tan fácilmente — ¡Escúchame! Solo eso. No te pido hablar, solo déjame que te diga las cosas… y escúchalas. Podrás irte cuando termine.

No hubo de otra. Además, Amy era una persona honesta, jamás había sido capaz de fingirle a la gente. Era amable cuando quería serlo, y grosera cuando quería, y ¿para qué engañarse? No quería dejarlo ahí. Quería escucharlo. Porque aunque hubiera pasado aquello, ella no dejaba de quererlo.

Ella permaneció en silencio, y Taiki entendió inmediatamente la entrada a la libre expresión.

— Lo que hice no tiene quizá explicación ni disculpa, Amy. Pero trata de entenderme un segundo, habías estado muy distante conmigo… no estabas de acuerdo con ésa estúpida apuesta que hice con Reika, creí que te había presionado de más, y nunca creí que robaras tal ensayo, pero todo el auditorio lo creyó. Debo decirte francamente en un momento que yo también. ¿Cómo era posible tal cosa, cuando insististe en que no le habías mostrado tu trabajo a nadie? ¿Cómo un simple hacker iba a robarte un documento que no habías publicado nunca? No sabía que pensar. También todo fue muy rápido, sé que te ofendieron mis palabras… pero, a veces pensamos erróneamente, dudamos de nuestros amigos. Yo erré. Ahora sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver, pero no lo hice en el momento. Tampoco te acusé abiertamente…

— No, sólo lo insinuaste con frialdad. —dijo Amy con una mueca.

— Amy, ya te dije por qué lo hice. Tú tampoco confías en mí, puesto que no me diste siquiera tiempo de dudar. Te marchaste haciendo caso omiso cuando te pedí que te quedaras, que lo resolviéramos juntos…

— No… no quería estar ahí —dijo Amy con voz baja.

— Sé que fue duro. Pero debemos aprender de la experiencia… no debiste aislarte de ese modo.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con el ensayo, Taiki —dijo Amy con los ojos húmedos, y por primera vez le estaba viendo a la cara —tú dudaste de mí. Y eso… me dolió.

— Lo sé —asintió él —pero no volverá a pasar. Lo prometo.

Ella asintió también. Al parecer ya no había nada más que se pudiera hablar. Taiki le abrazó con rapidez, temiendo el rechazo de su amiga, Amy sintió un cosquilleo de nuevo, y le correspondió sintiéndose mucho mejor. Ya quería dejar lo demás atrás, no podía negarlo, ella elegía estar al lado de Taiki, que con su orgullo. Taiki respiró por primera vez en toda la semana con alegría, con la seguridad de que jamás volvería a defraudar a Amy.

* * *

Serena revolvió su taza de café haciendo un ruido que irritó a Darien. Éste permanecía en absoluto silencio mayor que el de una tumba, a pesar de que afuera había bastante ruido proveniente del sonido de gente y voceros de los vuelos. Ella dejó escapar un suspiró entre sus turbados pensamientos.

— ¿Estás segura que estarás bien?

— No sé a qué te refieres —dijo ella medio sonriendo —quiero cuidar a Mina y acercarme más a las chicas. No han pasado cosas muy agradables, debemos estar unidas…

— Sí, sobre todo ahora que no estoy —dijo Darien sonriéndole. Serena asintió aunque nunca pensó que fuese indispensable. Pero para qué decirlo. Quería una hora de paz por lo menos.

— ¿Vas a llamarme seguido?

— Sabes que lo haré cuando pueda —dijo Darien. —Intenta pasar tus materias y…

— Sé lo que debo hacer —interrumpió ella con una fingida sonrisa —no te preocupes.

— No estoy tratando de molestarte, Serena…

— Lo sé, pero en verdad sé las cosas —insistió ella —no hay problema.

— Sólo quería pedirte un favor, espero puedas cumplirlo. No es nada complicado ni laborioso…

Como si ella fuera inútil para las cosas complicadas y laboriosas. Vaya.

— Te escucho… — dijo ella por obligación.

— No quisiera… que te involucraras tanto con otras personas. Sabes que no me molesta que salgas con nadie, pero por Haruka y Michiru. Para evitar futuros problemas, y sobre todo, para no perder tiempo…

— ¿Tiempo? ¿Haruka y Michiru? No entiendo.

— Se trata de tu amigo, Seiya.

— Ah…

Serena inmediatamente se estremeció. No podía creer tal cosa. Esto era excesivo y fastidioso, al parecer les encantaba a todos meterse en su vida y tratar a Seiya como un peligro nacional. Qué estupidez.

— ¿Me entiendes? O debo ser quizá más claro.

— No quieres que le hable a Seiya. Como ellas.

— No es que no quiera algo tan drástico… — empezó Darien

— No necesitas matizar las cosas con tus términos universitarios, amor —dijo Serena mordazmente —entiendo el "contexto" del problema. Aunque francamente no entiendo donde estará ése problema.

— Sabes que sí lo hay —dijo Darien —porque no importa cuántas veces digas que es tu amigo, sabemos que él no siente lo mismo respecto a ti.

— No voy a dejarte ni tampoco lastimar a Seiya.

Darien asintió.

— No deberías darle falsas esperanzas a alguien que no las tiene. —dijo Darien levantándose —simplemente pues… no me parece correcto.

Genial. Ahora sentía lástima por Seiya.

— No te preocupes tampoco por eso, puedo manejarlo —dijo Serena firmemente.

— ¿Segura?

Serena resopló.

— ¿Quieres que te lo diga cuántas veces? ¿O quizá que firme un contrato?

— Calma, solo trato de asegurarme…

— Me molesta que no confíen en mí.

Darien dejó por la paz el tema. Se encaminaron hasta la sala de recepción, donde después de ésa área, los pasajeros toman definitivamente el vuelo. Ahí esperan la llamada. Serena se quedó al pie de la escalera eléctrica con los brazos cruzados.

— Sabes que lo hago por nosotros, princesa.

— Ya sé.

— Y que te quiero…

— También yo.

Darien le abrazó y la besó. Serena cerró los ojos al contacto de los labios de Darien y pensó muchas cosas, y la molestia de estas cosas hizo que ése beso tuviera un sabor amargo y doloroso. Se separó de él antes que él mismo, cuando curiosamente siempre era al revés.

— Buen viaje.

— Adiós, princesa…

Y él subió por las escaleras, esperó a que diese la vuelta en la entrada, y en vez de quedarse ahí parada como muchas tantas veces, o quedarse viendo a que saliera el avión en el que iba su amado, se marchó con pasos grandes y tomó un taxi para irse de una buena vez.

* * *

No había pasado menos de dos horas desde que decidió salir a deambular por la ciudad. Le gustaba salir, pensar y mirar a las personas. Terminó parado enfrente de un escaparate, aunque la verdad es que no veía ninguno de los artículos que estaba ahí. Fuera a donde fuera, no importaba si solo o acompañado, la presencia de Serena siempre estaba ahí, a su lado. Más pegado que una sombra, y a la vez, más inalcanzable que cualquiera de las estrellas que quisiera tocar en una solitaria noche.

Ella estaría con Darien ahora, seguro disfrutando de alguna película o comiendo. Quién sabe. Aunque sentía los más evidentes celos que jamás haya tenido, no entendía porque no se había movido de su posición. Esperaba siempre con paciencia, como el cazador que espera pacientemente a la libre caiga dentro de la trampa.

Pero aunque Serena figuraba como un conejito inocente y él como un audaz cazador, lo cierto era que ella le tenía comiendo de su mano. La situación comenzaba a cansarle cada vez más. ¿Hasta cuándo aguantaría? Y peor aún, ¿El resultado sería el mismo?

— Las estrellas tienen mucho tiempo libre.

Seiya se giró con rapidez por la frase, la había escuchado precisamente de la dueña de sus pensamientos, aunque no había sido Serena quién la había dicho. En su lugar estaba Mya, que tenía algún tiempo de no verla, pero no había cambiado. Seguía tan bella y suspicaz como siempre.

— Hola, Mya —saludó él lo más amable que pudo.

— Piensas demasiado…te hará daño.

— Si no pienso se me olvida que es lo que hago aquí —dijo Seiya acercándose a ella unos cuantos pasos.

— ¿Esos pensamientos son felices o infelices?

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

— Mi padre me dijo una vez —explicó Mya —que debemos aprender a amar lo que nos hace sentir bien. Eso incluye cualquier cosa que desees.

— Tiene razón —medio sonrió él.

— Y tú, Seiya, ¿Amas aquello que te hace sentir bien?

Seiya vaciló. Sabía a dónde iba Mya.

— Sabes cuál es mi situación, mejor déjalo así…

— Seiya, aquí estoy —dijo Mya encogiendo los hombros —no me ido a pesar de que no me has dado ni una respuesta. Que me evades y crees que estaré aquí siempre. Pero no será así.

— Lo sé, por eso te lo expliqué desde el principio —dijo Seiya —no puedo dejar éste círculo vicioso. Trato, pero en verdad no puedo.

— Si dices desde el principio que no puedes es que en verdad no quieres dejarlo.

— Mya, necesito espacio… eres una chica hermosa e inteligente. Cualquiera se honraría de tenerte a su lado.

— Pero tú no —sonrió Mya con tristeza.

— No…por ahora.

— ¿Entonces qué pretendes? ¿Qué permanezca a tu lado por años como tú, esperando que mi amor reaccione y se dé cuenta que soy su ideal?

— Quisiera conocerte —dijo Seiya finalmente —un poco más…sólo eso. Y…

— Quizá deberías preguntarle a ella que piensa —dijo Mya sin mirarlo.

— No te entiendo…

— Pues sí. Mereces una respuesta, ¿O no? Como yo merezco la mía.

— Sé que no me ama… — dijo Seiya, y no se dio cuenta de cuánto le pesaba, hasta que lo dijo abiertamente.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Él levantó la cabeza.

— Claro… ¡Es una historia larga y complicada! Ella… tiene deberes y bueno…

— Te pregunto lo mismo, ella… ¿Te ha dicho que no te ama?

— Me lo dio a entender…hace un tiempo.

— ¿Y ahora?

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? —se desesperó él.

— ¡Seiya! ¿No viste el teatro que me armó el día del parque? ¡Casi me saca los ojos de celos! Lo sabes bien, también he visto como te mira… como si fueras... la cosa más valiosa que tiene en la vida.

— Exageras horriblemente, no lo hagas, es doloroso —dijo Seiya negando con la cabeza.

— No. Soy una chica, y ésas cosas son fáciles de adivinar, sin mencionar que es una pésima actriz —dijo ella con cierto fastidio.

— Vas a decirme ahora que está enamorada de mí. —dijo Seiya en una afirmación tan vaga, que para él no tenía ningún significado.

— Quizá no tanto, pero no le eres indiferente.

— ¡Lo sé! Esa es la peor parte, soy el mejor amigo, el indispensable, el compañero, el que no puede estar sin ella ni ella sin él. Pero por otro lado siempre está él…

— Seiya, lo que trato de decir es que podrías acelerar un poco las cosas si quisieras… tienes derecho a hablarle, pedirle una opinión respecto a ti.

— Sé que le dará la vuelta…

— Entonces dásela tú.

El chico frunció el entrecejo. Mya sonrió con malicia.

— ¿O no quieres escuchar lo que va a decirte?

A lo mejor sí, ya se había cansado de fingir.

Se fue con Mya a tomar un café a un lugar que tenía mesitas al aire libre. La verdad lo había hecho porque de verdad le agradaba la idea, no solamente por perder el tiempo. Después de todo, Mya era agradable y simpática. Llevaban unas dos horas hablando, no podía mentir y decir que se sentía tan a gusto como cuando estaba con Serena, pero la verdad es que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Mya hablaba con fluidez y precisión, él trataba de seguirle de algún modo la corriente. Era curioso como con Serena siempre se cuidaba de las cosas que decía, para no incomodarla, para no echarlo a perder, siempre para que ella estuviera bien.

Con Mya las cosas eran un poco diferentes. No tenía miedo de dar una opinión abiertamente, porque los dos eran simples conocidos haciendo eso, conocerse. A la vez, Seiya era un libro abierto que detestaba las hipocresías y apariencias. Mya era lo suficientemente madura como para pensar, "Si le gusto, será como soy" y por eso su conversación se hizo interesante y amena.

Fue entonces cuando Seiya tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar a Mya más de cerca. No lo había hecho por su interminable fijación por Serena. Pero la verdad es que había chicas realmente lindas a su alrededor, y no solo aquellas que ansiaban su fama y físico. Una chica que lo quería por lo que pensaba, por cómo era en realidad. Ella valía la pena, aunque no estaba seguro si lo valía para él. Por supuesto pensaba que Mya era demasiado para él…para alguien que vive de una vaga ilusión.

La chica le miró intrigantemente. Le costaba trabajo tratar de descifrar lo que Seiya pensaba, y cada vez se adentraba más en querer estar con él. Tenía que tomar el riesgo, lo valía. Por eso tomó la mano de Seiya con suavidad, dándole a entender que ella estaba ahí, él se sobresaltó un momento pero al instante le miró. Seiya pensó en la posibilidad de quizá comenzar a salir con Mya…quizá no era tan mala idea…al final, su corazón le podía decir si quería seguir luchando por Serena. Ella estaba a centímetros de él, y pues… ¿qué se podía perder? Era hermosa y sensible…no era tan distinta a Serena después de todo…

Se acercó a su boca con lentitud, sintiendo que el pecho se le aceleraba, y ella…pues ella pensaba que era algo así como una visión. Como ésos espejismos oasis hermosos que hay en medio de los desiertos, pero que al final, solo son eso, espejismos…

Y justo cuando Seiya se había resignado a cerrar los ojos e intentarlo, el ruido de su celular le hizo despegarse ante la bochornosa situación. Mya medio sonrió con decepción, y se separó de él, dándole a entender que contestara. Seiya se enderezó sobre sí mismo y se levantó con el celular, y sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando vio de quién era la llamada. "Serena".

Él suspiró ruidosamente. Mya se dio cuenta de todo, a pesar de que había estado fingiendo bebiendo su café. Siempre iba a estar la sombra de Serena.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?_

— Bien…¿pasa algo? —inquirió él con brusquedad.

— _No…_ — la voz de Serena se escuchaba insegura — _¿Por? ¿Dónde estás?_

— Estoy…perdiendo el tiempo —mintió. ¿Por qué había mentido?

— ¿_Puedo verte ahora?_

— Esto… — Seiya cerró los ojos intentando controlarse —no…es que…estoy cansado. Mejor otro día, Bombón…

— _Ah…—_ otra vez la voz de Serena con ése matiz de inseguridad. —_Bueno, quería decirte que mañana sale Mina de la clínica. Queríamos ir por ella todos juntos y… me preguntaba si podías ser mi "súper transporte"_

Lo dijo con un tono bromista que a Seiya no le hizo ninguna gracia. Pareciera que en aquel momento, Serena hubiera llegado de la nada, interrumpiendo como siempre su intento por salir adelante.

Y eso que ella siempre se lo decía…

— Sí, sí —dijo él atropelladamente —seguro. Nos vemos temprano entonces…

— _¿Pasas a mi casa?_ —inquirió con inocencia.

— Sí…claro.

— _Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana_ —Era su imaginación, ¿O Serena trataba de alargar la llamada? Quizá presentía que no estaba solo.

— Ajá…

— _Cuídate mucho…_

— Igual.

— _¡Te quiero!_

Seiya colgó, no pudo más.

Cuando regresó con Mya sentía que tenía en la cara lo que había pasado. No sólo había sido el momento bizarro romántico no dado, sino su extremada debilidad para actuar con la llamada. ¿Por qué no desvió la llamada y listo? A la fecha era algo que no iba a poder hacer. Al menos no mientras siguiera llamándole ése remitente.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Mya pareciendo casual, aunque su sonrisa era amarga.

— El manager, no deja de molestarme… ya sabes —dijo Seiya tomando un sorbo de café, quizá para bajarse el nudo que traía en la garganta.

— ¿Trabajo difícil, eh?

Seiya asintió.

Y aunque los dos intentaron retomar la cálida conversación, simplemente ya no se dio.

* * *

La princesa de la Luna se quedó sola en su cuarto. Todo el día rodeada de gente, sonriendo y hablando. Al final del día, siempre quedaba ella y su propia conciencia.

Casi siempre se repetía el mismo patrón. Qué cansado fue ir a despedir a Darien al aeropuerto. Le había prometido algo pero ¿sería capaz de cumplirlo? Se enfadó por ser tan manipulable ante él…debió de haber hablado firmemente y decir: "Lo siento, pero no puedo". Basta. Ya. Nada de qué arrepentirse. Haruka y Michiru la ponían como en constante prueba, como si no fuera merecedora de la futura corona y esas cosas…

Luego pensó en Rini. Ella no tenía la culpa. Pero Darien…

¿Valía realmente todo el sacrificio y la voluntad? O solo era una parte más de su vida, en la interminable batalla por complacer a los demás…

Fuera como fuera, todos estaban cumpliendo sus sueños. Mina había conseguido superar lo del Instituto y planeaba regresar, Amy y Taiki arreglaron las cosas, Rei seguía luchando y Lita también. Ella…solo se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente de mil prospectos de Darien. Prospectos de los que ni siquiera estaba bien enterada.

Tenían que cambiar las cosas. No podía seguir fingiéndole a todo el mundo que estaba orgullosa de ser la princesa de la Luna, ni la futura Reina, y mucho menos de ser llorona, infantil, y mala estudiante. Quería por una vez el pequeño reconocimiento de alguien. Sabía que sus amigas le querían… pero no era suficiente.

No cuando el que supuestamente amas siempre trata de superarte.

Eso tenía que cambiar. Ya no quería ser la Serena que todos tuvieran que salvar siempre, no quería ser salvada, quería ella salvar a los demás. No solo dar palabras de aliento, actuar, hace las cosas reales. Presumir un diez en matemáticas, sobresalir en un equipo de lo que fuera, cambiarse el peinado y qué le dijeran que se ve hermosa, no chistosa. Todo eso pareciera adverso a su mundo, aunque todos le dijeran que las cosas siempre giraban alrededor de ella, la verdad es que no era más que ningún otro, al contrario, se sentía mucho menos que un cero a la izquierda.

A partir de ése día, se sinceraría más con ella misma. Era imposible no fingir, pero nadie se merecía aquello. Ni ella misma. ¿Acaso no merecía ser feliz? Pensó y repensó si lo era. Llegó a la misma conclusión que había llegado desde hacía tiempo pero no se daba cuenta.

Si las cosas no cambiaban, ella nunca iba a serlo. Si no afrontaba la situación con sus amigas y con Darien, seguiría siempre dependiente. Seiya no merecía aquello tampoco. No podía engañarlo. Al menos no hasta que no tuviera su corazón definido.

El mundo no se iba a detener por ella, de eso estaba completamente segura. Ya había sido suficiente de ser la princesa frágil y condescendiente. Sólo quería vivir su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por la paciencia en la edición del fic. Mil gracias a mis lindas lectoras, las quiero.


	13. Es llorar

**El amor es…**

**_"No tiene nada de malo llorar, a menos que planifiques ahogarte para siempre en tus propias lágrimas"_  
**

**_K.M  
_**

XIII. ES...LLORAR

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

¿Cuántas veces has llorado en tu vida? El llanto puede ser algo muy relativo. Desde pequeños lloramos por impotencia, coraje o tristeza. Por dolor, físico o emocional. Por no poder expresar algo, o por querer expresarlo. En fin, las lágrimas son la forma de poder comunicar muchas cosas. Qué fácil sería interpretar el llanto de alguien. Normalmente se pensaría que uno llora porque esté triste. Pues no. Muchas personas lloran porque son excelentes actores, y las lágrimas son su arma para conseguir ciertas…cosas. Fingirlas, provocarlas, es una reacción compleja, que no todos saben adivinar. Muchos caen, muchos no. Si tú eres de los que ceden ante las lágrimas te diré, que estás completamente equivocado. No lograrás nada. Si alguien llora ante ti, deja que se deshidrate. No pasará nada. Permanece tranquilo, y después déjalo hablar. Si su argumento es más creíble que sus lágrimas, entonces estarás tomando la decisión correcta.

Por otro lado está el llanto inevitable. Aquel que sentimos al ver sufrir a alguien o al sufrir nosotros mismos. ¡Tienes que desahogarte de algún modo! Sobre todo si eres una débil chica. ¿Te gusta ser una débil chica? ¿Aquella que simplemente consuelen y protejan? ¿O quieres ser orgullosa y retenerlas hasta tal grado que te lastimen por estar dentro de tu cuerpo? Ninguna de las dos sería la ideal. Yo sólo puedo decirte, que llorar es algo tan natural y saludable, pero no arregla ninguno de los problemas que tengas. Llora, hazlo, y luego, ponte a pensar. Si no, permanecerás sumida en el llanto, y el llanto te impedirá continuar con tu vida.

¿Cuántas lágrimas has derramado por alguien?

Y peor… ¿Las cosas han cambiado?

.

.

.

Febrero llegó junto con algunos cambios. El letargo de las vacaciones invernales finalizó, y las clases comenzaron antes de que nuestros protagonistas tuvieran tiempo de hacerse a la idea de volver al colegio. A algunos les agradó la idea, a otros no tanto. Conjugando a la idea de que algunos estaban medio sumidos en su burbuja todavía, no por eso la fecha de ingreso se detuvo. Las clases ya tenían algunos días de haber comenzado, y para desdicha de unos y alegría de otros: San Valentín se acercaba. Ésa fecha terrible en la que algunos bailan llenos de corazones y querubines, con el color rojo y dorado en todo su esplendor. Algunos otros simplemente se sumen en sus casas a entrar a alguna página de internet, hacer tarea o leer cualquier cosa, todo para que ésa temible fecha pase, y nadie se deprima ni nadie se suicide.

Amy recobró su ánimo apenas pudo arreglar el malentendido con Taiki. Se esforzó al máximo en los finales y se obtuvieron excelentes resultados. El incidente del ensayo había quedado atrás. Se sentía a veces un poco decaída, cuando veía el archivo o alguien le miraba de reojo en la preparatoria, sabían lo que los demás pensaban. Todo eso importó poco, sabiendo que Taiki había aceptado sus errores y trataba de compensarla en todo lo que le fuera posible. La invitaba a comer diario, y aprobaba todas las opiniones que le pedía ella de su tarea, incluso cuando siempre estaban en desacuerdo por algún argumento. Taiki por su lado, jamás en la vida se había sentido arrepentido por haber dudado de alguien. Ni siquiera cuando éstas valerosas chicas les ofrecieron su apoyo para la batalla con Galaxia y ellos les rechazaron. No había sentimientos de por medio. Ahora todo era extremadamente diferente. Seguía en su intento por tratar de pasar más tiempo con Amy, eso era algo que ya no podía cambiar, aunque algo, que no sabía que era, le inquietaba.

Mina apenas salió de la clínica entró por una especie de fase temerosa. Creyó que al salir de internada iba a andar felizmente corriendo por las calles, como antes, y sin embargo extrañaba aquella protección que le había brindado el hospital. Se sentía mejor, claro. Pero todavía estaba aquel asunto que había dejado pendiente. La causa por la que ella se había ido del Instituto. No pretendía engañar a Yaten y decirle mentiras, pero la verdad es que no quería regresar. Al menos no hasta que Aranna no decidiera mudarse a Australia o algo parecido, y dejarla en paz de una buena vez. Continuaban creciendo sus sentimientos, para su desventaja, porque Yaten estaba más apuesto y agradable que nunca. Sí, seguía siendo como era, orgulloso y arrogante, pero sus modalidades habían cambiado con ella. Como era con Lita o con Rei. Atento y podía jurar que en más de una ocasión sintió su mirada y la desvió con rapidez. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero el miedo a perderlo se acrecentaba. Tenía que apresurarse. No importaba si andaba con Aranna o no, el hecho es que cuando se enteró por Serena, que su relación se había terminado, en ella creció un incontrolable deseo de decirle lo que sentía por él. Pero tenía que esperar… no quería estropearlo.

Yaten, contrariamente a Mina, se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima, que ya hasta le estaba pesando en los hombros: se llamaba Aranna. Se había librado de las llamadas insistentes y las miradas asesinas, de los celos sin razón y las lágrimas falsas. Todo ahora era indiferencia. Genial. Aranna simplemente se limitaba a ignorarlo por completo en las horas de ensayo, hablaba únicamente para lo esencial, y no había modificado su perfecta y extraordinaria actuación y baile. Yaten se alegraba del resentimiento de Aranna. Porque hasta ahora no había actuado en represalia alguna (del modo que cambió su carácter, era lo que se esperaba) y quizá ése resentimiento después siguiera en indiferencia y finalmente olvidarse de que uno estuvo con el otro. Eso era lo que quería. También, por otro lado estaba Mina. Sí, la Mina que había fallado en someterse a aquella dieta sin razón. ¿Para qué? Si ella se veía muy bien. Oh, oh. Ése tipo de palabras acudían a su mente con mayor frecuencia. Y comenzaba a preguntarse por qué. Por qué había logrado cambiar el menú de la clínica para que ella estuviera más a gusto, por qué él había sido el primero en llegar cuando la recogieron en su día de alta, y sobre todo, por qué carajos se había molestado por tener una llamada perdida de ella el otro día.

Seiya no volvió a intentar acercarse demasiado a Mya después de aquella vez. La veía y pasaba rato con ella, y no podía negarlo, cada vez le agradaba más. Sin embargo, el pequeño resplandor de Mya no servía para iluminar la inmensa oscuridad que se había formado por el rechazo evidente de Serena, y aunque él quería pensar lo contrario, los hechos demostraban cosas que no lo dejaban dormir. Todo el tiempo soñaba a su ángel, hablándole, diciéndole cosas con ternura. Llegó un momento en el deseó no querer dormirse más, porque sabía que soñaría a Serena, luego la vería en el colegio, y después seguro ella le convencería para ir a alguna parte. Era vivir con ella, sin ella. Si eso tiene sentido. Mya le insistía cada vez más en resolver las cosas, y él, trataba de decidirse, pero simplemente no podía, al menos no encontraba el momento adecuado. Sabía que Serena abusaba de la inocencia que irradiaba, y cuando Seiya le preguntaba por Darien, ella le proponía hacer algo divertido, como si se le estuviera nombrando hacer la tarea de la materia menos preferida a una niña de primaria, y prefiere posponer el deber odiado.

Sin embargo, él cada vez se sentía más lleno de inseguridad y desesperación. Definitivamente no quería lastimar a Mya, y sentía que cada vez que se acercaba más a ella lo hacía. No podía intentar algo con ella…al menos no cuando dentro del pecho gritaba el nombre de la princesa de la Luna.

Serena confirmó una vez más sus sospechas. No había manera de permanecer al lado de Seiya sin lastimarlo. Y sin embargo, cada vez sentía esa necesidad más fuerte de atarlo a ella. Cuando no estaba, sentía que le faltaba algo, algo que le hacía estar incompleta. Lo buscaba como desenfrenada para cualquier tontería, porque ya se le acababan los pretextos. Sabía de la existencia de Mya, y quería, con todo su corazón que su amigo fuera feliz. Pero, ¿con una pareja se logra eso? Ella ya tenía una y… ¿era feliz? Vaya, no hay garantía alguna.

Darien se marchó dejándole un mal presentimiento. Intuía que había algún cambio mucho más notable en él, quizá por haber hablado con Haruka aquel día. Quizá porque era algo de lo que ella no sabía. O no debía enterarse. Haruka y Michiru estaban algo distantes con ella, pero ella no cambió su posición. Una vez se las encontró en el supermercado y las saludó con normalidad, pero no cambió de parecer, solo ella sabía que venía cargando desde hace rato.

Tampoco podía evitar seguir sintiendo celos de aquella linda muchacha que de vez en cuando le llamaba a Seiya. Sentía que le estaba robando a su mejor amigo, a su confidente. Aunque ella le sonreía y le animaba a contestar y todo, deseaba que se fuera mejor del colegio. ¿Para qué lo intentaba? Si Seiya la… no, eso no. Mejor que todo siguiera como hasta ahora. Qué egoísta era.

La última clase del viernes se terminó, y el timbre de salida fue todo un alivio para Mina, quien ansiaba irse de una vez por todas a descansar a su casa. Había sido una semana pesada, llena de cuidados por parte de sus amigas que comenzaban a asfixiarla. Sabía que estaban preocupadas, pero ya le molestaban aquellas miradas severas que le dirigían cuando pedía media ración de comida en la cafetería o se limitaba con el postre. Ella se sentía mejor, pero definitivamente no quería a abusar.

— ¿Vas para tu casa?

Mina se giró con sobresalto porque alguien le habló de repente. Yaten estaba parado frente a ella con actitud normal.

— Sí — dijo ella — gracias a Dios es viernes.

Él asintió.

— ¿No piensas salir o algo así?

— Eh…no pues, no lo había pensado hasta ahora — dijo Mina sonriendo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ya.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella, siempre tan curiosa.

Yaten dudó un momento, luego sonrió como quien no quiere la cosa.

— No sé, igual podríamos hacer algo…

Mina tiró el portafolio con torpeza, por haberlo agarrado mal al escuchar las palabras del chico. Él le ayudó a levantarlo, y le miró con confusión.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Sí! — mintió ella. ¿Y ahora que le había picado? — esto…pues sí. ¿Te espero saliendo o…?

— Pasaré por ti más tarde — propuso Yaten — no sé si tengas hora de llegada o…

— No tengo — le aseguró Mina sin dejarlo terminar.

— Perfecto — sonrió Yaten — entonces ya quedamos.

Yaten tomó el resto de sus cosas y salió con rapidez del salón, porque tenía ensayo ésa misma tarde; dejó a Mina más confundida y emocionada de lo que ella desearía estar.

Serena se topó a Seiya justamente en la entrada del gimnasio. Había decidido esperarlo e ir quizá por un café. Y contrariamente a la cara de alegría que él siempre ponía al verla, ésta cambió a una formalidad recatada, que quizá otro se hubiera tragado, pero al menos no ella que le conocía tan bien.

— ¡Hola! ¿A dónde vamos hoy?

— De hecho… — empezó Seiya — no creo poder verte hoy Bombón. Necesito ir a comprar unas cosas…

— ¡Si vas a comprar algo debo estar ahí! — le amenazó Serena en broma — ya sabes que amo consumir…

— Voy a salir con Mya.

Seiya lo dijo de manera sutil, casi para que Serena no le hubiera escuchado, y sin embargo ella le oyó como si le hubiese gritado de fuerte manera.

— Ah…

— Se lo prometí — intentó arreglar él — desde el lunes…lo siento.

— No lo sientas — le sonrió Serena — no pasa nada…igual y voy con Mina a alguna parte.

— No quisiera reducir tus opciones, pero creo que saldrá con Yaten.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó ella con confusión.

— Yo tampoco lo creí… pero bueno, el hecho es que estará algo ocupada.

Serena se quedó callada. Seiya advirtió el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

— ¿Por qué no ves a Lita? Ella no es muy de salir, seguro estará en su casa…

— Sí, ya veré en qué me ocupo. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Y antes de que Seiya pudiera decirle que le marcaba más tarde, Serena se dio la vuelta y caminó con rapidez por el corredor. No podía arrepentirse, Mya también merecía algo de respeto.

Y así fue, Seiya se quedó de ver con ella en un restaurante que a él le gustaba mucho. No fue hasta que entró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: miles de adornos de guirnaldas rojas y blancas colgaban del techo. Qué decoración tan fea. ¿Y por qué?... no… miró su celular con temor y ahí estaba la fecha: Febrero 14.

Levantó la vista para admirar el terrible espectáculo que encontró en el restauran. Todas, absolutamente todas las personas que estaban en él acudieron en parejas. Todos estaban en mesas individuales y todos tomados de la mano, besándose o bien, declarándose algún tipo de amor eterno.

Y él también estaba ahí.

Pensó en la grosera posibilidad de cancelarle a Mya, y ya era muy tarde. La chica ya estaba esperándolo en una mesa del fondo, donde están las reservaciones especiales. ¿Por qué demonios no miró la fecha en la que había quedado? Pues porque Mya simplemente le había propuesto verse el viernes. Si hubiera especificado verse el 14 de febrero otra cosa hubiera sido. Se habría inventado cualquier pretexto pero… ahora no había nada que hacer. No es que le molestara la idea de verla, no era la primera vez, y él era un chico de palabra. Pero… ¿Acaso no era eso mentir? ¿Aceptar ver a alguien en una fecha quizá no importante para él, pero para ella a lo mejor sí? Qué horror.

Se acercó con disimulada casualidad, con sus habituales gafas negras. Era un restauran donde acudían a veces las celebridades y pues… él solo quería cenar, quizá charlar un poco y ya. No tenía nada que ver con ninguna propuesta…

Se le olvidó su molestia al ver a Mya. Estaba verdaderamente hermosa. Se había puesto una blusa sin mangas que sostenía su delicada figura un cuello hasta arriba, completamente negra y con pedrería sencilla. Sus gruesos caireles le caían hasta los hombros y sus ojos miel relucían más que nunca. Estaba feliz de verlo, y Seiya sintió tristeza.

— ¡Llegaste temprano!

— Sí — dijo él sentándose después de darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo. — de saber que llegabas antes, me hubiera apurado un poco más.

— No hay problema, es que terminé mis cosas demasiado temprano. ¿Qué tal tu día?

— Muy bien. — mintió él, omitiendo la parte en la que había olvidado completamente que día era hoy.

— ¿Pido algo de tomar? — preguntó ella, al ver que Seiya no decía nada más.

— Sí, sí — dijo él quitándose las gafas — lo que tú quieras.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó ella arqueando una ceja — luces extraño.

— ¡Claro! Bueno…

Seiya dudó.

— Puedes decírmelo.

El sacó su celular como un robot, pero no había sonado ni nada. Sólo se lo imaginó. Quizá había otra persona detrás de él, al cual sí había sonado su teléfono. Él lo dejó en la mesa con estrés.

Mya sonrió por cortesía. Sabía que Seiya tenía esa especie de "trastorno" con su celular. Y solo tenía que ver con la persona que casi siempre le llamaba.

— ¿No querías venir, verdad?

Seiya levantó la mirada. Mya veía el encaje del fino mantel que estaba debajo de sus manos. Él vaciló, miró a su alrededor y luego a ella, que ya había levantado la cara.

— Mya… la verdad… no sabía que día era hoy. No tiene nada que ver contigo, o con verte. Simplemente…pienso que posiblemente no signifique lo mismo para ti, que para mí.

— Soy una chica grande, Seiya. — le dijo Mya — no tienes que protegerme como…como a otras personas.

— Lo que trato de decir es que no quisiera que se malinterpretara — dijo Seiya en voz baja — pero quiero salir contigo, de verdad.

— Eso es suficiente para mí — dijo Mya sonriendo — que estés aquí es suficiente.

Seiya asintió aunque sin la decisión que hubiera querido. Sin embargo, Mya era entregada y sí era decidida.

— ¿Sabes qué? No te preocupes, voy a apagarlo — y al instante lo hizo, sorprendiendo a la chica — no nos interrumpirá nada hoy.

— ¿Estás seguro? — dijo Mya medio sonriendo — quizá sea algo importante.

— Quiero hablar contigo sin pensar en nada más — le aseguró Seiya. — ahora, ¿Por qué no has pedido el vino?

Mina se miró en el espejo por veinteava vez. Se había cambiado cinco veces de ropa y tres veces de peinado. Quería verse diferente. Se sentía diferente, y quería que así fuera su día. La verdad es que se preguntó más de cien veces qué le había pasado por la cabeza a Yaten ése día, o si simplemente se le había antojado salir porque era viernes. Sí, pero era San Valentín, el día de los enamorados y… pues ellos no estaban enamorados. O al menos eso creía ella. Ya sentía que eran incluso amigos, pero de ahí era una gran diferencia…

Artemis le miraba con cierta preocupación. No sabía si era muy buena idea que Mina saliese con Yaten, al menos no después de lo que había pasado. Presentía que Mina podría salir un poco lastimada.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó el gatito una vez más.

— Ya Artemis, no me des la lata — le espetó Mina desde el tocador — ya te dije que estaré bien, además Yaten no es tan malvado como crees.

— ¡Pero te conozco a ti! Y sé que andarás por ahí…

— ¿Crees que voy a involucrarme demasiado, no? — preguntó ella con el entrecejo fruncido — pero no… en verdad, solo quiero pasarla bien un rato….

— Hubiera preferido que fuera en grupo…

— ¡Ya! — le dijo Mina, y le arrojó un peine que tenía en la mano, Artemis tuvo que agazaparse con rapidez — Sólo… sólo quiero un poco de ánimo hoy. Todos mis San Valentín han sido con las chicas…esta sería la primera vez.

Artemis miró a Mina con cautela.

— Y pase lo que pase, no me voy a poner triste — dijo Mina — te lo prometo, Artemis. No te preocuparé.

El gatito asintió en silencio, y no dijo nada hasta el timbre sonó. Mina caminó con calma hasta la puerta, aunque el corazón estaba latiéndole muy rápido, aunque no tanto hasta que vio a Yaten detrás de la puerta. Se veía realmente apuesto, como siempre. Él trató de ser discreto, pero la verdad es que no pudo. Mina se había puesto unas mallas negras, zapatillas y una falda a cuadros escocesa, con un suéter ajustado pero muy abrigador, dejó su cabello completamente liso, que caía como una gran cascada dorada sobre sus hombros, y en vez de llevar su habitual moño rojo, llevaba una sencilla diadema negra.

— Hola — saludó él, porque ella estaba medio paralizada — ¿Nos vamos?

Mina simplemente asintió y entró al auto con él. La verdad es que no se lo creía. Al menos no hasta que alguien viniera a estropearlo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Mina cuando llegaron al primer semáforo.

— Pues… la verdad es que me gustaría que eligieras tú — dijo Yaten mirando hacia el frente — porque sé que eres un poco inquieta y no quiero que te aburras…

Mina parpadeó.

— Bueno…

— ¿Creíste que ya tenía algo planeado?

— Quizá.

— Es que… bueno, tú y yo somos medio diferentes — comentó él pasando la avenida — no sé si las cosas que me agraden a mí te agraden a ti. Y como te digo, no quisiera someterte al aburrimiento.

Qué tontería, pensó Mina. "Si estás conmigo qué me va a importar donde estemos" aunque era tan considerado de su parte…

— En realidad cualquier lugar está bien — dijo Mina sintiéndose sonrojar.

— ¿Por?

— Pues… — ¿Cómo explicarlo sin parecer una chica aventada? Aunque eso era negarse lo que era, siempre había sido atrevida. — pues…ya sabes, lo importante es la compañía.

— Ah… sí, entiendo.

Yaten fingió muy bien estar concentrado en los señalamientos, pero de ahí no pudo estar tan tranquilo como hasta ahora.

— Me gustaría simplemente pasear — propuso Mina.

— Pasear será — dijo Yaten para por fin estacionar el coche.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, pero sí en una situación diferente, Taiki y Amy comentaban algunas cosas en un acogedor café. No habían hecho un plan a propósito ni mucho menos, ella se había arriesgado a invitarle un café después de los tantos que él le había dado. Estaban en un gran sillón en forma de L, el lugar te permitía sacar libros a diestra y siniestra, revistas y conectarse a internet. El lugar estaba abarrotado igual de parejitas, y Taiki advirtió que los únicos que no se habían dado una muestra empalagosa de afecto eran ellos.

Aún así, aunque no fuera una cita elaborada y con aditamentos, estaba feliz de estar con Amy. La verdad es que ellos no conocían ésta fecha, solamente por los terrícolas, en Kinomoku no existía ésta fecha tan especial para los que se enamoran o lo que sea.

Amy leyó un fragmento de la poesía que a Taiki más le gustaba. Luego ella anotó una pequeña frase en aquel libro púrpura que Amy siempre llevaba con ella. No quería verse imprudente, pero le intrigaba las cosas que escribía. Deseaba abrirlo y ver que pensaba ella. Quizá habría algo sobre él. A lo mejor no.

Ella se giró hacia él de repente.

— ¿Qué me ves? ¿Me veo ridícula leyendo para mí misma?

— No digas eso. Me alegra que nos viéramos hoy. Y bueno… no sigamos haciéndolo.

— Claro — asintió ella medio ruborizada — me la paso muy bien.

— ¿No te importa que estemos rodeados de querubines? — inquirió él con ironía.

— Soportaré los querubines — dijo Amy sonriendo abiertamente. Taiki se estremeció. — sus flechas no me asustan.

— Amy…

— Dime…

— Sentí un gran alivio cuando me perdonaste por lo del malentendido del ensayo. Gracias.

— No tienes porqué, no vale lo que pasó que nos dejemos de hablar — dijo Amy sinceramente, aunque aún no lo había olvidado — ya estoy bien.

—Creí que en realidad quedaría ahí.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Amy, aunque sin inocencia. Sabía a qué se refería él.

— Pues… lo que sea que tengamos.

Ella se enderezó. De nuevo había salido una indirecta sobre su especie de "relación". Se trataban siempre como amigos, pero ella se comportaba de manera dependiente con Taiki. Ya no podía concebir la idea de pasar las clases y descansos sin él, sin estudiar con él, y muchas otras cosas más. Él se había acostumbrado también, y la evidente tensión sentimental que se había formado entre los dos ya no podía echarse para atrás. Avanzaba a un ritmo que ninguno de los dos controlaba, y quién sabe a dónde iría a parar.

— No sé a qué te refieres — le evadió Amy.

— Sí lo sabes, eres muy inteligente — dijo Taiki mirándola a los ojos — no puedes decir que no entiendes…pues lo que trato de decirte.

Amy miró el reloj de pared que tenía el café. Y como si fuera una campana salvadora, recordó.

— Tengo que ver a mi mamá en quince minutos — dijo empezando a guardar sus cosas — perdóname…

— ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? — preguntó él con brusquedad.

— ¿Crees que miento? — contraatacó Amy.

— No sé, justo cuando quiero preguntarte algo así huyes como si nada.

— No huyo, Taiki, de verdad debo irme — dijo Amy buscando su cartera — si no me crees, hablamos mañana.

Taiki guardó silencio y le desvió la mirada.

— Lo prometo — le aseguró ella. Él se giró y medio sonrió.

— Cuídate.

Amy salió casi corriendo del lugar, casi chocando con una chica que llevaba un espumoso cappuccino. Taiki observó el abarrotado lugar. Ya iban a ser casi las cinco, el día no estaba ni cerca de terminar. En verdad quería pasarlo con Amy. Pero ni hablar, no siempre se podía.

A menos que ella fuera más que "sólo Amy".

Suspiró pensando en qué iba a ocupar su día cuando miró algo que llamó su atención debajo de la mesita de madera de donde se encontraban sentados. Lo levantó y vio el cuaderno púrpura que Amy siempre traía consigo. Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta y por la ventana, Amy había desaparecido. Ella le había contado que era una libreta especial, donde anotaba sus pensamientos más profundos. Negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, no podía ver nada de eso. Era violar la privacidad de Amy, y seguro s enfadaría si se enteraba. Pero la intriga que crecía en él, la curiosidad de indagar en los pensamientos de ésa chica lo estaban comenzando a desesperar… si sólo dijera ahí algo que pudiera ayudar… pero si Amy se daba cuenta que se le había olvidado, regresaría, y qué, ¿él ahí, leyéndolo? Imposible. Se le hacía muy tarde y no revisaría hasta después.

Cuando pensó la ética de la amistad, ya era muy tarde. Ya comenzaba a hojear unas páginas…

Hablaba de cosas cotidianas, de los días que ella tenía al iniciar la secundaria. De la soledad que experimentaba en el colegio y de su ausencia de amigas. Del divorcio de sus papás y como él se marchó por mucho tiempo sin llamarla siquiera. Sintió mucha pena en éstas partes. No leía todo, solo interlineados, lo hacían sentirse menos culpable. Quería llegar a la parte que estaban ellos en sus vidas. Ahí estaba.

Parecía que había abierto un portal lleno de dulces palabras, en las que Amy expresaba la cosa más maravillosa de todas: el amor. No era una definición específica, pero contuvo el aliento cuando vio su nombre escrito.

_Mina insiste en que los Three Lights son los más guapos chicos que hayan existido jamás. La verdad sí son guapos, pero no sé… siento cierta familiaridad con ellos. Como si los conociera desde siempre… como si estuvieran con el mismo propósito que nosotras en éste lugar. Mina se aloca siempre cuando los ve. ¡Es muy graciosa! Hay algo en ése chico, Taiki… no sé… simplemente no puedo dejar de ver su cara._

_No puedo creer que ellos no volverán a nuestra escuela. Serena es la más afectada. Estima mucho a Seiya y Haruka y Michiru no quieren que ella lo vea. ¿Por qué son tan injustas? Serena no tiene la culpa de lo qué está pasando. Y yo… no sé, me siento muy triste por ella, pero por mí también. _

_¡Lo logramos! La batalla con Galaxia fue la más difícil que hemos tenido, y la más satisfactoria. Ellos volverán a su planeta. No puedo hacer nada…_

_¿Por qué volvieron? Sé que tiene algo que ver con Seiya, él extraña a Serena. Espero que no pase nada malo. Taiki se ve muy apuesto…Cree que entre nosotros hay una especie de competencia por calificaciones, es un poco absurdo, pero a decir verdad me encanta éste juego._

Taiki cerró un momento la libreta. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Era tonto e infantil hacerlo de ésta forma. Pudiendo preguntárselo a ella…pero siempre lo evadía.

_Taiki y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Me emociona saber que le caigo bien… no sé, no sé qué esta pasándome. No quiero decírselo a ninguna de las chicas. Sé que él es demasiado para mí…_

_Taiki nunca ha confiado en mí. Todo lo que pasó con el ensayo me tiene tan absorta...¡Y él creyó todo! Me he atrevido a escribir algo porque siento que me ahogo…lo sabía, no es lo que yo creí._

Taiki sintió una punzada en el pecho. Así que Amy había sentido eso… qué idiota había sido.

_Todo se ha arreglado. Ya lo pensé…la verdad me gusta mucho Taiki. No puedo evitarlo, es tan guapo… su personalidad… siempre se preocupa por mí. No sé si suene cursi lo que voy a decir pero, me sentiría afortunada de terminar con alguien como él…estar con él siempre._

Él cerró el cuaderno con fuerza. Era imposible que leyera más. No se lo hubiera imaginado… sabía sí, que a ella no le desagradaba. Si no, ¿por qué pasaba tanto tiempo con él? Y las sesiones interminables de películas y demás. Pero…esto era demasiado. Era demasiado bueno para él…

La calle estaba abarrotada de personas que iban de acá para allá, y sin embargo no podíamos decir que Mina y Yaten pasaran desapercibidos. Fuera de un sexo o de otro, ambos lograban llamar la atención más que ningún otro día. En la Plaza Central de la ciudad se habían instalado negocios y espectáculos para festejar el día de San Valentín, y Mina…pues ella simplemente pensaba que aquel era hasta ahora, el mejor día de mucho tiempo.

— Mira, Mina — señaló Yaten un lugar que estaba menos lleno de gente, donde había algunas bancas y lugares para comer — ¿Quieres ahí allá?

— ¡Ah, sí! Es perfecto — coincidió ella.

Llegaron y apenas Mina entró en la nerviosa situación que hasta ahora no había enfrentado porque la gente que no la dejaba pasar no se lo había permitido.

— ¿Yaten?

El solo se giró hacía ella.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Ajá.

— ¿Por qué me invitaste hoy?

Yaten se quitó las gafas que traía para ver a Mina. Ella se enderezó al tener su rostro demasiado cerca, era difícil mantener la postura teniendo a alguien tan…pues teniendo a Yaten ahí.

— Pues…la verdad no sé que signifique ésta…celebración o lo que sea. Sólo sé que tiene algo que ver con las parejas, pero independientemente de eso, quería divertirme hoy…

— Ah…

— Y tú eres la primera persona en la que pienso cuando hay diversión.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿No me crees?

— Si te creo — repuso Mina volteándose, se había sonrojado — aunque es difícil después de que hemos… bueno, de lo que ha pasado.

— ¿Hablas de Aranna? — inquirió Yaten, y sintió de nuevo incomodidad al nombrarla.

— A Aranna y otras cosas…como nos llevábamos.

— Ya. Sobre eso… — empezó Yaten. Aun no podía explicárselo a Mina, porque ni él mismo sabía porque se había decidido a pasar un día con ella, al menos cuando durante mucho tiempo le puso las cruces para que siquiera se le acercara. — Creo…que te juzgué mal. Tiendo a cometer ése tipo de error, juzgué a Serena en su momento, a Seiya, y bueno…te tocó a ti. También quería aprovechar éste espacio para decirte algo que quería decirte desde hace algunos días…

Mina tragó saliva. Yaten continuó.

— Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento — dijo él lo más normal que pudo — no te merecías el trato que te di. Estaba…no sé aún bien como definirlo, pero en realidad no soy así con todo el mundo…es una especie de escudo para alejar a las personas…

— ¿Pero a todas las personas? — quiso saber ella.

— No, solo a las que sé que pueden…influir en mí.

Mina parpadeó con sorpresa.

— Por eso con Serena…

— Exacto. Serena tiene el don de convencer a las personas, buenas o malas. Siempre las guía hacia algo. Ve a Seiya. Aunque quiera, no pude escapar de su influencia.

— ¿Crees que es lo mismo…conmigo? — se atrevió Mina a preguntar.

— Sí, y a la vez creo que son distintas. Pero en esencia sí, pienso…pensé que eras una influencia en mí…que ibas a cambiar lo que soy. Aunque estaba equivocado.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Mina al instante, aunque medio se arrepintió. A lo mejor iba a incomodar a Yaten. — Perdón…estoy bombardeándote con mis preguntas, ¿verdad?

— Porque las personas no cambian, evolucionan — dijo Yaten omitiendo el comentario de Mina. — su carácter, su esencia, siempre será la misma. Pero…

Yaten miró a las parejas que caminaban frente a ellos. Y luego dijo:

— Cuando estoy contigo me siento una persona diferente. Y a la vez…soy yo mismo.

Mina asintió tratando de comprender las complejas palabras de su cita. Se frotó las manos con nervios. Aún no creía que Yaten estuviera diciéndole algo así.

— No tienes de qué disculparte Yaten...sé lo insoportable que puedo llegar a ser. Aunque no sabes cuántas veces me arrepentí de ser como soy…aún lo hago.

Yaten le miró sin comprender.

— Quizá suene raro, y yo siempre ando alardeando de que soy muy segura de mi misma y lo que sea…que nadie puede con Mina Aino. Pero la verdad es que contigo nunca estaba segura de nada. Me…desarmabas.

Yaten guardó silencio…quería seguir escuchando más. Era una invitación para que ella continuara, y así lo hizo:

— Tú siempre hablabas con fuerza y decisión. Yo andaba por ahí, vagando. Aspirando a algo que tú y…Aranna tenían asegurado. Nunca sobresalí en nada. Y no sabes lo que es ver a alguien tan perfecto y reflejarte a ti, mediocre y ensombrecido.

— Ni tan perfecta… — comentó Yaten recordando todos los problemas que los dos habían vivido con Aranna.

— Había más cosas… fuera de lo profesional, que también me afectaban. La…novia tan ideal que tenías…no podía evitar sentir caerme por un agujero muy profundo, porque…pues porque yo nunca iba a ser ella. Nunca iba a estar ahí.

Yaten le miró inmediatamente. Las palabras de Mina le hicieron sentir una cosquilla en el estómago, como ésa misma vez que se había puesto una borrachera y le había dicho que le gustaba. No sabía si su sentimiento seguía vivo o no, pero acababa de averiguarlo.

— Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal — dijo Yaten con voz conciliadora. — Si hubiera sabido qué clase de persona era Aranna, ni me hubiera acercado a ella.

— ¿Te arrepientes?

— No, la verdad es que no.

— Claro, como sería, si es tan linda y…

— Me refiero a otra cosa — corrigió Yaten — si no hubiera andado con ella, creo que…nunca te hubiera conocido en realidad. En ese caso, me alegra haber estado con ella.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — inquirió ella.

— Vaya, creo que te cuesta trabajo creer todo lo que te digo…

— Bueno, tú no recibiste las mil humillaciones. — admitió Mina — pero ahora estoy bien, Yaten. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo fingía ser algo que no era, pero ahora es diferente. ¿Y sabes? Ya no me importa lo que los demás crean de mí, porque creo en mí misma. Y sé que las cosas van a estar bien, aún cuando no tenga muy buena salud, dinero para regresar al instituto ni excelentes calificaciones, eso ya no tiene tanta importancia. Porque me tengo a mí, y tengo algo que quise desde hace mucho.

Yaten le sonrió y ella también.

— ¿Y qué es eso que querías y tienes ahora?

— Pasé San Valentín contigo.

— Vaya…

Yaten se ruborizó y a Mina le dio muchísima gracia verlo así. Nunca le había tocado verlo sonrojarse a él, le pareció que se veía muy tierno para la imagen que siempre trataba de proyectar.

Mina miró la enorme fuente que estaba frente a ellos. Definitivamente era el mejor de sus días desde hacía meses. No se había quedado con el papel principal, ni había viajado a China como había querido ése año, ni había logrado pasar los extraordinarios, ni tampoco había logrado ahorrar para comprarse su vestido de graduación.

Y sin embargo lo que más había soñado se había cumplido. ¿Podía ir mejor que eso?

— Yo aún no tengo algo que quería desde hace un rato… — dijo Yaten aclarando la voz. — Mina le miró interrogantemente, y luego se distrajo con un vendedor de globos.

—¿Ah sí? Pues deberías intentar conseguirlo.

— ¿Tú crees? — volvió a preguntar él frunciendo un poco la boca, con fingido gesto de estar recapacitando. —Mmm… creo que tienes razón.

— Claro que la tengo.

— ¿Mina?

Ella se giró de nuevo, pero Yaten ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Y antes de que pudiera pensar, moverse o actuar, él ya había posado sus labios sobre los suyos. Mina cerró los ojos por puro instinto, pero su mente estaba bastante lejos de ahí. No pensó en por qué se le había ocurrido hacer aquello, cuánto iba a durar o qué le estaba pasando. El hecho es que creyó sentir el corazón salírsele del pecho, y sintió también una especie de descarga eléctrica, sacudirse en su cuerpo y despertarse de golpe. No supo con qué voluntad tuvo la fuerza de levantar la mano y tocarle a él el rostro, y tampoco cuánto tiempo llevarían ahí, pero seguro era algo que no iba a poder olvidar.

.

.

.

.

Serena llevaba casi dos horas en su cama, escuchando el reproductor de música. Miró por la ventana. Eran casi las seis, estaba por oscurecer por ser invierno. Qué aburrido. Había sido su día más aburrido de San Valentín desde que Darien se fue. Y claro, esperaba por lo menos ir a tomar algo, al cine o lo que sea.

Nunca imaginó que Seiya haría planes con alguien más.

Frunció el ceño con molestia y cambió la canción una vez más. No sabía si estaba volviéndose paranoica o no, el hecho es que Seiya se estaba alejando de ella. Como no, si ella no hacía más que dañarlo. Era mejor así, y sin embargo, le dolía no tenerlo cerca.

Cerró los ojos intentando no llenarse la cabeza con tantas telarañas, pero no podía evitarlo, quería saber que estaba haciendo su mejor amigo y la chica ésa. Era San Valentín después de todo. ¿No significaba entonces algo ella para él? No sales con alguien que es indiferente en San Valentín. Qué molestia…

El timbre le hizo ponerle pausa a su reproductor. Se enderezó pensando que lo había imaginado, pero no, volvió a sonar y ésta vez dos veces. Quizá Seiya. ¿Se habría arrepentido de ir con Mya?

De un salto salió por la puerta de su cuarto y corrió escaleras abajo. No preguntó ni quién era y abrió. Abrió mucho los ojos, y retrocedió un paso. Darien estaba parado justo detrás de la puerta. Su rostro se veía ensombrecido, y aún así medio sonrió.

— Hola, Serena.

— ¡Darien! — gimió ella sin moverse. — ¿Cómo…?

— Necesito hablar contigo.

Ella retrocedió como un robot. El príncipe de la Tierra entró con pasos lentos. Ella no creía lo que estaba viendo. ¿Acaso la había ido a ver? Bueno…era San Valentín pero… quizá no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Darien se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la sala de su novia. Observó a su alrededor. Serena estaba sola, lo sabía. Ella se acercó detrás de él, la verdad no sabía qué decir.

— ¿Traigo té?

— No, estoy bien…— dijo con voz seca. Darien le señaló el sillón de enfrente. — por favor…

Ella obedeció con aquella fea sensación de miedo. Algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Qué pasa Darien? Estás asustándome.

— No quiero hacer eso — sonrió él negando con la cabeza — sólo…no podía seguir allá sin que…supieras algunas cosas.

— Pues dime… — dijo Serena, aunque su voz sonaba más segura de lo que estaba en realidad.

— Quisiera…que me prometas algo. — dijo Darien entonces — necesito que por favor me prometas que no dirás una palabra…hasta que termine.

Serena ladeó con confusión la cabeza. Otra vez vio aquella sombra en el rostro de él y se estremeció.

— Bueno, yo…sí, está bien, lo que tú digas. Pero por favor empieza ya, presiento que es algo malo.

Darien guardó silencio un momento y luego dijo en casi un susurro:

— Eso depende.

— ¿De qué?

— De ti.

Ella se enderezó. No le gustaba para nada el rumbo que llevaba aquella "conversación".

— Pues…adelante. — le invitó ella con los nervios de punta.

Darien suspiró.

— Sé que las cosas entre nosotros se han…complicado un poco. Lo percibes y bueno…yo no puedo negarlo. Pero lo que quiero hablar no tiene…no tendría que tener nada que ver en esto. Desafortunadamente no es así. Yo he estado ausente un tiempo y los dos hemos estado en nuestras cosas…sobre todo yo, ocupado y en un lugar lejano…

Serena no dejó de verlo ni un segundo. Él continuó.

— Cuando llegué a EEUU la verdad no pretendía quedarme. Simplemente era aprovechar la oportunidad, era un año y listo. Regresaría con un excelente currículum para un buen trabajo, podría comenzar a ahorrar y podíamos… seguir con nuestra vida.

"Pero no pensé en lo que estaba dejando atrás. Sobre todo a ti, Serena. Sabía que no querías que me fuera, pero lo había hecho una vez y mis planes se vieron frustrados. No sabes qué se siente cuando se frustran los planes más anhelados por nosotros…por eso, acepté de nuevo. Total, era un año. ¿Qué podía pasar en un año?"

A Serena le entró un escalofrío.

"Conocí gente que me ayudó…los americanos no son tan amables con los japoneses, créeme. Te miran y te tratan con hostilidad y bueno, otros no tanto. Tuve suerte. Entré a un grupo especial para ingenieros en genética y pude avanzar rápido. No me sentía tan aislado con ellos…eran divertidos y eran a la vez mi equipo de trabajo. Una de ellas fue Kate. Una chica que parecía antipática pero resultó ser muy eficaz en lo que hacía…pasábamos horas contándonos todo. Los dos estábamos lejos de nuestros seres queridos, ella es de Canadá…"

Serena comenzó a sentir de nuevo el escalofrío en las manos. No sabía cuando tiempo iba a poder seguir escuchando a Darien, ¿por qué mencionaba solo a ésta chica?

— Y bueno… la verdad no quisiera andar con rodeos, Serena. No es mi intención — la expresión de Darien se tensó — sólo trato de dar…la verdadera explicación de lo que pasó… porque puede malinterpretarse si te lo digo de otra manera. En fin…

Serena inhaló el aire que resultó dañarle los pulmones. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a llorar, aunque aún no sabía por qué.

— Tú eres muy importante para mí, Serena. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella solo pudo asentir.

— Kate y yo…bueno, quiero decir…se dio una amistad en verdad constante. Como te digo, los dos teníamos muchas cosas en común, compartíamos gustos y ambiciones. Yo…— Darien calló unos segundos, (los más largos en la vida de Serena) — ella y yo tuvimos algo más que simple amistad. No fue intencional, simplemente se dio…

— ¿Qué?

Serena habló por primera vez desde que él empezó. Pero no podía pedirle que se callara, eso era imposible de pedir. Ella lo escupió como si fuera veneno.

— Quería…decírtelo antes. Pero no creí que llegara a tanto…sólo — Darien percibió la expresión de Serena, que era inmóvil, todo menos sus ojos, de los cuales comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas. — Serena, por favor…no llores. Escúchame…

— Te enamoraste de alguien más…

— No, no es así — dijo Darien tratando de levantarse.

— ¡No te muevas! — le gritó ella con una mano al frente.

— Tenía que decírtelo de frente…Serena, déjame terminar por favor…no es lo que piensas.

Ella le miró con aquellos húmedos ojos, los mismos de los que él se había enamorado tiempo atrás, y por los que ahora sentía una tristeza enorme. Y a la vez un enorme alivio de lo que estaba confesando.

— ¿Hace…cuánto? — preguntó ella con voz cortada.

— Hace unos cinco meses… — contestó él con aparente calma — quiero que sepas que lo de Kate y yo fue algo diferente, Serena. No la conocí en un bar ni nada parecido…sólo se dio. No puedo darte una explicación concreta, sólo sé que pasó.

— La chica que me contestó el teléfono… — murmuró ella como para sí, viendo al piso.

— Serena, lo que siento por Kate…

— ¡Cállate! — le gritó Serena con voz rasgada — ¡Ya no quiero escuchar más! ¡Eres…eres lo peor que me ha pasado! No sé cómo puedo…

Serena se puso a llorar sin escuchar a Darien. Él trató de acercársele.

— Por favor…Serena, déjame explicarte las cosas…

— No todo tiene una explicación, déjame — le quitó el brazo con brusquedad para levantarse.

Entonces, Serena percibió aquel temor que había estado guardando en su pecho. Un temor que era más profundo que el de la relación clandestina que acababa de contarle Darien. Lo veía en sus ojos…fue como si ésas dos azules pantallas se lo mostraran abiertamente.

— Tú… — empezó Serena con una voz que no reconocía — ¿Tú…y ella?

Darien le miró con seria actitud, luego cerró los ojos.

— ¡Contéstame!

— No sé qué quieres decirme…

— ¡NO TE HAGAS AHORA EL INOCENTE, NUNCA HAS SIDO ASÍ! — le bramó ella, fuera de sí — Tú…

— Fue sólo algo que pasó, Serena…la fidelidad es…

— ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TUS ESTÚPIDOS CONCEPTOS! ¿¡Tú y ésa…tuvieron algo que ver, verdad!

El calló un momento, luego dijo claramente:

— Sí.

— No puede ser…

Serena se dejó caer en el sofá. Sentía todo el peso de la angustia desbordarse por sus lágrimas…su "amor eterno" se había roto. Como una frágil copa que había estado sosteniendo por un camino lleno de piedras, y se había tropezado todo el trayecto.

La cruda realidad apareció entonces ante la princesa de la Luna. Nada de lo que conocía había sido verdad. La manera en que se habían conocido, las duras batallas que juntos habían librado y…el futuro. ¿qué había del futuro? Darien pretendía acaso hacer de cuenta que su error no iba a tener consecuencias, que las cosas que uno hace pasan porque somos simples humanos…y ahora…¿Desde cuando ellos dos eran tan comunes en el mundo en el que vivían? Todas las cosas por las que había peleado…simplemente estaban unidos por un hilo muy delgado, que acababa de cortarse con el filo de las palabras de su novio.

— Serena — repitió él, como tratando de que ella volviera en sí, porque estaba como ida, con la mano pegada a la frente, la vista gacha y sin parecer despertar.

— ¿Esta es tu idea de tu utopía ideal? — preguntó ella con hilo de voz.

Darien cerró los ojos de manera lastimera, trató de ponerle una mano en el hombro de ella, pero en seguida se apartó.

— Yo no planeé esto, princesa…

— ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! — enloqueció ella poniéndose de pie, e inmediatamente una bofetada llegó al rostro del chico — ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Te acuestas con otra y luego vienes con el papel del romántico cuento? ¡LARGATE DE MI CASA!

— ¡Vine a arreglar las cosas contigo! — le espetó él, por primera vez perdiendo la cabeza — ¡Esto depende de ti, Serena!

— ¿Vas a adjudicarme ahora las consecuencias? — le gritó ella con los labios temblorosos — ¡Y déjame adivinar, si te rechazo será mi culpa, verdad! ¡Siempre ha sido así! Ya me oíste, quiero que te vayas…no vas a arreglar nada…

— ¿Quieres entonces que simplemente me regrese a EEUU? ¿Y qué vas a contarle a las chicas? — le dijo Darien mordazmente — ¿A Haruka y Michiru? ¿Eh?

Serena le miró sin reconocerlo. ¿De verdad ése era el Darien que tantas veces le había ayudado y del cual se había enamorado? Aquel desconocido le había mentido, la había engañado, y luego…simplemente ponía las consecuencias en sus manos.

— Voy a decirles la verdad — le dijo Serena con frialdad, — y no me interesa si no quieren aceptarlo. Si tienen dudas les diré que hablen contigo… ¡Estoy harta de que se metan todos en mi vida! Y tú… — le señaló con hostilidad, aunque la mano le temblaba — no me busques de nuevo…

— ¡No digas tonterías! — le dijo Darien — ¿Crees que vas a poder olvidarte de mí tan fácil, Serena?

— Si tú lo hiciste podré yo…

— No quiero terminar contigo, no me entiendes — insistió él — vine a sincerarme porque no podía ocultártelo, pero sé mis obligaciones y tú deberías de saber las tuyas. Quiero fundar Tokio de Cristal a tu lado…

— ¿Quieres? — repitió Serena con voz ahogada — ¿O debes?

— Ambas.

Serena negó con la cabeza entre lágrimas. Le señaló la puerta de nuevo.

Serena notó como se le entumecía el cuerpo y no sentía nada del cuello para abajo. No lograba entender como había pronunciado todas aquellas palabras sin volverse loca, o a lo mejor simplemente se había vuelto más fuerte. Ni en la más fea de sus pesadillas se había visto diciendo aquello, aunque ya había vivido en carne propia el abandono de Darien, quizá más de una vez.

Entonces, como un terrible episodio de su vida del cual no podía escapar, una imagen se le vino a la cabeza: una niña de cabellos rosados y enormes ojos topacios.

Rini…

Serena pudo ver en los ojos de Darien que sus palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Se preguntó que vería en su rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera de tal modo al mirarla, pero contuvo las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad antes de que ella lograra percibirlo. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Continuarían con la apariencia de la pareja envidiable y perfecta que todos creían que eran? No podía…iba a morirse en vida si hacía eso. O quizá ya se estaba muriendo después de todo hace algún tiempo…

— Yo… — empezó Serena tratando de tomar aire, que volvía a dolerle — voy…no… no sé…

Él aguardó con paciencia.

— Necesito…un tiempo. — dijo ella tratando de que sonara coherente. — No puedes pedirme que deje esto así…

— No es mi objetivo — dijo Darien asintiendo — sólo quiero que pienses las cosas. No volverá a repetirse…si ése es tu miedo.

— ¿Cómo creerte? — preguntó Serena mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. — ¿Cómo confiar en ti después de esto?

— No puedes — le aseguró Darien y luego medio sonrió — ¿Pero qué otra alternativa tienes?

Serena le fulminó con la mirada. Estaba usando a Rini como modo de perdón. Darien se acomodó el saco y trató de acercarse a ella, pero Serena retrocedió con repulsión. Él asintió intentando comprenderla y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Cuando lo decidas, házmelo saber…

La puerta se cerró, cerrando también todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora. Se sentía mareada y miró a varias direcciones, como si intentara escapar de aquella pesadilla. Caminó escaleras arriba con los pasos más silenciosos y huecos que había dado, y se tiró en su cama boca abajo, porque el cuerpo le pesaba más del triple de lo que lo tenía, y se quedó ahí tendida, acurrucándose de tal forma que pudiera respirar, porque sentía que se ahogaba.

Comenzó a sentir que había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando comenzó a oscurecer en la habitación que ahora tan fría se había vuelto. La humedad de sus pómulos le hizo girarse con suavidad, pero no podía detener las lágrimas que ahora surcaban los ojos que tantas veces en su vida habían llorado. Por alegría, por berrinche, por soledad…o por como ahora, por dolor inmaculado de la cruda verdad que acababa de llegar a su mundo. Su mundo lleno de color y mediocridad, pero que como fuera iba saliendo poco a poco. Nada de eso quedaba ahora.

Hubiera querido mejor desmayarse, sumirse en un sueño profundo que le impidiera sentir y pensar y para su desgracia no fue así. Permanecía en una terrible conciencia, donde todos los sonidos eran parte de su dolor. Siempre lo había sabido. Nunca las historias de amor han sido verdad. ¿Creyó en ellas alguna vez?

Frente a su inmóvil mano estaba su celular. Junto al reproductor que había estado escuchando hasta que el timbré sonó, se estremeció al recordarlo…mejor hubiera sido no estar en casa, estar en cualquier parte… aunque no hubiera podido escapar de las palabras de…Darien. Le costaba tratar de recordar su nombre. Sentía poco a poco como la inundaba un terrible sentimiento de odio y rechazo, porque ella había tratado de luchar de verdad…a pesar de que no fuera tan buena para él como él quisiera.

Siempre lo había querido.

El celular le hizo entrar en una frenética desesperación. Marcó el número que sólo le iba a hacer que su dolor se amenguara…aunque fuera un momento…

_**.**_

La línea de marcado ni siquiera llegó. Solo la ficticia voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar lo antes posible…

_— Estás hablando al número de Seiya Kou. Estoy ocupado ahora, así que… ¡Ya sabes que hacer! Deja el mensaje…_

— No…no — desesperó ella — por favor…te necesito…Seiya…

Y no supo cuántas veces marcó, ninguna tuvo resultado. Se dejó caer en su cama, donde solo existían las palabras de Darien, hundiéndose sin poder salir de nuevo a la superficie, en aquella oleada de infinita crueldad. Donde la utopía no existe, donde no importa cuántas veces se lo hubiera repetido. Había confiado en la persona incorrecta. Era una estúpida y nada iba ya a cambiar. Estaba atada de aquella persona que le había lastimado una y otra vez, y terminó por destrozar la vaga ilusión por la que se había mantenido con vida hasta ahora.

Todo había terminado.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	14. Es cambiar

**El amor es…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

XIV. ES…CAMBIAR

.

.

.

Para bien…para mal. Para mejorar o empeorar. ¿Has cambiado algo en tu vida para satisfacer a otros, o para satisfacerte a ti? Ojalá y sí. El cambio es bueno. Y aunque en el momento no lo percibamos, todo tiene su efecto posterior. Quizá inmediato, quizá no…pero puedo decirte algo: las personas cambian y a la vez no. Suena confuso, ¿verdad? Mírate en una foto de hace cinco años. ¿Eres tú, no? Y… ¿Eres la misma persona? No. ¿Cambiaste? ¿O evolucionaste? Parte del ciclo de nuestra vida es eso, cambiamos nuestro físico, (Muchas veces creyendo que nuestro interior va a cambiar) cambiamos nuestro carácter, nuestros modales… en fin, la verdad es que nadie cambia. Somos como somos, podemos aprender a modelar algunas cosas, a controlarlas. Pero quién es celoso siempre lo será. Aunque trate de controlarse para evitarse problemas, la que es explosiva también, pero evitará que eso la lleve a cometer errores. ¿Queda más claro?

¿Y cómo se cambia en una relación? ¿Tú eras la misma persona estando sola que con una pareja? Seguramente no. Cuesta mucho trabajo tratar de ser otra persona ante nuestro ser querido, tarde o temprano nuestros defectos salen a la luz. Las relaciones son más frágiles cuando las cosas se dan de forma sencilla. No llevan un historial de lucha y dedicación. Inician fácilmente, mueren fácilmente. ¿Qué es lo que garantiza la estabilidad de una relación? La capacidad de entendimiento con el otro. Las parejas duran no porque se gusten. Sino por cómo se llevan.

Indirectamente, siempre creemos que la batalla de poder es contra el otro. Con nuestra pareja. Te diré algo, eso es un error. La batalla no es contra él o ella, es contigo mismo. Contra el miedo, contra la inseguridad. Lucha con eso, no con tu pareja, porque terminarás perdiendo. ¿No es un juego de poderes? ¿No quieres ganar? El premio es él o ella. Pero no es con quien te debes de enfrentar.

Serena abrió los ojos con pesadez. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de qué hacía ahí. El frío y su adolorido cuerpo no le permitió estar más tiempo dormida. Era ya de mañana, y como las cortinas se habían quedado abiertas el sol entró por todo su cuarto. Se tocó la frente. Aún le dolía la cabeza. Cuando miró su celular que estaba al lado suyo, como su único acompañante en toda la noche, recordó.

Y hubiera querido tampoco recordar nada.

Una oleada de dolor la sacudió, haciendo que el cuerpo le temblara y las lágrimas aparecieran en sus cansadísimos ojos. Se rebobinó entonces la horrible tarde de ayer.

Darien confesó haberla engañado en EEUU, y ella le había pedido un tiempo. ¿Tiempo para qué? A decir verdad comenzaba a creer que aquello lo había dicho simplemente por contestar cualquier cosa, para que se fuera, para poder escapar de la pesadilla en la que se había metido desde que él cruzó la puerta. Tiempo… qué estúpida palabra.

Y qué estúpida princesa era.

Trató de enderezarse y mantener la mente en blanco. Al menos hoy era sábado y no asistiría a la escuela. No tendría que excusar sus hinchados ojos y demás. Luna volvería pronto. De Luna no iba a poder escaparse, pero estaba bien. Casi nunca podía ocultarle las cosas a Luna. Pero sintió una tristeza enorme, y una pena ajena increíble, la sola idea de contarle la infidelidad de Darien a Luna, y estropear el maravilloso concepto en el que tenía al "príncipe". Quién sabe si valdría la pena contarlo. A lo mejor era tan débil que volvería con él en poco tiempo y de nada serviría la angustia que le daría a Luna.

Igual y lo mejor era salir a despejarse. También, contrariamente ayer, creyó mucho mejor no haberle marcado a Seiya.

_Seiya…_

¿Qué iba a pensar? Independientemente de que sabía que la escucharía y apoyaría, seguro odiaría a Darien por el resto de sus días, y quizá hasta le reclamaría. Y luego Darien se lo echaría en cara, por revelar el secreto que "tanto" trabajo le había costado confesar.

También le daba pena ajena por Seiya. ¿Realmente merecía enterarse de algo tan desagradable? Pero ella era un libro abierto con él, se enteraría si no por sus palabras, por sus ojos.

Luego estaban las chicas, y…Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. Todas ellas, las últimas, las más difíciles. Ellas creían en la maravillosa utopía que iban a crear juntas, fundar Tokio de Cristal, criar a Rini. Rini, la mejor amiga de Hotaru. Se inclinó para aguantar el intenso malestar que tenía, juntado con la increíble necesidad de nunca haberse enterado de eso. Tenía que pensar, tenía que solucionar el problema _sola._ Aunque de algo sí estaba segura: no iba a dejar que le hicieran sentir así de nuevo. Nunca.

Mina eligió otro vaso de sopa instantánea. Le gustaban mucho y ése día fue a comprar algunas, por no decir que había buscado únicamente un pretexto para salir, para evitar las interrogaciones de Artemis. Sabía que querría que le contara todo lo de anoche, y era tan obvia que seguro le vería su cara de tonta felicidad, y sabría algo de lo que había pasado.

Se sonrojó como hacía tantas veces en el día lo había hecho. ¡Bueno! No todos los días besaba al único chico que en verdad le había gustado en la vida. Bueno, segundo chico que realmente le gustaba. Pero esto era tan real, no era una ilusión infantil basada en sueños ni imaginaciones, Yaten era completamente real ahora para ella. La verdad es que cuando lo hizo, quiso preguntarle inmediatamente el porqué. Pero luego él le extendió la mano y le invitó a caminar por la ciudad. Cada vez que las cosas que hablaban tomaban un rumbo personal o se formaba un silencio incómodo, Yaten le abría una nueva conversación, y pues ella le seguía sin chistar. No podía negarse cuando iba caminando con ella de la mano, como si fueran realmente una pareja.

¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál era la intención del ojiverde? Entendió que era algo "qué quería hacer desde hace un tiempo" y eso la puso a pensar como una desquiciada. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió? ¿Por qué a ella y no a…Lita o Rei por ejemplo? ¿En qué momento comenzó a pensar diferente? ¿Le gustaba?

Vaya, eran demasiadas preguntas y cero respuestas. Mejor tomarse las cosas con calma. La verdad es que no quería arruinarlo. Tomó una bolsa de macarrones con queso y se dirigió a la caja, sonriéndole a la cajera de igual modo que le había sonreído a todo mundo en todo el día.

Salió con la bolsa llena de cosas (la mayoría inservibles) y se topó a Rei en el estacionamiento. Ella le saludó alegremente y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué, ganaste la lotería? —le preguntó.

—¡Como crees! —se rió ella con fingido gesto de indiferencia —no, para nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu cara, en verdad. Te ves radiante. ¡Me da mucho gusto! Porque con lo que pasó…pensé que andarías un poco deprimida.

—Ya estoy superándolo —dijo Mina borrando su sonrisa y cambiando a serio su semblante —¡Y mira, llevo comida! ¿Ves?

—Progresas, entonces —admitió Rei con sarcasmo —no veías la comida ni en pintura.

—Exacto, y hoy hasta me compré unos macarrones con queso. ¡Me encantan! No los comía desde hace años…

—Qué bien…

El celular de Mina sonó con un tono de mensaje, ella lo abrió viendo el remitente. Era de Yaten, inmediatamente el corazón le dio un salto.

"_Buenos días, quería pedirte un favor. No le cuentes a nadie lo que pasó, ¿Vale? Luego charlamos tú y yo."_

Ella se detuvo sin saber si contestarlo o no. ¿Cómo interpretar eso? Le diría que fue un error… que habría que mantenerlo en secreto. ¿O qué? ¿Le daba vergüenza que los demás supieran la verdad? Mina frunció el ceño sin recordar que Rei seguía ahí.

—¿Noticias del instituto? —preguntó Rei al ver su reacción.

—Mas o menos —dijo Mina cerrando y guardando su celular —no pasa nada. Esto… ¿Ya vas de salida? Vámonos.

Mina no le prestó atención alguna a Rei de todo lo que le iba contando en el camino, hasta que ella se lo reclamó. Ella se excusó en que tenía jaqueca, cosa completamente falsa, y cuando se despidieron en el templo Hikawa pudo dedicarse a cavilar sobre el mensaje de Yaten. No tuvo mucho tiempo de decidir qué contestarle, de hecho, nada de tiempo, porque cuando dobló la esquina para llegar a su casa, vio su automóvil plateado estacionado justo ahí.

Ella se detuvo como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ahí mismo, casi sin terminar de dar el paso. Tomó aire y continuó. A ver qué le esperaba.

Y es que a veces las cosas eran muy buenas para ser verdad, y casi siempre se caía de la cama, cayendo también a la realidad.

Yaten estaba recargado en la escalinata de su casa, y Mina le sonrió lo más normal que pudo. Él también medio le sonrió, y bajó unos cuantos escalones para encontrarse con ella.

—¿Compras?

—Ajá —asintió ella —esto… vi tu mensaje. Justo iba a llamarte cuando…

—Decidí mejor venir yo —dijo él rápidamente, Mina guardó silencio y abrió la puerta de su casa.

Se alegró de un día antes haya ido la encargada de hacer el aseo, y también de que Artemis no estuviera en la casa.

Entraron y Mina le ofreció una lata de jugo, mientras se dirigió a la cocina a guardar las cosas que había comprado.

—No te veo muy contenta, por lo que veo. —dijo Yaten. Mina medio se asustó, no esperó que él la siguiera hasta ahí.

—No, no —dijo Mina como si nada —por favor, dime lo que sea. No pasa nada…

Yaten asintió.

—¿Crees que me arrepiento, verdad? —preguntó Yaten.

Mina se giró para verlo directamente.

—Eso solo lo sabes tú.

—Te pedí que no le contaras a nadie, no hasta que nosotros lo hayamos definido, ¿no crees?

Mina asintió.

—No me gusta estar en boca de la gente —explicó él, —y sé que no te aguantas las cosas. Se lo dirías a cualquiera en la primera oportunidad.

Mina enrojeció.

—En qué mal concepto me tienes…

—No es un mal concepto, pero es el concepto real, ¿no? —dijo Yaten arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno, sí —aceptó. —¿Y luego?

—No… no sé en realidad que me pasa contigo, Mina. Te lo he dicho, a veces quiero huir de ti, y a veces solo quiero quedarme ahí parado. Esperando a que hagas o digas cualquier cosa…es complicado.

—Sigues… ¿sigues pensando en Aranna?

—No —dijo él. —sólo… quiero estar seguro. No te mereces a alguien que dude de sus sentimientos, mientras tú eres tan entregada y decidida…

Auch. _Sentimientos…_

—Bueno… ¿Y qué sientes? —preguntó Mina con cierto temor.

—No sé qué es lo que tú y yo tenemos —admitió Yaten con seriedad —pero aquí estoy para averiguarlo.

Mina volvió a asentir. La emoción que sentía parecía desbordársele por la comisura de los labios, los ojos, y el pecho.

—No quiero engañarte, Mina. Lo que hice ayer…fue lo que quería hacer. Pero no sé si tú…

Mina negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Ya sabes…te lo dije una vez, aunque después lo haya negado. Me gustas mucho, Yaten. Nunca dejaste de gustarme…no me importa que seas un tonto arrogante y presumido. Y puedo con todo —confesó ella acercándose aún más. —puedo con la gente, puedo con Aranna y puedo contigo también.

—Gracias por los cumplidos, Mina Aino —dijo él medio divertido —y…gracias por aguantarme. No voy a lastimarte, Mina. Lo prometo.

—Bueno y… —empezó ella aunque sentía que iba a gritar de alegría a todo pulmón —¿Solo para confirmar…?

Yaten se rió.

—Sí, Mina, tú también me gustas.

No pudo evitarlo, dio dos saltitos de felicidad y se arrojó a su cuello. Y él posteriormente la separó con delicadeza, aunque sólo fue para volver a besarla…

* * *

Seiya entró a al departamento dejándose caer en el sofá más cercano. Estaba agotado. Se había quedado charlando con Mya hasta muy tarde, y luego había tenido que ir al estudio a grabar solo. Taiki entró de la otra habitación, con una cara que no parecía la suya. Seiya frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué pasó con Mya?

—Genial…en verdad es genial. Me siento hasta mal conmigo mismo porque por más que intento… no me enamoro de ella, Taiki.

—No es algo que puedas hacer en un día…

—Ya sé, es frustrante. Pero no tengo de otra… ¿Por qué no fueron al llamado? —le reclamó —¿qué soy el único responsable del grupo?

—Nunca has sido el responsable de ninguna parte —le espetó su hermano en broma —he… estado medio ocupado.

—¿Ah, sí? Ya se me hacía raro que no nombraras la palabra que empieza con "A".

—Seiya, en verdad. Hablo en serio, las cosas están más raras que nunca.

—Es lógico que sea raro si tú estás involucrado en el asunto —se burló Seiya cerrando los ojos con cansancio. —¿Ahora qué te pasó?

—Amy, le gusto.

—Ya lo sé. Cuéntame algo nuevo…

—¿Qué? —saltó Taiki —¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo es que tú sabes y yo no?

—"Casi siempre el aludido es el último en enterarse" —dijo Seiya moviendo la mano como si recitara algo, —lo dice Rei, y tiene razón…

—¿Quieres decir que ya le comentó algo a alguien?

—Taiki, es Amy de quién estábamos hablando —continuó Seiya casi sin paciencia, porque se caía de sueño, —claro que no le ha dicho nada a nadie. Simplemente es obvio, tanta inteligencia y no puedes darte cuenta de las cosas que son realmente importantes.

Taiki sonrió ante el comentario de Seiya sobre las "cosas importantes".

—Bueno, el punto es que me enteré.

—¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

—Bueno…

Él se detuvo un momento. ¿Decirle a Seiya que leyó su diario? No era una buena idea definitivamente…

—Sólo lo sé.

—Vaya, ¡tu cerebro se ha desarrollado tanto que ahora lees mentes! —exclamó Seiya en una carcajada —¿qué soy ante semejante fenómeno?

—¡Basta! Trato de explicarte la situación, pero eres imposible.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. ¿Y, qué piensas?

Taiki se sentó al lado de él. Seiya trató de mantenerse despierto, tampoco quería ser grosero con su hermano. Taiki parecía en verdad sorprendido, y no sólo eso, estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, Seiya lo sabía. La verdad es qué le gustaba mucho la idea de que su hermano y la peliazul pudieran tener algo que más que simple competencia por calificaciones y cosas en común. En verdad hacían una buena pareja, aunque no se lo diría hasta su debido tiempo.

—Creo que quiero…quiero decírselo a Amy. Pero no estoy muy seguro… no puedo decirle que sé lo que siente…

Seiya puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Resuelves esas horribles ecuaciones y no puedes con esto? —se ofendió Seiya.

—Bueno, yo no soy en conquistador —dijo Taiki encogiendo los hombros.

—¡Bah! Yo no soy ningún conquistador. La única persona que me importa está a mil años luz de distancia sentimental, así que no soy ningún experto. Pero lo que sí sé, es que siempre puedes hacerte el ignorante.

—No puedo…

—Ya sé que es imposible para ti, súper genio. Pero a veces la ignorancia es un arma increíble, mira, le dices a Amy las cosas. Cuando te pregunte por qué no se lo habías dicho antes, vas a decirle que estás conforme sólo con que ella lo sepa, aunque quizá no haya nada…

—¿Y…?

—Y… —dijo Seiya moviendo la mano, como si estuviera invitándolo a decir más, luego puso cara de impaciencia —y luego dejas ver cómo reacciona.

—Seguro me rechaza.

—Claro que no, está loca por ti. Además no hay nadie que pueda complicarte las cosas…

.

* * *

.

Y justo mientras ésa conversación se estaba llevando a cabo, una muchacha iba saliendo del hospital central con cierta prisa. Esperó en la parada del autobús con impaciencia, porque ya se le hacía muy tarde para su curso intensivo. Apareció exactamente la persona que otros pensarían que no existía. Le tocó el hombro y ella se sorprendió alegremente.

—¿Otra vez deambulas por la ciudad? —le preguntó Richard. —aunque ésta vez te ves más animada…

—¡Sí!, las cosas se han mejorado… ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Muy bien, justo voy para mi casa. ¿Tú…?

—Tengo curso.

—Vaya, lástima. Creí que podría…bueno, que podríamos tomar algo.

—¡Oh! —se sonrojó Amy inmediatamente —bueno… quizá otro día, Rich. En verdad tengo que ir hoy. Ya he faltado dos que tres veces…

—¡Faltar! ¡Vaya! Amy Mizuno, estás cambiadísima. ¿Qué es más importante ahora que te hace faltar a tu curso?

Amy se quedó medio estática. No era una opción hablarle de Taiki. De que varias veces se habían desvelado viendo películas o hablando, y por eso no había sido capaz de levantarse al día siguiente.

—Bueno… cosas, las chicas. ¡Ya sabes cómo son! —mintió. Y mintió muy mal, porque Richard arqueó las cejas.

—Ya…

Y entonces, tuvo que agarrarse del tubo de la parada que tenía a la mano, porque sintió que todo el piso se le movía y casi se cae ahí mismo. Richard tuvo que sujetarla con rapidez.

—¡¿Estás bien? ¿Amy?

La voz de Richard sonaba muy lejana. Luego, con una bocanada de aire volvió a la realidad.

—Perdón…yo…

—Siéntate —le auxilió él inmediatamente —¿Qué te pasó? ¿No has comido nada o qué?

Amy intentó reflexionar, pero costaba mucho trabajo concentrarse. Nunca, en sus diecisiete años de vida le había pasado algo así. Siempre las respuestas acudían a ella con soltura y eficacia, como ella era. Ahora, parecía que en su cabeza hubiera un enorme fierro que le taladraba la cabeza, con fuerza y persistencia.

—No…yo…desayuné bastante bien.

—¿Segura? —insisitó Richard —te llevo a tu casa, pediré un taxi.

—Estoy bien…ya se me está pasando…

—¿Qué dices? ¡Estás como un papel! —se alarmó él —llamemos a tu mamá, Amy. Está cerca el hospital…

—No —dijo ella más fuerte. —estoy bien, en verdad. Seguro sólo es la presión…

—Pues para que te revisen, precisamente…

—¡No!

Richard se detuvo porque Amy parecía dispuesta a no moverse de ahí. Ahora Amy pudo ver con claridad el rostro preocupado de Richard. Ella le sonrió levemente. Así era Amy, siempre trataba de hacerle las cosas más fáciles a todo el mundo.

—Ya… ya me siento bien —se incorporó ella —¿ves? Sólo fue un mareo.

—De… de acuerdo —accedió Richard sin convencimiento —pero por favor, cuídate. No se ve como un mareo normal…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Amy frotándose las sienes.

—Pues que te revises. ¡O mejor, ya no te estreses tanto! Seguro que es por eso.

—Seguro —le sonrió ella —bueno, tengo que irme Rich. Aún con esto no puedo faltar…

Richard negó con la cabeza, en desaprobación, Amy le dedicó una última sonrisa forzada y subió al autobús.

* * *

Serena se quedó mirando el edificio de su preparatoria como una estatua. Había llegado demasiado temprano, ni poder conciliar bien el sueño en todo el fin de semana desde el horrible viernes. Darien no le había llamado, pero sabía, estaba segura que seguía en Japón. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más pensaba quedarse, eso no lo sabía, y la verdad tampoco le importaba demasiado. ¿Para qué quería que se quedara, con la nauseabunda situación en la que estaba metida? Después de su confesión, Serena no dejó de pensar en soluciones. Por una vez en su vida, plantearse una respuesta al problema.

No había ninguna hasta ahora. Lo único que sí había conseguido eran unas ojeras enormes y muchísimas lágrimas, y sobre todo, preocupaciones, más preocupaciones. Creyó haber visto a Mina en el supermercado, y huyó de ahí antes de que ella pudiese verla. No quería que viera su horrible aspecto y su detestable estado de ánimo.

Pero ya era lunes, y de los lunes no se puede salvar ningún estudiante. Ni siquiera la princesa de la Luna con tantos problemas. Así que respiró con fuerza, (y el aire seguía lastimándole el pecho) y caminó a pasos lentos hasta el salón de clase. Rogando poder dar una buena interpretación de su tristeza, quizá inventándose un dolor de estómago, lo que fuera…para pasar un poco desapercibida. Solo había una persona de la que no podía huir.

Y apareció.

—¡Hola, Bombón! ¿Tan temprano? ¿Te caíste de la cama o qué? —le saludó Seiya normalmente. Y su debilidad afloró al instante al verlo a la cara. Fue instantáneo, sintió los ojos húmedos y el hueco en su pecho mucho más hondo. Lo único que _necesitaba_ era abrazarlo y llorar. Contarle todo lo que le estaba pasando…

¿Pero en verdad lo merecía? No. Se había prometido a sí misma resolverlo sola. Seiya ya no podía salvarla cada vez que se caía en un agujero que ella misma debía saber esquivar. Medio sonrió, parpadeando con fuerza para forzar las lágrimas a no salir, y trató de no pensar en eso, al menos por un segundo.

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —dijo Seiya con las cejas arrugadas, también era instantánea la reacción de interpretación de Serena. —¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, ¿qué parece que tengo? —insistió ella forzándose aún más.

—No te ves bien… parece que estabas llorando. No me engañes, Bombón… —dijo él tomándola de los hombros —no puedes mentirme a mí.

—Seiya —dijo ella sonriendo con ternura —no digas eso, sabes que te lo contaría al instante.

El se enderezó.

—¿Peleaste con…con él?

Serena asintió. Era lo mejor, Seiya nunca se iba a dejar convencer de semejante falacia, diciendo que estaba la mar de bien. Era mejor inventar algo un poco más creíble.

—Algo así, y fue esta mañana. Por eso me veo así, pero ya, estoy… estoy harta de pelear, Seiya. No me preguntes más por él…

Él asintió con cautela.

—¿Vamos a clase? —preguntó ella señalando el salón.

Él la siguió, sintiendo de pronto lo mismo que había sentido noches atrás, que por un tiempo dejó de pasar, y se repitió. El mal presentimiento que lo había estado persiguiendo en los sueños que había tenido, que había ignorado, y ahora estaba ahí tan claro. Algo le había pasado a Serena.

La última en llegar a clase por primera vez en la historia, había sido Amy.

El dolor de cabeza no cesó en todo el día anterior. Aún cuando volvió a comer, cuando se tomó un analgésico y cuando durmió una siesta porque no pudo más. Todavía en la mañana siguió y siguió. No durmió absolutamente nada, entrando a la escuela de un humor que jamás había tenido. Por primera vez en su vida, deseó no asistir a la escuela. Ni siquiera ver la cara de Taiki tan temprano le recobró las fuerzas, porque apenas si atinó a saludarlo lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Qué pasa? Traes una cara de espanto.

—Ya sé —dijo ella malhumorada. —¿Tienes una pastilla?

—A ti no te gusta tomar medicina —dijo Taiki siguiéndola por el pasillo —¿Todo bien?

—Excelente —dijo ella con ironía. —es mi mejor día de la vida.

—Oye, nunca eres irónica. Ahora sí estoy preocupado.

—Sólo es una jaqueca, Taiki…

Él asintió tratando de creerle. Quizá sí, solo era una jaqueca. Seiya miró a Serena desde su lugar de atrás, ella se mantuvo derecha y sacó sus útiles. Y justo cuando él le iba a volver a preguntar qué pasaba en realidad, vio algo que le hizo casi caerse de su asiento. Yaten y Mina iban entrando en una conversación de lo más animada, en una de ésas, algo que Mina le dijo en forma secreta, los dos rieron. Seiya abrió la boca como si hubiera visto dos alienígenas en vez de dos personas, y giró la cara a Taiki, que solamente alzó las cejas en sorpresa. También Lita parpadeó y miró a los demás, que estaban bastante sorprendidos para decir algo.

Ellos, con toda la normalidad del mundo entraron, y Yaten se puso serio al instante. Dejó sus cosas y dio los buenos días. Mina les sonrió a todos, y solamente no recibió una de parte de Serena, y esto le preocupó. La de Seiya llegó demasiado tarde, porque estaba un poco atontado con la situación.

¿Pues cuántas cosas habían cambiado en un fin de semana?

Las respuestas no llegarían ni siquiera un poco cerca, la verdad es que estaban muy lejos de llegar. Todos estaban pasando, para bien o para mal, por una situación de gran cambio. Amy con su pésimo humor, Taiki con el nuevo descubrimiento que hizo sobre los sentimientos de Amy, Yaten y Mina uno con el otro, Seiya, enfrascado en la incertidumbre de no saber, y Serena, sin duda la peor de todas, el amargo sabor de la desilusión.

Para todos fue un alivio que las clases terminaran, ya fuera para disfrutar o liberarse, para lo que fuera. Serena se levantó con prisa, recogiendo todas sus cosas y echándolas al portafolio a lo bruto, huyendo de lo que menos quería escuchar. Las preguntas de Seiya.

—Bombón… —empezó él al instante, apenas sonó el timbre.

—Perdóname, Seiya. ¿Necesitas algo? Es que quedé de comprar las cosas para la cena, se lo prometí a mi mamá. Esto… ¿es muy urgente lo que quieres decirme? —mintió con las palabras muy atropelladas.

—Bueno…no, quiero decir, que podemos hablar cuando sea —dijo Seiya poniéndosele enfrente —solo quiero que sepas…que aquí estoy.

Serena levantó la vista, y se arrepintió inmediatamente e haberlo hecho. Mirar a Seiya a los ojos le había hecho casi caerse, al percibir aquella mirada que siempre tenía él. Era la imagen que tantas veces había visto en su amigo: la del dolor, por su dolor.

Serena asintió sin muchas ganas, mejor irse antes de que las cosas fueran peor. Seiya le miró hasta que dio vuelta en el pasillo, y suspiró.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Yaten uniéndosele.

—Nada está bien —dijo Seiya sin dejar de ver la puerta. —pero bueno, ¿siempre es así, no?

Yaten negó con la cabeza. Luego Seiya se acordó de algo.

—¡Es cierto! Oye, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Lo siento, pero tengo ensayo en media hora —se excusó él inmediatamente —me lo dices luego, ¿vale?

—Ah, no —dijo Seiya siguiéndolo —todos parecen querer bajarse del vagón de Seiya el día de hoy. Tú no puedes hacer lo mismo, quiero que me digas que pasa con Mina.

Yaten parpadeó con normalidad.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—¡Ajá, o sea que sí hay algo! —le señaló él. Yaten puso los ojos en blanco.

—Siempre caigo en tus estúpidas trampas…

—Obviamente —sonrió Seiya con triunfo —ahora, suéltalo.

—No voy a soltar nada —le espetó Yaten —no me molestes.

—Si estás tan a la defensiva es porque es algo grande ¿eh? —siguió Seiya. Yaten comenzó a impacientarse.

—No te diré nada.

—Si no me lo dices tú, me lo dirá Mina, cuenta con eso —le aseguró.

—Claro que no, porque está sentenciada.

—Ah… hasta con amenazas y todo… —se burló Seiya —qué intrigante…

Seiya miró a Mina, que charlaba animadamente con Lita, y Amy solamente las escuchaba tocándose las sienes.

—No funcionará, Seiya —le dijo Taiki a sus espaldas, —mejor déjalo en paz.

Seiya miró a Taiki con cara de pocos amigos. Yaten se adelantó aún más, y ya no pudo alcanzarlo.

—¡Taiki, estuve a nada de saber la verdad! —le dijo Seiya con molestia.

—Tú qué dices reconocer las cosas tan obvias no puedes ver esto, ¿eh? —le dijo Taiki sonriendo —me sorprendes.

—No, estoy preocupado por Bombón. Eso me impide pensar correctamente.

—¿De cuándo a acá tú piensas correctamente? —le inquirió Taiki acompañándolo afuera.

—Bueno, como sea —dijo él como si no le diera importancia —¿Qué crees que oculte Yaten?

—O una de dos… o se acaba de convertir en el mejor amigo de Mina, o tienen una relación clandestina.

Seiya casi escupe la soda que acababa de beberse de una lata que traía en las manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Mina y Yaten? ¿Relación? ¡Clandestina! —repitió Seiya, como si ninguna de las palabras pudiera existir en una sola oración —No, no. Imposible.

—Nada es imposible, Seiya. —le dijo Taiki con tranquilidad.

—No, eso sí es imposible. Es como si…—Seiya se detuvo. Estuvo a punto de decir "Es como si ella se fuera a enamorar de mí".

—Sostengo que nada es imposible —dijo su hermano nuevamente, ésta vez con más seguridad. Seiya dedujo que Taiki había adivinado sus pensamientos. Pero… ¿por qué le decía aquello?

* * *

Serena caminó con mucha prisa hasta que dobló en la esquina, ahí ya nadie podía verla. Inmediatamente sus pasos se volvieron lentos y acompasados, como si no quisiera llegar nunca a su destino. La verdad es que no había uno definido, y a la vez siempre había estado definido. Qué irónico. Entonces, ¿para qué apurar un paso que ya está premeditado a algo?

Eso jamás se lo había planteado. No hasta éste pasado viernes, cuando todos sus sueños se desvanecieron como una hoja muy delgada tirada en un charco de agua. Cada materia que pasaba o reprobaba, cada cita en la que asistía o cancelaba, cada decisión que tomara, ¿influía realmente en su futuro? ¿No estaba ya todo debidamente calculado? Entonces para qué la prisa, para qué la calma…

Toda su vida estaba marcada.

Cerró los ojos un momento intentando ignorar el sentimiento de malestar que tenía en su interior. Quizá…quizá sí era necesario que esto pasara. Si su madre, la reina Serenity se lo hubiera advertido hacía tiempo… ¿habría elegido a Darien como su compañero de vida?

No pudo contestarse ésa pregunta, porque el aludido apareció justo frente a ella. Traía unos cuantos libros en la mano. Su semblante era sereno. Ella hizo una mueca, tratando de mirar hacia otra parte, pero de cualquier forma no iba a poder escapar. Dejó que él se acercara a paso lento.

—¿Ya saliste del colegio? —preguntó con normalidad. A Serena le enfadó esto.

—Sí —contestó con brusquedad.

—¿Ya pensaste las cosas?

La princesa se paralizó de furia. ¿En verdad creía que era tan sencillo? ¿Dos días y listo? ¿Todo sería como antes? Nunca imaginó semejante descares.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena incrédulamente —¿Crees que en dos días se arregla todo?

—Sólo es una pregunta.

Darien permaneció en la misma postura. Parecía una estatua de calma. De calma y desfachatez.

—Claro que no. Te dije que necesitaba tiempo…

—No estoy presionándote, sucede que solo me quedaré hasta hoy en Japón. No me permitirán quedarme más tiempo, quería saber tu opinión.

Serena sujetó con fuerza su portafolio. Ya entendía todo…así que eso era. Darien había interpretado mal…Darien creyó que ella necesitaba tiempo para otra cosa: para perdonarle.

—Darien… —llamó ella lo más tranquila que pudo, —¿Sabes por qué te pedí tiempo?

—Para pensar —respondió él al instante.

—Sí, pero… ¿sabes qué es lo que quiero pensar?

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—¿A qué va esto, Serena? —quiso saber.

—Tú…tú crees que necesito tiempo para perdonarte, y que todo sea como antes. ¿No es así?

Él parpadeó un par de veces. Abrió la boca, luego la cerró, y luego nuevamente habló:

—¿Estás afirmándolo o preguntándomelo?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Darien se acercó un poco más. Nunca había oído hablar así a Serena. Con interrogantes, con preguntas capciosas. Todo era confuso y hostil. No esperaba para nada una reacción amigable de su novia con el hecho cometido. Pero no había duda, aquello nunca se lo hubiera esperado.

—Pues sí. Creo que necesitas tiempo para pensar en lo que hice…ya te pedí perdón, Serena. No sé qué más puedo hacer…

La rubia tomó aire.

—No te pedí un tiempo para perdonarte Darien. Tú tuviste la decisión y no puedo ni podré jamás contra eso…

El chico medio sonrió.

—¿Ves? Las cosas no son tan complicadas como parecen…

—Te pedí un tiempo, para saber si estoy dispuesta a seguir contigo —interrumpió Serena fríamente. Darien tragó saliva ruidosamente. Vaciló y luego medio sonrió de nuevo.

—No sé a qué va todo esto, Serena. En realidad creo que es irrelevante y… tú y yo sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

—De mis sentimientos siempre he estado segura —afirmó Serena, con una voz que no parecía la suya —pero no sé si sepa los tuyos… han pasado cosas, cosas que me lastiman mucho. No quiero ni puedo estar con alguien que me ha hecho tanto daño…

—¿Cómo puedes echarme en cara un error tan insignificante? —le espetó Darien —¿Acaso no he sido el novio que tú querías? ¿No querías al caballero galante que te llevara a comer y te comprara todo? ¿Y acaso no lo he hecho? ¿Crees que es fácil andar con alguien como tú, Serena? ¡Por supuesto que no! No tenemos nada en común, no puedo ni conversar contigo porque no sabes de qué demonios te estoy hablando. ¡Ni siquiera usamos el mismo léxico! ¿Y qué hay de nuestra doble vida, eh? ¿No cuenta para nada todo lo que yo he hecho por ti? ¿Y las cien veces que te he salvado? ¡Y cuántas he arriesgado mi vida para salvarte!

Serena comenzó a sentir los oídos tapados de rabia y desesperación.

—¡Ah, yo no te pedí que fueras de alguna forma! ¡No digas esas tonterías Darien, porque yo no te conocí así! Eras divertido, me molestabas y era atrayente… de repente solo eras un joven señor ansioso de conocer la genética y los libros. ¡Ni si quiera me reía estando a tu lado! ¿Crees que es fácil también competir contra un ser inteligente, maduro, elegante y perfecto? ¿Crees que es divertido ser siempre la niña llorona, caprichosa y torpe en los estudios? ¡Yo también me arriesgué por ti muchísimas veces! ¡te perdoné cuando me dejaste! ¡Tu indiferencia, tus tontas razones! ¡Nunca te importó como me sentía! Tú solo pensabas en ti, en ti, y solo en ti. Si te molestaba algo de mí solo te dedicabas a recalcármelo…

—¡Porque creí que podía ser sincero contigo! ¡Siempre fui honesto, incluso cuando cometí éste error! La fidelidad es un asunto personal, Serena. El tiempo te lo he dedicado a ti, eso solo fue un…un mal paso que di por la soledad.

—¡Ah! —bufó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos —¡Entonces debo estar muy contenta porque lo hiciste pensando en mí! ¡Y porque estabas tan solito, en EEUU, que no pudiste contenerte! Qué tontería… ¿Sabes qué Darien? Creo que esto lo estás haciendo por el estúpido futuro que todos anhelan formar. Pero te diré una cosa, que creo que has olvidado…tú eres el príncipe de la Tierra, no yo. Tú puedes formar un reino con quién te plazca, y seguirás siendo el rey heredero. Yo soy la princesa de la Luna, no tengo anda que ver con éste planeta… no necesitas unirte a mí, tu trono está asegurado.

Ella se disponía a marcharse, porque el dolor era insoportable, pero él la jaló bruscamente del brazo.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Esto era una excusa que tenías para dejarme?

—Suéltame, no tienes derecho…

—¿Esa era tu idea? Ah… —dijo Darien como si recordara algo, en forma burlona—¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres formar tu propio reino en la Luna de nuevo? ¿Con quién, con Seiya? ¿Vas a hacer tu propia utopía con él? ¡No me hagas reír!

—¡No metas a Seiya en ésto! —le rugió Serena. —Él es un amigo muy valioso, no te permito que hables de él… yo no he mencionado a tu amante.

—¿Amante? ¡Por favor! —se burló él —ya estoy cansándome de esto, princesa. ¿Qué decidiste? ¿Qué Rini no nacerá por tu decisión?

—No, que Rini no nacerá por tú decisión —retó Serena.

—Yo no estoy rompiendo contigo.

—Yo sí.

Darien le soltó impulsivamente. Se quedó estático, como si le hubieran detenido en el tiempo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—No bromearía con mi hija, ¿O sí? —dijo Serena con lágrimas desbordándose por sus mejillas. —Déjame pensar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, regresa a EEUU. Ya…ya nos veremos para concluir esto.

—No puedes contra el futuro, Serena —le dijo Darien mordazmente.

—Yo decido mi futuro, y ya ha cambiado —declaró Serena —cambió desde el momento en que conociste a ésa chica.

Darien asintió. Pareciera que había entendido un poco sus palabras, porque caminó unos dos pasos, y luego se giró.

—Mañana me voy de nuevo. Si de algo sirve…aún te quiero, Serena.

Ella no respondió. Darien caminó hasta la avenida y cruzó la calle, y ella se quebró al instante. Se dejó caer en el duro concreto de rodillas, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas.

* * *

Mina dudó sobre el vestido corto que había decidido comprar en la tienda que tanto le gustaba. Ésta vez era completamente diferente a las demás, siempre iba con Serena o las chicas, ésta vez no. Iba con su…¿pareja? Vaya, aún no habían llegado a ésa parte de definir que eran exactamente. No quería preguntárselo a Yaten, porque aparte de que sabía que él se disgustaría por "acelerar las cosas" ella misma tenía temor de escucharlo. Por eso, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a lo que tenía ahí, palpable y real, incapaz de poder dejarlo ir.

—¿Tú qué opinas? —le preguntó Mina saliendo del vestidor. Era un vestido corto de tela fina, con tirantes en color azul claro. Justo para la primavera que iba a entrar dentro de poco.

—Lindo.

Mina frunció el entrecejo.

—¿No puedes decir nada más? —pidió ella anhelante.

—Muy… lindo.

La rubia bufó.

—¿Me veo gorda, verdad?

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mina, si vuelves a decir eso una vez más me marcharé.

—¡Es la verdad! —exclamó ella —no sé como pensé que podía quedarme ésta talla.

—Está muy bien así —dijo él levantándose, como si el cuerpo le pesara el doble de lo normal —¡Llévatelo y vámonos a ver la película! No soporto las tiendas…

—No me veas así —le dijo Mina con un dedo al frente —sé lo que piensas. Pero no soy materialista, me cuesta trabajo aceptar mi… bueno, lo que sea que me haya pasado para no aceptarme como soy. Solo quiero… —ella se sonrojó —solo quiero verme linda para ti. ¿Entiendes?

Yaten sonrió y movió la cabeza.

—¿Siempre pones ésa cara cuando quieres salirte con la tuya?

—¿No estoy consiguiéndolo? —dijo Mina enredando los brazos en su cuello.

—Mas o menos… —balbuceó él con los labios sobre los suyos.

Yaten giró la vista y se fijó en un hombre. Estaba mirándolos fijamente, aunque traía en las manos varias camisas. Él se giró inmediatamente, y el ojiverde no le quitó la vista de encima, definitivamente estaba observándolos. De manera rara, el anónimo se dirigió a las cajas.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Mina, al ver que Yaten ya no le estaba devolviendo el beso.

—No, solo… pensé que alguien estaba mirándonos.

—Ah… ¿Crees que sea un paparazzi? —se preocupó Mina.

—Puede ser algo peor.

* * *

Amy cerró el pequeño diario que tenía en las manos. Estaba segura de que lo había perdido el día que se quedó de ver con Taiki en el café, pero había aparecido en su mochila al día siguiente. Cosa rara. En fin, eso no le preocupaba. Quiso entrar a internet a revisar su correo, nada. Qué día más aburrido y fastidioso. La jaqueca no la había dejado ni un solo minuto, aún con las pastillas y el té que se había tomado.

El timbre le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, y a pasos lentos fue a abrir la puerta del departamento. Ni se fijó quién era, podía haber sido un vendedor o un loco, pero no era ninguno de los dos, era Taiki.

Demasiado noche para ser él…

—¡Taiki! —se sorprendió ella medio sonrojada —¡qué sorpresa…!

Él se quedó parado en la entrada, quizá tenía la mirada fija en Amy aparentemente sin pensar nada en particular, pero la verdad es que su mente estaba hecha un verdadero desastre.

—Esto… —dijo Amy al ver que él no estaba dispuesto a moverse —¿Pasas o…?

—Sí, sí —dijo él automáticamente —gracias.

Él entró y Amy le ofreció muchas cosas de beber, que no aceptó.

—¿Cómo va la jaqueca?

—Mal, peor, creo yo… —dijo ella tocándose las sienes —no sé si ir a ver un doctor.

—Tu mamá es doctora —dijo Taiki medio sonriendo.

—Sí, pero efectivamente es mi madre. ¿Sabes cuánto se preocupa por su hija única? Es terrible… no soportaría que me diera un sermón.

—Amy Mizuno la rebelde, qué cosa tan rara.

Amy le aventó un cojín que tenía cerca.

—Gracioso, pero en verdad no me gusta que me sobreprotejan. Ya lo hacen los maestros y mis amigas. Y bueno…

Estuvo a punto de decir "Creo que también tú." Pero permaneció mejor callada.

—¿Y bueno?

—Y no me gusta, como dije… —dijo tomando los libros que tenía en la mesita. Taiki miró el pequeño cuaderno púrpura y tragó saliva. Si Amy no había comentado nada, estaba salvado. El la había echado en su mochila un día antes, tratando de que pareciera que simplemente se le olvidó que la traía. Le preocupaba el hecho que Amy se lo haya creído, porque ella siempre estaba al pendiente de todo. Quizá algo le estaba pasando.

—Amy…

Taiki respiró profundamente. Se había propuesto después de haber hablado con Seiya al respecto hablar con la dulce peliazul, comentarle sobre sus sentimientos. Sobre lo que pensaba de ella, él ya sabía la respuesta. ¿Qué podía perder?

Pero pensó en que estaba jugando sucio. Amy sí se había reservado sus pensamientos para un momento quizá especial, él simplemente lo había averiguado por causa del destino, y ahora se sentía ¿seguro, aliviado? Nada de eso. A lo mejor no era lo idóneo, ni lo correcto. ¿Y por qué siempre estaba pensando en hacer las cosas de la manera correcta?

En cierta forma envidiaba a Seiya. Él siempre había sido intenso y entregado, sin miedo a las respuestas que le podría dar Serena. Él siempre fue abierto con ella… pero eso no cambió que fuese rechazado. Entonces, ¿cuál era la mejor manera de actuar?

—A ti… ¿te gusta alguien?

Ella sintió que los colores se le subían inmediatamente. Se enderezó tratando de mantener la compostura.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Sólo es una pregunta —insistió él.

—Pues…sí, eso…eso creo.

"¿Eso creo?" Amy quiso darse contra la mesa que estaba frente a ella, una y otra vez. ¿Cómo podía contestar semejante babosada? ¿Acaso no era la mejor de su grupo y de todas las preparatorias? "Eso creo". Vaya.

—¿Quién?

—Es…bueno…es un secreto.

El celular de Amy sonó haciéndole dar un brinco del susto, cuando vio el remitente se incomodó. Pero también había sido su campana de emergencia.

—¡Hola! Sí… ¿Cómo estás Rich? Nada…nada. Sólo… hablando. Con un amigo, sí… no…bueno… no estoy segura, no me he sentido bien. No… no he ido al médico. Sí, te prometo que lo haré… te escribo mañana. Adiós.

Colgó.

Taiki tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Amigos del centro de estudios?

—Eh… no. Richard es un amigo de hace mucho, de la secundaria. Es muy… bueno, es genial.

—Parecía preocupado por ti.

—Claro, se preocupa mucho por mí. —admitió Amy sonriendo sin querer. Taiki frunció los labios. —Me duele un poco verle, él… bueno, él espera que seamos otra cosa. Ya sabes…

—No, no sé —dijo Taiki velozmente. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Se dio cuenta desde como Amy le contestaba a aquel desconocido para él. Bueno, ¿y qué? Amy era libre de ver a quien quiera y…

—Bueno, quiere salir conmigo. Ya es de muchos años, pero lo quiero mucho.

—¿Cómo amigo?

—¿Es un interrogatorio? —se divirtió Amy —¡No creí que fueses tan curioso!

—No lo soy, de hecho ya me iba.

—Oye…

—En verdad, solo quería saber cómo estabas —dijo él poniéndose de pie rápidamente. —te veo mañana en el colegio.

—Taiki… —empezó Amy siguiéndolo —¿Estás molesto? ¿Dije algo?

—Para nada, cuídate —él le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. La chica se quedó con la mano en el picaporte, tratando de entender que había dicho o hecho mal.

* * *

Seiya se dejó caer en el suave césped. Terminó su práctica de americano y estaba completamente exhausto. Sabía por qué había practicado cuatro horas en vez de dos, para despejar sus pensamientos. La música ya no ayudaba tanto como antes, le hacía pensar en palabras poéticas, y en la única cosa que le hacía escribir ése tipo de musas: Serena Tsukino.

No podía negárselo, estaba muy preocupado. Continuaba sintiendo aquel hueco en el pecho de angustia cada vez que veía a la princesa, recordando los sueños tomentosos que había estado teniendo poco después que se fue de la Tierra. Sabía que la causa era Darien, ¿pero qué podía haber pasado tan grave, para que él se sintiera así? Serena había aprendido a fingir con el tiempo. A sonreír forzosamente, a no preocuparlo. Eso era más preocupante aún para él. ¿Qué pasó que Serena tenía miedo de su reacción?

Se metió en la ducha para poder despejarse aún más, inútilmente de las cosas que tenía en la cabeza. Y al ponerse su jersey limpio del equipo (un jersey con el número 14), salió de los vestidores decidido a caminar hasta el estacionamiento. Fue entonces cuando recibió una llamada. No esperaba el remitente: Rei Hino.

—¿Hola? —preguntó él.

—¿_Seiya? ¡Ah, gracias a Dios que me contestas!_ —dijo Rei, se escuchaba atareada y nerviosa —_¿Está Serena contigo?_

—No… —contestó él, —¿Pasó algo? ¿Rei?

—_Su mamá me llamó hace un rato. Serena no ha vuelto a casa. Llamé a todas las chicas y no están con ella…también a Darien, parece que él está ausente también. No creo que esté con él, Seiya… porque la busqué en el negocio de Andrew, y parece que Darien le contó que habían peleado muy fuerte…_

—¿Se lo contó por teléfono? —inquirió él al instante. No podía creer que estuviera en Japón.

—_No lo sé… me preocupa, ya es demasiado tarde y ha comenzado a llover._

Seiya no se había percatado de esto, hasta que miró por la ventana.

—Voy a buscarla, no te preocupes…

—_Gracias, llamaré a Haruka y Michiru._

—Esto… Rei, mejor no lo hagas —le pidió Seiya —se molestarán… déjame buscarla, sé que puedo encontrarla…

—_¿Con qué, con un rastreador de chicas bobas?_ —preguntó Rei impacientemente.

—La conozco —explicó él —creo que sé donde puede estar. Te llamaré.

—_¡Espera Seiya!_

Él colgó. No podía perder tanto tiempo hablando con la Sailor del Fuego, necesitaba encontrar a Serena lo antes posible. Comenzaba a comprender la preocupación que se había extendido por su cuerpo desde que la vio, aunque aún estaba desconocida la causa.

Cuando entró en el auto la lluvia se había convertido en un torrencial. Le costaba trabajo ver por el parabrisas, y el tráfico que estaba en las avenidas no ayudaba en nada. No estaba completamente seguro, en eso le había mentido a Rei. Pero creyó recordar claramente aquella tarde que pasó con Serena, una de las primeras cuando llegaron a la Tierra, antes de que las cosas se complicaran tanto…

Le había mencionado aquella reserva ecológica que estaba a las afueras casi de la ciudad, aunque en tren bala haría unos veinte minutos. Le fascinaba. Recordaba sus palabras: "Estar aquí me hace sentir bien. Cuando estoy muy triste vengo aquí."

Aunque no era una garantía, debía intentarlo. No soportaba la idea de dejarla sola.

Llegó y lógicamente el lugar estaba ya cerrado. Una reja no muy alta cercaba el lugar, solo tendría que saltarla, cosa fácil. Lo difícil sería encontrarla en el bosque. Caminó durante unos quince minutos, siempre llamándola. No hubo respuesta. Llamó a su celular y no hubo respuesta. La desesperación comenzó a invadirlo, y corrió como un desaforado en busca de la princesa. Nada. La tormenta seguía acompañada de ensordecidos truenos, que silenciaban sus gritos.

No fue hasta más de dos horas, cuando ya estaba decidido a irse, y buscarla en otra parte, cuando la vio. Una cabellera rubia, que aún resplandecía a pesar de la oscuridad y la lluvia, reposaba sobre el césped casi inundado debajo de un enorme árbol, que debía ser de cerezo. Seiya corrió lo más rápido que pudo a alcanzarle. Serena estaba acostada sobre la hierba, en posición casi de ovillo, con los ojos cerrados, probablemente inconsciente. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¡Bombón! —le llamó él tratando de moverla —¿Qué pasó? ¡Bombón!

Ella apenas se movió.

—Bombón, vamos… no me hagas esto —le rogó —anda…despierta. ¿Estás bien…?

Ella apenas si movió las largas pestañas que estaban llenas de gotitas de lluvia. Completamente empapada y helada, abrió los ojos. En su delicado rostro se formó una media sonrisa.

—Seiya…

—¡Bombón! —dijo él aliviado —Ven…¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos a casa.

—No puedo…—gimió.

—Claro que puedes —dijo Seiya sin tratar de demostrarle lo asustado que en realidad estaba —hay una tormenta, ¿ves? Debemos irnos…todos están muy preocupados por ti.

—No me importa…

—Bombón, anda —insistió él tratando de sujetarla, —te lo pido. Te lo estoy pidiendo yo. ¿Me oyes?

Serena parecía como ida.

—No quiero regresar… —balbuceó.

—Iremos a mi departamento, ¿Si? Ahí estarás a salvo. Ven…

Seiya intentó ponerle los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y al instante la levantó en brazos.

—Ya sabía… —dijo Serena, aunque Seiya apenas la escuchó, porque la princesa tenía la cara recargada en su pecho, y con la lluvia no entendía muy bien.

—¿Ya sabías qué? —dijo Seiya caminando.

—Mi número de la suerte es el 14.

Seiya le miró sin comprender. Quién sabe que querría decir Serena. A lo mejor sólo estaba delirando porque ya se había resfriado y tenía fiebre, o quizá solo era algo que tenía un significado mucho mayor para ella, que él no alcanzaba a comprender.

Entraron al auto y Seiya condujo mucho más tranquilo. Ahora que sabía que Serena estaba bien, ya nada más le importaba. Le envió un mensaje rápido a Rei explicándole la situación, y ella ya se encargaría de avisarle a las demás.

Serena se acurrucó en el asiento del copiloto sin hablar. Seiya tampoco decía nada. Ella traía aún en la mano el papel que le había dado aquella anciana de la tienda de comida china, cuando le vio llorando, le obsequió una de ésas galletas de la suerte. Que ni saben bien, y quizá tampoco dicen nada. Apenas hacía unos diez minutos la había leído, en medio de la tormenta, más que de agua, de lágrimas. La tinta comenzaba a borrarse. Le abrió de nuevo, y sintió nostalgia.

"_No llores por haber perdido al sol, las lágrimas te impedirán ver las estrellas. _

_Tu número de la suerte es el 14."_

Llegaron un poco tarde a causa del tráfico y la lluvia, que ahora solo se había convertido en una llovizna ligera, pero los encharcamientos de las calles les impedían avanzar con rapidez. Seiya estaba muy tenso por llevar a Serena lo antes posible a su casa o a su departamento, lo que fuera, pero que estuviera ya seca, y por lo menos diciendo algo gracioso, para que el pudiera sentirse tranquilo.

Le prestó algo de ropa que aunque era de hombre no le quedaba tan holgada. Serena secó su largo cabello con una toalla, siempre manteniendo la vista fija en la alfombra de la sala. Seiya le tendió una taza de té caliente.

—Toma —le dijo —te ayudará a relajarte.

—Gracias.

Él se sentó a su lado tratando de esperar una respuesta. Fue entonces cuando Serena negó con la cabeza levemente, y las lágrimas volvieron a empañar sus hermosos ojos. Seiya cerró los suyos con fuerza, tratando de contenerse para no pedirle que le explicara las cosas, que estaba matándolo…

—Soy un estúpida… —murmuró para sí.

—Bombón… —empezó Seiya acercándose a ella, —no te culpes tanto. Hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro alcance.

—¿Y si supieras que pude haber evitado esto?

—¿Cómo?

—Siendo la novia perfecta.

Seiya puso los ojos en blanco.

—No puedo creer que estoy escuchando esto —se molestó él —¡Quieres cambiar por alguien! Eso… eso no es amor. Amar es querer a la persona tal cual es. ¿Nunca te dijo eso?

—Una vez… —dijo Serena tratando de recordar, aunque ahora esos días parecían tan lejanos, como los del Milenio de Plata. —Una vez hice unas galletas horribles. Él se las comió todas…dijo que me quería por quién era. Yo le creí…eso es lo peor de todo.

Seiya guardó silencio. ¿Qué decir ante eso?

—Pero no importa…ya nada importa. Nunca he podido hacer nada bien…ni siquiera terminar con quien me está dañando.

Seiya se paralizó. Ellos habían tratando de terminar. Serena no había tenido el valor. Era lógico, sabía que algo así pasaría. Si ni cuando Darien la dañara ella iba a dejarlo, ¿qué carajos hacía ahí? Se odió de nuevo a sí mismo por querer tanto a Serena.

—Oye, ya deja de desvalorizarte tanto —le exigió él tomándola por los hombros, —¿Acaso no te quieres tú ni tantito? No te das cuenta de la maravillosa persona que eres…eres…la cosa más bella que he conocido en mi vida, Bombón.

—Seiya… —sonrió Serena poniéndole una mano en la mejilla. —¿Qué hice para merecer a tan gran amigo? No puedo hacerte esto. Tú mereces algo mejor que yo.

—¡Qué sabes tú de qué merezco! —se molestó Seiya sin apartar la mano de la rubia de su rostro.

—Sé que no mereces a alguien que solo te causa dolor —dijo Serena muy seria.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Ella apartó su mano y de nuevo miró al piso.

El incómodo silencio reinó de nuevo en el departamento. Serena apretó la taza de té que tenía en la mano y tomó un sorbo. La calidez del líquido la hizo sentirse mejor.

—Deberías intentarlo con Mya.

—Quizá lo haga —retó Seiya. No sabía por qué, pero estaba muy molesto con Serena.

Serena sonrió con tristeza.

—Se llevaría la lotería…

Seiya bufó.

—No me odies tanto…ya me odio demasiado a mi misma por hacerte esto. ¿Qué puedo hacer Seiya, para que tu dolor desaparezca y el mío de paso? ¿Sabes la respuesta?

—No lo sé —dijo el tajantemente.

—Sólo me falta perderte a ti…si no es que ya lo he hecho.

Serena derramó unas silenciosas lágrimas, aunque él sí las notó. Volvió a ser vulnerable ante las palabras de su amada, y le abrazó.

—Oye…no vas a perderme. ¿Acaso no estoy aquí ahora?

Ella se aferró a su pecho lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo como la angustia trataba de liberarse de su encarcelado corazón.

—No sé… que he hecho…para arruinarlo todo…Seiya…todo era tan fácil antes…sabía que solo con intentarlo podía hacerlo, ser mejor hija, amiga…novia…nada de lo que conocía existe ahora…

Las palabras de Serena estaban cortadas por el llanto, aún así, él no la soltó.

—En otro momento… sé…estoy segura…que nuestra historia hubiera sido maravillosa. Porque tú…tú eres diferente, tú ves siempre lo bueno en las personas y yo…yo no sé qué hacer…para evitar que esto siga comiéndome el alma… ¿Qué voy a decirles a Haruka y Michiru? Sé que no me creerán… porque él… él es perfecto…

Seiya guardaba silencio mientras ella se desahogaba.

—No hay nadie perfecto, Bombón. —se atrevió él.

—Aún así… no puedo seguirte reteniendo a mí, Seiya… por favor olvídate de mí —ésta vez Serena le miró a los ojos, suplicando. —te lo pido, sé que no es tan fuerte lo que sientes…

—¿Sabes que no es fuerte? —le dijo él gravemente —¡Como puedes decir eso, Bombón! Yo…

Seiya se mordió los labios. No. ¿Para qué? Eso no cambia nada, no cambian en nada las cosas…

—Yo…te quiero, Bombón. ¿Acaso no te lo he demostrado?

—Puedes olvidarme, haz tu vida…

—Ya lo intenté, más de una vez —le discutió él —¿Crees que estuve en mi planeta solo pensando en ti? Mil veces quise salir adelante, sencillamente no puedo. ¡No puedo! ¿Sabes que sueño contigo desde que me fui? Siempre los mismos sueños, tormentosos, vacíos, llenos de temor. ¿Eso es lo que sientes, verdad?

—Seiya…

—¡Por eso sueño eso! Sé que tú también…tú también me has soñado. No puedes mentirme —dijo Seiya tomándole el rostro.

—Lo he hecho… pero…

—¿No sentías mi desesperación en tus sueños? ¿Mi ansiedad de verte?

—Sí…

—¿Y por qué lloraste cuando me viste?

—Porque te extrañaba…

—¿Y entonces?

—¡Seiya!

Serena se levantó de un golpe. Seiya tenía las mejillas encendidas y fija la mirada. Ella se limpió la cara con la manga de la sudadera. Las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos…

Y la situación no iba a cambiar.

—Llévame a mi casa, por favor.

Seiya cerró los ojos intentando no volverse loco, o al menos no más de lo que ya estaba.

Para él el camino de regreso estuvo lleno de ansiedad, para ella, de una carga de pesadez en el estómago y el cuerpo en general. No toleraba la idea de ver a Seiya sufrir, y sin embargo cada vez que hacía o decía algo intensificaba más su dolor. Cuando él se estacionó frente a la casa de los Tsukino, ella tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—Ya no seguiré así…te lo prometo.

—No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti, Bombón —le dijo Seiya entre dientes.

—Lo siento en verdad… no debimos de habernos conocido…o más bien, debimos de habernos conocido antes.

Seiya no dijo nada. Estaba harto de las suposiciones del presente, de las posibilidades del pasado, y las propuestas del futuro.

Serena le tocó la mano a su amigo, y él se apartó con brusquedad. Ella asintió con tristeza, comprendiéndolo, y salió del auto para entrar a su casa. El coche negro arrancó entre la encharcada calle, dejándola completamente sola de nuevo. Abrió la puerta para recibir el mayor regaño que había tenido desde su vida de adolescente, y no discutió absolutamente nada. Luna únicamente le miró con ojos preocupados desde la ventana, había estado esperándola todo éste tiempo.

—Hablamos mañana… —le dijo Luna medio sonriéndole a su ama. La princesa asintió como un robot.

¿Dormir? Quizá, de lo cansada que en verdad estaba. Descansar, para nada. Se levantó apenas el sol salió, con todo un remolino lleno de dudas y malestar. Las palabras de Seiya seguían retumbándole en la cabeza, la mirada de Darien, y sobre todo… su propia conciencia tratando de decirle que era lo mejor.

Qué discreto era Seiya al no preguntarle más sobre el asunto, y a la vez él estaba tan involucrado… quizá demasiado.

Él le había ido a buscar, la había encontrado y la había rescatado de su oscuridad interna, más del oscuro bosque donde estaba. No supo en qué momento llegó hasta allá, solo quería llorar y gritar sin que nadie la escuchara ni le dijera que estaba desquiciada.

Se alistó lo más tranquila que pudo, porque las manos le estaban temblando solo de pensar la decisión que había tomado para ése día. Se frotó los ojos, para mantenerse firme y no llorosa, aunque sabía que iba a llorar, no sería de culpa ni de arrepentimiento, sino de dolor por su destino. Al mirarse en el pequeño espejito del baño, se contempló la delicada mano, que sostenía un anillo que estaba pesándole más que una cadena de mil kilos. Atada a él como estaba, se lo quitó, y aunque la sortija era pequeña, sintió liberarse de más que solo eso. Su dedo tenía marcada una línea más clara, de que lo había llevado puesto mucho tiempo atrás.

No podía seguir con aquella farsa a menos que las cosas se arreglaran en realidad. Nada de parches en su tela, porque ya estaba llena de ellos. Quería coserla de nuevo, con hilo nuevo, con unas nuevas manos quizá también.

El anillo fue lanzado con cuidado al fondo de un cajón. No podía seguirlo usando, no en ésas circunstancias. Eso era mentirle a sus amigas, a Darien, a Rini y a sí misma.

Ése día hablaría con las chicas, con Haruka, Michiru y las demás. Sabrían toda la verdad. No iba a cubrir a Darien, no iba a cubrir la causa de sus lágrimas interminables y de su dolor. Y tendrían que entenderlo, y si no, ella ya no sería responsable. Ya no más.

.

.

.

.

**.  
**


	15. Es soñar

**El amor es…**

.

.

.

XV. ES…SOÑAR

.

.

.

Cuando te vas a dormir, ¿qué es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza? Tus actividades del día, lo bien o mal que la pasaste, el cómo pudiste llegar a salvo hasta ahí, hasta tu cama, para adentrarte en un mundo paralelo en el que ningún humano se escapa, los sueños. Viajamos en la inmensidad de la noche, metiéndonos en escenarios inimaginables, con personas que podemos o no conocer, viviendo las situaciones como si fueran tan reales, que nos despertamos llenos de felicidad de sólo haber estado aunque fuera ahí nuestra mente un rato, unos minutos quizá. También, del otro lado de la moneda, nos hemos involucrado en tormentosas pesadillas, llenas de dolor y desesperación, que pueden ser el reflejo de nuestros miedos, de nuestras angustias.

Nuestro ser está hecho para advertirnos de los peligros incluso en los sueños, para alentarnos a hacer algo. Esto no es más que una vaga suposición, y no pienses que creo que el mundo se rige por los sueños, pero, ¿por algo estarán ahí, no? No hay manera de corroborarlo.

¿Y qué hay de los sueños que tratamos de alcanzar de manera terrenal? Los objetivos que te propones desde tu ignorante niñez, tu irreverente adolescencia, y tu mediocre adultez. Sí, así son los pasos en los sueños de los humanos. De niños soñamos cosas increíbles, irreales, ser el súper héroe o la princesa encantada, de adolescentes incoherentes deseos, queriendo ser una estrella de rock cuando ni siquiera se sabe tocar la guitarra. Y cuando somos adultos, muchos terminan siendo seres frustrados que jamás intentaron ni una ni otra cosa. ¿Vale la pena? Los adultos se manejan la mala suerte, la inevitable inercia de su vida, pero solo están engañándose a sí mismos, porque el único que puede hacer un sueño realidad, es él mismo. Puede haber obstáculos, sí, complicaciones, pero el verdadero límite lo pones tú.

¿Cuál es tu límite, el cielo, o tú mismo?

Las piezas en ésta historia lejos de tratar de encajarse fueron revolviéndose más, llegando a pensarse que no tenía forma éste bizarro rompecabezas. Todos los protagonistas están sufriendo un cambio bastante fuerte en sus vidas, como se vio el capítulo pasado, pero todo cambio siempre lleva a algo. Es momento de descubrir hacia dónde van éstos cambios y qué sucederá.

Serena apenas llegó a decidir qué haría con su situación. Estaba ya completamente segura, el dolor y la decepción la habían hecho más fuerte ahora que sabía estaba completamente sola en éste lío. Ése día le diría a sus Sailors el problema que había tenido con Darien. Confesarlo era aún más doloroso, pues adquiría un significado completamente real para la princesa. Con manos temblorosas envió los mensajes correspondientes, y de ninguno recibió respuesta de confirmación. Supuso que todas estarían bastante desconcertadas con su repentina actitud, y eso le hizo ponerse aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Confiaba en sus Sailor Inners, con los ojos cerrados, pero aún así el miedo que la invadía por su inseguridad comenzaba a crecer también con ellas dentro de ella. ¿Qué diría Rei? La que siempre le apoyó para que ellos llevaran a cabo su amor, a pesar de qué ella sí estuvo interesada en su novio, y la dulce Amy, qué siempre le indicó lo afortunada que era, y Lita, qué no dejaba de darle lindos consejos, y Mina, ¿qué sabía cómo había ido deteriorándose su relación, con miradas preocupadas y nunca dijo nada? Miles de preguntas confusas no dejaban de abrumarla, pero nada de eso era importante comparado con lo que le esperaba con sus Sailor Exteriores. Aquellas, las más fuertes y reservadas, independientes, pero a la vez las más pendientes de aquella relación, sobre todo desde que Seiya regresó a la Tierra.

Seguro pensarían mal de él de nuevo.

Y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, la hora citada llegó. A las cinco de la tarde, en el templo Hikawa, aquel templo que miles de veces les había visto reunirse para momentos felices e infelices, nuevamente era testigo de algo que iba a cambiar el trascurso del presente, y por supuesto, el futuro.

El día aunque nublado de la tormenta anterior, tenía un viento fresco que le hizo despejarse. Caminó las cuadras correspondientes y subió al autobús, llegando puntual. Cosa rara. Pues sí, muchas cosas raras le habían pasado y seguían pasando.

Alcanzó a divisar las siluetas de sus amigas mientras subía los escalones. Los contó y solo faltaba una, Mina seguramente. Llegó y varias le saludaron, todas guardaron un silencio que le hizo sentir escalofríos. Los ojos misteriosos de Hotaru le hicieron girar la vista hacia otra parte, ella ya estaba tratando de deducir que quería decirles. Ella no podía escuchar, no era correcto ni justo.

—Bueno… hay que esperar a Mina —dijo ella lo más calmada que pudo. —Hotaru, ¿por qué no vas a dar un paseo al parque? Te aburrirás.

—Claro que no —repuso la pequeña adolescente inmediatamente —quiero escuchar qué van a decir.

—Recuerda que le mandé el mensaje a Setsuna —dijo Serena con voz conciliadora. Hotaru le miró con culpabilidad. —no vas a perderte de nada importante, te lo prometo.

Hotaru parpadeó. Serena rogó parecer lo suficientemente convincente, la niña era demasiado lista. Setsuna le puso la mano sobre un hombro a la pequeña.

—Obedece a la princesa, Hotaru.

Ella asintió lentamente y bajó los escalones de regreso de dos en dos. Serena percibió el extraño tono en la voz de la Sailor del tiempo. Lita y Rei estaban recargadas en la pared del fondo, Amy sentada a su lado. Setsuna parecía inmóvil, la más cercana a ella, y Haruka mantenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, a su lado, Michiru le miraba fijamente con sus profundos ojos aguamarina.

—¡Perdón! —exclamó Mina agitadamente —siento llegar tarde… ¿Qué, ya me perdí de algo? —preguntó al ver a las demás. —qué caras tienen…

Haruka emitió un medio gruñido de negación. Serena tomó aire lo más discreto que pudo, y comenzó:

—No es mi intención hacerles perder tanto tiempo, así qué… —dijo ella y encogió los hombros acercándose aún más. —seguro se preguntan ahora porqué las cité. Pues bien, antes que nada, sepan que no es nada de peligro y el mundo está a salvo.

Haruka relajó los hombros, pero su expresión no cambió.

—Es un…problema más bien personal que quiero…pues, decirles. Y es porque ustedes son mis compañeras y amigas desde hace mucho tiempo… además no es algo que se pueda ocultar y ningún secreto. Pero si quiero pedirles que ni Seiya, ni Taiki, ni Yaten lo sepan. —dijo mirando a las inners.

—¿Tan delicado es? —preguntó Mina al instante.

Ella solo asintió.

—Han pasado cosas…cosas que no me tienen bien, no estoy bien —dijo Serena sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza —y debido a la…posición que tenemos como scouts y demás es su derecho saberlo, y mi obligación decírselos…

La Sailor de la luna se mordió el labio inferior. Llegó un momento en que creyó poder decirlo con soltura, para evitar dramatizaciones, pero de pronto sintió revivir los días pasados. Quién sabe si sería capaz…

—Puedes decírnoslo, Serena —dijo Rei entonces. Sus ojos se encontraron, y pareciera que Rei comenzaba a adivinar de qué iba a hablar ella. La rubia miró al piso y luego nuevamente a todas juntas.

—Es sobre…Darien. —explicó ella, sintiendo una punzada al decir su nombre —él y yo…bueno…hemos…terminado.

Serena tragó saliva, y miró cada una de las expresiones de sus compañeras. No había un tumulto ni sorpresa. Ella se desconcertó.

—¿Terminar, terminar? —dijo Rei con confusión —¿O simplemente un descanso de la montaña rusa de siempre de Serena y Darien?

Hasta parecía que Rei lo dijera con gracia. Las chicas no negaron el comentario de la doncella, y Serena comprendió. Creyeron que era un simple conflicto entre ellos dos, una pelea momentánea.

—No…terminamos. Definitivamente.

Al parecer su voz sonaba clara y concisa, porque las reacciones fueron ahora inmediatas. Haruka frunció más el entrecejo, y Michiru permaneció alerta de su actitud, Lita y Mina se miraron sin comprender, Amy se tapó la boca con la mano, y Rei le miró tan fijamente que Serena creyó que la cara se le derretiría.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Mina.

—Bueno…varias cosas, cosas que son…irrelevantes decir. Quiero decir, que lo que tienen derecho a saber es porque ya no somos una pareja, porque están involucradas en un mundo que… esperan. Quizá no sea ése mundo futuro en que se vea, por eso necesito decírselos. Pero los problemas que tengo con Darien en general no los abordaré aquí…

—Pues ya di lo que sea —espetó Haruka. Serena esperaba ésta actitud, no se sorprendió.

—Bueno… —la voz de Serena comenzó a cortarse. Ya no era sólo decir el hecho, justificarlo. La parte más complicada y nauseabunda. —pasó algo…algo que no puedo o al menos no creo por ahora perdonar. Quizá esté exagerando… no lo sé. Creo que nada justifica que yo me sienta como me siento ahora… y quizá no lo entiendan porque no lo han sufrido, pero no se lo deseo a nadie, en verdad.

—¿Qué demonios te hizo? —preguntó Michiru con cierta rabia. Quién sabe que se estaría imaginando. A lo mejor que le golpeó o algo parecido.

–Él… —ella hizo una pausa para contener el dolor —él me engañó. Con una chica…de Estados Unidos.

Uf, decirlo era en verdad fuerte. Sintió caerse sobre sus rodillas. Pero no, estaba parada, lo había logrado.

—¿Qué? —dijo incrédulamente Rei —eso…¡Eso no es posible! ¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Sere, ¿Cómo…como te enteraste de eso? —inquirió Mina, que se había puesto medio pálida.

—Él me lo dijo.

—No puede ser posible… —murmuró Amy. —él… ¿Sería capaz en verdad?

—También me fue imposible creerlo, pero así fue…

Serena trató de contener las lágrimas pero fue imposible. Cuando menos se dio cuenta sus amigas ya le miraban con tristeza y lástima, algunas, no todas.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? —preguntó Haruka de manera tajante.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, ¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara? —le preguntó de nuevo entre dientes. Michiru le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Serena confundida.

—Sabemos que el príncipe no haría algo así, y tú has hecho cosas…incomprensibles. ¿Otra vez te metió cosas en la cabeza ése tipo?

—¿Quién? —escupió ella sin comprender.

—Seiya Kou.

—¿Qué? —inquirió ella incrédulamente —¿Qué tiene que ver Seiya en esto? ¡Cómo…! ¡Ah!... —dijo ella poniéndose una mano en la frente —lo sabía… sabía que lo desviarían hacia él…

—Pues tú dime —retó Haruka.

—No puedo creer esto…

Serena negó con la cabeza. ¿Acaso no era ya suficiente la decepción que tenía por Darien, para haberse ganado la de Haruka y las demás también?

—Seiya no tiene nada que ver —retó Serena con ojos nublados —déjenlo en paz.

—No puedes decirme ahora que justo que se aparece pasan éstas cosas —dijo Haruka acercándose lenta, pero amenazadoramente. —¡Niégalo!

—Claro que lo niego, y te exijo respeto para tu princesa Haruka, ya que siempre me pones en ése estúpido papel.

Setsuna gimió.

—Lo siento —murmuró Serena con las manos sobre la cabeza —¡Pero me vuelven loca! No saben lo mal que me siento, y aún así pretenden que justifique…semejante cosa.

—Haruka —le dijo Michiru poniéndole una mano de nuevo, sosteniéndola del brazo —tiene razón.

La Sailor de Urano guardó silencio un momento. Cerró los ojos, quizá sintiendo cierto arrepentimiento, pero no pidió disculpas ni se retractó.

—Seiya no hizo que Darien confesara su infidelidad —declaró la rubia con voz más tranquila. —él solo me ha sacado una y otra vez del abismo en el que me caí, en el que sigo cayendo. Creo que él es lo único que me ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora.

Haruka bufó.

—Sé que esto es muy difícil para ustedes, pero no estoy tomando una decisión definitiva…yo quiero pensar las cosas, replantearme mi vida. Quizá nada de lo que tengo ahora me pertenece realmente.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del templo. Serena cayó en la inerte realidad ahora que había dicho todo. Estaba descubierta, no había ya nada que ocultar. Sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

—¿Acaso no pueden creerme? —preguntó ella mirándolas. Todas las sailors tenían una expresión distinta. Ninguna decía nada.

Estaba sola en esto.

—Yo le creo.

Serena levantó la vista para ver quién había hablado, reconoció su voz al instante. Rei se encaminó con ella y le tocó la mano, ella le sonrió con tristeza.

—Gracias, Rei.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes chicas? —reprochó la doncella a las demás, mirándolas una a una —¿No conocen a Serena lo suficiente? ¿No la han conocido tan bien todo éste tiempo ni han aprendido a indagar en sus ojos, que siempre han dicho la verdad?

Silencio.

Mina se acercó a pasos lentos hacia donde estaban ellas.

—Claro que sí. Yo no dudo de ti, amiga.

—Todo estará bien, Serena —le dijo Amy acercándose. Lita le siguió.

—No te preocupes por nada.

Serena miró a las Sailor exteriores; que permanecían frente a ellas, como un equipo contrario, como el rival. Serena sintió pena ante esta situación.

—Creo que… tenemos que pensarlo un poco mejor —dijo Michiru tomando la iniciativa, al ver que ninguna decía nada.

—¿Qué va a pasar con la pequeña dama?

La pregunta de Setsuna fue como un cristal que se rompió haciéndose añicos. Serena contuvo las ganas de llorar, aunque no podía evitar que salieran lágrimas sin ruido. La princesa respiró y le dijo:

—Ella estará bien.

—¿A qué te refieres? —la voz de Setsuna era fría. Y sus ojos también, como los de una loba en el invierno.

—¿Crees que no he pensado en ella? —preguntó Serena —esta es la parte que más me duele, Setsuna. Pero no puedo continuar martirizándome. No puedo basar mi felicidad en una mentira….no puedo…

Setsuna permanecía como una estatua inmóvil. Sus ojos parpadeaban incluso de manera anormal, sin realmente necesidad de hacerlo. La vista, fija ahora en el empedrado del templo, no dejaba adivinar a Serena que estaba pensando. Y sin embargo, la princesa lo sabía. Era una angustia y un miedo terrible, perder a una personita que tanto quería.

—Setsuna… te prometo que ella estará bien.

—¿Cómo puedes prometer algo así, princesa? —inquirió ella, ahora dejando ver sus ojos tristes —¿Cuándo todo se desmorona ante nuestros ojos?

—El futuro es importante —dijo Lita entonces —pero no olviden… por favor no olviden cual fue la misión que se nos fue asignada desde el momento de nuestro nacimiento.

Haruka miró a la Sailor del trueno instintivamente. Sus miradas encontradas no revelaban ninguna rivalidad.

—Proteger a nuestra princesa —completó Amy con voz suave. —siempre, cuando sea, como sea.

—Y de quién sea —terminó Mina.

—¡Tienen que confiar en ella! —exclamó Rei.

Haruka cerró los ojos. Respiró tranquilamente y luego se acercó a Serena con lentitud. Ella retrocedió unos centímetros.

—No tengas miedo de mí… —le dijo Haruka en un susurro. —es lo que menos quiero.

Serena devolvió la mirada, que ahora no era temerosa, pero seguía sin entregar su confianza.

—No voy a pedirte que hagas algo en especial —anunció Haruka, luego de mirar a Michiru. —sólo una cosa…

—¿Qué…qué cosa?

—Sé feliz. Porque no soportaría verte como te vi hoy, ni ése día en tu casa. Mi querida princesa… —Haruka cortó su voz —lo único que deseo es que vuelvas a sonreír. No importa cuál sea el método o el final.

Michiru se acercó a Haruka. Le dedicó a Serena una mirada ecuánime, ella siempre estaría de acuerdo con Uranus.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Serena limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta —y… discúlpenme por… todo.

Haruka se acercó entonces con entera confianza, y le abrazó. Serena sintió el apoyo de todas, aunque con los cabos sueltos que aún estaban: La incertidumbre de Setsuna, la desconfianza de Haruka hacia Seiya, y su propio temor hacia todo.

.

.

.

Y así como hay muchos que sueñan profunda y deliciosamente por las noches, otros mantienen un adormecimiento durante todos los días, soñando despiertos, construyendo castillos en el aire sin ninguna justificación, sin ningún sentido… al menos, aparentemente.

Seiya eligió unos lentes oscuros por fin, después de haber recorrido todas las tiendas del centro comercial, realmente sin haber encontrado lo que andaba buscando. Porque no estaba buscando algo, sino a alguien, y sabía que no lo iba a encontrar ahí. Padeciendo un especie de síndrome de comparación con cualquier chica que pudiera haber visto; inútilmente había decidido salir a distraerse un rato, y convenció a Yaten de que lo acompañara, aunque éste solo aceptó por el pésimo ánimo que se cargaba su hermano. Era más bien una obra de caridad, que un gusto para el ojiverde.

Y así fue su día, cada vez que veía a una rubia se imaginaba la larga cabellera de Serena, cada vez que miraba a una chica riendo oía su risa, su nariz respingada en cualquier estudiante, sus enormes ojos en otra afortunada, y así… todas tenían algo de ella.

La veía en todas partes.

—Paga ya, y vámonos —se desesperó Yaten después de cuatro horas de deambular por los almacenes —la próxima vez enviaré a Mina para que compre contigo, se llevarían muy bien en esto.

—Pareces enfadado —comentó Seiya medio sonriendo.

—Sólo digo que soporté esto por ti, pero ya estoy harto—explicó Yaten.

—Hablas de Mina como si supieras como es con todo el mundo, y contigo.

Yaten se sonrojó, y se giró para ver unos relojes de exhibición.

—Si ya te imaginas las cosas, no sé para qué me atormentas.

—Oye, no estoy atormentándote —le señaló Seiya acusadoramente —Gracias —le dijo a la vendedora, que se ruborizó y corrió a comentarle algo a sus compañeras —¿Desde cuándo, Yaten?

El platinado no tenía que dar inútiles cuestionamientos, sabía lo que sabía Seiya.

—Unas semanas. No mucho.

Seiya sonrió ampliamente.

—Y no digas nada, sé lo que piensas, sé lo que dirás y sé lo que vas a hacer cuando me veas con ella, así que ahórrate el numerito.

—No pareciera que estás en una relación, sino más bien en una condena de muerte —comentó Seiya caminando hacia otra tienda —no tiene nada de malo, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta que hablen de mí.

—Ni que fueras tan importante —le espetó Seiya con mala cara —todos tienen sus propios problemas…

—¿Te refieres a Serena?

—A ella y todos los demás…

—Pero sólo te importa Serena. —recordó Yaten.

—"Si ya te imaginas las cosas, no sé para qué me atormentas" —arremedó él. Yaten le sonrió.

—De acuerdo, sé que lo tomas con gracia, pero… no la estás pasando nada bien, ¿verdad?

—Es una maldita tortura —dijo Seiya con brusquedad. Yaten entendió la complicada situación y no dijo nada. —la peor parte ahora para mí es Mya. No puedo tratar tan mal a tan estupenda chica.

—Sigues hablando maravillas de Mya —le dijo Yaten sentándose en una mesita cerca del corredor de locales, Seiya le siguió. —Pero solo piensas en Serena. Aunque de ella solo puedas quejarte.

—Tengo que reconocer las virtudes de Mya. Ella ha hecho mucho por mí. Me ha apoyado, me escucha… es un regalo de los dioses.

—Eso es lo que Serena siempre dice de ti.

Seiya le miró con severidad. Yaten no bajó la mirada. Yaten nunca era de las personas que se arrepentía por decir la verdad.

—Ya sé.

—¿Y ni por eso logras comprenderla? —le preguntó el ojiverde —Date una oportunidad con Mya, lo vale.

—Serena también quiere que lo haga —admitió Seiya sonriendo para sí mismo —aún con todo lo que le pasa, le preocupa que no pueda ser feliz.

—Y le preocupa más que a ti —le acusó Yaten —no puedes seguir así, hermano. Debes ser más egoísta contigo mismo, ve por tu bienestar. ¡Lo mereces!

—Quisiera que las cosas fueran tan fáciles como contigo y Mina. —comentó Seiya revolviendo el café que tenía en las manos.

—Créeme, las cosas entre Mina y yo han sido todo menos fáciles —le acotó Yaten —¿No viste todos los problemas que tuvimos? Aranna se encargó de hacernos ver nuestros defectos de forma indirecta. Logró separarnos un tiempo incluso, y yo en verdad, al verla a ella, creía que era ideal para mí. Fue un espejismo perfectamente bien elaborado.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Lo que siempre pasa. Las personas siempre salen a la luz, mostrando su verdadera cara. No pueden fingir las veinticuatro horas del día. Al final, Aranna dejó ver quién era en realidad. Y pude verla, y hasta entonces, pude ver a Mina.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme con eso?

—Qué no importa cuántas veces te lo digan los demás, quizá creas que Mya es una chica soñadora y fuerte que te quiere, pero la verdad es que puedes perderla. Ella no estará ahí toda la vida.

—Espero que la encuentre la persona correcta.

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú puedes ser quién tú quieras, Seiya. Pero no te has dado cuenta.

Seiya volvió a mirar a la gente que pasaba por el corredor del centro comercial, preguntándose si era normal la situación por la que él estaba pasando. ¿Todos cometían los mismos errores cuando se enamoraban? Yaten se lo había dicho, Mya y él eran muy parecidos. Ambos anhelando un amor distante, imposible de realizar. Mientras su amado sufre por la falta de afecto de la persona que quiere. Qué incomprensible y absurdo era el amor.

.

.

.

Algunos días pasaron desde la confesión que Serena hizo a sus amigas. Todas lo tomaban a su manera, unas mejor que otras. Una de ellas, Amy, fue de las que más se sorprendió. No creyó que Darien mostrara tal carta bajo la manga sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Claro que la abismal distancia ayudaba muchísimo, pero aún recordaba las ciertas sesiones de estudio que había programado con él, y lo mucho que lo admiraba por lo dedicado y responsable que era. Estaba, al igual que las demás, muy preocupada por Serena. Hasta hacía unos días creía que ella tenía problemas, con el plagio del ensayo, con sus achaques recientes, y tratando de resolver su confusión respecto a Taiki. Pero nada de eso era comparable con lo que le estaba pasando a Serena.

O eso creía ella.

Los dolores de cabeza se hicieron mucho más insistentes, llegaba a un punto que traía consigo una caja de analgésicos permanentemente, y luego que Taiki le pidió (por no decir que amenazó) con ir al médico, decidió hacerlo. Aquel asunto comenzaba a asustarla, pero con tantos conflictos con Serena y su propia responsabilidad no se había permitido hacer una cita fija.

Pues ése día la cita fue, y Amy llegó tan apurada que casi ni escuchó a la recepcionista decirle que aún no era su turno. Ella muy apenada esperó hasta el momento indicado.

—¿Y en general, como te has sentido?

—Creo que no muy bien, Kenji. —explicó Amy. Kenji más que un doctor, era amigo de la familia y compañero en el hospital de su mamá, y le tenía mucha confianza. —pero no le digas nada a mamá, por favor.

—Tú eres así, Amy. Siempre tratas de facilitarle las cosas a todo el mundo, pero con la salud no se juega.

—Es un favor —pidió ella de nuevo.

—Vale, pero primero déjame saber que tienes. Lo más probable es que sea mero estrés.

—Sí, eso pienso —dijo ella aparentemente convencida. La verdad es que siempre estaba estresada, desde que conoció su vida de estudiante. No había razón para ahora ver un efecto secundario. O quizá era el estrés acumulado de toda la vida. Quién sabe.

—¿Cuántas veces te duele la cabeza al día?

—Ya no sé. Los analgésicos me impiden llevar la cuenta.

—¿Tanto así? —preguntó Kenji frunciendo el entrecejo —vaya. Tengo que hacerte unos estudios, Amy.

—¡Pero solo es un dolor de cabeza! —protestó ella sin querer. Luego se sonrojó y miró al joven doctor con sutileza —bueno… es que no creo que sea para tanto.

—Desafortunadamente no basta con que lo creas, Amy. Tengo que hacértelos, no puedes hacerte adicta a ésas pastillas. Hay que encontrar la raíz del problema.

—De… de acuerdo.

—Ve con la enfermera a que te saque sangre, nos veremos en una semana.

Amy asintió y acudió a lo pedido. Mientras la gentil enfermera le extraía la sangre el cerebro de Amy comenzó a trabajar. ¿Qué era aquello? Quizá sí se había extralimitado en su juventud explotando su cabeza y cuerpo. Pero insistía, no era para tanto. Ella comía y dormía bien dentro de lo que cabe. No había razón para estar mal de salud, nunca se había mal pasado como Mina. Al contrario, ella era la que más le reprendía su falta de atención médica.

Mina sacó todo el helado que tenía en la nevera. Iban a necesitarlo. Varios vasos y refresco, un pie que tenía de la última vez que había ido de compras y té helado. No se le ocurría nada más, la verdad es que no era tan dedicada anfitriona como lo era Lita o Rei. En fin, ése día se habían quedado de ver en casa de Mina, para hablar de Serena. Nadie la había mencionado, pero todas tenían exactamente la misma cosa en la cabeza.

El timbre sonó y la primera en llegar fue Lita, luego llegó Rei, y al final, Amy.

—Vaya, últimamente eres la que más se atrasa —le comentó Rei en cuanto llegó la peliazul.

—Tenía cita con el médico. —respondió ella agitadamente, —¿tienes…agua, por favor?

Mina le extendió un vaso inmediatamente con té helado.

—¿Todo está bien? —le preguntó Lita —estás medio pálida.

—Porque vine corriendo.

—Error, deberías estar roja entonces —dijo Mina testarudamente.

—No pasa nada, es una revisión de rutina… mi palidez es algo normal. —contestó Amy con rapidez y cambió de tema —¿Solo estamos nosotras, verdad?

—Creo que es lo mejor —dijo Mina tomando una seriedad momentánea —¿Ustedes que opinan?

—Lo mismo —dijo Rei al instante —no puedo creer que algo así haya pasado. ¡Darien! Quiero decir… ¡Darien! Él que la salvó tantas veces, la apoyó…

—Yo también me negaba a creerlo —dijo Lita —hasta parece una broma.

—Creo que nunca dejamos de conocer a las personas —comentó Mina con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Qué Serena ya tenía problemas con Darien, desde antes. Esto no fue una sorpresa tan tremenda para ella, chicas. ¿No la vieron? Su rostro era la viva imagen del dolor encarado a la resignación.

—Palabras profundas, pero no creo en eso —discutió Rei —confío en Serena más que nadie en el mundo, pero no creo que Darien sea el malvado de la historia aquí.

—No actuarás como Haruka, ¿O sí? —inquirió Lita. —¿Diciendo que ella lo ha provocado?

—Claro que no, pero digo que pudieron pasar cosas para Darien cometiera semejante tontería.

—¿Creen que Serena oculte algo más? —inquirió Amy, sintiendo vergüenza por dudar de Serena.

—No sé… —dijo Rei mirando la mesa, tratando de recordar —no sé en qué momento ellos comenzaron con esto… pero no podemos negar que cuando Seiya volvió, todo se volvió un caos.

—Seiya tiene su propio caos en la cabeza —dijo Mina inmediatamente. —los dos ya son grandes como para culpar a alguien…

—¿Crees… que esté confundida? —se atrevió Lita. —Ya sabes… con Seiya.

—No tengo idea —dijo Rei —pero no le es indiferente. La he observado, cada vez que habla de él es como si fuera lo máximo en el mundo. Le defiende y a la vez están tan apegados…

—Sobre todo Seiya —dijo Lita.

—Serena también, es muy dependiente de él —explicó —él fue el único que logró traerla de vuelta el día que se perdió. Solo a él lo escucha, y me parece raro que no quiera que se entere de la infidelidad de Darien.

—Quizá no quiere causarle más problemas… Serena se siente muy culpable por no poder quererlo —dijo Mina —y Yaten dice que no sale de su departamento. Eso sí que es extraño…

—En verdad actuarían como mejor amigos si sus sentimientos fuesen coherentes. —argumentó Amy. —y si no existiera el… futuro.

Todas guardaron silencio al llegar al punto crucial del problema. El timbre interrumpió, y Mina corrió a abrir.

—¿Mina Aino? Tengo un paquete para usted, señorita.

—¡Sí! —abrió ella —ah, muchas gracias… ¡Qué hermosas!

Mina entró con un enorme arreglo de flores. Era tan grande que no cabía en la mesa. En cuanto lo dejó, su emoción se transformó en vergüenza. ¡Se había olvidado que no estaba sola! Bueno, normalmente se olvidaba de cualquier cosa cuando estaba atendiendo algo que tenía que ver con Yaten.

Todas las chicas le miraron de manera diferente, pero con la misma intención.

—¡Este…je! Un admirador eh… —fingió la rubia poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

—Ahí tiene la tarjeta —señaló la observadora Amy.

—Sí… claro —dijo Mina tartamudeando.

—¡Qué envidia! —exclamó Lita —Mina, dinos quién es…

—Sí, dinos…

Mina leyó la tarjeta y se sonrojó.

—Bueno…

—¡Dinos ya! —protestó Rei impacientemente.

—¿Es alguien del colegio? —preguntó Lita anhelante.

—Eh…sí.

Amy solo mantenía una sonrisa tímida, no preguntaba nada.

—¿O del Instituto donde estudiabas? —siguió Rei.

—También.

Las tres se miraron confundidas.

—Vaya… me matará, pero no hay de otra. —dijo Mina suspirando. —Se los diré, pero prometan que no gritarán, ni harán un escándalo, ni se burlarán de mí ni nada parecido…

—¡Mina! —se ofendió Rei —¡Somos tus amigas!

—Sí, no puedes decirnos algo así —completó Amy.

Mina tomó aire.

—Son de Yaten.

Rei abrió la boca para decir algo y volvió a cerrarla. Amy se tapó la boca con las manos, y Lita reprimió una risita nerviosa. Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, no es para tanto…

—¿Yaten? —repitió Rei, como si Mina le hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

Ella solo asintió.

—¿Pues cuántos Yaten conocen?

—¡NO PUEDE SER! —gritó Rei.

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—¿Es tu novio?

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Rei y Lita compartían las preguntas, Amy solamente las veía como quien ve rebotar una pelota de un lado a otro.

—Chicas, no acosen a Mina…

—Sí, además estábamos discutiendo el problema de Serena —recordó Mina tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

—¡Esto no te lo perdonamos, Mina Aino! —gritó Lita.

—Dijeron que no gritarían —suplicó Mina, —y Yaten no quiere que se sepa.

—No se puede ocultar algo así —replicó Rei, —es imposible.

—Pues ya saben cómo es él… —dijo Mina con poca paciencia —créanme, que estoy más sorprendida que ustedes. Trato de acostumbrarme a éstas cosas, como las flores y los mensajes repentinos… siento que no es real.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Amy.

—No lo sé —sonrió Mina —es de ésas cosas que parecen como un sueño. Temo estar soñando y caerme pronto de la cama.

—¡Es increíble! —dijo Lita abrazándola —tanto sufriste por él… ¿Cómo cambió de opinión?

—Dice que me pudo ver bien, o algo así. La verdad Yaten es un poco excéntrico, pero reconozco que es muy tierno…

—Me alegro tanto por ti, amiga —le dijo Amy poniéndole una mano en la suya —te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

—Gracias, chicas —les sonrió Mina ampliamente. Luego su celular sonó, vio el remitente y se puso colorada en seguida. —¿Hola?

—_¿Cómo estás?_

—Bien, bien —Mina se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina, ignorando las miradas pícaras de Rei y Lita. —¿Tú qué tal?

—_¿Recibiste mi regalo?_

—Son hermosas.

Luego se oyeron unas risitas, Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

—_Parece que tienes visita_ —dijo Yaten.

—Eso parece —repitió ella con cierto arrepentimiento. —y ya vieron tu obsequio, lo lamento.

—¿_Te disculpas por que vieron algo que te mandé?_ —preguntó él extrañado.

—Es que ya saben que son tuyas.

—_Mmm…_

Mina cerró los ojos con temor.

—_Ni hablar, esto ya se sabría de cualquier modo_. —dijo Yaten con voz tan tranquila que hasta Mina se sorprendió.

—¿No estás enfadado?

—_Sé lo importante que es para ti compartirlo con las chicas, así que…_

—¿Así qué…?

—_Tendré que soportarlo, amor. No hay de otra._

Mina se quedó callada. Daba la impresión de que ya tenía problemas en el oído o algo así.

—_¿Mina?_ —le llamó Yaten.

—Aquí sigo…

—_¿Pasa algo malo?_

—No… es que… —dijo ella tratando de explicarlo. —pues…nunca me habías llamado así.

No tuvo valor para repetir la palabra.

—_Ah…_ —dijo Yaten como quien no quiere la cosa, quizá medio incómodo. —_Bueno es que…_

—¡No digas nada! Es que me hace muy feliz. —se sinceró Mina. Y casi pudo percibir la sonrisa de Yaten por el auricular. —¿Te veré mañana?

—_Claro, después del ensayo, como quedamos_ —recordó él —_síguete divirtiendo…ah, y no critiques tanto a los demás._

—¡Bah, donde está entonces la diversión! —se quejó Mina. —¡Te quiero!

—_Yo algo parecido_ —dijo Yaten, y Mina le gruñó. —_Calma…_—se rió —_Hasta mañana._

Mina colgó y regresó al comedor, donde ya Lita y Rei le miraban más que antes.

—Chicas, no la molesten —las regañó Amy.

—Está bien, solo aumentan mi felicidad —les presumió Mina.

—En verdad te ves radiante, amiga —le dijo Lita suspirando. —¡Quiero un novio también, como el tuyo!

Mina le miró con acusación.

—No el tuyo, uno semejante —aclaró Lita riendo.

—Y siento volver a la parte triste de la historia pero… hay que quedar en lo de Serena. —recordó Rei.

Las demás asintieron con seriedad.

— Haruka, Michiru y sobre todo Setsuna temen por el futuro, y aunque de alguna manera hayan demostrado lealtad a Serena no nos asegura que la obligarán a mantener su promesa de formar Tokio de Cristal. —dijo Mina. —Creo que deberíamos ayudarla.

—Será una situación muy difícil si Haruka sigue en lo mismo, ninguna de nosotras tiene autoridad para retarlas o algo parecido. —dijo Lita.

—Pero nosotras somos las más allegadas a Serena como la princesa, no podemos dejarla sola —dijo Rei con frustración. —Quisiera hablar con Seiya, pero Serena no me dejará.

—Y se molestará además —acotó Amy. —Serena nos pidió ése favor, no hay que involucrarlo.

—Pero si ya está más que involucrado, Amy —le dijo Rei —y no digo que tenga algo que ver, de alguna manera todos han contribuido para que esto pase, hasta nosotras.

—Seiya no sabe nada de lo de Darien —negó Mina con la cabeza —no tiene caso alarmarlo. Y yo no me siento tan segura de esto, estuvimos distanciadas un tiempo, me siento mal por no haber estado ahí con ella.

—Yo creo que ahora sería incongruente cambiar de opinión —razonó Amy —quiero decir, todo éste tiempo estuvimos encerradas cada una en su burbuja individual, con nuestras ambiciones propias. Serena nos lo reclamó, y nosotras, ¿qué hicimos? Negarlo, nos dimos nuestro egoísta lugar, que quizá merecíamos, pero no nos dimos cuenta lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo.

—Nunca ha sabido estar sola, ése es el problema de ésa niña —dijo Rei como para sí misma.

—Pues lo ha estado todo éste tiempo —contradijo Mina —y yo veo a una chica valiente y fuerte. Creo que saldrá adelante, solo necesita un poco de apoyo.

—Se lo daremos —dijo Lita —así tenga que pelear con Haruka y las demás.

.

.

.

.

El siguiente día, (viernes) la mayoría de los protagonistas tenía ya un plan elaborado. Todos, menos Serena quizá. Ella pretendía desde la incómoda conversación tratar de huir de sus amigas, para evitar preguntas quizá, miradas interrogantes y muchas cosas más. No es que no confiara en ellas, pero verdaderamente le era muy difícil mostrar una realidad que ella misma no podía enfrentar a sí misma. Todo el tiempo sentía que tenía un letrero de estúpida en la frente, aunque esto solo ella lo percibiera, lo casi notaba en la manera en que le hablaban, le veían.

Probablemente la más feliz de ése viernes era Mina, que luego de salir de clases había corrido al centro comercial a comprarse una hermosa falda que había visto días antes. Ése día Yaten y ella tenían planes. Nada podía ser más perfecto.

—No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras —se quejó un gatito blanco.

—Artemis, ya hablamos de eso —le explicó Mina frente al espejo —además la situación ya es diferente.

—¿Ah sí, y en qué lo es, eh? —le retó.

—Todo… —comentó poniéndose una peineta en el cabello —nuestros pensamientos, actitudes… y bueno, sentimientos.

—Bah, a ése Yaten creo que sólo le gusta jugar con las chicas.

Mina le fulminó con la mirada.

—Si sigues en lo mismo, le diré a Luna.

Artemis se volteó dispuesto a irse y luego salió corriendo por la puerta.

—Nunca digas que no te lo advertí.

—Ajá, ajá… —dijo ella sin mirarlo. —vaya, Artemis sí que sabe exagerar.

Y apenas terminó de decir ésa frase, Yaten ya había llegado. Cuando subieron al coche y él encendió el estéreo del auto con música que Mina eligió, a pesar de que el ojiverde hizo muecas sobre los grupos que le gustaban.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Pareces una chiquilla.

—¿Es una sorpresa? —preguntó ella anhelantemente —¡Dime!

—Técnicamente no lo es —respondió Yaten sonriendo —porque dijiste que querías ir a éste lugar hace mucho.

—¿En serio? ¿Hace qué tanto?

—Como tres meses.

—¡Tres meses! —se alarmó Mina —no creí que hace tres meses pusieras atención a una sola palabra de lo que decía.

—Pues ya ves que sí, para que dejes de quejarte con eso de que no te soportaba.

Mina le gruñó.

—Como tú no soportas tus propias groserías…

—Vale, vale, ya te estoy recompensando, ¿O no?

—Más o menos —se encogió Mina falsamente de hombros.

—No me chantajees —le señaló él con el dedo.

Ella se acomodó en su hombro. Frente a ella, la desviación de la avenida principal llegó hasta un puente, una ruta dónde los edificios comenzaban a desaparecer. La luz del atardecer la sentía cálida sobre su rostro, y algo más. Era la calidez que también tenía en el pecho. Era como si poco a poco dentro de ella, una pequeña burbuja de ánimo le hubiera cambiado el mundo. Pensó en como una persona puede realmente cambiar la vida de alguien. Su vida.

Yaten miró de reojo a su _novia_. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, solo supo que cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya no podía dejar de mirarla en clase y preocuparse por su salud. Quizá éste desafortunado–afortunado incidente para Mina, les cambió todo a los dos. Él se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba, y ella se valoró tanto, como para afrontar la inesperada declaratoria de él.

Y fue cuando la rubia vio el señalamiento que supo a donde iban.

—¡El mirador! —gritó ella emocionada, —¡No puedo creerlo!

—Tú dijiste que te encantaría ir allá —le dijo —y pues… creo que hoy es un perfecto día.

Mina sonrió tan ampliamente que a Yaten se le sacudió el estómago, y tuvo que fingir un poco más el no haberse emocionado tanto también. Le costaba trabajo mostrarle sus emociones a los demás, aunque con Mina tendría que irse acostumbrando, porque la sensación era increíble.

La entrada de marzo había dejado atrás el frío extremo y se cambió por un fresco clima, donde solamente con un suéter delgado se estaría cómodo. Mina y Yaten bajaron del auto y entraron en el lugar que él había escogido, un pequeño café–bar que estaba a la orilla del mirador. En la terraza, la vista era la cosa más hermosa que Mina había visto en su vida. Se quedó casi hipnotizada viendo la ciudad, y luego miró a Yaten, que sonreía complacido.

—Es… bueno, no tengo palabras para decirlo.

—¿Se te acabaron las palabras? Tengo que empezar a preocuparme —se burló él —Quiero una copa del vino de la casa, por favor.

—Que sean dos —dijo Mina rápidamente. —¿No hay problema con que bebamos?

—Conozco al dueño de aquí, tiene inversiones en la disquera donde trabajo —explicó Yaten.

Mina guardó silencio un momento, y él le tomó la mano.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Ay Yaten… —murmuró Mina dejando escapar un suspiro —¿Se puede morir de felicidad?

—Espero que no, porque apenas vamos empezando —le dijo él riendo.

—Es que… esto es demasiado para mí, siento en cualquier momento algo va a pasar y…

—Oye, oye —le dijo él levantándole el rostro de la barbilla—Nada va a pasar. ¿No puedes confiar un poco en la buena suerte? ¿No eres tú la proclamadora del amor?

Mina rió entre dientes.

—Eso creo.

—Entonces debes confiar en mí también —le recordó —tú lo dijiste, puedes con todo. Y si puedes conmigo ya es mucho decir.

—No le hagas tanto caso a Seiya, exagera a veces.

—Seiya tiene razón casi siempre en lo que dice —le dijo Yaten —no se equivoca conmigo, me conoce y te aprecia. No quiere que te lastime.

—No tengo miedo de salir lastimada —confesó —sólo tenía miedo de nunca poder intentarlo. De tener una batalla perdida antes de luchar.

Yaten se acercó a ella, y el mesero llegó en ése momento, obligándolos a retroceder.

—Gracias —dijo ella medio abochornada. El mesero se retiró y Yaten le dio su copa de vino, y tomó la de él.

—¿Por qué quieres brindar?

—Por no caerme tan rápido de la cama —dijo Mina. Yaten arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Yo me entiendo.

—Pues que no te caigas, entonces —se rió él.

Las copas chocaron en un suave tintineo, y se besaron apenas las dejaron en la mesa. Mina cerró los ojos tratando de entender su nueva realidad, una realidad que la asustaba con adicción. Sentía, como siempre que estaba con él, la tremenda necesidad de quedarse ahí para siempre y al mismo tiempo salir corriendo. Era una especie de hambre deliciosa, el deseo.

.

.

.

Taiki salió de su enclaustrado cuarto por única vez en la tarde. Sabía que Seiya seguía ahí mirando el enorme televisor. Cambiaba los canales como un anonadado, sin siquiera fijarse en qué programa había en cada uno de ellos.

—¿No piensas salir? —le preguntó el castaño.

Seiya solo hizo un ruido con la boca en negativa.

—Es viernes…

—Ya sé…

—Bueno, nunca te quedas los viernes en casa. —comentó.

—Y tú siempre te quedas los viernes en casa, ¿Y eso qué?

—Bueno, calma. Solo decía…

—No iré a buscar a Serena, si es lo que quieres saber —respondió Seiya secamente.

—Entiendo que las cosas no van bien, pero debes esforzarte un poco más —le dijo Taiki sentándose a su lado. —Quizá no con Serena precisamente…

—Otro miembro del club de admiradores de Mya —dijo Seiya sonriendo.

—Mya es real. Quiero decir, Serena también. Pero al menos no es tan complicada —le animó Taiki. Aunque sabía que era en vano. Seiya ni iba a desengancharse tan fácil de la princesa de la Luna.

—Siento que me oculta algo. Siento que me oculta muchas cosas más bien —corrigió él enderezándose —y no puedo hacer que me lo diga, porque es su derecho guardarse sus cosas… pero está matándome. La veo mal y no me deja ayudarla.

Taiki suspiró.

—¿Hasta cuándo aguantarás?

Seiya guardó un silencio que le comunicó lo que Taiki ya sabía.

—Mejor platícame algo, cualquier cosa —dijo Seiya frotándose la frente —¿Qué ha pasado con Amy?

—Bueno, aún no le he dicho nada. Pero lo haré.

—¿En serio?

—Pronto será su cumpleaños. No sé… pensé en decírselo ahí. —dijo el castaño.

—Vaya… es genial. —admitió Seiya. —Tú y Amy, Yaten y Mina. Me siento un poco opacado a pesar de que soy mejor que ustedes.

Taiki se rió.

—Sí, claro. Al menos tu ego no ha sido afectado por las dudas de Serena.

Y el más inteligente de los Kou se retiró de nuevo, para meterse otra vez de lleno en la lectura. Seiya le miró cuando llegó hasta su cuarto con cierto fastidio. Sí, le molestaba quedarse en casa como él, pero no iba a buscarla. La última vez no quedaron muy bien las cosas. Mejor dejarlo así.

"Al menos ten un poco de dignidad" pensó para sí mismo.

El timbré sonó y luego que la ama de llaves abrió, Seiya vio como la aludida de hace rato entró por el recibidor. Mya estaba parada ahí, tan linda y tan calmada como siempre.

—Mya, me da gusto verte —le sonrió Seiya sinceramente. Ambos se sentaron en la sala de estar y él apagó el plasma.

—No creí que estuvieras aquí. ¿Qué hace la estrella de americano y más popular de su colegio solo en viernes por la noche?

—Quizá prefiera estar solo.

—¿Por ella?

Seiya vaciló.

—No quiero ser grosero pero… en realidad no quiero hablar de eso.

—Comprendo… —dijo Mya mirando al piso.

Negarlo, irónicamente era aceptarlo.

—¿A qué viniste, si se puede saber? No lo tomes a mal, solo no lo esperaba.

Mya medio sonrió.

—¿Quieres la versión rebuscada para no sentirme tan tonta o la verdadera?

El pelinegro ladeó la cabeza intrigado.

—Ambas. No, mejor la verdadera.

Mya se levantó de su asiento, y se instaló a su lado. Quizá demasiado cerca. Seiya carraspeó.

—Vengo a pedirte una oportunidad.

Él parpadeó. Mya estaba ruborizada y aún así no había perdido la compostura. Era increíble lo diferente que era de Serena. Quizá ella no hubiera sido capaz de llegar a eso.

—Mya…yo…

—Seiya, déjame hablar —pidió ella suavemente —sé que… sabes lo que siento por ti. Pero quizá no como yo quisiera que lo supieras. Quiero dejar en claro que entiendo tu situación y… bueno, lo que sientes respecto a ella. Pero aún así… no me perdonaría a mi misma si no lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas. Creo que vale la pena que me arriesgue por ti.

—No sé si pueda cumplir tus expectativas —dijo Seiya con voz apagada.

—Seiya, ¿qué expectativas? Si me miraras de la forma que lo haces con ella no te pediría nunca nada. No estoy dándote mi amor incondicional. No soy una esclava. Pero no… ¡No tolero lo que ella está haciéndote! No lo mereces y…

—No la conoces, Mya —le interrumpió.

—No necesito conocerla —se defendió Mya —ya he visto como te ha tratado y no mereces estar con alguien así. Tú eres lo que yo buscaba, Seiya. Déjame demostrarte que hay quienes sí están dispuestos a luchar por ti.

Seiya exhaló aire. Las cosas se estaban poniendo complicadas.

Serena se detuvo frente al edificio de pent—house del cual se sabía ya muy bien el camino. Seiya no había querido contestar sus llamadas. Ni había apagado su celular, ni nada. Solamente dejaba que sonara, y eso la exasperaba aún más. Conocía a Seiya muy bien, estaba molesto. Tenía toda la razón. Pero, ¿qué decirle? La verdad sobre Darien, no. Eso no iba a saberlo. Pero tenía que hacer las pases con él, sentía como si una parte del cuerpo le faltara cuando Seiya no estaba con ella. Se sentía incompleta. Era una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía en la vida, no iba a perderla.

La conocida ama de llaves le abrió. Sonrió amable pero incómodamente.

—¡Ah, señorita Serena! ¿Cómo está usted?

—Muy bien, muchas gracias. ¿Está Seiya?

—Eh… sí. El joven sí está… pero…

—¿No quiere verme, verdad? —preguntó Serena con un hilo de voz.

—No. No dio órdenes de nada… de hecho, está…en la sala de estar.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió Serena inmediatamente. La señora apenas si tuvo oportunidad de decir algo, Serena era tan conocida en ése lugar que no se le hacía ninguna restricción, Seiya lo había dictado así. Y sin embargo…

Serena entró. En el sofá más grande, Seiya estaba a escasos centímetros de la chica, y ella sostenía su mano. La princesa parpadéo con inseguridad, Seiya le miró al instante.

—¡Bombón!

—Perdón, yo…

—Vaya, es la segunda vez que nos vemos —le sonrió Mya. Había frialdad en su sonrisa.

—S–sí…

—Y casi en la misma situación.

Serena no dijo nada.

—Espero que no se repita el desafortunado evento, porque es cansado, ¿no lo crees?

La rubia miró al piso y luego a Seiya. No tenía idea de qué cara le habría puesto, porque él se levantó.

—Perdón… yo ya me voy —dijo Serena al instante —sólo quería hablar contigo. Será luego…

Y ella esperó las palabras de siempre. "Espera", "Quédate" "Hablemos" "Cuéntame". Y ninguna de ellas las pronunció su amigo.

—Es mejor así.

Serena pudo advertir la mirada de Seiya. Era una mezcla de decepción y nostalgia. Se armó de valor para no poner una mala cara, aunque por dentro no se sentía así. Le hizo una reverencia muy leve a Mya, y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Serena bajó por el elevador, y cada piso que bajaba era un nivel que bajaba su ánimo. Lo sabía. Él estaba citándose con Mya, y no lo culpaba. ¡Ella misma se lo había pedido!

Pero que feo era verlo en vivo.

Seiya carraspeó ante la incómoda situación con Mya.

—No sabía que vendría…

—Lo sé. No importa como sea, en todas las formas posibles está para evitar que me acerque a ti. —dijo Mya medio sonriendo. Su sonrisa era casi una mueca.

—¿Piensas eso?

—En tu colegio, en tus pensamientos, en tu casa.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no hablemos de ella…

—Francamente no entiendo que hace aquí en su situación. —comentó Mya en voz baja, luego se dio cuenta que quizá podría escucharse demasiado rencorosa. —¡En fin! Ya me voy.

—Mya… —empezó Seiya.

—No tiene caso —le dijo ella rápidamente —ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte. Aunque no pude escuchar tu respuesta. Te entiendo perfecto…

—Mya…

—Yo no sé que haría en tu lugar…

—¡Mya! —le llamó Seiya.

La chica se giró antes de irse al recibidor.

—Lo pensaré.

Mya asintió sin muchas ganas. Tomó su suéter y dejó en Seiya más problemática que antes, sumado a un sentimiento de ligera culpabilidad, por no poder querer a Mya, y no poder olvidarse de Serena.

El fin de semana pasó. Y el lunes por la mañana las cosas llegaron a aparente normalidad. No hubo más enfrentamientos con las guerreras del sistema solar externo. Pareciera que ellas habían formado una gruesa barrera, y no se les vio en varios días. Y las actividades cotidianas siguieron, porque no importa cuanto uno bloquee la mente, los días pasan. Para todos.

Amy dejó el quinto libro junto con los demás, un montón como de veinte libros gruesos que estaban en la mesa al lado de la ventana de la biblioteca. Su lugar favorito. Le gustaba porque de vez en cuando miraba por ella, viendo las hojas de los árboles o escuchando algo que le ayudara a despejarse la mente para pensar, y volver al trabajo. Últimamente se la vivía ahí. Su persistente dolor no había mejorado en nada, los analgésicos lo amenguaban un poco, y luego persistía. Solo tendría que esperar un día más para ir por sus resultados, no se agobiaría, sabía que era su absurdo estrés.

La verdad es que no estaba de muy buen humor. Se había encontrado en el pasillo de libros de ciencias a Reika Hotori. Aquella chica de la cual creyó librarse, y tampoco era que le quitara el sueño, pero si no la veía, pues mucho mejor. Luego estaba Taiki… miró por la ventana dejando que su mente viajara, y por supuesto viajó hacia Taiki. Hacía unos días que no le había acompañado a hacer los deberes. ¿Sería por la última discusión? Aún no entendía que había dicho mal… que raros eran los chicos.

Aún así le echaba de menos. Las horas se hacían mucho más cortas estudiando con él, y aún no entendía por qué le afectaba tanto. Ya no logró concentrarse en su reporte a entregar, se había quedado inmersa en la ventana… pensando… pues en eso.

Un sonido repentino le hizo salir de su trance, recibiendo miradas desaprobatorias de los compañeros de al lado. Con cierta vergüenza sacó su celular para mirar el mensaje recibido, y una sonrisa llegó a su rostro, sin darse cuenta de ello.

"_Hola Amy, quería disculparme contigo por no acompañarte el día de hoy en tus estudios, y para disculparme contigo quería invitarte a la ópera, hoy se presenta uno de los mejores pianistas del momento. Paso por ti a las 6:30pm"_

—¿Ópera?

Con un movimiento involuntario varios libros se cayeron de la mesa. Las mismas personas que la habían mal mirado lo volvieron a hacer. Ella hizo lo posible por no devolverles la mirada. Sonrojada, tomó sus cosas lo más rápido y salió de la biblioteca. Caminaría hasta su casa, un largo paseo le haría entender realmente el contenido del mensaje.

Ni el largo paseo ni los pensamientos esforzados le ayudaron a comprender el verdadero motivo de la cita repentina de Taiki. Nunca se lo había propuesto, simplemente, cuando salían, uno le daba a entender al otro que querían verse y listo. No había nada que cuestionar. Sin embargo, ése día, Taiki se había tomado la molestia de "invitarla". Ya no era un "Hay una convención en…" "Renté tal película" y "Abrieron tal lugar". Era una invitación. Qué raro sonaba eso.

Y qué tentador.

En el elevador terminó por convencerse que ningún caso tenía seguirse cuestionando la razón. Sería siempre demasiado preocupona y eso nunca iba cambiar. Además, los nervios le impedían pensar con claridad. Y eso no era lo que quería, tenía que pensar en algo que ponerse, y le gustaran o no las modas, no podía ir en fachas a la Ópera. En su "aburrido" armario no encontró. Faldas de colores secos, chalecos medio formales… suéteres de manga larga y una que otra blusa mona. Las más llamativas, solo eran tres. Dos se las había regalado Mina y la otra Serena. Nunca se las ponía. No era personal, pero simplemente no le gustaban, no eran su estilo.

Y entonces lo vio: un ligero vestido de corte mediano azul cielo, que sólo había usado una vez, en la boda de un pariente. Era perfecto. Ése vestido lo había elegido ella, le quedaba muy bien y le parecía muy cómodo. Aún así la idea de lucir un vestido así frente a Taiki le hacía que las piernas le temblaran con descontrol.

El baño no amenguó los nervios, ni el suave perfume ni nada. Intuía algo más. Quién sabe, se estaba haciendo ideas a lo mejor sin fundamento.

Mirándose en el espejo de su tocador pudo recordar cuántas veces había mal mirado a las chicas que se arreglaban demasiado. ¿Para qué? Solamente trataban de aparentar una fachada bien hecha, una pintura bien marcada en una pared que estaba cuarteada. ¿Y ese era su caso? La verdad es que solamente quería verse ¿Bonita?... Pues sí, para él.

Se miró las manos inconscientemente, como si sus palmas pálidas tuvieran el significado de lo que su desarrollada pero confundida mente. No podía negar que desde hacía un tiempo había visto a Taiki medio diferente. seguía siendo el mismo, pero algo en sus ojos había cambiado. Algo que no entendía todavía, una chispa que era casi invisible, con enorme significado.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía?

Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su acelerado pulso, cuando ocurrió algo que sólo consiguió desbocarse más. El timbre sonó, fuerte y agudo, y se le cayó la carterita que tenía en las manos. Volvió a levantarla murmurando algo como "Boba…" y fue a abrir.

El aspecto de Taiki le dejó medio muda, pero en Taiki fue mucho mayor el impacto. Jamás había visto a Amy en un vestido tan sencillo y elegante. Se veía hermosa y angelical. Como era ella.

Pero él no es de los que grita lo que siente, así que solo dijo lo más calmado que pudo:

—Luces muy bella.

—Gracias —respondió ella automáticamente —tú también. Digo… bueno, tú muy… apuesto, no bella…eso quise decir.

Taiki sonrió.

—Entendí.

—Ah… —dijo ella sintiendo de nuevo aquella cosquilla de nervios en el estómago. —¿Quieres pasar?

—De hecho vamos con el tiempo justo, será mejor irnos.

—Pues ya estoy lista.

Ambos bajaron la escalera del edificio, Amy, sintiendo que iba a cometer una babosada en cualquier momento, como caerse por los tacones que traía. No estaba demasiado acostumbrada a usarlos. Sólo habían sido necesarios en bodas y compromisos muy importantes, y nada más. Se aferró al barandal como si fuera de vida o muerte, y gracias al cielo, llegó al automóvil plateado de Taiki, estacionado afuera. Él le abrió la puerta y la Sailor asintió y entró. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a salir con un lindo chico y le abrieran la puerta.

Entendió que no estaba acostumbrada a muchas cosas.

Durante todo el trayecto la conversación fue muy amena, Amy hablaba de lo emocionada que se sentía de ir a la ópera, le encantaba la música clásica, eso la relajaba mucho. Hacía un buen tiempo que ella no asistía a la ópera, y volver a ir la llenaba de una gran felicidad. Taiki se sentía un poco culpable al escuchar a Amy, pues no era precisamente a la ópera a donde se dirigían, pero a la vez sabía que la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a ella le iba a encantar. O quería desearlo al máximo.

Pronto el auto estacionó frente a una elegante edificación, Amy quedó un poco sorprendida a ver el lugar desde la ventana del auto. Taiki se apresuró a bajar del auto y abrirle la puerta a Amy, ella estaba confundida.

—¿Esta es la ópera? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada del lugar.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguamos entrando al lugar? —propuso el castaño.

Amy lo miró aún más confundida, realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando, y solo asintió con su cabeza.

Taiki la tomo del brazo, y se dirigieron al interior del lugar, el camino que los llevaba a la entrada estaba rodeado luces tenues, al final del camino había una hermosa fuente de agua, el sonido del agua ayudó a tranquilizar un poco a Amy.

Al ingresar a la elegante edificación solo se podían ver unas velas encendidas y un aroma a jazmines invadía el lugar, y en el centro se encontraba una mesa preparada para dos personas. Amy examinaba el lugar, y simplemente todo lo que veía la desconcertaba, las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su ser, no decía nada. Hasta que Taiki se acercó.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró el castaño a su oído.

Amy lo miró a los ojos, no lo podía creer, por estar pensando en los estudios, ella se había olvidado de su cumpleaños y quien precisamente se le recordó era él, con quien extrañamente se sentía tan bien estando cerca. Ella esbozó una sonrisa involuntaria, y sus labios brillaron con la luz de las velas, hecho que no paso por alto Taiki, y quien por primera vez sintió un gran impulso de atraerla hacia él, pero la razón hizo su aparición, y apartó de sí esos pensamientos.

—Gracias Taiki…—al fin dijo ella —aunque pensé que era la ópera.

—Espero que el cambio de planes no te incomode, aunque prometo después llevarte a la ópera.

—No te molestes, esto ya es mucho para mí—

—Amy, no seas tan modesta, hoy es tu cumpleaños —le pidió Taiki mientras se dirigían a la única mesa que se encontraba en el lugar.

Taiki le ofreció la silla a Amy, ella tomó asiento, el rubor en sus mejillas aun no desaparecía, ella se sentía un poco incómoda ante tal situación, pero con solo mirar los ojos de Taiki hacía que se sintiera segura de alguna forma; y toda sensación extraña desapareciera.

Él se sentó frente a ella, y un mesero se acercó y les dio a cada uno la carta para que ordenaran la cena. Amy pidió una ensalada, Taiki la imitó.

El mesero se retiró, Amy no paraba de admirar el lugar, estaba muy sorprendida. No podía creer que Taiki hubiera hecho todo eso por ella.

—Y las sorpresas aquí no acaban —dijo Taiki, regresando a Amy de sus pensamientos.

—No debiste tomarte tantas molestias por mí

—Para mí no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, por ver en ti esa sonrisa haría esto y muchas cosas más –. Taiki se sorprendió al escuchar sus últimas palabras, y por su parte Amy tampoco daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar, solo agachó la mirada y arrugó la servilleta que estaba en su regazo. Se hizo un gran silencio entre los dos.

—Bueno ya es hora —mientras que el castaño pronunciaba estas palabras hizo un sonido con sus manos y una cortina que estaba en un pequeño escenario se alzó, y dejo ver un piano del cual empezó a sonar una hermosa melodía, que invadió a Amy de una gran paz, pero fue aún mayor la sorpresa de Amy al reconocer al pianista, él era el más importante y famoso de todo Japón.

— ¿Como lo hiciste?— preguntó la peliazul perpleja.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Pues que el mejor pianista de Japón este aquí.

—No es difícil cuando estas en el mismo entorno.

—Comprendo. —respondió. Aunque estaba muy lejos de comprender cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Taiki.

—Lo traje especialmente para ti, sé que te gusta este tipo de música.

—Gracias.

—Para ser sincero contigo, a mí también me gusta esta música, ayuda a concentrarme mejor, y aunque parezca algo irónico, me inspira para cantar.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el mesero que llegó con la orden de los dos. La cena transcurrió entre una charla muy amena entre los dos jóvenes, hablaron de sus gustos, y la conversación fue acompañada por la música de fondo del piano.

Todo fue perfecto, el lugar, la comida, el ambiente y en especial la compañía.

Al terminar la cena ambos agradecieron al famoso pianista sus interpretaciones, luego se dirigieron a la salida del lugar, ambos iban de los más tranquilos, se sentían muy a gusto el uno con el otro. Cuando se encontraron al frente de la fuente, ellos se detuvieron un poco para admirar la noche, era de esas noches de en las que el cielo está lleno de estrellas.

—Gracias Taiki, es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido—dijo Amy sin dejar de mirar la fuente de agua, y de pronto sintió ganas de llorar. Era una sensación muy extraña.

—Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, quería que pasaras un lindo momento—al decir esto Taiki tomo las manos de Amy. Y en él empezó a librarse una batalla interior, no sabía si preguntar o no por los sentimientos de ella, aunque no quería asustarla, sabía que Amy no era de esas chicas que deja ver sus sentimientos tan fácilmente.

–¿La noche esta preciosa, no lo crees?— preguntó Amy, apartando sus manos de las de él, evadiendo la mirada profunda del castaño.

cSí, pero no más linda que tú–respondió ágilmente Taiki. Esta vez no dejaría que Amy se fuera sin que él escuchara de ella, lo que leyó en su diario. Ya estaba decidido.

Se sintió un poco tonto al pronunciar las cosas que Seiya siempre decía. Pero no lo planeó, en verdad pensaba que nada de lo que hubiera visto a través del universo fuera más hermoso que Amy.

Las mejillas de ella tomaron un color rojo encendido. La acción fue inmediata: sus manos empezaron a temblar, y misteriosamente sintió unas mariposas en su estómago, esta sensación era nueva era para ella, y no podía describirla, y esto de cierto modo la asustaba, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a tener sus sentimientos bajo control, y ahora al escuchar las palabras de Taiki, hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido. Se le iba a salir del pecho.

—Amy, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Taiki yo…

—Por favor Amy, no quiero que escondas tus sentimientos— le dijo Taiki mientras la tomaba de los hombros —creo que tomas el estudio como un escudo para evadir lo que sientes, yo lo único que quiero saber, que es lo que realmente sientes por mí.

—Tú…tú eres mi amigo, mi compañero de estudio, una persona en quien confío. —dijo Amy mientras agachaba la mirada.

—¿Sólo eso es lo que tú ves en mí?

—Sí…—mintió.

—Entonces mírame a los ojos y repíteme lo que sientes por mí —le dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y hacia que lo mirara a los ojos.

Amy trató de respirar, pero ya no podía. Sentía que Taiki estaba absorbiendo todas sus energías, y su mundo giró más rápido que nunca.

—¿Taiki, por qué haces esto? —suplicó.

—¿Y tú porque escondes tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué huyes de lo que sientes?

—¿Y tú por qué estás tan seguro de lo que yo siento? —se armó de valor ella.

—Lo sé porque lo veo en tus ojos, ¿qué no sabes que los ojos son el espejo del alma?

Amy calló. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba aterrada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? Quería decirle que sí, que lo quería, abrazarlo y ya.

—Está bien, empezaré yo —dijo Taiki. No se iba a dar por vencido. —Amy yo… yo quería decirte que al lado tuyo me siento muy bien, al lado tuyo toda parece más fácil, y cuando no estamos juntos siento que algo me falta. Y poco a poco ese sentimiento fue creciendo cada día más, mi cabeza no lo podía describir, y eso me desquicia, no soy de esas personas que se dejan llevar por los sentimientos, pero contigo era todo lo contrario. Amy me gustaría estar al lado tuyo permanentemente, apoyarte y no dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

Por primera vez ella le miró. Taiki tenía la mirada decidida. Ella ya no soportaba el calor que tenía en la cara, era como una alucinación rara. No se lo creía, Taiki ahí, diciéndole que la amaba. Él aguardó… paciencia. La paciencia era lo más sabio que podía tener ante una persona que tenía dudas.

—Yo, no sé qué decirte Taiki…

—Sólo, por una vez, trata de abrir tu corazón y dime que es lo que realmente sientes por mí.

Amy respiró. Tragó saliva y miró la luna. Ella sabría decirle que hacer. Le recordó a una persona muy especial, una que le había dicho unas palabras muy valiosas hace mucho tiempo.

"_No dejes nunca tus sueños."_

_Serena…_

—Taiki… tú eres la persona que ha despertado en mi sensaciones nuevas, haces que mi corazón salte y que mis manos tiemblen con sólo escuchar tu voz, que sienta ésta… horrible pero increíble sensación en el estómago, al igual que tú no sé cómo definir este sentimiento, es algo que no se encuentra en los libros, y que ninguna ciencia ha estudiado. Sólo puedo decir que tú me gustas, sé que no suena racional, pero es lo que siento…

Y se le escaparon dos lágrimas. Iba a limpiarse el rostro, pero él ya lo había hecho. Escuchar la confesión lo había tranquilizado, y por primera vez en su vida el castaño se acercó a ella, se inclinó un poco y aproximo a sus labios. Amy solo se dejó llevar por el momento. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de sinceridad.

Y la noche no se acabó, porque las cosas hermosas e inesperadas como ésta no se acaban, siguen en un camino, para mantenerse o destruirse, según su caso.

.

.

.

.

.

Quiero comentar que en éste cap tuvo su participacion una amiga mía, llamada Andrea, ella plasmó la idea de la cita de Taiki y Amy. Como ven? quedó bien? besos


	16. Es prometer

**El amor es…**

_Entre mil y un maneras, podría comprometerme_

_Intentar no hablar de ti, cuando es lo que más quiero_

_Callarme cuando quiero hablar, indagar en tus pensamientos_

_Mi promesa será consumada por el tiempo…_

_Pero no debes pensar mal, tú eres lo que más deseo_

_Pero ya ves, prometer no se me da muy bien…_

_Y es que no sé que pasará después,_

_Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas de actuar_

_Sí, pensarte me hace mal…_

"Promesas"

(Kayleigh M)

**XVI. ES… PROMETER.**

.

.

.

.

Promesas. Falsas… convenientes, salidas del corazón. Las personas prometen cosas porque les gusta, ¿o porque no hay la suficiente confianza como para creer en ellas mismas? Prometer fidelidad, estabilidad, planes… ¿cuántas cosas caben en una promesa? ¿Un voto de amistad, de amor? Quizá la gente lo pueda tomar como una garantía. Como una seguridad que pueden tener en sus decisiones. Las promesas, sin embargo, no cambian el hecho de querer cumplirlas. Eso ya depende de cada quién, y puede ir desde cumplir una simple cita hasta el matrimonio. ¿O no el matrimonio es una promesa? ¿La eternidad del amor?

¿Y qué pasa si no podemos cumplir ésa promesa? Nos sentimos defraudados, decepcionados, traicionados… y la verdad es que solamente nos estuvimos haciendo eso todo éste tiempo. ¿Debemos creer en las promesas del ser amado? Quizá… te diré algo solamente: las palabras mienten, los hechos no.

.

.

.

.

Los días de marzo trascurrieron, para algunos más rápido que para otros. Por supuesto que aquellos que estaban derrochando felicidad pensaban que su tiempo se escurría rápidamente, como agua entre las manos. La alegría y la dicha de tener a una persona al lado es indescriptible, es como una dulzona sensación llena de bienestar y protección. O al menos para algunas parejas, claro, esto solo sucede hasta que la nueva realidad aparece. La realidad de conocerse, o de desconocerse.

Para quienes no tenían nada aclarado aún, los días pasaron porque tenían que pasar, pero con una lentitud y un sopor insoportable. Serena, la que más sufría de ésta cuestión era quién ahora iba saliendo de clases.

Había pasado una semana desde que había encontrado a Mya en el departamento de su mejor amigo. Y desde entonces, las sonrisas forzadas se habían incrementado, la confianza y la unión desaparecieron. Seiya y ella se veían en clases, y él prácticamente huía apenas sonaba el timbre. Sumada a la terrible culpa que ambos sentían, Serena no podía más que lamentarse muchas cosas. Ser tan inmadura a veces, tan indecisa, y a la vez tan cobarde de enfrentar la responsabilidad. El haber hablado con las chicas había amenguado un poco la presión. Pero luego estaba la contra parte, todo lo que su cabeza había intentado procesar de por qué le afectaba tanto que su amigo se viera con alguien más.

Era absurdo, ella misma se lo había pedido. Llorando, le había suplicado que se olvidara de ella.

Y lo estaba haciendo.

Se aferró con los dedos a la reja que rodeaba la enorme cancha de fútbol, donde él estaba practicando sin mirarla siquiera. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y tomó sus cosas para irse a casa. Apenas se percató que había alguien afuera, recargado en la barda del colegio. Era Mya. Serena se detuvo un momento, pero Mya ya le había visto. Inmediatamente, la chica se enderezó, y ella asintió en señal de reconocimiento.

— ¿Ya terminaron las clases? — preguntó.

— Sí…esto… pero Seiya sigue en práctica aún. — respondió ella con la boca seca.

— De hecho vine a verte a ti. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Serena le miró con detenimiento.

— Seguro.

Caminaron hasta el parque central, sin decir una sola palabra. Serena le propuso ese lugar por ser más tranquilo, aunque la verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo de hablar con Mya. Ella, a su lado, caminaba con pasos graciosos y ligeros. Serena frunció el labio.

Llegaron y se instalaron en una banca cercana al lago, donde Serena clavó sus ojos, para escaparse de lo que Mya iba a decirle.

— Supongo que esto es algo inesperado para ti — le dijo Mya a su lado con voz calmada — pero me era necesario…

La rubia asintió.

—¿De qué querías hablar?

— ¿No te lo imaginas? — preguntó Mya arqueando una ceja.

— Bueno… supongo que de Seiya. Pero no sé exactamente de qué…

Mya tomó un poco de aire.

— ¿Qué sientes por él?

Serena dio un respingo.

— Bueno…

Mya sonrió para sí misma.

— Ya me esperaba algo así…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Serena… no sé que tipo de relación tengan exactamente ustedes. Sólo sé que Seiya no te ha podido olvidar, y es por ése recuerdo que le impide estar conmigo. Pero yo estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por estar a su lado. No sé si pienses regresar con tu novio o no, la verdad es que eso no me interesa. Pero tu indecisión confunde a Seiya, necesito saber que sientes en realidad por él.

La princesa parpadeó y se sonrojó.

— No quisiera hablarte de lo que siento por Seiya, honestamente.

— ¿Por qué?

— No es algo que quiera hablar contigo, Mya.

— De acuerdo — accedió Mya poniendo sus manos sobre las rodillas — pero… si no sabes que sientes por él, ¿No deberías apresurarte?

— El es mi mejor amigo. Lo que tenemos él y yo no lo entenderías, puesto que no has pasado lo que nosotros hemos…

— No evadas la pregunta, Serena — dijo Mya alzando levemente la voz — no estoy reclamándote tu indecisión. Pero lo que sientas cambiará la decisión de Seiya. Puesto que él tampoco sabe que es lo que quiere.

— Yo sí sé que quiere — retó Serena — quiere estar conmigo.

— Pero tú no — dijo Mya como si fuera una frase escrita — vaya… eso se llama egoísmo. ¿Tú lo quieres?

— Claro que sí. — respondió Serena inmediatamente.

— ¿Y no quieres que sea feliz?

— Por supuesto que lo quiero… — dijo Serena, e inesperadamente comprendió el significado de sus palabras. Mya le miraba con detenimiento.

— Creo entonces, que deberías de dejar de pensar tanto en ti, y más en Seiya. Si no puedes darle lo que él quiere, déjalo ir.

Serena le miró con angustia.

— Tienes miedo de perderlo — declaró Mya.

— ¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza! — exclamó Serena con las mejillas encendidas. La expresión de Mya no cambió.

— Si eso es lo que temes no quiero quitarte a tu amigo — le dijo Mya — pero te diré algo, Serena, me gusta Seiya. Creo que algo más que eso… y dejé a mi familia, mis amigos, mi hogar, y todo lo que conocía por venir con él. Y no voy a desistir hasta que él se decida por alguien no sea yo.

Serena calló un momento. Mya iba en serio con Seiya. Dentro de ella, una delgada navaja cortaba su pecho, lentamente, ante la posibilidad que Mya le había dicho.

— ¿Tú… estás enamorada de él?

— No sé exactamente definirlo ahora, pero ya no quiero que lo dañes más, Serena.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

— No lo hago a propósito… no es culpa mía que Seiya desde el principio tomara la amistad por otro lado…

— Pero sí es tu culpa confundirlo y atarlo a ti. No puedes estar de los dos lados de la barda, Serena. Puedes tomar uno u otro. Pero será imposible que sigas así… solo complicarás más las cosas.

— No puedes obligar a Seiya a que te ame — dijo Serena.

— A diferencia de ti, yo estoy dispuesta a hacer todo para que eso cambie — dijo Mya firmemente. — Déjalo que haga su vida, y haz la tuya, princesa de la Luna.

Mya se levantó, y Serena alzó el rostro.

— ¡Mya!

La chica se giró.

— Yo tampoco voy a perderlo…— dijo ella con valor — él es muy importante para mí.

— Suerte entonces — medio sonrió Mya. — espero no prometas algo que no puedes cumplir.

La castaña con bucles caminó en una perfecta línea recta hasta que dobló en la esquina, y Serena, inmóvil, cerró los ojos con preocupación. Tenía que prometerse a sí misma, que debía desprenderse de ése sentimiento irracional de que Seiya pertenecía a su vida, él no podía ser para ella, no podría ser _su_ Seiya, cuando ella estaba comprometida con otra persona.

.

.

En el departamento de los Kou, Mina permanecía recostada en el hombro de su novio. Ambos estaban viendo una película clásica, Los Miserables. Basada por su puesto en un Broadway, y una de las favoritas de Yaten. Mina estaba fastidiosamente aburrida. De principio a lo actual, no le había gustado absolutamente nada. Estaba sufriendo y continuaba sufriendo de la condición de los protagonistas, y nada más. En cambio Yaten, admiraba cada frase y cada escenografía que se veía en la cinta. La película no era para nada del gusto de Mina, que adoraba las comedias románticas a las que Yaten denominaba "cine basura", pero estaban juntos, y eso era suficiente para que ella fuese feliz.

Los días al lado de Yaten le parecían cortos e intensos, cada vez se conocían más, y cada vez le gustaba más a uno estar más cerca del otro. Habían visitado muchos lugares que le gustaban a uno si y a otro no, los museos sosos para Mina y las tiendas insoportables para Yaten. Así, ambos compartían y toleraban el deseo de su pareja, pero definitivamente, la mejor parte los dos era cuando conversaban. Yaten solía ser, como siempre, irónico y molestón, y ella, se le daba muchísimo esto último, aunque acompañado de inocencia y honestidad, que eran dos cosas que a Yaten le fascinaban de la rubia.

Su relación estaba justo en lo que llaman "miel sobre hojuelas" y a veces era tanta la miel, que Mina sentía que se derretía y él que se empalagaría, pero ambos con una sensación placentera y maravillosa.

La película terminó, para satisfacción de Yaten y agradecimiento de Mina, y él se giró inmediatamente hacia ella.

— Ya no sufras — le dijo con fastidio — ¿Tan mala es para ti?

— Bueno, pensar en ti aliviana mi tormento — se rió ella.

— Entonces te perdono — dijo él encogiendo los hombros — ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

— ¿No tienes ensayo hoy?

Yaten no dijo nada.

— ¡Sí tienes! — le dijo ella en advertencia — No me digas que vas a faltar…

— Pues… estaba pensando… — dijo Yaten mirando hacia arriba — no, no faltaré. Nunca he faltado y no hay razón para hacerlo ahora…

— ¡Quédate conmigo! — pidió ella como niña pequeña — sólo por hoy.

— Tendré problemas… — gruñó él.

— ¡No importa!

— ¡Ja! Como si no conocieras tú a Hikawa. Olvídalo, amor. Te llevo a tu casa…

— ¡Por favor! — insistió ella jalándolo de la mano hacia el sofá. — Hoy tus hermanos llegarán tarde ¿no?

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? — arqueó el chico la ceja.

Mina sonrió con malicia.

— Ah…

Ella le jaló de nuevo y lo besó. Yaten casi se cae improvistamente, recargándose en ella sobre el sofá. Mina lo atrajo hacia sí y Yaten la besó más intensamente. Así pasaba últimamente, cuando estaban a solas y en un lugar privado (lejos de fotografías inesperadas de revistas) se podría decir que a veces las cosas se "pasaban" de románticas. Ya se había comentado antes, la relación iba creciendo, la confianza, y bueno… ésa parte también.

El efecto en Mina fue inmediato, cada vez le costaba más soportar tener a Yaten lejos de ella. Cuando estaban juntos ya no podía dejarlo irse tan fácilmente, su pequeña adicción que había nacido se había vuelto más fuerte, y le daba miedo que fuera más fuerte que ella misma. Los labios de su novio no ayudaban para nada, solo tentándola cada vez con más frecuencia. Normalmente ella era un poquito más descarada, como se acaba de ver en ése pequeño detalle, pero una vez llevando a cabo las cosas, Yaten tampoco podía desprenderse tan rápido de ella. Ésa Mina, pensaba. Siempre conseguía lo que quería, Seiya se lo había dicho, porque Serena se lo había dicho a él. ¿Y quién la conocía mejor que Serena?

Él quería ser quién mejor la conociera. Eso se lo había propuesto, Mina le intrigaba cada vez más. Su jovial y fresca forma de ser lo habían cautivado, llegando a contrariarse y plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de no irse de la Tierra en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Recordó las palabras de Taiki hacía un tiempo atrás, cuando Seiya estaba entercado con venir, y él era el único dispuesto a quedarse, y lo que su hermano mayor le había dicho, "Su miedo a querer quedarse". Vaya, detestaba que Taiki tuviera tanta intuición en todo.

Mientras ambos pensaban en el otro el beso solo se prolongó de manera progresiva, Yaten sujetando con suavidad su cabellera y ella su cuello. Luego él se aventuró a morder levemente su labio y Mina gimió, sólo logrando estimularlo más. Y de esos momentos tan íntimos y deliciosos que no todos tienen la dicha de tener, la mayoría tienen el infortunio de ser interrumpidos. El celular de Yaten sonó, justo al lado de él, y alcanzó la mano para tomarlo, sin alejarse demasiado de ella, y contestó malhumoradamente:

— ¿Hola?

Mina, incapaz de resistirse a ésa indefensa situación en la que él no podía defenderse, siguió con su cuello y debajo de su oreja. Yaten trató de controlar la conversación, aunque no demasiado convincentemente.

— Qué tal…sí…estoy ocupado ahora…sí, sí. De hecho pensaba en marcarle justo ahora… ¡Ah! — Yaten se doblegó ante las caricias de la chica — no… no, no pasa nada… sólo…eh… no puedo ir hoy.

Mina rió entre dientes.

— No…sí me importa la obra… es sólo qué… bueno, tengo algo más importante qué hacer…

Mina regresó a la faena, completamente divertida de la complicada situación en la que había metido a Yaten. Sobre todo por cómo le "costaba" resistirse a continuar la conversación con su odiado director.

— Esto… sí, es personal Hikawa… ¿No has oído hablar de la frase "los trapos sucios se lavan en casa"? Exactamente… sí, sí, todo está bien… ¡ah!...eh… ya… ya tengo que irme.

Y al parecer Yaten no le dejó terminar la despedida al otro, por su rapidez para colgar.

— ¿Te crees muy graciosa al hacerme quedar mal, eh? — le preguntó Yaten tomándola de las muñecas.

Mina sonrió angelicalmente.

— Tampoco es que te lo estuvieras pasando tan mal…

— Prohibido seducirme cuando esté al teléfono — le advirtió él.

— No vas a prohibirme quererte, ¿O sí?

— Vaya, tú sí que sabes chantajear a las personas Mina Aino — le dijo él recostándola. — ¿En qué estábamos?

Y ya no contestó, porque fue silenciado por un beso que le iba a costar olvidar en un buen rato al cantante.

Un día más tarde, Amy cerró la computadora harta de la radiación a la que había estado expuesta las últimas tres horas. Se tocó las sienes con frustración. Sus recientes días habían sido lo más parecido a un paraíso terrenal en el que ella haya vivido, porque Taiki había confesado sentir más que simple amistad por ella. Ella, completamente aterrada, se lo dijo también. Desde ese momento, las cosas lejos de complicarse más parecían viento en popa, seguían saliendo y tomados de la mano, discutían como siempre, sólo que con sentimientos aclarados. Pero ni siquiera Taiki había podido alejar las jaquecas que cada vez le costaba más trabajo combatir. Las pastillas que su doctor familiar y de confianza le mandó apaciguaron el asunto, pero no lo desaparecieron.

Ya quería saber los resultados. El estrés seguramente había terminado por vencerla, porque los meses pasaban, y pronto estarían fuera de la preparatoria. La parte más complicada de su vida estudiantil estaba cerca: la universidad. Así que, ni hablar, el estrés era algo inevitable pero necesario.

Luego volvió a pensar en Taiki con una mariposita en el estómago. Cada vez que pensaba y repensaba en que iba a pasar, le daba un pavor al futuro. Siempre pensó en la relación no perfecta pero ideal como Serena y Darien. Que a pesar de ser tan diferentes siempre se apoyaron y lucharon juntos, se escuchaban, claro. Todo era maravilloso ¿y qué pasó? Un día Darien decidió engañarla y listo. Su relación se había desmoronado en cuestión de meses… y ahora Serena andaba deambulando para todas partes, con el corazón en la mano, adolorido de decepción y traición.

¿Y qué iba a pasarle a ella? ¿Taiki podría cometer el mismo error de Darien? Si bien no por engañarla sí alguna traición. Aún no olvidaba lo bien que se llevaba con Reika y… bueno, él era un cantante famoso, un chico inteligentísimo y apuesto. ¿Y luego? Ella era tímida, reservada y gris. Nunca había sobresalido por nada que no fueran "buenas" notas… las dudas comenzaban a invadirla cada vez que pensaba en ellos como relación, y no podía evitar demeritarse ante Taiki.

Pero luego, a pesar de lo ocupados que ambos estaban, le llegaban mensajes con pequeñas frases como "Te extraño" o "Quiero verte" y su día cambiaba. Era extraordinario el efecto que tenía en ella, una mezcla de tranquilidad y satisfacción.

En su embobamiento al revisar los mensajes de texto, leyó el de Rei que decía: "Chicas…ya saben, sólo la confirmación para lo de hoy en mi casa". Se despabiló dándose cuenta que faltaba no más de media hora para la cita, y a casa de Rei se hacía justamente eso en autobús. Se levantó como loca y corrió a cambiarse rápidamente. Qué despistada, se había olvidado de que hoy, viernes, todavía Serena se lo había dicho. ¡Serena! La que siempre se ha olvidado de todo. Pues no, ahora era ella la despistada.

Serena no estaba maravillada con la cita, de alguna manera intuía que las chicas habían hablado de ella y lo que pasó con Darien, se daba cuenta en las miradas que se lanzaban cuando alguien hablaba de algo referente a él. Cuando alguien mencionaba Estados Unidos, o los novios, o los matrimonios, cualquier absurda cosa iba a referencia a Darien directamente. No podía negarlo, aún le dolía y muchísimo lo que pasó. Incapaz de refugiarse en Seiya, se había tragado sola su amarga experiencia. Decírselo a las chicas ayudó, pero en la que más confiaba (Mina) se encontraba en un lapso de incomprensible felicidad. No quería arruinársela, prefería sonreír falsamente y desearle suerte a todas en todo. Ya vería ella que hacía con su vida… de alguna manera, verlas le confortaba un poquito.

Lita preparó canapés y otros bocadillos, y cada una aportó así algo para la reunión que quedaron ése viernes.

— Y ya saben — anunció Rei — tenemos que reunirnos más seguido. No sólo para festejar el atrasado cumpleaños de nuestra querida Amy.

— Aunque no todas tengan tiempo para las amigas — dijo Lita mandándole la indirecta a Mina con una mirada.

— De acuerdo — dijo Mina — no seré víctima de Yaten todos los fines de semana. ¿Qué te pasa, Amy? ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

Las chicas se rieron, hasta Serena lo hizo.

— Por nada… nada.

— Ya sabemos tu romance — dijo Mina sonriendo pícaramente — si te da vergüenza omite los detalles.

— ¡Qué! — Amy saltó de un susto, y sus mejillas se colorearon con más intensidad — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Taiki se lo dijo a Yaten y él a mí — dijo Mina orgullosamente. — No me veas así, seguro que Serena ya lo sabía también.

— No, ¿Por qué habría de saberlo? — preguntó Serena parpadeando.

— ¿No te lo dijo Seiya?

Serena tragó saliva.

— No hablamos tan seguido como antes.

Silencio. Rei carraspeó rompiéndolo.

— ¿Ya sabe lo de Darien?

— ¡No! Ni debe saberlo… tenemos…otros problemas.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? — se atrevió Mina con ojos preocupados.

— Pues…

Aún había algo que le impedía abrirse al cien por ciento con sus amigas como antes. Tantas cosas habían pasado… y sin embargo el silencio la mataba por dentro…

— Danos una oportunidad — le animó Lita poniéndole una mano en su hombro. Serena le sonrió con gratitud.

— Mya habló conmigo. Al parecer está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por Seiya y… bueno… él está molesto conmigo. Ya no puedo hablar con él y… no puedo, no estoy bien si no está a mi lado. Ya sé que es egoísta y un capricho…no sé que me pasa, pero no quiero perderlo a él también.

Serena hizo una pausa para tratar de omitir el llanto y lo logró. Se estaba haciendo un poco más fuerte.

— Quiero que sea feliz… en verdad lo quiero.

— ¿No crees que eso debes aclarárselo a él? — le preguntó Amy con voz cautelosa. — Me refiero a qué a él te ha demostrado de todas las formas posibles que te apoya y te quiere… ¿Tú lo has hecho? Quizá necesita una prueba de tu afecto, Sere.

— Yo también creo que deberías hablar con él — dijo Rei, y Serena se sorprendió. — Ya no puedo pedirte que luches por Darien, Serena. Me duele terriblemente ésta situación, y… bueno todo lo demás.

Serena supo que se refería a Rini.

— Pero debes empezar a pensar en ti, antes que en todo el mundo como siempre lo haces — continuó — y creo que puedes empezar por Seiya. Solo hay una forma de saber qué es lo que quieres.

— ¿Cuál?

— Intentándolo. La respuesta no llegará del aire. Debes intentar para responder a tus propias preguntas que no te dejan seguir con tu vida.

— ¿Están seguras de lo que están diciendo? — preguntó Serena con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Parece que bromeamos? — preguntó Mina sonriendo — ya no nos subestimes tanto, Sere. ¿Acaso no estamos ahora contigo?

— Sí — sonrió Serena, y ésa era la primera sonrisa auténtica de hacía tiempo.

Y ella se sintió más segura para sacar plática y bromear un poco, para comer las delicias de Lita y hasta molestar un poco a Rei, y al final… hasta pareciera que el tiempo no había pasado. Que aún eran cinco estudiantes de preparatoria, con sueños y anhelos, que se toleraban y se querían entre todas.

Mina alcanzó otro canapé, inclinándose sobre Serena que estaba frente a ella.

— ¡Vaya! Mina, ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello?

— ¿Eh? — preguntó ella con la boca medio llena. Luego procesó la pregunta, y su cara se volvió completamente roja — Nada.

— ¡Cómo nada! Tienes una marca ahí, justo del lado derecho… ¿Qué no la ves?

— No es nada, Sere — le amenazó Mina inmediatamente, antes que las demás se dieran cuenta, porque también había una conversación en proceso entre Lita y Rei, pero ninguna de éstas deja de estar al tanto de lo que dice la otra, y fue en vano.

— ¡Es cierto! — dijo Amy inocentemente — Caray, y no es la única.

Mina comenzó a sentir como el calor se le subía por todas partes, y tomó un gran trago de refresco.

Rei y Lita comprendieron, aunque Rei fue como siempre la más irónica de las dos, y arqueó las cejas. Lita se comenzó a reír bajito.

— ¿De qué se ríen? — preguntó Serena.

— De nada — dijo Mina.

— Vaya, no nos habías contado que las cosas iban "tan bien" entre ustedes dos — le insinuó Lita a la rubia.

— ¡No entiendo! — protestó Serena — explícame, Mina.

— No.

— Ya, si siempre te la has gastado de ser la más atrevida, ¿O no? — preguntó Rei. — Estamos en confianza.

Mina le fulminó con la mirada, pero al final tuvo que ceder. Serena seguía protestando y los ojos preguntones de Amy la presionaban.

— Bueno… es que…pues a veces, cuando estoy con Yaten… ya saben, las cosas… se suben de tono.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Mina resopló.

— Quizá debería contártelo en unos cinco años, Sere.

— Qué grosera, basta con que me lo digas y ya.

— Oh…

Amy emitió un "Oh" de sorpresa y se sonrojó también. Mina agradeció a los cielos no tener que darle los detalles, así la única fuera de contexto sería Serena. Qué se lo pregunte a una de ellas mejor, pensó.

— ¿Quieres decir que ésa marca te la hizo Yaten? — inquirió Serena. Luego, de repente todo tuvo sentido. Se ruborizó más que la peliazul.

— Oh… ya. Ya…vaya…

Rei y Lita se rieron de nuevo.

— Quien iba a decir de Yaten, eh — dijo Lita insinuadoramente. — tan serio que se ve.

— Taiki es mucho más serio, y ve el numerito que le armó a Amy en su cumpleaños — dijo Mina defendiéndose — a ella no la molestan para nada.

— Porque Amy no tiene marcas de "su amor" por todas partes — le dijo Rei con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡No están en todas partes! — exclamó Mina avergonzadísima — sabía que tenía que usar más maquillaje…

— Bueno, bueno — dijo Lita con una mano al frente — no incomodemos a Mina. Dejémosla vivir su aventura en paz.

— ¡Lita! ¿Cómo qué aventura? — protestó Mina.

— ¡Estoy defendiéndote!

— Pues no ayudas mucho — suspiró ella — ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Y la vergüenza de Mina no se fue en un rato, así que desviaron la conversación a otros chismes y novedades.

Taiki salió del estudio lo más rápido que pudo, se le hacía tarde para encontrarse con un profesor que le había prometido revisar de nuevo en ensayo de Amy, y quizá investigar sobre el posible chantaje al que se había visto sometida hace un tiempo, acusada de plagio. No quería dejar ésa parte inconclusa, no tenía idea de quién había sido capaz, pero iba a dejarlo ir sin castigo. Caminó sobre la acera y divisó a una persona que conocía, y en cuanto lo reconoció, le devolvió el saludo.

— ¡Taiki! Tenía mucho que no te veía.

— Lo sé, — sonrió él dándole la mano — ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

— Tengo demasiado. Dijiste que ibas a revisar mi tesis de maestría y jamás fuiste. ¿Qué te fugaste a otro planeta o algo así?

— Te sorprenderías — le dijo él sonriendo aún. — ¿Por qué tanto trabajo?

— Mis pacientes aumentan, creo que necesitaré otro doctor en el mismo consultorio.

— Si tienes muchos pacientes es que eres bueno, Kenji — le dijo el castaño. — deben apreciarte mucho, así como eres.

— Bueno, la mayoría son amigos de mi padre, que también era médico, como sabes. Justo ahora vengo de recoger unos análisis de laboratorio. La verdad es que esta profesión cada vez me cuesta más trabajo, aunque la ame.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Una paciente mía no está nada bien. Aún no tengo nada seguro, pero esto no indica buena señal… no sé como decírselo, ellos son amigos míos de mucho tiempo.

Taiki asintió.

— Debe ser difícil comunicar malas noticias.

— Y qué lo digas, y la chica, es tan joven… bueno, no es que sea algo demasiado raro, pero en realidad estoy preocupado. Las plaquetas no están nada bien… y es muy inteligente, ¡Es tu versión femenina!

— ¿En serio? — frunció Taiki las cejas — sólo conozco a una persona así, pero estoy seguro que nada tiene que ver con tu amiga.

— Quizá. Es tan dulce como un caramelo e inteligente como el peor de los científicos, una verdadera erudita. No sé qué hacer con esto…

El chico sintió una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago. Algo no andaba bien, pero no podía imaginar de qué se trataba.

— Suena a algo conocido — admitió Taiki — pero gracias a Dios no lo es. No sé que haría…

El joven médico arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Ya tienes novia, eh?

Taiki asintió a medias.

— Se podría decir… no me gusta ponerle títulos a las cosas, pero sí.

— Pues felicidades. — le dio la mano.

— Quisiera decir lo mismo, sólo espero que te vaya bien con tu paciente.

— Seguro. Ya tengo que irme, traigo tantas cosas que en cualquier momento se me caerán…

— ¡Te acompaño al estacionamiento! — propuso Taiki — qué mal educado no ofrecerte mi ayuda.

— Bueno, tu chica te impide ser atento con alguien que no sea ella — se burló Kenji entregándole unos folders.

Y a pesar de que Kenji es todo un experto en la medicina, nunca había tenido buen equilibrio y los folders cayeron antes de que pasaran a manos de Taiki.

— Hey, sigues teniendo manos de mantequilla — se quejó Taiki levantando lo que podía.

— No creo que cambie eso nunca…

Él atrajo todos los papeles hacia un punto, tratando de ordenarlos, pero fue imposible de no ver: ahí, con letra pequeña en la pestaña del folder, las palabras que Taiki hubiera deseado jamás leer.

Mizuno, Amy.

Taiki se paralizó. Por un momento, creyó dejar de respirar. El folder se quedó en su mano como si estuviese pegado a él, y lo abrió sin siquiera preguntárselo a Kenji. Eran los resultados de unas plaquetas de estudiosa fondo para un diagnóstico.

El diagnóstico del que acababan de hablar.

— ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto medio pálido…

— ¿Amy…Mizuno? — repitió él.

— Sí, sí. — dijo Kenji mirando los papeles que traía en la mano, sin comprender — e verdad no entiendo cómo es que pasan estas cosas… gente tan joven, corre cierto riesgo de que sea leucemia. Aunque como te digo, no es…

— ¿Estás diciéndome la verdad? — le espetó Taiki. Su cara se había deformado.

— ¿Qué te pasa Taiki? ¿Acaso…? Oh, no. Es la chica de la que hablabas, ¿verdad?

Taiki apenas pudo asentir.

— Vaya…pues… sí, no sé qué decir. — resopló el médico — sí… estamos hablando de la misma chica.

Taiki permaneció en el concreto, ignorando a todas las personas que pasaban a su lado mirándolo. Frente a él una nueva realidad había aparecido, el mundo giraba, y él, en el centro, se deshacía.

Tres días pasaron. Para todos las cosas tomarían un rumbo diferente y complicado. Mina y Yaten iban saliendo de una tienda de antigüedades, después de que él le exigiera firmemente acompañarlo, luego de que él había pasado tres horas en una venta especial de zapatos de la que casi se asfixia.

— ¿Para qué quieres esa cosa? — le preguntó Mina arrugando la nariz.

— Aunque no lo creas, no todo es sólo elegir entre plataforma y aguja — le espetó Yaten medio mal humorado — ¡Estas cosas son clásicas!

— Quieres decir aburridas — corrigió Mina. — Y muy costosas.

— Como sea, el hecho es que no valen por el tiempo, sino por lo que representan.

— Ésa pintura me dio miedo, no quiero que la tengas en tu cuarto.

— No te preocupes, no dormirás jamás ahí — le insinuó Yaten con voz perspicaz. Mina le soltó la mano inmediatamente.

— ¡Como te atreves!

Yaten se rió.

— Ni que fueras tan afortunada, anda, que se hace tarde y hoy no quiero faltar al ensayo.

Mina le obedeció y volvió a tomarlo, luego el celular de Yaten sonó. Él contestó con rapidez.

— ¿Hola?

— _¿Te estás divirtiendo mucho?_

Yaten frunció las cejas.

— ¿Quién es?

— _Eso es lo de menos. Sólo quería saludarte, y decirte que ya no estás tan solo como creías cuando andas por las calles._

— Voy a reportarte ahora mismo — dijo Yaten con voz firme, ante la mirada espantada de Mina.

— ¿_Reportar? _— se rió la voz — _si puedo jalar el gatillo desde éste mismo lugar_.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

La línea de colgado llegó. En el remitente sólo estaba escrito como "número privado". Mina le tomó el brazo al instante:

— ¿Quién era? ¿Estás bien?

— Sólo… sólo era una broma.

— ¿Seguro?

— Claro, vámonos.

Pero él ya no se quedó tranquilo, aún cuando entraron al auto.

Serena dejó caer sus libros sobre la mesita de su cuarto. Tan cansada como ya estaba, no se había podido quitar aún así la conversación que había tenido con Mya el otro día. No se dio cuenta de cuando Luna entró, y en menos de lo que se hubiera esperado, le hizo la pregunta que Serena tanto temía escuchar de la gatita:

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Darien, Serena?

Ella se enderezó con pesadez.

— Así que, ¿Ya lo sabes?

— Pues… Mina se lo dijo a Artemis y él a mí. Aunque a decir verdad esperaba oírlo de tus propios labios, princesa.

— No me digas ya así, Luna — pidió Serena con voz cansada.

— ¿Simplemente has renunciado a ser la princesa? — preguntó Luna mordazmente.

— Claro que no, escúchame… — empezó Serena, aunque estaba tan agobiada que no quería hablar de eso — trata de entender, ahora no quiero saber nada que me recuerde a Darien ni… a mis obligaciones por lo que soy. Sólo quiero ser Serena Tsukino, ¿de acuerdo? Al menos por un tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— ¡Caray, Luna! — desesperó ella tirando los libros de la mesita con la mano — lo siento… — dijo al ver que ella se había agazapado — ya de por sí fue muy difícil con las chicas… no quiero pelear contigo también.

— Serena, no te culpo de nada de lo que ha pasado — dijo Luna acercándose — ¿De verdad crees que te traicionaría así? Yo estoy para servirte siempre, y soy tu amiga. Pero estoy preocupada… ¿Haruka y Michiru lo aceptarán así nada más?

— No entiendo esa absurda fidelidad que le tienen a Darien — espetó Serena mirando la mesa — es como si solamente dudarán de mí.

— En realidad dudan de Seiya — declaró Luna — pero sé que él no tiene nada que ver. Pero… ¡Serena! ¿Cómo pudiste tragarte todo ése dolor sola? No te entiendo… ¿Sabes que yo estoy aquí, o no?

— Luna… — medio sonrió Serena — no pretendía tragarme nada. Era… demasiado fuerte para decirlo en voz alta. Tenía que decírselos a las chicas, pero a ti…¡Pf! Sencillamente me daba vergüenza que supieras de lo que él fue capaz…

— Aunque él sea el príncipe sigue siendo un humano — admitió Luna — tampoco puedo sentenciarlo a muerte. Pero evidentemente defraudó la poca confianza que quedaba entre ustedes, no me veas así, yo seguí de cerca todo lo que pasó. Pero Serena, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

— No lo sé, Luna… aún es muy pronto.

— ¿No sientes la presión de todos?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Qué harás con Darien? ¿Qué pasará con el futuro? ¿Y Seiya? ¿Qué hay de Rini?

— Demasiadas preguntas — evadió Serena.

— ¿Podrías contestar al menos a una?

— Quizá.

— ¿Y Seiya?

Genial. Luna había elegido una de las peores.

— No sé, Luna… quisiera darte todas las respuestas, pero no tengo ninguna. Ésa chica, la bonita, Mya, habló conmigo. Quiere que "decida" que haré con Seiya, porque esta interesadísima en él.

— ¿Y tú?

— Seiya siempre ha sido parte de mi vida, lo quiero y no quisiera dejarle ir. Pero es muy egoísta cuando ni yo misma sé que siento por él.

— ¡Ay! Serena… yo creo que siempre has estado un poco enamorada de él.

— ¡Como dices eso! — saltó la princesa — ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Te conozco mejor que nadie, y te he observado… creo que si Darien se hubiera tardado más en aparecer, tú hubieras terminado con Seiya.

— Eso es imposible — sonrió ella — porque mi destino es estar con Darien.

— ¿Tu destino o tu deseo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Seiya no merece tu indecisión y tus mentiras, pequeña. Debes hablarle con la verdad…

La chica suspiró.

— La verdad es que cuando Mya habló conmigo sentí mucho miedo. Quería correr a buscarlo… y…

— ¿Y?

— Y pedirle que me dejara estar a su lado.

— ¿Cómo amigos? — sospechó Luna.

— No, juntos. Como lo que él siempre ha deseado.

Luna abrió muchos los ojos.

—Pero creí que era una decisión precipitada e imprudente. Sólo por miedo de no verlo más… de que no esté ahí para mí.

— Seiya es incondicional, pero todo tiene un límite.

— Lo sé, por eso… por eso voy a pensarlo en serio, Luna. Voy a decidir que haré con Seiya pronto. Ya no quiero que lo atormenten más mis dudas ni mi confusión. Voy a darle una respuesta sincera.

— No sé por qué dices que eres egoísta, si siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti. Sólo prométeme algo…

— ¿Qué cosa? — quiso saber.

— Que hagas lo que hagas, será lo que tú en realidad desees hacer.

— Promesa entonces — dijo Serena rascándole las orejas.

Taiki tragó un largo sorbo de café. El amargo sabor le hizo caer de nuevo a la realidad. Hacía tres días que no dormía, tres días que no dejaba de pensar como loco, y tres días que había tratado de evitar ver a Amy a los ojos.

La razón, una declaración que lo hizo replantearse todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora en su vida. Trató de calmarse, de respirar, de razonar lo que estaba pasándole a la chica que más le había importado en la vida. Hace tres días, Kenji, el doctor de confianza de la familia Mizuno y ex compañero de él en un seminario de ciencias, le había contado que ella estaba enferma. Muy enferma. Existía la terrible posibilidad de que fuese leucemia. Un cáncer que no solamente no es curable, sino capaz de extenderse rápidamente por el organismo, sin posibilidad, muchas veces, de que el paciente pueda rehacer su vida, antes de que termine con ella.

¿Y qué pasó con Taiki? Pues bien, él no sabe que sentir exactamente en éstos momentos. Sabe que no quiere creerlo, que aún no es muy seguro, y muchas cosas más. Pero lo que sí sabe es que no quiere perder a Amy, al menos no de ésta injusta y cruel manera. Por eso estaba ahí, citándose con el mismo Kenji, él así se lo había pedido. Seiya y Yaten no sabían nada, por supuesto. Al menos no hasta que él mismo no supiese la verdad.

Kenji llevaba ya quince minutos de retraso. A lo mejor se había arrepentido. Le dio otro sorbo al café haciéndole un gesto de sabor amargo en la boca, no le gustaba el café solo. Pero esos días habían sido completamente una pesadilla en vela, y necesitaba saber que iba a decirle a Kenji, necesitaba pensar con claridad.

El joven médico ingresó en el café con un portafolio en la mano. A Taiki casi se le cae la taza de las manos, y una vez que se sentó, lo abordó de inmediato:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Cálmate, Taiki. Las cosas no cambiarán por mucho que estés o no alterado.

— Sólo dímelo — pidió él de nuevo, ya era demasiada tortura. Kenji negó con la cabeza lentamente.

— Los estudios son positivos, Taiki. Lo lamento.

Él tragó saliva enderezándose. Creyó, al menos, poder tener la esperanza del error en Kenji. Se había equivocado.

— ¿Y qué se puede hacer?

Kenji suspiró. A Taiki se le había quebrado la voz. Jamás, en su vida de médico, le había costado tanto dar un diagnóstico.

— Tenemos… algunas opciones. Pero Taiki, ¿Sabes lo que estamos haciendo? Debería yo estar hablando con Amy y no contigo.

— Por favor, Kenji — suplicó Taiki acercándose a la mesa, hablando más bajo, porque dos personas de la mesa de atrás les miraban — sé que nunca hemos sido grandes amigos, ni nada… pero en verdad necesito pedirte éste favor.

— Sé lo que sientes por ella, pero eso no cambiará nada.

— Claro que cambiará.

— Lo único que podría cambiar, sería una operación inmediata. O seguir el tratamiento que propongo al pie de la letra, no hay más. — dijo Kenji tristemente.

— No, no será así — insistió Taiki — escúchame, Kenji. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de pedirte nada, pero por favor… tienes que confiar en mí.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? — inquirió.

— Amy no puede saber esto. Le arruinará la vida.

Kenji bufó.

— ¿Quieres que ignore la seria enfermedad que tiene?

— No, no. Tienes que… dar un diagnóstico diferente.

— No puedo creer esto — dijo Kenji guardando sus documentos — me largo de aquí.

— ¡No estoy chantajeándote! — se desesperó él, al ver que Kenji pensaba marcharse — por favor, Kenji. Tú dijiste que estimabas a los Mizuno…

— Claro.

— Entonces, me entiendes a mí — medio sonrió él — nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Amy es todo lo que tengo ahora, por favor… no me la arrebates.

— ¿Cómo dices eso, Taiki? — preguntó Kenji suavizando su voz — ¿Acaso no crees que lo que yo mas quiero es su bienestar?

— Lo sé, pero no conoces a Amy. Ella está en un momento muy inestable de su vida, le han… pasado cosas. Cosas malas… ella no está en un estado conveniente para saber algo así. Creo que no sólo la impresión será fatal, su ánimo… no querrá hacer ni decir nada…

— ¿Depresión? Eso es normal en un enfermo diagnosticado. Pero tiene derecho a saber la verdad.

— No si ésa verdad la mata — retó Taiki.

— ¿Y qué crees que hará la leucemia Taiki? ¿Darle consejos de superación? ¡Si Amy no sigue el tratamiento la consumirá con rapidez! ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

— Por supuesto que no — dijo él con gravedad — tengo un plan. Diagnosticarás estrés y cansacio. Le dirás que los suplementos que estás dándole solo los consigues tú en el extranjero, y son los mejores. Pero le daremos el tratamiento que necesita…

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas conservar ésa mentira?

Taiki cerró los ojos con impaciencia. Kenji no estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

— No me lo estás haciendo nada fácil…

— ¿Sabes que éste sería el fin de mi carrera si se entera alguien? Sin mencionar el dilema ético en el que me estás metiendo, y el compromiso que siempre he tenido con los Mizuno.

— Te lo está diciendo la persona que más quiere a Amy — pidió Taiki — por favor.

Kenji guardó silencio. Miró a la ventana como si en ella pudiera encontrar la respuesta de su calvario. Se imaginó a Amy, enferma y acabada. Y toda la vida que lleva por delante…

— Amy no soportará el diagnóstico — dijo Taiki — puedo asegurártelo. No favor, Kenji… no la condenes si podemos arreglarlo nosotros.

El joven médico inhaló y exhaló aire.

— ¿Tanto la quieres?

— Haría cualquier cosa por ella.

— De acuerdo — respondió Kenji entre dientes — haremos lo que quieras. Pero no puedo, de ninguna manera hacerme responsable por esto. Si veo que el tratamiento no funciona inmediatamente, le diré a Amy la verdad.

— Lo podemos manejar como un error de diagnóstico — propuso Taiki — ya sabes, una diferenciación en las plaquetas o algo así.

Kenji no se vio muy convencido.

— Sólo espero que funcione — dijo el doctor.

— Prométeme que no dirás una palabra, que éste solo será un secreto que nadie puede saber. — dijo Taiki mirándolo a los ojos. Kenji pudo ver las orejas del castaño, y sintió pena.

— Tú prométeme que harás entonces lo imposible para que esto funcione.

— Funcionará — aseguró Taiki, y sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad en toda la semana.

Yaten golpeó con fuerza la mesa metálica que tenía enfrente.

— ¡Usted no está escuchándome! Es igual de inepto que aquel policía.

— Yaten, sé lo que sientes — le dijo un hombre con gafas negras y un saco de color azul llamativo — pero debes entender que estas cosas pasan. ¡La gente es molesta y le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás!

— Esto es más que diversión — espetó Yaten — es una amenaza. ¿Cree que estaría charlando con usted por gusto?

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo — dijo el manager con una mano al frente — supongamos que sí, en verdad es un psicópata que quiere dañarlos. ¿No crees que ya habría actuado?

— ¿Quiere decir que debo esperar un poco de acción antes de demandar? — preguntó Yaten con una sonrisa torcida — dígame, señor Yako, ¿Hasta qué nivel estudió usted?

El aludido le miró asesinamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas? La denuncia ya está puesta. Te pusimos más vigilancia a ti y los demás. Pero eres un incongruente y no quieres que Seiya y Taiki se enteren. ¿Cómo demonios voy a protegerlos de manera invisible?

— Ya se lo he dicho, seguridad privada no es precisamente una patrulla detrás de mi cabeza. Quiero discreción, y a usted no le conviene el escándalo.

— En eso te equivocas, Yaten, no hay nada más que me convenga que un buen chisme de ustedes.

Yaten golpeó la mesa de nuevo.

— Usted está acabando con mi paciencia.

— No es que ya tengas mucha, a decir verdad…

— Voy a despedirlo si no nos apoya — le señaló Yaten a su "manager"— Su obligación es asegurarse que estemos bien, y si no quiero que mis hermanos se enteren es por su propia tranquilidad.

— Bien, bien — dijo en tono de aburrimiento Yoko — pero puedo casi asegurarte que se trata de un fan vengativo. Solo quiere molestarlos.

— Si es vengativo no creo que sea tan fan.

— Esas personas anti—grupos. Ya sabes, no pasa nada.

— Rece por que así sea, señor Yoko, o usted pagará algo más que sólo seguridad.

Yaten recogió su chaqueta y salió del estudio. Aquella conversación nada amena le había estresado. A decir verdad estaba un poco más que estresado, estaba preocupado. Aquel día había estado con Mina, ¿y si algo hubiera pasado? Desde entonces se había exprimido las neuronas intentando adivinar quién podría ser capaz de semejante cosa. Luego de conducir durante varios minutos, se estacionó enfrente del instituto para ir al ensayo. Habían comenzado ya con la temporada de estreno, les había ido de maravilla. Mina seguía rejega a querer entrar de nuevo, y de hecho ya había sido suplida, así que Yaten prefirió dejarlo por la paz.

Desde el inicio de su relación, Yaten notaba las cosas mucho más tranquilas en el Instituto. Todos habían olvidado el incidente del día que Mina se fue, incluyendo Aranna. Había charlado con ella mínimamente unas tres o cuatro veces, en los descansos, y se mostraba completamente normal. Se había enterado también que salía con alguien, y nada le dio más gusto que eso. Solo era una chica berrinchuda, eso era todo. Le alegraba que al menos el que le toleraría sus berrinches sería otro.

— ¿Estás bien? — se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, una voz armoniosa que parecía canturrearse. Por supuesto que era de Aranna.

— ¿Perdón? — se giró él — claro, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

— Pues porque te equivocaste como tres veces hoy — se rió ella — supuse que tendrías algún problema.

— Ah… bueno, no exactamente — admitió Yaten — creo que tengo un fan acosador o algo por el estilo. Espero que no sea nada grave.

— Deberías denunciarlo — contestó Aranna con seriedad.

— Lo hice, pero mi contacto resultó ser en nada cooperador.

Aranna asintió.

— Bueno, pues me alegra que no pasara nada.

— Así es, eh… supe que estás saliendo con alguien. Me alegro por ti.

Aranna sonrió ampliamente.

— Lo sé, estoy muy contenta… Iku es muy comprensivo. ¿Tú ya estás con alguien también, no?

Yaten calló un momento. No sabía que Aranna lo sabía también.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— El otro día faltaste, y como no se dijo nada de ninguna emergencia, supuse que había sido una chica — le guiñó el ojo. — ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

— Mina.

— Ah…

La expresión de Aranna no cambió, continuó ecuánime y neutral.

— Pues felicidades.

— Bueno, tampoco es una boda ni nada — se incomodó Yaten — estamos empezando.

— No me lo tomes a mal, Mina no es la chica que me gustaría para ti, pero si estás feliz con ella, me da mucho gusto.

Yaten sonrió sinceramente.

— Vaya… pues gracias. Me da gusto que hayamos superado nuestras diferencias.

— Créeme, Yaten, no hay nada que deseé más — dijo ella tomando sus cosas — nos vemos entonces.

Y llegó al departamento lo antes posible, quedó de hablar con Mina y pasar aunque sea un rato con ella. Al llegar, se sorprendió de ver una bolsa de mujer en el perchero de la entrada. Esa bolsa la conocía. Sonrió y camino hasta la sala, Mina estaba mirando videos musicales en la televisión.

— Parece que tengo una intrusa — dijo Yaten.

— ¡Llegaste! — exclamó ella levantándose — lo siento, tu servicio me dejó pasar. No quería estar sola en casa.

Yaten frunció las cejas acercándose a ella.

— Estás asustada, ¿verdad?

Mina encogió los hombros.

— No fue muy grato.

— Sabía que no debía contártelo. — suspiró él.

— No querría que me mintieras…

— Tampoco es la noticia del año, es una simple broma.

— ¿Y si no Yaten? ¿Y si en verdad alguien quiere hacerte daño? — preguntó ella colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello — ¿qué voy a hacer?

— ¿A qué te refieres? Tú tendrías la protección necesaria.

— ¡No lo entiendes! — se desesperó Mina — tú… no sabes lo importante que eres para mí.

Yaten sonrió algo abochornado.

— No iré a ninguna parte, no dejaré que un bromista sin que hacer arruine mi vida, créeme.

— Eres muy soberbio, pero puede pasar.

— Aún tengo una vida que vivir, no pasará.

Mina asintió sin mucho convencimiento, y al final, terminaron viendo películas en casa. Mina se quedó dormida en su hombro en pocos minutos, Yaten, tal como lo supuso, ella no había dormido nada bien en los últimos días. Él le había pedido que no le comentara nada a Serena y las demás, no quería escándalos de algo que no era siquiera seguro. Pero conocía a Mina, y a ella le costaba mucho trabajo afrontar los problemas sin sus amigas. Debía estárselo pasando mal…

Yaten enfocó la vista en la película ya avanzada. Él también estaba algo cansado. El teléfono sonó, seguramente Seiya de nuevo, diciendo que iba a llegar tarde. Últimamente se la vivía deambulando por las calles, llegaba apenas a comer algo o comía también fuera, evitaba las preguntas de sus hermanos. Yaten se dio cuenta que el llegar a la Tierra los había separado aún más. Demasiados problemas.

— ¿Hola?

— _¿Ya denunciaste, eh? Error._

— Dime quién demonios eres — espetó Yaten sin alzar la voz.

— _¿No quieres despertar a tu novia?_

Él se paralizó un momento. Estaba viéndolo.

— Voy a atraparte. No es nada gracioso, y te arrepentirás de haber jugado conmigo.

— _¿Jugar? No, no… lo que menos quiero es jugar_.

— ¿Cuánto dinero quieres por dejarnos en paz?

— _Mmm… digamos que no es un interés monetario, niño. Piensa en lo que has hecho… en tus aciertos, en tus errores…_

— Nada en éste mundo es ajeno al dinero — dijo Yaten lo más calmado que pudo. — dime la cantidad y olvídalo, porque no puedes tocarme.

— _¿Y a tu novia? ¿Estará acompañada todo el tiempo?_

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! — rugió Yaten, Mina se movió un poco, sin despertarse — te lo advierto.

Se escuchó un ruido de desaprobación con los labios.

— _Ésa actitud no te ayudará en nada… en fin, tú lo pediste así._

Y lo siguiente que escuchó, fue el tono de colgado. Yaten trató de tomar aire, estaba furioso. Mina continuó sin despertar, y él pudo admirarla. Permanecía tranquila y frágil, y el pecho le saltó. No. No iba a permitirlo. Ella era la única persona que lo comprendía y cuidaba de él, y él iba a hacer lo mismo.

— No te preocupes… — le dijo al oído — no dejaré que nada te haga daño. Te lo prometo.

Amy se detuvo en el aparador de la tienda una vez más. Había visto mil veces aquella lámpara, saliendo con las chicas. El precio no era nada accesible, pero le encantaba. Era una combinación clásica y medieval, de hierro forjado. Justo para la mesita que tenía en su cuarto.

Mientras veía el elevado precio por ser prácticamente un artículo clásico, recordó lo que le había pasado en los últimos días. Luego de su maravilloso cumpleaños, uno que quizá sólo soñando se hubiera imaginado, vino lo demás, lo peor, la realidad.

Taiki simplemente había desaparecido. Se habían visto dos o tres veces cuando mucho, y él le cortó la conversación una vez cuando le marcó a su celular. Argumentando estar muy ocupado, se despidió de ella prometiéndole llamar, pero no lo hizo. Luego, durante las clases, Amy trató de esforzarse por entablar por lo menos una conversación con él, pero tampoco fue así. El castaño respondía con monosílabos y desviaba la mirada constantemente.

Ante la inseguridad que ya de por vida siempre cargaba, Amy no pudo más que suponer que Taiki había cambiado de opinión respecto a ella. Ni le quería tanto como había dicho, ni nada. ¿Y qué pensaba ella? Pues era demasiado complicado, porque en el pecho sentía la maldita necesidad de hablarle y estar con él, de abrazarlo y demás… ¿y luego? Su diminuto orgullo le impedía acercársele demasiado. Más su timidez que cualquier otra cosa.

Y justo cuando iba decir algo en voz baja para sí misma, en el reflejo del aparador apareció él.

— Tú odias ir de compras.

— ¡Hola! — expresó ella, más emocionada que de lo sorprendida que estaba. — ¿qué haces por acá?

— Seiya me pidió buscar el precio de una guitarra — respondió él con naturalidad.

— Entiendo — asintió ella mecánicamente.

Taiki aspiró aire.

— Lamento haber estado distanciado estos días… espero que no me mal entiendas, Amy.

— No hay nada que mal entender — sonrió ella de lado — supongo que estabas ocupado.

— Podría decirte eso, pero no justificaría mi actitud — dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa, Amy percibió algo extraño en ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿No tendría tiempo ni para en dos minutos enviarte un mensaje?

— No pareces ayudarte mucho — dijo Amy encogiéndose de hombros.

— Estaba pensando en nosotros… en lo que pasó. No quiero alejarme de ti, Amy. Pero necesitaba estar seguro… ¿me comprendes?

— Sí… bueno… yo también tuve tiempo de pensar.

Taiki se adelantó antes que ella pudiese decir algo.

— Yo quiero seguir.

— Oh… ¿de verdad? — inquirió ella.

— ¿Tú no?

— Claro que sí — dijo ella — tenía años que no se sentía así…

Inmediatamente se sonrojó.

— Quizá debí omitir esto último.

— No deberías avergonzarte de lo que sientes — le aconsejó Taiki — entonces… ¿seguirás haciéndome el honor de salir conmigo?

— No tengo otra mejor alternativa — le sonrió ella. — Eh… ¿Taiki?

Él ya había comenzado a caminar, pero ella de repente se detuvo.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

Él sólo carraspeó.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Pues… no sé, lo que sea.

— ¿Debería…?

— Sólo dímelo… ¿no hay nada más?

— No. Te lo diría, Amy.

Pero ella asintió sin convencimiento. Luego asintió.

— Sólo no tengo un buen presentimiento.

Él fijó la mirada en ella, tomándola por los hombros.

— Confía en mí entonces, Amy.

— Confío en ti, sé que siempre serás sincero conmigo.

Y mejor tomó su mano para caminar, antes de que pudiese preguntárselo de nuevo.

Seiya permanecía recargado en aquella barda que daba hacia el patio central del Colegio. Ahora, completamente vacío el lugar, él decidió ir allá a pensar. Sobre él, el cielo estaba teñido de un gris que quizá anunciaba la primera lluvia colada de la primavera. Se miró las manos intentando entender qué hacía en aquel lugar. No sólo en la azotea, en la misma Tierra. Anhelaba hablar con Kakyuu, pedirle quizá un consejo. Uno que no fuera como el de Taiki, ni como el de Yaten. Mucho menos como el de Mya…

No percibió su presencia hasta que sintió la delicada mano posarse sobre su hombro. Se giró para mirar a Serena, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y brillaba como siempre, aún con la oscura tarde que tenían.

— Bombón…

— ¿Qué haces acá solo? — le preguntó para retirar su mano.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

— Bueno… creo que este sería el lugar ideal si quisiera estar así, solo. Aunque ya vine para que admiremos el paisaje…

— Será difícil…

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues… normalmente si estás aquí no puedo ver otra cosa que no seas tú, Bombón.

Serena se sonrojó y evadió la mirada, aunque en realidad no había mirada que evadir. Seiya permanecía mirando hacia abajo, tal como lo había encontrado. En sus ojos había algo diferente. Serena suspiró con desánimo.

— En un mundo ideal hubiera esperado alguna respuesta… — dijo Seiya — pero supongo que está bien.

— Seiya… — comenzó ella — sé que he hecho cosas que te han lastimado. Y me mata, créeme, está matándome…y has sido muy paciente…

— No se siente así — dijo Seiya secamente.

— Lo sé… mírame — le dijo ella haciéndole girar la cara hacia ella — trata de entender… no puedo darte una respuesta yendo hacia adelante contigo, sabiendo que hay algo que podría hacerme mirar hacia atrás y arrepentirme…

— Darien — razonó Seiya — eso ya lo sabía, no es nuevo para mí.

— Así, es. Darien, y todo lo demás que tengo que hacer en éste mundo.

— ¿Sabes…? Creo que la peor parte de la espera, era pensar en las razones por las que podrías dudar… — dijo Seiya. — Pero si siempre lo has sabido, no es tu culpa. Tienes… cosas que hacer, como dices. No puedo frenarlas, creo que lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos, Bombón.

— No Seiya — intervino ella de inmediato — no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi vida por un deber. Pero entiéndeme, te mereces algo mejor que esto. Te mereces a una Serena que viva, duerma y piense por ti siempre. Que esté sólo para ti, no… no mereces una Serena a medias, que te daña y te manipula como lo hago yo…

— Bombón, tú no me obligas a estar aquí — le espetó Seiya con voz cansina — ¿No comprendes lo que siento por ti en verdad? Lo siento va más allá de ése futuro perfecto y los deberes. Sólo me importa lo que sientas tú.

Serena sintió una punzada en el estómago. De nuevo. No era la primera vez que la sentía. Todo lo veía más claro ahora… después de demasiadas noches en vela, y aunque su rompimiento estaba relativamente aún reciente, ya no podía detenerse más. Habían pasado otras cosas más, desde hacía mucho tiempo. El detonador sólo era eso… un detonador, pero al final de todo, la bomba de tiempo se había instalado hace mucho… sencillamente el reloj llegó al momento… el momento de terminar.

De cerrar un ciclo.

Miró a Seiya, con aquella mirada. Llena de incertidumbre y decepción. Cerró los ojos tratando de ya no sentirse mal por seguir lastimándolo, pero era imposible. Eso nunca iba suceder, porque lo quería demasiado.

Pero otra estaba ahí, por él ahora.

¿Y ella dónde iba a estar?

Se acordó de lo mal que la pasó cuando lo vio con Mya, aquellos celos desbocados que nunca había sentido antes como sólo un berrinche infantil. Sino como un verdadero miedo de perder a alguien.

Las cosas estaban un poco más claras ahora… sí… respiró hondo, y dijo:

— Creo que he tratado de auto convencerme de que todo ha estado bien en mi vida. Que tenía buenas amigas y un novio que me quería. Ahora sé, que las cosas no son como yo pensaba, mi burbuja se ha roto, Seiya. Y yo también lo estoy… y sólo hay una persona que podría repararla, tú.

Seiya miró a su princesa a los ojos. Sonreía entre lágrimas.

— Pero el hecho es… que ya no tengo razón para girarme y arrepentirme. Tengo frente a mí a una persona que confía en mí. Que me deja ver partes de él que nadie más ve… y si no quiero dejarla ir, es porque en mi interior sé que la verdadera respuesta se llama Seiya.

— Bombón… — empezó Seiya, sin poder creerlo — ¿Sabes…? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? Ya no habrá vuelta atrás… y yo… yo ya no podré soportar que te vayas con él de nuevo.

— Ya no habrá más dolor — le dijo Serena poniéndole la mano en el rostro — te lo prometo. Prometo serte honesta, y sentir lo que siento en verdad. Y lo que siento es que… creo que siempre estuve atada a ti de una manera muy especial. Lo que tenemos no es coincidencia, me gustas, Seiya… y… no dejaré que lo intentes con alguien más, que no sea conmigo.

Seiya trató de mantener el control de no sentir explotar el corazón, tenía a Serena más cerca de lo que la había tenido jamás. Y comenzó a sentir las gotas de lluvia caer sobre sus rostros. Él se acercó un poco más para contemplar el rostro de ángel del que siempre había estado enamorado. Serena sonreía de una manera deslumbrante, aunque había tristeza en sus ojos, por no poder cambiar lo que ya había pasado, lo que los había dañado tanto a los dos. El chico recargó su frente en ella, y Serena se estremeció al sentir las gotas más fuertes sobre ella.

— Seiya…yo…

Él la silenció con suavidad.

— Te amo, Bombón…

Y la besó. Casi apenas tocando sus labios, comprendió el significado de su existencia. Todo lo que había entendido hasta ahora era nada, comparado con el maravilloso significado de tener a Serena ahí, para él, la persona que siempre había amado. Y ella le había propuesto intentarlo, sin barreras, sin obstáculos ni restricciones. No tenía idea que había pasado ella los últimos días, y respetaba su silencio. Pero ahora, su nueva realidad, estaba llena de ella.

Serena permaneció algo inmóvil al principio, jamás, en su vida, se vio besando a su mejor amigo. La sensación era completamente extraña: se sentía emocionada, y aterrada al mismo tiempo, si eso tenía sentido. Escuchaba su propio corazón latir con una fuerza intensa y la lluvia ya era imperceptible para ella. A pesar de que era mucho más fuerte, a pesar de que tiempo atrás habían estado justo en el mismo lugar, él, pidiéndole una oportunidad, y ella llorando por Darien. Ahora, Serena estaba entregando la poca felicidad que le quedaba al único hombre que le había hablado con la verdad siempre, y de quien quizá… si su juventud se lo permitiera ver; estaba enamorada.

.

.

.

.

.

Mis queridas amigas! espero q se encuentran muy bien... paso subiendo el cap rapidisimo, porque en verdad enia un rato que no actualizaba. Quiero aclarar que era por falta de equipo, y ya no sucederá. Les mando un abrazo y un beso a todas las que me han leído hasta aca´, ¡que paciencia! y les contestaré todas sus respuestas... ya sea por MP o en el sig episodio... como vieron? demasiadas promesas eh? cuántas de ella se cumplirán?

Besos!

Kay


	17. Es arriesgarse

**El amor es…**

**XVII. ES… ARRIESGARSE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jugarse las cosas, tentar al destino. Intentar arreglar o controlar algo. Suponer conseguirlo, pero con el riesgo a perderlo. ¿Cuántas cosas puedes llegar a arriesgar por conseguir lo que quieres? El miedo puede frenarnos a hacerlo, luego de pensar y re pensar, de creer qué es lo mejor para uno, si apostar el todo por el todo, o mantenernos en una zona de confort, de la que nadie nos despierte nunca.

¿Tú quieres despertar?

Dicen que es complicado tomar el tipo de decisión al arriesgar algo. Quizá cuando dependa de una vida, pero… en el amor, ¿las cosas son tan complicadas? Yo creo que no. Son muy sencillas, nosotros las complicamos. Todo es tan fácil… decir una opinión, expresar un sentimiento. Besar a alguien. Probar diferentes cosas. Si las cosas no resultan, ¿qué? ¿la vida se acaba? ¿no habrá segundas oportunidades? ¿por eso la gente se aferra a lo que tiene? ¿por no arriesgarlo? Las situaciones no son buenas o malas, son como uno las toma. Si lo piensas con calma, verás que no es tan complicado como tú pensabas. Tú lo hacías parecer así. O a lo mejor sólo te darás cuenta cuando pase mucho tiempo. Rechazo… Auch. ¿Sabes que no somos dueños de las personas? Si no funciona, adelante. Sigue. Sólo te diré una última cosa, si no haces nada, nada cambia. La pregunta es: ¿Tú quieres que cambie?

.

.

.

.

Y al igual que todas las personas que logran arriesgar algo, también ganan o pierden algo. Así, los protagonistas tendrán que enfrentar las consecuencias de su decisión. Todos diferente, pero a la vez unido por un sentimiento mutuo: el amor.

Y cuando Serena se detuvo enfrente de la parada del autobús que la había dejado justo frente a la torre de Tokio ése domingo, el corazón le dio un salto. No porque estuviera impactada ni asustada, bueno, sí, pero en realidad ésa no era la reacción que debía de haber tenido. Hacía unos días atrás se había besado con su mejor amigo, que sabía que estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Y no solamente eso, ella le había correspondido con la promesa de intentar quererlo como él se merecía, porque de quererlo ya lo quería, pero quería amarlo. Quería intentar amar una vez más, y con quién mejor que con quien ya la amaba a ella.

Pero la verdad es que no se sentía una heroína ni nada parecido. Su repentina confesión sólo hizo aterrarla más, llenándola de incertidumbre sobre lo que pasaría después. Independientemente de que Luna se choqueó, quién sabe como reaccionarían las demás. Aunque a decir verdad, su miedo no lograba ahora a consumirla tanto como antes. El sentimiento de calidez que le había dejado Seiya la había aliviado, como cuando se pasa mucho tiempo solo y en seguida recibes el abrazo de quien más necesitas.

Pero ésa mañana de domingo, Rei había insistido en que todos fueran a la Torre de Tokio de paseo. La verdad es que no había hablado con Seiya concretamente desde ésa vez, sólo lo había visto sonreír radiante, y eso le bastó para ser feliz también, aunque ella realmente aún no lo era.

Y cuando llegó, todos ya estaban ahí. Creyó estúpidamente que haciéndosele tarde retrasaría su encuentro con Seiya, y pues claro que no fue así. La mayoría le reclamaron su impuntualidad, y entre ellos no estaba Seiya, que no podía concebir la idea de hacerle bromas pesadas a su bombón ahora.

— Lamento la tardanza — se excusó ella medio sonriendo — no pasaba el autobús.

— Mentira, han pasado como mil desde hace horas — espetó Yaten, que estaba al lado de Mina.

— No seas tan exagerado — le dijo Mina arrugando la frente — bueno, ya llegaste. ¡Vámonos!

Serena asintió sin mucho convencimiento. La verdad es que la idea no le agradaba pera nada, hubiera querido quedarse sola en casa con sus pensamientos. Pero no podía huir de Seiya para siempre. Tenía que afrontar su nueva, aterradora, pero maravillosa nueva sensación.

— Hay una feria — anunció Yaten con voz inconforme cuando llegaron a la calle principal, que conducía directamente a la torre. Muchos turistas estaban ahí, fotografiando y comprando cosas.

— No suenas muy animado con la idea — le comentó Lita que caminaba delante.

— No has ido de compras con Mina — explicó Yaten.

— Claro que he ido.

— No durante ocho horas consecutivas…

— ¡Claro que sí!

— … en una barata de Osaka. — completó.

— Au, no, creo que jamás seré capaz de eso — se burló Lita — pobre de ti.

— Vaya, que apoyo y amistad detecto por aquí — reclamó Mina con voz sospechosa—¿Ustedes quieren caminar juntos o qué?

— Y no mencioné nunca lo celosa que es — ventaneó él.

— ¡Hey! ¡no es divertido! — se enojó Mina inflando los cachetes.

— Tú elegiste a tu pareja — le dijo Seiya sonriendo desde el otro lado — sabías a qué le tirabas.

Serena sintió una punzada en el estómago al escuchar su voz.

— Claro que no — argumentó Mina orgullosamente — si hubiese sabido, ni me metía en líos.

— ¡Cuánto sufres! — le exclamó él abrazándola por detrás.

Serena les miró un momento. Hubiera querido tener ése tipo de relación con Darien, desde siempre. Había soñado con que su novio la tratara como eso, como una novia. No una pequeña que había que cuidar, ni proteger. Ni querer. Amarla. Amarla con pasión y derroche, con celos y todo… no solamente permanecer tranquilo e indiferente, como él lo hacía. Y si ella expresaba inconformidad, era inmadurez. Inmadurez e infantilismo.

¿Cómo pudo soportar tanto tiempo?

Suspiró y Rei se giró al instante.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada. Estoy cansada.

— Serena, nos conocemos desde hace años… normalmente detecto cuando dices mentiras. — dijo Rei arqueando una ceja.

La princesa le miró. No sabía que decían sus ojos, pero seguramente decían algo respecto a Seiya, porque Rei asintió de inmediato.

— ¿Cuándo pasó?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Lo de Seiya y tú.

Ella sintió que los colores se le subían al máximo, y Seiya caminaba hasta adelante, molestando a Mina y Yaten. No se había percatado de nada.

— Puedes decírmelo, no nos está escuchando.

— Rei… en verdad no…

— Por favor, Serena — dijo Rei con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Hace unos días…

— ¿Qué pasó? — inquirió Rei con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

— Bueno… creo que…— Serena se detuvo para respirar — no sé… pero…creo que voy a intentarlo con Seiya.

Rei se calló un momento.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

El silencio de ella le confirmó la respuesta.

— Guau… bueno… — tartamudeó ella — quiero decir… es genial, Sere. Te deseo mucha suerte…

— ¿No me crees verdad? — preguntó Serena con la mirada triste.

— Bueno… nunca has sido muy segura de tus decisiones… y… has pasado tanto que…

— No me crees capaz de hacer feliz a Seiya — tradujo Serena con una sonrisa melancólica.

— No, claro que sí — dijo ella rápidamente — es sólo… ¿recuerdas, que vinieron a mi casa en invierno y todo se volvió un caos? Quiero decir, cuando comenzaron tus dudas. Cuando compraste su obsequio y todo lo demás…

— Ajá…

— ¿Y te pedí que hicieras algo respecto a Seiya?

Claro. Cómo olvidarlo, pensó Serena.

"_Sólo no machaques a Seiya contra la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?"_

— Me pediste que no lo hiriera. — contestó Serena con la boca seca.

Rei asintió.

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

Aunque Serena ya sabía la respuesta.

— Quiero recordártelo. Es todo.

Serena negó con la cabeza con frustración.

— No lo dije para agobiarte más, pero por favor…si vas a intentarlo, inténtalo al máximo.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que le pase a Seiya? — preguntó Serena con el ceño fruncido.

— A todos nos importa, sólo que yo soy la única que se atreve a decírtelo.

Ella sintió un dolor en el pecho.

— No confían en mí.

— Creen que le das todo el peso al futuro y ésas cosas. Eso es todo. Todas apostábamos que en poco regresarías con Darien, aunque… bueno, aunque haya hecho lo que hizo.

— ¿Me creen tan bruta también? — espetó Serena deteniéndose un momento.

— Te creemos sacrificada, siempre lo has sido — se defendió Rei — no me veas así, tú lo sabes muy bien. Por Rini hubieras hecho cualquier cosa…

— Ya no hablemos de eso — dijo Serena al sentir los ojos húmedos, cada vez que alguien nombraba a ésa pequeña.

Rei ya no continuó, porque Lita se giró bruscamente.

— ¡Me muero de calor! ¿No quieren ir a tomar algo?

Se acomodaron en la fresca cafetería en una mesa de gabinete al lado de la gran ventana. La torre de Tokio estaba justo frente a ellos, y Serena quedó de ése lado. Miró hacia la avenida como los turistas se tomaban fotos y admiraban. Pero ella no admiraba la Torre. Tuvo que girarse cuando una chica con pantalones muy cortitos se acercó a tomarles la orden. Serena miró el menú con presión.

— Quiero una maracuyá con mucho hielo.

— Quiero una maracuyá con mucho hielo.

Ella levantó la vista al instante. Seiya había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Él le sonrió abiertamente y ella sintió como se sonrojaba y le crujían las tripas. Y eso que no tenía hambre…

— Vaya, que copiones son ustedes — dijo Mina mirando el menú. — ¿qué vas a pedir, amor?

— No te lo diré, no quiero que hagas lo que ésos ñoños — gruñó Yaten.

— Eres el tipo menos romántico que conozco. — se quejó Mina girándose con la carta, como si hubiera una línea divisoria entre los dos.

Yaten le miró con unos ojos de "Mejor ni digas" y ella le sacó la lengua inocentemente.

— Auch — se quejó Amy tocándose la sien.

— ¿Estás bien?

Taiki le puso una mano en el hombro. Le miró con tremenda preocupación y Seiya lo notó. Últimamente Taiki tenía ésa cara todo el tiempo.

— Sí, solo me duele la cabeza.

— ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué vas a pedir de comer? —preguntó Taiki muy rápido, quizá demasiado.

— Eh… la verdad es que no tengo hambre. Estaré bien con cualquier bebida.

— Aquí la única que hace tonterías con la comida es Mina, así que no empieces tú también — le dijo Yaten con seriedad. Mina no dijo nada. Siempre que salía ese tema se abochornaba.

— Quiero una hamburguesa con doble queso — pidió la rubia.

— Parece que el problema desapareció — le sonrió Lita. Mina asintió muy contenta.

Y al parecer todos olvidaron la falta de apetito de Amy, excepto Taiki. Hasta el momento todo iba bien. Kenji se había comprometido a darle el tratamiento correcto, en un envase que era para el desestrés. Aunque no era una garantía, Taiki leía en los ojos de Amy la desconfianza. Sabía que algo estaba ocultándole, como cuando ocurrió el incidente del ensayo. Sabía que era inteligente y podría manipularla, pero ¿acaso no lo era ella también? El riesgo era bastante.

La conversación fue divertida. Casi siempre era así cuando estaban todos juntos, los comentarios de Seiya hacia Mina y Yaten eran de lo mejor. Aunque Yaten no lo sentía así, claro. Serena se perdió más de una vez al verlo. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero cada vez le gustaba más. Seiya advirtió su mirada y le guiñó un ojo, ella parpadeó sorprendida y se volteó al instante.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sere? — le preguntó Mina.

— No, ¿Por?

— Porque no le reclamaste a Seiya que es un coqueto, ni un mañoso, ni un atrevido.

— Ah…

Serena permaneció con la cabeza gacha. Rei sintió cierta pena por ella, ¿Cómo explicar hechos pasados en acciones del presente?

— Ya está acostumbrada a mis encantos, Mina — alardeó Seiya. — Bueno, ya vámonos. Si no se nos irá todo el día acá…

Y se levantó antes que todos, y salieron a pasear por la calle.

— Oye, Seiya… — empezó Serena alcanzándolo. — Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó él sinceramente.

— Por lo de ahorita. Te diste cuenta que estaba incómoda y lo arreglaste, ¿verdad?

— Que te puedo decir, yo pienso en todo — se encogió él de hombros.

— Al menos no has cambiado — sonrió Serena para sí misma.

— ¿Tú sí, Bombón?

Ella le miró directamente.

— No sé a qué te refieres…

— Sí lo sabes. A lo del be…

— ¡Shhh! ¡Te van a oír! — se asustó Serena mirando hacia atrás.

— Bueno… es que se van a enterar de todos modos…

— No me dejarán vivir tranquila si se enteran.

— ¿Querías ocultarlo? — preguntó Seiya. Su expresión de alegría había cambiado.

— Bueno… no es eso…

— Quieres hacer como si no hubiera pasado — entendió él mirando hacia el frente.

— No es así, déjame explicarte.

— Si es así, es porque deseas que no hubiera pasado nunca…

— ¡Seiya! — le suplicó ella tomándolo del brazo — no me hagas esto.

— ¿Hacerte qué? — espetó el con brusquedad.

— ¡Lo que siempre haces! ¡Hacerme ver como la mala de la historia! ¡La confundida y la que entorpece las cosas! Seiya… — Serena le hizo detenerse un momento. Los demás se habían detenido también en unas tiendas y aprovechó la ocasión — Ya sé que quisieras que las cosas fueran diferentes. Pero… dame un tiempo, sólo para asimilarlo…

— Te arrepientes, ¿verdad? — preguntó Seiya. La expresión que tenía era la misma, la del mismo Seiya de hacía unos días.

— Por supuesto que no — le dijo ella con voz suave — ¿Acaso no sigo aquí? Es lo que quiero Seiya…eres, _eres_ lo que quiero. Sólo… aún no estoy lista para gritárselo a todo el mundo…

— En cambio yo quisiera poder exteriorizar mi felicidad — dijo él. — Pero supongo que no puede ser todo, ¿verdad?

— Ven aquí — le dijo ella jalándolo ligeramente con la mano, y posó su frente con la suya — No iré a ninguna parte. Quiero estar contigo, presumido egocéntrico.

— También quiero estar contigo, tímida indecisa.

Los dos esbozaron una sonrisa media y alcanzaron a los demás en unos minutos.

Mina advirtió un enorme centro comercial que estaba a escasos metros de ella. Yaten también se dio cuenta. Ella se giró y…

— Olvídalo.

— ¿Qué? — se espantó ella — ¡No puedes prohibirme venir a un centro comercial cuando estamos en la capital! ¡Por favor!

— No.

— ¡Por favoooor! — insistió ella zarandeándole el brazo, y Yaten puso cara de pocos amigos. — ¡por favor, por favor, por favor!

— Déjame, vas a romperme el brazo — le espetó Yaten.

— Sí, Mina, rómpele el brazo — le animó Seiya. — No dejes que te manipule.

Yaten le fulminó con la mirada, y Seiya sonrió con descaro.

— ¡Es cierto, no me manipules! — se quejó Mina, y Yaten detestó a Seiya en aquel momento — Nunca venimos aquí…

— Vas a gastarte todo tu dinero.

— No importa…

— Haz lo que quieras — dijo Yaten con indiferencia — pero yo paso.

Mina le miró horrorizada.

— Yo iré contigo — le animó Serena — podemos encontrarnos con ellos en una hora.

— No, no quiero que vayan solas — dijo Yaten. Seiya le miró de manera rara.

— Los conocidos somos nosotros — le dijo en un tono como si estuviera tonto, señalándose a sí mismo — a ellas nadie las va a acosar.

Entonces Mina comprendió el significado de las palabras de Yaten.

— No… es verdad. Mejor vayamos juntos a otro lado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿¡Querías ir a comprar y así como así desistes! — se alarmó Lita — ¿qué le pasa al mundo?

— Déjalas en paz, Yaten. Nadie se va a robar a Mina — dijo Taiki con cierta molestia.

— Dije que no, Taiki — repitió Yaten con voz mordaz. Seiya casi se estremece con el tono de mala vibra de su hermano.

Mina permaneció callada un momento. Sabía por qué Yaten estaba tan rejego con que se fuera sola.

— Está bien, chicas. Yaten tiene razón… además hay muchas tiendas en Osaka. O vendremos otro día…

— ¡Ah, no! — se enfadó Rei — Óyeme Yaten. Me da mucho gusto que anden y todo, créeme. Pero no puedes prohibirle a Mina hacer éste tipo de cosas… ¡No está bien!

Yaten respiró para mantener la calma.

— Creo que tiene razón — dijo Lita — aunque no deberíamos de meternos, Rei.

— ¡Sólo defiendo la postura de mi amiga!

Él cerró los ojos un momento. Quizá no tendría por qué hacer tanto barullo por algo así, podrían hasta sospechar.

— De acuerdo, vayan. Pero no tarden mucho…

Mina le miró con cautela. Él se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

— Sólo ve con cuidado. Estaré aquí cerca.

— No es necesario, Yaten. Comprar no es cosa indispensable.

— No vas a dejar de hacer lo que te gusta, ¿me oyes? — le dijo él en voz muy baja, inaudible para los demás — ve.

Mina asintió con lentitud.

Lita se autoinvitó también a la ronda de compras. Mina no sentía miedo ni nada, más bien, le daba más miedo alguna pelea que pudiese tener con Yaten después. Suspiró mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la plaza, captando de inmediato la atención de Lita.

— Yaten es un poco posesivo, ¿eh? — preguntó.

— No es así — dijo Mina con una media sonrisa — me protege, es todo.

— ¿De qué?

— Pues… de los miles de pretendientes que tengo — mintió ella con orgullo. Serena le miró con desconfianza, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar la verdad, Mina corrió a un stand lleno de accesorios.

— ¡Mira éstas arracadas! — mostró la rubia a sus dos amigas — ¿a que son geniales? Serena, ¿tú no te vas a comprar nada?

— No soy de tanto accesorio.

— Y para qué los quiere, si aunque ande en harapos Seiya no deja de admirarla como oro ¿verdad?

— ¡Qué les pasa! — se enojó Serena roja como un tomate. — Somos amigos, ya lo saben.

— Claro, y yo tengo ocho novios — dijo Lita de reojo. — Oye Mina, ¿no es esa la tienda que vimos en la revista?

— ¿Cuál? — se giró ella guardando la bolsita con los aretes que acababa de comprar — ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Vamos, vamos!

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Es una tienda exclusiva de diseñadores! Seguro todo lo que hay ahí vale una fortuna.

— No van a cobrarnos por ver — dijo Mina con fastidio —vamos.

— Vayamos — propuso Serena, con tal de que dejaran de preguntarle por Seiya.

Al entrar el ambiente cambió de inmediato: un exquisito perfume les llegó, una música suave y el piso reluciente. Los aparadores brillaban, y los objetos que había en ellos también. Los probadores estaban apartados individualmente, con sillones acojinados y cómodos. Había una asesora casi para cada uno, asistiendo a las chicas en todo lo que quisieran.

— Si fuera famosa ya me habría gastado miles de yens aquí — dijo Mina malhumoradamente.

— Qué lindas chaquetas — dijo Serena acercándose, y se horrorizó del precio — bueno, no están tan lindas como yo creía.

— Serena, se supone que eres una princesa. Las princesas usan cosas hermosas y caras — le dijo Mina, Serena frunció los labios.

— No soy nada de eso. Lo único que necesito ahora es una correa para mi celular.

Qué molesto era cada vez que alguien le recordaba su "yo" que jamás había sido.

— Lástima que pocos tienen la oportunidad.

Mina se giró extrañada. Aquella voz la recordaba, aunque su mente había querido olvidarlo. No. Seguía existiendo y estaba frente a ella. Rodeada de prendas finas y con dos amigas que reconocía del Instituto. Frágil y hermosa, Aranna Hyori le sonreía detenidamente.

— ¿Quién es, Mina? — preguntó Serena, porque Mina se había detenido un momento, sin decir nada.

— Una… compañera, ex compañera del Instituto. — contestó Mina entre dientes.

— Supe que te internaron en una clínica Mina. — Aranna giró la cabeza con desaprobación falsa — ¿Sabes? esas cosas dejan huella en la imagen pública, sin mencionar que "estás" con una persona conocida en el mundo artístico. Andar por aquí, comprando baratijas de puestos y gritando como histérica sólo avergonzaría a Yaten. Bueno, al Yaten que era. Porque no le reconozco ahora…

— Aranna… — le llamó su amiga en tono "ya basta". Pero ella no se detuvo.

— Qué gordita que te has puesto — dijo con mirada crítica — aunque a decir verdad es tu mejor imagen, porque flaca y ojerosa más bien das aspecto de lástima. ¡Ni hablar, quien sabe que le estaría pasando a Yaten por la cabeza cuando se decidió a salir contigo!

— Debe estar comiéndote por dentro el hecho de que me prefiera a mí, ¿no? — dijo Mina sonriendo, aunque sentía el corazón latirle con fiereza — aunque creas que eres mejor en todo aspecto.

— Chicas, por favor — dijo Lita poniéndole a Mina una mano en el hombro — vámonos, Mina. Esto no puede acabar bien…

— Me agrada que se lleven tan bien, Aino — espetó Aranna — porque entre más tiempo pase contigo, más rápido se dará cuenta de quién eres en realidad. Un pasatiempo aburrido.

— Si dices eso es porque no le conoces como yo.

— Yaten sabe bien que decirle a sus conquistas, eso me queda claro — sonrió Aranna con desprecio — en fin, suerte con tu sueño. Me alegra haber terminado con eso antes de que él se burlara de mí.

— Creo que ya fue suficiente, ¿no? — le dijo Lita arbitrariamente — tanta educación que presumes debería estar en tu boquita, y no en tu cartera. Vámonos, chicas.

Serena le echó a Aranna una mirada por un momento. La bailarina le sostuvo la suya a la princesa, y sintió un escalofrío. ¿Por qué ésa niña la miraba así? No era lástima ni rencor… era tristeza. ¿Tristeza de qué? Sus ojos le habían casi traducido una oración "Ya no te hagas ni hagas más daño, por favor". Pero no. Mina Aino no lo merecía. Mina Aino le había quitado lo que más había deseado, y eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Pero ni el apoyo de Lita ni las buenas intenciones de Serena sirvieron para que Mina dejara de darle vueltas a las odiosas palabras de Aranna. La verdad es que era absurdo, Serena y Lita tenían razón. Era una envidiosa y listo. No tenía de qué preocuparse. Si, quizá ya no iba al Instituto, pero había empezado a llenar solicitudes para entrar a otro, que si bien no era el mejor de Japón como el Inter College, era bueno y demandado. Su salud había cambiado notablemente, se sentía mejor y llena de energía. Y bueno, ¡qué decir de la mejor parte! Jamás, desde que se acordaba de su existencia se había sentido tan feliz con una persona. Yaten era lo mejor que le había pasado, estaba segura. Le adoraba y bueno… él la quería también. ¿O no? Estaba siempre con ella… y aunque pelaban muy de vez en cuando pues… él… nunca se lo había dicho. Se miró en el aparador del pasillo, y todo cambió.

Sí, había subido de peso. ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! Era lo más saludable y… ¿quizá se había pasado? Su ropa le quedaba bien… ¿entonces, porque se sentía tan mal? ¿por qué detestaba ver esa imagen siempre en el espejo? No la quería, no le agradaba la chica que estaba siempre frente a ella. Era débil y mediocre. Físicamente, "común".

¿En verdad merecía alguien como Yaten?

¡Pues claro que sí! Se decía todos los días. Y ya estaba acostumbrándose a su sueño, hasta que vio a Aranna. Y ésas palabras… ¿Eran mera envidia? ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? Yaten nunca se lo había dicho, pero… ¿sería cierto eso que jugó sucio con ella? No, no. Él era sincero, lo sentía. Se lo estaba demostrando… que la… ¿Amaba?

Jamás se lo había dicho. Tampoco un "te quiero". Nada.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho que la dejó intranquila el resto del día. Sentía que su cuerpo le estorbaba en todas partes, como si quisiera tirar sus propias extremidades a la basura. Era una sensación compleja, pero así es como se sienten las personas que no están contentas con uno mismo.

Y ahí estaba Aranna. Siempre hermosa, perfecta. Yaten nunca le dijo las razones de su rompimiento. ¿Habría juzgado mal a la chica? ¿Por qué su novio le ocultaba eso? ¿Acaso no se contaban todo?

Cuando se reunieron con los demás no pudo ocultar su expresión. Yaten le preguntó varias veces si estaba bien, ella por supuesto lo negó.

— Ven — le dijo Yaten la tercera vez, y se separaron del grupo. La ciudad seguía con muchas personas, pero el atardecer ya casi llegaba. Él la apartó a un lugar cerca de un monumento de la avenida. — Ya suéltalo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Mina con el ceño fruncido.

— Dime que traes en la cabeza, no puedes ocultarlo. Eres malísima — dijo Yaten con cruda verdad.

— No tengo nada. Quiero irme a casa — dijo Mina con frustración.

— ¿Qué pasó en el centro comercial? — insistió Yaten.

— Nada. ¿Por qué siempre quieres saber cada cosa que digo o pienso? — preguntó Mina con repentina exigencia. Yaten ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

— Sabes que sólo estoy preocupado.

— Ya, no pasó absolutamente nada que te pueda preocupar, muchas gracias — le espetó Mina con sarcástica cordialidad.

— ¿Qué te pasa eh? — le inquirió él con reto. — Me has estado evitando todo el tiempo desde que regresaron de allá. ¿No vas a decirme nada?

— No quiero hablar de eso.

— No quieres hablar, pero si tengo que soportar tus groserías — le dijo Yaten alzando la voz — conmigo nadie hace eso, Mina.

— Sí, ya sé que eres el gran Yaten — dijo Mina con angustia — Ya sé que eres lo máximo, lo mejor que le podría pasar a cualquier chica. ¿Y que pasa con Mina? Pues es una simple chica que no merece una majestuosidad como tú, ¿no?

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — le gritó Yaten, y un par de personas se giraron para mirar — ¿Acaso te he dado yo esa impresión?

— ¡No necesitas dármela, me doy cuenta sola, créeme! — se desesperó Mina — mejor, ¿Cómo fue que cortaste con Aranna?

— ¿Esto es sobre Aranna? — preguntó Yaten con el ceño fruncido — ¿A qué va esto?

— ¿No puedes responderme?

— Claro que puedo, no creí que tuviera que darte detalles de mi relación pasada.

— ¡Son las cosas más normales del mundo! ¡No son detalles imperceptibles! — desesperó Mina. Los ojos se le habían humedecido.

— ¿Qué te pasa Mina? — preguntó el desconcertado. — De pronto… es como si fueras otra persona. ¿De qué tienes tanta inseguridad?

— ¡De todo! ¡De todo! — gritó ella — ¿No me has visto Yaten? Soy la persona más horrible de éste planeta. Apenas estudio en una preparatoria pública y mis calificaciones son malísimas. ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer lo que me gusta porque me echaron de ahí!

Y las lágrimas ya corrían por el rostro de la rubia. Yaten se quedó pasmado, observando aquella "escena" sin comprender. ¿Qué carajos le había pasado ahora? Todo iba tan bien… no creyó tener que darle a Mina explicaciones sobre Aranna. ¿Quién era ella ahora? ¿Por qué le daba tanto peso a su maldito físico? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que era muy bella? ¿Por dentro, y por fuera?

Pero no le dijo eso. La rabia de su inmadurez lo hizo explotar.

— Si te sientes horrible quizá si lo seas — le dijo Yaten con crueldad. — la verdad es que sí lo eres. No vales nada. ¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar? ¡Felicidades Mina! ¡Te has ganado el premio de lo peor de lo peor!

Mina le miró con tristeza.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Soy tu novia! ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste fingiendo que sentías algo por mí?

Yaten negó con incredulidad.

— De eso se trata, ¿no? — continuó Mina — ¿Sólo soy tu estúpido pasatiempo? ¿Te decepcionaste de no tener a tu Aranna 2? ¡Lo siento, Yaten! ¡No soy tan hermosa y talentosa! Lamento haber arruinado tu prototipo tan deseado.

— ¿Qué demonios…? — le gritó Yaten — ¡Una cucaracha tiene más autoestima que tú! ¿Y ahora cuestionas mis sentimientos? ¿Quién eres, qué paso con la Mina de hace unos días,? ¿O peor, de hace un rato? ¡Eres insoportable!

— Sólo querías éste pretexto para dejarme, ¿verdad? — le espetó Mina llorando a mares.

— Sí, sí, la verdad es que pasé meses planeándolo. Desde que llegue a la Tierra, — dijo Yaten con furiosa burla — ¡No! ¿Sabes qué? Mejor aún, desde antes de venir ya lo había pensado. ¡Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida!

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? — preguntó Mina con voz ahogada.

— Si lo piensas tú no veo porque no lo debería de pensar yo — se encogió él de hombros.

Y ella se puso a llorar abiertamente.

— Sabía… que esto iba a pasar.

Yaten bufó.

— Eres patética — le espetó para marcharse.

Mina levantó la vista para ver como caminaba sobre la larga y empedrada calle. Y no tuvo valor ni para moverse. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran una y otra vez, perdiendo la noción momentánea del tiempo.

— Hey, ¿a dónde vas hermano? — le preguntó Seiya cuando lo vio pasar como un caballo desbocado.

— Me largo.

— Oye, oye — le siguió Seiya con ojos preocupados — ¿Dónde está Mina?

— Llorando como una Magdalena.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — le preguntó Seiya con tono sospechoso.

— ¿Yo? ¡Déjame Seiya! Ya no quiero escuchar más idioteces por hoy.

— ¡Yaten!

Pero él ya se había subido a su auto, arrancando lo más fuerte que pudo, dejando a Seiya en medio de la calle. Serena lo alcanzó enseguida.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó inmediatamente.

— Se ha ido.

— ¿Y Mina?

— Creo que pelearon — contestó Seiya encogiendo los hombros — creo que deberíamos buscarla.

Serena asintió. Pero Mina no apareció en ésa calle. La buscaron varias veces, llamaron a su celular, estaba apagado.

La princesa se preocupó bastante. Amy se acercó a ella, una vez que habían decidido mejor regresar a casa.

— Ella está bien, Sere. Seguro sólo quiere estar sola…

— ¿Tú crees?

— Claro. Dejémosla que piense — dijo Rei poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

— Yaten se veía furioso — dijo Serena. — Ojalá que no hayan terminado.

— Bueno, Yaten tiene un carácter difícil — dijo Lita sonriendo muy poco. — Y sólo Mina, quien es quien anda con él sabe como es como novio.

— Supongo que tienes razón — dijo Serena. — aunque me da la impresión que Mina fue quien la regó.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Rei.

— Bueno, no sé si le haya afectado ver a ésa chica… ¿Cómo se llama, Alina?

— Aranna — corrigió Lita.

— Siempre se me olvida su nombre — dijo Serena con sueño — como sea, desde ahí cambió su actitud.

— ¿La ex de Yaten? — preguntó Amy con curiosidad — no le ha de haber caído tan bien verla…

— Claro que no, menos siendo la ex que es — recalcó Lita.

— Una completa loca — dijo Seiya llegando. — ¿Nos vamos ya?

Serena le dijo que sí y se marcharon. La discusión de Mina y Yaten les dejó un sabor amargo a todos. Quizá Seiya era el que menos lo hacía. Alegaba una y otra vez que Yaten era un necio amargado y Mina una chica de poco carácter. Aunque Serena pensaba lo contrario, Mina siempre había sido fuerte y decidida, desde siempre que la había conocido. Algo le había pasado. Bueno, algo les había pasado a todos, porque ya nadie era el mismo de cuando se conocieron.

Seiya se estacionó frente a la casa de Serena. La noche apenas había entrado cuando regresaron, y ella suspiró de preocupación. Obviamente se vio reflejada en Mina, que tantas veces ella había discutido con Darien. Eran diferentes sí, pero siempre se quedaban las cosas sin resolver, multiplicando solo los problemas. No quería que a Mina le pasara eso.

— Oye Seiya… ¿Crees que Mina y Yaten arreglen las cosas?

— Pues… conozco a mi hermano y tú a Mina. ¿Crees que Mina quiera hacerlo?

— Mina está loca por él — respondió Serena con vaga ilusión — desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Y crees que Yaten no siente lo mismo — razonó Seiya — pero ha cambiado, aunque no lo creas.

— La gente cambia cuando se enamora — completó Serena.

— Y a la vez no — medio sonrió él — ya viste, que el carácter de una persona no cambia por estar con alguien. Seguimos siendo así siempre, aunque queramos aparentar algo frente a otra persona.

— Pero tú nunca finges conmigo — contradijo Serena — siempre me hablas con la verdad.

— No, la verdad es que no.

Serena le miró y Seiya tenía las manos sobre el volante.

— A veces… hago como que no me afectan las cosas que me dices, Bombón.

— No comprendo… — dijo Serena acomodándose en su asiento para girarse hacia él— ¿Cómo que cosas?

— No me gusta…que te preocupes demasiado por mí. Y sé que lo haces… así que cuando me hablabas de Darien y… pues lo demás, pretendía no sentirme mal, así no estarías tan preocupada. Aunque la verdad es que… nada, nada era peor que escucharte hablar de él y su futuro…

— Seiya… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? — se inquietó ella — ¿Por qué te tragabas todo eso?

— ¿No hacías tú lo mismo? — le preguntó Seiya mirándola a los ojos. — Sé que sí. Lo veía en tus ojos… y aunque quería creerte, creía en tus palabras, más jamás creí en la tristeza que reflejaban tus ojos Bombón.

— También leía los tuyos — dijo Serena poniéndole una mano sobre la suya, y él la entrelazó con sus dedos — y nunca… casi nunca te decía nada.

— Callar a veces es mejor que explicar una realidad tan compleja.

Serena suspiró.

— Quiero que esos pensamientos desaparezcan, Seiya — le propuso ella. — ¿Me prometes que ya no vas a sentirte así?

— Bombón… lo que me dijiste hace unos días… fue… guau — dijo Seiya sin evitar sonreír de ésa manera tan radiante, que a Serena se le sacudió el estómago de sólo verlo — me sentí… el hombre más feliz del universo. Comprendí, que todo lo que había vivido, había sido para vivir un momento así. ¿Me entiendes? Jamás me había sentido de ésa forma…

— Me alegra, porque quiero que te sientas así siempre ¿de acuerdo? — dijo ella acercándose un poco más — no me arriesgué para que sigamos con dudas…

— Yo correré el riesgo — dijo Seiya con una seriedad impresionante — ¿Podrás, Bombón?

— Haré todo para que así sea — le sonrió Serena. — ¿Sabes que me gustaría?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Irme lejos. A un lugar donde nadie me conozca, ni sepa lo que hice ni quién soy — dijo ella melancólicamente, luego le miró — y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

Seiya entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Al menos unos días…

— ¿Te gusta la naturaleza, verdad?

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— Ya sé a donde iremos — sonrió Seiya de manera coqueta — ¿soportarás estar con alguien tan maravilloso como yo?

Serena sonrió con lástima.

— Podrías… hacer algo mejor en vez de alardear.

— ¿Cómo qué?

Serena lo besó inesperadamente. Él se quedó estático por dos segundos, y nuevamente sintió que todo se le movía teniendo a Serena ahí. Los suaves labios de la princesa se movían con dulzura, y él le tocó el rostro correspondiéndole de manera más intensa. La chica continuó, besando solo su labio inferior, y luego nuevamente como al principio. Ella se retiró con las mejillas encendidas, dejando a Seiya medio atontado.

— ¿Sabes qué? Puedes callarme cuando quieras.

Serena se rió.

— Buenas noches…

Y salió del auto, caminando hasta su casa, y cuando se tumbó en la cama de su cuarto, se tocó el pecho. Sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza, como hacía mucho no lo sentía.

¡Y cuánta diferencia hay entre un mismo círculo de amigos y dualidad de sentimientos! Mina abrió su celular una y otra vez encontrando siempre la misma frase: Bandeja de entrada: cero mensajes. Esperaba por lo menos alguno, diciéndole que hablaran, que lo perdonara, lo que fuera. Se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano. Estaba completamente agotada, triste y arrepentida. ¿Qué había pasado? Cualquier cosa linda que le había pasado con Yaten ya, ¿se había esfumado? ¿así de fácil? Y todo por… ¿una estupidez, un mal entendido? ¿o qué había sido eso?

Tomó el teléfono dispuesta a llamarlo. Había sido un largo viaje para reflexionar, pero se detuvo. ¿Y si le gritaba de nuevo? Colgó.

Se talló los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas, y se fue a dormir. Teniendo el sueño menos confortable de toda su vida. Obviamente lo soñó a él, despertándose con el mismo desazón con el que se había ido a dormir.

Cuando llegó al colegio Amy, Lita y Serena conversaban en el pasillo. Serena inmediatamente al verla se apresuró, y las demás la siguieron.

— ¡Mina!

— Estoy bien, Sere — dijo ella con malestar — lamento haberlas preocupado.

— Por lo menos pudiste haber contestado el celular — le regañó Amy — eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte.

— Lo siento — dijo sin saber que más decir.

— ¿Hablaste con Yaten? — quiso saber Lita.

— No, y no creo hacerlo… al menos no hoy — dijo Mina dejando escapar un suspiro. ¡Hay chicas! No sé que pasó… las cosas se salieron de control de repente…

— ¿Quién fue quien empezó? — preguntó Serena.

— En realidad no quiero hablar de eso ahora — le medio sonrió Mina — además está a nada de llegar, no quiero que me vea así. No le daré el gusto.

— No seas tan orgullosa — le aconsejó Amy.

Mina le hizo un ademán con la mano como diciendo "sí, sí, lo que tú digas" y tomó su lugar. El timbre sonó y los tres hermanos Kou llegaron barriendo la entrada, casi quedándose afuera.

— Jamás vuelvo a venirme contigo, Seiya — le espetó Taiki dejando caer sus libros en la mesa.

— No fue culpa mía, el tráfico estaba infernal — se excusó él.

— Sí claro. También tus cuarenta minutos para alistarte y desayunar. — le siguió el castaño.

— La gente que usa más que sólo su IQ tenemos que vernos bien — dijo Seiya con arrogancia.

Taiki le fulminó con la mirada y Seiya se calló. Serena se giró sobre su asiento.

— ¡Buenos días!

— Hola, chonguitos.

— No me digas así — le dijo Serena con molestia.

— Perdón… peinado gracioso.

— ¡Ay, Seiya! ¡Eres imposible!

— Bueno, ¿con qué te compensaré?

Serena desvió la mirada hasta el lugar de Yaten. Había sacado un pequeño libro y se puso a leerlo. Mina permanecía sentada, sin decir absolutamente nada.

— ¿Esos dos siguen igual? — preguntó Serena a Seiya en un susurro.

— Yaten estuvo más insoportable que nunca, si eso se puede en éste mundo — dijo Seiya con pesar — y salió tan rápido que ni Taiki ni yo lo vimos. Creo que fue a otro lado… porque nos encontramos aquí, pero no veníamos juntos.

— Ya…

— ¿Cómo está Mina?

— Triste, pero creo que lo superarán. En cuanto a Yaten se le pase el enojo…

— Entonces espera sentada — dijo Seiya finalmente.

Serena se desilusionó con la respuesta de él, pero sabía que Seiya tendría algo de razón, conociéndolo al cien por ciento. Por otro lado, tendríamos que aclarar qué estaba pasando exactamente por la mente de Yaten, ya que se entendió como estaba el arrepentimiento de Mina. Él por su lado se sentía ofendido y decepcionado. Mina se había dejado llevar por una idea tonta y sin sentido, reclamándole cosas que ni se hubiera imaginado que le afectarían tanto. Le extrañó la aparición verbal de Aranna, ¿por qué la sacaba? ¿Acaso no sabía el trabajo que le había costado alejarse de ella, sacarla de su vida? Para que simplemente ella, Mina, creyera que aún era importante para él, que las comparaba, y quién sabe cuánta babosada más.

Pero ésa no era la primera vez que Yaten se había decepcionado del amor en su vida. Aranna, y alguien más ya le había mostrado que las cosas cuando no funcionan no funcionan, y no se pueden forzar. Pero Mina había abierto en él ésa pequeña hendidura en su corazón, demostrándole cuan equivocado estaba respecto a ella. Que era una chica honesta y cariñosa, y él… pues él quería estar a su lado. O eso pensaba, hasta ayer. Pensó que el infantilismo que traía Mina encima era mero juego, y en el fondo era una chica madura y centrada. Pues no, se había equivocado.

Y ahora estaba ahí, mandándole miradas indirectas, fugaces pero no menos intensas.

"Ahora no" se dijo Yaten "No quiero hablar contigo. No insistas"

Y por eso cuando la campana sonó, Yaten salió rápidamente del salón, sin darle ni tiempo a Mina de decirle algo si quiera.

— Yaten puede ser muy cruel — declaró Serena con las manos en la cintura. — ¿No dices nada? — le preguntó a Seiya.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Bombón? ¿Acaso no ves el necio que es? Es el tipo más orgulloso que conozco.

— Mina también lo es.

— ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi vida sin recato a que esté o no presente? — les reclamó ella con mal humor. — Creo que también me voy.

— ¿Estarás bien? — le preguntó Amy.

— Seguro, nada que una dosis de películas y un bote gigantesco de helado no pueda curar — dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada — nos vemos mañana.

— Adiós — le dijo Lita con la mano.

— ¿Creen que podemos confiar en ella? — preguntó Taiki.

— ¿Bromeas? Casi puedo visualizar la escena. Mina se querrá cortar la yugular hoy con la tapa de ése mantecado. — dijo Seiya.

Serena le miró con gravedad.

— Bueno, lamento burlarme de los corazones rotos.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Serena se sumió en sus pensamientos. Seiya le tomó la mano y ella se giró con rapidez.

— ¿Te molesta que haga esto? — le preguntó Seiya temiendo la respuesta.

— No, no — sonrió ella — sólo no quisiera enfrentarme a tu peligroso club de fans. No querrán matarte a ti.

— Al menos no tienen poderes con los cuales acabarte.

— ¿Hablas de Haruka?

— Claro, ¿De quién más?

Serena pensó lo que ya sabía: Darien jamás había significado un tipo de amenaza para él.

Lita y Amy se miraron con una sonrisa mediana. A las dos les caía muy bien Seiya, pero también apreciaban a Darien. Aquella dualidad las confundía, pero si Serena sonreía como hasta ahora, quizá no tendrían mucho de qué preocuparse.

— Mejor me apuro — le dijo Amy a Taiki — tengo cita con el médico hoy.

— ¿Cómo van tus jaquecas?

— Disminuyendo, creo que tenías razón. ¡Sólo tenía que calmarme y listo! — le sonrió inocentemente.

Taiki le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

— Ya ves, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Y como Amy sí es penosa para dar demostraciones en público, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó con prisa.

— Luces raro — se atrevió Lita a decirle.

— Me preocupaba el estrés de Amy, es todo — dijo él con normalidad.

— ¿De verdad crees que sólo sea eso?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — inquirió él con incómoda sensación.

— No sé… algo me dice que a Amy le pasa algo más grande. Quizá alucino.

— Quizá — mejor dijo él.

Amy llegó puntual a su cita. Kenji, su doctor de confianza ya estaba esperándola, le sonrió y le invitó a pasar.

— ¡Buenas tardes! — saludó ella.

— Hola Amy, ¡Te ves bien! Con mucho color — indicó.

— La verdad es que me siento muy bien. Tenías razón… todo ése estrés estaba acabándome…

Kenji carraspeó tratando de llenar el formato de consulta.

— ¿Ya no tienes mareos y jaquecas?

— Me dio una muy leve hace dos días, pero tan soportable que pude ir al cine con mis amigas. — dijo Amy muy contenta.

— ¿Has comido bien?

— Sí, lo normal.

— Bien… eh… necesito modificar tu dieta, Amy — dijo Kenji de repente. La peliazul se enderezó.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi dieta?

— No es suficiente lo que comes, quisiera… bueno, sé que a las chicas les detesta oir esta palabra, pero debes sobre alimentarte. Para que estés más fuerte y con energía.

— Toda la vida he comido así — insistió ella.

— Ya no, tu estrés te debilitó mucho. Quiero que sigas éste plan nutricional — le dijo el doctor entregándole una pequeña hoja con un cuadro alimenticio.

— ¡Pero esto es muchísimo! Jamás podré comer tantas veces en un día.

— Si quieres sentirte bien, deberás hacerlo.

Amy le miró un momento.

— Nunca había escuchado de algo así para una crisis de estrés. ¿Todo está bien, Kenji?

— Por supuesto, chica. Pero necesito que me hagas caso en lo que te digo — le dijo Kenji mirando hacia otro lado, donde estaban sus pisapapeles — ¿Me entiendes verdad? No te ofendas, eres muy brillante. Pero yo soy el que sabe aquí.

— Sí, claro… lo entiendo — accedió Amy. — Y esos suplementos… ¿Tengo que seguirlos tomando?

— Si quieres seguirte sintiendo al cien, sí — dijo él.

Amy asintió sin convencimiento.

— Ya veo. Bueno, supongo que está bien.

Y continuaron con su cita, pero Amy sintió de nuevo aquella desazón que había sentido últimamente todos los días en el estómago.

Y luego de algunos días, Mina experimentó la peor semana que había tenido desde que su felicidad comenzó. Sabía, en el fondo de su ser, que Yaten iba a dejarla algún día. Que las cosas no son eternas… ¿Pero tenía que acabarse tan pronto? Se detuvo frente al instituto de baile, luego de días de hostilidad por parte del ojiverde, y ella, pues ella tuvo que ceder ante eso. Más de una vez quiso hablarle, pero él simplemente se rehusaba. ¿Llamar? No. Iba a ser demasiado vergonzoso que se negara a contestarle, por eso, fue a buscarlo después de los ensayos.

Salió como siempre, con prisas y viendo que mensaje nuevo le había llegado a su celular, seguramente de trabajo, y ella sintió que todo se le revolvió adentro cuando lo vio acercarse. Él levantó la vista al sentir la mirada, y se detuvo un momento. Para él también había sido una pequeña impresión verla ahí parada.

— ¿Puedo hablarte…? — preguntó ella. Y sonaba más segura de lo que en realidad estaba. Yaten miró hacia el otro lado de la calle.

— Sólo tengo unos minutos antes de llegar al estudio.

— Claro — asintió ella, sintiendo cosquillas de malestar en la panza. — Eh… Yaten… no sé que estés pensando realmente, pero… en verdad lamento lo que pasó ése día. No quise… bueno, no era mi intención que las cosas acabaran así.

— Bueno, esas cosas pasan — dijo Yaten encogiéndose de hombros, y justo cuando Mina iba a ver una pequeña lucesita de esperanza él dijo — quizá no somos el uno para el otro ni nada. Que bueno que nos dimos cuenta a tiempo.

— No digas eso — dijo Mina sintiéndose desvanecer — yo… yo no puedo estar sin ti, Yaten. — ¿No hay manera de que arreglemos esto? Por… por favor.

Yaten miró a la rubia, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintió pena. Algo también se revolvió dentro de él.

— Desconfiaste de mí — dijo él.

— Lo sé.

— Y metiste a mi ex en nuestra relación…

— Lo sé — dijo Mina de nuevo.

— Y crees que estoy contigo porque busco algo así… — dijo él — y estás muy equivocada.

Yaten hablaba serena y en voz casi baja. La Sailor tragó saliva tratando de no echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, y rogarle que volvieran.

— No quise que peleáramos — dijo Yaten. Su sinceridad era deslumbrante, más de lo que había sido jamás — tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti, Mina. Me haces… me haces mucha falta.

Mina sonrió entre lágrimas.

— Lamento haber sido tan inmadura.

— Yo lamento haberte llamado estúpida — dijo él medio avergonzado.

— Y patética — recordó ella.

— Eso también… fue innecesario.

— Aranna sigue siendo una piedrita en mi zapato, amor — dijo Mina, quizá olvidando su eran una pareja o no, pero Yaten no dijo nada.

Yaten sonrió, y Mina sintió que casi flotaba en el aire.

— Ha decir verdad también extrañaba que dijeras ésa palabra.

Él se acercó para besarla profundamente, y ella casi se derrite bajo el cálido atardecer. Se desprendió de él solo para abrazarlo con fuerza, sabiendo, que desde ése momento iba a cuidar no sólo como eran como pareja, sino las cosas que se decían, porque siempre puedes lastimar a otro sin querer.

Serena se levantó ése sábado más emocionada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Es curioso, pero la gente adulta ya nunca se emociona. ¿Recuerdas ésa emoción que sentías cuando te decían que iba a venir un hada de los dientes a llevarse tu pieza y dejarte dinero? ¿La has sentido de nuevo? Se va perdiendo, desafortunadamente con el tiempo. La gente ya no se emociona tan fácilmente, se entusiasma sí, pero emoción eufórica ya no. Pues Serena, a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado en su joven vida, todavía tenía capacidad de emocionarse como una chiquilla.

Y así, Serena, con toda la pena de su corazón le mintió a sus papás, y se inventó que quería alejarse un rato de la ciudad. Seiya le había prometido fugarse con ella de todo lo que los presionaba a los dos, y le propuso vivir una aventura solos, para que en el mundo no existiera nadie más que ellos.

Tomó su pequeña maleta y caminó hasta la esquina, para que sus padres no sospecharan nada. Seiya ya estaba esperándola con las manos al volante, con unos lentes oscuros y en un convertible negro que le hicieron emocionarse aún más.

— ¡Listo! — dijo metiéndose con rapidez.

— No me agrada pasar por ti una calle antes, Bombón — confesó él.

— ¿Quieres que mi papá te someta a un interrogatorio?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

— No le veo nada malo. Basta contestarle y ya.

Serena parpadeó con confusión.

— Mmm…

— ¿Qué?

— Nada.

Serena recordó a Darien de nuevo. Y su constante incapacidad para poder enfrentarse a su familia. Ya más de una vez había "huido" de las preguntas de su papá, a pesar de la infinita madurez de la que solía hablar.

Y cuando él arrancó el coche, sintió la adrenalina ya correr por su cuerpo. Seiya se encaminó hacia una autopista que pronto se llenó de un paisaje verde y abierto, lleno de árboles altos y una que otra laguna. Las casas que estaban en condominios casi no sobresalían, mas que estaban muy apartadas y privadas. Serena después de unas dos horas, pudo escuchar el sonido de una cascada, y sintió una gran felicidad. Todo el tiempo ella fue cantando al lado de Seiya, por supuesto, él maravillosamente y ella como un radio descompuesto, pero al final, estaban juntos.

Seiya no podía estar mejor. Tenía a su lado a la cosa más bella que había deseado en la vida, e iba a pasar unos días con ella a solas. No se imaginaba que demonios iba a pasar, sólo sabía que no quería que ése fin de semana terminara nunca. Ninguna de las outers, ni Darien, ni Mya, ni sus dudas existían ahora. Solo eran él y Serena.

Y llegando a al dichoso lugar que Seiya había elegido, Tokando, un lugar especial, casi cerca de las montañas, que reservaban las estrellas más cotizadas del medio cuando no querían ser molestadas. Serena se quedó sin habla al ver el lugar al que iban a hospedarse. Era sencillamente un sueño: en grandes piedras, la construcción color marrón se imponía cerca de un enorme prado, lleno de fuentes y huertos con millones de flores y ni una sola persona. El camino empedrado llegó hasta la puerta, donde una persona los recibió y se llevó el auto. Serena se giró hacia su espalda y admiró la majestuosidad de aquel lugar. Nunca había estado en un sitio tan hermoso.

— ¿Te agrada Bombón?

— Creo que lloraré en cualquier momento.

— Vaya, entonces mejor volvemos — dijo Seiya arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Bromeas! ¡Estoy… wow, Seiya! Es… es hermoso, increíble. Me encanta.

Seiya sonrió complacido ante el brillo de los ojos de su amada.

— Pues aún no has visto nada, vamos.

Y la tomó de la mano y entraron al lugar.

— Lo esperábamos, señor Kou— dijo la recepcionista entregándole las llaves — por favor, siéntanse como en su casa.

— Gracias — le dijo Seiya con un ademán y le entregó a Serena una llave — ésta es tuya, pequeñina.

Serena miró su llave con cierto asombro.

— Y… ¿tú tienes la tuya?

Seiya sonrió con encantador descaro.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Ya quieres dormir conmigo? Y la cara de inocente que te cargas.

La princesa le dio un manotazo.

Y aunque no esperaba algo diferente, la pregunta de Serena había sido meramente obvia. No es que estuviese pensando en otras cosas, simplemente era así, se sorprendió de ver dos llaves y listo. Ése Seiya, siempre de mal pensando.

Cuando entró a ver su cuarto suspiró fascinada. La habitación era muy amplia, compuesta de dos estancias, al final, estaba su dormitorio. Con la cama más ancha y acojinada que hubiera tocado, cortinas que llegaba desde el techo, cubriendo el enorme ventanal que le permitió ver el maravilloso paisaje. Serena dejó su sencilla bolsa en la cama y se cambió de ropa. Se miró en el espejo con un poco de frustración, porque el castillo donde estaba no albergaba una princesa tan bien vestida como ella.

Finalmente se decidió por unos pantalones cortos color café y una blusa sin mangas color verde pálido. Bajó corriendo y Seiya estaba hablando por teléfono en el enorme recibidor. Cuando terminó se giró a Serena.

— ¿Lista para divertirte?

— Claro. Oye, Seiya… ¿No tendrás problemas por haberte escapado acá?

— Aunque así fuera, ¿qué podrían hacerme? — se encogió el sin darle importancia.

— Pues no sé, ¿No te penalizan o algo así en la disquera? ¿Y si tienen que grabar?

— Lo indispensable no puede ser maltratado Bombón — se rió Seiya — aunque Taiki y Yaten y el manager y todos se enfaden, no pueden grabar sin mí. No les quedará más que esperar a que yo llegue.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

— No todo gira alrededor de ti.

— Mi vida sí gira en torno a ti, Bombón — explicó Seiya — por eso dejé mi trabajo, la escuela y lo demás por estar contigo… aunque no te importe mucho.

Serena hizo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿De cuándo a acá eres tan sentimental?

— Siempre he sido un romántico, sólo que nunca te das cuenta — espetó Seiya guardando su teléfono.

Serena suspiró.

— Sí me doy cuenta…

Se formó un breve silencio entre los dos, Seiya miraba hacia afuera y ella el piso.

— No quiero discutir en éste viaje, Seiya — pidió ella. — sabes que lo que más me gusta de ti es que aminoras mis problemas.

Seiya le miró.

— ¿Y qué más te gusta de mí?

— ¡Ya! — dijo ella jalándolo del brazo — dejemos eso para el "tiempo de confesarse".

— ¿"Tiempo de confesarse"? ¿Qué demonios es éso? — dijo él siguiéndola.

— Pues… cosas que uno dice cuando… ya sabes, en un momento determinado que el otro no espera.

— No tardes tanto…

El primer día estuvo lleno de emoción y novedades para Serena. Recorrieron el lugar que estaba lleno de altísimos árboles a caballo, y ella, aunque casi se cae dos veces, terminó medio aprendiendo y amando cabalgar. Respiraba el fresco aire que le aliviaba los pulmones y el corazón, purificándolo de tanta amargura.

Luego caminaron al lado del río, Serena iba contándole a Seiya cosas que habían vivido en el pasado, al lado de los demás. De cómo habían cambiado las cosas, de cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, y bueno, los dos tenían sus pensamientos encontrados respecto al otro.

Seiya trataba de disfrutar hasta la última milésima de segundo que estaba al lado de ella. Sentía que era agua muy valiosa e inagotable que tenía en las manos, y que si se descuidaba un poco, se le iría entre los dedos. Y cuidaba cada palabra, cada gesto, y a la vez, todo le salía natural. Al lado de Serena las cosas eran como él siempre las había soñado, por lo menos en ésos momentos. Porque nada pasa como en los sueños. Serena se le veía disfrutando al máximo el viaje, su compañía y sobre todo… le miraba diferente. Le costaba trabajo descifrar aquella mirada, llena de ansias y ternura. ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora…?

Y la princesa, pues ella aunque no podía definir claramente que sentía, sabía describir perfectamente las pequeñas emociones que Seiya había abierto en ella recientemente. Al final, supo que siempre las había sentido, que habían estado ocultas muy dentro de su pecho, atoradas por el incontrolable deseo de querer quedar bien con todo el mundo, de pretender ser algo que no es, y sobre todo, sentir algo que no sentía, o al menos no recíprocamente con su pareja.

Y así, no pudo más que pensar, que dentro de su mar de dudas y temores, Seiya era la excepción que ella buscaba. La excepción de poder enfrentar el dolor, de sentir alegría inexplicable y ganas de seguir adelante. Ojalá y se convirtiera en algo más. Algo que le permitiera sentir que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora al verlo, de que su voz temblara al abrazarlo, y no querer irse de su lado jamás.

Pero eso no lo sentía ahora Serena. Seiya, hasta el momento, no podía ser el amor de su vida. Aunque estuviese dolida y enojada. Aunque su resentimiento quizá jamás le permitiera volver con Darien, aún lo amaba. O eso creía. Se trataba de auto convencer de eso… porque no conocía nada diferente. Normalmente las cosas siguen siendo igual hasta que algo cambia, y la princesa pensaba que el principio de ése cambio se llamaba Seiya.

Cenaron en el restaurant que quedaba cerca del lago. Serena se sentía metida en un cuento de hadas. Nerviosa, trató de buscar lo mejor que traía en la maleta, cuando su puerta sonó. Ella abrió con rapidez recibiendo a un empleado de la gran residencia, con una caja muy grande.

— ¿Señorita Tsukino?

— Soy yo.

— Le mandan éste paquete. Buenas noches…

— ¡Espere! ¿Quién…?

Antes de que el empleado pudiera contestarle, éste hizo una reverencia y caminó con prisa por el pasillo. Ella frunció la nariz y cerró. Cuando abrió la caja casi se queda sin aliento: un vestido corto, completamente blanco con una cinta de seda rosada debajo del talle superior le adornaba. Completamente sin mangas y tenía una caída ligeramente vaporosa. Serena sonrió con emoción.

Cuando llegó a la terraza del restaurant Seiya ya la estaba esperando. Le sonrió ampliamente al verle el vestido puesto.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Seiya? — preguntó con fingido enfado.

— Te vi mirarlo el otro día, cuando fuimos al centro comercial. Supuse que te encantó.

— ¿Cómo adviertes ése tipo de cosas? — preguntó ella de nuevo asombradísima.

— No sé. Yo solo puedo pensar en lo que te hace feliz, Bombón.

Serena sintió una punzadota en el estómago.

— Bueno, vamos a comer, me muero de hambre…

Seiya le indicó a Serena que pidiera lo que quisiese de comer y de beber. Ella pidió diferentes cosas, todas en porciones pequeñas, porque todo estaba delicioso y no quería perderse de nada. Mientras veía a Seiya hablar y hablar, no podía dejar de sentirse tan nerviosa. La verdad es que se veía tremendamente guapo, y ella escuchaba con atención las cosas que decía, le respondía y opinaba. ¿Así de fáciles eran las cosas con Seiya? Sólo era eso. Pasar el momento. Le resultaba hasta extraño no tener miedo, de decir alguna tontería, de estropear la situación. Se le había olvidado, que no estaba con Darien.

— Quiero una copa de vino tinto, por favor — pidió Serena a la elegante mesera.

Serena estuvo atenta a la reacción de Seiya. Nada, siguió comiendo como si nada.

— ¿No te molesta que beba?

— ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? — preguntó él encogiendo los hombros.

— No sé…

— Yo también estoy bebiendo — dijo él señalando su copa de champagne.

— Pues sí pero…

— No somos dueños de las personas Bombón — explicó Seiya, de repente, como si adivinara lo que ella quería decir — cada quien toma sus decisiones y tiene sus gustos. Y no tengo por qué si quiera mencionar algo así.

Serena suspiró, y tuvo que darle un largo sorbo a su copa.

Y así pasó la noche, llena de cosas nuevas y la vez todo era como ellos ya lo conocían. Después de la copa de Serena llegó otra, y otra. Y una más. Y la verdad es que se encontraba un poco mareada, pero estaba feliz. Ya entrada la noche él la acompañó hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

— Buenas noches, Bombón.

— Buenas noches — sonrió Serena. — Eh… Seiya… muchas gracias. Por todo.

Él solo devolvió la sonrisa, y se dio vuelta para irse a su cuarto.

— Eh… — empezó Serena sin saber realmente que decía, porque estaba mareada y a la vez un poco eufórica — ¿No quieres… pasar un rato?

Seiya arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Para qué?

Serena movió los pies con impaciencia.

— Pues para hablar o algo.

— Ya hablamos toda la noche… — dijo Seiya adrede.

— Bueno pero… no sé… — dijo ella pensando en las palabras. ¿Cómo decirlo sin decirle "quieres dormir aquí"?

Y ya que la hizo sufrir unos satisfechos momentos, Seiya simplemente se metió en el cuarto de la chica. Ella tomó aire y entró con él.

¿Te ha pasado que no quieres que una noche termine nunca? ¿Qué quieres congelar el tiempo y quedarte ahí, estático, para que tu alegría no se acabe? Eso sentía Serena ahora que tenía a Seiya en su cuarto charlando de nuevo. El chico pidió otra botella de champagne, según "solo para él" pero Serena siguió bebiendo. Ella sentada con las piernas cruzadas y él, medio recargado con un brazo a su lado.

— De acuerdo… — continuó ella — ¿Tu peor momento en el colegio?

Seiya hizo los ojos en blanco para tratar de recordar.

— Déjame ver… creo que… cuando te vi llorando ése día, antes de que comenzara la pelea con Galaxia.

Serena asintió sin decir nada.

— No… no soporté verte tan triste, tan sola… y bueno, que yo no pudiese hacer nada.

— Entiendo — dijo Serena.

— ¿Y el tuyo? — preguntó Seiya.

— El mío…

Serena sabía la respuesta. Fue un día después de que Darien le había dicho que había vivido un romance con una chica de EEUU. Fingir frente a sus amigas y frente a él había sido una verdadera tortura. Cuando sólo quería llorar en su cuarto, abrazar a Seiya y contarle lo desdichada que era, tuvo que conformarse con aparentar natural actitud.

— Creo que no tengo uno — dijo Serena medio sonriendo. — Aún no hay un peor día.

Seiya ladeó la cabeza. Aunque no sospechó de la mentira de ella.

— ¿Tu mejor cumpleaños? — preguntó entonces Seiya.

— Esa es fácil, mis amigas me organizaron una fiesta sorpresa. — contestó ella omitiendo la parte del obsequio de Darien y lo demás.

— ¿Y el tuyo?

— Aún no sucede, pero sé que será el mejor, porque estaré contigo Bombón — explicó Seiya sirviéndose otra copa.

Ella sonrió con sencillez.

— ¿Qué piensas de mí? — preguntó ella inesperadamente.

— ¿Respecto a qué?

— A todo. Lo que sea… lo que pienses. Puede ser cualquier cosa.

— Bueno… — dijo Seiya carraspeando, ya se sentía sonrojar y aún no había dicho nada. ¡Qué bueno que las copas de más le ayudaban! — bueno…

— Anda, anda… — dijo ella impaciente.

— La verdad es que… si no te conociera Bombón, aún así, creo que cuando te viera caminar por la calle… y te viera fijamente a los ojos, pensaría que mi mundo ya no está tan normal como antes. Pensaría que mi suelo y mi cielo están juntos, que mi cabeza ya no funciona correctamente y mis sentidos están paralizados. Que conforme avanzo cada paso quiero alejarme corriendo y la vez, quisiera no despegarme de ahí nunca…

"Que en la garganta se me empieza a formar un nudo muy grande, y eso me impide hablar, porque quisiera decirte lo aterrado que estoy de continuar a tu lado. Que el aire de mis pulmones sigue entrando, y había entrado por dieciocho años, pero que nunca me sentí tan vivo hasta entonces. Y que de pronto, me siento seguro. Como si nada fuera a pasarme ya, que el miedo no es un factor importante que me impida seguir sintiendo ésa cosquilla… y que caigo…y caigo… en un profundo abismo, porque deseo tratar de explicar cuántas veces había soñado conocer a alguien así. Y que todo lo que los famosos escritores y grandes músicos escriben y cantan son puras falacias comparadas con lo que mi pecho grita en ése momento, que un nuevo significado se forma en mi interior. Y que moriría mil millones de veces más, para poder vivir ése momento. El momento de haber conocido a la chica más… extraordinaria y tonta, pero que es tan dulce que no me importa. Y pensaría que soy el hombre más afortunado del universo, aunque… aunque ella no lo sepa."

Serena parpadeó para tratar de controlar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en el borde de los párpados. Y miró a Seiya. Él tenía la mirada fija en ella.

— ¿Tú… piensas eso de mí? — dijo Serena. Y aunque la pregunta era redundante, no supo que más decir.

— Algo parecido — se rió Seiya bebiendo un poco más.

La princesa no pudo resistirlo. Se inclinó hacia el rostro de Seiya y le besó intensamente. Y aunque él casi tira la copa de la sorpresa no lo hizo. El efecto en él era inmediato, la verdad es que ya era suyo desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué negar lo que el mismo deseaba? Tomó a Serena del rostro y le correspondió con una pasión con la que jamás había besado a nadie hasta entonces. Ella no se sorprendió cuando él entrelazó los dedos en su cabellera sujetando su rostro con el suyo. Tenía la otra mano firmemente asida contra su estrecha espalda, y él hubiera deseado poder retenerla así pasa siempre. Ella se enderezó y entrelazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

Pero entonces sintiendo que el aire se le acababa ella se detuvo un momento. Separó con una de sus manos delicadamente el rostro de él, para mirarlo frente a frente.

— Ay, Bombón — suspiró él extasiado.

— Se supone que debería arrepentirme, pero no voy a hacerlo — confesó ella.

— Excelente decisión — le dijo Seiya para apenas volver a besarla. Él se inclinó sobre ella recostándola sobre la cama, y ella se aferró a su cuello con más fuerza que antes. Serena apenas si escuchó el tintineo que dieron las copas al caerse sobre la alfombra y no le interesó. Cuando sintió la lengua del chico entrar en su boca no pudo más que percibir un delicioso escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Y no pensaba nada, eso era lo maravilloso de la situación. No había amigas, ni escuela, ni problemas, ni nada. Sólo eran los labios de Seiya lo que la cautivaban en ése momento. Él sintió un ardor que le envolvió todo le cuerpo y se movió más frenéticamente, no quería que terminara. Pero…

El se separó entonces. Dejando a Serena debajo de él, con las mejillas encendidas y una mirada de confusión.

— Creo que… tengo que irme a mi cuarto — dijo él con la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

— ¿Qué…? — preguntó ella incrédulamente — No… ¿Por qué…?

— Ya es tarde — dijo él incorporándose.

— ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?

¡Qué preguntas! Pensó Seiya. Ésa Serena tonta.

— Descansa mejor, ésa champaña te pegó fuerte. Seguro quieres dormir…

— No, no quiero dormir — dijo Serena con necedad, levantándose y abrazando a Seiya de la cintura — quiero que te quedes… ¿Por qué…?

— Me voy, Bombón — repitió él con voz un poco más grave — buenas noches.

Y se despidió dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, salió cerrando con suavidad la puerta. Y Serena se dejó caer en la cama, tocándose el pecho, justo donde tenía el corazón.

— ¿Qué me está pasando…?

Aunque la verdad es que ésa noche no encontraría la respuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todas! espero que estén super bien y que disculpen mi gran retraso. Esto de los finales pues no ayuda en nada, pero ya podré publicar con mayor frecuencia. Por favor no dejen de darme su sabia y valiosa opinion! que es la parte que más me importa del fic. Espero esten todas super bien y contestaré con mucho gusto por PM a sus dudas y comentarios... besos!

Kayleigh


	18. Es creer

**El Amor Es…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"No tengo dudas que todo es posible con fe... y los recursos suficientes"_  
**

**K.M**

**.  
**

**.  
**

¿Crees en algo? ¿Te atas a algún sentimiento, a alguna esperanza o fe? ¿Mantienes la constancia de tus sentimientos y convicciones? Creer en algo o en alguien. Cuando hacemos una promesa o nos decimos a nosotros mismos, confiar, pertenecerle a alguien es creer en ésa persona. Creemos en sus palabras, en sus actitudes, y sobre todo… en sus sentimientos. Desafortunadamente hay cosas que podemos deducir y otras no, como sus pensamientos. Dicen que la esperanza muere al último en el ser humano, yo creo, más bien, que es lo primero que se muere cuando se traiciona ésa confianza tan esperada por la persona amada. Sin embargo, no toda la vida creeremos en lo mismo, ¿O sí? Nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos maduran y cambian con el tiempo y nos hacen ver las cosas diferentes. Enojo, decepción y desilusión pueden hacerte que dejes de creer en las personas. ¿Pero sabes que es lo único que puede sacarte de ése círculo? Tú mismo. Todos se merecen confianza… todos se merecen una oportunidad. Pero sobre todo la mereces tú, de creer en ti mismo.

**EL AMOR ES…**

**.**

**XVIII: ES… CREER.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Serena se despertó para mirar el techo de aquella elegante alcoba no pudo más que tratar de querer olvidarse de lo que pasó el día anterior. Ni cuando se bañó, ni cuando se tardó tanto en escoger que ropa ponerse, sirvió para disipar los pensamientos que se habían adherido a su joven mente como si fuera una estampa permanente.

Y sin embargo, la evidencia estaba ahí: dos copas hechas añicos estaban tiradas en la alfombra, su bolsa con los accesorios que cargaba en ella tirados y la chaqueta de Seiya que había dejado ahí la noche anterior. Se sonrojó al recogerla y mirarla un momento, para luego dejarla sobre la cama. ¡Si supiera la vergüenza que había pasado! ¿Cómo se le fue a ocurrió semejante babosada? Sacudió su cabeza y bajó para preguntar por él en la recepción. La trabajadora del lugar le indicó con voz sutilmente cortés que el señor Kou había salido temprano y no había regresado, y que no había dejado ningún recado. Serena asintió con desánimo y salió a caminar por los prados de la hermosa residencia.

Al mirar los altos árboles que cubrían los hermosos terrenos donde se encontraban, pensó en los hechos. Quizá sí había sido un error lo de anoche. Pero… ¿y lo del día anterior, y el anterior a ése, y el del día bajo la lluvia? ¿Todos eran errores? ¿Todo estaba marcado por inconstantes desaciertos en su vida? Serena sabía en el fondo la respuesta. Sabía, que a pesar que desde hacía casi año y medio entendía los sentimientos de Seiya, y él, de más de mil formas le había declarado ya su amor, ella seguía sin darle el derecho de saber la verdad. ¿Acaso no era aquel beso, la manera más correcta de sincerarse? ¿El impulso de no querer dejar ir a alguien? Quizá, pero no le agradaba nada la culpa que sentía ahora. No sabía si era por ella o por los demás… y aún así, había valido la pena.

—Se te va a secar el cerebro de tanto pensar Bombón.

Serena se giró con desagrado para mirarle. Él estaba parado frente a ella, asombrosamente fresco y daba la apariencia de estar de muy buen humor.

—Qué gracioso te has vuelto últimamente.

—En cambio a ti, el encanto se te evapora con cada día —se burló Seiya—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Cómo es que no eres un zombi como yo?—le espetó Serena.

—Estoy acostumbrado a beber un poco en presentaciones y fiestas del trabajo, ya sabes. Para mí no es lo más nuevo del mundo.

—Vaya, pues que suerte la tuya ser un chico "de mundo".

—Basta con un analgésico y ya, inutilita.

Serena quiso pegarle en ése momento, pero la cabeza iba a explotarle casi en ése instante, así que sólo se frotó las sienes con dolor.

Seiya dejó de sonreír.

—Sólo juego, vamos a buscarte ésa pastilla.

—Estoy bien —repuso ella con los dientes apretados.

—¿Estás molesta?

—Adivina…

—Vaya — resopló Seiya—, no creí que te molestaras porque me haya ido a mi cuarto ayer.

—¿Cómo…? ¡Pf! ¿Cómo puedes pensar otra cosa? —le gritó Serena con las mejillas encendidas —sabes bien que es así.

—Bueno, es que… creí que era lo correcto.

Serena se calló y le miró con ojos fulminantes.

—Para mí no es tan fácil como para ti.

Ella levantó la vista. La mirada de Seiya había cambiado. Se echó la raqueta hacia atrás.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú estas experimentando mil cosas nuevas, Bombón — explicó Seiya —; pero yo no. Yo tengo sintiendo esto mucho tiempo… y créeme, que querer estar con una persona y no poder hacerlo es algo que no le deseo a nadie. No quisiera… que sigamos avanzando tanto si no conozco la verdad de lo que sientes.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

—Seiya… sé que esto es muy complicado… pero dame un poco de tiempo. Sólo… no creo que el alcohol sea tan maravilloso para hacerme hacer cosas que no quería. No creo que tenga ése extraordinario don.

Serena respiró profundamente y continuó:

—Quería besarte Seiya, de la misma forma que quiero hacerlo ahora y quizá todo el tiempo. No hay manera de explicarte una verdad ahí, no me puedo arrepentir, porque si lo hago, nunca voy a ser feliz, Seiya. No sé qué pasará mañana ni cuando lleguemos a la ciudad. Sólo sé que me cautivas y me abrumas en cada momento que estoy contigo. Por favor, no me atormentes con más dudas ahora tú… no ahora que al fin te he encontrado.

Seiya sonrió, cediendo, como siempre, a las eternas cadenas que sentía hacia Serena desde que la conoció. Se acercaron con lentitud y sus labios se juntaron bajo el sol de medio día.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, las cosas estaban no más tranquilas para todos. Después de su repentina y corta ruptura, Yaten y Mina se habían unido más que nunca. Aranna, se había tragado sus palabras sin pensar, y queriendo separarlos, de manera involuntaria solo había conseguido que se valoraran más uno al otro. Así pasa, cuando uno quiere mover todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor. Casi nunca como nosotros queremos.

Y aunque Yaten y Mina vivían desahogadamente su amor, él no estaba tranquilo. Había recibido ésas constantes llamadas y comenzaba ya a preocuparse de verdad, una vez que nunca resultó la demanda de acoso y demás. El manager, (al que ahora Yaten odiaba profundamente) le había sugerido no hacer más escándalo de aquello, y al mismo tiempo, dejar que las cosas fluyeran, porque también le hacía bien el escándalo a sus ventas de discos. Con todo el coraje que esto le infundía, Yaten consiguió tener por lo menos unos días de tranquilidad, contratando más seguridad y ésas cosas. Cambió su número celular, y por un tiempo, todo al parecer estaba en orden.

Cuando salieron del cine, Mina se dirigió a él con voz cautelosa:

—¿Nadie más te ha marcado?

—Cambié el número, y han cesado por el momento.

—¿Crees que hayamos vencido ya? — preguntó Mina de nuevo, aun sosteniendo un vaso de la dulcería del cine.

—Claro, para eso lo hice.

Nuevamente estaba mintiendo. Jamás le iba a contar la verdad, que ésa vez que ella estaba dormida y sin darse cuenta, la llamada que recibió le dijo exactamente qué estaba haciendo y dónde. Sabía que el sujeto tenía conocimiento de dónde vivían, y probablemente tendría que mudarse también. Aunque eso equivaldría a decirle la verdad a Taiki y Seiya, sin explicarles la verdad.

Mina asintió con convencimiento, mucho más tranquila. Al menos ya dormía un poco mejor y se sentía mucho mejor. ¡Qué tontería! Ella, que una vez fue una Sailor que combatía toda clase de criaturas raras y desagradables, preocupada por un tipo sin que hacer.

Pero ni la pluma de transformación ni los poderes servían ahora, porque habían quedado inactivos desde la eterna paz que se había formado en el planeta. Luna se lo había explicado, ¿no había razón para pelear? Sí, había miles de injusticias todos los días en la Tierra, pero como ella había dicho… sus poderes no podían escapar más allá de sus propias manos. La tierra, debía conservar ése equilibrio, y los humanos debían luchar por ellos mismos para protegerse entre ellos. Recordó la enorme discusión que había tenido Luna con Serena, sobre razones de justicia y equidad. Al final, todas tuvieron que someterse al destino que, quisieran o no, las plumas de transformación quedarían inactivas hasta que otro enemigo realmente fuera del alcance de los humanos apareciera.

Y aquél nombre le hizo recordar a alguien.

—¿Ya se comunicó Seiya con ustedes?

—Recibimos un mensaje de texto, diciendo que se había ido a descansar. A un lugar al que solíamos ir cuando visitamos éste planeta la primera vez —comentó Yaten con fastidio.

—¿Sabes con quién fue, verdad?

—Me quisiera decir a mí mismo que no, pero ciertamente resulta mucha coincidencia que tampoco Serena esté aquí.

—¿Te conté el bochorno que pasé?, marqué a su casa preguntando por ella, y luego me di cuenta que su mamá tenía noción de que nosotras estábamos con su queridita hija. — dijo Mina con indignación — ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

—¿Dijiste la verdad?—preguntó Yaten entrando al auto.

—Claro que no, porque es una promesa de amigas jamás delatar a la otra.

—¿Aunque tu "amiga" no te haya dicho nada?

—Sé que pretende Serena, amor. Quiere escapar y olvidarse de todo el desastre de éste lugar…

—Lástima que huir no sea la respuesta a los problemas.

—Yo pienso un poco diferente… y a la vez no.

Yaten interrogó con sus ojos verdes.

—Serena necesita estar tranquila.

—No es momento de vacacionar —discutió Yaten.

— Te equivocas de nuevo —anunció Mina dándole un leve beso en la mejilla —piénsalo, si estás alterado… ¿qué pasa al buscar respuestas?

Yaten guardó silencio. Mina tuvo que contestar su propia pregunta.

—Uno dice cosas que no quiere decir, o hace cosas que no quiere a hacer. Al estar intranquilo, quiero decir. ¿Por qué? Es simple, si no estás sereno, no puedes pensar correctamente. Si no piensas correctamente, ¿Cómo arreglarás ése problema?

—De acuerdo… has captado mi atención.

—Serena necesita estar a solas y en tranquilidad para pensar que hará con éste embrollo que se ha hecho hasta ahora… lo necesita.

—De acuerdo, estaría de acuerdo si Serena realmente fuera a eso — insistió Yaten deteniéndose en un semáforo

—¡Pero con Seiya nunca hay tranquilidad en ninguna parte! ¿Qué aún no le conoces? Serena no pensará, sólo…

Yaten se detuvo y Mina le miró con expectación.

—¿Sólo qué…?

—Sólo se dejará llevar por los arranques de Seiya, es todo.

Mina asintió con comprensión. Yaten también tenía razón.

.

.

.

.

Amy dejó _Sentido y Sensibilidad _en el sofá cuando escuchó que el timbre sonaba. Se sacó de la boca una fruta que había estado mordisqueando durante la lectura y abrió. Cual fue mayor su sorpresa al encontrar a Richard detrás de la puerta. Amy sonrió con alegría y le abrazó, y el muchacho le correspondió de una manera más bien tímida.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías? No me veas así, no es lo que crees. ¡Podía haber arreglado un poco éste desorden!

—¿Desorden? — preguntó Richard con humor — una chica jamás tiene desorden en su casa.

—Si una que es hija de padres divorciados, cuya madre se la vive en un hospital y dicha hija es adicta a los libros y a una computadora.

—¿Trabajas en algo en especial?

Amy torció los labios.

—En realidad sí. Ya debes saber lo que pasó con el ensayo.

—Algo me contó un chico del curso intensivo — dijo Richard con pesadez—, no creí una palabra.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

— Desde que te vi por primera vez acá, Amy.

— ¿Y porqué nunca dijiste nada?

— Me preocupabas — confesó Richard — aunque a decir verdad no quería decirte que lo sabía. Sé como eres, Amy. Te preocupa que los demás se preocupen por ti. Preferí ahorrarte ésa carga.

— Quiero retomar quizá un nuevo tema… y enviar una nueva solicitud a otra ciudad. Donde no sepan nada… del escándalo. En verdad necesito la beca, Rich.

El chico asintió.

Se sentaron en el mismo sofá en el que ella estaba hacía unos momentos.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? — preguntó el chico tomando el arrugado libro. — ¡Oh! — exclamó él con un dejo de burla — no sabía que tuvieras éste lado tan cursi.

—Todas las chicas lo tenemos —se encogió Amy de hombros, aunque se había sonrojado.

—He oído de él. ¿Y tú que eres Amy…el sentido o la sensibilidad? ¿La sensatez… o los sentimientos?

—Bueno… — empezó Amy mejor quitándole el ejemplar a Richard de la mano —ambos.

—En la historia no puedes ser ambos. El amor no es sensato.

—No pienso así, el amor es la decisión más sensata del mundo — explicó Amy — no es un sentimiento irracional y desbocado…

—Explícame eso — se intrigó Richard.

—Uno no elije sentir, pero sí elije pensar y racionalizar. Cuando uno ama en verdad, no puede más que tomar las decisiones con la cabeza y no con el corazón.

—Eso es incongruente con la idea general del amor.

—¡A mí de qué me sirve amar sin pensar! —recitó Amy divertida —sentir sin meditar. El amor es una decisión, y las decisiones se toman con la cabeza.

—Quizá dices eso porque jamás te has visto en una situación en la que tengas que dejar a un lado la cabeza, querida Amy —explicó Richard.

—¿Cómo cual? — retó ella.

—Como una que sea de vida o muerte.

Amy guardó silencio observando a su amigo. Las palabras que habían dicho habían sido cautas y pausadas. Y tan así, que a Amy se le heló la piel.

—¿Quieres decirme algo… Richard?

—No hay nada que no sepas, Amy — sonrió él con una sonrisa mediana —. ya viene tu novio, tengo que irme.

—¡A qué te refieres! — se alarmó ella subiéndosele el color con prisa—¡No te entiendo!

— ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi habilidad, verdad? — preguntó Richard con un dejo de tristeza—bueno… eso no importa. Me iré por las escaleras, porque él viene por el elevador.

Y a Amy ya no le dio tiempo de decir más, porque Richard salió despidiéndose con aprensión, deseándole a la chica mucha suerte y buenos deseos, entre otras cosas que no la dejaron nada satisfecha.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Mina abrió la puerta de su casa todavía se giró hacia él.

—Mañana nos vamos a ver— explicó Yaten cansinamente, al ver que su novia no se decidía a dejarlo.

—Hoy estoy sola… — sugirió ella con una risita pícara.

Yaten arqueó una ceja.

—Artemis está contigo.

—Artemis no cuenta como una persona — dijo Mina con mal humor — por favoooor.

—Estoy cansado—dijo Yaten sonriendo con paciencia — anda, mañana temprano nos vamos a ver.

— Si estás tan cansado es más fácil que te quedes a dormir aquí — dijo Mina señalando su casa como si fuese una aeromoza.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

—¿Estas segura que soy tu primera relación? Con esos moditos no veo como te has mantenido tan recatada, eh.

Mina puso las manos en la cintura sin enfadarse.

—Me tomo algo contigo y me marcho, ¿vale? — propuso Yaten—¡Y ya! Mañana tengo presentación temprano y quiero que vayas a verme.

La rubia dio pequeños saltitos de felicidad y abrió la puerta para que los dos pudiesen pasar. Como siempre que Yaten estaba en su casa, Artemis desapareció, probablemente a la casa de Serena para estar con Luna. Mina le ofreció un té de durazno que Lita le obsequió, y se sentaron en un largo sofá que daba al televisor.

— Hace rato que dijiste lo de las otras relaciones… me hiciste pensar en algo que ya había pensado, pero no te lo había preguntado.

El muchacho le miró con la aprobación de que continuara. Mina se mordió el labio inferior.

— Antes de mí, estuviste con Aranna… pero, antes de ella, ¿hubo alguien más?

Yaten miró la taza de té que tenía en la mano. Tragó saliva con precaución.

— No había tenido nunca una relación, aparte de ti y Aranna.

— Cuando te conté lo de Armand… sentí que querías decirme algo, Yaten. ¿Estoy en lo correcto o alucino?

Él permaneció callado un momento.

—Creo que no alucino— dedujo Mina mirando hacia la televisión, que estaba apagada —¿verdad?

Yaten tomó aire con ligereza.

—Sí, Mina. Hubo alguien más… lamento no habértelo dicho. No lo creí ni lo creo necesario ahora.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—No se trata de confianza —discutió él mirándola fijamente—son cosas… cosas que uno quiere olvidar. Como lo tuyo, con Armand.

—Pero tenías derecho a saber que amé a otra persona — se aventuró Mina, para después sentir como se ponía completamente roja. —bueno…

Nunca, desde que comenzaron a salir Mina le había dicho a Yaten que lo amaba. Jamás se había atrevido, y aunque sabía que lo quería desde antes de que se llevaran bien, no estaba segura de que sentía él. Sabía que la quería, y que la apreciaba, y que la cuidaba más que nadie y bueno… sabía lo especial que era, vamos. Pero aquellas dos palabras que jamás nadie le había dicho y ella quería decir resultaba una situación a decir verdad bastante compleja.

Yaten entendió exactamente lo que Mina estaba pensando. Mina siempre le había resultado el tipo de chica del cual puedes descifrar lo que piensa, abierta y sin restricciones. Él, en cambio, era la persona más difícil de entender en el mundo, según se lo habían dicho sus hermanos.

—Todo a su tiempo — le sonrió Yaten acariciando su mejilla —¿no crees que es mejor así?

Mina asintió con desánimo. Evidentemente Yaten no iba a decírselo en aquel momento. Ella, prefería callar algo que sabía que no era mutuo, era demasiado vergonzoso para admitirlo. Además, con su juventud y poca experiencia en aquel terreno del romance, ni ella misma sabía si Yaten era el amor de su vida o una pasión descocada por estar con él. Listo.

Pero como ella aún no había obtenido lo que quería antes de eso, prosiguió:

—Por favor, dime quien es la persona que quisiste tanto, que te cuesta demasiado hablar de ella.

—Qué terca eres… — gruñó.

—Y tú también— replicó ella.

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a su novia. No es que no le tuviera confianza, sencillamente sentía que había cosas que tenían que quedarse así, sepultadas sin moverse jamás. No había razón para remover aquello. Aunque Mina pensaba completamente diferente, y en el fondo sabía que no se iba a detener hasta que lo consiguiera. Mejor darle vuelta a la hoja y ya.

—Es una persona que ya conoces — empezó Yaten cautelosamente, al ver la mirada de horror de Mina, advirtió — no es ninguna de tus amigas ni Aranna, así que resérvate ésa expresión para cuando me veas en un bar con dos camareras — Mina se agachó avergonzada — bueno… como decía, es alguien que ya conoces. Aquella persona no tiene que decir ni yo tampoco, ni nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos, solamente yo me enamoré de ella.

"Crecí, y desde siempre he sido un hombre. Cuando fuimos reclutados en Kinomoku por un perfil de luchador y voluntad los poderes que nos dieron nos convirtieron en Sailor scouts. Era completa y absolutamente necesario que así permaneciéramos mientras fuésemos protectores de la princesa, porque ella cometía un gran deber al entrenarse como futura soberana de aquel planeta. Crecí en el castillo, y cuando conocimos a la princesa fuimos demasiado apegados a ella. Nuestras formas femeninas eran establecidas únicamente para que jamás ella se enamorara de uno de nosotros, y no se pensara más allá.

Pero eso no se tomó en cuenta para mí y mis hermanos. Porque aunque estuviéramos atrapados en el cuerpo de mujeres, sentíamos y pensábamos como hombres. Siempre había sido así, cuando conocí a Kakyuu me di cuenta de la extraordinaria persona que era, y me dediqué a cuidarla como era mi deber. Nada más que eso… Seiya y Taiki también lo hacían, pero poco a poco mi corazón empezó a reclamarme el estar tan cerca de aquella hermosa y amable mujer.

De nada sirvió. Luché en vano por controlar mis emociones y un día finalmente, lleno de rencor y resentimiento sobre mi destino lo acepté. Estaba enamorado de la princesa de Kinomoku."

Mina se tapó la boca con sorpresa. Pero Yaten continuó:

"Y sí, la verdad es que de nada sirve reprimir los sentimientos. Por eso te despreciaba tanto al principio, Mina. Tú eras siempre tan abierta y jamás te avergonzaste de ellos, a pesar de que te gustaba alguien que no te correspondía. Si yo hubiese actuado diferente, si me hubiera revelado ante el consejo real y hubiera recuperado mi forma física auténtica, y hubiera intentado declararle mi amor a la princesa, quizá hasta me habría aceptado. Pero no lo hice, decidí decírselo de la peor manera… lleno de rabia e impotencia al enterarme que ya estaba prometida para el país vecino. ¿He de contarte la desdicha que viví durante largos días y meses? Quizá puedas imaginarlo, puesto que tú viviste algo idéntico a mí, Mina.

Cuando le hablé a Kakyuu de lo que sentía por ella fue lo peor. Su actitud fue sorprendida, como estás tú ahora. Pero triste y melancólica, porque jamás había sentido nada más que cariño de hermana por mí, y yo estaba loco por ella. Seiya jamás se dio cuenta de esto, solo Taiki, y él me pidió callar mil veces, olvidarla y hasta irme del palacio o de Kinomoku para casarme con una buena chica que sí me hiciera feliz. Pero tú sabes, que esas cosas no funcionan si uno no quiere que funcionen. Supuse que haciendo las pases con ella, (puesto que con mi declaración la había ofendido y también a todo el reino) y dedicarme a estar cerca de ella. No me era posible concebir un mundo en el que no existiera, así que preferí sufrir a su lado, que ser feliz lejos de ella."

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo lograste? — preguntó Mina con voz temblorosa, y luego, se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad significaba esa pregunta. Quizá aún no lo había logrado.

Ella sintió que los ojos se le nublaban enseguida, y Yaten apuró el desenlace antes de que Mina lo terminase ahí mismo.

"Eso ya pasó. Te confieso que antes de regresar a la Tierra mi única objeción para venir era ella… no quería dejarla. Taiki me ofreció acompañar a Seiya y a él de mejor manera, seguramente pensando que aquí en la Tierra encontraría a alguien. Y no se equivocó. No quiero que pienses mal de mí, Mina. Yo mismo no sé descifrar bien que siento por ti, si un amor eterno o pasajero. Pero, ¿sabes qué? El ejemplo de Serena me ha servido para jamás decir que estaré enamorado eternamente. Mírala a ella y a Darien, atados por un hilo invisible que ni ellos mismos ven. Se han hecho tanto daño y a pesar de eso, él sigue confiando en un futuro de por vida y ella sigue sufriendo por un amor que no tiene, y que a la vez no puede escapar de él…"

Mina asintió.

— ¿Comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo, mi amor? — dijo él en tono más cariñoso, que consiguió aminorar el dolor de Mina — que estoy construyendo lo nuestro. No está hecho, ni nació así. Hay que hacerlo crecer, y tú, mi querida atolondrada, eres una excelente arquitecta.

Ella sonrió escapándosele quizá una lágrima o dos, pero se las secó rápido para que Yaten no las viera detrás de su espalda, ahora que se habían abrazado.

.

.

.

.

Taiki cruzó la cocina para entregarle su plato a Amy, que estaba repleto, casi desbordándose, de una colorida ensalada.

—¡Vaya! ¿Esto es para los dos, quiero pensar?— dijo ella con entusiasmo cuando el chico puso el plato sobre la mesa.

—Por supuesto que no, es para ti solita— contestó el castaño sentándose con un plato casi igual — todo tuyo, y espero lo termines o me ofenderás.

—Taiki, sabes que yo no como tanto—repuso la peliazul sirviéndose un poco de vino blanco.

—Pero deberías, porque estás muy delgada— dijo él sin mirarla.

— Sí, pero esto es una exageración…

—Son solo vegetales, se te bajarán pronto y dormirás bien.

—Aun así…

—Amy — exclamó él, perdiendo la paciencia— no hay manera de que discutamos esto. ¿Sí?

Amy le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No entiendo de qué se trata todo esto. Por un momento miré un escenario de Mina y Yaten, solo que él es un intolerante y ella una chica que padeció un trastorno alimenticio. ¿Qué se supone que hacemos nosotros, imitarlos?

—Te equivocas— dijo él bajando el volumen de voz, advirtiendo que Amy se había dado cuenta de su extraña actitud — simplemente te digo la verdad. Míralo como eso, no quiero que te pase lo que a Mina.

—No estoy enferma, Taiki— dijo Amy lentamente mirando a los ojos.

Cuando los ojos de los dos se encontraron, Taiki percibió aquello que tanto había estado temiendo desde que se decidió a ocultarle la verdad a su novia. Cada vez le costaba más y más mentirle, excusarse, y decir ése tipo de cosas siendo ella una persona demasiado inteligente.

—Claro que no— sonrió él poniéndole una mano sobre la suya— me preocupas, eso es todo.

—No hay razón para preocuparse — repuso ella sin estrechar su mano. Taiki se dio cuenta de la mirada de enfado de la chica. — no te bases en algo inexistente.

—No es tan inexistente, Amy. Te digo que estás más delgada y…

—No es así. Me peso constantemente cuando voy a nadar y la ropa me queda igual. Además, mi mamá es doctora, ¿lo olvidase? Me lo hubiera dicho al instante.

Él asintió con la mayor naturalidad que pudo.

—Claro… tienes razón.

Y aunque Taiki se permitió quedar como el paranoico en aquella pequeña pelea, las palabras de Kenji regresaron una y otra vez a su cabeza durante toda la velada. Aquel joven doctor le había advertido su peligrosa situación respecto a la enfermedad de la chica Mizuno, y las cosas estaban empezando a complicarse. Amy tomaba su tratamiento, de eso el estaba seguro, puesto que la había visto varias veces tomándolo frente a él, y él mintió diciendo que en algún momento él tuvo que tomar ésas "vitaminas" cuando estaba de en giras agotadoras por varias ciudades.

Y es cierto, Amy no estaba más delgada. Y precisamente por aquellas silenciosas señales era por lo que se preocupaba. Taiki sabía que la enfermedad iba avanzando sin duda, pero veía a Amy tan jovial y alegre como siempre, que le costaba trabajo comprender que aquella maldita enfermedad existía. Así, trató de compensar a Amy de varias maneras que le fuera posible, pero la chica no cedió. Estaba demasiado rejega por el momento a encontrarle una explicación a la brusca explicación que él le dio.

Se machó dándole un beso que no duró mas que unos segundos porque ella se apartó, y se despidió con una rapidez que a Taiki le dio un escalofrío. Solo esperaba… en el fondo de su corazón no estarla perdiendo.

Cuando salió sumido en sus pensamientos, una figura estaba recargada sobre su auto, estacionado afuera. Él se detuvo un momento en señal de algún peligro natural de la ciudad, pero el extraño habló:

—Hola, Taiki.

Él se acercó esperando encontrar alguna cara conocida, pero él no lo conocía. El chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos grandes le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Richard estaba parado frente a él.

—¿Te…?

—No me conoces— respondió él con rapidez —soy amigo de Amy, Richard.

—Ah…

Taiki asintió con un dejo de molestia. Había escuchado hablar a Amy tantas veces del famoso Richard que ya sentía que le caía mal, aunque él jamás hubiese sido celoso ni ciego ante las personas, consideraba a Richard ocupando un lugar demasiado importante en la vida de su novia. Bastaba ver como se expresaba de él con aquellos ojos brillantes y llenos de ternura.

—Sé que no te agrado— soltó Richard inesperadamente. Taiki frunció las cejas con desaprobación.

—No sé de donde sacas semejante idea, Richard. Te aseguro que no soy el tipo de persona que juzga sin conocer.

—No es por como soy, sino por lo que siento. Somos hombres, entendemos nuestro lenguaje… ¿no es así?

Taiki prefirió omitir respuesta.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?— inquirió el mayor de los Kou con cierta incomodidad.

—De hecho, sí. Vine a decirte un par de cosas sobre Amy. Sé lo que siente por ti, y vaya que es fuerte… créeme que no pretendo interferir en algo así. Sólo… deja de mentirle, ¿vale? Merece saber la verdad.

Taiki despegó los labios para después cerrarlos.

—¿Podrías ser más específico…?

—Hablo del engaño que has formado en torno a la enfermedad de Amy, Kou. No necesitas fingir…

Él se enderezó.

—No sé de qué estas hablándome.

—Vaya, cuando dices una mentira por mucho tiempo acabas creyendo que es verdad, ¿no es así?— se burló Richard.

Taiki leyó casi el pensamiento de Richard. Sus ojos mostraban una indignación absoluta ante los hechos ocurridos.

—¿Conoces al doctor Kenji?

—No. Y no sabrás tampoco porqué sé la verdad. Te aconsejo, Taiki, que le digas todo a Amy lo antes posible, o se lo diré yo.

Taiki se alteró.

—¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! — exclamó él con voz ahogada — ¡Amy es lo más importante para mí ahora! ¿Quieres que derrumbe sus sueños y su deseo por vivir cuando se entere que está condenada?

—Deja de jugar a ser Dios con la vida de Amy, Taiki — amenazó Richard. — ¿De qué demonios va a servir ése tratamiento? ¡Sólo perderás tiempo inútilmente!

—Protegerla de sus propios sentimientos no es gastar el tiempo inútilmente — espetó el castaño — deja de meterte en nuestra vida, Richard. Sé que eres importante para ella, y por lo mismo no la lastimaré lastimándote a ti. Pero si tratas de interferir una vez más… no digas que no te lo advertí.

—Mira, cantante — recitó Richard con ironía — hace mucho, cuando conocí a Amy y la gente a la que se enfrentaban, superé mi miedo a las personas.

—¿Tú te comprometes a cuidarla y protegerla de aquello que sufra cuando se entere? ¡Me resulta difícil creerlo, puesto que ni siquiera la has buscando en tanto tiempo!

— Yo ya sabía de su enfermedad — explicó Richard con los dientes apretados —. ¡Por eso me fui de Japón! No quería estar presente cuando aquello pasara…

—¿Ahora eres un vidente o algo así?— rió Taiki con frustración.

— Me reservaré mi vida para mí mismo — contestó Richard —. Taiki… no voy a hablar contigo de nuevo. Habla con ella o hablaré yo. Cada individuo es responsable de su vida… no los demás.

—¡¿Y por eso te largaste tú, eh?— gritó Taiki muy cerca de él—. ¡Tanta promulgación de la honestidad, pudiste habérselo dicho desde un principio!

—¡No es mi obligación anteponer los hechos a las personas, Taiki! Pero en cuánto te enteraste de aquel examen médico… ¡Debiste decírselo! No comprendes lo que significa, ¿verdad? Amy desvalorizará su vida, la pasará normal, yendo con sus amigas y reservándose cosas que sólo podrá hacer en cierto tiempo…

—Siempre está la opción de la operación— alegó Taiki.

—No funcionará.

Taiki se paralizó.

—No voy a escuchar éstas estupideces— resopló Taiki— ¿De dónde demonios sacas toda ésa basura?

—Sé que Amy es una Sailor Scout — dijo él con seriedad— y estoy casi seguro que tú también lo sabes — Taiki parpadeó atónito —, imagínate qué tipo de cercanía tengo con Amy, para saber su más profundo secreto… vi lo que iba a pasar, ella se sentiría mal y entonces acudiría con un doctor… todo resuelto. ¡Pero después llegaste tú! Cambiaste las cosas y yo…

Richard se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza que no le permitió seguir hablando. Taiki se acercó a él con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

—No nos desviemos — aclaró Richard — Amy tiene que saber que su vida corre peligro y sus días están contados, Taiki. No dejes que pase lo inevitable sin que ella haga lo que quiere hacer en su vida… que viaje… y…

La jaqueca de Richard no le permitió continuar.

—Tengo que irme— dijo él —pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Esperaré un tiempo… no más de quince días… y me citaré con Amy para hablar con ella. Lo lamento, sé que la amas, pero yo también…

Y dicho esto caminó con rapidez sobre la acera, para después atravesar la avenida esquivando autos que estaban en el semáforo parados. Taiki no pudo más que mirar al apartamento que estaba frente a él, que mantenía la luz encendida aún.

.

.

.

.

Yaten recogió sus cosas del camerino con prisa dispuesto a irse. Había sido una larga jornada de presentaciones, y se había desvelado hablando con Mina la noche anterior. Estaba agotado, y aún así le preocupaba el hecho de que Taiki no hubiera ido a ver el musical. Le llamó varias veces por teléfono y jamás contestó, sin saber, Yaten dedujo que se habría quedado estudiando varias horas por la madrugada de un día antes.

—Hoy estuviste fenomenal—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Aranna Hyori estaba detrás de él, con una toalla colgada al cuello y una sonrisa de triunfo.

—También tú —le sonrió él sinceramente.

—Me pareció raro que tus hermanos no viniesen— comentó ella acercándose, para guardar supuestamente unas cosas en su casillero. —¿Están bien?

—Taiki creo que está muy cansado, Seiya no está en la ciudad — explicó.

—Lo sé.

El chico se giró.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Claro… estaba pensando, Yaten. En lo que me dijiste la última vez… sobre… los gustos naturales, ¿te acuerdas? Proclamabas la honestidad de las chicas "sencillas", y lo reconozco, créeme — compuso ella al ver la cara de molestia de Yaten—es chistoso, ¡Tenías razón! No hay nada que hacer contra eso, porque es un gusto de familia.

Yaten le miró con sospecha.

—Explícate.

—Una imagen dice más que mil palabras— recitó Aranna mostrando todos sus dientes te diría que compraras la tuya, pero han de estar ya agotadas con semejante noticia… así que te regalo la mía.

Aranna le extendió una revista de moda, "Teen Maker". De ésas que están en todos los puestos de periódicos y que las adolescentes compran cada mes, y que en las portadas están todos los ídolos juveniles. Yaten la tomó y miró la foto de la portada. El título de la exclusiva estaba con unas letras más llamativas que nada, con una fotografía en close up, mostrando a su hermano Seiya, y a Serena Tsukino, besándose.

Yaten miró la foto con el ceño fruncido, ante la mirada de satisfacción de Aranna.

—Ojalá que su carrera no se venga abajo…— le susurró la chica, para después caminar con gracia por el pasillo.

Yaten hizo rollo la revista con ira, y salió disparado hacia su departamento. Cuando entró, encontró a Taiki sentado sobre la mesa, sin leer los documentos que tenía en ella. Parecía completamente abstraído.

—¿Ya viste?— le informó dejando caer el número sobre la mesa. Taiki lo tomó y miró con preocupación a Yaten. — ¿qué opinas?

— Esto… — empezó Taiki, para después buscar el artículo — "Encontramos a la famosa estrella de pop paseando en privado con su nueva chica, que es una estudiante común y corriente que no pertenece al mundo del espectáculo. Permanecieron casi tres días ahí, o permanecen aún. Se les vio todo el tiempo tomados de la mano y nuestras cámaras captaron el momento romántico en el que ellos están a solas…

"Parece que Seiya Kou al fin dejó de salir con chicas talentosas y se sumió al mal gusto. Dejando ver que si bien su novia es bonita, carece de belleza gutural y talento como se le ha emparejado antes…"

—¡Esto es una ridiculez!—exclamó Taiki mirando a su hermano—. ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

—¿Por qué no lees el artículo completo?—propuso Yaten con ironía—. Justamente, Seiya decide "descansar" del trabajo y Serena desaparece de su casa. ¿Y luego? ¿En qué demonios está pensando Seiya? ¿Acaso ya perdió la cabeza?

—La perdió hace mucho, cuando vio a ésa chica por primera vez— dijo Taiki con voz más calmada—, esto no está bien…

—¡Claro que no está bien!—gritó Yaten— ¡Voy a matarlo! ¿Sabes cuántas llamadas tengo del estúpido manager? ¡Cientos! No quiero ni pensar…

—Seiya se ha vuelto loco— declaró Taiki— ¿Cómo demonios no tuvo más cuidado? Y además, sabes… ¿sabes lo que pasará cuando…?

—Claro… —coincidió Yaten sin dejarlo terminar, porque ya sabía la respuesta.

Y el teléfono del departamento sonó. Cuando vieron el remitente, Yaten miró a su hermano con aprensión: Michiru Kaioh.

—Ahí tienes— dijo Yaten dándole el aparato a Taiki — un saludo afectuoso de Haruka.

.

.

.

.

Frente a él, la cristalina agua del lago despejaba todos sus temores. Quizá el de ambos. Los dos permanecían sentados uno al lado del otro, Serena, con las piernas cruzadas y estiradas, canturreando una canción que él no conocía. El también estaba sentado con los brazos hacia atrás, y la miró detenidamente.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó ella con voz tenue.

—Sólo quiero acordarme de esto, — explicó él dejándose caer sobre la hierba —cuando volvamos… todo volverá a la normalidad.

—¿Y si no volvemos? — propuso ella acostándose a su lado —quizá solamente así estaríamos bien, Seiya…

—¿Huyendo del mundo? — dijo él — no quiero eso, Bombón.

—Pero quieres estar conmigo…

—Pero no de ésa forma — discutió él —¿No comprendes que amar a alguien no sólo es querer a alguien para uno mismo?

—No te entiendo…

—Yo quiero presentarte como mi novia, y que salgamos todos juntos a de viaje o de paseo… y todas esas cosas. No soy un criminal para ocultarte, Bombón.

—Bueno, aquí nadie sabe nada de nosotros— se rió Serena — y eso es maravilloso. Gracias por cumplirme éste capricho, Seiya.

—Presiento que dejará de ser un secreto muy pronto.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — inquirió ella, mientras se enderezaba.

—Algo me lo dice, o es simplemente que las cosas tomarán el curso que debe. Ya sabes, eso de que la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

—No, Seiya, no quiero que pase eso a menos que yo se lo diga a las chicas.

.

.

.

¡Pobre Serena! ¡Si supiera que era el ojo del huracán del escándalo! Y que el hecho que en aquel lugar no tuviesen televisiones ni periódicos no era más que la única razón por la cual ellos habían sido los últimos en enterarse de lo que habían hecho, si eso tenía sentido. Y tampoco lo tenía para sus amigas, que en cuánto Amy abrió su e—mail, y Mina prendió la televisión, y Lita y Rei pasaron por un puesto de periódicos, se reunieron en casa de ésta última para tratar de comprender qué demonios estaba pasando.

—A mí no me vean— saltó Mina, cuando todas le echaron miradas de sospecha —a mí Sere no me dijo nada de esto.

—No puedo creer semejante cosa — anunció Amy mirando de nuevo el ejemplar, para después dejarlo al lado de su café — ¿Cómo es que Serena hizo algo así?

—Chicas, tampoco es que fuese lo más raro del mundo —comentó Lita— sabíamos que las cosas podían tomar éste rumbo. El engaño de Darien, la depresión de Serena, y Seiya siempre ha sido muy insistente con sus sentimientos.

—Jamás me imaginé que sucediera tan pronto— dijo Mina.

—Yo sí.

La que había hablado era Rei. Tenía una actitud seria, y daba la apariencia que quería tomar el tema con muchísima delicadeza.

—Serena habló conmigo hace poco —explicó —me dijo que le daría… más bien, que se daría una oportunidad con él.

—¡Esa Serena! Ya no me tiene confianza o qué — se quejó Mina.

Amy la miró con severidad.

—No se trata de eso, Mina. Creo que esto es algo grave, considerando que Seiya es una imagen pública y ella aún no le ha dicho adiós para siempre a Darien.

—Dejen eso, no quiero estar en éste país cuando Haruka y Michiru se enteren — dijo Lita.

— ¡Y Setsuna y Hotaru!

— Calma, Mina — dijo Rei — tenemos que hablar con Serena. Tiene que decírselo a las otras antes de que se enteren.

— Creo que ya es tarde — anunció Mina dejando su celular en su bolso— Yaten me acaba de enviar un mensaje, Haruka les llamó. Está furiosa.

—¿Les llamó a Taiki y Yaten? — preguntó Amy angustiada— esto no puede traer nada bueno.

—Claro que no, junta a una atolondrada cabeza hueca como Serena, y una conflictiva sobre protectora como Haruka en el mismo lugar y no dará un resultado agradable — dijo Rei.

—No sé qué podemos hacer en esto, a decir verdad— dijo Lita — ninguna de nosotras sabíamos nada.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer — concluyó Rei — porque Serena debe asumir sus consecuencias, y aunque quisiéramos ayudarla, ya se sabe todo. Es inútil.

— Aunque propongo que estemos ahí — dijo Lita — ya saben… por cualquier cosa.

Y todas estuvieron de acuerdo con la guerrera de Júpiter, porque dentro de poco, las cosas se pondrían muy feas.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en un cómodo restaurante del centro de la ciudad, Taiki y Yaten habían decidido salir a comer, apagar sus celulares al menos una hora y tratar de sacarse muchas cosas de la cabeza que ambos traían encima.

—Voy a querer el filete — dijo Yaten entregándole la carta al mesero.

—Lo de siempre — pidió Taiki— ¿sigues preocupado por Seiya?

—La verdad es que no — confesó Yaten — sé que esto sucedería tarde o temprano. Y él se merece ser feliz… aunque tenga que matarse con Haruka en el camino.

— Y olvidas al novio de la chica— recordó.

—Creo que ellos ya no están juntos — dijo Yaten tomando una copa con agua —Mina me lo dio a entender, aunque jamás me lo diría abiertamente.

—Es increíble lo mucho que Seiya quiere sacrificar para estar con Serena.

—¿Tú no lo harías? ¿No quitarías todo del camino para ser feliz con Amy?

—Hay cosas que no se pueden quitar.

Yaten advirtió la mirada de frustración de su hermano.

—Oye… ¿Todo está bien? Ni siquiera fuiste a la presentación de ayer.

—Lo siento — dijo sinceramente Taiki — tuve… algunos contratiempos. Sé que me encontraste en casa, pero he tenido cosas en qué pensar que hace que se me olviden las cosas.

—Debe ser algo grande si es que te está sucediendo eso — dijo Yaten en voz baja — ¿no quieres contármelo?

— Después — sonrió Taiki — no quiero hacer un problemota si puedo arreglarlo quizá esta misma semana.

Yaten se encogió de hombros y le dio la razón. Luego sintió que alguien lo observaba, se dio vuelta para ver a un muchacho no de más de su edad, en la mesa de al lado. Sí estaba mirándolo. Yaten le devolvió la mirada, aunque mucho más dura.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? — le preguntó Taiki llamando su atención.

—No me gusta cómo me ve ése tipo.

—No es un terrorista, solo es un hambriento chico.

—No estoy tan seguro…

—Últimamente te la pasas mirando a todas partes, ¿crees que no lo noto?, gracias— le dijo al mesero recibiendo su plato — Yaten, ¿qué está pasando?

Yaten respiró.

—Creo que alguien ha estado siguiéndome — dijo al fin. Luego, se dio cuenta que el chico sólo miraba hacia allá, porque esperaba a su novia que salía del baño y ésta también los miró, seguramente una fan de Three Lights, y el celoso muchacho expresó su enojo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, Taiki. He recibido amenazas y todo — comentó él bajando aún más la voz — no se los dije porque sería estúpido preocuparlos. ¡Mírate! Sé que tienes problemas con Amy o algo, y aún echarte más… no quería.

—¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo tan importante? — reprochó Taiki con gravedad — ¡Es nuestra seguridad, Yaten!

—Lo sé, por eso subí la seguridad — explicó — sin que te des cuenta… te he estado protegiendo. Claro que con las escapaditas de Seiya no es tan fácil.

—Aún así, debiste decírnoslo. ¡Es algo muy delicado!

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora— se molestó Yaten— al principio creí que eran bromas. Luego continuaron y ahora ya no sé. El tarado de tu manager no me hizo caso.

—¿Creyó que mentías?

— Está esperando que me baleen el auto — espetó él dándole un sorbo a su copa de nuevo — es patético, deberías despedirlo.

— Lo haré si es necesario. Debemos tener más cuidado, en especial tú. Si dices que solo has recibido llamadas directamente.

—No soy yo quien me preocupa, es Mina. Al parecer quiere hacerle daño…

Taiki se detuvo un momento.

—¿Quién querría dañar a Mina?

—No esperaré a que suceda para descubrirlo. ¡Esto me tiene a tope, Taiki! Ni siquiera puedo dormir una noche pensando si ella está bien, y ahora parezco un novio posesivo que llama a la novia en todo momento, pero en verdad es que es eso.

—Bueno, no hay razones tan reales para que temas por ella — le consoló Taiki.

—¡Claro que sí!— exclamó él sin darse cuenta, —creo… que estoy enamorado de Mina.

Taiki medio sonrió, levantando una ceja.

—Ya.

—Y que eso sea lo último que digas— le amenazó Yaten finalmente.

.

.

.

.

Y aunque las personas traten con su mente de retrasar los días y evadir la realidad, la realidad siempre va con nosotros. Así que, el tiempo trascurre aunque nosotros no queramos, las horas y los días pasan aunque nos mostremos recios a aquello, y así, las fechas más y menos esperadas llegan. En éste caso, el día en que Serena y Seiya concluyeran su mágico viaje, había llegado a su fin.

Cuando Serena llegó a casa se topó con el primer problema: Luna se había enterado de todo por los medios y quería preguntárselo a Serena. Sin embargo, los ojos brillantes de alegría de la princesa le hicieron flaquear.

—¡Ay, Luna! — suspiró Serena levantando a la gatita — soy tan feliz… me fue muy bien. Pero ya te contaré, ya te contaré. Aunque me regañarás…

—Serena — dijo Luna lo más calmada que pudo, cuando su ama la bajo hacia la cama — las cosas no son tan fáciles, escúchame.

—No, no — se negó ella fingidamente indignada — ahora no. Quiero bañarme, arreglarme e ir a ver a las chicas. Porque debo decirles algo importante. A ti también, aunque como no te extrañará tanto, no debes sentir preocupación…

—¡Serena! ¡Nunca me escuchas! — lamentó Luna siguiéndola hasta el baño — mírame, tengo que decirte algo importante.

—Lo que sea puede esperar, Luna — dijo Serena cerrando la puerta, sin permitirle pasar — nada, nada puede arruinar mi felicidad.

La gatita maulló con tristeza. Si supiera lo que le esperaba en el "encuentro" con sus amigas. Tendría que ir, porque Serena no iba a poder con el peso de aquel resultado de su inmadurez y terquedad.

Y Seiya no era la excepción. Apenas llegó, Yaten le arrojó la revista al rostro, y tuvo que atraparla ágilmente como una bola de béisbol, para que no le pegase de lleno.

—Hey — se quejó Seiya — ¿Ahora qué? ¿Tus zapatos italianos están llenos de excremento? ¿Por qué siempre te has de desquitar conmigo?

—Lee, antes de decir idioteces — le espetó Yaten acercándose. Taiki permaneció recargado en la pared más próxima. Seiya volteó la revista.

Él abrió la boca y después la cerró.

—Mierda.

Yaten sonrió.

—¡Exactamente, mierda!— le gritó — ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pensabas? ¿O acaso alguna vez en tu vida has pensado algo?

—Calma, Yaten — advirtió Taiki, ante la mirada atónita de Seiya —Seiya… ¿Por qué nos ocultaste esto? ¿Por qué te llevaste a Serena allí sabiendo las consecuencias que podría traer?

—No… no sabía que ocurriría esto.

—¿En verdad lo habrías evitado si lo hubieses sabido? — inquirió Taiki con gravedad — ya es tarde, de todos modos. Todos lo saben, y deben dar una explicación.

Seiya miró la portada con un dejo de tristeza. Suspiró para después decir:

—Esto es muy injusto. La gente normal no anda dándole santo y seña a nadie de con quién se empareja. ¿Por qué nosotros sí?

—Tú lo has dicho, hermano — recordó el prudente Taiki — la gente normal. No la princesa de la Luna. No nos veas así, Seiya. Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar.

—Y ahora Serena será devorada por los leones — le dijo Yaten — Mina me dijo que esperan a Serena en media hora en el templo Hikawa.

Seiya levantó la cara.

—Tengo que ir.

—No, no irás —le advirtió Yaten —no es tu problema. Son _sus_ amigas.

—Serena ya es más que mi amiga ahora — anunció Seiya —es, y siempre será el amor de mi vida. Y uno no deja al amor de su vida en ésta situación.

Y tomo las llaves del coche, para arrancar hacia la casa de Rei.

Cuando Serena se bajó del autobús y empezó a caminar las dos cuadras que le faltaban para llegar al templo Hikawa reconoció la figura de Mina sobre las escaleras del Templo, ella se apresuró a bajar, y Serena subió tranquilamente lo que le quedaba de ellas, porque no tenía prisa.

Pero Mina sí, se aproximó a ella bajando hábilmente los escalones para decirle con agitación:

—¡Te he mandado miles de mensajes! ¿Por qué rayos no contestas?

—Porque te iba a ver aquí, so boba — dijo Serena con cara de impaciencia — ¿para qué gastar mi dinero si te iba a ver aquí?

—Espera — la detuvo Mina de los hombros — esto no es lo que crees, Serena.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Haruka y Michiru están aquí.

La princesa se detuvo en seco.

—¿Haruka…y Michiru?

—Sí, y no están felices — advirtió Mina — suerte que Setsuna y Hotaru no estén en la ciudad. ¡Serena! ¿Qué…? — se detuvo un momento — tengo que advertirte, mira…

—No tienes que advertirle nada.

Las dos rubias se dieron vuelta para mirar a la voz que había hablado. Haruka estaba al pie de la escalinata, con ambos brazos cruzados y una expresión que a Serena le heló la piel.

—Llegas tarde, princesa—dijo Haruka.

Ella tragó saliva. Y comprendió todo en un doloroso instante. Todas, incluyendo Haruka y Michiru, sabían dónde y con quién había estado. Aunque no imaginaba cómo…

Cuando entró al templo, Rei la auxilió poniéndose a su lado, aunque también le miraba con ojos reprochadores. Serena dejó su bolso en uno de los sofás que estaban en el piso, y respiró con profundidad.

—¿Qué hacen aquí, chicas?— preguntó Serena lo más natural que pudo.

—¿Querías alejarnos de la fiesta?—preguntó Michiru con sorna—nos haces a un lado últimamente, pequeña.

—Sobre todo en situaciones importantes — completó Haruka.

—Chicas… —empezó Rei —no desviemos esto del camino. Serena quiere decirnos algo, evidentemente… hay que darle la oportunidad.

—La oportunidad— repitió Haruka sonriendo con una mueca — ¿¡La oportunidad de qué, exactamente, eh? ¡¿De mentir, por ejemplo?

Serena se asustó con la reacción de Uranus.

—Haruka— le llamó Michiru —, escúchala primero.

Serena, que ya sentía los ojos empañados se limpió el rostro antes de que cayese alguna lágrima. Ya no era tan débil como antes. Los sentimientos que sentía hacia Seiya ahora le daban más fuerza, y le ayudaban a defenderse.

—Les contaré únicamente por el rango que tengo entre ustedes — dijo Serena con sequedad — no las cité a ninguna de ustedes. Primero iba a verme con Mina, Amy, Lita y Rei. Pero en vista de que están aquí me ahorrarán doble visita…

—Qué descaro… — escupió Haruka.

—Tenías razón, Haruka—dijo Serena sonriendo con ironía — siempre fue Seiya. Por él no podía estar con Darien, por él siempre estaba llorando, por él era una muerta viviente que respiraba, comía y hacía todo a medias. Siempre me hizo falta él. Y tenías razón en tus sospechas de que iba a raptarme y alejarme de Darien, pero, ¿sabes qué? Él lo hizo en el momento correcto. La vida esperó a que Darien me traicionara y me dejara de querer, me humillara y me mostrara lo mal que estaba mi camino, cuán torcido estaba a su lado. Por eso sufrí tanto, pero, ¿te digo algo? ¡Valió la pena! Ahora estoy con una persona que me hace sentir viva, y eso… eso no lo voy a cambiar ya, Haruka. Lo lamento.

Las demás sailors permanecieron en silencio absoluto. Ninguna pareciera reconocer a Sailor Moon en aquella muchacha fuerte y decidida, dolida, pero entera. Triste, pero de pie. Y aunque hubo quienes la subestimaron, más de una también se sintieron orgullosas de ella.

—De eso se trataba entonces — adivinó Haruka — ¿eso planeabas, niña? ¡Desde el principio! Por eso no ponías empeño en tu relación con el príncipe, por eso andabas disque deprimida todo el tiempo… ¡Estabas esperándolo! ¿Por qué jugaste con todos, eh, princesita? ¿No pudiste decirnos la verdad y listo? ¿Qué tu vida te mantenía ahogada por nosotros?

—¡Ya basta, Haruka! — gritó Serena — ¡Siempre se han mezclado con mi relación con Darien! Somos… no, éramos una pareja. ¡Dos! ¿Comprendes ése significado? Se han metido hasta por la sopa en nuestros problemas… ya no más. Darien me engañó, me hirió, y… ¿sabes qué? ¡Sigue sin importarle! ¡Desde aquella vez no he recibido más que uno o dos mensajes de saludos! ¡En meses! Pero es muy fácil juzgar de afuera, ¿no?

Haruka guardó silencio un momento.

—Sabía que no debía confiar en ése tipo—escupió Haruka —. ¡No ha hecho más que lavarte el cerebro!

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciega, Haruka? ¿Por qué no ves lo que está tan claro? — pidió Serena con una mirada llena de tristeza — nunca ha existido ésa utopía del mundo perfecto. Tú y Michiru se ven perfectos por la calle, admirados y envidiados. Y sólo Dios sabe que problemas y afectaciones pasan todos los días…

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — bramó Haruka tomándola por los hombros, y sacudiéndola repentinamente. Serena se paralizó, y las chicas por un momento también.

—¡DÉJALA!

Serena sintió como un brazo jalaba de ella y empujaba a Haruka hacia atrás. Cuando tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pudo ver a Seiya frente a ella.

—¡Seiya!

—¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?—gritó Haruka —. ¡LARGO!

—¡Basta ya, Haruka!—amenazó Michiru tomándola del brazo— ésto ya es demasiado…

—No vuelvas a tocarla, jamás— dijo Seiya casi en un susurro. Y Serena tembló ante el tono de su voz.

—No te preocupes, porque no volveré a hablarle nunca — respondió.

— ¡Haruka!— pidió Serena — todavía detrás de Seiya— Por favor, trata de comprenderme… ¡Me pediste que fuera feliz! ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

—El no estaba incluido.

Serena se zafó un momento de Seiya, aunque él aún sostenía su mano, la princesa se acercó a Haruka con lástima. No importa que problemas tuviesen, Serena le quería muchísimo, y Haruka sufría aquella situación.

—Mírame, Haruka— pidió Serena, ella levantó la vista — él me hace feliz. Nunca lo he sido tanto… por favor, no me pidas que elija un bando… porque… voy a tener que elegirlo a él.

Haruka le miró con una tremenda confusión.

—Y no quiero perder a alguien tan importante como tú en mi vida, Haruka— pidió Serena en voz baja.

Haruka respiraba con dificultad pero no dejaba de ver a Serena. Pareciera que aquellos minutos podría haber durado una eternidad si se hubieran podido contar en el tiempo que ellas percibían. Serena se mantuvo firme, sujetando la mano de Seiya atrás, y sosteniéndole la mirada a Haruka. Ésta luego miró al piso.

—Si ya has decidido no tengo nada que decir.

— Claro que sí — insistió Serena — tu aprobación es muy importante para mí…

Haruka sentía el brazo de Michiru a su lado, cuando las Sailor exteriores se miraron, Serena comprendió que habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo, en el que lo que decidiera una, lo aprobaría la otra.

—No voy a ir en contra de tus deseos— dijo Haruka finalmente—pero las cosas no se hacen así. Debiste hablar con él primero.

Serena supo al instante que se refería a Darien.

—El tampoco hizo las cosas bien—recordó Serena, y luego también recordó que Seiya estaba presente y prefirió omitir aquello — yo hablaré con él, no te preocupes…

Haruka asintió y luego se dirigió a Seiya:

—Tú, mejor que no eches a perder todo.

—Tú no lo estropees más— contraatacó Seiya.

La rubia no contestó, tomó a Michiru de la mano, y Michiru se soltó un momento de su acompañante, para darle un beso en la mejilla a su princesa. Ésta le sonrió a pesar de la nostálgica mirada, y Michiru asintió hacia Seiya sin afectación, y salió después con Haruka.

—Creo que ahora necesito un trago— dijo Mina de pronto tocándose el pecho.

—Iré por el brandy del abuelo— anunció Rei al instante.

.

.

.

.

La filosofía del amor. Quién sabe cuántas variantes más tenga, quién sabe cuántas cosas pasan las personas para tratar de encontrarlo, de recuperarlo, o de mantenerlo vivo. Así, todos los días la gente va y viene, creyendo que ni uno ni otro está para aguantarse entre nosotros mismos. Que la felicidad de unos es la desdicha de otros, y las separaciones en su momento tan dolorosas son el comienzo de una felicidad que uno desconocía; pero que va tomando forma, con el tiempo, para abrir una nueva puerta y entonces, dejar entrar quizá al amor verdadero.

—Después de esto voy a necesitar terapia.

Seiya miró a Serena como si en verdad estuviese loca, porque aquella linda chica jamás había sido tan irónica como en aquel momento.

—Me encanta en qué tipo de Serena te estás convirtiendo —aceptó él abrazándola hacia sí, mientras continuaban caminando de regreso a su casa. —Siempre y cuando no seas jamás una versión femenina de Yaten, por favor.

Serena se rió.

—Esto fue… muy fuerte para mí, Seiya — confesó ella girándose hacia él, y quedando frente a frente — por un momento creí que las cosas se saldrían de control… tuve miedo.

—Sí, pues jamás lo demostraste — le aseguró Seiya— puedo apostar que todas estaban impactadas de tu fortaleza, Bombón… y yo también.

—¿No me lo dices sólo para que no quede más traumatizada?

—Claro que no— dijo él inmediatamente—aunque debo decir que… me sorprendió mucho algunas de tus respuestas.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

— Lo que dijiste… sobre elegir. No te creí capaz de algo así — dijo Seiya medio sonriendo.

—Bueno… — empezó Serena a ruborizarse — es hora de admitir ciertas cosas, ¿o no? Ya te había dicho que quiero intentarlo en serio. Y ahora ya nada me va a detener.

—¿Ni Darien? — preguntó Seiya, de pronto, con voz más apagada.

Ella sonrió sin convicción.

—Ni él. Ni nadie.

Quería decirlo con fuerza. Quería casi gritarlo para que ésa realidad se materializara. Darien no implicaba más que un nuevo reto más en la búsqueda de su felicidad, pero había algo, algo que aún le quemaba por dentro, que no tenía nada que ver por el antiguo amor que le profesaba a Darien, porque ése amor sí había existido, pero con el tiempo, si el amor no se nutre de verdaderos sentimientos buenos, termina opacándose por decepción, como el suyo. Porque sabía, que aunque ella quisiera a Darien, ya no podía amarlo, porque su relación había estado tan deteriorada, que ya no podía dejar nada bueno. Pero aquel mal sabor no podía enfrentarlo ahora… porque estaba inexistente, porque era algo que quizá ya no iba a suceder, pero aún así le impedía entregarse a Seiya con todo su ser.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Cuando el timbre sonó, a Yaten le extrañó la hora y el momento. Debían ser cerca de las doce, y Seiya prometió quedarse a trabajar en el estudio hasta muy tarde, por el trabajo atrasado que había tenido por ausentarse tan repentinamente. Taiki se comprometió a visitar a su asesor de ciencias que vivía hasta la capital, y nada tenía que hacer ahí. Abrió para encontrarse con su adorable desconocida, que le sonrió tan dulcemente que el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿Esperas a alguien, eh?

Yaten le miró con cariñosa comprensión.

—Tonterías. ¿Cómo fue lo de Serena?

—Estresantemente bien, si tiene sentido eso — admitió Mina pasando al departamento, Yaten le siguió — Serena se ha propuesto defender el amor que siente por Seiya ante todos.

—Ojalá que también ante ella misma— dijo Yaten.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes… me refiero a que no se arrepienta—dijo él sentándose a su lado.

La chica se enganchó enseguida de su cuello.

—Te extrañé demasiado…

—¿Bebiste?—preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo dos copas, el asunto fue agotador—comentó Mina sin soltarle— no tiene nada que ver con esto…

—Ah… — asintió él —qué afortunadísimo soy.

—¿Hablas como una porrista?

Yaten se rió.

—Te imito.

Para callarle la boca su "molestísimo" novio, Mina le besó con tal pasión que Yaten creyó que era una broma mal jugada. Él se enderezó para tratar de controlar la situación pero Mina era muy insistente. Se separó de ella con ligereza, para que no se sintiese rechazada y preguntó:

—¿Segura que sólo fueron dos?

—Yaten — dijo Mina, y ésta era una Mina completamente diferente que Yaten hubiese visto jamás. Era una tan entregada, tan tierna y la verdad… más enamorada que nunca, que casi le asustó — lo que pasó con Serena hoy me hizo darme cuenta de algo. No quiero, y no voy a perderte jamás.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Mina, no me vas a perder.

—Lo he comprendido, Yaten. Si siento esto, que es tan fuerte no importa sí tú no sientes lo mismo ahora. Te amo, y no pretendo alejarme de ti jamás.

Él la miró con cautela, pero, dentro de sí, las palabras de Mina removieron justo lo que había estado temiendo. Nada más y nada menos algo que ya sabía.

—También te amo.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿En… serio?

Y él la miró de tal forma, que ya no cupieron en ése espacio las dudas ni los temores. Ahora que se lo había dicho, Mina no creía caber en aquella absorta y maravillosa realidad que había llegado a su vida. Después, de toda ésa vida llena de inseguridades supo que la gente vive para un momento así. Si no, ¿qué más tenía sentido sino eso?

Y se besaron una vez, y otra más. Y no podemos contar cuántos, basta decir que Mina le amaba profundamente, y él, estaba más prendado de ella que nunca. Comprendía que estaba a punto de dar un paso que cambiaría no sólo su relación, sino quizá su vida, pero estaba seguro de ello. Ya no se imaginaba solo, o con otra chica, Mina era la colorida pintura que llenó su vida, una pared en blanco.

Y así como se desprendieron los miedos y las dudas, también la ropa, porque estorbaba para expresar lo que sentían uno por el otro. Todo era tan fácil, aunque pareciera horrible y complicado desde el momento que se conocieron. Encajaban perfecto, como un rompecabezas hecho justamente para eso, eran físicamente compatibles, y distintos quizá en muchas opiniones y formas de ser, sin jamás llegar a destruirse por eso.

Y la inexplicable ironía llegaba de nuevo. Aunque por momentos Mina pensó en cómo demonios había pasado de pelearse con aquel chico en un bar y hacerle berrinches y chantajes a lo torpe, había quedado entre sus brazos como la más entregada de las mujeres. Y él, la cosa más fría y déspota que muchos decían, preocupado y nervioso, haciendo lo imposible por retenerla a su lado, y a la vez, hasta quería dejarla ir para que él mismo no la lastimase. Pero no podía darse ése lujo… ahora que había admitido que la amaba, ya nada iba a ser igual.

Ambos eran la más grande contradicción que el otro hubiese conocido.

Y mientras el mundo giraba para muchos sin sentido, para ellos, el sentido de su vida era el otro. Ése día no hubo nadie más que ellos dos, y quizá así sería por mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola!sé que me han de odiar por el retraso tan exagerado que cometí para éste cap... la verdad es que pasaron varias cosas, con mi máquina, con mi inspiración y demás. En fin, he de disculparme con ustedes que esperaban el cap ansiosamente, nunca fue con intencion de verdad, =( solemnemente prometo ponerme más lista para actualizar y ya ando más inspirada, así que será un hecho. Quiero agradecer a **Boguita, nande chan, selqit, miriamelle,bansheeeyris,sheory,serenadulcestar,nancytta,luzdeluna,lolykou,athenn,ashamed kawaii,eniun,silvikou,loveseiya,oizuma,seiya_moon,areliniño,laurayuli,neoantares21,yoha,miki1920,serenalucy,selenekou (gaby moon), kupia, ttaioi,shiruchiba,selene-silk, Andrea Rodriguez, a Celeste **y si me haca falta alguna disculpenme, pero es en general a todos los que haleído mi historia hasta éste momento, no defraudaré dejarla inconclusa. Creanme, sus comentarios son lo mejor que puedo recibir... por favor, no dejen de hacerlo. Le smando mil besitos!


	19. Es decidir

**El Amor Es…**

**.**

**.**

XIX. ES… DECIDIR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y así como las decisiones de cualquier persona tienen sus causas, también sus consecuencias. Porque nadie se sale bien librado de una decisión, siempre hay un precio. Seiya, aunque no se había sentido tan libre y feliz al lado de Serena, había una parte de él que aún se reprimía. Como si no quisiera entregarle todo el amor que el traía dentro. Quién sabe por qué razón.

Lanzó el balón lo más lejos que pudo, y fue tanto, que sólo consiguió detener la práctica de americano de aquel soleado día. Sus compañeros le miraron con cara de pocos amigos, y mientras el balón regresaba porque uno de los mariscales fue hacia él, el defensa se acercó hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Quién es ella, Kou?

—¿Quién?

—La hermosa chica que está mirándote desde la reja.

—Ya deberías de conocerla— dijo Seiya—, es…

Y cuando se giró para señalar supuestamente a Serena Tsukino, fue Mya quién apareció frente a él. Estaba con ambas manos sosteniendo la alta reja que cubría el campo, con el rostro serio, casi inexpresivo. Seiya borró su sonrisa y se giró hacia el otro chico:

—Es una chica de mi clase.

—No las acapares todas, ella es… — silbó —. Bueno, tú sabes.

Seiya le hizo un movimiento con la mano de "adelante".

—Creo que quiere hablar contigo—mencionó el defensa al ver que Mya no se marchaba— quizá esté esperándote al terminar la práctica.

—Será mejor que vaya de una vez— propuso él—, me incomoda entrenar con ella allí.

—¡Y a quién no!—se burló el chico.

Seiya no le hizo caso y caminó hacia las gradas, donde Mya estaba ya esperándole. La chica medio sonrió con cortesía y él también, aunque la sonrisa de Seiya era sincera.

—Pudiste llamar y ya. No te iba a tomar mucho decírmelo.

—¿Decirte qué, Mya? —preguntó Seiya sin comprender.

—Esto apareció en mi casillero ésta mañana — explicó ella. En su mano, contenía un ejemplar de la revista Teen Maker. Aquella que había fotografiado en paparazzi a él mismo, al lado de Serena, en tremendo beso fuera de la ciudad.

—Ah…

Seiya se mordió el labio. Mya levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta y él respiró un poco.

—No sé que hacía en tu casillero, Mya.

—Si querías que me enterara había mejores formas.

—Jamás haría algo así —aclaró él —, te lo diría de frente.

—Ya veo que no lo hiciste — se encogió ella de hombros con ironía —. Ya me había hecho a la idea, ¿pero sabes qué, Seiya? Creí que tendrías un poco más de valor, después de que quedamos que seríamos sinceros uno con el otro…

—Mya, te aseguro que no planeé nada de eso, y no sólo eso, iba a decírtelo. Es sólo que no había tenido la oportunidad…

—Ay, por favor, Seiya— bufó Mya— se ve que andas rozagante por todas partes. No me veas así, no son celos. Quizá sí —corrigió ella misma —, pero no es por eso por lo que estoy molesta.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué es?

Mya negó con la cabeza. Le sonrió a Seiya con tristeza.

—¿Le creíste, verdad?

Él se quedó callado, para que interpretara su desconocimiento. Mya negó de nuevo.

—¿De verdad creíste lo que sea que ella te haya dicho?

—No me hables a medias, Mya. Háblame derecho que los hombres no somos tan intuitivos como ustedes — dijo Seiya malhumoradamente.

—Me refiero a ella. Tú crees que se quedará a tu lado.

Seiya se enderezó. La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo extraño.

—Mya… ya lo hablamos. Me daré una oportunidad con Serena, y ella me la dará a mí.

—Ay, Seiya, hablas peor que un cachorrito perdido en una feria — dijo Mya con tono mordaz. — ¿Crees que por tus sinceros sentimientos ella cambiará _todo_? Kakyuu me habló de ella. Su destino es más grande que el de cualquier otra persona en éste planeta… su deber, está ligado a otra persona que no eres tú.

—No me repitas lo que ya sé.

—¡Si lo sabes, que haces entonces atado a ella! — exclamó Mya con pesar — ¿En serio crees que moverá cielo, mar y tierra para estar contigo?

—Ya lo habló con sus amigas— dijo Seiya muy serio—, y lo hablará con su ex novio.

—¡Pero no lo ha hecho!— discutió Mya—no ha tenido el valor. Como tú no lo has tenido de hacerlo conmigo, y creo que eso es porque en el fondo, no quieres que me aleje de ti.

—Mya, eres una chica extraordinaria y hermosa. Pero… amo a Serena — explicó Seiya con cautela, aunque la muchacha ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas— lamento no poder darte lo que te mereces. Sé que lo hallarás en alguien más… pero no hundas a Serena para justificarte tú, Mya. Ella es buena…

Mya volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Ay Seiya… lo que más me duele es lo ciego que estás. Y el daño que ella te causará cuando vuelva a su vida normal no habrá valido la pena. No sin antes hacerte ver que sólo fuiste un capricho momentáneo.

—No soy eso para Bombón — dijo Seiya en tono más firme —. No conoces nuestra relación, ni la conoces a ella.

—No se trata de eso… ¿Es que no lo comprendes? Ella no ha decidido nada. Las palabras pueden mentir, los hechos no. Y el hecho es que ella no ha tenido las agallas para enfrentar a su prometido y renunciar de tajo a la vida que se le fue asignada. Y eso, mi querido Seiya, sólo lo sufrirás tú.

Mya le dedicó una última sonrisa melancólica y caminó con lentitud, pasando a su lado, dejando el dulce perfume que desprendían sus cabellos. Seiya parpadeó y tomó aire, y regresó corriendo a la práctica, aunque ni tanto ejercicio sirvió para sacarle el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado ahora.

.

.

.

Mina y Yaten caminaban sobre el ancho pasillo principal de los salones, cuando Yaten soltó su mano para entrar en la dirección, ella esperó afuera con la mirada aburrida hacia los corchos y carteles que estaban fuera. Nunca había estado ahí, desde su ingreso. A pesar de ser una revoltosa y siempre llegar tarde, Mina sabía evadir los problemas profesionalmente. Yaten necesitaba presentar un justificante porque debía faltar varios días al colegio por presentaciones que iba a hacerse fuera de la ciudad, así que ella le acompañó. Mientras miraba anuncios de conferencias y talleres que no le interesaban para nada, advirtió uno que estaba en medio de varios. Uno muy colorido, que anunciaba la apertura de nuevas inscripciones al club de voleibol de la temporada. Mina se acercó a leer con calma los requisitos y algo se movió en su interior: era como si de pronto, algo le dijera que entrara. Siempre había sido muy buena y le divertía muchísimo. Se había sentido cansada últimamente, y a pesar de que estaba mejorando su salud, quizá un poco de ejercicio le animaría un poco.

—¿Qué miras? — preguntó Yaten al salir de la oficina con un folder en la mano.

—¡Nada! Sólo cosas pegadas — dijo Mina con rapidez — a lo mejor me inscribo en algún club, ya sabes, ahora que no voy al Instituto.

Yaten torció la boca un poco.

—Sé que tú quieres que regrese, pero… quizá no es el momento para actuar.

—Dijiste que era tu sueño — alegó él.

—Bueno, sí, pero soy muy buena en otras cosas… amor, no estoy diciendo nada… solo… pienso en entretenerme en algo. Me siento medio sola cuando pasas todo el tiempo ocupado.

—Como tú quieras — terminó Yaten.

Pero, aunque ésa conversación se acabó así, la situación no. Mina ésa misma semana echó un vistazo al gimnasio que se encontraba en la parte trasera del colegio, nada más porque sí. Todos los días había traído la cosquilla de ver si seguían sus mismos compañeros de hacía un año, o si seguía siendo la misma entrenadora, o cualquier otra cosa.

Se asomó para ver qué hacían los estudiantes, y los encontró en plena práctica vespertina. Estaban practicando saques, y una chica de cabello negro muy cortito lanzó el balón directamente hacia la puerta, donde ella se encontraba. Afortunadamente ella no había despegado la vista del balón desde que entró, así que casi como si fuese adivina, se preparó para desviar aquel saque tan imprudente que la chica había cometido. El balón fue a estrellarse contra la pared continua, haciendo que todos volteasen a verla.

Varios aplaudieron y la entrenadora le sonrió.

—Hola, Mina.

—Buenas tardes — saludó ella, al ser descubierta desde la puerta —, lamento interrumpir… sólo quería verlos practicar un rato.

—¿Vas a entrar de nuevo? — preguntó con ansias la mujer —. Nos harías un tremendo favor, porque como ves, no estamos muy profesionales que digamos.

La chica que lanzó el balón sin dirección se sonrojó. Aunque Mina vaciló un momento.

—No lo sé… en realidad sólo…

—No pierdes nada, cariño — le animó ella, ahora acercándose a pasos lentos — y ganarías mucho.

Mina sonrió con un poco de embarazo.

—Ya lo sé… sólo necesito pensármelo un poco más.

—Serás bienvenida— le aseguró ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —. Bueno, chicos, ya terminamos. No olviden lo que les dije sobre el impacto en la muñeca… ¿entendido?

Se oyeron muestras de entendimiento y se empezaron a dispersar los miembros del equipo. Mina avanzó sobre la duela hasta toparse con un balón desperdigado por ahí, lo tomó entre sus manos, y cuando se enderezó, una sonrisa, que Mina juraría que era el vendedor de una pasta dental, se mostró frente a ella.

—Qué gusto, Mina.

Ella sonrió también, aunque de forma tonta y casi automática. Luego, medio se sacudió ella misma para despabilarse. El chico que estaba ahí, era Eichi Kurinaji. Iba en su mismo año y hasta podría graduarse en meses por una beca deportiva. Su aspecto era atlético y alegre, como si lo hubieran contratado para animador en vez de para miembro de un equipo de voleibol. Mina ya le conocía desde su ingreso, y, aunque muchas ya no recuerden, Eichi ya había sido mencionado con anterioridad.

Más de una vez, el aludido le había invitado a salir como "amigos". Mina sabía que le gustaba a Eichi, nunca se lo dijo abiertamente, pero ella, a diferencia de Serena y otras de sus amigas, era muy observadora con las personas que convivía. Eichi siempre se sonrojaba y le adulaba en el deporte, y en resumen, él era una persona encantadora. Amigable y despierto, siempre lograba sacarle a Mina una sonrisa aunque fuese momentánea. Al principio, rechazó a Eichi por su misión como Sailor scout, y porque la batalla con Galaxia estaba peor que nunca. Luego, cuando esto terminó, Eichi comenzó a salir con otra chica de su curso… y finalmente, cuando terminaron y él volvió a la propuesta, ya había alguien demasiado dentro de ella. Yaten había aparecido en su vida y bueno… lo demás ya era conocido por cualquier lector de ésta historia.

Pero aunque Mina ya tenía novio, Eichi nunca dejó de saludarla con amabilidad en el pasillo, y como ahora, estaba encantado de tenerla posiblemente en el equipo del colegio.

—¿Entrarás, Mina? — preguntó él tratando de demostrar el menor del interés.

—Buenoooo….

—¿Sucede algo? Además te ves muy pálida, Mina. Creo que has estado enferma o algo así…

—Estuve, pero ya estoy bien. Sólo que ya sabes, el cuerpo no se recupera en poco tiempo.

Eichi se calló probablemente esperando que Mina le contase la situación vivida, pero eso no sucedió, así que él continuó:

—Pues te haría muy bien ingresar.

—Lo sé… sólo tengo que consultarlo.

—¿Con quién?— preguntó él irónicamente—¿con tu gatito? Oh… ¿No me digas que le molestaría a tu novio?

Mina ladeó la cabeza con desaprobación.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo tomo mis decisiones sobre lo que quiero hacer.

—¿Y quieres inscribirte?

—Creo que sí — aventuró ella.

—No sé qué esperas entonces—propuso Eichi—. Después de todo, es algo que siempre has amado hacer.

Mina asintió con complicidad.

—¿No me odiarás por estar aquí todos los días?

—Alguien tan gracioso como tú es imposible de odiar. Es como odiar a ése payasito del programa de los domingos.

Mina se rió con una carcajada.

—¡Cuál payaso! ¿Y quién ve eso a nuestra edad? Peor aún, ¿qué haces despierto a ésa hora? Yo andaría en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Algunos hacemos ejercicio sin importar el día — presumió él.

Ella se ofendió falsamente y dijo finalmente:

— Me convenciste. Creo que voy a intentarlo.

—Bienvenida, entonces — le extendió la mano. Mina hizo lo mismo con vehemencia, y entonces, Eichi le quitó el balón.

—Vamos a ver si no te hiciste una abuela…

—¡Claro que no! — repuso ella poniéndose delante suyo—, lánzamela, ya verás cómo te dejo en ridículo.

Y Eichi lanzó el balón, quedándose con Mina en el gimnasio casi toda la tarde.

.

.

.

.

Y así continuaron las decisiones, unas, que aunque parezcan de vida o muerte no son tan complicadas, y otras, que aunque parecieran una simple elección que nada tiene que ver con la vida real, resulta que en el futuro afectará más de lo que nos imaginamos, tanto, que hubiésemos preferido no tomarla. O quizá sí, pero tomar una diferente.

La semana que Richard sentenció se vencía en un día. Taiki, sin dejar de pensar en Amy un solo segundo de aquellos días, ni siquiera había llegado a su propia conclusión. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. La protección de Amy era lo más indispensable, y sin embargo, aunque le molestara y hasta le cayera un poco mal aquel muchacho, sabía que en parte tenía razón. No había manera de negar que Richard también amaba a Amy, y no era únicamente porque él se lo hubiera dicho, lo vio en sus ojos. Se vio a sí mismo, preocupado y ansioso, era como un espejo, pero con un reflejo diferente a la vez.

Y entonces, el amor que sentía hacia ella no bastaba para curarla. No era solamente él, ¿qué había de su familia? ¿De su mamá, con la que tantas veces él había ya ahora convivido y hasta cenado juntos? Veía en el rostro de la mamá de Amy lo que se ve en toda madre. ¿Quién era él, y con qué derecho iba a borrarle la sonrisa de su rostro, cuando Richard, objetivamente trataba de mostrarlo a la luz? Objetivamente. Vaya, eso era algo que él siempre había sido, objetivo.

¡Pero el amor no es objetivo, por Dios!

Bueno… pero Richard también sentía amor por Amy.

Entonces, ¿de cuántas maneras podemos expresarlo? Definitivamente de miles. Le dio otro trago al café que ya hasta se había enfriado y lo apartó con molestia de su vista. Su celular sonó recibiendo un mensaje de ella, quería que se viesen. Taiki tomó el teléfono y escribió: "Estoy en el estudio… te llamo más tarde mejor." Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y le dio al móvil algunas vueltas, cuando escuchó una dulcecita voz a sus espaldas, pero que el tono que ahora empleaba le hubiera hecho descontrolar a cualquiera.

—Lo sabía, no querías verme.

Taiki se giró con rapidez para encontrarse a su novia detrás de él.

—¿Qué significa esto, Amy?

—Respóndete tú mismo, mejor — propuso ella en voz baja, porque, aunque ella estuviese tan molesta, seguían en una biblioteca. Y nadie en ésa escuela era tan prudente como ella.

—Sé lo que parece— intentó explicar él — pero no es contra ti. Sólo… sólo no quiero ver a nadie ahora.

—¿No era más fácil decir eso? — preguntó Amy con tristeza —. Me haces pensar que te aburriste de mí.

—Nunca digas eso—advirtió él también en voz baja —, sabes que eres lo que más quiero.

—Ya no estoy tan segura— repuso ella, para después salir de la biblioteca a pasos largos.

Taiki se levantó, tomó como pudo sus libros y la siguió por el concurrido corredor.

—Amy, no hagas esto, tenemos que hablarlo.

—Quizá ahora soy yo la que no quiera hablar, ¿no crees? — dijo ella sin mirarle, y por supuesto, sin dejar de caminar.

—No somos Mina y Yaten — dijo él tomándola del brazo, para lograr que se detuviera — tú y yo somos diferentes. No quiero escenas dramáticas, y sé que tú tampoco.

—Sólo quisiera una explicación— propuso ella con frialdad. Taiki miró en dirección de la pared sin saber que decir en ése momento.

Ella continuó:

—Te he llamado toda ésta semana sin parar, te escribo, te busco y no haces más que evadirme. ¿Y ahora te defiendes con el disfraz del novio maduro y ofendido? — espetó ella con los ojos húmedos — si no quieres estar conmigo, sólo dilo, Taiki. No hace falta que lo pienses demasiado.

—¡Amy! ¡Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido! — le advirtió él, mientras seguían caminando a paso rápido, y él lanzaba miradas fugaces de odio a las chicas que cuchicheaban mientras pasaban discutiendo — acepto, me pusiste una trampa. ¿Y qué fue lo que encontraste? ¿Libros y una biblioteca? ¡Amy, por favor! No estoy haciendo nada malo a tus espaldas…

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta la manera en que me miras últimamente? — inquirió la chica con los dientes apretados — sé leer ésa mirada antes. Lástima. Me la han dedicado muchas veces, Serena, los chicos. "Pobre niña, no tiene una vida normal" "Mira, ahí está, sola de nuevo" "Es la que sabotearon el ensayo…" ¡Estoy harta de ésa mirada, Taiki!

La peliazul ya derramaba algunas lágrimas que cayeron con rapidez sobre sus mejillas. Ella las secó con fuerza, como si quisiese evitar lo obvio, que Taiki estaba viéndola llorar y no quería eso. Porque el llanto siempre ha sido motivo para que una mujer produzca lástima en un hombre. Y eso no era lo que ella quería. En cambio, las fuerzas de Taiki flaquearon al ver a Amy así. Él se frotó el rostro con frustración.

—No, Amy… escúchame.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste, Kou?

Ambos de giraron para ver a la persona que acababa de interrumpirlos. Richard venía caminando muy deprisa hacia ellos.

—¿Richard? — preguntó Amy con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Estás bien, Amy? — preguntó él.

—No te metas, Richard — pidió Taiki lo más tranquilo que pudo.

—Ya deja de engañarla, Kou —dijo él en un furioso susurro—, te di la oportunidad, ¡Y no lo hiciste!

—¡Cállate, no sabes ni de lo que estás hablando!

—¿Qué es lo que están discutiendo? — gritó Amy entonces, mirándolos a ambos — ¡No entiendo nada! Taiki, ¿qué es esto…? ¿Por qué Richard y tú discuten? ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto?

—Díselo— ordenó Richard.

—No eres nadie, Richard —amenazó de nuevo Taiki, esta vez sin paciencia — vete, no quiero ya repetírtelo.

—Richard es muy importante para mí—dijo Amy en absurda defensa —, parece que el que guarda muchos secretos aquí eres tú, Taiki. ¡Te exijo me digas que está pasando!

Entonces el silencio apareció. Taiki negó con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Todo se había acabado ahora. ¿Qué sentido tenía ya…? Richard había arruinado todo lo que él había construido… o quizá… sí ahora se sinceraba con ella, ella podría perdonarle semejante farsa.

—Te ha mentido todo éste tiempo, Amy — dijo Richard con voz suave. A Taiki esto le enfureció.

—Lárgate para que pueda hablar con mi novia.

—No se irá — concluyó ella.

Taiki se sentía explotar de rabia, pero jamás lo demostró. El miedo de la reacción de Amy era mucho mayor. Él le miró, y él pensó que fue con cautela, pero no fue así. Amy acababa de advertir la misma mirada que Serena le había dedicado en sus primeros días de Colegio. La misma que muchas veces había visto. "¿Lo soportarás?" Pareciera que hablaran los ojos de Taiki y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas. Desesperadas vueltas que le hicieron marearse. Quizá un problema… otra chica… ¿O había dejado de quererla? Eso… eso no iba a poder manejarlo.

Entonces sucedió, Amy se desplomó en segundos, y Taiki apenas pudo alcanzarla, para que no se impactara contra el duro concreto.

.

.

.

.

Serena cerró la puerta tras de ella de su cuarto. Andaba medio sonrojada, porque ésa era la segunda vez que Seiya pisaba el piso de su habitación desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando las cosas eran completamente diferentes. Cuando eran buenos amigos, se llevaban bien y nada más, y ella estaba locamente enamorada de Darien.

En aquel momento, Seiya y ella eran ya una pareja. No sabía si definirlo o no como un noviazgo, pero la verdad es que no podría ser otra cosa. Seiya siempre la presentaba ya como su novia, y aunque ella no había podido hacerlo aún a sus padres, a Andrew, y a otras personas que ubicaban a Darien como el único hombre en su vida.

Aún así, ellos andaban juntos para todas partes diciendo que eran una pareja, y comportándose como una… y al final… pues eso era lo que eran.

Seiya entró muy callado. Había estado así todo el día, y aunque ella se lo había preguntado, él le negó con una sonrisa que no pasaba nada. Aunque ella fuese ingenua, lo conocía tan bien que era casi imposible no leer las expresiones de Seiya hoy en día. Ella frunció las cejas y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesita más cercana. El chico se sentó en su cama, y sacó su celular para revisar algunos mensajes.

—Seiya… — empezó Serena tanteando el terreno — sé que me dirás lo mismo, pero en verdad pienso que tienes algo.

—Lo siento Bombón, solo ando cansado—explicó él mirando su celular—. La práctica fue agotadora.

—Por lo menos puedes decírmelo sin ver tu teléfono—espetó ella.

Seiya levantó la vista sin expresión alguna.

—No tienes por qué molestarte. Me lo has preguntado tantas veces que comienza a irritarme…

—¿Y no crees que si te lo pregunto es por algo? — inquirió Serena cruzando los brazos. Seiya dejó escapar el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones.

—Mya ya sabe lo nuestro— dijo el al fin. Serena se endureció aún más.

—¿Y? ¿Tendría que saberlo, o no?

Seiya le miró con confusión.

—¿No comprendes? ¡Ella me quiere, Bombón! No fue fácil verla así. Estaba lastimada y…

Serena le dio la espalda. Sintió una pizca de desagradable incomodidad.

—Ya se le pasará.

Seiya arqueó las cejas.

—La Serena que conozco se preocupa por los demás—argumentó él—. No se le ve indiferente ante el sufrimiento ajeno.

Serena se giró con violencia.

—¿Quieres decir que es mi culpa que su amor no sea correspondido? Te diré algo, cada quien es responsable de sus sentimientos, la vida no es justa.

—Tampoco es justa la manera en que se enteró— contraatacó Seiya —, me sentí mal por ella.

—Para ser alguien que no es nada tuyo te interesa demasiado — alegó Serena obstinadamente.

Seiya se rió.

—¿Estás celosa?

—Claro que no —mintió ella con irritación— pero me molesta tanto teatro que armas en relación a ésa chica. ¡Ni siquiera le caigo bien!

Seiya guardó silencio y borró la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Recordó las palabras de Mya, que le habían marcado y afectado tanto, aunque quiso hacer caso omiso de ellas, las traía grabadas en la frente como si fuese hierro ardiente:

_¿Crees que por tus sinceros sentimientos ella cambiará __**todo**__?_

—¿Seiya? ¿Me oyes?

El salió de su trance para mirarla. Estaba parada con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo una molestia que no tenía fundamento.

—Creo que mejor me voy a casa.

Serena se le adelantó:

—¿Por qué te vas? ¡Tiene varios días que no te veo!

—Nos vemos todos los días en la escuela— dijo Seiya con voz apagada.

—Pues sí, pero las clases no son lo mismo… ¡Casi nunca mis papás están fuera! Dijiste que íbamos a ver una película… pizza…

Seiya se volteó hacia el mueble de al lado. En él, ya no existía el retrato de Darien. Qué distinta era la recámara de Serena de hacía una año. No sólo estaba pintada de otra tonalidad y los muebles estaban ordenados de diferente forma. Ése era el cambio más significativo.

—Seiya— le llamó Serena de nuevo. Ella advirtió ésa mirada en él que tanto temía encontrar alguna vez. La de la duda. Ella sí, siempre había estado confundida respecto a él y eso era algo que a Seiya siempre le había lastimado, una y otra vez. Pero, ahora que estaba segura de que lo quería, ¿Por qué aquella mirada? ¿Qué le había dicho Mya para que él tuviese aquella actitud? — Seiya, mírame.

Serena le hizo girar el rostro.

—Confía en mí, por favor.

—Confío en ti… sólo no confío en todo lo demás.

—¿Todo lo demás? Ven.

Serena le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró consigo hasta la cama. Se sentaron.

—Es… sólo… el mundo que te rodea Bombón —explicó Seiya con pesadez —. Has cambiado y yo también… pero… siento que al final las cosas nunca cambian.

—No, las personas no cambian, crecen Seiya — explicó ella dulcemente — yo evolucioné del ser que era. Mira ésta foto…

Serena tomó una fotito de ésas que se toma la gente en los centros comerciales. Ella y sus amigas estaban aglutinadas en la máquina de fotos, ella en medio, y todas con la cara llena de helado.

—Ésta soy yo… ¿verdad?

—Pues sí.

—Pero… ya no soy la misma—dijo Serena —. Sigo siendo ésa… pero, diferente.

—No entiendo…

—Me veo igual que la chica de la máquina, pero no lo soy. Así son las personas, Seiya. Y en un año seré diferente también, y a la vez, seré la misma chica que está aquí contigo, tratando de explicarte que te quiero y no quiero que dudes ya de mí.

Seiya sonrió sin convencimiento.

Se acercaron para besarse y a Serena le supo agridulce. Notaba la ansiedad de Seiya en sus labios y a la vez su enorme e intenso amor, y quiso que el cristal de plata o cualquier cetro que hubiese tenido antes tuviera el poder de regresar el tiempo y omitir muchas cosas de su vida. Quizá… quizá hasta quitarle aquella banda de la frente a su querida Luna y evitar que ella se convirtiese en la princesa de la Luna.

Pero como el hubiera no existe, no tendría ahora más que convencer a Seiya con sus besos, y con su voluntad, para que las cosas estuviesen bien para ambos. Y quizá… si no fuera mucho pedir, ser felices juntos.

Seiya se recargó en ella y se dejaron caer sobre la colcha de lunas de ella. Seiya la besó con arrebatada inquietud, como si en verdad no quisiese dejarla ir. "No me estás perdiendo" pensó Serena, pero ella también le sentía un poco distante. No obstante, se dejó a estar con él más cerca que nunca, recibiendo todo lo maravilloso que captaba cada vez que los labios de él estaban sobre los suyos.

Luego, como si nada pudiese ser peor para los dos en aquel momento, el celular de Serena sonó. Ella estiró el brazo hasta la mesita de noche pero Seiya tomó su brazo impidiéndole tomarlo.

—No contestes— le dijo sin dejar de besarla.

Serena sonrió ante la inmadurez de Seiya. E iba a obedecerlo, pero luego recordó que Amy quedó de marcarle para decirle la tarea del otro día, porque ella había estado soñando despierta y no la había anotado. Ésa era su única oportunidad para anotarla, así que no cedió ante los caprichos de su novio.

—Espera—pidió — ¿Hola?

—_Hola, princesa._

Serena se paralizó a tal grado que Seiya se preocupó. Su palidez era evidente. Ella se enderezó, muda de la impresión.

—_¿Serena?_— repitió la voz extrañada de Darien.

—Ho…hola.

—_¿Mal momento?_— preguntó él con naturalidad.

Ella tragó saliva y miró a Seiya con ojos asustados. Él preguntó con la cabeza y ella la negó.

—No… no— dijo ella haciéndose le flequillo hacia atrás — ¿qué pasa?

—_No pasa nada, solo quería llamarte. Ya sabes… para ver como estabas._

—Pues qué cosa más rara — se le escapó a Serena. Darien carraspeó.

—_¿Sigues molesta conmigo?_

—No se trata de eso— dijo ella con frialdad — sencillamente no le veo el caso a tu llamada.

—_Bueno, si es lo que quieres saber, estaré en Japón en unos días_ — dijo él, y Serena sintió que el mundo, la vida, y su amor se desplomaban con eso. — _y me quedaré definitivamente. Ahora lo sé, Serena. Tú eres más importante que todo esto…_

Serena abrió la boca y miró a Seiya de nuevo. Pero él se la desvió. Sabia, ahora lo sabía, era Darien quien estaba en la línea.

—Haz como desees—dijo Serena con toda la fuerza que tuvo —. Para mí es igual donde te encuentres.

— _¿Estás segura? Ya no seas infantil, Serena. Sabes que en cuanto nos veamos todo será igual… prometo no regañarte ni hacer nada que te haga fastidiar._

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—No es eso… no, mejor sí— dijo ella —. Necesito que vengas. Tienes razón, tenemos que… cerrar esto.

—¿_Ves? No es bueno ser rencoroso. Ya te demostré que te quiero, y te reconquistaré, princesita._

—Mi nombre es Serena. Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así —comentó ella.

—_Antes te fascinaba que te dijera así_— señaló él.

—Antes las cosas eran diferentes.

—_Bueno, ya verás que todo va a estar bien. Te aviso cuando es mi vuelo. ¡Cuídate!_

—A-adiós.

Serena colgó sin tener el valor de mirar a Seiya a los ojos. Éste sí la miraba, con razón había tenido ése mal presentimiento todo el día…

—Era… ¿él?

—Sí.

—Bueno, y… ¿qué te dijo? — preguntó él con la mayor naturalidad que pudo.

—Vendrá… pronto.

Seiya asintió con desgano. Luego ella le abrazó como una niña pequeña.

—No quiero que venga, Seiya… no quiero.

—Esto era algo que tenía que pasar, Bombón — dijo él, aunque en el fondo se sentía igual o peor que Serena. — tenemos que enfrentarlo.

—Lo haré… no te voy a fallar. Ya lo decidí.

.

.

.

.

Y sí… la vida está llena de decisiones. En todo momento, en cada lugar que pisamos y a cada persona que conocemos. Una de ellas también era Mina, que había ya decidido entrar en el club de voleibol y era ya prácticamente un hecho. Después de haber hablado con Eichi (que la hizo sentirse muy contenta) fue por su novio al ensayo de la tarde al Inter College. Le perturbaba un poco tener que pararse allí, encontrarse a Aranna o a cualquiera de los miembros que le preguntarían su paradero o que había estado haciendo desde que "desapareció" intencionalmente por obra de la prima dona estrella de la obra musical. Mina esperó afuera, porque no se atrevió a entrar a la recepción, y miró a dos que tres chicas que entraban para clases particulares de baile muy contentas. Se les veía primerizas, por la actitud de felicidad que traían. Por su puesto, una vez que las estudiantes conocieran a Hikawa su felicidad sería eclipsada por una muerte llena de ambición y presión.

Se reflejó en aquellas chicas que eran incluso menores que ella. A sus dieciocho años, Mina Aino podía presumir de haber vivido ya muchas cosas en su joven vida, algunas eran dignas de presumir, otras la verdad es que no. Y con éstos pensamientos vio a la persona que había estado esperando desde hacía media hora.

Yaten le abrazó con efusividad y ella se extrañó con emoción.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Me extrañabas?

—Claro que sí. Aunque veo que no te lo esperabas— confesó Yaten dejando su maleta en el concreto — ¿Qué sorpresa te traes?

—Esperaba que fuéramos por un café o algo— dijo Mina con timidez.

—Sea lo que sea, espero que no hayas hecho alguna maldad —sonrió Yaten. Y como siempre que lo hacía, Mina se sonrojó y suspiró profundamente al seguirlo hasta el auto.

Llegaron a una tienda solamente para comprar los cafés y beberlos en el auto. Mina aceptó el suyo y dijo inmediatamente:

—Pedí con leche descremada el café —advirtió. La empleada se disculpó y se lo cambió enseguida. Mina no se fijó en éste detalle tan imperceptible, pero Yaten sí.

—¿Haces dieta de nuevo? — preguntó él como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mina se lamentó por haber sido tan obvia y fingió.

—Claro que no… ya sabes que hay cosas que me caen pesadas y…

—No hace falta tanta explicación— le sonrió él, que no quería incomodarla para nada —vámonos.

Mina asintió. Cuando estuvieron camino a casa, ella prosiguió con lo que había querido decirle a Yaten por un mensaje, pero prefirió hacerlo ella misma.

—¿Sabes? He decidido que entraré al club de voleibol…

Yaten dio un enfrenón sin querer que casi hace que Mina vuelque el café sobre el tablero del auto.

—Lo siento—dijo él al instante—, pero… dijiste que no era seguro.

—Lo sé, pero me apasiona tanto y quisiera entrar de nuevo— aseguró Mina con una sonrisa radiante. Una que hacía mucho Yaten no le veía. Él se mordió el labio inferior.

—Creí… creí que volverías al Instituto.

—No por ahora, mi amor — dijo Mina comprensivamente—. Sabes que me expulsaron de allí, no sería conveniente y…

—Yo hablaría con Hikawa—insistió Yaten —. Ya sabes, no podría negarse a algo que yo le pidiera…

—¿Por qué tanta persuasión?—preguntó Mina con sospecha —, no es nada del otro mundo esto, ya sabías que no quería volver al Inter. No me siento cómoda allí.

—Pero… creí que querías estar conmigo— se giró Yaten. Mina ya percibía el tono de molestia en su voz.

—Bueno pero… eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, cariño. Sabemos que estamos bien y tú tienes el canto, y mientras no nos vemos yo estoy en el club.

Yaten seguía mirando al frente. Quién sabe porqué, pero no le agradaba la idea de tener a Mina en otro lugar, lleno de gente con la que podía… quién sabe.

—No sé…

Mina le tomó a su capuchino. Creía que iba a ser más fácil, pero Yaten se había vuelto algo posesivo y celoso desde que les llamaban con insistencia. Aunque las llamadas y amenazas habían sido suspendidas, él seguía desconfiando de todo el mundo y hasta a veces Mina le consideraba un poquito paranoico. Pero que él no se enterara… porque sino, habría una tercera guerra mundial en el planeta.

—Teóricamente no tendría por qué pedirte permiso— dijo ella falsamente ofendida —ya sabes… yo decido que hacer con mis ratos libres.

Yaten le fulminó con tal mirada que Mina se estremeció.

—¡Bueno! ¡Tampoco es para que me linches como la bruja del pueblo! Nada más quiero hacer ejercicio un poco, haciendo algo que me gusta en vez de contar las calorías que me como.

Yaten le miró con sospecha.

—No te creo tal cosa.

Mina bufó.

—Eres imposible. Mejor hubiera sido no decirte nada, e inscribirme y listo. Al fin y al cabo, es mi vida y sé qué hacer con ella.

—Mina— le llamó en tono de advertencia.

—Y te has vuelto un chocante cuando hablo con un chico…

—No hagas esto, Mina— siguió.

—¡Yo qué culpa tengo ser tan linda y deseada por toda la preparatoria! — continuó ella. Hasta que Yaten explotó.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! — dijo él de mala gana —haz lo que quieras con tu tonto club, a mí qué me importa lo que hagas.

—¡Yeiiii! — celebró ella, dándole besos por toda la cara — ¡Eres un encanto!

El gruñó. No, definitivamente no le agradaba ni pizca semejante idea.

.

.

.

.

Taiki sacó la tercera bebida de cola de la máquina que estaba en el ancho pasillo. La abrió y le dio un largo sorbo. Ésa semana había estado tan cansado, sin casi poder dormir, y ahora, que necesitaba mantenerse despierto, pareciera que el cansancio le había llegado la hora. No quería regresar a la sala de espera, porque Richard estaba ahí.

Luego de que casi Amy se enterara de que le ocultaba algo, se había desmayado en el corredor del Colegio. Taiki reaccionó en seguida, mientras que Richard permaneció aturdido casi arrinconándose en la pared. Como él ya lo sabía, Richard no había tenido la triste oportunidad de ver a la chica que amaba enferma como él, como una completa realidad. Luego, lleno de rabia y celos, Richard le había exigido llevarla al hospital central, donde su madre laboraba. Él se rehusó en el acto, pero Richard no concibió semejante atrocidad, negarle a su propia madre saber la verdad acerca de la salud de su hija.

El castaño negó con la cabeza con lentitud. Él no entendía. Nadie lo hacía ni podría hacerlo jamás. Ésa era una situación, (la peor que había vivido) tan especial y atada hacia Amy, que nadie tenía el derecho de interferir… quizá ni siquiera su mamá. ¿Egoísta? Claro. ¿Imprudente y obstinado? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Enamorado? Eso… eso no había ni por qué discutirse.

¿Cuántas imprudencias y obstinaciones has hecho por amor?

Pero él, sabía, en la profundidad de su irreverente lógica, que la verdad era una cosa tan complicada y valiosa, que tenía que ser manejada con cuidado. Caer en manos peligrosas lo haría explotar en una bomba inmediata. La verdad es algo que… aunque no queramos, se va a saber. Por unos o por otros… por la vida o por el destino, o por el mismo curso de la vida que siempre va cerrando ciclos. Ciclos que, como en un perfecto universo cíclico, se unen en algún momento.

—Ya resientes tú necedad para ver las cosas, ¿o no? — le dijo Richard a sus espaldas, sacándolo de sus turbios pensamientos.

—Déjame en paz—le espetó él— no sabes nada sobre nosotros, Richard.

— Aunque, conozco a Amy desde hace mucho más tiempo que tú — recordó él mirando por la ventana — no sabes ni siquiera como va a reaccionar.

—¿Y tú sí? ¿Es por eso que casi le revelas todo, así como así? — musitó él, aunque su tono era tan ácido que podría percibirlo cualquiera.

—¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Esperar a que acabes con su vida?

—¡Deja de meterte de una vez!

—Disculpen…

La voz alterna les hizo girarse y mantener ambas composturas. El joven doctor Kenji estaba detrás de ellos.

—Quisiera hablar contigo, Taiki — indicó — sígueme.

El cantante le dedicó una última mirada de rencor a Richard y siguió al doctor. Cuando entraron en el callado despacho, Taiki resintió la cruda sensación del arrepentimiento. Quizá… hubiese sido más fácil, apoyar con todo su corazón a Amy y listo, en vez de toda ésta absurda pseudo fantasía, que nadie le iba a creer.

Kenji le indicó que se sentara y así lo hizo, aunque creyó que al desplomarse sobre aquella silla no iba a levantarse jamás.

—Esto ya no puede seguir, Taiki.

Él levantó la vista, la expresión de los ojos del castaño le hicieron al joven doctor remover sus sentimientos hacia la familia Mizuno.

—Por favor, Kenji… no se lo digas.

—Ya es inevitable — explicó él — ¿Cómo controlarás esto, ahora? ¿Te inventarás que le faltó azúcar y luego? ¿El siguiente… y el siguiente después de ése?

—¡Ya, basta! — gritó él tomándose la cabeza con las manos — no me tortures más, Kenji. Comprende que no sé qué hacer… pero no puedo permitir esto…no es fácil.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil — dijo Kenji— pero pudiste hacerlo de distinta manera, razonar en vez de… sentir. ¿Qué pasó con aquel Taiki de pensamiento y no de emociones? ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—Está en la habitación 311—dijo Taiki con sequedad — ya no existe.

—De acuerdo— aceptó Kenji por mero compromiso de dejar de seguir haciendo sufrir a Taiki — dime, Taiki. ¿Qué es para ti el amor entonces?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? — inquirió él con fastidio.

—Sólo es una pregunta.

—Es… lo mejor que le puede pasar a cualquiera — dijo Taiki — es una… maraña de emociones y de pensamientos… es sentir que ésa persona, es por la que haz estado vagando por todos lados, te hundes y te pierdes… y luego te encuentras a ti mismo, porque la encontraste a ella.

Kenji casi sonríe ante semejante poesía.

—Estás equivocado.

Taiki levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

—El amor no es nada de eso, amigo mío — se levantó Kenji para mirar por la gran ventana del hospital — es… mucho más sencillo.

El chico no contestó. Dejo continuar a Kenji, que ahora había captado su completa atención.

—Vivir por alguien, es amar, ¿no? — Taiki asintió — ¿Y vivir por alguien es realmente eso…? ¿Sentir que el mundo es perfecto y maravilloso? ¿Reencontrarse a uno mismo y volar como estúpido por los aires cuando besas a ésa persona especial? ¿Sentir latir el corazón a mil por hora y sudar de emoción? ¿Temblar las piernas y respirar con dificultad? ¡Qué ideas tan sosas y vagas tienes del amor, amigo mío! Porque, no he conocido a una sola pareja que se alimente de semejantes subjetividades. No, Taiki, el amor no es eso.

—No te estoy entendiendo — confesó.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Y tú, que presumes de ser alguien sobredotado de inteligencia deja que los imprudentes latidos de su corazón lo dominen! ¿Qué pensaste al conocer a Amy?

—¿Pensar? — repitió él con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Sí, Kou! ¡Pensar, pensar! ¡No sentir! ¡Olvídate de los absurdos sentimientos! ¿Qué pensaste al verla…al enamorarte de ella?

—Pues… que quería pasar el resto de mis días a su lado — dijo al instante.

—¿Eso que es?

—Pues… es algo que decidí, algo que…

—¡Exacto! — exclamó Kenji señalándolo— Eso es. Fue una decisión. Decidiste cuidarla, protegerla, decidiste poner tu empeño en conquistarla y luego… decidiste que querías estar con ella. Decidiste estar ahí, es una acción y una decisión, mi estimado… el amor es eso. No son emociones albergadas en el alma, que no significan nada para el mundo real. ¡Son decisiones! Y así como decidiste mentirle… debes decidir algo nuevo. Porque tu decisión anterior te está alejando de ella… ¿no te das cuenta?

Taiki lo comprendió. Todo éste tiempo tratando de auto—convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque su corazón así se lo dictaba. ¡Qué superfluo y ambiguo fue todo en su relación con Amy! No se había dado cuenta del mal que estaba haciendo a la vez. Su decisión había ocasionado que su relación se convirtiera en un mar de mentiras… pero, ¿tendría el valor para dar la verdad? ¿Sería lo suficientemente razonable para hablar de amor y decisiones ante Amy?

Eso era algo que todavía no sabía, pero sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Cuando se enteró que Amy había despertado y estaba ya consciente de todo, abrió la puerta. El olor que desprendió la habitación casi le hace arrepentirse. Tener que someter a Amy a aquellos lugares de por vida era algo que le entumía el corazón, pero ya no había escapatoria ante aquella decisión. Sabía una cosa, algo que Kenji le había dicho también: la verdad era amor, las mentiras no.

Ella dibujó una leve sonrisa en su blanquecino rostro al verle. El también intentó sonreír de la manera más cálida que pudo, porque sentía ya el interior de sus órganos casi helados. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano. Ella continuaba recostada, y al parecer no tenía intención de moverse. Estaba agotada, aunque no sabía por qué. La peliazul se aferró con más fuerza a su mano, para después atreverse a decir con voz entre cortada:

—Lo que sea que tenga… lo sabes, ¿no es así?

Él se mantuvo rígido como hasta ahora. Su cuerpo y sus palabras se quedaron quietos. Todo menos sus ojos. Su humedad fue la respuesta que Amy no sabía con completa información, pero por lo menos no estaba equivocada del todo. Ella se mojó los secos labios para volver a hablar.

—Dímelo, Taiki.

Taiki pasó saliva y trató de inhalar el aire que pudo sin mostrarse frágil. Su fragilidad ya de por sí iba a quebrarla a ella, no podía darse semejante lujo.

—Bueno… necesitan tomarte algunas pruebas y estudios. Yo…

Amy se enderezó sobre las almohadas para mirarlo directo a los ojos. La expresión de Amy era de miedo, pero más que eso, iba encaminada hacia él.

—Taiki… por favor — suplicó — sólo dilo.

—Es… — Taiki negó con la cabeza… no, no podía y sin embargo Amy se lo estaba rogando — es… al parecer, un tipo de cáncer, algo… algo así.

Ella abrió la boca con lentitud y soltó su mano sin fuerzas. Ahora los ojos de la muchacha ya estaban derramando gruesas lágrimas de dolor y confusión. Taiki se partió en dos mucho más que ella incluso. Trató de tomar su mano de nuevo.

—Linda, es sólo una suposición — mintió — por favor…

—¿Cuál tipo de cáncer? — interrumpió ella con voz irreconociblemente glacial. Él se detuvo ante semejante reacción. Amy seguía sin querer tomarle la mano.

—No… no lo sé…

—Mientes.

Amy levantó la vista. Taiki pedía a gritos con los ojos que no le pidiese decir más, pero… ¿qué caso tenía ya? Quería simplemente saberlo… la incrédula realidad en la que se había metido no cabía en su mundito perfecto antaño ahora.

—Es… leucemia, al parecer…

— ¿¡Cómo pudiste mentirme todo éste tiempo? — gritó ella con voz ahogada, porque no había ahora fuerza en su tráquea para nada.

—Te equivocas, Amy — aseguró él —mi cielo, escúchame… yo sólo estaba protegiéndote, ¿me oyes? Lo último que quisiera es hacerte daño…

—¡Es la parte que no entiendo, Taiki! — gritó ella con dolor — porque la única persona que me ha dañado, eres tú. ¿Cómo te atreviste?

Lo sabía. Las dietas impuestas, la insistencia de Taiki para que ella tomase ésas pastillas e incluso haber sido convencida para que su madre no se enterara, para supuestamente no preocuparla. El cuidado excesivo en las caminatas y en el sol, la dedicación que le daba para que probara todos los alimentos, los silencios largos cuando ella decía que se sentía mal o no aguantaba la cabeza. Lo había sabido, quién sabe cómo… pero lo sabía. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida ante aquella obviedad?

Taiki negó con la cabeza una vez más. Ya había vivido ésa pesadilla muchas noches. El día en que Amy se enterara de quién era en realidad y lo que había hecho. Y a pesar de las buenas intenciones… ¿qué son las buenas intenciones ante la mentira y el engaño? ¿Mentiras blancas y piadosas? Y al final… siguen siendo lo que son.

Amy le miró con tal frialdad que Taiki se paralizó, para que ella dijese en voz tan baja, pero que mataba con sólo susurrarse:

—¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar a ser Dios con mi vida?

No tenía sentido continuar ahí. Amy señaló la puerta con la mirada, porque ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para nada más. Soportó no derrumbarse de llanto ante él… no quería eso. Taiki se levantó con lentitud y salió del cuarto hasta cerrando la puerta con cuidado, aunque él mismo no era consciente ni de lo qué estaba haciendo. Cuando dedujo que él estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharla, se dejó caer sobre la almohada a llorar con tal sufrimiento, como jamás llegó a sentir por nada. Su vida, como ahora la conocía, ya había desaparecido.

Durante una semana las cosas estuvieron completamente diferentes para todos. La situación, hasta ahora más complicada, se redujo a que Amy se internó en el hospital inmediatamente. No hubo explicaciones para nadie, porque ella le exigió casi a su madre ocultar toda la verdad a sus amigos. No quería ya más lástima. No podía dormir sin dejar de acordarse de la mirada de compasión que Taiki le había dirigido. Su celular, estaba terminantemente apagado, y ni siquiera el mismo Taiki tenía ya el valor de acercarse al hospital, porque ya era inútil. Ella había sido trasferida a uno de los hospitales más reconocidos de Japón, en la capital. Las pruebas que le hicieron, junto con los fuertes tratamientos para las jaquecas y el dolor, la sumieron en sueños profundos que por lo menos borraron los recuerdos que tenía de Taiki hasta ahora.

No había ni por qué describir como se sentía ahora Taiki Kou. Bastaba decir que jamás creyó sentirse tan desdichado, ni aún cuando creyeron perder a su princesa, ni cuando su planeta se destruyó. Nada se comparaba con perder al ser que amaba, con que lo odiase, y al mismo tiempo, que le doliera tanto su sufrimiento más que el suyo propio.

Y con gran maestría Taiki se aferró como siempre a los libros y el conocimiento, y se inventó miles de trabajos que había quedado de ayudarle a un profesor que se había hecho amigo suyo, y aunque pasaba casi horas en la biblioteca sin siquiera poder pensar nada, ni Seiya ni Yaten sospecharon con veracidad la situación. ¿Por qué? Pues porque cuando cada quien tiene sus propios problemas, es sumamente más difícil que pueda interesarse en los de los demás. Así de sencillo.

Y mientras… la vida seguía.

.

.

.

.

—¿Nos vamos ya? — dijo Yaten detrás de Mina cuando ésta cerró su casillero. Él frunció el entrecejo al mirar su maleta de deportes — ¿Vas a entrenar hoy?

Ella sonrió con inocencia.

—Me he acoplado tan bien al equipo, que nada me gustaría más —dijo ella, aún sabiendo la cara de molestia que Yaten traía encima — no te enojes, nos veremos más tarde.

—No le veo sentido a tanto entrenamiento —alegó él —. Dijiste que ni siquiera participarías en el torneo, que sólo era puro entretenimiento y…

—Y te dije que había cambiado de parecer— recordó ella besándolo momentáneamente en los labios — ¿Qué no me escuchaste?

—No. Parece que últimamente tomas muchas decisiones…

—No sabía que debía consultarte cada una de ellas —arqueó Mina las cejas.

—No, no — dijo él sonriendo —. Claro que no, simple curiosidad.

—Vale, pues entonces nos vemos más tarde… ¡Te amo!

Se despidieron en el pasillo cuando vio como Mina se topaba a un muchacho alto en la última puerta (aquella que daba para el gimnasio) ella sonrió en el acto y el chico parecía sacado de una película norteamericana. Yaten cruzó los brazos sin satisfacción. No se dio cuenta que Seiya estaba parado a su lado, mirando la escenita con interés.

—Mira eso, no te conviene ponerte pesado con Mina, ¿eh?

—Me asustaste—dijo él con irritación—. Además, ¿a qué te refieres?

Seiya puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hay que saber reconocer a la competencia, hermanito — dijo Seiya poniéndole un brazo en el hombro con lástima — eres todo un novato.

—No digas estupideces— le espetó Yaten quitándole la mano de su hombro —. No existe tal competencia.

—¿Entonces por qué tan molesto?

—¿Tratas de causarme un problema con Mina? — retó Yaten.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Yaten? — dijo Seiya sonriendo con sarcasmo — no dejas que las personas te ayuden para mostrar fortaleza absurda. Mis palabras son una percepción. Serena me contó que ése chico gusta de Mina, desde el primer año. Y ahora que Mina decide entrar al equipo, ¿no crees que pueda haber peligro?

Yaten miró el pasillo por dónde Mina había salido, y luego le dijo con tranquilidad a Seiya:

—Ni por un momento.

Seiya asintió como si le diese igual y se despidió. Y aunque se lo dijo todo el día, ya sentía que ése tal Eichi, debía mudarse a otra parte del país a lucir su bonita cara.

Serena tomó la bolsa que había llenado de brownies y fue a pagarlos a la caja de la pastelería. La chica de la caja le sonrió con amabilidad y le cobró la cantidad solicitada.

—¿Son para tu novio? — preguntó con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—Sí— dijo Serena sonriendo como boba, luego dejó de sonreír —Quiero decir… bueno…

—Ya sé que piensas— dijo la vendedora con misterio. ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad pensaba que le daba pena y emoción al mismo tiempo decir que ése chico era su novio, cuando había tantas complicaciones en el asunto?

—¿De verdad?— preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Claro, te comerás la mitad sin que él se entere.

Serena borró su sonrisa por una mirada de confusión. Luego le sonrió.

—Seguro.

Se marchó tratando de entender como unos tontos brownies le causaban ya tanta afectación, y claro, que no tenía nada que ver con los pastelitos ni con el mismo Seiya quizá. Se los compró involuntariamente porque en el fondo de su corazón, presentía que Seiya sufriría muy pronto. La llegada de Darien no haría más que dañarlos, estaba segura. También tenía la decisión de dejar las cosas claras, aunque le dolieran mucho, sino, jamás podría ser feliz.

Caminó por la avenida sin rumbo, porque ya se había metido en la calle equivocada, en vez de la que iba para su casa, por andar pensando tanto. Sonó su celular, y cuando miró el remitente quiso colgar… aunque… qué bueno que no lo hizo, aunque aún no sabrán porqué.

Llamada entrante: Darien.

—¿Hola?—contestó Serena lo más normal que pudo. No quería aparentar disgusto ni emoción.

—_¡Hola, Serena! _—dijo Darien entonces —_ ¿Cómo estás?_

—Muy bien, ¿Y tú?

—_Excelente ahora. En verdad te extraño, conejita. Ya quiero verte…_

—Eh… ¿Pues cuanto te falta para venir?

—_Muy poco. Créeme, muy poco…_

—Ya…

— _¿Serena?_

—¿Sí?

—_¿Qué harías si te dijera que, bueno, aunque es imposible… estoy parado detrás de ti…?_

Serena se detuvo. Claro, que él ya había dicho que era imposible y aún así…

—Pues iría a hablar contigo, creo — dijo Serena sin comprender realmente su respuesta.

Y entonces, sucedió.

—_Pues date vuelta, porque estoy parado detrás de ti, y estoy listo para abrazarte._

No lo creyó. No podía ser verdad… ¡Tan pocos días! Se giró con un pavor que le hacía temblar la mano donde sostenía el teléfono. Darien estaba parado a escasos tres metros de ella. Aún sostenía su maleta de viaje. Sonreía.

Ella no tenía posibilidad de sentimiento alguno que no fuese la sorpresa. Estaba completamente atónita, esperando despertarse de su extraño sueño e irse al colegio con prisa. En vez de eso, Darien caminó a pasos largos (que fueron pocos) y le abrazó en medio de la calle. Ella ni siquiera pudo mover sus manos, sólo esperó a que él se separara de ella para mirarle a los ojos:

—Te ves hermosa, Sere. ¡Dios, qué ganas tenía de verte!

Volvió a abrazarla y ella hizo lo mismo. Si se puede decir que abrazar es juntar tus manos alrededor de alguien que no querías ver.

—Darien… — musitó ella — dijiste que…

—Lo sé, lo sé — dijo él echándose el flequillo hacia atrás con emoción — pero no podía esperar un minuto más. ¿Tú también verdad?

Ella abrió la boca. Luego la cerró y volvió a abrirla.

—Pues… debo decir que estoy sorprendida.

—Claro, pero te daré tiempo que lo asimiles — aseguró él — vamos al departamento, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, del viaje, de todo… ¿sabes que Andrew fue a verme? Estaba de vacaciones con su familia, y me comentó… que debía regresar a Japón lo antes posible, que no debía descuidarte. Oh, Sere, él me abrió los ojos. Te lo aseguro…

Serena asintió con entendimiento pero no podía meter en su cabeza lo que estaba pasando. Darien había vuelto. Había hablado con Andrew y eso significaba… que él sabía la verdad. Aunque evidentemente no se atrevió a decírselo a Darien, porque derrochaba alegría, y él no estaría así sabiendo que ahora estaba con Seiya.

.

.

.

Seiya iba a entrar en el café que se había quedado de ver con Serena aquel viernes, pero alguien, que conocía muy bien se lo impidió.

—¡Seiya!

—Hola, Rei—sonrió él al ver a la pelinegra — ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, bien… oh, Seiya — dijo Rei — ¿por qué no me acompañas a otro lado, de compras o algo?

—No puedo—se disculpó él—es que estoy esperando a Bombón.

Rei no sonreía.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Seiya en el acto—. ¿Ella está bien?

—Cálmate, claro que sí— aseguró ella ahora más tranquila —, pero no va a poder venir Seiya.

—¿Por qué no? Voy a llamarla.

—No va a contestar.

Seiya levantó la vista para ver los ojos púrpura de la chica. Entonces intuyó algo que le parecía inquietante.

—Rei, dímelo— exigió Seiya poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros — no puedes ocultármelo.

—No te lo diré, Seiya—dijo Rei muy segura —. Que hable ella contigo mañana.

—No, no — pidió él de nuevo — sabes… ¿sabes que yo…yo la amo, verdad? — preguntó Seiya, sin poderle ocultar a Rei lo desesperado de que repente sonaba—. No puedes hacerme algo así, si sabes lo que siento por Bombón… sabes que necesito saberlo no me importa qué sea.

—Seiya— repitió ella sin fuerza, pero a la vez también sentía que tenía razón — ella… se fue en un taxi con Darien. No sé cuando llegó, pero salí del colegio y la vi. Se fueron juntos… para su departamento.

Seiya se detuvo en seco.

—Lo sé porque sé donde vive Darien. Iban en ésa dirección… Seiya por favor, no vayas a buscarla…

Él tragó saliva y asintió.

—Ella ya no vendrá.

—Vendrá.

Rei le miró sin comprender.

—Ella no me va a traicionar, Rei….lo prometió.

—Seiya, mejor ve a otro lado, aquí solo vas a estar atormentándote, pensando que estarán haciendo o diciéndose…

—Estaré bien— le sonrió él como si no pasara nada—. Pero esperaré aquí… porque sé que cumplirá su promesa, no se quedará con él.

—De acuerdo… — accedió Rei — si tú lo dices…

Serena entró en el departamento de Darien que conocía tan bien, y sin embargo, se sentía una intrusa, o una niña perdida en un laberinto en el que había tenido en una pesadilla. Luego de que Darien dejó sus cosas y se cambió de ropa, ella seguía con la vista en la alfombra, sin poder sentirse con el derecho o la necesidad de decirle algo. Ya no… ya no se sentía parte de su mundo.

—Cuéntame, ¿Cómo están las chicas?

—Bien— respondió ella sencillamente.

—¿Y… los chicos?

Serena percibió la cautela de su tono, pero ella no se cohibió.

—También bien.

—Ah… — dijo él llegando a la sala —¿qué quieres comer?

—En realidad no me quedaré mucho.

Darien le miró con extrañeza.

—Tiene mucho que no nos vemos; ¿por qué la prisa?

—Tengo un compromiso— respondió ella con naturalidad.

—¿Ah, sí, con quién?

—Darien— cortó ella inmediatamente—. No quiero hablar de lo que hemos vivido en días pasados. Me interesa el presente.

—Y el futuro— recordó él.

—No, solamente el presente.

Ésta palabrita clave hizo que Darien comenzara a descifrar cosas… a hacer conclusiones. Él era muy inteligente y conocía a Serena muy bien, aunque a decir verdad, no reconocía a aquella chica que contestaba con determinación y seguridad.

—¿Tiene que ver con que no traigas tu anillo puesto?

Serena se tambaleó un poco, pero volvió a la realidad.

—Sí.

—Te escucho… — le invitó Darien.

—No le daré ya más vueltas al asunto. Ya no remontaré nuestras peleas ni discusiones pasadas. Todo lo que te dije durante tu visita a Japón es verdad. Estoy muy dañada por ti. Muy lastimada. No pretendo ni quiero continuar con ésta relación, lo lamento. Quiero ser feliz y sé que no lo seré a tu lado.

Darien estaba boquiabierto.

—O sea, que… de un momento a otro me dejaste de amar.

—No de un momento a otro, pero sí dejé de hacerlo.

—Serena— empezó Darien— Cualquiera que sea el jueguito que estás jugando, ya se terminó. He venido a verte para quedarme, cambié mis planes de estudio y preparación, te he ofrecido disculpas miles de veces por lo que hice… y aún así…¿te das el lujo de seguirme haciendo éstas escenitas?

—Más respeto— le advirtió ella —, o me marcho. Como te dije, no vine a dialogar ni a explicarte nada. Lo creo innecesario puesto que sigues creyendo que tú no fallaste en la relación, y que los problemas en ella son y siempre serán a causa mía. Pues bien, mi querido Darien… eso no es verdad. Soy humana y me he equivocado, pero para tu desgracia tú también. Lástima que ya no tengo tiempo ni quiero seguir pagando por tus errores.

—¿Qué quieres decir Serena?

—Quiere decir que no tenemos ningún presente juntos, ni ningún futuro. Que he decidido alejarme de ti, para siempre. No te molestes en decírselo a las chicas, todas, sí, todas lo saben ya.

—¿Hotaru también? — soltó Darien con tono mordaz.

—Sí, ella también — dijo ella en el acto. Aunque quién sabe si sonaría convincente.

—¿Vas a deshacerte de Rini así como así? — espetó él con rencor. Incluso Serena vio que la mano le temblaba al señalarla y sintió miedo.

—¡Yo no me deshice de ella, tú lo hiciste! ¡Con tus burlas, con tus engaños! Si tú mismo rompiste nuestra utopía perfecta… ¡Qué más da todas las consecuencias!

—¿Ya vas a llorar? ¿Vas a arreglártelas con lágrimas como siempre?

—No, claro que no— dijo limpiándoselas —, vine a decirte de manera honesta, que… que estoy enamorada de otra persona. Y que te amé hasta el último momento, y luché contra todos y contra mí misma para alejarlo de mí, y aferrarme a ti… pero no puedo, porque nunca te amé, Darien. Fuiste la primera persona en mi vida… pero las personas forjan sus destinos, no otros. Tú forjaste uno al tratarme como una basura, y yo estoy forjando el mío, al darme la oportunidad de amar de nuevo. Adiós.

Y Serena salió del departamento íntegra, y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el ascensor. Y cuando la puerta automática se cerró, ella dejó que las lágrimas de liberación y dolor por Rini salieran de nuevo. Lo había logrado… aunque, con las consecuencias que ella menos desearía, lo había enfrentado, sin sentirse un ser miserable. Consiguió enfrentar el más grande de sus miedos: su inseguridad.

Pagó al taxi el porte y salió casi sin aire. Había corrido ahora unas cuantas cuadras y ubicó al café donde hacía más de una hora había citado a Seiya. Sabía que estaría allí, pero la impresión que sintió su corazón el verle recargado en su coche le hicieron ahora sí derramar lágrimas de ternura. Caminó hasta ahí, y Seiya sintió su presencia de inmediato. Le miró sin saber que decir.

—Bombón… — musitó él.

Serena no dijo nada en el momento, sólo le sonrió y se arrojó a sus brazos como había querido hacer desde que pisó por primera vez el departamento de Darien. El correspondió su abrazo tomándole por la cintura tan aliviado, y al mismo tiempo convencido más que nunca de la confianza que le tenía a Serena.

—Temí que no vinieras— confesó.

—¿De qué hablas, tonto? ¿Acaso no sabes que no puedo ni respirar ya sin ti?

Serena le miró a los ojos.

—Rei me dijo… dónde estabas. Te vio por casualidad.

—Te preocupaste— dijo Serena tocándole la mejilla — ya todo se acabó, Seiya. Soy libre ahora sí para estar contigo cuánto quiera… ya no voy a separarme de ti.

—¿Estás segura Bombón?

—Nunca he estado más segura de una decisión en mi vida — dijo Serena — al principio solamente probé darme la oportunidad, pero creo que mis propios sentimientos ya vivían en mí, y yo misma los reprimía. Me decía una y otra vez que estaba cometiendo errores… y jamás iba a dejar de verlos así hasta que los cambiara.

—¿Cómo lo tomó él?

—Mal, no fue quizá la manera… pero él es muy fuerte, y no me dejaría explicarle las cosas con delicadeza. Cuando comenzó a burlarse de mí sabría que no lo entendería de otra forma… así que lo hice como él lo hizo conmigo.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—En verdad no quiero hablar de eso — pidió Serena — sólo quiero algo ahora, y no necesitas palabras para eso.

Le besó con intensidad y Seiya sintió derretirse bajo el cálido atardecer de aquel viernes. No había manera quizá de expresar lo dichoso que era, por lo menos ahora. Serena jamás se había sentido tan ligera, como si hubiera estado dormitando en un sueño pesado y tumultuoso, y había despertado ligera como un pájaro. Eso… eso era por lo que valía la pena luchar. Quizá después tuviera tiempo de decírselo con honestidad, no lo sabía con conciencia de adulto, pero su corazón sí, porque ahora, sentía que quería a Seiya más que nada en el mundo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_hola mis queridos lectors! una vez mas vengo dandoles mis ideas locas... espero que les guste éste cap después de un periodo de ausencia (aunque no tanto como la vez pasada jeje...) ahora, que tengo muchas más ideas debo decirles que el fic no está ni cerca de terminar, bueno... me refiero a que no está en periodos finales, está en el climax. Por favor denme su opinion que es muy valiosa para mí, prometo contestar cada uno de sus reviews o PM's... les mando besos y abrazos! feliz halloween!_**

**_Kay_**


	20. Es esperanza

**El amor es…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aferrarnos a la fe nos puede dar en una situación crítica muchísima fortaleza. Se dice que el ser humano se ve siempre en la necesidad de creer en algo, no importa si es religioso o no. Ésa posibilidad de realizar un deseo o un sueño puede materializarse en la realidad. Se dice también que cada uno de nosotros tiene lo que se merece, por los pensamientos positivos o negativos y las acciones buenas o malas que cada uno hace y recibe. No sé decirte si sea un karma o no, lo que sí sé es que todo en éste mundo es una acción y conduce a una reacción, y cada una de las respuestas que obtengamos no son más que producto de nuestras acciones del presente. Tú, como persona, puedes mantener ésa creencia de la que te estoy hablando, se llama esperanza. Sin jugar con el destino, sin planear nada. Pero, esperanzarnos en realizar alguna cosa, en conocer a alguien o en retenerlo alimentará tu espíritu, te hará fuerte, te hará seguro, te dará confianza. Y eso… eso siempre se reflejará en tu vida.

.

**XX. ES… ESPERANZA**.

.

.

.

El cálido sol de aquel día después del colegio le despejó la mente a Serena, que ahora había decidido caminar, por decisión propia, sola a casa. Hacía mucho tiempo, desde que Seiya y los demás habían regresado a sus vidas, que ella no caminaba aquellas largas y solitarias calles sola con su propia consciencia. Ahora, que en los últimos meses las cosas se le habían vuelto más complicadas que nunca, como siempre, después de una violenta tormenta viene la calma, Serena pudo por fin comenzar a conocer la delicia de la paz y el bienestar con uno mismo, y con todo lo que le rodea.

No podía engañarse a sí misma en su totalidad, y decir abiertamente que Darien no le importaba. Eso sería una completa mentira, porque ella no era así. Él había sido una parte fundamental de su vida, y las personas fundamentales (más no necesarias) no se pueden sacar tan fácil.

Hasta cierto punto se arrepentía de la conversación tan fría y cruel que habían tenido ambos. Pero, luego se lo volvía a preguntar: ¿realmente Darien la hubiese entendido por las buenas? Si ni sus propias amigas, completamente ajenas y apreciando a Seiya no estuvieron de acuerdo desde el principio. Si Haruka y Michiru, que no eran parte de ésa relación reaccionaron tan agresivamente… ¿cómo lo iba a tomar él? Aún, el mismo Darien hasta hace unos días le restó importancia hasta a sus propios sentimientos, subestimándola… dejándole en claro que iba a "reconquistarla" ¿Reconquistar qué? "No puedes recuperar lo que dejaste morir. Eso ya no se recupera", pensó Serena.

¿O quieres el fruto de unas hojas secas?

Se detuvo en la cafetería que conocía desde que era niña y entró. Buscó a Darien con la mirada y no se encontraba ahí. Pero sí estaba a quien Serena de alguna manera quería ver.

Se sentó en la barra con paciencia hasta que el chico se desocupó, cuando él se giró con una sonrisa para ofrecer tomar la orden, ésta desapareció en el acto.

– Serena…

– Hola Andrew – saludó ella con una sonrisa media – ¿Cómo estás?

– Muy bien… ya sabes, trabajando – dijo él muy deprisa. También había desviado sus ojos hacia otros clientes que estaban en una mesa contigua.

– Quisiera charlar contigo un minuto – dijo Serena tratando de ignorar la evasión de Andrew.

– Serena… te aprecio, en verdad – dijo él sin miramientos – pero Darien es mi amigo. Me comprenderás…

– Andrew – insistió Serena un poco más firme – sé que ustedes son amigos, pero… ¿acaso tú y yo no lo éramos desde antes que yo conociese a Darien? ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?

El rubio miró los ojos sinceros de ella. Siempre había sido así. Años más tarde, y aún Serena iba a aquel café a contarle sus problemas.

– De acuerdo – accedió Andrew sentándose del otro lado – pero sigo apoyando a Darien, espero me entiendas.

Serena sonrió con tristeza.

– Lamento que las cosas se dieran así, pero dada tu actitud asumo que Darien ya te contó que terminamos.

– Si estás enojada, todo se puede hablar…

– En realidad es algo definitivo – cortó Serena en el acto– no es algo que ya se pueda arreglar, pero agradezco tu preocupación.

– Serena – dijo Andrew acercándose para hablar más íntimamente – ustedes iban a casarse, Darien me lo dijo. ¿Sabes que se la vivió ahorrando todo éste tiempo, para poder darte en un futuro lo mejor… lo que te merecías?

– Lo _mejor_… – repitió Serena mirando hacia la blanca loza de la barra – lo que me _merecía_… ésas palabras no tienen sentido con lo que sucedió. Creo que lo defiendes porque no sabes en realidad porqué terminamos, ¿verdad?

Andrew se enderezó.

– Dijo que te habías enamorado de otro.

– Sí, pero ¿y antes?

– ¿Antes? ¡Sere, te vi con ése chico! – dijo Andrew con rabia reprimida – varias veces, cuando aún Darien me contaba por teléfono que andaba contigo… ¿Cómo pudiste engañarlo así?

Serena suspiró.

– Veo que no sabes nada…

– ¿Qué se supone que más debería saber? – inquirió Andrew. En sus ojos había resentimiento.

– No me veas así, Andrew – pidió ella poniéndole una mano sobre la suya – no quiero ser yo quien borre ese buen concepto que tienes de tu amigo, pero no puedo permitir cargar con culpas que no son mías. Él fue quien me engañó, Andrew. Hace muchos meses… con una chica de su universidad.

– No, no – dijo él rotundamente – tú tenías una relación con alguien de tu colegio. ¡Los vi en ésa revista!

– Cuando sucedió eso ya él y yo no estábamos juntos – contestó Serena – Andrew, ¿no estás escuchándome siquiera? ¿Pusiste atención a lo que te dije? ¡Darien me engañó, y quién sabe cuántas veces! Lo de Seiya pasó después… pero yo nunca traicioné a nadie.

El muchacho no soltó la mano de ella, pero solo miraba al vacío.

– No puedo creer esto…

– Te lo digo porque eres su amigo, y creo que él está muy confundido ahora. Seguramente piensa como tú, que encontré un nuevo amor y ando disfrutando de lo lindo. Pero la verdad es que todo es consecuencia de lo que él mismo hizo, y de lo que yo permití. Ya no importa cuántas veces se lo diga, él no lo entenderá. Quizá solo el tiempo lo haga recapacitar, pero no puedo esperarlo para siempre. Porque esperar por él, es como esperar la lluvia en un desierto. Inútil y decepcionante.

– Te oigo y no te reconozco, Sere–chan – dijo Andrew sin comprender – y también… creo que no me estás mintiendo. Quizá ustedes no son el uno para el otro.

– Eso me queda claro amigo – sonrió Serena – pero como te dije, no estoy aquí más que para pedirte que hables con él. Hazlo entender que mi decisión fue por nuestro propio bien, porque en el fondo el mismo sabe que no me ama. Y tampoco será feliz así, como yo no lo seré con él.

– Darien habló de que renunciaste a algo muy importante, algo que iba a cambiar sus vidas… y que tú lo dejaste morir.

Serena tomó aire, para soportar el dolor del pecho que traía desde hace mucho tiempo.

– No dejé morir nada, pero quiero pensar que te dice ésas palabras por que está muy dolido. Eso es algo que aún no resuelvo, pero, es parte de un destino que no quiero aceptar… por ahora…

Andrew asintió ante la negativa de Serena.

– La forma en la que lo terminé no fue la correcta – admitió ella encogiéndose de hombros – debo decir que lo lamento, pero creo que él no me hubiera escuchado. ¿Por qué lo haría, si no me escuchó tantos meses atrás… incluso años?

– Quizá ya había abierto los ojos, yo fui a verlo… le dije que te estaba perdiendo. Fue cuando decidió venir acá. Dejó los estudios, la universidad, todo por ti. Y se topó con una desagradable sorpresa.

Serena agachó la cabeza.

– Todo tiene un precio. Darien debería saberlo.

Se hizo un tenso silencio entre los dos. Andrew apretó la mano de Serena con firmeza.

– Espero que seas feliz, Sere, en verdad. No te preocupes… yo hablaré con él.

– Gracias, Andrew – dijo ella sonriendo con absoluta sinceridad – me alegra que a pesar de todo… sigamos llevándonos bien.

– Eso espero Sere… eso espero.

Y se levantó rápido, antes de que pudiese arrepentirse de lo que le acababa de decir a Andrew. Éste se quedó contemplando el lugar un buen rato, tratando de adivinar en cuán poco tiempo puede cambiar una persona, y una realidad que él conocía de un modo.

Siempre imaginó a Serena y Darien como una pareja algo dispareja, pero al final, llevaban ya un buen rato juntos. Se llevaban bien aparentemente y él siempre hablaba bien de su novia, y Serena se veía enamoradísima. No había día en que Serena, desde que Darien se fue, no lo saludara acompañado de un "¿Sabes algo de él?" y a verdad es que recibía un correo de él, de vez en cuando, contándole de sus estudios y deseándole lo mejor con su novia. Ahora que se ponía a pensar con claridad, nunca le contó nada de Serena. al parecer estaba completamente seguro de la solidez de su relación, o quizá… no era tan importante para él como para mencionárselo. Quién sabe. Tenía la esperanza de algún día ser el padrino de Darien y Serena. Ir a comer los domingos a su casa y hasta… bueno, eso ya no importaba. Las esperanzas se construyen en años, y pueden desaparecer en segundos. Llegó a la conclusión de que las personas nunca terminan de mostrar su verdadero ser…

.

.

.

.

Y así como hay personas que cambian de repente, hay otras que nunca cambian. Bueno sí, pero en su interior ya estaba oculta ésa personalidad. Gente que tiene cierto carácter, no muy definido, algo cambiante… y que transforma varios matices de su ser cuando llega algo nuevo a su vida. Algo complicado, algo como el amor.

Mina se levantó muy temprano ése día, desayunó completamente y estuvo despierta casi en todas las clases. No cabía duda, el ejercicio le estaba haciendo tanto bien, que no tenía ya ni que pensar qué se estaba comiendo. Fue algo maravilloso y mágico, haber entrado al club de nuevo, porque se distraía con sus antiguos compañeros y se distraía, y además, no pensaba tanto en Yaten. No es que no le gustase pensar en él, al contrario, amaba esos momentos en los que su mente viajaba por minutos y hasta horas, imaginándoselo todo el tiempo cuando no estaban juntos. Pero, eso no era muy sano que digamos, porque él sí estaba haciendo cosas útiles como cantando y trabajando, y ella no colaboraba mucho con el televisor y los juegos de video.

Cuando sonó el timbre y todos se despidieron para sus respectivas actividades, Mina se encontró con Yaten cuando salió del baño.

– ¿Ya te vas para el Instituto?

– Tengo dos horas libres. ¿Vamos a comer algo?

Mina consultó su reloj de pulsera y chasqueó los labios.

– Ya es hora de la práctica. Lo siento. Pero nos marcamos más tarde, ¿no?

La reacción de Yaten fue inmediata. Soltó su mano y le miró con desagrado.

– ¿Otra vez?

Mina se detuvo sin comprender.

– Pues… sí. Ya sabes que son tres días por semana, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

El ojiverde puso los ojos en blanco. Mina comenzó a deducir aquella conversación… que seguramente terminaría siendo una discusión.

– Pero te estoy pidiendo que nos veamos, la práctica no es tan importante de todos modos, ¿no crees?

Mina le miró con sospecha.

– Tus ensayos si son importantes, pero mis prácticas no.

Él sonrió con descaro.

– No me hagas berrinches Mina, trabajo es trabajo. ¡Esto es solo un club de la escuela! No me puedes decir que puedes compararles…

Mina negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos pasaba últimamente con él?

– Mira Yaten, desde que entré al club no haces más que hacer muecas y sé que no estás de acuerdo, que querías que regresara al Instituto. Pero no lo haré, y deja ya de presionarme con eso. ¿No entiendes que es algo que disfruto haciendo?

– ¡Puedes hacer muchas cosas! – insistió él, que nunca iba a ceder – pero creo que prefieres estar ahí por otra razón.

– Ah sí, ¿por cuál? – le retó ella.

– No lo sé. Eso sólo lo sabes tú.

– ¡Pues si estás tan seguro, dímelo! – exigió ella sintiéndose sonrojar de enojo.

– No me grites, Mina – le dijo Yaten comenzando a caminar.

Mina se quedó parada ahí, viendo como su novio avanzaba a paso rápido hacia el corredor. Se contuvo unos momentos… quería que se fuera y entonces, como siempre desde que había descubierto ése nuevo sentimiento, el miedo la invadió. ¿Y si en verdad estaba molesto? ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Y ella, porqué no hacía nada?

Entonces, avanzó detrás de él a paso rápido hasta que le alcanzó.

– ¡Espera! – le dijo reteniéndolo del brazo – no hagas esto. Hablemos.

Yaten se detuvo, aunque, en su mente el triunfo brilló ante él. Lo había conseguido.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? – mintió.

– Pues… del club. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

El se encogió de hombros.

– No vayas.

– ¿Para siempre? – preguntó ella con la mirada preocupada. Yaten no podía estarle pidiendo tal cosa.

– No… sólo por hoy. Quiero quedarme contigo, ¿Acaso eso es algo malo?

Ella exhaló aire ante la cambiante reacción de Yaten. Ahora parecía el mismo chico tierno que sólo le dedicaba ésa mirada a ella. Mina miró el piso, y luego hacia el corredor que conducía al gimnasio.

Finalmente asintió.

– Bien… lo que sea, pero no me saldré en definitiva.

Él guardó silencio. No importaba, ya vería como convencerla después. La besó ardientemente aunque hubiese varios alumnos ahí que se cuchichearon, y ella cedió ante el arma más poderosa que tenía Yaten.

.

.

.

.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Serena corrió a abrir con rapidez. Detrás de la puerta estaba Rei, con una cara muy alegre. Ella le sonrió de igual forma.

– ¡Hey! No esperaba verte por aquí, es una sorpresa – confesó ella.

– Vine por aquí a hacerle unas compras al abuelo, y tu casa estaba muy cerca. ¿Puedo entrar?

– ¡Seguro! – dijo ella dejándole el paso libre a la guerrera del fuego. No es que no quisiese Serena que pasara, simplemente se le había hecho sumamente raro, tenía mucho tiempo que Rei no la visitaba, y menos sola. – ¿quieres un té?

– Por favor – pidió ella sentándose en el ante comedor – oye, la verdad es que vine porque andaba un poco preocupada.

– ¿Ah, sí? – dijo ella desde la cocina – ¿Y eso?

– Pues… ya sabes.

– Oh.

Serena regresó a los pocos minutos con dos tazas de té rojo y le extendió una a Rei. Serena revolvió el azúcar con impaciencia.

– Vi a Seiya esperándote el otro día, y bueno…

– Sé que me viste con Darien – dijo Serena para ahorrarle el trabajo de confesión a Rei – y que quieres saber cómo resultaron las cosas. ¿O me equivoco?

– Más bien quiero saber cómo estás tú – dijo ella sorbiendo un poquito de té – también me preocupó Seiya. Se le veía un poco mal…

– Claro que estaba mal, porque le dijiste que me viste con mi ex novio – dijo Serena levantando una ceja.

– ¿Te molestó que lo hiciera?

– Lo creí innecesario, honestamente.

Rei asintió. Lo sabía. Por eso había ido a casa de Serena.

– ¿Cómo crees que se sintió él cuando le dijiste que me habías visto irme con él? – preguntó Serena muy lentamente. Rei notaba la ligera molestia en sus ojos.

– No lo hice para dañarle a él, lo hice para que abriera los ojos – aclaró Rei – ¿qué querías que pensara después de lo que vi?

– Pudiste haber confiado en mí – discutió Serena. – pero como siempre… no fue así.

– Seiya confió en ti, ¿es lo que importa o no?

– Creí que me conocías un poquito mejor, es todo – dijo ella.

Rei miró a Serena con precaución.

– Lamento lo que le dije a Seiya. No volveré a involucrarme, solo pensé… que no llegarías ése día…

– Nunca le haría algo así, y a diferencia de lo que todos piensan, estoy luchando por ser feliz. Parte de ésa lucha es acabar con lo que me está dañando. Darien está incluido.

Rei asintió.

– Me da gusto.

– Mira, Rei – dijo Serena un poco más suave – no estoy enfadada contigo. Me molesta… toda la situación en general. Darien volvió y quiere regresar, terminé definitivamente con él. Me culpó por…

No era capaz de terminar la frase.

– … por lo de Rini.

La pelinegra reprimió que sus ojos se escocieran demasiado. Ella también le había tomado un cariño especial a aquella niña en su momento. Ahora la probabilidad de su existencia era prácticamente nula, así que no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable también.

– Pero no es tu culpa – dijo Rei – esto fue a causa de las decisiones de ambos. Pero no cae sobre ti…

– Lo sé, afortunadamente lo sé – sonrió Serena – ahora ya no dudo de mí aunque… me duele mucho. Ni sé si pueda… vivir con ello.

– No tienes otra alternativa, ahora que has escogido a Seiya – le recordó Rei – sobre eso… quiero decirte también, que vi el coche de Setsuna cerca del templo. No la vi directamente pero creo que ella y Hotaru volvieron a la ciudad.

La princesa asintió con lentitud. Un nuevo peso había caído sobre ella.

– ¿Viniste a decirme eso, verdad?

Rei dijo que sí con la mirada.

– No dejes que se enteren por alguien más, Sere. No será muy agradable…

– Sí, sobre todo por Hotaru – admitió Serena – gracias, Rei. Me has ayudado mucho…

– Aunque no lo creas, lo hago – dijo Rei – también… quiero hablarte sobre Amy.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella?

– Todo es muy extraño. Sólo nos dejó ése "mensaje" de que se iría a tomar ése seminario a Tokio. ¿No crees que está raro?

– Dijo que le habían avisado de último momento.

– No, eso fue lo que decía un mensaje de texto – corrigió Rei – nunca hablamos siquiera con ella. ¿No crees que pasa algo?

Serena se frotó las sienes con frustración. Con todos los problemas que había tenido en ésos últimos días Amy no era la primera persona que pasaba por su cabeza.

– Taiki ha andado muy raro – dijo Serena como para sí – ¿Crees que tenga que ver con algo de eso?

– A lo mejor está así porque la extraña, ya vez que no muestra sus sentimientos a cualquiera. Pero aún así… no sé, algo no me cuadra, tengo un mal presentimiento.

– Quizá deberíamos pedirle a Taiki el número del hotel donde se está hospedando – propuso Serena – y ya que no contesta su celular, ésa sería la opción.

Serena le sonrió a Rei para darle confianza, ésa confianza que desde siempre ella le había dado a todo el mundo en sus batallas, y nadie dudaba de ella. Cuando las crisis empeoraban y estaban pendidos de la desesperanza, el brillo innato de Serena aparecía, y entonces todo estaba bien. Sin embargo eso no sucedió completamente con la doncella.

Rei concordó con su princesa, aunque no se atrevió a decirle que todas las noches le preguntaba al fuego sagrado por la Sailor de Mercurio, y el fuego sólo mostraba nubarrones negros, sin visiones, todos llenos de angustia y malestar.

.

.

.

.

Cuando los Three Lights entraron al lauch restaurant en el que habían solicitado una reservación, varias chicas se les abalanzaron y otros sólo emitieron cuchicheos y otras cosas. Seiya había escogido ese lugar hacía unos días porque "era muy alegre" y aunque sus hermanos (e incuído él) no estaban en su lecho de felicidad, hacía semanas que no comían juntos y reunirse ya había sido un hecho.

Se sentaron en la zona exclusiva y la camarera, (después de coquetear abiertamente con él) le ofreció la carta del menú a Taiki. Éste la tomó con amabilidad cortante y una vez que se marchó pudieron hablar entre ellos. La mesa en la que se encontraban estaba bastante alejada de las demás.

– Deja ya eso, Yaten, me asustas – le dijo Taiki quitándole el celular de la mano a su hermano.

Yaten le miró fulminantemente.

– ¿Me dejas enviar mi mensaje, por favor, si no es mucha molestia?

– No. Dijimos que comeríamos en tranquilidad, y eso incluye tu noviazgo psico –posesivo.

Y aunque Seiya quería reírse, no le salió.

– Ni siquiera sabes qué tipo de relación llevo con Mina, solo le dije que le enviaría un texto cuando estuviera con ustedes.

Taiki y Seiya se miraron.

– Miedo…

– Sí, debe ser difícil ser Mina – le dijo Taiki a Seiya.

– Bueno, ya – cortó Yaten – ¿vamos a hablar de mí o qué? ¿No que querían paz y tranquilidad?

Y Yaten y Taiki comenzaron a hablar del nuevo disco, de las canciones, de lo incompetente que seguía siendo su manager, de las chicas, de muchas cosas. Cosas que las personas con problemas normales discuten en una cena. El único que parecía ausente era Seiya, su plato estaba casi intacto y no había si quiera molestado a Yaten con cualquier cosa. Luego, cuando entre los dos se hizo un silencio, éste emitió un suspiro que hizo que el ojiverde pusiese cara de asco.

– ¿Qué te pasa Skippy*? ¿No se supone que deberías estar feliz?

Seiya le reprochó con la mirada.

– Pues…

– Yaten tiene razón, Seiya – coincidió Taiki – ¡Deberías estar bien! ¿Te peleaste con Serena?

– No, no – negó él – eso no. Es sólo…

Taiki advirtió la actitud de Seiya. Cuántos días y noches se había sentido ya como él desde la partida de Amy, y sin embargo, tenía que seguir fingiendo que sólo la echaba de menos. No era capaz de decir que su relación había terminado, pues eso sería explicar la razón, y la razón era tan complicada y dolorosa que prefería tragárselo todo.

– Sé que se supone que debería estarlo… – reflexionó Seiya para sí mismo – pero algo… algo no está bien. Creo que Bombón me está ocultando muchas cosas…

– Si no confías en ella dudo mucho que no sea así después – le dijo Taiki – créeme, los secretos no traen nada bueno. Deberías hablarlo con ella.

– No sé…

– Seiya tiene miedo de que ésa niña se arrepienta de estar con él si la presiona – dijo Yaten con dureza – ¿O no es eso?

El chico de cabello negro odió momentáneamente a su hermano por ser tan sincero y haber expuesto tan vilmente sus sentimientos a la luz, pero era verdad.

– Quizá – corrigió Seiya para no verse como siempre, el enamoradizo sentimental del grupo – creo que es algo grande. Algo que no le permite estar conmigo al cien por cien.

– ¿Cómo lo tomó Mya? – quiso saber Taiki.

– Está dolida, pero resignada y como siempre es un encanto de chica.

– ¿Va a regresar a Kinomoku?

– Dijo que se quedaría un poco más en la Tierra… – respondió Seiya.

Yaten arqueó las cejas.

– Mya no quita el dedo del renglón, ¿eh?

– No seas ridículo, Yaten. Ella ya sabe que Bombón y yo estamos juntos.

– Tal vez, pero no sabe la certeza de si durará o no… y si no funciona, ¡zaz! Ahí entra la encantadora Mya en acción.

Seiya le miró acusadoramente.

– Yaten tiene razón, Seiya – dijo Taiki bebiendo su té helado – sólo ustedes pueden conservar su relación. Y si así de seguros están uno del otro, ni Darien ni Mya podrá impedirlo.

– Todos los días me pregunto si esto es real – dijo Seiya con un dejo de tristeza. – a veces sueño que ella… pues, ya saben…

Yaten y Taiki guardaron un impaciente silencio de Seiya.

– Pues… ya saben, que regrese con él…

Yaten se enderezó y tomó valor para preguntar:

– ¿Qué harías si eso pasara?

Y Seiya le miró tal forma, que Yaten decidió en ése mismo instante jamás volvérselo a preguntar. Advirtió el mayor de los temores de su hermano, y la cosa que podría destruirlo para siempre.

– No lo soportaría.

Yaten asintió con lentitud y miró a Taiki, que también miraba a Seiya con precaución, incluso preguntándose si él amaba a Amy como su hermano a Serena. ¿Qué nivel de amor tendrían, si él era capaz de guardárselo todo, con odios y rencores, y él lo expresaba tan abiertamente? ¿Cómo medir las emociones y sentimientos de cada uno?

– Bueno pero… – tanteó Yaten de nuevo – sabes que es… una posibilidad, ¿verdad? La vida sigue…

– No hay posibilidades para lo que siento por ella, Yaten – dijo Seiya quedamente–Es todo… todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo y todo lo que seré siempre. Sin Bombón no tiene caso nada de lo que existe para mí.

Taiki y Yaten guardaron silencio, enterándose por primera vez en su vida, la entrega y devoción que sentía hacia la princesa de la Luna era algo completamente fuera de concepto para cualquiera de los dos. Yaten jamás se imaginó verse reflejado en él, sintiéndose morir por poder perder a Mina, desesperado e incluso fuera de sus cabales por ella. Taiki, con la abrupta separación que había tenido de la única chica que había amado en su vida, aún conservaba ésa conciencia de tener que sobrevivir, porque aún le quedaba la esperanza de recuperar a Amy. ¿Y qué pasaba con Seiya? ¿Amaba tanto a Serena que su vida se iba con ella si se iba?

Lo único que desearon los otros dos hermanos, es que Serena no pensara jamás en dar marcha atrás, y que le correspondiera a Seiya no sólo como se merecía, sino además para que el tonto no cometiera alguna estupidez en el futuro.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de un cuarto con las persianas cerradas, una muchacha estaba recostada sobre una pulcrísima cama de hospital. Tenía los audífonos puestos, y su mirada estaba perdida en el blanquecino techo que ya comenzaba a desesperarla. No llevaba mucho tiempo allí, quizá dos semanas. Dos semanas en las que, ninguna chica hubiese querido vivir en su lugar, pero que ahora, dados los hechos y la vida misma ahora ya era inevitable.

Cuando se enteró de la noticia de su padecimiento, Amy lloró durante días. A pesar de las insistencias de su madre jamás pudo sacarla de su cuarto, porque ella estaba demasiado débil para ya abrirle. No comió durante días, y sucedió algo que Amy no creyó que sucedería jamás. Su padre apareció para estar con ella. Ella no sabía si se sentía culpable o no, el caso es que desde entonces nunca había visto a sus padres juntos, hablándose, tratándose de manera cordial de manera normal, como las personas normales lo hacen. Se frotó el dolorido brazo de tantos piquetes de agujas que había tenido en los últimos días. Ni siquiera se acordaba porqué y como había llegado hasta ahí. De lo único que se acordaba es que, temblando de debilidad, le había dicho a su madre con las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban que no quería que nade supiese nada de lo ocurrido. Ni Serena. Nadie. Nadie era nadie.

Incluyendo… bueno, incluyendo a la persona que no quería recordar.

Las imágenes de Taiki diciéndole su enfermedad no había podido borrárselas de la cabeza, aún dormida, las soñaba. Su sueño en vez de ayudarle a descansar se había convertido en un tormento inconsciente, porque por lo menos despierta podía manejar su cabeza e intentar pensar en otra cosa. Dormida no. Eso era imposible.

A pesar de que Amy creía que jamás iba a poder perdonarlo, le hacía muchísima falta. No era simplemente extrañar a un ex novio, Taiki era la primera persona con la que ella había tenido empatía en todos los aspectos, y ahora… bueno, ahora ya no existía. En su momento, no creyó aborrecerle tanto, por jugar con sus sentimientos y su vida… por creerla débil y tonta. Pero luego se ponía a pensar, ¿por qué no le permitió seguir a su lado para apoyarla y cuidarla? ¿No era en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba? Sola se auto–atormentaba con pensamientos tribulados, porque en ése momento, no había nada que pudiese hacer que Taiki volviera a ella.

Porque quizá para cuando ella saliera de eso, si es que salía. ¿qué iba poder ofrecerle a Taiki? ¿Una chica débil, desahuciada, que solamente vivía sin poder vivir…esperando una condena inevitable? Si bien era cierto que nadie tenía la vida comprada, ella era la última de la lista en aquellos que pueden no tenerla asegurada. Ni si quiera se había permitido decírselo a sus amigas. Sabía que él no lo haría. Lo conocía muy bien…

Y entonces, ¿hasta cuando iba a continuar con aquel engaño? No lo sabía. Si era necesario, desaparecería de la vida de sus amigas para siempre, les ahorraría a ellas también el sufrimiento de verla así, y ella misma se quedaría con su conciencia asumiendo las consecuencias que la vida nos trae a todos. Sola, sí. Luego pensó "¿Realmente quiero morirme así"?

Es más… no quería morirse. Lástima que ni ella misma aún aceptaba la realidad de su vida ahora mismo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió dando un rechinido suave, ella giró sus azules ojos hacia allá. El doctor Sakurada era aquél encargado de su padecimiento. Luego de la vergonzosa situación que pasó con Kenji, no quería volver a verle, mucho menos que se pusiera en una situación de cuidado.

– ¿Cómo estás, Amy? – le preguntó al entrar.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con sus inexpresivos ojos.

– Tomaré eso como un "bien doctor, gracias" – dijo el médico irónicamente. Aunque la verdad es que le había tomado cariño a aquella muchacha, no se explicaba cómo es que no le hacía preguntas sobre su padecimiento, ni decía ni hacía gran cosa. Era como si ella misma se hubiera entregado ya a la resignación, sin nada más que le importase – ¿Te han servido los medicamentos?

– Deben servir, ¿no? – preguntó ella fríamente. – ¿No están hechos para eso?

– Tú sabes que varían de persona a persona – explicó pacientemente el doctor Sakurada – Amy, podemos seguir como hasta ahora, pero no avanzaremos en nada.

– ¿Avanzar? – preguntó Amy con una sonrisa media sin alegría – ¿Avanzar hacia dónde, doctor? Yo no tengo lugar hacia el cual avanzar.

– No digas eso, me asusta tu comportamiento, y a tu madre también – dijo el doctor sentándose muy cerca de ella – ¿sabes cuántas personas como tú, tienen ésta enfermedad?

Ella simplemente se limitó a callar.

– Muchísimas – respondió él, a pesar de que a Amy no le importaba – y viven día a día como si nada.

– ¿Esperando?

El doctor Sakurada negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Ya perdiste las esperanzas, Amy? ¿El mundo no significa nada para ti?

Amy giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, como lo haría alguien que quiere ver el exterior. En vez de eso, había un montón de persianas blancas sin significado alguno para ella, únicamente por el deseo de no mirar a la cara al doctor Sakurada. ¿Esperanza? ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Aferrarse al deseo de vivir cuando sabía que no viviría por mucho? ¿No era eso un masoquismo absurdo? O quizá, sencillamente él no entendía. Claro, como iba a entender.

– ¿Qué haría usted?

El silencio que se formó en el cuarto se hacía solo evidente sin el sonido de gente que pasaba por fuera con camillas y prisa.

– Yo lucharía por algo. ¿No tienes algo por qué luchar?

– No.

– ¿Y por _alguien_?

Silencio.

– No.

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

– Tus padres están desechos, y no por tu enfermedad, sino por tu actitud ante todo. No puedo ni podré entenderte como paciente, hasta que tenga lo que tú tienes, pero como doctor puedo decirte que he visto esto cientos de veces… muy pocas personas, sufren y su final es trágico gracias a las pocas ganas que tienen de salir adelante. Pero, estadísticamente la mayoría no sólo se sienten mucho mejor, sino que logran tener una gran calidad de vida.

– Mientras tengan vida… – dijo Amy entredientes.

– Sí, Amy, mientras tengan vida – dijo el doctor – ¿Crees que los demás nos salvamos de la muerte? No es así, yo mismo puedo salir y fallecer en la calle a manos de alguien más. Y mientras tenga vida la disfrutaré al máximo…

Y como ella decidió no decir nada más, el doctor Sakurada salió dándose por vencido. Ella miró un momento la puerta por donde salió, y luego, del cajón de la mesita que tenía a su lado con cientos de medicinas, sacó el bolsito que siempre había cargado, y la libreta púrpura que la acompañaba desde niña. Le abrió y miró la fotografía de su último cumpleaños. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, incluso Haruka y Michiru habían llegado de último momento. Miró al chico de cabellos castaños que le pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro. Con el dedo tocó su rostro mientras sentía que los ojos se le humedecían.

– No me odies… no pierdas el tiempo conmigo.

Y la miró largo rato, hasta que los ojos se le cansaron de mantener la vista fija en el papel, y se le cansaron de llorar.

.

.

.

.

Mina se limpió el sudor de la frente y comenzaba a despedirse de todos cuando la entrenadora acudió hasta ella. No había molestia en su voz, más sí cierta dureza que ella sabía que merecía. Aunque se había apurado lo más posible no iba a poder huir de aquella mujer que ya le conocía desde hacía tiempo.

– Mina… – le llamó ella aunque la rubia ya se había dado de espaldas para huir a toda rapidez.

– Dígame – fingió ella al ser descubierta, con una sonrisa.

– ¿No pudiste venir la práctica pasada? – preguntó ella con naturalidad.

– Esto… no, estuve enferma – mintió ella al instante – pero ya no se repetirá, la verdad es que estaba muy mal…

– ¿Comiste algo que te hizo daño?

– Exactamente – coincidió ella dándole la falsa razón.

– Espero que eso que te comiste fuera un alimento.

Mina le miró sin comprender.

– No entiendo.

– Te vi en el pasillo, cuando te ibas con ése chico que está en tu clase. ¿No necesitas que te diga su nombre, verdad?

La muchacha enrojeció violentamente y trató de parecer natural, aunque a ésas alturas parecería todo, menos una buena actuación lo que acababa de lograr.

– Sí, bueno… me llevó a mi casa, no soportaba el dolor de estómago. Es todo.

La entrenadora simplemente asintió con sospecha.

– No estoy en contra de tu novio ni mucho menos, Mina. Es lo que le deseo a cualquier jovencita de tu edad, pero no permitas que interfiera con tus responsabilidades.

– No sucederá de nuevo, se lo aseguro – dijo Mina.

– Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces. Cuídate.

– Hasta mañana – dijo ella con la mano.

– ¿Ya te vas?

Ella se giró y vio que Eichi estaba detrás de ella.

– Sí, estoy cansada de la práctica – aseguró ella – además tengo tarea que hacer.

– ¿Tarea? – preguntó él incrédulamente – sí, claro.

– Oye, tampoco quiero salir de la preparatoria a los cincuenta – dijo ella con irritación – eso es algo que no va a pasar.

– Creí que podríamos ir por un café o algo…

La rubia le miró con un poco de detenimiento. Creía que eso ya había pasado, pero quizá a Eichi no le importaba que tuviera novio. O quizá nada más se estaba haciendo la importante y él verdaderamente quería sólo charlar y pasar un buen rato como amigos.

– No sé…

– ¿Te pegan? – preguntó él con burla.

– Claro que no – replicó ella con molestia.

Casi todos los miembros del equipo habían salido, de hecho, ellos eran los únicos que quedaban en el gimnasio.

– ¿Entonces?

Eichi insistía con irresistible dedicación. La verdad es que, si no estuviera completamente enganchada de otra persona, Mina pensó momentáneamente en porqué nunca se había planteado salir con aquel chico. Era no sólo guapo y alegre, no se complicaba con las situaciones y era sencillo de entender. Nada complicado. Diferente. Diferente a… bueno, a personas que no son tan fáciles de predecir.

La verdad es que tenía ganas de hablar con alguien así, no es que no se la pasara bien con los demás. ¿Nunca te han dado ganas, en tu mundo, de conocer a alguien fresco y nuevo? ¿Saber que piensa, que hace, cuáles son sus gustos y ambiciones? Eso le pasó a Mina en ése instante.

– Supongo que si es un ratito…

– ¿Mina?

Ella se sobresaltó y después de darse vuelta vio a Yaten parado en la entrada del gimnasio. No se le veía nada raro. En él no, lo raro es que estuviera ahí. Desde que Mina tenía memoria, Yaten siempre le había dejado bien en claro que los gimnasios le daban asco y los deportes eran para gente bruta que no podía explotar su lado artístico. Prefería esperarla a veces en el estacionamiento o en el corredor. Pero ése día la había ido a buscar hasta ahí.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Mina más sorprendida que nada.

– ¿Ya nos vamos? – inquirió él, omitiendo la pregunta que le hizo ella. Mina asintió como autómata, olvidándose completamente de la invitación de Eichi.

Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia su compañero de equipo la sonrisa del muchacho había desaparecido. Sólo la miraba esperando una respuesta un poco serio.

– Esto… lo siento, Eichi. Nos vemos el viernes en la práctica.

Y tomó sus cosas con prisa, para salirse antes que Yaten, éste prosiguió a cerrar la puerta del gimnasio, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada glacial a aquel desconocido.

Cuando el timbre de salida de aquel viernes sonó, Serena decidió no esperar ni un minuto más. Abordó a Taiki que estaba decidido a marcharse lo antes posible, tomando sus cosas con inexplicable rapidez casi sin guardarlas en la mochila.

.

.

.

.

Ella saltó prácticamente del asiento, casi tropezándose con un muchacho y se dirigió hacia su asiento en medio del estrecho corredor entre banca y banca, impidiéndole salir.

– Taiki – dijo ella – tengo que hablar contigo.

Pero Taiki sabe muy bien leer los movimientos y las palabras de las personas, y por eso no cedió.

– Lo siento Serena, pero tengo que ver a mi asesor lo antes posible y ya sabes que estamos por sacar el sencillo así que…

– Tus evasiones no servirán conmigo hoy – le dijo ella con la mayor firmeza que pudo, porque normalmente a ella nunca le creen ése tipo de actitudes.

Taiki se detuvo.

– ¿Pasa algo malo?

– Eso dependerá de tu respuesta.

– ¿Sucede algo malo, Bombón?

Seiya se acercó al instante al advertir la innecesaria conversación que estaban teniendo su hermano y su novia. Normalmente nunca hablaban demasiado, aunque se cayeran muy bien.

– Le decía a Taiki que necesito hablar con él – respondió ella naturalmente sonriendo hacia Seiya – ¿No hay problema, verdad?

– Mientras no sea de mí, supongo que sí – dijo él levantando las manos. – voy al campo.

Serena le sonrió de nuevo y Seiya salió del salón, junto con los demás compañeros. Alcanzó a ver a Mina que le decía algo en secreto a Yaten, y éste la obligó a salir de ahí, ella pensó que la chica Venus quería escuchar la conversación y él no le dejó.

– Tú dirás, Serena – le dijo Taiki visiblemente incómodo.

– ¿Dónde está Amy? – preguntó ella directamente.

Eso no lo esperaba el chico. Esperaba que Serena preocupada le pidiese alguna información quizá sobre su amiga, pero discreta e inocentemente. Nunca con aquella seguridad que portaba, dando por hecho que él estaba mintiendo.

– Ya lo sabes, creí que ella…

– No estás con la antigua Serena, amigo – le dijo ella tajantemente – eso no servirá. Dime donde está realmente, y de paso qué está sucediendo.

Taiki parpadeó. Luego tomó un poco de aire y dijo:

– No lo sé.

– ¿Cómo, no lo sabes? – preguntó ella, ahora visiblemente preocupada – ¿Ustedes…?

– Terminamos, si es lo que quieres saber – contestó Taiki con aprensión – ¿Ya estás satisfecha? No sé nada de ella.

Serena abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

– No… no entiendo, Taiki. Ustedes se querían…

– A veces eso no es suficiente, Serena – dijo Taiki apretando mucho los labios – a veces pasan cosas… y uno no puede controlarlas. Quizá Amy y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

– ¡Pero ella te ama! – replicó Serena con frustración – ¡Lo sé, la conozco!

– Quizá no la conoces lo suficiente tampoco – discutió Taiki – mira… esto no está siendo fácil para mí. Si sigo en la Tierra es porque… estoy aprendiendo mucho y…

La princesa negó con la cabeza y miró a Taiki con tristeza. Luego, ella tomó su mano y la apretó con confort.

– No… estás aquí porque no has perdido la esperanza de regresar con ella – dijo Serena con una sonrisa melancólica – y eso no tendrías porque ocultárnoslo.

– No es sólo eso… – siguió el castaño, que al tocar a aquella chica había sentido un calor tan agradable y reconfortante, como sólo su propia princesa lograba brindárselo – también tengo esperanza en otras cosas.

– Aférrate a eso – le aconsejó ella – no lo dejes jamás.

– Tú sabes que no te estoy contando toda la verdad – dijo Taiki también – ¿Por qué no me lo has preguntado?

– No es mi derecho exigírtelo, ni tu obligación decírmelo – dijo Serena encogiéndose de hombros – y tampoco de Amy. Si se alejó es por una razón importante, la conozco y no quiere que la encontremos. Cuando ella esté lista me lo dirá, con sus condiciones, no con las mías.

Taiki sonrió al detectar de nuevo el calor de Serena.

– Con razón Seiya está enamorado de ti – confesó Taiki sonrojándose levemente – eres una persona extraordinaria, Serena.

Serena rió aunque sentía deseos de llorar. Se sentía mal por Taiki, por Amy, y al mismo tiempo se reflejó en su amiga. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo en éstos momentos, tan sola, tan oculta? Ella estuvo así mucho tiempo. Y la soledad nunca le dio la respuesta que ella buscaba, lo sabía.

– También tú lo eres – coincidió ella, para después abrazarlo afectuosamente.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de los Kou, Mina recibió el paquete de comida que acababa de llegar, firmó y pagó de la billetera que Yaten le había dejado. Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y aspiró el delicioso aroma de comida italiana que hacía que le crujiesen las tripas de hambre.

– ¿Tan rápido, eh? – salió él del corredor, porque acababa de darse una ducha – huele eso muy bien.

– Huele delicioso – señaló Mina con bastante apetito – ¿Comemos ya, amor?

Él asintió y prefirieron comer en el sofá y mirar videos musicales aquella tarde de viernes. Así pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió:

– ¿Por qué crees que no hayamos tenido ésa clase? – preguntó Mina.

– No me digas que estás preocupada por haber faltado – dijo Yaten con una ceja arriba – porque técnicamente no es una falta si es el profesor el que no asiste.

– Es verdad, lo que se me hace extraño es que tus hermanos no anden por aquí – dijo Mina.

– Taiki últimamente anda metido en mil cosas para estudiar quién sabe qué, y Seiya está muy apurado con las grabaciones y todo. Ya sabes, como es la voz principal es mucho más solicitado. Y dijo que vería a Serena más tarde también…

– ¿O sea que estamos solos?

– Pues sí.

Mina le miró con seductora deducción y Yaten al principio no le creyó, luego comprendió lo obvio y se besaron lentamente. Mientras ella disfrutaba de los labios de su novio se acordó de algo que ya había dado quizá por perdido por no asistir a la última clase. Se separó de él con brusquedad.

– Oh, oh. Tengo práctica en media hora. Será mejor que me vaya…

Él se enderezó con rigidez.

– Ya estás aquí, no irás hasta el colegio ahora…

– Si tomo el autobús llegaré justo, o puedes llevarme y haré menos tiempo.

El chico guardó silencio, pero Mina no se iba a dejar convencer de nuevo. Suficientes problemas había tenido ya con la entrenadora, y aparte en verdad no quería faltar.

– ¿No es mejor que nos quedemos? – inquirió él entonces.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Tú sabes de qué hablo…

Un nuevo beso le confirmó las sospechas que nunca había tenido en su inocente (pero momentánea) mente. Sabía que a Yaten no le agradaba al cien por ciento que se presentara en las prácticas, aunque ésta se lo hubiera preguntado muchas veces, él siempre lo negaba, diciendo únicamente que le gustaría más verla en el canto y en la actuación, que lanzándose una tonta pelota todo el tiempo; aunque algo no le cuadraba todavía.

Él aumentó el ritmo del beso, y cuando se separó de ella, como siempre, perdía la cabeza y un poco de conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

– Quedémonos.

– No, mi amor… quiero ir. Tuve un regaño por faltar el otro día y…

– ¿Por favor? Quiero estar contigo, ¿tú no?

Otra vez, y al final, ni siquiera pudo articular una palabra con cordura y sentido.

El muchacho comenzó a besar su cuello con suavidad, y ella cayó en las redes de él como siempre. No es que no le gustara estar atrapada en ellas…

.

.

.

.

El cuarto de Serena ése día era un completo desastre. Había sacado como diez vestidos y ninguno le gustaba para salir. Se puso jeans y pesqueros y nada. Blusas de tirantes y tampoco. ¡Casi no tenía ropa! O bueno, sí, pero ése día quería verse muy bien. Seiya le había prometido pasar todo el día con ella, a pesar de que ahora los tres hermanos Kou tenían tanto trabajo como nunca, Seiya se las ingenió para pedir el día libre.

– Oye Serena… – dijo Luna desde un montón de ropa que tenía ella en la cama – sé que estás muy contenta y todo pero…

– ¿Pero? – preguntó Serena desde el espejo, probándose un saco corto.

– Quisiera saber cómo lo tomó Darien.

Ella se giró lentamente. Tomó un poco de aire y luego le dijo a Luna:

– Aún no lo sé en realidad; al principio se molestó, por supuesto que no creyó en la posibilidad de que yo quisiera a alguien más… pero no esperé a escuchar lo que tenía que decirme.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué?

– Quiero esperar un poco, a que no reaccione tan alteradamente – explicó Serena poniéndose sus sandalias – más no me ha llamado ni nada, y no es que espere que lo haga… pero creo que tendría que volver a buscarlo, para decirle que ésa persona es Seiya, y no lo tome tan mal.

– ¿No crees que ya lo sabe? – preguntó Luna entonces.

– Nadie…bueno, no tendría por qué saberlo – dijo Serena con el ceño fruncido.

– No se necesita ser un genio para saber que tú y Seiya siempre han estado medio conectados uno con el otro – dijo la gatita acercándose a su princesa – y justamente cuando ellos regresan tú le confiesas ya no amarlo. ¿No crees?

Serena reflexionó para sí misma.

– Aún así quiero ser yo quien se lo diga.

– No te había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo, Serena – admitió Luna echándose sobre unas faldas arrugadas – pero siento que aún no lo eres en su totalidad.

– Bueno, la felicidad es un deseo muy caprichoso, Luna – dijo ella acariciándole la cabecita – creo que es más momentáneo. Porque siempre puede pasar algo que nos arruine ésa linda realidad, y aparecer otra.

– ¿Pero no es lo que estás esperando, verdad?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Serena con suavidad.

–¿No estás esperando que te arruinen tu felicidad, verdad? Qué se deshaga tan pronto…

La princesa dirigió sus ojos azules hacia la mesita de noche. Tomó un portarretrato lila que tenía desde hacía poco. En él, estaba la copia de la fotografía que le había dado a Seiya en Navidad. Ésa foto representaba lo que habían vivido en el pasado, aunque fuese hace poco, las cosas eran ya muy diferentes. En aquel tiempo, ella estaba sufriendo por Darien, pensando que no quería perderlo e ingeniándoselas para recuperarlo. En aquellas vacaciones, había estado días y días en la compañía de Seiya, sin lograr siquiera besarse o algo por el estilo, por el recuerdo tan fuerte que el príncipe de la Tierra lograba sobre ella. Ahora, sentada en su cuarto de nuevo, se estaba arreglando para tener una cita con el chico del que había huido en aquellos días, y su compañía era lo único que le importaba.

– Trataré con todo lo que en mí esté, Luna. Te lo aseguro.

El sonido repetitivo de un timbre hizo que Serena saliera de su conversación con Luna, se puso algo de perfume y finalmente bajó a abrirle a Seiya. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero él tuvo que reprimir la impresión de verle tan bella. Aunque nunca iba a cansarse de verla, el uniforme y ropa común no opacaban su belleza, pero acostumbraba a verla más "común". Aquel día, la chica se había vestido con una falda recta muy cortita de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga color blanco. Sus zapatos de piso eran del mismo color, traía un maquillaje ligero y el colgante en forma de media luna de plata que él le había obsequiado hacía un año.

– ¡Hola! Te ves muy guapo – elogió Serena con un ligero sonrojo.

– Gracias.

– ¿No vas a decir que yo también me veo linda? – preguntó ella haciendo un ligero puchero.

– No mentiré si es lo que quieres – dijo Seiya en un fingido gesto de repulsión.

Serena abrió la boca con ofensa y le pellizcó con fuerza. Él retrocedió con dolor y comenzó a reírse.

– ¡Oye! Qué agresiva eres…

– Y tú eres un patán.

Seiya la abrazó para consolar su infantil error y la besó fugazmente:

– ¿Quieres que te diga en serio como te ves?

Ella le dejó continuar a ver con qué babosada iba a salirle ahora.

– Pues… he visto cantantes y modelos, y miles de doncellas de otros planetas… he viajado a través de las estrellas y he conocido a las princesas más bellas, cuya hermosura atrae cualquier corazón masculino, también, he hablado con muchas más, y ningún resplandor del universo se compara con el que tú irradias cuando me sonríes Bombón.

Serena enrojeció súbitamente y le miró con intuitivo coqueteo.

– Más te vale.

Seiya hizo los ojos en blanco y subieron al deportivo para comenzar con su tan esperada cita. Era la primera oficialmente por así decirlo, aunque en el pasado habían salido cientos de veces como amigos, incluso como algo más, sin llegar a tomarlo tan en serio como hasta ahora.

Él arrancó el coche y se encendió automáticamente el estéreo que siempre traía a todo volumen. A Serena no le gustaba la música tan alta, prefería charlar en el camino que reventarse los tímpanos.

– ¿Escuchaste el sencillo que te di?

– Seiya, me lo diste hace meses – dijo Serena con sorna – ¡Y eran canciones suyas! Obviamente ya me lo sé de memoria.

– Qué fan de Three Lights resultaste.

– ¡La número uno! – exclamó ella con entusiasmo, para después quitar el rock pesado que traía Seiya por una más tranquila y comercial.

– ¿Puedes sacar mis lentes de la guantera Bombón?

Ella comenzó a buscar. No había nada entre las chucherías, excepto por un tulipán rosado que se asomaba entre ellas.

– ¡No hay nada Seiya! – dijo Serena agachándose aún más.

– Busca bien… – insistió él.

– ¡Pero no están! ¡Sólo hay discos y ésa flor que tienes guardada ahí!

Seiya se golpeó una mano a la frente y dijo:

– No puede seeeeer…

Serena le miró con intriga, luego nuevamente la flor, y otra vez a él.

– ¡No me digas que es para mí!

– Claro que no, me encanta guardar flores en las guanteras porque ahí se conservan muy bien, y no vaya a ser que me pase algún semáforo y tenga que regalárselo a alguna oficial sensual que ande por ahí repartiendo multas…

– ¡Seiya! ¡Siempre te burlas de mí! – replicó roja de vergüenza.

– No, tú nunca entiendes nada, Bombón – dijo Seiya divertidísimo, – aunque pasen años seguirás siendo igual…

Ella tomó entre sus manos la delicada flor y aspiró su aroma. Miró los altos edificios de la ciudad y la gente paseándose en aquel viernes. Ojalá todos fueran igual de felices que ella.

– Gracias.

Durante el día, visitaron las tiendas de discos en las que Seiya se atiborraba de ejemplares, sin siquiera apenas revisar las canciones, se los llevaba para "ver que tal estaban", videos y conciertos que era lo que más le gustaba. Serena se probó los audífonos y escuchó una melodía muy calmadita, con un piano de fondo que le tranquilizaba el corazón, escuchó unos segundos la letra y comprendió que era para ella.

– ¿Encontraste algo que te agrade? – le preguntó él alcanzándola en el pasillo donde se encontraba ella.

– Esta canción me encantó – confesó ella sonriendo.

– Es tuyo – dijo él tomándola de la mano – ¿Podemos ir a comer? Fue un día largo y no aguanto más.

– No, Seiya, no me lo compres – se abochornó ella – traigo dinero.

– Bombón, no voy a pagar yo – sonrió Seiya – va a pagar la señorita Platino – dijo él mostrando la tarjeta de crédito – así que despreocúpate.

– ¡No digas eso! – reclamó ella siguiéndolo hasta la caja – sabes que es tu dinero de todos modos.

– No, es una tarjeta corporativa, ¿qué dice? – fingió poniéndoselo como un teléfono en el oído – ah, dice que dejes de ser tan molestona y pienses en algún buen lugar para comer.

Serena le miró con resignación.

– Bueno, pero nada de más regalos, ¿de acuerdo?

– Lo siento, pero eso tampoco es aceptable para la señorita Platino – discutió él – así que mejor ríndete, Bombón.

Cuando salieron de la tienda de discos, Serena todavía iba dándole la lata.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Dime Seiya! No me gusta que me des tantas cosas…con que vayamos a tomar un helado era suficiente.

– ¿Un helado? – preguntó él como si Serena le estuviera hablando en otro idioma – ¿Un helado? ¿Un helado para mi novia, para la dueña de mi corazón y el amor de mi vida? ¿Un helado?

– ¡Ya, Seiya! – se rió ella más colorada.

– Ya nada, Bombón – negó él tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban por el enorme centro comercial – eres mi princesa, y serás la más consentida mientras estés con este derrochador de los bienes musicales.

– Mmm…

– Eh… – dijo Seiya deteniéndose un momento – lo siento… sé que no te gusta que te llamen así. Es que…

– No, no – dijo ella arreglando el asunto – no es la palabra. Es… la manera en la que a veces lo emplean.

– No comprendo.

– Pues… había personas que me llamaban "princesa", pero no me sentía como tal. La verdad es que lo manejaban como un título para manipularme o recordarme cuál era mi deber sobre mis deseos personales. Tú…tú todo lo conviertes en poesía, Seiya.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó él frunciendo el entrecejo, porque nunca pensó que las cursilerías y arrogancias que decía tuvieran nada que ver con nada poético.

– Claro, tienes el don de convertir algo que aborrezco en algo maravilloso – dijo de nuevo, jalándolo para caminar.

– Ya ves… así soy yo.

– Y el mayor don de tener el ego más grande de todos los seres que conozco – refunfuñó ella.

.

.

.

.

Mina se dejó caer sobre la esponjada almohada. A su lado, Yaten se acercó para quedar frente a frente. Él podría contarle casi las pecas que tenía en la nariz.

– Wow… eso fue…

– ¿Orgásmico? – preguntó él.

Mina le miró con decepción.

– Iba a decir "mágico".

Él se mofó y la besó con dulzura. Mina comprendió que quizá jamás su novio iba a ser una persona romántica por naturaleza. Pero eso que importaba, si de todos modos la hacía sentirse la mujer más afortunada del planeta.

Ella se cubrió un momento con la sábana y él hizo lo mismo. Mina contempló aquella blancura como si fuera irreal. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse, ella, apenas hacía unos meses detestando a aquel chico por ser un malcriado y grosero, por ser insensible, si hoy estaba en su cama, completamente entregada a él?

– ¿Qué piensas?

– Admiro el blanco de éstas sábanas – dijo ella mirando hacia arriba.

– Es blanco…

– Sí…

– ¿Y eres feliz?

– Claro que soy feliz – respondió ella en el acto.

– Es como un cielo… como nuestro propio cielo, ¿no?

Ella se giró sorprendida.

– ¿Eso crees?

Yaten lo aseguró con su silencio. Ella sonrió:

– Te amo.

– ¿Sabes Mina? – continuó él acercándose aún más – eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido hasta lo que he vivido, y no voy a dejarte ir ya.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó ella sonriendo.

– No me iré de la Tierra, ya no – prometió él – voy a quedarme aquí contigo. No sé qué pasará en el futuro, pero ya no me veo en él si no estás. ¿Tú sientes lo mismo verdad?

– Por supuesto que sí, mi amor – dijo Mina acariciándole el rostro. – ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

– Porque no permitiré que te alejes de mí.

La intensidad de las palabras de Yaten se minimizaba con el de aquella mirada que le dedicó a ella, tanto, que Mina sintió quizá un miedo que disfrutaba, del que estaba consciente, pero aún así no podía creerlo. Es que cuando todos sus sueños se vuelven realidad tan pronto su legitimidad se convierte en duda.

.

.

.

.

Después de comer, Serena y Seiya siguieron caminando, uno, porque tenía un plan malévolo entre manos, otra, porque había comido demasiado y no podía ni pensar. Prefirió hacerle caso al necio chico y acompañarlo a "mirar" los aparadores.

– Vamos a entrar.

– ¿Para qué? ¡Aquí sólo hay ropa de mujer! – se quejó Serena reacia a entrar.

– ¿Y tú qué eres, un extraterrestre? – dijo él jalándola en la gran puerta de cristal – anda, tenemos cosas que hacer aquí.

– No me digas que…

– No diré nada, solo entrarás y te probarás algunas cosas, luego, compraremos lo que te guste y listo. ¿Muy complicado? No es ninguna de ésas ecuaciones dificilísimas de matemáticas.

– Mira, Seiya, te dije bien claro que no quería regalos.

– Y yo te dije bien claro que quería dártelos, no hay cambios ni devoluciones, ¿ya viste? – dijo él señalando el letrerito que estaba en la puerta de la tienda. – Ya decidiste andar conmigo, "¡No hay cambios ni devoluciones!"

Serena no creyó que Seiya fuese capaz de decir tanta estupidez convertida en romance.

– ¡Me estás torturando! ¡Además es una tienda de diseñador!

– ¿Y qué?

– ¿Cómo que y qué?

– No me gusta que la gente con la que ando vista en ésas fachas.

Serena arqueó una ceja.

– Es la verdad, no sé si quieras confirmarlo con mi asistente de imagen – presumió Seiya casi si aguantarse la risa.

– ¡Eres la persona más insoportable que existe! Aunque…

– ¿Aunque?

– Es el sueño de cualquier chica ir de compras con una estrella famosa a una tienda de diseñador.

– ¡Gracias, Dios! – exclamó Seiya mirando al cielo exageradamente – vamos, ya.

Entraron y Serena se sintió en un sueño. Todos los vendedores los abordaron con excesivas atenciones y demás, ocasionándole un poco de bochorno a Serena, que jamás la habían tratado así en una tienda. Usualmente iba a aquellas tiendas juveniles en baratas, donde todas las chicas se arrebataban las prendas y nunca entraba el modelo con la talla que quería, siempre era uno u otro. Luego, se formaba en interminables filas para esperar pagar quizá una blusa o algo sencillo, y aunque siempre iba con Mina riéndose de todo, no era muy cómodo que digamos.

En aquel momento, Serena fue testigo de lo que es ser tratada como una real y verdadera princesa: dos muchachas de aspecto elegante le elogiaron su cabello, sus ojos y hasta el broche que Seiya le regaló. Le sugirieron muchas prendas hermosas y en todas había su talla, y si no, podían arreglársela en ése mismo momento.

Ella solo exclamaba "¡Wow!, Hoe, Vaya" cada vez que le mostraban un nuevo modelito de conjuntos, vestidos, faldas y accesorios que iban acuerdo a cada uno de ellos. Seiya se sentó cómodamente en uno de los asientos a admirar lo feliz que era su Bombón. Quería hacerla sentir como se merece, tendría que serlo. Serena a su lado jamás iba a llorar ni se iba a sentir menos por nadie. Eso ya nunca iba a volver a pasar.

– ¡Mira, Seiya! – dijo Serena saliendo con un conjunto de falda entablada con un bléiser ajustado – ¡Está genial!

– Todo es tuyo Bombón – le dijo él – sólo avísales a ellas.

Serena dio un gritito y comenzó a probarse zapatos, botines, de todo. Después de hora y media ella estaba agotada de vestirse y desvestirse, y al menos había juntado seis bolsas grandes de asas. Cuando salieron de allí necesitaron ayuda para ir hasta el coche, y Serena insistió el llevarse el conjuntito (que era rosa y negro) puesto. Parecía una chiquilla, una chilla adorable.

– ¡Ay, Seiya! – suspiró Serena subiendo al auto, una vez que estaban en la entrada del ballet parquin. – Este es, oficialmente, uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

– Afortunado yo de estar en él – sonrió Seiya atrayéndola para sí.

– Esas chicas fueron muy amables.

– Y más con los bonos.

– ¡Y ya hasta se nos hizo de noche! – dijo ella mirando las estrellas – Ojalá los días a tu lado no terminaran nunca…

– Eso depende de ti, mi Bomboncito – aclaró él – porque si por mi fuese, me casaba contigo en éste momento.

– ¡Cómo dices eso! – se alarmó Serena bromeando.

– Es en serio – aseguró Seiya mirándola a los ojos – aunque… sé que no pasará. Así que no te molestaré con eso, ¿sí?

Serena lo abrazó remediando aquel mínimo e incómodo momento para que no eclipsara su completa dicha. Cuando él decidió dejarla en su casa, Serena sacó de su bolso (y de entre tantas compras) el CD que había comprado en la tienda de discos.

– Escucha esto.

Salieron del auto y Serena se recargó de uno de los extremos, pegada a la puerta. Él la tomó de la cintura y le preguntó:

– ¿Me quieres, Bombón?

Ella sonrió sin dudar.

– Claro que sí, ya lo sabes…

– Pero… sólo eso, ¿verdad?

– Bueno… no es sólo eso – explicó Serena pacientemente – son muchas cosas las que siento por ti. Me encantas, eres dulce y sincero… y me divierto horrores contigo.

– Pero no me amas – masculló él. Serena le miró con cautela.

– El amor no se da de un día para otro, pero sí te amo.

– Eso no tiene sentido – dijo Seiya con el ceño fruncido.

– Porque amo tu compañía, amo hablar contigo, amo pasar ratos caminando, comprando, amo besarte y abrazarte y amo todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. Amo la _esperanz_a que le das a mi corazón. Quizá tu ególatra presunción no. ¡Ja! Y aún así, amo eso. ¿No es eso amar?

_**So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
To be only yours I pra**__**y.  
To be only yours.  
I know now, you're my only hope.**_

_**(Así que agacho mi cabeza.  
Y levanto mis manos y rezo.  
Por ser solo tuya, rezo.  
Para ser solo tuya.  
Ahora sé que, tú eres mi única esperanza)**_

Seiya sonrió ante la respuesta de Serena. Aunque lo que hubiera querido escuchar es un sin chistar "sí, claro que te amo" no aquella definición de afecto filosofal. No importaba, se iba a ganar el corazón de Serena, hasta que no quedara espacio para la duda ni el arrepentimiento, iba a convencerla de que él era el amor de su vida, por lo que había estado esperando.

Ella miró el dolor momentáneo que vivió Seiya al escuchar su explicación. Pero pensaba a la vez igual que él, no quería mentirle y decirle algo que n sentía. La verdad es que ahora que lo pensaba, jamás se había enamorado de verdad de alguien. ¿Era Darien, aquella persona que se le había impuesto sin chistar el dueño de su vida y por eso ya lo amaba? Sabía que lo quería al máximo, pero… ¿y luego? ¿El amor se muere con las acciones de los demás? Quizá no era tan fuerte como ella creía.

Se besaron bajo la luz de la luna olvidándose de todo, y la vez, recordando cada momento que habían pasado no sólo aquel día juntos.

Y así como en su pequeña realidad estaban ellos dos, había otra persona que también estaba por ver algo que cambiaría la percepción de su vida para siempre. Iba cargando muchos libros. Los libros desesteraban aunque en éstos momentos no tenía porqué estudiar. Incluso había pensado en salir con su mejor amigo a beber algo, quería contarle más cosas. Seguro ya hasta lo tenía aburrido de tanto hablar de ella, pero ¿qué quería que hiciera? Todo se había volcado contra él. Si tan sólo supiera quién había sido la persona responsable de aquella separación…

No tardó en averiguarlo. Doblando la esquina, sin darse cuenta, había llegado a casa de ella, quizá podría hacerla entrar en razón. ¿Cuál razón? Si en aquel momento, ella estaba besando a una persona que conocía muy bien. Ella se reía y él le hablaba al oído.

Era Serena, era Seiya Kou.

No había manera de no reconocerlo. Su memoria visual era perfecta.

Una extraña desesperación se apoderó de él. Era como si, de pronto, ya estuviera sumergido en un mal sueño. Sin poder despertarse, Darien retrocedió un paso como un automático, sin que esto pudiese siquiera ser captado por aquella pareja. Sabía que Serena le había dicho que se había enamorado de alguien más. ¿Por qué carajos no le creyó? Creía que era una infantil rabieta, que había ensayado aquel discurso de madurez y se lo dijo para ser valorizada, y él lo había entendido. Nunca captó ni un gramo de verdad en sus palabras… y eso que las palabras mentían, y el acto no. El acto que estaba presenciando hablaba por sí solo, mostrándole su nueva realidad.

Siempre creyó que era si bien no algo arreglado, un asunto "superable" en el que él hablaría con ella, le metería su verdad en la cabeza y listo. Después de todo, quería estar con ella… ¿O no? Y ella…ahí estaba. Nunca la había visto sonreír de ése modo, quizá solo cuando la conoció y andaba dándole felicidad a todo el mundo con sus tontadas.

Entonces escuchó el diálogo:

– ¿Entras ya? – le preguntó Seiya. Y Darien pudo ver la calidez en los ojos de la princesa.

– La verdad es que no quisiera… pero ya no puedo más. ¡Además quiero ver de nuevo mis cosas!

– Pues veeeelas – dijo Seiya con cansina actuación. – pero todo lo que te di te costará otro beso.

– ¡Vaya, algo que puedo pagar estaré dispuesta a hacerlo todos los días!

Y desde ahí, contempló como su aparente prometida estaba con él. No había duda en sus palabras… retrocedió aún más, completamente atónito, convenciéndose que aquello no estaba sucediendo, y caminó con rapidez del otro lado de la calle. No se atrevió a mirar atrás.

Serena apenas entró por la puerta, y aún se despidió desde la ventana. Seiya hizo lo mismo, girándose porque había sentido una presencia desde el ángulo de la calle, pero no se trataba de nadie. Al menos no de nadie que pudiese afectarlo en aquel momento.

.

.

.

.

**_Hola a todos! quiero agradecer por enésima vez, (y jamas me cansare de hacerlo) a todas las personitas que se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta acá...los comentarios, reviews cartas y todo lo demas que me hacen llegar son lo que mas me impuls aa seguir escribiendo mis locuras. Tambien quiero comentarles que éste fic originalmente en cada cap contiene la letra de la canción, por razones de politica no se publica en esta page, pero si desean leerlo completo pueden entrar a www. sailormoonforo . com todo junto, en la seccion de fanficss está publicado, además de que contiene algunas escenas lemon que tambien por evidentes razones omito en ésta page. Esto se los puedo mandar solo por un mensaje provado, para evitar que lo vean menores de edad y me meta en broncas...quisiera nombrar una a una a las personas q me han apoyado pero son demasiadas! asi q generalizare sin dejar a un lado a nadie... que les parecio? era como se lo habian imaginado? XD les mando un abrazo y hasta el proximo cap, no se lo pierdan!_**

**_Kay_**


	21. Es deseo

Cada corazón se duerme un tiempo. No hay manera a veces de despertarlo, de sacarlo de aquel letargo infantil en el que vivimos mucho tiempo. Luego, sin darnos cuenta llega _alguien_. Tan especial… tan bueno, que logra hacerte maldecir una y otra vez. Te hace decir que la vida es injusta, te hace perder el rumbo de tus días y de tus amigos. Te obliga a gritar sin sentido, a pedir por una vez la atención que se te ha negado, pero nada de eso se compara con el amor. ¿Has sentido esa inercia desesperada de no querer desprenderte de una persona? ¿De atarla a ti, que casi se funde con tu propia piel? Yo creo que si no lo has experimentado, no tardarás en hacerlo. Se siente tan bien cuando estás con esa persona, literalmente fundiéndote con ella, amándola. Hasta que ya no está, claro.

Cuando sucede, nada de lo que creímos que tenía sentido lo tiene. Pareciera que las cosas pierden color, forma, y que el mundo es un papel gris que simplemente se opacó. Y vives todo lo contrario al intenso éxtasis en el que depositaste todo lo que eras. Se te olvida hasta tu nombre, vibras de desesperación al recordar el suyo, lloras y ríes con locura desbordada. Pierdes toda conciencia y razón, no piensas, no puedes. No logras estudiar ni trabajar, solo sabes amar y odiar al mismo tiempo. ¿Pretenderás que es amor? Muchas veces. Sentirás muchas cosas que no podrás entender, porque te vas a querer morir y vivir al mismo tiempo. Te ciegas por las palabras de él o ella, y no escuchas más que el embrujo que ha caído sobre ti. Es un sentimiento infame, que no te puedes arrancar. Eso, eso es para mí el deseo.

¿Quieres comprobarlo?

"_**Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia, y encuentran en su triunfo su propia muerte. Del mismo modo queque se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz"**_

_(William Shakespeare)**  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**El amor es…**

**XXI:**

"**Es deseo"**

Comenzó como una charla divertida sobre los dos. Sobre cómo se habían estado llevando últimamente y de las cosas que a uno le molestaban del otro. Habían reído y se habían dicho las cosas con un tono un poquito más grave. Luego aumentó, ella le reclamó el poco tiempo que le dedicaba. Él, argumentó su terrible egoísmo hacía él. Y así. Fue hasta que se convirtieron en gritos, gritos que casi se podrían escuchar al otro lado de la casa. Y aunque quiso, el gatito no podía entrar. No fue hasta que logró colarse por el huequito que quedaba libre de la ventana. Mina ya había colgado el teléfono, por decirlo así, porque en realidad lo había estampado contra el piso. Así había terminado su llamada, y ahora se encontraba llorando sobre su almohada.

—¿Mina? —le preguntó Artemis cautelosamente —¿Estás…bien?

La pregunta era evidentemente contradictoria, puesto que nadie se lograría encontrar bien en aquel estado. La chica continuó sollozando abrazando aquel enorme almohadón en forma de corazón que Serena le había obsequiado. Levantó el rostro, completamente descompuesto.

—Artemis, ¿Soy una chica muy tonta?

—Claro que no. Él es un idiota por no valorarte —se enojó Artemis haciendo las orejas hacia atrás —, voy a enterrarle mis uñas en su bonito y desagradable rostro.

Mina sonrió a medias.

—Ya no sé ni qué tanto le dije —suspiró Mina —. No pude controlarlo, cuando comenzó a decir que salía mucho con las chicas.

—¡Tiene años que no ves a las chicas! —se quejó Artemis—. Eso es una estupidez.

Quiere que estés pegada a él como lapa, solo porque casi no tiene tiempo tú debes hacer lo mismo.

Mina solo suspiró. No le dio la razón, y tampoco se la quitó.

Y muchos comenzarán a formular su propia teoría. La verdad es que, sí, Mina no veía mucho a las chicas. También era verdad que Yaten tenía mucho trabajo. ¿Cuál era entonces el problema aquí? ¿Por qué tanta discusión? Te contaré un secreto. Las discusiones existen porque tratas de convencer a la otra persona que tienes razón. No siempre la tienes tú, ni el otro. ¿Cómo saber quién la tiene? Fácil, cuando no hay un acuerdo, puedes… puedes estar de acuerdo en que no están de acuerdo. ¿Complicado? Quizá. Mina aún no lo logra entender.

Era la primera del día, la tercera de la semana y la quién sabe qué número del mes. Si Mina hubiera logrado contabilizar el número de veces que discutía con su novio se hubiera espantado. Pero no lo hacía, porque en su pequeño mundo, las horas corrían siempre en torno a los sueños que formaba con Yaten. Los testigos, como sus amigos, o los familiares lo sabían. Las cosas no andaban bien. Sobre todo el motivo de las peleas eran tan absurdos, o al menos eso pensaban los demás. El lugar donde iban a comer, la película que iban a ver. Luego estaban las más fuertes, aquellas que estaban en torno a sus amigos. Más de una vez Mina le canceló a Serena la pijamada, a Lita las compras y a Rei la cita de estudio. La forma en la que se hablaban, el tiempo que se dedicaban. Nunca era aparentemente suficiente, puesto que Yaten lograba presionar al punto en el que Mina se desesperaba, insistiéndole y después llorando. Luego él, conmovido, muchas veces caía y dejaba las cosas sin resolver. Y luego las insoportables, esas estaban giradas en torno a la posesión y manipulación que ejercían siempre uno con el otro.

Se podrían mencionar varias de las que tuvieron, pero seguro creerías que eso no pasa en la vida real. Es más real que las nubes que están en el cielo.

Un viernes por la tarde, Mina insistió en que quería estar una hora extra practicando voleibol. Yaten, completamente furioso por razones desconocidas le dijo que no era aceptable, puesto que ellos ya habían quedado de salir aquel día. Mina se enojó, y terminaron discutiendo en el pasillo de la escuela, con todos, y de verdad, todos los estudiantes de testigos. Ninguno conocía el pudor del que Seiya se horrorizaba, diciendo que estaban locos para actuar de esa forma enfrente de la gente. Taiki se avergonzaba, y Serena se espantaba. Le costaba trabajo creer que aquella era Mina, esa chica que no le importaba mucho lo que le hiciera a los demás, coqueta y desenfadada. Aquella lagrimosa y atormentada chica no era Mina. O al menos eso creía ella.

Siempre llena de inseguridades, Mina accedió a las cosas más bajas que puede caer incluso una novia. Las minifaldas desaparecieron, los arreglos excesivos también, y aunque ella, en su imaginaria ilusión solo quería agradarle a Yaten, él pensaba muy diferente. Sólo lo hacía para llamarle la atención a los muchachos en la calle, cuando salía con las chicas, o descaradamente aún cuando se encontraba con él. Aquello podría simplemente negarse como una tontería, ¡Quién piensa eso! Si supieras cuántos en éste mundo lo piensan…

Y qué decir de la vez que, literal, le rogó a Yaten que no la terminara. Implorando un perdón que no debía pedir por haber olvidado llamarle aquella tarde, Yaten se negó a verla más. Ella, completamente desesperada, imploró una nueva oportunidad por ser tan tonta y desagradecida con el _amor de su vida_. Yaten accedió, por supuesto, sabiendo ahora que Mina estaba completamente enamorada de él, y dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que él no la abandonara.

Mina escuchó las críticas de sus amigas, pero no las entendió. ¿Cómo entender el irracional deseo? Eso no se puede entender. Se siente, se respira, se sufre. Pero no se entiende. Eso es algo imposible de ser.

Yaten tampoco estaba muy bien. Se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a pensar.

Seiya y Taiki, como sus hermanos, no le reconocían. Él se pasaba las pocas horas que tenía libres junto a Mina, cuando no estaba con ella, hablaba con ella, y cuando no, les hablaba a los demás de ella. Seiya, a pesar de amar mucho a Serena, se sentía muy satisfecho con verla en la escuela, salir a tomar un helado o cualquier cosa, sabía que el fin de semana estaría dedicado a ella, ¿para qué tanta llamada, tanta insistencia? Se sabía por todos que Yaten estaba un poco menos apegado a la relación que Mina, pero no era porque sus sentimientos no fuesen fuertes, sino porque él se avergonzaba en el fondo, de admitir, que ella lo tenía con la cabeza y el corazón hecho un lío.

Todos se fueron dando cuenta como Yaten cambió su carácter hostil y orgulloso a explosivo sin remedio. A veces hasta Taiki le llegó a pedir que se calmara, porque él no era capaz de sostener una conversación normal con Mina sin que se dijeran cosas hirientes. Yaten, que ya había echado a perder dos celulares, trataba, sin éxito de calmarse. Imposible. ¡Mina era tan desesperante!

Ése mismo día fue a buscarlo al Instituto de canto. Al salir, ella ya estaba esperándole, dispuesta a…pelear, seguramente. Dudaba que ella quisiera arreglar las cosas.

—Demoraste mucho —dijo Mina con los brazos cruzados. Yaten sencillamente la ignoró.

—No tengo poderes místicos para saber que venías, podrías haberme llamado —dijo Yaten con agresividad.

—Si no trajeras apagada ésa cochinada, seguro que entra mi llamada —contraatacó Mina con una sonrisa sarcástica. — Como sea, ¿Vas a seguir en el mismo plan o…?

—¿O qué, Mina? —le gritó Yaten en medio de la calle —¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que me fuera muy lejos? Ya se te olvidó que me colgaste el móvil, además.

—¡Vine a buscarte! ¡Pero tardas tanto que dudo que no te estés divirtiendo con alguna cualquiera de las que estudia contigo, verdad! —espetó ella con los ojos enrojecidos. Yaten rodó los suyos.

—Estás completamente loca —le acusó Yaten —. Si no querías esperar tanto, hubieras venido más tarde. Tómate un café o algo, por Dios. ¡Yo estoy trabajando!

—¿Con Aranna? —preguntó con énfasis Mina.

—¡Claro que sí, maldita sea! Con Aranna, porque es mi co—personaje. ¿Ya se te olvidó? ¡Pareciera que no estudiaste aquí!

—Aranna solo quiere volver contigo —dijo Mina para sí misma.

Yaten dejó echar el aire hacia atrás. De todos modos, a veces era él, a veces ella. Ahora le tocó a ella ser la paranoica.

—Quiero irme a casa —dijo Yaten sacando las llaves de su auto —, así que si no tienes más que decirme…

—Quería arreglar las cosas —dijo Mina con voz seria —, pero a ti no te importa. No te importa porque no me amas como yo te amo a ti. Siempre termino buscándote.

Yaten le miró directamente.

—Por supuesto que no es así. Tan es así que estoy hablando contigo ahora; y deja de decir eso que no te amo. Sabes que sí.

—Nunca me lo dices.

—¡Porque es un hecho! —desesperó Yaten —. Es como si todos los días le dijera a Seiya que es mi hermano. Se sobreentiende, carajo.

—¿Entonces si me amas?

La voz de Mina se menguó.

—Claro que sí —dijo Yaten, más cansado que aliviado —. Lamento haberte gritado.

—Yo lamento también haberte cuestionado tantas cosas —dijo Mina acercándose.

Y ahí lo tienen, una nueva reconciliación. _Nada_ había sucedido. ¿Fácil, eh?

El más claro ejemplo del deseo extremista. Desear casi golpear a una persona para después estrecharla en tus brazos con pasión no es nada que muchos de nosotros no hayamos vivido. Si no lo has hecho, lamento decirte que te tocará. A todos les toca, a menos que hayas decidido dedicarte a un convento de por vida. Aún así, te aseguro que huirás de aquel lugar y buscarás a quién sabe quién, para que cumpla tu expectativa de deseo.

Mina y Yaten continuaron "arreglando" sus problemas. Ambos estaban ya tan acostumbrados a aquellas horribles charlas que no hay que compadecerlos demasiado. Ambos también son adultos y se aman. O bueno, al menos eso es lo que ellos creen y sienten. Quién sabe si lo piensen, porque creer y pensar son cosas tan opuestas como el bien y el mal.

.

.

.

Serena cerró su casillero con mucho entusiasmo. Hasta ir a clase significaba para ella una bonita experiencia desde que estaba con Seiya, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Darien estaba enterado. Él jamás llamó, por ahora, aunque le había escuchado decir a Andrew decirle a Lita que lo vería más tarde. No quiso indagar en el asunto, prefirió huir de aquella cafetería lo antes posible. Al recordar a Darien, la frustración salió nuevamente en el panorama de Serena. Ocultarle la verdad sobre Seiya era algo que no debía postergar más, de la misma forma que con Hotaru. Sabía que el primero le costaría mucho trabajo, pero se lo diría. Ella no era como él. Siempre había sido honesta con todo el mundo y apenas Seiya le había ayudado a recuperar su verdadera esencia. La esencia de Serena Tsukino, que sólo deseaba hacerle bien a los demás.

Pero con Hotaru sería otra historia.

Sólo de imaginarse los ojos profundos de la Sailor de la Destrucción, mirándola con una profunda tristeza. Más grande que la de Setsuna, porque Serena sabía, que si había alguien que guardaba más tristeza en los ojos de cualquier ser del universo, esa era Hotaru.

Miraba el plato de su almuerzo casi intacto y suspiró. Luego sintió como le taparon los ojos por detrás, y dijo su nombre.

—¡Seiya!

Seiya se sentó con prisa, y enseguida muchos de los demás le alcanzaron. Él hizo un gesto de desacuerdo, y ella comprendió que había deseado estar a solas con ella durante el descanso. Ni hablar.

—Mi sentido súper receptivo de las chicas me dice que estás preocupada —comentó Seiya tomando una manzana del almuerzo de ella y dándole una gran mordida —. ¿Estoy o no en lo cierto?

—Detesto que me conozcas tan bien —espetó ella con mal humor —. Es sólo…

Pero no logró decir nada, porque a su lado, ya estaban Lita y Mina parloteando, y después llegaron Taiki y Yaten detrás, la mayoría con charolas para almorzar.

—¡Mira, Serena! — dijo Lita mostrándole una lista de muchos ingredientes, una receta —¿Qué te parece? El favorito de Rei, se que le gustará.

—¿Por qué le harás una tarta a Rei? —inquirió Taiki, completamente distraído.

—¡Es su cumpleaños, como que por qué! —dijo Mina en aquel tono que siempre usaba como diciendo "El cielo es azul, bobo" — como pudiste olvidarlo.

—Nosotros no estuvimos tanto tiempo en la Tierra como para aprendernos sus cumpleaños —argumentó Yaten escépticamente —. Técnicamente no tendríamos por qué saberlo.

—Pero si te sabes el de Mina, ¿No? —le atacó Lita fugazmente. Yaten se sonrojó por dos segundos y bebió de su jugo de arándano.

—Está recordándolo… —le susurró Seiya a Serena, quien se rió quedamente.

—¡No lo sabes! —se escandalizó Mina azotando con violencia la charola sobre la mesa — ¡Lo olvidaste!

—Claro que no, es el veintidós de octubre —dijo Yaten con una mueca —. Nunca olvido nada de eso, aunque tú no sabes cuando es mi cumpleaños.

—Bueeeeno… porque…

—Mejor déjalo, Mina —le dijo Lita divertidamente —, porque te ha ganado. ¡Volviendo al tema, chicos! El sábado es el cumpleaños de Rei, y definitivamente le haremos una fiesta sorpresa. ¿Qué dicen?

—Me encantan las fiestas —se entusiasmó Mina.

—Supongo que es un hecho que todos iremos, ¿no? —coincidió Seiya— ¿Qué te falta?

Lita suspiró porque la verdad es que le faltaba todo.

—Música, comida, invitaciones… buscarle un regalo.

—Yo me encargo de la música —dijo Seiya inmediatamente. Yaten torció el gesto al elegir lo más fácil.

—Creo que deberías encargarte tú de la comida, Lita —dijo Serena con temor —; porque si lo hago yo, todos terminarán con alguna enfermedad gastrointestinal.

— No lo dudamos, querida —comentó Mina mordazmente, y Serena le sacó la lengua — yo haré la lista de los invitados. Y me gustaría hacer las invitaciones también, ¡Pero soy tan mala diseñando! El año pasado Amy las hizo en su programa y…

Todos se callaron al escuchar el nombre de Amy. Seiya y Yaten ya se habían prometido mutuamente hablar al respecto con su hermano, pero aquel no era el momento. Solo, y únicamente Serena sabía que había algo delicado entre manos. Así que ella fue la que habló:

—Ni hablar, las podemos hacer a mano —dijo Serena alegremente—. Yo te ayudo.

—Pero…

—¿Qué más, Lita? —interrumpió Taiki de manera favorable —Me encargaré de las decoraciones. Lita prosiguió:

—Faltaría el hecho de llevarse a Rei ése día para que esté ocupada, y nos dé tiempo de decorar y reunir a los invitados.

Todos miraron a Yaten inmediatamente.

—No lo haré —dijo renuentemente —. No voy de compras ni entretengo niñas escandalosas, ustedes no saben lo fastidiosa que es Mina.

La aludida abrió la boca con ofensa.

—Pero —agregó Yaten levantando un dedo, y sonrió deslumbrantemente —si sé quién lo hará con gran felicidad, y yo me encargaré de arreglarles el día.

Tardaron unos minutos en entender que se trataba de Nicholas, y la mayoría se rió ante la audacia de Yaten para zafarse de los problemas, y al mismo tiempo lograr encontrar la solución perfecta.

.

.

.

La semana de preparativos comenzó, y los jóvenes decidieron impartir las tareas lo antes posible. Todos a su manera, aquella semana distrajo maravillosamente a Serena de sus miles de preocupaciones.

No fue hasta aquel jueves, en el que se quedó dormida con la tarea de inglés frente a ella. Era aburrida y tediosa. Mina no pudo ayudarle. Se sumió en un sueño profundo que pronto se convirtió en algo con forma. En él, ella caminaba sigilosamente en una enorme casa vieja, casi todo estaba oscuro a no ser porque por las ventanas una luz tenue por lo empolvado de los vidrios lograba permitirle el paso. Tenía un poquito de miedo, no demasiado. Éste se acrecentó a medida que avanzó sobre sus pasos haciendo que la madera crujiera una y otra vez. Mejor darse la vuelta. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la puerta había desaparecido. Cuando giró sin más ni más, ya había un espejo frente a ella. Se espantó tanto que retrocedió un par de pasos. La Serena del espejo le sonreía.

Pero ella no recordaba haber sonreído. Con la mirada incomprensible, comenzó a pensar en las razones por las cuales el reflejo no la imitaba. Era un temor tan bizarro, que no podía entender, pero quería averiguar.

—_¿Tienes miedo?_

La Serena del reflejo habló, oyendo su propia voz, resultó más raro de lo que ya podía lograr ser. Tembló y contestó con voz ahogada:

—Sí, sí tengo.

—_¿Tienes miedo de mí?_

Ella solo asintió.

—_Y haces muy bien_ —le dijo su reflejo sonriendo con ternura —_yo también tendría miedo de una asesina._

La princesa colapsó, abriendo la boca para inhalar el aire lleno de polvo y miedo del lugar. Negó con torpeza, eso no era cierto.

—No soy una asesina. No he…

_—¿Y qué hay de ella?_

La muchacha se tocó el vientre.

—No… no entiendo.

—_Sí entiendes, y nadie te perdonará jamás por haberla matado. ¿Qué paso con la princesa cuyos ojos y acciones desparraman bondad y misericordia?_

Serena sintió como lágrimas gruesas caían de sus ojos. La del reflejo no lloraba, solo se limitó a recorrerla con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de reproche.

_—No llores. No está pasando nada._

—¡Pero pasará! —gimió Serena tocándose el vientre por igual — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi bebé no puede nacer?

—_Ya decidiste, pequeña. Y todo, todo tiene un precio._

—¡No! ¡No quiero!

Su propio grito le despertó de repente. Las hojas de la tarea estaban empapadas de lágrimas y sudor. El corazón, que le latía tanto como si hubiese corrido kilómetros, parecía salírsele del pecho. Toda la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, y encendió su lámpara de noche completamente aterrada. Qué real había sido. No podía ser… no podía estar pasándole eso.

—No —se dijo a su misma, y vio su espejo de cuerpo completo en la puerta que estaba frente a ella —no puede ser justo…pero es… es un sueño. Nada más…

Pero las lágrimas nunca entienden razones, y por eso cayeron muchas horas, hasta que creyó quedarse dormida en la almohada.

Los ojos hinchados hicieron su aparición a la mañana siguiente. Ni la pomada que le robó a su mamá sirvió, ni tampoco lavarse la cara cinco veces seguidas. Incluso probó ponerse un poco de maquillaje. Era inútil, estaban hinchadísimos y aun un poco irritados. El ánimo que la había maravillado en los últimos días se había desvanecido, de la misma forma que se desvanece el humo de la neblina por las mañanas.

El uniforme se lo puso como si fuese un robot, y cuando tomó su mochila para salir vio un auto estacionado afuera. Una mediana sonrisa se fijó en su boca, aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo, el ver a Seiya ya le hacía lograrlo involuntariamente.

—Buenos días, hermosa —le saludó Seiya desde adentro del vehículo —¿Sorprendida?

—Muy sorprendida —admitió Serena entrando con lentitud —¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor de lo que tú estás, Bombón —dijo Seiya mirándola con aprensión — ¿Qué sucede? Pareciera que no dormiste absolutamente nada.

Ella desvió su mirada hacia los árboles de su jardín.

—Me quedé dormida sobre la tarea, y amanecí torcida y malhumorada. Todo está bien.

Serena percibió el silencio de Seiya y se giró con precaución. Él le miraba sospechosamente.

—¿Es eso verdad?

—Claro, no te mentiría en algo tan bobo — dijo Serena sonriendo con laconismo — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo amaneció el chico más guapo de la preparatoria?

Pero Seiya no recibió el halago. Sonrió con simpleza.

—Tampoco tienes que contarme todo, Bombón. Vámonos ya.

Seiya se enfocó en los semáforos y las calles. No había forma de que ignorara la cara que traía Serena en aquel momento. ¿Una llamada, tal vez? Si era Darien, o había hablado con él, o le había visto o lo que fuera, cualquiera de aquellas posibilidades siempre le hacían comenzar a preocuparse. El era seguro, y confiaba en Serena más que en nadie en el mundo, pero la sola, pequeña y remota posibilidad de perderla le hacían querer volverse loco. Por eso, trataba de mantener su cordura con pensamientos positivos, siempre pensando en el hecho y no en las palabras o en las ideas. Y el hecho es que Serena estaba con él. Punto.

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo como parecía.

Serena le ocultó su sueño a todo el mundo. En definitiva no era algo que quisiera compartir con nadie. Su significado era lo más preocupante. Desde que se había convertido en una Sailor scout, siempre los sueños, las predicciones y las visiones que se habían cruzado en su camino resultaban tener algo de verídico en su vida. Fuera un aviso, una alerta, cualquier cosa. Ser la princesa de la Luna era lo más frustrante en su existencia que le había pasado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se adentró una vez más a la terrible aventura que significaba entrar al Colegio con Seiya de la mano, recibiendo las miradas asesinas de las muchachas, y los comentarios de todo mundo.

Se despidió de él con un fugaz beso en los labios, y la sonrisa que él le dedicó le dio la fuerza para recuperar un poquito el aliento para ingresar a clases. Aquel día, el equipo de americano tendría práctica muy temprano, porque se acercaba el torneo de fin de temporada, y era un evento muy importante.

—¡Ay, el amor! — dijo una chillonsita voz a su lado. Serena sabía que era Mina, así que solamente le sonrió con sorna.

—Nada de eso, estoy siendo muy recatada. No me gusta exhibirme por todo el Colegio.

Mina alzó una ceja en cuestión.

—¿Eso es una indirecta o me lo he olido mal? Niega lo que quieras, he visto como ves a Seiya. ¡Pareciera que la cara se te va a derretir! ¡Ja, ja!

Para eludir el sonrojo, dijo:

—Hablando de derretimientos, ¿Dónde está Yaten?

—No sabe que he llegado. No quiero que lo sepa aún, aunque ya me llamó dos veces. Debo ir a hablar con la entrenadora. ¿Me acompañas?

—Seguro —aceptó Serena caminado con Mina hacia el gimnasio —¿Por qué dijiste que no quieres que lo sepa? No entiendo.

—Es complicado —huyó Mina al instante —, pero no te preocupes. Será muy rápido y no se enterará.

—No debería ser complicado —frunció Serena el entrecejo —, no cuando amas a alguien…

Mina se detuvo en seco. Su sonrisa se había vuelto ligeramente triste. Pero le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

—No todas tienen la suerte de tener a Seiya Kou. Yaten es diferente.

—Sé que lo es —coincidió ella —pero no entiendo qué tiene de interesante ocultarle el venir aquí. ¿Estás haciendo algo malo acaso?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Mina al instante, y su voz se escuchaba muy seria —jamás haría nada, nada para que pudiese alejarse de mí, pero… prefiero ahorrarme la discusión.

—Mina — dijo Serena, tomándole un brazo. Ésta se detuvo y le miró con naturalidad, pero la princesa estaba muy seria —¿No crees que pelean demasiado?

—Lo normal —dijo ella encogiendo los hombros —en las parejas es…

—Jamás he visto a ninguna pareja gritarse de ésa forma —confesó Serena mirando el piso, visiblemente abatida — solo lo pasé una vez, y no creo soportar vivir de esa forma.

Mina tomó aire, una vez más trataba de convencerse a sí misma que hacia lo correcto.

—Yaten tiene un carácter difícil, pero es una buena persona —le animó.

—No es sólo sobre Yaten —dijo Serena mirándole a los ojos —me tocó oír cómo le decías que lo odiabas, y luego dijiste muchas cosas más. Todo fue por ésa chica, la que sólo quería darle un poema a Yaten. ¿No crees que las cosas son un poco más que complicadas?

Pero ella no cedió. Jamás lo haría.

—Amo a Yaten, Sere —dijo Mina con un orgullo tan perfecto, que nadie podría haberlo negado — y tuvimos una mala etapa. ¡Ahora nos ha ido muy bien!

Serena asintió completamente derrotada. No tenía caso indagar en aquello, era un caso perdido, como una vez Seiya le había dicho.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, Serena entendió la razón por la que Yaten detestaba que Mina estuviese en aquel club. Eichi, uno de los compañeros de Mina y que visiblemente gustaba de ella, apareció. Serena incluso se sonrojó por verle tan cerca, era tan simpático y apuesto que no pudo evitarlo.

Mina habló con él unos quince minutos, hasta que sonó de nuevo su celular, y ella nerviosamente lo ignoró. Habló rapidísimo con la entrenadora, diciéndole que no iba a poder presentarse a aquella práctica porque tenía un compromiso personal. Mina se excusó con vergüenza una vez más, y salieron del gimnasio despidiéndose de Eichi, quien parecía un poco decepcionado por la ausencia que ése día tendría la rubia.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer hoy? —preguntó Serena. Mina le miró con cierta distancia.

—Pues… cosas.

—¿Con Yaten?

—Serena, si ya sabes para qué me preguntas —dijo Mina con fastidio —. No pasa nada por faltar una vez al equipo.

—Pero es que ya has faltado muchas veces.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo ella con despreocupación —. No pasa nada, estoy muy en forma para el campeonato.

—Tu entrenadora se veía molesta —comentó Serena. Mina pasó por alto el último comentario.

Por supuesto que iba a ver a Yaten. Y también era cierto que no estaba muy en forma para el campeonato. Y que quería pasar más tiempo ya no digamos con Eichi sino con los miembros del equipo, con quienes Mina siempre se había llevado muy bien. Imposible. Aquel iba a ser el único día que su novio tendría la tarde libre y quería verlo.

Mina suspiró al sentarse y mirar sus tres llamadas perdidas. Cada vez se sentía más atada a él, y también más desprendida de cualquier otra cosa. Ojalá que eso no fuera malo, porque honestamente ya no podía controlarlo.

.

.

.

.

Un porche blanco llegó enfrente del templo. Seiya dejó escapar un suspiro de mal humor al ver como Yaten se estacionaba enfrente del templo Hikawa. El platinado se quitó sus gafas de sol para corroborar que estaba en el lugar correcto.

—Aquí es la casa de Rei, ¿no?

—Sí, lo que no entiendo es porqué venimos en tu auto y no en el mío —comentó Seiya.

—En primera, porque la última opción que quisiera tener para morir, sería que mis sesos quedaran adornando el parabrisas del tuyo, y en segunda, porque es mi misión. ¿Recuerdas?

Seiya rodó los ojos. Odiaba conducir con Yaten, ¡Era muy aburrido!

—Teóricamente, Rei debería estar en clases aún —dijo Yaten saliendo del auto —eso fue lo que dijo Serena.

—En marcha entonces.

Se encontraron a Nicholas, quien muy triste no hacía más que recolectar los montones de hojas que estaban apiladas en el enorme jardín. A esa hora, nadie se paraba por el templo. Ni las muchachas, porque estaban estudiando, ni los muchachos, porque no estaba aquella popular y preciosa doncella que tanto querrían ver. El asistente y discípulo del abuelo, Nicholas, no hacía más que dignarse a realizar las tareas que tenía asignadas, que ya de por si eran muchas, sin Rei era todo mucho más pesado de llevar.

—Velo —le dijo Seiya discretamente a Yaten a sus espaldas — y dicen que ha estado enamorado de Rei todo este tiempo.

—Caray, es lo más triste que he visto en toda mi vida —dijo Yaten irónicamente —¡Oye, Nicholas!

Se acercaron al mismo tiempo que el estudiante del templo giró la cabeza para verlos. Éste se mostró ligeramente molesto, ya que aún recordaba como apenas hace dos años, su amada Rei, andaba siguiendo a esos cantantes para todas partes.

—¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Mucho trabajo, ¿eh? —le dijo Seiya, y le sonrió, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que normalmente hacían que las chicas se sonrojaran, y los muchachos se sorprendieran — éste, mi querido amigo, es tu día de suerte.

—¿De qué están hablando? —inquirió el chico con desconfianza—. Rei no está aquí.

—Precisamente por eso —siguió Yaten en el otro extremo, dejando a Nicholas en medio —¿Sabes qué día es el sábado?

No hubo ni palabras, el muchacho se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Y Yaten le guiñó un ojo a Seiya a escondidas.

—Eso mismo pienso yo —dijo Seiya en un fingido gesto de tristeza —. Pero como somos dos personas muy generosas, te hemos ahorrado la molestia de buscar un pretexto para invitarla a salir.

—Por eso, tenemos esto— Yaten sacó dos boletos, y los puso frente a la cara de Nicholas, quien los examinó desde su lugar, sin comprender—. Son dos boletos para el teatro, para "El Lago de los Cisnes". A Rei le encantará.

—¿El Lago de qué? —preguntó Seiya, e hizo una expresión, como si le hubieran dicho que debía lamer el inodoro de algún baño —¿Por qué esa cosa?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Yaten golpeadamente— ¿Querías que trajera entradas para ésa porquería que te gusta ver?

—Los deportes no son porquería, con eso los matarás de aburrimiento —discutió Seiya sin quitar aquella expresión de asco.

—Es arte, pero sé que no tienes idea de qué hablo porque crees que el Broadway es el nombre de un helado que se sirve los martes en la estúpida cafetería —escupió él con malicia.

Nicholas comenzó a verlos uno a uno, como si mirara un partido de tenis.

—Oigan, chicos…

—Yaten, al diablo con el arte, quieren divertirse, no mirar a unos idiotas en mallitas con música para que los bebés se duerman —insistió Seiya.

—Mirar como un montón de animales se golpean y beben cerveza a cántaros no es lo que una chica espera en su cumpleaños. ¡Espera romanticismo! Sería como enterarse que su canción favorita habla de un panecillo.

—No sabes nada de romanticismo, porque yo escribo las canciones del grupo, y tú te dedicas a batear a todas las fans, y…

—¡CHICOS!

Yaten y Seiya miraron a Nicholas. Se habían olvidado de él.

—Deja de meterte en mi cometido, Seiya —le señaló con un dedo Yaten —Serena y Mina me dijeron que Rei adora el ballet. Así que, aquí tienes.

—Y hay más —dijo Seiya sonriendo —. Ese día una limosina vendrá por ustedes.

—¿Por…por qué hacen esto por mí? —tartamudeó Nicholas, sin entender una palabra.

—Somos bondadosos, tómalo como un regalo del cielo —alegó Yaten perdiendo la paciencia —. Y no lo olvides, debes estar con Rei toooodo el día.

—Así es, porque ése día estará sola. Nadie más estará con ella, ¿no querrás dejarla sola o sí? —dijo Seiya.

—No, claro que no —respondió Nicholas en el acto.

—Buen chico —dijo Seiya como si le hablara a un cachorro —. Ahora toma tus entradas, y mucha suerte.

—Ah y…ponte algo elegante, ¿de acuerdo? Éste es mi número, me llamas si te encuentras en alguna situación complicada o necesitas algo —ordenó Yaten, él solo asintió.

Se despidieron, dejando a Nicholas dando saltitos de felicidad.

—Es más patético de lo que imaginaba —declaró Yaten encendiendo el auto.

—A mí me cae muy bien —comentó Seiya, muy satisfecho.

.

.

.

Taiki salió de aquella cafetería con su lateé en la mano, había quedado en ir a visitar al doctor Kenji a su despacho en aquel día. No podía resignarse a la idea de perder a Amy para siempre, no ahora que después de literalmente haber atravesado el universo para verla. Se sentó en aquella mesita que daba hacia las avenidas, y se detuvo un momento a mirara a todas aquellas parejas y grupos de amigos que tanto se divertían y la pasaban bien. Él fue alguna vez uno de ellos, muchas veces fue con Amy a aquel café y hablaron durante horas. El pensar solo en los ojos escrutadores de Amy, mirándole fijamente, preguntándole cosas, hablando sobre sí misma… los recuerdos parecían ahora imágenes pausadas, donde ni siquiera él había querido remontar porque dolía. Dolía bastante. Pensar que ahora ella pudiese odiarlo más que a nadie en el mundo, le hacían desvanecerse dentro de sí mismo.

Le había llamado a su departamento y a su celular hasta que se cansó. No tenía caso seguir llamando si nada iba a cambiar. Y eso que, en teoría, los hechos de las cosas solo cambian cuando uno logra actuar… él ya tenía la desventaja aún en todo eso.

Extrañaba tanto la sonrisa y la voz de aquella chica que sentía que cada vez más, se perdía entre el resto de la gente. Se había cansado de negar que no sabía nada de ella, que estaban peleados y nada más. Todos interpretaban su ruptura como una pelea, en la que muchos ya le habían exigido respuestas, a todos se las había negado.

El hecho de callarse no hacía más que sentirse más y más desdichado, porque el no lograr compartir con nadie la desdicha que ahora lo aquejaba, le había obligado a protegerse a sí mismo del dolor, tragándoselo todo, sin posibilidad de manifestar ningún tipo de desahogo. Pero él era así, siempre lo había sido. De los tres Kou, Taiki siempre había asumido estúpidamente el papel de un especie de padre, donde siempre les recordaba a sus hermanos lo que debían hacer, decir o pensar. Desde que recordaba, le había aconsejado a Seiya sobre su carácter afable y extra confiado en las personas, y le había recomendado a Yaten la posibilidad de ser más abierto contrariamente, a no maltratar a quienes no compartían su opinión. Él nunca necesitó de un Taiki, él ya era toda esa prudencia y consideración, y al parecer era suficiente, hasta que conoció a Amy.

Ahí logró darse cuenta que no basta ser buena persona y considerar a todo el mundo. Que no es una serie de requisitos que debe cumplir, que podía ser todo eso, y a la vez tener una razón para querer salir adelante. Ella logró algo que nadie había logrado despertar en él: le hacía sentirse vivo.

Dejó sacar el aire de sus pulmones y prefirió despejar, una vez más, su complicada mente. Fue cuando entonces Kenji llegó, saludando cortés y secamente, como era desde que había sucedido lo de Amy.

—No sé nada de ella —dijo después de las pláticas convencionales de cotidianeidad —. Lo siento, Taiki.

Él asintió bajando la vista.

—Creí que… en fin. Gracias por venir, Kenji.

Él estaba dispuesto a levantarse, pero el doctor lo detuvo.

—Quizá deberías olvidarla.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo —contestó él, — muy por el contrario, deberías decirme que intente recuperarla.

—¿Cómo? Jugaste con su vida y sus sentimientos, de la peor manera que podría hacer alguien, por mucho que fuese para su bien. Me incluyo en esto, jamás me desentenderé que siempre fui tu cómplice.

—Tú y Richard sólo miran el lado culpable de la situación —dijo él apretando con fuerza el vaso que contenía su café, aún caliente — no entiende… nunca entenderían lo que traté de hacer por ella.

—Las verdades eventualmente salen a la luz —dijo Kenji torciendo el gesto de manera significativa —no hay manera de mantener una mentira. Mucho menos una así.

—Si Richard no hubiera intervenido ella seguiría a mi lado —saltó Taiki enfureciéndose de repente — jamás le perdonaré lo que hizo.

—El doctor Stevenson fue quien debería haberle dicho a Amy la verdad —repuso Kenji — pero fuiste tú quien terminó diciéndoselo. Deberías al menos quedarte con la satisfacción de que fuiste sincero. Al menos una vez.

—Jamás estaré satisfecho por decirle a Amy que está enferma —replicó el castaño con los dientes apretados — sigues sin lograr entenderme, Kenji. Gracias por venir.

Y se levantó de repente, con toda aquella cantidad de emociones reprimidas que prefería omitir para aquel doctor. ¿Quién iba a lograr entenderlo? Quizá solamente Richard. Quizá el sí sabía algo de ella. Distraído como iba, sintió como chocó contra un cuerpo mucho más débil que el suyo, logrando sujetarla con fuerza del brazo antes de que callera al piso de concreto.

Vio a los ojos a la chica qué había roto con su ensimismamiento, y cuando lo hizo quedó sinceramente sorprendido. Lo deslumbró la cara radiante que expresó al verle.

.

.

.

—¡Taiki!

Él intentó sonreír.

—Reika…

Serena terminó de vaciar el té helado sobre la gran jarra de cristal. Se llevó dos vasos y se sentó al lado de Seiya, quien ahora estaba con una hoja mirándola con concentración. Aquel día de viernes, solo un día antes del cumpleaños de Rei, Serena y Seiya salieron después de clases hacia su casa. Como todos los viernes, sus padres no estarían, y no llegarían hasta muy tarde, lo que le quedaba una perfecta tarde al lado de él. Ella le ofreció un vaso, y Seiya lo tomó mostrándole la hoja:

—Es la lista de canciones para el cumpleaños de Rei —le mostró.

—Vaya, sí que sabes de música. Hay de todo por aquí —comentó Serena muy contenta —creo que Rei se sorprenderá mucho.

—¿No crees que ya lo sepa?

—¿Crees que haya leído su suerte y se adivinó sola éste momento? —preguntó Serena con misterio y seriedad. Seiya negó con burla.

—Claro que no, por el chico ése, el que trabaja en el templo. Tiene cara de no poder jamás guardarse nada.

Serena rió.

—Nicholas es muy buena persona, pero sí, es cierto, nunca ha sabido ocultar sus sentimientos ni sus acciones, por lo que quizá nos arruine su sorpresa.

Seiya reflexionó un segundo.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijiste, que él ha querido a Rei por mucho tiempo?

—Un par de años, sí —contestó ella dejando el té sobre la mesita — ¿Por qué?

—No imagino cómo puede pasar tanto tiempo así, sin esperar nada. Pero luego me reflejo en él y pienso… ¿yo estaba así? ¡Vaya! El amor sí que te hace cometer tonterías.

A Serena no le gustó ése comentario. Odiaba tener que recordar los tiempos en los que ella lo agobiaba con sus confusiones, que lo lastimaba y lo retenía sin verdadera razón. Suspiró con resignación y miró hacia la puerta de su casa. Preguntándose en qué momento cualquiera podría arruinarle el momento, se aventuró.

Sabía que Seiya estaba mirándola fijamente. Entonces, tragó saliva, sintiendo una emoción y una intensidad en el pecho que nunca había dicho, pero sí percibido. La sintió una vez, hace mucho tiempo, que se opacó hasta simplemente quedar nublado, escondido. Captaba la presencia de él a su costado y era ya imposible resistirse a aquello. Sabía que Seiya quería respuestas. Ella no podía dárselas. Pero quizá… quizá podría demostrárselo un poquito. No sólo con el evidente hecho de permanecer a su lado, él lo merecía. Merecía escucharlo y que sonara sincero. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió.

—¿Sabes...?

Él sólo emitió un sonido de entendimiento.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Seiya.

Quizá esperaba un movimiento abrupto de su parte, pero no fue así. Cuando ella le miró a los ojos, no sabía interpretar el destello que lanzaban las pupilas del chico. Él ladeó la cabeza, probablemente tratando de decirse a sí mismo si estaba soñando o alguien le había golpeado en la cabeza. Serena mantenía fija su mirada, notó el sonrojo que enmarcaban sus mejillas. Se veía adorable. Al final, la boca de Seiya pudo moverse, y dijo:

—Éste es sin duda, el sueño más real que he tenido.

Serena negó su respuesta, no podía entender por qué Seiya no lograba creerle. Así que se acercó, junto su rostro con el suyo, y le habló al oído, tan suavemente que quizá Seiya no lograría escuchar lo que decía:

—¿Y quién no lo estaría?

Sus labios trazaron una línea enloquecedoramente deliciosa sobre su cuello y besó su hombro. Aunque sus labios eran cálidos, como el sol de verano oculto entre las ramas de los árboles del exterior, él se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, y Seiya lo agradeció, porque honestamente no sabría qué hacer con ellas. Lo besó de nuevo, más arriba del cuello, y él la alejó un momento. Su mente buscaba un pensamiento lógico, quizás algún brote de salvavidas racional, antes de ahogarse en el deseo de besarla. Lo logró torpemente:

—¿Es cierto, Bombón?

—¿Qué necesitas para creerme? —preguntó esbozando un sutil puchero de comprensión.

Tampoco él lo sabía. No había pruebas, trucos, ni juegos de palabras. Quizá no habría otra forma más sincera de decirlo. Parecía completamente absurdo pedirle una respuesta como ésa, pero la verdad es que, cuando uno desea algo, por mucho, mucho tiempo, y todo parece estar en contra, y has pensado que tu vida sería mucho más sencilla si te deshicieras de ése sentimiento que no hace más que dañarte, es increíble percibir que lo has logrado. Seiya no quería creer en su propio razonamiento, se intentaba decir que quizá sería bueno protegerse. Entonces, ¿por qué era tan difícil rechazarla?

Ella tocó sus dedos, jugando con ellos entre los suyos.

—Esperaré a que lo hagas —dijo. Serena se veía tan hermosa, como siempre lo había sido, pero con aquella expresión de dulzura y afecto, que sólo le hacían cada vez más, parecerse a un ángel encarnado para él. Sus ojos claros resplandecían a la media luz del atardecer de aquel día, sólo alumbrando su blanca piel.

Fue inútil.

—No quiero que esperes —susurró, y antes de que terminase de decirlo, su boca ya estaba en la de él, y él se derretía bajo sus labios. Sus manos (que tanto le habían preocupado antes) se aferraron a su cintura, y las de ella, se aferraron a su cuello, para después apretarlo con fuerza y su espalda, abrazándolo, como si quisiera impedir que se cayera al desmayarse.

Serena bajó el ritmo, como si quiera preguntarle ¿Quieres que me detenga? Y Seiya lo entendió tan bien, que lo negó con aquella expresión corporal que estaba haciendo que a la princesa se le empezara a acabar el aire. Besar a su ex mejor amigo y ahora novio hacía que se le estremeciera el estómago, y se transportara a un lugar en el que solo ella era protagonista. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó que él la besara de nuevo, con una de sus manos sostenía su cuello y la otra estaba recargada en el respaldo del sofá.

Ella le besó en contrapartida, mordiendo el labio inferior con una suavidad completamente sensual, eso lo enloqueció en formas que él ni siquiera habría imaginado. Ni siquiera sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo con su lengua, porque con Serena todo era tan maravilloso y espeluznante al mismo tiempo, que no había cabida para un pensamiento coherente.

Serena se enderezó para sentarse sobre sus propias piernas como si estuviese en el piso, y eso hizo que quedara a una altura más elevada que la de él. El chico estrechó su cintura con firmeza y la sujetó para evitar un accidente, pero honestamente esto a ella no le interesaba. No dejó de besarlo para únicamente acorralarlo un poco más, ¡Ella! Quién iba a decirlo. No podía evitarlo, una parte de ella era inmune a todas las dudas, y esa parte le rogaba que lo tocara y que se dejarse tocar. Al abrir ligeramente los ojos, observó como su mano presionó sobre su costado, sus dedos planchaban las arrugas de su playera. Seiya escuchó como el aliento de ambos era cada vez más irregular, y Serena sintió los dedos de él sobre su muslo, pidiéndole llegar más lejos, a lugar inexplorados.

Ella se paralizó y Seiya se incorporó rápidamente. Se veía mal, como si su mano se hubiera movido contra de su voluntad, y después dijo:

—Lo siento.

—Yo no lo siento.

Seiya le miró con sospecha. Ella trató de esperar a que el calor le bajase de las mejillas. Su pierna ardía en el lugar donde él la había tocado. Todavía sentía el deseo de su tacto, y no podía dejar de temblar. Quería que volviera a besarla, y no solamente en los labios.

—¿Me oyes? —repitió Serena con voz temblorosa —yo no lo siento. Te quiero Seiya, te quiero todo para mí.

Y le abrazó, Seiya correspondió al instante sin querer dejarla ir de su lado, sentía, después de escuchar las palabras de Serena, una serie de fuegos artificiales internos que no iba a ser fácil olvidar ése día. O ésa noche, sobre todo, lo más difícil.

Cuando salieron del hospital, la guapa pelirroja, que no dejaba de sonreírle, lo hizo una vez más.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Taiki —dijo Reika — tenía que entregarle estos papeles a mi papá ya, y hubiera sido inútil de no ser porque me trajiste.

—Te veías algo perdida en la ciudad —comentó Taiki con amabilidad —aunque tenía rato que no te veía en la escuela.

Ella hizo un gesto de confusión.

—No es como si me haya ido de vacaciones o algo —dijo ella encogiendo los hombros —. Estudio ahí al igual que tú.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él con incredulidad —. Sentía que tenía mucho de no verte.

—Más bien eres tú el que no quiere ver a las personas —dijo ella borrando aquel gesto de compatibilidad, y lo reemplazó por uno más serio —. Se te ve mal, Taiki. ¿Todo está bien?

—Honestamente prefiero no profundizar en eso.

—Supe que Mizuno se fue, lo lamento.

Y vaya que _no quería_ profundizar en eso.

—Y también —agregó ella con una media sonrisa —. Sé que quieres guardarte todo solo, pero no debe ser así. El estado de ánimo es una decisión, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —asintió él —. Aunque es difícil llegar a ésa conclusión cuando las cosas simplemente están hechas una porquería.

Un tono con vibración le hizo tomar su celular del saco, el número era desconocido.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola? —colgó.

—¿No dijeron nada?

—No. Me pareció raro —comentó Taiki —. No es la primera vez que nos hacen éste tipo de llamadas pero… siento que es algo diferente.

—¿En qué podría ser diferente?

— En nada —sonrió él —. No sé ni lo que digo. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Seguro.

Y el día que todos esperan al fin llegó.

.

.

.

Serena colocó la última cadena de foquitos sobre el barandal del templo Hikawa. Había sido un día agotador desde la mañana, se había levantado muy temprano y había tenido que confirmar asistencia con cerca de cien personas, todos cabían muy bien, pero Serena quería asegurarse que todas las personas que eran importantes para Rei estuviesen en aquel día. Una vez todo montado, la comida llegó, que se limitaba a deliciosos bocadillos sencillos y toda clase de bebidas. No era en sí una cena, por lo que sólo se preocuparon por ofrecer algunos tentempiés para que la bebida no estuviese completamente sola.

—Qué aburrido que no haya un poquito de alcohol —comentó Lita con cara triste mientras traía una bandeja enorme de frituras.

—Claro que lo hay, pero el abuelo no permitió más de lo básico —explicó Serena con cara de niña buena —. Además esto es un templo. ¿No crees que sería una falta de respeto?

—Ay, Serena, ¿de cuándo a acá resultaste tan bien portada? —preguntó Mina con expresión aburrida.

—Aunque pensándolo bien, la última vez que te emborrachaste le dijiste todos tus bellos sentimientos a Yaten, ¿recuerdas? —le guiño un ojo la castaña.

—Bah, pero todo resulto muy bien —se sonrojó la aludida.

—Sí, pero después de una vergüenza garrafal —agregó Serena, quien recibió chispas de los ojos de la diosa del amor, y dejo el tema por sentado.

—¿Tú nunca has tomado demasiado, Sere? —preguntó Lita casualmente.

—Esto…

Claro que sí. La primera y única vez que lo había hecho terminó…_seduciendo_ (tan torpe como efectivamente) a Seiya y casi dejándolo en su cuarto. Nada grave.

—Sí, pero no pasó nada —dijo Serena velozmente— fue en… un evento familiar, una boda… sí. Eso.

—Esta gatita nunca ha sabido ni sabrá jamás mentir —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando se giró, vio a aquella muchacha de cabellos rubios y cortos que tanto apreciaba. Su expresión era más tranquila, al igual que la de su acompañante, que le miraba afectuosamente.

—¡Haruka, Michiru! —exclamó Serena con entusiasmo, para luego abrazarlas a cada una por turnos —. Gracias por venir.

—No nos lo perderíamos por nada —le guiño un ojo Michiru —. Ah, y me alegra que eso sea una especie de tregua entre nosotras.

Serena sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro que sí. Les agradezco que me hayan entendido hasta ahora —explicó —, gracias por respetar mi decisión.

Ellas no dijeron más, porque Serena comprendió que sabían que si indagaban en el asunto quizás podrían terminar peleadas. Por eso, Haruka y Michiru se les unieron a los pocos invitados que iban llegado. El ballet terminaba cerca de las ocho, por lo que Nicholas debería traer a Rei cerca de las nueve. Se dio vuelta y se topó con Yaten, que vestía una elegante camisa de seda en color púrpura. Él la evaluó con la mirada, aunque ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

—¿No te vas a arreglar? —preguntó.

—¡Pero si ya estoy arreglada!

—Claro —dijo Yaten alzando las cejas —en cambio Mina siempre es impuntual. Yo no sé que tanto se hace.

—Pero mírala, si se ve hermosa —señaló ella con una mirada de ensoñación. La rubia traía un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de tirantes, con algunos bolados en la falda color rojo carmesí. En el cabello, una flor del mismo color sujetaba parte de éste, dejando el resto caer sobre su blanca espalda.

—Es demasiado —alegó Yaten sin sentido —. Solo quiere llamar la atención.

—Eres la persona más celosa que conozco, hermano —dijo Seiya entrometiéndose en la conversación, porque acababa de llegar —. Estás muy bonita, Bombón.

Serena se sonrojó y sonrió con complacencia. En parte Yaten tenía razón, pero con tanto preparativo no le había dado tiempo de esmerarse en ella misma. Únicamente había optado por ponerse una falda de bolados corta en color rosado pálido, y un top en tirantes color blanco con sandalias de de cintas que le subían hasta la pantorrilla. Había tratado de ponerse un poco de labial, pero ya se había quitado.

Conforme los invitados fueron llegando, la emoción creció más y más. Serena estaba tan entusiasmada por darle a Rei una sorpresa como esa, era algo que hubiera querido que se hiciese en su cumpleaños, pero como aún no llegaba no había manera de protestar. Saludó a Molly, Kelvin, Unazuki. Fue cuando Serena viró los ojos automáticamente sobre quien iba detrás de ella, Andrew. En un santiamén, Serena ya tenía a Mina detrás de ella.

—Vino Andrew, ¿ya viste? —preguntó Mina en susurros.

—Sí, creo que Lita lo invitó —comentó Serena agachando la cabeza.

—¿Crees qué…?

—Ni lo digas —dijo Serena con la mirada repentinamente angustiada —no puede venir. No debe, y no lo hará. Sería una desfachatez si lo hiciera.

—Nadie le avisó, pero si Andrew está acá…

La princesa solo atinó a negar con torpeza la cabeza, Mina le dio unas palmaditas de confort. Definitivamente eso sí arruinaría la noche. Por ningún motivo Darien podría estar ahí. No aún. No hasta que ella hubiese hablado con él sobre Seiya. No quería que ellos dos se toparan, mucho menos que intercambiaran ningún tipo de conversación. Serena no temía nada por Seiya, sabía que él sencillamente huía siempre de los problemas, dándole la vuelta con maestría y quizás algo de inmadurez. ¡Pero qué efectivas eran esas tácticas! Mientras que Darien siempre estaría dispuesto a un enfrentamiento absurdo. Sacaría a relucir el pasado y… no. Eso no podía. Si nombraba a Rini algo le iba a dar. De por sí, aquella horrible pesadilla se había repetido todas las noches de la semana. Era algo tan vicioso, que honestamente comenzaba a considerar que fuese algo anormal.

Respiró profundamente y siguió con la faena de ayudar en lo que podía. Los invitados llegaron a una velocidad alarmante, tanto, que las sailors comenzaron a entrar en pánico porque Rei no aparecía.

—¿Crees que ése tonto de Nicholas la haya llevado a otra parte? —le preguntó Yaten a Seiya inesperadamente.

—¿"A otra parte"? —repitió Seiya con evidente burla, Yaten se ruborizó.

—No a ésa parte, idiota —le espetó —. Me refiero a cenar o algo así.

—La verdad es que no sabías en qué estaba pensando, porque yo pensaba lo mismo que tú —jugó Seiya — pero con eso me das a entender que frecuentas ése tipo de lugares.

—¿Qué lugares? —preguntó Mina, que había salido de la nada para tomar la mano de su novio.

—Tú sabes, Mina. Donde uno puede "platicar".

—Ya déjalos, Seiya —le tomó Taiki de los hombros —y creo que Nicholas andará metido en algún lío, quizá Rei le pidió llevarla a dar un paseo.

—Mientras no descubra la sorpresa todo está muy bien —comentó Mina mirando hacia la entrada.

Y efectivamente. Nadie sabía que el pobre de Nicholas se había enfrentado a un sinfín de desgracias aquel día: para empezar, no le había dado tiempo de comprar un traje, por lo que tuvo que conseguirlo a última hora y le quedó chico. Ni qué decir de las horas que Rei se tardó en arreglarse (y aunque había valido la espera) Nicholas lamentó el hecho de no haber podido ir a cambiarlo. Luego, Rei muy contenta salió, pero sin dejar de darle órdenes todo el tiempo. Obviamente cuestionó cada uno de los detalles de porqué llevaban una limosina, y ¡a Dios gracias! que sus padres tenían dinero, sino, ¿Cómo explicar aquel lujo?

Luego de haberse sumido en los nervios totales por tener frente suyo a una despampanante Rei, que vestía un vestido corto color azul eléctrico y zapatillas blancas, el cabello atado en una coleta de lado baja y maquillaje discreto que le hacían verse verdaderamente atractiva. Rei no dejaba de sonreír y hacer comentarios divertidos sobre lo mal que se la estaba pasando Nicholas, para después entristecer diciendo que ninguna de sus amigas le había llamado para felicitarla. Juró que jamás volvería a hablarles si no se disculpaban, etc, etc… varias veces le regañó, y finalmente llegaron al ballet. Donde… bueno, donde se quedó dormido.

¡No había sido su intención! No había dormido absolutamente nada aquella noche. Los nervios y la emoción de por fin tener una cita con la chica de sus sueños le habían hecho desaparecer el mismo. Luego, había estado repleto de tareas en la mañana dadas por el abuelo, Nicholas sabía que las labores de limpieza que le había asignado era porque el templo debería estar presentable para aquel día, pero ¡Caray! Si nadie se podía enterar el no debía limpiar solo. Pues sí, limpió solo y su alma. Mal comió, y finalmente, anduvo de nervios todo el día hasta que, se sentó en aquella cómoda butaca, comenzó a sonar una musiquita envolvente y deliciosa, y las luces se apagaron hasta quedar tan tenues donde solo se veían las frágiles bailarinas actuar. Fácil, en tres minutos Nicholas había desaparecido del mundo.

Ni qué decir de la molestia de Rei, le despertó zarandeándole muy enojada, alegando la falta de respeto y consideración que le tenía, y casi sale de ahí tirando blasfemias por el elegante teatro. El muchacho no tuvo de otra más que salir a buscarla y rogarle que se quedara. Desgraciadamente, sucedió de nuevo. ¡Sus ojos se cerraron, no tuvo la culpa! No pudo controlarlo, y luego Rei medio se preocupó. Sabía el interés eterno que Nicholas siempre había tenido en ella. Algo no cuadraba, y luego empezó a cuestionar que, donde se había enterado que a ella le gustaba el ballet, porqué tanto alboroto en casa… etc.

¡Tuvo que llamarle a ése presumido amigo de ella! El platinado que le había regalado las entradas; pero el chico no le contestó en muchas ocasiones. Él, encerrado en el baño, comenzaba a levantar sospechas o bien, de que algo no andaba cuadrado, o que él tenía una terrible y asquerosa diarrea. Cualquiera de las dos opciones sonaba aterradora. Tuvo que llamarle a Serena para que ésta a su vez le mandase un mensaje a Yaten de que era Nicholas, quien urgentemente necesitaba ayuda. Yaten secamente le dijo que no le diese más explicaciones, que tampoco se trataba de rogarle. ¡Suerte que Seiya estaba ahí! Ayudado de Taiki, ambos le dieron las instrucciones. Haciéndole ver a Rei lo mucho que se había esmerado para planear ése día, y que confiase en él.

Habría que haber visto la expresión de la guerrera del fuego, qué casi parecía…ilusionada.

Todos sus infortunios habían valido la pena por la cara de aquella hermosa chica.

Y volviendo a la realidad, todo salió perfecto. Nicholas y Rei arribaron y todas las luces del templo estaban apagadas. Serena se asomó y regresó tropezándose con mil y una cosas, provocando las risitas de quienes ya la conocían o la habían escuchado. Al fin, se escuchó una voz de Rei decir ¿Por qué el jardín está apagado? Y fue cuando todo se encendió y todos gritaron ¡Sorpresa! Haciendo que a Rei se le iluminase la cara de felicidad, soltando un "¡No es cierto!", y en segundos ya tenía a Mina, Serena y Lita abrazándola. Todo fue muy alegre y emotivo. Cuando la fiesta comenzó, empezó también la verdadera acción:

Rei estaba feliz, y aunque presintió algo, nunca imaginó semejante fiesta. Intuyó que sus amigas pudieron haber planeado una pequeña reunión, solo ellas y quizá los tres Kou. Nada muy alocado, y vaya que se sorprendió al ver a sus compañeras de colegio y gente del vecindario de su edad con la que se llevaba muy bien. Se la había pasado muy bien con Nicholas, pero aquello había sido una verdadera dicha.

La fiesta comenzó sin menor complicación, y todos estaban en lo suyo, Serena iba y venía con las chicas y con Seiya, siendo víctima de algunas miradas de irrevocable odio que desprendían algunas invitadas femeninas, pero ya se había comenzado a acostumbrar. Seiya irradiaba adoración hacia ella, haciéndolo evidente en cada sonrisa y cada beso que le daba, incluso en público.

Había que decir, honestamente, que los tres Kou eran la atracción principal de la fiesta. Rei estudiaba en un colegio solo para chicas, por lo que la mayoría de los invitados era mujeres, y nadie, nadie se esperaba que los tres cantantes más famosos recién regresados al medio estuviesen ahí. Ya lo habían imaginado, aunque los tres supieron librarse de manera muy hábil de las admiradoras. Seiya fue dejado por Serena unos minutos mientras ésta iba a traerle una bebida, cuando menos se dio cuenta, el chico ya tenía un par de muchachas haciéndole la conversación, y tomándolo del brazo de manera descarada. Él, a quien jamás le ha gustado rechazar a una chica, les sonreía amistosamente, para después pedirles que lo disculparan, porque su novia era un poco celosa.

Esto no era en parte muy cierto, porque aunque Serena había aprendido a moderar su carácter arrebatado e infantil, Seiya había sido testigo en varias ocasiones de cómo la princesa lograba explotar cuando se le provocaba. Bastaba recordar cuando había agredido directamente a Mya, reclamándole con indignación sus sentimientos hacia él.

Yaten nunca tuvo éste problema, estaba como siempre, pegado con Mina sin mirar a nadie más, y ella hacia exactamente lo mismo, acompañada por supuesto de miradas vigilantes hacia todas partes, y dedicándole algunas de desprecio a las chicas que hablaban a sus espaldas. Ése día, sinceramente se veía divina, y nadie pudo más que envidiarla por el hecho de tener un novio como aquél. Fue hasta el momento en el que, sin darse cuenta, ya habían comenzado a pelear.

Todo fue sin sentido como la mayoría de las veces, Mina alegó el hecho de que se estaba incomodando al ver como todas las chicas se le insinuaban con descaro, y el rodó los ojos haciéndole ver que más de uno le habían estado mirando las piernas y el escote. Al final, Mina se encaprichó mandando a Yaten muy lejos, diciéndole abiertamente que "No quería hablar con él jamás", y se marchó con Lita y Rei reprimiendo lágrimas de rabia. Yaten se unió a Taiki y después, después se encontró a alguien más.

—¡Yaten!

Leila Soumaki estaba parada frente a ella. Para quienes no la recuerden, Leila pertenecía al Inter Musical College hasta que sufrió una lesión de tobillo. Mina había sido la elegida por el productor para suplantarla, pero gracias a las intrigas de Aranna Hyori desertó. Leila renunció a la obra y se alejó del baile y la actuación por un tiempo, pero ahí estaba.

—Leila —le saludó Yaten, alegre por poder charlar con alguien que no estuviese pegado a Mina, y que tampoco quisiera coquetear con él en un instante —. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Eres amiga de Rei?

—Estudié mucho tiempo en el mismo colegio —explicó Leila —pero luego me ofrecieron la beca de tiempo completo en el Inter, y decidí tomar clases particulares. Tú sabes cómo es Hikawa, no te deja tiempo de respirar.

—Ni que lo digas —suspiró Yaten—. Es lo que más me gusta, pero Seiya y Taiki no hacen más que dedicarse al disco, no tienen esto encima. Y a veces siento…

—Que vas a explotar…

—Que voy a explotar…

Ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y se rieron.

—Toma —le indicó dándole una copa de champaña —. Si sigues con Hikawa seguro que necesitas un trago.

—Estaba a nada de hacerlo, muchas gracias —le aceptó él con gusto —. ¿Qué ha pasado? Creí que en cuanto te recuperaras regresarías al Inter.

—Eso quise pero… pasaron algunas cosas—. dijo Leila y de repente Yaten sintió que lo miró directamente — en fin, — sonrió — veo que estás con Mina. Me sorprende pero me da gusto.

Aquello era un comentario completamente irónico para él, puesto que en aquellos momentos ambos no querían verse ni la sombra.

—Sí, bueno… tenemos algún tiempo, juntos. Aunque no sé a donde vaya a parar esto.

—Te oyes muy serio — dijo ella dándole un ligero golpecito en el hombro —. Me parece que te han ganado la batalla, ¿eh?

Yaten rió por cortesía hacia Leila. Siempre le había caído bien, le parecía una muchacha honesta y dedicada a su carrera, pero respetaba el hecho de que hubiera querido desaparecer del medio. A veces él también quería hacerlo. Leila le habló de su familia, de su novio, de muchas otras cosas que había logrado realizar desde que dejó la producción de Hikawa. Pero mientras tanto, en el otro lado del jardín, las chicas se divertían parloteando y demás, o al menos casi todas:

—¡Vieron su cara cuando prendimos las luces! —exclamó Lita abrazando a Rei —debí tomarte una foto. Estabas sorprendidísima.

—Es lo mejor que he recibido en mi cumpleaños —dijo Rei sinceramente — ¡Y las decoraciones! Son hermosas. Gracias por todo, amigas.

—Todo es perfecto —sonrió Serena. Luego, al mirar aquella brillante estrella decorativa en color azul cielo, entristeció —sólo falta Amy…

El silencio se hizo general, y a pesar del escándalo que había en el lugar, en los corazones de las cuatro no había cabida para gritar ni hablar momentáneamente. Lita fue la que habló:

—Creo que deberíamos tratar de encontrarla —confesó.

—No creo que ella lo permita hasta que ella quiera —dijo Serena, que había hablado con firmeza —. Dejémosla.

—Pero es que tenemos derecho de saber —alegó Mina, quien para ella la lealtad siempre había sido muy importante — no tiene derecho de irse así de nuestras vidas.

—Lo hará cuando esté lista —insistió Serena. Las chicas asintieron ante la indicación de la líder, no había nada que hacer contra eso.

—Por otro lado —comentó Rei —Mina, deberías relajarte un poco. No les quitas la vista de encima y eso es lo que Yaten busca, ¿qué no te das cuenta?

Mina desvió su mirada hacia sus amigas y soltó su enojo:

—Me mata viéndolo comportarse de esa forma. ¡Es tan infantil! Si hubiera sabido que pasaría esto, jamás lo hubiera invitado.

—Y yo creo que él sólo está saludando a una conocida suya del Instituto dijo Lita con calma —, no lo tomes tan como dice Rei.

—Rei tiene razón —dijo Mina, que claro, siempre seguía el consejo de quien creía le convendría más para lograr su objetivo —¡Mírala como le toma el brazo! Ésa pequeña mujerzuela…

—¡Pero si hace un rato dijiste que te caía bien! —replicó Serena con ojos preocupados —. Que la habías tratado en la obra y era muy simpática…

—¡Como va a ser simpática la ladrona de novios más grande del mundo! —se ofendió Mina mirándolos con rencor — pero ya. Se acabó. No permitiré que siga humillándome Yaten de ésta forma.

—¡No, Mina, no vayas!

Pero Serena habló tarde. Bueno, la verdad es que aunque Mina la hubiera oído no hubiera hecho caso. Cegada por los celos, Mina atravesó el jardín para plantársele delante a Yaten con ambas manos sobre las caderas, y el espectáculo comenzó:

—Felicidades, ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué organice tu boda con ésta tipa?

—Cállate, Mina —le ordenó Yaten de inmediato —. Leila es compañera del Instituto. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—Claro que no, aunque no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso, con el hecho de que estés ligando con ella.

Leila abrió la boca sin creérsela, y dijo con suavidad:

—Mina, no quiero ocasionar problemas. Me iré enseguida…

—Tú no tienes porqué irte —le dijo Yaten con rapidez —. Ella no es nadie para decirme, o decirte que hacer. Ignórala, porque si le das mucha importancia no te la acabarás.

Mina comenzó a sonrojarse de furia.

—¿Vas a hacerme esto en el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga?

—No me vengas con ésas idioteces, que pareciera que también ya olvidaste que me dijiste que no te hablara por nada del mundo. Pero eres tan tonta que claro, ¡Siempre te contradices en todo! ¡Estoy harto de ti!

—¡También estoy harta de ti, Yaten Kou! —gritó Mina soltando un par de lágrimas sin control —. No he hecho más que complacerte en todo, y no eres más que un desagradecido y patán que…

—¡Ah, o sea que debo estar agradecido por haber dejado entrar a una completa loca a mi vida! —rugió Yaten acercándose más a Mina. Leila ya había desaparecido, no quería ser testigo de aquella tragedia.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, cuando me estás engañando en mis narices? —espetó Mina señalándolo con ferocidad.

—¡Sólo hablábamos de trabajo! ¡Cosas sin importancia, que tenemos en común! ¿Esperabas que te rogara toda la noche por un poco de tu atención? ¡Despierta, Mina! Estás entonces con el hombre equivocado.

—Por supuesto que estoy con el hombre equivocado —alegó ella —. Alguien no equivocado me respetaría y tú no lo haces.

Yaten asintió. Se sentía a punto de hacer erupción, por lo que tomó su chaqueta de improvisto.

—Me largo.

—¡NO VAS A DEJARME HABLANDO SOLA, YATEN!

Serena se le unió a Seiya, que veía la discusión con tal atención, que solo le faltaba un vaso de palomitas de maíz.

—Así debe ser el infierno —comentó Seiya haciendo una mueca —. Seguro que sí.

Serena negó con nerviosismo.

—Deberíamos hacer algo —comentó.

—No, no — dijo Seiya poniendo una mano para que Serena no avanzara —. Si Yaten comienza a aventar las cosas de la mesa o Mina a rasguñarle la cara, intervendré.

—¡Seiya!

Pero ellos ya habían comenzado a avanzar. Por supuesto Mina detrás de Yaten, y bajaron los escalones del templo ante las miradas morbosas y atónitas de todos. Entonces Lita, Rei y Taiki se les unieron.

—¿Por qué pelearon ahora?

—Elige una letra — dijo Seiya sonriendo —la razón es lo de menos. Siempre hay un buen pretexto para mandarse al carajo con esos dos.

—Creo que no es sano —comentó Lita —Yaten se veía enfurecido. Y Mina estaba completamente desquiciada.

—Sigo pensando que debimos intervenir —dijo Serena.

—No, no —negó Rei —. Para que en tres días estén como la miel, y tú saldrás involucrada. Olvídalo.

—Así es Bombón. ¿Cómo te lo explico? Ver a Yaten y Mina discutir es como ver… un choque de autos. Es terrible e impactante pero… ¡no puedes dejar de verlo!

Y se echó a reír.

—Ay, Seiya —suspiró Taiki ante la comparación. Luego, su celular sonó y lo sacó con rapidez — ¿Hola?

Taiki se tapó el oído para escuchar mejor.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

—Ven, Taiki, vamos a bailar.

Sintió como Rei y Lita lo jalaban y tuvo que colgar. De todos modos, nadie había hablado al otro lado.

Pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera nadie escuchando.

Colgó con lentitud. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Dejó sacar el aire cargado de frustración que le dolía en los pulmones y se llevó una mano a la frente. Nuevamente no lo había conseguido. Tampoco nada había cambiado. Claro. Porque hacer algo cambia algo y no hacer nada no cambia nada. Era mejor no hacer nada, Era sólo que…

No pudo evitar seguir el deseo de escuchar su voz.

Él estaba en un lugar, con mucho ruido. Era el cumpleaños de Rei, sabía que algo habían organizado. Se oía demasiada gente, música, risas… él también se estaba riendo.

Era feliz.

Quizá eso era suficiente. Saber que él había logrado salir adelante a pesar de todo. Miró el teléfono que seguía en su mano, parecía petrificado. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y la voz de una mujer se escuchó:

—¿Con quién hablabas, Amy?

—Con nadie. Quería felicitar a Rei pero… lo haré después.

Su madre resplandeció de alegría.

—Me da gusto que hayas decidido hacer algo así, ¿quieres que…?

—No.

—Pero…

—Todo está bien, mamá—dijo Amy recostándose y dándole la espalda — ahora solo quiero dormir, estoy muy cansada…

La mujer no tuvo más remedio que asentir con resignación.

.

.

.

—¡Yaten! — insistió Mina —por favor…ya no puedo seguirte más. No te vayas.

Él se detuvo instintivamente. Hubo algo que no lo dejó continuar. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Ya no puedo más, Mina —dijo él —. Te juro que no creo aguantar. Mejor… mejor dejemos esto de una vez. Ya… ya no…

—No, no —dijo ella acercándose y tomándolo por el rostro — ¿No me amas? ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí? ¡Yo te amo!

—También yo —admitió él —. Pero esto ya es demasiado. Míranos… parecemos dos extraños jugando a amarnos. Esto no está bien…

—Todo está bien, amor —dijo Mina, que aunque estaba sonriendo, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas — yo haré lo que sea para estar bien contigo. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué nos veamos menos, quieres viajar a alguna parte?

—Quizá sí… si necesito algo pero no eso —dijo Yaten quitándole las manos a Mina de su rostro —. Necesito un tiempo.

Ella retrocedió. Pareciera que Yaten acababa de abofetearla con violencia.

—No…un… un tiempo. ¿Lejos…de mí?

—No, lejos de los dos.

Mina se dejó caer en uno de los escalones del templo. Su mundo, al igual que sus piernas estaban derrumbándose.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? —preguntó ella, con voz tan bajita y frágil, que casi nadie hubiera podido escucharla. A lo lejos, se oía todavía la música de la fiesta.

—No quiero hacerlo —dijo Yaten igualmente con un hilo de voz —. Pero creo que es lo correcto. Contigo…contigo pierdo el piso, Mina. No puedo darme ése lujo.

—¿El gran Yaten no puede darse el lujo de enamorarse? —preguntó Mina con lástima.

—No es eso. No puedo darme el lujo de perder la cabeza —explicó él —. Sino es que ya la perdí. Siento que esto puede terminar mal… en cualquier momento los dos nos destruiremos.

—No tiene que ser así —Mina se puso de pie. Si algo le había enseñado la vida a esa chica, era jamás darse por vencida.

¿Qué importaba si se moría en el intento?

—Yaten —dijo Mina acercándose nuevamente a tal distancia que solo los separaban unos centímetros — ¿Realmente no quieres estar más conmigo?

—No. No quiero eso…

—Yo no juego a nada —advirtió —. Si lo dejas aquí, se acaba aquí. No seré un vaivén en la vida de nadie, ni siquiera de la tuya, aunque te ame.

—No tienes que ser tan radical —pidió—. Piénsalo… nos haría bien, tú en el club de voleibol y…

Pero ella no cedió.

—No. Si te marchas, no te molestes en volver. Hazlo, no voy a detenerte.

Yaten cerró los ojos. Intentó ser fuerte, pensar con la cabeza y no dejarse llevar por el deseo absurdo de mantener a Mina a su lado, dañándose él mismo y de paso a ella. Creyó que lo que le había dicho era la mejor decisión. Un tiempo. No había nada de malo en ello. Eso no era lo que Mina pensaba.

—Mina…

—No cambiaré de opinión Yaten.

Los ojos de ella eran firmes. El simplemente se rindió.

—No…no voy a dejarte.

Ella sonrió, ante él, como la más comprensiva de las mujeres. Le abrazó con ternura mientras, sobre su hombro, pensaba con malévola satisfacción en lo que había conseguido. Sentía que ya no se reconocía, pero ¿de qué valía la astucia y la inteligencia si el hombre que amaba se iba? Eso era algo que jamás iba a permitir. Lo besó con pasión desbordada y él hizo lo mismo. Aunque tenía en los labios la sensación de amargura por el anterior disgusto, no le importó. Él estaba ahí y eso… eso era lo único que importaba.

Yaten se la llevó ésa noche al su apartamento. O dejó de pensar todo el camino, que, ojalá tanto dolor valiera la pena.

Serena se desprendió de los demás con el objeto de encontrar a Mina. Llegó a pensar que Yaten verdaderamente se hubiera marchado y quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. No había rastro de ella, por lo que volvió sus pasos y comenzó a subir los escalones del templo, cuando, al pie de la escalinata, divisó una silueta que le resultaba familiar.

Extremadamente familiar.

—Buenas noches, princesa.

Ella se congeló a pesar de que la noche era tan cálida como cualquier día de verano. La voz y la forma ya no daban cabida a las dudas. Cuando avanzó hacia la luz pudo verlo. Darien estaba parado frente a ella, sonreía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó automáticamente.

—Vine a felicitar a Rei —comentó él con naturalidad —. Sabes que somos amigos, incluso desde antes que tú y yo nos conociéramos.

Pero Serena no se lo tragó.

—No… no deberías haber venido, Darien —dijo ella, que de pronto, habían comenzado a sudarle las manos y a temblarle.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Hay algo que no debería ver u oír? —preguntó él nuevamente, con aquella apatía que a Serena tanto le hacía sentir náuseas.

—Es que… —empezó. No podía decirle que había comenzado una relación con Seiya en ése momento. No era el lugar y… — es que yo le organicé esta fiesta a Rei. Y tú y yo ya no…

—Sé que ya no estamos juntos —indicó Darien dando un paso más hacia ella, quedando a escaso medio metro de distancia —. Por eso vine. Necesitamos hablar, necesito recuperarte, Serena.

Ella retrocedió involuntariamente un paso. Luego recordó que la escalinata estaba detrás de ella. Hubiera preferido arrojarse a ellos.

—Eso es imposible…ya no hay nada que decir, de verdad —dijo Serena.

Desgraciadamente, a como sonaba no era muy convincente. Dada su poca voluntad para hablar, Darien no pudo más que, internamente mofarse, y exteriormente avanzar un poco más; convencido de que Serena estaba en el estado tan vulnerable que él deseaba.

—Te he extrañado, mucho —inició él. Le sonrió con abierta simpatía, como lo hacía cuando se conocieron. La princesa se paralizó, sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza desmedida. No sabía por qué. Si era miedo, adrenalina, o el deseo de querer, quizá… aferrarse nuevamente a algo que ya estaba perdido. Recordó el sueño, y cuántas veces habría querido que Darien pronunciase esas palabras las veces que estuvo tan sola. Pero Seiya jamás iba a poder entender eso, porque nunca había conocido a su propia sangre, verla reírse y hablarle. Eso era algo que quizá solo Darien iba a poder entender.

—Darien, yo…

—No estoy pidiéndote una respuesta —dijo él comprensivamente —. Solo quería que lo supieras. Estoy dispuesto a empezar no sólo de cero, me mudaré de nuevo a Japón si tú me das, solo una oportunidad.

Serena negó con la cabeza. Esto no podía estar pasándole.

—Es que… es que yo…

—¿Tú qué, princesa? —preguntó Darien acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad. Y lo increíble no fue eso, ella no se retiró. — Sé que estás con alguien más, me doy cuenta. Eso no importa, ya te dije que estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, por nuestra hija.

Serena sintió húmedos los ojos. El corazón continuaba desbordándosele del pecho, era una situación tan angustiante, que no supo manejar.

Fue cuando sucedió. Sintió los labios de Darien posarse sobre los suyos, tan delicadamente que quizá no podría ser ni un beso. Pero se transformó en algo más. No podía pensar, no se podía mover. Por un momento recordó al Darien que tantas veces la había salvado y escuchado. Y entonces, se venció. Fue un deseo que no logró dominar, el chico continuaba besándola, quizá fueron segundos. No importaba. Fueron suficientes para que él lo viera todo.

No reaccionó hasta que escuchó la voz, aquella que también conocía tan bien, que hizo que aquel momento sin cordura regresase a la realidad.

—¿Bombón…?

Se giró con tal brusquedad que creyó partirse el cuello. Ahí estaba Seiya, parado, viéndolo todo.

.

.

.

.

.

Canción recomendada: "Pudiste ser tú" de Iskander.

_Hola a todAS! NUEVAMENTE ESTOY DE REGRESO... Y AHORA PARA QUEDARME :) LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA EN LA ACTUALIZACION, EN VDD NO FUE MI INTENCION HACER ALGO ASI... SOLO Q NO SABIA COMO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA =( AHORA TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS Y QUIERO AGRADECER A MIS HERMOSAS LECTORAS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO HASTA ACÁ, POR FAVOR DENEME SU OPINION QUE ES LA PARTE QUE AS AMO DE ESCRIBIR... LEES SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS POR TODO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIG CAPITULO... NO SE LO VAYAN A PERDER. ¿AMY SE ANIMARÁ A BUSCAR A TAIKI DEFINITIVAMENTE? ¿YATEN Y MINA PODRAN CON LA ENORME PRESION Q EJERCEN UNO SOBRE EL OTRO? Y FINALMENTE... ¿QUE HARA SERENA CON LO Q VIO SEIYA, LOGRARA EL PERDONARLA O ELLA REGRESARA CON EL PRINCIPE? UN BESO, CHAO!_


	22. Es lastimar

Aunque no quieras, lo harás. Aunque trates de evitarlo y rehuirle a la vida, te pasará. Aunque te esfuerces en ser buena persona, sucederá. Aunque las personas te protejan, lo harás tú mismo. ¿Te suena familiar? ¿Cuántas veces en tu vida te has sentido lastimado? Por algo que escuchaste o que viste. Por algo que te contaron y preferías no haberlo sabido. Por algún rumor, una insinuación. O quizá no fueron palabras, fue una mirada, una llena de frialdad o desprecio. O simplemente una acción, lo más fuerte. Se puede estar lastimando a una persona sin hacer absolutamente nada. Y es que ése nada se puede definir como indiferencia. La indiferencia duele. Vaya que duele.

Y te diré algo, como dice el sabio Buda. El dolor que experimentamos al recibir la herida es inevitable, porque no puedes evitar, como humano que eres que los hechos o las palabras te duelan. Sufrir, ah… eso es opcional. Elígelo según a tu conveniencia, porque el dolor siempre estará presente, físico o emocional, pero sumirse en un sufrimiento profundo… eso, eso es una decisión.

Las personas nos lastiman porque se los permitimos. Les damos ése poder.

Dicen por ahí que nadie muere de amor. Yo digo, que podría ser una posibilidad. Hay mucha gente que se suicida por una pasión absurda, por el sufrimiento. Aunque es sencillo echarle la culpa a esas dos cosas, la verdad es que uno sí puede vivir sin la otra persona. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque aunque no lo recuerdes, tú ya estabas vivo antes de conocerlo o conocerla.

Aunque por su puesto, es difícil razonar algo así cuando uno se siente tan mal.

.

.

.

**El amor es…**

**XXII:**

"**Es lastimar"**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Y aquí está el claro ejemplo de cómo uno puede lastimar a una persona. La dulce Serena Tsukino, quien tenía poco de iniciar una relación con Seiya Kou, que había sido su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo, acababa de darse cuenta de aquel terrible error que había cometido. Darien, su ex novio, se apareció sin aviso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga Rei, y comenzó con el sermón.

Y digo sermón no porque no queramos creer en Darien, sino porque así lo percibió Serena. Fue quizá inoportuno, audaz, muchas cosas. Fue para muchos que estén leyendo ésta historia desde hace mucho injusto. Pero, ¡vamos! ¿qué es justo y qué es injusto? ¿O para quién o en beneficio de qué? Lo único que podemos decir respecto a esto, es que las palabras de Darien no sólo le llegaron a Serena, sino que, por unos segundos… creyó en él…

Y lo demostró con un beso.

Un beso que, aunque pareciera inofensivo, lo había presenciado Seiya. Ahora sigamos con la historia:

—¿Bombón…?

Seiya parecía una estatua de hielo en aquel lugar, únicamente alumbrado por los colgantes de lucecitas que adornaban el templo. Serena experimentó como el alma puede caerse hasta los pies.

—Seiya…

Pero él ya se había girado, sin poder decir nada más, y a paso rápido se adentró al jardín, sin darle la oportunidad a Serena de dar explicación alguna.

—Serena — le llamó Darien. Su voz le hizo volver a la realidad, a la realidad tan estúpida que acababa de presenciar, —. Sé que estás confundida. Eso está bien. Como te dije, no me iré de Japón hasta recuperarte.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Serena en estado atónito. Ni siquiera podía hablarle a Darien, su cabeza trataba de asimilar lo que le había hecho a Seiya—. No...no, Darien. Nosotros terminamos, definitivamente. No te lo dije pero… Seiya es… él es mi novio ahora…. estamos…

—Eso no importa —dijo Darien sonriéndole con naturalidad—. Eso tendrá que terminarse. Porque tú y yo sabemos que es algo imposible de cumplir. Así como es imposible que yo pueda amar a otra.

—Entiéndelo de una vez —le espetó Serena en tono glacial—, ya tomé una decisión, y… no podemos estar juntos. Esto ya se acabó.

—¿Cómo que ustedes ya no se quieren?

Serena y Darien se fijaron en el lugar del que provenía la voz. Una figura pequeña, era una niña. No más de trece años. Le acompañaba una mujer alta y delgada. No podía ser…

—Hola, Hotaru — le saludó Darien afablemente—; me da gusto verlas.

—¿Es cierto lo que escuché? — repitió Hotaru mirándolos a ambos fijamente, pero sobre todo a Serena. — ¿Ustedes ya no están…ya no se aman?

—Lo siento —le dijo Setsuna a Serena —. No sabíamos que estaban aquí. Hotaru se adelantó y…

—Está bien, Setsuna —dijo Darien, porque Serena estaba completamente muda —, ya no hay problema. ¿Verdad, princesa?

Serena se giró, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

Pero Darien no estaba loco. Muy por el contrario, él creía que tenía la situación bajo control.

—Serena está enfadada —explicó Darien a Hotaru, como quien le explica un padre a su hija que uno más uno son dos —, pero se aclarará. No te preocupes por nada.

—Darien —le advirtió Serena son sequedad—, ya no sigas con esto. Hotaru…ella… ella no merece esto.

—Bueno —coincidió Darien repentinamente—, si lo que dices es cierto y verdaderamente quieres que tú y yo terminemos para siempre, creo que deberías explicarle a Hotaru tus razones. Te has ganado ése privilegio, princesa.

Y sonrió. Mostrando todos sus dientes blancos. Serena aspiró el aire nocturno con la horrible pesadez que había estado sobre ella desde hacía muchos meses. Creyó liberarse de ella por un tiempo, cuando Seiya estaba con ella o cuando sus amigas le apoyaban. Incluso para Haruka y Michiru fue difícil. Pero nada como esto.

—¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme en ésta posición? —reclamó Serena con discreción. Tampoco quería impresionar negativamente a Hotaru.

—Si te refieres a la posición en la que tú te estás poniendo, no tengo la menor idea. Ahora pues, podemos olvidarnos de todo esto y seguir con nuestra vida. ¿O tú que dices, Hotaru?

Aquél raciocinio estaba completamente fuera de contexto. Serena lo sabía, y aún así, las palabras no salían. No podían fluir…

—Príncipes —dijo Setsuna en tono visiblemente disgustado —, creo que esto no ayudará a nadie. Vámonos, Hotaru.

—Oh, eso no es necesario —dijo Darien repentinamente, como si hubiera olvidado algo —; el que se va soy yo, debo felicitar a Rei y nada más. Hasta luego.

Serena quiso jalarlo de la chaqueta y gritarle ahí mismo, pero no lo logró. Hotaru le veía con aquellos ojos interrogantes, llenos de dudas y decepción. Ella nunca había sido completamente normal. Si en lo que normal nos referimos a una adolescente que cree en cualquier cosa que le dice una joven que es mayor que ella. Todo aquella era muy diferente. Hotaru desde el inicio de su historia, se había visto obligada a crecer de manera desmesurada, madurando incluso al mismo nivel de muchas de ellas. Al presenciar cosas tan fuertes y haber sido topada con la misma muerte, Hotaru había desarrollado aquel instinto tan avanzado, que incluso a Serena asustaba un poco.

La princesa sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar nuevamente la visión de su recurrente pesadilla, que parecía en aquel momento, reflejarse en las pupilas violetas de Hotaru. Setsuna esperó la aprobación de Serena, y finalmente ella le pidió que las dejase solas. La muchacha se sentó al lado de la niña en los primeros escalones del Templo, y trató de pensar muy cuidadosamente. Era imposible.

—¿Por qué princesa? ¿Por qué no quieres estar con el príncipe nunca más?

El sonido de las cigarras estaba apaciguado por la música alegre que continuaba dentro de la fiesta de Rei. Serena miró la luna buscando alguna señal de salvación, quizá en el fondo, pidiéndole a su antigua madre, Serenity, que la ayudase en aquel momento.

—Hotaru, yo… Darien y yo tenemos muchos problemas. Quisiera darte una verdadera explicación a esto, pero creo que no mereces saberlo todo. No mereces saber tanto dolor y vergüenza que he pasado, por eso, te pido como amigas que somos, no me preguntes más de lo que puedo responderte.

—¿Qué pasa, entonces? —preguntó una vez más ella. Serena apenas se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Era increíble el poder de intimidación que la Sailor de la Destrucción causaba en ella.

—Todos piensan que ser la princesa de la Luna es maravilloso pero… dime, Hotaru: ¿Alguna vez has deseado no ser una Sailor Scout?

Hotaru echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Como si aquella incomprensible razón no existiera en su mundo.

—¿No ser… una Sailor Scout?

—Sí, ser sólo Hotaru. Que nunca hayas tenido que estar separada de tu papá, que jamás hayas presenciado éstas guerras… que no tengas… el poder de destruir. De matar. ¿No te gustaría?

La pelinegra agachó la cabeza. Serena comprendió que ya lo había pensado muchas veces, pero había negado ése pensamiento a sí misma, para que no la hiciese sufrir.

—Sí, pero eso no es posible. Michiru y Haruka, así como Setsuna me han dicho…

—Hotaru, eso no importa —interrumpió Serena de repente — ¿Tú qué quisieras hacer?

—Quisiera dejar de tener sueños y visiones raras. Y que la gente no me vea extraño en la escuela, porque tengo que ocultar mi verdadera identidad. Y también… no sé, princesa. ¡Son muchas cosas!

—Me gustaría que trataras de entenderme —le pidió Serena —, sólo una vez. No puedo estar más con Darien porque no nos amamos, aunque él diga lo contrario. Yo sé que no me ama. Lo veo en sus ojos.

—¿En serio? —se asombró la niña.

—Claro, de la misma forma que me doy cuenta que hay alguien que en verdad me ama. Y quiero estar con ésa persona. ¿Me entiendes?

—¡Pero… pero que hay… qué hay de ella! ¡Mi amiga, mi mejor amiga dejará de existir! Para siempre, ya no volveré a verla…

Hotaru se dejó caer llorando, tapándose con ambas manos el rostro. Serena sintió su corazón estrujarse de dolor, estaba lastimando a Hotaru con sus palabras, más que a cualquier otra persona. Quizá hasta más que a la misma Rini.

—Escúchame, Hotaru. Entiendo lo que me dices pero… pensaré en algo para salvarla.

—¿Así nada más…? — repetía— no tienen corazón… ninguno de ustedes. Ni tú, ni el príncipe. Si lo tuvieran habrían cuidado su amor y a su gente. ¡Todo esto es horrible!

—¡Hotaru!

Pero ella ya se había puesto de pie, y corrió hasta donde Setsuna seguramente estaba esperándola. Serena lo sabía, aquello era una actitud tan egoísta, pero una parte de su alma seguía aferrándose a ser feliz. Ya no era una utopía, era algo real. Seiya era algo real a lo que no quería renunciar. Se limpió las mejillas húmedas de haber presenciado aquella triste situación, y fue a buscarlo.

Dentro de la fiesta, Taiki iba a darle un trago a su bebida cuando la bajó, completamente sorprendido. Lita, quien estaba a su lado charlando, se preocupó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Es… es el ex novio de Serena ¿no?

Lita no necesitó asomarse demasiado por ser muy alta. Lo vio caminar entre las personas, y de repente, saludó con la mano. Lita trató de alzarla también como un gesto autómata por haber sido conocida de Darien desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no le salió, estaba muy ocupada viendo hacia donde se dirigía el príncipe. Se encontró con Rei, que al verlo, palideció en un segundo.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Rei mirando en varias direcciones —Darien… ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿No es obvio? Vamos Rei, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Quisiera que los problemas quedaran apartados de nosotros. De todas ustedes en general, incluyendo a Luna y Artemis.

La Sailor del Fuego abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

—Debiste llamar —sentenció Rei.

—No me quedaré mucho, además Serena ya me vio, si ésa era tu preocupación.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Rei insistentemente, ignorando por completo a Nicholas, quien le mandaba miradas de odio a Darien y a ella de despecho, mientras intentaba jalarla de nuevo con los demás — ¡Basta, Nicholas! Darien, dime que sucedió.

—Eso no importa, Rei —le sonrió Darien con galantería — porque lo que quería saber ya lo averigüé. Y eso es que Serena aún siente algo por mí, ahora las cosas cambiarán. Te sugiero que si vas a elegir un bando, elijas bien, no olvides cuál es tu misión en este mundo.

Rei le miró con sus ojos penetrantes.

—Mi misión es proteger a Serena, y ahora que lo dices, no hay misión que cumplir por ahora, en vista de que la Tierra se encuentra en completa paz.

—En eso te equivocas — le contradijo Darien amistosamente —porque ustedes están, como igual que yo, marcadas por un destino. No importa cuántas veces lo niegues, no somos ni seremos como los demás, por eso, no le temo a nada.

—Si no le temes a nada, ¿Por qué insistes en recuperar a Serena? —le retó Rei con una sonrisa burlona — ¿No será que el futuro se te está desviando?

—Para nada.

—O será que tú lo desviaste —terminó Rei.

Darien supo en el momento que se refería a Kate. Pero sonrió, sin mayor expresión en los ojos y dijo finalmente:

—Disfruta tu fiesta, Rei.

.

.

.

Mina abrió los ojos por cuarta vez. Definitivamente no iba a poder conciliar el sueño. A su lado, Yaten dormía profundamente de costado, con el rostro girado hacia ella. Él no había tenido problema en hacerlo, pero ella, ahora que sabía lo que había hecho, no lo lograría fácilmente.

Literalmente había conseguido retenerlo de cualquier escapatoria emocional que se le hubiera ocurrido aquella fatídica e intensa noche. Si bien, estaba segura que de que amaba a Yaten sobre todas las cosas, la chispeante idea de "darse tiempo" le había hecho sentirse tremendamente miserable, sintiendo que cada cosa que poseía en el mundo era nada, comparada con estar con él.

Aquella teoría le asustaba tanto, porque jamás había sido capaz de chantajear a nadie en su vida. Era astuta y maliciosa, pero la mirada que él le había dirigido, fugaz pero llena de expresión, no iba a olvidarla: era una mirada de _confusión_.

Yaten confundido. Confundido sobre lo que piensa y lo que sentía por ella. Sencillamente era algo que no iba a poder permitir, primero se moría, y luego ya lo dejaría en libertad.

Por eso, al llegar al departamento le había besado con tanta fuerza y arrebato, como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. ¿Seducción? Quién sabe, lo que su sabía es que había funcionado, tal era el ejemplo de que ahora estaba ahí, completamente suyo.

Al menos en cuerpo.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella acariciándole muy superficialmente la mejilla, casi sin tocarla — no tuve opción. ¿Me entiendes, verdad? Espero que sí, porque no quiero lastimarte.

.

.

.

Serena sentía los pies ulcerados de pequeñas ampollas, estaban también irritadísimos de haber caminado y corrido por toda la colonia. No había rastro de Seiya. Se aseguró de que su coche continuara estacionado, por lo que pensó erróneamente que podía encontrarlo con facilidad. Había charlado cerca de veinte minutos con Hotaru, y definitivamente eso le había dado la ventaja. Tuvo la sensación de que Seiya no estaba lejos de ahí, lo intuía. Podía casi olerlo en el ambiente plagado de sonidos de grillos y olores de hierbas de noche. El miedo de dejarlo marcharse así como así, plagado de dudas y seguramente de dolor, le hizo caer en una desesperación que le impedía reconocer el cansancio y la sed que tenía.

Se dejó caer en una de las bancas del parque, limpiándose las mejillas con frustración. Eso no debió de haber pasado. Él no debió de haberlo visto. ¿Por qué lo permitió? Se limpió otra lágrima antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de caer, y descubrió que aún tenía la fuerza para levantarse.

Se puso de pie y continuó caminando, sin desprenderse de aquella burbuja de esperanza que la salvaría de la destrucción. No lograba cavilar como pudo besar a Darien. ¡Estuvo evitando su presencia todo éste tiempo! Soportaría cualquier cosa, menos que Seiya volviese a sufrir. Para eso ya era demasiado tarde, había actuado como la Serena de antes. Aquella que sin hacer ni decir nada, logró ver la triste línea de su boca, resultado del evidente hecho que había roto su corazón. Sintió miedo, basándose en aquellos recuerdos que había alguna vez compartido con Darien, que podrían matarla antes de que lograse echarse a correr.

Pero se había prometido ya jamás sentir miedo. Por eso, su miedo estaba encerrado con todas las demás emociones, y ya no tenía pensado abrir ésa caja durante mucho tiempo. Tal vez ya nunca la volvería a abrir.

Entonces, no lo vio. No lo escuchó. Pudo oler su deliciosa colonia, Seiya estaba parado detrás de ella. La princesa se levantó de súbito, mirándolo con expectación. Seiya sacudió la cabeza sin mirarla, y le dio la espalda. Sus ojos recorrieron el parque, aunque ella no pudo verlo.

—¿Por qué Bombón? —susurró.

Justo cuando lo dijo, un ligero escalofrío se escapó de entre sus emociones guardadas bajo llave, y apareció. Todo era tan silencioso que parecían dos fantasmas en medio de la nada. Sin llegar a tocarlo, Serena se acercó hasta donde tan solo los separaba la banca de distancia. Una de las luces del parque parpadeó, y el dolor de su propio corazón respondió también parpadeando:

—No lo sé…no sé.

Se giró entonces, y Serena lo vio. Podía ver el dolor escrito en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—Ya sé porqué él estaba besándote. Pero… ¿Por qué lo besabas tú?

Y ella habló lentamente, como si no estuviera segura de lo que estaba diciendo:

—Sólo pasó, Seiya. Por favor… sólo perdóname. No sé… no sé que más decir.

Pero Seiya no se sumió al convencimiento. Se sentó en la banca que estaba recargada Serena, y cerró los ojos. Luego esbozó una sonrisa torcida:

—Comienzo a hacerme inmune a éste tipo de cosas. Creí que si te viera con otro sencillamente me iba a volver loco pero… ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Cuánto tiempo podremos estar juntos?

—No digas eso —le dijo Serena sentándose a su lado — ¿No ves que estoy aquí? Vine por ti, no por nadie más. No volverá a suceder. Fui una estúpida y…

Silencio.

—¿Y?

—Y si no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé —musitó ella con voz ahogada. —Pero por favor no lo hagas. Seiya, no puedo estar sin ti.

—¿Qué va a pasar con Darien? — preguntó con cansancio.

—Ya le dije lo nuestro.

Él se giró, sonrió. No pudo evitarlo, aquello parecía sencillamente una locura, en lugar de sentirse nervioso, se sintió ligeramente aliviado. Serena tomó su mano y lo invitó a caminar con ella. Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada. Cada paso que daban hacia la noche, la pálida luna los observaba desde las alturas. Serena sentía como si se le estuviera desprendiendo una piel, un pesado trozo de carne se desprendió para revelar a la criatura brillante y ligera que estaba en su interior. A su alrededor, había un muro que había construido a lo largo de diecisiete años, y con cada latido de su corazón, se derrumbaban trozos de ése muro.

Llegaron a otra banca, exhaustos de huir de aquella triste situación, para cuando lo hicieron, ella ya estaba prácticamente estremeciéndose. Y antes de que Seiya pudiese hacer o decir otra cosa, lo besó. Fueron besos de locura, fuera de control, sus labios se unían a los suyos, sus brazos se entrelazaban alrededor de su cuello.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, pero un segundo después, él también la abrazó y la besó. Había algo honesto y crudo en ésos besos. Una sensación de temor o de pérdida inminente que no podían o no querían identificar a nivel consciente. Seiya la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola y sentándola en el cofre de un coche estacionado para que no tuviera que permanecer de puntillas para alcanzarlo; y sintió el sabor de la piel de su cuello, de su rostro, y de sus labios hasta que perdió el aliento, y luego Serena enrolló sus piernas en su cuerpo y siguió besándolo. Escuchó su celular sonar una y otra vez dentro de su corta chaqueta, no quería contestarlo. No quería que ésa noche terminara, porque no sabía cómo sería mañana. Pero las manos de Seiya volvieron a sus costados y descansó su cara contra su cuello, respirando con dificultad.

—Tienes que contestar.

Ella quería negarse, pero mientras trataba de imaginar cómo justificar el hecho de haberlo ignorado, Seiya la bajó del cofre del coche y sacó el celular de Serena de su bolsillo. El teléfono había dejado de sonar para cuando él lo tomó. Pudo ver que se trataba de Rei, seguramente preocupadísima por todo lo que había sucedido. De pie fuera del coche, temblando sin saber por qué, oprimió el botón y comenzó a llamarla. Seiya se quedó detrás de ella y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, presionando su mejilla contra la suya mientras escuchaba al teléfono llamar.

—¿Serena? ¿Dónde estabas? —la voz de Rei tenía ése mismo tono que empleaba para regañarla.

—Lo siento, Rei. Estoy bien, estoy con Seiya.

—Ah…, bueno. Eso está bien. Luego hablamos.

Y colgó.

Cuando los dos regresaron a la fiesta, Serena sintió que ya nada era lo mismo. Todo se había calmado superficialmente, pero dentro de ella todo había cambiado. Sabía que se había armado de un coraje impresionante para lograr hablar con Hotaru, para ir a buscar a Seiya. Todas las acciones que había cometido la habían llevado hasta ése punto, y si hasta ahora, a pesar de todas las complicaciones y los problemas que había tenido aún ella y Seiya seguían juntos, definitivamente esa era una señal que no podía dejar pasar.

Cuando él la fue a dejar a su casa, Seiya parecía bastante ausente. Serena le tomó la mano que estaba encima de la palanca de velocidades, y él expresó una mueca en una sonrisa. No estaba mirándola directamente.

—Lo siento.

Quería decir algo más al respecto, pero no había más que decir que Seiya no supiera. Serena tragó saliva mientras miraba hacia su casa, sin querer salir del auto.

Seiya se aferró aún más al volante. No necesitaba demasiados estímulos para volver a caer en las redes de Serena, dentro de él había una futura lluvia interna, un clima plagado de nubes, la tormenta sería inminente, pero mientras no ocurría, el aire se volvía cada vez más asfixiante.

—Gracias por elegirme, Bombón.

Lo dijo de manera rara. Serena no comprendía porque la voz de Seiya no se escuchaba como antes. Después dedujo que era porque la suya no la percibía igual.

—No me des las gracias por hacer lo que me hace feliz.

—Da igual.

—Seiya, por favor di lo que tengas que decir —pidió Serena en un susurro—. Sé que has estado guardándotelo. Por favor.

El muchacho fijó los ojos en el árbol en el que Luna ocasionalmente reposaba, frente a la casa de Serena. Aunque no hubiera nada ahí, lo hacía de forma inexpresiva, quizá no sentía nada, o quizá ya se había cansado de sentir tantas cosas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para conocer a alguien?

Serena no lo sabía. Tampoco entendía la pregunta de Seiya.

—No sé… un mes, años. No sé. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Qué pasa?

—Creía conocerte. Creía leer en ti pensamientos y actitudes. Sé como caminas y como evitas pisar los pétalos de las flores que caen de los árboles, y como juntas los últimos restos de un postre y los apilas en una orilla y luego lo juegas hasta que te los comes. Sé muchas cosas que a veces ni te das cuenta, Bombón. Trato de que así sea… creí saber que pensabas sobre nosotros… sobre mí. Pero la verdad es que, lo que hiciste hoy me hizo darme cuenta de que no te conozco en realidad.

Luego suspiró e hizo un movimiento vago.

—No quiero esperar a que suceda, Bombón.

—Seiya, ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —le espetó Serena girándose sobre el asiento —. No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices. ¿Esperar qué?

—A que termines conmigo.

Era tan absurdo que Serena quiso hasta reírse. Pero no había nada gracioso en eso, de pronto, mientras Seiya guardaba ahora silencio, su mente se llenó de muchas dudas, pero entonces, él se volteó y con sus ojos azules le miró, y eso hizo que todas sus dudas se desvanecieran y aparecieran telarañas.

—No digas eso nunca. ¡Te prohibí que lo hicieras! ¿Por qué me dices algo así? —sin darse cuenta, Serena ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No había llorado hasta ése momento.

—Va a ocurrir Bombón, lo sé. Por favor hazlo ahora y evítame… sólo hazlo y ya.

Ella abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa. No podía creer lo que ocasionaba un beso.

—Nunca voy a dejarte.

Él alejó la mirada de ella hacia fuera del coche y con un tono extrañamente muerto respondió:

—Confío en ti, lo siento.

Serena asintió sin convencimiento. Le besó dos veces en los labios y salió, entrando a la oscuridad de su casa, donde todos dormían. Cerró los ojos, estaba segura de que amaba a Seiya con todo su corazón, y al mismo tiempo los problemas parecían no tener un fin. Al menos no hasta haber sacado a Darien de su vida.

Aunque había personas que aunque no estuvieran, siempre serían parte de ella.

.

.

.

.

Aquel caluroso día de abril, el cielo estaba matizado con algunas nubes delgadas que desaparecían con rapidez. Seiya se fue lavar la cara con agua fresca antes de meterse en las duchas, porque no aguantaba más. A su lado, el defensa que era un chico muy alto y moreno con el que se llevaba muy bien desde que entró en el equipo le llamó:

—Oye, Kou. Tu hermano te espera allá afuera.

Seiya alzó una ceja pensando en qué querría ahora Taiki. De seguro sería porque no terminó de editar aquella canción con los arreglos que les asignaron, pensando en la excusa perfecta que nada tuviese que ver con Serena, tal fue su sorpresa al ver que no era Taiki.

—¿Yaten? — preguntó Seiya como si estuviera viendo un holograma —. ¿Pasa algo?

Estaba recargado en el pasillo y ase apuró al verlo. Hizo una especie de mueca y dijo:

—Eh…cuando me pediste guardar tus útiles en mi casillero puede que me haya quedado con algunas de tus cosas, las sacaste muy rápido.

Seiya frunció el entrecejo y se acercó. El las tomó.

—Esto… vaya, realmente extrañaba éste… lápiz mordisqueado —dijo mirándolo con repulsión —. ¡Y mi libro de la biblioteca! Que nunca leí y tiene dos semanas de atraso… gracias, creo.

Yaten dejó sacar el aire contenido.

—De acuerdo, me… pillaste. Creo que sólo buscaba una excusa para venir a charlar contigo.

Seiya ladeó la cabeza y luego le sonrió.

—Pues excusa aceptada, vamos a charlar.

Seiya y Yaten fueron a comer a un restaurant del centro. Había pocas mesas y digamos que quienes quisieran estar ahí gozarían de más privacidad. Una vez que ordenaron, Seiya rompió el hielo.

—Debo decir que me sorprendió que quisieras hablarme y no a Taiki —confesó Seiya recargándose sobre una mano en la mesa —, nunca haces eso.

—No te detesto, Seiya —aclaró Yaten —, es sólo que él es el más objetivo de los tres. Contigo tiendo a… ver las cosas diferentes. En fin, Taiki tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y al mismo tiempo quería otro punto de vista.

—¿Quieres decir uno no objetivo? ¿Cómo se dice… subjetivo?

—Uno más sincero —dijo Yaten —, y eres la persona más sincera que conozco.

—Me sonrojas —se medio molestó Seiya —pero deberías soltarlo ya, aunque creo que tiene que ver con Mina y el día de la fiesta de Rei. ¿Me supongo?

—Supones bien —admitió el ojiverde con ligera molestia. Le dio un trago largo a su copa de vino blanco y continuó — no sé en qué me estoy convirtiendo, Seiya. Las cosas no van bien… tú lo has visto.

—Todos te lo han dicho, pero insistes en hacer lo mismo —dijo Seiya—, si buscas resultados diferentes deberías cambiar el procedimiento.

—¿Taiki dice eso? —preguntó Yaten con ironía.

—Lo leí el otro día —respondió Seiya con orgullo.

—No tenía idea que sabías leer —comentó Yaten mirando la mesa, más cansado que molesto.

Seiya le miró con antipatía, y luego retomó el tema.

—El punto es, que quizá… necesites un descanso. ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días en la playa o te vas de viaje? Nada de Mina, solo tú.

—Lo intenté —dijo Yaten con pesadumbre, mirando a Seiya directamente —. Ella no estuvo de acuerdo. Y yo…

—Y tú cediste —adivinó Seiya al instante —sí que sabe manipularte bien, ¿eh?

Yaten miró hacia la ventana. Una vez que le daba la razón a Seiya sabría que estaría completamente jodido.

—No… pude.

—Si no pudiste es porque quizá no querías hacerlo —opinó Seiya —. No es tan difícil de entender.

—Lamento haberte juzgado en el pasado —confesó el platinado mirando a su hermano a los ojos — no entendía lo que sentías cuando te pedíamos que no vieras a Serena, que la abandonaras. No imagino ahora realizando dicha acción con Mina. Parece algo de otro mundo…

—Yaten, sé que buscas una opinión pero… no puedo dártela. No me escucharás jamás.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Pues… ¿Cuándo escuchas tú a alguien? — retó.

—No digas tonterías, Seiya. ¿No te das cuenta que no sé realmente que hacer? Pienso y… no puedo. Trato de ser razonable y no se me da. Sólo pienso en tener a Mina conmigo y al mismo tiempo quiero dejarla para siempre. No sé… no quiero que me odie.

—Ya te ha dicho que te odia —le recordó Seiya entonces.

Yaten calló un momento. Miró a su hermano y dijo con voz seca:

—No lo decía en serio.

—¿Y por eso no dolió menos, eh?

Él solo logró asentir con lentitud.

Se acordó de la promesa que le había hecho a Mina varios meses atrás, prometió no lastimarla. Esperaba lograr cumplirla, al menos antes de que se lastimase él mismo.

Los días pasaron, y luego de un par de semanas estresantes llenas de exámenes, pruebas y entregas de trabajos, los estudiantes comenzaron a relajarse esperando la entrada del verano. Cada vez estaba más y más cerca, y los jóvenes, aquellos que no eran demasiado estudiosos y dedicados, paseaban disfrutando del sol y la poca brisa fresca que ahora había en Japón, antes de que la entrada de los calores los abrumara tanto como para sólo pensar en nadar y comer helados.

La temporada del musical del Inter Musical College de verano comenzó, y ahora que era un hecho la producción, comenzarían a fijar las fechas para las funciones. El estreno se dio en el primer viernes de junio, y aunque a Yaten le hubiera gustado que Mina estuviese ahí, fue imposible.

Después de muchos intentos suyos por convencerla, Mina le explicó a Yaten lo incómoda que se sentiría viendo a Aranna a su lado, estelarizando una obra con la que ella siempre había soñado en actuar, y fuera de cualquier cosa que tuviera directamente con él, Aranna seguía siendo su persona menos favorita en el mundo. Aunque no se lo dijo, Yaten entristeció mucho por ésta respuesta. Creía que quizá él sería más importante que las inseguridades de ella, pero no fue así. Mina se disculpó mucho, y al final, él aceptó esperar un tiempo hasta que ella estuviese lista para presentarse en el teatro a apoyarlo.

Guardó sus cosas después del ensayo final de aquel jueves, esperando el viernes con ansias en la segunda función de la obra musical. Oyó que a sus espaldas alguien más cerró un casillero, y se topó con Aranna, y se saludaron con cordialidad.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Algo por el estilo, aunque nada como el viernes pasado —admitió Yaten con tensión —vi a tu familia, deben estar muy orgullosos de ti, Aranna. Felicidades.

—De qué hablas, tú grabas un disco y te presentas en TV y radio, haces entrevistas, estudias y encima tienes tiempo de ésta obra. Es admirable — dijo Aranna con un gesto de sorpresa — y también me da mucho gusto, que a pesar de todo, estés contento, Yaten.

Él frunció en entrecejo sin comprender.

—No entiendo, he estado muy feliz con todo el éxito de la obra. No hay razón para no estarlo.

—La vida personal siempre es importante — dijo Aranna acercándose con naturalidad — a todos nos duele un rompimiento, pero si necesitas algo… puedes contar conmigo. ¡Me da gusto que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, nos llevemos bien!

Y siguió guardando sus cosas con normalidad.

—Sigo sin entender, o soy demasiado idiota —dijo Yaten acercándose —. Pero no sé a qué te refieres.

—A lo tuyo con Mina, siento que hayan terminado. Aunque no es el fin del mundo, encontrarás a alguien muy pronto. No te preocupes.

—Pero es que Mina y yo seguimos saliendo —aclaró Yaten con rapidez. De pronto, su corazón había comenzado a latir muy fuerte—. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Oh, Yaten —susurró Aranna con comprensión — conmigo no es necesario que finjas. Sé que no quieres que la prensa te moleste con preguntas. Pero yo la vi, es horrible pensar que apenas terminas con alguien esté con otro. ¡Debes sentirte muy mal!

Yaten miró a Aranna sin lograr entender una palabra de lo que decía. Aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza por donde quiera que se le mirara, pero, sin embargo, ella no parecía estar mintiendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que… la viste con alguien más?

—Oh, Yaten. ¿No lo sabías? —se avergonzó ella, tapándose la boca con la mano —. ¡Dios mío! Yaten… discúlpame. Pensé que… que ya sabías… yo no…

—Sólo dime que viste —insistió Yaten, sin lograr calmar a su corazón.

—Estaba saliendo de un… club, el Andrómeda, ése que está en el centro. Fui con unas amigas el viernes después del estreno… aunque… ¡Quizá no era ella!

—Seguramente —dijo Yaten, convenciéndose a sí mismo que tenía razón —. Debiste confundirte, era otra chica. Mina y yo no hemos terminado, estamos muy bien, te lo aseguro.

Aranna calló y asintió con lentitud.

—Claro. Disculpa, espero realmente haber visto mal. ¡Nos vemos!

Y se marchó, caminando muy derecha por el largo corredor que daba al estacionamiento. Yaten se recargó en los casilleros, haciendo un sonido hueco al hacerlo. Debía ser una confusión. Eso, seguro.

Pero Yaten era de las personas más obstinadas que existían en éste mundo. Así que, apenas llegó un día más de clases el viernes por la mañana, se sentó enfrente de Serena y Seiya, que estaban terminado con rapidez la tarea de matemáticas.

—¿Copiándole a Taiki de nuevo, eh? — les dijo sentándose.

—Hola, Yaten —saludó Serena alegremente.

—¿Qué te importa, gruñón? —le dijo Seiya malhumoradamente, y no tanto porque estuviese enfadado, sino porque el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

—Deben estar muy apurados, ya que no hicieron deberes esta semana — comentó Yaten para iniciar la conversación. Serena, como siempre, lograba distraerse con cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con los estudios, miró a Yaten fijamente —. ¿Qué tal estuvo el karaoke?

—¿Karaoke? —preguntó Serena parpadeando con confusión —. No… no sé. ¿Cuál karaoke?

—Al que fueron el viernes.

Serena se enderezó.

—Esas bebidas energéticas que te tomas te están dañando el cerebro —dijo Seiya dejando caer su lápiz —. Bombón y yo fuimos al cine el viernes. ¡Te lo dije ése día!

Yaten suspiró.

—¿Y estuvieron juntos todo el día entonces?

—Claro —sonrió Serena —. ¿Sucede algo malo, Yaten? Pareces preocupado.

Seiya arqueó las cejas.

—No me digas que Mina te dijo que se fue a un karaoke — dijo Seiya con burla —, parece que te mintió para irse a hacer alguna travesura.

—Seiya —le regañó Serena con dureza —, no le digas eso. Tal vez… escuchaste mal.

—Sí, eh… ahora que lo dices, creo que Mina me dijo que quería ir éste viernes con ustedes al karaoke. Lo mal interpreté.

—Seguro —le animó Serena.

Aunque estaba muy lejos de estar animado.

Si hay algo que puede superar al deseo en sensaciones, eso es la horrible sensación de ser lastimado por alguien. Puede sencillamente hacer o no hacer nada, y con ésa indiferencia nos lastima tanto, que sería mejor una humillación pública. Aquel silencio que nos guardamos, dejamos avanzar hasta que no queda mucho de nosotros, y en el momento (normalmente el menos adecuado) escupimos las palabras hiriendo a alguien que ya nos hirió antes. Llevaba días dándole vueltas al asunto, comiendo con ella y comportándose lo más natural posible. No resistió cuando Mina, en un comentario completamente cínico dijo:

—Me encanta ésa canción. ¿Te dije que la cantamos en el karaoke, el otro día?

Yaten sintió conmocionarse de furia, y finalmente dijo:

—¿Y qué canción cantó Serena?

—Ah pues… no me acuerdo. Alguna de moda, seguramente —dijo Mina muy rápido.

—Es curioso que haya sido así, cuando ni siquiera la propia Serena recuerda haber estado contigo en el karaoke — dijo Yaten con gran frialdad.

La rubia se quedó con su tenedor a medio camino. Dejó el trozo de ensalada en el plato de nuevo y le miró, esperando índices de algún tipo de compasión.

—Yaten…

—Debiste al menos planear bien tu mentira —le reclamó, mirándola fijamente. Aquellas palabras le produjeron a Mina una terrible depresión.

—Espera, antes de que digas cualquier cosa…

—A ver, quiero ver qué otra cosa te inventas —le invitó Yaten en tono mordaz.

—No me hables así. Es cierto, te mentí en lo del karaoke. ¡Pero fue porqué…! Ah… es que no lo entenderías.

Yaten continuaba con aquél desagradable bulto en la garganta que le hacía hablar con dificultad. Aún así, lo logró:

—Esfuérzate.

Mina cerró los ojos. Por absurdo que pareciera, la enfática palabra de él le hizo sentir los ojos escocidos de arrepentimiento.

—Me quedé dormida. Estaba muy cansada. He estado muy cansada, amor.

Yaten soltó una carcajada. Tan descarada, que incluso Mina se asustó.

—¿Y luego?

—Es la verdad —insistió Mina buscando su mano, a la cual Yaten se soltó como si estuviera quemándose — te juro que es así. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?

—Déjame ver si entendí —se enderezó Yaten con cinismo — te dije desde hace meses, la fecha del estreno de la obra. También te dije con tiempo lo importante que era para mí que estuvieras ahí. Dices que me amas y tanto más, ¿Y no pudiste apoyarme en un día tan importante, porque querías dormir? ¿Y usaste a Aranna de pretexto? ¡Dormir!

Yaten no quería creer en las palabras de Aranna. Eso era algo que siempre había tenido bien marcado, Aranna intrigaba a las personas. Ajá. Y luego Mina confesaba haber mentido… creer algo, pero negar otro. ¿Qué era verdad y qué no? El simple sentido de la coherencia y la lógica apuntaban a su contra.

—Te vieron en un bar, con un chico —soltó al fin.

Mina frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—¿Bar? No, no. Estuve en mi casa, todo el tiempo.

—¿En viernes? —preguntó él, arqueando las cejas con ironía — seguro. ¿Por qué no dices la verdad y ya Mina? Mejor aún, ¿por qué no aceptas que estás viendo a alguien más a escondidas?

—¡Jamás haría eso! —explotó Mina, mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ella — nunca te engañaría con nadie. Yaten tienes que creerme, por favor.

—Ve y aburre a otro con tus mentiras —le espetó finalmente —. Yo no me quedo ya contigo.

—¡Yaten!

Pero él ya había puesto sobre la mesa un billete que cubría mucho más de lo que habían consumido, y se había marchado del lugar. Mina sintió como varias miradas se posaban en ella, murmuraban cosas. Pero ella no tenía voluntad para reclamar ningún tipo de privacidad. Permaneció inmutable, mirando los trozos de vegetales que estaban sobre su plato. Al centro, una manzana partida en dos tenía su atención. Miró como el corazón de la manzana también estaba separado por la mitad. De la misma forma que Yaten y ella estaban ahora.

Taiki se dispuso a levantarse de su asiento. Después de meses, al fin había logrado ir a un lugar público sin sentirse demasiado incómodo. Únicamente lo hacía con Seiya y Yaten por motivos de trabajo, y cuando ocasionalmente se reunían con las chicas, huía, porque mintió argumentando su participación en un proyecto científico que era muy importante para llegar a la universidad.

Al nombrar ésa parte ninguna de las chicas se mostró demasiado interesada, sólo logró sentir la mirada curiosa de Seiya. Sabía que sus hermanos tenían la idea general de lo que le estaba pasando, pero no lograban entender cuan complicado y terrible era. Incluso el ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rei lo había distraído, todo iba bien, hasta que se quedaba solo. Eso era muy seguido ya.

No sólo Yaten y Seiya estaban atrapados en la red de un amor tan difícil de manejar, que Taiki llegó a la conclusión que, con dos chicas como aquellas, apenas podían con su propia vida. Aún así, le hubiera gustado que Kenji compartiera con él aquel sentimiento que tanto lo apresaba, hablar de ello hacía las cosas más fáciles. Su incapacidad para socializar le había hecho caer en la inevitable soledad, y con ella, todos los pensamientos que más le dañaban.

Aún así, el tiempo era un aliado en el que podía confiar, la única carta restante en aquel juego en el que había perdido todo.

La conferencia sobre genética avanzada terminó. Se puso de pie y caminó con lentitud hasta el pasillo. Era genial no tener que saludar a ninguna admiradora ni firmar ningún autógrafo, porque en aquel auditorio sólo había ingenieros, biólogos y doctores que o tenían nada que ver con la música pop adolescente. Ni siquiera tenía que usar ropa demasiado desapercibida ni gafas. Era sencillamente genial. Se equivocó al pensar que no se encontraría por obviedad a nadie conocido, ya que, en unas cinco filas delante de ella se encontraba Reika Hotori, la advirtió con aquella melena roja como el fuego.

—Reika —le llamó.

La muchacha se giró y le saludó con sorpresiva alegría. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y preguntó:

—¿No es curioso que últimamente nos encontremos tanto, eh?

—Muy curioso —admitió él —. No sabía que te gustaban éste tipo de temas. Sé que eres buena estudiante pero…

—No eres el único fenómeno de la preparatoria —le dijo Reika caminando junto a él por el pasillo del edificio — estuvo muy interesante. Me gustaría estudiar medicina igual que mi padre, aunque aún no sé en qué rama.

—Podrías ser investigadora en genética — le propuso él —. Tú padre se dedica a eso, ¿no?

—No, él es ginecólogo —explicó Reika —. Muy famoso pero demasiado ocupado como para apenas lograr enterarse que tiene una hija que ya no tiene cinco años ni anda en bicicleta. Le sorprendió mi decisión.

Taiki sólo asintió.

—Tienes cara de que necesitas salir más, Taiki — le dijo Reika — vamos a tomarnos una copa o algo.

—Oh, no. Yo no…

—No me digas que no bebes —frunció el ceño la chica — sabía que eras aburrido aunque no creí que fuese para tanto.

—Muy graciosa, señorita. La verdad es que mañana tengo trabajo y…

—En sábado —dijo ella sonriendo con burla —. Sí, claro.

—Estoy muy cansado.

—Regresaremos temprano.

—Yo…

—Bien, ¿Ya se te acabaron las excusas? —preguntó ella poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra e hinchando ligeramente los labios —. Excelente. Ahí está tu auto.

Lita entró al cuarto de Serena con una charola repleta de canapés y panecitos, mientras Rei le seguía con una más angosta con té negro. Rei bostezó largamente mientras les contaba:

—Ayer tuve un sueño con Amy. Estoy contenta, creo que regresará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Serena frunciendo las cejas.

—Soy una doncella del templo, se supone que es lo que hago, boba —le dijo Rei muy ofendida. Ella le sacó la lengua en represalia y luego se dirigió a Mina —. ¿Qué pasa, amiga? Haz estado muy callada.

Mina dejó el té al que le estaba soplando y dijo sin fuerza:

—No es nada.

—Oye, nos alegra que vinieras —le dijo Lita colocándole una mano en el hombro — ya parecías propiedad de Yaten, nunca estabas con nosotras. Disculpa si soy muy entrometida.

—Está bien, Lita —le sonrió Mina con tristeza —. Verás que muy pronto tendré mucho tiempo libre, porque no creo que Yaten y yo sigamos juntos.

Rei parpadeó con confusión.

—Pero si apenas hace poco dijiste que todo había salido bien, ése día de mi cumpleaños. ¿Qué pasó ahora?

—Peleamos…

—Eso no es raro —dijo Lita arqueando las cejas —. Así que despreocúpate, que dentro de muy poco estarán como antes.

—No, Lita… es diferente. El cree que salgo con alguien más. ¡Es una tontería! Jamás haría algo así… nunca.

Serena ladeó la cabeza.

—¿De dónde sacó eso?

—Fue desde el estreno de la obra. Debí estar ahí, lo sé. Se lo prometí y era importante para él… me quedé dormida — explicó Mina con pesadumbre.

—¿Por accidente?

—No. La verdad es que no quería ir. No soporto a Aranna y además me sentía muy cansada de toda la semana y…

—Mina —dijo Rei en tono de advertencia —. Dijiste que ya no vas a voleibol tan seguido. ¿Cambiaste de club?

—No, no… —dijo Mina frotándose la frente — no lo sé. Solo… tengo mucho sueño, estoy cansada… no sé.

—Bueno, los exámenes han sido agotadores —coincidió Lita — Yo también estoy agotada. Pero, ¿por qué no hiciste un esfuerzo para ir a verlo? ¡Es tu novio!

—Lo sé, e inventé una idiotez de que ustedes me llevaron a un karaoke y no me pude zafar.

Serena abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—Ya entiendo. Por eso Yaten me preguntó acerca del karaoke. ¡Ay, Mina! Lo siento tanto, debiste avisarme para poder cubrirte.

—Lo iba a hacer, ya no importa…

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Alguien le dijo que me vio con un chico en un bar o algo así. Es una idiotez, jamás saldría con nadie.

—¿Quién pudo decírselo? — preguntó Lita.

—¿Quién más, sino la loca de Aranna? —dijo Rei— esa chica está mal de la cabeza. Tendré que hacerle una visita…

—Yaten no confía en Aranna, pero se dio cuenta de mi mentira y ahora no confía en mí. Hemos peleado más que nunca… no puedo soportarlo.

Mina se recargó en la mesita y comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas de amargura. Serena se acercó y le acarició el cabello con suavidad, y comenzaron a animarla.

—No debiste mentirle, amiga. Era suficiente que se quedara con la idea de que no quieres ver a Aranna.

—Lo sé —dijo sollozando —. No supe porqué lo hice. No sé porqué hago tantas tonterías por él y a causa de él…

Se enderezó y luego se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Lita al instante —. Estás más blanca que el papel.

Mina no respondió. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió con lentitud.

—¿Te mareaste? —preguntó Serena —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Mareo.

—¿Estás haciendo dietas otra vez, Mina? —le reprendió Rei inmediatamente. — ¡No puedes caer en eso! Escúchame…

— No creo —aclaró Mina — como normal… creo. Pero estoy muy angustiada. ¿Qué va a pasar si lo pierdo para siempre, chicas? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Mina, no seas exagerada — le dijo Lita tratando de parecer casual, aunque en realidad estaba muy preocupada por ella — ya se le pasará. Trata de ser más sincera con él, eso es todo. Sabes que Yaten es muy celoso, seguro lo dijo sin pensar… por favor, cálmate y todo estará bien. Ya lo verás,

—Lita tiene razón, Mina —dio Rei —. Angustiarse no es la solución. Mira como te has puesto, te vas a enfermar.

Serena permaneció callada. Algo no cuadraba ahí.

.

.

.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar. Reika había elegido un restaurant bar cerca de la avenida principal, dónde había una agradable terraza y se podía ahí tomar aire fresco y admirar las luces de la ciudad, en aquél viernes por la ya casi tarde noche. Mientras subían al auto, él se preguntó más de una vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto. A pesar de sus intentos vanos por seguir con su vida de manera normal, seguía sin tomar en cuenta a cualquier chica que se le atravesara en el camino. No fue ninguna admiradora, ni la hija del manager que tenían, que se le insinuaba descaradamente ahora que sabía que Seiya (su antiguo amor platónico) tenía una novia formal a la que adoraba. La chiquilla era malcriada y jamás aceptaría un desplante de Yaten, por lo que él resultó ser su perfecta víctima.

Tampoco acudió con aquella linda chica pelinegra que estaba de compañera de laboratorio con él, quién tímidamente le ofreció ir a tomar un café alguna vez. El colmo fue cuando, Lita amigablemente y fuera de cualquier doble intención, trató de convencerlo para ir a la feria y divertirse un poco. Se negó mintiendo con una ocupación inexistente, y ella no volvió a insistir. Y no porque se hubiese enfadado, sino porque le entendía completamente. Todas esas oportunidades las había desechado como papel de manera instantánea, protegiéndose de cualquier otra mala experiencia que pudiese afrontar.

Cuando la noche llegó, Taiki dejó aliviado su cuarta copa de vino tinto sobre la mesa. Ahora, sin darse cuenta, hablaba con Reika como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Era algo completamente irreal, reír y llevar una vida social con cualquier chica después de pensar que después de Amy la vida habría quedado por sentada. No había nadie como ella. Y no, nadie. ¿Por qué ahora se le facilitaban tanto las cosas? Sencillamente era el paso del tiempo o… ¿Qué había pasado con la peliazul? Ahora era así, todo normalidad y estaba perfecto. Luego, sabía que vendría la noche y cuando estuviera solo con sus pensamientos ella volvería. Nada iba a cambiar.

—Los tres parecen ser los hombres más ocupados del mundo —comentó Reika comiendo un cubo de queso — y aún así, ¿no sabes que quieres hacer en el futuro?

—Bueno, siempre he sido de la idea que lo de la música es temporal, ¿sabes? —dijo Taiki — creo que sólo Seiya tiene ése don innato de componer, tocar y cantar. Yaten se guía más por la actuación del teatro, nunca fue un tipo comercial. Y yo bueno… ando completamente fuera de contexto, aunque pueda tocar el teclado y cantar.

—Lo hacen muy bien —admitió Reika —. Aunque debo confesar que no soy una admiradora suya.

Taiki arqueó las cejas.

—Eso no fue amable.

—No era la intención, era ser honesta —dijo la pelirroja entonces —. Si te interesa tanto la genética podrías quizá trabajar con mi padre. ¿No te gustaría que te lo presentara?

Taiki vaciló.

—No lo sé, Reika. Ando en una etapa rara…

—Es genética, Taiki. No te pregunté si eras o no gay…

Una carcajada sonora salió del pecho del chico.

—Vale, no hay manera de rehusarse a eso —dijo Taiki —. ¿Tan frustrado me veo? No creí que fuese así.

—Claro que no, pero creo que necesitas empezar a cumplir tus propios sueños, ¿o no? Dejar atrás el pasado.

Sus ojos se encontraron y él supo exactamente a qué se refería ella. Reika, a diferencia de lo que podría pensarse, no se incomodó ni se afligió. Sólo le miraba con sus ojos penetrantes, quería respuestas.

—No lo sé, Reika… te seré bien franco, no he olvidado a Amy.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Taiki… ella ya lo hizo.

Nuevamente alargaron la mirada. Aquella chica no era una amiga de confianza para él, le sorprendió el rumbo que aquella conversación estaba tomando. Sabía que al invitarlo a salir saldría algún que otro filtreo que quizá no pasase de ahí. Pero de eso a hablar de Amy era muy diferente. No podía dejarla pasar ése límite. Por otro lado, negarlo y molestarse por ello era completamente absurdo, ella no tenía la culpa y quizá verdaderamente sentía preocupación por él.

—Necesito saber algo, Reika —empezó él directamente. Ella calló en señal de que podía continuar —. ¿Tú robaste el ensayo de Amy en el concurso para la beca, verdad?

No hubo molestia ni emoción. La chica permaneció escueta sobre su silla, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. Luego, con una media sonrisa contestó con tranquilidad:

—¿Por qué haría yo algo así?

Él se encogió de hombros. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo estaba siendo analizada por el castaño, en busca de algún índice que pudiese delatarla, sea verbal o corpóreo. Luego se rió de sí misma, para darle un nuevo sorbo al vino y le dijo:

—Te debo parecer una persona horrible para que pienses eso de mí.

—No te agradaba Amy, ¿O sí? —inquirió él directamente.

—Por supuesto que no, ni me agradará. Lo que no entiendo es qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

—Eres un genio en la informática, Reika, lo sé —dijo Taiki muy seguro de sí mismo —. Investigué tu trayectoria. No sólo en eso, pero sabes descifrar códigos, lo bastante complejos para meterte en el IP de otra persona. Sólo te hacían falta los datos del usuario, y podrías sacarlos sin problemas del registro escolar de la preparatoria.

—Pareces un personaje sacado de un programa de policías, Taiki — ironizó Reika recargándose muy derecha sobre la elegante silla —. Cualquiera diría que has estado espiándome. Lástima que el resultado sea poco… alentador.

—¿Lo hiciste o no, Reika? —preguntó Taiki nuevamente.

—No.

Taiki no dejaba de hurgar en sus expresiones. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y fríos. No había una milésima de aturdimiento de ningún tipo.

—Lamento que no sea yo la que resolvió tu crucigrama, Taiki. Te diría que quizá no conociste tanto a tu novia como tú querías. Aunque podrías buscarla si quisieras, y hacerla hablar.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando —atajó él —, no conoces a Amy.

—Y supongo que tú sí. Porque tu consternación por su partida es sólo el resultado de algo que ya sabías que ocurriría, ¿eh?

Taiki se relajó.

—Bien, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Me interesabas, Taiki. Nunca me cayó bien Amy por eso. ¿Qué hay de complicado ahí? Claro, soy odiosa y molesto a los demás. ¡Lo acepto! Pero de ahí a meterme en un proyecto tan elaborado suena enfermizo. No soy así. Lamento decepcionarte.

Taiki asintió. Sabía que Reika podría estarle mintiendo. Pero era absurdo mantener ésa idea recelosa en la mente porque aún cuando Amy se marchó, él la había estado tratando con amabilidad y simpatía.

—No solo puedo probar que no fui yo, Taiki. Nunca, nunca haría algo en contra de la ciencia ni a quienes la valoran. No haría nada para que Mizuno perdiera ésa beca. Aunque sí, debo confesar que en cierta manera me alegré por ello.

—Vaya sinceridad la tuya.

—Siempre es mejor ser honesto con uno mismo. Nos evita huir de los problemas —aconsejó ella.

Y ahí mismo, sintió que iba a necesitar una copa más.

.

.

.

Cuando los días dejaron atrás el fatídico hecho de que casi, por una tontería suya, perdía a Seiya para siempre, decidió que era momento de ponen en marcha varias cosas. Serena se arregló aquel domingo para después tomar el autobús que le dejaría en aquellos condominios, que tantas veces habían pisado sus pies.

No había nervios ni angustia. Tampoco intenciones de correr ni arrepentirse. Ésa semana, como sintió el día que Seiya le perdonó por haber besado a Darien, supo lo que era el amor verdadero. Como ésa placa de inseguridad se cayó de su piel y de su corazón, dispuesta a afrontar cualquier problema que llegase.

Si bien, tenía pendiente aquella charla con la pequeña Hotaru, y los odiosos exámenes finales no le habían permitido llamarle para verse, eso era algo que definitivamente no podía esperar. Era lo justo, lo correcto y lo necesario. Para ella y para todos. Subió los escalones de la entrada y llegó al piso correspondiente. La última vez que había estado ahí, supo que no volvería en mucho tiempo. Hoy, Serena sabía que no volvería jamás.

Darien abrió la puerta y sonrió, valorando la visita que estaba recibiendo.

—Qué agradable sorpresa, princesa, pasa.

Sintió un ligero escalofrío al escucharlo pronunciar ésa palabra, pero omitió cualquier tipo de comentario. No quería pelear por eso. Ahora ya no, ya no tenía caso.

Seguramente no volvería a escucharlo decirle así.

Después de las preguntas obvias sobre cómo estaba y como les había ido a cada uno, con respuestas concretas e innecesarias, Serena comenzó.

—Debe ser inesperado que venga, lamento no haberte avisado.

—Está bien —se relajó Darien en uno de los sillones de su amplia sala y señaló el de al lado —. ¿Por qué no te sientas acá?

Serena sabía por dónde iba.

—Estoy bien aquí. Además no me quedaré mucho tiempo.

Darien entrecerró sus ojos azules. Algo comenzó a cambiar de orientación. No estaba tomando el rumbo esperado. Aún así, como ecuánime que era, le dijo con tono afable:

—Te escucho.

—Lo que pasó el día de la fiesta de Rei fue un error —confesó ella enderezándose —. Lamento si di pie a otra interpretación, pero como me pediste que lo pensara, y como mereces saber la verdad, vengo a decirte que no cambiaré de opinión.

—¿Opinión? —repitió Darien lacónicamente. Estaba examinándole los ojos y las palabras que ella empleaba. A su parecer, parecía un discurso previamente elaborado—. Una opinión no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa, Serena. Con lo que _nos_ pasa.

—Mi opinión es lo que pienso acerca de la situación, por lo que para mí lo es todo.

—No tiene nada que ver con responsabilidad y deber. Con derechos y obligaciones. Nada, de lo que dices, tiene sentido. Pequeña princesa, ¿por qué no dejas de jugar a hacerte la adulta y autosuficiente, y ves la realidad? No puedes huir de ella, como yo no puedo huir de la mía.

Serena esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No caeré en tus juegos, Darien. Vine a decirte lo que pienso porque es lo que voy a hacer, y como te dije ése día, estoy con Seiya.

—¿_Estás_? —preguntó de nuevo él, con aquel tono que no conseguía más que irritarla nuevamente —. ¿_Estás_? Por Dios, Serena, ¿Ni siquiera te importó lo que dijo Hotaru? ¿No te importa nada, verdad? Eres muy egoísta. Y no ganarás nada siéndolo, porque el resultado no cambiará. Las cosas seguirán el rumbo que llevan.

—Amo a Seiya.

El silencio se apoderó del departamento. Afuera, ni un ruido de un coche ni un pájaro podía evitar que Darien oyera lo que la princesa acababa de decir. Darien tardó un poco en entender lo que sus oídos habían captado. Absorto, inclinó el cuello hacia un lado, como si acabara de tener una alucinación o quisiera cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando.

—Así es —reiteró ella, aunque no había sido necesario —. Lo digo, para que dejes de usar palabras como "estar" y "opinión". Esa es la razón por la que permanezco a su lado.

—No vas a ganar, Serena —masculló Darien —. Todo será más doloroso cuando esto termine.

—No es un juego de poderes, Darien —discutió Serena, sintiendo un ardor en la cara que no podía controlar con aquella conversación —. ¿Siempre viste nuestra relación así?

—Todas las relaciones son un juego de poder, lástima que vayas a estrellarte con el propio muro que creaste entre los dos.

Tras unos segundos, Serena continuó, aunque las palabras de Darien honestamente sí le habían dolido.

—Ésa es mi decisión final. Lamento si te herí en algún momento…

Una carcajada sonora casi la asustó.

—Por Dios, Serena. Tu no lastimarías ni a una mosca. Por supuesto que no me siento herido, como dije, esta conversación es tan innecesaria como el hecho de sentirme confundido o lastimado. Aquí la única persona que saldrá herida es Seiya Kou, y lo lamento. Parece un buen chico. No debiste hacer algo así.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Serena enfureciéndose —. ¡Tu ego y tu altanería me tienen harta! No voy a seguir escuchándote.

—Claro que no, porque jamás has querido escuchar la cruda verdad sobre las personas —dijo Darien —. Te conozco, Serena. Nadie lo hace mejor que yo, ni siquiera él. El no te conoce.

"_Creí que te conocía."_

—No es cierto… — susurró Serena.

—Claro que sí, porque él solo ve lo bueno en ti — explicó Darien arqueando una ceja — yo no, lo veo todo. Con defectos y virtudes. Con errores y aciertos. Y eres buena, Serena. La persona más buena que he conocido. Pero no dejas de ser humana, y desafortunadamente una no muy normal que digamos. Naciste con la maldición y la bendición que cargarás toda tu vida, el ser la princesa de la Luna. ¿No lo ves? Estamos destinados a estar juntos, y aunque no nos amemos, así será. No hay manera de luchar contra eso… ¿Cambiarás toda la historia por tu amor de verano? ¡Despierta, Serena!

—Veo que no has cambiado de parecer —dijo Serena, sintiendo ya la garganta casi cerrada de la consternación—. Bien, no quería que esto quedara así pero… es necesario.

Y ella sacó un artefacto muy pequeñito, uno que solo brilló al alcanzar los rayos del sol de fuera que se colaban por la ventana. Serena se puso de pie, y lo colocó en la mesita de centro que los separaba a ambos.

Un anillo de oro dorado, con una piedra en forma de corazón tintineó al caer sobre la madera.

—Dáselo a alguien que sí ames.

No vio su reacción. Sólo tomó su bolso, y a pasos largos salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras de sí, cuando tomó el elevador, se secó un par de lágrimas que aún habían ocupado un pedacito en su alma respecto a Darien. Lo amó tanto, que nunca se imaginó, cuando recibió ése bonito anillo, entregárselo de vuelta. Lo consiguió.

Había cambiado la historia._  
_

.

.

.

.

.

_Mis queridos(a)s lectore(a)s! realmente es un gustazo volver a saber de ustedes. Por favor, sé que son muchos y no me acuerdo de los nombres de todos, pero sus reviews son súper importantes para mí. Es lo que más me gusta de publicar y creanme que serán muy bienvenidas cualquier tipo de crítica que deseen hacer. La historia como pueden ver, ha tomado un rumbo diferente, en cuanto a los personas. Por favor, no se pierdan el proximo cap, que espero no tarde mucho en subir... un par de semanas espero yo. No dejen de averiguar que es el amor, en ésta loca historia._

_¿Serena por fin dejará atrás el pasado para entregarse por completo a Seiya?_

_¿Seiya confiará en Serena? ¿O seguirá dudando de ella? _

_¿Mina y Yaten no tienen salvación?_

_¿Taiki ha encontrado un nuevo prpspecto? ¿Y Amy? ¿Se dará valor o se dará por vencida?_

_Besos,_

_Kay_


	23. Es mentir

Mentiras. Compasivas y planeadas. Actos involuntarios o ordenados con alevosía, palabras que salen de nuestros labios escupiendo maldad o perdón. Excusas y pretextos que nos llevan desde una razón hasta una ambición. Obsesiones que nos hacen nacer en ella, alargarla, expandirla hasta que ya no queda nada de nosotros, nos atrapamos en nuestra propia red de intriga, de duda. A veces, lo arreglamos, la desviamos y hasta logramos componer el error. Otras, nos descubren quedando en la mayor de las humillaciones. Así, logramos romper el círculo de la mentira. Pero cuando nos aferramos a ella, la alimentamos y peor aún, la disfrutamos, nos perdemos en un mundo que está lleno de fantasía y desesperación. ¿Cuántas veces has mentido en tu vida? ¿Te ha ido bien? ¿Lograste algo?

En psicología, se sabe que las personas mienten por tres razones principales: la primera, la cual nos ayuda a escapar de un problema. No lo resuelves, ni lo afrontas, pero momentáneamente escapas de él para cobardemente estar bien.

Luego está una que aparentemente no tiene menor complicación. Las famosas mentiras blancas o piadosas, aquellas que creemos necesarias para ayudar a alguien. Le aseguramos que sí se ve bien, que no viste nada, no sabes nada. No mortificas a nadie. Eres un buen amigo, un buen familiar, una buena pareja. En resumen, eres una buena persona. Tal cual encapsulas a la persona protegiéndola de la horrible realidad de la que no es necesario exponerse. Eso, te diré sin menor ofensa, es ridículo y decepcionante. Si bien es cierto que la honestidad es cruel y a veces es mejor ser discreto y reservado, de ahí a engañar a alguien es muy diferente.

Y luego está la peor de todas: (¿De veras hay categorías para las mentiras?) Pues está aquella que, empieza por dicha situación que a veces te complica la vida, otras, es maldad pura. Nos referimos a las intrigas, las difamaciones, los chismes, los rumores, la malintencionalidad con la que más de una vez te has topado y nos hemos topado. Y aquí también, van acompañadas aquellas mentiras que enferman a tus seres queridos. Cuando no eres lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar la verdad. La verdad es algo tan delicado e importante, que debe ser manejada con cuidado. ¿Tú cómo la has manejado?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Es fácilísimo decir la verdad, en tanto estés dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias."**_

_**K.M.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**El amor es...**

**.  
**

**"Es mentir"**

**.**

**.**

La princesa de la Luna abrió sus azules ojos con lentitud. Aquel día era un domingo, en el que todo el sábado se la pasó ocupada estudiando para los finales. Ni ella misma comprendía la contradicción de que, comparado a toda su vida, nunca le había gustado estudiar. Luego, cuando se vio sola, sin sus amigas y sin Darien, no hubo más remedio que intentarlo, y mejoró. Incluso su mamá le regaló un nuevo celular, y su padre, sin podérselo creer, había invitado a toda la familia al restaurante favorito de la muchacha.

Luego, a la llegada de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, las cosas se volvieron un caos. No sólo había tenido demasiadas dificultades, había pasado por muchas cosas como romper con Darien y esforzarse por no dejar que la tristeza la abrumara. Su engaño y la imposibilidad de lograr compartirlo con alguien, y el dolor que ella y Seiya habían sentido ése año era quizá poco que cualquier otra persona lograría soportar. Aún así, lo soportó, y superó el hecho de que Darien ya no iba jamás a estar junto a ella. Luego, descubrió que enamorarse de Seiya no iba a ser tarea tan sencilla, parte porque ella no lo amaba en realidad desde el principio. Lo quería como un hermano, y a la vez le gustaba más que cualquier otro chico que no hubiera sido Darien en su momento. Seiya fue acumulando lugares en su corazón, con sus palabras, con sus acciones, pero sobre todo, con sus sentimientos. Llegando al punto de ocupar todos los lugares posibles, hasta que no hubo lugar que no estuviera ocupado. Y así, todo su corazón logró ser suyo, ahora le pertenecía.

Pero el encontrar ahora a la persona que más quería en el mundo jamás le salvaría de los finales y de reprobar el año, sí que, Taiki organizó una sesión de estudio de emergencia en casa de Rei, y todos los que tenían problemas para las materias estuvieron ahí. Entiéndase Serena, Seiya y Mina.

Lita estuvo presente únicamente por el hecho de no quedarse sola el fin de semana, y les preparó deliciosos canapés que aliviarían a Taiki de no perder la paciencia y mandarlos a volar a la primera hora, y a ellos a romper un poco el ambiente de cansancio. Ella tenía algunas dificultades en matemáticas, pero nada más. Resolvió sus dudas rápidamente y sobre todo por el hecho de que los procedimientos fueron repetidos incontables veces en voz alta por el castaño para los demás, así que no quedó problema para ella. Yaten nunca se había visto con problemas para algún tipo de asignatura, entregaba lo que le pedían y para él era una cosa muy lógica, que, aunque no se esforzara de más, sabía que siguiendo la instrucción nunca reprobaría. Mina tuvo la esperanza de lograr encontrárselo ahí, pero cuál fue su desilusión al no verlo aparecer.

Mina sabía que desde la discusión que ambos habían tenido en el restaurante Yaten no quería verla cerca. No contestaba sus llamadas, y más de una vez pasó por el instituto de canto sin tener éxito en hablar con él. Sabía que era culpable en parte, pero no logaba entender como dejaba llevarse por la idiotez que le había dicho otra persona. O mejor dicho, Aranna Hyori. Se había quedado con la desagradable experiencia de no lograr haber tenido una verdadera relación con Yaten, y por eso siempre le había intrigado, despreciado y humillado. Estaba harta de ella, más que ir al Instituto para buscar a Yaten quería enfrentarse con ella, sacarle los ojos y las tripas y después de eso, estaría más tranquila.

A pesar de eso, no la odiaba. No entendía como ella sí, si supuestamente Aranna se había encontrado con su famoso novio Iku, que era una estrella nacional en tocar el piano y escribir hermosa música para la televisión y el teatro. Qué tontería. Seguía enamorada de Yaten, de éso estaba segura. No había otra explicación.

Luego comenzó a cambiar de opinión. Conforme fueron pasando los días, la mente de Mina empezó a trabajar minuciosamente, buscando razones y porqués. Así pues, recordó aquella pelea (si, otra) que habían tenido en el cumpleaños de Rei. Luego de una intensa escena de celos por parte de ella, Yaten, en un arranque de desesperación, le pidió tiempo. Tiempo. Tiempo para estar solo, para replantearse la situación, para asegurarse que lo verdaderamente quería era estar con ella para siempre. Ella se lo negó. Hábilmente, argumentó alejarse de su vida para siempre si se le ocurría semejante desfachatez, jamás perdonarlo ni volverle a ver. Yaten cedió. Pero nunca supo que pensaba.

¿Lo había hecho porque no tenía opción?

Quizá sí, y ésa era su manera de cortar de tajo de una vez por todas. Yaten pudo agarrarse del rumor que le llegó para obtener el tiempo que el tanto necesitaba. O quizá no necesitaba tiempo... sólo una excusa para acabar de una vez por todas lo que tanto le molestaba.

Se imaginó sola, y perdiendo lo que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir y lo que tanto quería. No podía... eso no podía ser...

—¡Despierta! — le gritó Seiya de repente, tan fuerte que ella soltó el lápiz y le dio un golpe a Taiki, que estaba al lado suyo.  
—¡Hey, ten cuidado!  
—Lo siento... ¡Oye, Seiya, a ver si dejas de gritarme de ése modo! — le amenazó Mina con irritación.  
—Taiki te estaba hablando del modo que tú querías, y nunca le hiciste caso. ¿Verdad Bombón?

Seiya se giró hacia su novia, quien asintió, pero le dijo con voz preocupada:

—Ánimo, Mina. Todo estará bien.

A Mina le molestó en aquel momento que Serena le conociese tan bien. Seiya comprendió que si fuera él el que estuviera separado de Serena no querría ni ver la luz del día. Y más con aquella obsesiva relación que ellos dos tenían.

—Además él te extraña mucho, Mina— le dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo.  
—Claro que no. Me detesta— sentenció Mina con pesadumbre.  
—Seiya tiene razón, Mina— coincidió Taiki—. No ha salido del instituto en toda la semana.  
—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Eso solo muestra lo responsable que es con su trabajo.

Seiya negó con la cabeza, y se metió tres canapés a la boca. Tras unos instantes eternos para la rubia, él dijo:

—Claro que no. Porque eso hace siempre que está muy triste.  
—Yaten no es de las personas que llora desconsoladamente— le dijo Taiki.

Mina escuchó con atención. Algo dentro de ella le decía que solo trataban de confortarla.

—Así es.  
—Eso solo lo hace Seiya— le dijo Taiki en un susurro. Pero el susurro fue escuchado perfectamente por el agudísimo oído de Seiya, y le lanzó un cuaderno a la cara que el chico esquivó apenas.  
—¡Claro que no!  
—Claro que sí, siempre parecías perrito sin dueño, cuando Serena no podía estar contigo porque Haruka y Michiru se lo prohibieron. Creí que te arrojarías de la Torre de Tokio.

Lita y Rei se rieron con ganas. Mina no tuvo fuerza para hacerlo, pero Serena le consoló con un fugaz beso en los labios.

—No les hagas caso.  
—Claro que no, además no estamos hablando de mí.  
—Vale, vale. Dejemos entonces a Seiya en paz. Y Mina, concéntrate de una vez, porque por mucho que tú y Yaten se reconcilien, lo cual es noventa y nueve por ciento probable, no quiero darte más lecciones particulares por lo que queda del año.  
—¡Pero el año escolar ya casi se acaba! —se quejó Serena.  
—¡Precisamente! No desperdiciaré mis vacaciones en ustedes.  
—Lo cual es noventa y nueve punto nueve, nueve, nueve, nueve por ciento probable— finalizó Seiya sólo para molestarlo.

Pero el noventa y nueve por ciento de ésa conversación a Mina no le convenció.

La única parte buena para Mina de aquel día fue que, debido a que su cansada mente ya no podía pensar un minuto más en Yaten por autoprotección, decidió prepararse lo mejor posible para los finales. Ésa semana aunque, no obtuvo las maravillosas calificaciones de Taiki, ni las buenas de Lita y Seiya, ni las sorpresivas aprobatorias de Serena, pasó todo sin problemas. Ahora no debían presentarse más a clases hasta nuevo aviso para confirmar actas y otros trámites, y aproximándose el fin de semana la mayoría comenzó a ponerse de acuerdo para salir.

Antes de que pudiesen tratar de convencerla Mina huyó, yendo entonces hasta el Inter Musical Collage que quedaba al centro de la ciudad. Bajó del auto con completa tranquilidad, y enseguida sintió el corazón acelerársele a mil por hora, aún así logró acercarse:

—Yaten...

Él apenas la ubicó, le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva. No es que no sintiera nada Pero eso quería que ella pensara.

—No tengo tiempo para ésto, Mina— se apresuró Yaten a decir, evadiéndola.  
—¿No tienes tiempo de hablar un minuto conmigo? —le inquirió ella.  
—No, no tengo tiempo de pelear— aclaró él puntualizando la palabra con un ligero hastío—. Además ya voy tarde.  
—No te quitaré mucho, cinco minutos... sólo eso— insistió Mina, tratando en lo más profundo de su ser no perder los estribos, y más aún, no pareciendo que estaba suplicándole.

Yaten la observó, obviamente, luchando dentro de él con aquel impulso contradictorio de dejarla parada ahí, y abrazarla ahí mismo. Finalmente accedió. Sin decir nada. Su silencio fue la llave de entrada de la conversación.

Mina prosiguió al ver que no iba a mandarla al carajo.

—Mira... sé que estás molesto, yo lo estaría igual si estuviera en tu lugar— empezó muy rápido, quizás tratando de evitar que Yaten la interrumpiera o se largase—. Pero te juro, te juro por lo que quieras que no te ha traicionado. Jamás lo haría, eres todo para mí, jamás te perdería por nada, ni por nadie.  
—¿Por qué me mentiste entonces? —preguntó Yaten inmediatamente —. ¿Como puedo confiar entonces en ti?  
—¿Tu nunca me has mentido en nada? —preguntó Mina entonces. Yaten respiró.  
—No.  
Mina asintió. Sabía que no era verdad.  
— Tienes que perdonarme esto. ¡Tienes que hacerlo! Yo he pasado por mucho también y...

El celular de Yaten sonó entonces, y él con un movimiento rápido lo silenció.

—Escucha Mina, necesito...  
—¿Necesitas estar solo? —adivinó con amagura —. ¿Necesitas estar sin mí?  
—Necesito estar tranquilo — contestó Yaten. A él también se le veía emocionalmente agotado. — Jamás lo lograré estando así... contigo.  
—No tiene sentido... — dijo Mina para sí misma, recordando lo mucho que aparentemente se amaban, y ahora poco a poco, las cosas comenzaban a desmoronarse, y de repente, ya se hallaba bajo ésa enorme pila de escombros.  
—Ni si quiera me dejas extrañarte— murmuró Yaten mirando hacia otro lado. Mina reaccionó, mirándolo directamente, muy asombrada.  
—¿De verdad me extrañas?  
—Por supuesto, sólo...

Y logró decirlo:

— ... sólo estoy harto de ti.  
Mina comenzó a sentir que uno de sus oídos zumbaban.  
—Lo que dices es una idiotez. ¡Una reverenda y maldita idiotez! ¿Me oyes? Pasé por mucho por ti, te he aguantado tus celos estúpidos, y tus gritos y...  
—Yo no he recibido sólo besos y abrazos de tu parte Mina— dijo Yaten en tono de advertencia —¿Que hay de todas las escenas que me has hecho?  
—¡Yo también he hecho de todo para aguantarte! ¡Dejé de ponerme ésas mini faldas que tanto me gustan, y dejé a mis amigas, y el voleibol por ti...!  
—Quizá fue al principio, ¡Pero te dije que volvieras! ¡Para que demonios crees que te pedí tiempo! ¡Para que te distraigas y dejes de acosarme todo el maldito tiempo!

Lo logró. Mina había logrado enfurecerlo. Una vez más.

—¡Tú me hiciste así! —gritó Mina enfurecida —¡Yo no era de ésta forma! yo...

Nuevamente el celular de Yaten sonó. Para Mina, fue el colmo.

—¿Quién demonios te está llamando? —le exigió fuera de sí.  
—¿Qué importa eso? ¿Acaso no estoy hablando contigo ahora?  
A ella no le interesó su respuesta, y con un reflejo rápido, se lo arrebató de la mano con fuerza. Él ni siquiera reaccionó.

—¡Mina!  
Miró la pantalla.  
—¿Leila? ¿Leila la del Instituto? ¿La tipa que te estaba coqueteando en la fiesta?  
—¡Ni siquiera sabía que me iba a llamar! ¡Dame mi teléfono! —le exigió él con furia extendiéndole la mano.  
—No... — dijo ella retrocediendo y colgando —¿Tienes algo con ella verdad?  
—Claro que no— siseó Yaten—¡Dame mi maldito teléfono, Mina!  
—¡No! — chilló ella, completamente descontrolada —¿Por eso me dejaste? ¿Para estar con ésta zorra? ¡Contesta!  
—¡No voy a contestarte tus estupideces, me tienes harto! ¡Le dije que le haría una cita con mi manager, porque necesita el contacto! ¡Ella también es artista!  
—No es cierto...estás mintiendo.  
—¡Ni siquiera sé porque estoy defendiéndome! —gritó Yaten poniéndose una mano en la frente —. ¡Todo lo complicas, todo lo arruinas!  
—¡Tú lo arruinas! ¡Tú nos separaste! ¡me prometiste que nunca, nunca me ibas a lastimar!  
El se detuvo.  
—Eso fue antes de que te desquiciaras por completo.  
—¿Y que hay de ti, eh?  
—¡Por lo menos yo reconozco que soy celoso y neurótico, Mina! ¡Tú ni siquiera te das cuenta! ¿Crees que es normal lo que estás haciendo?  
El teléfono volvió a sonar.  
—¡Maldita sea! — bramó ella, dispuesta a contestar. Yaten luchó por quitarle su teléfono de la mano, y evidentemente él era más fuerte; pero Mina había sido una Sailor Scout y una deportista, y sus reflejos siempre habían sido rápidos.  
—¡Mina!  
—¡No vas a hablar con ella!

Y prefirió lanzar el celular contra la pared de la acera. El teléfono se rompió de la pantalla, y quedó inservible.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el teléfono, evidencia de como se encontraba exactamente su relación ahora. Ella miró a su novio con cautela. Y él aspiró con dificultad.

—No eres más que una estúpida. ¿De verdad crees que con eso arreglas algo? Puedo conseguir un celular en diez minutos. Eso no impedirá que te engañe o no.  
—¡TU NO VAS A ENGAÑARME! ¿ME OYES? — y le tomó el rostro con una fuerza que no lo dañó, pero fue una prueba clara de que todo comenzó a salirse de control —¡NO PUEDES ESTAR CON NADIE MÁS!  
—¡YA SUÉLTAME!

Y se zafó de ella con violencia, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Y muchos pensarán que Mina y Yaten debieron de haberse detenido ahí. Y desgraciadamente no fue así.

Mina, sin lograr controlar las lágrimas de rabia que le bajaban por las mejillas le detestó. Le detestó por amarlo tanto y odiarlo al mismo tiempo. Por hacerle perder la cabeza, por hacerle sentirse especial y miserable al mismo tiempo, por quererlo dejar ir y que fuera feliz y al mismo tiempo retenerlo para ella aunque fuera muerto.

Yaten, respirando con dificultad, procesaba las palabras de Mina en su cerebro. ¿De verdad él la había hecho así? Todos se lo habían dicho, sus celos eran insoportables y más de uno compadecía a Mina por andar con él. Pero aquello ya parecía una locura. Lo del teléfono, las palabras... los gritos.. el dolor...

—Lo mejor... lo mejor es terminar.  
—¡Engreído!

Y Yaten sintió un golpe en el rostro que no se esperaba. Él instintivamente se tocó el pómulo, y le miró completamente atónito. Enseguida, ella se miró la mano con horror, como si acabara de cometer un crimen con él. Se tapó la boca, visiblemente asustada, y fue en su consuelo.

—No... yo no...  
—¡No me toques!

Yaten se apartó con brusquedad, y tomó sus cosas, y se encaminó con pasos rápidos hasta la puerta del Instituto. Mina se miró la mano temblorosa, le ardía. Luego vio el celular de Yaten tirado en la calle. Todo había sido una locura. Tal como el teléfono, todo se había destruido.

.

.

.

.

Seiya comenzó a juguetear con un pisa papeles que estaba sobre aquella amplia mesa de vidrio. Lo lanzaba en el aire y lo atrapaba como si fuese una pelota de béisbol. Llevaban ahí cerca de una hora, sin poder comenzar la junta con el manager porque Yaten estaba retrasado. Normalmente era Seiya quien llegaba tarde, y Taiki quien le llamaba constantemente para recordarle de su puntualidad y asistencia. Ahora se habían intercambiado los papeles. Luego le entró otra llamada más.

—¿Hola? Ah... ¿Cómo estás? Seguro. No, no tardo tanto. En cuanto termine te llamo... seguro. Adiós.  
—¿Quién era? — preguntó instantáneamente Seiya, distrayéndose de su labor.  
—¿Para qué quieres saber? —le preguntó Taiki con desconfianza.  
—¡Ajá! Era una chica, ¿verdad? — insistió Seiya, sin importarle completamente el hecho de que Taiki le había hecho resaltar que era un metido. —Ay, ya... No seas tan reprimido, Taiki. Además sabes que puedes confiar en mí — repuso Seiya con orgullo.  
—Seguro— dijo Taiki irónicamente— ¿Como cuando arruinaste el proyecto de Osaka, la presentación que te pedí como única vez, y cuando perdiste las canciones del disco pasado?  
—Bueno pero...  
—¿Cuando te pedí que vendieras mi batería y la malbarataste cuando te lo encargué tanto?  
—¡Ah, pero eso no fue...!  
—¿Y cuando chocaste mi Porche con un buzón y no me pagaste...?  
—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —se impacientó Seiya poniéndole una mano al frente —, tú ganas, pero esos son asuntos sin importancia. Hablo de cosas personales.  
—¿Así, como qué?  
—Como lo que pasó con Amy.

Si existiera un botón de "silencio" que pudiera activar al mundo, ése seguramente hubiera sido pulsado en aquel momento. Seiya ya se lo esperaba, Taiki le miró con furtivo interés. No se molestó, parecía que había una pequeña prueba superada en aquello. Sólo un poco, sólo un poco.

—Por favor no me digas que no quieres hablar de éso — pidió Seiya en un susurro.  
—He hecho cosas que lastimaron a Amy, Seiya — dijo Taiki ahora posando sus sabios y cafés ojos sobre el cristal de la mesa. — Nunca me lo va a perdonar.  
—Lo peor que has hecho en toda tu vida es no entregar ésa tarea de literatura el año pasado —bromeó Seiya—, eres incapaz de...  
—No, Seiya. No intentes arreglar algo que ya está torcido.

Seiya se detuvo analizando las expresiones faciales de su hermano. En aquel momento, hubiera jurado que Taiki estaba a punto de marcharse de ahí, pero no lo hizo. Tomó aire y dijo:

—Le mentí. Le mentí en algo que nunca podrá perdonarme.

Lo primero que pensó Seiya fue en una infidelidad, en pocos instantes se dio cuenta que aquello era imposible. Taiki era muy leal.

—¿Al menos le ofreciste una disculpa? — inquirió Seiya con soltura.  
—No hay disculpa que pase por alto lo que pasó. Al menos para Amy...

Y Seiya quiso decirle que entonces Amy resultó ser más orgullosa de lo que él creía, pero temió sobrepasar el límite de imprudencia que de por sí Taiki ya pensaba que tenía. Así que guardó un silencio. Aún siguiendo preocupado por su hermano; dijo:

—Deberías tratar de luchar por ella.  
—Ni siquiera sé donde está.  
—¡Búscala! ¿La amas o no?  
—Por supuesto que sí — dijo Taiki con una naturalidad impasible, como si dijera "El cielo es azul"  
—¿Y a Reika?

Taiki le frunció el ceño a su hermano.

—¿Reika? ¿Como supiste que era ella?  
—Eres popular con las chicas. Y mi novia es la más chismosa de ellas — explicó Seiya con simpatía, aunque luego se avergonzó —. Bueno, no es que ella haya contado algo...  
—No importa Seiya, Reika y yo ni siquiera somos amigos. Estoy seguro que ella alteró el ensayo de Amy en el concurso para la beca.  
El pelinegro parpadeó con perspicacia.  
—¿No sería eso demasiado obvio?  
—Claro que no, tiene toda la lógica posible— explicó Taiki —. Amy y ella se desagradaban.  
—¿Y por qué querría vengarse de ella?  
—Pues...  
—¡Vas a decir que peleaba por tu amor! — declamó Seiya en tono, extremadamente dulzón, aunque cada palabra estaba llena de burla — no me digas...  
—No quise decir eso — repuso Taiki enfadado, aunque se había sonrojado— pero quizá por esa antipatía fue que...

Seiya chistó los labios.

—No sé, las cosas a veces ocultan un doble sentido ¿sabes? No imagino algo tan obvio para alguien tan inteligente como Reika. Pero bueno, el punto es que tienes una mala impresión de ella... eres muy cuadrado.  
—Soy precavido.  
—No tienes ni una ni a la otra, es patético — espetó Seiya continuando con el pisapapeles. Tras unos momentos de silencio, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y después fue azotada, y Seiya dejó caer el artefacto sobre la mesa, haciendo un estruendoso sonido.

Yaten entró echando chispas y se dejó caer en una silla, alejada unos lugares de sus hermanos. Taiki y Seiya intercambiaron tensas miradas, y el manager entró.

—Llegas tarde, Yaten.  
—¡No me había dado cuenta! Qué inteligente es usted para medir el reloj — dijo Yaten en tono mordaz.  
Seiya, que siempre se reía de todo, lo hizo por igual con aquella puntadita.  
—Bien, ya que Yaten viene como siempre de tan buen humor, comencemos. Iré por la computadora.  
—¿Qué rayos te pasó en la cara? — preguntó Taiki mirándolo directamente.  
— ¿De qué hablas...? Ah... — Yaten se tocó el rostro. No creía que se viera, no está tan mal, ¿o sí?. — Préstame un espejo.  
—¿Pues de qué tengo cara? — le dijo Seiya ofendidísimo.

Yaten gruñó y la asistente del manager, una muchacha de cabellos oscuros entró dejándoles café y bebidas. Yaten se dirigió a ella:

—Oye, muchacha, préstame tu espejo.  
—Su nombre es Yaya— le corrigió Taiki. Siempre le apenaba que Yaten fuera tan grosero o sencillamente tosco con los demás.

La chica no advirtió el mal modo del cantante, porque puso una cara de ensoñación increíble y sacó un espejito en forma de estrella y se lo entregó al instante. Yaten sencillamente lo tomó y se vio la mejilla. Es cierto, estaba algo hinchada y roja.

—Qué gracioso que te ves — le dijo Seiya.  
—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? — preguntó nuevamente Taiki.  
—Yo... pues, jugando a...  
—Tú no sabes jugar nada— le interrumpió Seiya.  
—Maldita sea— espetó Yaten mirándose la cara — se ve que no se le ha olvidado su doble identidad. ¡Sigue dando unos izquierdazos de miedo!  
—¿Mina? — preguntaron Seiya y Taiki a la vez. En segundos, Taiki empezó con su sermón:  
—Tienes que ponerle un alto a ésto, Yaten — le dijo Taiki —. No es sano para ninguno de los dos.  
Seiya se tocó involuntariamente el pómulo. Por ningún motivo se imaginaba a Serena pegándole así.  
—Ya lo hice, y ve lo que me dio a cambio— explicó Yaten viéndose fijamente la cara — ¡Ah! — gruñó con fastidio, —Espero que no empeore. ¿Cómo se supone que saldré así a la función?  
—¿Por eso fue que llegaste tarde? ¡Te llamé cientos de veces al celular!  
—Mi celular está destruido. Ella lo rompió.  
Seiya miró con miedo a Taiki.  
—Si dices algo más enfermo te conseguiré un terapeuta — concluyó Seiya  
—Genial, porque necesito uno antes de matarla a ella. ¡No sé qué demonios le pasa en la cabeza!  
—Si te hubiera dado con el celular seguro que hubiera dolido menos — dijo Seiya, haciendo como siempre, comentarios que eran poco relevantes en la conversación.  
—¿Por qué lo rompió? — Taiki habló.

Yaten ladeó la cabeza. Por una parte, odiaba que sus hermanos pensaran lo peor de él: o sea, que tenía una relación enfermiza con Mina y n había podido controlarla, a pesar de que él siempre se jactaba de poder tener controlado a todo el mundo, a su antojo y disposición.

Por otro lado, se sentía tan abrumado y a la vez tan enclaustrado en sí mismo que, si con liberar aquello no servía, tendría que seguir el consejo del terapeuta.

—Ya no importa — decidió contestar — el punto es que ya tuve suficiente. No volveré con ella.  
Seiya arqueó las cejas.  
—Y no digas nada, Seiya— completó.  
—No lo hace por molestarte, Yaten—dijo Taiki, — bueno, quizá sí, pero te aseguro que lo que lleguemos a decirte es porque pensamos en lo mejor para ti. Y tú sabes que tipo de errores son los que has cometido con Mina, y por lo tanto sabrás como arreglarlos. Lo que ya no soporto es verte de ésa forma, también la vi a ella. ¡Estaba deshecha!  
—Pues no parece que eso afecte su agresividad —masculló Yaten—. No importa, de verdad. No es la única chica en el mundo. Hay muchas que quisieran estar en su lugar.  
—¿Y me dices arrogante? — le inquirió Seiya a Taiki.  
—Quizá sí, pero más bien la pregunta es... ¿Quieres a otra en el lugar de Mina?

Como siempre, los acertijos de Taiki dejaron a Yaten de mal humor. Por supuesto porque su respuesta no era favorable.

Aunque él dice ése tipo de argumentos de presumida estrella reconocida, la verdad es que Yaten estaba muy lejos de querer a Mina apartada de él. Claro que, con el tiempo, las situaciones y sobre todo con los problemas, las cosas cambian, y no hay manera de que se puedan revertir así como así. Desde el inicio de su relación todo fue un conflicto, y si bien los sentimientos de ambos eran tan fuertes, también eran peligrosos. Así lo definía Yaten: un amor ciertamente peligroso.

—No puedo aceptar que Mina me haya mentido.

Seiya reaccionó de su distracción momentánea cuando los tres se quedaron en silencio, no podía creer que el platinado estuviese teniendo ése momento de absoluta sinceridad.

Taiki torció la boca, sabía que Seiya estaba mirándolo por lo que acababa de contarle respecto a Amy, y dijo:

—Quizá no supo las consecuencias que tenía el hacerlo. La gente miente por una razón...  
—No importa la razón por la que lo haya hecho— dijo él testarudamente.  
—Vas a decir que nunca lo has hecho, entonces...  
—¡Por supuesto!  
—Pero la has manipulado...  
—Creo que ya entendimos que Yaten no perdonará a Mina, y Taiki, que no estás de acuerdo — intervino Seiya inesperadamente. Aquello comenzaba a tornarse una discusión sin sentido —. Así que, solo veremos que sucede.

Los tres quedaron en silencio. En ése momento el manager entró sin reparos de tocar.

—Muy bien, empecemos entonces— abrió su computadora y empezó a repasar los pendientes — aquí tienes a tu acechador, Yaten.

Hizo deslizar un folder amarillo hasta donde se encontraba el aludido. Éste abrió el documento con el ceño fruncido.

—Hanase Takerawa. Es el nombre del tipo que te estuvo molestando. Ya está arrestado, la policía dio con él apenas unos días. Rastrearon su número celular.  
Seiya saltó en seguida.  
—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acechador? Yaten, ¿De qué habla y porque no sabemos nada?  
—Tú eres el que no lo sabe. Taiki sí estaba enterado.  
—¡Vaya! — bufó Seiya —Nunca nadie me toma en cuenta para nada. ¿Qué tal que ése sujeto me seguía también a mí?  
—Yo aumenté la seguridad privada sin que te dieras cuenta, tonto — respondio Yaten mirando la hoja del reporte.  
—Tiene antecedentes, y quizá te quería sacar una considerable cantidad, aunque estuvo cerca de lograr algo mayor. — dijo el manager.  
Taiki frunció el ceño.  
—Raro.  
—¿Raro? Yo no lo veo raro, el tipo es un delincuente y listo. ¿Quedarás más tranquilo? Espero que sí, porque no toleraré más rabietas, Yaten. El sencillo sale a finales de éste mes y necesito completa concentración...

—De acuerdo — contestó Taiki, más por educación que por cualquier otra cosa. Porque Seiya pensaba quién sabe en qué, y Yaten estaba demasiado molesto para dirigirle la palabra a aquel sujeto que tanto despreciaba.

.

.

.

Y así van tomando consistencia las mentiras. Al parecer unas con mayores consecuencias que otras. Te confunden, te atacan, te reprochan, y a veces también te ayudan. No se puede decir que mentir o decir la verdad es más fácil o difícil que lo otro. Tan complicado y sinuoso es una mentira elaborada, como una de las cosas más difíciles que ha logrado hacer una persona en su vida es ser sincero con los demás y consigo mismo. Como quiera que fuera el caso, un dato curioso es que siempre salen a la luz, eventualmente. ¿Quieres ver más?

Serena siguió buscando en su closet que ponerse. Su guardarropa andaba cambiado, hacía no mucho, Seiya la había llevado de compras atascándole de faldas, blusas, pantalones y chaquetas. Era muy sencillo elegir un atuendo, y tenía la impresión de que siempre lucía hermosa. Bueno, a parte de que Seiya siempre se lo decía.

—¡Mira, Luna! — dijo Serena mostrándole un vestidito de flores con cintillas — ¿No es perfecto para éste calor?  
Luna bostezó.  
—¡Luna! — le regañó Serena —Sé más considerada con tu princesa.  
—Creí que habías dicho que ya no eras princesa de nada.  
Serena se giró hacia ella, sus ojos estaban llenos de consternación.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Nada— dijo Luna agachando la cabecita hacia las sábanas —ya no tiene caso hablar de ésos asuntos, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, ahora que todo ha terminado.

La muchacha se sentó junto a su guardiana. Se dejó pesadamente, tal como se sentía. Se quedó callada, como si su cerebro se hubiera colapsado. Luna maulló:  
—Ya no importa, Serena. Pero sabes que tienes a alguien pendiente.

Rini.

_"No, ella no. Por favor... sólo no la nombres... no lo digas, no lo hagas realidad..."_

—Hotaru.

Tomó fuerzas para no pensar en la desolación que sacudía las pesadillas que tenía. Que seguía teniendo. Reaccionó al nombre que Luna le había dado y entonces solo sintió tristeza.

—Lo sé...  
—Serena... — empezó Luna. Se levantó y se puso frente a ella, mientras la antigua princesa de la Luna rogaba que su gatita no diera paso al dolor que tenía contenido durante todo ése tiempo. — Perdóname pero... ¿Estás segura de ésto...? ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

La rubia muchacha estudió los ojos de la minina. Ésta tenía destellos de preocupación en sus pupilas. Casi era humana. No, pensaba y sentía mejor que cualquier otro humano.

—No... no comprendo...  
—Tus sueños, Serena— le dijo con severidad nítida. Fue cuando ella se estremeció. Claro. Nunca pensó en eso. Ella siempre había hablado dormida.  
—Eso es...  
—Serena, ¿Estás segura de ésto...? — repitió la gatita, escondiendo su preocupación sobre una dulzura maternal.

Al instante se formó el nudo en la garganta de ella. Se controló, trató de sonreírle a Luna y exclamarle lo feliz que era por tener a Seiya a su lado. Y sin embargo...

No pudo. No lo logró. Si hizo un intento por no mostrar todo lo que sentía, seguramente por inercia, el sentimiento escondido se asomó de nuevo. Tampoco podía llorar. No podía... no iba a hacer evidente su inconsciente dolor... y ahora tenía que al menos pensarlo para no perder la cordura:

Nunca más volvería a ver a Rini.

—Luna... — dijo consoladoramente —Ya todo está bien. ¿No ves? Mejor ayúdale a Mina o a cualquiera de las muchachas. Yo estoy bien.

Luna emitió un gemidito, que no era un ronroneo, ni tampoco un sollozito. Era una mezcla de ambos.

—Ya no te mientas a ti misma, Serena.

Cuando las cosas se ponían así de difíciles, se protegía. Se imagiba a Seiya sonriéndole y besándola, abrazándola y diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Entonces recobraba las fuerzas, aunque fuese para mentir.

—Le regresé el anillo a Darien, Luna. Ya se acabó.

Luna ni parpadeó. Serena al parecer, no terminaba de comprender a que punto quería llegar ella. No tenía nada que ver con Darien. Y ella lo sabía. ¿Por qué entonces no respondía? ¿Por qué?

—Ya se acabó, Luna... — repitió ella, sin mirarla. Sus ojos estaban posados sobre la ventana, que en aquel momento, dejaba entrar cálidos rayos de sol de verano.  
—¿Así nada más...? ¿Cómo si no hubiera existido...?  
—¡BASTA!

Serena bramó poniéndose ambas manos en la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban secos, pero su corazón sangraba. Había vergüenza, decepción de sí misma y de Darien por ser tan fracasados. No lo consiguieron, no habían cumplido su objetivo de renacer. ¿Entonces, por qué seguían vivos? ¿Para él seguirla atormentando por no perdonarle su estúpida infidelidad, y ella para correr a los brazos de Seiya?

Silencio. Luna no se asustó, se esperaba ésa reacción. El labio y las manos temblaban al recordar la última pesadilla que tuvo.

El peso del pasado siempre fue más fuerte que cualquier extraño y maravilloso incidente que le ocurriera en el presente. Por lo que ese extraño y hermoso incidente pese a que era pasado reciente, no salía de ahí, de ser reciente. Y ella tenía dolores más añejos que fulguraban en su alma con la fuerza de un volcán dormido durante siglos.

—Ya sé... ya sé que nada será igual— trató de reponerse Serena, desprendiéndose del agarre de sus manos, que aprisionaban su cabeza, al igual que su capacidad de pensamiento lógico — pero no puedo hacer nada, Luna. ¿No lo ves? ¿Tienes el poder de traer el futuro acá? ¿Sin ésta horrorosa situación?  
—Pero yo...  
—¡No la tienes! — se levantó Serena de un salto —. ¿Verdad que no? Por Dios... es tan fácil decirle a los demás que hacer... pero la verdad es que no hay ya nada que hacer. Ya no voy a ser más la Serena sola y afligida. Ya no, Luna.

Se sentó de nuevo, esta vez con cuidado. Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la cálida habitación.

Luna se reservó muchas otras cosas. Sabía que el resultado no sería favorable cuando iba a intentar preguntarle a Serena sobre los sueños en los que ella se posaba, gimiendo y balbuceando el nombre de la pequeña dama. Cual fue su verdadera sorpresa, una que la dejó muda, cuando ella se puso de pie de un salto, dándole la espalda, y pasaron dos segundos, y Serena se giró hacia ella, mostrando todos sus dientes, sonriéndole con alegría:

—Ahora dime, ¿Me pongo el rosado o el blanco...?

Sin palabras. Luna no pudo creerlo.

.

.

.

Y aunque los calurosos días de aquel mes hubieran podido agradarle el corazón a cualquiera, no sucedió así con muchos. Se sumieron en aquel sopor que en vez de aclararles el pensamiento los aturdía, llenándolos del mismo sentimiento que así como dejaban entrar, lo albergaban en su pecho para dejarlo ahí para no dejarlo salir jamás. Una de ésas personas, quien permanecía en debilitado estado de aletargamiento emocional, porque ya había pasado por la rabia, por la desesperación, por la culpa... y luego, luego venía ésta etapa, la angustia de respuestas.

En su joven vida no había conocido a muchas personas. Siempre fue solitaria, callada e introvertida. Las escuelas a las que había asistido siempre habían sido privadas, la mayoría de chicas que pensaban en brillos labiales e invitaciones a fiestas. Sus pláticas estaban concentradas en superficialidades, y más aún, ella se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, no sólo por lo que pensaba, sino por lo que era.

Amaba la literatura y las artes, le apasionaba oír al gran Shakespeare hablar sobre el amor por el que pasan los seres humanos, el cual sin remedio alguno, se sumía al más profundo y eterno sufrimiento, y a la vez, era tan poderoso ése sentimiento de sus protagonistas, que culminaba en sólo aquel método que puede hacer nunca nos separaremos de nuestro amado o amada: la muerte.

Nunca se vio intrigada por el amor. No sabía qué relación podría tener con una persona, sabía de la amistad, en aquel momento logró entenderlo. Podía tener verdaderas amigas sin tener que fingir. La aceptaban como era y eso la hizo muy feliz. Por un tiempo, creyó que ya nunca más iba a estar sola. Se sentía plena como persona, pero no como mujer.

Fue cuando vio a la más inocente de sus amigas, encontrar el hombre de sus sueños. Los vio juntos, luchando por su amor.. al menos al principio. Se dijo una y otra vez a si misma: "Yo quiero una aventura así".

Y siguió leyendo. Siguió aprendiendo de los clásicos del amor. Batallas y desamores... eso también podía pasarle a ella. ¿Se iba a arriesgar? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a esperar? Luego la misma inocente muchacha se vio envuelta en un triángulo amoroso. Había otro muchacho que estaba enamorado, que digo enamorado, ¡enamoradísimo de ella!. Arriesgó su vida para salvarla más de una vez... igual que el otro gallardo caballero. Ella era el centro de los dos. Complicaciones... eso ya no le gustaba. Uno de los tres siempre sale lastimado. Aquel despechado se fue a su lugar natal, y no se le vio en un tiempo.

Eso no estaba para envidiarse. En los libros nadie le había dicho como reparar el corazón de una persona.

Y entonces, cuando los meses siguieron pasando, y vio a aquella linda muchacha abandonada y sola, tuvo miedo. ¿También a ella iban a dejarla? De solo pensarlo le daban ganas de nunca, nunca enamorarse. Pero en las historias decía que siempre había sacrificios...

Y también sorpresas. Fue cuando llegó él.

Callado, a veces no tanto. Brillante y decidido. Maduro y talentoso. Apuesto, muy apuesto. Popular. Eso ya no le gustaba...de carácter paciente y afable... dedicado y... cerca, muy cerca de ella.

Y muy lejano a la vez.

Su inseguridad le costó incluso ser su amiga. Fue gracias a una serie de hechos de su doble vida como heroína que le hicieron comprenderle mejor. Le trató, le escuchó, convivió con él. Demasiado. Ya no hubo marcha atrás.

Se enamoró.

Lo supo cuando él se lo demostró cubriendo su blanca soledad con colores vivos, llenos de sentimientos agradables. De emoción, de admiración. Sentía cosas que con nadie pasó, nervios, alegría, en resumen: era feliz. Lo quería. Sin embargo, él nunca se lo dijo. Nunca pudo...

Porque ella se marchó.

La decepción, la desilusión, la traición y la amargura vinieron, su líder fue la mentira. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿No era suficiente el dolor que sentía con aquella terrible noticia? ¿Tuvo que vivir engañada además...?

—Ya terminamos, Amy.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se relajó. Pudo dejar de morderse los labios e imaginar cosas. Él no lo sabría nunca, pero en cada quimioterapia pensaba en él.  
El dolor físico disminuía, y se concentraba en momentos memorables y hermosos. En casi todos estaba él. Luego, solo trataba de oír su voz en su cabeza, le aminoraban el caos que le ocasionaba el pensar por lo que estaba pasando.

Y a la vez, el pensar en él, cuando no estaba en aquel tratamiento, era lo más doloroso de todo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó la enfermera obligándola a recargarse.  
—Bien.  
—Siempre dices eso, jovencita. No puedes estar siempre bien, y eso lo sé porque yo misma conozco los efectos de éstas máquinas, y de éstas medicinas.

Ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

—Sí, sí, ya se que no me importa.  
—No quise decir eso — dijo Amy, en aquella amabilidad natural que jamás iba a desaparecer — sólo estoy cansada, lo siento.  
—Bueno, pues entonces, le diré a tu visita que mejor venga mañana a verte.  
—¿Visita?

En mucho tiempo, no había hablado en aquel volumen tan alto. Siempre susurraba, pensaba que así retendría energía y se recuperaría más rápido. Era una batalla continua, a veces quería que todo terminara de una buena vez. La enfermera parecía extrañada, extrañada de que a ella le extrañara que recibía una visita.

—Pues claro, una jovencita muy vivaracha y encantadora. ¿La hago pasar?

¿Vivaracha? ¿Encantadora? No. No podía ser...

—¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? — preguntó Amy, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.  
—No lo recuerdo, pequeña. Pero mejor vela tú y listo, ¿Vale? Tengo cosas que hacer, como el reporte de tu sesión.

Y salió sin cerrar la puerta. Se oyeron unas voces. Sí, era la voz de una muchacha. El corazón empezó a acelerarse cada vez más, sabía que no iba a poder huir de ella... la conocía bien... tendría que afrontarlo. No iba a ser agradable... pero podría consolarse. Solo ella comprendería su dolor, porque no había dolor que ella no supiera aminorar. Siempre sus palabras le habían ayudado... eso era lo que necesitaba.

Y casi se sintió sonreír, cuando oyó los tacones aproximarse a la puerta. Lista para ver una larga cabellera dorada y una sonrisa, todo se desvaneció.

Frente a ella estaba Reika Hotori.´

Amy apenas frunció las cejas. Estaba realmente sorprendida. De ninguna manera la esparaba a ella. Quien fuera, incluso lo esperaba a él... nunca a aquella chica.

—Buenas tardes, Amy.

Reika, que traía en sus manos una carpeta con papeles y un bolso elegante, le sonrió con normalidad. Parecía la sonrisa de cualquiera de las del personal administrativo, aquellos que le eran amables porque era un cliente del hospital. No había calidez en ella, pero al parecer tampoco una falsedad malévola.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí...? — soltó Amy en un tono seco. Aún estaba sorprendida.

Aparentemente Reika se decepcionó, al ver la actitud de Amy. Borró su sonrisa para darle paso a la seriedad que quería proyectarle a la muchacha peliazul.

—No esperaba una respuesta más favorable, pero siempre puede ser peor — suspiró — en fin, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La peliazul guardó silencio. ¿Qué? Reika Hotori se aparecía, de la nada, en un lugar donde ella pensaba nadie la encontraría, y aquella antipática chica, la cual Amy estaba segura le detestaba, se paraba en su puerta preguntándole por su estado de salud con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? — preguntó Amy enderezándose sobre la camilla. Reika caminó con sus zapatos altos hasta donde estaba la silla más cercana, y sin ser invitada, se instaló.  
—Pareciera que estás recluida, Mizuno. Mi padre es doctor, creí que lo sabrías. Él me dijo que te encontraría aquí. Bueno, su maleducada asistente. Qué bonito lugar.

Y le echó un vistazo a la habitación.

Amy parpadeó. Todo seguía sin tener sentido.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Reika?  
—Hablar contigo— respondió ella, ahora mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos café eran penetrantes. Amy pasó saliva, no estaba emocionalmente preparada para eso.  
—No creo que tengamos algo de que hablar tú y yo.  
—Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero yo no. Por lo que si no deseas hablar te pido que me escuches. Me has hecho pasar un viaje largo, ¿eh?  
—¿Qué? ¿Viajaste hasta acá para hablar conmigo? — preguntó ella. Cada vez se sentía más y más confundida.  
—Le pregunté a mi padre sobre los ingresos a Oncología de hace tiempo. Justo cuando decidiste aislarte del mundo, y conseguí el expediente y el archivo médico. No es un mal uso, es importante. Amy... debes regresar.  
—¿Regresar?  
—Claro. Ya fue suficiente de ésta farsa, Amy. No puedes ocultarte para siempre.  
Amy se levantó.  
—No creo que te haya dado derecho de venir a decirme ninguna cosa, Reika. Te pido que te vayas.  
—Si tu aversión hacia mí tiene que ver con tu tonto ensayo puedes estar tranquila. Nunca hice nada para hacerte quedar en ridículo. — soltó Reika sin perder la tranquilidad.  
La peliazul se detuvo. Era demasiada información... no sabía como recibirla, como entenderla, y menos como responderle.

Parecía tan lejano el día de la presentación del ensayo. Casi parecía un sueño.

—Yo nunca te he culpado de semejante cosa.  
—Pero sé que lo piensas. Pues bien, te aseguro que si te lo hubieras propuesto, habrías encontrado a la persona que lo hizo. Pero las niñas como tú me desesperan. ¡Se creen tan buenas personas! ¡Ellas no tendrían enemigos!  
—¿Has venido a eso? ¿A intercambiar insultos? — inquirió Amy, por primera vez en meses, sintiendo coraje.

Su debilidad le había hecho olvidarse de ésa emoción, que parecía asomarse por una rendija de su alma.

—Por supuesto que no — contestó Reika, — no tengo tiempo para eso. Debes regresar, Mizuno. No sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo. Tus amigas, ellas no están bien. Me doy cuenta.  
—¿Te das cuenta? — repitió ella — ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?  
—Significa que vamos en la misma preparatoria, no creo que lo hayas olvidado. Y los chismes corren, y bueno... eso es otra historia. Aunque creas que autocompadecerte sea el mejor de tus remedios te diré algo, Amy. La vida no es tan sencilla. La muerte es fácil... ¿Verdad? La vida es el verdadero reto.  
—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? — saltó Amy poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho — ¡No me conoces! ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡No sabes ni lo que estoy sintiendo y...!  
—Sí lo sé — dijo ella en voz más fuerte, haciendo que Amy se detuviera — porque yo estuve en tu lugar también, hace dos años.

Silencio.

Aunque la puerta ya estaba cerrada, el silencio fue tan grande que se escuchaban los pasos de las enfermeras y asistentes en el pasillo, incluso el débil cantar de dos gorriones que estaban posados en las ramas de afuera. Reika permanecía con aquella impasible expresión, no lo había dicho con sarcasmo ni con resentimiento. Tampoco con tristeza. Lo había dicho con firmeza y altivez. Aquella chica no se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido. No había melancolía y bondad como en los ojos de Serena, ni curiosidad como en los de Mina, ni misterio como en los de Rei, ni comprensión como en los de Lita. Tampoco había profundidad como en los de Taiki... sólo realidad.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Tú... estuviste enferma? — inquirió Amy sentándose de nuevo sobre la cama.  
Reika alzó la barbilla aún más.  
— Así es. Aunque seamos personas diferentes, también pasé por lo mismo. Mismos estudios, mismos pensamientos, y estoy segura que, casi los mismos sentimientos que tienes ahora los tuve yo.

Luego, la Sailor del agua cayó en la cuenta de algo. Tantos meses recluida le habían hecho un ligero atrofió en su veloz mente, que no se había percatado de lo obvio.

—Pero... te ves muy bien. ¿Cómo...?

Reika sonrió con naturalidad.

—No me di por vencida. De la forma en la que tú estás ahora rindiéndote. Cielos, me imaginé que algo así estaba sucediéndote. En el laboratorio de química siempre te sostenías la cabeza, justo en las sienes. Yo pasé por esas jaquecas. Sin pensar porqué, lo intuí. Cuando desapareciste, me adentré más en ése pensamiento. Y luego por otra persona, me di cuenta de lo obvio.

La peliazul sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Seguro se refería a él.

—No me dijo nada, si es lo que piensas — aclaró Reika, hábilmente al darse cuenta de lo que Amy sospechaba —fue su...actitud. Los he observado, Mizuno. Nada excepto esto podría separarlos.

Amy sintió como su corazón revivía ligeramente, como un pájaro aturdido que queda después de estrellarse contra el cristal de una ventana. Aleteando, poco a poco, abriendo los ojos. Y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba queriendo volar...

—¿Por qué...? No entiendo el motivo de tu visita, honestamente— siguió Amy — no puedo regresar. No quiero.  
—¿Estás segura?

Se miraron a los ojos. Reika continuaba como una estatua, pero sus labios parecían ansiosos por decirle muchas cosas. Amy recibió la información, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y a pesar de que ésa persona no era Reika Hotori, el efecto no era negativo. Las ganas de mandarla echar se habían desvanecido, y ahora sólo le ponía la necesaria atención.

—¿Qué voy a decirles a todos? — preguntó Amy, y la pregunta parecía formulada para sí misma, y no para Reika — ¿Cómo les diré que yo...?  
—Deberías dejar de creerte la persona más desdichada del mundo, Mizuno — dijo Reika entonces —. Tienes amigas que te quieren. Gente que le importas. Yo nunca tuve eso.

Amy la dejó continuar.

—Me enteré que tenía leucemia por uno de mis maestros. De biología, precisamente. Estudié en un internado y únicamente veía a mis padres en Navidad y Año Nuevo. No todos los años. Ella se dio cuenta de mis síntomas y de ahí recibí la atención necesaria. Mi padre hizo lo que tenía que hacer y aquí estoy.  
—Pero ahora estás bien — dijo Amy — te ayudaron.  
—Claro que sí, — sonrió Reika — pero yo no pedí morfina ni inyecciones. Yo sólo esperaba que alguien me llevase flores y me dijera que me iba a reponer. Mi enfermedad era un secreto que me ahogaba hasta el alma, quería morirme. No porque me importara tanto estar enferma, sino porque, así fue como me di cuenta que realmente a nadie le importaba el hecho de que estuviera o no viva. ¿Para qué quedarme?

Amy instintivamente se había llevado una mano al pecho. Esa muchacha fría que parecía robot no lo era. Y hablaba de aquello con una normalidad asombrosa, como si hubiera tenido un resfriado y nadie le hubiera llevado naranjas para curarse.

—Pero tuve una persona, sólo una, que me hizo reaccionar. Esa fue mi maestra, y me doy cuenta de que nadie lo ha hecho contigo. No creo en el karma ni nada de eso, pero sé que todo lo que hacemos tiene consecuencias y elecciones, y ¿sabes, Amy? Tú tienes que tener a quien yo tuve. Y aunque las dos tenemos padres que son doctores, fueron personas independientes las que nos motivaron.  
—Pero... ¿Qué es lo que esperas que haga? Yo no... no sé que hacer ni como arreglarlo.  
—Creo que nadie te ha buscado porque respeta tu decisión de irte, pero piensan que es por motivos sentimentales que lo haces. Sólo Taiki es quien sabe la verdad, por lo que me di cuenta.

Mencionar su nombre en voz alta le hizo estremecerse. Por supuesto que las cosas en el mundo exterior no habían cambiado, la Tierra se seguía moviendo y aún existían Serena, Taiki, y las personas que formaban parte de su vida. ¿Qué le diría de él? ¿Por qué dice que se había dado cuenta? ¿Había hablado con él, o...salido?

—No puedo llegar y causarles tanto dolor. No quiero, no quiero verlos llorar por mí ni por nada.  
—La impresión que tengo sobre ti no ha cambiado, sigues siendo insufrible — suspiró Reika mirando momentáneamente las plantas que estaban a su lado — Oh, no es un insulto, no me mires así. Así que ocultas la verdad, para evitar un dolor innecesario. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Amy sabía la respuesta, era lógica e indiscutible:

—Porque me importan y los amo. Esa es la razón, por supuesto.

Y el tiempo se detuvo. ¿Cómo no lo había comprendido? Lo sabía, y porque... ¿por qué lo negó, porque se cerró? ¿Porqué lo disfrazó de indignación y sufrimiento? ¿O la pesada noticia le había hecho cerrarse a cualquier otra explicación? Se lo dijo... se lo había dicho. ¿O no? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Pero sí... ella acababa de darle a Reika la respuesta que quería. La respuesta que era la razón por la cual, él había actuado de ésa forma.

La amaba.

—Bien — dijo Reika, esperando los segundos pertinentes, porque había captado que Amy estaba procesando en su cabeza lo que ella quería —¿Y? ¿Qué harás?  
— De todos modos se darán cuenta que estoy enferma y...  
—¿Y no quieres tenerlos a tu lado? ¿No quieres tener alguien con quien llorar y desahogarte? ¿Un apoyo, un amigo?

Amy guardó silencio.

—¿Sabes?; Crees que eres miserable porque la leucemia te ha atacado. Pero aquí estás, ¿no? En el hospital más elegante y prestigiado de Japón. Tienes especialistas a tu cuidado, y tu alimentación es espléndida. ¿Qué tal se sienten los sedantes después de la terapia? ¿Alivian, verdad? Lo que no sabes, es que a una cuadra de aquí está el hospital interestatal. En el departamento de Oncología de ahí, los niños deben dormir juntos, y los sedantes son privilegios con los que sólo pueden soñar. La mayoría huérfanos, claro, y su alimentación está tan mal que un plato de arroz sería una bendición para ellos. Sin mencionar claro, nadie les pregunta como están.

La peliazul mantuvo la vista en la madera fina que cubría el cuarto. Jamás pensó en eso. No es que no le importara, sencillamente nunca se le ocurrió. Cada palabra le atravesaba el pecho.

—Eso lo sé porque después de lo que me pasó investigué sobre eso. Soy voluntaria cada mes, y hago donaciones seguidas. En fin — dijo Reika encogiéndose de hombros — no sé si eres demasiado ingenua, o porqué la chica más inteligente de la preparatoria no ha dado con la respuesta. Peor aún, ¿Por qué tu madre no te ha dicho la solución más eficaz para ésto?

Nuevamente ambas se miraron a los ojos. Aquello no iba para ningún lado.

—¿Sabes porqué me veo y me siento bien, verdad Amy? Lo sabes... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has decidido morir como mártir?  
—No.  
—Fue sencillo. Mi esperanza de vida es de sesenta y cinco años, si me cuido en exceso, quizá mucho más. Una recuperación de dos meses. Y te olvidas de ésto. ¿Qué te detiene? ¿Por qué eres tan cobarde?  
—¡Soy adoptada!

Lo dijo con todas sus fuerzas. No eran muchas, pero sirvió para que Reika se paralizara. Aspiró después con naturalidad. Pero para Amy, todo su cuerpo fue una reacción a la realidad que ya conocía, comenzó a temblar, y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas para no caerse, o para no llorar.

Reika miró a la peliazul con detenimiento.

—Ya veo. Por eso lo decidiste desde el principio. Esconderte de todo y de todos. Por eso te rendiste...  
—No me rendí — contestó Amy con cansancio — sólo... no quiero compasión de nadie. Mucho menos de él.  
—Sólo de ti misma.

Suspiró. La conversación la había agotado tanto, y al mismo tiempo sentía que se liberaba de una prisión que ella inconscientemente había creado. Sabía que Reika tenía razón, ¿y porqué era tan difícil aceptarlo?

Por supuesto que lo supo desde el principio. Los libros de ciencia habían sido sus predilectos después de los de literatura y computación. Desde la secundaria ella tenía total conocimiento del cáncer y sus variantes. Luego, en la preparatoria, cuando leyó más y más, y su mamá era una doctora general (aunque no oncóloga) era ilógico que ella no le hubiera comunicado una posible alternativa de salvación. Claro que lo sabía. Aquella tarde, cuando Richard y Taiki estuvieron a su lado, y él se lo dijo. Ahí supo que no existía la solución. La leucemia se controlaba permanentemente con un trasplante de médula ósea, la cual le permitiría que sus células crecieran sanas, y no se contaminasen con las demás. Se podría decir que era una cura, aunque aquello era una imposibilidad latente.

La composición de la médula debía ser genéticamente compatible, y eso solamente se lograba si alguno de los padres o familiares eran los donantes. Seguramente el de Reika fue su papá, y con eso se acabó el problema.

Desde los cinco años supo que era adoptada. Nunca le importó, creció con aquel conocimiento y estaba muy agradecida con sus padres. Aún con su padre, aunque después del divorcio le haya hecho a un lado. Ella sabía la razón. No había lazos de sangre que los unieran. Y él siempre quiso un hijo propio. Nunca llegó. Por eso empezaron los problemas, y también por eso se fue.

La voz de Reika la hizo salir de sus telarañas mentales, porque habló fuerte y claro. No había tristeza ni ningún tipo de conmovedora opinión. Era lo que pensaba y punto. Se puso de pie.

—Hay algo más que quiero decirte. Me interesa mucho Taiki. Así que... si vas a quedarte aquí para siempre quizás debería agradecértelo. Porque es posible que él se olvide muy pronto de ti.  
— Entonces el que hayas venido no tiene el menor sentido — le espetó Amy casi en un susurro.

Reika se giró, y sus miradas se encontraron. La pelirroja esbozó una media sonrisa:

—Él aún está enamorado de ti. Pero claro, eso tampoco tiene sentido.

Y se puso el bolso al hombro, con una calma que hizo que Amy se mantuviera muy quieta, y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

.

.

.

.

Dos semanas más pasaron para nuestros protagonistas. En éstas, ocurrieron diversos hechos como podrás observar. Aunque parezca que no van a poder con tantas experiencias para sus jóvenes vidas, aquello no estaba ni cerca de acabarse. Uno de ellos, no por tratar por ningún motivo de restarle importancia a éste protagonista, hemos dejado a un lado momentáneamente que le pasa por la cabeza con todo lo que le ha pasado. Seiya, aquel entusiasta y despreocupado chico pareciera que no tenía nada más que pedirle al mundo. Su vida estaba llena de éxitos, y contrario a la soledad que sentía apenas hace dos años, aunque pasó por mucho, principalmente por una atmósfera rodeada de confusión y dudas por parte de la única persona que le había interesado en su vida, al final, o al menos, por ahora, estaba con él.

No había más que pudiese pedir. El disco estaba repleto de canciones suyas, y con estado de ánimo que se había cargado durante todo el año, había canciones animosas, de ésas que pones cuando te estás duchando para empezar un día con energía, había otras llenas de sentimientos sinceros y profundos, que hablaban del amor eterno y la comprensión. Y otras, que escribió cuando se sintió más solo que nunca, que expresaban desconsuelo y tristeza.

En resumen, el sencillo que estaba por salir pintaba para ser un éxito nacional, y posiblemente internacional. Seguía enlistado en el equipo de americano y eso le hacía despejarse la cabeza, sudando y empujando a cuantos mastodontes se le pusieran en el camino. Así, llegaba exhausto y evitaba pensar en lo que no quería pensar, y en lo que se asomaba por una orillita de su mente: la parte inconclusa de su relación con la princesa de la Luna.

Nunca le había dicho de ésa forma. Para él no era Serena ni la princesa del Milenio de Plata, ni tampoco Sailor Moon ni nada más como pudiese identificársele. Era Bombón, era su Bombón porque nadie más le decía así, y nadie iba a hacerlo jamás. El llamarle o dirigirse a ella como un título iba a perder esencia en lo que él era, y en lo que él deseaba. No deseaba que fuese la princesa de nada ni la heroína de nadie, ni tampoco quería un nombre que reflejara un acta de nacimiento. Se refería a ella como el dulce ser que era, y lo feliz que lo hacía.

Por eso siempre sería Bombón.

Pero su Bombón, a pesar de que había luchado una y otra vez por estar con él de la mejor forma posible, era inconsciente de lo que su dulzura y forma de ser podían producir en él.

Hoy por hoy, Seiya no se veía a sí mismo como idiotizado por la belleza externa e interna de Serena, ni mucho menos obsesionado por retenerla a su lado por todos los tiempos, escaparse de ahí y que nadie lo impidiera jamás. Tampoco era un amor callado y leal. (¿Reconoces estos tipos de amor en alguien más?). Sencillamente, deseaba estar con ella por el resto de sus días, verla sonreír y protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiese dañarla. Así fuera él mismo.

Sí, no podía negar sus propios sentimientos y siempre era honesto con ellos, y no le daría vergüenza admitir que el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho al verla, ni su deseo ardiente de besarla hasta arrancarle los labios, y más aún, llevar su relación a un nivel más avanzado. Por Dios, eso y más haría por ella. Era el centro de su universo, y quizá, ese era el primer problema.

Lo que pasó con Darien en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rei le había hecho ver las cosas diferentes. La confianza ciega que tenía en ella desde que la conoció, llámese una batalla con Galaxia o las palabras que le dirigía, se había fracturado. La confianza era un espejo, que se había roto, y Serena logró pegarlo con su amor, pero la fractura se quedó ahí.

No dudaba de Serena, no quería hacerlo. Se convencía, por su propio bien, que las cosas saldrían bien. Que aquel beso fue una prueba de fuego en la que la rubia pudo experimentar y aclarar sus sentimientos como última vez, sintiéndose nada atraída por Darien, y terminándose de aclarar el profundo sentimiento que sentía por él. Lo amaba. Claro... nunca se lo había dicho... pero, ¿Así era, no? ¿O si no, por qué había estado luchando contra viento y marea? Por su felicidad, ¿No? Y él era su felicidad... ¿O era el pase a cualquier cosa que fuese mejor que el destino que no quería cumplir?

¿Era porque él siempre le había sido incondicional?

Después de la práctica se sentó en las bancas y dejó caer el pesado casco en las gradas. Sacó su celular y llamó. Necesitaba comprobarlo, de nuevo. Sólo una vez más. Sonó una y otra vez. Luego, la voz que tanto disfrutaba se oyó al otro lado del auricular.

—_¡Estaba pensando en ti! — _dijo — _¿Cómo te fue en el partido?_  
—Hola, Bombón. Estuvo emocionante. Me muero porque sea domingo para enfrentarnos a ésos idiotas del Instituto Radwall.  
_—No vayas a lastimarte, por favor _—le pidió Serena — _¿Cuándo nos veremos?_

Parecía que andaba haciendo otra cosa, porque de vez en cuando se oía un poco distante su voz.

—Cuando quieras. Estaba pensando el domingo, aunque ni idea de qué hacer.  
—_¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo! Por cierto, quería preguntarte si podemos salir con los demás. Mina está muy triste... creí poder animarla un rato, pero a la vez me muero por verte... así que..._  
—Por supuesto. ¡Ay, Bombón! A mí no me afecta que esté nadie más — dijo Seiya mirándose un moretón que tenía en el brazo, se veía horrible. — Aunque si es para que se sienta mejor omitiremos la invitación de Yaten.  
—_¡Gracias, por eso me encantas_! — exclamó Serena melosamente — _Sé que puedo contar contigo. Siempre._  
—Mmm...  
_—¿Pasa algo?_  
—Me duele el brazo, pero no es nada. Me voy, me muero de hambre y comeré con Taiki y Yaten. ¿Te llamo, vale?  
—_Seguro. Yo tengo que ayudar con la cena. Cuídate mucho..._  
—Eh... ¿Bombón?  
—_¿Sí?_  
—Te amo.

Cerró los ojos. Un segundo. Dos. Tres. Luego se oyó su encantadora risa.

—_Tú siempre tan lindo. ¡Muchos besos! Adiós._

Y colgó. Lo sabía. Serena no dijo nada.

Pasó saliva y le supo amarga la boca. Volvió a mirarse el moretón, y de pronto, el brazo dejó de doler tanto como suponía.

Luego de ducharse, se acordó que tenía que llevarse dos libros ése fin de semana que ya no ocuparía más. No le importaban las multas de la biblioteca pero definitivamente no se pararía por allá en las vacaciones. Los sacó y luego de depositarlos en la urna de libros regresados, salió rumbo a la entrada principal. Una vez más tuvo que pasar por el campo de fútbol, y recibió las miradas coquetas de las animadoras que todavía estaban ahí, ansiosas por mostrar su rutina el día del partido del que él le había hablado a Serena.

—Vamos, Kou, no seas tan pretencioso— le dijo uno de sus compañeros, mientras lo alcanzaba detrás de las rejas — el que tengas novia no te hace un hombre casado.  
—Lo sé, pero es que tampoco las conozco tan bien, no soy tan descarado como crees — repuso Seiya y le dio gusto a su defensa, porque les sonrió a las chicas acompañado de una despedida con la mano, y ellas agitaron todas sus manos, completamente felices.  
—Bah, pero sí le hablas a ella, ¿No? Vela, está hermosa. Si no te importa, ¿Me consigues su número telefónico?

Seiya no supo a quién se refería, hasta que se fijó en una de las chicas que estaba al frente. Delgada, estatura media y cabellos en bucles color avellana... pues sí, era Mya.

—Seguro— le dijo Seiya para que se fuera de una vez—. Nos vemos el domingo.

Mya era la chica que le gustaba a aquel sujeto. Pues sí, pero no se había dado cuenta que pertenecía al equipo de porristas y eso llamó su atención. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Seiya le saludó con la mano.

—¡Hola, Seiya! — saludó ella alegremente — ¿Ya te vas a tu casa?  
—Estoy agotado. Sácame de una duda, ¿Soy un idiota o acabas de entrar al equipo de animadoras?  
—Sí— respondió ella ahogando una carcajada.  
—Sí a que soy un idiota o sí a que acabas de...  
—Sí acabo de entrar, aunque también lo eres un poquito porque nunca te diste cuenta de mi presencia. ¡Es muy divertido! No creí que en éste lugar hubiera actividades tan graciosas.  
—No tienes el tipo de porrista—comentó Seiya pensativo.  
—No sé cual sea ése tipo o de lo que hables, pero te aseguro que me la paso muy bien. El uniforme no me gusta, pero tampoco puedo hacerle nada. Así que...

Y se encogió de hombros. Seiya no estaba pensando en lo que Mya le estaba contando sobre el equipo ni el uniforme, pensaba en lo que el defensa le había dicho. Más de uno se moría por una cita con Mya, era hermosa y muy agradable. Divertida y si complicaciones. ¿Como sería tener una relación con ella?

La absurda idea le hizo enfadarse consigo mismo. No tenía porqué pensar en nadie más que no fuera Serena, no había necesidad de eso.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te ves horrible. Bueno, para los estándares de tu físico de modelo — bromeó ella.  
Seiya no se rió del chiste.  
—Mya, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — empezó Seiya mientras caminaban por el campo de fútbol.  
—Si te digo que no dudo que te detengas... — dijo ella recogiéndose el pelo con un listón — aunque es raro que me dirijas la palabra últimamente.  
—Lo siento. He andado ocupado y...  
—Conmigo no hay razón de que mientas, Seiya— le dijo Mya casualmente — basta decir lo que sientes y ya. Y lo que sientes es que no quieres apartarte de tu simpática niña de las coletas.

Y Mya le sonrió, era una sonrisa peculiar. No era tierna, ni coqueta. Tampoco hipócrita ni ensayada. Era franca. La verdad es que le causaba risa el peinado de Serena. O quizá la misma Serena en sí. Y quizá se debía a que el único contacto que habían tenido, aquella vez Serena le manoteó el almuerzo que ella le había preparado, y aquel acto vino acompañado por unos celos descontrolados, y un berrinche de la princesa. Bueno, pensó Seiya, que la primera impresión es con la que uno siempre se queda.

—¿Por qué te quedaste en la Tierra?

Mya no pensó la respuesta.

—Pues me parece un planeta fascinante. Creo que tengo mucho que aprender aquí, y como te dije anteriormente, es muy divertido. No todo gira alrededor tuyo, Kou. ¿Así te dicen aquí, verdad? Eso de los apellidos es muy extraño. Yo tuve que inventarme uno, y afortunadamente Kakyuu me ayudó. Mya Monhag. Parece un trabalenguas, pero así puedo decir que soy extranjera, y nadie se dará cuenta que no sé nada de su cultura y costumbres.  
—Ya veo...  
—¿Qué sucede en serio? De veras te ves horrible.  
—Me duele el brazo.  
Mya alzó una ceja.

Esa mentira de poco le valía con cualquiera, por lo que decidió no volver a usarla más.

—Te ves afligido para ser tan afortunado, ¿eh? — le dijo Mya  
Seiya se volteó hacia ella.  
—Eres muy popular con los chicos del equipo— comentó Seiya, con la misma normalidad como si hablara de que el hacía un calor infernal.

Mya no hizo alusión a que podría estar celoso, porque ella sabía que eso no era una posibilidad, y no le gustaría bromear sobre algo que pudiese indirectamente lastimarla. Por eso, se puso frente suyo, colocando los brazos en su cintura haciendo forma de jarra, y le dijo con tono elocuente:

—Tal vez, pero a mí sólo me interesa una persona.

Seiya carraspeó y sonrió, y la invitó a seguir caminando, y Mya le exclamó:

—¡Logré que Seiya Kou se sonrojara! Vaya, estoy orgullosa de mí misma.  
—Puedes sonrojar a cualquiera si te lo propones, Mya — le sugirió Seiya. Mya guardó silencio, porque una vez más, estaba haciendo referencia a que debería buscarse a alguien que no fuese él. —Lo siento, no...  
—Bah, los hombres son muy tontos — masculló la muchacha viendo a los demás jugadores que antes de salir de las gradas les miraban con sospecha — ¿Sabes, Seiya? No soporto el que estés mal, si se supone que ya obtuviste lo que querías.

Y de nuevo surgió ése malestar en el estómago, seguido de una punzadita en el pecho. Era increíble como Mya adivinaba sus pensamientos y emociones, o quizá él era incapaz de fingir ante cualquier persona como era. Yaten también se lo había dicho. Era un libro abierto. ¿Entonces, si tenía un letrero en la cara que expresaba lo agobiado que estaba, porque ella no lo leía...?

Serena era la única que no se daba cuenta, o a lo mejor sí, pero no le importaba.

—Si te refieres a que somos una pareja, sí... lo somos — dijo Seiya pesadamente.  
—No, yo no dije tal cosa. Dije que habías obtenido _lo que querías_. Puedes estar con ella y seguir sintiéndote solo, ¿No?

Fue cuando Seiya se detuvo. Confirmó que no sería capaz de sostener ésa conversación.

—Me tengo que ir, adiós Mya.

Y se podría decir que prácticamente huyó, dejando a Mya con la sospecha que ella ya tenía.

Todo había cambiado, y nada había cambiado.

.

.

.

Ése fin de semana, Yaten se cansó de darle explicaciones a todo mundo. Su difícil carácter ahora se había transformado en un constante en su forma de ser, siendo lo más grosero que se puede ser, si es que eso es posible, como pensaban muchos. Verse la cara le hacían recordarse a sí mismo lo hastiado que estaba de Mina, y jurando y perjurando que jamás volvería con ella, se convencía de que era lo mejor.

Pero el convencimiento nunca ha sido una buena herramienta para los sentimientos, quienes no conocen materia de transformar una emoción tan fuerte e irracional, en un lógico pensamiento de madurez.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Qué moretón! — le gritó la maquilladora cuando se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, una hora antes de la función de ése sábado.  
—¿Qué? ¿Nunca te has golpeado sola contra otra mano? Además, ¿Qué te importa? Haz lo que sea para cubrirlo y listo...

La chica le miró con ofensa, pero entendió que aquel no era el momento para decirle nada. A pesar de que él no se percató de éste ligero detalle, Aranna sí, quién a su lado, estudiaba la escena con inquisitivo interés. Sonrió para sí misma, y le dijo amablemente a la maquilladora que estaba arreglándola a ella, lo bien que hacía su trabajo.

Cuando terminó la función, fue a recoger sus cosas al casillero, estaba exhausto, física y emocionalmente para hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Ahora más que nunca, le costaba tanto fingir ante el público y los medios, sonreír y dar entrevistas. ¿Por qué tenía que salir el condenado disco para ésas fechas? Lo único que le podría aliviar era largarse unos días de vacaciones, o a donde fuera. Solo. Sin nadie más, nadie que le hiciera pensar. Mucho menos sentir nada.

A su lado, Aranna Hyori salía de su camerino atiborrada de flores, como siempre que acababa una función. Tenía tantos admiradores como él admiradoras, pero él siempre se deshacía de ésos regalos y la persona a la que le pagaba, se encargaba de quedárselos o se los daba alguien más. Aranna no, los aceptaba y los paseaba para todos lados, en especial esas docenas de rosas que siempre recibía, sobre todo para que el resto de las chicas de la obra se sintieran minoritariamente talentosas y mayoritariamente celosas de ella.

—¿Ya te vas Yaten? — le preguntó ella radiante, como siempre que salía de dar comentarios a lo periodistas, porque al parecer de él, todavía lograba fingir mejor que nadie.  
—"No, estoy recogiendo mis cosas porque me quedaré a vivir aquí para siempre..." — pensó él con desagrado —Sí... ya me voy — dijo.  
—¿Y qué harás? — preguntó ella tratando de no mostrar demasiada importancia, mientras revisaba su celular, en busca de nuevos mensajes.  
—Nada — contestó él sin menor expresión, mientras se ponía la chaqueta.  
— ¡Pero si es viernes! — exclamó ella renuentemente — No puedes hacer nada — enfatizó la palabra como si fuese un pecado — Vamos a una fiesta, anda. Será espléndida, sólo lo mejor...  
—No, no — dijo Yaten, de ninguna manera se dejaría convencer — no tengo ganas.  
—De acuerdo— dijo ella, quien estaba jugando ahora una carta diferente —. Pero cuando dejes de hacerte la vida imposible y a los demás, no tengo problema en salir como amigos.

Y se marchó caminando como siempre, muy erguida y graciosa, y afuera alguien más ya estaba esperándola. Yaten miró su frágil figura salir por la puerta y suspiró. Parecía una eternidad desde que ella y él anduvieron, y luego las cosas por las que pasó con Mina.

A Aranna siempre supo ponerle un alto. Le frenaba sus groserías y fue por eso que logró terminar en sano juicio, incluso sin llegar a odiarse mutuamente. Desde el principio intuyó que alguien tan hermosa como Aranna no sería perfecta, y vaya que tenía razón. Química había, lo recordaba. Y recordaba que la pasaba bien con ella. Pero fueron esos celos sin razón que aparecían de repente, y comenzó a hostigarlo. Nunca la dejó avanzar. Creía que Mina era diferente, despreocupada y cariñosa. Aún no entendía que diablos les había pasado.

Jamás, jamás le hubiera permitido a ninguna chica tocarle siquiera. Aquello era algo inaceptable para su tremendo orgullo. Estaba tan furioso consigo mismo por ser tan condescendiente con ella. Sabía, y aceptaba que Mina tenía razón en alegar que también le había soportado muchas cosas. Pero ¿qué, él no? Miró su nuevo celular y lo guardó. Tomó unos papeles del trabajo que necesitaba y un papel salió de entre sus cosas. Era una fotografía. Cuando la volteó vio el rostro de Mina, sonriéndole. Tenía los ojos llenos de vida, y ésa sonrisa pícara que la caracterizaba. Volvió a dejarla ahí donde estaba, y se encaminó al estacionamiento.

Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones para liberar la opresión que sentía, y se aferró al volante. Volvió a sacar el celular al recibir un mensaje del manager. No lo contestó, era un mensaje informativo. No se dio cuenta en qué letra estaba, porque el contacto "Manager, Joe" estaba arriba de otro.

Mina Aino.

Su corazón se agitó al ni siquiera saber qué estaba haciendo, no pensaba en los problemas ni en su elaborado plan para salir adelante. Ni en la frustración ni lo resentido que estaba con ella. Ni en las mentiras. Sólo pensaba en sus expresivos ojos cuando él le hablaba, en su embriagador olor cuando lo abrazaba y casi podía aspirarlo en el auto. En sus patéticos chistes y como se veía obligado por lo menos a sonreír, porque si no era peor. En como le convencía para saltarse una que otra clase...y la manera sensual de como caía su sedoso cabello sobre sus hombros cuando estaba sobre él...

Una locura más dentro de la irracionalidad en la que se había sumergido al llegar a ese momento. No.

—¡No!

Y dejó el teléfono a un lado. Encendió el estéreo, otra vez. Ahí estaba, su disco favorito. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en invadirlo todo?

Lo quitó con molestia y cambió el reproductor de forma veloz. Lo suplantó por Mozart. No iba a caer.

Se puede sentir, y se puede pensar. Son dos actitudes ante la vida que, dependiendo de cómo las conjugues, definen tu forma de ser. Si piensas lo opuesto a lo que sientes y actúas en consecuencia, eres una persona fría. Si, por el contrario, te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos, te llaman impulsivo.

El no quería ni una cosa ni la otra. Sólo quería una vida normal, una relación normal. Quería sentir cuando debiera hacerlo y pensar cuando fuese prudente que el cerebro le ayudara. ¿Era mucho pedir?

.

.

.

Aquel soleado sábado Lita se encargó de sacar a Mina de su prisión, o sea, de su cuarto. Fue directamente a su casa y se la persuadió para que se arreglara y fuera con ella a hacer unas compras. Necesitaba ir pensando en qué haría para el cumpleaños de Serena, que estaba cerca. Los postres eran su cosa favorita en mundo, así que su regalo sería su pastel. Mina la siguió al supermercado y a todas las tiendas a donde iban, siempre muy callada, y aunque la castaña resbaló con algo que estaba tirado en la calle, Mina no se rió.

—Por favor, Mina, antes de que decidas suicidarte podrías cambiar un poco la cara, ¿por favor? — pidió Lita, cuando la rubia soltó un largo suspiro.  
—Lo intento, de veras que sí — dijo Mina sin dejar de mostrar ésa expresión abatida — pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza ése día... ¡Ay, Lita! Le grité horrible...  
—Si fue como las demás peleas seguro que él también te gritó— repuso Lita tomando una cajita de harina de chocolate de una estantería.  
—Pues sí pero...  
—¿Pero...?— siguió ella sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Aquella conversación ya la había tenido con su amiga miles de veces en el pasado, y siempre resultaba en que ella, a los pocos días, andaba de la miel con Yaten.  
—No sé... esta vez siento que las cosas tocaron fondo, Lita — explicó Mina mirándose de nuevo la mano — le pegué...  
—¿Qué? — Lita se giró, completamente impactada. — ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?  
—¿Tengo cara de broma? — dijo Mina señalándose el rostro.  
—Vaya... — Lita arqueó las cejas—al menos no te lo regresó... seguro las cosas se pusieron feas. Te diré algo, Mina...  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Ahí vas a seguir. Hasta que te canses.  
—¿A qué refieres? ¿Crees que no estoy cansada de la situación? — inquirió Mina en defensa propia.  
—Mmm, no— contestó Lita con firmeza — Si así fuera ya hubieras dejado esto atrás. Créeme, Mina, pueden gritarse y pelear y golpearse hasta morirse. Vas a seguir ahí hasta que te canses. ¡Están locos!

Y luego fueron a la preparatoria. Mina se negó rotundamente, pero pese a sus esfuerzos vanos por no querer entrar ahí en un sábado a pesar de que el edificio estuviese abierto, Lita terminó convenciéndola argumentando que había dejado su libro de recetas ahí, y ése día ella también quería cocinarle a ella misma unas deliciosas galletas de chocolate que le encantarían, y le harían olvidarse de todo lo malo que le estaba pasando. Así pues, las chicas tomaron el libro del casillero y en el camino de regreso, justo frente al gimnasio, un muchacho alto las saludó.

Lita se quedó temporalmente embobada, sonriendo como tonta y Mina alzó la vista para ver quién era el que les dedicaba tantos saludos. Eichi.

—¡Mina! ¿Cómo estás?  
—Eichi, ¿Qué haces por acá? — preguntó Mina.  
—Aquí estudio, igual que tú, aunque no lo recuerdes— contestó Eichi echándose la mochila al hombro — en fin, sería bueno verte de vez en cuando por el gimnasio. ¿Sabes que habrá un curso de verano? Nos prepararemos para el torneo ahora sí, que pasamos.  
—Seguro que ya encontraron a una suplente después de todas las faltas que tuve — dijo Mina con voz queda.  
—Es realmente mala ésa chica, deberías hablar con la entrenadora. Bueno, me voy, ¡Cuídate!

Mina se despidió con la mano y Lita también, quién se giró hacia ella con la velocidad de un rayo:

—¡Está guapísimo!  
—Ya lo conocías — dijo Mina sin emoción.  
—Pues sí, pero ya se me había olvidado lo guapísimo que era — se defendió Lita — ¡Y se ve que le gustas!  
—Bah...  
—Qué tonta eres. Si yo fuera tú, hubiera... bueno no, la verdad es que Yaten también está guapísimo, no quieras matarme, por favor. Aún así es muy simpático ¿Eh? Si no te apuras yo...

A Lita le dio la impresión de que estaba hablando sola. Y vaya que sí. Miró a su costado y Mina no estaba. Quedó muy atrás, y tenía la mano derecha recargada en la pared del pasillo.

—¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó acercándose a ella.

No le dio tiempo de contestar, porque cuando Lita se dio cuenta, su amiga ya se había desvanecido hasta el piso.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos, muy largos para la castaña, quién le mandó un mensaje de texto a Serena, argumentando que "había un retraso" no quería preocuparla de más. Una vez que con la ayuda de los miembros de la enfermería la llevaron hasta ahí, Mina salió por su propio pie, con una botella de agua en la mano.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Sólo está muy estresada — le dijo la enfermera, quién salió detrás de ella — tampoco ha estado comiendo muy bien, ¿eh? Debería dormirse, señorita.  
—De acuerdo — dijo Mina — ¿Cree que debería ver un doctor o...?  
—Sólo si crees tener algo más importante que un agotamiento. Pero en mi opinión no hay problema. Cuídate mucho.  
—Gracias.  
—¿Otra vez estás haciendo dietas? — le regañó Lita mientras salían a paso lento por la puerta principal — ¡Tú no entiendes! Además, ese día en casa de Serena te pasó lo mismo...  
—Lo sé, lo sé. Ya no me martirizaré más. — respondió Mina, que ahora se sentía agotada.

.

.

.

Antes de ver al resto del grupo, Serena y Seiya se vieron para comer aquél mismo día. La verdad es que no salió por él, pero la princesa insistió debido a que estando Taiki y las chicas presentes no podrían hablar con más privacidad. Seiya, con los desagradables pensamientos que traía desde hacía días, se rehusaba a sostener una conversación que resultase demasiado personal con su novia, cayendo únicamente en la cotidianeidad y lo necesario de lo que puede hablar uno.

Luego que hablaron del desastre entre Mina y Yaten, los exámenes, lo bien que les había ido con la respuesta del público con el anuncio de un nuevo disco, y de lo que había cenado con sus padres un día antes, Seiya no pudo ocultar lo que sentía. Serena lo percibió al instante, en parte, tratando de componer su estado de ánimo de manera sincera, sin llegar a sincerarse ella misma pensando que, en el fondo, sabía lo que posiblemente le estuviera pasando por la cabeza al pelinegro.

Fue cuando llegaron a aquél pequeño café, donde las sillas estaban muy juntas y casi nadie podría escucharlos que Seiya no lo resistió más.

—Has estado muy rara, Bombón— le confesó él. Ya sabiendo la respuesta que Serena iba a darle.  
—Para nada, tú eres el raro— contraatacó Serena, tal y como él se lo temía — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás preocupado por Yaten...? ¿O tienes mucho trabajo o...?  
—Bombón, si te preguntara algo — dijo Seiya de repente, muy despacio, casi susurrando con cuidado — ¿Me lo contestarías con total honestidad?

Honestidad. Vaya.

—Por supuesto que sí— le sonrió ella con ternura, mientras posaba una de sus delgadas manos en el rostro de él —. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.  
—Y tú confías en mí—dijo Seiya, y le lanzó una mirada intensa. Serena se doblegó ante ésta reacción—. Bombón...

Serena aguardó con paciencia, aunque su respiración se había agitado un poco. Era aquella virtud que poseía, cuando veía que las cosas comenzaban a ir mal. Y a la vez, el resultado mismo de conocerlo tan bien.

Seiya miró la oscura mesa y le miró directamente.

—¿Cuál fue la razón de que terminaras con Darien?

Serena se enderezó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que tocar ése tema? ¿No bastaba con lo felices que eran? No debía obligarla a mirar hacia atrás. No entendía aquel fondo.

Pero Serena jamás sería capaz de enfadarse con Seiya, podía enfadarse con cualquier ser del planeta, menos con él. Él sólo merecía su comprensión y afecto.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿No deberíamos avanzar...? Estoy contigo, Seiya. ¿Crees que alguien me ha obligado?

Y le besó fugazmente en los labios. Cuando se separaron, la expresión de Seiya era exactamente la misma. Lo volvió a besar.

—No puedo avanzar si no puedes contestarme algo tan simple — se quejó Seiya alejándose unos centímetros.  
—No entiendo ésa necedad de mirar al pasado.  
—Tengo derecho a saberlo— insistió Seiya, y luego, él sintió de nuevo aquella punzada.

Pero Serena no iba a caer en su juego. Por años, había logrado mantener una relación llena de respeto y no lo iba a estropear. Ella no era Mina.

—Por supuesto que sí — le dijo Serena con voz aterciopelada — Como yo tengo derecho a reservarme mis propios sentimientos acerca de cosas pasadas en mi vida.  
—Es diferente. Siento que hay algo más...

Por supuesto que había algo más. Pero no lo iba a saber. Jamás.

—Las personas cambian, y yo ya no soy la niña de secundaria que admiraba al universitario que le ofreció una rosa, y la trató con caballerosidad. Ya no veo ilusiones ni fantasías, Seiya. Veo consistencia y realidad. Te veo a ti.

"Si, pero... ¿Y qué más?" Pensó Seiya. Serena seguía mirándolo con aquella expresión jovial y despreocupada. Dentro de él sentía hervirse en desesperación. Le dio otra oportunidad, una oportunidad de demostrarle que verdaderamente le amaba, diciéndoselo, demostrándole confianza. No leyó en aquellos ojos azules que tanto le fascinaban honestidad. Sólo estaba fingiendo. Se maldijo por ser un tonto.

—No te quedes callado, por favor—pidió Serena inclinándose hacia él — ¿En qué estás pensando?

¿Por qué no terminaban de salirle las cosas? ¿Acaso no merecía él, después de todo lo que había sacrificado por Serena, un poco de honestidad? La punzadita se abrió, dándole paso a una herida real y consistente. Si tan sólo se lo dijera, si tan sólo pudiese hacerlo palpable, real. Nada de enamoramientos ni gustos superficiales. No podía preguntárselo abiertamente. No cuando sabía que ahora estaba mintiendo, sabía que mentiría... lo sabía...

Si sintiera la milésima parte de la adoración que él sentía por ella, entonces todo sería diferente.

Quiso evitar ése momento. Quiso alargarlo y darle a ella el beneficio de la duda para actuar por voluntad propia. No lo logró. El momento llegó, y una vez dentro hasta podía oler su dolor de antaño entremezclado con la desesperación actual.

—Bombón... —le pidió él por última vez —. ¿No tienes nada más que decirme...?

Serena parpadeó, Siempre odió sentirse inocente y eso, aunado con lo que fluía de su alma dolía mientras manaba a borbotones, la inocencia que había en ella de manera natural se había perfeccionado, y le serviría para muchas cosas. Seiya era una de ésas cosas. Mantendría todo bajo control.

Le sonrió, haciendo una especie de puchero, mientras acariciaba su rostro:

—No. Todo es perfecto.

Seiya sintió aquellos cálidos labios que lo volvían loco y cerró los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a lograr seguir...? ¿Cuánto?

.

.

.

.

.


	24. Es culpa

El amor es...

De ése sentimiento nacen muchos otros, la inseguridad, la desconfianza, la amargura y el arrepentimiento.

La culpa es ésa parte de la conciencia humana que nos confronta y nos condena por pensamientos y acciones. Es un rasgo inherente que debería quizás ser visto como un don o una virtud, sin embargo, la mayoría de los seres humanos no lo ve de ésa forma y en lugar de lidiar con la culpa, intentamos silenciarla. A pesar de todo, la culpa es la voz persistente dentro de nosotros, que es como el agua cayendo sobre una piedra y que pretende hacernos reaccionar de que hemos cruzado el límite. ¿Pero qué rango tiene ése limite? ¿Por qué no es el mismo para todos? Peor aún, ¿Por qué no lo evitamos siquiera tocar...?

"**Es culpa"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pero a pesar de que la culpa es un sentimiento que inevitablemente podríamos padecer sobre cualquier otro, no es el único que acompañará a nuestros protagonistas. Las mentiras que, anteriormente tuvieron un papel fundamental en el desarrollo de la historia están tomando consistencia a las acciones, dando paso a las temibles consecuencias que aquello acarreará. Tampoco basta con pedir disculpas, ni intentar arreglarlas. La culpa a veces no nos deja actuar.

La primavera se terminó, y dio cabida al calor más intenso que muchos hubieran podido soportar, a no ser porque las vacaciones ahora eran oficialmente vigentes y cualquiera podía quedarse en su casa sin hacer absolutamente nada. Las calles se llenaron aún así de jóvenes ansiosos por salir y pasear, las heladerías y tiendas, los cines y los parques. Y habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde el relato de los acontecimientos pasados.

Veamos que ha pasado:

Mina se decía a sí misma que las cosas quizá no mejorarían con Yaten, pero estaría suficientemente decidida a que así fuera. No había manera de que alguien le dijese lo contrario, porque sabía que lo amaba y aunque le sacaran el corazón a pedazos seguiría siendo de ésa forma. Sus sentimientos estaban tan vivos como el primer día, pero poco a poco, dentro de su mente, comenzaba a florecer la razón y el entendimiento. Aunque no aguantaba los constantes reproches de Artemis, ni las miradas juiciosas de sus amigas, ya no dolía tanto como el primer día. Habían pasado algunas semanas, y ahora que estaban a casi finales de junio Mina percibía que, aunque ni Yaten le había llamado, ni se lo había encontrado, y aunque lo extrañaba mucho, seguía viva, y mejor aún, más animada que antes.

Las molestias físicas se minorizaron, haciéndole caso a la enfermera del Colegio en que su angustia y estrés le hacían verse fatal, y comenzó a salir a correr y también habló con la entrenadora del club de voléibol. Iba a regresar para un curso de verano. El primer día se sintió fuera de lugar, y aunque ahora era nuevamente una suplente por su falta de dedicación y esfuerzo anterior, rápidamente fue enviada a la cancha, porque tal y como Eichi se lo había comentado, los nuevos participantes eran terriblemente malos.

Mina sabía que Yaten quizá siguiese muy dolido por ella haberle mentido, pero cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía menos culpable. Lo lamentaba, sí, pero no dejaría que el maldito arrepentimiento la sumiera en un lago de desolación, así que se pegó a Rei y a Lita mucho más que antes, incluso llegando a veces a divertirse tanto como antes.

Quizás el problema venía cuando se quedaba sola, porque entonces los recuerdos aparecían, los regalos dados estaban ahí, y bueno, sentía la horrorosa tentación de llamarle o ir a buscarlo. Aún así no lo hizo, y se sintió muy orgullosa de sí misma cuando el agobiante sueño que traía desapareció, y comenzó a levantarse más y más temprano, a comer las deliciosas comidas que Lita hacía, y todo parecía mejorar. Al menos eso creía ella.

Lita y Rei demostraron estar muy orgullosas de ella, y Rei haciéndole ver que podría arreglar las cosas más adelante, y Lita insistendo que debería de una vez por todas salir con aquel muchacho apuesto y simpático llamado Eichi, porque másde una vez que habían ido a buscarla al gimnasio éste estaba mirándola como si fuera una mismísima diosa, y ella estaba mal de la cabeza por no darse cuenta. Mina entendía las palabras de Lita, no estaba mal de la cabeza. Y tampoco no es que no le interesara.

Pero Lita ni nadie iba a entender lo que significa presenciar el calor de una tibia e inocente luz matutina, cuando has experimentado la nitidez del ardor en la piel, y de como te envuelve la sensación de verdadero fuego entre las venas.

Era algo incompatible, insignificante e incomparable. Y evientemente indiferente para ella.

Aún así, Mina y Eichi comenzarona a entablar una bonita amistad. Más de una vez él le acompañó a la parada del autobús, y luego un día Mina, sin darse realmente cuenta de lo que hacía, le llevó una de ésas bebidas cítricas que Eichi comentó que le gustaban. Y cuando el muchacho le sonrió de forma galante, ella se sonrojó con satisfacción. Además, un día fueron a comer convencida por él, porque habían sido notificados de que había quedado en las eliminatorias del torneo nacional, y ahora era un hecho que participarían, después de muchos años de no pasar ni siquiera aquella etapa indispensable. Ése día se le hizo muy tarde, y Mina, apurada y llegando casi sin contener el aliento, quedó sorprendidísma al recibir una ligera burla por parte de Eichi, comentándole lo graciosa que se veía corriendo como loca. Mina no entendió porque a partir de aquella incidencia no se había desarrollado una pelea mortal, ya no digamos una expresión de disgusto por parte de él.

Se le había olvidado lo diferentes que eran otras personas. No hubo necesidad de disculpas excesivas, ni reclamos, ni nada. Todo fue muy _normal_.

Y aquél sábado quedó de reunirse con las chicas para un asunto muy importante, así que se levantó muy temprano, se puso una preciosa falda corta con olanes, y les abrió a sus amigas, mostrándoles una alegre sonrisa.

—¡Te ves muy bien! —declaró Rei, mirando al mismo tiempo a Lita con suspicacia — ¡Me encantan tus zapatos!

—Gra—cias —dijo Mina en dos sílabas enfatizadas con orgullo —. Apenas terminé de limpiar. ¿Qué es eso... pay de queso?

—Calma, calma —le dijo Lita alejando el plato de ella —. Es para más tarde. ¡Ya volvió tu apetito!

—Eso es genial, Mina —le aduló Rei sentándose sobre la mesa de la cocina —en realidad estás mejor de lo que esperaba.

Mina se encogió de hombros y se sentó con ellas.

—Si, bueno... no quiero ser la "Mina Miserable" más —se burló de ella misma —. Aunque no les niego que a veces me encuentro muy triste. Es como si hubiera perdido una parte de mí misma, y me hace falta para seguir.

—Como sea es mejor que lo manejes de ésta forma —dijo Lita sirviendo la limonada que estaba sobre la mesa — Pase lo que pase tendrás una buena actitud, ¿no?

Lo inquietante que llevaba desde que rompieron comenzó a emergir de su pecho. Sabía que no debía y aún así lo hizo:

— ¿Y no han sabido nada de... él?

Lita y Rei se miraron contrariadas, porque Mina lo pronunció como si el decir su nombre fuese a dañarla.

—Yo no —se zafó Lita al instante, aunque sí había sabido un par de cosas, trataba de desviar la conversación para que su amiga no volviera con el mismo discurso de lo fatal que había manejado las cosas.

—Creo que están muy ocupados con el lanzamiento del disco —dijo Rei mirándola con cautela —. O eso fue lo que Serena me contó.

—Ah...

—Bueno, y hablando de la susodicha —saltó Lita para cambiar el tema — ¿Qué haremos con ella...?

Mina entendió el punto y siguió el juego para no causarles problemas.

—Me gustaría otra fiesta —dijo Mina enseguida, y luego bebió de la limonada que ella había hecho —. Pero no sé... ¿No sería repetitivo con lo de Rei?

—Quizá deberíamos consultárselo a Seiya —propuso Lita.

—Claro que no, ellos no tienen voz ni voto en ésto —espetó Rei con molestia, haciendo que Mina se riera — Esta es una sorpresa de nosotras.

—Pero es su novio.

—Como si a Serena le importara...

Rei se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Lita y Mina fruncieron el ceño, y la rubia fue la que habló al instante:

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada, nada —se excusó Rei, bebiendo más limonada, Lita entendió que la bebida le estaba dando tiempo de pensar — sólo que a Serena no le importa quién tome la decisión, estará feliz con lo que hagamos.

—Ah... — dijo Mina, aunque su mirada se había vuelto un poco sombría. No sabía que algo malo estuviera pasando entre ellos, y tampoco como es que Rei lo sabía, y no ella que era la más cercana a la princesa.

—¡Fiesta de disfraces! —rompió Lita el hielo —. Y en tu casa, Rei.

— ¿No será muy predecible? —preguntó Mina entonces — De ésa forma lo manejaron en su cumpleaños. Mejor en la mía, además no es tan pequeña.

—¡Sí, en tu casa está perfecto! —dijo Rei, más por evitarse la responsablidad de la fiesta que porque verdaderamente estuviera de acuerdo.

—¡Fiesta de disfraces! —gritó Mina

—¡No! ¡Fiesta temática! —exclamó Rei —. Blanco y negro. Hawaiiana... o mejor de antifaces.

—Eso no le traerá buenos recuerdos —discutió Lita.

—Pues entonces de sombreros.

—¡Mina! — dijo Rei —no es un carnaval, es una fiesta.

—Qué aburrido —masculló.

Y así siguieron los planes. Honestamente, Mina se había ofrecido, porque, a pesar de que el voléibol le despejaba la cabeza, planear el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga le harían estar constantemente ocupada, y justo era lo que buscaba. No tendría tiempo de llenarse con pensamientos tontos y lastimeros. Y además... quizá ése día podría verlo...

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un detalle de Lita:

—Hay algo más. Y esto sí es importante. Debemos evitar a toda costa que a Darien se le ocurra aparecerse en la fiesta.

Rei se enderezó.

—¿Crees que sea capaz? —preguntó Mina —. No creo que...

—Parece que no lo conoces —dijo Rei con advertencia —. Yo me encargo de éso.

—Sin problemas, Rei —le aconsejó Lita.

—¿Problemas, yo? No, no. A mí no me gustó nada que lo hiciese en la mía. No sé porque actúa como si fuéramos grandes amigos. Sí, luchamos juntos y todo, pero... ¿acaso no éramos cercanos por el noviazgo que tenía con Serena?

—Bueno... tú ya eras "cercana" antes de eso —dijo Lita imprudentemente.

Rei le echó una mirada de miedo y Mina puso sus manos frente a cada una de ellas.

—Vamos, vamos... lo único que nos falta ahora es pelearnos por Darien. Te agradecería que pusieras orden en eso, Rei. Tampoco yo quiero espectáculos en mi casa.

Lita estuvo a punto de decirle que para espectáculos interesantes, estaban los que ella solía darles al lado de Yaten, pero ésta vez sí decidió callarse.

—Me preocupa Seiya.

Lita y Mina le pusieron un extra de atención a las palabras de la doncella del templo Hikawa. Aquellos oscuros ojos habían visto mil veces el futuro. ¿Qué habían visto sus ojos para decir algo así? ¿Seiya? ¿Y desde cuando a ella le preocupaba él, y más aún, por qué razón?

—¿Por qué dices eso, Rei? —preguntó Lita. Rei suspiró con fuerza.

—Tiene mucho tiempo... desde antes de Navidad. Quizá desde que ellos volvieron. No sé decirles porqué y tampoco quiero especular sobre algo que ni yo misma comprendo. Sólo...

Silencio. A pesar de todo, tanto Lita como Mina sabían a qué se refería exactamente Rei.

— ... no importa. Serena debe demostrar su valor y su firmeza...

—¿Firmeza? — preguntó Mina con énfasis —¿Valor? ¿Qué pasa, Rei? ¿Acaso no confías en nuestra Serena..._de nuevo_?

—Mira, Mina —empezó Rei a defenderse —. Yo fui la primera que saltó a apoyarla cuando decidió dejar a Darien. Y le creo, y de verdad... quiero creerle. Sólo no creo que pueda con lo otro.

—¿Lo otro?

Y le echó una mirada furtiva a aquel dibujo que estaba pegado en el refrigerador de Mina. Era uno simulado de todas ellas, pintado con acuarelas. La pequeña dama había hecho aquel dibujo hace dos años y medio.

—Yo no me atrevo a decirle nada a Serena —confesó Lita con afligida voz.

—No siento que nos deba explicaciones pero... ¿No es algo que debería hablar? — se preguntó Rei, y a la vez se lo estaba preguntando a las demás — Últimamente parece que todas tuviesen secretos. ¡Miren a Amy!. Creí que ya habíamos arreglado las diferencias entre nosotras... parece que me equivoqué.

Mina habló:

—No creo que Serena no confíe, es decir... tenemos nuestros propios problemas y...bah, no sé porqué me estoy excusando. Debemos apoyarla y listo. Eso abrirá su confianza.

—Además ella ya tomó una decisión —apuntó Lita.

—Eso no prueba nada —contradijo Mina pesadamente, recordando cuántas veces ella y Yaten habían hecho planes juntos, y ahora nada de eso existía.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Serena lo ama! —se escandalizó Lita — ¿Verdad, Rei?

—Tampoco eso es suficiente —agregó Mina.

Rei prefirió no darle rienda suelta a sus presentimientos. Si ellos estaban juntos, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto el pelinegro? No podía evitar tener aquel sentimiento de miedo. ¿Por qué lo percibía si se le veía feliz y sonriendo, como nunca antes lo hizo? Odiaba sentirse tan compungida ante semejante incoherencia.

—No importa. Sé que se me pasará, ¿Saben? —profirió pensativa.

Y nadie más agregó otra cosa, a pesar de que había muchas que decir.

La conversación se tornó en una serie de actividades programadas para el cumpleaños de Serena, que, aunque caía en jueves, al tener vacaciones no sería ni medianamente problemático, pero luego recordaron que varios de sus amigos trabajaban medio tiempo, y otros se habían empeñado en buscar uno. Así que para evitar problemas, la fiesta de Serena sería el viernes, un día después. Además podrían despistar a Serena comprándole un pastel aquel día, y ella se quedaría con aquella impresión, sin esperar completamente la sorpresa.

.

.

.

_Caminaba nuevamente sin rumbo fijo. En sus pulmones, sentía como el aire comprimido le impedía respirar. Trataba de luchar por alejarse de aquella casa, ya no quería entrar ahí. Los ojos, nublados de lágrimas por aquella horrible experiencia no la dejaban ver más allá de un palmo de su rostro. La negrura del lugar le desesperaban, y gimiendo de angustia y desesperación, se detuvo. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras se dejaba caer en el helado piso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a orar. Era una oración sin sentido, pero imploraba piedad, imploraba misericordia por aquella horrible experiencia. Ya que se acabara... ya..._

_—¿A dónde vas, pequeñina?_

_La voz que se expresó, helada y en un despectivo tono de ternura, le hizo estremecerse una vez más. _

_—¿Quién eres...? —preguntó ella, sin atreverse a levantar la vista —sólo déjame... déjame..._

_Pero la voz se rió. Tras breves instantes, la voz se aparentemente se había marchado. Fue cuando entonces se atrevió a levantarse. La sombra que estaba frente a ella se comenzó a acercar. Ella gimió horrorizada._

_—¿Sabes qué me gusta de este lugar? —le preguntó la sombra —. Que entren niñas idiotas como tú._

_—¿A... a qué te refieres? —preguntó ella, y controló su voz, primero para que no se quebrase y aquella criatura descubriera su miedo, y luego, para que ella misma no se quebrara en partes. _

_Respiró con fuerza. Sólo era otra pesadilla, lo sabía. Pronto terminaría y podría irse con sus amigas a divertirse... podría desayunar con sus papás y acariciar a Luna para darse seguridad. Podría llamarlo, no, mejor verlo, y buscar consuelo en sus ojos y en sus brazos._

_Entonces pudo verlo. ¿Qué forma tomaría ahora? Unos cabellos dorados aparecieron frente a ella. Otra vez era ella. Había tomado muchas formas, la de sus padres, de sus amigas. Otra vez era ella._

_—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —espetó aquel ser sin apartar su macabra sonrisa. _

_—No, no lo sé —le replicó ella al instante dejando en evidencia su hastío porque siempre apareciera en sus sueños el mismo ser con distintas pieles. _

_—¿La princesa de la Luna quiere hacerme saber a mí que no sé de lo que hablo? ¡Eso sí que es gracioso!_

_Y rió, llena de asquerosa burla y desprecio hacia ella. No importaba, iba a aguantarla, hasta el final. No le había ganado en los pasados meses y no lo haría ahora. El ser soltó una carcajada de nuevo y palmeó con sus manos. Con sus propias manos._

_—No eres real._

_—¿No tienes conciencia, entonces? —atacó el ser, acercándose aún más hasta donde estaba ella. _

_Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió. Pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse._

_—Claro que la tengo. Es por eso que no permitiré que me arruines. Que arruines mi felicidad._

_—Querrás decir tu presente, porque eso es muy versátil en comparación a lo que te espera...ya no engañes más a nadie. Ya no es suficiente. El futuro no lo podrás cambiar._

_—El futuro no está escrito —repuso Serena con voz firme —. Solamente es una probabilidad._

El sonido de su celular le hicieron despertarse de golpe. Con la frente bañada en sudor, advirtió que era de sus padres. Llegarían tarde aquel día. Aspiró con fuerza cuando contestó, siguió las instrucciones de su mamá, después de haber percibido cierto miedo en la voz de su hija.

—Estaba viendo una película de terror, mamá —explicó Serena incorporándose. —. Sí, está bien... de acuerdo, adiós.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala. Frente a ella, el televisor estaba en comerciales. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. No era una película de terror. Sólo era su propia vida.

_—El futuro no está escrito. Sólamente es una probabilidad..._

Claro. Definitivamente eso pensaba. Por eso se lo había dicho a aquel horrible ser que pretendía ser ella. Aquella asquerosa imagen que era ella, mostrando lo peor de sí misma.

La culpa.

Se puso de pie con lentitud. Caminó hasta la ventana y miró afuera. Todavía era de noche. Los grillos y las cigarras silbaban y agitaban sus alitas, haciendo los típicos ruidos nocturnos. Era una apacible noche de verano. Dejó su frente recargada en el cristal que daba hacia el jardín delantero. No había nada de apacible en su noche, en aquella que traía dentro.

Pero si había algo que pudiera superar las pesadillas y la horrible sensación que traía al despertar (y le duraba todo el día) eso era su incapacidad para poder decírselo a alguien más.

A alguien más. Qué tonta era. Dieciocho años casi cumplidos y no era capaz de aceptar la realidad. No era alguien más. Era Seiya. _Su_ Seiya.

No iba a poder manejarlo, se conocía, ahora más que nunca. Se aferraba a ése deseo de mantenerlo a su lado, haciéndolo a su modo. Seiya era inocente, pero no era un imbécil. Hacía preguntas, cada vez más fuertes, más consistentes, y cada vez más impaciencia afloraba de sus ojos azules.

Se metió a la bañera para despejar su mente. Eso le ayudaba... aunque ahora no quería despejarla, quería pensar y encontrar la manera de ser feliz, sin necesidad de matarse en ésas pesadillas que la atormentaban desde que decidió seguir adelante con su decisión. Sabía que su vida no era perfecta pero... ¿Por qué no podía ser diferente? La vida si bien no era perfecta, tener la satisfacción de vivir al lado de quien amas, sin duda alguna iba más allá de la perfección misma.

Comprobó una vez más que no tenía la respuesta. Resolverle a Seiya sus dudas iría acompañado del término de su relación. Eso lo sabía. Seiya sabía de la existencia de Rini. Sabía que había una pequeña dama que era la aparente hija de ella y de Darien. Nunca la vio, nunca la conoció. Pero él no sabía que, ésa niña dejaría de existir por las decisiones que ella había tomado. El muchacho creía que era parte de la utopía, justo como el mismo Tokio de Cristal. Una misión. No pudo decirle lo que estaba sucediendo. La existencia de Rini era parte de su supuesto yo, más nunca lo plantearon de manera clara.

¿Qué diría él si supiera sobre lo que pasó con Darien? La idea de perderlo le hacían volver a su posición actual. Si Seiya se decepcionaba de ella, a tal grado, ¿qué haría...?

Sólo ver la expresión de burla en el rostro de Darien le hacían enfurecer.

Antes, cuando luchaba como la valiente Sailor Scout y la princesa de la Luna, creía que tenía todas las respuestas. Y ahora, se daba cuenta que cambiaron todas sus preguntas, y se sentía perdida. Pero estaba convencida que eso también formaba parte de la vida, que a cada instante le cambiarían las opciones, si había elegido no caminar más a ciegas, no debía arrepentirse, la luz de ésa verdad que hoy la lastimaba era su pase para el día de mañana crecer y hacerse más fuerte. Más de lo que nunca lo fue.

Trataba de convencerse que, el abandonar algo, una vida, una persona no es lo peor de lo que se puede hacer. Resulta doloroso, sí, pero si uno no dejara ir nada ni a nadie, no habría espacio jamás para lo nuevo. Evolucionar interna y externamente quizá podría interpretarse como infidelidad, a los demás, al pasado, y a las antiguas opiniones que tenemos de nosotros mismos. Una deslealtad o una traición que resulta ser necesaria. Es un acto de superación, esperanzador, una nueva perspectiva para el futuro. Una percepción de que las cosas no sólo podrían llegar a ser diferentes para ella, sino mejores.

Otro espasmo de egoísmo le vino. Si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de verla, de pedirle perdón, y si supiera que ella seguiría existiendo quizás no con ella, en otro momento, con otros padres, todo sería diferente.

Su felicidad sería completa, absoluta.

¿Esa era la cura real para la culpa? Ofrecer perdón, ¿Equilibrando los sentimientos confiando en alguien más...?

¿Y quién era esa persona? ¿La que más estaba lastimando ya...?

Luego de bañarse se hizó un café. No quería dormirse tan pronto. Luna no estaba, como últimamente después de la incómoda conversación que habían tenido. Luna no entendía. Nadie la entendía.

Bloqueó el paso a las pesadillas con cafeína y una dosis de películas que estaban dando aquél día. No vería a Seiya. No se sentía preparada para verlo. Argumentó tener un terrible dolor de cabeza y huyó.

Como últimamente huía de todo.

.

.

.

Ése sábado acarrearía varias emociones en diferentes personas, por ejemplo en Yaten. Que sin darse cuenta de cómo había tomado aquel camino que conocía, y había estacionado su automóvil frente a la alta reja de aquella enorme casa. Se miró en el espejo retrovisor y quería comprobarse a si mismo que estaba ahí. ¿Cómo lo había hecho...? Un mensaje de saludos un viernes por la noche, y luego, ahí estaba. No era de los que ansiaba cada minuto de la semana que el fin llegara, para salir y hacer cosas como le gustaba a Seiya. Siempre tenía planes con _ella,_ y ahora, parecía que su vida había adquirido un nuevo significado en el que aquél hueco no era sólo un hueco, sino un tremendo hoyo negro que lo había devorado todo.

Lo había visto en aquel estúpido programa que Seiya había insistido en dejar, porque supuestamente el invitado musical era muy bueno, y tuvo que tragarse el resto del programa que era ya de por sí muy malo. Hablaba de relaciones interpersonales, de sus comportamientos, patrones y consecuencias. Ahí, la psicóloga invitada dijo, "Que cuando uno tenía una relación absorbente y manipuladora, a su final, las personas se quedaban solas. Te aferrabas tanto a tu pareja, que cuando menos te dabas cuenta los demás ya te había hecho a un lado, hastiados de pasar por aquellas desagradables experiencias que trae consigo el ser su amigo. Luego, como todo tiene que terminar algún día, una vez que él o ella ya no estaban... sólo quedabas tú.

Le reclamó el cambiar de canal y Seiya le ignoró, evidentemente porque sabía que la "incompetente" psicóloga como él la había llamado, tenía razón.

Y luego, hubo una invitación. La rechazó. ¡Por supuesto que la rechazó! A él no le interesaba salir con nadie, mucho menos con una chica. Mucho menos aún con ésa chica.

Y ésa chica cuando menos se dio cuenta entró en el auto, y le sonrió con sus deslumbrantes dientes, que cualquiera recomendaría para un anuncio de pastas dentales.

—¡Hola Yaten! —saludó con voz melodiosa — ¿No es muy tarde o sí...?

El negó la cabeza con lentitud.

—Hola, Aranna.

Él se distrajo sinceramente al verla tan cerca y arrancó el coche.

Y así ocurrieron las cosas. Ambos acudieron al restaurante favorito de Yaten, "Le Perdu Étoile", el cual había visitado varias veces con sus hermanos, y bueno, también con ella. Sólo fue una, la cual, a pesar de haberse sentido muy avergonzado y fuera de lugar gracias a su novia, bueno, a su ex novia, se había divertido muchísmo. Nada tenía que ver el esquisito vino que habían probado ni el delicioso y fino menú...

Ausente como estaba, Aranna y él compartieron una conversación de lo más superficial. Ella se veía deslumbrante: unos pantalones negros ajustados, que no sabía si eran de jean o de otra tela, una blusa verde esmeralda con pedrería sin mangas, acabado en bolados y un bleiser color crema, del cual se deshizo rápidamente al comporbar el calor que hacía fuera. Llevaba su color oscuro recogido en una coleta, alisado y brillante como una muñeca de aparador. El calor, lo que pensaban hacer ése día al no saber que iban a verse... el calor. ¿De qué más podían hablar? Ellos eran compañeros de trabajo, y compartían muchos gustos y similitudes en sus carreras. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo hablar, preguntar, y responder...?

Cuando llegaron a solicitar la reservación, la camarera le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, y sonrió aún más ante la evidente distancia que había entre los dos, comprobando que serían cualquier cosa menos una pareja. El lugar era hermoso, la música era su preferida y...

Faltaba algo.

—Y le dije a mi padre, que era absurdo estar pensando todo el tiempo en ésos tontos intereses. Si la bolsa ya te va a dejar colgado de impuestos, ¡No puedes derrochar de ésa manera! E insistió en comparme aquél coche...el tuyo es increíble, siempre quise un Volvo. Pero no me gustan las marcas italianas...

Yaten asentía una y otra vez. Sabía que era pertinente esbozar de vez en cuando una sonrisa cortés, y decir un que otro ¿Cómo? ¿De veras? Y cosas por el estilo. Le daba la impresión de estar viendo nuevamente el programa que Seiya puso en la tele. Era inecesario, vacío y... ¡Aún así no puedes dejar de verlo...!

—¿No quieres ordenar ya? —interrumpió él, despertando de su ensoñación.

Aranna pareció detectar la falla, y frunció el entrecejo con desaprobación.

—Es que me dijiste que tenías hambre —arregló él y le sonrió — ¿O fui yo el que lo dijo...?

Ella rió, y a él le pareció escuchar unas campanillas tintinear.

—Seguramente te mueres de hambre —repuso ella amablemente —. He estado hablando como loca, ¿verdad?

—No, la verdad es que no —aseguró él, sabiendo que más bien él era el mudo que estaba fuera de contexto. Sólo había una persona que no dejaba de hablar en las citas...

Cerró los ojos con disgusto y los abrió para mostrar de nuevo la faceta de interés. Tenía que dejar de relacionar todo lo existente con su situación pasada. Debía detenerse, por su propia salud mental.

—¡Y cuánto trabajo costaba!

—¿Cómo están tus hermanos? —preguntó Aranna naturalmente. Aunque había adquirido cierta mirada evaluativa.

Respondió con rapidez para evitar que ella creyera que pensaba en otra cosa.

—Muy bien... Bueno, eso creo. Ya no sé lo que es bien y no, por lo que te diré que siguen vivos y no les ha pasado nada de gravedad.

—Eres muy raro, Yaten —se carcajeó Aranna —. Me gusta que seas así.

El tragó saliva. Lo esperado hubiera sido algún ripo de reacción de verguenza o sonrojo. Sus mejillas las sentía tan frescas como al principio, desde que apareció el aire acondicionado. Se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá tú seas la rara porque te gusten los raros.

—No es raro, porque ya he estado con el raro — se defendió ella esbozando una media sonrisa. Yaten le miró directamente. Después de todo no era mentira.

Suspiró.

—Lo sé.

Yaten agradeció que la camarera regresara para coquetearle de nuevo, bueno, para tomarles la orden. Aranna le recorrió con una mirada despectiva, y la chica desapareció con la cara roja de bochorno. A él no le importó.

—No deja de mirarte. Qué irrespetuosa, ¿no?

—Claro —le aseguró él dándole por su lado, sabiendo que si hubiera sido a_lguien más_, lo habría arreglado besándole descaradamente frente a ella, como siempre hacía. Se enfadó de nuevo consigo mismo por no poder dominar el arte de la mente en un lugar tan inapropiado como aquél.

No era una cita. Él lo había dejado claro y ella también. Además, Aranna tenía novio... aunque eso a él tampoco le interesaba. El menú llegó, y aunque no se moría de hambre como había dicho, ingirió la ensalada con un poco más de rapidez de la normal para poder seguir con su farsa exitosamente.

Aranna siguió hablando entre bocado y bocado.

—¡_Je ne peux croiré! —_exclamó con fastidio —Hikawa sabe que tengo razón, e insiste en hacerme ése tipo de tontos comentarios, pero me da igual lo que...

_—Me siento incómoda aquí, Yaten —repuso ella mirando a todos lados —Es salido de un cuento, sin duda._

_—Lo único salido de un cuento eres tú —repuso él mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano con suavidad — además estás muy guapa, ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?_

_—Yo soy el tipo de chica que prefiere una hamburguesa —se sonrojó mientras le susurraba —pero si te hace feliz que esté acá me aguanto. ¡Mira, esa chica le habló en francés!_

_—¿Y? — preguntó él arqueando las cejas._

_—Yo no sé francés —se lamentó ella —, ni sé nada de ésta comida, ni de las marcas, ni las cosas que te gustan...soy muy mediocre para ésto._

_—¿Mediocre? — bufó él poniendo los ojos en blanco — . No sabes entonces lo que me gusta en realidad. Ni te has dado cuenta que ése idiota que va vestido de negro te ha estado mirando todo el tiempo. Ni que quizá no sepas francés, pero sí inglés y nadie de aquí lo sabe. Y que lo que más me gusta, es como te ríes como si fueras una loca._

_—Una loca enamorada de ti..._

Parpadeó cuando el sonido de un tenedor chocó con la vajilla.

—Pero aunque pretenda lo que pretenda no le daré el gusto. ¿O tú que opinas...?

—El vino está delicioso. ¿Ya probaste el pan...? —intentó evadir la cuestión al enfrentarse a la parte más difícil.

Aranna le miró de manera rara.

—¿No me has estado...?

—Por supuesto que sí —alegó él, fingiendo estar ofendido —. Pero debes tener en cuenta como es Hikawa. ¿Crees que valga la pena estar tan molesta...?

Aquello eran dos mentiras a medias. Por sus gestos, había logrado captar que Aranna estaba molesta por algo que Hikawa le había hecho, por lo que no había más que seguirle la corriente con respuestas que no fueran específicas. Mera superficialidad, tal y como era ella.

La exuberancia natural de Aranna comenzó a mostrarse a pesar de estar en sospecha de su indiferencia, conforme pensaba en voz alta.

Supongo que tienes razón, no sé porqué me la he complicado toda la semana.

Le devolvió una sonrisa vacilante, y él se la devolvió en automático, aunque un poco después de tiempo.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con... ? —intentó recordar su nombre para evitar una nueva grosería.

—¿Iku? —preguntó ella oportunamente —. Me va muy bien. Es un encanto.

Un encanto. ¿De verdad las personas son un encanto? El no sabía más que de sentimientos que le hacen a uno sentirse mareado y fuera de control. Si le hubieran preguntado qué sentía cuando estaba con... Mina, ( decir su nombre era más fácil ahora) podría haber empleado miles de términos como alucinante, irreal, irracional, apasionante, fascinante, atemorizante, desbordado, loco...

Pero, ¿Un encanto?

— Ah —decidió contestar —. Eso está bien, ¿no?

Para su mala suerte, acababa de darse cuenta que se había terminado todo el plato. Aranna no llevaba ni la mitad del suyo, claro, poque había empleado el tiempo en hablar y él no. Ahora, ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? Estaba más que obvio que era su turno y... quizá también fue un error preguntarle por su novio. Sabía lo que estaba por venir.

—Me alegra que podamos seguir tratándonos como amigos, Yaten. ¿Qué tal llevas lo de Mina...?

El aturdimiento se transformó en segundos en impaciencia, y en segundos después en malestar. Él sabía lo que era: añoranza.

—Fue difícil, pero ya sabes, no me voy a morir ni nada... — le cortó.

—¿No fue por lo que dije, verdad? —inquirió ella precupada. Yaten y ella se miraron fugazmente y él tragó un largo sorbo de vino.

—No.

—Me sentiría muy mal si...

—No, Aranna —dijo él, y las palabras comenzaron a escupir, algo que no quería y no pudo controlar — ella me mintió y no volveré con ella...

Aranna expresó su sentido "pesame" por la muerte de la relación. Tampoco se vio demasiado obvia diciendo que lo lamentaba abiertamente.

—Tú sabes que no me caía bien Mina Aino pero, lamento que a ti te haya afectado. ¿La... amabas?

Había pensado qué decirle a Seiya y a Taiki cuando le preguntaban como se sentía, huía cual cobarde al Instituto de canto o al gimnasio, y su tiempo estaba tan apretado que no tenían la oportuniad. Pero ahora era diferente, no podía huirle a aquella pregunta a menos que dejara en claro que no quería hablar de eso. Era algo ilógico también, puesto que él mismo había accedido a que se trataran como amigos. Y ser amigos era contarse sus problemas ¿No? Venía con el paquete.

_—Deja de moverte tanto, me pones de los nervios —refunfuñó él._

_—¡Lo siento! Es que estoy tan emocionada...aquí hay gente muy elegante, aunque la verdad es que yo también me veo divina — comentó._

_Sólo Mina era capaz de cohibirse y vanagloriarse en la misma oración. Él le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, y ella se ruborizó súbitamente._

_Se acercó a su oreja donde sólo ella podría escucharle._

_—Me fascinas, Mina Aino, y te haría el amor aquí mismo, si estuviéramos solos._

_El rubor se extendió de manera violenta y ella soltó una risita histérica._

_—Si empiezas voy a tener que hacerte perder una cara reservación —se atrevió ella, mientras se acercaba a su rostro._

_—¿Quieres ir a París conmigo, Mina? —le preguntó él, después de besarla._

_—¿Qué? —inquirió ella estupefacta, mirándolo a los ojos — ¿Hablas en serio?_

_Le sonrió con satisfacción. Cómo amaba la manera en la que ella se sorprendía todos los días, con detalles pequeños que a él le daban gracia o indiferencia. Ella vivía día a día con pasión y contienda. Vivía de verdad. Así le hacía sentirse... vivo._

_—Imagínate —comenzó él — tú y yo, en Navidad. Despertar sin colegio, sin nadie más. Almorzar frente a la Plaza de la Concordia, mientras vemos como la tarde avanza, y pasear de la mano por el Sena, y luego te secuestraría al Monte San Michael, para que puedas ver la abadía medieval mientras la marea sube... Quizá te haga alguna promesa eterna, de ésas con las que sueñas, frente a la Catedral de Notre Damme..._

_Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad. Sabía que nadie le había tocado tan fuerte como él en su vida, y también ella. La mirada de aquella despistada rubia estaba llena de adoración. Algo que no creyó jamás ver en otros ojos. En cualquier par de ojos._

_—Te amo, Yaten. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? No quiero que lo olvides nunca._

_—No tengo que hacerlo, porque tú y yo vamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo._

Una voz inesperada le hizo enfocar la vista a donde debía.

—Lamento haber sido impertinente —se excusó Aranna, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

—Sí, la amaba.

Su respuesta fue simple y concreta. Sin ningún tipo de sentimentalismo, fue como si ella le hubiera preguntado si tenía coche, "Sí tengo" listo. Lo que lamentó es que los recuerdos le afloraran con tanto ahinco que parecían salidos de una llaga punzante. Cómo dolían...

Bueno, él sabía que los recuerdos no producían ese tipo de efecto en realidad. Su ausencia era lo que en verdad dolía.

Miró el reloj de la gran pared tapizada que estaba a espaldas de ella, justo frente a la recepción. Deseó no haber acudido a esa cita, y también deseó poder mover el tiempo para que la noche se acabara ya.

.

.

.

La ola de calor se extendió por toda la ciudad antes de que cualquiera de los muchachos lo hubiera advertido. El sol era más abrasador e insoportable que nunca, porque en aquél verano no sería la sensación cálida de la primavera, sino literalmente un infierno. A Serena le gustaba, y aunque sabía que sudaba asquerosamente y tenía que bañarse dos veces al día, mantener el aire acondicionado permanentemente y preparar constantemente té helado, le encantaba usar pantaloncitos cortos y faldas ligeras, blusas sin mangas y tops más que abrigos y usar capas y capas de ropa como esquimal. Sabía que su cumpleaños estaba cerca, y más que tenerle miedo a la fecha en sí, era su celebración lo que le aterraba.

Pronto sería una "adulta", y ella era la última de la lista en cumplirlos. Siempre se sintió ligeramente protegida de muchas maneras, desde su propio carácter infantil que obligaba a sus padres a consentirla, desde su posición como protegida de su círculo social y personal, y finalmente había estado Darien, que siempre había sido un poco mayor que ella, y más que tratarla como una chica de diecisiete, la dejó en los catorce permanentemente.

Todos sus amigos ya los tenían cumplidos, no entendía porque le costaba tanto trabajo aceptar que el tiempo pasa, aunque uno se aferre al pasado, aunque pretenda extenderlo con necedad, o aunque uno finga no darse cuenta. De pasar, pasa.

Aunque siempre le habían gustado las reuniones y las fiestas, no estaba para eso. Quería estar en compañía de sus amigas, de Seiya y quizá un par más. Nada muy grande, nada muy ostentoso. Dio un suspiro de resignación cuando Mina, Rei y Lita entraron al café.

Era un lugar acogedor en invierno, y refrescante en verano. Ya llevaba dos sodas porque había llegado demasiado temprano. Ése día había madrugado. Pesadillas.

—¡Hola, Sere! —le saludó Mina primeramente con una sonrisa abierta — ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo bien, pero tu te ves mejor —repuso con satisfacción —. Me da gusto, Mina.

—Claro, basta de melancolías —dijo mientras dejaba su bolso en la silla de al lado, luego Lita y Rei se les unieron.

—¡Hola, chicas!

Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y Rei fue la que se adelantó:

—Antes que nada, debes estar de acuerdo y no queremos que pienses que te obligamos a nada —advirtió Rei mientras sacaba una carpeta color rojo brillante. Serena miró con horror el documento de su amiga. Sabía que era.

¿Obligarse? ¿Cumplir con los deseos de los demás? ¿Satisfacer a todo el mundo menos que a ella misma? ¡Si ésa era su vida diaria! Le pareció muy melodramático comentarlo, por lo que prefirió callarse ésa parte. Esbozó una sonrisa convincente.

—Adelante, amiga. Lúcete.

—Bueno, primero que nada, hemos de decirte que Seiya es un verdadero fastidio —se quejó Lita mientras pedía otra gaseosa — ¿verdad?

Y buscó la mirada de Mina y Rei.

—Mi novio es un sol, no pueden decir algo así —comentó Serena mientras se recargaba en una mano.

—Contigo, porque a nosotras nos ha hecho la vida imposible —explicó Mina —. Nosotras queríamos una gran fiesta de disfraces o algo temático, o no sé... algo divertido. Seiya insiste en que te llevará de viaje ése fin de semana.

—¿Viaje? —se sorprendió Serena —. No me dijo nada de ningún viaje.

—Ésa comunicación, ¿eh? — le dijo Rei mientras abría la carpeta —. Pero hemos decidido ignorar sus reproches y preguntarte a ti. Aunque creo que ya sabremos la respuesta...

Resultaba imposible discutirles que se midieran, porque tanto Seiya como las chicas adoraban las fiestas, y entre la voluntad terca de sus amigas y el presupuesto sin límites de él, no habría quien los parara. Una cosquillita le sacudió de nuevo el estómago. Dieciocho.

—A lo mejor Seiya quería darte una sorpresa —dijo Lita con un poco de pena —. Pero queríamos tenerte para ésa fecha. ¿No puedes hablarlo con él?

¿Ella, contradecir a Seiya? ¿Frenarle el deseo de su impulso de hacer lo que él quiera? No, eso no iba a suceder. Ya cargaba con demasiada culpa como para echarse una más. Una inecesaria, además de todo.

—No, olvídenlo —respondió ella sin miramentos.

—¡Ay, Serena! ¡Nosotras somos tus amigas! —empezó Mina con su perorata de convencimiento —. Y nos conocemos desde antes, y tenemos más derechos y aunque no podamos hacerte un lindo viaje queremos hacer...

—No —dijo firmemente.

—¡¿Por qué? —Mina empleó una voz chillona y fingida. Aquella siempre le funcionaba con Yaten, más para lograr que se callase que realmente acceder al trato — ¿¡Por qué?

—Porque no voy a limitar a Seiya, que haga lo que quiera, ustedes arréglense con él —deicidió. Las tres se miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

—El amor no podrá contra la amistad —dijo Lita con pesadumbre —. Nunca ganará.

Serena torció la boca, sabía que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

—¿Qué pasa, Serena? —preguntó Rei en un tono extraño. Era más una insinuación que una pregunta, como si ya supiese la respuesta. — ¿No estás contenta con tu cumpleaños?

—Por supuesto que sí. No me gusta que se peleen con Seiya.

—Nadie va a tocar a tu adorado Seiya, sólo queremos un poco de apoyo —insistió Mina con irritación.

—Podemos... hacer la fiesta y...

—No vamos a hacer ninguna fiesta —se oyó otra voz, que sin ser invitado, ya se había instalado cómodamente a su lado. Serena aspiró el olor fresco de la colonia que conocía tan bien y sonrió:

—Es mi cumpleaños.

—¿Cómo está el Bombón más bello del universo?

Y se besaron. No fue corto, porque Seiya se aferró a sus labios varias veces haciéndola reírse de verguenza.

— Agh... ¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso frente a las que no gozamos del mismo privilegio? —inquirió Lita con desagrado.

Mina se encogió, afuera todavía existía el amor, y eso le hizo sentirse fuera de armonía con el resto del mundo, porque ella amaba mucho a una persona y no estaba con ella.

—¿El más bello del universo? —se burló Rei —. Dudo que haya muchos deambulando por las nebulosas.

—En Kinomuku los hay —discutió Seiya, como siempre sin darse por derrotado —, aunque no lo creas.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —dijo Serena poniendo una mano al frente —. Estábamos en lo de mi cumpleaños... fiesta o viaje, o lo que sea.

—¡Tramposas! —bufó Seiya mirándolas con recelo. Rei le dedicó una sonrisita.

—Antes de que empiecen, quiero estar con todos en mi cumpleaños. Y eso son todos —recalcó Serena cuando Seiya iba a empezar a protestar — así que haremos la fiesta el viernes, y el sábado temprano nos iremos de viaje si así lo desea Seiya.

—¿Y si no lo deseo?

—Tendré que persuadirte —le susurró ella con ternura.

—¡Bah!

—Ya sabes, "amistosamente" —agregó.

—Ah... —asintió él con un ligero rubor en las mejillas —. Por mí hagan lo que quieran entonces, chicas.

Ninguna de las muchachas oyó lo que dijo Serena, pero lo interpretaron.

—¡Viva! Entonces, ¿Cuántos invitamos, Sere? ¿Puedo llevar a alguien? —empezó Mina.

Serena escuchó con cuidado los planes que juntos comenzaron a armar. Después se les unió Taiki, únicamente para ponerle un alto a Seiya de las cosas tan raras que se le habían ocurrido entre él y Mina, (entre ellas un viaje Brasil y una fiesta casi pública). Entre la fiesta y el viaje, Serena tendría mucho en qué pensar para no meterse en tortuosas divagaciones. No entendía como era posible que, si Mina acababa de romper con su novio, estaba la mar de bien con todos. No entendía como, a pesar de que Lita acababa de ser rechazada nuevamente por aquél chico de su clase de cocina que resultó ser gay, no se le veía abatida. Rei andaba misteriosa y rara, y a pesar de que se había peleado con Nicolás de manera violenta porque el comentió una indiscresión, tampoco parecía importarle. Taiki, casi debería estar tan afectado como Mina, sabía que no había recibido ni noticias de Amy. Y todos transcurrían de manera normal y en cierta forma apacible...

¿Por qué entonces debía sentirse tan mal? Ya hacía un tiempo que venía preguntándoselo, a lo mejor ella no veía el mundo como los demás lo hacían. O a lo mejor su cabeza no funcionaba correctamente. La segunda opción era la más viable.

Seiya anticipó que no participaría personalmente en la preparación de la fiesta, estando tontamente ofendido por no llevar a cabo los planes como él había querido, pero le dijo a Taiki que le ayudara a Lita con el presupuesto, y después él se encargaría. Ambos castaños se marcharon, y Mina y Rei por su lado también. Se les veía contentos, incluso a Taiki.

El pelinegro pidió otra agua mineral y se giró hacia ella:

—¿Sucede algo, Bombón? —preguntó.

—Estoy nerviosa por la fiesta —mintió — ¿Por qué no me dijiste del viaje, Seiya?

El sonrió con inocencia.

—Era una sorpresa.

—¿Y si no hubiera podido ir? —preguntó ella con ligera severidad — ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Dinero tirado a la basura...

El hizo un ademán de indiferencia.

—Hubiera tenido que "persuadirte" —contestó él —. Y hubieras dicho que sí.

—¿Ah, sí? —le retó ella dándole un picotazo en las costillas. — ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

—No sé...

—¡Sí sabes! —insistió ella pegándosele como una lapa. El la separó y le tomó el mentón.

—Así eres tú Bombón. Tu siempre le haces las cosas fáciles a todo el mundo. Empezando por mí.

Con uno de sus dedos marcó una línea de la barbilla al pómulo, y luego la deslizó por su cuello, hundiéndola en sus dorados cabellos. Ella se estremeció.

—¿Por qué dices eso...?

—Si no lo sabes quizá no me conoces lo suficiente —le dijo, con voz tranquila, pero la seriedad rondaba cada una de sus palabras. Serena giró el rostro y le vio directamente.

—Sólo quiero darte gusto en lo que quieras —le respondió con una sonrisa cálida —. Sabes que haría lo que fuera para que fueses feliz.

—_¿Feliz?_ —preguntó él, y entrecerró los ojos —. Si te tengo a ti nada me hace feliz además de eso, Bombón. Y bueno...

—¿Y bueno? —repitió Serena, ya sentía su corazón acelerándosele.

—Y que sintieras lo mismo que yo, claro.

Se separaron. La brecha que había entre los dos apareció. Fue mutuo. Seiya sintió una opresión en la tráquea, que bajó hasta los pulmones. Como si le hubiese desaparecido una costilla.

—Ya sabes que estoy enamorada de ti —murmuró Serena. Se sentía de pronto, muy frío aquel lugar.

¿Enamorada? Seiya cerró los ojos y trató de controlar la sensación de la costilla perdida.

—Lo dices como si fuera un crimen —espetó Seiya.

"Y también como si no lo sintieras" pensó él. De todos modos, el enamoramiento era una tarugada que él ya había vivido con anterioridad. Te enamorabas de tu maestra, de tu artista preferida, de una chica en la parada del autobús. Eso no era amor. No eran mariposas en el estómago ni sonrojos. Ni besos. No era nada de eso. Era la sensación de quererse morir por alguien para protegerlo, de sentir como imanes una atracción que funciona en compatibilidad perfecta, enamorarse no era sentir lo que él sentía. Todos los días, a todas horas, era como oxígeno que llenaba sus pulmones.

No estaba seguro de que Serena sintiera eso.

Y se levantó. Estaba muy molesto consigo mismo por seguirse engañando como un imbécil.

—Te llamo luego —dijo.

Serena cruzó los brazos para evitar la sensación de tener el estómago entumido que le había venido. Siempre le ocurría cuando discutía con Seiya. Últimamente mucho...

Su mente reaccionó a la velocidad de un rayo cuando se halló dejada ahí. Vio como dos chicas que habían estado mirándolos comenzaron a reírse. Seguramente orgullosas de que aquel apuesto y sexy muchacho al fin haya botado a la rubiecita de aspecto mediocre. No le afectó. Se puso de pie sin importarle nada más, y cuando salió al estacionamiento, el Audi deportivo negro había desaparecido. Dejó salir el aire pesadamente, ahora que estaba afuera el insoportable calor comenzó a agobiarla. En cualquier otra ocasión, quizá Seiya habría esperado los minutos convenientes para que ella lo siguiese. No sería algo raro, puesto que ella misma lo había hecho el día de la fiesta de Rei después del incidente con Darien. Le había dado por lo menos la oportunidad de disculparse. Eso no había ocurrido aquella vez.

Apenas habían estado tan bien en la cafetería... ¿Qué había pasado? ¿O era algo que ya estaba pasando, y seguía sin materializarse?

Levantó la vista con la mano para que le tapase el rostro y no miró ni rastro de nubes. El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, y a pesar de eso no sentía que la abrasara con cariño. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, de un período muy corto, para que Seiya llegara al límite. Lo sabía, porque nadie podría resistir la glacial deshonestidad de la luna, ni siquiera un resplandeciente sol como Seiya.

Algo tendría que hacer.

.

.

.

Taiki examinaba el archivo que le había proporcionado Joe. El disco estaba terminado y comenzó a evaluar las portadas y sólo faltaba lanzarlo a las diferentes tiendas en unos cuántos días. Los tres deberían estar muy emocionados, y sin embargo...

—¡Pauj! No hiciste más que meter las más dulzonas — se quejó Yaten sobre la cabeza de Taiki cuando éste mostró la lista de las canciones.

Todo lo que escribe Seiya es igual de dulzón, por lo que deberías reclamárselo a él — respondió el castaño con tranquilidad.

Normalmente a las personas les asustaba la hostilidad del platinado, menos a sus hermanos. Seiya le echó una mirada desagradable desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Bueno — se encogió Yaten de hombros, ligeramente arrepentido — después de todo eres el único que tiene algo real, ¿no?

—¿Real? — repitió Seiya con feroz sarcasmo — oh, sí. Es real la forma en la que sigue mintiéndome.

Hasta entonces Taiki separó el rostro del monitor. El resentimiento de Seiya era tan evidente, que casi podía olerse en el aire. Yaten se acomodó en el asiento que estaba frente al pelinegro y le miró con suspicacia.

—¿Como que mintiéndote? —habló Taiki. Yaten permaneció callado.

—Está...confundida.

—¿Serena confundida? —escupió Yaten casi dando un salto —. Eso no es algo raro.

La ira destelló de los azules ojos de Seiya, frunció los labios y desaparecieron todos los rasgos de tristeza. Ahora estaba realmente enfadado.

—No lo entiendo —soltó — ¡No lo entiendo! ¿He hecho algo mal? Se supone que una pareja debe tenerse confianza y...

Se calló.. Prefirió detenerse, ya sentía un hormigueo en las manos y ganas de pegarle a alguien, y no debían ser sus hermanos. Taiki y Yaten estaban sorprendidos, generalmente Seiya no se mostraba como una persona violenta. Debía ser algo que en verdad le pegó mucho. Se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

—De todos modos no importa —finalizó.

Yaten le miró furtivamente.

—No es sano callarse las cosas, Seiya —le dijo Taiki, — eso lo sé, y creo que también Yaten. Además no es tu personalidad...

—Creo que no es justo.

El que habló había sido el platinado. Mantenía los ojos fijos en el amplio estéreo que reposaba sobre la mesa de entretenimiento. En su mano, el control daba vueltas una y otra vez. Los dos lo miraron, como si no esperaran que aquel mueble que últimamente era (como Seiya lo llamaba) en su casa tomara una conversación como aquella, más aún decir algo así. Su tono sonó amargo.

Seiya no se atrevió a preguntarle el porqué. Yaten comenzó a sacar su propio problema reflejándolo en Seiya.

—Quiero decir... — empezó — ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos? Ella sabe lo que sientes... siempre lo supo. ¿Por qué insiste en hacerse la interesante?

—No creo que sea tan como dices —dijo Taiki tratando de aliviar la situación, casi dándole un matiz cómico. Los fulminantes ojos de Yaten le silenciaron. Seiya continuaba mudo.

—No hay pretexto para engañar a una persona... si no la quieres se lo dices, y ya — dijo él entrecortadamente — lo superará...

—Creí que tu odio por Serena era más tenue —confesó Taiki.

—¿Odio? — repitió él esbozando una mueca de burla —. No... sólo... no sé. Nunca me ha gustado la manera en que te ha tratado.

Y se dirigió a Seiya. En cualquier otra ocasión, Seiya habría sacado su filosa espada de amor para proteger a su Bombón. Incluso un mes atrás, ahora, nada de eso parecía tener un significado concreto y real. No sentía la necesidad de gritarle al mundo que amaba a Serena con toda su alma, poco a poco, las dudas y la confusión habías oscurecido sus sentimientos. Seguían vivos, pero se percibían de manera negativa. Amarla no le estaba haciendo tanto bien como él creía. Y las palabras de Mya retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, como si tuviese una alarma programada en el cerebro cada media hora que sonara continuamente.

—Lo sé —admitió Seiya, por primera vez en su vida, dándole la razón a Yaten sobre Serena — y a la vez no sé que demonios hacer.

—¿Cuál es el problema Seiya? —le preguntó Taiki con ojos preocupados.

El se aclaró la garganta, logró articular las palabras atropelladamente:

—Ella no...no creo que sienta lo mismo que yo.

—¿Te refieres a que no te ama?

Su rostro se distorsionó con dolor, y Taiki lamentó haber sido tan rudo.

—Lo siento... no pensé...

—No importa, Taiki —se levantó él, y luego les sonrió a sus hermanos — Me siento más fuerte ahora. No soy el idiota que en un principio le entregó todo a Bombón sin condición. Debo obtener lo que quiero... si no...

—¿Si no qué...Seiya? —preguntó Yaten con cautela.

La opresión de las costillas dolió tanto que se llevó una mano involuntariamente al costado. Era como si el corazón le hubiese dado un retortijón al ser bañado con ácido.

Se compuso al respirar con fuerza y dijo firmemente:

—Yo... creo que seguiré con mi vida, ¿No?

Yaten y Taiki se miraron con intensidad en cuanto él abandonó la sala para meterse en su cuarto. Ambos tenían muchísimos problemas, y aún así les daba la sensación de que el que mayor peligro corría de los tres era él. No tenía nada que ver con que fuese el menor, ni quizá el más entregado. Ni el más sincero. Era algo que los dos sabían, la vida de Seiya estaba ligada a la de Serena con un lazo tan fuerte, que lo había atado a sus entrañas y a todo lo que él era. Ella era su vida. Y una vez que no estuviera... ¿Qué pasaría con él?

No podría desaparecer... ¿O sí?

.

.

.

La fecha del cumpleaños de Serena llegó más rápido de lo que ella hubiera querido. El calendario marcaba uno a uno los días porque desde que se acordaba siempre le habían gustado los cumpleaños, y el suyo en especial. Ya olía la tarta de fresas con chocolate blanco que su madre estaba cocinando abajo, y la deliciosa cena que había estado preparando desde un día antes. Abrió una cajita rosada y comprobó el precioso álbum que Lita le había regalado. Era curioso como los regalos de todos estaban ahí, excepto uno. Admiró la blusa floreada que había escogido Mina para ella, y la carterita de medias lunas que Rei le había comprado. Sonrió al ver el libro que Taiki le regaló, y agradeció al cielo que era una novela romántica y no uno de ciencia. Una caja brillante estaba cuidadosamente apartada, y la abrió para ver el hermoso reloj rojo con plateado, que Yaten le había dado. Pasó saliva sin imaginarse cuanto le habría costado, convencida de que sólo iba a usarlo en una ocasión súper especial.

No había regalo de Seiya. Eso no le preocupaba, él ya le había dicho hace una semana que en la fiesta se lo daría... quizá le preocupaba más que él mismo no quisiera asistir a la fiesta.

Había pensado y re pensado que haría en aquél momento. Le ponía nerviosa la cantidad de persona que hubieran podido invitar, pero nada de eso significaba con el dar aquel enorme paso. Lo manejaría con cuidado, sin necesidad de excederse en aquello que Seiya no debía saber. No entendía por qué Seiya se aferraba tanto a conocer la _verdad._ ¿No bastaba con que supiera lo mucho que lo...? Pues sí. Así era. Tenía que saberlo. Por lo menos mientras no tuviera que ver a Hotaru a los ojos y arruinarse ella misma su propia felicidad.

Lo que le aliviaba era que, aquella no iba a ser una elegante fiesta como la de Rei. Se los dejó claro, quería música, comida, sí. Lo necesario... pero nada de extravagancias. No se sentía tan a gusto con ése tipo de vida. Eligió un vestido en estraples color melocotón, que jamás se había puesto. Era parte de la colección del closet nuevo.

Antes de que estuviera lista, el ronroneo del motor del coche se oyó afuera. Serena prácticamente huyó de casa. Se moría por verlo.

—Hola —saludó ella cuando lo vio de pie, recargado sobre el auto, como si fuese una estátua. Inmóvil y sin defectos. Serena lo chequeó rápidamente, traía unos pantalones negros, como casi siempre. Pero una camisa color crema con una líneas muy tenúes, casi invisibles en color café. Notó como se sonrojaba con súbito poder, ahora que iba a ... bueno, éso.

—Hola Bombón —susurró Seiya, y sonrió sin reírse —. Te ves realmente hermosa hoy.

—Soy un adefecio a comparación tuyo —dijo Serena y se acercó a él —. Te ves... bueno, ya sabes. Como lo que eres, una estrella.

Seiya se ruborizó, y sólo cumplió la tarea de abrir la puerta. Serena cerró los ojos con frustración. Recuperarlo no sería tan fácil.

El aire acondicionado del coche resultó un alivio para sus pobres nervios, porque así intentó relajarse al recargarse sobre el asiento suave de piel. Cuando Seiya encendió el estéreo a volumen normal ella suspiró. Seguía enfadado, y de ahí era aquella reacción suya de preferir escuchar música desconocida, que hablar con su novia. Serena recibió otro mensaje de felicitación y lo chechó. Molly. Torció una sonrisa tímida y dirigió su vista al horizonte, donde los frondosos árboles los protegían del intenso calor de afuera.

La casa de Mina estaba a unas veinte manzanas de la suya, muy cerca del puerto, y aquél día era viernes por la tarde, y como suponía, deberían tardar unos veinte o treinta minutos en llegar.

Aunque se sentía más largo que eso.

—Esto... ¿No viene Yaten? —preguntó ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Taiki trató de convencerle que debe aparecerse un rato por ahí. Aunque sea la casa de Mina, debe enfrentarla. Todos los demás seguimos perteneciendo a un círculo.

Su voz fue automática. A ella le dio la impresión como si se lo hubiese memorizado.

—¿Y... qué decidieron del viaje? Yo ya no supe...

Seiya le interrumpió de manera inesperada.

—El viaje no se hará. Al menos no este fin de semana...

—¿Por qué? —gimió Serena —. Yo creí que...

—Tengo una entrevista con la Art Lane. Lo siento, me avisaron de último momento.

Serena cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Cada palabra le cayó como un granizo sobre la cabeza. Miró a Seiya, y este tenía los ojos fijos en el camino. No pudo contestarle con un reclamo. Sabía que él no estaría mintiendo, pero muy probablemente en alguna otra circunstancia, él habría sabido negociar aquella cita. Seguramente para el lunes o martes, y aún más si ya tenía un viaje planeado. No había hecho nada por intentarlo, como ahora no estaba haciendo nada por esforzarse en estar con ella.

Y ella tenía toda la culpa.

Un mensaje de texto interrumpió la tensa burbuja en la que ambos estaban atrapados dentro del coche. Ella se dio a la tarea de revisarlo, ya que no había motivo suficiente para insistirle al pelinegro más atención de la que ella se merecía.

_**Espero que aunque no estemos juntos en éste cumpleaños, seas feliz, princesa. Yo no lo soy, y estaré esperando la oportunidad. Estaré esparándote a ti. **_

_**Darien**_

Serena cerró el movil con rapidez y lo guardó en su bolsa. Seiya le miró de reojo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Mensaje de cumpleaños —explicó ella con una mueca.

—Parece más bien que hayas recibido un mensaje de muerte —murmuró mirándola fugazmente con atención.

—Tengo miedo de la fiesta, Seiya —se zafó Serena , sonrió y se dio un golpecito fingido en la cabeza, actuando como una tonta.

Él se moridó el labio.

—Ah... ¿Y de quién era?

—Molly, bueno, Molly y luego Kelvin —dijo ella muy rápido — ¡Qué bobos! Si los voy a ver en un rato...

Seiya se aferró al volante con fuerza contenida, y se inclinó hacia adelante para aguantar. La opresión en las costillas regresó: acababa de mentirle de nuevo.

O quizá no, y él ya no tenía la capacidad para marcar la diferencia. Asintió una sola vez, incapaz de reírse de su gracia. La adrenalina se disparó por las venas de la princesa conforme fue compendiendo poco a poco al peligro. Levantó su mano izquierda buscando desesperandamente la suya, pero continuaba aferrada al volante. No tuvo más remedio que tocarle el hombro.

—Me siento muy feliz hoy de que estés conmigo.

—Lo sé, Bombón —parpadeó él —. Lamento lo del viaje, en serio.

Su voz dejaba atrás un matiz de remordimiento, pero su postura fue firme. Debía estar realmente enfadado.

Ya sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, cuando aspiró con fuerza y se contuvo. Ése dia las cosas iban a mejorar, ella lo haría. Tenía que funcionar, porque sino, no habría nada más que decir entre los dos.

Cuando vio lo linda que estaba adornada la amplia casa de Mina, no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente. Tomó la mano de Seiya con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle su fuerte deseo de mantenerlo a su lado, no sólo en aquél lugar, y él no se separó. Tomó aire para recibir los festejos y felicitaciones que llagaban uno a uno, con turnos en abrazos y besos por parte de las chicas. Aunque no fue tan grande como la de Rei, la de Serena era más cálida y envolvente. Todos se habían arreglado más de lo normal, en especial Lita, que en aquél momento iba muy decidida a mantener por lo menos una larga conversación con algún chico apuesto.

Esquivó las guirnaldas brillantes y los globos de la entrada y continuó con su labor de ser una buena anfitriona, aunque Mina ya hacía ése trabajo por ella majestuosamente. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, y un top completo de mangas cruzadas en color azul eléctrico, que hacía relucir sus ojos. Debajo, una falda entallada muy cortita en color negro y zapatos altos negros por igual. Traía una charola llena de bocadillos y vasos de té helado y otras bebidas, y sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes a todo el mundo. Parecía una de esas edecanes de Las Vegas, de las que los hombres no pueden dejar de ver con la boca abierta.

—¡Felicidades, preciosa! —sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos, y luego se giró, sintiendo por primera vez en muchos dias una alegría contundente y real. Haruka estaba detrás de ella acompañada de la despampanante Michiru, y ambas le sonreían.

—¡Haruka, Michiru! —exclamó ella abrazándolas con fuerza — Vinieron. Muchas gracias.

—Éste es nuestro regalo —le dijo Michiru guiñándole un ojo —. Pero lo abres luego.

Los ojos de las outers y del chico se encontraron, y Haruka le asintió con reconocimiento, mientras que Michiru le guiño un ojo con simpatía. Seiya les devolvió una sonrisa con franqueza. Serena respiró con alivio y tomó la bolsa de asas de una marca muy conocida, y reprimió abrazarlas de nuevo ante tanta galantería.

—¡No se hubieran molestado! Vaya... — ella buscó a sus espaldas. No había rastro de Hotaru.

—A lo mejor viene más tarde —le adivinió Haruka ahora mostrando una expresión de seriedad — Está pensándoselo...

—Esperemos que venga —le dijo Michiru amablemente, y parecía que estaba convenciéndose más a sí misma que a la misma Serena.

Asintió sin mucho afán, aunque quizá eso sería lo mejor si quería pasársela un poco mejor que los pasados días en aquella fiesta que era la suya.

—¿Qué tal, amiga? —les interrumpió Mina de repente, ya sin la charola — ¿Verdad que todo es un éxito?

—Es perfecto — le sonrió ella —. Tú estás guapísima. Me hubiera arreglado más de saber...

Ella le hizo un ademán con la mano como si no le diera importancia.

—Te ves increíble, no digas eso. Creo que exageré —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente. Aunque ni a ella ni a Seiya les parecía que eso creyera ella.

—Bombón tiene razón —le dijo Seiya entonces —. Yaten se va a ir de espaldas cuando te vea.

Mina sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro y su estómago se sacudía con violencia. Estaba completamente convencida de que rehusaría a venir, más cuando Serena le había contado que ya había recibido su regalo con anterioridad. Aquello había sido inesperado. Pensaría seguro mil cosas malas de ella, entre ellas, como que había decidido vestirse de ése modo solo para darle celos. ¿Qué reacción debería tener al verlo? ¿Amistosa? ¿Indiferente? Con lo que traía encima no sabía ni qué pensar. Ante eso, no le quedó otro remedio que reírse, aunque el sonido fue tembloroso y jadeante.

—¡Bien! —replicó, y salió despavorida de aquél lugar, en busca de auxilio al lado de Rei y Lita.

Seiya se rió con ganas, pero Serena no. En vez de eso, le tomó la mano de nuevo y lo condujo a seguir saludando a la gente.

Por ahí vio a Unazuky, y su respiración se agitó al ver a Andrew con ella y otro muchacho. Luego se tranquilizó cuando casi leyó en los ojos del rubio su mayor temor, y no había rastro de Darien. Andrew enfatizó la oración de que "venía solo" acompañando a su hermana y al novio de ésta, y Seiya no se percató de nada. Saludó a Molly y Kelvin, y les hizo muchas preguntas sobre su escuela y cosas sin importancia, para que ellos no tomaran el tema del mensaje enviado. Y ahí estaban varias chicas del grupo con el que solía reunirse en la secundaria antes de conocer a sus amigas, y muchaas personas que ella ya no se acordaban que exitían. La memoria de Rei sin duda era formidable, porque muchos de las personas que conocieron a lo largo de las batallas de los últimos cuatro años le resultaban conocidas. Sería imposible normarles a todos, pero bastaría decir que eran suficientes para que ella se sorprendiera de que tanta gente pudiese llegar a ubicarla.

Parecía que la noche estaría llena de sorpresas, porque traía la cabeza hecha un lío con lo que había por fin decidido, y con la fiesta, y había otra cosa más que la traía intranquila y no acababa de resolver exactamente qué era. Rei se le apareció con una elegante blusa rojo sangre y le abrazó con fuerza, y Lita ya estaba a su lado antes de que lo percibiera, justo delante de Taiki y Yaten. Miró la mesa que estaba llena de regalos y se avergonzó. Miró a Seiya fugazmente esperando que no hubiera gastado demasiado en ella, porque honestamente no sentía que en realidad fuera acreedora de tanta atención.

Pero no era la única que se sentía extraña.

—Deberías dejar de asaltar las bebidas, Yaten —le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Él se giró y sonrió asintiendo — aunque imagino porqué...

—Tienes razón —le dijo a Rei, que había ido por una margarita

—Estoy tenso —admitió —. ¿Dónde...?

Rei no necesitó que Yaten terminase la frase.

—La verdad es que anda de un lado para otro, no sé si esté en el jardín o acá adentro. Creí que ya la habías visto...

El consideró la respuesta a medida que estudiaba los rasgos de Rei. Le incomodaba aquella intuitiva doncella le escrutara los sentimientos. Por eso optó por la frialdad:

—Si ya la hubiera visto, quizá ni estaría ya aquí, Rei —confesó, y de un sorbo se acabó el trago.

—¡Calma! —le recomendó al ver la rapidez con la que bebía —. Además tengo un buen presentimiento. Sobre ti, y sobre todos.

—¿Por eso estás de tan buen humor? —preguntó él con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Por eso y porque posiblemente ocurra algo inesperado hoy.

Yaten entrecerró sus ojos verdes. ¡Como odiaba el misticismo!

—O sea que debo estar feliz porque pasará algo bueno, digamos, ¿probablemente?

—No dijo eso —interrumpió al mismo tiempo que le corregía Taiki —. Dijo posiblemente, no tiene nada que ver con una probabilidad. Posible puede que sí o que no, y probable es que hay una amplia posib...

Como siempre que hablaban de algo que no le interesaba y si eso incluía una explicación coherente de su hermano, Yaten se exasperó, agarró otra copa y los dejó plantados, ante la risa reprimida de Rei y la cara de enfado de Taiki.

Necesitaba escaparse de aquél lugar, sabía que Mina rondaba por alguna parte de la casa y estaba tratando de evitarla. Se sentía de una especie diferente, como si todos fueran de otro planeta y no él el extranjero. Subió las escaleras sabiendo que quizá el único lugar donde ella no estaría en una fiesta sería en su propia habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, el dulce aroma de su perfume le llegó a la nariz, mareándolo de confusión.

Quizá lo más perturbador fue encontrarse con la cama, en la que él sabía perfectamente que no sólo ella había dormido.

Avanzó hacia su tocador y miró muchas de las cosas que él le había regalado: cadenitas, prendedores, tarjetas y todas esas cosas que a ella le gustaban, aunque para él no fueran importantes, siempre le hacían sonreír, y eso era lo que a él le importaba.

Tomó una hojita en color amarillo que estaba botada por ahí, junto a sus maquillajes, tenía su nombre garabateado en letras diferentes, junto con palabras como "Te extraño" y demás. Sonrió a medias, y ahí no pudo preocuparse de que nadie notara el calor repentino que se desprendía debajo de su piel.

Al sentirse observado levantó los ojos con rapidez, detrás de él, reflejada en el espejo, con la puerta entreabierta, estaba ella parada. Mantenía la mano fija en el picaporte, como si no estuviese segura de entrar o no. Jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrárselo ahí, de repente, y mucho menos con aquél desesperado sentimiento en el pecho.

No supo en que momento comenzó a hiperventilar, y logró decir:

—La fiesta es abajo...

Él la miró unos instantes, fueron suficientes para comprobar lo que se había estado negando durante todas esas semanas. Mina se llevó una mano al pecho involuntariamente, no sabía si le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad. Yaten le lanzó una mirada intensa, evidentemente sin lograr controlarse del todo, pero estaba dispuesto a abandonar la habitación. Aquello quizá seguía sin cambiar algo. Los sentimientos no cambian las acciones...

Con aquél absurdo pensamiento, caminó a pasos lentos a través de la habitación, dejándola detrás suyo. Necesitaba irse antes de que el irracional deseo de regresar fuera más fuerte que él.

Fue cuando Mina gimió de manera involuntaria a su espalda.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

Se giró para ver los azules ojos que tanto quería con un brillo de nostalgia. Él tragó saliva y vaciló. Ella se acercó un paso más, y quedaron a menos de un paso de distancia.

—Para mí no había terminado... —murmuró.

Algo dentro de él revivió, como su una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera recorrido sin lograr estar muerto.

Bajó al piso, y luego le echó una mirada aridente:

—No ha terminado.

Fue lo único que ella necesitó para no sorprenderse cuando Yaten le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y se besaron con frenesí, ella aferrándose a su cuello y él atrayéndola de la estrecha cintura. Mina tuvo la sensación de que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas, o quizá era porque había dejado de respirar adecuadamente durante varios segundos. Yaten la besó pausadamente unos instantes más, y ya no quiso soltarla...

—Bombón —le llamó Seiya tomándola de la cintura —. ¿Lista para ver tu regalo?

Sintió un escalofrío ante su contacto, y le sonrió.

—Por favor dime que no es algo muy costoso... ni muy lujoso ni nada que me haga ver como...

—¡Shhh! —le indicó él con fastidio, — ahora, ¡al jardín!

No se dio cuenta que la mayoría ya estaba allá, y cuando escuchó los estruendosos sonidos miró al cielo. Había decenas de fuegos artificiales que salían del puerto donde Mina vivía, llegaban al cielo iluminándolo como si fuera el trozo de un sueño. Serena se llevó una mano a la boca, completamente asombrada de aquello. Uno, y uno más... y luego se giró para ver el deslumbrante rostro de Seiya a su lado, sonriéndole. Serena sintió su corazón agitarse...

—Ésto...ésto es...

No tienes que decirlo, lo veo en tus ojos, Bombón — sonrió Seiya con satisfacción. — Y lamento si hemos estado distantes en...

—No digas nada —le calló ella poniéndole la mano ahora en sus labios. Su corazón parecía explotar de emoción, ahora que por fin iba a lograrlo.

—¿Qué sucede...? —preguntó él desprendiéndose de su agarre son suavidad, mientras ambos ignoraban los gritos de sorpresa y exclamación que había alrededor—. Bombón... ¡Tu corazón está aceleradísimo! No irás a desmayarte, ¿O sí?

El tono era ligeramente receloso.

—Es porque estoy aterrada.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió él con un dejo de intriga.

— Seiya... —empezó Serena mojándose los labios y acercándose a un más, para que nadie pudiese distraerla — ¿Sabes que eres mi sol, verdad?

El agitó la cabeza.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, Bombón...

—¿Sabes que es lo que hace que la luna brille, verdad? —siguió Serena ahogando suspiros. Era demasiado para todo un día.

—Pues sí, es el sol...

—¿Sabes que yo existo, y funciono y brillo de ésta manera porque tú estás conmigo?

El enrojeció y aún así sabía que faltaba algo más. No supo como, porque ella no había dicho nada... y aún así, el dolor de las costillas no sólo había desaparecido, sino que había sido suplantado por un hinchamiento de éstas, como si estuviera lleno de aire.

Serena se acercó aún más, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. A Seiya le daba la impresión de improvisadamente haber sido raptado por un ángel en un mundo paralelo, en medio de aquel mundo insignificante y normal.

—De... de acuerdo —articuló él, sin dejar de sonreír —, sol y luna. Entiendo.

—Y también... — ella se aclaró la garganta, aunque en realidad no había necesidad de hacerlo. Quiso lograrlo de la manera correcta. Y de pronto sintió una abrumación dentro de ella, por la realidad que representaban aquellas palabras — ¿Sabes...? ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

La expresión de Seiya le distrajo el rumbo de sus pensamientos cobardes. Se le veía feliz, absorto, y ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse.

Yo te amo más de lo que llegué a imaginarme, Seiya. Y era tan atemorizante y arrebatador que tenía miedo. Pero... ya no debo sentir miedo. Lo que menos deseo es perder tu confianza, y tu amor, que es lo único que tengo. Al menos lo único por lo que lucharía...

El afirmó con la cabeza, y por primera vez, lo sintió. Lo sintió realmente, lo leyó en sus ojos y en su piel al estremecerse, lo intuyó en sus palabras. Era pura verdad. Lo amaba, y ahora que era así... se sentía completo, como si le hubieran reconstruido las partes del cuerpo una por una, y por supuesto todo le pertenecía a ella.

—¿No dices nada ? —imploró Serena

—Sabes que soy tuyo, Bombón — le dijo Seiya rindiéndose sin fuerzas —. Y por mucho que el sol sea una estrella que brille por sí misma, siempre estará atado a ti. Aunque me encuentre en medio de un complicado eclipse.

—No —le aseguró ella tomándole el rostro — Somos tú y yo. Y la Tierra sólo es el lugar donde se están cumpliendo nuestros sueños.

Su voz llevaba la impronta de una promesa.

Serena le besó son suavidad, para después, con delirio, hacerlo una y otra vez, despegándose solo porque un grito de emoción dentrás de ellos les hizo volverse. No tenía nada que ver con fuegos artificiales. La princesa sintió que algo había cambiado en aquella atmósfera, y fijó sus ojos entre la multitud de invitados, a su lado, Taiki estaba inmóvil, tieso, y blanco como el papel. Siguió su mirada.

—¡Es Amy! —oyó que gritaba una voz conocida. Lita.

Y al instante la ubicó, la muchacha estaba parada al pie de la entrada, con ambas manos cruzadas, sonreía.

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Hola a todos! muchas gracias a mis lectores, han leído hasta acá en ésta larga historia. Sus reviews me fascinan, por favor no dejen de hacerlo. Les contestaré via MP, muchos besos_

_Kay_


	25. Es egoísmo

Ésa persona está centrada en sí misma y vive en un mundo cerrado.

Es diferente al amor propio, que es necesario y saludable, pero a veces no siente amor hacia su persona sino desprecio y quiere todo para él/ella, porque se siente miserable y vacío.

Puede identificarse con prepotencia y obstinación, pretensión de utilizar a los demás como objetos para nuestro propio beneficio. Se manipulan, se compran, se venden, porque todas las personas pueden tener un precio a sus ojos.

Buda decía que si la gente no se odiara tanto a si misma, habría menos sufrimiento en el mundo, porque el odio hacia sí mismo se proyecta con agresividad y violencia.

Pero además de soledad y aislamiento, éste sentimiento (que también puede ser una forma de ser), de sus rasgos obsesivos, incapaz de compartir nada, podemos atarlo todo a nosotros, sin realmente pensar en la otra persona.

Vale, no te estoy dando una clase de moral ni nada. Tratamos de identificar a donde va todo esto. ¿Has tomado una decisión en función tuya y no del otro? Aunque creas, supongas o pienses que le hace mucho bien, ¿has actuado en tú beneficio único y personal? ¿has mentido para que las cosas no se te salgan de las manos? ¿has chantajeado, llorado, y sufrido en apariencia para que él o ella se quede? Amiga, temo decirte que eres egoísta. Muy egoísta.

El amor es...

.

.

"**Es Egoísmo"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_****_Los retumbar de los fuegos artificiales le dejó medianamente sorda por más de unos segundos. Sabía que, aunque eran los más divinas luces que había visto en su vida, no se comparaban con la inmensa felicidad que ahora le ahogaba por dentro. Sonrió tan ampliamente que le dolieron los pómulos, y corrió entre la multitud de invitados hasta que ella, y la delgada muchacha, se abrazaron con fuerza.

—¡Estás aquí... estás aquí!

Los demás emitieron sonidos de sorpresa y admiración, incluso aplaudiendo. La mayoría sabía que la peliazul había estado ausente un tiempo aunque todos, excepto una persona, sabían la verdadera razón. Entonces, la princesa de la Luna sintió como si le hubieran incrustado en su corazón otro trozo más que le faltaba, y cada vez se sentía más completo. Casi.

Amy no dejó de acariciarle la melena y de susurrarle felicitaciones y cariños, y cuando se separaron, se vieron a los ojos. Seiya estaba a escasos pasos de ellas. No quería interferir.

—Gracias por venir, gracias, gracias— repitió Serena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Amy sintió os suyos escocerse, pero se contuvo, sonrió con inocencia.

—Mi llorona amiga! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Jamás me olvidaría de ti.

Ella asintió, y se limpió las lágrimas con verguenza, mientras Amy le estrechaba fuertemente de la mano. Serena cambió la expresión de su mirada, y cuando estaba a punto de ocurrir, Amy actuó:

—¡Seiya, me da gusto verte!

Él se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después de un efusivo abrazo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaban ahí varios de sus conocidos a su alrededor, y luego, Lita y Rei ya la habían aprisionado en un poderoso abrazo. Serena retrocedió, comprendiendo la estrategia de su amiga. Sonrió de nuevo. No importaba, ya habría tiempo para todo.

Fue cuando lo comprendió. Buscó con la mirada en todas direcciones, incluso estiró el cuello al máximo, para buscarlo. Nada. No había rastro de Taiki por ninguna parte.

—Se acaba de ir— le dijo Seiya al oído.

—¿Cómo? Pero... — empezó Serena — No, no puede hacer eso. Ha esperado tanto para verla, no puede...

—No sabemos que pasó entre ellos, Bombón— le explicó él comprensivamente —. ¿No crees que es mejor dejarlos actuar?

—Pero...

Seiya le negó otra vez con la cabeza. Su cara estaba muy seria.

—Está bien, haremos lo que tú digas— reflexionó ella, después de unos segundos y luego sonrió —, Todo es perfecto. ¡Todo!

Y se arrojó a sus brazos para besarlo con ternura.

Dentro de la casa, también había mucho amor y sentimientos encontrados. Justo en la parte alta, dónde Mina seguía aferrándose a los labios que tanto la enloquecían. Él se separó suavemente pero con firmeza, y le dijo viéndola a los ojos:

—Creo que ahora deberías bajar.

—No— repuso ella, quizá intentando parecer tajante, aunque sólo consiguió un gemido que parecía una petición —,no quiero dejarte.

—Amy ha vuelto.

—¿Qué? — preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos, en seguida advirtió a través de la ventana que el barullo de la tarraza se había vuelto mucho mayor, y debajo de los fuegos artificiales, había una bolita de gente rodando a una cabellera azul — Ay, por Dios... es ella. ¡Es ella!

Mina sintió que la adrenalina se le disparaba, y enseguida miró a Yaten.

—¿Vas a irte...? — inquirió temerosa.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me lo prometes?— insisitó poniendo sus delgadas manos sobre las mejillas del chico.

—No tengo que prometer nada, Mina— aseguró Yaten, que, aunque el tono de su voz resultaba cansado —, nunca quise irme.

Mina asintió y le sonrió. Se besaron nuevamente, y ella le dejó, comprendiendo que en instantes volvería a alcanzarla.

Apenas le notó, Amy se apresuró a reencontrarse también con Mina, que se le había echado a abrazarla soltando también lágrimas de felicidad. Habían sido demasiadas emociones también para ella, quizá después de Serena. Luego, se les unieron las demás, y juntas, las cinco formaron un múltiple abrazo, que también estaba cargado de melancolía, de alegría, y de recuerdos.

Al parecer Serena era la que estaba más aprisionada, y también la más feliz.

—¡Las quiero!

Las demás murmuraron comentarios semejantes, y al final, tuvieron que separarse, porque el enorme pastel de crema y frambuesas de la festejada llegó cargado por Molly y Unazuki.

—¡FELICIDADES!

Serena reprimió más lágrimas de felicidad, y se aferró a la mano de Seiya, quién le susurró con bochorno:

—No es un funeral, Bombón.

—Lo siento— dijo secándose los ojos con rapidez. Seiya rió con simpatía.

Amy avanzó a pasos pausados hasta donde estaban Haruka y Michiru, a quienes aludó con cariño. Michiru entrecerró sus ojos al mirarla detenidamente.

—¿Todo bien, pequeña?

—Por supuesto— acordó ella sonriendo ampliamente — bueno, ahora sí.

—Estamos para cualquier cosa— acotó Haruka. Amy asintió con entendimiento, pero algo dentro de ella no la dejaba tranquila.

Sus veloces ojos habían recorrido el lugar una y otra vez, sintiendo desvanecerse de nervios. No lo veía por ninguna parte. Se frotó las manos con ansiedad, pero no le iba a dar tiempo de pensar absolutamente en nada, porque ya tenía detrás de ella a sus amigas de nuevo, pidiéndole que acompañaran a Serena a partir su pastel.

Yaten alcanzó a Seiya enseguida.

—¿Dónde está? — preguntó el platinado.

—No contesta su celular — dijo Seiya esbozando una mueca — me preocupa.

—¿Debería ir a buscarlo?

—Debe estar hecho un lío— respondió Yaten mirando a Amy fijamente —,no creo que sea conveniente.

—Sí, y como le dije a Bombón, creo que nadie debería intervenir.

—¿Por qué crees que haya regresado? — preguntó Yaten mirando el grupo de amigas, que probaban el pastel descaradamente con los dedos.

—Yo tengo una mejor — propuso Seiya — ¿Por qué se fue, en primer lugar?

Yaten no supo que contestar, usualmente Seiya no hacía ése tipo de preguntas capsiosas que te dejan con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza desordenada. El pelinegro iba a decir algo más, pero fue aprisonado por los brazos de la princesa que comenzó a besarlo una y otra vez. Yaten hizo una expresión de desagrado, que estaba más bien ligada al rechazo de empalagamiento que al hecho en sí.

—¡Gracias, Seiya, gracias! ¿Tuviste algo que ver en ésto, verdad? — preguntó.

El se separó de ella, tan colorado que apenas pudo explicárselo.

—No, no. Oye, no soy Superman.Sé que hago cosas raras, pero no he tenido nada que ver en lo de Amy. Aunque honestamente me siento feliz de que haya regresado.

—Lo sé— repuso Serena y volvió a abrazarlo —. Te amo. ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!— canturreó.

Yaten murmuró algo sin sentido y se giró mejor a ver los fuegos artificiales. Serena advirtió su presencia y se volteó hacia él, sonriéndole deslumbrantemente:

—¡Tú y Mina se han reconciliado!

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó inmediatamente. Sabía que con el alboroto a ella no le había dado tiempo de contarles a sus amigas nada.

—Porque tienes brillo labial en la boca— se rió Serena con gracia. Yaten se giró en un segundo y se limpió, para después desaparecer de ahí sin darle la oportunidad a Seiya de que se burlara de él. Luego, ella se giró hacia su novio —. ¿Es genial, no?

—Quizá— sonrió Seiya torcidamente — aunque el que se hayan tragado a besos no da la garantía de que vuelvan a estar juntos, Bombón.

La princesa hizo un puchero. Ella no entendía esos procedimientos.

—¡Qué raro! — confesó — si tú me besaras así no habría forma de que no pudiera perdonarte. ¿Tú sí?

—Definitivamente— coincidió para besarla una vez más.

Si hubiéramos narrado una fiesta más feliz que aquella, seguro no existiría. El cumpleaños número dieciocho de Serena Tsukino fue el mejor que ella haya tenido en la vida. No tenía nada que ver con el número de invitados, ni los adornos ni los regalos. Quizá tampoco en sí la gente que había ella. Eran esas circustancias, ésos hechos que van marcando tu vida, afligiéndote en unas cosas y alegrándote en otras. Y el último año había estado para Serena cargado de tanta presión, de tristezas y de soledad, que cuándo realmente te encuentras con una nueva realidad, una felicidad desbordada que es desconcertante, pareciera que estás dentro de un sueño. A ella le costó tanto trabajo aceptar que realmente se merecía ser feliz, que incluso ahora que lo era, no había cabida para el entendimiento. Nada es absoluto, y por ahora, se guardaba muchas cosas dentro de ella. Pensamientos y sentimientos que la atormentaban por las noches. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Si podía sufrir de noche, cuando nadie la veía, y en la mañana iba a estar llena de amor y dicha, ¿Acaso no valía la pena?

Cargada de éstas ideas veía como Rei y Lita repartían el pastel a todos, como Seiya acababa de ser presentado por Mina ante Molly y Kelvin, y como la primera se ruborizaba al verlo y escucharle las tonterías que seguramente estaba diciendo. Y como Kelvin ocultaba unas cejas de molestia detrás de esas enormes gafas, y al final terminó riéndose cuando Seiya les estaba contando algo que seguramente trataba sobre ella. Fue testigo de como, de la nada, Lita y Andrew se la pasaron bailando, y ella, anonadada, sonrió para sus adentros pidiéndole a la estrella más brillante del cielo que los enamorara. Le encantó la cara que puso Rei cuando Unazuky platicó muy animadamente con Nicholas, y prácticamente fue arrastrado de vuelta hacia ella, valorándolo mucho más que antes.

Quizá lo único que la perturbaba (fuera de sus cabilaciones constantes) fue la actitud de Amy. Ella era la primordialidad en aquél día para sus amigas, incluso más que ella que era la festejada. Rei, misteriosa y vivaz, no se desprendía de ella, cuidadosa, pero lo suficientemente discreta para no incomodarla, sacándole sonrisas a la peliazul a cada momento.

Serena permaneció aferrada al barandal del puerto, admirando todas las piezas que se encajaban en su maravillosa vida. Miró hacia abajo y detrás de las escalinatas estaba Taiki. Ella borró su sonrisa y se apuró a alcanzarle.

—Taiki — le llamó Serena, tratando de recuperar el aliento. A pesar de que había corrido, él no se había movido de su sitio.

—Serena... — susurró él mirándola con sorpresa — ¿Qué haces acá?

—Estaba... estoy precupada por ti — corrigió tocándose el pecho para calmar su respiración agitada —. ¿Estás bien?

—Deberías estar con tus amigas.

—Debo estar donde quiera estar — discutió ella acercándose un poco más —, Seiya y Yaten están buscándote. Y...

—_Ella_ no está buscándome— corrigió él mirándo hacia el océano. Serena pasó saliva al percibir, aún en la distancia, las dolorosas palabras de él —. Así que no hay razón para volver.

—¡Taiki!— exclamó Serena tocándole un brazo — mírame aunque sea. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Puedes recuperarla! ¡Mira a Yaten y a Mina, mira a todos! ¿No crees que es un día especial? ¿No crees que...?

—Nadie ha hecho lo que yo le hice a Amy— dijo Taiki. Cada frase era reprimida por frustración y acongoja —.Nadie lo entendería, nadie lo perdonaría...

Serena guardó silencio. Algo dentro de ella le decía que jamás podría entender lo que Taiki estaba diciéndole, y que también, siendo el una persona confiable y madura, tenía razón.

—Perdóname, Taiki — masculló Serena mirando el piso. Él se giró, y aunque su rostro seguía medio distorsionado por el impacto y el malestar, le sonrió.

—Si hay alguien a quien en mi vida jamás podría odiar, ésa eres tú, Serena — dijo él poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza revolviéndole el pelo con cariño —,y te quiero como una hermana. Y quiero agradecerte todo, y también que has hecho feliz a mi hermano.

Ella se conmovió. Luego percibió algo en sus palabras:

—Parece que estuvieras despidiéndote — repuso Serena con tensión. — No te irás, ¿verdad? No puedes, no ahora que Amy ha regresado...

—Lo intentaré, Serena — prometió el castaño y le estrechó una de sus manos — si ella me acepta de nuevo, aunque sea del modo que sea, estaré agradecido y me quedaré. Me aferraré a eso aunque sea la más mínima esperanza. ¡Qué egoísta soy!

—¿Por qué? — inquirió ella, confusa — No lo eres, porque piensas en Amy más que en ti mismo. No puedes serlo, yo sí que lo soy, por tratar de atar a todos a mi vida, y aunque nos veas bien, apenas hace un año y medio las chicas y yo ya casi ni nos hablábamos. Gracias a ustedes nos unimos, y encontramos, al menos yo, Mina y Amy el amor verdadero. ¡No puedes decir eso!

—El amor verdadero — repitió Taiki esbozando una sonrisa melancólica —. ¿Quieres decir que lo que sentías por Darien era falso?

Serena se paralizó.

—No, no — respondió ella con un ligero nerviosismo —, claro que no. Pero Seiya es lo que siempre busqué, el es mi mitad, lo que esperaba detrás de las pruebas que superé con Darien. A él lo amé, pero no como amo a Seiya.

A la rubia le preocupó el tono en que lo dijo. Estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos, y aún así, a la hora de explicárselos a alguien más parecía que se iba a caer en dudas. Quizá no era buena expresándolos, o quizá era otra cosa que aún no entendía. Taiki carraspeó.

—Espero que años más tarde mantengas tu teoría, pequeña princesa — le dijo Taiki con modo neutral —, y que permanezcas al lado de la misma persona de la que tantas maravillas has hablado conmigo.

Y se marchó, caminando a pasos lentos hasta subir a su auto, seguramente. Serena no pudo retenerlo de que se quedara, estaba atontada con las palabras que le había dicho. ¿De verdad era tan infantil, diciendo que Seiya era la persona que sería su ideal para siempre, y él era tan maduro bajándola de sus nubes en un santiamén?

Se acordó de aquél libro, el que había sacado de la biblioteca hace ya un año.

—Bueno — se dijo a sí misma en un murmullo tan suave, que era opacado por los sonidos de las luces en el cielo —, ésa princesa también creía en cuentos inexistentes. Y yo ya he encontrado a mi príncipe, al verdadero... pero no es que el otro fuera falso, simplemente, los dos nos encontramos y funcionamos. Con él no funcionó, y ya sé que nada tiene que ver con ilusiones y fantasías. Eso sólo... la forma en la que lo hago y me hace sentir. ¿No piensas tú lo mismo?

Levantó la cara y vio hacia la luna.

No se dio cuenta que llevaba un rato corto parada ahí sin hacer nada, porque Lita se asomó desde arriba y le reclamó su ausencia, obligándola a regresar a la fiesta y a la realidad.

Cuando Serena regresó a la celebración no imaginaba que Seiya lo hubiera convertido en lo que lo convirtió. Parecía un verdadero club nocturno, y había gente que en su vida había visto. También se sorprendió de ver a Taiki ahí, creyendo que se había marchado para su casa, éste seguro al ver las intenciones del menor de los Kou decidió intervenir.

—Seiya, tienes pastel en la cara— le dijo Serena reprimiendo una risita, quitándoselo con una servilleta. Él ni se imputó. Seguía alegando con Taiki sobre algo que no estaba enterada.

—Ya sé, ya sé — decía el pelinegro — ¡Es que todo está tan aburrido! Además ya todos son mayores de edad aquí, Señor Perfección, y para que te lo sepas, es gente de la disquera. No es como si fuera una fiesta clandestina y callejera...

—¿Qué pasa? Seiya, ¿Quiénes son éstas personas? ¡Y ya casi no te escucho! La música está muy alta...

—Nada, Bombón — dijo él sonriéndole para darle confianza,— pensé que podríamos hacer esto un poco más divertido, pero Taiki...

—Haz lo que quieras, Seiya — le adviritió éste — pero no quiero problemas después, ni que me llames, ni que me pidas ayuda para nada...

Seiya puso su mano asemejando una boca, sin dejar de abrirla y cerrarla, imitando la cantidad de palabras innecesarias que estaba empleando su hermano.

—No te preocupes — prometió —. ¿Acaso no mantengo todo siempre bajo control?

Serena se mordió el labio inferior, y de repente le dio miedo que Taiki se marchara.

Las palabras de Seiya tomaron un significado completamente irónico conforme fue avanzando la noche. El introducir chicos del medio del espectáculo hizo que hasta las chicas mas retraídas y tímidas de la fiesta comenzaran a bailar como locas, coqueteando y bebiendo una copa tras otra. Si bien es cierto que Seiya trató (porque quiso y no lo logró) de mantener el nivel de embriaguez de los presentes mínimo, la mayoría de ellos (incluyéndolo) eran simples adolescentes recién convertidos en adultos únicamente por una fecha de nacimiento, que tenían cero experiencia en eventos nocturnos. Así, cuando menos se dio cuenta, las cosas estaban, tal y como Taiki dijo, fuera de control.

Nadie vomitó sobre nadie, nadie se murió, nadie se peleó con nadie, pero Serena abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a la dulce Unazuky, besándose descaradamente con un muchacho mucho mayor que ella. ¿Qué pasó con el primer beso a la luz de la luna y con el hombre de sus sueños? Y luego, a Rei, riéndose a carcajadas con Lita y las demás. Quizá la única que conservaba la postura era Amy, quién con miradas temerosas y apenadas buscaba la mejor manera de seguirse divirtiendo con sus amigas sin parecer ni desubicada ni reprimida.

—¡Seiya! — le reclamó Serena después de un rato

—Taiki tenía razón, lo sé — sonrió él, con cara de niño que acaba de cometer una travesura — ; siempre la tiene.

—¿Y entonces?

—Nada, Bombón — le dijo abrazándola para seguir bailando —. ¡De todos modos no me habría dejado! Además nada se ha...

Un florero de cristal que estaba sobre una mesa de centro cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

—Mina va a matarme — declaró.

Pero para ésas alturas Mina no estaba en condiciones de matar a nadie. Es más, no estaba en condiciones de hacer absolutamente nada que no fuera tratar de no tambalearse por aquella sospechosa bebida que había compartido con ésa amiga de Unasuki, que era mucho más grande que ella. No es que hubiese tomado mucho, en realidad, la bebida como le dijo ella "era mortal".

Aún así, aquella calurosísima noche de julio no estaba adecuada para quedarse con sed, y seguía buscando algo que pudiera ingerir que no la pusiera peor. Más que nada, porque sus preocupaciones (que ya se encontraban muy remotas) de anfitriona comenzaban a aparecer. Si bien su mamá se había ido de viaje de negocios durante toda ésa semana, no iba a poder explicar las manchas que acababa de ver en la alfombra, ni la cortina del recibidor que quién sabe porqué estaba tirada, y bueno... para qué seguir con la lista.

Salió del cuarto de baño de la planta de arriba, cuando se topó con Yaten, de manera brusca e inesperada, y él tuvo que sujetarla para que no trastabillara en los escalones.

—Guau, ¿Eres un crimen andante, lo sabías?

—¡Oh, mi amor! Estaba buscándote... — sonrió Mina echándole los brazos al cuello. Yaten frunció el entrecejo al percibir su actitud. No era un cumplido lo del crimen.

—Parece más bien que buscabas el baño, pero no importa — respondió él —. ¿Por qué no nos movemos de las escaleras? No te ves muy orientada...

—Sólo necesito sentarme un minuto.

Yaten le sujetó el brazo hasta que ella se sentó en su cama, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los altos zapatos.

—Vaya, parece que todos han sido gran material para la fiesta — dijo Yaten mirando por la ventana hacia abajo, donde seguía atiborrado de gente en la terraza —. ¿Soy yo o ése ponche estaba de miedo?

—Lo es — admitió Mina — Gracias por rescatarme de las escaleras. Habría sido un numerito...

—Bueno, no sería la primera vez — se burló Yaten mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ella negó con la cabeza para sí misma. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su escenita en la playa?

La rubia respiró hondo.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijiste...? —preguntó ella. El platinado percibió el cambio de voz en la chica, y se puso alerta —. ¿Eso de que... nunca quisiste irte?

El se limitó a asentir, aunque ya se estaba inquietando. Él también había bebido por el estrés y otras cosas, aunque definitivamente se hayaba con el piso en su lugar, quizá. Quizá hasta que Mina se giró para estampar sus labios contra los suyos. Él correspondió con obviedad, porque primeramente era muy difícil resistírsele a la chica que le había robado el corazón, y por otro porque ya era inevitable.

El se separó con sutileza, casi hablando sobre sus propios labios.

—Mina no creo que...

Otro beso. Ella le tomó el rostro y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo de nueva cuenta. ¡Vaya que las copas de más ayudaban! Ese día, había estado sometida a mucha angustia por poder verlo o no, por la endemoniada fiesta y por todo lo que con llevaba. Y ahí estaba, diciéndole que quería regresar y ella, como siempre, irrevocablemente enamorada de él. Besó su labio inferior y él se dejó hacer, mientras le arrancaba un suspiro que hizo que ella comenzara a descontrolarse; debajo de su oreja y comenzó a bajar hacia su cuello cuando él, tratando de recuperar un poquito de la cordura que le quedaba le susurró al oído:

—Si sigues no voy a poder controlarme.

Ella le miró fijamente, con las mejillas encendidas y musitó:

—No quiero que lo hagas.

Y antes de que pudiera avergonzarse (más nunca arrepentirse) se sacó el ajustado top negro frente a sus ojos. Yaten tragó saliva al ver la fina lencería negra que traía debajo, nada más y nada menos que su color favorito. Sonrió con bochorno.

—Eso no es justo, para nada justo...

—La vida no es justa, ¿Verdad? —le dijo antes de inclinarse hacia él. —Por Dios, hueles delicioso... ¿colonia nueva?

—No... no — casi se sofocó él —. Sólo lo... usual.

Si había algo que Yaten y Mina pudieran definir en su relación era ardor. Ardor y deseo, donde si bien sus mentes siempre estaban revueltas, ofuscadas, llenas de dudas y a la vez contradictorias, sus cuerpos jamás lo habían estado. Ambos desde que se empezaron a tratar con cercanía notaban esa tensión sexual que siempre los había envolvido por ser tan diferentes, por caerse realmente mal. A él, qué decir, detestaba a las niñas como ella. Le parecían una plaga de ruidosos y fastidiosos bichos, llenas de pensamientos huecos y expresiones tontas. Les preocupaban las cosas más insignificantes y dejaban que sus vidas se sumieran en trivialidades y desperdicios. Era una monserga soportarlas, oírlas y vivir a su lado. Y ella, pues sinceramente detestaba a los muchachos como Yaten. Ella, que siempre se andaba fanfarroneando de cuán maravillosa, hermosa y simpática podía ser, el que un chico con la vanidad más grande que ella le dijera que no lo era lo hizo volverse loca. Mina Aino amaba gritar, carcajearse, el escándalo, los chismes, las intrigas y el cotilleo. Le volvían loca las trvialidades de las que hablaba Yaten, y quizá podría decirse que no se tomaba demasiado en serio todo.

Entonces, ¿Qué demonios hacían los dos enamorados del otro?

Mientras seguían besándose con arrebato, la muchacha comenzó a desabotonar la delgada camisa uno a uno. Para el ojiverde, toda la confusión que había generado hasta ése día siempre parecía desaparecer en segundos cuando estaba así con Mina. Era como si ella, con su encanto y seducción le quitara una telaraña que él solito construía en sus actitudes hostiles y sus errores.

Se aferró con la mano izquierda a uno de sus muslos apretándolo con firmeza, haciendo que ella terminara completamente sobre las piernas de él, abrió los ojos para observarla con éxtasis, vale, la chica que más quería semidesnuda sobre él no era precisamente una imagen de la que pudiera prescindir. Y con ésa falda...vaya.

—¿Me has tendido una trampa eh? —le susurró en la oreja. Casi percibió la sonrisita traviesa de ella.

—No sabía que vendrías, pero tampoco es como si estuvieras pasándotela tan mal, ¿A qué no?

Sonrió. Su tramposa _novia_ no había cambiado nada, y eso era otra de las cosas que realmente le gustaban de ella. Ambos se deshicieron de la estorbosa poca ropa que quedaba, entre besos, mordiscos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Él la recorrió toda, llenándola de delirio mientras cerraba los ojos siempre que él no estaba mirándola. Tenía que admitir que Yaten era capaz de hacerle incluso suplicar si se lo proponía, por lo que, por más que amara sentirse completamente a su disposición, no podía hacérselo ver tan evidentemente. Se detuvo cuando, después de varios minutos de insoportable ardor que la recorrió completa mientras echaba vistazos al cuerpo desnudo del chico, no pudo postergarlo más. Lo necesitaba.

—Esto... ¿amor? —. No recibió respuesta, más que un sonido ronco por parte de él —Hazlo... hazlo ya...

Fue suficiente para que él mismo perdiera la razón al oírla decírselo de aquél modo. La movió hacia sí colocándola donde debía de estar, y rodeó su cuerpo por el interior de los hombros con sus brazos. Se preparó tratando de mantener su cordura en los segundos en los que pareciera que todo su cuerpo se desintegrara en aquel insoportable deseo. Entró en ella con la misma desesperación con la que ella se lo había pedido, ambos soltaron el aire al mismo tiempo, ella, en un gemido agudo y corto, y él, en un ronco quejido. A él le llegó al oído y a ella a la nuca, se movió dentro y la caliente respiración de Mina le caló hasta la gargánta y el estómago. Sólo había necesitado un gemido inocente proveniente de sus labios para convencerlo de que, sin problemas, ésa chica lo tendría siempre a sus pies.

La tormenta de emociones que ambos tenían dentro hacía mucho más complicado y fascinante todo. Ella se aferró a ésa espalda susurrándole cuanto lo amaba y lo deseba una y otra vez, y se sintió la más tonta de las mujeres por alguna vez, en alguna rabieta, haberle dicho que lo odiaba. Se perdió en el alucinante mundo que siempre los rodeaban cuando hacían el amor de ésa forma, apretó los dientes. Lo adoraba. Podría hacer cualquier cosa que él le pidiese, incluyendo cualquier contexto, siempre y cuando parmaneciera a su lado de ése modo. Pensar en él de ésa forma solo le hizo gemir con más fulgor, y se tapó ella misma la boca, para después quitársela recordando que, aparte de que la puerta de su cuarto estaba puesta con seguro, la música de abajo era tan fuerte, que se escucharía en toda la cuadra.

Yaten empujó con fuerza y la oyó gritar. Sonrió.

—No te reprimas, Mina...

Tonto. Cómo detestaba que su sarcasmo siempre estuviera presente, y como ella amaba todo lo que era, indirectamente también le encantaba que hiciera ése tipo de cosas. Se miraron a los ojos, y ella, extasiada siempre con su piel sudorosa sobre ella, sintió unas ganas tremendas de casi morderlo. Lo hizo, lo hizo en el antebrazo y en el hombro, y él soltó un sonido lleno de lujuria. Devoró su cuello y le clavó las uñas en la espalda sin violencia. Eran movimientos pausados, pero enérgicos. Él se sintió mareado en un escalofrío lleno de gozo que le hizo hundir su rostro en el cuello de ella, haciendo que se impulsara a empujar con más fuerza.

Mina empezó a mover su cadera hacia adelante y atrás con furia y sin descanso. Con la misma intensidad entre la ropa revuelta que estaba entre ellos, en ésa cama que más de una vez había sido testigo de su acto, e incluso en la cual apenas hacía un día había llorado por no sentirlo con ella. Ahora, estaba ahí, y eso la volvía loca. Lo supo en ése momento: no había razón que valiera estar separados. Gritaban y se mordían, se arañaban mientras ése arañazo era reemplazado por un beso voraz, ella le pedía más y él más ímpetu le ponía. Solos, él y ella, le siguieron dando rienda a suelta a lo que tanto les perseguía, olvidándolo.

El delicioso juego les hacía perder la noción por partes de dónde estaban por el placer, Yaten agarró de sus pechos apretándolos con frenesí, y ella hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, para después inclinarse nuevamente hacia él, y besarlo hasta el fondo. Él se lo devolvió con la misma aflicción, invadiéndole todo el espacio sin casi dejarla respirar. El se apuró porque ella lo pidió con contenida verguenza, y entre bramidos ahogados ya estaban cerca del final.

El apretó los dientes y se dejó caer una y otra vez, los dos gritaron en sintonía.

Luego, sólo jadeos. El aún dentro de ella le miró y le quitó el flequillo que le había estado estorbando la vista. Mina le acarició el rostro.

—Bueno y...ésto— dijo ella con voz entrecortada —¿Esto significa que me vas a volver a llamar, verdad?

Yaten no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

La mañana del sábado muchas cosas ocurrieron, e iniciaron después de "el final" de la fiesta. Había muchas preguntas, respuestas y acontecimientos, empecemos:

Seiya abrió los ojos sintiéndose terriblemente confuso. En su cabeza pareciera que había pasado un ferrocarril dejándolo todo machacado y con el sonido en la cabeza. Podía ver las las cortinas el intenso sol. Seguro ya sería muy, muy tarde. Miró su celular y tenía un mensaje de buenos días de Serena, uno de un amigo y muchos, muchos de su manager.

La entrevista. Demonios.

Salió de su cuarto a pasos lentos y miró el departamento. Estaba tan pulcro que él mismo se sintió mal. Taiki estaba sobre su escritorio, tecleando con rapidez y hablando por teléfono. Le echó una mirada de bala. El se talló los ojos con fastidio y se sentó frente a él.

—_Buenas tardes_ — empezó el castaño alzando las cejas — tengo tres llamadas de Joe y dice que te necesita en el estudio en media hora para que recibas al periodista de Art Lane. Además, que olvidaste mandarle la propuesta que le prometiste desde el jueves... y...

—Ya, ya — pidió Seiya cerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano al frente —, ¿Podrías al menos no gritar?

Éste soltó una carcajada de indignación.

—¡No puedo creerlo!— espetó Taiki desviando hasta entonces la mirada del monitor —. ¿Encima te vas a aparecer con resaca? Eres muy irresponsable, Seiya.

—Lo sé — contestó ahogando un bostezo y luego se refirió al ama de llaves —. Nini, ¿me traes un café?

—¿A qué hora llegaste? — inquirió con sospecha.

—No me acuerdo — contestó sinceramente —. Oye, tampoco es como si anduviera arrastrándome por las banquetas, además ni siquiera conducí yo, tenía que llevar a Bombón sana y salva a su casa, así que Kyle me trajo. ¡Sólo estoy desvelado!

Le dio un sorbo a su café e hizo una expresión amarga.

—Esto es horrible, asqueroso — se quejó sacando la lengua— .¿Cómo eres capaz de beberlo todo el tiempo?

La puerta se abrió, y Yaten apareció en ella, entrando con rapidez, diciendo un fugaz "¡Hola!" dejando su chaqueta sobre el colgadero, y apuró el paso hacia su habitación, dispuesto a irse...

—¡Ajá!— le acusó Seiya señalándolo — ¡No dormiste aquí!

Yaten torció el gesto, y luego se dirigió a sus hermanos.

—¿Quién lo dice? ¡Son las doce del día!

—Que no lo ves que está cambiado de ropa, ¿Seiya? — le espetó Taiki. No le iba a dar oportunidad de que acusando a Yaten se zafara de él mismo.

—Eso veo — siguió Seiya haciendo ésa expresión que ocupaba para convencer a todas las personas —,pero traes los mismos zapatos. Nunca te pones los mismos zapatos dos días seguidos.

Taiki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Yaten se sonrojó.

—Yo ya hice todo lo que debía. Además, ¿A ti qué te importa? ¿Sabes que te ves peor que un vagabundo?

Seiya se encogió de hombros y bostezó de nuevo.

—Parece que las cosas se arreglaron con Mina — comentó Taiki como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡A él no le dices nada! — protestó Seiya nuevamente. Taiki le ignoró. — Es muy injusto.

—No era la fiesta de _su_ novia — repuso.

—¡Pero si _su_ casa! — siguió.

—No era mi novia ayer — aclaró Yaten tomando la taza de café que Seiya hizo a un lado, — y ya ni sé si lo es hoy. No sé si hice bien realmente...

Como Seiya estaba demasiado adormilado, fue el mayor de los Kou quien habló.

—Y eso por...? — le invitó Taiki. Yaten suspiró.

—Hay mucho que hablar, y pareciera que ninguno quiere hacerlo. Como sea, ya no caeré en lo de antes. No más.

—¿Cuántas veces he oído eso? — dijo Seiya para sí mismo mientras abría una soda que lo salvaría de la amargura del café.

Yaten alzó una ceja en respuesta, y luego le espetó:

—¿Y cuántas veces he oído yo que ya no te dejarás caer por las confusiones de Serena? ¡Es muy egoísta! Aunque no te haya siquiera dicho...

—Ya lo hizo — interrumpió Seiya, y de manera instantánea, su cara mostró una sonrisa resplandeciente, igual a como si hubiera juntado todas las buenas noticias del mundo, y todas le hubieran tocado a él.

Los otros dos se miraron, el platinado le sonrió con sin mucho afán. Taiki sólo le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

—Me alegro, Seiya.

—Es cierto — reaccionó Seiya, olvidando su resaca, su buena noticia y la de Yaten —. ¿Qué pasó ayer...? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Amy te vio? ¿Qué sentiste cuando la viste?

—Igualito a la reportera del jueves, ¿Verdad? — le dijo Yaten a Taiki. Este cerró su computadora. Estaba cansado de andarse escondiendo de todo el mundo, de fingir cuando no quería hacerlo, y de sentir tantas cosas y no poder decírselas a nadie. Se dirigió entonces a Seiya.

—No...no pude. Ya me iba cuando vi que andabas organizando la fiesta, y después de que habláramos me marché. Honestamente sólo la vi una vez, no lo logré, no...

—Y ya no pudo continuar. Cerró los ojos.

—Creo que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo — admitió Yaten, tratando de darle confianza a Taiki — Pero como dice Seiya, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? No puedes ignorarla toda la vida, quizá vuelva al colegio...

—Tendré yo que dejar de ir.

Seiya negó con la cabeza. De ninguna forma creía que Taiki tenía razón. Quizá él era demasiado centrado, metódico y perfeccionista. Una imperfección como la que le había pasado con Amy no podría afectarlo. Y su respuesta era huir del problema. Le parecía contradictorio y absurdo, porque si bien Taiki era un experto en la resolución de los problemas en su vida diaria, no podía resolver los de su propia vida sentimental.

Quizá era él el que estaba mal, y siendo una persona demasiado honesta y que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones corría el riesgo de equivocarse una y otra vez. El amor que Serena le profesaba era única y específicamente porque así lo sentía ella, y no porque él haya realizado un manual de instrucciones para conquistarla. Muchos pensaban que su forma de ser era envidiable y genial, pero a él no le parecía tanto, porque siempre se sentía en peligro inminente de que las personas lo dañaran. Aún así, perefría ser como era.

Los dos respetaron la decisión de Taiki, aunque tanto como Yaten como Seiya, estaban seguros de que algo iba a pasar entre ellos. No se puede huir para siempre.

Y la misma aludida era quien más miedo sentía en aquellos momentos. Para ése fin de semana, más propiamente el domingo, Amy se había vuelto a instalar en su antiguo departamento. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, a excepción de que su ropa estaba meramente revuelta por el cambio de maletas. Se dejó caer en su cálida cama (porque aquellas que estaban restiradas con sábanas pulcras le asqueaban) y comenzó a sentir como la garganta se le cerraba. Había salido a la perfección su idea de aparecerse en la fiesta de Serena, después de que fuera a buscarla a su casa y Luna desde la barda del jardín le informara donde se encontraban. Luego, habló con sus amigas y bailó con ellas, sintiéndose perfectamente bien físicamente más no de ánimos. Le aliviaba el hecho de no haberse topado para nada a Taiki, más no la satisfacían.

¿Qué pretendía al regresar? Por varios meses se juró que posteriormente sus amigas recibirían una carta de su parte diciéndoles que se iba al extranjero, y luego les mandaría varios correos electrónicos más, hasta que... pues hasta que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. No lo logró. El dolor que había sufrido por su enfermedad era nada para la parte que le faltaba y que había dejado en su hogar. Todo por lo cual deseaba seguir viva: sus amigas y él. No fue hasta que aquella pelirroja se le apareció, y sintió como si cada una de sus palabras cayeran sobre ella como una tormenta de granizo. Por más que quisiera absurdamente decírselo, Reika Hotori tenía razón en cada una de las cosas que le había dicho. Al final, le confirmó lo que no necesitaba confirmar, pero que tenía un significado más contundente y desgarrador. Él seguía queriéndola. ¿Más razón para regresar?

Ver las cosas en perspectiva, desde fuera le hicieron recapacitar. Miles de veces lo negó, cegada por su resentimiento y sus propios achaques. Cada vez se sentía más sola, y cada vez menos viva. La mentira había nublado sus sentimientos, y después de todo, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma por haber sido siempre una sobreviviente, despertó. Una sobreviviente. Desde las burlas de pequeña, los menosprecios de su papá y su interminable lucha por demostrar que era suficientemente buena para algo. Estudios y dedicación. Y luego, finalmente, su doble identidad. ¿Cuántas veces había estado al borde de la muerte? ¿Ocho... diez? Y siempre sobrevivía. Pero más que por ella misma, por sus amigas.

Ellas le salvaron de la amenazante soledad, de los peligros, y debía seguir siendo así. No podía mentirse más. Sola no era fuerte. Y más aún, no quería estarlo. Las necesitaba, y lo necesitaba.

No sabía a dónde se estaba metiendo, pero iba a averiguarlo. Y si se iba a morir, ¿No era mejor morirse como la heroína de las novelas que tanto amaba? ¿Una luchadora incansable en vez de una mediocre perdedora? Sí. Así era. Se levantó porque la hora ya estaba próxima, tomó su bolso y salió, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a su cuarto y sonrió: ya estaba en casa.

Mina salió de su casa ya muy tarde, se había quedado dormida hasta muy tarde, y ni cuenta se había dado del mensaje que Amy les había mandado a todas desde la mañana para confirmar la comida. Se regresó como dos veces porque se le había olvidado una u otra cosa, y al final cuando estaba pensando negativamente en lo mucho que iba a tardar en ir en autobús, el coche plateado de Yaten estaba estacionándose en su entrada. Sintió un hormigueo en el estómago y se adelantó para recibirle.

Él se bajó y se aproximó hasta donde estaba.

—Hola, mi amor — le saludó ella dándole un beso, mientras se aferraba a su espalda — ¿Me extrañaste?

—Siempre te extraño — admitió él esbozando una media sonrisa, luego le tomó por los hombros —Mina, tenemos que hablar ahora.

Cómo le calaba ésa frase.

—¿Hablar? — repitió ella como si hubiese dicho una palabrota. Claro, hablar significaba empezar a dialogar, a remontar hechos pasados y quizá, muy probablemente volver a pelear. Ya no, ya no iba a ser capaz de tener otra pérdida como aquella — ¡Pero ya se me hizo tarde para reunirme con las chicas! Y...

—Sí, hablar. Sobre lo que ha pasado... y lo que vamos a hacer — intervino él entonces. — Y si no es ahora, quiero que sepas que no se puede postergar mucho tiempo.

—Creí que ya todo estaba arreglado — le sonrió ella con inquietud —,dijiste que "no había terminado" y que me querías, y luego...

—Lo sé —admitió Yaten con voz pausada —pero creo que fue un...

—¿Un error? — le interrumpió ella golpeadamente —Vienes a mi casa, me dices que nunca habías querido que ésto pasara, me haces el amor y luego... ¿Fue un error?

—¡Calma! — se escandalizó él, porque Mina ya tenía ésa expresión mortificada que ponía justo antes de romper en llanto —Vaya, las mujeres sí que son complicadas. No he dicho nada de éso.

—¿Entonces?

Yaten suspiró. Nunca tendría la paciencia para tratar a todos, quizá excepto a Mina por lo que llegara a sentir por ella. Pero definitivamente era muy complicada.

—Mina, no hay nada que me haya hecho más feliz que volver a tu lado. Pero no podemos pretender que nada pasó.

—¿Por qué? Ya sabemos que cometimos un error al separarnos. ¿Por qué no podemos empezar de cero y listo? —preguntó ella acariciando su rostro, él se estremeció ante el contacto.

—Porque... porque no se puede empezar de cero dos veces — trató de asimilar. Algo se le tendría que haber pegado de toda la lógica que Taiki empleaba con sus argumentos. Sí, de vez en cuando servía de algo escucharlo —. Se empieza de cero la primera vez. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es... tratar de... ¡Mina!

—¿Qué? — preguntó ella con cara de inocente. Ella había estado acariciando pausadamente su mejilla y luego su cuello, desconcentrándolo completamente. — No puedes culparme por querer estar cerca de ti, te extrañé mucho éstas semanas...

Odiaba que empleara ése tonito de niña buena y a la vez de malcriada. Pero más aún odiaba que funcionara siempre de manera previsible. Él tomó su muñeca con firmeza.

—¿Vas a dejarme hablar o no?

—No recuerdo haber tapado tu boca —rió con malicia.

Yaten rodó los ojos.

—Lo sabía, no has cambiado nada. ¡Nada va a cambiar así! — se exasperó —. Seguiremos haciéndonos daño como dos idiotas, y luego éstas... reconciliaciones que no nos llevan a nada.

Mina se dio cuenta de su error y se paralizó.

—Lo siento. Perdóname, no quise no tomarte en serio. Te escucho.

El chico guardó silencio, y luego le miró con recelo.

—Sé a qué te refieres — dijo Mina, su voz era calmada y clara — .Yo... sentí que viví un infierno éstos meses, y al mismo tiempo estaba en el paraíso, y todo era por nuestra culpa. Primeramente hablando por mí, por mi culpa. Debí conservar mi esencia, mis amigas, mis planes, y no hacer que todo girara en función tuya. Peor me sentí tan herida cuando desconfiaste de mí... creo que aún lo haces.

—No, Mina — admitió Yaten mirándola fijamente —, debí yo confiar en ti. Pero fue tan absurda la manera en la que mentiste, no sabía que pensar. No querías salir del club de voléibol y me enteré que había un chico ahí que le gustabas. Y después...

Ella se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro, confortándolo.

—¿Y después? — le invitó.

Después faltaste a mi obra, y luego mentiste. Y ya no sabía que pensar, no me di cuenta de lo agobiada que te tenía, y que físicamente tampoco estabas bien. Creo que te exigí demasiado... lo siento.

Mi amor, no tengo nada que perdonarte — le sonrió ella —. Pero quiero que sepas que jamás, jamás he mirado a nadie que no seas tú. Y no porque no haya con quién hacerlo, sino porque tú eres la persona que más he amado, y siempre será así.

—Lo sé — coincidió él besando el dorso de su mano —, me di cuenta del error que había cometido, porque si quisieras estar con otra persona lo hubieras hecho, y no fue así, en cambio...

—En cambio sí sufrí mucho por no tenerte a mi lado — masculló ella dejando sacar el aire, recordar aquellos días le hacían no poder respirar casi adecuadamente —. ¿Tú me extrañaste?

—Un poco.

Ella abrió la boca con indignación. Yaten le tomó la cintura con ambas manos.

—Me sentía perdido, Mina. Sin ti no era más que una especie de robot, que trabajaba, comía y hacía lo que debía hacer. Todo menos lo que quería hacer. Me sentía tan vacío...te amo, en verdad. Más que antes.

Mina lo abrazó. Permanecieron así unos minutos más, y luego se separaron.

—Creo saber lo que quieres "aclarar" — empezó Mina temerosamente. Él asintió. —No hay razones para tener celos estúpidos, ni agredirnos...

—Ni golpearme — le recordó.

—Sí... — dijo ella avergonzada — lo siento mucho. Mucho de verdad.

—Sin embargo — dijo él —, Leila me cae bien. Sé que no debo pedirte permiso, pero quisiera que te sintieras cómoda con la idea de que ella y yo fuéramos amigos.

La diosa del amor calló, y se mordió el labio inferior. A pesar de que aquella vez de haber tenido a Leila cerca de ella seguramente hasta le hubiera sacado las tripas, ya no sentía aquellos celos sin razón. No había por qué. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería Rei cuando uno ve las cosas desde afuera, con la cabeza fría y clara. En realidad, las cosas no son complicadas. Nosotros las complicamos. Y la verdad es que no había nada de complicado en que Yaten tuviese una amiga bonita y simpática.

—Bueno...— empezó Mina haciendo los ojos hacia arriba como si estuviera pensando —.. Supongo que está bien...

—¿Supones? — recalcó él arqueando una ceja.

—Siempre y cuando yo pueda seguir viendo a Eichi...

—¿Eichi es el tipo del club de voleibol? —preguntó Yaten, Mina precibió una pizca de desdén en su voz —. ¡Pero si le gustas! No es la misma situación...

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —fingió Mina —. Además creo que regresará con su novia. Es muy divertido... además ya sabes que siempre he sido una atrabancada, no soy mucho de solo estar con las chicas...

—No sé...—meditó él. Después de todo, si él estaba pidiéndole a Mina abrir sus horizontes en tratar a otras personas como amigos, ¿no sería incoherente molestarse y no estar deacuerdo? —Sí, tienes razón... así quedamos.

—¡Genial! —sonrió ella echándole los brazos al cuello —. Oh, Yaten. Te prometo que ésta vez las cosas saldrán muy bien... ¡Lo presiento!

—¡Vaya, todas quieren ser la doncella misteriosa! ¿Y qué más presientes? — inquirió por mera simpatía más que por que realmente le interesara.

Mina lo calló con un beso profundo y largo, y le dijo:

—Presiento que tendrás que llevarme al restaurante.

Serena no dejaba de sonreír. A pesar de que se encontraba muy feliz porque al fin estarían juntas de nuevo, habí algo que de repente venía y le daba un picotazo en el pecho. Era temor. Por supuesto que se decía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, que cualquiera que fuese la razón por la que Amy se hubiera marchado de la ciudad un tiempo era por un problema muy fuerte que había tenido con Taiki. Amy Mizuno era de las personas que se enclaustraba en sí misma, y dejaba que los demás siguieran con sus vidas. Nunca le hacía la vida complicada a nadie, y eso a Serena le preocupaba. Se tronó los dedos una y otra vez, mirando a sus amigas que seguían comentando cosas de la fiesta, todas en espera de Mina.

Al final, llegó corriendo pero muy sonriente, saludando con un beso a cada una.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —exclamó ella tomando aire —¿Qué hay de novedades? ¡Haz espacio, Serena!

Y literalmente la empujó para que ella se recorriera hasta la ventana. Quizá andaba molesta con ella.

—¡Oh, Mina! ¡Siento tanto lo de la fiesta! Debí ponerle un alto a Seiya en cuanto pude — rogó la princesa al instante — Y lo del jarrón...

—¡Ah, no te preocupes! — hizo Mina un manotazo — Ayer él había mandado a unas personas, y dejaron la casa mucho mejor de lo que estaba. ¡Creo que mamá no me creerá que fui yo!

—¿De veras? — preguntó Serena sorprendida — no sabía nada de eso.

—Oh sí, Seiya Kou podría gobernar al mundo si se lo propusiera — aseguró Mina para después darle un largo trago a su refresco.

—El lugar está increíble, amiga — le dijo Lita a Amy — es genial que nos hayamos reunido.

Amy sonrió a la castaña con absoluta sinceridad. Ella misma sugirió aquel encuentro en ése restautante, porque las mesas estaban divididas por escaparates y tenía un ambiente privado y adecuado.

La que no dejaba de mirarla era Rei, y la peliazul las dejó hablar de la fiesta de Serena nuevamente. Prefería que comieran y luego... luego ya vería.

Mina les contó su precipitada reconciliación, en la que muchas dudaron de las palabras de la rubia, más todas concluyeron que si se amaban en verdad, lo mejor sería que estuviesen juntos. Tanto Rei como Lita les contaron cosas raras y graciosas que vieron en la fiesta, sobre todo a Serena, que era una despistada empedernida. Sin duda la mayor sorpresa se la llevaron cuado Lita confesó que Andrew muy amablemente le había propuesto que fueran a ver una película al cine el siguiente fin de semana.

— ¡NO-ES-CIERTO! —chilló Mina —¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Y yo no puedo creer que me dejaras sorda — se quejó Rei tocándose el oído.

—¡No es nada! Es una tontería — repuso Lita muy colorada —. A veces me paso por el Crown Café y les llevo pedidos de pasteles. En la fiesta hablamos un rato...

—¿Y de qué hablaron? — inquirió Mina al instante. Serena hizo un puchero, porque ella iba a preguntar lo mismo, pero al perecer no era tan sagaz como ella. — ¿Bailaron? ¡Yo te vi bailando! ¡Oh, Andrew es un encanto!

—Déjala respirar, Mina — le aconsejó Amy.

—Bueno, el caso es que me contó hace un tiempo que él y su novia rompieron. Ya sabes lo que dicen de las relaciones a distancia, ella no tiene para cuando regresar. Y bueno, sé que no tiene nada que ver pero... una vez me dijo que me encontraba muy madura. No sé...

—¡Por supuesto que tiene algo que ver! — le interrumpió Mina de nuevo, Rei rodó los ojos. — Es una indirecta súper directa.

—Los hombres no mandan indirectas, te piden salir y listo — argumentó Rei con gracia — aún así, creo que es positivo. ¡Andrew siempre ha estado _aprobado_ por nosotras! A menos que Serena tenga algún inconveniente.

—¡Tenía catorce años! — le reclamó Serena dejando su tenedor — Uno se enamora hasta el del canal del clima.

—No todas — le advirtió Rei — Me refería a Darien, ya sabes. Su amistad y la cercanía que podría llegar a tener con nosotras.

—Claro que no — dijo Serena muy segura — Andrew sabe todo. El y yo somos muy buenos amigos.

—Sé que no debo ilusionarme pero... ¿No está mal entusiasmarse, o sí? —preguntó Lita.

—Por supuesto que no — le dijo Amy poniéndole una mano en el hombro —. Debes aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para ser feliz.

Se sonrieron. Rei le echó una mirada más. Amy las observaba con atención y aplomo, después de todo, las cosas no estaban tan cambiadas desde que ella se había marchado. Sin duda, el que sus amigas fueran felices y llevaran una vida satisfactoria le ayudaba aún más, y a la vez, le costaba más trabajo arruinarles el momento.

Entre la comida, los tintineos de los vasos y sus risas, Amy comenzó a caer en un especie de letargo. Sabía que el momento cada vez estaba más cerca, y aunque las chicas se habían limitado a hacerle preguntas sobre la fiesta y eventos pasados que todas habían vivido juntas para evitar comprometerla, no sería para siempre.

Cuando el postre terminó y les trajeron el café, la peliazul esbozó una mueca de lado. Todas la miraron porque parecían ver lo que venía. La muchacha las miró una a una y respiró hondo, muy hondo.

—Vaya... ensayé esto miles de veces, pero la verdad es que nada es comparado a estar acá —. confesó. Serena le sonrió.

—Está bien, Amy —. le animó —Puedes dejarlo para cuanto estés lista...

—No, no — insistió ella negando con la cabeza —. Esto ya no puede esperar. Bien, eh... como todas saben, mi desaparición fue algo que seguramente a todas les tomó por sopresa. En fin, creo que Rei ya lo sabe.

La aludida reaccionó al instante.

Sólo vi algo negativo, preocupante. Recuerda que son sólo presentimientos, Amy —le dijo Rei mirando a otro lado. No quería que sus amigas le echaran en cara el haber respetado la intimidad de Amy en algún momento, y tampoco quería que la misma Amy se incomodara aún más de lo que ya estaba, quería que fuese valiente por sí misma.

—Bien...

Pero Amy no podía continuar. Pareciera que sus labios acababan de ser sellados por un poderoso pegamento, ése poderoso pegamento es comúnmente llamado _miedo._

El entusiasmo de Lita se apagó, y la efusividad de Mina también. Serena, que ahora permanecía inmóvil como una estatua, comenzó a sentir en el estómago un vacío muy grande. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la comida. Amy tenía un sonrojo debajo de los mechones del flequillo que luchaba por taparle la cara y huir del compromiso de la confesión. La princesa abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Al final, se decidió a decir:

—Creo que Amy no está segura aún. Podemos dejarlo para después, de veras...

—No, Serena —dijo Amy, y ésta vez sonó cortante. Todas intercambiaron miradas de tensión —. Ya no puedo seguir mintiéndole a todo el mundo...

Todas quizá menos Rei tenían una expresión sinceramente desconcertada. La sailor del agua se aclaró la garganta, y se pidió a sí misma ser fuerte y aguantar.

—Es obvio que mi desaparición les extrañó. No pretendo engañarlas y parte de eso es la razón por la que decidí regresar. Lo que les dije sobre el viaje con mi mamá era cierto y a la vez no. Me... me enteré hace poco... estoy enferma.

Serena se enderezó.

—¿Qué tienes? — preguntó con temor.

—Leucemia mieloide aguda.

Ninguna se atrevió a decir que sonaba casi a una enfermedad extraterrestre, pero con sus caras fue más que suficiente para que Amy esbozara una sonrisa de lado.

—Es un tipo de cáncer. Uno... fuerte.

Aunque ninguna fuese una especialista en Medicina, Serena no era idiota. Había visto varias veces los reportajes de su papá en la televisión, noticias y hasta familiares habían tenido ésto alguna vez. Ella se recargó con fuerza sobre el respaldo. La boca le sabía tan amarga como si se hubiese tragado diez fierros.

Fue Mina la que no pudo contenerse.

—Pero Amy... ¿¡Estás segura? ¡No es posible... no lo es! Deberías... deberías...

Pero era inecesrio. Las Sailors cayeron dolorosamente al suelo al comprobar los hechos. Su desaparición, su palidez y todo lo demás. No había razón para que Amy no estuviera segura. La conocían, sabían que era la chica más inteligente de la preparatoria y quizá hasta de la ciudad. Ella no andaría con dudas y suposiciones. Lita iba a decir algo y se arrepintió. Mina derramó un par de lárgimas silenciosas. Rei tomó aire y le animó:

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—No lo sé, Rei — admitió con un hilo de voz.

En seguida, Amy ya tenía encima de ella a sus cuatro amigas, abrazándola y confortándola. Serena se talló los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero no había podido llorar. Mina y Lita ya se limpiaban el rostro, y aunque Rei aún no lo había hecho, sus ojos estaban rojísimos. Torció la boca. No le gustaba que Rei se esforzara en ser la fuerte del grupo. Para eso debía estar ella.

—No esperaba menos de ustedes, chicas —confesó Amy — Hice muy mal en irme... pero quisiera que supieran exactamente que fue lo que sucedió:

"Sé ahora por sus actitudes que ustedes no sabían nada, pero también que nunca lo supieron porque sabía que él...que Taiki no iba a decírselos. Nadie excepto él lo supo, y de una forma que jamás me imaginé. Él y mi médico de cabcera eran amigos sin yo saberlo, el doctor Kenji. Parece que Taiki le ayudó en sus investigaciones hace un tiempo, y cuando ellos regresaron a la Tierra lo buscó para contactarse. No sé de que manera, pero cuando comencé con los síntomas Taiki se enteró de mi enfermedad. Él... él me lo ocultó. Se puso de acuerdo con Kenji para que yo no me enterara de nada e hizo un especie de plan para que yo no me enterara. Todo lo hizo con mucha cautela, puesto que logró engañarme y..."

Serena miró directamente a la peliazul. Aquello ya se lo venía temiendo pero honestamente creyó que era una discusión. Una fea, una de veras. No de ésas en las que Mina y Yaten se decían cosas lamentables y luego andaban reconciliándose por los rincones. No, esto era algo grande. Y claro... era su vida. ¿Cómo no iba a separarlos algo como eso?

"Y bueno... no quiero hablar mal de él. Además porque en el fondo sé que lo hizo por protegerme. Lo sé. Pero no pude enfrentarlo. No pude enfrentarme a la idea de que podía morirme en poco tiempo, y que él me lo había ocultado. ¿Y qué había si yo quería viajar y hacer mi maestría? ¿Y ustedes, el tiempo perdido? ¿Y qué si yo quería, antes de que empeorara y tuviera que estar hospitalizada reconciliarme con mi papá...? Eran tantas cosas, cosas que Taiki no entiende porque no las siente. No las tiene en el pecho atravesado, como si fuera una estaca, no iba a darle mil explicaciones al mundo y a recibir su lástima... no quería eso. No lo quiero. Y les agradecería que sean las buenas amigas que siempre han sido como hasta ahora, pero no quiero eso. No sé cuál será mi situación ya con Taiki, la verdad es que, recibí la visita de una persona cuando estuve internada en Tokio, y ella... ella me abrió los ojos."

—¿Quién, Amy? —preguntó Mina. Amy se lo esperaba, porque no había persona más curiosa en éste mundo que Mina Aino.

—Reika Hotori.

—¿La del salón C? —inquirió Lita muy sorprendida. —Creí que... que ustedes no se llevaban bien. ¡Creí que ella te había robado el ensayo!

—Dice que no lo hizo, pero la verdad eso ya no me importa. Ya no me importan las cosas tan superfluas como ésas, porque me tengo a mí misma y a ustedes. El tratamiento consiste en una fuerte quimioterapia y un transplante de médula ósea. Lo ideal es que se trate de un familiar directo, ya que la compatibilidad es muy alta. En fin, yo...

—Tú sólo debes operarte y estarías sana — repuso Mina. Sus ojos se habían iluminado. Serena no sonrió. Había algo que no cuadraba.

—No es tan fácil —explicó Amy— Yo...

A Serena le pareció encontrarse en otra dimensión. Las personas que estaban alrededor suyo, comiendo y riéndose completamente ajenos a su plática privada y tensa, no conocían la infelicidad. O quizá sí, y eran muy buenos actores. A la princesa le dio la impresión de estar parada frente de un agujero muy profundo, con aquella sensación de que podría caerse en cualquier momento, en cualquier momento a causa de las palabras de Amy.

—Yo soy adoptada, chicas. Nunca se los dije, pero lo he sabido desde siempre. No hay... no hay donante compatible.

Las demás estaban mudas.

—Es algo... muy privado, Amy —le dijo Rei con seriedad—. No debes decirnos nada por obligación...

—Está bien, amiga —le dijo ella con tono suave —, es algo que en sí no he superado, pero eso complica mi situación.

"Cuando me enteré que ninguno de mis padres era compatible no pude más que sumirme en un abismo más peligroso que mi enfermedad en sí, tenía miedo de todo... de nunca recuperarme y no tener la vida que siempre soñé tener. ¿De qué me servían mis tantos años de estudio? Todo lo que sacrifiqué, amigos, viajes, muchachos... ¡Todo! Incluso el tiempo en mí misma. Dejé de dormir y comer por presentar exámenes y cursos... me estresé por el ingreso a la preparatoria cuando la mayoría simplemente repasaba los temas básicos. Dejé todo, incluso mis libros favoritos. Todo lo valía porque era el pase para cumplir mi tan anhelado sueño, y cuando me enteré... nunca odié a Taiki. Me odiaba a mí misma por haber sido tan imperfecta. ¿De verdad él querría estar con una enferma? ¡El, que puede tener a cualquier muchacha! Modelo, actriz, científica y lo que sea. No podía... tenía que irme, tenía que pensar y lo hice."

—Fuiste muy valiente al hacer eso sola —dijo Serena muy bajito. Ambas se miraron. Serena sabía lo que era estar enferma y sola, si no médicamente sí enferma de soledad.

—Gracias, princesa —sonrió ella —. Pero ya no más. Reika me abrió los ojos, me contó todas las cosas que ella hizo y la vida trágica que también ella había llevado me sirvió. Sé que puedo encontrar un donante, he leído tanto sobre la leucemia ahora, que me siento casi una experta. Sé que puedo lograrlo, porque si no, creo que podría buscar a mis padres biológicos.

—¿Harías eso? — se sorprendió Mina abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Tu no harías lo imposible por vivir?

La rubia se limitó a asentir.

—Y desde ahora no quiero tristezas —anunció Amy con una sonrisa amplia, mientras se limpiaba dos perdidas lágrimas —. Quiero que nos divirtamos, que salgamos, que estemos juntas. Las necesito, amigas. No me da verguenza decirlo... y si no es mucho pedir quisiera que me dejaran estar de nuevo en sus vidas.

—¡Oh, Amy! —chilló Mina levantándose y abrazándola completamente —. Se hará lo que tú nos digas, siempre seremos hermanas.

—Pero Amy... —dijo Lita con tono más apaciguado — ¿Qué pasará con Taiki?

—No tengo nada que perdonarle ni él a mí —declaró—pero no sé si podamos ser amigos. Tampoco algo más... ya veremos.

—Me alegra verte tan relajada —le apremió Rei mirándola con afecto,—sin duda eres la chica más fuerte que haya conocido.

Serena sonrió para sí misma. La confesión de Taiki había sido peor de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, pero al final no resultó tan doloroso como pudo llegar a empeorar. Se convenció de que Amy estaba bien, que sus ojos habían mostrado una profunda amargura pero no por eso una falta de superación y valor, y que tarde o temprano las cosas saldrían bien. El malestar no cedió, aún cuando las cinco se quedaron hasta muy tarde en aquél restaurante pidiendo más y más café y bebidas, porque Amy no sabía muchas cosas de las que las demás debían informarla. Lita habló de sus cursos de repostería, y de la solicitud que le había llegado para una escuela especializada, Rei de su fiesta sorpresa y de la cita desastrosa y divertida que había tenido con Nicholas. Mina habló (demasiado, quizá) de su ruptura-reconciliación con Yaten y Serena le contó lo feliz que era con Seiya, y notó un dejo de melancolía cuando ella nombró a Darien y lo mal que habían terminado llevándose.

Ésa noche Serena abrazó a Luna, y la gatita no pudo evitar maullar de tristeza.

Quizá sólo había una persona a la que no podía engañar, y eso porque ella misma así lo deseaba. Y ésa misma semana lo vio. Los dos estaban recostados en el cómodo y esponjoso sofá que Seiya tenía en la sala de estar de su departamento. Él le había mostrado la canción nueva que acababa de componer hacía unos días. Estaba cantándole.

Pero su cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó Seiya finalmente.

—¡Es hermosa! —suspiró Serena recargándose en su hombro, —todo lo que escribes es así. Me encanta.

Pero él frunció el ceño.

—¡Ni siquiera le pusiste atención Bombón! —le reclamó —, pareciera que andas dormida.

—Tengo que concentrarme para poder entender tus letras.

—¿Concentrarte? ¿Tú?—preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

—¡Pues claro! Tengo que encontrarme a mí misma antes de encontrarle un significado real y a la canción.

—"¿Encontrarte contigo misma"? —repitió Seiya con ironía —Mira, Bombón. Yo te conozco muy bien y te aseguro que si no te encuentras no te pierdes de nada...

—¡Qué grosero! —espetó al mismo tiempo que le daba un manotazo fuerte en el pecho. Él se carcajeó.

Ya en serio, ¿De donde copias ésas frases? ¿No serán de alguna revista de esas que lees?

—¡Bah!

Serena cruzó los brazos y miró hacia a pared. En otra ocasión, la princesa se hubiera puesto hecha una fierecilla con él, pero no fue así. El terminó de comprobar sus sospechas.

—¿Que pasó, Bombón? ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

No hubo silencio incómodo. Serena pedía internamente que él sacara el tema, aunque no quería arruinar el maravilloso tiempo que pasaban a solas. Cuando la chica no emitió palabra alguna de hacerle ver su error, él se enderezó.

—¿Qué sucede?

Fue suficiente para que ella se rompiera. Había pasado varios días intentando fingir una y otra vez con Luna y con sus amigas, sobre todo por Amy. Una preocupación más era lo que menos necesitaba. Habían ido a almorzar y a nadar, y todas ésas veces tuvo que sonreír (más nunca le salió la risa espontánea), tuvo que animarlas, y sacar temas de conversación positivos y amenos. Con su familia era lo mismo. El secreto de Amy era algo que no se debía de saber por todo el mundo y ella no sería quien lo estropeara. Pero necesitaba desahogarse, no podía seguir con aquella máscara de pasividad cuando dentro de ella había un mar de pena. Antes de soltar el primer sollozo se lanzó a los brazos de Seiya, para después llorar amargamente. Él se pasmó, completamente sorprendido, y después apretó con fuerza su espalda y le susurró:

—Bombón, estás asustándome...

—¡Es Amy, Seiya! Es Amy...

Con el corazón más tranquilo al recibir la información de que al menos no era algo que la afectase directamente, Seiya guardó silencio y prefirió dejarla. Ella lloró casi como una niña pequeña abrazada a él, gimoteando y temblando. Seiya acarició su cabello incontables veces, sin moverse demasiado porque ella parecía estar muy asustada.

Afuera, comenzó a llover a cántaros después de que ocurriera una llovizna ligera que acababa de interrumpir el intenso calor de las últimas semanas. Tal y como Serena, el cielo se desplomó, después de haber visualizado un panorama radiante y feliz, a una torrencial tormenta de desdicha. El golpeteo de las violentas gotas contra el gran ventanal que estaba a sus espaldas le animaba, porque le daba la impresión de estar amortiguando el sonido vergonzoso de su llanto. No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó, pero sus ojos estaban cansados e hinchados. Se despegó de él, sonrojada por haber estropeado la camisa de su novio, y él le acarició las mejillas.

— ¿Mejor? —le preguntó Seiya. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación. Serena se limitó a asentir con timidez.

Sería bueno que te tomaras un té... voy a traértelo —pero Serena sujetó su mano.

—Estoy bien — masculló ella con una débil sonrisa —, perdóname por preocuparte.

—En realidad después de verte así me preocupa más Amy, Bombón — aceptó Seiya mirándola con determinación. —¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Serena gimió.

—Se supone que no debo decirle ésto a nadie... pero no hay manera de que no te des cuenta de lo que siento. No quiero que pienses que es algo entre nosotros. Está enferma, Seiya. Muy enferma y...

Gruesas lágrimas se escaparon de sus celestes ojos, y ella misma se desconcertó. Ya estaba tan entrada en el pesar por la situación de su amiga, que no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llorar.

—¿Es muy grave?

No pudo decírselo como tal. Tan sólo asintió con lentitud.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, Bombón. Pero... ¿Cómo lo está llevando Amy?

—Sorprendentemente bien —dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica —, somos... o al menos soy yo la que está mal. No puedo creerlo, sencillamente no puedo...

Inmediatamente, Seiya pensó en su hermano.

—Ahora entiendo el dolor de Taiki —dijo él muy bajito —, ¿Cómo pudo tragárselo solo? Vaya...

—Creo que lo hizo por respeto a ella. Me dan mucha pena los dos, si pudiera yo hacer algo... pero no puedo. ¡Amy siempre se ha ocupado de los demás! ¡Es una amiga incondicional y yo no he podido hacer nada! Soy una inútil... menuda líder.

Y le abrazó de nuevo. Seiya le separó momentáneamente para verla a los ojos con agobio.

—Oye, no digas eso nunca. ¡Nunca! Todos, incluyendo Amy te quiere como eres. Lo que debes hacer es simplemente ser tú misma, te apuesto que es lo único que ella necesita. Necesita una amiga, Bombón, no una líder ni una princesa.

Luego, tras unos minutos de silencio en el que Serena sólo veía sus manos entrelazadas y calmaba su respiración, la lluvia cesó. Apenas se oían unas cuantas gotas caer del techo y de los árboles. Con sus dedos, dibujó una línea en el rostro de Seiya desde el pómulo hasta la barbilla.

—Gracias, Seiya. Tú siempre iluminando mi borroso camino.

—Tú iluminas mi vida, Bombón. Lo que menos puedo hacer es iluminar tu camino —le sonrió Seiya.

Serena estuvo en completo acuerdo con él besándolo con afició separarse, Seiya decidió que era hora de cambiar el tema para que su Bombón no se sumiera en pensamientos tenebrosos nuevamente.

—Eso me recuerda algo— dijo.

Se levantó y de la mesa de enfrente trajo consigo un CD. Ella le miró con actitud fisgona, hasta que él se lo entregó. Era el disco de los Three Lights, su nuevo material. En la portada color azul marino había un especie de círculo dividido a la mitad, y parte de él resaltaba en un resplandor.

—¡Guau!— se emocionó ella — ¡Es el nuevo! Espera... ¿Es un eclipse? ¡Oh, Seiya!

Seiya sonrió con satisfacción al percibir que Serena había captado la verdadera intención de aquella imagen.

—Y quiero que lo abras, mira el cuadernillo.

Así lo hizo, en la parte de los agradecimientos, con letra muy, muy pequeña decía:

**_Para la luna, por la que vivo, sonrío, y moriría sin pensarlo._**

**_S.K._**

Serena enrojeció hasta las orejas mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Seiya se mostraba tranquilo, pero con mirada curiosa.

—Esto... vaya. Soy yo la que moriría si se enteran las fans. Pero es bueno saberlo, te amo mucho Seiya. Espero que nunca lo dudes, ni lo olvides.

Se miraron a los ojos. Seiya tomó su mano y le besó el dorso.

—Sólo hay una manera de que lo olvide, y eso es olvidándome de quién soy. Porque tú eres todo lo que soy, Bombón...

Serena suspiró. El malestar pasado había menguado tanto, y con uno de sus dedos tocó el relieve del grabado del disco.

—Aún así te lo recordaré todos los días —finalizó.

Agosto se pasó más de prisa de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar. Sólo cuatro fines de semana, muchas charlas entre chicas y risas. Serena sonreía más de lo que se pudiese imaginar. El regreso de Amy había sellado el círculo de nuevo, haciéndolo tan fuerte, que ninguna pudo separarse. Hablaba todos los días casi con todas y se reunían en el parque a tomar helado y a ver películas en casa de Rei. Cocinaron un pastel de chocolate blanco con fresas que Seiya se acabó en cinco segundos, y todo ése mes el grupo de amigas fue inseparable.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el último fin de semana de agosto había terminado. Ése lunes empezaría un nuevo semestre, el último año de su vida preparatoriana. Ese año sería determinante: debía decidir que carrera iba a estudiar. En dónde, cómo y de qué forma. Debía seguro conseguirse un empleo de medio tiempo para empezar a ahorrar para la matrícula, ya que si bien sus padres habían prometido ayudarle un poco, no estaban en condiciones de pagar las costosas universidades que Japón tenía. Quería hacer muchas cosas ése año, quería trabajar, quería conocer más gente, unirse más a sus amigas actuales y a las que estaban distanciadas. Quería recuperar su relación con Hotaru y Setsuna. Aprender a bailar, y planear su graduación junto a sus amigas. A lo mejor estaba siendo muy egoísta, pero quería todo. Todo lo que se le fue negado, lo que perdió y aquello por lo que no se atrevió a luchar en el pasado.

Deseaba tener ése sentimiento de pertenencia que se tiene a un lugar y a las personas, pero sobre todo a una.

Tachó el día domingo con su plumón rosado, y se acostó con un pijama de pantalones cortos y playera delgada. Luna se acomodó en un extremo, y cerró los ojos deseando poder soñar con Seiya y nada más.

Afuera los grillitos la arrullaban mientras, involuntariamente, sonreía mientras se quedaba dormida.

.

.

.

_Hola de nuevo :) No, no he desparecido ni mucho menos. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y quiero nuevamente porque jamás está demás, agradecer a mis queridos(a)s lectores por haberme leído hasta acá, Sé que es una historia larga, y agradezco la enorme paciencia que han tenido. La historia está por culminar, pero ésto es únicamente porque pienso que ya está siendo demasiado larga, y podría volverse un poquito tediosa, además de que, como pueden ver, los personajes estan por pasar a una nueva etapa de sus vidas. Creo que serán unos cuatro más, y después será una historia que seguiría en continuación. Esa es la idea por ahora XD aunque igual después de pensarmelo bien decido seguirle aunque quede muy larga. Ya veremos. Por favor, no dejen de darme sus opiniones, (cualquiera que sea) y los invito a que no se despeguen de aquí,_

_besos, Kay_


	26. Es amistad

Quizá sea la relación más agradable y complicada que puede existir después del amor. Cuando uno conoce a alguien, se forman ciertos lazos de afinidad, y un sentido de pertenencia que difícilmente se logra con cualquier persona. Luego, cuando comienzas a conocer a ése amigo y pueden desencadenarse otros sentimientos, las cosas pueden cambiar. Puedes enamorarte de él, puedes quererlo mucho más, puedes considerarlo parte de tu misma familia, y también puedes llegar a odiarlo.

Si te parece exagerada mi reacción, te diré, que grandes líderes e la historia han sido traicionados por sus mejores amigos, Julio César, Jesús, Alejandro Magno. De cualquier forma, los sentimientos de aversión que puedan llegar a formarse son normales y naturales. La decepción nos puede llevar de la mano muchas veces, pero también te aseguro que habrá gente con la que podrás contar siempre. Lo que sí, nunca le pidas a nadie que sea tu amigo.

¿Por qué?

La amistad no es un sentimiento que se pide. Se da.

Cuando inocentemente le pidas a tu enamorado que queden "como amigos" piénsatelo dos veces. Ése nunca ha sido un lazo que los una en verdad, y además. ¿El quiere serlo? ¿Estás segura? Un novio se tiene o no se tiene. No se tiene jamás a medias. Y no creas que por no "dejarlo" estás haciéndole un favor. Lo único que se consiguen de éste tipo de decisiones es lastimar al involucrado, que termina por supuesto en un sentimiento de tristeza y desolación. ¿Realmente le contarías lo que le cuentas a tus amigas? ¿Hablarían de chicos y cuando tú te enamores de alguien más?

¿Sigues convencida de que la amistad es un sentimiento que se puede dar después de una relación?

En el mejor de los casos, terminarán siendo cordiales. Pero eso es sólo una percepción.

**_.  
_**

**_"Los amigos son siempre la familia que podemos elegir"_**

**_K.M.  
_**

El amor es…

.

.

"**Es amistad"**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Antes de que Serena ni cualquiera de los demás se hubiera dado cuenta, ya se encontraban en clases formalmente. Tuvo que comprar todos los materiales de improviso, teniendo que hacer largas filas en el centro comercial para conseguir las carpetas y los libros. El uniforme, con el cual tenía cerca ya de año y medio, le quedaba tan corto, que comenzaba a avergonzarse de él y parecerse más a ésa valiente scout que alguna vez llegó a ser.

Pero cuando llegaban a su cabeza pensamientos que tenían que ver con dobles identidades, pasados y misiones, sacudía la cabeza con fuerza y respiraba profundamente. Abría una revista y se hacía un test sobre _"¿Cuál es tu perfume de acuerdo a tu personalidad?"_ y asaltaba los videojuegos de Sammy por horas. No había necesidad de darse la vuelta y mirar atrás. Era un nuevo año, eran nuevas experiencias, y sus pensamientos también tenían que serlo. No podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar su felicidad en algo que ya no tenía solución, o al menos, dentro de lo que parecía estar más que claro.

Era un sentimiento complicado, cada vez que se divertía con Seiya y los demás le daba la impresión de estar cometiendo un crimen irreparable, y cuando estaba sin él lo extrañaba tanto que se sentía culpable por no poder dedicarle las veinticuatro horas del día de todos los días de su vida. Comprendió entonces en conclusión que Seiya era la persona más importante para ella, junto con sus amigas y su familia. Y si a él era a quien tenía la posibilidad de amar sin reparos ni complicaciones, tendría que pagar ése precio.

El precio de las pesadillas, de los malos ratos a solas, y… de las miradas juiciosas de los demás.

No se trataba sólo de Haruka y Michiru. Ambas se habían topado con Seiya y ella en la cafetería y por su casa, saludaban amablemente y se retiraban como si llevaran mucha prisa. No lo decían, pero Serena sabía que después de que la pareja entrara en el automóvil, mantendrían una conversación muy seria sobre ella y la reciente depresión de Hotaru. Cuando veía a Andrew, éste le alzaba las cejas con reconocimiento y desaparecía tan pronto como si le hubiesen dado una llamada de emergencia, y cuando éste estaba solo de turno en la cafetería, mandaba a cualquier otro en su lugar. Serena torcía la boca con desaprobación, pero no podía hacer nada.

Solamente en el Colegio era donde se sentía como en casa. Ahí no había conocidos de su ex novio ni relaciones que pudieran comprometerla, y se conformaba con estar sentada en la cafetería del colegio al lado de Yaten y Mina, charlando sobre cualquier tontería o haciendo planes juntos para el fin de semana.

Ésa mañana se despertó muy temprano. Trató de despejarse volviendo a ordenar sus libros y se topó con los varios folletos que estaban sobre su escritorio. Un día antes había estado repasándolos. De nuevo. Suspiró con fastidio. Aquél asunto de la Universidad era algo que comenzaba a meterla en un dilema existencial. Sí, otro dilema existencial.

Aunque quisiera negarlo, no tenía ni maldita idea de qué quería en la vida. Todos sus amigos tenían clara la noción de lo que eran buenos, sus habilidades, sus gustos y sus sueños. Ella no. Durante años y años de su infancia su sueño siempre había sido el mismo: forjar una vida con la persona que amara.

Suena romantiquísimo, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues después de creer en un concepto de amor, felicidad y destino desde los catorce años, la idea de casarse ahora le parecía tan distante como el primer día de estudiante. ¿Cuántas cosas le habían pasado desde ése momento? Ella tenía claro en su corazón que tenía demasiado amor para dar, que era una enamoradiza que perseguía chicos y cuando vio ése vestido de novia en un desfile sintió su pecho desbordarse de emoción. ¡El anillo! ¡Los planes! Su casa propia… ¡cuánta felicidad!

El anillo lo tenía otra persona. Otra persona que había decidido tomar un rumbo diferente. Una persona a la cual ella había amado mucho, con todas sus hormonas adolescentes y su convicción de Sailor Scout, con la fortaleza que solía emplear con sus amigas, y juntos, habían encendido una llama indestructible, que en poco tiempo, se apagó.

Y ahora, que su corazón estaba sano y fuerte, la idea se desvaneció.

¿Por qué?

Seiya era una persona maravillosa, le complacía en todo, tanto, que muchas veces ella sentía vergüenza de ella misma. Ella trataba de corresponderle lo mejor que podía, pero ya no era capaz de confiar ciegamente en las personas. Amaba a Seiya, lo sabía, pero el adentrarse en "los pensamientos del futuro" le hizo comenzar a trastabillar. ¿Qué era lo que él buscaba? Tenía una carrera estable y deseaba entrar en una Institución más especializada en música. Su futuro estaba asegurado porque era buenísimo en lo que le encantaba hacer. Los Three Lights parecían hacerse cada vez más famosos, y comenzó a tener miedo.

No solamente éste había tenido que volverse menos simpático y más reservado con la comunidad femenina, sino que, a veces entraba por la puerta trasera del Colegio en vez de la principal, y prefería comer en lugares pequeños y poco concurridos que en centros comerciales. Más de una vez, Serena se vio casi empujada por un grupo de chicas que le dirigían miradas de odio y desdén, y aunque no pretendía morir de tristeza, se sintió bastante mal por su aspecto mediocre y común.

¿De verdad era lo que Seiya esperaba? ¿Una muchacha insegura y llena de dudas? No solamente las fanáticas lo eran, había otras que cada vez se destacaban más, haciéndola ver como una sencilla estudiante con demasiada suerte por andar con Seiya Kou.

Mya Monhag había aparecido después del delicioso verano que ellos habían gozado en el verano. No sólo estaba guapísima y agradable, sino que a Seiya no parecía disgustarle topársela en el pasillo y mucho menos en el campo de fútbol, donde ahora, era porrista oficial del equipo de americano. Se mordía los labios y se comía uno o dos dulces, pero aunque pretendiera no verlo, no podía evitar sentir celos de la muchacha proveniente de Kinomoku. Al parecer, Mya era igual de famosa con los muchachos que Seiya con las chicas, y el colmo fue cuando escuchó a dos compañeras suyas en el baño hablar de ellos, de los guapísimos que eran, y de lo conveniente y maravilloso que sería que ellos fueran una pareja, y no estaba incluida Serena Tsukino en el asunto.

Abrió la puerta intencionalmente, y las chicas desaparecieron de manera fugaz, aunque Mina estuvo dirigiéndoles comentarios mordaces ocasionalmente sobre la envidia de las chicas detestables, que hicieron que terminaran de dirigirles la palabra en la clase de deportes que compartían juntas.

Dejó los folletos en casa porque no quería más sermones de Amy sobre el futuro, la responsabilidad y la superación, y cuando llegó a su casillero, a la primera que vio fue a la misma Amy, que sacaba una pila de libros tan grande, que no podía casi con ellos.

—Buenos días—se apuró la rubia a ayudarle— ¿Dormiste aquí o qué?

—Claro que no—sonrió ella muy agradecida—Me he metido al curso que te conté, sobre…

—Sé sobre qué es el curso—se lamentó Serena recordando que no se había inscrito en curso de orientación vocacional porque ése día se había quedado dormida.

Amy captó al instante y recuperó el aliento.

—Bueno, bueno—accedió ésta—¿No te trajo Seiya hoy?

—Tenía práctica desde temprano—dijo ella a regañadientes, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana del corredor.

—Debiste inscribirte en algún club, Sere—le aconsejó Amy, —así no te sentirías tan sola en ésas horas muertas.

—Sí, bueno… debería hacer muchas cosas pero…supongo que no las hago de todos modos, ¿verdad?

Amy le detuvo con el brazo.

—¿Sucede algo de lo que no me haya enterado?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, es que me pesa mucho no ser buena en nada—explicó. Amy negó instantáneamente la cabeza con desaprobación.

—Si es algo que te pesa, deberías cambiarlo—le dijo su amiga muy seria—las cosas no cambian por arte de magia.

—¿Cómo tú?—le retó directamente.

—No te entiendo.

—Sí, sí entiendes—se entristeció Serena. —¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Taiki?

Amy suspiró y dejó los libros que le tocaba cargar sobre el pupitre. Desde que el ciclo escolar comenzó, lo había visto únicamente de lejos y acompañado. A veces también solo, pero tan fugazmente que su corazón apenas tuvo la oportunidad de saltar con nerviosismo. Pensaba en él todos los días, pero éste había desaparecido del círculo social de los demás. Sólo escuchó como Yaten dijo que se había metido en un curso avanzado muy similar al de ella, para adquirir el pase directo a la Universidad de Ciencias. Le dio gusto que Taiki comenzaba a ver por sus sueños, pero se sentía tremendamente vacía sin él. Por lo menos si hubiera arreglado las cosas, si siguieran hablándose con cotidianeidad, ella podría manejarlo perfectamente. Serena y las demás estaban a su lado, y la acompañaban a los tratamientos, y se sentía más fuerte que nunca… excepto quizá porque lo que más fuerza le daría es estar al lado del chico que quería.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tímida?

Bajo la mirada acusadora (más nunca mal intencionada) de Serena, Amy pasó de la satisfacción de aquél lunes por continuar con sus planes de graduarse antes y sacar materias que le interesaban mucho, a la pesadumbre. Taiki era el único tema del que las chicas tenían casi prohibido hablar, y la única que tenía (aparentemente) la autoridad para reclamárselo era Serena. Amy no podía siquiera contradecirla, sabía que tenía razón y lo mucho que le afectaba. Imposible.

—Bueno… es que he estado ocupada—se excusó ella con inocencia. Inocencia la cuál, Serena ignoró completamente.

—¿Cuándo?—insistió.

—Pues cuando me sienta lista.

—Amy, en serio… no sabes lo que es vivir años con dudas. ¿No aprendiste de mí? ¡Debes arreglarlo!

—No voy a volver con Taiki, Serena, fin de la discusión—atacó Amy mirándola directamente.

Serena endureció sus facciones.

—Nadie dijo algo de volver, sencillamente podrías resolverlo. Cerrar el círculo…

Fueron interrumpidas por la voz cálida de Lita, que pasaba a dar los buenos días a varios en el pasillo. Amy aprovechó la oportunidad para huir de las presiones de Serena, girándose hacia ella con velocidad.

—Hola, aquí está el informe que me pediste de Química. ¿Quieres que te envíe por correo electrónico el resto?

—Tú te irás al cielo—se alivió Lita al recibir el documento—Hola, pequeñita.

Le revolvió el pelo a Serena y se sentó en su lugar. Cuando se dio cuenta, Amy ya había salido del salón hacia su clase de Cómputo Avanzado. Serena se giró hacia Lita con desagrado.

—Sin darte cuenta, has confabulado para que Amy se me escape. De nuevo.

—¡Oh, Serena!, si pretendías acosar a Amy, deberías habérmelo dicho.

—Yo soy experta en los acosos.

La voz de campanilla de Mina se oyó detrás de ellas y luego apareció como siempre, llamando la atención de todo mundo como a ella le gustaba, y se les unió con complicidad.

—Demasiado tarde —concluyó Serena.

—Es una lástima. ¿Dónde está mi novio? —le buscó ésta con la mirada.

—¿Eso no es algo que deberías preguntarte tú misma? —le dijo Lita con una ceja arqueada.

—Es que ya no me avisa cuando llega al Colegio. Ni yo tampoco.

Serena sonrió.

—Eso suena genialmente normal—le apremió sentándose a su lado.

Y en vez de que Mina se ofendiera, se enorgulleció.

No solamente ella y Yaten se llevaban mucho mejor ahora, las preguntas de las cuales Mina a veces estaba tan insegura y molesta por hacerle al chico ahora parecían innecesarias y tontas. ¿Qué más daba si llegaba o no tarde, y si pasaba de ahí al banco o al Instituto? Sus conversaciones se habían vuelto mucho más espaciadas pero de mayor calidad, en las que, en vez de gritarse o reclamarse cosas de las que ella se avergonzaría en el pasado, se dedicaban a hablar sobre los dos.

Honestamente, la promesa de ambos por mantenerse al margen de su propia intimidad y vida privada parecía una simple utopía que no sería fácil de cumplir. No concebía la idea de que pasaran días y días sin verlo y abrazarlo, pero ahora todo parecía tener una consistencia diferente. Como las materias optativas ahora se dividían en las cosas que podrían interesarte en tu futura carrera, podía evitar las odiosas matemáticas y física. Sustituidas por más horas en el voleibol y el inglés, Mina se sentía mucho más feliz. Su vida parecía por fin tener un poco de sentido, ofreciéndose a ayudar a unas chicas con clases particulares en el inglés, comenzó a ahorrar para su vestido de graduación.

Independientemente de eso, lo que más le llenaba de dicha era esperar con paciencia las vacaciones de Navidad. Sí, eran cinco meses, pero seguro se le pasarían volando con los torneos y las clases, con las salidas de las chicas, y cuando menos se diera cuenta, ya estaría en París, celebrando la Navidad con el chico que más amaba.

La verdad es que aquellos días creyó verlos muy distantes, pero cuando Yaten le mostró los pasajes de avión, una descarga de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo. Cada vez que los veía pegados en el espejo de su tocador sonreía como una niña, y más esfuerzo le ponía a todo. A pesar de todos los problemas y la complicación, ellos seguían juntos. Nada podía ser mejor.

—Buenos días.

El sencillo saludo fue necesario para que a ella se le encogiera el estómago y sonriera con ganas. Él le devolvió la sonrisa sólo a ella y luego miró a Serena con ojos inexpresivos:

—Ése es mi asiento.

Ella tardó en reaccionar, sabía perfectamente el lugar que había ocupado, pero no le halló tanta importancia. Yaten frunció el ceño.

—Muévete. ¿No te has lavado las orejas o estás dormida como siempre?

Ella se movió de un salto y le replicó con ofensa:

—¡Eres un grosero!

Él se sentó y le sonrió con descaro.

—Dime algo que no sepa ya.

La princesa refunfuñó algo ininteligible y se sentó. Desde que las materias optativas habían comenzado, su lugar delante de Seiya había desaparecido, porque todos tenían horarios distintos. Eso tenía sus ventajas si eras como Taiki, que pretendía alejarse de Amy lo más posible, pero no si te llevabas bien con una persona y deseabas estar cerca de ella. Metió Literatura Básica porque le parecía fácil de digerir a comparación de otras clases. Bastaba leer, reportar y listo. Podía con eso, ni Amy, ni Taiki ni mucho menos Seiya pertenecían a ése lugar.

Cuando Mya Monhag entró con gracia, varios chicos se giraron para verla, y comenzó a buscar con la mirada un lugar disponible. La clase estaba a punto de comenzar, Serena puso los ojos sobre sus apuntes y rogó que no haya identificado su silla.

Tarde. Se acomodó a su lado.

—¿Éste lugar está libre?—preguntó con amabilidad.

—Eh…sí—alcanzó a contestar ella, que ahora estaba medio noqueada por volver a ver a ésa chica. Juraba que se había fijado en todas las clases el no aparecer en la misma lista, y al parecer ésa tercera semana se había equivocado. Maldita tercera semana en la que los estudiantes podían hacer cambios de último minuto.

De pronto, los comentarios de Yaten parecían inofensivos. Y peor, se lamentó no tener el suficiente carácter para haber peleado el lugar que había conseguido rato antes.

Iba a ser una hora muy larga.

Mya, por su parte estaba muy satisfecha con lo que había logrado ésa mañana. Cuando la práctica de fútbol terminó, hacía una hora, Seiya se había acercado a buscar una toalla limpia, muy cerca de las gradas.

—Aquí tienes.

Seiya se giró para ver a Mya, que en aquél momento había aparecido de la nada con una toalla en las manos. Él la tomó con rapidez.

—Gracias—sonrió con sinceridad.

—Pareces cansado—comentó ella. Él lo admitió.

—Siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren.

Ella se rió.

—Bueno, quizá no un tren. Pero si te arrollaron trece personas del doble de tu talla varias veces.

Él le señaló con complicidad.

—Eso es muy cierto.

—Esto…—tanteó Mya como quien no quiere la cosa—Seiya… tengo una pequeña fiesta en mi departamento el viernes, poco después de clases…

Él se giró enseguida. Era como si una alarma de peligro se hubiera activado en su sistema. Su expresión cambió.

—Irá todo el equipo, y bueno… me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme, acompañarnos—corrigió ligeramente sonrojada.

El chico de pelo negro chasqueó los labios.

—Bueno, yo…

—Mira—interrumpió Mya antes de que Seiya pudiera excusarse—ya sé que no somos nada. Ya entendí, en serio…

Se miraron a los ojos. Seiya suspiró y Mya interpretó que lo sentía. Pero ella no dejó de sonreír.

—Pero sigues siendo una persona agradable y… me gustaría que al menos fuéramos amigos.

Seiya guardó silencio. Ni los gritos de los jugadores por el triunfo ni las felicitaciones de las animadoras que se escuchaban cerca de ahí parecían haberlo sacado de su cavilación. Definitivamente no era buena idea presentarse en una fiesta del equipo sin Serena, pero se sentía tan mal con Mya por (a pesar de haber sido claro con ella) no poder corresponderle como se merecía. Realmente la apreciaba, y quizá un poco más que eso. Le halagaba que una muchacha de tan buen corazón y belleza le pidiera algo así. Y después de todo, no había nada de malo en ser amigos. Ambos pertenecían al equipo del Colegio y pasaban varias horas a la semana conviviendo. Nada raro. Nada que no se pudiera hacer.

—Ah… vale. Sí, iré.

El rostro de Mya se iluminó.

— ¡Genial! Eh… bueno, ya me voy, tengo clase…

—Yo tengo que ducharme. Bien… nos vemos.

Se despidieron con la mano y Seiya alcanzó al resto de los chicos para entrar en los vestidores. Mya se quedó unos segundos viendo como Seiya se alejaba. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea proponerle el llevarse como amigos. Ella no quería nada de eso.

En pocos segundos, Mya fue abordada por el resto de las animadoras.

—¿Qué dijo?—le preguntó una chica de pelo muy cortito, de segundo año.

—Irá —les sonrió a las demás con complicidad. La mayoría emitieron muestras de entusiasmo.

—¡Eso es increíble, Mya! Mereces una oportunidad. ¡Los dos son el uno para el otro!

Mya no apoyó ésa conclusión poco acertada.

—No lo sé, chicas. Después de todo, él y Tsukino siguen juntos…

Las demás pusieron mala cara.

—¡Eso no importa! Es cuestión de tiempo para que se aburra de ella—Mya no estaba muy segura de aquellas palabras. Sabía que la apoyaban porque eran compañeras, y todas con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que se conocían y los miles de rumores que corrían por la escuela sobre ellos dos.

—Y ahora que serán mejores amigos será un gran paso—coincidió otra con voz soñadora.

—No sé…—dudó ella.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Si Tsukino y él eran mejores amigos! ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—No creo que alguien pueda enamorarse dos veces de su mejor amiga, ¿O sí?—preguntó ella con sarcasmo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—¡Quizá ése es el fetiche escondido de Seiya Kou! —se emocionó otra.

—¿Qué es eso? —les preguntó con disgusto mientras juntas, se encaminaban a cambiarse.

.

.

.

Finalmente, completamente sin convencerse, Seiya decidió que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Se había comprometido a algo, y si antes no había tenido el valor para rechazar la invitación de Mya, ahora menos la tendría para cancelárselo. Además, ella siempre andaba rodeada de chicas que no dejaban de reírse y parlotear. Le fastidiaba mucho. ¿Por qué tenían que ir siempre en especies de manadas? Bueno, no todas. A Amy la veía moverse de un lado para otro sin apenas mirar a quien se le pusiera enfrente, a Yaten lo veía correr huyendo literalmente de cualquier persona (y eso incluía a las chicas y hasta a las amigas de su novia) que pudiese dirigirle la palabra y quitarle su valiosísimo tiempo, y Serena… Serena últimamente se le veía muy sola. Él se esmeraba por apurarse en las prácticas y metió las materias más fáciles. La escuela no era algo que le apasionara. Era un simple requisito que debía de cumplir. Aún así, sentía que andaba descuidándola un poco…

Incluso sobornó a Mina con un par de entradas para el cine, y ella no pudo darle el paradero de su hermano. Como una flecha plateada lo divisó saliendo para el estacionamiento al terminar las clases de aquél día, y apenas logró alcanzarle.

—¡Hey! —le espetó poniéndose casi frente a él —¿Sabes que vengo llamándote por todo el corredor?

—Sí —admitió él secamente — ¿Y el que no me haya detenido no te dice _nada_? ¡Tengo prisa!

Y siguió caminando.

—No puedes tener prisa para hablar de algo importante con tu hermano—contradijo Seiya.

Yaten se detuvo dos segundos y luego dijo:

—Te apuesto que sí.

Siguió avanzando a paso rápido, y Seiya tuvo que hacer uso de sus dones deportistas para seguirle hablando mientras caminaban.

—¡Sólo es un minuto!

—No tengo un minuto.

La mente de Seiya comenzó a trabajar con rapidez.

—¡Eché a la secadora la camisa que Taiki te dio en tu cumpleaños!

Yaten se detuvo tan pronto que casi choca con Seiya.

—¿Qué?—le espetó con una mirada de bala. El otro chico se alivió.

—Vaya, no creí recurrir a tanto. ¿Podemos hablar ya?

El platinado lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Cómo, no es cierto lo de la camisa?

—¿Tengo cara de usar la secadora alguna vez? —se señaló a sí mismo. Yaten puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, Seiya. Captaste mi atención. ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito… y escúchame, no "quiero" _necesito_ que me acompañes a una fiesta el viernes.

Yaten meditó mientras asentía. Podía con eso sin problema, no tenía ensayo y sólo debía posponer su cita con Mina para el sábado y ella entendería. Pero eso hubiera sido si la invitación fuera de Taiki, con Seiya las cosas siempre tenían una doble intención.

—¿Fiesta de dónde? —inquirió con desconfianza.

Seiya se lamentó no haber planeado bien la mentira, porque ahora su hermano se negaría rotundamente.

—Delquipodefútbol.

—¿De dónde? —preguntó él alzando la voz. Seiya cerró los ojos con pesadumbre.

—Del equipo de fútbol —repitió con desgana.

Yaten soltó una risotada lacónica.

—Seguro. Buena suerte con Taiki.

—¡Espera, Yaten!—se apresuró él a alcanzarlo de nuevo, porque ya había sacado sus llaves y casi llegaban hasta donde su auto estaba estacionado.

—Olvídalo, Seiya. Eso es suicidio social para mí. ¡Ya lo sabes! Inténtalo con alguien más.

—Taiki nunca sale. Seguro tiene algo que hacer. ¡Oye! ¡No será tan malo, en serio!

La expresión de Yaten no cambió. Continuó ignorándolo y estaba dispuesto a usar sus llaves cuando Seiya se puso frente al coche con rapidez.

—Piénsalo. Si te vas, me arrollarás.

—Puedo vivir con eso—le aseguró él con una sonrisa torcida.

—¡Por favor!

Yaten suspiró.

—No me meteré con sujetos que hablan de marcadores cuando no pueden ni sumar las dos cantidades, ni con niñas odiosas que sólo saben hacer rimas y canciones que hace que me de jaqueca…

—No todas son así.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo quién?—retó.

—Como Mya—contestó sin querer.

Yaten le echó una mirada furtiva. Su expresión cambió al instante. El chico de ojos verdes alzó las cejas.

—Con que de eso se trata….

—No es lo que tú crees. No me muero por ir, pero le dije a Mya que iría. Ahora, si tú y yo acudimos juntos a la fiesta, le diré a Bombón que estoy contigo y listo. No sospechará nada, pensará que es una fiesta de la disquera…

—¿Vas a mentirle a Serena? _¿Tú?_

Seiya recibió una mirada de lástima tan evidente por parte de Yaten que se sonrojó.

—Oye…

—No te ofendas, Seiya. Pero el conejito de la caja de cereales que te comes tiene más malicia en la vida que tú. Y… si vas a empezar con eso, es posible que nunca te detengas.

Seiya parpadeó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A las mentiras. Créeme, te lo digo por experiencia. Una vez que las mentiras salen, es una bola de nieve difícil de que vuelva atrás.

—Sólo piénsalo—le pidió él, aunque la insistencia había disminuido.

—Mejor piensa tú lo que te dije—le aconsejó Yaten para después entrar en el auto. Seiya se hizo a un lado y el auto arrancó, dejándolo parado en medio del estacionamiento. No sabía honestamente qué estaba haciendo. Ni por qué ahora. ¿Por qué tanta gratitud hacia Mya cuando eso podía causarle problemas con Serena?

El pensamiento se hizo real en un sonido en el exterior cuando el timbre apenas sonó, y las voces de diferentes personas pasaban a su lado, muchos le miraban de forma curiosa, preguntándose quizá que hacía parado en medio del estacionamiento, justo al lado del patio principal. Chasqueó los labios y se fue a la clase de la cual Serena estaría a punto de salir, y esperó en el pasillo recargado mientras los estudiantes salían con sus cosas en la mano, satisfechos por finalizar el día.

—Qué seriedad la tuya—le dijo ella sonriendo despreocupada. Él se acercó hasta su rostro y le miró con cariño.

— ¿Nos vamos, Bombón?

Serena se quedó momentáneamente desconcertada, aunque instintivamente comenzó a preguntarle a Seiya sobre la práctica y sus tareas. No quería que él percibiera que se había dado cuenta de que notaba algo extraño en él. Luego de comprarse un par de bebidas en un negocio de la avenida, comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano. Serena sentía su calidez rodeándola como siempre, pero inmóvil.

—¿Tienes muchos deberes?—le preguntó ella en tono casual. Él carraspeó.

—Bastantes.

La simpleza de su respuesta le hizo morderse el labio inferior. Era una respuesta honesta y tranquila, y de pronto, a ella le preocupó la posibilidad de que la actitud de su novio no tuviera algo que ver con el Colegio.

—Yo puedo ayudarte, ya sabes que tengo libres las tardes.

—No, terminaré solo, no te preocupes.

—Puedo hacer algo además de estorbarte todo el tiempo—escupió con amargura.

Seiya se detuvo con brusquedad. La princesa quedó un paso delante de él, con el rostro bajo y oculto. Él se adelantó para quedar frente a frente con ella.

—¿Pasa algo? No quise decir…

—No pasa nada, sólo quiero ayudarte—le sonrió ella con desgana—Es aburrido estar viendo televisión todo el tiempo.

—Bueno es que… de veras que puedo yo solo—repuso con lentitud—Además ése tiempo puedes ocuparlo en algo más… quizá con las chicas…por ejemplo, el viernes…

Un chispazo de culpabilidad le dio directo, pero sin darse cuenta, eso no lo detuvo.

—¿El viernes?

—El viernes creo que iré con Yaten a un evento. De la… disquera.

Serena asintió. Le sonrió con comprensión.

—Si Mina va a estar libre haremos algo divertido. Además sé que me vas a extrañar, ¿a que sí?

Seiya se acercó, y después de besarla, caminaron conversando mucho más animados. Sin embargo, había dado por hecho lo de la fiesta. No se lo había planteado tanto como Yaten le había propuesto, y eso le preocupaba. De pronto, le importaba más lo que Mya pudiera pensar de su ausencia más que Serena. Aquello era ilógico e incomprensible, pero evidente. Bastante evidente.

—¡Tonto, te dije que lo pensaras bien! —le regañó Yaten una vez que en su departamento, por la noche, Seiya le contó lo que había hablado con Serena.

—Ya sé, ni siquiera… vaya, debería cancelar…—titubeó.

—No puedes cancelar nada—le dijo Yaten cruzándose de brazos—porque seguramente Serena y Mina ya hablaron. Deberé seguir tu juego. ¡Debiste esperar!

Y bufó.

—¿No se cansan de pelear todo el tiempo? —preguntó Taiki entrando de repente con la portátil en la mano —¿Ya están cenando?

Seiya guardó silencio, y como no se defendió, inmediatamente el castaño entendió que la culpa la tenía él.

—¿Ahora que hiciste, Seiya? —preguntó el mayor cansinamente.

Yaten no dudó ni un segundo el delatarlo.

—Seiya va a salir con Mya, pero no quiere que Serena se entere.

Él dio un respingo en reacción.

—No así, ¿Qué eso de que no quiero que se entere? Verás, es más complicado…

—¿Ah, sí? Pues explícanos—le invitó Taiki sentándose con los dos.

Seiya torció el gesto.

—Bueno… no creí que fuera cosa de otro mundo, pero Bombón no soporta a Mya, no sería buena idea…ya sabes, ir a la fiesta que planeó en su casa.

—¿Cuál fiesta?

—La del equipo de Seiya—le recordó Yaten —. No me digas que no has escuchado de ella.

Él se limitó a encoger los hombros.

—En serio, ¿qué nunca sales?

—¡Eso no importa! —se desesperó Seiya interrumpiendo a Yaten —. Si ya le dije mentiras a Bombón lo menos que puedo hacer es ir, ¿no?

Taiki y Yaten intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

—Tu argumento tiene poca lógica. ¿Por qué mejor no dices que en verdad quieres ir?

—Por que eso sería atentar contra la _sagrada_ devoción que Seiya le tiene a la princesa de la Luna —dijo Yaten mordazmente —. ¿No es así, eh?

Seiya se levantó con brusquedad.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda— se quejó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Qué ingrato eres, Seiya. Puedo buscarme un problema con Mina y no lo valoras en nada —le atacó Yaten desde el otro lado de la casa.

—Sólo espero, y de verdad espero, que no los descubran —finalizó Taiki.

.

.

.

El mal presagio de Taiki sólo sirvió para que Seiya estuviera de los nervios toda la semana. No había terminado de entender porqué no había rechazado la invitación de Mya. Con ella, su relación de compañerismo era más complicada que con los demás. Quizá más que con cualquier otra persona que haya conocido en su vida.

Porque la única amiga del sexo opuesto que había conocido, había terminado robándole el corazón, el cuerpo y la vida entera.

Sabía que de una amistad podrían derivar otros sentimientos, como la lealtad, la comprensión y la complicidad que no sólo se tienen las parejas. Pero Mya había dejado en claro una y otra vez, con decisión y honestidad, luego con tristeza, y finalmente con resignación, a que a ella le gustaba más que otra persona que hubiera conocido en el planeta Tierra.

Luego, casualmente había propuesto una amistad verdadera, y Seiya no dejaba de hacerse la misma pregunta una y otra vez:

¿Se pude querer como amigo a alguien que nunca fue tu amigo?

Él no tenía problema, pero ¿realmente le bastaría a Mya? No quería lastimarla, y al mismo tiempo… tampoco podría evitarlo. De pronto, más que nunca, comprendió lo que Serena pasó con él durante tanto tiempo. Lo doloroso y difícil que era, más cuando estás plenamente convencido de que ése alguien merece ser feliz. Pero si él no podía darle ése felicidad, ¿Por qué no lo intentaba con otra persona?

Bueno, pero… él no había querido intentarlo.

¿Ocuparía Serena el lugar que antes tenía Darien? ¿Y él el de Serena y Mya el suyo? No. Sabía que podía con muchas cosas, pero definitivamente la idea de volver a meterse en un triángulo amoroso de nuevo no era la opción que deseaba.

La culpabilidad tuvo que ser matizada con sus constantes y fingidas sonrisas, haciendo que Serena le preguntara una y otra vez si tenía algo, si le pasaba algo malo, y deseó por primera vez en el mundo, no ser el libro abierto que todos admiraban en su personalidad. Era un verdadero fastidio tratar de fingir emociones y mentir. ¿Cómo lo lograban tantas personas, todos los días, a todas horas, toda la vida?

Se recargó pesadamente en los casilleros escuchando sin voltear los pasos pausados que siempre Serena emitía por los pasillos. La oyó reírse con Lita y Mina y respiró con fuerza. Se giró y sonrió a las tres.

—Hola.

—Buenos días, guapo —le dijo Serena secretamente. Las otras dos comenzaron a involucrarse en la conversación de ellas mismas. —Estaba pensando que ya que tienes el viernes ocupado, podríamos vernos el sábado…

—Claro, claro —afirmó él, tan falsamente que se detestó al instante —Tú y Mina saldrán hoy, ¿No?

—¿Y qué otra opción tengo, eh?—se metió Mina con molestia —Gracias a ti he de pasar todo el fin de semana sin mi novio, y encima, te lo llevarás a un evento donde seguro habrá varias chicas descaradas y tirándosele encima…

Serena le sonrió a Mina. Seiya puso mala cara.

—Te aseguro que puedes sobrevivir. Además es cosa de trabajo. ¡Creí que ya no estabas loca!

Y le empujó con un dedo sobre la frente.

—¡Nunca he estado loca!—se quejó Mina enrojeciendo—¿Eso es lo que Yaten te dice de mí?

—¡Vaya! Con razón siempre anda él de mal humor —dijo para sus adentros. Pero Mina ya estaba dispuesta a retarlo, cuando Serena lo rescató, arrastrándolo consigo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Yo confío en ti —le dijo brindándole una de ésas sonrisas que hacían que Seiya sintiera las piernas hechas de goma.

La ternura de Serena era despiadada. No solo estaba a punto de arrepentirse y confesar la verdad, sino también ir a buscar a Yaten para que el plan se modificara al instante. No lo hizo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de tener incluso miedo de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, no hacía nada? Peor aún, ¿por qué tenía tanta ansiedad? ¿No acaso era Mya su amiga y él amaba a Serena?

.

.

.

El viernes que las clases terminaron, Serena y Mina se marcharon del Colegio para ir a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida. Cuando les trajeron los emparedados y las papas fritas, Mina miró la comida con arrepentimiento cuando Serena comenzó a meterse las papas en la boca una a una, casi sin darse la oportunidad de masticar adecuadamente. Antes de que la princesa comenzara a preguntarle sobre las calorías y la actitud preocupante que siempre tenía ante la comida, Mina comenzó.

—Oye, Sere. ¿Me acompañas al Instituto de canto?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde estudia Yaten? ¿Para qué? Si él no se encuentra hoy ahí…

—Quiero hablar con una persona—informó Mina entrecerrando sus ojos azules. Serena dejó de masticar para darle un largo sorbo a su soda —Y no me apetece ir sola.

—¿Vas a ver a Alina, verdad?

—Aranna—corrigió ella con molestia al pronunciar su nombre —. He de arreglar cuentas con ella.

La princesa abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, vas a pegarle?—Mina soltó una carcajada.

—Ganas no me faltarían, pero no. No estoy cien por ciento segura, pero casi de que ésa tipa le metió ideas a Yaten en la cabeza sobre eso de que yo salgo con otro chico. ¡Es absurdo!

—¿Pero no fue él muy ingenuo al creerle? Me resulta extraño en él que se deje manipular por A… ¿Aranna?

—Coincidió con las mentiras que le dije a él, y lo relacionó. Pero no importa, ya fue suficiente de sus juegos. Voy a ponerle un alto.

El celular de Serena sonó. Destapó la carátula y apenas leyó entre líneas hizo un movimiento rápido para borrar el mensaje. Mina lo advirtió.

—¿No es de Seiya, verdad? No pareces flotar sobre nubes color rosa…

—Mina, ¿Te cuento algo y no se lo dices a nadie?

—Por supuesto—contestó ella al instante—Sabes que amo los secretos.

Serena suspiró. Aquello no era una intriga que disfrutaría ninguna de las dos.

—Darien ha seguido buscándome. No sé qué pretende. ¡Le he regresado el anillo! Hago lo posible por ni siquiera encontrarme a Andrew, y no me dice nada en concreto… Sólo me pide hablar y me saluda a veces.

—Y obviamente Seiya no sabe nada—le reprochó.

—¿Para qué he de decírselo? Darien ya ha fastidiado… bueno, no. Los dos hemos fastidiado bastante a Seiya, no merece saber algo así.

—¿Y si se da cuenta? Una vez Yaten se puso a leer mis mensajes. ¡Fue horrible! Bueno, antes peleábamos mucho… y créeme que me alegro que no se enterara de nada. Además…

—Mina—le interrumpió ella, Mina comprendió que se había enfrascado en su historia como siempre y se detuvo. —El caso es que… no creas que he pensando en Darien… sólo…

Se miraron a los ojos y el silencio se prolongó. Serena estudió el rostro de su amiga, que permanecía inmóvil y curiosa. Al final, respiró hondo y dijo:

—Ya sabes… _ella_.

A pesar de no ser tan intuitiva, Mina siempre era de las personas que le otorgaba confianza a los demás para hablar con ella. Sin darse cuenta, muchos habían dicho cosas frente a la rubia que no dirían frente a nadie. Aunque Yaten insistía en que se debía a su latosa persuasión más que en su confiable apariencia.

—Te refieres… ¿A Rini?

Tan pronto como lo dijo, la pesadumbre se apoderó de ella. Trató de respirar con lentitud, porque la pesadilla del espejo se repetía continuamente mientras dormía, sin dejarla descansar del todo. El vacío que le generaban aquellos sueños le impedía hacer y decir muchas cosas, sobre todo con Seiya. Cerró los ojos con frustración. Mina captó al momento la incomodidad de su amiga y no preguntó más. De pronto, la comida ya no se veía tan apetitosa.

Cuando Mina habló, a Serena le dio la impresión de estar hablando con otra chica. De hecho, el tono de su voz era tan similar a cuando apenas unos días de haberla conocido, le contó el desengaño que había sufrido en Inglaterra. Aquella vez que Catherine le había traicionado sin querer. Era la misma expresión de chica madura y centrada. Triste, pero centrada.

—No puedes tenerlos a los dos, Sere.

La muchacha asintió sin ganas. Necesitó bastante tiempo para poder dar una respuesta coherente.

—Ya lo sé… pero no… no sé si pueda vivir con eso.

—¿Amas a Seiya o no?—ésta vez el tono de Mina era firme y quizá un poquito pasional. Serena se sonrojó.

—Más que a nada.

—¿Entonces? ¡No tengas ya miedo de lo que pueda pasar!—exclamó ella con ímpetu —No puedes vivir con miedo siempre. Sé lo que sientes, no con la misma magnitud, pero te aseguro que yo y las chicas sufrimos por no volver a verla. Pero tú no pediste ésta situación. ¿No crees que Rini preferiría verte feliz que vivir con unos padres que no se aman? ¡Ella es como tú, Serena! Todas le vimos su gran corazón, y su capacidad de dar a los demás.

Serena se quedó mirando sus manos con tristeza. Luego, se transformó en desesperación. Fue como si algo se quebrara dentro de ella.

—Sólo quiero hablar con ella. Pedirle perdón… pero nada…nadie me escucha. Le he hablado muchas veces al Cristal de Plata y a mi madre. No tengo respuesta. ¡Estoy sola en esto, Mina! Ya no puedo más…

Mina le tomó una mano en modo de consuelo. Tal cual terminó, los ojos los tenía anegados de lágrimas. Se los limpió con rapidez.

—¿Cuándo se va a terminar ésto…?—se preguntó Serena en voz baja. —¿Debería…debería terminarlo ya?

—¿De qué hablas… terminar…?

—Renunciar a lo que siento por Seiya y volver...hablar con Darien…

Mina le miró horrorizada.

—¡No!—le ordenó con urgencia y preocupación —¡No puedes hacerte y hacerle eso a Seiya! Eso… eso lo destruiría. ¡Ustedes han pasado por mucho y merecen ser felices!

—Pero no soy feliz, Mina—le recordó Serena con un hilo de voz.

—Debes elegir—dijo finalmente recargándose sobre su asiento—Y pagar y vivir con las consecuencias. No hay de otra. No puedes cambiar el pasado ni construir un futuro. ¿Quieres perder lo que tienes ahora?

_Perder a Seiy_a. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de pura soledad.

—No.

—Entonces, deja de lamentarte por lo que no puedes tener—le animó Mina más calmada. —Y come, porque a eso era a lo que veníamos.

La urgencia de Mina no tenía nada que ver con querer ver a Aranna lo antes posible, quería que el rostro melancólico de Serena se desvaneciera de una buena vez. Serena torció el gesto. No sólo no había sido buena idea contárselo a Mina, sino que ahora se sentía mucho peor. Sincerarse con su mejor amiga no tenía nada de malo, pero no había cambiado nada, y a cambio sólo había recibido una mirada juiciosa más. Una que apoyaba su felicidad momentánea, más nunca plena como ella pretendía tener.

¿De verdad alguna vez lo fue? Quizá, cuando entró a la secundaria y conoció a Molly, e iban juntas a tomar helado y reírse de los chistes malos de su profesor de matemáticas. Cuando comenzó a crecer, vinieron los problemas. Luego de los problemas, los sentimientos. Responsabilidad… y cuando ése tatuaje de luna creciente se desprendió de su frente, dejando atrás todas las cicatrices de su vida pasada, la burbuja se rompió.

Siguió a Mina hasta el Inter College y la esperó afuera. Mina se coló sonriéndole al encargado de la recepción argumentando que estaba esperando a Yaten, y cuando el sujeto iba a decirle que él no había asistido ése día ella ya había subido las escaleras y caminado por uno de los corredores principales que daban a los auditorios y las aulas. Le vino una sensación de deja vú tremenda al caminar sobre la duela de madera y escuchar los coros en el salón de al lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya que ella renunció al Inter? Quizá muchas cosas habrían sido diferentes si ése día, hubiera retado a Aranna y denunciado la corrupción de Hikawa ante la dirección principal. Como fuera, eso le había dado la oportunidad de volver al voleibol y centrarse en la escuela, y sin embargo extrañaba mucho el cantar y bailar todos los días.

La vio salir acompañada de dos chicas, las dos escuchaban atentamente todo lo que ella iba parloteando con presunción, y ellas estaban dedicándole miradas de admiración y sorpresa. Mina chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y ya sentía su corazón acelerarse. Apenas hacía unos años, sin duda le habría jalado de ésa insoportablemente deslumbrante cabellera y otros golpecitos más en sus facciones perfectas. Pero el caso es que no quería que Yaten se enterara de eso, y aquella conversación aunque lo supiera, no habría nada de lo cuál avergonzarse.

—¡Aranna!—le gritó Mina desde atrás. Las tres chicas se giraron, y Aranna al instante sonrió con desdén.

—¿Qué?

—Debo hablar contigo.

—Ya me voy, Aino. Deberás solicitar a la prensa una entrevista, ¡Adiós!—le dijo divertida. Mina se molestó aún más y se encaminó hacia donde estaba, poniéndose frente a frente.

—No, _ahora_—enfatizó la palabra con firmeza. Aranna no perdió la calma y se despidió de las otras dos, que parecieron haber agradecido no quedarse ahí.

—¿A qué debo tu honorable visita? ¿Vienes a rogar un lugar en el Inter?—se mofó.

Mina sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no. No trabajaría contigo aunque fuese una obra internacional, pero ya que lo mencionas, quiero hablarte de Yaten.

Aranna no se sorprendió. Miró sus perfectas uñas con interés.

—Lástima lo que pasó, ¿eh?—le dijo Aranna para después mirarla a la cara—. Te dije que no duraría mucho, ¡Pero eres tan ingenua!

Aquello sólo sirvió para que Mina sonriera mucho más.

—¿Ah, que no te dijo? Bueno, permíteme comunicártelo. Yaten y yo estamos juntos de nuevo, y aunque le hayas dicho tus mentiras, te aseguro que no lograrás separarnos. ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Es trauma de la infancia o simplemente no soportas que él te haya dejado?

Aranna se sonrojó. Su expresión se volvió fría y tenebrosa, pero la rubia no bajó la guardia. Esperó.

—Yo tengo un novio mucho mejor que Yaten, Aino. Y créeme que si lo quisiera, ya lo tendría conmigo.

—¡Qué curioso! Porque cuando salían no lograste retenerlo…

—¡Cállate de una vez! Eres vulgar e insoportable—se quejó Aranna haciendo una mueca.—Y quizá ahora estén juntos porque van al Colegio, pero cuando tu vida profesional no sea más que una broma y él triunfe en el espectáculo se olvidará de ti.

—Tus amenazas me tienen aburrida, Aranna—le espetó Mina poniéndose las manos en la cintura—Eso a ti no te interesa, pero ya que estás en el tema, muy pronto se terminará ésta tonta obra. Y créeme, en el único lugar donde vas a verlo es en las revistas.

Aranna se carcajeó con sorna.

—Vale, si tanto te preocupa…

—Claro que me preocupa, porque a diferencia de ti, yo sí lo amo en verdad. Y muy pronto nos iremos de viaje, así que puedes quedarte con tus patéticas intrigas.

—¡Qué romántico! Bueno, Aino. Ya que toda ésa paranoia está en tu cabecita, mejor deberías invertir tu valiosísimo tiempo en hacer algo verdaderamente útil, en vez de colarte a edificios privados. Ahora lárgate.

—Mantente a raya, Aranna—le dijo Mina con lentitud—no eres la única que sabe jugar.

—Se me olvidaba—dijo ella poniéndose un dedo en los labios como si estuviera reflexionando —¿le puedes decir a Yaten que me de la referencia de ése restaurante al que fuimos hace poco? Mi familia y yo queremos ir.

—No va a funcionar el truco, Aranna—siseó Mina. —Ya no caeré en tus estúpidas intrigas.

—¿Intrigas? —se rió —¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Sería muy ilustrativo.

Mina negó con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta, caminó con toda la seguridad que pudo hasta encontrar la salida, aunque su corazón latía con fuerza. Afuera, Serena ya estaba esperándola con una mirada preocupada.

—¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó—He visto salir a unas chicas disparadas, y hablaban de Aranna.

—Bah, pudo haber sido más interesante—se encogió Mina de hombros. Parecía muy relajada y satisfecha—Vámonos, no creo que vuelva a molestarme.

Serena se giró por última vez para ver el Inter, y siguió a su amiga para la salida del autobús, el cuál las llevaría al cine.

.

.

.

Por la noche, cuando Seiya estacionó el auto frente al edificio de departamentos de una zona privada, ya era muy tarde para pensárselo. Se habían encontrado a un par de compañeros del equipo y otros que lo saludaron aunque él no ubicaba muy bien, e invitó (por no decir que obligó) a Yaten a entrar con él a la dichosa fiesta.

Se trataba de un penthouse. El lugar era amplio pero en aquél momento se encontraba atiborrado de gente. Apenas entraron Seiya fue recibido por sus amigos como si fuese el mismo anfitrión, y Yaten trató de sonreírles al menos un par de veces para evitar los reclamos de Seiya. Parecían haber empezado temprano, o quizá ellos llegaron muy tarde, porque la fiesta ya estaba en su pleno apogeo. Tan pronto como trató de ubicarla, Mya ya había aparecido de la nada, y le saludó con una sonrisa que le contagió al instante.

—¡Sí viniste!—se alegró, luego miró quien era su acompañante y se sorprendió aún más —¡Y con Yaten! Vaya, eso sí que es inesperado…

—Hola, Mya—le reconoció éste sonriendo de lado —pero no te acostumbres.

—Claro que no—admitió ella despreocupadamente con un movimiento de la mano—les traeré algo de beber.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que verdaderamente estaba haciendo comenzó a estresarse. Se acabó de un trago el vaso y decidió no tomar nada más. Es más, estaba pensando en inventarse cualquier tontería para marcharse, cuando su mano fue jalada de pronto hacia atrás.

Era Mya, que juguetona, le había sacado de su adormecimiento mental, arrastrándolo consigo. Quedaron frente a frente y a decir verdad un poco apretados, porque el hueco en el que Seiya se había escondido para evitar que lo pusieran a concursar en aquel juego de cerveza era indispensable

—¡Te encontré!—le dijo Mya—¿No estás huyendo o sí…?

Seiya le sonrió con alivio.

—Pensé que eras Tano. Lo siento, tampoco te he visto en toda la noche. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Ella se acercó aún más porque alguien la empujó al pasar.

—¡Lo siento!—se rió—Pues… estas cosas de la Tierra son divertidas, aunque…

—¿Aunque?—le invitó.

—Mucho mejor sería que siempre vinieses conmigo.

Se quedó relativamente apático ante su comentario, pero no era porque quisiera ignorarlo. Era porque, conforme fueron pasando los meses, algo ocurrió dentro de él. No sabía si era que había conocido mejor a Mya y le caía mejor, si las burlas constantes de sus compañeros le afectaban, o si sencillamente era que algo había cambiado. Un estremecimiento le recorrió. Aún no comprendía el por qué se hallaba en aquél lugar y no compartiendo tiempo con Serena, si toda la semana había estado tan ocupado. Además, había convencido a su irreverente hermano para que le acompañara con tretas. ¿Todo para qué? ¿Para tener que mentirle a su novia?

Cuando se dio cuenta de ésta conclusión y parpadeó para mirar de nuevo al frente, Mya ya se encontraba demasiado cerca. Y en un segundo más, ella ya se había inclinado hacia delante, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los de él, y luego sintió su mano acariciando su cuello. Fue inesperado y raro, ni siquiera pudo sentir algo coherente. Seiya abrió los ojos.

—¿Hola?—contestó Yaten a Mina —Qué va, todo está muy aburrido y…¡Vaya!

No pudo evitarlo. Seiya y Mya estaban unidos en algo más que un abrazo. Decidió colgar al instante.

—Te llamo luego—le despidió con presión.

Seiya se separó con suavidad, pero con firmeza. Sus manos sujetaban los hombros de la chica. Mya estaba muy sonrojada, pareciera que ella misma no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le inquirió con brusquedad. Mya se rió. Quizá de nervios. Sus mejillas se colorearon con mayor intensidad. Luego, ella recobró la postura, y adoptó una simpática.

—¡Lo siento, Seiya! Mira, es de _amigos_…

El chico frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¡No te lo tomes a tanto! —le dijo aún con las manos sobre su cuello—¿Me marcho ya…?

—Mya, escúchame—le indicó él—tenemos que hablar. Esto, ésto no está bien…

El color desapareció del rostro de la chica. La sangre había abandonado su alegre cara.

—¿Ah, no?—le retó ella entonces. Su expresión se había transformado de repente, estaba muy seria, y parecía dolida—¿Por qué no, Seiya? ¿Para ella, que te ha hecho sufrir tanto y ahora ya merece todo tu respeto y tu amor?

Seiya parpadeó sin comprender. Miró en dos direcciones, estúpidamente, porque a decir verdad ya todos les habían visto.

—No es eso, sólo no quiero lastimarte—explicó.

Cuando Mya se dio cuenta y entendió, cerró los ojos. Parecía querer morirse de vergüenza.

—Te diré algo, ése es mi problema. Además ya te dije que no te lo tomes a tanto. ¿O significó mucho para ti?

—¡Mya! No me hagas esto, sólo…sólo olvidémoslo, ¿Vale?

Una sensación de repentino miedo se apoderó de Seiya. Acababa de rechazarla. _De nuevo_. De eso estaba completamente seguro. ¿Por qué dolía verla con aquella expresión de acongoja en los ojos, en las cejas y en los labios?

En los labios que acababan de besarlo…

Su corazón se movió arrítmicamente, pero no lo suficiente como para que el piso se disolviera debajo de sus pies. Había cierta tensión ahora, como si estuvieran metidos en una burbuja impenetrable y difusa. Había algo en aquellos dorados iris, era una expresión conocida… familiar.

Extremadamente familiar.

Intensidad. Sinceridad. Dolor. Era la misma expresión que estaba siempre frente a su espejo. Era la misma que él había tenido frente a otra persona durante años. Ahora lo entendía. Él y Mya tenían una conexión rara y contradictoria. Los dos comprendían la situación, ¿Qué ganaban sintiéndose miserables y solos? Seiya retrocedió un paso. Había leído sus movimientos, no podía tampoco mentirse a sí mismo. Hubiera podido evitar aquello y no lo hizo. ¿de verdad había dentro de él tanta compasión por aquél corazón roto? No, no era eso. No podía serlo. Mya merecía muchas cosas, ¿pero compasión?

La mirada de ella se volvió estricta. Asintió con lentitud. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella esbozó una mueca despectiva.

—No me mires así, Seiya.

—¿Así, cómo?—preguntó con total sinceridad.

—Como si fuera una perdedora que trata de aferrarse a algo que nunca ha tenido.

Lo dijo en un siseo, muy despacio. Arrastrando cada palabra que logró darle un escalofrío.

Eso no era lo que él creía. Tan sólo se había reflejado en ella, y su actitud había logrado ofenderla. Accidentalmente, pero al fin. Negó con rapidez.

—Te equivocas.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

—Estoy intentando… descifrar… —empezó —, lo que siento.

Mya se enderezó. No dijo una palabra. Aquella confesión encendió algo en ella. De pronto, sus ojos brillaron y sus palabras salieron con la suavidad acostumbrada.

—Entiendo.

La excesiva bondad de sus palabras lo dejó noqueado. Cualquier chica se hubiera ido llorando, otra habría pataleado o hubiera salido corriendo, muerta de arrepentimiento. Otras…ella no. Le echó una última mirada y sonrió melancólicamente. En instantes, varias de sus amigas le llamaron, y ella se dirigió con ellas a otra habitación.

Estuvo parado quién sabe cuánto tiempo, pero en cuanto reaccionó, fue a buscar a Yaten y se marcharon., porque ya oía los silbidos de sus amigos y los cuchicheos de las chicas.

Dentro del auto había más silencio que en un cementerio. Yaten tomó las llaves de Seiya cuando éste se las entregó sin decir una palabra. Antes de que encendiera el auto, Yaten carraspeó.

—No digas nada—ordenó con acritud.

Yaten encaró una ceja.

—Pero si no he dicho nada…

—Más vale.

Él arrancó el auto y los dos se mantuvieron en silencio absoluto. Una vez que llegaron, Seiya salió disparado como una flecha a su cuarto y se encerró en él, entonces Taiki salió de pronto de la cocina con un jugo en la mano. Parecía confundido.

—¡Qué temprano! Creí que llegarían más tarde. ¿Por qué me ves así?—le preguntó Taiki cuando Yaten le sonrió con incomodidad.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿De qué hablas? —se extrañó el castaño.

—Eso, deducir siempre las cosas que van a pasar. En fin, ahora me aguantarás el día de hoy, porque no puedo llamarle a Mina. Me delataría solo. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Qué más da? Dime, Taiki: ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde Serena en enterarse que Seiya se ha besado con Mya hace un rato?

Taiki le miró atónito.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¡Pf! ¿Por eso llegaron tan pronto? ¡Seiya es muy indiscreto!

—Es un tonto—le corrigió.

El secreto de Seiya duró lo que duró el fugaz fin de semana. Ése lunes, Mina y Yaten fueron a escoger unos discos que éste último deseaba comprar, y éste la había distraído de toda pregunta, incluso regalándole un disco de un grupo que él detestaba, pero que era de los favoritos de ella. Mina se desvió en su momentánea felicidad y Yaten le preguntó mil cosas para hacerle ver de una vez por todas, que sí le interesaba la vida de sus amigas aunque no fuese cierto. Ella, muy halagada, continuó hipnotizándolo con sus anécdotas, y todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que fue inevitable cuando llegaron a un café del centro comercial.

—¿Y cómo estuvo la fiesta? —preguntó Mina con normalidad, mientras veía la hora de su celular.

—Aburrida, ya sabes que no soporto ésas fiestas —contestó Yaten muy rápido. Mina le miró detenidamente y él bajó la vista hacia su café con el ceño fruncido antes de que sus miradas chocaran.

—Cuando me llamaste parecía que te habías sorprendido por algo. ¿Qué fue?—preguntó nuevamente. Ésta vez la pregunta estaba cargada de sospecha.

—Eh… nada, no lo recuerdo.

—Mientes.

Se miraron a los ojos. Él mostró una ficticia ofensa.

—¿Perdóname? No estoy mintiendo.

—Sí lo haces—afirmó Mina tomándole una mano sin afecto, más bien era un agarre como si hubiera atrapado una pelota con la mano—siempre arrugas la nariz cuando estás inventándote algo. Apuesto a que ni cuenta te has dado.

Él le miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Me das miedo—confesó Yaten dejando escapar el aire —. Un momento, ¿por qué me siento presionado como en un interrogatorio en la estación policial? ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!

—¡Ajá!—señaló Mina con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro—. Entonces fue Seiya. ¿A qué sí?

Yaten se encogió.

—Por favor no me obligues a decírtelo—suplicó—. ¿No te basta con confiar en mí?

—¡Oh, Yaten, por favor! Si me lo dices tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. ¿Qué dices? —le chantajeó.

—No—dijo firmemente. Mina no se dio por vencida. Le tomó discretamente a su café, y luego que dejó la taza continuó.

—_¿No?_ —le coaccionó con tono de advertencia. Sus dedos no se habían despegado de los suyos, y ahora comenzaba a jugar con ellos. Él carraspeó.

—Eh… no—repitió. La seguridad de su voz se había esfumado. Ella lo notó en seguida.

—¿Estás seguro?—le forzó Mina. Comenzaba a recorrer con uno de sus dedos el antebrazo de él, acariciándolo con sugestión. Yaten se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar.

—Esto… ¿No? —titubeó. Luego se soltó de su agarre. Aquello acabaría muy mal —. ¿Quieres un pastel? ¿Si, verdad? ¡Eh, señorita!

—Yaten—le llamó con seriedad —. Sé que quieres decírmelo. ¿Por qué no compartirlo conmigo, que soy tu princesita?

—¿Mi _qué_?—preguntó con irritación —. ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!—cedió con aprensión—, sólo… sólo no se lo digas a Serena.

La expresión de Mina cambió en instantes; sonrió y se puso muy atenta. Yaten rodó los ojos, decepcionado ante su propia debilidad.

—Promételo—atajó. Ella asintió con cuidado —. Dilo.

—Lo prometo, lo prometo—le apuró Mina, que se moría por saber. Su novio le echó una mirada asesina y ella se sonrojó y le asintió nuevamente.

—No fuimos a un evento de la disquera, sino a una fiesta del Colegio. Del equipo de fútbol de Seiya.

Mina se tensó pero aguardó. Al no recibir reclamos, él continuó.

—No fue algo que yo buscara… ¡Vaya, sigo defendiéndome! El asunto es que Mya fue quien invitó a Seiya y…

—¿Y?—le apremió la rubia para continuar.

—Bueno es que… él y…ella, ya sabes.

No necesitó continuar. Mina abrió la boca y se la tapó con la mano. Luego gritó:

—¡NO−PUEDE−SER!

Yaten se tocó el oído con dolor. Varias cabezas se giraron para mirarlos.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Fue un juego, verdad? ¡Dime que fue un juego! ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Por qué no me habías contado antes? ¿No confías en mí, verdad? ¿Tan chismosa te parezco?

Él suspiró con resignación.

—¡OH−POR−DIOS!—chilló. Él le chistó con los labios.

—No puedo creer que te lo haya dicho. ¡Eres una condenada tortura! —se quejó —Mina, baja el tono. No te ha bastado con dejarme parcialmente sordo en los últimos meses, me estás agobiando. Y ya sabes que cuando me agobio…

Mina lo ignoró.

—¡Seiya es un desvergonzado!—siguió ella con su sermón—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta? Que toda ésa basura que escribe sobre la lealtad y el amor en sus canciones es…

—Mina…—le advirtió.

—No, espera. ¡Es ésa chica, la fácil! Desde que la vi, hace mucho tiempo con su séquito de animadoras, sabía que andaban tras de ustedes…—graznó. Yaten permaneció con los estribos en su lugar, pero comenzó a levantarse.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A dónde sea donde no estés tú.

Ella le jaló del brazo con ansiedad.

—¿Me perdonas? Sígueme contando. Te prometo no abrir la boca… más que para beber café. Y para darte un beso, si todavía quieres…

El le miró con desconfianza y terminó cediendo como siempre. Niña tramposa. Al final, sí terminaron pidiendo los pasteles.

—Oye, ¿No crees que… Seiya esté enamorado de ella, verdad? —preguntó Mina con preocupación. Yaten no quería mentirle, pero la verdad es que ni Seiya ni nadie podían negarle lo que sus ojos habían visto. Andaba distraído, y estaba hablando por teléfono. Y sí, Mya fue quien tomó el paso pero no había tenido una alucinación. Estaba seguro de algo:

Seiya le había devuelto el beso.

—No, no. Fue algo, casual, créeme—aseguró él. Y por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta que después de todo, Seiya no era el libro abierto que siempre había creído.

.

.

.

Pero la culpabilidad era un nuevo significado para otras personas, como en Seiya, que acababa de descubrir aquél desagradable sentimiento. Todo el fin de semana anduvo evadiéndole las llamadas a Serena, y no se vieron el sábado como acordaron. Ella se mostró comprensiva y calmada, siempre era así. Luego de haberse bajado de su coche como un rayo, tratando de evitar las miradas curiosas de todos, cuando llegó al campo de fútbol supo que se había regado el chisme por completo. Ahora se arrepentía pero de no haber hablado con Serena antes, aún así…

¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué Mya seguía enamorada de él, y después? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Serena? A pesar de que ella no era una maniática como Mina, no era de palo. Ya había sido testigo una vez de sus celos y sus caprichos, claro, ella estaba confundida… y ahora, no había confusiones ¿verdad? Ambos se amaban. No había razón para dudar.

Por primera vez quiso ser como Taiki. Reservarse sus estúpidas emociones para él solo y no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, pero no era así. Él resultaba ser muy sincero y comunicativo. La clave del éxito de una relación era la comunicación. No sólo ignoró el consejo (que aunque no quisiera admitirlo fue muy atinado) de Yaten, ni prestó atención al presentimiento de Taiki sobre los chismes y lo fastidiosa que puede ser la preparatoria y más siendo popular, le hacía un blanco fácil para los demás. Ni siquiera la última, cuando Serena le propuso que se vieran ése viernes, no aceptó.

¿Por qué?

No es que se empezara a considerar el alejarse de Serena. Al contrario, ahora mismo sentía en su garganta y en sus manos la ardiente necesidad de besarla y abrazarla. Era asombroso el que todavía pudiese considerarse culpable, sabiendo los sentimientos que tenía. Aunque ahora experimentaba una sensación de miedo bizarro, le quedaba claro que nunca podría respirar de la misma forma que ahora, ni estaría bien estando lejos de ella.

No encontró la respuesta. Sólo logró mortificarse más, cuando Mya y sus amigas lo saludaron muy alegres, y él no supo que decir ni qué hacer. Se enfadó porque notó como se ruborizaba, y decidió abandonar la práctica de aquél día.

.

.

.

A pesar de las amenazas determinantes de Yaten, Mina no podía dejar de pensar en la _traición_ de Seiya. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿De qué forma? ¿No estuvo años tras de Serena para ser feliz? ¿No decía él que era el amor de su vida? Necesitaba ir y contárselo inmediatamente, sin embargo, su novio fue muy específico: si no quería que ellos mismos tuviesen un dramón, ella debería morderse los labios mil veces antes de decidirse a abrir la boca. ¡Era muy desesperante! Serena había sido su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, ella le había apoyado muchas veces en el pasado… y sin embargo el claro "No es nuestro asunto" que él le recriminó, era suficiente para que ella tuviera que contenerse. Aunque se sintiera un poco culpable. La verdad es que ahora se arrepentía de haber obligado a Yaten a decirle la verdad. ¡Tan bella que es la ignorancia!

¡Maldita curiosidad!

—¿Te pasa algo?

Una voz le interrumpió sus truculentos pensamientos y al ver a Eichi se relajó. Ése chico siempre le sacaba el buen humor a como fuera.

—Me preocupa una amiga.

—¿Serena Tsukino?—preguntó él con total sinceridad. Mina se hubiera ofendido por su indiscreción, pero no lo hizo porque ella era mucho, mucho más indiscreta. —Escuché a unos cuantos hablar de ella y una fiesta… no me enteré bien.

—Bah, no saben lo que dicen—dijo Mina con molestia.

—Oye, Mina… —empezó Eichi. Ella levantó la vista. Se había ruborizado. —Sé que volviste con tu novio pero… ¿No podríamos vernos alguna vez?

Mina se incomodó, pero la verdad es que siempre le había caído muy bien Eichi. Ella y Yaten lo habían hablando y…

¿Podrían al menos ser amigos, no? De todos modos, ya lo eran. Eso no era algo que se pudiera decidir. Él le caía muy bien y… no estaba muy convencida de que lo único que quisiese Eichi era llevarse bien.

—Bueno… no sé…

—Prometo no hacer nada que te cause problemas—aseguró él poniendo una mano al frente.

Ella se avergonzó. Aquellos días en los que parecía hervirle la sangre, tener la necesidad de atar a Yaten al sótano para que no volviese a mirar a una chica, y en los que él le exigió mostrarle los mensajes de su celular le parecían una locura.

—No te preocupes, no los tendré. Pues ya que insistes, me encantaría. Además creo que podrías ayudarme a decidirme por cuál universidad de música entrar. Hay muchas y sería un fastidio ir yo sola.

Los ojos de Eichi brillaron de esperanza.

—De acuerdo.

Una sonrisa se le escapó, sintiendo como si algo hiciera un especie de clic, que encajó perfectamente con la de él. Como cuando uno arma una pieza de rompecabezas con otra.

.

.

.

Amy cerró su bandeja de entrada de mensajes. Ninguno. Una vez más, el abatimiento hizo acto de presencia. Desde que había decidido regresar, le había prometido a sus amigas y sobre todo a ella misma tratar de tratarse su enfermedad al máximo. Tratarse implicaba someterse a una complicada operación de transplante de médula ósea, en la cual el donante debería tener cierta compatibilidad genética. Y eso significaba pariente. Bueno, jamás creyó recurrir a tanto, pero debía hacerlo. Tendría que hacer uso de sus capacidades de informática, de deducción, y de investigación para encontrar, al menos, a alguno de sus padres biológicos. Era necesario y doloroso, no sabía si quería desenterrar algo que ya estaba completamente podrido.

Hacerlo, implicaba comenzar a hacerse preguntas que había decidido dejar en el olvido como ¿Por qué la dieron en adopción en primer lugar? ¿Por qué no intentaron criarla? ¿Sería ella la típica hija de una madre drogadicta o descuidada? ¿Qué la llevó a tomar ésa decisión?

Siempre había recibido el apoyo de sus padres adoptivos y eso la satisfacía. Sin embargo, la abierta mente de doctora de su madre ya le había acostumbrado a la idea de que supiera su origen y la verdad. Por eso creció de aquél modo. Tendría que ser buena, paciente, agradecida y superarse. Por eso las horas en vela leyendo y estudiando, por eso las clases y los cursos extras. No demostraría jamás que adoptarla había sido un desperdicio ni mucho menos un error.

Se sintió lo bastante dueña de sí misma para controlar aquella situación. Claro, cuando las vacaciones terminaron y regresó a ver a Taiki todo se removió. Él le dirigía miradas fugaces y significativas… ella, simplemente no podía olvidarlo.

Sin recibir información del centro de adopción al que había conseguido que su madre le contara le habían adoptado, Amy salió de la biblioteca con resignación. Un día más sin saber. Un día menos que le quedaba…

Su auto−horror fue interrumpido. El profesor que más estimaba estaba frente a ella, nunca escuchó su nombre, pero él se quejó de andarle llamando varias veces desde el otro salón. Entraron a su despacho y el profesor le sonrió con satisfacción.

—Tengo una buena noticia para ti, Mizuno—informó entregándole cinco expedientes. Ella miró los archivos sin comprender. —Cinco aceptaciones de cinco. Sin duda eres una prodigio.

Ella abrió la boca con impresión.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Es… es en serio? —preguntó Amy tapándose la boca con una de sus manos—No es posible, yo…

—Podrás ir a dónde quieras, chica —le aseguró el profesor.

—¡Oh, profesor Woodward! Esto es… más…más de lo que hubiera podido esperar jamás.

—Si consigues entrar al grupo interactivo, tendrás la beca. ¡Toda la universidad pagada y con carrera prestigiada! Hasta podrías irte al extranjero. Créeme, Amy, la pérdida de ése concurso no será nada en comparación. Esta es la oportunidad que has estado esperando.

—Dígame cuando empiezo. ¿Qué debo hacer, con quién tengo que trabajar?

—Es un compañero de tu generación. La verdad no me ha llegado el dato, pero te aseguro que no tendrás problemas, tiene excelentes referencias…

—¿Así? Bueno, ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡En serio!

—¿Estás segura… Amy?

Ella se giró con brusquedad, levantándose de la silla súbitamente. Permaneció ahí, muda de asombro. Quiso sentarse de nuevo pero no lo logró. Ahí, con una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa educada, estaba Taiki.

—¡Ah, llegó! Mira Mizuno, éste… bueno, parece que ya se conocen. Bueno, en realidad les deseo mucha suerte a los dos, es un proyecto complicado, pero les aseguro que…

Parecía que Amy acabara de taparse los oídos con algodón. No solamente no escuchaba nada, tenía meses de no enfrentarse a Taiki de aquella forma. Había esquivado los pasillos pertinentes y las clases, había dejado apagado el radio para no oír las noticias, ni la televisión. Todo fue en vano: la realidad no le hacía justicia. Todo volvió a estar como antes. Incluso pretendió aprenderse un par de diálogos para cuando fuese el cumpleaños de Mina o de Seiya, muy en el futuro, donde seguramente tendría que estar y encontrarse. "Gusto en verte. ¿Me alcanzas ése vasito…gracias"

Tonterías. Ahí estaba él, mirándola fijamente y sólo pudo perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos castaños.

—¿Va a aceptar, verdad Mizuno? —preguntó el profesor encarando una ceja, al ver que ella permanecía atontada.

—Yo…

—¡Me lo dice luego! Ahora he de retirarme, no es sano estar tanto tiempo metido en el trabajo…

Comenzó a hablarle a los dos del tráfico y de lo que tardaría en llegar a su casa si le agarraba un chubasco. Desapareció sin que se diera cuenta. Amy, temerosa, empezó a tomar sus cosas una a una, tirando en el proceso varias papeletas y libros. Ni siquiera se fijó cuando, una mano se posó sobre la suya.

—Amy…

—Suéltame.

Sonó a una petición. Él no se movió…Amy ya sentía como la sangre se agolpaba con violencia en sus mejillas, metiéndola en un duelo de emociones. La voz de él era como siempre, tranquila y pausada. Y sin embargo, no le brindó serenidad.

—No te pierdas la oportunidad de tu vida, al menos no por odiarme.

Ella esbozó una mueca involuntaria.

—¿Odiarte?

—Es lo… menos que merezco después de lo que te hice—aventuró él. El silencio se hizo tan tenso, que casi era insoportable tomar el aire.

—No te odio, Taiki… —soltó ella con la vista fija en el escritorio. —Sólo…

Tras unos eternos segundos, ella tomó aire y dijo con todas sus fuerzas:

—Sólo no lo he superado.

Taiki, que continuaba con el pulso acelerado por haber logrado tocar su piel, trató de clamarse.

—Amy—dijo él, porque ella parecía dispuesta a marcharse en cualquier momento—¿No podrías… sólo dejarme estar cerca de ti? No te pediría nada, te lo juro. Sólo no me niegues el hablarte y el estar cerca de ti. Por favor.

Se miraron a los ojos por segunda vez. Por segunda vez en tanto tiempo. Ella percibió el corazón desbordársele del pecho y se sintió mucho más viva que nunca. Incluso más que cuando se unió a sus queridas amigas. La amistad era algo maravilloso, pero sencillamente nunca había dejado de querer a Taiki. Cerró los ojos con pesar.

—Lo…lo intentaré.

Él sonrió con tal fuerza que creyó desencajársele la mandíbula. No lo pensó dos veces, y la abrazó con fuerza. Escuchó un sonido de sorpresa de ella en el oído pero luego, con gran felicidad, sintió una mano posarse sobre su espalda.

.

.

.

Pero uno no puede huir de las personas para siempre, sobre todo, si ésa persona te ama. La persona propiamente dicha era la misma Serena, que había experimentado una extraña sensación de vacío en aquellos días. Era como si una pieza le faltara a su cuerpo, podía caminar, hablar, estudiar… y sin embargo no estaba bien del todo. No funcionaba correctamente como antes. Seiya había decidido salir sin ella aquél fin de semana, no había nada de malo. Sonrió irónicamente para sí misma. De todos modos Seiya no era su propiedad.

Aquella semana se enteró de lo que al parecer, todo mundo disfrutaba ocultar.

Se mojó la cara después de aquella clase de deportes, en la que había sudado horriblemente por ser mucho menos atlética que el resto de las chicas. Dejó la varita de bambú que la profesora de biología le había dado a cuidar como proyecto durante un mes sobre una de las bancas. Iba a tomar su botella de agua cuando dos muchachas, que eran parte del equipo de animadoras de la escuela, entraron en los vestidores. Ella les divisó por el espejo y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos antes de que la vieran. Siempre se incomodaba cuando estaba cerca del grupo de amigas de Mya.

Las dos estaban de espaldas, comenzaron a sacar sus estuches de maquillaje, y una de ellas empezó a reírse con ganas.

—¿Viste la cara que puso? —inquirió, para después echarse el pelo hacia atrás —Mya no lo notó, pero yo vi a Seiya muy nervioso.

_¿Seiya?_

Serena se detuvo en seco. Acababa de oír un nombre que no podría ser mucha coincidencia en una misma oración. Sin duda estaban hablando del Seiya que ella conocía y de la Mya que tanto deseaba no conocer. Miró nuevamente por el espejo, ahora hablaban más bajo, pero perfectamente claro por ser un lugar vacío y hueco.

—¡Qué valiente fue Mya! Vaya, sí que es mi heroína. ¿Cuándo haremos otra de ésas fiestas?

—¡Lo sé, yo también quiero besarme con el chico que me gusta!

Gimió. No sólo tenía mala suerte, seguía buscándola. ¿Besarse? ¿De qué estaban hablando? Serena sabía perfectamente que no la habían visto entrar, ella misma las había divisado muy lejos haciendo sus estúpidas porras y ella ya había salido de la clase de deportes, venía del laboratorio porque se le había olvidado la varita de bambú. Además, ella misma había estado en ése mismo lugar con Mina cotilleando sobre lo que decían las chicas que entraban, reflejadas en el espejo de un ángulo continuo, era imposible que supieran de su existencia.

Con aquella deducción no pudo más que encogérsele el estómago: no estaban mintiendo.

—¡Qué emoción me dio al verlos! ¿Viste como el chico la ha evitado todo éste rato? ¡Está avergonzadísimo!

—Eso es buena señal —apuntó la otra al cotilleo —. No hay más que esperar, y él terminará con Tsukino.

Hicieron una mueca de complicidad y se apuraron a salir. Serena se quedó inmóvil con la vara de bambú en las manos. Ya estaba rota. La agonía y furia de sus celos se desquitaron con su proyecto, no le importó. Estaba demasiado confundida.

—¿Por qué? —musitó para ella misma. No podía ser, Seiya no le haría eso jamás. Algo había pasado… ése día seguro estaba resfriadísimo y se había tomado una botella completa de jarabe para la gripe. Sí. Cualquier cosa…

Pero él había dicho que irían a un evento de la disquera. Había mentido. Torció el gesto y se le descompuso. No confiaba en ella lo suficiente, al parecer. Además… él no se mostraba acongojado, ya había pasado una semana desde que había escuchado que el equipo de fútbol haría una fiesta privada. No lo relacionó. Estaba tan abstraída en su mundo inconforme que no lo imaginó.

Después de la impresión, se sintió triste con aquél sentimiento de inseguridad que le había perseguido últimamente.

Estúpido folleto para la universidad. Todo había comenzado con eso… ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad un folleto inútil y fastidioso te arruina la vida? No. Sabía dónde estaba el problema. En su infinita incapacidad para aceptarse ella misma, y con ello todo lo que le rodeaba. La náusea diminuta de inquietud había crecido, considerablemente. Y no cambió cuando Seiya le alcanzó en las áreas verdes del Colegio. Las clases habían terminado.

Él le sonrió de lado, y ella le alcanzó apenas le reconoció.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Serena recogiendo sus cosas.

—Vamos a charlar… primero.

Aquella respuesta no mejoró ninguna de las expectativas de Serena. Seiya se giró con rapidez para que no pudiese verle el rostro con detenimiento. Ésa actitud evidenció de nuevo que algo no andaba muy bien. Él trató de acompasar su intranquila respiración cuando llegaron a la azotea. Aquél lugar les gustaba mucho a los dos. Por supuesto que ahora, carecía completamente de sensaciones placenteras.

Serena decidió romper el silencio. Seiya parecía estar encontrando las palabras adecuadas tronándose una y otra vez los dedos, y eso le desesperó. Mejor hacérselo más fácil.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó ella con un hilo de voz —¿Es cierto?

Seiya se mojó los labios y se recargó sobre el barandal. Afuera, el sol ya se estaba ocultando dejando matices anaranjados y cálidos sobre los rostros de ambos. Suspiró.

—Tu silencio es revelador… —murmuró Serena. Seiya se giró de inmediato.

—Bombón, no es lo que piensas. Sólo… fue algo que pasó—explicó él acercándose con lentitud. Ella siguió inmóvil, como una estatua. Serena esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—No estoy enojada, si es lo que piensas, Seiya—dijo Serena. Y era verdad, no estaba molesta. No lo culpaba de haberle mentido ni tampoco de besar a Mya. Sólo le preocupaba el por qué. El por qué una vez más, nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para lograr que una persona que amaba se quedara a su lado.

—Si lo estuvieras, eso está bien—aceptó Seiya —. Nada debe ser perfecto, Bombón. Pero quisiera… que supieras…

La princesa se giró hacia el horizonte. Allá, los altos edificios no tenían la respuesta, pero tenía miedo de leer en los ojos de Seiya lo que ella tanto temía.

—Está bien, Seiya. Tú me has pasado muchas cosas… no te culparía si te enamoraras de Mya.

Seiya frunció el ceño con molestia. Algo se quebró dentro de él, y liberó toda la inconformidad que siempre había sentido desde que la conoció.

—¿Por qué piensas que me he enamorado de ella? ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que intentar separarnos?

—No lo hago, Seiya. Tú decidiste besar a ésa chica por alguna razón, no soy quién para juzgarte—argumentó Serena, aunque ya sentía los ojos húmedos —tal vez… deberías darte un tiempo para pensar las cosas.

—¿Pensar? ¿Pensar en qué? —preguntó él golpeadamente—. ¡Yo quiero estar contigo!

—Y Mya contigo—completó ella.

Seiya resopló. Eran amigos. Él y Mya… no. ¿Por qué seguirse engañando? Si Mya fuera su amiga, bromearía con ella sobre estupideces, le molestaría como molesta a Mina y a Lita, le contaría sus confidencias… nada de eso pasaba ahí. ¿Entonces, qué tenían?

—Esto no nos llevará a nada, en serio—dijo Seiya con nerviosismo. A partir de ése momento, las cosas se quedaron más tensas y resentidas. Serena quiso deshacerse de ése sentimiento de celos y malestar, y no lo logró. No podía reclamarle nada a él, cuando ella misma no había sido sincera con lo de Darien. ¿Qué pensaría de saber que él la buscaba mediante mensajes y llamadas prácticamente todos los días?

—Voy a casa. Mejor hablamos luego.

—De acuerdo.

Serena levantó la vista. Seiya sí parecía enfadado ahora. Había cruzado los brazos y no pretendía consolarla ni disculparse. Y había una razón:

—¿No te importa, verdad?— espetó él con disgusto.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres que te haga un escándalo como Mina lo hace con Yaten?

Él bufó.

—No se trata de eso. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. ¿No puedes decirme algo_, lo que sea_?

—Lo siento, Seiya. Pero no tengo nada qué decir. —se encogió ella de hombros.

La princesa levantó su mochila.

—Bombón, no te vayas… —pidió él, cediendo, e ignorando por un momento las extrañas cosquillas que sentía en el estómago, viendo la evidente distancia que reflejaban los ojos de Serena.

Pero Serena no quiso verlo más, cada vez que lo hacía, desde que se había enterado del supuesto rumor, no podía evitar visualizarlos juntos. Tan hermosos, tan agradables. Tan diferentes…

Y se marchó, bajando las escaleras a paso muy lento porque siempre solía tropezarse. Seiya no lo sabía, pero Serena bajó más despacio de lo normal porque la vista la tenía nublada en demasía.

Cuando llegó a su casa, tirando una a una la maleta de deportes y la mochila, se sentó sobre su cama. Ya visualizaba la figurita de Luna que se movía desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle nada. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era que Mya desapareciera.

Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta cuando ella misma se tardó tanto tiempo en aclarar sus sentimientos por Seiya? No soportaba el perder la única cosa buena que tenía en la vida.

Tras un rato sin atreverse a encender la luz, el reflejo de unas luces de afuera iluminó su cuarto. Afuera, el coche de Seiya estaba estacionado. Una mejoría pareció recorrerla de los pies a la cabeza. Él quería hablar de nuevo, las luces estaban apagadas y seguramente él pensaría que ya estaba acostada. O que no había llegado a su casa, a saber…

Pudo encender la lámpara. Estaba cerca su mano y… no. La retiró con molestia y se echó las sábanas sobre ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Canción recomendada: "Fix a Heart" de Demi Lovato.

.

.

.

Hola holaaaa! Heme aquí, avergonzada y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Sin duda les debo una disculpa a todas aquellas lectoras que me han seguido hasta ahora y me he tardado en actualizar tanto. Para quienes no lo hayan notado, el fic está siendo editado porque contenía muchos errores de puntuación y gramática. Ahora está mejor escrito, y para dejar de lado los problemas que se pudiese tener al copiar lírica ilegal, he decidido recomendarles únicamente el título de alguna que pudiese ambientar el fic. Además, las frases que pondré a partir de ahora (podrán ver más en los capítulos anteriores) serán completamente mías, y si incluyo alguna de otro autor se especificará. está procediendo con muchas historias que no cumplen con las Normas. La mía no será una de ellas. Un beso y un saludo muy especial a las siguientes personitas, las cuales, sin ellas, ésta historia no sería lo que es:

**Thaliztar, MarianneAusten, Vannity Kou, pininamoon, Athenn, tudulceesperanza, Astalina, 4 ever sailor moon, FrutillaConLecheCondensada, Diiva, Lucky Star, Bansheeyris, sereyandrew301, MariZa 02, Jenny Anderson, blanka, are85, Ttaioi, Aly Kou, Bogita, diana200, Monichan, Selqit, lili, hikariadi, , Oizuma, luzdeluna19, Ashamed Kawaii, Antonella Diaz, peluches0901, siamoon, Selenney, LESVAL, neoreynaserena, Javiera Paz Madrid Diaz, Miriamelle, nancytta, Eniun, Loly Kou, Sheory, Nande-chan, silvikou, LoveSeiya, laurayuli, Andrea Rosa, NeoAntares21, JOHA, miki1920, serenalucy, Seiya-Moon, Akane23, Gaby Tsuki Kou, Mika, Kupia, drixx, Selene-silk, Shiru-Chiba, Karen Lupita, Bellatrix, Ginsei, nash, MIKARU-CHAN, Clau Palacios, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, paty garcia, Hehra, Dianis. Etc.**

Guau, eran bastantes. Aún así hay gente que me lee y no deja comentarios y no sé quienes son, XD pero en realidad quiero agradecer a **TODAS** las personas que se han tomado la molestia de invertir su tiempo en las cosas que escribo. Sé que a muchos no les gustarán las parejas, mi narración, o la trama porque varias cosas pueden parecer clichés o sosos. Créanme que todo lo hago con dedicación, pero siéntanse libres de decir lo que sea. Estoy para recibir de todo, los (a)s estimo muchísimo.

besos,

Kay


	27. Es perfección

Es amor es…

.

.

.

"Es perfección"

.

"_Ten en cuenta que, en la lucha incansable por ser perfecto, pierdes imperfecciones que te hubieran hecho mucho más feliz"_

_K.M_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Lo que pueden decir los demás. Lo que pueden pensar los demás. Lo que tú quieres que piensen, lo que quieres que hagan y lo que realmente deseas hacer. Déjame contarte que, el ser humano batalla toda su vida por innumerables intentos de sobresalir en cualquier cosa. También, cuando los obtiene, adquiere una satisfacción que se evapora rápidamente con la aparición de una nueva ambición. En realidad uno quisiera siempre que su vida fuese diferente, que tu carrera o tus amigos fueran distintos, que las decisiones que una vez tomaste te hubieran llevado por un camino más adecuado.

La desilusión que te provocas al no obtener lo que quieres puede ser desde la tristeza hasta la frustración definitiva. Yo te diría, que muchos han aprendido a vivir con sus fallas y sus defectos, y han intentado cambiar muchos otros. Otros, no se pueden cambiar, porque como había dicho, todos somos un paquete. ¿Por qué deshechas las cosas feas, si también son tuyas? ¿Por qué te divides a conveniencia de los demás? Nada es perfecto. Nadie es perfecto. Además, nadie quiere en verdad serlo. Yo, personalmente, me encantaría intentar averiguar quién soy en primer lugar.

Te apremio, ser imperfecto, por el valor que tienes de ser quien eres.

.

.

.

"Es perfección"

.

.

Entrar al café supuso un verdadero alivio para refugiarse de la inesperada lluvia que ahora caía casi a cántaros. Antes de decidirse a salir supuso que lo mejor sería pedir uno, de todos modos no tardaría menos de veinte minutos el dejar de llover, y la pequeña sombrilla que cargaba no representaba gran protección.

El lugar estaba abarrotado. Al parecer, todos habían tenido la misma idea que ella y luego de ver el menú su mente comenzó a divagar:

No había tenido la menor intención de complicarle la vida a Seiya. Tampoco quería confundirlo. La verdad es que, si se sinceraba más con ella misma podía hacerle frente a su verdadero deseo y ese era únicamente que cada vez le costaba más y más estar separada de él. Detestaba que las prácticas de fútbol y la clase que compartía con él durara tan poco, ella ocupada y él también. Aún así, eso le permitía sonreír para ella misma todo el tiempo y ponerle empeño a su nueva vida en la Tierra. Había hecho buenas amigas, había aprendido muchas cosas y se encontraba muy a gusto por ahí. Sin embargo, tristemente, la verdadera razón de su estadía en aquél planeta no parecía tener sentido ni solución.

Ya había leído en los ojos de Seiya aquél sentimiento de comprensión y de cariño. Pero no lograba entender, ¿Qué tenía aquella muchacha?

Nunca le vio nada especial. Además de poseer un hermoso pelo y peinarse de manera rara y curiosa, no le encontraba nada. ¿Sus ojos, los cuáles a ella le parecían siempre estaban tristes? ¿Su actitud, pasiva y torpe? La había admirado en deportes y en natación. Era un desastre. Había visto los resultados de los proyectos de arte, el suyo parecía una broma mal hecha. ¿Y qué había de los poemas de literatura? Todas las palabras mal escritas, con sentimiento, sí… pero soso y sin importancia. Físicamente, le parecía una niñata de primero de secundaria, que se vestía infantil y sin estilo. Seguía siempre a sus amigas como ausente, a aquella rubia vivaracha y coqueta, que era la novia de Yaten. Tenía una condición física increíble para haber corrido de aquella forma en la carrera de atletismo, además, se decía, ésa misma temporada sería la capitana del equipo de voleibol. ¡Y también sabía bailar y cantar! Luego estaba aquella delicada chica de pelo corto. Ni hablar, la mencionada era un prodigio en informática, en ciencias y en general en los estudios. Se enteró que era de las pocas alumnas que tenía asegurada la Universidad. ¡Y era tan amable! A pesar de ser amiga de Serena, una vez olvidó su libro de Historia, y aquella chica apellidada Mizuno se lo prestó sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Lita Kino parecía que todo lo que tocaba con las manos lo convertía en una obra de arte. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando captó que de unas cuantas flores, listones y un canasto, elaboró un arreglo floral que sería digno de un evento formal. Además, cocinaba como si los mismos dioses tocaran la comida. Hacía de un sándwich un verdadero banquete, ¡Y además era tan mona! Por último, estaba la pelinegra. Ésa que tenía la mirada misteriosa y desprendía un aura que ella podía captar como sobrenatural. La doncella era tan popular entre sus amigas las animadoras, por tener la acertada visión del futuro, de las premoniciones, muchos chicos se le juntaban a Lita sólo para obtener el número de aquella muchacha que de vez en cuando la esperaba a ella y a Amy a la salida de las clases.

¿Qué tenía Tsukino?

Recordó las palabras de Kakyuu cuando ella le dijo que se marcharía a la Tierra. Que aquella chica, la que todos llamaban en la vida cotidiana Serena, tenía el destino más grande de todo el planeta. Poseía el corazón más puro que nadie, y era la heredera del objeto más poderoso de la Galaxia: El Sagrado Cristal de Plata. Le habló de su vida y de la de su prometido, y de cómo Seiya, tras aquella ardua batalla, había regresado al Planeta del Fuego con el corazón dolido. Al parecer, ambos habían convivido demasiado, y él había terminado confundiendo la situación.

Torció el gesto. ¡Nada había cambiado! Excepto porque ahora Serena había roto su compromiso y se había unido a Seiya. ¿Y eso qué? ¿En qué forma demostraba la supuesta princesa su gran corazón? Mya no quería ser cruel, pero la verdad es que no encontraba nada de pureza en aquella personalidad melancólica e inepta.

—¿Laté descremado?

Mya despertó de su cavilación para recibir su café, pero otra mano se había atravesado sobre la suya, derramando parte de él sobre la tapa, cayéndole sobre el dorso de la mano, y generando un quejido de ella por la quemadura.

—¡Vaya, lo siento mucho! —el chico en cuestión en seguida tomó una servilleta, y con un ágil movimiento le quitó el resto del líquido. Ella agitó la mano.

—¡Ouch! —espetó malhumoradamente —Deberías tener más cuidado.

—Lo siento, la verdad es que ése era mi café. Pero dado a que te he hecho una grosería, puedes quedártelo.

—¿Tu café? —preguntó ella con sarcasmo. Ella había pedido uno igual. En dado caso era error del vendedor. Se giró para mirar a aquél impertinente muchacho, cuando le vio, entrecerró sus ojos.

—Veo que te has mojado también —comentó él sonriente. Mya se avergonzó ante su observación.

—Me gusta la lluvia. Pero siempre y cuando esté en un lugar cerrado y con algo como esto.

—Yo no sobrevivo sin uno de éstos, la Universidad es un caos —admitió el chico. Mya le miró fugazmente, sin atreverse a evaluarlo con detenimiento. Era mucho más alto que ella, de pelo oscuro y mirada serena. Pero había algo… ¿No lo había visto en alguna parte? Éste presentimiento le hizo decirlo:

—Mya Monaghan —se presentó ella estirando su mano. —Mucho gusto, ladrón de cafés.

Él reaccionó al instante, y acompañado de una risa respondió:

—Soy Darien Chiba.

.

.

.

.

La blusa color naranja no. La morada de tirantes mucho menos. Suspiró mientras aún, con aquel sujetador color rosa como única prenda en la parte de arriba no encontraba la ideal para ponerse aquella tarde. Suspiró con abatimiento mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo. ¡La blanca! La blanca aquella de volados con encaje parecía un mini vestido. Hermosa, la había comprado en una tienda muy bonita en la capital. Se la ajustó del lazo en la parte de la espalda. Inmediatamente la visión de la blusa hermosa cambió. ¿Qué demonios era aquella curva que se formaba debajo de sus brazos? ¿Y el vientre? ¿No debía ser más plano? La cabeza comenzó a formular respuestas mientras recordaba:

Sus amigas la habían convencido infinidad de veces de acudir a ése estúpido lugar de comida rápida que habían abierto fuera del Colegio. Más de una vez por la mañana para almorzar hot cakes y luego en la hora del almuerzo para las hamburguesas, las papas y las banderillas de queso y salchicha. ¡Eran deliciosas! Lo admitía, se sentía feliz cuando comía con sus amigas… hasta que el resultado se notó.

¿Acaso no entrenaba lo suficiente? El acuerdo con su novio había sido verse menos, para que cuando se vieran, ella sintiera esa cosquilla que afloraba en el estómago y se expresaba con sonrojos y pensamientos maravillosos. Desafortunadamente, no ver a Yaten también tenía sus desventajas. Pasar más tiempo con las chicas era prácticamente ir por helado, ir a comer, ir a cenar, ir al cine. Todos esos malditos lugares estaban atiborrados de comida. Durante un tiempo, había logrado deshacerse de ésa desquiciante ansiedad de ser mejor, ser más bonita y más delgada. Hacía unos meses, cuando andaba en el Inter y Aranna se encargó de resaltar su imperfección física y artística hasta el final. Luego, cuando se enfermó entendió que no había manera de sobrevivir de aquella forma, que la perfección no existe.

¿Pero por qué? Ella no quería ser perfecta, pero sí quería ser mejor.

¿Era mucho pedir que aquél sexy y hermoso vestido que su novio le había regalado le quedara bien? ¿Qué sus piernas fueran tonificadas y torneadas? ¿Qué sus brazos lucieran aquel escote sin problema? Que ése bikini que había comprado hacía unos meses ¿se viera fabuloso?

¡Eso no era ser perfecta! Ella sólo quería ser bonita. Para los demás, para Yaten, para ella misma.

Estaba convencida de que era mucho mejor despertar envidia que sentirla. Ella, a pesar de que muchos le decían que no era necesario, le fascinaba ser el centro de atención. Quería que los muchachos suspiraran (aunque sólo a uno le correspondiera), que las presumidas animadoras susurraran sobre su belleza y su actitud, y que sus amigas la admiraran. Siempre había querido ser actriz, o cantante, o ambas. ¿No era genial salir en las revistas, las entrevistas, todo?

Su novio detestaba aquel mundo. Él se lo había dicho muchas veces. Ser famoso solo servía para que los demás se metieran en tu vida privada, te acosaran con tonterías, y terminaran fastidiándote la vida. Por eso, él se dedicaría al teatro, donde la sociedad te valoraba mucho más por tus dotes profesionales, que por tu atractivo y recursos.

Mina pensaba diferente, para ella no había nada mejor en la vida que ser envidado. Podrían decirle que tenía rasgos bonitos, que sabía jugar voleibol, que era muy hábil con el inglés… "que tiene mucho potencial" había dicho su mamá. ¿A dónde había llegado con eso? A ninguna parte. Nadie entendía aquello, no podía confiar en sus amigas en su totalidad para aquél tema. En el pasado, cuando ella se abría y la inseguridad ganaba terreno en su mente y les preguntaba "¿Me veo gorda?" y ellas contestaban que no, Mina sabía que le estaban mintiendo. Sólo el espejo, aquél espejo enorme de hierro forjado que estaba al centro de su blanca pared, sabía la verdad. El espejo no le mentía nunca.

Palmeó la lisa superficie y su expresión cambió. ¿Cuándo dejó que esto pasara, que se descuidara? ¡Estúpidos doctores! Ella iba muy bien…

¿Qué más daba si corría y entrenaba? ¡Aquello no era suficiente! Sabía que la respuesta estaba en el refrigerador. En la alacena y en las salidas con las chicas. ¿Por qué siempre era tan débil?

El teléfono sonó de forma inesperada y ella sólo extendió el brazo para contestar, en ningún momento despegó la vista de su reflejo.

—Hola.

—¿_Ya estás lista?_ —habló Yaten al otro lado del auricular.

—¿Lista? —ella frunció las cejas sin apartar sus azules ojos del frente. La voz del muchacho cambió.

—_No me digas que se te olvidó la hora, ya son las siete_ —le recordó él— _Estoy abajo._

—No quiero salir hoy —dijo Mina inesperadamente. Él calló unos segundos.

—_¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás molesta conmigo?_ —inquirió él visiblemente ofendido, por supuesto que ella sabía que no, que sólo estaba molesta consigo misma.

—Es que no me siento bien… amor —completó ella la frase. No quería que él empezara a imaginarse que algo habría cambiado entre ellos. La voz de él se suavizó.

—_¿Quieres que suba, necesitas algo? _

—Me ha caído mal la pizza de ayer, estoy segura —explicó Mina, ya con la cabeza más en su lugar.

—_¿Te llevo al médico?_

—No, no. Estoy bien… quiero acostarme, ¿vale? —apuró Mina, que ya comenzaba a exasperarse porque nadie la entendía.

—_Oye, Mina…_

—Adiós.

El teléfono volvió a sonar un par de veces más. Ella miró el aparato visiblemente arrepentida. Por ningún motivo ella hubiera querido que Yaten se desconcertara. Quería verlo, se moría por verlo. ¿Y así iba a salir? Ya sentía los ojos escocidos de lágrimas cuando se limpió el rostro sin necesidad. Se subió a la escondida báscula que estaba debajo de la cama y esperó. El número resultó horrorizarla. No podía creer que hubiera subido tanto de peso. ¿Por qué nadie se lo decía? ¿Por qué todos se burlaban de ella? Ahora sí, las lágrimas afloraron una a una, lágrimas de frustración. Algo tendría que hacer.

Y así, después de meses, Mina Aino le abrió paso nuevamente a su antigua _yo._ Dejó, como lo hizo atrás, que su cabeza se llenara de pensamientos de comida, peso, calorías y perfección.

Esta vez sería diferente, ésta vez no se arriesgaría y sabía que unos cuantos mareos y el dolor del hambre sería soportado porque ya lo hizo con anterioridad. Miró el póster de aquella actriz de comedias románticas que tanto le gustaba. Debería comprender de una vez que jamás sería tan delgada, tan buena, tan ideal.

Autocontrol. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Eso era lo que iba a hacer de hoy en adelante.

La mañana siguiente estuvo llena de pensamientos confusos. Las clases estuvieron llenas de discordias en su cabeza entre echarse hacia atrás o continuar. El sonido de los lápices parecía únicamente atormentarla, pero el colmo fue cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, y tendría que reunirse con su círculo de amigos, al que ahora, por lo menos por ése momento, deseaba no pertenecer.

—¿Qué pasa? —los dudosos ojos verdes de Yaten fueron los primeros en enfrentar. Ella sonrió con todas sus fuerzas.

—Nada, ya me siento mejor —dijo ella echándole los brazos al cuello —Perdóname por haber sido tan dura… te juro que el dolor de estómago no me dejaba ni pensar.

—¿Y ya estás mejor? —quiso saber él.

—Claro, mucho mejor. Pero no quiero almorzar nada, pero te acompaño con algo de tomar.

Él asintió con cuidado y escrutó las expresiones de su novia. No había nada raro ni anormal en ella, a no ser que ella adoraba la hora del almuerzo, y siempre corría de un lado para otro con Serena. Bueno, ése día estaba enferma. Nada que no fuese común.

.

.

.

.

Serena se limitó a mirar aquel plato de frutas con resignación contenida. Una parte de ella quería desahogarse y platicarle a las demás su situación, la otra, sencillamente prefería callar y acostumbrarse. Acostumbrarse a ser la segunda, a perder. No había nada de malo en eso, porque su vida había estado llena de ése tipo de situaciones. ¿En qué momento cambió?

La silla de al lado hizo un ruido chirriante al arrastrarse y la persona que se sentó a su lado permaneció el silencio. No necesitó girarse para saber que se trataba de Seiya, cuando sus rostros se encontraron, ella percibió el usual calor en el rostro y en el pecho. Él carraspeó con incomodidad.

—¿Cuándo vamos a hablar? —lo dijo muy quedamente. Los demás parecían metidos en una conversación que empezó a dar giros y giros sobre las Universidades y las carreras. Serena no había puesto atención, porque no le interesaba el tema.

Ella le sonrió. Era una sonrisa forzada, pero su mirada era una cálida invitación. Tomó la mano de él entre la suya y la ajustó a sus dedos.

—Todo está bien, Seiya…

—No, no lo está —alegó él, sin lograr aguantarse. Todos esos días habían parecido un huracán de turbación —. Y si no lo quieres aclarar me marcharé, Bombón.

Ella expresó una mirada de desaliento. Negó con la cabeza con discreción, porque Lita ya había desviado su atención al oír como Seiya le habló de manera golpeada. Serena le encargó a Mina sus cosas y se marchó con él. El pasillo estaba desierto, todos almorzaban en la cafetería y los ruidos se escuchaban hasta aquél lugar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Se supone que el que debería disculparse soy yo. ¿Ahora que está pasando?

—No debería mantenerme tan neutral, tan apática… perdóname. Lo que menos quiero es perderte, eso lo sé bien.

—¿Entonces, Bombón? ¿Por qué sigues ocultándome tantas cosas?

—No quiero meterte en mis problemas —se excusó ella. Seiya frunció el ceño, Serena no rompía aquella forzada y controlada pose, que no lo convencía del todo. Seiya podría tener una docena de argumentos con los cuales contradecirla, mientras los minutos pasaban y el luchaba racionalmente con los hechos, mientras intentaba justificar el por qué deberían estar alejados. Fue cuando ella habló, sacándolo del pensamiento.

—Hotaru… me preocupa. Ella es una niña y ha vivido para servir siempre a la utopía de Tokio de Cristal. No quiere verme, sé que me quiere pero… me duele verla tan triste.

Él asintió con lentitud.

—Probablemente le lleve más tiempo que a Haruka y Michiru el… acostumbrarse a la idea.

—Es… diferente.

—¿Por qué?

Ella hizo una mueca y se tambaleó sobre sus propios pies.

—Me mata la culpa, Seiya.

Al instante, los ojos de ella se empañaron. Tomó aire con fuerza y luego se miraron a los ojos. Él se acercó para tomar el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué? Puedes decírmelo.

—Yo… yo juré que sería para siempre la princesa de la Luna. No lo estoy siendo. Con todo lo que conlleva… Darien…

Él soltó su agarre con desgana. Los ruidos de las risas y las conversaciones de los estudiantes parecieron haberle tapado los oídos, ya no los escuchaba. Se había centrado en aquella mirada de Serena, ¿Arrepentimiento? Su pecho se oprimió y se contrajo por unos segundos, ella pareció notarlo y… ¿Por qué no se lo explicaba? ¿Qué tenía que ver Darien en todo esto?

—Tú… no lo has olvidado —se lamentó.

—No, no es eso —aclaró ella. La reacción de alivio en el rostro de Seiya la alivió a ella también. No concebía la posibilidad de dañarlo más.

—¿Esto es por tu deber?

—Así es —afirmó. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más. Quería convencerse de que lo que decía Serena era verdad, pero aquella actitud de preocupación tan latente no podría ser sólo por el futuro de Tokio de Cristal. ¿O sí? ¿Acaso Darien no sería el príncipe de la Tierra y conseguiría otra prometida? ¿De verdad ella lo había olvidado?

¡Qué no hubiera dado por poder leer su pensamiento! Suspiró. El desearlo no lo haría realidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo soporta la confianza? Sabía que nada era perfecto, que su amor había sido atravesado por muchas fisuras y jamás se había roto, que habían acariciado aquella burbuja de jabón sin reventarla. Justo eso, su amor era como una burbuja de jabón. Frágil, efímero y… temporal. Muy temporal. El pensarlo le provocó un pinchazo que le hizo cruzar ambos brazos. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba en la vida de Serena? Ella continuaba sin hablar, sin abrirse.

Sin confiar en él.

Serena reaccionó en segundos. Veía el conflicto que seguramente se había formado dentro de él y estaba exteriorizándolo. Buscando las palabras con ansiedad, graznó:

—Darien ha seguido buscándome. Quiere que vuelva con él.

Él agrandó ligeramente más sus ojos. Sus brazos no se habían desprendido de su pecho pero comenzó a respirar de manera menos pausada.

—Ah.

¿Aquello era el fondo de todo? ¿Serena estaba replanteándose regresar con él? El pánico lo invadió en segundos, repentina y desastrosamente. Ella metió su mano en el bolso y le entregó aquél pequeño celular color rosado.

—Lee los mensajes, no me importa.

Sus ojos se encontraron. La chica mantenía la mano estirada, y él inmóvil.

—Hazlo, me siento idiota haciendo esto.

Efectivamente, un par de chicos habían pasado por ahí encontrándolos perfectamente petrificados. Él lo tomó en acción mecánica.

—No me interesa saber qué te escribe.

—Si no confías en mí deberías hacerlo. Y podemos seguir con normalidad.

Seiya estiró la mano de nueva cuenta y le entregó su celular. Ella le miró sin comprender.

—Ya te dije, no me interesa saber qué piensa él. Sólo que piensas tú.

Serena palideció.

—Sabes que lo que menos quisiera sería dejarte…

—Bien —contestó Seiya con impotencia contenida —, entonces no lo hagas. Pero no me mientas en la cara diciéndome que no me ocultas algo que podría afectarme.

El timbre sonó tan fuerte que Serena brincó del susto. Seiya suspiró con la misma resignación que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba molesto con ella, incapaz de poder reclamarle algo para dañarla. En pocos segundos, los estudiantes acapararon el corredor y todo se volvió un caos. Luego, dos chicos del equipo de fútbol empezaron a chiflarle a él, y prácticamente lo arrastraron consigo. Ella se quedó parada en medio de todo el revuelo, con el teléfono en la mano y el hormigueo en las manos de frustración. Verlo alejarse de ese modo le hacía querer dar de patadas en los casilleros hasta cansarse, y ni siquiera pudo hacerlo. Lo guardó, y se fue las últimas clases del día. Cuatro horas llenas de sentimientos de remordimiento le esperarían con los brazos abiertos.

.

.

.

Las lluvias que ocasionalmente poblaban Japón por el final del verano estaban acompañadas de vientos fríos otoñales. Sin duda, el paisaje iba cambiando con cada día, haciendo que las florecillas que se acumulaban en las jardineras fueran reemplazadas por decenas de hojas secas y semillas que caían de los altos árboles. Amy tomó una de ellas entre sus manos y la estrujó, haciéndola sentir todos los piquetitos de las espinitas del fruto. Otoño. Algo tan burdo como un cambio de estación significaba mucho para ella. Para ella, el transcurso de los días, de los meses y más aún, de los años, tenía un significado diferente al de los demás. La vida, analógicamente hablando, perdía mucha consistencia cuando se estaba enfermo. Todos andaban de aquí para allá, buscándole el conflicto a sus pequeños problemas banales y adolescentes. Ella pensaba diferente: reprobar una materia, levantarse tarde, no asistir a un compromiso o no hacerse de una carrera universitaria eran nimiedades que de poco valían para que ella se preocupara o de atormentase.

Haber descubierto que su existencia probablemente estaba limitada había cambiado su perspectiva de vivir. Cada minuto que ella no estaba con la gente que quería, cada segundo que dejaba de tener pensamientos agradables, cada instante que sufría por algo, era un momento que estaba perdiendo. La vida se va, se acaba… y ella también.

Estaba _segura_ también, que la misma seguridad no existía. No importaba que ella estuviese marcada por una enfermedad que era posiblemente terminal, nadie estaba exento del peligro ni de la muerte. Todos los seres que deambulaban por ahí, seguros de sí mismos, andando en autos blindados y haciéndose de una casa con alarmas, servían de nada si se topaban con la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado. Una venganza, un accidente… lo que fuera. Nadie tenía la vida comprada. Ella tampoco.

¿Qué había de diferente en ella entonces?

Por eso, daba todo para cumplir sus más grandes sueños. Iba a impulsar a Serena para que se diera una idea de qué hacer con su futuro, aunque no fuese una carrera. Iba a ayudarle a Mina y a Lita a salir limpias de la preparatoria, iba a prestarle algunos poemas a Seiya para que se inspirara en sus letras como se lo prometió, también le daría ésa crítica "objetiva" que Yaten tanto le había pedido sobre su actuación, y…

Luego estaba él.

A él también tendría que corresponderle. Las cosas de un modo u otro debía dejarlas en el pasado. Rencores, dudas y percepciones negativas debían caerse de su cuerpo justo como las flores ahora se caían de los árboles. Era necesario. Pero no por un concepto. Ella lo necesitaba. Y ahora, que el destino nuevamente le había jugado una buena partida al juntarlos en aquél proyecto becario algo tendría que hacer. No era coincidencia. Ella era una soñadora que creía en los encuentros especiales. Aquello no podría ser mera casualidad.

Respiró con fuerza, y se encaminó hacia los pasillos que daban contra la biblioteca del edificio principal. Era el lugar de siempre: tercera mesa de la primera ventana. Ahí, rara vez los estudiantes se pasaban por ésa sección por el nivel de complicación del contenido de los libros. Tenía un ejemplar de Biología molecular avanzada frente a él, y la portátil a un costado, su mirada sin embargo, permanecía fija hacia la ventana. No había nadie afuera, por lo que ella dedujo que sólo estaba abstrayéndose.

Un cosquilleo involuntario en el estómago le vino, y respiró otra vez. No necesitó llamarle, porque él se viró al advertir la presencia de alguien y abrió mucho más los ojos.

—Amy…

Ella señaló el asiento que estaba frente a él con su delgado dedo.

—¿Puedo?

—Oh, claro. Claro que sí.

Taiki le siguió con los ojos, visiblemente sorprendido. No creyó que Amy tuviese algún tipo de contacto directo con él después de haberse reencontrado en aquél pequeño cubículo de su asesor, pero creíble o no, así pasó.

—Esto… si estás muy ocupado…

—No lo estoy —informó él con tranquilidad. Amy asintió.

—Me he pensado lo que dijiste. Taiki… lamento haberme ido.

Ambos se miraron. Ella tenía las manos debajo de la mesa muy juntas, él sabía que hacía eso siempre que estaba comiéndose de los nervios. Trató de hacerle las cosas mucho más fáciles.

—Lo que hiciste… lo hubiera hecho cualquiera. Pero te aseguro, Amy, que nunca quise lastimarte. Jamás.

—Lo sé —concordó ella y luego miró hacia fuera, como hacía un rato lo había hecho él —. No se puede cambiar el pasado. Pero puedo hacer algo por esto. Por el presente. Por mí… y por ti.

El entrecerró sus castaños ojos.

—No comprendo…

—Taiki, todas las veces que tu teléfono sonó… era yo —confesó Amy sintiéndose ruborizar, aunque ahora estaba mucho más calmada —. Jamás quise dejar de saber de ti, ni escucharte…

El se enderezó. Jamás lo habría imaginado. Asintió con entendimiento y sonrió.

—Eso me hace muy feliz, la verdad.

Taiki agradecía que Amy no lo odiara en su totalidad, que aquellos sentimientos de repulsión y dolor eran únicamente por su traición. Más nunca por falta de cariño. Él se recorrió una silla, quedando justo a su lado. La muchacha de pelo azul levantó la cara, también sonrió.

—Sobre Reika…

—Ella no es nada mío —dijo él con ansiedad. Por ningún motivo permitiría que Amy se hiciera ideas que no eran, no ahora que había regresado, y más aún, estaba dispuesta a perdonar y olvidar.

—Al contrario, Taiki —le dijo Amy, y el tono de su voz se endureció —. Gracias a ella estoy aquí. Quería que lo supieras, pero no le digas nada. Ella merece discreción.

—¿Reika? —preguntó él, aturdido —¿Pero… cómo?

—Eso no importa —respondió tajantemente —. Pero imagino que querías saber el motivo de mi regreso. Fue ella. Ahora, ya no habrá vueltas hacia atrás, siempre y cuando hablemos con la verdad. Es lo que siempre he pedido, y lo que siempre pediré.

—Y eso es lo que obtendrás de mí a partir de ahora —juró.

.

.

.

Con la respiración a mil, terminó su entrenamiento. Su propio pesimismo había tenido como resultado darles una paliza a los pobres suplentes que buscaban una oportunidad en el equipo oficial. Ni hablar. Eso tenía una parte buena y una mala. La buena era que su entrenador estaba convencido de que su nivel sobresaliente se debía básicamente a sus increíbles métodos de enseñanza deportiva. Estaba bien, si eso lo hacía feliz no intervendría para reventarle la falsa ilusión. También había una mala, y esa era que nadie tenía en realidad la culpa de lo que le pasaba y los resultados eran recibidos por atemorizantes respuestas de sus compañeros, y eso lo hacía sentirse mucho peor. Tano, que era uno de los amigos más cercanos del equipo, le miró con temor cuando se dirigían hacia las regaderas.

Arrojó con fuerza el casco sobre el césped ahora húmedo por las lluvias de anoche. Luego, fastidiado, recordó que debía levantarlo y se dijo a sí mismo que no conseguiría nada con aquella hostil actitud.

Sinceramente, comenzaba a cansarse. No había un día en que no se preguntara qué demonios le pasaba a Serena, por qué le dedicaba ésas miradas y aquellas excusas que se hacían cada vez más evidentes para él. También, se sentía cada vez más idiota, porque reconociendo cada una de aquellas farsas no era capaz de enfrentarlas con verdadero valor. Dolía. Pues sí, ser idiota dolía bastante.

Aquél día prefirió enfocarse a algo que siempre le había hecho sentirse bien fuera de los problemas que siempre había tenido con las personas: la música. La sentía como una extensión más de su propio cuerpo, le daba sentido a su existencia de una manera mucho más sana que solamente aferrarse a alguien. La cita que debía cumplir era con Lukai Shojou, un empresario relativamente joven que ellos habían conocido en su primera visita a la Tierra. Pertenecía a una fundación ecologista y también en beneficio de las personas, además de que tenía varias influencias en altas esferas en radio y televisión. Desde que llegó, Seiya había comenzado a formar una idea de realizar un concierto para diferentes causas. Muchos de los bolsillos más profundos de Japón estarían ahí, y si a ellos les gustaba lo que hacía, seguro sería una buena oportunidad para crecer dejándole una grata satisfacción.

Con el cuerpo adolorido por entrenar más de lo debido, Seiya se dejó caer en aquella silla para esperar a Lukai. Era un tipo de casi treinta años, moreno y de cabellos castaños. A él le caía muy bien, aunque Taiki siempre insistía en que era bastante ambicioso y debía tener cuidado si no quería desviarse de su verdadero deseo de hacer música, a únicamente por el recurso monetario.

Llegó exactamente a la hora, eso era bueno, porque sus pensamientos comenzaban a deslizarse hacia otros rumbos no muy recomendables para su ánimo de últimamente.

—Seiya Kou —le reconoció Lukai con un fuerte apretón de manos —¡Auch! Te has vuelto más fuerte, ya sé… no tienes que ser tan rudo.

—¡Lo siento! Nada de eso, tú te ves igual.

—Bueno, Seiya… esto debo decir que te va a gustar —confesó el joven sacando un montón de archiveros. Entre ellos, buscó uno en especial y lo abrió. —Este es el trato, ustedes nos regalan diez de sus mejores canciones, y yo te patrocino la labor social. ¿Qué dices?

Seiya sintió una desconocida ola de entusiasmo, fue completamente consciente de lo mucho que le alegraba el volver a cantar para la gente y esa idea le sorprendió.

—¿En serio? Bueno, no sabía si te agradaría la idea. Normalmente es Taiki quien organiza éstos asuntos del grupo, pero es algo que verdaderamente quería hacer.

—Es genial, Seiya. Tienes muy buenas ideas. Esto del grupo altruista le encanta a la gente. ¡Y a las chicas! —agregó guiñándole un ojo. Él asintió, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y de pronto se sintió más ligero que en la mañana.

—Ahora —continuó él —. Me dices que Taiki está invirtiendo mucho tiempo en el asunto de la Universidad. ¿Podrá ir a los ensayos sin problemas?

—Seguro —afirmó Seiya con voz seria. No quería parecer como siempre el fresco del grupo —. Él siempre encuentra el tiempo de organizarse, es muy extra…es muy eficiente —carraspeó apenado.

Su acompañante le echó una ojeada rápida de diversión.

—¿Qué hay de Yaten?

Seiya torció los labios.

—No resultará problema —convenció.

—Me alegra oír eso, ahora no queda más que tus hermanos firmen el contrato y estarás abordo, Seiya. Les deseo suerte.

—No lo defraudaré. Muchas gracias.

Lukai le devolvió la sonrisa con seguridad. El alivio de experimentar una emoción agradable que no tuviera nada que ver con Serena era increíble. ¿Por qué se dejó llevar durante tanto tiempo? Eso era lo que él era, un cantante también. Había elegido aquel camino porque lo hacía sentirse vivo y en sintonía con el resto del mundo. Seiya le miró hasta que salió del lugar, y sus ojos captaron a la cabellera de pelo ondulado que se acercó hasta la barra. Se acercó hasta Unazuki, la hermana de Andrew que él había conocido el día de la fiesta de Serena, y preguntó.

—Hola, ¿No ha venido Darien aún?

Unazuki le sonrió con complicidad.

—Todavía no. ¿Quieres esperarlo con algo de tomar, Mya?

El reconocimiento llegó tan pronto como la sorpresa. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, como si aquello no podría imaginar que fuera verdad. Bueno, Mya estaba ahí esperando a un Darien. ¿El mismo Darien que él conocía? Parpadeó sintiéndose un poco retardado. ¿Pues quién más? ¿Pero de dónde lo conocía?

Bueno, ¿Y a él qué le importaba?

Se levantó con prisas. Definitivamente no quería que Mya le viera y comenzara a hacer preguntas incómodas sobre lo pasado. Tampoco se moría de ganas de adivinar si aquél chico que ella esperaba con tanto interés era Darien Chiba, el ex novio de Serena. ¿Y entonces por qué no se iba de una buena vez? Sintió los pies medio pesados cuando ya era tarde. Mya se había girado al sentir su mirada y formó una sonrisa de lado.

—Hola.

—Hola, esto… ¿Te veo luego? Necesito ir…

—¿No estás huyendo de mí, verdad Seiya?

Enfatizó su nombre con reproche. El suspiró con arrepentimiento.

—No…es que… nada más venía a una cita de trabajo —explicó él más de lo debido, mostrando los papeles que traía en la mano con tensión.

Ella se limitó a echarle una mirada suspicaz a sus manos y luego a él.

—Ya. Bueno, quiero que sepas que no era mi intención causarte un problema —dijo Mya casualmente, mientras se acomodaba el bolso al hombro. —Pero ya lo pensé bien éstos días, Seiya. Ya no te voy a buscar.

Seiya adoptó una posición de cautela. Sus miradas chocaron, aunque eran muy distintas una de la otra. De pronto, frente a él comenzó a formarse una idea bastante clara de lo que estaba pasando: ¿Mya había decidido alejarse de él por…el chico que esperaba? De una cosa estaba seguro, necesitaba saber si aquél era el mismo Darien que conocía.

— ¿Es por tu…por la persona que esperas?

La chica frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Escuché que Unazuki te lo decía —admitió él ligeramente sonrojado. Mya sonrió con despreocupación.

—Seiya, no me vengas con eso. Si lo piensas es porque creerás que lo que sentía… lo que _siento_ por ti no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Su corrección consiguió hacerle sentir el correspondiente nerviosismo en el estómago, pero no lo suficiente como para lograr exaltarlo por ahora.

—Es que… creo conocer al tipo. No sé, no me gustaría que salieras lastimada.

Era verdad, aún recordaba cuántas veces Serena terminó llorando en su pecho por Darien. Cuántas veces le vio decaída y absorta, sintiéndose inferior por aquél sujeto que siempre andaba presionándola. Aunque… Mya era diferente. Ella roló los ojos con molestia logrando interrumpir su pensamiento.

—Mira, Seiya. Entiendo que no quieras nada conmigo. ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero no finjas preocuparte por mí de ésa forma. No es justo. Además, Darien es sólo un conocido. Necesito distraerme… no quiero estar pensando en ti todo el tiempo.

Ella se ruborizó más de lo que esperaba y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el lugar. Se formó una pausa silenciosa.

—No estoy fingiendo —murmuró Seiya torciendo los labios.

Ella cerró los ojos. No era humanamente posible que Seiya fuera de ése modo. Conseguía hacerle olvidar su rencor con aquella encantadora forma de ser. Se rindió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Estaré bien, Seiya —le confió.

Antes de que él pudiese contestar, Mya se dirigió con lentitud hasta la barra de la cafetería. Unazuki se acercó a ella y comenzaron a charlar. Esta vez, ella parecía menos animada que antes. Salió para enfrentarse al frío otoñal de afuera, se cerró la chaqueta y el viento que le dio en la cara le hizo caer en la cuenta de algo que era demasiado obvio: Unazuki era la hermana de Andrew. Andrew era el mejor amigo de Darien. Sino, ¿Cómo es que se llevaban bien? Pues sí, estaban hablando de la misma persona.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, ya estaba enfadado.

¿No acababa de decirle Serena que seguía buscándola? ¿Pues qué demonios pretendía Chiba al salir con Mya? No iba a tolerar una patanería, eso jamás. Les echó una última ojeada a las chicas por el vitral. Mya había dicho que eran conocidos. Nada más. ¿Pero no era demasiada coincidencia?

Sin lograr obtener la respuesta por sí solo tuvo que moverse porque una familia estaba esperando para entrar, y él obstruía la puerta.

.

.

.

Aunque pasaron varios días, para Mina su pensamiento no cambió. Estaba decidida a ahora sí verse como quería. A partir de ése determinante momento, el reflejo que emitía su figura en los escaparates de las tiendas, de los espejos y de cualquier otro lugar donde pudiese reflejarse se convirtieron en un verdadero lío. ¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta? ¿Había estado evitando su reflejo? No, espera. Seguramente andaba tan distraída con el mundo que la rodeaba y las personas en él, que lo olvidó. Un tiempo creyó hundirse en problemas, luego cuando los arregló, también estaba sumida en sus cosas.

Bueno, pues ahora que se había despabilado a la cruel realidad de su imagen y su condición, era mucho más complicado enfrentarlo desde afuera. Sabía que sería algo difícil: el último año implicaba concentración. Ella no era Amy ni Taiki, ni tampoco Lita o Rei. Ella necesitaba leer y leer los apuntes que alcanzaba a tomar en clases, o los que le pedía a sus amigas, necesitaba ir a sesiones de estudio y a clases de regularización, todo si deseaba en algún momento acceder a una solicitud de ingreso a alguna Universidad.

Todo eso sonaba increíble cuando disponías de la concentración. Y para lograrla tenía que tener todos sus sentidos en orden. Pues bien, cuando uno decide restringir ciertos _hábitos_ las aptitudes comienzan a tambalearse, o terminan por desaparecer.

Dejar de comer no era fácil. Al contrario, era científicamente imposible. Bueno, para aquellos que sufrían de sobrepeso y les decían que debían ir a hacer ejercicio, comer bien…eso era pura tontería. ¿Rutinas, dietas? Dejar de comer, _eso sí era disciplina_.

Se paró muy derecha y entró en aquél deportivo al que acababa de inscribirse. ¿Todo junto? Eso sería la solución. Ya no toleraría aquella errónea idea: ella comería lo estrictamente necesario para vivir, no viviría para comer. Al menos, un tiempo.

De todos modos sabía que los resultados serían demasiado evidentes para poder huirle a todas las personas que comenzarían sin duda a hacer preguntas al respecto. Inscribirse a un gimnasio con la idea de que le ayudaría más en el voleibol y que se distraía porque había hecho lazos con una amiga que después se inventaría, le había recomendado las clases que daban ahí.

Se esforzó hasta que aguantó lo suficiente como para marearse ligeramente. Mantuvo los pies en su lugar y hizo respiraciones profundas hasta que alguien, que estaba a sus espaldas se atravesó a su lado.

—Oh, ¡Mina!

Ella enfocó la vista para toparse con una chica de pelo cobrizo y ojos castaños. Por un momento tardó en reconocerla porque llevaba el cabello recogido y vestía con la informal ropa deportiva. Luego, cuando cayó en la cuenta de quién era, sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba en la cara. Leila, una amiga de Yaten, que había sido suplente en el Inter College.

—¡Hola! —soltó de manera histérica, luego intentó componerlo con una sonrisa forzada —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias. Tenía… tiempo que no te veía.

La vergüenza regresó, acompañada del recuerdo de la escena que le había armado a Yaten en el pasado cumpleaños de Rei, donde en un arranque de celos poco le había faltado para haberla arrastrado de los cabellos por toda la casa de la festejada. Mina tomó con fuerza su botella de agua y se dio valor:

—Lamento… bueno, tú sabes…

—¡Y que lo digas! —interrumpió Leila, visiblemente incómoda, aunque le brindó una sonrisa amigable —. A todos nos pasa.

Mina asintió, aunque no estaba tan segura de que a todas las personas les pasara el querer aniquilar a la primera chica que le hablaba a su novio. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, en verdad fui grosera. Oye, no tengo problema en que tú y Yaten… pues sean amigos. En serio.

—¿O sea que siguen saliendo? —preguntó Leila con asombro. Mina se avergonzó aún más. ¿Pensaba que Yaten era un idiota para seguir con una loca como ella?

—Eh… sí.

—¡Qué bueno! —admitió ella naturalmente. Mina respiró con alivio —. Y ahora que él renunciará al Inter tendrán más tiempo para verse.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya no estará en la obra?

—No, me lo dijo hace unos días —explicó Leila con normalidad, luego arqueó las cejas con sorpresa —. Bueno es que, creí que ya sabías…

El argumento parecía muy válido para Leila, sin embargo, Mina se desconcertó. Mantuvo la mirada perdida en la blanca pared del gimnasio y no contestó nada. ¿Un cambio de Hikawa?

—Es que no lo he visto —se excusó Mina dándole por su lado al asunto —. Seguro quiere… hablarlo en persona.

La muchacha asintió muy convencida, todo parecía en orden. Sin embargo, cuando Mina salió de ahí para ducharse y hacer sus cosas, comenzó a incomodarle aquella sensación de inconsciente preocupación. Había visto a Yaten varias veces durante ésa semana, también el domingo… hablaron de muchas cosas. ¿No era extraño que él no dijera nada?

No iba a reclamárselo. Nada de tonterías que tuvieran que ver con la falta de sinceridad y la confianza. ¡Tonterías todas! Lo importante es que ellos estaban bien. Se llevaban mucho mejor que antes y…

¿Por qué con Leila si se abría?

El tiempo de esperarlo trascurrió mucho más deprisa de lo que esperaba. No le dio tiempo de formular algún pretexto para ir a verlo aquella vez, porque ahora estaban en el Colegio y los dos tenían hora libre. Él la divisó entre los jardines y se sentó junto a ella tendiéndole una lata de jugo de arándano.

—¿De quién te escondes? Toma.

Ella tomó el recipiente, girando la bebida y miró la etiqueta al instante.

—¿Sabes cuántas calorías y azúcar tiene esto?

—¡A quién le importa! —replicó él con fastidio —. Además por eso lo compro. ¿No me ves la pinta que traigo?

Mina asintió y no le preguntó por su agotamiento ni su necesidad por el azúcar. Miró el jugo con desprecio y lo alejó de sí, guardándolo en su mochila. Serena se lo bebería después. Hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que, no pudo evitar salirse por la tangente.

—Esto… ¿Cómo está eso de que ya no estarás en la obra?

Yaten se giró a la velocidad de un rayo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Me enteré…por ahí —mintió innecesariamente. Los ojos de Yaten le lanzaron un chispazo de desconfianza.

—¿Otra vez a las andadas? ¿Me estás siguiendo? Sólo se lo dije a Leila.

—¡Claro que no! Ella va al gimnasio donde me inscribí. Fue una plática casual… creyó que ya sabía.

Pero Yaten no mostró índices de entendimiento ni de comprensión.

—¿La interrogaste? ¿Por qué tenías que inscribirte donde entrena ella?

Mina rodó los ojos con impaciencia. Los celos comenzaron a aflorar poco a poco desde su interior al escuchar la defensa, pero respiró fuertemente y aclaró con seriedad:

—¡Ya te dije que fue una casualidad! Además ése no es el punto. ¿Por qué vas a renunciar?

Yaten pareció quedarse momentáneamente estático. Adoptó una actitud altanera y obstinada.

—Ya no me gusta…ya sabes, nunca tengo tiempo para mí y… el teatro tampoco es gran cosa. Puedo regresar cuando quiera.

El discurso fue monótono y por supuesto nada convincente.

—Yaten…tú adoras el teatro. A ver a quién engañas con eso —dijo ella arqueando las cejas.

Sus miradas chocaron. El no desistió y se esforzó por hablar sin arrugar la nariz, que era su riesgo de ser descubierto.

—Hikawa me tiene cansado. Es demasiado exigente.

Mina asintió dándole por su lado.

—Ah… ¿De repente ya no quieres estar en la mejor compañía de Japón? Muy coherente para alguien tan ambicioso como tú.

El pasó saliva ruidosamente. Mina tomó su mano.

—Me lo puedes decir —le animó.

Pasaron algunos segundos, en los que ella formaba con su dedo figuras sin forma en su dorso. Yaten parecía estar formulando la respuesta con sumo cuidado.

—Ya no quiero que tengamos problemas…pienso que sería más fácil alejar a Aranna por completo.

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos. Eso sí no se lo esperaba.

—¿Es por eso? ¿Vas a dejar de actuar por ella?

De inmediato él prosiguió:

—Ha dicho muchas mentiras, o no lo sé. No me importa, sólo la quiero lejos de ti, y de mí… no me da buena espina.

Mina se mordió el labio con culpabilidad. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos, que estaban unidas.

—No puedes dejar de hacer lo que más te gusta por ella —. Yaten le miró sin comprender.

—Creí que estarías feliz con la idea…

—¿Cómo voy a estar feliz si tú no lo eres? Eso no tiene sentido para mí.

Yaten parecía sorprendido, y sonrió después de considerarlo unos instantes.

—Me abriré paso en otro lado, tengo contactos…

Ella negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente no quería que Yaten tomara aquella decisión. Ella misma lo había visto, brillándole los ojos de emoción contenida cada vez que tenía una función, lo sabía, el disco no era más que un compromiso que tenía con sus hermanos del que no se podía zafar. No era lo que verdaderamente disfrutaba hacer. Y ella no sería quien terminara con ése sueño.

—No tienes que hacer eso. Ya le puse un alto de todas formas.

El platinado frunció el ceño. Ella continuó.

—Le di una cariñosa visita hace poco —dijo con suficiencia.

Ahora el que esbozó una expresión de inconformidad fue él.

—No tienes remedio —concluyó. Mina estaba a punto de alegar que no tendría porque dejar en claro lo que era _suyo_, cuando creyó verse demasiado posesiva y prefirió omitir el detalle. Se dio a la tarea de dejar aún más mal parada a Aranna, que a los ojos de Yaten siempre había sido perfecta.

—¿Sabes que me dijo la muy descarada? ¡Qué habían salido juntos hace poco! Cómo si tuviera la oportunidad —bufó distraídamente.

Yaten comenzó el escrutinio con la mirada. Ella lo notó enseguida.

—¿Por qué no te estás burlando como yo? —preguntó con evidente temor.

Silencio. Ella se soltó de su agarre.

—¿No estaba mintiendo, verdad?

—Mina… —empezó él, con tono cauteloso —. No sé que te dijo Aranna, pero escucha…no tuvo importancia.

Pero para haber sido algo de _poca importancia_, Mina sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Eso, sumado al hambre acumulada durante aquellos días, no fue muy soportable que digamos.

—La llevaste a nuestro lugar favorito…—dijo con un hilo de voz.

—En realidad puede ser sólo cualquier restaurante… o el favorito de muchos —se defendió él innecesariamente. No le gustaba que las chicas le hallaran el lado romántico a todo. Sí, era un lugar que frecuentaban pero… ¿Era tan necesario darle más importancia de la que tenía?

—Me lo ocultaste —siguió ella mirando hacia el frente.

—Espera, espera —pidió él cuando adivinó que Mina pretendía marcharse —. No te alteres. Lo prometiste, ¿Recuerdas? No tendríamos más peleas sin sentido…

Mina le miró con ojos resentidos. Yaten la mantenía firmemente tomada de la cintura, lo que le era imposible irse de aquél lugar. Se sentó nuevamente a las malas y aguardó.

—Bueno, no estábamos juntos y… la verdad…me sentía un poco solo.

En realidad la palabra indicada sería "despechado", pero Yaten hubiera preferido tragarse un centenar de arañas antes de admitir semejante desfachatez. Mina no vio esto con una buena expresión, buscar consuelo por soledad en una ex no era precisamente intercambiar unas palabras y jugar al póker.

—Sólo cenamos, y me la pasé tremendamente mal —agregó. Bueno, había que decir que eso era verdad. —Tú tenías a tus amigas, yo quería hablar con alguien también.

—Pero es que ustedes nunca han sido amigos —objetó ella en tono golpeado.

—Bueno, ya te dije todo. No tengo nada que ocultar —terminó él. — ¿Me liberas de los cargos?

Mina le miraba y luego al frente. Cuando lo hizo por tercera vez él tenía aquella mirada que pocos tenían el privilegio de ver, era una mezcla de inocencia y atrevimiento. A ella se le escapó un resoplido de descontento y le alegó:

—De acuerdo, pero te costará.

—Lo que sea.

—Como… cien besos, por lo menos —ordenó ella girándose hacia su rostro.

—Voy a darte uno que vale más que eso…

El tono malditamente seductor hizo efecto cuando sintió los labios masculinos sobre los suyos, supo que estaba perdida. Su corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente y un estremecimiento le recorrió por la espina dorsal conforme el beso se profundizó, podía enfadarse todo lo que quisiera, podía hacerse la muy fuerte y sin embargo, con él sencillamente no podía evitar ocultar lo que sus poros desprendían cada vez que la tocaba. Su temblorosa mano recorrió la mejilla de él con delicadeza, como si quisiera asegurarse de que aquella increíble sensación era tangible.

Él también dejaba morir uno que otro suspiro entre cada contacto que le permitía articular algún sonido, cada roce de su boca y cada toque de su lengua parecía que le quemaba de manera insólita, y cuando lograban estar así de conectados, pareciera que nada más importara en aquél momento.

Apenas él se separó arrancándole a ella una nueva exhalación de deleite, cuando una voz interrumpió frente a ellos.

—¡Agh! Me dijeron que estabas aquí, pero no sabía que estaría en la primera fila del tango.

Mina rió entre dientes y Yaten se limitó a mirar a Seiya con frialdad, sin reclamarle un ápice de su imprudencia. Seiya se acercó un poco más.

—Ustedes son un mal ejemplo moral para el colegio.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió él con acritud.

Seiya le extendió las hojas que llevaba en la mano. Él las tomó y miró su contenido con poco interés.

—No me importan tus calificaciones —se las devolvió con brusquedad. Seiya no las recibió.

—No son mis calificaciones. Lee bien, por lo menos.

—Cómo alcancé a ver puros números seis y sietes… —comentó con sarcasmo arqueando una ceja, y Seiya gruñó —. Vaya, ¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

Mina advirtió la sonrisa radiante que se había formado en el rostro del pelinegro. Yaten continuó leyendo, moviendo sus ojos con rapidez entre línea y línea, y luego levantó la vista hacia Seiya muy sorprendido.

—¿Convenciste a ése sujeto de que patrocinara el evento?

El asintió muy orgulloso.

—La primera fecha está fijada para principios de diciembre, quizá antes. Créeme, es mucha gente la que podría asistir, pero no puedo confirmarle hasta que firmes el contrato.

El platinado reconoció la firma de Taiki al final del documento. Pues sí, sólo faltaba él. Hizo una mueca y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Los seises y los sietes eran nada más y nada menos que las horas programadas de ensayos diarias para el calendario. Se levantó con pesadez.

—Tengo que pensármelo…

Seiya se adelantó.

—Nunca te pido nada. Por favor, esto es muy importante para mí —pidió Seiya sinceramente. Mina miró a su novio con ansiedad.

—Considéralo, Yaten…

—No es tan fácil —respondió a Mina él y luego se giró hacia el chico—Seiya, esto es más de lo que puedo absorber. Es el último año, y con el colegio…tengo cuatro funciones a la semana y ensayo por las tardes.

—Yo sé que tú puedes —le animó Seiya guiñándole un ojo. El efecto en Yaten fue contrario a eso. Se estresó mucho más sin darse cuenta.

—¡No es un coro de iglesia! Es todo un montaje de tres horas —explicó él pausadamente, quizá, así el descerebrado de su hermano entendiera —No es humanamente posible que me presente en los dos lugares ¿Comprendes?

—Moveremos los horarios, me adaptaré a los tuyos —suplicó Seiya. Mina sintió una compasión terrible por Seiya, parecía algo de vida o muerte para él.

Y después de un breve silencio…

—No me va a alcanzar la voz —rezongó cansinamente.

Seiya cerró los ojos con presión. Verdaderamente él tenía razón, cantar todos los días durante horas resultaría verdaderamente extenuante, y hasta imposible de lograr. Tampoco era que él quisiera someter a Yaten a la esclavitud, ¡pero le había hecho tanta ilusión llevar a cabo aquel proyecto! Por primera vez, dejando de lado a Taiki, él había creado toda una propuesta para el fondo de caridad, e iba a presentarse frente a la mayor multitud en la historia de su carrera. No quería echarlo a perder. Nunca pensó que sus hermanos podrían oponerse o dificultárseles la cooperación.

Quién sabe que cara tendría, porque hubo un cambio:

—Haré lo posible —puntualizó Yaten guardando el folder en su mochila. —No me comprometo, ni aseguro absolutamente nada, ¿Vale?

Seiya hizo un movimiento victorioso con una de sus manos, eso resultaba verdaderamente esperanzador tratándose de él.

.

.

.

Una espesa capa de nubes cubría el cielo creando una sensación de bochorno, y bajo aquel manto gris se sentía una especie de calor húmedo, que no tardaría en desaparecer con la llegada de alguna lluvia como las de aquella semana.

Se encontraba sola. Muy sola.

Insoportable. Pareciera que el mismo cielo adivinara lo abandonada y mal que ahora se encontraba. Distanciarse de Seiya era precisamente eso: una sensación insoportable y llena de malestar. No se culpaba a sí misma (ya estaba cansada de hacerlo) y tampoco lo culpaba a él. Más bien, parecía que ciertas situaciones comenzaban a desencajar el perfecto rompecabezas que se había formado cuando comenzaron a estar juntos.

¿Habría él ido a buscar a Mya en su ausencia?

Resopló con pesar. Claro que no, ¿cómo podía pensar eso? Estaba bien que estuvieran enojados y…no habían terminado, ¿verdad?

Gimió con desesperación mientras dejaba que la cabeza se le acomodara entre las manos. Estar en aquel parque pareciera que siempre le aliviara. Ahí se encontraban la mayor parte de los recuerdos más significativos de su existencia. Peleas, discusiones, reuniones, risas, besos…lágrimas…

Pero ahora no pareciera protegerla, al contrario, las nubes hacían un efecto claustrofóbico y se sentía atrapada, perdida…

Claro, sin el sol como no iba a sentirse perdida.

Se encorvó sobre sí misma sintiéndose oprimida por las ingratas nubes y la ausencia de su sol, y comenzó a considerar sus opciones:

El cielo estaba adquiriendo un espeluznante color púrpura, debía moverse de ahí rápido. Por otro lado, estar en casa no suponía arreglo alguno. Su mamá limpiaba mientras su padre veía televisión y Sammy estaría pegado a ésa nueva consola de videojuegos. Tendría que encerrarse en su cuarto y pensar de nuevo, y era precisamente lo que trataba de evitar. Estaba agotada de pensar, sin lograr encontrar la solución a sus problemas.

La aparición de las primeras gotas pareció quitarle las telarañas a su mente, porque recordó que Lita vivía exactamente a dos cuadras de ahí. Y por la hora, seguro la encontraría en casa.

La recibió con un mandil verde oliva y la cara un poco manchada de harina. Sonrió con sorpresa y la invitó a pasar, otorgándole uno de sus reconfortantes tés de frambuesa.

El departamento de Lita era tan cálido y con aquel aroma dulce, a Serena casi se le olvidó la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí buscando auxilio. Su amiga comenzó a relatarle lo mal que la había pasado con su tarea de letras griegas y ella le escuchó bebiendo el té y dando las respuestas adecuadas. Husmeó el postre que Lita tenía en el horno, y había otro más en construcción.

Después de un rato de permanecer en _estado zombie_ (como luego le decía Yaten a ella que se veía), Lita preguntó con tono ligeramente molesto:

—¿Te estoy aburriendo? Sé que no eres Mina, pero no has dicho una palabra —dijo ella sacando más limas del refrigerador.

Serena vio la fruta y luego enfocó los ojos hacia ella.

—¡Qué va! Tenía ganas de verte y el cielo me tenía algo preparado que no me iba a gustar.

—¿No te da emoción el concierto, Sere? Taiki dice que habrá mucha gente, más de la que Three Lights está acostumbrada a recibir.

—¿Concierto?

—Claro, el concierto que Seiya consiguió arreglar con ese chico, ¡Qué guapo es! Andrew me contó que ése sujeto estuvo en el Crown Café hace poco…

La voz de Lita se perdió con el violento sonido de la tempestad de afuera. Seiya había conseguido un proyecto muy importante para él, aquel que hacía meses le había informado.

—Así que lo consiguió…

—¿Qué dijiste? ¡Ah, voy a cerrar las ventanas!

Lita desapareció de la cocina y ella se quedó exactamente en la misma posición. La presión que había percibido en las nubes ahora la sentía dentro de ella, cerró los ojos, mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente:

_Estaban recostados sobre aquél enorme sofá del departamento de él. Estaban repasando unos apuntes de clase de inglés, en donde él no era malo pero Serena sí. Seiya leía los apuntes de Mina en voz alta, tumbado con una de sus piernas colgando por el borde, mientras ella permanecía sentada a un costado suyo, reposando descaradamente sus dos piernas cruzadas sobre la de él._

_Ella escribía algunas notas en lo suyos, cuando tratando además de descifrar los garabatos que inundaban sus papeles. Era muy consciente de la intimidad que denotaba aquella postura, pero por el amor de Dios, ¡Eso no era nada! Aquello era perfectamente normal, se dijo, e intentó restarle importancia. Aunque percibía los dos centímetros de distancia que los separaban como una barrera invisible que jugaba a aparecer y desaparecer con cada sutil mirada que mutuamente se robaban. Una mente observadora habría identificado inmediatamente los signos del lenguaje corporal, pero ninguno de los dos era nada objetivo, y no se atrevían a interpretar las posibles señales por miedo a equivocarse._

_Seiya le pidió el lápiz de otro color para resaltar un dato importante en su libreta, pero cuando acabó, en vez de devolvérselo se puso a darle vueltas entre sus dedos mientras decía algo. Serena no lo escuchó porque toda su atención se concentró en el lápiz cuando él mordisqueó un extremo. _

_El chico dudó un instante y luego corrigió otra palabra antes de devolverle el lápiz a ella._

_Serena se quedó mirando la parte que él había tocado con su boca. En ese momento, la porción de su cerebro que todavía razonaba captó una frase que no tenía mucho sentido._

—_¿Qué? No es así, es al revés. _

—_No, lo pone aquí —Seiya le mostró sus apuntes, pero de lejos, de modo que no se alcanzaba a leer nada._

— _Trae aquí, te lo estás inventando —Serena le agarró por la muñeca y, acercando el cuaderno pudo comprobar que, en efecto, ella llevaba razón._

—_Lo he hecho para ver si estabas escuchando, pareces estar en otro sitio…_

_Ella se sonrojó levemente, aún tenía sujeta la muñeca de él, hasta que lo su mano la recorrió hasta su antebrazo. Seiya la atrajo hacia sí y de un momento a otro ya estaban besándose. La respuesta se volvió más y más acalorada, Serena sintió que el pulso le subía con fuerza y Seiya la apretó más contra él, tirando los apuntes y los plumones que habían usado antes. Las manos de ella se sujetaron a los hombros de él, para después deslizarlas sobre su cuello y entre su pelo negro. Se separaba de sus labios en una sensual caricia para después volver a estrella su boca. Lo notó como se alteraba por como se sujetaba de las caderas de ella con fuerza y Serena quiso acomodar su brazo derecho para llegar hasta su pecho, cuando…_

_En un brusco movimiento, los dos rodaron sobre el sofá y terminaron en la alfombra. Seiya había hecho una maniobra que apenas pudo controlar para que Serena no recibiera el golpe, yéndose él completamente de espaldas. El sonido fue hueco y fuerte sobre la alfombra, y los dos estallaron en risas._

—_¿Estás bien? —rió Serena todavía tratando de enderezarse._

—_¿No te lastimaste Bombón? —preguntó inmediatamente, aunque seguía riéndose._

—_Yo sí, pero tú te llevarás un gran moretón._

_Curiosamente, ninguno de los dos se movió. La princesa terminó recostándose sobre el hombro de él y se quedaron mirando el techo. La lámpara blanca era una media luna, que hasta ahora no había notado._

—_Tienes una obsesión por las lunas._

—_Sólo por una._

_Serena contempló los centelleantes ojos de él, y le dedicó una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba el pómulo de él y luego miró otra vez hacia arriba, acomodándose de nuevo._

—_¿No es esto perfecto?_

—_¿Caerse del sofá?—repuso con ironía._

—_No, estar así… juntos. Sin que nada más interfiera o importe._

—_Bueno —dijo Seiya en un murmullo —Aunque no queramos se termina en algún momento. _

_Era cierto, los momentos no eran eternos. Sin embargo…_

—_A menos que…_

_Se calló casi mordiéndose la lengua, aquél loco pensamiento había ido demasiado lejos, más en una situación como aquella. Al no continuar, la curiosidad de Seiya se despertó de manera intensa._

—_¿A menos qué…?_

_Respiró con fuerza y se sentó sobre sus piernas._

—_Nada, vamos a estudiar. Necesito estar al corriente para cuando inicie el curso._

La cocina apareció frente a sus ojos de nuevo. El ruido de la tormenta se había intensificado con prominentes truenos y relámpagos que le hacían saltar. Los estruendos habían roto con aquel recuerdo. De todos modos ahí terminaba. Ése día, en aquél minúsculo instante de intimidad, estuvo a punto de decir algo que hubiera podido cambiar las cosas. Su corazón, voluble y débil habría dado una confesión que no sabía como lo hubiese tomado Seiya.

Creía, aunque fuera vagamente, como un eco sutil de lo que una vez llegó a pensar en el pasado, todavía en aquella ilusión: la única manera de que dos personas que se amaban no se separaran jamás, era casándose.

¿Cómo habría tomado la opinión de ella?

—¡Uy, sí que se cae el cielo! —se escandalizó Lita entrando de nuevo. —Así que, ¿me ayudas con el pastel? Andrew me lo pidió para mañana.

Serena le sonrió con sinceridad al escuchar esa acotación.

—¿Cómo lo llevan ustedes dos?

—Pues… nada está aclarado, la verdad —comentó Lita moviéndose hacia el fregadero, para después enjuagar un balde lleno de masa —Me da miedo enamorarme de él, y que después regrese con su ex…

—Pero ni siquiera está en éste país —alegó Serena levantándose, mientras con uno de sus dedos, robaba un poco de chocolate derretido.

—La distancia no existe en el corazón, Sere —le dijo Lita muy seria —Si el quiere botarme lo hará, aunque la chica viva en Neptuno.

Serena asintió, y después abrazó de lado a su amiga.

—No lo hará. Ahora, ¿con qué te ayudo? Prometo no destrozar nada.

—Más te vale, o no te daré los panecillos que sobren.

.

.

.

Las tardes se hicieron más incómodas para encontrarse en el exterior, y los estudiantes comenzaron a cambiar los sacos por las cazadoras y chaquetas más abrigadoras. Aún no había índices del muy futuro invierno, pero el otoño era casi un hecho en aquél momento, produciendo vientos sobre todo por las tarde noches, haciendo titiritar al desafortunado que estuviese expuesto.

Revolver aquella taza de café se convirtió en un movimiento propio de un autómata. Miró nuevamente fuera, donde caía una llovizna en dirección al oeste que comenzaba a irritar a los transeúntes que no lograban refugiarse con sus paraguas, a él no. Aguardaba con calma mientras trataba de dirigirle una mirada al libro que estaba abierto por la mitad. Era un ejemplar de más de quinientas páginas, y no podía creerse que iba tan avanzado para ése momento, cuando apenas se le había asignado un reporte para fin de mes hacía poco.

Aquello podría no tener la menor relevancia si no fuera porque él mismo no se sentía satisfecho con aquella labor. Leer un libro no era gran cosa. Ni cuatro, ni diez. Tampoco haber logrado la aprobación de aquel boceto de investigación, ni el nuevo puesto en el Hospital General.

Había tenido un ligero empujoncito al haberse encontrado a aquella amable señora, la señora Mizuno. El sonido de aprobación de sus labios cuando le indicó una recomendación no tuvo ningún sabor glorioso. Sólo era un trabajo. ¿Qué más? Se lo pensó muchas veces (cuando se daba el propio lujo de pensar en sí mismo) y no le halló mayor reconocimiento.

¿Qué valía la pena de mencionar en su vida?

Tenía algunos amigos que le apreciaban y salía con ellos de vez en cuando. Los profesores siempre lo toleraban bastante bien, y aunque nunca había sido el favorito (ni se interesaba en serlo) su carrera era sin duda lo que más le retribuía. Pero, ¿qué es la retribución? ¿Saldar una deuda? ¿Entregar todo lo que uno tiene? ¿Y de qué parámetros estaba hablando? Intelectualmente, sería muy entregado y lo que sea. El otro aspecto, era lo que le mantenía inquieto. Sin poderse quedar en un solo lugar, tratando de demostrarse todo el tiempo, todos los días de su vida que era alguien que merecía la pena estar vivo. El merecía aquél lugar en el mundo, ¿no? ¿No era el mismo el líder de aquél azul planeta, y sin que nadie aún lo supiera?

Se conformó con el sorbo de café que tampoco le hizo regular la temperatura. Adentro estaba caliente, y él sin embargo, seguía con las manos extremadamente frías… desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Unas chicas entraron haciendo alboroto propio de las adolescentes, todas pidiendo chocolate caliente y pastelitos de crema. Sonrió en una mueca. Se parecían a ella.

Se acordó del reporte que debía entregar para el jueves y se impacientó de nuevo. Ser perfeccionista no ayudaba en nada, le hacía padecer una especie de inconformidad consigo mismo todo el tiempo, como una espina que uno no puede sacarse de la mano, pero mientras, uno sigue padeciendo el pequeño (pero dañino) efecto de ella.

Había pospuesto aquella tarea no por la persona que tenía que ver, sino por un absurdo pensamiento que era algo parecido a esto: "No puedo empezar éste trabajo hasta que no sepa la manera correcta de hacerlo". Perder el tiempo en detalles irrelevantes podría llevarlo a la ruina emocional, era consciente de eso. Por eso trataba de calmarse de vez en cuando, y cuando las emociones le ganaban un poquito a aquella estúpida perfección era cuando se acordaba de _ella_.

Sabía que una de las características de aquella pretensión perfeccionista le conduciría a un desastre. En el ámbito personal, había formulado una realización que era parte de una expectativa irreal que lo condujo a una enorme insatisfacción. Siempre esperar más de los otros, o quererlos cambiar. También a ella le había tocado.

Antes de visualizar momentáneamente la imagen de aquella rubia de dulces ojos, otra persona ocupó un lugar más bien físico, pero frente a él.

—Si tiene solución para qué te preocupas, y si no la tiene… ¿Para qué te preocupas? —filosofó en tono melodramático.

El levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Hola, Mya.

—Darien —saludó.

—Supongo que tienes razón —admitió; respiró hondo —. ¿Sabes que llevo toda la semana con esto? No puedo creer que sea lo único de lo que hablo…

—Y por eso estoy aquí. ¿Qué hay de nuevo aparte de tu lucha incansable por ser perfecto?

—No trato de ser… —empezó, luego abochornado agregó — Eres muy perceptiva, Mya. Tenía mucho que no trataba con alguien así.

—Qué raro, creí que eras el típico chico−raro−popular que todas quieren conocer.

El arqueó las cejas con sarcasmo. La sinceridad de Mya no albergaba ninguna duda de su madurez. Miró de nuevo hacia fuera, donde varias chicas de la preparatoria que habían entrado a la cafetería se marchaban felices, gritando y empujándose.

—No te pareces a ella… a ellas. —corrigió con rapidez.

Mya se inclinó hacia delante, y le dijo en tono secreto:

—No soy de éste planeta.

Se miraron y luego, Mya rió alegremente. Obviamente Darien le creyó, aunque algo en su interior le decía que aquella frase tenía un doble significado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando salgas del Colegio, Mya?

—Seguir estudiando. Aunque, aún no sé qué —respondió ella con despreocupación.

—¿Por qué no lo sabes? —preguntó él confundido.

—La gente no siempre sabe lo que quiere, Darien —explicó Mya —. Y tampoco es una obligación saberlo.

—¿No saber lo que uno quiere? —repitió él recargándose sobre una mano —¡Qué absurdo! La única persona que puede saberlo es uno mismo… sólo es una excusa para no trabajar duro.

Mya tensó los ojos. No iba a responder, por lo que Darien lo interpretó como una afirmación. Una vez que el pastel de manzana estuvo puesto frente a ella. La chica tomó una de las frutas horneadas de la parte superior y se lo llevó a la boca con delicadeza.

—Honestamente, ahora sé porque no eres el popular entre las chicas.

Darien emitió una sonora carcajada.

—Me queda claro que a las chicas les gusta que les mientan.

—De veras, Darien… ¿A qué pobre alma torturaste con ésa percepción?

Quizá aquello no debía discutirlo. En parte… quizá, podría tener razón. Se miraron el uno al otro durante bastante tiempo en el agradable ambiente de aquél café, con la profunda duda escrita en el rostro.

—A una… con la que me iba a casar.

Dio un respingo de sorpresa, para luego inclinarse sobre la mesa. Sus bucles color avellana reposaban sobre sus hombros y brazos, como una cascada que enmarcaba su bonito rostro. Mientras su expresión pasaba a la desilusión de la obvia situación actual. ¿Habría sido muy dura con él? Le miró implacablemente a los ojos y habló con prisa y avidez:

—No quise ser una imprudente… y si quieres no volver…

—Quiero hacerlo, Mya —interrumpió él en tono amargo —. Agradezco que lo hayas preguntado.

Ella asintió, ansiosa por aquella revelación.

—Era un hecho. Nunca fue un plan… quizá si un deseo. Pero honestamente no sé en que momento pasamos de resignarnos a verdaderamente querer estar juntos. Yo la quería…la quiero, eso creo.

—¿La quieres? —preguntó ella con cautela —¿Por qué no dices que la amas?

—Porque el amor lo conocí en otra parte, no en ella.

La chica de pelo castaño abrió mucho los ojos.

—Pero yo debía… _debo_ casarme con ella. Es necesario. La extraño, además…

Su voz parecía hacerse menos y menos audible, hasta que no pudo seguir. A Mya le dio la impresión que trataba de encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que en verdad sentía. Pero algo no le cuadraba: Cuando extrañas a alguien lo buscas incansablemente, le anhelas, le convences para que esté contigo. Darien no estaba haciendo nada de eso, muy por el contrario… se refugiaba en aquellos encuentros que tenían para charlar. No se le veía entusiasmado ni deprimido. Solo… ido. Ésa era la palabra, ido, ido de vida, de sentimientos…

Sintió tristeza.

—¿Ella… ya te olvidó? Hablas como si fuera un caso perdido, y a la vez como si estuvieras seguro de que no es así —respondió ella. Recordando las palabras que le había dicho a Seiya apenas, sobre eso de que "ya no lo buscaría más", y también, acordándose con desánimo que su amor imposible estaba más inalcanzable que nunca con aquél aviso.

—Ella sale con alguien más, pero volverá, Mya —. Luego, le miró con ojos de quien sabe mucho y agregó —Porque nadie puede escapar de lo que es.

Mya decidió que era momento de darle otro gran bocado al pastel, porque de repente, la conversación comenzaba a tornarse turbia y confusa. Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Crees que ella aún te ama?

—Eso es lo de menos. Lo nuestro es un acuerdo, aunque te confieso que haría lo que fuera por empezar de nuevo. Le hice daño, y debo tratar de enmendarlo.

La chica resopló. No esperaba algo así, y a pesar de eso comenzó a comprender aquella postura excesivamente perfeccionista que Darien traía consigo siempre. Aún más sintió tristeza por los dos, porque… ¿Qué demonios valía el amor si todo estaba arreglado y resignado?

Qué horror.

—No soy tan malvado, chica —le dijo Darien entonces, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos y dándole él mismo un bocado al pastel de ella —. Cuando uno madura, las cosas son diferentes. Ya te pasará. No tienes idea de cuáles son mis ataduras...

—¿No hay… forma de que te libres de esto? —preguntó con voz queda.

—Es de por vida. Es una condena eterna… quizá de más de una vida.

No supo que mirada le echó ella, porque Darien comprendió al instante que había llegado demasiado lejos con tanta confesión. Se recuperó al momento, y le sonrió con galantería.

—Háblame de ti. Eres porrista y apuesto que traes a todos los monigotes del equipo babeando por ti.

Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No sé si babeen, pero yo… no me interesan en absoluto.

Darien se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo. Aquello era muy ilógico para una estudiante de preparatoria.

—¿Por qué estás en el equipo si no te interesan los chicos?

—Si hay uno pero… también está con alguien más. La chica más sentimental, torpe y aburrida que he conocido en mi vida.

Una vocecita mordaz había hablado dentro de ella. La misma que le había hecho cometer tanta tontería: meterse al equipo de animadoras, ir a la Tierra… y finalmente, sin querer, haberse enamorado de Seiya Kou.

—¿Qué le habrá visto él? ¿Acaso él si es perfecto?

Como Mya se había sumido en su abatimiento, tardó más de lo normal en responderle como debería. Se puso a pensar…

—No es perfecto. Es demasiado idiota, ingenuo y entregado como para darse cuenta que ella no le conviene.

—¿Entonces, no crees que su idiotez, ingenuidad y su entrega es _perfectamente_ compatible con lo torpe, aburrido y sentimental de ella?

De pronto, todas las ideas comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza, organizando los hechos de antaño desde que se había aparecido por ahí, estudiando con sumo cuidado cada una de sus acciones. Esforzándose por ser buena amiga para él, buena compañera… y una posible candidata a novia.

Nada de eso había sido suficiente, porque ella… ella no era Serena Tsukino.

Cuando las palabras de Darien tuvieron ese efecto real y consistente, ya sentía los ojos escocidos de lágrimas. Los cerró con fuerza. Darien le miraba con seriedad y parecía inmutable a nada, segundos después le dijo:

—Lo sé.

El silencio se prolongó lo suficiente para al final la muchacha comenzara a incomodarse por su evidente infantilismo. Aunque no estaba segura de coincidir con la teoría de Darien sobre el amor, definitivamente había mucha verdad en lo que acababa de descubrir. Se relajó recargándose sobre el asiento acolchonado.

—Creo que te pediré otro pastel —anunció. Ella asintió sin chistar.

.

.

.

En el departamento de los Kou, Taiki se sorprendió muchísimo al ver como Seiya abiertamente le presumía el conjunto de papeles que ahora, llevaban la estilizada firma de Yaten al lado de las suyas. Él encaró una ceja.

—¿La has falsificado?

Seiya abrió la boca con indignación, y en seguida puso cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿No me crees capaz de lograr algo por mí mismo?

Él le sonrió son sorna.

—Oh, sí. Te creo muy capaz de matar a Yaten de un ataque de ansiedad. En fin, supongo que es asunto suyo… —comentó apartando los papeles, devolviéndolos al archivero de donde habían salido. —Felicidades, Seiya.

Le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. De pronto, algo pareció emerger de la mente divagada de Seiya.

—Oye, tenía mucho que no te veía sonreír.

Taiki se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que no te lo dije pero… Amy y yo nos hablamos de nuevo. Y trabajamos juntos… de nuevo también.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Seiya eufórico —. Eso es genial, de veras que lo es. ¿Crees que ya olvidó lo que le hiciste, y superó lo de su enfermedad?

Taiki ladeó la cabeza.

—Oh —se avergonzó él —es que…

—Ustedes son unos chismosos. ¡Son el uno para el otro! —le dijo él dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Taiki se había levantado y había comenzado a preparar sus cosas para salir. Seiya se mantuvo muy quieto. Al no recibir una respuesta de reciprocidad al tema, el castaño se giró extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Nada! —saltó él con rapidez, no le arruinaría el momento a Taiki y tampoco esperaba preocuparlo con la misma canción de siempre. Dudas y falta de confianza que había en su relación —. ¿Ya te vas?

—Voy a verla. Le ayudaré al proyecto de ingreso de la universidad. Te cuento luego, porque ya es tarde.

—Suerte.

El sonido de la puerta detrás de él le hizo caer en la realidad de que ahora ya estaba solo. Eso estaba bien, trataría de escribir un poco la canción especial para el próximo concierto y necesitaba concentración. Rodó los ojos para sí mismo al no tener ninguna idea clara después de varios minutos y justo cuando estaba comenzando a inspirarse para escribir algo decente, el timbre sonó.

Abrió la puerta de malas y se topó con el rostro de Serena.

—Bombón…

Serena tenía los brazos cruzados al pecho, parecía una especie de acto defensa. Sin embargo su expresión era tranquila. Le extendió una bolsa de papel que tenía en la mano.

El tomó el paquete y advirtió que el contenido era una orden de panecillos de chocolate con dulce de leche que era una de las especialidades de las recetas secretas de Lita. Le gustaban mucho. Él sintió un calorcillo por las mejillas.

—Esto… gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

—No lo hice, me los encargaste la semana pasada.

El tono fue tajante y para Seiya, desconcertante. Sinceramente dolió bastante, pareciera que las cosas entre ambos se debilitaban como las mismas hojas frente al otoño. Partes de ellos se marchitaban y morían, y del suelo ya era imposible revivirlas.

_Son el uno para el otro._

—Pues… gracias por el encargo, entonces —murmuró él mirando la bolsa, ahora sin apetito.

La princesa miró al piso. La piedad la embargó nuevamente. Le resultaba verdaderamente difícil comportarse de esa forma con él, y parecía que a él le ocurría lo mismo. ¿Por qué tanta complicación? Ella asintió, tratando de no parecer más inconforme de lo que en verdad estaba.

—Bueno… creí que podría ser una especie de… rama de olivo entre nosotros —explicó Serena entonces —. No me gusta que estemos enojados.

Seiya estudió las facciones de ella. Se le veía descorazonada, igual que aquél día en el corredor del Colegio y cuando supo lo de Mya. Pero había algo diferente: había una preocupación matizada entre tanta mirada de añoranza.

—No creas que esto me hace feliz. Sólo… pienso que por más que te ame no puedo seguir haciéndome esto. La confianza debería ser mutua.

—La honestidad no existe, Seiya —se defendió Serena de repente. —Yo, que creí en aquella idea durante tantos años no puedo dejarme engañar por un cuento de hadas. Tú eres la persona más honesta que había conocido, y aún así, me mentiste sobre Mya.

Seiya devolvió la mirada, contrariado y nervioso.

—¡Pero fui…te dije la verdad!

—Pero eso no cambió las cosas, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella —Piénsalo, Seiya. Tú no eres precisamente un ser racional, y yo tampoco. Sé que te duele que no sepas todo de mí… pero esto es lo que soy. Con defectos, virtudes y secretos. Lamento si esperabas que fuera perfecta…

—No digas tonterías, nunca he esperado eso —alegó de pronto, sintiéndose muy incómodo ante aquella idea.

—Pero eso no cambia lo que siento —siguió ella acercándose un paso más, quedando frente a frente, y después de una larga pausa continuó —. Te amo…eso es todo.

Para ser sinceros, Seiya no esperaba que aquella irracional explicación tuviera sentido. Pues sí, el amor era tan irracional… cuanto más quieres a alguien, menos sentido tiene todo. El esperaba un juicio lógico donde Serena le desmenuzara los motivos por los cuales actuaba como actuaba. Con la duda y el temor siempre presente, se había olvidado al parecer de lo que verdaderamente importaba: su amor.

Aún presente, aún real y al parecer… más vivo que nunca.

Aturdido como estaba, no se percató de que Serena ya se había dado media vuelta, y antes de que lograra dar un paso, él llamó con claridad.

—¿Bombón?

Ella se giró sin decir una palabra.

—¿No quieres… pasar un rato?

Y ella sonrió abiertamente.

—Siempre quiero pasar.

.

.

Canción recomendada: "It will rain" by Bruno Mars.

.

.

Pfff... bueno, he aquí de nuevo yo por aquí. Obviamente, y como siempre, agradecer a todas las bellas personitas que se toman la molestia de leerme (creo que ya las nombré a todas en el capi anterior) ustedes son lo mejor del fic. ¿Por qué? Pues... que sentido tiene tener una historia archivada en la PC? Ninguno. Yo comparto mis ideas y sientimientos con ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado, les recomiendo mucho la canción, y también me encantaría saber que les pareció. Anden, no se corten que no muerdo. :33 Les deseo un bello fin de semana, nos estamos viendo pronto!

Xoxoxo

Kay


	28. Es sonreír

**Canción recomendada (escena final) Creo en ti-Reik.  
**

**El amor es…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"_**Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres, y cuanto más cercanos son, más sangrientos también"**_

_**.  
**_

_William Shakespeare_

"Es sonreír"

.

Puede ser una señal de esperanza, una luz para alguien que está oscurecido, un triunfo para algún abatido, y una expresión de bienestar.

Pero no nada más eso. Sonreírle a alguien no implica necesariamente estar bien, ni con uno mismo ni con los demás. Muchos fingen y fingen todo el tiempo, cuestionan sus propios sentimientos. Las usan como armas de bajo (o muy alto) calibre, se valen de ellas para conseguir lo que quieren, o para deshacerse de lo que no quieren.

La amabilidad no es sinónimo de una sonrisa. Tampoco de felicidad. ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que sonreír sintiéndote miserable y desprotegido? ¿Cuántos días te has valido de verte frente al espejo y decirte que todo está bien, cuando nada está bien? ¿Crees en la teoría de que sonriendo uno se siente mejor, aunque no arregle ninguno de sus problemas?

Yo concuerdo con todas y con ninguna al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

Serena se levantó muy tarde ese día. Se había dormido tarde viendo una tonta película de terror que había en la televisión con su hermano. Al final no resultó tan tonta porque luego, a las dos de la madrugada no podía pegar ojo, y Luna andaba desaparecida. Seguramente Sammy reaccionó más rápido que ella y se la llevó a dormir con él. Serena, después de tratar de concentrarse en el oscuro cuarto en que los fantasmas no existían, ni ella tenía el poder de invocar a los muertos, ni ningún asesino serial estaba detrás de la ventana, terminó despertando a Seiya con una humillante llamada telefónica y hablando con él en susurros debajo de las mantas hasta que se quedó dormida. Obviamente por la mañana le fue casi imposible despertarse a la hora programada, y dando saltos por todas partes, se andaba tropezando con todo (incluso con Luna) por seguir medio dormida.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó tocándose los dedos del pie, que acababa de chocar con una de las patas de su tocador —.Ya es muy tarde. ¡Ya es muy tarde!

Farfulló cosas que nadie de su familia entendió, tomó uno de los sándwiches que estaban apilados en el centro de la mesa, y se disponía a apurarse cuando Ikuko le habló.

—Hay una niña esperándote ahí afuera, Serena.

— ¿Niña? No, mamá. No puede ser, nadie iba a pasar por mí.

—Pues se ve que es un encanto, así que no la hagas esperar y apúrate —le regañó Ikuko con presión. Serena se asomó por la ventana delantera y no alcanzó a ver a nadie. ¿Niña, _encanto_? Su mamá conocía a todas, le parecía raro que alguien más fuese a buscarla.

Cuando salió y giró por el buzón atravesando el portón principal, se topó con la niña de la que todos le habían hablado. Estaba recargada sobre la barda de su casa, jugueteando con las hojas secas que tronaban bajo sus zapatos. Sin necesidad de mirarla directamente, se dio cuenta de su presencia. Al girarse, pareció esbozar una diminuta sonrisa, pero sólo fue reemplazada por una mirada profunda e inexpresiva. No había emoción ni señales de emotividad en ninguna parte de aquellos orbes violetas. La verdad, no se lo esperaba verla ahí.

—Hotaru…—musitó.

—Buenos días, princesa —saludó ella con voz cándida. Llevaba su mochila al hombro y sostenía una pequeña maleta, quizá con su almuerzo. Serena no desvió su mirada de los ojos de ella —. Me preguntaba si puedo acompañarte al Colegio.

Serena olvidó el retraso por la hora, las clases y las prisas que llevaba. Todo eso carecía de importancia al haberla visto tan de pronto, aunque quisiera negárselo, pensar en Hotaru siempre le afectaba. No sabía si era por las pesadillas o por la inminente culpa que siempre cargaba consigo, o si la misma responsabilidad que Sailor Saturn siempre había proyectado ante ellas le hacía recordarle la verdadera razón de su existencia en aquél mundo. Se recuperó y trató de contestar con normalidad:

—Esto… sí, claro que sí.

—Sé que es tarde —explicó —. Pero no hay otra forma.

¿No hay otra forma? Serena no entendió el significado de aquél cuestionamiento, no sabía a qué se refería Hotaru. Las dos caminaron en silencio, sin escuchar absolutamente nada más que los ruidos exteriores de las aves cantoras por la mañana, y el sonido de las hojas moverse bajo sus pies. Ella olvidó la absurda responsabilidad de presentarse temprano, todo cambió al ver a Hotaru. Quizá era un buen momento para hablar con ella.

Se sentaron alejadas del ruido de las avenidas. Serena jugó con un mechón de sus cabellos dorados mientras controlaba un pequeño nerviosismo que se formó desde que se encontraron. Hotaru rompió el silencio.

—Lamento hacerte perder tus clases.

—De todos modos se me había hecho tarde —contestó ella vagamente —. No te preocupes por eso.

—Haruka y Michiru no saben que vine —aventuró ella mirando hacia el frente, mientras les llegaba el olor de pan recién hecho de la panadería —Espero no ser muy desobediente. Pero no querían que hablara contigo.

Serena respiró con fuerza.

—¿Por qué?

—Quieren que te deje tranquila. Bueno, quieren que todos te dejen tranquila —habló con voz calmada y dulce —. Todos quieren que seas feliz. Yo quiero que seas feliz.

Sintió como afloraba en ella la más absoluta y triste comprensión. Hotaru había ido a hablar de lo que se estaba temiendo. De lo que ella había rehuido todas esas semanas (ya meses) desde el cumpleaños de Rei. Serena se calmó, ignorando las posibilidades de que existiera un reclamo.

—Lo seré, Hotaru.

La niña se viró para mirarla. Sus ojos ahora, mucho más profundos, le interrogaron en un instante.

—¿Ahora no lo eres?

—Pues, lo soy… y a la vez no. Me duele que las cosas se hayan dado de ésta forma. Me duele que no me quieras más a tu lado, Hotaru.

—Serena… —susurró Hotaru, mientras le cruzaba por el rostro la más extraña de las expresiones, parecía una adulta, atrapada en un cuerpo muy pequeño —. ¿Tú de verdad crees que yo ya no quiero ser tu amiga?

—Pues… me lo has dado a entender. Es decir, he llamado a casa de Haruka y Michiru y me dicen que no puedes hablar, o que estás cansada. Sé que una estudiante de secundaria no tendría tantas obligaciones… y pues, tampoco estuviste en mi cumpleaños…

El rostro de Hotaru se ensombreció. Le miró dudando un momento muy largo, cuando decidió contestar.

—Yo quería estar en tu cumpleaños. Pero…algo me lo impidió.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién, quién lo hizo? —preguntó ella con ansiedad. No eran Haruka y Michiru, si se trataba de Darien iba a ir a buscarlo (le pesara a quien le pesara) y lo pondría en su lugar. Ya estaba enfadándose sin razón cuando la niña dijo:

—Esto.

Se señaló el pecho. Serena le miró completamente confundida, echa un lío, la princesa se acercó más a ella, recorriéndose unos centímetros en la barda que estaban ahora sentadas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A la otra chica que siempre vive conmigo. A Sailor Saturn.

Se quedó fría, estática. Por supuesto que sí. No había otra forma de definir el duelo emocional que siempre estaba presente en ella, todos los días de su vida. Su razón de vivir estaba ligada permanentemente al cristal de plata, como el de Hotaru al de Sailor Saturn. Lo entendió, lo entendió porque ella misma se lo decía todos los días: sentía que estaba traicionando a su pequeña amiga, al dejar libremente ser las decisiones de ella.

—Pero no soy sólo ella. También soy _ésta Hotaru._ La que está aquí y te extraña y se siente mal por haberse alejado de ti. Serena, ¿Podrías algún día perdonarme por juzgarte, por quererte y odiarte, todo al mismo tiempo?

Serena siguió helada. Las imágenes de los recuerdos que alguna vez compartió con Rini se le vinieron a la cabeza, rompiéndole el corazón en segundos. Esbozó una sonrisa tímida, conteniendo cualquier índice de tristeza. Ya suficiente era para Hotaru que la viera en aquél deplorable estado de mediocridad que siempre se encontraba, como para hacerle las cosas aún más difíciles.

—¿Vas a llorar, princesa? —inquirió Hotaru, encarando una ceja. Parecía una reacción anormal en una niña, pero sus ojos delataban lo que en verdad sentía.

Ella se recobró y habló con voz clara, seria y firme:

—Claro que no. Hotaru, escúchame: No quiero que hagamos que nada pasó. No hay forma de aprender de los errores más que esa. Tengo que vivir con las consecuencias. Ya no voy a culpar a mi destino ni a los demás por lo que no puedo tener. Pero te perdono por haberme hecho extrañarte tanto, si tú puedes perdonarme por no haber sido capaz de controlar la situación.

—¿La situación? —repitió ella con los ojos muy abiertos, expectantes.

—Por no haber hecho que Darien se quedara a mi lado, y por apartarlo ahora de mí. Por haberme enamorado de otra persona y no hacer nada para evitarlo. Por ser feliz, y al mismo tiempo no poder serlo porque otros sentimientos empañan mi felicidad.

Lo dijo todo intentando sonar tranquila, y al mismo tiempo, separando las palabras de los efectos que estaban teniendo sobre ella.

—¡No quiero que pases por eso! —espetó ella en un susurro sofocado —. ¡Todos tienen el derecho de ser felices! He sido mala por sólo culparte a ti, que eres mi amiga. El príncipe tiene la misma responsabilidad… me da rabia que nadie le reclame nada.

—No lo hagas, Hotaru —pidió Serena poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

La niña se puso muy rígida. Parecía que acababan de decirle una palabrota. Su rostro denotaba incredulidad y e indignación.

— ¿Por qué no, Serena?

—Porque no sabemos qué está sintiendo. Mira, Hotaru: no le he dicho esto a nadie por temor a que reaccionen como tú. Pero no le guardo rencor a Darien. Durante mucho tiempo el fue todo para mí, y sería muy hipócrita de mi parte pretender que ya no es así, por un error que él cometió. El no tiene la obligación de cargar con todo, ni yo tampoco. Y lo conozco, a pesar de que hubo momentos en que creía no reconocerlo más, no tengo la menor duda, de que él sufre tanto como yo.

—¡Pero…! A él se le ve bien, ¡El está siguiendo con su vida! ¡Ya no le importas, no le importa nada!

—Eso solo lo sabe él —explicó Serena con dulzura —. Él ha estado solo mucho tiempo, Hotaru. Yo tengo una familia y amigas que me cuidan. El se debe cuidar solo, ¿No crees que eso sea algo injusto?

—Su…supongo.

—No sé que le haya ocurrido a Darien. Todos hemos cambiado, mucho. ¿El no tiene el derecho de cambiar? Yo lo conozco, y si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que él es bueno.

Hotaru le devolvió la mirada, tan sorprendida como satisfecha. Sonrió, y ésa sonrisa fue la que más disfrutó contemplar en mucho tiempo.

—Tú sigues siendo la misma. ¡La misma que tanto quiero!

Y se echó a sus brazos. Serena apenas tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar y envolverla en el abrazo, dejando escapar una lágrima solitaria que nadie alcanzó a ver. Respiró el aire frío de la calle, ahora mucho más tranquila, y el pecho se le infló de gusto.

Había logrado resolver un problema más.

Aquél encuentro de la mañana fue suficiente para a su sonrisa no le importara haberse perdido las dos primeras horas de las clases matutinas. Sólo compartía pesa clase con Taiki y Mina. Ya convencería a Taiki (porque Amy no estaba en esas clases) de que le prestara los apuntes correctos. Lo haría con Mina, pero la verdad no confiaba mucho en aquellos garabatos que estaban llenos de ideas confusas y borrosas, rodeadas de dibujitos con la marca de "M&Y" por todas las esquinas de las hojas. Estaba completamente determinada a concluir el año sin deber ni una, no podía darse el lujo de reprobar con el asunto del certificado encima.

Alcanzó a los demás a la hora del primer receso. Ya era casi mediodía, y las tripas le crujían como si llevase días sin comer. Por apurarse a descubrir quién era la misteriosa visita, el poco alimento que tomó lo había dejado en casa. Cuando llegó a la cafetería únicamente estaban Taiki y Amy, repasando unas hojas cuadriculadas que después ella interpretó como algún tipo de gráficas. Sonrió. Las gráficas no tenían nada que ver, Amy tenía ésa expresión reconfortante que le daba a muchos con su gentileza y dulzura. Taiki la miraba también de vez en cuando, como un diamante que no quería perder de vista ante semejante valor y brillo.

¿Podría haber algo mejor que esto? ¿Qué el dolor de su amiga se hubiera reducido a casi cenizas, al punto que ya todo parecía normal, como hacía dos años atrás?

También estaba Mina, dándole la lata a Seiya para que se terminara su propio almuerzo, y él tratando de alejarla con molestia porque decía estar ya demasiado lleno. La cara de Mina no le gustó, ¿no estaba demasiado cetrina, más de lo usual?

Al percatarse de su presencia, la sonrisa de Seiya le causó un vértigo inesperado y sensacional, haciendo que su corazón bombeara con frenesí.

—Buenos días.

—¡Serena! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! —exclamó Amy por primera vez, desviándose de los deberes, y haciendo que Taiki se girara también.

—Lo siento, es que me he encontrado con una… amiga, y me retrasó.

Seiya desdibujó su expresión y la suplantó por una de curiosidad. Ella le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y eso le dejó satisfecho.

—¿Creyeron que me encontraba en problemas? —quiso saber ella. Se sentó y de inmediato se lanzó hacia los restos del almuerzo de Mina, que eran emparedados de queso y pollo.

—Bueno, Seiya ya iba a llamar a la guardia nacional, ¿a qué sí? —le dijo Mina con malicia.

—Claro que no —dijo él con voz afectada —. Yo no soy de los que se la pasan acosando a los demás… ¡Esa gente me molesta tanto!

Serena alzó los ojos hacia el rostro de Seiya mientras éste hablaba. Las últimas semanas las cosas habían mejorado mucho entre los dos. Dentro de ella, parecía formarse una especie de lazo firme e inquebrantable, que parecía siempre tener el mismo destino: aferrarse a él. También le aliviaba que él estuviese más tranquilo y feliz, era lo que le hacía tomar el rumbo de su vida. Si él estaba bien, todo estaba bien.

Hubiera querido dar una muestra más efusiva de afecto, pero la verdad es que el hambre no la dejó. Siguió con el almuerzo y Mina y Seiya siguieron molestándose, hasta que ubicó a Yaten que se les unía, sentándose frente a ella, justo al lado de la rubia. Lo hizo pesadamente, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, hasta que Taiki le preguntó:

—¿Cómo va el resfriado?

—Fatal, me siento moribundo —se quejó mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.

—¡Yaten, que mala voz! —señaló Serena. Y era cierto, se le oía rota y descompuesta.

Mina le miró con mortificación, y le tocó el rostro.

—Vaya, qué debilucho que has elegido… —siguió Seiya con su tontera. Yaten hubiera querido contestarle como se merecía, pero para eso debería emplear la garganta y no le iba a gustar el resultado. Prefirió callarse y tomar un poco de jugo, y al pasarlo profirió un sonido ronco de dolor.

El grupo de animadoras al que Mya Monaghan pertenecía pasó justamente por su mesa, riendo y hablando de muchas cosas escandalosamente. Seiya se mantuvo a raya sin decir absolutamente nada, y Serena hubiera querido mirar, sin embargo decidió concentrarse en el emparedado de nuevo. Fue Yaten quien por curiosidad giró los ojos, una de las chicas lo advirtió y le saludó con un gesto pícaro. Él no le dio importancia, hasta que Mina le pellizcó con fuerza el brazo.

—¡Agh! ¡Tonta! ¿No estás viendo que me duele todo? —le reprochó con molestia.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de mirar donde no debes.

Estaba de más explicarle que lo que quería era ver la conexión entre Mya y Seiya, que jamás ocurrió. No era su culpa que su amiga cuyo nombre y existencia desconocía, se hubiera fijado sin querer. Rodó los ojos y varios sonrieron.

—Tienes suerte Bombón. ¿Por qué no intentas pegarle al acero? —le presumió Seiya a Serena poniéndole el brazo para que lo golpeara.

Ella lo ignoró porque el desayuno estaba muy bueno.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Seiya! —le reclamó Mina con voz acusadora —. Si no fuera porque estás explotando a Yaten con tu tonto concierto, no estaría enfermo. ¡Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de verme el fin de semana! ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

—Oye, no se te ocurra faltar por eso —le dijo Seiya a Yaten. Él cerró los ojos antes de perder la paciencia. Se sentía realmente mal y con los estúpidos comentarios de los demás era peor.

—¿Qué no ves que no puede cantar? Eres muy egoísta, Kou. ¿Por qué tengo yo que aceptar los caprichos de su contrato?

La voz de Mina se alzó más y más conforme hablaba, hasta que Yaten se tocó las sienes con desesperación.

—Esto… ¿Nena?

Mina se volteó con una expresión que se definía entre incrédula y soñadora. Jamás, en ningún momento de todo lo que llevaban juntos le había llamado así.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías por favor sólo por una vez… callarte?

Ella se quedó pasmada de indignación, los demás se doblaron de risas. Mucho más Seiya. Esto hizo que Mina encolerizara, y se giró con ferocidad hacia él y le dio un buen golpe en el hombro. Chilló de dolor. Con los ojos, pidió apoyo en Serena.

—¿Pues no que eras de acero? —le recordó la princesa arqueando las cejas.

—Me voy.

Yaten le dio un beso a Mina en la frente y con pesadez salió por la cafetería con lentitud. Ella le miró con preocupación hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

—Estará bien, hierba mala nunca muere —dijo Seiya recargándose sobre el respaldo, aunque todavía se sobaba el hombro.

—Seiya, si Yaten está mal es por ayudarte… no seas tan mezquino —le regañó Amy con desaprobación.

—Lo siento… —contestó, aunque no se le notaba el arrepentimiento.

Amy le murmuró a Taiki algo que Serena no alcanzó a entender, pero sabía que tenía que ver con algo de la universidad o de los estudios, porque en segundos comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias como si hubiese ocurrido un simulacro de incendio. Antes de que también lo percibiera Mina también había desaparecido. No advirtió cuando se despidió o lo que fuera.

—Siempre nos abandonan —le dijo a Seiya mientras retiraba su charola, ahora completamente llena de los envoltorios y restos de comida— ¿No vas a preguntarme a quién he visto por la mañana?

El se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Luego dijo con naturalidad:

—¿Debería?

—No. Pero creo que te gustaría saber que hablé con Hotaru.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, me alegro mucho, Bombón. Era algo que te preocupaba y no me gusta verte triste.

El contacto con su mano hizo un efecto de alivio inmediato, como si hubiese estado dolorida y hubiera desaparecido la molestia al tocarse.

.

.

.

.

Mina llegó apurada a tomar la clase de atletismo de aquella tarde. La verdad es que no andaba de muchos ánimos para entrar, pero su insistente idea que recientemente se le había hospedado en la cabeza no la abandonaba ni por un minuto. Era como una gotera, que cada vez que caía repetía lo gorda que estaba. Gorda, gorda, gorda Hizo mala cara al mirarse en el espejo del casillero y lo cerró con fastidio y resignación mientras se ponía con prisas el uniforme.

—Te estaba esperando —le dijo Lita detrás de ella.

—Hola, amiga. ¿No han empezado verdad?

—Con calma, que la entrenadora llegará más tarde. Nos avisó.

Se levantó y cerró los ojos. Se mareó de manera sutil y respiró profundamente. Afortunadamente Lita no preguntó nada, porque estaba muy entretenida con una revista que acababa de comprar.

—Creí que serías la primera en comprar esto —le dijo Lita muy sonriente —. A mí no me gustan éstas cosas, pero aquí hay un manual para armar un arreglo de dulces para Halloween. ¡Me interesaba mucho leerlo!

Al girar a la portada, Mina se topó con la imagen de Yaten de frente, no tenía una expresión atrevida ni sonriente como Seiya salía en las fotos. Era una foto que le ocupaba sólo la mitad del cuerpo, y sencillamente posaba como si fuera una estatua. Una estatua de tributo a alguna deidad griega a decir verdad, sin rastro de defecto sin discusión. Abajo, varios titulares de los artículos y una entrevista que le hicieron hacía un par de semanas, porque la obra que protagonizaba era formalmente un éxito nacional, y ahora se había anunciado que estaba lejos de terminar.

Suspiró con desánimo porque últimamente solo lo veía por imágenes artificiales o lo oía por el teléfono. Estaba más ocupado que nunca. Y ella lo entendía, quería que llevara a cabo su sueño y mientras ella llevaba el suyo. Además, resultaba completamente conveniente no tenerlo acechando con sus sospechas de su falta de apetito, sus ansias por hacer mucho ejercicio y los mareos que le daban todo el tiempo. Así estaba mejor. Era un precio difícil pero lo valía. Para cuando se diera cuenta, ella ya estaría muy cerca de su meta, y nada podría hacer para revertirlo.

Una punzada de dolor le dio en el pecho. No le gustaba ocultarle cosas a Yaten. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¡Ni él la entendía! No podía interponerse. Porque si lo hacía, iban a tener problemas. No estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado su estilo de vida, y definitivamente no podía estar sin él tampoco.

—¿Hola? ¿Estás despierta?

—¡Sí! —se despabiló ella —. Me he perdido viendo la revista.

—Es un profesional, ¿eh? No da signos algunos de cansancio en éstas fotos, y ése día ardía en fiebre…

Mina puso su dedo índice sobre el rostro de su novio. Sonrió a medias pero las voces de las chicas que habían pasado en la mañana por la cafetería empezaron a divisarse y su sonrisa se esfumó. Una de ellas, de pelo muy cortito y oscuro, hablaba como si tuviera tapada la nariz. Le desagradaban todas, y a pesar de que Mya Monaghan era la que se había "metido" entre sus dos mejores amigos, era la que más pasaba. Le daba la impresión que Mya no se sentía completamente perteneciente en aquél círculo. Mientras las chicas se peinaban y hablaban de trivialidades, ella se quedaba a un costado mirándolas, y riendo sólo cuando decían algo demasiado gracioso. Sí, no le parecía que encajara demasiado.

Lita le señaló con la mirada que traían exactamente la revista que ella había comprado, y sabiendo que no debía quedarse a espiar, lo hizo, a pesar de que la chica de pelo castaño le recomendó que se salieran.

—Mi cabello es un desastre —dijo una—. ¿Ya terminaste con eso? ¡Yo también quiero hacer el test!

—¿Test? —preguntó Mya desde la orilla, que era la única que no estaba mirando su reflejo —¿Qué es eso?

Las demás la miraron como si no supiera algo de gigantesca importancia.

—Quiero decir… ¿Test de qué? —arregló. Las chicas sonrieron bobamente.

—¡Sobre cuál es el chico perfecto para ti, Mya! ¿No lo has hecho?

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

—¿Pues en qué consiste? —preguntó de malas.

—Te preguntan tu color favorito, tu aroma favorito…

—¡Tus pasatiempos! —le ayudó la tercera.

—No entiendo —dijo Mya mirando la revista — ¿Se supone que eso me dirá quién es el chico para mí?

—Claro, y te dice como ayudar a conquistarlo.

Lita y Mina casi se echan a reír a carcajadas, pero retuvieron la risa para evitar ser descubiertas. Mya miró la página y luego a ellas, como si tratara de convencerse que no eran estúpidas, que sólo creían en otra cosa diferente a la que se creía en Kinomoku.

—Ah…vale —admitió dándoles por su lado, y después se veía que estaba ansiosa por cambiar el tema; probablemente para que no le preguntaran por Seiya —. ¡Ah, es Yaten!

Dos de las tres suspiraron. Mina y Lita se miraron a los ojos, y la última le hizo una seña de que se calmara, nuevamente tratando de ahogar la risa que esta vez era causada por la cara de pocos amigos de su amiga.

—¡Es muy guapo!

—¡Y es tan atrayente! ¡Qué ojazos! —se emocionó la otra —. Ser el misterioso siempre funciona. ¡Qué ingenuas somos al querer siempre al chico malo!

Y rieron como si nada.

—Pues a mí no me gusta —repuso otra, mientras guardaba las cosas en su mochila con molestia —. Por mi parte lo encuentro descortés y siempre se anda haciendo el interesante. Es muy apuesto, sí, pero no pide nada a sus hermanos. En cuanto a sus ojos tan alabados por todo mundo, no encuentro nada extraordinario. Miran de una forma muy penetrante y severa. Y en todo su aire hay tanta pretensión que me resulta sinceramente intolerable.

Todo lo dijo de forma ahogada, y el tono de la voz se iba intensificando. Mya sonrió con sarcasmo.

—No pensabas eso antes de que te rechazara la invitación al partido, ¿eh?

—¡Nada que ver! Si lo hice es porque pensaba que era diferente.

Mina bufó y Lita la chistó apenas. Las demás chicas rieron un poco menos fuerte, y Mya las guió hacia la entrada porque el timbre sonó. Cuando se quedaron solas Mina las miró con enojo.

—Idiota.

—Vamos, Mina… ¿No esperarías que nadie del Colegio le echara le clavara el diente o sí? Yaten es una figura pública.

Mina respingó. ¿Clavarle un diente? Ni en un millón de años lo permitía.

—No estoy celosa. Bueno, sí, pero lo que me molesta es que hablen de él como si lo conocieran. Él no es así…

—Bueno, eres afortunada de conocerlo en verdad. Además la gente irritada no suele actuar con inteligencia, ¿no crees?

—Inteligentes, ¿ellas? —dijo Mina con ironía —. Yo soy una lerda para las clases, pero sé diferenciar entre un rechazo y antipatía. ¡No las soporto!

Y le dio una patada a una de las bancas, que se volcó con fuerza.

—¡Cálmate! —dijo Lita, entre alarmada y divertida —. ¡Ya llegó la entrenadora! Corre. Descarga tu energía.

—Vaya que lo haré.

Ése día, el balón se desvió profesionalmente directo hacia la nuca de la porrista.

En días, comenzó a extrañar a Yaten de forma desesperante. Intentó hacer varios quehaceres de la casa, incluso la secadora funcionó y consiguió sacar muchas tandas de ropa que al final, muchas de ésas piezas Mina se percató de que todavía estaban limpias. Se puso a limpiar y ordenar la cantidad de porquerías con las que contaba en su habitación. ¿De dónde habían salido todas esas cosas? La mayoría estaban ordenadas cuando decidió ordenarlas de nuevo. Era absurdo, pero se aburría. Y cuando se aburría le daba más hambre. Era lógico, ¿no? Todos confundían el aburrimiento con hambre. Sueño con hambre, ansiedad con hambre, ganas de golpear a alguien con hambre… aburrimiento con hambre. ¿O eso sólo le sucedía a ella?

Estar en la cocina (aún fregando los platos) suponía un verdadero tormento. Todas esas cajas que su mamá seguía comprando llenas de pastelitos y de galletas glaseadas eran una verdadera grosería. Aunque ella siempre anduviera de viaje, ¿para qué los compraba? Ella ya le había dicho que su entrenamiento no le permitía comer ésas cosas, que era azúcar que no le nutría nada. Pero a las mamás siempre se les olvida las cosas importantes, o al menos lo que era más importante en el mundo para ella, que era mantener esos homicidas carbohidratos fuera de su cuerpo.

Tampoco podía tirarlas, porque no tener absolutamente nada en la alacena y en el refrigerador siempre era motivo de un cuestionamiento. Lo único que tenía a su favor era la voluntad.

Las letras del resumen de Biología se movían. Por supuesto que se movían. ¿Qué nada se podía quedar en paz? Ni su estómago, ni la tarea, ni la mente, ni su deseo incontrolable de gritar por la ventana que estaba harta de ser una gorda sin nada mejor que hacer.

El hambre no la dejaba pensar con coherencia. Ni comprendió por qué las moléculas hacían lo que decía el texto, ni tampoco las palabras que debían contestar a las preguntas del cuestionario se expresaban con claridad. Sí, sabía que no comer causaba el cerebro espasmos que ocasionaban que la concentración y el oxígeno y _bla, bla, bla._ Eso se lo sabía de memoria como se sabía su propio nombre. Las tripas le siguieron crujiendo de manera insistente y decidió que la mejor manera de no flaquear sobre los pasteles de chocolate y crema era tomar una manzana. Hacía dos días que vivía del agua y el aire, había roja y verde. La roja era dulce y la otra ácida. Era lo mismo. Mismas calorías, mismo problema y también misma solución.

Sin mentir, le llevó dos horas terminarse la manzana. Tomó la más grande, al final su absurda mente habría deducido que sólo era una, y si la mente estaba tranquila el resto de su ser también. Le parecía un buen acuerdo.

Para evitar considerar la posibilidad de estarse volviendo un poco más loca que de costumbre, tiró la manzana antes de ponerse a discutir con ella. Sí, entretenerse tan profundamente con las frutas o los objetos inanimados no era buena idea.

Se arregló con meticulosa e innecesariamente. Con lentitud, con cuidado. Se peinó, se puso perfume y todo eso y salió a la calle a caminar. Mientras más se movía, la ansiedad se distraía.

Varias semanas era suficiente. Ya no conseguiría llegar con suficiente cordura al fin de semana y necesitaba verlo aunque fuera dos minutos, recordándole de alguna forma directa o indirecta que ella le importaba aunque él le volviese a repetir la historia del contrato de Seiya, del concierto y de su ocupada vida. Pero como aún no se consideraba lo suficientemente patética e insignificante para su novio, supuso que le daría gusto verla.

Hacía viento frío aunque en general con un suéter era bastante para salir sin sentir molestia. Caminaba con cuidado deteniéndose a hacer tiempo admirando las blusas de tirantes y trajes de baño que tanto adoraba y añoraba ponerse en la playa. Veía los zapatos, los bolsos y pensó en todas las cosas que se iba a comprar para la graduación y para irse a París. Ciertamente no comer absolutamente más que doscientas o trescientas calorías diarias era un ahorro inaudito su bolsillo. Su mamá le depositaba en una cuenta bancaria para que pagara las cuentas de la casa, para su comida y sus gastos. Sin la comida y casi nada de gastos las cuentas se reducían al alimento de Artemis y artículos de aseo personal. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que gastaban las personas en alimentarse, le pareció un acto poco inteligente.

Ella sería hermosa y delgada, ¡Y además tendría mucho dinero! Sí, la gente que comía en exceso era muy poco inteligente.

El aire fresco apaciguó el hambre de manera instantánea y aliviadora, que volvió en minutos hasta que se compró un paquete enorme de chicles de los cuales subsistiría un buen rato. Era la única cosa no comestible que podía meterse a la boca sin culpa. Los adoraba, era como sus mejores amigos. La entretenían, la ayudaban y le hacían feliz. ¿No hacían eso los amigos?

Comparar a una persona con una goma de mascar le hizo convencerse por completo que necesitaba, (ya no quería) ver a Yaten con urgencia.

Mina se quedó fuera viendo como las luces del penthouse estaban encendidas, podía ser Taiki, o Seiya o Sofy, la señora que ayudaba en el departamento de los Kou casi siempre. Podría ser cualquiera de ellos menos Yaten. Se sabía sus horarios al derecho y al revés, y era muy fácil aprendérselos, porque él sencillamente lo resumía a que "ya llegaba demasiado tarde".

Demasiado tarde podría ser a cualquier hora, pero estaba dispuesta a esperar. El día se había terminado, y ella se había salido de su casa feliz, cual loco escapa feliz del psiquiátrico. Pero esperar era para la gente paciente, para los cobardes y también para la gente que no se muere de hambre. Como ella no era ninguna de las tres cosas, se apuró a subir hasta el último piso. Taiki abrió, y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—¡Mina! Esto…

—Ya sé, ¿Puedo…?

No le dejó continuar.

—Seguro —afirmó dejándola pasar —. No debe tardar mucho. ¿Ya comiste?

Esa era sin duda, la pregunta que más detestaba responder. Respondió lo de siempre.

—Sí.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué comiste? —era sólo por hacer conversación, pero de todos modos pensó que era mentira, esa era una de varias preguntas que odiaba.

—Pasta y filete —respondió como si nada, sentándose frente a él. Taiki estaba terminándose una orden de comida china, los restos de las cajitas y los palillos estaban en la mesa. El olor a especias y arroz le llegó hasta la garganta y el estómago, y se mareó de nuevo.

Hubo mucho calor. Sabía que fuera hacía frío, y adentro estaba templado. Taiki traía un suéter color azul marino muy delgado, por lo que dedujo que aquél cosquilleo y transpiración nada tenían que ver con la temperatura.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada —respondió en automático. Fue algo estúpido, porque ni cuenta se había dado que había estado abanicándose con la mano — . ¿Ya vas de salida?

El asintió, al tiempo que consultaba una especie de agenda electrónica. Supuso que estaría mandando algún correo. Tomó una soda del refrigerador y la puso frente a ella. En vez de beberla, se la puso sobre la frente. Eso la despertó de su aletargamiento.

—Me disculparás, Mina, pero debo ver a alguien justo ahora. Tuviste suerte, porque Yaten dijo que a Hikawa se le ha descompuesto el choche en la avenida, y no les dará el ensayo de la tarde.

—Estupendo.

—Estás en tu casa, ¡ah! Y… ¡Come lo que quieras! —terminó guiñándole un ojo.

Mina no sonrió porque aquello le pareció un insulto de los feos. ¡Comer todo lo que quisiera! Los hombres pueden ser realmente tontos, incluso los más inteligentes.

Se encontraba completamente sola por ahora, así que al notar la ausencia de Sofy levantó los restos de cena que Taiki había dejado, limpió y acomodó cositas, y se sintió de nuevo como en su casa, pero al menos ahora tenía algo por lo cual sentirse esperanzada. Esperar… esperanza. Eso.

Se fue al cuarto de él y terminó tumbándose en la cama. Ahora le había entrado frío. No se iba a tapar, pero su habitación era más cálida. Se quedó viendo el blanco techo y las pinturas y el lugar, parecía que en aquella habitación perfectamente ordenada no dormía nadie, a no ser porque olía a su colonia. Se giró al ver la hora en el buró de al lado: casi las nueve. No le gustaba ese despertador. Es más, lo detestaba, sí… detestaba aquel eléctrico aparato que siempre le arrebataba a Yaten de los brazos.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta y ella dio un brinco, corriendo para recibirlo.

Estaba realmente sorprendido, y al instante preguntó:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es lindo verte también —respondió con sequedad.

—Vale —se encogió él de hombros con una sonrisa, y dejó caer la maleta que siempre llevaba consigo al Instituto — ¿Llevas esperando mucho?

No contestó porque prefirió acercarse hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. Se puso de puntillas para besarlo y él le respondió. Mina cerró los ojos y supo que se encontraba bien al sentir su cálida respiración chocar contra sus labios, y luego la propia caricia de la boca de él con la suya. Tomando un poco la iniciativa, ella profundizó el beso tanto como se lo permitió, tomándolo del rostro y pegándolo más a sus labios.

El la rodeó por la cintura y metió las manos debajo del fino suéter, las sintió heladas y la recorrió un escalofrío, pero no dejó de besarlo en su totalidad.

Seguidos unos segundos, hizo amague de retirarse. No era el caso por no poder respirar, sino porque quería detenerla.

—Estoy cansado —murmuró él con una media sonrisa. Mina se quedó muy quieta, y luego le sonrió de vuelta. Ya se lo esperaba de todos modos.

—Lo sé.

Yaten parecía un poco arrepentido, por lo que agregó:

—Sé que te has sentido algo sola últimamente pero… ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos el domingo? Puedo convencer a Joe de…

—Ya lo has intentado muchas veces. El resultado siempre es el mismo.

El tono de Mina no era divertido. Tampoco lo era de reproche. Sonaba como que no tenía ganas de nada, y se sintió un poco desconsiderado.

—Oye —dijo buscando su rostro —. Sabes que esto es temporal… sólo dos meses más, y estaremos en París. ¿No es lo que quieres?

—Claro que sí.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa donde la alegría no logró llegarle hasta los ojos, y él la atrajo contra sí para estrecharla. Se sintió mucho más a salvo encerrada ahí, en sus brazos, hasta que él hizo algo que la obligó a separarse.

—¿Qué es esto?

Mina se tensó.

—¿De qué hablas? —y se apartó.

—Esto —repitió, y colocó una de sus manos, que estaban debajo de su blusa a un costado de la cadera —. No tenías esto tan salido.

—No es como si me hubiese crecido un hueso de repente —dijo de forma atropellada y vacilante.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—No juegues conmigo, que sabes bien a qué me estoy refiriendo.

—En realidad no. No entiendo estas preguntas que haces.

—Mina —llamó él con seriedad —me conozco este cuerpo por todos sus ángulos, y sé que no tenías tan marcados estos huesos. Peor, ¿por qué te irritas tanto por algo tan evidente?

Como un gato arisco, se alejó lo suficientemente de él como para ya no tener contacto físico.

—Ni siquiera querías que viniera, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú tenías muchas ganas de discutir o qué pasa contigo? ¿A eso viniste? —inquirió con frialdad.

—No —espetó ella y tomó su chaqueta del sofá —. Vine porque quería verte, pero ya veo que no es mutuo.

Le dedicó una última mirada de desconsuelo y antes de que salir escuchó que él la llamaba, pero no regresó.

Todo comenzaba a desestabilizarse. Su preciado control, todo…

Con las manos temblorosas se apoyó en el barandal del puente. La ansiedad se hizo tan evidente que ya comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Él se había portado indiferente, y al mismo tiempo jodidamente interesado en lo que hacía con su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo, apreciarlo y amarlo como ella lo hacía? Para ella era todo un logro y sin embargo… no era suficiente.

Nunca era suficiente, porque se seguía sintiendo sola y miserable.

¿Por qué?

Tomó aire que le llegó a todos los pulmones y comenzó a caminar con prisa hasta su casa. Veinticuatro cuadras exactamente tardaría en llegar a su casa. Podía tomar un taxi y terminar de una vez, pero no. No se sentía en condiciones de estarse quieta. Una vez en su casa, comenzaría lo que ella llamaba secretamente "el espectáculo".

Cuando entró, se sentó en el sofá a considerarlo unos segundos. Había peleado con Yaten y sus reclamaciones no sólo la alejaba más de alcanzar su sueño… ¿Pues para qué estaba haciendo estas tonterías entonces? ¡No le importaba! Le tendría lástima a lo mucho…

Para no sacar el nudo que sentía en la garganta por los ojos se dirigió al refrigerador, a la alacena y a los cajones que estaban a su alcance.

Se sirvió un vaso de refresco, se hizo un sándwich de jamón, pierna y varios quesos, pan blanco untado con crema de chocolate, maní y mermelada. No uno, varios. Helado de crema y galletas, más refresco… hasta los dulces del frasco que estaban reservados para Halloween. Comió otras cosas pero ya no se acordaba. Estaba completamente extasiada, drogada, perdida…

Cuando _despertó_, ya era muy tarde. Envases, envolturas, y restos de comida estaban frente a ella como si hubiera pasado un animal salvaje para devorarlo todo. Arrasando sin consideración. Desconsiderada, eso era lo que ella era.

Se reflejó por puro instinto en el vidrio que separaba la barra de la cocina con la sala. La angustia se desbordó, emitiéndose un terror profundo que surgió de la nada, y se volvió impotente. ¿Cuántas veces había luchado contra la tentación? ¡Muchas y las había vencido! Por eso la balanza le sonreía con números más y más pequeños. ¿Por qué, por qué ahora había fallado?

Porque era idiota. Y gorda. Sobre todo gorda.

No había nada peor que eso, ¿verdad?

Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y sin soportar mirarse ahora en el espejo, se agachó vomitando todo con violencia y frustración. Una vez desaparecido el pecado, también desaparecía la penitencia. Sin penitencia no había dolor. ¿Cierto?

No le gustaba hacer esto. Nunca le había parecido hermosa la idea de enfermarse del hígado o que le diera un ataque al corazón. Además era una sensación desagradable y enfermiza. Sí, más. Los dientes se ponían feos y por eso se limitaba a solucionar todo con agua, sustituto de azúcar y manzanas.

Luego de lavarse los dientes dos veces, se alistó el pelo y salió a recoger toda la porquería que había dejado en la cocina. Quedó todo tranquilo, impecable y limpio, igual que ella se sentía ahora por dentro.

Y sonrió.

.

.

.

.

—Mira, Luna —le enseñó Serena a la gatita desde el armario —. Esto es lo que me voy a poner el día del concierto de invierno de los Three Lights. ¿Qué te parece?

Luna, que miraba por la ventana como las hojas del fresno de afuera caían una tras otra, se giró con interés. Se trataba de una blusa con destellos metálicos, con la espalda descubierta.

—¿No es eso muy atrevido? —curioseó Luna.

Ella bajó los brazos con escepticismo.

—Ay, Luna… ¿Es que tú crees que sigo teniendo catorce? ¡Ya tengo dieciocho!

—Sigues pareciendo una niña —le regañó Luna estirándose con pereza —. Mira ésas colchas, siguen siendo las mismas. Y las cosas que tienes pegadas en el techo, ¡Y tu desorden!

—Vale, pero parece que olvidas que voy a ver a Seiya. ¡No quiero que me reproche que ando en fachas! Por eso me compra tanta ropa…

—Debería aceptarte como eres.

—Lo hace —discutió Serena.

—¿Ves? Discutes como una chiquilla.

—Lunaaaaaaa…

Su teléfono sonó y corrió a contestar de forma atropellada, porque el rosado aparato había quedado oculto entre todas las cosas que Serena había acumulado en su escritorio durante la semana. Normalmente las tareas dejaban una cola de desastre conforme las hacía, y al viernes ya era un caos de hojas, borradores, y demás artículos escolares.

Se trataba de Molly. Al parecer ése viernes se le había ocurrido formar una mini reunión con ex alumnas de la secundaria, con aquellas que ella alguna vez se llevó tan bien. Serena al entrar en la preparatoria fue arrastrada por Mina a todas partes, y no es que se hubiera olvidado de Molly y las demás, pero tampoco se acordaba el por qué había dejado de mandarles mensajes y ella en contestarlos. ¿O había sido al revés? Ya no importaba mucho, de todos modos, la vida siempre traía a nuestra existencia a las personas que perdemos, aunque sea para conocer qué han hecho de sus vidas.

El caso es que Molly argumentó molestia porque no contestó al correo electrónico que le había enviado desde hacía un mes, y preguntó si le gustaría asistir con ella y sus otras amigas a ver un maratón de películas de terror previo a Halloween, y charlar sobre cosas mientas se contaban las novedades.

Le dio mucho gusto aceptar. Le pidió la esperara porque en ése momento estaba ayudando a preparar la cena, pero que apenas terminara tomaría el autobús para llegar hasta el departamento de la pelirroja chica.

Experimentó una sensación de nervios por dejar de ver a las mencionadas que estaría a punto de reencontrar: Mitsuki, era una chica de pelo corto y de forma muy simétrica (según recordaba) que siempre se peinaba con una diadema y nada más. La otra, Kana, de pelo castaño y esponjoso, era una cotilla de primera. Quizá más que la misma Mina Aino. Siempre andaba contando chismes de todos y sobre todo. En su etapa de secundaria, gracias a esa chica Serena se enteraba de todos los sucesos extraños que rondaban en la ciudad, que finalmente estuvieron relacionados con el enemigo que enfrentaron más tarde.

Le daba emoción tratar a otras chicas, aunque no sabía si habrían cambiado demasiado, o seguirían siendo las "mismas mocosas" tal como Luna había dicho hacía un rato.

La puerta la abrió Molly, que la recibió con una sonrisa y la abrazó. Cuando entró a la sala, las otras dos la miraron con curiosidad. Al instante, emitieron un gritito jovial.

—¡Serenita!

—¡Sere−chan!

Se abrazaron. Por supuesto que no le costó trabajo identificar a cada una, porque aunque sus facciones se habían vuelto mucho más finas y adultas, traían el pelo arreglado y ropa muy bonita. Pues sí, habían cambiado.

—¡Sigues idéntica! —exclamó Kana con sorpresa —¡Tu… tu pelo!

Se abochornó, y bajó la cabeza en instinto de vergüenza.

—Ya, ya sé…

—¡Vaya! También sigues siendo la misma niña penosa —coincidió Mitsuki guiñándole un ojo a la otra —. Pero no lo veas así, que estás muy guapa…

—Nada de eso, soy bastante común en realidad.

Las tres se rieron en una oleada de diversión.

—Serena Tsukino se siente fea. ¡Nada nuevo, pero siempre tuviste admiradores!

Uno de esos admiradores podría ser Kelvin, así que Molly dejó de reírse momentáneamente. Ella rió con nerviosismo, y se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Sabía ella muy bien que aquella invención de los admiradores no era otra cosa más que bobadas que se inventaban en la secundaria. Como cuando un chico te pedía la tarea y tus amigas ya andaban inventando que les gustabas, o por una apuesta te daban el día de San Valentín un chocolate que guardabas hasta que se hiciera rancio. Esas bobadas no existían más, ella sabía lo complicado que era tener en tu vida a alguien que estaba enamorado de ti, o en el peor de los casos, uno mismo estar enamorado de alguien que no le interesabas en absoluto.

Las vidas de las amigas perdidas habían cambiado. A una de ellas su papá estaba enfermo, a otra le habían trasferido de Colegio varias veces debido al trabajo inestable de su mamá, y se encontraba un poco sola. Recientemente se volvió a mudar a la ciudad y había sido idea suya el juntarse con Molly y las demás.

Se habían puesto a comer botanitas y refrescos, y Molly cambiaba las canciones una a una.

—Y desde que te juntas con tus otras amigas, nos tienes muy olvidadas —comentó Kana con fingida tristeza —. A ver si ya nos consideras de vez en cuando, Tsukino.

—Me dio mucho gusto verlas —respondió con total sinceridad.

—¿Cómo es que te llevas con esas chicas? —preguntó Molly entonces —Lita y Amy iban en la escuela, pero las otras dos…

—Digamos que el destino nos juntó —explicó Serena tomando un puño de palomitas del gran cuenco que estaba al centro de la mesa —. A veces nos distanciamos, pero la verdad es que somos como hermanas.

—¿Nunca se han enojado? —quiso saber Kana, mientras imitaba a Serena con las palomitas.

—Como decía, nos hemos distanciado.

—¡Bueno, eso no es cosa grave! —se rió Kana.

Serena frunció los labios.

—Claro que sí, porque eso significaría que las he perdido. Podemos enojarnos miles de veces y yo estaría aún así feliz… la distancia supone una separación que no me gustaría. No de nuevo.

No supo en que momento comenzó a enfrascarse en sí misma y el rumbo de la conversación, pero cuando se dio cuenta, las tres chicas la estaban mirando, mudas de la sorpresa. Incluso Kana tenía un diminuto trizo de pastelito de fresa a mitad del camino a la boca, que terminó por bajarlo hasta el plato nuevamente. Serena parpadeó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Me equivoqué —dijo Mitsuki sonriendo entonces, y Serena recordó como una película en negativo, todos los días de secundaria —. Eres distinta. Muy distinta de como te conocía…

Se sonrojó.

—¡Qué dices! —sacó la lengua infantilmente —. Hay cosas que nunca cambian, me encantan los videojuegos, y las revistas, y tontear en las plazas.

Rieron en conjunto a la solemne explicación de la chica. Luego, Molly sacó varios juegos de mesa y cartas.

—¿Quién se va a quedar a la fiesta de pijamas?

Y Serena fue la primera en gritar "¡yo!" con todas sus fuerzas.

La noche parecía irse volando, porque ella se estaba divirtiendo horrores. Al final, terminaron coincidiendo en que por lo menos verían una película de terror para no desperdiciar las rentas, y se sentaron frente al gran televisor de Molly en el suelo, que estaba lleno de cojines y colchonetas. Serena abrazó un gran almohadón color lila, y esperó. No le gustaban estas películas, siempre había sido una chillona y una cobarde, y Mina la obligaba siempre a verlas, terminaba teniendo pesadillas como hasta hace poco tuvo una aterradora.

Lo bueno de todo eso, es que sólo eran fantasmas. Fantasmas y zombies. Perfecto, eso podía soportarlo sin problema.

Kana eligió una de fantasmas y justo cuando iba a introducirla en el DVD, Mitsuki brincó y exclamó eufórica:

—¡Espera, espera!

—¿Qué, qué pasa?

La imagen mostró un comercial de la disquera OTS (One True Star), a la que pertenecían muchos cantantes y grupos. La voz hablaba de fechas, eventos y luego, sin más ni más, la promoción del concierto que llevarían a cabo los Three Lights en diciembre.

La cara de Seiya apareció ahí, en fragmentos de un video musical que habían grabado el año pasado, sin percatarse ya estaba sonriendo. Cuando el comercial terminó, las chicas suspiraron y tenían la cara roja.

—¡Qué afortunada eres, Serena! —se quejó Molly dejándose caer en el suelo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Kana fue la que preguntó.

—De Serena, es novia de Seiya.

—¡Oh, mi novio siempre será Tanake Uchina! —dijo Kana con ilusión —. Tengo una colección de fotos suyas y pertenezco igual a su club de fans…

—¡No, tonta! No es así, Serena realmente es novia de Seiya Kou —desesperó Molly.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Mitsuki, como si Molly le hubiese hablado en un idioma desconocido.

A éstas alturas, Serena ya estaba roja tal cuál tomate, y apretaba con fuerza el almohadón que sostenía.

—Molly, en realidad…

—¡Vamos, amiga! ¡No es bueno decir mentiras!

Y las dos rieron a carcajadas.

—¡Estuvo en su fiesta de cumpleaños! —replicó Molly, algo alterada por su poca credibilidad.

Volvieron a reír.

—¿No sería que pusieron un video para bailarlo?

—¡Claro que no! Me lo presentó, ¿verdad Serena? ¿Serena?

Pero la mente de Serena anda medio lejos de ahí. Primero, no sabía por qué le daba una vergüenza tremenda confesar que tenía novio, y después, que tenía un novio diferente del que ellas habían escuchado alguna vez. Y además, que ése otro fuera Seiya Kou. ¿Qué pensarían? ¿Por qué era tan difícil de creer que Seiya la quisiese a ella? ¿Era demasiado ordinaria? Sí, seguro que sí.

Se enfadó instantáneamente. Bueno, pero… ¿cuál era el problema? Seiya la amaba y ella a él.

—Es cierto —respondió con firmeza —. Molly dice la verdad.

Las chicas todavía tenían el ceño fruncido y se miraban con desconfianza, ella sacó su celular, y mostró la pantalla del menú, que era una fotografía que se habían tomado los dos, cerca del parque.

Las dos abrieron la boca tan grande que pudieron haberse tragado mil moscas en el intento. Molly se cruzó de brazos con triunfo.

—Vaya…

—¿Cómo fue esto? —quiso saber Mitsuki, y Serena percibió cierto recelo en su voz.

—Estudia en mi Colegio, Yaten y Taiki también.

En seguida, estallaron en euforia.

—¿Me consigues su autógrafo?

—¿Y dos pases para el concierto?

—¡Debe ser emocionante ser la novia de una estrella!

—¿Cómo es él? ¿Te trata bien? ¿Es tan egocéntrico como dicen?

Molly consiguió callarlas. Serena sentía que su cara explotaría en cualquier momento, pero respiró con dificultad y contestó a cada una de ellas.

—No hay problema por los autógrafos, veré lo de las entradas. No es muy emocionante y es muy simpático y sí es un poquito egocéntrico. Aunque debo decir que es todo un caballero.

Y Serena les contó como se habían conocido. Que él se había ido a vivir a otro país, y regresó para retomar su carrera. Ellas estaban tan intrigadas y emocionadas, que la película de zombies quedó en el completo olvido.

—Oye, Serena —dijo Kana, y esbozó una sonrisita pícara, que le recordó a Mina. Presintió lo que se avecinaba —. ¿Qué tal besa él?

—¡Kanaaaa! —se escandalizó Mitsuki, quien ya había dicho que no tenía novio todavía.

Y Serena se acordó también de Amy.

Fue un alivio que no se le cayeran los caramelos de la boca.

—Pues… ¡no sé! Bueno, bien… supongo —tartamudeó, mientras sentía las manos sudando frío.

—¿Supones? —se desencantó Kana perdiendo el color.

—No, es que… me da pena decirles —y comenzó a reírse histéricamente, para después decir con timidez —bueno… yo lo quiero mucho. Así que cualquier cosa que haga es fantástica, en realidad.

Comenzaron a emitir ruiditos de burla que se asemejaban a aulliditos, ella se escondió detrás del almohadón.

—Por favor, Serena… hay algo más que quiero preguntarte.

_Oh no, eso no…_

—¿Ustedes ya…?

.

.

.

.

Era lunes, y todavía cada que se acordaba se sonrojaba súbitamente, aflorando calor por cada poro del cuerpo y tratando de agitar la cabeza para dispersar los pensamientos truculentos que le venían a la cabeza. Además de haberse puesto como semáforo en aquella ocasión el fin de semana, de haber tartamudeado cosas que no se entendían, de haber tratado de zafarse, al final, tuvo que admitir lo que era tan bochornoso como patético: que ella no había tenido aún esa clase de experiencia.

Claro que lo había pensado. No tenía cinco años y sus amigas (entiéndase Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina) habían especulado en más de una ocasión acerca de lo que pensaban de la sexualidad y los chicos. Muchas como Amy huían o se tapaban la cara, otras como Rei o Mina se sacaban la información, y había otras como Lita que se reía sin parar, sin quedar mal ante nadie.

¿A qué grupo pertenecía ella?

Ella tenía novio. Y uno muy cariñoso… y guapo. Deseable.

_¿Deseable?_

Agitó la cabeza de nuevo. ¿En qué mandarinas estaba pensando al etiquetar a Seiya como un chico deseable? Inhaló y exhaló una y otra vez hasta que el color se le bajara. Estaba muy tensa, muy confundida y muy, muy nerviosa…

—¡Buenos días, Bombón!

Gritó con verdadero susto. A su lado, Mina se rió con ganas y la princesa se tocó el pecho con tensión.

—¡Me asustaste! —se quejó haciendo un puchero.

—Pero si aún no es Halloween —respondió Seiya con normalidad, y luego hizo los ojos hacia arriba como si acabara de recordar algo y empezó a platicar — ¡Ni has visto mi disfraz! Voy a conseguir una máscara que…

Serena se distrajo con las facciones en el rostro del chico. Hablaba muy entusiasmado y señalaba haciendo formas, de vez en cuando la miraba quizá esperando aprobación o desaprobación y se tocaba el pecho y los hombros. No entendía de qué hablaba, porque inconscientemente su vista se había desviado por el jersey del uniforme de fútbol, hacia sus brazos y el abdomen…

—¿Quieres una bolsita de plástico, guapa? Babeas como un Bull Terry.

La voz de Mina interrumpió de pronto. Seiya se había detenido de su charada, y la miraba confundido.

—¿Estás enferma, Bombón?

—¿Eh, por… por qué? —reaccionó.

—Tienes la cara roja… ¿Estás resfriada?

—Qué va, lo que tiene es otra cosa, y tú le puedes ayudar —intervino Mina imprudentemente y guiñó un ojo — ¿Verdad que sí, Sere?

En segundos, comprendió todo lo que había dicho y enrojeció violentamente. Se giró con velocidad.

—¡Vámonos a clase! —jadeó.

—Oye, Bombón… ¡El salón de Arte no es por ahí!

Se equivocó ése día al intentar dibujar el fastidioso jarrón con girasoles que estaba frente a ella. Era realmente mala, siempre lo había sido. Pero aquél día resultó ser un verdadero infierno estar pensando y re pensando por qué seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación de las chicas, también por qué a pesar de que se había avergonzado demasiado, se había quejado y todo lo demás, no podía negar que el pensamiento le sacaba también sonrisas furtivas sin querer, y sonrojos que evidenciaban más que incomodidad una sensación de instintiva felicidad.

Sentirse querida por Seiya le hacía feliz. Sin duda, pero más que eso el sentirse amada. Amada de verdad, no como alguien que la ve como una hermana, una mejor amiga o una hija. Sino alguien que quería estar con ella de muchas formas diferentes. Alguien que tal vez esperaba pacientemente a que se entregara de verdad…

El pincel se movió de arriba abajo, tratando de darle forma a aquél pétalo que parecía más bien un círculo mal hecho…y lo veía en animación suspendida. Dentro de ella las ideas prácticamente volaban y fuera de su interior las cosas parecían estar en cámara lenta.

_¿No te estarás engañando, Serena_? Pensó.

¡Por supuesto que no! Respondió a su consciencia. No ésta vez. Y era terriblemente reconfortante pensar que, probablemente Seiya se sintiera igual que ella. El comprobarlo le hizo sonreír una vez más… y el pincel se deslizó tanto qué…

—Ay, Tsukino… —murmuró la profesora detrás de ella —. Mira eso, ahora tendrás que empezar de nuevo.

—¿Eh? ¡Ahhhhhhh!

El manchón de pintura negra que acababa de dejar en el blanco papel era profundo y grande. Agachó la cabeza.

Sí, era hora de pedirle un consejo a las chicas.

.

.

.

.

Dado a que estaban a finales de Octubre, en la escuela se iba a organizar un baile de Halloween que hacía muchos años nadie hacía. Pues bien, a Serena no le gustaban los bailes, y ella junto con Yaten habían dicho hacía mucho que no irían terminantemente. Ella con miedo por quedarle mal a Seiya ante su incapacidad para bailar, y el ojiverde con determinismo por alejar a su ruidosa novia de ahí. Al final, Mina dijo testarudamente que dado a que sólo ella y Seiya amaban las fiestas, irían juntos sin problema. Yaten les echó una de sus típicas miradas, de ésas que hielan la sangre y acto seguido ahí estaban, tratando de escoger sus disfraces para el baile de día de Brujas.

Amy las seguía con cansancio porque la idea no le apetecía demasiado, sólo se prometió a sí misma elegir lo más discreto que hubiera en la tienda. Rei, que le mostraba a Mina atuendos cada vez más y más provocativos, terminó por alejarla y se fue con Lita y Serena a elegir alguno decente. Lita solía tener muy buen gusto para la ropa y las decoraciones, y le gustó algunos que comenzaba a mostrarle a Serena.

—Mientras sea cómodo no me importa —dijo Amy mientras esperaba su turno. Serena no se convencía, había demasiada gente en la tienda y aunque le encantaba comprar ropa, un disfraz era algo diferente. Quería sentirse bonita y guapa, pero sobre todo: no quería sentirse una niña.

Con molestia recordó la conversación que tarde o temprano tendría que sacar.

—¡Mira éste! —dijo Rei mostrándole a Mina un conjunto de diablita, que traía encaje y toda la cosa —. Te verías _sublime_ con él.

Y se puso a reír con burla.

—Seguro —dijo Mina mirándolo detenidamente—. Pero parece un disfraz _de ésos_, ya sabes…

—¿De cuáles? —preguntó Serena entonces. Amy se sonrojó.

—No lo digan tan alto, por favor —pidió la peliazul, escondiéndose de las demás personas. Sentía vergüenza ajena, como siempre.

—¿De cuáaaaales? —insistió la princesa jalándole el brazo a Rei.

—¡No lo entenderías! —le reprochó la doncella con mala cara —Entonces, ¿te lo pruebas?

—No tiene caso, Yaten no me va a dejar ni salir ni de mi cuarto con eso. ¡Ya sabes que es un pesado! ¿Qué tal tú, Serena? ¿Qué diría _tu sol_ cuando te viera con esto?

La pregunta fue intencionalmente melosa y burlona.

—Estás loca, además ni me gusta el rojo…— tal vez era el momento para decirlo —oigan…

Las demás no le prestaron mucha atención, Serena las llamó una vez más, y hasta que finalmente estaban todas en casa de Rei, con sus disfraces y adoloridas de los pies por recorrer tiendas y tiendas sin sentido, se armó de valor.

—Oigan…

—Serena lleva queriendo decir algo, y nadie le hace caso —anunció Amy. Como siempre que la inteligente chica hablaba, las demás guardaron un silencio absoluto y la miraron fijamente. Sin lograr siquiera empezar, ya estaba empezando a sentir cosquillas y nerviosismo. Otra vez. Sus mejillas sonrosadas le hicieron sospechar a la intuitiva Rei y a Mina, que comenzaron a animarla para que hablara.

—Es que… bueno, el día que fui a casa de Molly… vimos una película, y entonces comenzamos a hablar de cosas… ya sabes, del Colegio y de las amigas…

—Ajá… —empezó Rei al ver que Serena no continuaba.

—Y luego… dijeron que no tenían novio todavía, yo hacía mucho que no las veía…

Mina le hizo un movimiento para que se apurara a continuar.

—¿Y luego…?

—Eh… pues, me preguntaron si tenía novio, les dije que sí y se sorprendieron cuando les dije que era Seiya Kou, no es que yo lo haya dicho antes y…

Lita comenzó a parpadear de desconcierto. Serena hablaba con rapidez y apenas se le entendía. Mina empezó a sonar los dedos contra la mesita con fuerza.

—Y que si nos llevábamos bien…

—¡Anda, cuál es el punto! —se desesperó Mina.

Pasó saliva, respiró fuerte y dijo lo más claro que pudo:

—Querían saber si yo y él ya habíamos estado…_juntos._

-—¿Qué quieres decir con…? —empezó Amy. Mina no la dejó continuar. Gritó con euforia.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¿Ese día, el que babeabas estabas pensando en eso, verdad?

A Lita se le volcó el vasito de jugo del pequeño susto, porque Mina había manoteado a su lado sin consideración.

—¡No estaba babeando! —protestó Serena, que sentía ardientes las mejillas — ¡Y no lo había pensado! ¡Yo no…!

¿Eso era lo que le pasaba? Es decir, ¿por eso deseaba que la besara todo el tiempo? ¿Y que siguiera hasta que…llegaran a algún punto interesante, donde su curiosidad fuera saciada… sentirlo encima de ella, muy cerca… y tan adentro como fuese posible?

—No me extraña nada —interrumpió Rei sus pensamientos encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—¿No van a decirme que soy una pervertida? —preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Es tu novio! —se quejó Lita arqueando las cejas.

—Y te adora —le completó Amy con tono comprensivo.

¿Amy? ¿Ella también? ¡Vaya! ¿En qué momento habían dejado de ser "unas mocosas", como Luna había dicho?

Serena, sin sentirse ahora una maniática ni un bicho raro, les contó la agradable−desagradable experiencia que había vivido con Seiya hacía poco. Como tantas veces, se habían quedado solos en aquél departamento donde todos estaban ocupados. El se había limitado a revolverle el pelo y pasarle el brazo por encima mientras veían televisión. A él le encantaban los videos musicales. Luego, una canción que siempre estaba grabada en su memoria y le fascinaba sonó. Estaba convencida de que esa era la canción de su vida, y la que dedicaría a la persona que más quisiera para siempre.

Ella le dijo que pensaba en él con esa canción, y Seiya después de sonreírle con galantería, la había besado con ternura. Sin embargo, no hacía falta que él fuese brusco para que se le encendiera todo su tembloroso cuerpo en respuesta. Sentía su peso y su calor pasando a ella, como dos personas que pretenden volverse una sola. Todo tranquilo y a la vez todo profundo.

Le había echado los brazos al cuello y él, soltando un suspiro estaba a punto de alejarse cuando ella en un gruñido trémulo, se apoyó contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Era increíble como se había olvidado de todo, de su nombre, de su existencia y de todo lo que giraba alrededor. No podía despegarse de ahí, parecía un imán indestructible que la había enganchado, impidiéndole moverse o desistir.

El se separó repentinamente para mirarla. Tenía los azules ojos nublados de deseo, y se mantenía fijo y expectante, como un cazador a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa. No habían hecho más que besarse como tantas veces, y sin embargo parecía que los dos respondían forma mucho más instantánea y tensa, le daba la impresión de que si se incitaban de repente, el resultado sería explosivo.

Fue cuando él, en vez de acercarse para besarla de nuevo, tomó las llaves del coche.

—Y… dijo que debía llevarme a mi casa —finalizó.

Mina bajó las manos, que las tenía entrelazadas de emoción, con desgana.

—¿No pasó nada? —ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza —. ¡Qué aburrido!

—Pero… sé, estoy segura de que lo deseaba —se aventuró.

A pesar de la expresión de decepción de Mina, Lita y Amy parecían muy satisfechas y contentas.

—Seiya es muy considerado —aduló Amy.

—¡Y caballeroso! —coincidió Lita.

—Vaya, veo que Yaten es muy débil —refunfuñó Mina cruzándose de brazos. Y luego agregó con preocupación —¿No creen que sea igual con otras chicas, verdad?

—¿Podemos centrarnos en el tema, por favor? —pidió Rei—. A lo mejor está esperando a que tú le digas algo, Serena.

—¿YO? —gritó.

—Pues claro. Aunque también no tiene que ser algo planeado… ¡Las cosas salen de acuerdo a las circunstancias!

Lo dijo de forma segura y convincente. Mina entrecerró sus ojos celestes.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia o qué?

Rei atajó que otro día contaría sobre ella. Serena regresó a su casa menos confundida que antes, aunque doblemente nerviosa.

.

.

.

A pesar de sus intentos por darle a Mina el beneficio de la duda con la soledad y boberías varias, Yaten no creyó en las palabras de su novia. La conocía como la palma de la mano y andaba demasiado ocupado. Ahora más que nunca, _o como siempre_, a veces pensaba con tristeza.

Debió haber renunciado a la estúpida obra. No, mejor debió haber mandado a Seiya muy lejos por su caprichoso proyecto de beneficencia. O podría insultar a todos los profesores y echarles la culpa por dejarle mucha tarea. Todos tenían la culpa menos Mina. O ninguno. Quién sabe, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que ella sería quien menos pagara las consecuencias de su ausencia.

Estaba adelgazando, y muy rápido. No se había dado cuenta porque había distintas explicaciones ante ese hecho: primeramente, la veía diario. Eso le quitaba la oportunidad de apreciar algún cambio drástico en su cuerpo. Segundo, comenzaba a hacer frío y todos usaban cazadoras y suéteres. Difícil de percibir. Y tercero y la más importante: Mina era verdaderamente hábil y persistente cuando se proponía algo.

Y si se proponía engañarlo con eso, lo lograría.

Suspiró con desagrado porque llevaba casi veinte minutos esperando a que Lita se despidiera de medio mundo en el tallar de cocina, y fue la última en salir porque las demás chicas le pidieron consejos, trucos y recetas. Movió un pie con impaciencia hasta que salió, y lo ubicó con interés.

—Yaten…

Él enfocó sus verdes ojos hasta el recipiente transparente que ella traía en las manos, con restos de flan de caramelo.

—Se ve bueno —le comentó.

—Sí que lo está, te traeré un poco a ti y a Mina mañana, ahora no tengo cómo dártelo.

—No creo que quiera comérselo —murmuró él.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Esto… no te quito mucho tiempo, a lo mejor Andrew te está esperando… —dijo mirando hacia la ventana, para comprobar si no había nadie fuera del Colegio.

Lita se puso tan roja como el color de una granada, y agitó su mano frente al rostro de él.

—¡Cómo dices eso! ¡Nosotros somos amigos! —apuró.

—¿Por eso traes una blusa nueva? —preguntó dubitativo.

El color de la muchacha aumentó. Agachó la cabeza y admitió con timidez:

—Eres demasiado observador…

—Quizá no tanto.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Al parecer Lita acababa de reaccionar del por qué Yaten había ido a buscarla a ella. Había esperado hasta que no hubiera casi ni una persona, y él sabía que los viernes (que se les permitía ir de ropa informal) nadie asistía casi a ninguna clase, excepto el taller de cocina. Lita le tenía tanta devoción a lo que le gustaba hacer, que no le importaba.

—Tengo tiempo. Dime qué sucede.

Le caía muy bien ésa chica. Siempre le había caído bien. Le parecía transparente y fácil de tratar, considerando que no se llevaba muy bien con cualquier otro individuo, y con una chica, que siempre terminaban tratando de convencerlo en salir con ellas. A Amy la trataba siempre _con pincitas_, primero, porque era una especie de talismán vigilado y protegido a toda hora por Taiki, y segundo porque ni él que era un boca floja con todo el mundo era capaz de tratar mal a ésa gentil chica. Rei le parecía una muchacha interesante, pero independiente y autoritaria que seguro tendría fricciones con él, a no ser porque las pocas veces que se veían, le parecía muy graciosa. A Serena no tenía ni ganas de mencionarla, porque le parecía desesperante, despistada y a veces hasta aburrida, pero como todo mundo hablaba maravillas de ella, y como su hermano estaba estúpidamente enamorado desde siempre de la princesa de la Luna, trataba de no ensañarse demasiado.

Lita, volviendo al caso, era muy, muy sencilla. Nunca andaba causando alboroto por nada, nunca le hacía la vida difícil a nadie, y era muy buena persona. También, era muy cercana a Mina. También Serena, pero ya se dijo por qué Yaten no la había elegido a ella.

—Se trata de Mina, ¿no?

Él asintió.

—¿No has notado algo… extraño en ella?

Lita se recargó en la pared y levantó los ojos como si tratara de recordar algo.

—Casi ya no la veo, y creo que tú tampoco. ¿Por qué no me dices que sucede de extraño?

—Creo que está de nuevo en las andadas de no comer. Ya sabes…

—Oh —Lita no necesitó que él se lo pidiera —. ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo, verdad?

—Si puedes, sí. A mí me es imposible hacerlo todo el tiempo, pero no quiero descuidarla en su totalidad. Mina es muy terca, hará o dirá cualquier cosa para confundirte. No le hagas caso. Si no la ves directamente comiendo es que no lo ha hecho.

—La conoces muy bien.

—¿Te puedo encargar eso? —pidió él nuevamente.

La sailor de Júpiter asintió sin chistar.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué haría esto? ¿Tú de verdad crees en esa estupidez de que está gorda? ¿Es que tú le has dicho eso?

—Si algo sé de todas las tonterías que Seiya pretende enseñarme, es que nunca le debes decir a una chica que está gorda —dijo con fastidio. Lita se rió con ganas.

—Seiya sabe mucho de mujeres. Cuenta conmigo.

—Gracias, Lita.

Ese día, Lita recibió una sonrisa de Yaten que normalmente nadie veía.

.

.

.

.

Serena se hallaba como lo que podría deducir estaba un gato grande en una jaula pequeña, muy pequeña. Esa jaula era el departamento de Seiya:

Bueno, oficialmente eran novios desde hace mucho tiempo. Internamente, los dos se querían como nunca. Estaban juntos, se llevaban horrores de bien y ella estaba "coladita" (como decía Mina) por él…

Y sobrehormonada también.

Dio una mínima pataleta en el piso con frustración. No podía negárselo. Lo deseaba, quería tocarlo y besarlo por todas partes, tirarlo al suelo y seguir como fuera…pero tenía que hacer algo primero: hablarlo. Respiró profundamente mientras aguardaba que él llegara. Siempre se le hacía tarde, aunque nunca demasiado. Ya se había cansado de esperar aquella ocasión, porque cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que tenía la necesidad de echarse a correr más rápido que en una carrera.

Pero no podía correr ni esconderse, porque para su mala suerte, estaba en su propia casa.

Los preparativos para el concierto de invierno resultaban agotadores. Más de una ocasión, Seiya se había quedado dormido para ir al Colegio, Taiki había llegado un par de veces tarde (para asombro de todos) e incluso Yaten había caído muy enfermo por agotamiento.

Así que, ése fin de semana Serena no podía convencerlo de ir al cine ni de pasear por la ciudad. Además quería privacidad, espacio y… bueno, pues eso.

Tomó la segunda lata de soda del refrigerador donde no había más que bebidas y un que otro postre. ¡Qué flojos eran los chicos! Aunque si ella fuera una joven soltera y famosa, tampoco tendría verduras y leche en la heladera. Seguro que no.

Ni la segunda soda hacía que la garganta le dejara de estar seca. De pronto, su corazón reaccionó de felicidad al imaginar que esa podría ser la primera vez para él también. No se lo había dicho, pero estaba segura. Y si los dos iban a tener aquella experiencia juntos, ¿de qué debía tener miedo? Era Seiya, no había nada que temer.

Tomar aquella decisión tenía un significado quizá egoísta y hasta un poco posesivo, dejar de lado en la mente las posibilidades de cuántas otras podrían haber estado en su lugar. Resultaba un alivio tener la seguridad de que él seguía siendo suyo.

"_Que sería mío desde el primer momento, porque yo —sólo yo— iba a ser la primera. La primera y la única. La primera y la única…"_

Hoy… posiblemente.

El teléfono sonó.

¿Saben como reacciona un pequeño zorrito cuando oye un cañonazo?

Igual que Serena en aquél momento. Mejor no. Podía esperar, podía planear algo bonito o hablarle a Seiya otro día, o viajar a alguna parte… o esperar a la graduación. ¿No era eso lo que hacían en las graduaciones? ¿Era tradición, no? ¿O eso sólo sucedía en las películas? Con el corazón en un puño, tomó sus cosas y salió a toda velocidad del departamento. Se apuró a caminar por el largo pasillo (que en aquél momento le parecía medía dos kilómetros o más) y pulsó el botón para bajar.

Pues sí, era muy cobarde.

Una a una las luces fueron recorriéndose hasta que sonara el usual timbre de elevador, las puertas se abrieron y aparentemente el portero estaba cambiado. Ya no le faltaban dos dientes ni tenía barriga, ni era tan bajito ni vestía con uniforme color marrón. Aparentemente, el señor había sido sustituido por un muchacho alto y atlético, de pelo muy oscuro y… ya no le faltaban dientes. Al contrario, sonrió angelicalmente al verla.

—¡Bombón!

Porque no era el portero. Era Seiya Kou.

Gimió de frustración. Todavía de pie en la entrada, el chico dio paso para alcanzarla, y ella seguía sin moverse. Parecía que de sus pies habían salido largas y gruesas raíces, y la tenían adherida a la alfombra.

—¿A dónde ibas? Te marqué para avisarte que iba subiendo…

—Eh… iba a caminar —contestó saliendo de su trance. Seiya le echó una ojeada a sus cosas, que las traía al hombro —… y a… comprarte algo de comer.

Él se recuperó enseguida.

—¡Ay, Bombón! ¿Para qué? Podemos pedir una pizza y listo.

Él se adelantó y al percibir que Serena no lo seguía se giró extrañado.

—Eh… ¿No vienes?

—¡Claro! —respondió histéricamente. Seiya parpadeó confundido, pero no preguntó nada de su raro comportamiento.

Después de cenar, Seiya se sumió en una de sus tantas pláticas sobre el ensayo de aquella tarde, le contó lo fabulosamente bien que había salido el solo de la guitarra y como el equipo había montado varias luces para armar el espectáculo, además, había efectos especiales que el mismo contratista había conseguido, y muchas fundaciones estaban haciéndoles publicidad por Internet. Le contó que se moría de hambre y como Taiki había insistido en no probar nada hasta que la despedida saliera, y que de ahí, había tenido que ir a dejar a sus hermanos y…

No entendió nada. Se había aferrado al sofá y continuaba pensando en escapar. ¡Era muy tonta! Podía quedarse y no decirle nada a Seiya. Fácil, pero no quería. Quería y no…quería tener cinco años y esperar que el hada de los dientes le trajera unas monedas, y hubiera querido comprarse algo parecido al disfraz que Mina y Rei habían visto, y que Seiya se lo viera puesto…

No se dio cuenta en que momento él le había hecho una pregunta, porque ya tenía su cara demasiado cerca y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo? Tienes cara de que no sabes ni de qué te hablo, Bombón…

—¡Claro que no! —despertó —. Todo está perfecto. Sí…todo marcha a la perfección.

—"¿Todo marcha a la perfección?" —repitió él sin comprender —Hablas… hablas raro. ¡Estás muy rara, Bombón! ¿Me quieres decir algo?

Y se sentó a su lado. Quizá demasiado cerca, porque ella ya se había recorrido unos centímetros. Su parte racional parecía reaccionar poco a poco, y debería haberlo hecho antes, porque él estaba brindándole una oportunidad que no debería desperdiciar. Trató de concentrarse y le miró a los ojos.

—Esto… ¿Dónde están Taiki y Yaten?

—Han viajado a Hokaido para la propaganda de… ¡Te lo acabo de decir! No regresarán hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana. Noche. Solos. Ellos y…ya se había vuelto a desconcentrar cuando Seiya le tomó el mentón por sorpresa.

—¿Qué te pasa?

La cercanía de su aliento le hizo olvidarse de todo lo que había planeado decir. De todos modos, ¿servían las palabras en aquellos momentos? Ojala que no, porque ella ya no sabía emplearlas. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, y también sus brazos se cerraron más en torno a su cuello mientras enterraba el rostro contra su pecho fuerte, sintiendo los músculos tensarse bajo su frente.

—Nada, no es nada.

La retuvo en un abrazo demasiado cercano, y ella quedó encantada con aquél gesto. Dios tenía que ser ahora… ¿Cómo iba a escapar, y arruinar aquél momento?

Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, evidentemente mucho más anchos que los suyos, y las reposó ahí, sin atreverse a decir nada más. Seiya, completamente extrañado no sabía que pensar. Había visto actitudes curiosas en Serena en los últimos días. Parecía escaparse de él. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Que él recordase no, y parecía realmente que no, porque estaba con él como siempre. ¿Qué había cambiado entonces?

Pero se veía encantadora. Como siempre, es más, más que otras veces. No era la ropa… ¿qué era?

Sin darle tiempo de emitir una respuesta lo besó. Obligándolo a retroceder para no perder el equilibro, porque la cabeza había empezado a darle vueltas como si estuviera subido en una ruleta rusa. Recargó su pecho contra él, sintiendo las diferencias. Aunque había que reconocer que eran unas maravillosas diferencias.

Serena condujo las manos hasta su abdomen, y las metió debajo de su camiseta. Los músculos debajo de ella se tensaron instantáneamente mientras sentía su piel resbalar con facilidad. Tampoco pudo evitar soltar un gemido suave, muy suave, cuando la princesa comenzó a recorrer su cuello con un camino de besos, descubriendo el encanto de aquella sensación. Ella no continuó, porque sus muñecas fueron momentáneamente apresadas.

—Mejor no sigas —dijo él entrecortadamente —. No quiero… hacer algo de lo que podamos arrepentirnos.

Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, y se miraron a los ojos con intensidad. Serena estaba muy seria. Era extraño verla con aquella expresión decidida y callada, pero eso no aminoraba para nada el sonrojo que se cargaba. Él debería estar igual, porque ya sentía que necesitaba una ducha helada.

—Oye, Seiya… ¿No querías que te diera a ti la oportunidad de demostrarme que éramos más que buenos amigos? ¿No fuiste tú… quien quiso que fuéramos novios?

—Sí —admitió él más sonrojado ahora.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué ahora que tenemos la… oportunidad de dejar de comportarnos como buenos amigos con algunos privilegios, quieres echarte para atrás?

¿Echarse para atrás? ¡El no se estaba echando para atrás! El tenía otras razones… otros motivos.

—Pero…yo creí…bueno…pensé que querrías esperar.

—¿Esperar para qué? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—Pues… no sé, a que estuvieras preparada —soltó sin querer. ¿Para qué decirlo ahora, que eran tan jóvenes y no sabían ni que iba a pasar el día de mañana? Apenas habían logrado disipar dudas y confusiones, era demasiado pronto.

—Quiero correr el riesgo —se aventuró ella, tan avergonzada y roja que apenas podía sostenerle la mirada —. Quiero darte todo lo que tengo, si al principio no empecé a quererte como se debe. ¡Ahora es distinto! Ahora te amo de verdad, y te estoy pidiendo por favor que no rechaces esta oportunidad que nos estamos dando a los dos…

Seiya estaba más que por decir atónito. Atónito probablemente de felicidad, pero atónito al fin y al cabo. Si tratara de traducir aquellas palabras al lenguaje masculino era eso: Serena estaba teniendo la iniciativa para llegar a _ése punto_, y él…él no sería quien estropeara su propio sueño por una duda más. Fue cuando lo decidió, y sus manos subieron por la angosta espalda de ella, en una caricia que significaba muchas cosas:

—¿De verdad… quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Ella asintió, aunque llena de pánico por un nuevo rechazo, lo resistió hasta el final. No esperó más, sus labios fueron callados por un beso por parte de él, que le hicieron casi ahogar un grito de emoción porque acababa de convencerlo. Las cosas estaban claras y… iban a suceder. Y Serena no podía ser más feliz que nadie al saberlo.

Todo era tan increíble que Seiya no podía dejar de repetirme que estaba soñando, y temía despertar en cualquier momento, sabiendo que nada había sido real. Temía que, de un segundo a otro, abriera los ojos y se encontrara en algún otro lugar, sin Serena encima de él, diciéndole las cosas que le decía o besándolo con tanto cariño. Permitiéndole obtener de ella todo lo que estaba en sus manos darle… Dejando que la amara justo como quería, y como aprendería a amar esa noche imposible.

Tan pronto como liberó sus muñecas, sus delicadas manos habían vuelto a acariciarlo enfermizamente por debajo de la camiseta, arrancándole suspiros que nadie más que ella oiría nunca, estaba seguro. Mientras tanto, él correspondía aquel gesto subiendo cada vez más por la piel descubierta de su espalda, maravillándose con aquel tacto tan suave.

De reojo, Seiya se deshizo del nudo que sujetaba la delgada blusa floreada de Serena. No se la habría puesto a propósito, ¿O sí? Bueno, y si sí, ¿qué? De todos modos ya no tenía cordura para pensar correctamente. La prenda salió con una facilidad asombrosa, y bueno… él ya la había visto en traje de baño muchas veces pero… esto era diferente. Antes de pensar demasiado, ya se había metido en una pelea a muerte con los broches de ésa porquería que se ponían las chicas. ¿Por qué no podía quitárselo? ¿De qué demonios servía anotar miles de touchdown, derribar a tipos del doble de su talla y cantar frente a miles de personas, si no podría deshacerse de un estúpido broche de sujetador?

Serena pareció notar la batalla que su novio trataba de librar. Sentía sus manos nada hábiles en su espalda, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Se necesitaba el cromosoma indicado para eso, por supuesto. Ella le quito la dificultad al asunto cuando sin problema, desabrochó en una maniobra de dos segundos la lencería. Seiya frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo hacían para ponerse esa basura todo el tiempo?

La pregunta fue disipada cuando la basura cayó al suelo. Ella enterró el rostro en su cuello.

—Bombón… —le llamó con suavidad —. No me digas que ahora tienes vergüenza…

Apenas pudo verle el rostro coloreadísimo de carmín, y él podía sentir (además de obvias formas) los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Las chicas eran muy extrañas. Apenas hacía unos minutos estaba usando sus ocultas maniobras de seducción femeninas, y ahora parecía tener miedo de él.

—Me gustaría saber como te sentirías si fueras el único… _así._

No pudo evitarlo, el sonrojo de Serena quedó en el olvido para el que él había adquirido al bajar la mirada.

—Vaya…

—¡No es justo! —lloriqueó Serena aferrándose más a él. Rodó los ojos con sarcasmo.

—No es como si no me vayas a ver…

La princesa pasó saliva con ruido y dejó de reclamar. Aflojó la presión de sus brazos y los apartó hasta que se deshizo del jersey. La verdad, siempre había deseado quitarle ése uniforme. Era… bueno, era increíble.

—¿Te sigo pareciendo una…niña? —aventuró. Seiya la miró muy serio.

—Tu cuerpo no es el de una niña, pero te comportas igual que una. Y eso me gusta… mucho. Demasiado, Bombón.

—¿De veras?

La respuesta fue un beso ansioso de parte de él que se prolongó más fuerte de que hubieran llegado jamás. Serena apenas podía respirar, pero no quería despegarse. Estaba incondicionalmente entregada, y se lo haría saber de todas las formas que le fueran posibles. Se devoraron un largo rato, y tanto él como ella intentaron grabar a fuego cada imagen que sucedía segundo a segundo, parecía un sueño. Delirante y delicioso.

Con el corazón bombeándole fuerte dentro del pecho, se recostaron y los restos de ropa quedaron en el olvido. Se alegraban de eso, porque podría ser mucho, mucho tiempo el que no necesitaran de esos estorbos por ahora. Serena estaba completamente noqueada de deseo, no recordaba jamás haberse sentido de esa forma. Parecía que la sangre se había convertido en lava en cada una de sus extremidades, concentrándose en el vientre de pronto. Aquella nueva sensación era insoportable y maravillosa, y así, supo que estaba en el lugar indicado.

Seiya, por su parte todavía no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando de verdad, porque esa belleza no le parecía real. La frágil figura de Serena daba la impresión de poder esfumarse en el momento en que la tocara, como si fuera una ilusión. Notó como sus manos se deslizaban entre los dos, no había nada que preguntar ni por qué pedir permiso. Ella le pertenecía, estaba seguro de eso. Y él… pues él lo era desde hacía mucho tiempo. Quizá desde antes de que lo supiera.

—¿Confías en mí, Bombón?

—Siempre.

No cabía duda, ella lo conocía demasiado bien. Acababa de percibir cierta preocupación y miedo en su voz, y ella se esforzó por contestarle con toda la seguridad que pudo. No estaba mintiendo, desde antes de que fuesen incluso amigos, ella había depositado su confianza años atrás, cuando nadie más la tenía.

Aquel momento crucial, en el que entró, Serena arqueó su cuerpo como respuesta, ahogando un pequeño grito sobre su hombro. A pesar de que él había tratado de ahorrarle tanto dolor como pudiera, había sido inevitable y normal. Inconscientemente, enterró sus uñas en la espalda, haciéndolo emitir un quejido ronco. Miró sus ojos empañados y se mordió el labio inferior, listo para retirarse pero…

—Es la canción…

El le miró nuevamente. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Acababa de ser un completo bruto, acababa de causarle únicamente dolor y ella… ¿Estaba hablando de una canción que tenía puesta en el sistema de audio?

—Bombón, yo…

—Es esa, Seiya…la canción que te dije. ¿Te acuerdas?

Sus ojos seguían llorosos, pero sonreía. Serena estaba realmente loca. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar la melodía de la que le había hablado hace un tiempo, cuando se la dedicó.

—Es… es cierto.

Sin darle tiempo para quejarse o disculparse, lo besó con ferocidad. Seiya se olvidó momentáneamente de su estupidez, pero luego lo comprendió. Serena lo había distraído con aquél gesto, y le había dado entender que estaba bien. Que todo estaba bien…acariciándole los hombros, los brazos y la espalda…y más aún, que no se detuviera. Pero aún así, ¡El quería saber si se encontraba bien!

—Te amo, Seiya.

La culpa desapareció. Ella estaba deseándolo, y era lo suficientemente madura y consciente para soportar el precio de aquella experiencia. Fue cuando se vio cubierto por una sensación de placer indescriptible, que viajó por su columna repartiendo descargas eléctricas por todos los rincones de su ser.

Serena por su lado, dejó atrás la punzada de dolor que acababa de recibir. Sintió como su algo la atravesara, y en minutos, fue desapareciendo, amoldándose dentro de ella sintiendo únicamente un cosquilleo que molestaba, pero gustaba a la vez. Al final, no resultó tan complicado acostumbrarse. Cada uno de los suspiros que él emitía arriba de ella fueron guiándola para volverse un poquito más audaz, recorriendo con sus manos la piel caliente de él, mientras ella misma se quejaba entrecortadamente.

La placentera sensación comenzó a volverse una tortura. Seiya se movía de forma acompasada, pero ya no era suficiente. Dentro de ella parecía explotar una fuente de calor y humedad que ya no podía controlar, la única forma que encontraba era desahogándose, y comenzó a suspirar muy fuerte, sintiendo la piel de él erizarse.

Seiya se sintió demasiado pesado para continuar recargándose en sus brazos, por lo que se dejó caer lentamente sobre ella, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos literalmente, y un montón de besos fueron repartidos por su garganta, mentón, mejillas y boca. Había que decir que escuchar gemir leve o fuertemente a Serena en su oído comenzaba a volverlo realmente loco, el roce constante con su piel, las caricias que le daba y la realidad de aquella situación, no creía hacerle aguantar mucho más.

Algún tiempo después, ambos estaban ya completamente familiarizados con aquel ardor intenso, con la sensación de la piel del otro, con cada uno de los contornos que podían tocarse. Y todo esto sin atreverse a romper la unión, que estaba resultando ser tan deliciosa desde el momento en que comenzaran a moverse al mismo tiempo, acompasando pasos y sensaciones. Y sentimientos.

El calor del otro era tan envolvente que lo único que podían pensar era en querer más, querían que no se acabara nunca, y que cada segundo se volviera más y más intenso que el anterior.

Serena captó el sabor de los labios de él, esparciéndose por todo su cuello y a lo largo de su pecho. ¿Dónde había quedado la terrible vergüenza de hacía unos días, o cuando le quitó la blusa? Seguro que se había quedado tirada con la misma ropa. ¡Rayos! Cómo estaba disfrutando aquello… ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir sin sentirlo fundirse junto con ella? ¿En qué momento había seguido el instinto de rodear sus caderas de ésa forma con las piernas?

Fue cuando él dejó de entretenerse con su delantera y la miró a los ojos, lleno de matices azulados, las mejillas encendidas y la misma sonrisa fanfarrona que siempre había tenido.

—Te gusta, ¿eh?

Hubiera querido decirle que era un idiota, pero a decir verdad no había forma de negar lo contrario. Le dedicó únicamente un puchero de reproche que desapareció cuando él empujó con mucha más fuerza, haciéndola gritar sin darse cuenta. Para él fue más o menos contraproducente, porque efectivamente el haberle querido sorprender a su novia había tenido también un efecto en él, arrancándole un alarido tortuoso en cada vaivén que emitía su cuerpo. Comenzaba a entumecérsele el cuerpo pero no de cansancio, apoyó los brazos cuando sintió la mano de Serena aferrarse a la suya. Su expresión era verdaderamente sublime. Tan entregada…tan…ella.

Y como nada puede durar para siempre, y sabiendo que no iban a aguantar demasiado, apoyó sus caderas contra ella y se adentró tan rápido y profundamente como pudo, haciendo que ella jadeara y se retorciera una y otra vez…

—Seiya…

.

Sintiéndose tanto como humanamente se puede sentir a alguien.

Dos veces.

.

Con sus manos cerrándose con más fuerza todavía…

Tres veces.

.

La sensación de vértigo intenso y la descarga de adrenalina, de alivio y de enloquecido placer habían sido similares a lo que alguien debía sentir si se tiraba desde un onceavo piso, se dijo él. Tan desenfrenado. Tan intenso. Tan increíble.

Serena por su lado, perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio por primera vez. Con el millón de estallidos por todo el cuerpo y la nebulosa luz blanca que le inundó la mente y luego le dejó sumergida en un pozo de oscuridad insondable y maravilloso.

Ambos quedaron temblando, notando la piel sensible al mínimo roce y los músculos contrayéndose y aflojándose continuamente, como si no se decidieran.

Y el silencio final.

.

.

.

.

**Canción Recomendada: Creo en ti-Reik.**

.

AHHHHHHHHHHH sonrojo MILLLLLLLL. Les gustó? joder, espero que sí. Bueno, oficialmente sé que todos anhelaban este momento, así que, ahí está. Lamento mucho si esperaban algo más elaborado pero primero: no SE escribir lemon... como pueden ver, segundo: es su primera vez! no esperaban algo tipo porno, verdad? Son unos adolescentes y en realidad no pueden saber mucho del asunto...como pueden ver, este capítulo es un SxS casi en su totalidad. Quería regalarle a esta parejita más, mucho más de lo que les he dado. Los demás andan por ahi, pero creo que Serena y Seiya merecían este momento. Mucho más me enfoqué en Serena porque vamos! es la prota xD, y quería desmenuzar sus pensamientos en torno a lo que le iba a pasar. También quise que fuera ella quien tomase la iniciativa, ya que Seiya aunque se las gaste de muy sabiondo es un inocentón. Ama y desea a Serena con todo, pero no creo que se hubiera atrevido a proponerle "algo". Así pues, espero que de verdad les haya gustado, que lo hayan entendido y espero sobre todo que me DIGAN qué les pareció. Por favor, por favorcito. Sé que soy mala por actualizar cada año bisiesto, pero quiero agradecer a todas mis amigas que me han seguido desde hacía dos años, y que siguen haciéndolo. Saben que contestaré sus dudas y opiniones con mucho gusto.

Quiero dedicar, especialmente éste capítulo a mi amiga **Thaliztar**, porque me ayudó mucho con la parte que me daba pena escribir, y me ha apoyado infinitamente. TKM amiga :D

Xoxoxo,

Kay.


	29. Es sacrificio

**El amor es…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

******Canción recomendada: "Almost Here" by Delta Goodrem & Bryan McFadden.**

**.  
**

_**"La vida es una lucha y un tormento. Decepción, amor y sacrificio, llenos de atardeceres de oro negro y de tormentas"**_

_**Sir Laurence Olivier**_

.

**"****Es sacrificio"**

.

La verdad, muy pocos se atreven a llevar esta acción a cabo. El egoísmo en los tiempos modernos, nos hace pensar en nosotros mismos. Todo el tiempo, a todas horas. Trabajas para ti, estudias para ti, compras para ti, das… para obtener algo a cambio. Para ti. Aconsejas para que tú seas mejor consejero, das para que seas más generoso. Intervienes para ser el que tiene la razón. Recibes para ser más agradecido. ¿En qué momento, te has deshecho de algo, para siempre y entregárselo a otra persona? En qué instante decides ya no ser egoísta, y renunciar a algo que creías muy importante y valioso… ¿Por qué lo otro vale mucho más? No es fácil, no cualquiera lo hace. No cualquiera lo toma en cuenta. No a todos les importa.

¿Para qué o quién te sacrificarías?

¿Te deshaces de tu instinto de supervivencia, o aquello que te costó tanto trabajo, lágrimas y esfuerzo conseguir? ¿Obtienes la recompensa que esperabas?

.

.

.

Lo primero que captó fue que comenzaba a despertar. Los ojos no los sentía pesados como de costumbre, pero fuera del descanso habitual por dormir más de lo permitido, le dolía todo el cuerpo. No era incómodo ni ningún martirio, era un dolor de músculo como si hubiera corrido un día antes en la clase de deportes. Todo le parecía extraño y ajeno: la textura de la sábana y la temperatura del lugar. No había maullidos de gato ni sonidos de la licuadora en la cocina, ni Sammy corriendo por las escaleras en busca de los libros... ni olía a café recién hecho.

No estaba en su casa. _Obviamente_.

Un sobresalto le vino y entendió donde se encontraba. La cercanía de alguien más que desprendía calor la hizo reaccionar, y se giró.

Seiya estaba profundamente dormido todavía. Una de sus manos estaba reposada en su abdomen, y sus rasgos estaban muy suavizados y calmados. Seiya parecía casi un niño bueno.

_Su_ niño bueno.

Se sonrojó al comprender que nunca había creído tener pensamientos ligeramente posesivos como los tenía últimamente; pero es que también las cosas habían cambiado demasiado.

No quiso despertarlo. Quitó la mano que le impedía moverse con facilidad y la depositó con cuidado sobre el colchón. En el momento, Seiya se acomodó solo. Serena se escabulló entre las sábanas y después de considerarlo unos minutos, se puso lo primero que encontró en el armario de él: un jersey de fútbol que le quedaba enorme y que sin duda podría utilizarlo como un vestido corto. La luz de la estancia era mucho más fuerte; tardó en acostumbrarse a la nueva atmósfera. Las tripas le gruñeron y corrió a la cocina como una niña a media noche, a asaltar el refrigerador y la alacena.

No había nada decente. Pudo sacar frascos de mermelada y crema de cacao y se puso a hornear unas tostadas. Sólo hacía falta bajar la palanca del tostador: podía cumplir con esa tarea sin que le quedaran feas.

Beber el jugo fresco le hizo despertarse mucho más, y comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sonrojándose por millonésima vez en esa semana, con cada imagen que se le venía a la cabeza. Bueno, había sido bastante para un día, ¿no? Era más que una idea burda sobre perder la virginidad. Había compartido algo demasiado íntimo, que significaba muchas cosas con él. No era el acto de la desnudez en sí, (y tenía que admitir que había sido una de las mejores partes) era mucho más.

Acababa de descubrir que le encantaba el cuerpo de su novio esa misma noche. El tono de su piel, las curvas que hacían los músculos en los brazos, el pecho, y… bueno, en todas partes. No era una masa artificial de musculatura; en realidad, era más bien delgado, pero lo que tenía era más que suficiente como para alegrarle la vista a cualquiera. O como para que le entraran unas ganas locas de pasar los dedos por aquella superficie tersa, igual que lo había hecho ella, o cubrirla de besos para ver si sabía tan bien al tacto con los labios y la lengua que con los ojos.

Honestamente, no había pensado que hacer el amor podría ser algo como eso. Claro, había imaginado que sería una experiencia bastante agradable, placentera si se prefiere, porque la gente hablaba de que querer hacerlo todo el tiempo, e incluso había algunos desesperados por el mundo cuya única obsesión era un poco de eso… Y, vaya... ahora no le extrañaba tanto. La verdad, si siempre que se tuviera sexo la experiencia resultara tan perfecta e increíble como había sido su caso.

Sabía certeramente que era algo para recordarse, pero no imaginaba ni en un millón de años que se pudiera sentir algo así a tantos niveles. Era algo casi poético y espiritual, en cada movimiento, en cada palabra... en cada susurro y en cada caricia, impregnado todo de un sentimiento indestructible.

Había una diferencia, una conexión que marcaba un antes y un después. Un vínculo que esperaba fuera el aliciente para nunca poder separarse.

Y lo más alucinante era que... ¡El sentía lo mismo!

Un ruido inesperado le hizo dar un respingo de susto y en seguida lo siguiente que supo es que Yaten estaba frente a ella, con una maleta en las manos y mirándola como varias veces lo había hecho: como si fuera un ser de otra especie.

—Eh... ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cocina? —preguntó con su acostumbrada desconfianza.

En segundos, Serena comenzó a evaluar el duelo de la evasión. ¿Qué le iba a contestar? Las manos empezaron a sudarle en frío y estaba segura de que se había puesto más roja que un pimiento.

—Eh... yo... ¡Estoy haciendo tostadas! ¿Quieres una? —preguntó temblorosamente. Era sin duda la respuesta más tonta que pudo haber dado, además de que dio la impresión de sonar como comercial de TV. Yaten parpadeó, miró el plato y encaró una ceja.

—Me refería a qué haces en mi cocina a las siete de la mañana...

—Esto...

Al instante, se fijó en lo que traía puesto. Los ojos de los dos se encontraron y él puso mala cara, quizá maldiciendo el haber empleado mal las palabras y preguntar algo que resultaba demasiado obvio.

—No me expliques nada. No me importa —se adelantó, y tomó una de las latas de jugo que Serena antes había sacado del refrigerador y tomó sus cosas.

—Esto... ¡Yaten!

—Serena, de verdad... cuando digo que no me importa no es cortesía. _De veras_ que no me interesa.

Cada palabra la pronunció clara y pausadamente.

—Bueno es que... también es tu casa y... —tartamudeó ella, bajando la vista.

La interrumpió entonces:

—Créeme, no eres la primera _huésped_ aquí —dijo directamente, y se escabulló hasta el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios.

Serena se quedó ahí, con la lata fría de jugo en la mano un rato. Ya la tenía adormecida, y reaccionó soltándola. Yaten no tenía tacto para nada, y al mismo tiempo evitaba cualquier exceso de información que lo incomodara. ¡Vaya! Se estaba refiriendo a Mina, ¿no? Taiki era demasiado serio y...

Vale, oficialmente ya era lo de antes.

Prefiriendo no pensar más en el asunto de la moral, la adolescencia y todo lo que le abochornaba y confundía, regresó al cuarto de Seiya. Sentía que se encontraba mucho más a salvo en aquél lugar. Si Taiki era quien llegaba no iba a poder mirarlo a la cara, de eso estaba muy, muy segura.

El lugar seguía medio oscuro y se adentró en él con un plato lleno de tostadas y los dejó en la mesa del costado. Se quedó mirándolo unos minutos más, (y hubiera querido quedarse más tiempo) pero era estrictamente necesario. Ahora que había despertado del sueño completamente, debía encarar la realidad. La realidad de que, por mucho que fuera una chica grande y capaz de quedarse a dormir con un chico, no se mandaba sola y seguramente las cosas no serían fáciles de resolver en su casa.

—Seiya, despierta...

Lo sacudió ligeramente de un hombro, y él agotado y perezoso, la ignoró.

—Seiya, por favor... —insistió ella jalándolo un poco más fuerte —. Tengo tostadas, ¿ves? ¡Despierta!

El murmuró algo sin sentido y finalmente abrió los ojos. Trató de asimilar la noción del tiempo y del espacio y la miró completamente confundido.

—¿Bombón? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Serena soltó una risilla. Esperó los segundos pertinentes, y antes de que ella tuviera que explicarle casi lo que había pasado, se ruborizó.

—Ah, ya...

—Las tostadas —indicó ella mecánicamente, para ocultar su vergüenza.

El se enderezó y la miró con sospecha, para después, preguntarle con un dejo de preocupación:

—Bombón, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te... duele nada?

—Estoy bien —respondió rodando los ojos, evidentemente no había olvidado sus dudas de ayer y el motivo por el que casi echaba a perder la increíble noche que habían pasado juntos. Incluso tuvo que ser un poco tramposa —. Es normal... creo. Bueno no, estoy segura que es normal. ¡Me encuentro perfectamente! Ahora, come.

Seiya no se convenció del todo, pero tomó una de las tostadas y le dio una mordida enorme, que la dejó por la mitad.

—Me puse esto... ¿Está bien? No tenía otra cosa...

—Te queda bien —indicó de forma amistosa después de haber pasado el bocado. Luego hizo a un lado el plato y se abalanzó sobre ella, capturándola de la cintura y haciendo que los dos se cayeran sobre la cama, frente a frente. Él con los codos apoyados sobre la superficie del colchón —. Gracias, Bombón.

Tardó algunos segundos, pero poco a poco comenzó a formársele a ella una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía a qué se refería Seiya y lejos de tratar de transmitir aquél gesto de agradecimiento, comprensión y ternura, comenzaba a acalorarse nuevamente, con la cercanía de su cuerpo semi desnudo. Sus labios comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello y marcó un camino de besos hasta su mentón, para finalmente besarla. Ella correspondió, amoldándose al caudal de sensaciones que volvía a tener.

Y a pesar de que en vez de comerse las tostadas, Seiya había preferido desayunar _algo más_, un chispazo de racionalidad apareció entre tanto cosquilleo. Su casa... padres... _problemas._

—Seiya, mis papás van a dejar de adorarte si no me marcho ahora. Te lo juro que sí.

La indicación fue muy efectiva. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a la ducha.

.

.

.

¡Cómo odiaba la literatura!

En realidad la literatura no tenía tanto que ver. Se sentía envuelta en una densa capa de humo, tóxica y desesperante. El profesor Nakaode, que era un hombre de complexión gruesa y un poco calvo, tenía ese tipo de actitud que desesperaba a Mina de las personas. Calmo, gordo y lento. Tal como sentía los minutos pasar. Uno a uno.

─_Otelo habla de sus celos con Emilia, quien niega toda culpa por parte de Desdémona. Entra ésta, y también rechaza toda sospecha de Otelo. Él se va, y Yago le dice a Emilia que la excitación de Otelo está causada por sus responsabilidades de mando._

¡Qué tontería! Ella no sería ni escritora ni crítica de novelas. Ni de nada que tuviera que ver con esa rama profesional. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que cursar esa optativa? Qué molesto era tener que pasar con créditos extra, las horas que invertía con gran ahínco en el gimnasio.

─_Yago, con insinuaciones, aumenta los celos de Otelo, quien sufre un ataque. Yago hace que Otelo se esconda para observar su conversación con Casio, llevada por él malignamente._

¡Y qué hambre tenía!

─Señorita Aino, ¿Me puede decir a qué se refiere el autor con este acto?

Mina levantó los ojos, y el profesor se veía en doble. Parpadeó, lo enfocó con precisión y trató de asimilar la pregunta. Estaban leyendo una obra clásica, de la cual ella sabía absolutamente lo mismo que traía en el estómago desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Nada.

─Yo…

─Señorita Aino, ¿Está usted de acuerdo con el párrafo que leí hace unos segundos?

El profesor captó al instante la desconcentración de la rubia. Ella le echó un vistazo al libro abierto, rogando que no llevara demasiado avance, y al menos estuviera en la página correcta.

─¿Exactamente sobre qué quiere que opine? ─ se zafó ella. Varias cabezas de la clase se giraron para mirarla con curiosidad.

─Bueno, ¿Usted cree que la actitud de Otelo y el sacrificio de su amada es normal?

─Pues…

─Es un hombre grosero, informal y muy egocéntrico. Y Desdémona está perdidamente enamorada de él ─se refirió entonces al grupo en general ─. Cree usted, señorita Aino… ¿Qué Otelo tiene suficientes cualidades como para estar en el corazón de la frágil Desdémona?

Mina cerró los ojos con fuerza y enfocó de nuevo. Trató de hablar con fluidez:

─Bueno… creo que algo le vio para estar tan prendada de él…

─Quizá al principio. ¿Pero qué hay de las intrigas de Yago y los otros? ¿No cree usted que es muy ingenuo al tragarse todo?

La pregunta del docente llegó demasiado pronto. Mina comenzaba a perder el hilo de las cosas, como siempre últimamente.

─Pues… parece ser que Otelo no es muy de fiar. Pero con ella es diferente, ¿no? ─ siguió Mina tratando de recordar lo poco que había leído el día anterior, antes de quedarse dormida con el libro en la cama ─. Están perdidamente enamorados a su manera y Desdémona es muy condescendiente con él. Siempre lo sigue a todas partes, a pesar de que él… bueno, a él no le interesa mucho lo que ella piensa… es muy egoísta y...ella se sacrifica mucho por todo.

─¡Exacto! Me parece que había idealizado un poco al buen Otelo, Aino. ¿Qué me dice de la actitud de la heroína? ¿Piensa que es cosa del pasado o seguimos viviendo en una sociedad así de sacrificada?

─Eh… no… no llegué a esa parte.

En todo el salón se escucharon risas, que después fueron opacadas por el sonido del timbre.

─Vale, dejemos a la señorita Aino en paz. Chicos, el examen es el jueves. Por favor hagan algo de sus vidas y repasen.

Mina guardó sus cosas con pesadez, cuando se percató, el profesor ya le llamaba con la mano. Genial, lo que necesitaba… otro sermón.

─Leeré sin falta el…

─No le iba a hablar del libro, Aino. ¿Qué tiene? Está más pálida que una vela y se le ve muy delgada.

El regaño fue suplantado por lo que parecía una lección de vida y puso su escudo protector antes que aquello tomara un gran curso.

─Tiene razón, me estresa mucho entrar a la facultad. Usted sabe que no soy muy buena alumna.

─¿De veras? Siempre entra corriendo a todas las clases, la oigo cantar por los pasillos y tiene como amigos a los dos estudiantes más brillantes del Colegio. Veo como se toca el estómago y las expresiones de dolor que hace. No se burle de mí.

A través de esos gruesos lentes de aumento, la mirada evaluativa del profesor la incomodó. Claro, no lo suficiente como para decir la verdad.

─Profe, en serio… estoy muy cansada. Póngame el castigo para que pueda irme a casa a… cenar.

El hombre chistó los labios, dándole por su lado.

─Bien. Primero, quiero que te leas la obra. La puedes encontrar interesante ─ declaró, para comenzar a meter sus cosas en un portafolios de cuero café.

─No me gustan los libros ─se empeñó.

─Bueno, hay algunos que pueden identificarnos. ¿Sabes realmente en qué termina la historia del celoso Otelo y la débil Desdémona?

No supo por qué, pero de pronto se agitó.

─No… pero imagino que no es agradable.

─La vida, señorita Aino, no es agradable. Si uno no sabe qué camino correcto seguir, en quien confiar, o qué decisiones tomar, su vida se vuelve una tragedia. Shakespeare tiene ese don, de mostrarnos a sus personajes muy verosímiles. Se sorprendería…

─Vale. Me leo el libro ─e hizo todo lo posible por simular interés en la conversación ─. ¿Qué debo entregar o…?

─Nada. Sólo léalo.

─Pero… ¿cómo sabrá que en verdad lo hice? ─preguntó Mina con confusión.

─Le aseguro que me daré cuenta ─declaró el profesor, para después guiñarle un ojo y dejarla en aquél salón, que ahora estaba vacío.

Lo que sea, al menos las clases se habían terminado.

Saliendo al pasillo, se despabiló cuando sin darse cuenta ya había sido capturada su mano con un agarre muy firme, y enfocó la vista hacia unos ojos que siempre tendría en mente. Aunque el cansancio y la apatía estuvieran presentes. Siempre.

—Yaten…

—Es para que no huyas… de nuevo —dijo él al percatarse que Mina ahora miraba sus manos. Ella apretó mucho más fuerte.

—No voy a huir.

El pasillo central estaba despejado. Todos hacían presencia en el auditorio para la organización del festival de Halloween y el concurso de disfraces. ¿Serían más de las cinco? Mina le miró con extrañeza al recordar la hora.

—Según yo, hace rato deberías estar en el ensayo.

Yaten carraspeó.

—Si bueno… creo que hoy _debo_ llegar tarde.

Mina se sorprendió sinceramente. No recordaba algún día en el que él hubiera faltado o retrasarse a un ensayo. Hacía mucho tiempo de eso, cuando comenzaban a salir y ella lo sonsacaba regularmente para quedarle mal a Hikawa y quedarse con ella. Pero eso era cuando la obra era un proyecto, y no se había hecho la productora tan famosa y exitosa. Advirtiendo lo que se avecinaba, comenzó a ponerse incómoda. Quizá Yaten lo notó, porque se acercó mucho y le susurró mirándole a los ojos:

—Creo que de más está decirte que sabes lo que… siento por ti.

El efecto fue inmediato. Su corazón saltó de pronto, en un espasmo. ¿Acababa de tener una emoción que la había sacado de su escabrosa mente? Bueno, normalmente Yaten tenía un efecto parecido en ella. Sonrió con un sonrojo evidente, pero sin emocionarse del todo.

Pero él estaba muy serio y se acercó mucho más, quedando a un palmo de distancia..

—Quiero recordártelo —le dijo, y puso una de sus manos sobre su cuello, enterrándola en la dorada melena —. Te amo.

Mina se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de despegar la vista de sus ojos, con las mariposas que habían estado dormidas también, despertarse de repente y logró responder.

—También y-…

—Como eres —interrumpió él con seguridad. Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, mientras Mina luchaba con comprender aquella frase, que no lograba procesar su cerebro. Luego de varios intentos, y aunque ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse; lo comprendió. Sabía a qué se refería Yaten. Y si sabía a qué se refería era porque sospechaba tremendamente sus nuevos hábitos, que para él eran jugar con lumbre.

Suspiró, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, y respondió:

—Yo también te amo _como eres_.

—Si es necesario te lo diré todos los días, todo el tiempo… pero… no quiero que lo olvides, Mina. ¿De acuerdo?

Y Yaten podría haber sido un poco más detallista en expresar lo que quería decirle. ¡Con un demonio que sí! Pero él no era así. Aquello ya le había costado bastante trabajo, mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás, aún ante Mina, no era algo que disfrutara hacer. Pero lo valía, lo valía para que estuvieran bien, y no se hiciera ideas tontas en la cabeza.

¡Qué hubiera dado con hacerla cambiar de opinión con aquel gesto!

Mina tenía la mano inmóvil sobre uno de sus hombros, y con una ligera frustración, arrugó el cuello de la camisa de él.

—Sí, mi amor… ya lo sé.

Yaten trató de relajarse. Aquello comenzaba a parecer un regaño, y cuando eso sucedía, Mina se defendía a rebeldía total. Así que recobró su actitud optimista y propuso:

—Estaba pensando que mañana podríamos ir por ese par de botas cafés de la tienda del centro. Pasar por ti temprano y… pasear o lo que quieras.

Mina le devolvió la mirada, completamente incrédula.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Pues claro.

—¿Tú te acuerdas de cómo son los zapatos que quiero comprar? —inquirió de nuevo, atónita y divertida.

—A veces —admitió refunfuñando —. ¿Qué te parece? Antes podríamos… ir a comer algo a ese… lugar italiano que te gusta.

Bien. Aquello cuadraba. La cautela con la que formuló la invitación y el recordatorio de que la quería y… demonios. Inmediatamente en su mente, se formó un duelo:

Había dos voces. La primera que era impaciente, jovial y amorosa, le decía que era una estúpida por decir un _no_. Que Yaten había dejado seguramente el fin de semana algún evento importante, le había cancelado a Seiya los planes y se había dado un agarrón mortal con el insoportable Hikawa para estar con ella todo el día. Le preocupaba y se lo demostraba, a pesar de que para él siempre era un reto lograr algo como esto. Sacrificaba muchas cosas. Tiempo. Sentimientos. Por ellos. Podría pasársela increíble y saciarse de él hasta hartarse, como había querido desde hacía mucho…

La otra voz, que era de tono afectado e imperativo, le ordenaba que no fuera estúpida, pero por otras razones. Apenas, en la mañana, el resultado de la báscula le había sorprendido tanto y maravillosamente, que se puso a dar saltos de felicidad contenida. Los últimos días de la semana habían sido honestamente de los peores de su supervivencia. Literalmente. Con dolores que eran casi imposibles de aguantar por las madrugadas en el estómago, y otros peores por la mañana en la cabeza. Sin embargo, todo eso había valido la pena: ¡Números bajos! Números bajos y la euforia se le subía a la cabeza. Le decía que se calmara, que no se dejara llevar por el corazón, porque por hacerlo una vez, había regresado a ser la gorda que tanto odiaba ser. El sacrificio tenía su recompensa, y estaba a punto de perderla por _tonterías_. Una comida en un restaurante italiano sin duda era una tontería.

Lo abrazó y ya tenía la vista húmeda de angustia, pero no dejó que la viera. Él se quedó muy quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Mina cerró los ojos. Decisiones… decisiones…

¿Qué debía sacrificar?

Se rindió, sin tener muy claro si debía alegrarse o no.

—Sí… claro. Sabes que siempre quiero estar contigo. Gracias por… planear esto.

Se despegaron y Yaten ya sonreía con júbilo, dándole un aspecto más infantil y desenfadado.

—No te vas a arrepentir.

Asintió y puso la mejor cara que pudo y él la besó fugazmente, pera después despedirse y correr hasta la salida. Ella se quedó ahí temblando, con un sabor agridulce en los labios, intentando entender lo que le sucedía y peleando a muerte porque la voz simpática no perdiese ante la autoritaria. Por lo menos no hasta el fin de semana.

.

.

.

Seiya caminaba por la escalera del Colegio, sintiéndose como hasta hace poco, volando cual globo aerostático.

Llevaba casi toda la semana en las nubes. Metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto. Le daba la impresión a veces de estar caminando con los pies despegados unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, y el aire parecía estar siempre muy ligero. Renovado…diferente.

Y no quería bajar, desde luego.

Conocer a Serena Tsukino era sin duda, la mejor cosa que le había sucedido en la vida. No sólo era hermosa, apasionada y cariñosa. Era el ser más comprensivo y dulce del mundo.

Era un ángel.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado, él habría respondido lo de siempre: que amaba a Serena sobre todas las cosas, incluso desde que la conoció. La primera vez que la vio, con el pelo dorado rozándole la cara por el viento fuerte que entraba de las ventanas del aeropuerto y aquella mirada curiosa por haberse cruzado con él, lo hubiera afirmado sin estar consciente.

Ah… pero esto era muy diferente.

Era como si de la nada, todo hubiera tenido sentido. Las cosas que le preocupaban antes carecían de importancia de repente, las dudas que podría llegar a tener sobre su situación y la misma inconformidad que tuvo en el pasado se había deshecho como una telaraña con el paso de una inesperada y torrencial lluvia. Ni si quiera lograba recordar el verdadero motivo por el cuál había esperado tanto porque llegase éste momento. ¡Cuánto tiempo perdió en vano cuando todo habría resultado tan sencillo!

Había sido sensacional. Tan… tan…

_¡Ah, pero a ninguno se le ocurrió usar preservativo, verdad! Par de irresponsables… ¿Y qué pasará si la dejas embarazada?_

Parpadeó, quedándose inmóvil por unos segundos, sin subir un escalón más. Con la mano sujetando en pasamanos y un par de libros en la otra. Su conciencia tenía razón. No habían usado nada. Ni la primera, ni la segunda vez… él no se había acordado y suponía que ella tampoco.

─Vaya... ─dijo Serena, muy sonrojada luego de que él la fuera a buscar saliendo del primer descanso ─. Si hubiera un concurso de la chica más torpe, lo perdía por torpe.

─Es mi culpa, yo…

─¡Ya basta Seiya! ─ se quejó Serena tapándole la boca con una mano─. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó.

Y una sonrisa traidora se le escapó de los labios.

─Proro shjfkf…

─¿Qué?

Él se quitó la mano de la chica con impaciencia.

─¡No es un juego, Bombón! ¡Me preocupa!

─Pues a mí no me preocupa. No por ahora…─se encaprichó ella cruzándose de brazos─. Además estoy muy segura de que nada malo pasará.

El encaró una ceja y la miró muy poco satisfecho.

─¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

─Cosas de mujeres. Aunque te explicara, no lo entenderías.

─No es una garantía. Nunca hay garantías para nada, Taiki dice…

Serena puso en blanco los ojos y lo besó. Cuando se separaron, él estaba en una especie de trance, pero ya no continuó con su argumento.

─Seiya, ¿No lo entiendes? Sé que todo va a estar bien, porque tú estás conmigo. Nada malo me puede pasar…

A regañadientes y con cierto calor en las mejillas, él dijo que sí con la cabeza.

─De acuerdo… ─gruñó.

─Te prometo que no volverá a sucedernos ─dijo Serena tratando de parecer muy madura, aunque momentáneamente le había latido el corazón más aprisa de nervios─. Seremos… ¿Cómo se dice? _Precavidos._

Seiya le lanzó una mirada elocuente.

─¿Eso quiere decir que volverá a pasar?

Ella se puso a revolver las cosas de su mochila y de ahí se salieron varios utensilios, como unos pañuelos de bolsillo, un espejito y una libreta de tamaño mediano.

El miró las cosas caerse, las recogió y comenzó a devolvérselas. Ella parecía arrebatárselas más que tomarlas.

─Bueno, no quería decir… no sé… ─balbuceó ella, mientras ocultaba el rostro en las largas coletas.

Serena estaba coloradísima de pura culpabilidad y él sintió ternura.

─¡Anda, qué tampoco tendrías tanta suerte! ─se mofó Seiya quitándole el pelo de la cara─. Esa vez me sedujiste, pero no caigo tan fácil en el mismo truco dos veces.

─Eres un completo tonto ─se quejo Serena sin dejarse acariciar ─. Pero ya veremos si cumples lo que dices. ¡Adiós!

Y se levantó haciéndose la ofendida, le sacó la lengua al dar la vuelta en la esquina, cerca del salón principal que daba hacia la biblioteca. El se recargó sobre los casilleros y se rió solo. Por supuesto que no se atrevería a cumplirlo. Nunca. Ya aquello no tendría retroceso. Le daría a Serena sus días, sus noches y toda su vida, si ella se lo permitía.

.

.

.

Para Amy Mizuno, las cosas parecían caer poco a poco, en el lugar correcto. Aproximadamente tres meses habían pasado para que su vida tuviera más sentido que antes. Tomó el folleto que el doctor Kenji le había dado la semana pasada y sonrió. Había pasado por muchas cosas... muchos sacrificios:

El asunto de la beca la tenía, sin duda, más feliz que nunca. Sabía del riesgo que implicaba tener que esforzarse de más, dormir menos y leer como loca. Sufría de algunos dolores de cabeza que le duraban poco, y no dejó ni un solo día de tomarse el tratamiento. Además, los profesores estaban tan orgullosos de su esfuerzo, que le dejaban tomarse una que otra hora libre.

Pero si había una palabra que su diccionario no conocía, era holgazanería. A pesar de que tenía mucho apoyo y comprensión, no se aprovechó ni un momento. Sentía que no le valía el esfuerzo, que las ansias por imprimir ese ensayo recién escrito, que el resultado de la fórmula no le hubiera tomado una o dos horas, o que la maqueta no fuera perfecta, no la llenaban en su totalidad.

Era un poquito perfeccionista quizá, pero todo tenía una causa. Un sueño. Iba a entrar a medicina... ¡A la mejor Universidad de Japón! Y si las cosas salían como lo preveía, iría a un curso el primer verano a algún lugar en el extranjero.

El folleto correspondía a una clínica Suiza. Un doctor altamente reconocido en aquél país vendría a Japón para finales de año. Kenji no lo conocía directamente, pero habló de un contacto, de una persona cuyo nombre desconocía y dijo que "prefería dejar en el anonimato", que le convenció para que le realizase unos estudios. Y si tenía mucha, mucha fe y un poco de suerte, podría operarla él mismo.

El tipo era un genio en el área. Y Amy no podía más que aferrarse a todo lo que tenía por delante, a la ciencia, a su corazón... y a todo en lo que creía para mantenerse viva.

Se quitó los anteojos que usaba para la computadora y los hizo a un lado. Estaba cansada, ¡Cansadísima! Y sin embargo... se sentía muy satisfecha.

Sacó un pequeño espejo en forma de pez de su bolso y se acomodó el flequillo, para después salir cargada con la gran mochila a sus hombros, atiborrada de enciclopedias y carpetas. Caminó por los pasillos, se despidió de Lita con la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida del Colegio aquél miércoles.

No supo en qué momento se detuvo porque casi colisiona con alguien, una persona que la detuvo el brazo para que no cayera por tanto peso que traía en la espalda. Iba a sonreír y agradecer la amabilidad como se debía, que cuando vio de quién se trataba, olvidó hacerlo.

El muchacho tenía la piel muy clara y los ojos azules. Su rostro lo conocía bien... días antaños, experiencias... un viejo amigo...

Y a diferencia de lo que uno siente casualmente cuando ve a un amigo después de mucho tiempo, Amy sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro de manera violenta.

—¿Richard? —gimió.

El sonrió, sin soltar su brazo todavía.

—Volviste...

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Ella lo miró fijamente, como si no fuera real y en seguida el ruido de unas chicas al pasar la despertó. Se puso muy nerviosa y habló con cierto temor.

—¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

Y se borró su sonrisa.

—Sabes qué hago aquí. He venido todos los días... desde que regresaste. Pero hasta hoy... no...

El suspiró y a ella le recorrió un escalofrío. Todo había estado tan tranquilo, tan en armonía y aunque había pensado en él y lo que había sucedido tantos meses atrás, había tratado de dejarlo a un lado. La esperanza prefería ganarle a la preocupación. Y sin embargo, ella siendo tan lógica, sabía que no podría rehuirle a Richard toda la vida.

¡Pero así, tan de pronto!

Se encorvó sobre sí misma, todavía entre asustada y confundida.

Se había olvidado de aquella furia y desilusión cuando se enteró de todas las mentiras que le habían dicho. Ahora, que aquel estado le parecía lejano de cuando Reika fue a verla y la convenció de volver...

Al parecer no todo estaba tan en su lugar como creía.

—Amy... puedo ver que ya no estás tan enojada pero... quisiera que habláramos de lo que pasó. Por favor.

—Me están esperando —cortó con toda la seguridad que pudo. Ya no se sentía que iba a flaquear en cualquier momento, al menos hasta ahora.

—Si no puedes hoy vendré mañana. Vendré todos los días hasta que te convenza de lo contrario. ¿No sería más fácil ahora, Amy-chan?

Amy le devolvió la mirada, y sintió incomodidad. Le parecía que era muy sencillo para Richard, aparecerse así, frente a ella exigiendo algo que ella no estaba preparada para enfrentar. Pero uno no elige cuando llegarán las pruebas a nuestras vidas, y Amy ya había enfrentado muchas batallas y demonios internos desde que le diagnosticaron su enfermedad.

Se enderezó.

—De acuerdo.

Frente a la entrada del Colegio, había muchas jardineras que estaban pobladas de cerezos, que ahora se encontraban sin flores. En vez de eso, un viento helado hacía que los estudiantes al salir se cubrieran la chaqueta y el abrigo, aunque todavía no padecían las nevadas que pronto llegarían en diciembre. Richard se veía perturbado, como si se hubiera cansado de pensar en muchas cosas.

—Ensayé esto miles de veces... parece que nada de lo que memoricé vale la pena —confesó y dio un suspiro —. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Amy?

Ella pasó saliva sobre la garganta ahora seca.

—Estoy bien. _Voy_ a estar bien —corrigió.

El frunció las cejas y arrugó la frente, muy consternado.

—Sé que quizá no deba pedirte perdón. No sé si tenga el derecho... aún así lo haré. Amy... desconozco si algún día podremos recobrar algo de lo que una vez fuimos, como buenos amigos...

—Los amigos no se engañan de esa forma, Richard —interrumpió ella con brusquedad.

Era una forma rara de hablar, nunca empleaba ese tono para nada y para nadie. Pero aún estaba dolida... y decepcionada de él.

—Lo sé... Amy, pero vine a decírtelo. ¡Y él no me dejó! Se empeñó en guardar esa asquerosa mentira, aún cuando lo amenacé con decírtelo.

—Fuiste honesto, lo sé —admitió la peliazul sin mirarlo de frente todavía —. Si esa es tu razón entonces no tendría nada que perdonarte. Pero no debiste... no debiste dejar que creyera tanto tiempo en esa mentira. No cuando se trataba de mi vida...

Las palabras salían, profundas y lastimeras, pero Richard a pesar de que la escuchó, abordó algo completamente distinto. Algo que al parecer nada tenía que ver, y a la vez todo:

—Creí que debías quedarte en Japón. No quise hacerlo, ni causarte problemas... si te ibas... ¿Qué pasaría después?

Algo en su mente le avisó que la conversación se había desviado de repente a un sin sentido, se sintió de pronto atrapada entre dos paredes.

Una ráfaga de viento colado la hizo estremecerse. ¿Se la imaginó, o de verdad la atravesó la corriente?

—¿Qué quieres decir... con lo que pasaría después?

—Amy, no vengo a disculparme por ocultarte la verdad sobre tu enfermedad. Porque estaba dispuesto a decírtela.

Ella parpadeó, con la mente tan en blanco como una hoja de papel nueva.

—Richard, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

—Querías viajar. Todavía quieres hacerlo, pero en ese tiempo todo estaba demasiado delicado y... ¡Tenía miedo, Amy! ¡Todavía lo tengo!

El se levantó, y dos chicas se giraron para mirar el arrebato con el que él había actuado.

—No me gusta llamar la atención —murmuró Amy, ruborizada —. Siéntate y dímelo.

Su viejo amigo cerró los ojos. Sus facciones habían endurecido a lo largo de los años, y ya no era aquel chico tímido que andaba escondiéndose de todo mundo, mientras se esforzaba en clases por sobresalir para llamar su atención. Parecía un adulto con miles de problemas.

Posiblemente igualito que ella.

—Fui yo.

—¿Qué?

Richard cerró sus ojos con más fuerza, y pareciendo que cada palabra le pesaba como plomo, habló:

—Yo me robé el ensayo que expusiste. Y lo publiqué... con un seudónimo...antes del concurso.

Pasaron segundos, en los que a Amy le parecieron tener la mente más nublada que si se hubiera dado un frentazo contra el concreto. Pudo ver el cielo, los árboles y los estudiantes. Y varias cosas más de las cuales se protegió inconscientemente.

Pero no duró para siempre. Cerró los ojos y los abrió, irritándosele por no parpadear, incapaz de creer lo que oía e incapaz de encontrarle razón a las palabras escuchadas.

El corazón lo sentía rugir dentro del pecho, como una desaforada máquina de latidos. Descontrolados y angustiantes.

¿Se refería a lo mismo que ella pensaba? ¿Al mismo ensayo, al mismo concurso y la misma situación? ¿Y por qué no lo procesaba? ¿Por qué no lograba decir nada?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —articuló ella, en automático.

Pero por la reacción de ella, Richard supo que no era necesario repetir lo que dijo. En vez de eso, rogó que ella comprendiera aunque fuera un poco:

—Lo siento, Amy...

—Tú... tú no podrías, Richard... —dijo Amy, y apretando con fuerza las manos sobre la falda, espetó con más fuerza —. Tú no serías capaz.

—Lo hice —admitió Richard —. Tuve una visión, si ganabas la beca y te ibas a Canadá desperdiciarías mucho tiempo. ¡Tiempo que podrías pasar con tu familia y tus amigos!

—¡ESO NO TE CONCERNÍA A TI! ¡NO DEBISTE HACERLO, NO DEBISTE! —bramó, percibiéndose en una voz extraña, como si no fuera la suya.

Luego, sintió que dos manos la abrazaban por detrás con fuerza.

—¡Amy! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Richard?

¿En qué momento se había levantado y había comenzado a gritarle?

La voz alarmada de Serena llegó de alguna parte y luego la de Seiya, que intervino entre los dos... no se había dado cuenta, pero se había abalanzado sobre él, sin lágrimas. Sólo furiosa. Furiosa y llena de cólera.

—¡Calma, calma! —dijo Seiya y luego exigió —. ¿Quién eres tú?

Richard no lo miró. Seguía con los ojos clavados en Amy, que estaba abrazada a la fuerza por Serena.

—No me importa la beca y el viaje. Ni que destruyeras el sueño que tenía desde que presenté el examen de admisión. Fue la humillación que me hiciste pasar, Richard... ¡Me mentiste todo el tiempo! ¡Me dejaste ser la burla de todos, incluso de mis amigos! ¡Deseé no regresar jamás al Colegio!

—¿Dónde está Taiki, Amy? —le preguntó Serena, casi sin aliento por sujetarla.

Los dos pares de zafiros se encontraron. Richard esbozó una mueca, y su rostro se transformó.

—¿Lo perdonaste, no es cierto? —siseó, lenta y amargamente.

—¿Amy? —preguntó de nuevo Serena, y su amiga fue aflojando los brazos hasta no fue necesario sostenerla más.

—Sí lo hiciste —interpretó él —. ¡Lo disculpaste por todo! ¿Y me vienes a reclamar algo que hice por tu bien?

Serena, quien sí sabía del asunto al que se estaba refiriendo, saltó.

—Richard, te aseguro que si Amy lo consideró es porque...

—Sé porque es. Sé que es porqué me ve como un estorbo y a él no. Sé por qué a mi no quiso recibirme, y por la misma razón dudé tantas veces en confesárselo. Porque nunca me ha querido. ¿No es así, Amy-chan? —preguntó con dolor —. Amas a ese tipo, que te lastimó y que es un miserable...

Seiya, que podría tener un signo de interrogación sin problema revoloteando arriba de su cabeza como en los programas cómicos, reaccionó girándose hacia él. Aunque sin duda la situación era todo menos graciosa.

—Oye, comprendo lo que debes de sentir, pero es mi hermano de quien estás hablando —acusó con una mano frente al chico, impidiéndole avanzar más. —Bombón, creo que Amy y tú deben irse... antes de que Taiki llegue y esto se vuelva un caos.

—El que se va soy yo —declaró Richard de pronto, recuperándose y adquiriendo una postura muy tiesa —. No volverás a verme cerca, si tanto te repugno, Amy.

Seiya lo siguió con los ojos con cautela, porque el chico se había acercado a Serena, y le susurró:

—Cuídate mucho, Serena. Nunca pierdas ese ánimo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella le miró boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—Yo...

—Sólo hazlo. No dejes que nada te haga caer.

No pudo responder, porque Richard se había marchado a pasos largos y desviados de una línea recta. Tal como caminaba, se le veía desorientado y perdido.

Se detuvieron frente al edificio de apartamentos de Amy en poco rato después. La peliazul se había limitado a pedir que la llevaran a su casa, después de una larga insistencia por parte de los dos, si podían hacer algo por ella para ayudarla.

El camino fue silencioso y el ambiente se sentía turbio. Serena estaba acostumbrada a cada vez que viajaba en el auto con Seiya a poner el sistema de audio a todo volumen, y a cantar con él como una loca hasta que llegaban a su casa, después de dar varias vueltas innecesarias. En vez de eso, Seiya había conducido con extremo cuidado y le lanzaba miradas de preocupación. Apagó el coche y Serena le hizo una indicación de que le dijera algo, luego ella a él, y así sucesivamente, pasándose la responsabilidad como si fuera el juego de la papa caliente.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo Amy, tomando sus cosas.

—¿Segura que no quieres ir a otro lado, Amy? —preguntó Seiya con cuidado. Serena le dijo que sí con la cabeza, animándolo a que continuara —. ¿Como a... la heladería?

Serena rodó los ojos y resopló con fastidio.

Amy rió muy suavemente, como un arrullo de viento. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, se mantenía ahora pasiva y en tranquilidad.

—Estoy bien, Seiya. ¿Puedes decirle a Taiki que quisiera hablar con él, más tarde o mañana? No le digas lo que pasó, yo hablaré con él.

—Se... seguro —dijo Seiya atropelladamente.

Salió del coche y después del ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse, los dos se quedaron en silencio absoluto. Serena le propinó un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—¿La heladería, Seiya?

—¡Bueno! —se quejó él ruborizado —. Si yo estuviera hecho un demonio como ella, me gustaría comer algo dulce y con muchas calorías...

—No es un enojo normal, ¡Es Amy! ¡Y es Richard! Nunca la había visto así... es como si fuera otra persona. Me preocupa horrores.

El encaró una ceja.

—¿El es...? Parecía muy despechado. Sentí lástima por él.

Serena se recargó sobre el asiento, recordando.

—El ha estado enamorado de Amy desde que estabámos en la secundaria. Tiene... habilidades especiales, puede ver cosas. O al menos solía verlas. Luchamos con él en una ocasión. Pobre. Siento pena por él, al igual que tú.

Él, con las manos en el volante, se dirigió a su novia.

—Bombón, ¿no sientes que estamos tremendamente deprimidos de pronto? —preguntó con dramatismo.

La indirecta llegó con una sintonía sorprendente.

—¿Chocolate y fresa? —adivinó ella mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Con crema —coincidió guiñándole un ojo.

.

.

.

—¿Qué tal, Artemis? ¿Te gusta como ha quedado?

El gatito levantó las orejas en señal de escucharla y corrió dando saltos hasta la sala. Había puesto un juego de luces color morado y naranja, y varios adornos en forma de calabazas y arañitas.

—Recuerda que te traje esa... cosa como sea─que─se llame, que tiene salmón y pescado... —le dijo Mina poniéndose de puntillas, para colgar una brillante guirnalda del techo.

—¡Estofado! —olfateó él en el plato, para acto seguido engullirlo a lambetazos.

Mina le echó una mirada de reojo y sonrió.

—Nunca te habías puesto a adornar —dijo Artemis mirando con curiosidad —. ¿No siempre hacías estas cosas en Navidad?

—Lo sé, pero... bueno...

Artemis aguardó con sospecha y Mina se giró mordiéndose el labio inferior. El blanco gatito entrecerró sus ojos y ella se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza. Bajó del banquillo en el que estaba hasta el momento subida y se puso en cuclillas, justo frente a él.

—Artemis... no voy a pasar Navidad aquí.

—¿Tú mamá quiere que vayas a verla? —preguntó él —. Espera... dijiste que "no pasarás" no que no "pasaremos".

—Es que no voy con ella...

Quiso tocarle la cabecita, pero Artemis se apartó con un bufido.

—¿Con _él?_

—Tiene nombre... y ya deberías haberte acostumbrado. Además estarás con Luna. ¿No crees que estamos en las mismas condiciones?

Pero Artemis no se dejó vencer. Mostró los colmillos y empezó:

—¡No me cae bien! ¡Te deja esperando! Siempre te veo suspirar y mirar el teléfono, no soporto su arrogancia.

—Ya sabes que tiene trabajo. Artemis —llamó en tono de advertencia, y luego agregó picándole el peludo pechito—. Yo creo más bien que nunca le has perdonado que haya vivido con Luna.

—¡Bah!

Y se fue con la cabeza muy erguida, mientras salía por la ventana de la cocina. Mina esbozó una media sonrisa. Por lo menos, había convencido a Artemis de las vacaciones. Tendría que saberlo desde ahora, porque cuando la viera haciendo preparativos y haciendo maletas, no se lo iba a perdonar su "guardián".

Tenía sus dudas respecto al sábado todavía. Había tratado de no pensar demasiado en lo de la cita con Yaten, porque cuando indagaba mucho en sus pensamientos, le entraba la ansiedad que tanto le perseguía. Le había dolido el comentario de Artemis, porque era la pura verdad. Era verdad que siempre se quedaba esperando en el teléfono y mirando la puerta y también en la entrada del Colegio muchas veces hasta el final de la tarde, para terminar regresando sola a casa. También otras, se había arreglado en vano para las citas irremediablemente canceladas.

Como apenas hace un par de semanas:

Hubo una ocasión en la que, por regalo divino del cielo, Yaten y ella pudieron tener poco más de una hora libre. Él le pidió que eligiera lo que ella quería hacer, y cuando Seiya les dijo de la apertura de la campaña para el concierto de caridad, Mina le pidió que la acompañara a comprarse algo lindo y elegante para ese día.

Si había un lugar al que Yaten denominaba específicamente el infierno, ése era el centro comercial, pero era solo un rato. Él con resignación, y ella con entusiasmo, se encaminaron a ver lo escaparates uno a uno.

Se sentía extasiada (como hacía mucho tiempo) yendo de compras con él. Aunque sus opiniones se reducían a asentir, negar la cabeza o fruncir el entrecejo, ella se quedaba muy satisfecha con el simple hecho de verlo e intercambiar unas palabras. Ese día quería verse sofisticada y elegante, no quería elegir cualquier cosa.

Pero poco duró el gusto. Mina no llevaba ni dos vestidos puestos cuando, al salir de uno de los probadores, Yaten literalmente había desaparecido. La empleada se encargó de comunicarle que "El joven había salido muy rápido" y pensando en que él había tenido algún problema, miró su celular al momento.

Tenía un mensaje conciso y claro, donde decía que "Había tenido que irse. Cosas de la obra".

Y nada más.

No sabía si enfadarse o no. Si entristecerse o no. Se había quedado ahí, como idiota... sentada con todos los vestidos a su costado.

Ni siquiera pudo llorar. La situación era bastante deprimente y patética, de eso estaba segura.

Quizá ese día también le saldría algo de última hora... y no tendría que preocuparse por comer, pero tampoco iba a poder verlo.

Seis días más...

¡Estaba muy bien hacía unos minutos! Se había sentido con mucha energía, había hecho la tarea, había entrenado sus dos horas diarias e incluso había acompañado a Rei a comprarse ese yukata nuevo. Compró ahí mismo los adornos y llegó a poner el CD de su cantante favorita para colocarlos. ¿Por qué tenían que acecharla esas ideas? No hacían más que doler, porque traían certezas que prefería no saber.

Todavía estaba en el piso aquella calabaza de plástico, y parecía que estaba decidiendo si colocarla en su sitio o no. Cerró los ojos y golpeó la superficie de la duela con molestia... ¿De qué valía el sacrificio que estaba haciendo si tan siquiera no era medianamente feliz?

—Yaten...

El timbre sonó y se puso de pie con lentitud, agarrándose de algún mueble cercano. Había aprendido a hacerlo así porque se mareaba menos, y era preferible que andarse agarrando de las paredes ante las miradas sospechosas de los demás. Arrastrando los pies, abrió.

¿Existe la invocación? No había modo de que fuera él. La ausencia del alimento correspondiente ya le hacía tener visiones. ¡Seguro que sí! Eso, como cuando uno se pierde en el desierto y está muriéndose de sed, y encuentra un oasis...

Aunque sin duda esto era mil veces mejor que un oasis.

—¿Y...y ésto? —preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

Él entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin darle tiempo de pensar en nada más, porque ya avanzaba hacia ella y declaró:

—Vengo por mi beso de buenas noches.

Mina no consiguió zafarse, tenía ya ambos brazos contra la pared, aprisionados por las manos de él, en cada una de las muñecas, y la besó posesivamente.

Instintivamente, ella apretó la boca cuanto pudo, negándose a que la besara, (el recuerdo de su abandono le hizo enfadarse momentáneamente) pero no se dejó convencer por eso. Con varios segundos de insistencia, con la maestría de su boca y la debilidad de ella, Yaten consiguió que fuera aflojándose cada vez más, hasta que al final empezó a corresponderle.

En el momento en que su lengua estuvo a su disposición, cerrado los ojos, el mundo dejó de existir para la rubia chica. E imaginaba que a Yaten le sucedía exactamente lo mismo, ahora que se había rendido por fin.

Un vaivén de labios cálidos, familiares y un delicioso sabor a pérdida de conciencia. En eso se resumía su realidad del momento… y podía pasarse así toda la vida.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta tomarla por la cintura y envolviéndola con protección, mientras ella, sin darse cuenta, ya tenía enredadas las suyas en su pelo y cuello.

¿Existía algo mejor que esto?

Mina estaba quedándose ya sin aire en los pulmones, pero por esas mismas ganas de continuar no quería hacerle caso al instinto de supervivencia hasta que fuera realmente necesario, de modo que se extendieron un rato más. Con el único sonido en los oídos de los dos, que los suspiros del otro.

Sin embargo, Yaten acabó apartándose pronto para poder respirar y Mina, viendo que se había acabado la diversión al menos durante un breve lapso de recuperación, optó por imitarlo.

Estando tan cerca, Yaten podía sentir su respiración agitada todavía chocando contra su boca, y admiró la luz nebulosa de sus ojos, que estaban diciéndole claramente que no se había esperado eso por su parte… pero que le había gustado. Y que quería seguir un poco más, aunque probablemente no era el mejor momento.

Sonriendo, él sintió que la fuerza del momento estaba empujando los latidos de su corazón hacia delante, muy fuerte y las palabras se arrejuntaron en la boca antes de que pudiera pensarlas siquiera. Volvió a tironear un poco para acercarla, y empezó con lo que prometía ser un buen comentario:

—¿Me puedes esperar dos días más?

La recorrió un hormigueo de arriba a abajo, olvidándose por completo de como emplear las estúpidas palabras. Al menos, pudo asentir. Fue un movimiento torpe, pero lo percibió muy bien.

—Mañana paso por ti y nos vamos juntos al Colegio.

—V-Vale...

No volvió a besarla y tanteó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta sus llaves, para después bajar de dos en dos los escalones de la entrada de la casa. Antes de entrar al auto, le dedicó una última mirada vigilante y ella siguió con la suya el auto hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Era muy extraño. Parecía que Yaten trataba de situarla siempre en el lugar correcto. No empleaba mucho las palabras, como esa vez en el Colegio, pero parecía que trataba de estar siempre presente y luego desaparecía con excusas frías, para después explicarle lo sucedido con toda la lógica y la congruencia del mundo... y se sentía fuera de lugar.

Pero ella lo quería. No podía desprenderse de él. Quizá era demasiado dependiente, o quizá el problema estaba en ella. En su incapacidad por ver para ella misma.

A veces, ocurre en los momentos más extraños, o en los más normales. De repente, viene esa idea a ti y te percatas de que todo es sencillamente correcto, y que estás en armonía con cuanto te rodea. ¿Qué más daba cuanto pesaba o cómo se veía? ¡Era todo una innecesaria tontería! Sabía qué voz era la que tenía la razón, quería hacerle caso a esa voz... Como cuando él hacía cosas como éstas. Donde decía sin palabras "Aquí estoy", cuando comenzaba a desviarse del camino de la cordura y la felicidad.

El sábado no iba a faltar.

—A ver si ya cierras esa puerta, que hace mucho frío.

Brincó del susto. De entre los adornos, resaltaban dos pupilas amarillas y brillantes, mirando con acecho.

—¡Artemiiiiiiiiis! ¡Gato endemoniado, con razón sentía que alguien me estaba viendo! —rugió, para comenzar a perseguirlo por toda la casa.

La práctica de vóleibol se canceló al otro día. Eso estaba bien por dos razones: la primera, no recordaba sentirse tan mal en mucho tiempo, y la segunda, debía leer el odioso libro de literatura. Esa mañana Lita la acompañó a la cafetería, y con unos ojos más pendientes como si fuera su misma madre, le ordenó que pidiera algo de desayunar, porque estaba muy delgada. Mina no recordó haber entendido otra cosa que no fuera cuan se le infló el pecho al escuchar la palabra "delgada", aunque el tono fuera de desaprobación. Sin poderlo evitar, se comió dos tostadas con mermelada, y un cuartito de leche sola.

Le dolía mucho el estómago, náuseas terribles y un deseo desaforado de vomitar. No quería vomitar, necesitaba vomitar.

Y no pudo, porque Lita se encargó de escoltarla hasta el gimnasio.

Era regla general que una vez dentro, nadie podía salir. Que se cancelara el entrenamiento no quería decir que nadie debía holgazanear, y los miembros del equipo se pusieron a ejercitarse individualmente y en parejas.

Trató de canalizarse mentalmente para no hacer una escenita ahí, la llevaran a la enfermería y le dijeran lo que ya sabía, y lo que no quería escuchar.

Sacó el librito desgastado y lo abrió donde se había quedado la última vez.

"_Desdémona debe presentarse ante todos, para que declare que sigue a Otelo por su voluntad, y no a la fuerza de él. Yago, después, incita a Rodrigo para planear una estrategia para seguir a Otelo y conseguir a Desdémona que cuando ésta se canse de su amado, que según afirma él es inevitable."_

¿Inevitable cansarse de un amor incandescente como aquél? ¡Qué tontería! Uno no se cansa de lo que verdaderamente ama. Sin duda, las intrigas de Rodrigo y Yago no servirían para que Desdémona se olvidara de él tan fácil. Ellos lucharon contra viento y marea, hubo muchos obstáculos y los vencieron. No pasaría algo así.

"_Casio ha desembarcado ya; y no aparece la nave de Otelo, tan esperada por Desdémona, llegados antes en otra nave. Entre todos ellos se forma una conversación un tanto desvergonzada, y se burlan de ella, que ha quedado ridiculizada por esperar la nave que no llegó."_

Pero seguro Otelo tuvo una buena razón para no llegar. Eso no conseguiría que Desdémona se olvidara de él.

Le dio otro trago a su botella de agua, esperando menguar las náuseas y percibió la presencia de alguien que se sentó a su lado.

─Nunca había visto beber tanta agua a alguien. ¿No explotarás? ─se burló Eichi de ella, para hacerle segunda en las bancas.

─Si bueno, es lo único que puedo…

Mina le devolvió la mirada. Eichi estaba un poco desconcertado, por lo que le sonrió con simpatía.

─Es lo único que puedo tomar para quitarme la sed. Las cosas dulces no hacen eso, ¿verdad?

De inmediato, Eichi le devolvió la sonrisa.

─¡Tienes razón!

Mina suspiró. ¿Por qué no todos los chicos eran tan sencillos como él? No había tenido que mentir del todo, ni tampoco hacerse la loca. Fingir no era necesario, y sin embargo, era un precio que pagar por la gente que la apreciaba y se daba cuenta de ello.

─Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

─¿Cómo lo sabes?

El no respondió la pregunta. De su mochila, sacó una cajita de color naranja, y se la entregó. Mina se ruborizó, y advirtió que varias chicas del club estaban mirándolos.

─Vaya… ¿Es lo que yo creo que es?

─No sé, ábrelo ─dijo él, como dándose mucha importancia.

Era una pulsera de plata muy delgada y con pequeños cristales que colgaban de cadenitas. Sonrió honestamente.

─Está lindísima. ¡Muchas gracias! Pero me siento mal, yo no te di nada en tu cumpleaños…

─Por favor, Mina. Además ya te compensarán el sábado, ¿no? ¡Seguro todos tus amigos estarán contigo!

Sin darse cuenta, ya sonreía como tonta. Por supuesto, no podía esperar el sábado y eso sería fenomenal. Planeó su día de la forma que cualquier chica enamorada haría…

─No te lo había dicho pero, te ves muy bien. Creo que te has puesto en forma, o no sé…

Sin creérselo, Mina lo admiró, ilusionada.

─¿De verdad lo crees?

─¡Claro! Estás muy delgada, ¿qué nadie te lo ha dicho?

─¿Y tú crees que eso está bien? ─insistió, casi histéricamente.

─¿No te lo acabo de decir? ─se confundió Eichi, rascándose la cabeza ─. Bueno, ¡Adiós Mina! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

No podía creerlo. De verdad a Eichi le parecía bien. No había preguntas ni interrogatorios molestos. No había miradas sospechosas ni comentarios indirectos. ¡Eichi era un regalo de los dioses!

.

.

.

Yaten trató, con todos los recursos que tenía a su alcance, que el sábado estuviera completamente disponible por la tarde. A cambio de eso, había recibido una tremenda discusión con Seiya, a la cual no pudo responder como se debía, porque el manager, el productor y otras personas importantes del medio estaban presentes. Fue fatal, porque tuvo que tragarse sus palabras frente a Seiya sin poder defenderse, y si había algo en el mundo que odiaba, era no poder decirle a Seiya que era un torpe.

Pero luego, hubo un ligero incidente en el departamento. Se había encontrado a Serena y aunque prefería sutilmente olvidarlo por la poca relevancia que la chica tenía en su vida, salió a colación de forma oportuna y eficaz.

Seiya, que andaba canturreando por todas partes más de lo normal sin estar componiendo ninguna canción en especial, le dio todas las respuestas.

No sólo lo avergonzó lo mejor que pudo, haciéndolo sentir mal por su tremenda irresponsabilidad, porque su novia no tenía a nadie en casa que estuviera contándole la hora ni la moral. Y la princesita sí. Seiya, que se había puesto más rojo que un semáforo, le pidió que finalizara su tortura psicológica con lo que quisiera.

Y pidió cancelar el ensayo del sábado.

Muy satisfecho, nada podía salirle mal. Estaba decidido a ya no quitarle un ojo encima a Mina, y aunque siguiera pareciendo más un guardaespaldas que un novio, le valía un carajo si ella estaba bien de salud.

Notaba ciertos cambios… eran cambios en los dos, pero de una o de otra forma esos detalles que al principio él veía como insignificantes, comenzaban a preocuparlo.

Las respuestas que Mina daba: vagas y esquivadas. Ella jamás había sido así, le respondía con seguridad y le daba rienda suelta a sus explicaciones, para cuando él se daba cuenta… Mina ya se había sumido en una historia, y él había comenzado a divagar en cualquier cosa que no fuera un tema estrictamente que le interesara, que tuviera que ver con ellos dos.

Temas como las calificaciones de Serena, del prospecto de Lita, y de los amuletos de Rei, definitivamente no estaban en su lista de prioridades.

¿Eso estaba mal?

Ojalá que no, porque por más que ella se lo pidiera, no le iba a empezar a interesar.

Pero últimamente andaba muy callada. Y a menos que estuviéramos en un universo paralelo al normal, eso sí que era preocupante.

Un tronido de dedos le hizo volver a la realidad de repente.

─Yaten.

El se giró, y en dos segundos comprendió que había estado distraído de nuevo. Hikawa mantenía ese aspecto autoritario y despectivo, pero generalmente con él se reservaba todos sus comentarios negativos. Primero, porque no había nada que criticar, y segundo, porque su carácter del demonio no tendría buenos resultados con su otro carácter del demonio.

─Lo siento… no escuché ─parpadeó, y se repuso al momento.

─Te estaba diciendo que el comentario del fin de semana pasado no fue bueno. Ya deberías saberlo, pero quiero recordarles que la prensa se ensañará con todos si no hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Aranna y Yaten tienen casi todo el peso encima, y tú, Yaten… parece que estás en otro mundo últimamente. No sé si estás cansado o necesitas vacaciones, pero no habrá días de descanso si ese antipático de Iowel Zazaki se empeña en destruir mi reputación…

Se enfrascó de pronto en él mismo y Yaten tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para comprender de qué hablaba. Con discreción, se fijó en el ejemplar de periódico que traía Hikawa en la mano. Era de un artículo en el que aparentemente en la columna no se hablaba bien de su producción, ni de la actuación de sus protagonistas.

Y eso, sin duda lo incluía a él.

─ Bueno… no tenemos que gustarle a todo el mundo… es…

Una carcajada lacónica se oyó a su lado.

─Eso es muy ilógico, Yaten. Se supone que nos esforzamos por ser los mejores.

Aranna Hyori había hablado como siempre, sin pedir la palabra. Y claro, también sin que él le preguntase su opinión. El chasqueó los labios, fastidiado.

Espera. El dijo ¿"No habrá días de descanso"?

─Ella tiene razón.

─¿No tendremos vacaciones? ─insistió él, ignorando a Aranna y a Hikawa simultáneamente. Varios a su espalda emitieron sonidos de risitas.

─¿Qué importa la Navidad y Año Nuevo si somos unos fracasados? ─siguió Aranna. Yaten le dedicó su _mirada especial_, la cual Seiya denominaba como "mirada de muerte"; y que sólo usaba en situaciones de extremo peligro. Parecía que de esos iris saldría fuego verde en cualquier momento. La bailarina se desconcertó, pero casi al momento se enderezó y apoyó las manos sobre las caderas.

─Ya oyeron ─dijo Hikawa dirigiéndose a todos ─. Nos quedaremos tiempo extra hoy y mañana. No hay más que decir. Linette, ¿Te colocas donde te dije en esta ocasión? No quiero que te tropieces otra vez como una lisiada…

Todos, que comenzaban a moverse hacia sus puestos con cansancio, lo dejaron momentáneamente solo y aturdido.

¿Qué había dicho?

─Espera ─le dijo Yaten a Hikawa, siguiéndolo con apuro ─. Te pedí que me dejaras irme temprano. Dijiste que sólo estaríamos un par de horas…

Hikawa se giró, pero el tono de urgencia del platinado no lo alertó. Al contrario, se colocó los gruesos lentes y lo enfocó de forma antipática.

─¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No has escuchado una palabra de lo que he dicho?

─Claro que sí, pero no me puedo quedar. Tengo un… compromiso.

─¿De veras? ¡No me digas! ¿Y que estamos haciendo, jugando boliche? Ve a tu sitio, Yaten… que seguimos perdiendo el tiempo.

Yaten abrió la boca para contestar y terminó cerrándola de frustración. Luego cuando pensó en dos segundos las palabras correctas, lo siguió.

─Es importante. Tengo que irme… no puedes cambiar todo de pronto. ¡No puedes!

Hikawa entrecerró sus ojos.

─No estoy cambiándolo. Aranna les avisó a todos.

─¡A mí no! ─replicó, furioso.

─Te recuerdo que el contrato de disponibilidad de horario dice otra cosa. A ti te he considerado por el grupo. Pero esto es una tontería.

Detrás de él, Aranna bebió agua con normalidad, que al recibir cierta mirada de Hikawa, dijo:

─Lo siento, te envié un mensaje… ¡Quizá no te llegó! ─ se encogió de hombros, pero luego sonrió con sarcasmo.

─Genial, ahora ya lo sabe, así que no hay pretexto. ¡Vamos, ya! ─ordenó el director.

Y eso no podía estarle pasando. No ese día. No cuando sentía que las cosas estaban más inestables de lo usual, y no quería arruinarlo más. No quería cancelar de nuevo. Se negaba, con todo su ser, a volver a ver la expresión de decepción que Mina tendría al recibir las noticias. Y sus ojos, siempre tan bonitos…podían llorar sin que se lo dijera.

_¡No!_

─No me puedo quedar ─espetó él con ferocidad.

─Si te vas no regreses, Yaten ─le dijo Hikawa con determinación─. No soporto el poco profesionalismo por los romances de preparatoria.

─Vamos a darnos prisa, ¡Haremos lo posible por terminar! ─le dijo otro chico, incómodo ante la escena─. Así todos nos vamos temprano.

El resopló con molestia. Algo le decía que no saldrían las cosas tan bien.

.

.

.

Mina, que acababa de probarse el tercer conjunto, contestó el teléfono. Era Serena, y después de parlotear cerca de media hora, ella se disculpó por tercera ocasión, por no poder estar con ella en su día.

─_¿De veras que no hay problema?_ ─dijo Serena al otro lado del teléfono. Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

─Que no, Sere. Sé que todos están ocupados y no es culpa de nadie. Además ya te dije que estaré todo el día con Yaten. ¿No puedo pedir más, o si?

─_¡Suena perfecto_! ─se entusiasmó ella ─. _Ya verás que lo pasarás increíble. ¿Ya te llamó?_

─Ahora que lo dices, es extraño que no me haya llamado para felicitarme o algo, ¿no?

─Debe andarte comprando algo. ¡Qué emoción! Ustedes se ven muy bien juntos. Aunque sus gustos sean distintos, ¡tienen tanto en común! ─agregó con ensoñación.

─Sí...

─_Sueno más emocionada yo que tú_ ─ se extrañó Serena ─. _¿Todo está bien?_

Mina se las arregló al momento:

─Claro, sólo que estoy arreglándome y es difícil ser expresiva cuando debo trazar una línea perfecta en el contorno de mi ojo, ¿no lo crees?

El tono jocoso de ella tranquilizó a Serena y se permitió terminar la llamada.

─_¡Bueno, te dejo entonces!_

Se despidieron y se admiró en el espejo. Desde la corta conversación con Eichi andaba de muy buen humor. Era maravillosa la sensación de sentirse ligera, guapa y perfecta. Al menos en el exterior, podía parecerlo. Se abrazó a sí misma y pudo tocarse las costillas con ensoñación, el sentir su esquelética estructura, sin poder explicarlo bien, le llenaba de una emoción que ni la comida podía hacerle sentir. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos… cayó en la cuenta de que la hora había llegado. Y se marchó al restaurante.

El sonido de las vajillas y los platos comenzó a irritarla conforme los minutos fueron pasando. No solamente era eso, comenzaba a oler a comida. Panecillos de ajo recién horneados, pastas humeantes con carne y pizzas infladas por el queso derretido. Se tapó la boca con malestar. Aquello había sido una pésima idea, pero se había convencido todos esos días que tendría que lidiar con pruebas como las de ese tipo. Imposible era decirle a su novio que nunca irían a comer algo a alguna parte, al menos no si quería escapar del sermón correspondiente que iba a darle.

Pero es muy diferente proponerse algo y lograrlo. A estas alturas, Mina ya había vencido a la tentación muchas veces. Muchos días. Pediría una ensalada y ya está. Podría con eso. Pidió un refresco de dieta y eso la refrescó, dejando al lado momentáneamente el dolor del hambre y la ansiedad.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, y ya había veinte minutos de retraso.

"Bueno, Mina… cálmate. Hay tráfico en la avenida. Eso es todo."

─Eso es todo ─se dijo poniendo las manos juntas, para recargarlas sobre su frente. ─. Todo está bien…

Sin embargo, el tiempo comenzó a ensañarse con ella de nuevo. El retraso casual se volvió en algo ofensivo y evidente. No pudo evitar recordar la conversación que tuvo con Serena por la tarde:

─Sí ─murmuró para sí misma, mientras arrugaba la servilleta que estaba sobre sus piernas ─. Tenemos _tanto_ en común… yo todo el tiempo pienso en él… y él todo el tiempo piensa en él.

.

.

El escenario lucía sensacional. Sobre la plataforma, había justamente tres rampas que coincidían con un centro que era precisamente un círculo, medio dividido por la mitad, que daba la apariencia de ser una luna, y también una especie de estrella. Sonrió muy satisfecho y luego levantó la vista para admirar el techado color azul eléctrico. Cuando el auditorio estuviese en completa oscuridad, miles de luces blancas se prenderían, como un millón de luciérnagas en la noche. Iba a ser estupendo. Las canciones estaban listas, y el tiempo corría cada vez más aprisa acercándose la fecha especial.

Dejó la guitarra sobre una pequeña tarima y suspiró. Meses de trabajo y ahí estaba: realizado y todo.

—Prometedor el evento, ¿eh?

Él, sin girarse, contestó:

—Seguro.

Hablaba con decenas de personas todos los días en aquel lugar. Podía ser cualquier persona. Le daba igual, de todos modos todo en su vida era perfecto.

—Al menos esperemos que no se cancele, como la última vez.

Seiya frunció el ceño y entonces decidió voltear, y a decir verdad, hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Frente a él estaba alguien que de toda la población de Japón, era el que menos creía que fuera.

—Hola, Seiya —saludó Darien sin darle tiempo de asimilar su desconcierto.

Seiya se incorporó, aún aturdido, sin decir una sola palabra.

No tenía tanta capacidad como para recordar detalles de hacía años, desde la última vez que lo vio, pero la verdad es que había cambiado demasiado. Tenía esa expresión todavía serena y desesperadamente apacible, y los ojos escrutadores y evaluativos. No es que no se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de algún reencuentro. Después de todo, esa era una ciudad no muy grande. El mismo se encontraba a la misma gente en las tiendas y en las calles, y aún cuando había estado muchas veces en el negocio de Andrew, su mejor amigo, nunca se lo había topado de frente.

Había varias razones por las cuales Seiya no lo enfrentó.

Primero, sentía que la sangre le iba a hervir y terminaría siendo el bruto pasional que era, y no quería escándalos en las revistas ni en chismes. Segundo, estaba seguro que a Serena no le agradaría la idea de "revolver el pasado". Habían tenido varias discusiones por desenterrar lo que "ya estaba enterrado", y prefirió respetar sus experiencias antes que terminar con ella. Era cobarde y lo sabía, pero llegó un momento en que decidió que el presente era lo único que le importaba, y quizá era algo que todavía no resolvía del todo.

Hasta que... hay alguien que toma la decisión por uno, y ahí estaba la prueba.

Seiya bajó los escalones y quedó frente a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó directamente.

—¿Creías que nunca vendría a verte? —le devolvió la pregunta, arqueando una ceja —. Tú sabes que esto iba a pasar.

Sin duda tener una conversación con Darien Chiba era una de las cosas más raras que le sucedería en la vida, y aún así no se sintió como un extraño. Había un aire familiar que rondaba a Darien, como si ya lo conociera de antes de venir a la Tierra, aunque no entendía bien el por qué.

Seguía siendo el mismo Darien que a su criterio, lastimó infinidad de veces a su Bombón.

—De acuerdo —dijo él cruzándose de brazos —. Tú dirás.

Darien permaneció en silencio unos momentos, parecía que estaba estudiando la forma de comenzar, y eso desató más ansias en Seiya. Era absurdo e ilógico, porque él estaba muy seguro de muchas cosas. ¿Por qué temía hablar con él? ¿Por qué había rehuido todo este tiempo? No era específicamente por no querer darle una paliza de las buenas. Muchas veces, cuando competía con algún otro Colegio, se imaginaba que era Darien aquel defensa, y lo arremetía con desenfreno... y siempre ganaban.

No era eso. No era orgullo y tampoco era venganza.

—Seiya... sé que te resultará extraño todo esto, pero sabes que es necesario. Yo lo creo necesario, y necesito saber qué vas a hacer respecto a Serena.

—¿Por qué debería darte una explicación a ti, Chiba? —se defendió Seiya encogiéndose de hombros —. Lo sepa o no, ¿a ti en qué te concierne? Ya no estás en su vida más.

—Tienes razón en la mitad de tu respuesta —dijo él suavizando su expresión —. Muy cierto es que no tienes que decirme lo que harás con tu vida... y sin embargo, sí me concierne y sigo estando en su vida. No importa lo que suceda entre ustedes dos, siempre será así.

Seiya soltó un bufido, y respiró profundo para no soltar tanto rencor de años, en una conversación de dos minutos.

—Eres un tipo muy pesado, Darien. De veras que sí. ¿Qué será de la Tierra con semejante ego?

Darien se rió y eso irritó más a Seiya.

—No se trata de egos, Kou. Y aunque te esfuerces en sólo percibir el demonio que crees que soy, quiero que las cosas resulten lo mejor para todos. Y lo mejor es que termines con Serena. Lo antes posible.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, pero no por la noticia, sino por la incredulidad de confirmar el control que Darien pretendía ejercer sobre todos y sobre todo.

—¿Por qué haría algo como eso? ¿De verdad crees que Serena quiere regresar contigo?

—Sé que no quiere hacerlo ahora, pero lo hará.

—Me quitas la paciencia, Chiba. Lárgate antes de que te desfigure tu guapo y apacible rostro —le espetó Seiya, mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba su guitarra.

—¿Sabes por qué Serena y yo terminamos?

La pregunta lo hizo detenerse en su acción, y la guitarra regresó a su lugar, siendo colocada con menos cuidado que la primera vez.

—¿Debería saberlo?

—No lo sabes. Si supieras la verdad no estarías con ella.

—Di lo que tengas que decir, no me metas en tus asquerosos juegos —se acercó, y con su rostro de frente, le miró con dureza.

—Seiya... me queda claro que amas a Serena. Sé que la apoyaste y que eres sincero. Pero ese no es el mayor problema, sería lo adecuado si las circunstancias fueran distintas. Si fuéramos normales, y no lo somos. No te engañes creyendo que Serena es una estudiante normal sólo porque no tiene su doble identidad, _es lo que es_. Y aunque ella ignore la existencia del Cristal de Plata escondiéndolo en un cajón, el destino llega. ¿Qué pretendes al seguir a su lado? La conozco...

—¿No crees que ella me ame? —refutó él encarando un reto —. Yo sé que sí, Chiba. Y no podrás convencerme de lo contrario sólo para tener tu bonito reino.

—Ya ni si quiera se trata de eso —murmuró Darien y sus ojos se desviaron un momento hacia el cielo, y luego se dirigió de nuevo a él —. Tú no tienes idea, de la capacidad de sacrificio que Serena tiene. Se está encerrando en su burbuja de felicidad... ¡No permitas continúe! Será peor después...

—No tengo tres años, Darien —le dijo Seiya, momentáneamente más calmado. ¿Por qué demonios Darien se disfrazaba de preocupación cuando sabía que esto no tenía nada que ver con el futuro? ¿Acaso no podía él simplemente forjar uno nuevo con otra mujer? Una idea le saltó a la cabeza, recordándolo —. ¿Qué sucede con Mya?

Como siempre, Darien recibió la información sin alterarse, por mucho que no se lo esperara.

—¿Mya? —preguntó con naturalidad —. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Mya es una buena chica. ¿Qué pretendes tú al salir con ella?

Darien hizo una expresión de entendimiento, asintiendo.

—Así que eres tú.

—¿Soy quién?

—Somos amigos. Mya y yo —evadió.

—Claro —respondió Seiya irónicamente —. Bombón y yo también lo éramos. Los mejores, a decir verdad.

—Para ser Mya alguien que no es parte de tu vida te comportas muy protector. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres intentarlo con alguien que de verdad te dará lo que tú buscas?

—Tú no sabes nada de lo que yo busco, Darien. Olvídate de Serena —ordenó.

—No seas tan ilógico, chico. Nadie puede olvidar. Y aunque hoy sea un _no_, mañana puede ser un _no sé_, y pasado mañana un _sí_. Eso también va para ti y Mya.

Seiya rodó los ojos, y soltó nuevamente un bufido, esta vez fúrico y tortuoso.

—¡Joder, eres insoportable!

—Y se pondrá peor —le aseguró Darien aún con mucha calma —. De acuerdo, Seiya. Tú ganas. Quise hablar y tratar de hacerte entender que estás apostando demasiado a un juego que ya está perdido. Sacrificas más de lo que vas a ganar. Lo lamento, pero no puedo decírtelo todo, sé que Serena no lo ha hecho y eso solo confirma mis sospechas. Pero ya que insistes en defender lo indefendible, te deseo mucha suerte, porque la vas a necesitar.

Darien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de despedida, y regresó con la misma elegancia con la que había llegado.

Seiya se quedó parado, con un montón de deslices mentales, llenos de pensamientos incoherentes , que apenas comenzaron a tomar forma con minutos de meditación. Darien se comportaba como un idiota, pero nunca había sido un idiota.

Al menos no si Serena lo había elegido una vez.

Para toda la vida.

Como un choque eléctrico, algo dentro de él flaqueó. ¿Por qué Darien se aparecía tan seguro de si mismo, tan confiado y tan abierto? ¿Se le habían acabado sus astutos intentos por convencer a Serena de volver con él?

Por la forma en la que dijo todo, no sabía si Darien estaba excusándose, justificándose o lamentándolo todo. A lo mejor eran las tres cosas juntas. O ninguna. Decidido, tomó la guitarra que había estado abandonada hasta ese momento; suspiró preparándose y armándose de valor para la conversación que, si tenía suerte, se le vendría encima con Serena.

.

.

.

Yaten entró al restaurante apenas saludando en la recepción y preguntando por su novia. La divisó en segundos, porque pocas chicas tenían en pelo tan largo y tan claro como ella.

Aquella sensación de que algo extraño ocurría se volvió todavía mayor cuando ella esquivó su beso con brusquedad, y recibió una mirada que le dejó mal:

No tenían su brillo y vitalidad natural. No había saltado para abrazarlo como siempre, ni tampoco sonreía. ¡Qué decir sonreír! Se habría conformado con que le reprochara con alguna de sus bromas sobre la impuntualidad y lo arriesgado que era dejar a una chica guapa al alance de otros muchachos con ganas de filtrear. No hubo nada de eso. Sus ojos, vidriosos, tenían una expresión de pena.

─Yo…

─Llegas hora y media tarde ─le interrumpió con tono seco. Yaten pareció mirar atrás, probablemente donde estaba el reloj.

La explicación debía llegar de forma automática, aunque algo le decía también en su interior que no serviría de nada. Aún así, lo intentó.

─Fue algo inesperado, no lo pude evitar. Créeme, estaba muy enfadado y…

─¿Y? ¿A mí que me importa tu enfado? ─se defendió Mina. Él le devolvió la mirada, muy cauteloso. Sabía que esto era más que simple enfado.

Y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, alertándolo de algo que no llegaba a comprender del todo.

─Te envié un mensaje…─repuso, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber respondido esa estupidez.

─¿Un mensaje? ─repitió Mina, y enseguida se le cortó la voz ─. ¿Todo lo arreglas así, con un estúpido mensaje?

─Oye… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡No tuve opción! ¡De verdad que no la tuve! ─juró. Ya sentía que se le acababan las armas.

Todo iba muy mal…

─Sí, esa es tu respuesta para todo. Sí tienes opción, pero te resulta divertidísimo verme esperar como una idiota por ti, ¿no?

Una especie de ráfaga de viento helado le llegó a todos los huesos y Yaten se mordió el labio inferior, al tiempo que sus latidos se aceleraban y su mente no quería reconocerlo. Sin embargo su conciencia le estaba indicando la respuesta de lo que no quería ver ni oír:

Mina estaba harta. Harta de esperar, de la situación y probablemente también harta de él.

Tratando de ordenar las palabras, comenzó a actuar a la desesperada.

─Mina… ya sabes cómo es esto de la obra. Sé que no es fácil estar conmigo…pero… tú querías que estuviera en la productora, ¿recuerdas?

─Sí bueno, no contaba con la parte en la que me dejarías plantada todo el tiempo.

─No es todo el tiempo… ─siguió Yaten con el ceño fruncido, aunque había bajado un poco la voz y casi podía asegurar su derrota. Mina no se contentó, siguió proporcionándole ácido a la herida con ganas.

─¿Y lo del centro comercial? ¡Te dije que era importante para mí que me acompañaras! ¿Por qué tenías que irte así? ¡¿Por qué?!

Más que un reclamo, la voz sonaba a una especie de súplica general, y Yaten sintió como se le encogía el corazón.

¿Ahora qué iba a decir?

─Perdóname, Mina… ─dijo él con un hilo de voz ─. No… no lo hice a propósito.

Pero ella no lo escuchó. Se levantó arrastrando la silla con fuerza y dos de las copas de la mesa se cayeron haciendo un tintineo que a nadie le importó.

─ ¡¿Por qué me dejas atrás?! ¡¿Por qué me abandonas?! ¿Sabes? Estoy tan cansada de sentirme tan sola todo el tiempo… ¡Siempre! ¡Aún contigo! ─sollozó ella y dos lágrimas gruesas cayeron rodando sus pómulos.

Debía arreglárselas para decir algo que sirviera. ¿Por qué mierda no iba y la abrazaba, sencillamente? ¿Por qué tenía siempre que dejarse carcomer por el maldito orgullo? Lo primero que lamentó fue que él mismo tenía razón, los ojos de Mina lloraban por su culpa. Una vez más.

─No…no llores…

─Ni siquiera sabes qué día es hoy, ¿verdad? ─interrumpió golpeadamente.

Levantó la vista y enfocó los ojos entrecerrándolos. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

_¿Día?_

_¿Fecha… especial?_

¿Por qué nada lo iluminaba?

─Yo…

_¡Reacciona, reacciona! ¿Dónde está la voz de la conciencia cuando la necesitas?_

_¿Qué maldito día es hoy?_

_¿O qué mes, tan siquiera?_

_¿Octubre? ¡Idiota!_

─Claro ─adivinó ella sonriendo con amargura.

─Mina ─llamó él tomándola por los brazos y buscando calmarla ─. Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto, lo siento. ¡Lo siento! ─pidió ─. Haré lo que sea, sólo… sólo siéntate y vamos a hablarlo.

Debía haberlo dicho de forma poco convincente, o quizá poco sincero. O quizá, la tercera y peor de las opciones era que cualquier cosa que él dijera poco valdría para el dolor que suponía Mina estaría sintiendo en ese momento.

Y no se equivocó.

─¿Hablarlo? ─repitió ella arqueando las cejas y habló con ironía ─. No, _mi amor_. Yo ya no soporto estar un minuto más aquí, rodeada de esta asquerosa comida que me causa ganas de vomitar. ¡Suéltame!

Se zafó y él ni se molestó en retenerla. Se había quedado completamente paralizado. Le dedicó una mirada dolida, pero a pesar de que ella se dio cuenta, no cedió. Tomó sus cosas y se marchó, dejándolo con un hormigueo en las manos y el estómago encogido. Sin duda su intención era haber sido cruel… y lo peor de todo es que había funcionado.

Aún así, reaccionó segundos más tarde, cuando decidió voltear y seguirla, alguien más le habló.

─¡Hola! Esto… mi hija es fanática tuya. ¿Eres tú el integrante de Three Lights verdad?

Era un hombre mayor, de no más de cuarenta años. Le sonreía, portando un papel con un bolígrafo en la mano.

─Sí ─contestó Yaten en un tono muerto y automático ─. Desafortunadamente, sí.

.

.

.

La perecía justo que la vida lo tratara tan despectivamente como en aquél momento. Estaba agotado, enojado y para ser completamente francos, muy triste.

No se había molestado en bañarse, en ponerse cómodo ni a poner ningún buen CD. Ni tampoco había comido nada. Estaba todavía con una sensación desagradable en el estómago tras la experiencia en el restaurante. Simplemente botó sus cosas en alguna parte del departamento y se sentó a mirar la blanca pared, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. De todas las cosas que le dijo Mina, quizá la que más le dolió fue el tono con el que empleó al llamarlo "Mi amor", literalmente sintiendo que lo abofeteó con simples dos palabras.

Estaba irreconocible. No había nada en aquellos usuales berrinches, en las discusiones apasionadas ni nada de eso. Esto era diferente.

La puerta lo hizo medio despabilarse, la conversación que tenían sus hermanos sobre lo buena que estaba la comida china, y luego sus usuales comentarios:

─¿Te soltaron la cuerda temprano, eh? ─se burló Seiya.

Yaten no contestó. En lugar de eso, trató de componer su semblante.

─No hubo respuesta ─le avisó Taiki al pelinegro poniéndose muy serio, y luego se dirigió a Yaten ─ ¿Pasa algo?

─Mina y yo quizá tuvimos nuestra… última pelea ─dijo él mirando hacia la pared sin prestar atención a nada más.

─Bueno, eso no es muy nuevo que…

Seiya recibió una mirada severa de Taiki que lo hizo callar al instante.

─Oye, Taiki… ─empezó Yaten, que parecía medio ido ─ ¿Soy muy mala persona?

Seiya y él intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto, para después compartir una más de preocupación. El que respondió en el acto fue Seiya, y habló de forma muy segura.

─Claro que no, ¿de dónde sacas esa estupidez?

─¿De qué me sirve tener un sueño, si no puedo compartirlo con quien yo quiero? ─agregó sin responder nada a la acotación de Seiya y tampoco sin fijar la vista en otro lado que no fuera el mismo jarrón que estaba frente a él.

─Si estás hablando del trabajo, ella debería entenderlo… ─ dijo Taiki sentándose a su lado, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de él ─. ¿Qué tú no la apoyaste en buscar las Universidades y las becas?

─Pero… yo…yo soy muy frío con ella ─admitió, y esbozó una sonrisa que parecía más bien una mueca ─. No le doy el lugar que se merece.

Otra vez, Taiki y Seiya se miraron a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos sabía a qué se refería Yaten, porque la verdad es que hubo una época en que Mina no salía de ese apartamento y todos sabían que no precisamente se quedaba ahí para ver televisión.

Yaten, para sí mismo, giró su muñeca y advirtió un destello color verde que provenía de su reloj.

─Esto me lo dio por una… especie de celebración de aniversario. Yo no le di nada.

Seiya saltó al instante a la defensa.

─Bueno, eso no es una tradición de nuestro planeta…

─Pero yo sabía que el día catorce siguiente podría hacerlo. Y no lo hice ─siguió Yaten con voz monótona ─. Luego, un día que estaba muy de buenas decidí darle algo… pero a ella ya no pareció importarle. Dijo con una sonrisa que si me incomodaba el hecho de dar obsequios no tenía por qué hacerlo, que todo estaba bien…y nada, nada estaba bien.

─Oye…

Pero el platinado seguía enfrascado en su cavilación. Mina había tomado ese tipo de decisión, y entonces él, como el idiota insensible que era le tomó la palabra. Total, era _su_ decisión, ¿no? Si no quería regalos no la forzaría a recibirlos, ¿no había dicho eso?

¿No a las mujeres siempre había que darles la razón?

Y sin embargo, cada día catorce sí la llegaba a notar más decaída y callada de lo habitual. Y sabía muy bien por qué.

─Ella quería que yo la sorprendiera… pero no lo hice.

¡Ah, pero sí hizo otras cuantas cosas innecesarias!

Como cuando ella se atragantaba con algún dulce o al hablar, él la llamaba torpe y rogaba al cielo que nadie los estuviese mirando. ¡Bueno, era en verdad ser torpe por atragantarse! ¡No tenía cinco años!

O como cuando ella le rogó asistir a su partido de eliminatoria del torneo de verano y faltó, aunque podría haber llegado más tarde al ensayo. ¡Pero es que se rehusaba a ver como varios idiotas babeaban por ella en la cancha! Y por supuesto, no quería quedar otra vez como el "novio celoso"…

Y nunca la dejaba escoger la película para ver juntos. ¡El no soportaba esas ridiculeces románticas!

No la llevó al concierto de esa cantante cuyas canciones siempre Mina tarareaba. Aún cuando Joe, su manager, hubiera podido conseguir los boletos sin problema si él se lo pedía.

Ni la acompañó a la feria de Osaka porque la gente en masa le repudiaba, aunque se había fijado como ella suspiraba cada vez que miraba los letreros.

Por supuesto que él tenía la culpa de todo esto.

¿Y él creía que se sacrificaba la vida yendo a trabajar? ¡Eso no era sacrificio, era mero y puro egoísmo!

─¿Cómo permití que me aguantara? ─confesó, para después dejar caer los brazos sobre las piernas ─. Sí, todo tiene sentido…

─Yaten, cálmate ─le exigió Seiya, que ya se sentía abrumado sin ser su problema─. Sí, eres frívolo y a todos nos queda más que claro ─.Taiki carraspeó y Seiya se detuvo ─ ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que Mina no te quiera! ¡O... o que tú la quieras! Los he visto, te conozco, la conozco a ella. ¡Algo debe estar sucediendo!

─Sé que algo pasa. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo? ─preguntó él encogiendo los hombros ─. Eso no me excluye de lo rudo que he sido… debí renunciar cuando pude a la obra.

─No debes renunciar. ¡El teatro es tu vida! ¿No crees extraño que Mina te conociera así y justo ahora tenga este comportamiento? Quizá cometiste errores, o ella también. Habla con ella. ¡Pídele una explicación verdadera! ─apuntó Taiki, y Seiya le asintió muy convencido, cuando Yaten buscó su opinión con los ojos.

Seiya recibió un destello de una remota, muy remota pero existente posibilidad ante su propia deducción y al momento se calló casi mordiéndose la lengua. Por su poca experiencia y los casos que había visto, existía otra razón por la cual alguien cambiaba de actitud con su pareja, de forma repentina y sin explicación: podría estar interesada en alguien más.

Pero no. Esas palabras no llegarían al mundo exterior, al menos no si no quería que su hermano se hiciera ideas inexplicables y absurdas en la cabeza.

Aunque... podría ser.

─Taiki tiene razón ─dijo Seiya con voz más fuerte que antes ─. Debes hablar con Mina. ¡Aún estás a tiempo!

Yaten asintió, pero la verdad es que fue más para cortar aquella conversación que estaba volviéndose peligrosamente íntima. Él no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, prefería mil veces darle vueltas y vueltas a la misma situación antes que compartirla con alguien más.

Se levantó de imprevisto, sin darle tiempo a los otros de decirle nada más, manteniendo toda la compostura que pudo, siempre con la cabeza alta y se encerró en su cuarto sin golpear la puerta.

No fue hasta entonces que se derrumbó en todo sentido y de dos maneras distintas: primero, se deslizó sobre la puerta para quedar sentado sobre la alfombra, extenuado. Y en segundo lugar, cayó ante el sonido de la nueva voz que había estado hablando desde hacía un rato: la misma que lo arrancó de su sueño de una forma lo suficientemente abrupta como para que el corazón le amenazara salírsele de la boca, y el cuerpo se le volviera algo tembloroso y frío.

Estaba perdiéndola. Si no es que había sucedido ya.

.

.

.

.

**Canción recomendada: "Almost Here" by Delta Goodrem & Bryan McFadden.**

.

Helloooooo! Seeee, yo, reviviendo de las cenizas cual ave fénix. (?) Quiero nuevamente, y como disco rayado que no acaba jamás, agradecer a todas las personitas que a pesar de mis muchos atrasos con este fic, siguen leyéndome. Pareciera que nunca acaba, pero acabará, se los aseguro. Lamento tanta tardanza y mostrar excusas sería ya demás, por lo que solamente me limito a agradecerles su apoyo incondicional, y sus reviews y MPs que son hermosos y me encanta leerlos. Por favor, déjenme un comentario de lo que sea, flor o tomatazo. O flor de tomate. (?) O sea, combinado. xD

Agradezco este capítulo especialmente a mi amiga **Natu-oh-darling**, por orientarme en muchas cosas y desvaríos que tuve. Espero tu opinión, guapa.

Xxxxx

Kay


	30. Es conocerse

Uno cree a veces que conoce a las personas. Crece con ellas, convive con ellas, vive junto a ellas. Y la verdadera ironía es estar convencido de que uno nunca deja de conocerlas. Te dicen que vivas bajo su mismo techo, que te ganes su confianza y que formes alianzas poderosas como el matrimonio para lograrlo. De cualquier forma, nunca llegas a conocer el oculto fondo del interior de ese amigo, de esa compañera, de ésa novia, de ese hermano. No sabes lo que ocultan en sus casilleros, en sus libretas, en sus corazones y en sus mentes. No asegurarías que no hay secretos, que no hay sucesos por saber. En sus pasados, no estarás apostando que sean como ellos dicen, ni podrías afirmar que hacen lo que tú supones que hacen. Sonríen, y no tienes idea si están dándote por tu lado, si es sincero, o ninguna de las anteriores. Lloran y no hay forma de deducir si están realmente tristes, o sólo pretenden evadir el conflicto, o ninguna de las anteriores. Demuestran con hechos una cosa... y con palabras otra.

¿Y sabes cuál podría ser el primer problema de todo este caos? Que ni si quiera se conocen ellos mismos.

¿Tú podrías definirte a ti mismo? ¿Estar consciente de que eres manipulador, hipócrita o generoso? ¿Admitirías estos defectos o estas virtudes ante el mundo o tan siquiera frente el espejo? Enhorabuena si lo haces, aunque estaría dudando de que me digas la verdad.

**.**

**Canción recomendada: "Somebody that i used to know" by Goyte.**

**.**

**.**

**"Los amantes no deberían gastar tiempo en conocerse. Cuando se aman lo saben...y saben que deben estar juntos".**

**.**

**El amor es...**

**.**

"**Es conocerse"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina se puso a pensar, de manera meticulosa qué había de mal en su vida. Por qué le había tocado ser lo que era, desde niña. Por qué sus papás siempre habían estado peleados y por qué se había tenido que transformar en Sailor V desde los trece años, haciéndola tan autosuficiente que ni a su misma madre necesitó. Pasó momentos difíciles, se sintió abandonada en muchos aspectos. Primero su papá, luego su mamá, y ahora con muchas otras cosas. No entendía porqué no le guardaba rencor a nadie y al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de alejarlos a todos de una buena vez.

Siempre había querido vivir junto al mar. Sólo ella y Artemis, y quizá así aprendería a estar bien consigo misma.

Le dolía la cabeza, pero era soportable. Esa semana había dormido bastante y no se sentía nada repuesta. Hubiera querido aferrarse a las sábanas hasta perder la conciencia nuevamente, pero eso ya era demasiado. Había quedado a deber una materia en el parcial, y no podía darse el lujo de reprobarla. Cuando bajó a la cocina el aroma floral le llegó fuerte hasta la garganta. Era muy agradable, sin contar con que recordar la razón por la que estaban ahí daban ganas de echarlos todos a montones, por la ventana, por la puerta y a la basura. Tomó uno de ellos con delicadeza y luego lo dejó en su sitio. Las flores no tenían la culpa de nada.

La sala, el comedor y la estancia estaban casi atiborrados de ellos. Su casa parecía un invernadero. Decenas y decenas de tulipanes púrpuras y rosa pálido que estaban en floreros grandes y medianos. Ya no había donde ponerlos, y tampoco entendía porqué se empeñaba en seguir mandando más.

Suspiró pesadamente, y abrió el refrigerador para sacar un vaso de yoghurt sin grasa, y se fue al Colegio.

Cuando Otelo regresó de la batalla de Chipre, regaló a Desdémona un pañuelo, como símbolo de su amor eterno. Desdémona lo trae siempre, y suspira llenándose del olor de él, que llegará pronto a su lecho. Esta vez no fue un fino pañuelo sino finos tulipanes, y de todos modos a Mina le pareció que Desdémona debió contentarse con aquél pedazo de seda en vez de recibir las disculpas sinceras de Otelo, quien la ha ignorado innumerables veces de forma intimidatoria.

Pero aún no sabía por qué Shakespeare le llamaba el _pañuelo de la muerte._

Sea el pañuelo de la muerte o la flor de la muerte, el amor parecía estar completamente torcido, para ella y para la doncella.

Contó una a una las calles que debía pasar, fijándose con mayor interés en los altos árboles que estaban casi sin hojas, para despejarse la cabeza. Con más pesadez que de costumbre, se aventuró en atravesar las altas rejas del Colegio. Otra vez era lunes, y sentía que los días le parecían más y más iguales.

Divisó a Serena en la entrada, quien parecía ansiosa por querer encontrarla, porque corrió de forma apresurada y hasta donde estaba ella.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Viniste caminando? —preguntó, al no ver el blanco coche de Yaten por ninguna parte.

—Me gusta caminar —evadió ella — ¿Sucede algo, Sere?

—No —dijo ella, aunque desvió la vista — ¿Qué no puedo saludarte como si nada?

Mina arqueó una ceja y bostezó.

—Siempre que haces eso necesitas un favor. Una tarea, específicamente.

La princesa se sonrojó. Habló muy rápido.

—Olvidé hacer la traducción que nos dejaron el viernes. ¡Por favor, por favor!

La rubia chica sonrió, y sacando de su bolso cruzado sacó lo que su amiga tanto anhelaba obtener.

—Toma, me da gusto ser por lo menos buena en una materia —confesó dándole su carpeta color morado, que era la de Inglés —. Por favor, ¿podrían esta vez equivocarse un poco? El profesor, aunque tenga setenta años no es retrasado.

Serena se rió con ganas.

—Perdón...se lo diré a Seiya.

—Otro fin de semana movidito, ¿eh? —inquirió con toda la intención. Serena, que había estado ojeando los apuntes de ella con prisa, reaccionó tardíamente. Luego, levantó el rostro sintiendo taquicardias.

—¡No! ¿A qué te refieres?

Mina sonrió más para sí misma, mientras caminaban por corredor principal. No necesitaba que Serena le contara lo que había sucedido entre ella y Seiya. Ella misma se reflejaba en su amiga, porque había actuado tal cual hacía meses. Se sonrojaba con todo mundo, se sentía atenta y satisfecha con todo, al mismo tiempo que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos la gran experiencia que acababa de tener.

Sabía, con toda certeza, que no había nada que se comparara con hacer el amor con la persona de la cual estabas enamorada. Y que de pronto, aunque pareciera que todo estaba mal o las cosas se complicaban, bastaba hacerlo de nuevo para rememorar lo mucho que importaba tu mitad, y los problemas parecían una cosa pequeñita e insignificante en aquél mundo de inmenso placer y felicidad.

Aunque como todo, llega un momento en el que la medicina deja de funcionar.

—Me da gusto que seas feliz, Sere. Lo mereces.

Serena levantó la mirada, momentáneamente sin comprender.

—Lo soy. Como tú —Mina asintió sin convencimiento y metió sus libros al compartimento de metal. Al momento, Serena suspiró advirtiendo el contenido.

—¡Qué bonita! —admiró ella la delicada flor que estaba sobre sus cosas —. ¡Tienes un admirador secreto!

Mina suspiró con cansancio. Sin duda sería más fácil que fuera eso, como en la secundaria.

—Es de Yaten —respondió simple.

—¡Qué romántico! —aduló ella en un canturreo. —¿Cómo sabes? —quiso saber.

—Nadie más sabe que me gustan los tulipanes. Y ha enviado cientos de ellos... —explicó sin interés, mientras dejaba sus cosas hasta el fondo y cerraba con fuerza el mueble. Serena, que se había percatado del tono desganado de su amiga, se preocupó.

—Ya no me contaste que pasó en tu cumpleaños...

—No pasó nada —atajó.

—¿Mina? —insistió haciéndola hizo girarse hacia ella, quedando frente a frente.

—Olvídalo —le cortó ella de forma sombría —. De todos modos tengo que perdonarlo. Siempre ha sido así...

—¿Qué? —inquirió Serena sin comprender, luego pareció entender algo, que era de suma importancia —. Espera, no. No hagas eso. ¡No lo hagas!

—¿No a perdonarlo? —preguntó Mina sin hallarle el sentido a la frase.

No es que Serena supiera lo que había pasado entre ellos. Tampoco es que quisiera que lo arreglaran o que terminaran en definitiva. No tenía nada que ver. Era esa expresión, eran esos ojos opacados y llenos de desesperanza. La misma expresión que tuvo sus propios ojos frente al espejo, tiempo atrás.

Además de que la conocía bien.

Al parecer el reflejo era mutuo. Serena se apresuró a hacerle saber su preocupación.

—¡No a hacer _esto_! A conformarte. A resignarte y a sentirte miserable aún sabiendo que no es lo correcto.

Mina cerró los ojos, y los abrió tratando de aclararse la mente, siendo realmente difícil para alguien que tiene un hambre voraz. No le importaron mucho las palabras de su amiga, era algo que sabía y estaba agotada por seguir pensando en ello.

—Ya veremos —concluyó.

El timbre sonó y Mina tomó sus cosas marchándose al salón que le correspondía, subiendo por la escalera más cercana y colisionando con un chico de pelo oscuro que le miró como si fuera un fantasma. Ella ni se disculpó, se tocó la frente con malestar y siguió su camino, dejando a Serena con la carpeta en la mano y suspiró resignada.

Se cargó la mochila al hombro, teniendo que obligarse a dejar de pensar en cosas deprimentes que debería enfrentar con Mina en algún tiempo, porque de veras tenía que entregar la traducción de inglés. Miró el cielo a través de la ventana, advirtiendo que estaba cerrado y encapotado con nubes, y una ligera niebla cubría el patio y el estacionamiento del Colegio, siendo evidente la aparición de noviembre y con ese mes, el frío que tanto le disgustaba.

Pero el cambio de clima no era algo por lo cual también debería deprimirse por ahora, por ahora le correspondía encargarse de cosas menos importantes en apariencia, como entregar la condenada tarea que no hizo por estar con Seiya el fin de semana.

Le buscó por varios lugares, sin poder creerse que estaba en la biblioteca, con varios diccionarios y un montón de hojas de Cálculo que estaban llenos de borrones y operaciones. Seiya detestaba estar en ese lugar, decía que se ponía de los nervios sabiendo que tenía prohibido hacer ruido y él era todo, menos una persona silenciosa, discreta y reservada. Con una sonrisa, dedujo que estaría ahí por el frío de afuera. Serena no llevaba esa materia, sin menospreciarse sabía de sus capacidades y tampoco le gustaba ser masoquista para enfrentarse a esas ecuaciones.

Cuando la divisó, le hizo una seña para que se apurara. Se sentó a su lado y le entregó la carpeta de Mina.

—¡Tardaste años, Bombón! —se quejó él, que más que molesto se veía tremendamente atareado. Serena puso mala cara, por recibir un reclamo en vez de la sonrisa que tanto esperaba.

—Me costó mucho trabajo, Seiya. Y no creo que Mina quiera volver a pasarnos la tarea.

—Tengo otras cuatro opciones —contestó seco, mientras buscaba la hoja correspondiente.

Pero sus apuradas manos solo consiguieron hacer que los broches se abrieran, haciendo un regadero por todo el escritorio en un segundo. Seiya resopló fastidiado.

—¡Calma! Te aseguro que terminaremos a tiempo —le animó ella mientras trataba de darle orden a los papeles de nuevo. Le entregó la hoja que necesitaba y él se puso a copiar de manera desenfrenada.

Serena siguió acomodando los apuntes, pero de entre tanto papel, encontró una hoja que estaba suelta, que no pertenecía a la secuencia del texto. Lo husmeó sin querer. Tenía la letra con un color de tinta diferente y sin darse cuenta ya estaba leyéndola.

Lo primero que pensó es que parecía una lista de supermercado, pero el contenido estaba lejos de tener algo que ver con la intención de alimentarse.

.

_Para esta semana, prometo:_

_No comer por ningún motivo, ninguna de esas cosas deliciosas que me engordan, y que me hacen tan infeliz._

_Hacer ejercicio por lo menos dos horas al día._

_Tener cada vez mejores excusas para evadir la cena. Dentro y fuera de casa._

_Beber más agua._

_Preferir leer en vez de comer._

_Preferir salir a correr en vez de jugar videojuegos._

_Amarme y sentirme muy contenta cuando tenga hambre._

_Si llego a mi meta para el domingo, comprarme un bolso o una chaqueta. Y si no, duplicar la rutina de ejercicios la semana siguiente._

_Nunca bajaré la cabeza, mi corona podría caerse._

_._

_._

Parpadeó, quedándose inmóvil por un segundo. Releyó.

Bajó la hoja hasta su regazo, abrumada por lo que acababa de descubrir. Reconocía la letra de Mina a la perfección. Y era su carpeta.

Pero ciertamente no era lo esperaba leer de alguien como Mina.

Su ingenua mente empezó a trabajar como pudo tras la sorpresa. Escuchaba el golpeteo del bolígrafo de Seiya a su lado, y como giraba las hojas y echaba sonidos de impaciencia. Pero ella no dejaba de tener la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada, todavía con el revelador trozo de papel en las manos. Comenzó a atar cabos: Mina estaba delgada, tan delgada como nunca la había visto. Se le notaban los huesos del pecho y su rostro muy frágil y blanco, como una muñeca de porcelana. Los ojos más grandes de lo habitual y el pelo menos brillante y sedoso que como solía tenerlo, siendo su rubia cabellera la envidia de muchas estudiantes.

Desde que la conoció, Mina había sido la más llenita del grupo de las cinco. Y _llenita _no tenía forma de definirlo correctamente, porque jamás había estado pasada de peso, ni se le notaba abultado el abdomen, ni la cara la tenía rechoncha. Sin embargo, su complexión era algo más gruesa que la de las demás, de caderas anchas y curvas más desarrolladas que el resto. Las otras tres y ella incluida, pensaban que Mina tenía un cuerpo realmente envidiable para cualquier muchacha de su edad. Lucía unas piernas más torneadas que Lita que era demasiado alta, los escotes más atractivos que Rei de menores proporciones, los trajes de baño más que la menuda Amy y definitivamente en conjunto, todo mejor que ella misma, que a veces se sentía con la vergüenza que se había quedado atascada en la pubertad.

Pero eso nunca le había afectado, la exuberancia natural de Mina siempre había sido una virtud para la princesa, que siempre daba muestras de coquetería no provocada, una seguridad impresionante y en resumen, no le hubiera podido quedar otro renombre que el de la diosa de la belleza, Afrodita.

Los muchachos siempre que la contemplaban andaban abriendo la boca con descaro en la cancha y en las clases de natación, haciendo comentarios de todo tipo, suaves y pasados de tono, causando los discretos y también evidentes celos del hermano de su novio.

¿Y en qué rayos estaba pensando al dejar de comer?

Recordó meses atrás, cuando fueron a la playa. Mina se quedó sollozando en el probador porque no le quedó el bikini que había querido comprar.

¡No es que no le quedara! Es que se veía ceñido al cuerpo y según ella, estaba "demasiado gorda"...

Y cuando estuvo internada por una aparente descompensación, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Recordó con claridad las palabras de la enfermera, advirtiéndoles que "la había librado esta vez", no porque estuviera desnutrida, sino porque Mina había empezado a generar un comportamiento "obsesivo-compulsivo".

No entendió el diagnóstico al que se refería la mujer, pero se acordó de como Taiki negó con la cabeza, preocupado y nervioso.

Luego, cuando empezó a andar con Yaten estaba segura de que las cosas habían mejorado. Ella se veía radiante y enamorada sin despegarse del platinado, aún cuando pasó por graves problemas con él y la vio llorar más de lo que puede ver llorar a cualquier persona, parecía que habían arreglado sus diferencias. Se les veía tranquilos y no había recibido noticias de Mina que mostraran lo contrario.

¿Qué sucedía entonces? ¿Por qué ella se mostró tan apática y desanimada cuando preguntó por su cumpleaños?

¿Tendría algo que ver con Yaten? No, no. Apenas los había visto hace poco, caminando de la mano, él sonreía...ella también.

O quizá no era hace tan poco.

¿Hace unas semanas? ¿O más de un mes? ¿O cuánto?

Un mal presentimiento la invadió, siendo interrumpida de pronto al ser llamada por Seiya. Se giró y dijo con temor:

—No quiero almorzar eso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Bombón, te estoy diciendo que me dictes, no entiendo estos garabatos.

Serena tomó la hoja sin mirarlo realmente al rostro. Seiya le indicó donde se había quedado y ella comenzó a leer. De pronto sintió que los deberes escolares eran lo que menos le importaba por ahora.

Ese día, Serena comenzó a evaluar la situación. Mordiéndose las uñas, antes de que Seiya terminara su práctica de aquél día, corrió a la sala de cómputo a buscar algo que tuviera que ver con lo que no entendía, y con lo que tampoco se atrevería a preguntarle a nadie, a no ser que fuera la misma Mina.

Aún así, sabía que Mina era bastante astuta, siempre se había librado de los problemas y las recriminaciones con facilidad. Tenía la noción de que sucedería algo similar, por lo que necesitó estar preparada para lo que fuese que pensara decirle su amiga.

Tecleó en el buscador la palabra "trastornos obsesivo-compulsivos, alimentación".

El resultado fue más desconcertante que lo que había imaginado. Salieron miles y miles de páginas que tenían que ver con la anorexia y la bulimia, con comedores compulsivos y con gente de baja autoestima. Todos los sitios eran diferentes y Serena de pronto se sintió desorientada ante tanta información.

Dentro del listado de sitios, advirtió uno llamado "Princesa de Cristal" y su corazón dio un salto. Irremediablemente identificada por el título, supuso que tendría que ver con ser ella la misma Princesa del Legendario Cristal de Plata.

Llámenle instinto, coincidencia o destino, Serena ingresó. Al desplegarse, la web estaba tapizada de adornos rosados, blancos y púrpuras, con caligrafías femeninas e imágenes de modelos y actrices que identificó a la perfección. Era un especie de foro y las entradas del blog la dejaron sin habla, aunque leyó con avidez sin detenerse demasiado.

.

.

_Hola amiga, estoy segura que te encuentras desolada por verte prisionera de un cuerpo que odias y que lloras en las noches por saber que los demás se fijan en eso y se burlan de ti…_ _Todas_ _hemos pasado por eso alguna vez, pero depende de ti el seguir viviendo lo mismo. Descuida amiga, estás en el lugar correcto, nosotras te ayudaremos, es de princesas, ayudar a otras a que también lo sean._

_._

_._

Momento.

_¿Princesa? _¿Qué la página no tendría algo que ver con estar enfermo? ¿No hablaba de la anorexia? ¿Pues qué no eran las palabras que ella había buscado? Serena parpadeó, confusa. Enfocó la vista de nuevo, para seguir leyendo.

.

_Ser Ana, significa que la comida se vuelve tu peor enemiga y el principal estorbo en tu meta y si quieres llegar a tu objetivo, habrá que hacer sacrificios, para ser una verdadera Ana, lo primordial es tener una gran voluntad, se vendrán días difíciles, el dolor del hambre es de los más fuertes que existen, pero la meta vale la pena, bien dicen que lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte, tú…¿deseas ser fuerte?_

_._

_._

Gimió. Su respiración era irregular, y de pronto las manos comenzaron a sudarle en frío. Definitivamente no era lo literal, pero entre esto y la nota que ella acababa de encontrar, había una evidente y preocupante similitud.

Además encontró dietas, en las que la mayoría del total de los alimentos de un día estaban basadas en té, líquidos y una que otra cosa con la que ella no se llenaría ni para un tentempié. Tips, que eran escalofriantes y completamente absurdos y finalmente (lo peor) calendarios programados para ayunos totales. Todo era terrible para Serena y al parecer, maravilloso para quien fuese parte del club.

Se sorprendió de la cantidad enorme de usuarias que estaban en línea en ese momento, todas hablando en un chat sobre los kilos que habían bajado esa mañana o la semana anterior, sobre su talla y la forma en la que mentían a sus familiares y amigos para que nadie notara su "nueva vida", porque ellos lo malinterpretaban como enfermedad.

_¿Tu novio correrá a tus brazos solo porque si? No querida, hay que poner de tu parte, ningún éxito es por nada y si estás aquí es porque el ejercicio no funciona ¿quieres ser una princesa?_

_¡Pues esta es la verdadera forma de serlo, o la grasa en tus piernas y estómago no dejará de ser asquerosa para él y los demás! ¿Cómo crees que las modelos tienen cuerpos que tu desearías tener?_

_Todas somos princesas, solo hay que encontrar la fuerza para lograr encontrar la tiara._

_Y recuerda…"Nunca bajes la cabeza, tu corona podría caerse"_

Serena se estremeció con la sensación de deja vú. Sacó de una de las bolsas exteriores de su mochila la hoja del listado de Mina.

_Nunca bajaré la cabeza, mi corona podría caerse._

Y los ojos se le nublaron de lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron varios días, en los que Serena no durmió bien. Ella y sus amigas tenían un lazo inquebrantable que las unía desde que eran Sailor Scouts, e incluso antes que eso. Sus reencarnaciones también se conocían, y si de eso estamos hablando que tenían varias vidas de conocerse, era suficiente para decir que se conocían bien.

O no.

Mirándose el lío que estaba hecha frente al espejo, más parecida a un trapo exprimido que a una jovial adolescente de dieciocho años. Parecía una de esas adultas que trabajan en bancos, con horarios extenuantes, salarios mal pagados, con mucho estrés y mal humor.

Era sábado, y ese día se encontraría con Seiya en el auditorio donde Three Lights daría su concierto pre-Navideño, el proyecto en el que tanto habían trabajado por meses. Se supone que debería arreglarse y estar contenta porque vería a su novio, y aún así no se autoconvenció.

El asunto de Mina la hacía sentir como una madre preocupona, como una amiga desleal y como una líder de un grupo de heroínas inútil. Tres bellas facetas en una sola chica llamada Serena Tsukino.

A pesar de que hacía bastante frío, decidió irse en autobús en vez de viajar en un taxi. Los paseos le ayudaban a aclarar las ideas, le había sucedido muchas veces ya. Bajó a desayunar con prisas, topándose con la clásica imagen de un fin de semana en su casa por la mañana: su mamá preparaba huevos con tocino, tostadas y exprimía jugo en la pequeña y metálica maquinita. Su papá tenía el periódico en la mesa y echaba ojeadas hambrientas al sartén que estaba destilando el agradable olor, y Sammy se había encadenado al sofá mientras jugaba un videojuego nuevo de luchas épicas y quien sabe que tanta cosa.

—Oh, buenos días hija —saludó su padre mientras separaba el papel de la mesa para darle espacio en su lugar —. Te ves algo cansada, ¿has dormido bien?

—No he dejado de estudiar para el examen de inglés, papá —explicó ella bebiendo un poco de jugo, que resultó muy dulce por ser temporada —. Está delicioso.

—Oye, Serena… ¿cuándo me traerás otro videojuego? —preguntó Sammy, sin despegar la vista del televisor y sin dejar de mover los botones con rapidez —. Sé que éste lo terminaré hoy. ¡Está buenísimo!

—Sammy, ¿no crees que abusas con los encargos que me haces?

—¿Por qué? Si Seiya quiere ganarse el respeto de mi papá, debe hacer lo que yo le diga.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco y luego miró a su papá, que no dijo ningún comentario. Al principio, cuando salían, su papá refunfuñaba constantemente sobre los noviazgos prematuros, sobre los chicos pasados de listos y sobre los cantantes que se la pasaban en fiestas con malas compañías y metiéndose en problemas. Luego, cuando Seiya le obsequió un par de entradas de para la final del equipo de Hockey del cual su padre era aficionado desde niño, sólo se limitaba a mirar el periódico cuando Serena decía que saldría con Seiya o cuando hablaba de él, o se enfocaba en su plato de comida o en el programa de noticias. Y al final, cuando Seiya iba por ella, decía "hola, chico" y "temprano, por favor" fingiendo muy bien su papel de cabeza de familia.

A ella se le escapó una sonrisa. Su padre era muy protector y la verdad algo celoso. Pero Seiya había nacido con una especie de don, que le permitía metérsele a la gente quién sabe de qué forma y todos terminaban adorándolo. Su madre era otra historia, siempre le había caído bien Seiya y veía como se sonrojaba cuando este le adulaba el postre o llevaba los platos a la cocina en su lugar.

—Entonces hermana, ¿cuándo le dices? —insistió Sammy.

—Ya veré. Te mal acostumbras fácil, niño —dijo Serena untándole mantequilla a su tostada —. ¿Tarda mucho el desayuno, mamá? Seiya me está esperando.

—¿Cómo están tus amigas? —sirvió mamá Ikuko la gran charola en el centro, con el tocino y la cafetera humeante frente a ella.

—Están bien… — respondió ella ahogando un suspiro al recordar a Mina —. Ocupadas.

—Ya casi no las veo por aquí —dijo mamá Ikuko —. Antes se la pasaban haciendo pijamadas, jugando cartas y llenando de risas la casa… ahora no sé ni qué es de sus vidas. Me encontré a Rei en el supermercado hace poco. ¡Tan cambiada! Es toda una señorita.

—Ya tienen novio, mujer —dijo su padre —. Es normal que no se vean tanto.

Serena recibió con sorpresa la respuesta.

—Papá…

—Yo también tenía mi círculo de amigas. Nos conocíamos tan bien, que una terminaba la frase de la otra, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas…

Y Serena comenzó a pensar en lo que su madre se refería. Es cierto, ella y las demás tenían una amistad larga. Habían compartido momentos muy difíciles. Convivían, se contaban cosas. ¿Pero realmente se conocían bien?

Se acordó de cómo Rei había desconfiado de ella y de Seiya. De cómo se molestó por su falta de fe.

Y de cuando Amy desapareció y guardó tantas cosas, dejándolas preocupadas y temerosas.

Y cuando Lita callaba y ella no sabía si la miraba con desaprobación o sólo evaluaba las posibilidades.

De Seiya, cuando sabía que no podría haber persona más leal que él y luego se enteró que había tenido un encuentro con Mya, que no terminó en intercambiar palabras.

Y de Mina… qué ocultaba más cosas de las que se pudiera imaginar, ahora que había descubierto su secreto.

Quizá estaba dándole demasiada importancia a los eventos que no la tenían, y eso no era lo que contaba. Podrías ser amigo de alguien a quien no conoces en su totalidad, ¿no?

Tal como lo planeó, Serena tomó el autobús que la conduciría al gran auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo el esperado concierto. Ni bien había descendido de él, se quedó muda de la impresión. El lugar era visiblemente mucho mayor que el de la última vez donde se presentaron, en aquel escenario del parque de diversiones más grande de Japón. Honestamente esto no se le comparaba, no calculaba el número de personas que cabrían en él, pero sin duda era sorprendente.

Se sintió muy orgullosa de Seiya, de Taiki y de Yaten. Los tres parecían ponerle todo el empeño que podían en aquél proyecto tan importante, al parecer todo saldría maravillosamente. La sensación de emoción por verlos cantar en vivo nuevamente amenguó su malestar por la preocupación que tenía por Mina, pero estaba convencida de que Seiya podría darle un buen consejo. Quizá más tarde, cuando él se desocupara, podría preguntarle su opinión, todo sin violar la privacidad de su amiga.

Un sujeto de seguridad le pidió su identificación y no tuvo ningún contratiempo para entrar, aunque dio varias vueltas en círculos por los pasillos que conducían al escenario. Al final, salió por una puerta que conducía para las gradas, y tuvo que recorrer demasiados escalones para lograr aproximarse un poco hasta el lugar esperado.

Fue divertido, porque se sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, sentada en aquél auditorio, completamente sola, viendo ensayar a uno de los grupos más famosos del momento. La melodía que Three Lights estaba interpretando le pareció buena, pero desconocida para ella. No la había escuchado en la radio ni en los discos que su novio le había regalado, y escuchó con atención la letra. Definitivamente no era el estilo propio de Seiya, la letra era algo resentida y fuerte. Se preguntó si fue Yaten o Taiki o alguien más quien la escribió.

Llegó un momento donde Seiya terminó de cantar, y la instrumentalización sobresalía de manera sorprendente, haciéndola emocionarse para levantarse de donde estaba sentada hacía rato. Acompañado de los demás, Yaten estaba luciéndose de manera formidable con la guitarra eléctrica... y luego tuvo que taparse los oídos con dolor, porque el sonido se había distorsionado de forma abrupta y violenta.

Y toda la música se detuvo.

Seiya miró a Yaten como si echara balas de sus azules ojos y este dejó caer la verde guitarra, frustrado.

Serena logró acercarse varios pasos más, quedando a metros de distancia de ellos.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le reclamó Seiya avanzando con rapidez hacia él —. ¡No haces más que cagarla en todo!

—Cállate ya, Seiya. ¡Te dije que no podría con este solo! —explotó él nuevamente, apartando la flamante guitarra de manera golpeada, que hizo un sonido fuerte al chocar contra el piso nuevamente.

La princesa vio como un tipo mayor de pelo entrecanoso, de gafas gruesas y con los rasgos tensos se acercó hasta ellos.

—Calma, chicos... Yaten, ¿Otra vez?

Yaten les dio la espalda a los dos, con ambas manos sobre las caderas y Serena vio como sacaba el aire con fuerza hacia un público inexistente.

Taiki, que era quien había estado encargándose de darle vida a la batería, caminó con las baquetas en la mano, limpiándose un poco de sudor de la frente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sofocado.

—Pasa que _éste _nunca se toma nada en serio —espetó Seiya de mala gana, señalando a Yaten mientras se dirigía al señor desconocido, que Serena supuso era el director de producción.

—Seiya... —empezó Taiki haciendo una mueca de desaprobación—. Todos nos equivocamos constantemente.

A Serena le pareció muy raro que el platinado no diera ningún tipo de respuesta agresiva o sarcástica. Seguía mirando hacia las gradas de forma ausente, hasta que reaccionó, de forma muy distinta a la esperada, de forma lenta y tranquila.

—Tienes razón. No sirvo para ser parte de tu estrellato, Seiya. Debería renunciar.

Instantáneamente, la expresión de Seiya se transformó. Él no era por naturaleza una persona rencorosa, pero sí bastante emocional. Si estaba estresado o enojado, no podía fingir el demostrarlo y exteriorizarlo al mismo tiempo. Su novio se mordió el labio inferior y caminó hacia su hermano.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso... sólo...

—Quiero irme a casa —declaró Yaten, interrumpiéndolo.

—P-pero...

—Es buena idea —coincidió Taiki mirando a Seiya con autoridad —. Estás muy cansado y deberías descansar. ¿No lo crees, Seiya?

Y Seiya se sonrojó.

—Seguro...

No le dijeron nada más. Yaten aprovechó la oportunidad para desaparecer de ahí, cual león encerrado que se escapa del zoológico.

Seiya, que no se había atrevido en contradecir a Taiki hasta el momento, hizo el ademán de hablar, siendo silenciado nuevamente por el mayor.

—No, déjalo. ¿No ves que no puede ni concentrarse?

—Pero es que el concierto es muy pronto —se aferró Seiya, y por la cara de Taiki, parecía que trataba con un niño que lucha por el helado más grande.

—Debemos darle espacio. Tiene un momento difícil.

—Pero no es mi culpa que Mina lo haya botado... —rezongó Seiya absurdamente, para después considerarlo —. De acuerdo, tienes razón... soy mal hermano, ¿verdad?

—Lo eres —le regañó Taiki agachándose por una botella de agua que estaba cercana y al ver a Serena dijo sonriente —. ¡Serena, qué sorpresa!

Seiya se giró para verla directamente y ella sintió la cara caliente.

—No quise importunarlos... ni escuchar nada.

—Está bien, Bombón. Ya terminamos de todos modos —anunció él encogiéndose de hombros.

Era verdad, porque todo el equipo comenzaba a retirarse aliviados, quizá agradeciéndole a Yaten indirectamente el que se haya marchado.

Serena y Seiya se quedaron solos. Apenas había una que otra persona caminando en la distancia, miembros del personal de seguridad del lugar. Ella sacó de su bolso una lata del jugo que era favorito de él y se pusieron a beberlo sentados en la plataforma del escenario. Seiya echó los brazos hacia atrás para recargarse, agotado.

—Esto es enorme, Seiya. Estoy orgullosa de ustedes. No puedo esperar el día.

El pareció reponerse de inmediato, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

—Te gustará, Bombón. He esperado este día por mucho tiempo.

Serena le echó una ojeada a la salida principal, recordando algo.

—Yaten se veía mal. ¿Sabes si tuvo problemas con Mina? —preguntó pareciendo casual. El se llevó la lata a los labios y luego apuntó:

—Pasó algo en su cumpleaños. Yaten no es de los que corre a decirte todo, pero creo que ella lo terminó. O algo como eso... ¿No te lo dijo Mina?

—No —se lamentó.

—Creí que se contaban todo —comentó él de pronto. Serena sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

—Supongo que... las cosas cambian. Oye, Seiya...

El tono de seriedad de él lo alertó, siempre hacía esa voz cuando iban a hablar de algo serio. No necesitó decirle que hablara, Serena permanecía con la vista en el gran panorama.

—Si conocieras a alguien que tiene un secreto, y crees que lo que oculta no está bien... tú...¿Tú revelarías el secreto de esa persona que no confió en ti para decírtelo?

El pareció meditarlo muy poco.

—Bueno... eso depende. ¿Al ocultar ese secreto, lastimas a alguien?

Se miraron a los ojos y la princesa reconoció en su rostro el parecido físico enorme que tenía con Yaten.

—Sí. Y no sólo a una persona —confesó con voz ahogada. Seiya lanzó un suspiro.

—Entonces mi respuesta es sí. Es decir, creo que las personas guardan secretos por una razón, Bombón. Sé que no tenemos el derecho de divulgar intimidades ni tampoco meternos en la vida de los demás. También sé, que quienes se hagan cargo de ése secreto pagarán las consecuencias de tenerlo... y sin embargo, si sé que dañarías a alguien que te importa de manera intencional... creo que no debería ser guardado dicho secreto.

—Mmm...

—De pronto no entendí bien lo que dije —dijo él rascándose la cabeza —. ¿O sí?

Ambos compartieron una mirada, Seiya se veía medio confundido. Luego le tomó la mano.

—¿Tú eres quien tiene el secreto? —preguntó suave. Serena enroscó sus dedos con los de él.

—No... no precisamente.

—Creo que si yo fuera esa persona a la que le ocultan cosas, me preocuparía. Me sentiría mal porque eso quiere decir que no tienes fe en mí. O que no me conoces lo suficiente, para decírmelo.

—Si bueno... hipotéticamente hablando, ¿no? —preguntó ella, nerviosa por el cambio de la conversación.

—Claro —sonrió él cariñosamente —. Ya has dejado claro que no eres tú la del secreto, ¿no es así?

—A-así es... —carraspeó.

La princesa, jugando con sus piernas colgadas sobre el escenario, se inquietó. No imaginó que preguntarle algo sobre Mina terminara desviándose en algo que hacía referencia a la honestidad y más aún a la honestidad que le tenía o no le tenía a él. Se cruzó de brazos, indefensa.

—Darien vino a verme.

Tratando de auto protegerse, pensando que Seiya acababa de decir que hacia mucho frío o que se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero que nada tenía que ver con Darien, no respondió. Sin embargo, la reacción de su cuerpo fue inmediata, y no tenía nada que ver con hambre y con frío: parecía que tenía algo atorado en la garganta. Decidió enfrentarlo.

—¿Cuándo...? —preguntó, casi con voz imperceptible.

—Sabes él... estaba muy empeñado en que cambiara de opinión respecto a ti, Bombón —inició Seiya mirando hacia el frente —. Desconozco sus razones y después de pensarlo bien... me di cuenta de que no me importa.

—¿No te importa qué? —quiso especificar ella.

—Nada de lo que haya sucedido en el pasado —dijo de manera fuerte y clara. A Serena le extrañó esa faceta suya, haciéndolo parecer mucho más adulto y maduro.

Sin siquiera tener que esforzarse por ello, mirándolo, todo lo que sentía por él acudió a su mente y su pecho: Pudo ver su sonrisa y sus ojos azules tan claramente y tan cercanos que era casi como si lo hubiera conocido antes de su existencia. Sabía que siempre, podría escuchar su voz sin que ni siquiera estuviera con ella, mientras estaba despierta o mientras estaba dormida, y siempre que durmiera soñaría con él. Con que la mirara. Con que le hablara. Con que la tratara tan cariñosamente como siempre. Con que la contagiara de sus risas burbujeantes. Con que la abrazara y cuidara de ella, y que le dejara hacer lo mismo con él.. Con que la amara siempre, de la misma forma que ella lo amaba a él.

El se giró, quedando a un palmo de distancia de su rostro y aventuró.

—Sé que no dejarás que nada me pase, ¿no?

Tragando saliva con tal fuerza que resultó dolorosa ante el nudo impuesto antes, ella tocó su rostro.

Dioses, la verdad es que seguían siendo tan amigos, tan conocidos de todo, tan cómplices.

—Claro que no —aseguró ella, para estamparle un beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, Seiya se levantó de nuevo adoptando la imagen del chico _cool _que siempre traía, y la hizo levantarse de un tirón.

—¿Quieres conocer el lugar? —propuso.

Caminaron por largo rato, y Seiya le mostró las cabinas de donde los técnicos a cargo manipulaban el sonido y las luces, y pasaron por las tiendas de bebidas y comida que había fuera, ahora en fuera de servicio. Subieron escaleras para ver el escenario desde arriba, y Serena se sintió eufórica al imaginar el rostro de Seiya proyectado en aquella enorme pantalla que estaba sobre la plataforma. Sería un día único y especial... no vería la hora de estar en el concierto.

También, pasearon por zonas más exclusivas, donde los bailarines y músicos charlaban y se cambiaban de atuendos. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, y Seiya tenía que maniobrar de vez en cuando para encontrarlas.

Giraron entonces, para entrar en un corredor que no sabía a donde conduciría, cuando en la oscuridad, él desapareció.

—¿Seiya?

Nada. Serena rodó los ojos al pensar que podría ser una de sus jugarretas.

¿En dónde se habría metido?

La mochila cayó a un metro suyo cuando la arrojó sin cuidados a su suerte, y procuró avanzar con calma y cuidado por lo que tenía toda la pinta de una trampa. Quién sabe si más o menos premeditada que la que le puso ella la primera vez.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios mientras me aseguraba de que Seiya no estaba oculto tras ninguna de las esquinas, pensando en lo poco que le duraban a él las malas intenciones.

Cuando la zona pareció libre de peligros, decidió aventurarse hacia los vestuarios, y supuso que era más sensato fijarse primero en el masculino.

Nada.

Y dentro del mismo camerino, un especie de ¿baño?

No se oían voces por ninguna parte, ni siquiera ruidos, de modo que no le preocupaba que saliera algún músico retrasado en su empeño por alistarse antes de haber salido del ensayo.

Y, si la había y se encontraba con alguna sorpresa… pues bueno. Gritaría, se abochornarían, nadie diría nada y ella volvería por donde entró.

Asomó primero la cabeza, por si acaso, y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en calma. No había nadie frente al espejo, ni en los lavabos, de modo que al final entró. La verdad, aquel cuarto era idéntico al que podría tener cualquier camerino o baño, pero supuso que era lo prohibido de la situación lo que le daba aquel toque medio morboso que impulsaba un poco más su curiosidad.

—¿Seiya? —volvió llamar, una vez estuvo en el centro de la habitación.

—Estás _muy_ atrapada, Serena Tsukino.

Su voz sonó justo a sus espaldas, pero algo lejana. Y con un tono juguetón difícil de obviar.

—¿Pretendes secuestrarme?

—No pude hacerlo la última vez.

Serena se dio la vuelta y, tal y como pensaba, se encontró con que Seiya tenía la espalda apoyada contra una puerta de salida que acababa de cerrar con llave. La sonrisa que pendía de sus labios tenía aquel mismo toque de pillería que la forma en que le brillaban los ojos, o sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente.

—¿Por qué sueles usar mi nombre completo cuando quieres hacerme cosas malas?

—Cosas malas —repitió él, separándose de la puerta y acercándose a paso lento hasta ella. Sus manos se enroscaron en torno a su cintura, jugando con la tela. —. Cosas malas… ¿como cuáles?

Se aferró a su cuello antes de poder evitarlo, y ya estaba besándola con fuerza al segundo siguiente, dándole sus respuestas casi tímidas en forma de pequeños roces de sus labios, mientras le desabotonaba la camisa.

—Cosas como… éstas…

Poco a poco se fueron deslizando hacia abajo, hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, y Seiya no le permitió acabar de quitarle la camisa, porque pretendía desnudarla quizá a ella primero. De un tirón suave y lento hizo que su abrigo abierto se aflojara lo suficiente como para terminar cayendo sobre las baldosas, y sus dedos tuvieron como primer destino la hilera de botones que separaba la piel de su pecho de él.

Serena se inclinó sobre él y empujó hasta que su espalda chocó contra los fríos azulejos de una de los lavabos, para después acomodarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Sus labios entreabiertos le resbalaron por la garganta, y continuaron por su pecho, dejando algún beso de vez en cuando, como si cada tanto se acordara.

Un movimiento de sus caderas, apretadas contra las suyas, le hizo gruñir. Serena pareció notarlo, porque lo repitió, y él volvió a quejarse. Su risita suave fue lo siguiente en llegar, seguido de un vaivén cadencioso que a Seiya le sonaba demasiado.

Podía volverse apasionada como únicamente él sabía, y sorprenderme haciendo cosas que en su vida habría esperado de ella. Pero su esencia estaba ahí, y no cambiaría nunca, porque seguía siendo la Serena de siempre. La niña tierna, despistada y afectuosa que a él le encantaba desde que había aprendido a conocerla de verdad.

Empezó a contar, mentalmente. Hasta uno. Hasta dos. Hasta tres…

Se las arregló para levantarse con ella, y sus piernas se enroscaron perfectamente en torno a su cintura al ponerse de pie. Cuando la senté hábilmente sobre los lavabos, tembló y se agarró a su espalda.

—Seiya, ¡Está frío!

El le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

—Ya se calentará.

.

.

.

.

Dos golpes en la puerta fueron suficientes para que él escuchara el clásico "adelante" con aquella vos rasposa y malhumorada. Entró a su productor lleno de papeles sobre el escritorio, hablando con alguien que no sabía quien era, pero que se imaginaba sería alguien de la prensa. Hikawa además, estaba intentando persuadir a esa otra persona de que "considerara los riesgos" y antes de que todo se tornara en advertencias de mala intención, colgó. Yaten miró el desastre del escritorio: café a medio tomar, revistas, el guión de la obra y una agenda llena de tachones. Enfocó la vista en el muro continuo, su cara y la de Aranna posaban para el cartel de la publicidad.

Se sentía muy diferente a cuando inició en todo esto. Todo era más fácil, más normal.

—¿Tengo que carraspear para que me notes? —empezó Yaten al ver que Hikawa continuaba en suyo, aún después de colgar.

—¿Qué sucede, Yaten? Deberías estarte alistando para el ensayo general —dijo indiferente. Yaten se mojó los labios y comenzó.

—Sí, sobre eso… no vendré. No vendré por varios días.

Hikawa se rió.

—Ya no consentiré los caprichos de tu manager, Yaten. Te lo dije la última vez —Hikawa habló de manera irritada, él ni se inmutó para contestarle mal.

—No es por el grupo. Necesito darme un descanso de esto. Puedo cumplir con las funciones del viernes y el sábado, pero nada más. Deberías buscar un suplen…

—Espera —le interrumpió Hikawa con una mano al frente, y lo atravesó con sus gafas cuadradas —. ¿Es una broma de mal gusto? Sabes que no sucederá eso. Ahora ve y haz lo que sabes hacer bien, antes que se me acabe la paciencia.

Yaten resopló mientras asentía. Quería gritarle pero la verdad es que estaba muy agotado. Mental y emocionalmente exhausto. Optó por los hechos, que siempre funcionan mejor que las palabras.

—Sabía que dirías algo como eso, por eso traje ésto.

Y dejó caer sobre el escritorio un fólder color amarillo claro. Hikawa lo miró y lo abrió. Sin siquiera detenerse a leer completo el contenido, lo miró atónito.

—No puedes hacer esto.

—De hecho sí, lo siento… no me siento cómodo en esta compañía. Lo aguanté porque son los mejores, pero ya no es lo que quiero hacer.

Hikawa se levantó, haciendo un ruido pesado en la silla y le echó una mirada de bala.

—No puedes deshacer un contrato.

—No me importa —declaró Yaten medio sonriendo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, encadenarme a alguna butaca? Adiós.

—Te aventuras en aguas peligrosas, chico —le advirtió Hikawa—. Esto nunca fue un juego.

Yaten lo ignoró.

—Sé nadar, Hikawa. Disfruta tu vida.

Y cerró la puerta tras él.

Se sentía muy raro. Como si estuviera él mismo atrapado en una piel diferente. Resultó de lo más bizarro cerrar la puerta del coche y de pronto, no tener a donde ir. Su teléfono siempre estaba sonado recordándole pendientes, mensajes para compromisos y eventos. Y cuando estos no ocurrían, seguía sonando todavía para otras llamadas…llamadas personales. Nada de eso ocurría ahora y la verdad era un alivio y un problema al mismo tiempo. Cuando llegó al edificio advirtió la última ventana apagada, hecho evidente de que tanto Seiya como Taiki no se encontraban ahora. En una decisión nuevamente rara e inesperada subió por las escaleras. Algo propio de una persona que quiere perder el tiempo.

Aunque ya no fuera oficialmente un actor de teatro, seguía siendo un estudiante. Y se acordó que el lunes debía entregar un ensayo sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Y aunque buscó su libreta por todas partes, no la encontró.

El tiempo, que comenzaba a transcurrir de forma incalculable, no le ayudó a aclarar las ideas sobre algo que recordara sobre la Segunda Guerra. Era una opinión, de modo que aunque supiera los datos básicos del hecho tendría que esforzarse por pensar.

Y pensar era lo que menos quería hacer en estos momentos, a decir verdad.

Por la hora y por ser fin de semana, era imposible de visitar alguna biblioteca. Aunque no necesitaba ninguna, tenía el cuarto de Taiki con suficientes ejemplares para leer por el resto de su vida. Encontró uno de tamaño aceptable y medio lo ojeó, divagando sin querer entre línea y línea sobre cosas que poco tenían que ver con Hitler y el ataque nuclear a Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

Cosas que tenían que ver con Mina Aino.

Apartó el ejemplar a un lado, molesto y confundido.

¿De qué habría servido encarar a Hikawa y mandarlo al demonio para siempre? Se había sentido sin ese peso encima en la espalda, y había escapado, como tantas veces lo imaginó. Había huido de aquello que consideraba estaba entorpeciendo su bienestar, y estaba lejos, muy lejos de sentirse bien. Lo hizo para poder luchar por otra cosa que no correspondía al ámbito profesional, y cada día veía más y más lejana la posibilidad de recuperarla.

La sensación era tremendamente conocida. Se le había olvidado un tiempo, porque estar ocupado y tener a alguien a tu lado siempre ayudaba. Y más si ese alguien era la persona más importante para ti. Se sentía medio vacío y por llamarlo de alguna manera, no muy humano.

Soltó una carcajada amarga.

¿No era graciosa la situación?

Es decir… era tan graciosa, tan graciosa que la garganta se le cerraba en un nudo, estrujándosele hasta bajar por la tráquea como millones de navajitas, cortando y deshaciendo todo a su paso…

Y sucedió justamente lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, testigos de su _graciosa_ situación.

—¿Eres tú, Yaten? —preguntó Seiya encendiendo otro par de luces, que daban del pasillo.

—No, es el conejo de pascuas.

Y de pronto, toda la mesa estuvo cubierta de envoltorios de comida rápida para llevar.

Cenaron sin hacer demasiada conversación, específicamente hablando de una conversación que giraba en torno a Taiki y Seiya únicamente; porque él se había quedado mirando por la ventana, la negrura de la noche que aproximaba al invierno.

Escuchó las risas de ellos sobre algo que no entendió, y luego de varios llamados, Seiya le preguntó:

—¿No deberías estar en el auditorio? —consultó como quien no quiere la cosa — Oye… lamento haber…

—No importa —le dijo sinceramente —. Te disculpo si me ayudas a hacer este ensayo. No encuentro mis apuntes por ninguna parte.

Y le mostró su hoja, que apenas tenía la fecha y el título del trabajo.

Seiya esbozó una cara de culpabilidad. Y entendió que tampoco lo había hecho. Taiki se levantó y en unos segundos, dejó caer cerca de trescientas páginas sobre la mesa, todas estaban incluso engargoladas.

—Creo que algo puedes sacar de aquí —le animó.

—¿Este es tu ensayo? —inquirió Seiya, aterrorizado —. Es…

—Es lo lo que pidió el profesor —discutió Taiki.

—¡Es una tesis! —se alarmó él negando con la cabeza —. Olvídalo… ¿Verdad que esto es una grosería, Yaten? ¿Yaten?

Poco bastó para que los otros dos notaran el extraño silencio, que poco tenía que ver con no haber escuchado la pregunta. Yaten tenía la mano pegada en el vidrio del ventanal, como si quisiera literalmente traspasarlo e irse de ahí. Habló como para sí mismo, pero ambos lo escucharon:

—Quiero verla.

Taiki se acomodó en su asiento, le hizo la obvia y clara invitación.

—¿Por qué no la llamas?

Pero Seiya, que no había despegado los ojos del platinado ni un segundo, pudo comprenderlo. Yaten tenía una expresión distinta. Distinta pero al mismo tiempo _familiar._ Le turbó muchísimo además, que intentara esconder su dolor de aquella forma tan dura y masoquista. No debería hacerlo.

—No estás hablando de Mina, ¿verdad?

Yaten parecía intranquilo, debatiéndose entre decir algo o seguir quedándose callado. Sólo negó lentamente con la cabeza, fue cuando los tres estuvieron en la misma sintonía.

—Creo que… ella estaría decepcionada. Ya saben, de cómo he manejado las cosas aquí… —soltó.

—La princesa quería que fueras feliz —dijo Seiya acaloradamente, y luego se corrigió —. Es decir, que todos lo fuéramos…

Taiki tenía una posición muy cuidadosa. Quizá averiguando como mover aquellas fichas, para averiguar la verdad y no responder de la misma forma en que Seiya lo hizo. Pero antes de que Taiki le dijera lo que pensaba, Yaten se giró, quedando frente a ellos y preguntó:

—¿Y sabes cuál es el secreto para ser feliz por siempre, Seiya?

Silencio.

El pelinegro ni siquiera atinó a pronunciar nada, porque cuando Yaten habló otra vez, lo hizo como si hablara de lo más irónico del mundo:

—No enamorándote, nunca.

.

.

.

.

Aquél café ahora estaba medio vacío, porque era ya un poco tarde. Amy lo había esperado cerca de media hora con _Mujercitas,_ y casi ni cuenta se había dado del retraso del castaño. Ni siquiera le molestó, porque estaba muy a gusto en aquél lugar que no conocía nadie, más que ellos dos.

Taiki se apareció por la entrada todavía hablando por su móvil, parecía muy insistente en la conversación.

—Sé que ya lo publicaron, Miki, pero me gustaría que me hicieras ése favor —dijo Taiki, y Amy se dio cuenta de que hablaba de negocios, porque estaba muy derecho y pronunciaba cada palabra con propiedad.

Esperó quizá la respuesta del otro lado y luego torció los labios con desagrado.

—Mi hermano no está para enterarse de éstas cosas, ¿no puedes hacer una excepción?

Y luego sonrió triunfantemente.

—Sabía que podría contar contigo. Nos vemos en la disquera, adiós.

—Eres ya todo un experto —comentó Amy.

—Ahí estás, casi olvido que seguimos siendo un equipo —saludó Taiki alegremente al ubicarla en la mesita del fondo —. Una periodista de revista se está ensañando con Yaten porque no quiso responder sus preguntas incómodas. Y ya sabes que la tolerancia no es precisamente su fuerte...

—Es difícil ser reconocido —se encogió ella de hombros —. Aunque ya sabes lo que dicen, preocúpate cuando dejen de hablar de ti.

Taiki le sonrió, pero Amy le fingió una expresión de molestia.

—Estaba a punto de irme —recriminó. Taiki sonrió aún más.

—Lo sé, por eso traje ésto —y le extendió la taza humeante de café espumoso. Ella no había pedido nada aún, sumida en la lectura e indicándole a la mesera que esperaría un rato más.

—No me sobornarás con ése capuccino.

—Por eso también traje eso —informó, y le puso frente a ella un platito redondo, con un muffin enorme de vainilla, con pasas en la capucha.

—¡Tramposo! —cerró ella el libro, divertida —. Soy fácil de chantajear, ¿eh?

—Recibí tu mensaje hace unos días, pero Seiya insiste en desquiciarnos antes de Navidad. Lo siento —explicó él dejando sus cosas bajo la mesa y luego se dirigió a ella —. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Taiki se acercó mucho, y a ella le vino un instinto para retroceder. Quizá era por el tema que quería abordar, o quizá porque nuevamente la timidez le ganaba a sus deseos nuevamente. Se aguantó, no quería que él se diera cuenta que le incomodaba su cercanía. Porque además, no le incomodaba para nada.

—Crees conocer a las personas y... te das cuenta de que puede ser una fachada —dijo inesperadamente a Taiki, mirándolo a los ojos —. Y luego reflexionas y... quizá podría ser un malentendido. O no...

El recibió la señal, muy quieto. Amy le sonrió para darle por adelantado la seguridad de que no pretendía hablar de ellos dos.

—Richard... él... él y yo éramos muy cercanos, Taiki —explicó Amy con voz suave —. Cuando entré a la secundaria me sentía como un fenómeno. No encontraba mi lugar en ninguna parte, me limitaba a leer y estudiar como una máquina. Y tenía deseos... deseos de tener amigas y salir con alguien. Richard fue la primera persona que conocí, que me brindó su confianza.

Taiki no se esperaba la mención del chico. No intuyó por qué Amy abordaba aquél tema. Hablaba con nostalgia al mencionar sus días pasados, donde él sabía perfectamente bien, que antes de conocer a Serena y las demás, siempre fue una chica muy solitaria.

—Y luego, Richard resultó ser nuestro enemigo. Aún así me salvó la vida... y yo... lo único que pude darle a entender al verlo después de tantos años era que lo odiaba.

Taiki atinó a asentir, y para relajarse bebió un largo sorbo de café, que no funcionó demasiado para menguar el repentino temor que se le había formado en el estómago. Meneó la cabeza en un intento de desechar la posibilidad de que Amy estuviese pensando de más en Richard. El no era una persona celosa, o a lo mejor sí y no se había dado la oportunidad de que se manifestara. Aún así, escuchó pendiente y sin interrumpirla en ningún momento.

—Sus padres están divorciados también. También él se refugió en el estudio y creo que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Durante mucho tiempo ansiaba sus charlas, así como las nuestras. Richard violó mi confianza, al ocultarme tantas cosas... creo que me sentí decepcionada de él, esperaba que me dijera la verdad. Y luego vuelvo los pasos y me pregunto ¿Qué habría hecho yo? Yo no he sido sincera en muchos aspectos de mi vida y éramos muy jóvenes...

Amy se quedó callada. Quizá estaba rememorando sus días de secundaria, cuando luchaba con Serena y las demás. Taiki reflexionó sobre que, a pesar de que Amy era una chica tímida y que le daba la apariencia de que huía de todos los chicos porque le asustaban, era bastante madura, y tenía también un pasado amoroso que contar. No ser el único desconcertaba, pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba que en algún momento de su vida alguien la hubiera hecho feliz, entre tanta soledad.

—No entiendo, Amy. Si se llevaban tan bien... ¿Por qué lo dejaste ahí, qué pasó? —quiso saber él, rompiendo el silencio, que era ya se había ampliado bastante.

—Te conocí.

Y creo que no hace falta aclarar, lo bien que le sentaron esas palabras. Dos palabras, y su cabeza comenzaba a hacerse un verdadero desorden. ¡Y vaya que que difícil conseguir algo como eso en él!

Amy notó la mirada sorprendida e inquisitiva de él, al mismo tiempo que había sembrada una duda en su rostro. Estaba también levemente ruborizado y el estómago de ella se llenó de mariposas revolteantes, que no la dejaban decir otra palabra. Taiki fue quien lo hizo, de forma clara y segura:

—Creo que deberías hablar con él.

Sus miradas chocaron. Amy esbozó una sonrisa contrariada.

—Taiki... yo...

—Lo quieres, es alguien importante para ti. Me doy cuenta. Y estás arrepentida de lo que sea que le hayas dicho —insistió, acercándose todavía más, mientras bajaba el tono de voz —.

—No sé donde encontrarlo —respondió ella, y el tono de afecto y fraternal de Taiki ya le estaba dando la solución, como siempre había sido.

—Yo te ayudaré a buscarlo —le calmó.

En ese segundo, lo único en lo que pudo pensar, en un momento de lucidez, fue en que no se había equivocado al volver a su hogar. Que Taiki era verdaderamente su amigo, más que eso, y que podía contar con él, tal y como lo había hecho desde la primera vez que lo conoció. Porque él, sin esperar nada a cambio, se había convertido en su refugio, y aquello era lo mejor que alguien podía ofrecerle. El mejor regalo de por vida que podía haberle hecho.

Se inclinó, temerosa y vacilante hacia su rostro, y cuando sus labios por fin se encontraron, tuvo una certeza más: seguía queriéndolo de verdad.

.

.

.

.

Todavía no le quedaba muy claro como había dado a aquél lugar. Estaba convencida de que primero podría caminar sobre el agua, antes que caminar sobre esa duela brillante, que tenía una enorme "M", en el centro del restaurante, que estaba pintado de colores rojos y amarillos. Si estuviera ahí, sería sin duda en una pesadilla, dónde estuviera rodeada de ésas enormes masas de carne grasienta con panes suaves y la salsa roja saliéndose por los costados de aquella abominal cosa a la que llamaban comúnmente _hamburguesa._

Y ahí estaba, en el sueño hecho realidad. Con Eichi Kourinaji delante de ella, hablando de lo bien que se la estaba pasando con ella, y de lo rica que estaba su comida y sus papas, de su felicidad porque iba a entrar a jugar vóleibol en una universidad del norte del país cuyo nombre ya había olvidado.

La comida estaba intacta. Una de esas largas patatas sirvió para que las entrañas le crujieran de manera feroz, y comenzó con su faena de batallar contra las calorías y contra la vocecita que ya estaba cómodamente instalada en su cabeza.

Miró la caja rectangular leyendo la tabla nutricional en ella. Qué idiota era aquél payaso, o aquél creador de ése payaso, que no hacía más que hacer bromas de mal gusto. ¿Cómo se atrevía, después de vender esa basura a todavía ponerla como algo digno de presumirse? ¡Insultante!

Hacía apenas un par de horas, Eichi le había pedido acompañarlo a comprarse una camiseta nueva para el entrenamiento. Ella lo siguió, porque en ese momento sonó su celular y se regocijó al desviar al buzón de voz la llamada proveniente de ése número por primera vez en su vida.

Y más regocijo obtuvo al irse con el mismo Eichi.

Si hubiera sabido que terminaría en aquella infantil cadena restaurantera, hubiera escapado de la invitación. El aire acondicionado la estaba helando, a pesar de que todos traían un suéter o deportivas ligeras ella estaba congelándose. Sabía por qué. No es que importara mucho, la verdad. El frío era nada, comparado a retorcerse por las madrugadas de hambre.

—¿No comes? —preguntó él, con toda la boca llena. Mina sintió una arcada, y le dio un largo trago a la soda.

—Ya había almorzado —se excusó como siempre —. ¿Por qué no te comes lo mío?

—Dale unas mordidas, está muy buena —le aseguró él, guiñándole un ojo. Parecía que Eichi estaba filmando propaganda publicitaria. El modelo guapo que te insiste en que vayas a comer ahí, que la hamburguesa nueva con tocino, salsa de quién sabe qué en la compra de quién sabe qué te regalaban quién sabe qué cosa. Todo era una vil mentira, los modelos no comían nada de eso.

Ojeó otra vez la cajita, y el número de calorías la horrorizó. Eso era casi lo que se comía en una semana.

Sí, las contaba. ¿Qué tenía de malo eso?

Se recargó pesadamente sobre el asiento, y Mina tenía imploró que el ventilador que tenían arriba de sus cabezas se saliera de control, y la degollara para terminar con su sufrimiento.

—No, gracias —se empeñó, aunque lo dijo con los dientes apretados —. No querrás que salga rodando de aquí, ¿verdad?

Eichi se rió con ganas, haciendo que se le atorara un poco una patata. Se pasó el bocado con un largo trago de refresco y luego le dijo con una ceja arqueada:

—No serías una chica si no pensaras así. Eres muy guapa, Mina.

Debería haberse sonrojado, pero no pasó.

—Gracias.

—Hablo en serio —insistió él, abochornado —. Me... alegra que quisieras venir.

Qué fácil era platicar con alguien tan predecible. Miró su celular la hora, esperando ver alguna otra llamada. Tenía dos más. Sonrió.

—Claro que sí —aseguró y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa, emocionado —. Sabes que me la paso genial contigo...

_._

_Eso. ¿Ves como lo tienes? ¡Se lo ha tragado! Todos son iguales, ¿a qué sí?_

.

—Pero por favor, al menos termínate el helado que te compré.

—Es que...

—Nada —farfulló, y puso el vasito transparente frente a ella. Chocolate, chispas y caramelo. Ella tomó el vaso con las manos temblorosas, y zambulló la cuchara.

.

_¡No lo hagas!_

_¡No!_

.

Hizo como que no escuchaba, y lo consiguió.

Pasárselo fue una catástrofe de felicidad. No sólo se despertó al instante, sino que la boca se le llenó de saliva, y el estómago se sintió felizmente lleno. Se sentía con energía (falsa energía, obviamente) pero acelerada y contenta. Muy contenta. Se le había olvidado ya a qué sabía el azúcar, el chocolate y la leche. Y las tres cosas juntas era un exquisito elixir. Toda ésa majestuosidad en un vasito de diez centímetros.

Alucinante.

Desaforadamente, se lo terminó en dos o tres minutos. Eichi no dio ningún comentario al respecto, siguió comiendo e incluso pidió un helado más para él. En breve, el piso comenzó a moverse, haciéndole sentir que estaba en medio de un temblor oscilatorio.

_._

_Qué bonito, cerdita. Felicidades._

.

—No...—gimió.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Tengo que ir al baño. Eh...ya regreso...

Chocó con una pobre niña que traía una de esas cajitas con regalo, sin poder disculparse ni decir algo para enmendar el haberle tirado su juguete. Sencillamente se encerró en el cubículo y acabó con el problema. El resultado fue el de siempre, desagradable y aliviador al mismo tiempo. Se quedó recargada sobre la puerta un rato con los ojos cerrados, hasta que pudo notar el piso en su lugar.

Salió a paso cuidadoso de regreso. Muy diferente a como había estado hace un momento. Ya no se sentía feliz, se sentía otra vez desanimada y débil. Eichi no estaba ya comiendo, sino que hablaba por teléfono, parecía nervioso, porque miraba de vez en cuando hacia los lados. ¿A quién buscaba?

—No... sabes... ya no quiero hacer esto. No me agrada, o más bien, me agrada. Creo que... ¡Ya obtuviste lo que querías! ¿Por qué no me...? De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

Jamás, en todo lo que llevaba de tratar a ese chico, lo había visto emplear aquél tono. No parecía el mismo. Seguía mirando a todas partes, como si estuvieran persiguiéndolo.

—De acuerdo... sí, lo sé. Iré a IH lo más pronto posible...

Se sentó frente a él, y Eichi cortó la llamada al instante. Sin despedirse ni nada.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó ella, al ver que él estaba más pálido de lo usual.

—No, es que recibí una llamada desagradable. Del... trabajo de mi papá.

—¿Qué hace él?

—Esto...trabaja en una compañía... acaban de ascenderlo.

—Eso suena estupendo —le aduló Mina, una vez que se halló con el estómago en orden.

—Sí, bueno...toda recompensa tiene un precio, ¿no? —murmuró ligeramente agobiado. Mina estaba muy de acuerdo con esa percepción.

—Por supuesto, Eichi. Debes conseguir tus sueños y lo que quieres. Es muy importante, no importa sobre qué debas pasar, no debes darte por vencido si alguien te lo impide.

—¿Y si... sabes que no es lo correcto? —preguntó él de pronto.

Se miraron. Daba la impresión que ahora estaban abordando un tema delicado y personal. Y Mina no supo por qué, si siempre habían hablado de cosas triviales y sin importancia.

—¿Como no ser lo correcto? ¿Tienes una doble identidad o qué? —bromeó ella, para quitarle peso al asunto.

Y luego de una pausa, que a Mina le pareció un poco larga, Eichi se rió.

—No... no lo creo.

Pero como todo tiene un principio y un final, la cita o salida, o como quieran llamarle con Eichi Kourinaji también se terminó. Y cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaba otra vez en su casa, sola y con una pila enorme de tareas que hacer. Se sentía culpable por haberse comido el helado, por no haber ido al gimnasio y por ahora estar demasiado cansada como para salir a correr o lo que sea.

Y por muchas cosas más también.

De su bolso, sacó los materiales que necesitaba para hacer su tarea, porque sabía que bien o estaría agotada y se quedaría dormida, o no podría dormir por culpa del hambre. Eligió que mejor su cena consistiera en un pepino y una gran cantidad de lechuga verde, que devoró con ahínco. Tenía que hacer la tarea, sí o sí.

Su carpeta de inglés no estaba. ¿Dónde la había metido? No la había dejado en el casillero... o no se acordaba si estaba abajo o en la cocina.

Revolvió los cajones de su escritorio sin éxito. No se esforzó mucho por encontrarla, porque esa era la materia que mejor se le daba y la podía hacer cinco minutos antes de la clase sin mayor complicación.

Flash informativo: la carpeta se la había prestado a Serena.

Últimamente se le olvidaban demasiadas cosas. Se le olvidó pagar la cuenta del teléfono y le hicieron un cargo extra. Olvidó llamarle a Amy en a mañana. Olvidó el miércoles pasarse por la clase de cocina de Lita porque tenía algo que decirle. Vaya, sí que estaba olvidando muchas cosas. Olvidó también así que la carpeta de inglés la tenía Serena.

De entre los libros, se asomó una libreta de color azul eléctrico, y le extrañó porque ella no solía usar libretas. Cuando la abrió el corazón le dio un vuelco, al reconocer la caligrafía inscrita en las hojas.

Sin duda, había cosas que ni el hambre podían hacer que se le olvidaran.

Todo el tiempo en el que estuvo con Eichi en el gimnasio o en el restaurante, se había olvidado del resto del mundo porque él le ayudaba mucho en cuanto a eso. Sin embargo, cuando la realidad volvió a golpearla, lo hizo tan fuertemente que su mundo de ilusiones se resquebrajó con velocidad asombrosa y se encontró de frente con que no era nada fácil escapar de lo que nos lastima… Por no decir que es imposible y que siempre habrá algo que te lo recuerde, porque uno no puede simplemente encerrarse dentro de un capullo y esperar a que todo pase, o que nada la toque.

.

_La conversación era banal pero para él, parecía mortificante. Yaten le había contado como Seiya lo persuadió para ser él quien trabajara con un solo en la guitarra que parecía bastante complicado, y eso lo tenía preocupado. El día del concierto cada vez estaba más próximo, y estaban en plenos exámenes._

_Mientras él hablaba, ella ya estaba muy cerca, con toda la intención de robarle un beso._

—_Mina, de verdad... necesitamos repasar algo._

—_Yo también quiero repasar algo —insistió ella quitándole la libreta de las manos, y la guardó en su bolsa, cerrando todos los broches, para después lanzarla muy lejos, quedando desparramada por la alfombra._

_La decisión estaba tomada, porque tenían mucho de no verse y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad con una sesión de estudio de Historia, así que de la forma en que lo conocía tan bien, se sentó sobre sus piernas, jugando con el cuello de la camisa del uniforme. La falda, que de por si ya estaba demasiado corta, se achicó hasta llegar a un límite peligroso y tentador, él desvió sus ojos hacia el rostro de ella._

—_¿Me decías sobre el solo? —preguntó ella con voz inocente._

—_No me acuerdo ni qué estaba diciendo —confesó frunciendo el entrecejo. Mina se rió._

_Mina no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber qué hacer, o qué decirle. Luego de que, con toda la malicia que pudo le había arrebatado los apuntes a Yaten escondiéndolos fuera de su vista, para que lo único que pudiera tener como concentración era ella, él se quejó._

—_¿Como lo haces?_

—_¿Qué? —parecía despreocupada, mientras esparcía un camino de besos por la mejilla y el cuello._

—_Eso —dijo apartándose y giró su rostro para verla —. Desprender miles de feromonas o qué sé yo hasta que me convierto en un loco irracional..._

_Ella miró hacia arriba, como si reflexionara en algo._

—_La influencia de Venus, supongo._

—_No lo dudo —dijo él en tono sospechoso._

_Acortó las distancias y lo besó, y como tantas veces, sus cuerpos parecían encajar como un rompecabezas. Desde hacia un tiempo, había querido probar algo nuevo, algo que sin duda jamás se iba a atrever a decírselo de frente, pero si Venus la ayudaba como siempre lo había hecho, Yaten no tendría de otra más que obedecer y hacerle cumplir sus egoístas y deliciosos objetivos._

_Bah, y estaba segura que le iba a gustar._

_Cuando las cosas estaban lo suficientemente subidas de tono, y hablando de "suficientemente", ya podría decirse que estaban a anchas en la cama y cuando él se acomodó, Mina se escabulló de sus brazos de manera hábil, recostándolo para después colocarse sobre él._

_Desconcertado, Yaten preguntó:_

—_¿Qué se supone que haces?_

_La pregunta a criterio de Mina, sobraba. Aún así, le tembló un poco la voz al contestar._

—_¿No es obvio?_

—_Pero... —empezó, y aunque estaba sonrojado, adquirió ese aire de superioridad de siempre._

—_No es negociable —advirtió, y con una de sus manos recorrió sus hombros, acalorándose, mientras se sacudía su estómago, y el pecho se la inflaba de nervios._

—_Es mi casa —alegó serio, aunque su rostro no denotaba señal mínima de enfado._

—_Ah... pero tú eres _mío.

_Yaten no contestó, pero tampoco le quitó los ojos de encima, mirándole casi con arrogancia. Mina no permitió que aquel contacto visual le incomodara, de modo que se inclinó para besarlo hasta que le faltó el aire._

_En cuanto se hubo recuperado, empujando su propio peso con la fuerza de los brazos, incorporándose otra vez, quedar sentada encima de él. Con los dedos apoyados descuidadamente sobre su vientre. Su torso tenía el mismo tono medianamente pálido, perlado con pequeñas gotas traslúcidas, y revelaba la fuerza que tenía del mismo modo que sus hombros, brazos, e incluso sus manos, más grandes que las suyas. Su semblante era ahora tranquilo, pero ni así desaparecía aquella dureza en los rasgos. Y, visto en conjunto, era fino y masculino al mismo tiempo. Con una belleza más brusca, menos delicada que la que una chica podría tener. Diferente._

_Hermoso y sublime._

_¿Cuando dejaste de interesarte en pedir sólo autógrafos, Minako?_

_Desviando un poco la atención de sus pensamientos, Mina se preocupó por atender la señal que fue agarrarla de la cintura, y comenzó a moverse. Primero como podía, en esa posición que nunca antes habían probado. Ella se estremeció, sintiendo que se llenaba por completo._

_Yaten subió una de sus manos hasta que le alcanzó la mejilla, y la dejó ahí, ardiendo._

_Mirándole en silencio y ansioso, con los ojos brillantes, llenos de destellos verdosos._

_Sí, hermoso y sublime._

_Durante bastante tiempo permanecieron así; hasta que él se mordió la boca, cerró los ojos y recostó sobre el colchón el lado izquierdo de su rostro. También dejó caer la mano, como si fuera un esfuerzo demasiado grande, y se quedó acariciándola en el muslo de forma casi ausente._

—_Estás atrapado, ¿eh? —se mofó. Aunque, considerando que ella también estaba hipnotizada con el panorama, no tenía mucho derecho a hacerlo._

_Yaten soltó una risa ahogada._

—_Creo que te dejaré encargarte a ti, de ahora en adelante —admitió._

_Mina también se rió un poco, y se concentró en las caricias que el le daba en la cadera y la rodilla. Siempre sin dejar de moverse y de mirarlo. Le encantaba aquella mueca reprimida que delataba lo bien que se lo estaba pasando, especialmente porque era la prueba de que lo había conseguido por sí misma. Por una vez, devolviéndole las veces que la había sumido a la misma situación, ahora él envuelto en aquella mezcla de placer y sufrimiento._

_Ciertamente, no era tan fácil estar encima de alguien. Comenzaban a acalambrársele las piernas, los brazos, que se deslizaban por el pecho de él de vez en cuando y luego volvían a apoyarse para seguir el ritmo, empezaba a tenerlos entumecidos, como si se hubiera aventurado a nadar por toda la costa de Japón._

_Aunque sin duda, esto era por mucho mejor que nadar._

_Al final era lo mismo, no era tan fuerte como creía. Se le escapó un quejido cuando sintió un leve tirón en el muslo. Yaten abrió los ojos y la miró de frente, confirmándole que se había dado cuenta, así que sonrió lo mejor que pudo para distraerlo y asegurarle que todo iba bien._

_Como no se lo creyó, se impulsó hacia adelante para incorporarse, con toda la intención de arrastrarla consigo, para ser él quien tomara la batuta del asunto._

_Pero Mina Aino nunca se ha rendido ante los retos._

_Con toda la fuerza en los hombros que reunió lo empujó, estampándolo contra el colchón de nuevo._

—_Mina... —empezó, aunque como ella no se había detenido, lo hizo de manera jadeante._

—_Cállate._

_Sonrió ante su terquedad, mostrando todos sus dientes, aunque su rostro la dejó deslumbrada y momentáneamente idiota, a decir verdad. Triunfante y ahora con él rendido, retomó a seguirse moviendo con su propio compás, despacio y concienzudamente, quizá imitándolo en lo que él había hecho antes, siempre al principio del acto._

_Pensar tanto en eso hizo que el calor le hiciera dar vueltas la cabeza. De pronto, parecía que el engarrotamiento de los músculos iba cediendo, aunque se sentía agotada, el deseo pronto empezó a tomar posesión de ella. Mirar a Yaten tampoco ayudaba, que ya no estaba conteniéndose, liberando sonidos ahogados y tortuosos. Eso era bueno, porque de todas formas nadie querría hablar de eso._

_Los toques que le daba en las piernas y lo que podía estar a su alcance la hicieron sentir que estaba cerca del borde, y que en cualquier momento acabaría deshaciéndose de gusto. Se lo hizo saber tomado uno de sus antebrazos, acariciándolo hasta donde pudo alcanzar._

_Su respuesta fue sostenerla por atrás con fuerza, y ahora sintiendo que no podía irse de espaldas, puso toda su fuerza en su vaivén, enterrándose larga y profundamente._

_Mina quería perderse en su propio torbellino de placer, pero se obligó a seguirlo mirando, quería saber qué sentía._

—_¿Me detengo? —preguntó acusadoramente, al ver que él tardaba en responderle._

_Los gemidos debieron haber sido alguna pista, aún así lo presionó. Con un movimiento lento, muy lento... casi quedando sin moverse por completo._

_El se llevó una mano al húmedo y despeinado flequillo plateado y la reposó sobre su frente, buscando quizá cierto tipo de alivio al ardor que seguro traía por dentro, pero visiblemente frustrado por la acción de Mina. Ella intencionalmente se balanceó circularmente, Yaten echó hacia atrás la cabeza, y luego la devoró con los ojos._

—_Juro que me estás matando..._

"_Suficiente" pensó._

_El truco sirvió también para recuperar un poco de energía, y entonces comenzó un frenético choque entre ellos, Mina percibió que las oleadas de placer comenzaba a aflorar dentro de ella, echándose la dorada melena hacia atrás, cayendo sobre un costado y buscando el máximo contacto sin dejar de tocarlo por donde podía, y él avanzando por su abdomen y el pecho. Lo hizo con una fuerza veloz, repentina y aniquilante; sonriendo veladamente. Consciente de que estaba alcanzando el cielo de pronto, cuando él todavía no había llegado._

_Ah, pero si algo podría hacer, era entregarse._

_Y por eso aumentó otra vez su ritmo, friccionando los dedos en su cuerpo sin recuperarse del asalto anterior, cuando junto con él, se hundió en un nuevo éxtasis más arrollador que el otro._

_Yaten se incorporó, y la atrajo hacia sí y exigió:_

—_¡Bésame!_

_Su contacto le hizo chillar y temblar al mismo tiempo, soportando la forma en la que zumbaban sus oídos de forma casi dolorosa, y entonces sintió las últimas embestidas, tragándose sus suspiros y cuando él quiso retirarse, ella gruñó y se aferró a su cuello y espalda de forma posesiva, derrumbándose sobre él sin importarle nada más._

_Sentía su respiración agitada debajo de ella, junto con los latidos desbocados dentro de su pecho, pasando al suyo._

_El la ayudó a girarse, y se vieron a los ojos._

—_Estás loca —jadeó._

—_¿Por ti? —se defendió._

_No contestó, rozó su boca un poquito, sólo un poco, como si sólo quisiera reconocerla en aquél gesto íntimo y dulce._

_Y le pareció la confesión de amor más obvia del mundo._

_._

La relación entre Otelo y Desdémona era objeto de múltiples envidias por varios. Hacia él, siendo un famoso general que podía acabar hasta con el más fuerte batallón, atractivo y poderoso. Y para ella, la doncella más hermosa que podría jamás encontrar ningún soldado. Los malvados planes de sus conocidos comenzaron a afectarlos por la desenfadada personalidad de Desdémona y en Otelo, se desarrollaron celos enfermizos y fuera de control... a pesar de que Desdémona no entendía las razones, una y otra vez los enfrentaron para probar su amor.

Pero el malvado Yago convence a Rodrigo, un ingenuo que está ilusionado con Desdémona desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero Yago piensa en él mismo, no en Rodrigo ni en Desdémona, mucho menos en Otelo.

¿Y si Desdémona se hubiera alejado de Otelo a tiempo, lo suficiente como para no sembrar más intrigas y salvarse?

Por que sabía que no se le llamaba tragedia a aquél libro por nada. Algo feo iba a pasar. Aunque aún no llegaba a esa parte.

Sabiéndole el rostro salado, se limpió la cara sin despegar la vista de la libreta. ¿Eso era todo lo que había entre ellos? ¿Realmente habría jurado frente a quien fuera que él era el amor de su vida sólo por aquellos ratos apasionados? ¿Eso era amor realmente? ¿Que sólo él supiera que los tulipanes eran sus favoritos, y que sólo ella conociera la forma en la que mentía, arrugando la nariz? ¿Y sólo él estuviera enterado de su dura niñez por las peleas de sus papás? ¿Y ella, que sabía exactamente donde y como tocarlo para encenderlo de pasión?

Apenas hace unos meses habría apostado su vida a que no, a que lo que compartían era mucho más que eso. Algo indestructible, algo que sólo una estrella y un poderoso planeta podría irradiar.

_Síguete engañando. ¿No sólo cuando lo veías siempre terminaban acostándose? ¿Cuándo te escuchó cuando se lo pediste?_

Sintió un peso muy ligero sobre las piernas, eran dos patitas acolchonadas. Artemis le miraba fijamente.

—Oye, Mina... ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? —aconsejó, seguido por un maullido —. Lo que sea... no me gusta verte triste.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó.

—Para que hagan las paces... como siempre —sugirió el gatito, acomodándose en su regazo.

Mina dedujo que, a pesar de que Yaten era la persona menos favorita en el pequeño mundo de su guardián, si estaba pidiéndole algo como eso, era porque debía verse realmente mal.

Y verse mal no estaba en sus planes. La voz quiso aparecer de nuevo, y ella la silenció para evitar otra reprobación.

—No puedo —dijo ella, y puso su mano cariñosamente sobre la cabecita —. Ya no puedo, Artemis...

Lo único que pasaba era que se había dado cuenta de que no podía renunciar a su compromiso, porque tampoco conseguiría nada, y que, le gustara o no, le doliera o no, sangrara o no, tenía que enfrentarse a aquello que le hacía tropezarse para poder superarlo.

Alejar todo para seguir adelante, con la cabeza bien alta, sin miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarse, sin miedo de que alguien pudiera obligarla a desistir de su meta. Y ella sabía muy bien, desde cada poro del cuerpo, del fondo de su estómago vacío y de su corazón hecho pedazos, que sólo Yaten tenía el poder para lograrlo.

.

.

.

Serena pasó malos ratos esa semana. Se sentía impotente. Cuando llegaba a su casa se sentía impotente y ahora, con los ojos nuevamente fijos en algún punto indescifrable se sentía doblemente impotente. La preocupación la carcomía interiormente, seguía sintiéndose igual sin que nada hubiera cambiado dentro de su cabeza. Las palabras de Seiya sólo sirvieron para incrementar la culpa y el remordimiento. De igual forma como hacía un gusano cavando túneles dentro de una manzana, que comenzaba a pudrirse.

Incapaz de mantener el silencio por más tiempo, Serena se plantó frente al gimnasio aquella tarde de jueves, viendo como los miembros del equipo salían y se despedían. No pudo evitar escrudiñar con la mirada a Mina esta vez. La cintura parecía que podría abarcarla sin duda un chico de manos grandes, y sus hombros, pequeños y juntos la hacían parecer una chica de quince años de nuevo. ¿Tenía los pómulos salidos? No, no. Sólo era la sombra de aquella luz fluorescente. Estaba alucinando con ganas. Razón mayor para enfrentar el conflicto.

Nunca, jamás en su vida se sintió intimidada por Mina. Era su mejor amiga. Se entendían y compartían tantas cosas… y sin embargo, ahora le resultaba una chica en apariencia diferente, y en sentimientos e ideas completamente opuesta a lo que creía en los últimos cinco años.

¿Por qué tenía tanto temor?

Ahora su corazón latía con fuerza. Cuando Mina le sonrió en reconocimiento, su alma se ablandó. ¿No estaría sucediendo alguna equivocación? ¿Verdad que ella era la misma de siempre?

Pensar que Mina podía tener más ediciones que la revista que solía comprar, le asustaba de veras.

—¿Me vienes a devolver la carpeta? La necesito —le indicó ella con normalidad. Miró a su espalda, y frunció las cejas — ¿Dónde está Seiya?

—No viene conmigo. Mina…

La determinación que había reunido toda la semana se desvaneció, siendo suplantada por el terrible deseo de gritarle, de abrazarla y de salir corriendo. Todo a la vez.

Ella esperaba impaciente. Todos se habían marchado y el lugar se volvió silencioso, aunque nada apacible para las dos.

—¿Qué te sucede, Mina? ¿Por qué no comes bien? —le preguntó, en un intento por persuadirla de decir por sí sola la verdad.

El semblante de Mina se deformó por un segundo, y luego en el acto sonrió convincentemente:

—¿De qué hablas, Sere? ¿No ves que apenas salgo del entrenamiento?

—No hablo de hoy —se esforzó ella por mantenerse firme —. Me encontré… esto en tu carpeta.

Mina bajó los ojos para ver la hoja. No se molestó ni el recogerla. Sonrió nuevamente, aunque esta vez su sonrisa era vaga y sarcástica.

—Son solo notas. ¿Te cansaste del inglés, o mi vida privada es por demás interesante?

Serena, avergonzada, exclamó:

—¡Sabes que estoy preocupada! ¡No te creo que sean notas! ¡No lo leí a propósito!

—Claro, prefieres darme una lección de nutrición que husmear en mis cosas —espetó Mina arrancándole ahora si el papel de la mano, haciéndolo una bola y tirándolo en un rincón —. Es curioso viniendo de alguien se dedica a comer pasteles y dulces. No necesito tu preocupación, muchas gracias.

—No digas eso. Las chicas… todos nos preocupamos. Esto no es normal…

—Sólo quiero estar en forma, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? —insistió con severidad. La princesa sacudió la cabeza, aclarándose la mente.

—¡Estás esquelética! Te ves mal, Mina… creo que necesitas ir a un doctor. Y ...y Yaten, qué va a decir…

Con la misma intensidad del mayor estrujón de hambre que había tenido su estómago hasta ahora, toda esa concentración se figuró en algo bizarro y repentino: Del desconcierto al miedo. Del miedo al entendimiento. Y del entendimiento a la furia.

—No te atrevas, Serena. No te atrevas a decirle nada —siseó, con una voz extraña y rasposa.

Ambas se miraron, y Serena estaba atónita. Los ojos de Mina destellaban en algo que no supo definir y sintió un escalofrío. Se acercó un paso más, y quedando a un palmo de distancia lo repitió:

—No te atrevas.

—Mina… —susurró.

La aludida parpadeó, momentáneamente reaccionando con culpabilidad, por tratarla de aquél modo. Pero a Mina no le interesaba en realidad, sólo quería evitar que su deseo se desvaneciera como si la hoja de la evidencia se sumergiera en una fuente. La perfección, sus planes… su vida.

Su_ todo._

—Él debería saberlo, amiga… — le habló Serena, esta vez de forma pausada y reconfortante. Mina, al mirar nuevamente los ojos de Serena, se dio cuenta de que su expresión era de auténtica compasión.

Pero no podía vencerse.

—Serena, escúchame —dijo Mina muy claro, pasándose la maleta de deportes por la espalda —. Si le dices a quien sea de esto y sobre todo a Yaten, le diré a Seiya lo que le ocultas sobre Rini. ¿Me has entendido?

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se le había ocurrido decir aquello, lo cierto es que no tuvo otra salida. Serena estaba inmóvil, incrédula de las palabras que Mina le acababa de dirigir. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró, sin éxito de comprender lo que le había advertido.

—Mina… —insistió—. Por favor… hablemos como antes. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ha sido de ti? Solíamos decirnos todo. ¿Quién eres? ¡No te reconozco por ninguna parte!

Y se le cayó una solitaria lágrima, sin poderlo evitar.

—Confío en que tomarás la decisión correcta —farfulló dispuesta para irse.

Apenas iba a arrancar, Seiya y Yaten estaban a escasos pasos de distancia de ellas. Fue el platinado quien se adelantó, encontrándose cara a cara con las dos. Mina se enderezó, adoptando una faceta orgullosa y estoica que no calzaba para nada con ella. Serena, al levantar la vista, se topó con el rostro preocupado de Yaten.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

Serena no sabía a quién estaba exactamente preguntándoselo, pero Mina no dijo una sola palabra, cruzándose de brazos, mientras giraba el rostro hacía los vestidores. La princesa, con la lengua igual de dura y entumecida que si fuese arcilla seca, pasó saliva con fuerza y finalmente se dirigió a él.

—Nada. No pasa nada.

Mina respiró con alivio. Serena sin aguantar más, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Seiya, que la tomó de la mano de forma fuerte y protectora. Los dos se dirigieron hacia la salida, sin hablar.

¿Quién, en su sano juicio, en su situación, podría haberle prometido algo así a Mina? ¿Quién podía ser lo suficientemente tonta como para no decirle nada a Yaten, sabiendo con certeza cómo estaban las cosas? Para ser francos, dudaba de que hubiese alguien capaz de una cosa como ésa, aparte de ella, que, aparentemente, lleva el síndrome de la metedura de pata en la sangre. Y de la torpeza irreversible, desde luego, pero ésta ya lo daba por descontado. Siendo que «Serena Tsukino» y «tarada cobarde» son sinónimos indiscutibles desde que el mundo es mundo.

¿Que por qué se odia tanto Serena, preguntan? Pues es simple. Había dicho una cosa… No. _Prometió_ algo, le prometió a Mina algo que no iba a poder cumplir, porque lo más seguro es que ella sea la primera responsable de hacer exactamente lo que le dijo a Seiya que no permitiría hacerle a nadie que le importara: lastimar a sus seres queridos.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaban. No había nada fuera de lo común en el lugar en el que sus pies estaban ahora posados. El pasillo central que conducía a la salida era el mismo de siempre, el sonido de un que otro estudiantes gritando del gimnasio, cerca de la piscina. Y sin embargo, parecían dos desconocidos que apenas lograban hablar frente al otro. Mina se agachó para recoger el resto de sus cosas cuando Yaten habló, haciéndola temblar al instante.

—Mina, no puedes seguir evadiéndome…

—No estoy evadiéndote —intervino ella en defensiva. Yaten trataba de que su mente no trabajara tan lento como la última vez, o todo se desmoronaría de nuevo.

—¿Podrías al menos... decírmelo de frente?

Se desdobló. La verdad es que escuchar su voz ya había sido bastante difícil, después de su deplorable noche empapando la almohada de lágrimas. Verlo no sería sencillo, aún así lo intentó.

El intercambio de miradas fue intenso. Y mirarla, era como haber retrocedido en el tiempo, meses y meses. O como si las agujas del reloj se hubieran detenido en algún punto de su trayecto. Como si hubieran pasado un montón de cosas, o como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

—Convertir mi casa en una florería no soluciona nada —dijo ella, aunque las rodillas le temblaron un poco. Yaten no pareció tan afectado por haber rechazado sus flores y sus llamadas y supo el por qué.

—No fue exactamente mi idea —confesó arrastrando las palabras —. Fue de Seiya…

Sonó tan sincero y real, que casi logró conmoverla. Lástima que la vocecita volvió a aparecer, llenándola de argumentos inverosímiles que nada tenían que ver con el amor, sino con el deseo de seguir adelante en aquella batalla por lograr su meta.

Encontrarse con Yaten se convirtió en un puerto de anclaje a la percepción de decidió y lo que en realidad quería. Al mismo tiempo, también en otra revelación de que las cosas entre ellos seguían siendo como siempre, como las recordaba, incluso cuando algo, algo mudo y desesperado, intentaba gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, desde dentro, que tenía que perdonarlo. Que nada valía el dolor de su ausencia, ni el dolor reflejado en ésos ojos verdes, que parecían llevar encima un profundo remolino de arrepentimiento. Había un cambio. Que ni Mina, ni nada de lo que le rodeaba, aseguraba que continuaban siendo los mismos.

—Yo… no sé que más hacer para disculparme —dijo Yaten en un murmullo roto.

_Bah, no le creas nada. Sólo miente para llevarte a la cama otra vez.  
_

—No hagas nada, entonces.

¡Estúpida voz! Aún así, esa voz parecía más inteligente que la suya. Le agradó poder emplearla, por primera vez con control y decisión.

La esperanza de poder contarle que había renunciado a la productora, y que ahora era libre para su propia disposición si ella así lo quería, si quería comenzar de nuevo, si quería hacerlo incluso su esclavo, podría hacerlo. Lo que fuera, pero que lo dejara intentarlo una vez más. Sólo una vez más. La expectativa se deshizo como un cúmulo de arena, arrasado por un tsunami en medio de una tormenta en el océano.

—No me trates así, Mina… como si fuera un extraño. Tú me conoces…

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —le retó ella, satisfecha por ver su dócil y rendido comportamiento —. Por favor, Yaten, ¿crees que no sé lo que piensas de mí? Que soy una chica tortuosa y complicada. Me gustaría estar con alguien que no me juzgue.

—Pero yo nunca he dicho nada de eso —rebatió él.

—No tienes que _decirlo._

Yaten, en pocos segundos, fue acribillado por todas esas cosas que hasta el momento no había sabido percibir, y a pesar del fuerte dolor del pecho y de la garganta, lo sacó de forma punzante:

—¿Así que eso es todo Mina? ¿Se te apagó la chispa de estar con alguien famoso? ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho, te hubiera podido incluir en las entrevistas y en las sesiones de fotos!

—¿_Chispa_? —repitió ella sin siquiera reconocerse ella misma, de una boca que no hubiera hablado así, con la intención de alguien que no le daría a él ese tipo de explicación, por el simple hecho de que jamás habría concebido la posibilidad de dañarlo —. Tal vez debería llamarles a esos amarillistas de la revista, y contarles lo realmente malo que eres en la cama.

Yaten se aproximó y de forma violenta, la tomó de los brazos, zarandeándola un par de veces.

—¡Mide de una vez tu boca! —rugió.

—¡Me lastimas! —se quejó ella en un chillido, sorprendida por su acción.

Él la soltó, dejando caer ambas manos en los costados, como sin vida.

—Sí, también tú.

Saliendo de su estado medio catatónico, miró a Yaten. Estaban cerca, tan cerca que sus ojos se presentaban ante ella en todo su esplendor, con aquellas tonalidades de verde como ella había imaginado ayer, desde los más opacos hasta los intensos trazos esmeraldinos. Lo admiró tratando de controlarse, tomando aire de todas partes.

—Lo que dijiste en el restaurante… ¿por qué, por qué nunca dijiste nada de lo que sentías?

Mina, que quería interceder para apagar la voz y calmar su propio corazón, no logró ser fuerte. Contrario a eso, habló nuevamente por alguien más. Por alguien que no era nadie para explicarle nada, por alguien que no sabía ni entendía lo que ella pudiera sentir por él. Por alguien que, probablemente, había respondido de una forma lo suficientemente sádica como para asesinar toda esperanza, suya o de ella.

—Porque nunca he confiado en ti.

Él quedó paralizado, luchando consigo mismo. Nuevamente, la mente y el cuerpo parecían darle órdenes distintas, una le gritaba que lo mejor era dejarla plantada ahí, y esconderse dónde fuera, donde nadie pudiera alcanzarlo y la otra se negaba a obedecer, cegado por lo que realmente veía, a la misma chica que creía hasta ese día ser su alma gemela.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando, que se sentía como un insecto diminuto y aplastado, y que tenía miedo de quedarse solo y tener que enfrentarse a la realidad oculta en su frase sin nadie que lo arrastrara lejos para poder evitarla, hasta que estuviera preparado otra vez.

Miró el piso del corredor, percibiendo solo mosaicos de colores varios... y retrocedió un paso.

Uno más.

Luego otro y finalmente pudo girar sobre sus talones, sabiéndose incapaz de recibir otra palabra o ver alguna otra cosa que no fuera a terminar sino por acabarlo.

.

.

.

**Canción recomendada: "Somebody that i used to know" by Goyte.**

**.**

**.**

.

Lalalala! Hola gente lindaaaa. Bueno, saben que medio me desaparezco por temporadas pero al menos no me tardé tanto en actualizar, ¿no? Quiero agradecer a los látigos de Natu-Oh-Darling y Katabrecteri por presionarme al punto de no poder dormir, ni conciliar el sueño, ni hacer nada con gusto porque no había actualizado.

XD

Ya en serio, gracias a ellas dos por apoyarme con esto. Espero que les guste, que no me odien por hacer sufrir tanto a los personajes (o al menos a algunos de ellos) y que me dejen un review aunque sea chiquito, para saber si les ha gustado o no mi fic.

Besos hartos desde México... las quiero mucho. :3

Kay


	31. Es orgullo

El amor es…

XXXI.

.

.

.

"**Es orgullo"**

**.**

**.**

_¡Lástima que el Amor un diccionario no tenga donde hallar cuando el orgullo es simplemente orgullo y cuando es dignidad!._

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécuer_

_._

_._

_._

La gente dice que puede ser una virtud o un defecto. Que puede ser necesario o innecesario, que nos daña o que nos ayuda a sobreponernos a los demás. Yo creo firmemente que, al igual que todos los demás rasgos pertenecientes al comportamiento humano, como en el caso del orgullo, no es fácil ─ni posible─ establecer una frontera que separa lo positivo de lo negativo y por tanto, de la misma manera es definirlo acertadamente. Quizá podríamos empezar por establecer bajo qué circunstancias se está haciendo uno orgulloso, y hasta que punto nos mantenemos con la suficiente dignidad para mantenernos cuerdos y sensatos. ¿Es el orgullo un exceso de vanidad, de amor propio y arrogancia? ¿O sencillamente una satisfacción personal que se experimenta a algo propio o relativo a uno y que se considera valioso?

¿Y qué hay de cuando _estás orgulloso_ de alguien? ¿Dónde cabe esta definición?

Autoestima, confianza y valor. O soberbia, arrogancia y egoísmo.

¿Cuál de todas estas palabras define el orgullo?

En el amor y en la vida en general… seguro que puede prestarse a buenas y malas interpretaciones.

¿Quieres comprobarlo?

.

.

.

Abrir los ojos un día cualquiera de Colegio era un peso mortal para cualquier estudiante que está por terminar la preparatoria. Todos estaban llenos de quehaceres, de actividades extracurriculares que necesitaban para ganar un buen promedio e impresionar en las solicitudes a la universidad. En casa, la mayoría eran presionados por sus padres, por sus hermanos. En la escuela por sus compañeros y maestros. Y en su círculo social por sus amigos y parejas. A todos se les notaba tensos y malhumorados, pero las próximas vacaciones de diciembre que parecían estar cada vez más cercanas para cualquiera representarían un alivio en la mala racha que estaban pasando todos.

_Todos_ incluía también a Mina Aino, que ahora acababa de darle un nuevo significado literal de lo que jamás existió, a la frase _no puedo levantarme de la cama._

Absolutamente todo el cuarto le daba vueltas. Apenas pudo escuchar el despertador y apagarlo con un golpe, cuando lo sintió venir. Tan fuerte y tan atemorizante que lo único que pudo hacer fue volver a cerrar los ojos, con la esperanza de que su cuerpo se tranquilizara un poco ante semejante malestar.

Nunca había estado tan mareada y por tanto tiempo continúo. Ahora sí, la cosa podía decirse que estaba fea. Con frustración, se aferró con sus uñas a la almohada porque no podía ni siquiera enderezarse para llamar a nadie por teléfono. No esperaba que esto sucediera así, tan de pronto. Aunque debía admitirse que se le había pasado la mano toda ésa semana, presa del dolor y la añoranza que sentía a cada hora del día por no conseguir alejar a Yaten de sus pensamientos aunque fuera una vez.

No sólo se había restringido en la dieta mucho más, la ansiedad que le generaba estar separada de él le hizo ocuparse en tantas cosas como podía. Y luego de sentir que se daba de bruces contra el piso del gimnasio, insistió en continuar la pesada rutina, aún cuando el entrenador a cargo casi le ordenó marcharse de inmediato a ver a un médico, ella no lo escuchó; incluso contestándole que no quería que la asesorara más, porque en vez de ayudarla, le estorbaba.

Lo que Serena había descubierto debería suponer una gran sorpresa para ella, que ni podía atisbar. Tantas cosas que ella no sabía, que no vio o que no quiso ver. Cosas que nadie comprendía. Cosas de las que ella no era medianamente consciente y que habían ido desarrollándose en años incluso. Ella misma había sido ajena a éstas cosas, viviendo en su propio mundo. Ahora se daba cuenta que estar con _Ana _no era ya más un secreto, sino una mentira. Una gran mentira a ella misma.

Se mentía creyendo que podía vivir a raya, ajena a que otro lo averiguara y no estuviera de acuerdo con su estilo de vida, y así mismo decidiera tomar cartas en el asunto. Se había puesto una venda en los ojos y se engañó. Se engañó a sí misma, pensando que podía mantenerlo bajo control.

El hambre era control, ser gorda no. Debía sentirse orgullosa de sí misma y sin embargo...

Menudo control tenía ahora así, tirada y sin la capacidad básica para poder levantarse e irse al Colegio como siempre. Las chicas empezarían a sacar conclusiones solas, sin necesidad de que Serena dijera una sola palabra. Resultaba difícil creer que aquel sentir tan real, aquella soledad intensa en su interior, aquella sensación de insignificancia, de no importarle a nadie, fuera tan certera aún estando al lado de su mamá, de sus amigas y de Yaten.

Resultaba no difícil, imposible de creer. Imposible pensar que mientras ella vivía en ése mundo mórbido y paralelo, hubiera gente afuera que todavía seguía queriéndola, apreciándola, preocupándose, esperándola. Todo parecía distinto y distorsionado desde ése punto donde se encontraba ahora. Pero sin duda lo que más difícil le resultaba en tiempo presente era el comer.

El no comer, el saltarse más y más comidas, todo parecía ya una normalidad establecida en su vida. Sentir hambre y desear comer y no desearlo al mismo tiempo. No sentir apetito y sentirlo de forma voraz de todas formas, todo con sentido y sin sentido a la vez.

Algo la contaminó… y lo hizo. Una y otra vez.

Y ahora… Dios, ahora tenía miedo. No porque creyera que estuviese mal lo que hacía. Porque debiera hacerlo o no. Tenía miedo a la adicción, a no saber cuándo y en qué momento preciso detenerse, a no lograr despertarse más. A volver a repetir éste episodio hasta la saciedad, hasta el colapso.

—Estoy bien, Artemis… —le dijo a su gatito, después de varios llamados de advertencia de que el despertador estaba sonando, y luego de asustadas preguntas sobre el por qué no le contestaba, por qué tenía ésa expresión de malestar y finalmente de qué le pasaba, con un maullido extremosamente preocupado.

—¡Cómo vas a estar bien! Mina, abre los ojos —habló él muy alarmado.

—No iré al Colegio. Estoy enferma… el frío me resfrió.

—¿Le aviso a Serena? ¿Quieres que venga y…?

—No. A Serena nada de esto —informó con voz ahogada y muy, muy imperceptible —. Dile a Amy que les avise a las demás. Que estoy resfriada. ¿Me entendiste, Artemis? La casa de Amy te queda más cerca.

Sintió unas almohaditas sobre su mejilla.

—Pero si estás fría como un témpano. ¡No tienes fiebre!

—Pero la tendré —lo interrumpió —. Hazlo y… ve con Luna. No te puedo dar de comer así… —intentó nuevamente persuadirlo.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue como bajaba de la cama, y ya no lo oyó más. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose ser tragada por un especie de vacío en su propia cama. Ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Sabía que no iba a vomitar porque no traía absolutamente nada en el estómago. Ni siquiera agua, y quizá esa era la primera razón por la cual no podía llorar del susto. Estaba seca como una hoja recién caída de un árbol.

¿Habría sido ya demasiado? Mina era consciente de que tenía que comer, pero no había querido. No había podido. Sabía que debía tener voluntad y aguantarse alguna vez, por pura lógica de supervivencia. ¿Estaba volviéndose loca o qué? Debía haber hecho ése esfuerzo, aunque fuera pequeñito, pero a cada día que pasaba, sentía que la necedad hacia el mismo pensamiento la superaba: Que sólo había ya dos opciones, morirse de hambre o comer sin parar. La primera opción era dolorosamente deliciosa, sabiendo que un bocado, con un minuto en su boca, era toda una vida que podría quedarse en sus caderas. La gente gorda nunca puede seguir las dietas, ¡Todas son unas perdedoras! Se sentía pura y perfecta por dentro, limpia, hermosa. La segunda era delirantemente aterradora. Igual no podía concebir a veces el detenerse, cuando comía una ensalada o algo de proteína, su cuerpo parecía temblar de arriba a abajo, pidiéndole más, y luego ya no podía parar. Dios, no era suficiente dejar el refrigerador vacío, porque dos o tres veces no pudo más y salió a buscar algo de comer que sentía que la mataba como un veneno, aunque hacía meses hubiera podido pedir una ración de esas papas sin problema, e incluso repetir sin sentirse culpable. No es la comida lo que la aplastaba, era la rutina. El orden, las reglas, el cumplimiento y el deber. El éxito o el fracaso.

Existía algo ya anormal en todos esos planes y estrategias, algo que estaba en su interior y le impedía comer con normalidad. Ya no era el pánico a engordar. Era otra cosa. Era algo que le impedía entender a la comida como una necesidad de su cuerpo, una necesidad vital y normal… como algo esencial. Algo que le impedía entender la verdadera concepción de las cosas. Resultaba irónico porque ella, desde siempre, se había empeñado en entender todo lo que giraba en su mundo, para llegar al quid de la cuestión.

Sólo esperaba que la molestia menguara un poco, aunque fuera para poder levantar el teléfono y llamarles a las chicas y fingir una voz mormada por un falso resfriado, y evitar una visita inesperada que no resultase agradable del todo.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó y Serena salió disparada de la clase de Geometría, muy nerviosa. Incluso olvidó recoger su tarea del escritorio (con un aliviador siete) por miedo a no alcanzarlo en el cambio de clases. Ese día, el profesor se habían saltado a Mina en la lista de asistencia y debían por obligación entregar un trabajo muy importante. Había visto como Amy la había ayudado ayer con sus cálculos, e incluso le pasó unos tips para que no se le olvidaran las fórmulas. Pero Mina no se había presentado, y necesitaba saber qué ocurría lo antes posible, después de sentir aquel mal presentimiento que la gobernó desde que se levantó aquella mañana de martes.

Encontró a Yaten en el corredor principal. Tuvo que esquivar a varios alumnos en el intento, con prisas, antes de que él se marchara a su salón y no pudiese alcanzarlo hasta la tarde. Lo vio metiendo y sacando sus libros en el casillero, con cierto aire ausente en su semblante. Pasó saliva dificultosamente. Cada que averiguaba más sobre la situación de su amiga, más se asustaba.

—Yaten… —llamó.

El se sobresaltó al advertirla tan cerca.

—Dioses, niña… cuélgate un cascabel o algo.

Serena frunció los labios ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Parece que con todo y separación, su actitud grosera no cambiaba demasiado.

—No sé dónde está Seiya —dijo apático y se cruzó la mochila a través del torso.

—No… te equivocas, es a ti a quien busco.

Ambos compartieron una mirada, la de ella asustada, la de él era de auténtico desconcierto.

—Tú dirás, Serena… —dijo cerrando el casillero, dándole dos giros a la perilla de la combinación. El tono de su voz no parecía ni remotamente interesado en algo que pudiera o no decirle ella y aún así lo intentó:

—¿Sabes por qué Mina no vino hoy al Colegio?

Yaten pareció hacer un mohín de disgusto, aunque Serena caló una punzada atravesándola, en cuanto Yaten la miró directo, recibiendo de sus ojos una tristeza profunda y atrayente, sin rastro de la hostilidad habitual.

—No.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

El pareció estremecerse, pero siguió firme y obstinado.

—Estoy bien y no sé porqué no vino al Colegio —cortó él, enderezándose con rigidez —. Si no tienes más que decirme, me voy a clase.

—Yaten —lo detuvo Serena del brazo, impulsada por quién sabe qué, porque nunca había tenido una conversación con él más larga de lo que incluían un par de comentarios sarcásticos, o preguntas y respuestas que tenían que ver con Seiya o con Mina, mucho menos algún tipo de contacto físico, aún en algún saludo —. Por favor, dime qué pasó entre ustedes. Necesito saberlo, no creo que Mina se encuentre bien y pienso que tú también lo crees.

El siguió en silencio, aunque a Serena le dio la impresión de que traía todo un remolino en la cabeza, incapaz de decidir qué decirle o qué callarse. Finalmente dijo cansinamente:

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?

La respuesta no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—Porque tengo la sensación de que no será honesta conmigo.

—Sí… conozco la sensación —murmuró él, dejando un rastro amargo en cada una de las palabras —. Como sea, no te puedo ayudar.

Quizá se estaba aventurando demasiado, pero de veras necesitaba saber.

—¿Terminaron? —preguntó Serena con cuidado. Él dibujo una extraña y minúscula sonrisa y su voz sonó muerta y mecánica, como si hubieran tenido que insertarle un par de monedas para forzarlo a hablar:

—No, ella me dejó _a mí._ Así que no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo y pregúntale a alguien que sí disfrute de su compañía y te lo pueda decir. Cómo ése tipo, que va en el club de voleibol.

Serena por mero instinto desvió sus ojos hacia el corredor, viendo como todo el equipo se dirigía hacia el gimnasio, Eichi Kourinaji iba con ellos con balón en mano, el muchacho que había visto muchas veces con Mina en la cafetería y a la salida de clases. ¿Acaso ellos...? No malgastó sus pensamientos en eso, inmediatamente se dirigió a Yaten otra vez. Intentó concentrarse en lo que veía en él, un rostro calmado y contradictoriamente una desesperación escrita en sus pupilas.

—Fui a ver un par de veces con Seiya la obra en la que estabas —empezó Serena mirando hacia un lado como si recordara algún recuerdo lejano, con cierto aire distraído. Yaten frunció ambas cejas. No entendía a qué iba ahora con ese rumbo de conversación —. Y eras bastante bueno…

Él estaba plenamente convencido desde siempre, que a Serena le faltaba un tornillo; pero aquello era salirse de los estándares. No se consideraba en condiciones de soportar una banal charla como aquella, sobre todo cuando acababa de soltársele la lengua demasiado, incluyendo cosas íntimas como confesar haber sido terminado por Mina, como para ahora pasar a su recién arruinada vida profesional.

—Pero conmigo no tienes que actuar —habló Serena entonces. Y Yaten clavó sus ojos en ella, perplejo —. Dices que estás bien y sin embargo… tus ojos dicen otra cosa. Así que debo decidir a quién creerle. Si a ti, o a tus ojos.

Inevitablemente, él suspiró. No había querido hacer aquello, pero lo había hecho de igual forma. Desnudar otro trozo de su alma durante la plática y el que Serena o cualquier otro notara el abatimiento en el que ahora estaba sumergido y al que había querido ignorar cuanto pudo, hizo que doliera mucho más que en días pasados.

—Como sea, sé que no somos grandes amigos ni nada pero… aquí estoy.

Él no dijo nada, sencillamente se limitó a leer su rostro, como si quisiera reconocer algo familiar en sus facciones o en su manera de hablar. Serena no supo el por qué. Aún así, no lo había negado ni se había mostrado reticente ante sus palabras, que esperaban al menos confortarlo un poco. Ella le sonrió, para intentar proporcionarle algo de la poca confianza que tenía, pero que aún así sentía que Yaten la necesitaba más que ella misma.

—Voy a ir a verla con las chicas. No es necesario que te preocupes por ahora.

Él tardó en asentir, parecía pensando en algo. Haciéndolo una sola vez y luego admitió con seguridad:

—No me pidas algo que no voy a poder cumplir, Serena.

La princesa respiró hondo y se despidieron. Cada vez le pesaba más mentirle algo tan delicado a él, a Seiya y a sus amigas. No creía correcto decirle a Yaten las cosas tal cual las había descubierto ella. En cierta forma sentía que estaba traicionando a Mina y al mismo tiempo sabía que ésto, lo que ocultaba y con todo lo que representaba, era superior a ella. ¿Cómo podía dejar que todos se preocuparan, e ignoraran la verdad, cuando a Mina ni siquiera le importaba lo que estaba haciendo? Había alejado a Yaten de su lado para seguir su absurdo plan de dieta, y eso lo deducía porque lo estaba haciendo con ella misma, con ésa actitud completamente defensiva. Seguramente él había sospechado algo para después intentar acercarse y Mina, sin resolverlo como debía ser, sencillamente lo apartó para continuar.

Se exprimió los sesos una y otra vez todo el día, pensando la forma adecuada de abordar éste desastre sin arruinarlo nuevamente.

A la hora del almuerzo, Amy contó que mientras estaba lavándose los dientes, había recibido una visita de Artemis informando que Mina ese día se encontraba con un resfriado que le había impedido presentarse en el Colegio. Serena supo que no era cierto, aunque Amy dijo haber recibido un mensaje más tarde por parte de ella, pidiéndole no preocuparse a ninguna y apoyarla en las notas respectivas para que no se atrasara más de lo que ya estaba.

Se quedó mirando el plato de su almuerzo sin ganas de probarlo. Ése día tenía mucha hambre y de algún modo hablar con Yaten le había removido la realidad que ahora estaba pasando su amiga. Cuando Amy enfermó, desapareció sin darle la oportunidad de afrontar ése duro golpe junto con ella y le pesó mucho. Y ahora, Mina quería desaparecer también y a pesar de que continuaban compartiendo las mismas clases y seguía viviendo en la misma casa, la sentía a gran distancia.

No sucedería otra vez como con Amy. Esta vez ella estaría ahí.

—Cuando dejas de comer siento que debo llamar al ejército, Bombón.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Seiya, que aunque lucía animoso, su voz denotaba clara preocupación. Ella sorbió su jugo de toronja con una pajilla.

—Me preocupa Mina —dijo sinceramente —. Y... Yaten.

El nombre que agregó hizo que los ojos azules de Seiya se entrecerraran de pronto.

—¿Yaten? —enfatizó.

Se enderezó. Miró a los demás, que tenían sus propias conversaciones, acompañadas de risas y ocurrencias.

—No me gusta verlos separados… ya sabes —cuchicheó ella, omitiendo tan como pudo el resto de la historia que anhelaba contarle, pero que no podía hacerlo todavía.

Seiya se encogió de hombros, aunque con cierto pesar.

—Bueno… a mí tampoco me gusta pero algo no me da buena espina, Bombón. Siento que esto va más allá de los desplantes que Yaten le dio constantemente a tu amiga.

Qué comes, qué adivinas, pensó Serena.

Luego procesó lo que él dijo y sacudió la cabeza para tratar de aclararse las ideas, necesitaba tiempo para eso. Seiya leyó su confusión ─como casi todos sus movimientos cotidianos─ y comenzó a explicarse en voz baja:

—Esto es entre tú y yo, ¿eh? Que no me gusta hablar mal de nadie. Menos de mi familia, pero Yaten cometió errores con Mina. Le desviaba un montón llamadas intencionalmente. Yo pensaba que estaba exhausto luego de volver del Inter y que Mina era una pesadilla que no lo dejaba ni respirar -y no lo negaría ante nadie-; pero la llegué a ver salir del apartamento llorando y cuando le preguntaba a Yaten la razón, él incluso llegó a reírse, quejándose de lo susceptibles que son las chicas y lo fastidioso que puede llegar a ser tener una novia. No sé...

Seiya se quedó inmóvil, únicamente respirando. Ahora sumiéndose en ése pensamiento, sabía con toda su alma que jamás podría dejar ir a Serena llorando y luego él reírse después como si nada, como si acabaran de contarle un chiste malo, y estuviese mofándose de él.

Aunque ciertamente a él mismo le habían dado ganas de zarandear a Mina, con cada cosa que se le ocurría decir o hacer.

—Pero... lo vi, está deshecho —defendió Serena y quizá más que defender a Yaten, Serena pensó que estaba defendiendo el amor que ella estaba segura los dos se tenían —. Y Mina guarda muchas cosas.

En su experiencia, los secretos no traen nada bueno.

—Lo sé, es un manojo de inseguridad. Y yo apostaría mi vida a que él no la lastima a propósito, pero su forma de ser ante los demás es como: "Mírame yo estoy bien y ella mal" Aunque se le vea en la cara de póker lo mucho que le afecta. Estoy seguro de que Mina también cometió algunos errores. Pero después de todo... ya sabes, estas cosas no son eternas.

Desafortunadamente los ojos de Serena tan cristalinos como de costumbre, le aseguraron que sus palabras eran completamente ciertas. Y también cuál era la razón de que le afectase ésa afirmación por parte suya.

—¿Éstas _cosas_?

—Las relaciones entre personas. Noviazgos, amistades… _nada_ es para siempre —soltó él, para después volver los ojos a su charola —. Y si hablas de la persona más orgullosa de la Galaxia que es mi hermano, lo complicas más.

Seiya añadió esto último de forma rápida y convincente. Serena le dio la razón varias veces, aunque le quedó una atmósfera desolada a su alrededor, producto de la frase de su novio. No era justo que ahora que estaban tan bien, Seiya remontara -aunque quizá lejanamente- la posibilidad de que ellos podrían separarse en cualquier momento. Resopló, tratando de convencerse de que él sencillamente estaba preocupado al igual que ella por la pareja del tema, y que esas palabras entre líneas no tenían nada que ver con el sol y la luna. Ellos estaban bien. Todo en ellos era perfecto, su amor era perfecto y su vida también.

La posibilidad de que ella lo definiera todo como _perfecto_, daba un poco de miedo. Lo perfecto no existe y si no existe, desaparece.

Si desaparece...

Antes de que le dieran escalofríos, sintió como él le revolvió el pelo y luego varios besos en la frente y en el rostro, acción a la cual sonrió con confort tomando valor para poder enfrentar lo que fuera.

—Si pudiera comprar algo con todo el dinero del mundo, compraría un detector para leer tus pensamientos, Bombón —confesó Seiya cuando salieron hacia el campo de fútbol, donde ahora a él le tocaba práctica por la tarde.

Tener ésta confianza con Serena era lo que tenía pensado conseguir desde mucho tiempo atrás. Casi desde el primer momento, lo único que pretendía era no despegarse de ella, atraído por ésa bondad y despiste en sus andares y en sus palabras. Después, también lo había deseado en cuanto empezaba a pensar en cosas extrañas sobre ella, o mejor dicho, a verla con otros ojos muy diferentes y dejar de cegarse solo ante la despampanante belleza de Serena Tsukino. A reparar en los efectos devastadores de su sonrisa y de lo cálidos que semejaban ser esos brazos, si podían abrirse para recibirlo a él. Y por supuesto, había preferido no encontrarse con ella desde el momento en que entendió que la quería, sólo para no darse falsas esperanzas y poder sobrellevar un poco mejor el sentimiento que sabía lo llevaría a un rechazo ineludible.

Pero ni hablar, no había podido evitarlo a pesar del riesgo que con llevaba. Y ahora era realmente feliz. Miró como el equipo de animadoras salía a la cancha, recordando algo que debía decirle a Serena desde hace tiempo, y lo había evitado por varios medios.

—¿Eso a qué viene, tonto? Si sabes todo de mí —repuso ella mientras se sentaba en las gradas, en su usual lugar -en la esquina que estaba cerca de la entrada a la cancha- cruzándose de piernas.

—Es que andas muy misteriosa. Me da miedo cuando eres así.

—Te prometo que te lo voy a contar, pero no ahora —le dijo finalmente, y recordó algo que habían tenido de tema hace unos minutos — ¿Sabes? Me llama la atención eso que dijiste sobre el orgullo, el mucho que tiene Yaten y el poco de Mina. ¿No crees en ésas vueltas del destino? Ahora yo la veo a ella altiva y a él vulnerable.

Seiya sonrió, luego abordaría lo de Mya y Darien. No era realmente el momento.

—El orgullo no es malo siempre y cuando uno no pierda lo que debe tener un hombre por derecho, Bombón.

—¿Y qué es?

—La dignidad —contestó él —. Yo creí haberlo perdido un tiempo, cuando regresé a la Tierra para verte a ti. Era complicado y lacerante, no poder tenerte y tampoco olvidarme de ti. Lo intenté con Mya una vez, dos, tres. Nunca pude. No sé si Mina o Yaten puedan. Si yo fuera él, no dejaría ir a alguien como Mina.

—¿Y si fueras Mina?

—Me iría del país, lo antes posible.

Serena rodó los ojos.

—Hablando en serio... pues creo que si él superara su orgullo sería una persona increíble, más. Es decir, sé que no puedes obligar a nadie a que te ame, o a que esté contigo pero... ¿Hasta qué punto vale la pena dominarse por el orgullo? ¿Hasta el punto de perderlo _todo_?

—Pero es incorrecto pedir algo que no debería pedirse. Debería darse solo, como magia. Como nosotros.

Iba a besarlo, pero Seiya la interrumpió alejándose unos centímetros. Cuando estuvieron tan cerca, le vio en el rostro adornado por una sonrisa rota.

—Yo lo hice años, Bombón. Quizá nunca te diste cuenta...

Serena no supo qué lo había hecho decir eso, pero no podía resignarse a dejarlo así. De todas formas, él no la había perdido, a éstas alturas, cuando lo amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa del universo. No iba a dejarse espantar con el hecho de que ella lo llegó o no a amar en el pasado, siendo Seiya Kou quien le dio el último empujón que impulsara su huida de la infelicidad que sostenía al lado de Darien. El paso más sensato y conveniente para todos.

No quería recordar lo que había visto en sus ojos muchas veces, incluso sin que ella quisiera aceptarlo.

Soltó un gemido de rabia y lo abrazó tan fuerte que pensó que le iba a quebrar un hueso de la espalda. Claro que ella no era tan fuerte y él ni siquiera protestó.

—Perdóname, Seiya.

—El amor no es una deuda, no me debes nada si no sentías nada por mí. Además estoy siendo recompensado —.repuso él, muy fresco. Serena le miró con graciosa sorpresa. ¿Pues no estaban teniendo un tema delicado y personal? No pudo evitar reír entre dientes. Aunque él estuviera triste o preocupado, siempre hallaba la forma de quitarle una carga de encima. Por eso lo quería tanto.

Lo quería tanto que le parecía mentira, algo increíble e inaudito. Pero era la más pura verdad. Amaba lo que hacía, lo que no, lo que decía y lo que se callaba, su forma de volverla imperfecta, su tono de voz alegre, sus ojos zafirados, su esencia. Lo amaba tanto que en ese punto sólo quedaba una pregunta dentro de su mente:

¿Cómo no iba a amar a un chico así?

Bueno, tomó bastante saberlo. Años.

—No quisiera saber cuánto tiempo vas a cobrarte tu rechazo, Seiya —le sonrió Serena, y le revolvió el flequillo jugando con cierta agresividad.

—Oh, mi inocente Bombón. No se mide en cuánto _tiempo,_ se mide en cuántas _veces._

Estaba segura que incluso un pimiento colorado se quedaba corto al color que sintió en la cara y antes de que pudiese gritarle o algo, en menos de lo que canta un gallo desapareció a grandes zancadas hasta el campo de fútbol. Dejándola bufando y al mismo tiempo con un inevitable buen humor por todo el día.

.

.

.

El miércoles por la tarde, Los Three Lights fueron convocados para fijar fecha para la conferencia de prensa que se daría después del concierto. Además Seiya había conseguido que un par de estaciones de radio organizaran un _backstage,_ en el que varias niñas -y no tan niñas- premiadas compartirían un par de horas con ellos para convivir en lo que a Seiya se le ocurriera, porque Yaten no estaba de acuerdo con la idea y Taiki siempre estaba de acuerdo con cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no interfiriera en sus estudios.

—¿Así se siente? —le preguntó Yaten a Seiya, mientras esperaban a que la productora apareciera, en una salita muy fina y cómoda. Aburrirse era algo que detestaba, y salió a relucir luego de un prolongado silencio y del incalculable tiempo que llevaban ahí sin hacer nada provechoso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Tener tiempo libre.

—Yo no tengo tanto ahora —asumió Seiya haciéndose la víctima, que estaba poniéndose impaciente también porque la mujer no aparecía y se les estaba retrasando toda la agenda del día—. No sé cómo me iré a Kioto a dar la entrevista que prometí por el grupo. ¿Podrías...?

Ni tuvo que esperar la respuesta, él simplemente asintió. Taiki estaba aparentemente respondiendo un correo electrónico desde su móvil, sus ojos ni se movieron con interés cuando la conversación cambió. Seiya recordó lo que Yaten le había pedido, y sacó de su chaqueta una elegante tarjeta de presentación.

—Este es el contacto que me pediste. Dijo que era una compañía de baile con... Contin... Contamina...

Taiki se rió sin poderlo evitar. Con Seiya y Yaten siempre tenía algo digno para entretenerse.

—¿Contemporáneo? —adivinó Yaten, arqueando una ceja.

Seiya tronó los dedos.

—Eso, eso. Pero no tienen actuación... no entiendo entonces por qué quieres entrar ahí.

Yaten carraspeó y guardó la tarjeta en la bolsita de su camisa.

—Una amiga baila, me lo pidió hace tiempo pero la he ignorado sin querer, y ahora recordé que le debo esto.

Seiya silbó.

—¿No es la que estaba en el Inter? — Yaten le miró con desagrado —. ¿Leila?

—Es interesante que Seiya sí recuerde esos datos —apuntó Taiki con humor.

—¿Por qué tienes que decirlo así? Sólo porque tú siempre terminas involucrándote con tus "amigas", no quiere decir que yo sea igual.

Seiya parecía estarse imaginando algo, que con el tonito amenazante de Yaten, acababa de cortarle las alas de una sola estocada. Se enojó y quiso decirle que de hecho le convenía ahora hacerlo, porque había visto a Mina esa misma mañana hablando la mar de bien con el tipo alto del voleibol y luego irse juntos para la salida a las canchas. Aunque no sabía si era porque lo había visto primero a él, y se estaba haciendo la vanidosa para que enseguida corriera a decírselo a Yaten.

Por su parte, Yaten estaba ansioso por cambiar de tema como siempre que se centraban en él; así que se percató de un detalle raro que había visto desde hace rato y se le había pasado comentarlo.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó el platinado, al advertir lo que parecía una quemadura de aspecto asqueroso que Seiya traía en el brazo derecho. Además estaba cubierta con una capa como mohosa, putrefacta y abierta —. Pareces un zombie de los de verdad. Está muy...

—¿Verde?

—Esa no es la palabra que buscaba, pero ahora que lo dices... sí —admitió. Seiya se lamentó porque ni tiempo le dio de ir a la enfermería, ni a otra parte donde fuera que le quitaran eso, que no era otra cosa que algo como pintura y le había levantado la piel. No dolía demasiado, pero sí que se veía repulsivo.

—No me veo para una impresionar a una leyenda musical, ¿verdad?

Yaten negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Taiki, apoyando el codo en una mesita cercana y arqueando una de sus cejas cafés—. Ah, déjame adivinarlo. Hoy tenías clase de Química.

Seiya se ruborizó.

—Amy nos dijo que no era buena idea mezclar las dos bases pero... ¡Necesitaba salir corriendo, tenía prisa! Me equivoqué de probeta, porque estaba intentando entender lo de los átomos y ésas tonterías, me distraje. Además no tengo un equipo muy avispado que digamos.

Yaten sabía que la compañera de Seiya desde inicio de año para Química era Mina, así que prefirió girar la cabeza y no seguir preguntando, porque estaba teniendo un día hasta cierto punto normal de trabajo y no quería estropearlo pensando en ella otra vez.

Pero Seiya no parecía tan considerado, porque siguió quejándose sin piedad.

—Es una pesada, juraría que anotó mal las indicaciones... y dijo con ésa voz insoportable de ardilla que tiene "¡Es lo mismo, confía en mí!" —la imitó.

Yaten suspiró. ¿Qué tenía Mina con eso de mezclar siempre ingredientes? Era imposible dejarla cocinar, y ahora creía de hacerse una mejor idea del por qué. Nunca habían tenido un profesor de Química con el que Mina se llevaba a matar dentro de su cocina, pero supuso que siempre se distraía con confundir la pimienta con el azúcar, o el pescado con un filete de ternera.

A veces era una patosa...

Medio sonrió, recordando todas las veces que había arruinado sus platillos, y terminaban siempre pidiendo pizza los fines de semana.

Bueno, cuando pasaban juntos los fines de semana.

Antes de que se arruinara su relación.

O que _él _la arruinara, específicamente y luego ella le regalara su rechazo.

Su _último_ y _definitivo_ rechazo.

El resultado del recuerdo fue tan lastimero que creyó recibir un aguijonazo recorrerlo de arriba abajo. Su mente le reclamaba que, debido a su pasado egoísmo era justo que Mina haya decidido largarse a algún otro sitio, con también otro sujeto ─por qué no─ Y desafortunadamente, su cuerpo seguía a cada minuto aclamando la necesidad de sentir sus manos sobre él, para sostenerse aunque fuese un poco. Hoy más que nunca… u hoy más que siempre.

Débil, respiró honda y largamente, obligándose a relajarse.

Se dio a sí mismo un golpe de resistencia al percatarse que otra vez se le había desmoronado la fachada hasta tal punto que sentía toda la piel estropeada como un pergamino viejo, enterrándose las uñas sobre las palmas de las manos. Por su parte, él siempre se resistía al dolor de cada célula del rostro jalando como podía hacia el lado opuesto al que quería o convenía. Pero desde ése día, en que Mina le había dicho que no confiaba en él y le había demostrado lo poco que le hacía falta su desconsiderada presencia en su vida; su auténtico yo intentaba a toda costa salir para darse un respiro. Ese otro yo le pedía la oportunidad de callarse y vivir sin seguir andando por la vida pensando en comentarios oportunos de cualquier tipo para actuar todo el tiempo. Tal y como Serena se había dado cuenta.

Las voces de sus hermanos regresaron como de un lugar lejano, dejando de sonar como ecos.

—_So_ bobo —murmuró Taiki.

—No es mi culpa, fue de Mina —dijo Seiya —. Si por lo menos cancelaran las clases por regar ésas cosas tóxicas... pero no, sólo me llevé el regaño yo. Y un brazo verde, por supuesto.

—¿Qué importancia tiene? —intervino Taiki divertido —. Él es el profesor, tienes que hacer lo que él te dice en sus exámenes. Aunque creas que son tonterías. Al menos no los suspendieron igual que la última vez.

—Ésa vez _yo_ tenía la razón.

—Pero_ él_ te pone la nota.

Yaten rodó los ojos, aunque al menos estaba satisfecho de que por fin estaba distrayéndose con algo. Seiya miró a Taiki con inconformidad y terminó mordiéndose la lengua. No pensaba decirle que el suyo era un buen argumento, por mucho que pensara así.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y entró una chica mucho más grande de edad que ellos, pero sorprendiéndolos por lo relativamente joven, para lo reconocida que era ya en el mundo del espectáculo. Ambos se levantaron al instante para recibirla, quien les brindó una sonrisa cordial.

—Disculpen la demora. Mi asistente se graduó en Harvard y aún así no puede llenar una agenda —repuso avergonzada—. Tú debes ser Taiki, Sonomi Monoke.

Se saludaron con la mano. Luego ella se dirigió al platinado.

—Gracias por venir, hablaremos del asunto de la revista, que ya debe tenerte _full._

—Oh, no —intervino Seiya cómicamente —. Todos saben de su _toque_. De hecho en casa, cariñosamente le llamamos el príncipe del hielo.

—Yaten —él estrechó la mano de ella y luego agregó punzante —. Y éste es mi hermano Seiya. El príncipe de la estupidez, pero aún no se publica.

Y le guiñó un ojo. Ella se rió con ganas.

—Ambos son encantadores. ¿Nos ponemos más cómodos?

Y antes de entrar la oficina de la importante mujer, Yaten se giró con Seiya y le dijo con secreta mordacidad:

—Olvídate de lo de Kioto.

Cerró los ojos con frustración. Él y su gran boca.

.

.

.

¿Dónde estaba su espejo?

Lo buscó hasta que lo encontró y se vio en él varias veces para después tratar de ocultar con polvo las ojeras marcadas que traía debajo de los ojos, que a pesar de ser muy claros, se veían oscuros en contraste a su pálida piel. Después de ése día, donde no pudo venir al Colegio, había tenido que huir de Serena de todas las formas posibles. Ese día escuchó el timbre y luego tuvo que decirle a Amy y Lita casualmente que había acudido al médico, que quizá en su ausencia fue que la buscaron, sin poder tener suerte en encontrarla.

Todo había salido bien hasta ahora, porque no se había mareado y además la entrenadora Kiraya la había citado en su oficina. Seguro iba a felicitarla ora vez. Todo mundo la adulaba por su capacidad de dirigir el equipo, habían pasado a las finales del torneo de invierno, el cual todos aseguraban, su equipo obtendría la victoria.

Se quedó mirando los trofeos que estaban en las repisas y pensó en lo maravilloso que es siempre ganar. El triunfo tenía muchos sacrificios y la entrenadora Kiraya era conocida por ser la mejor: era atlética, hermosa y había ganado muchos premios en su carrera. Aunque su equipo apenas pudo lucirse de verdad cuando ella entró a la capitanía de éste. Ganar un premio por deporte era similar a lo que le pasaba a ella, la sociedad nunca recordaba a la gente gorda y a los pesimistas. Los gordos nunca caben en ninguna parte, los demás no los miran y los desprecian. No les queda la ropa, y además mueren más pronto. Eso estaba bien, de todas formas... ¿quién querría vivir siendo obeso? Ella preferiría estar muerta, sí que sí.

¿Cuántas veces ya le habían preguntado su secreto para haber adelgazado? Dios, la gente podía ser muy tonta de verdad. Creía que era bastante obvio, la única manera que tiene una persona de ser delgado es dejando de comer toda esa basura que te vendían en los puestos de comida rápida y haciendo ejercicio. Claro que ella nunca hablaría de su dieta _especial_, porque además de que no la entenderían, no tendrían la gran capacidad de disciplina y voluntad de ella. Contadas la tenían.

Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

Entre esa otra mayoría que se conformaban con vivir dentro de un cuerpo asqueroso y enorme, estaba una chica que se topó en el baño en la mañana. Ella le caía muy bien, le parecía muy inteligente en la clase de inglés. Y era simpática, además tenía un cutis y ojos preciosos. ¿Y de qué sirven esas virtudes? Desde dentro del cubículo del baño oyó claramente como otras dos se burlaban de ella, hablando de su grasa colgada a los costados, de sus cachetes inflados y su enorme trasero.

Y no mencionaron su habilidad en los idiomas, ni sus ojos, ni su cutis.

La gente nunca notaba lo bueno que eras cuando estabas gordo. Comprobado.

Creyéndose que estaban hablando en voz baja, Mina confirmó que la chica gorda sí las había escuchado, porque se la encontró hipando de llanto en el pasillo. Sintió pena. Ella también se había sentido ajena en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía y quiso hablar con ella y proponerle la solución.

Quiso decirle que había una forma para verse impecable, perfecta y divina. Pero eso... a lo mejor no lo aceptaría.

—Gracias por venir, Mina. Sé que tienen muchos deberes... no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo.

La voz de Kiraya la despertó, le sonrió como si nada.

—Está bien, entrenadora. Dígame para qué soy buena —se animó.

—Vamos muy bien en el equipo —aceptó ella sentándose en su lugar, cruzando ambas manos sobre el escritorio —. Sin ti no habríamos ni pasado las eliminatorias.

—Lo sé —rió ella en broma, mientras encogía los hombros.

—Sin embargo... — su expresión se tensó, Mina se quedó mirando sus rasgos, que parecían no llevarle a nada bueno —. Es necesario que completemos ciertas formalidades, cosas que pide el consejo deportivo para el torneo y demás...

Percatándose del rayo de información que estaba cruzando su mente en ése instante, esperó por su bien que Kiraya no fuera capaz de leerle los pensamientos, porque no le sonreía en manera de cómplice y maternal como siempre. Mina tuvo que contener sus deseos de abrazarla y reposar la cabeza en su hombro, pidiéndole que la calmara, que le acariciara el pelo y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Que no había nada malo en ella o en la manera en la que los cordeles en su cabeza intentaban desenmarañarse todo el tiempo, con tanto pensamiento retorcido.

—Sin embargo...

Sin embargo ¿qué?

—Necesito que te hagas un examen médico. A profundidad y con todo y estudios —habló ella, pronunciando con claridad y dureza cada palabra —. Quiero saber que todo está en orden contigo, Mina.

Los ojos de Mina destellearon chispas de furia, pero se obligó a responder con todo tono ecuánime y luego jocoso que logró.

—¿Otra vez? Me los hice al entrar al equipo.

—Esta vez es diferente, me llegaron rumores. Cosas que dicen las chicas —dijo ella sin miramientos, haciendo que a ella le temblasen las manos, las escondió cruzando los brazos —. ¿Estás enferma?

—Estuve enferma el lunes, sí —acertó a decir ella, aunque tuvo que parpadear varias veces —. ¿Quiere la receta?

La entrenadora se recargó en su asiento, aunque parecía molesta por algo, le dijo con suavidad:

—Dicen que te han visto mareada, y escuchan que vas a vomitar al baño.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, lastimando sus oídos y odiando a todo el mundo. ¿Por qué parecían empeñados todos, en deshacerle sus sueños? ¿No había sido Serena, o sí? Porque si era así, se las vería con ella. No la iba a perdonar. Nunca.

¡Nunca!

Un hormigueo la recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Luchó como pudo:

—Debe haber un error, yo estoy perfectamente. Sólo que quiero cuidarme, las niñas pueden ser muy envidiosas, entrenadora. Sobre todo las gordas.

Kiraya dijo que sí con la cabeza, pero para el temor de Mina, sin concordar con su idea. En vez de sermonearla, sacó un formulario de uno de los cajones cercanos y se lo entregó.

—De acuerdo. Entonces hazte el examen y continuamos como estábamos.

Malditos. Malditos todos. ¿Era mucho pedir que dejaran de meterse en su vida y en sus cosas?

—¡Pero es que es absurdo! —se sulfuró ella.

—Si es absurdo, entonces ¿qué importa si te lo haces? —le dijo ella con voz neutral.

—No es justo... —musitó Mina mirando sus piernas —. Yo me he esforzado tanto... ¡Debería estar orgullosa de mí, como yo lo estoy!

—No nací ayer, Mina —sonrió de manera verosímil —. Antes de ser entrenadora de vóleibol fui gimnasta por quince años, y créeme que las cosas que oía y veía me ponían muchas veces los pelos de punta. Hace un par de meses eras por lo menos una talla más y ahora... no creo que este milagroso cambio sea por comer proteína y correr en las mañanas.

—Yo tampoco nací ayer, entrenadora —dijo Mina lentamente, poniéndose de pie —. Y sé lo que quiero. Si usted no aprecia mi talento no me importa, quédese con su equipo de perdedores. No me haré ningún examen porque no estoy enferma.

—Mina... —apuró —. Entiende que sólo sigo lo que me dice la coordinación... quiero ayudarte.

—¿Quiere ayudarme? Bien, entonces rompa esta cosa y olvidemos el asunto —espetó.

Quizá, en lugar de ocultar la ira bajo una máscara de prepotencia y absoluta seguridad, debió haberse hecho la desentendida y sobornar a alguien para conseguir un examen falso o lo que fuera. Pero su orgullo no la había dejado, ese que tanto le costó recuperar y que todo mundo quería arrebatarle.

—Es tu decisión quedarte o no. Quiero que te quedes. Pero ya sabes cuál es la condición...

Sin darle tiempo de terminar de hablar, Mina salió de su oficina disparada, tirando algunas cosas de su mochila y recogiéndolas con brusquedad, mientras se encaminaba hasta la salida del Colegio, como alma que lleva el diablo.

.

.

.

Amy admiró un segundo ése platito tan mono de florecillas rojas. Era un pastel de nueces con tres tipos de chocolate. Un pastelito miniatura, no una rebanada completa. Aún así era el tercero y sus niveles de azúcar parecían haberse salido de los estándares, porque ya sentía empalagada la boca, aunque con el característico entusiasmo que se adquiere cuando uno consume algo muy dulce.

—Aquí tiene, señorita.

—Dios... no sé —consideró de pronto, sintiendo culpa.

—Vamos, que te prometo que es el último —animó la chica, que no era una mesera ni una vendedora de pasteles, sino Lita. Que con los ojos iluminados, esperaba una nueva aprobación de repostería.

—Gracias al cielo que lo que tengo no es diabetes —dijo tomando el tenedor, para zambullirlo en el cremoso postre, y se llevó el bocado a la boca. Instantáneamente, su rostro adquirió una expresión de auténtico placer y habló incluso con la boca medio llena—. Es... sublime.

Lita suspiró, llena de dicha.

—Una obra de arte, sin duda —declaró la peliazul ayudándose con un poco de café que su amiga le había ofrecido un rato antes —. ¿Cómo lo haces? No conozco a nadie con tu don para la cocina, Lita. Gracias por invitarme a probar tus delicias.

—Oh Amy, para mí es el gusto. Lamento de veras atiborrarte, mi anterior conejillo de indias era Seiya; pero la semana pasada vino a decirme muy abatido -y con dos kilos de más- que su entrenador le prohibió comer esto por un tiempo. ¡Así que tendré que turnarme con ustedes!

—¿Qué hay de Andrew? —preguntó pícara. Lita se sonrojó, porque nunca Amy empleaba ese tonito que solía usar Mina o Rei. Se alegró de que Taiki y ella fueran tan unidos últimamente, cambiando su ánimo notablemente.

—Los come, pero no quiero salir con alguien demasiado cachetón, ¿no lo crees? —bromeó Lita acompañándola con otro americano —. Quiero contarte que Seiya estuvo tanto tiempo en el Crown, que se apareció un sujeto de un canal de cocina, reconociéndolo, aunque apuesto a que estaba siguiéndolo. Y él fue una adoración, cuando le dijo que sólo venía únicamente a ésa cafetería a probar mis pasteles. Ahora tengo como tres invitaciones de chefs profesionales para ser socios míos. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —se asombró Amy, rozagante —. Esto te ayudará mucho, amiga. Me muero porque tengas tu propio negocio.

—Ya lo decidí, no iré a la universidad. Todo lo que necesito para ser una buena cocinera está aquí —mostró sus propias manos al frente y luego tocó su pecho, donde estaba su corazón —. Y aquí.

Amy la miró conmovida. Lita agachó la cabeza, insegura.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir, que es irresponsable de mi parte y que los estudios son algo que...

—De hecho —intervino ella acercándose, y se quitó un poco de crema del labio inferior —, iba a decir que pocas personas saben realmente lo que quieren y estoy orgullosa de ti por averiguarlo a tiempo. Antes de arrepentirte. No puedes estar equivocada, Lita. Ah, y que si no me das descuento en éstos no te lo perdonaré nunca, por muy famosa que seas.

Con una mezcla de sentimientos que Lita no logró clasificar, pero que todos eran buenos y gratificantes, le sonrió a su amiga.

—¿Sabes qué? Te ayudaré con el diseño del lugar si me lo permites. Será tu... regalo de inauguración.

—Eres un ser celestial, Mizuno. ¿Te lo he dicho?

—¡Gracias! Es bueno recibir un halago de vez en cuando, fuera de que venga de dos rubias después de explicar fórmulas de Trigonometría.

Las dos compartieron una carcajada, remontándose a la infinita cantidad de veces que Mina y Serena la perseguían para salvarles su existencia escolar.

—Hablando de ellas, Rei me envió un mensaje. Insiste en que nos veamos, dice que tiene tiempo que no lo hacemos.

—Soy toda tuya —declaró Amy poniéndose su negro bolso al hombro, lista para irse —. Me adelanté tanto en los deberes que no tengo nada este fin de semana.

—Serena tuvo que quedarse a regularización de Lengua por _ene _vez, pero seguro que nos alcanza más tarde.

Y cuando ambas iban a levantarse, una voz suave las hizo detenerse. Amy miró a la que había hablado, una muchacha de piel blanca y pelo rojo intenso como el fuego mismo. Sobre su rostro unos lentes de pasta de color azúl, sonreía indecisa.

—Reika —reconoció Amy —. Esto... ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—¿Podemos hablar? —pidió. Amy asintió cordial, y avisó a Lita que al igual que Serena pero por motivos distintos, acabaría por alcanzarlas por la tarde noche.

Reika se sentó después de que Amy le indicara el asiento que había dejado Lita vacío. La pelirroja dejó los hombros caer y suspiró con toda la teatralidad que cabía en su pequeño cuerpo y que por cierto no era poca, pensó.

—Esto... ¿Qué tal estás? —saludó. Su vida parecía establecerse en una sintonía sorprendente, porque se encontraba bien y estaba en armonía con los que le rodeaban. Además de que ya no había ninguna excusa infantil para guardarle algún tipo de rencor a Reika Hotori, ahora que se había enterado quien había sido el responsable del robo del ensayo.

—Estoy muy bien. Igual que tú, como puedo ver —detectó —. ¿Cómo va el tratamiento?

—Estupendo. No me creo lo que la medicina ha avanzado. De veras que no —Amy se detuvo antes de enfrascarse en una charla sobre biotecnología, en la que aunque quizá Reika era brillante, no pretendía recordarle sus días de enfermedad a ella sólo por eso —Reika... no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo pero me gustaría darte las gracias por despabilarme.

Y en contra de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, debía admitir que no le ahuyentaba la idea de tener que sentarse con ella a una mesa, obligada por el entorno y la cortesía, a hablar sobre detalles cotidianos de su vida o alguna que otra confidencia.

Reika le sostuvo la mirada lo que le figuró a Amy fue un largo rato. Luego mojó sus labios, como si reflexionara y dijo:

—Era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Aún así, quiero agradecértelo. Fue una bella bofetada con sabor a realidad, pero que sin ella no estaría aquí. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor ya estaría muerta.

—¡Claro que no! —frunció las cejas ella, alarmada.

—No lo podría asegurar, pero me sentía atrapada en una burbuja lúgubre y soporífera. No quería salir y al mismo tiempo me dejaba hacer, sin lograr nada por mí misma.

—Los enfermos somos orgullosos, te comprendo.

—¿Tú crees que era orgullo? No sé, quizá puro egoísmo —titubeó.

—Bueno, no eras capaz de abrirte a recibir ayuda de nadie, sin importar cuanto te lo dijera tu mamá. Yo siempre fui así, rechazando la mano que se me tendía para levantarme. Me llenaba de rabia que nadie me entendiera, y todos quisieran iluminarme hacia la vida.

Amy miró el café ahora posiblemente frío sobre la mesita. Era inverosímil que se sintiera tan cómoda ahí hablando con Reika Hotori, como si fuera una especie de alter ego que captaba perfectamente por lo que había pasado. La base de la experiencia, innegable para cualquiera. Eso.

—Pero te dejaste salvar —aventuró Reika —. Haz vencido a tu orgullo, Mizuno.

—¿Tú lo venciste, Reika? —se intrigó.

Quizás la inteligente chica no se esperaba la contra pregunta, porque se puso un poco rosa del rostro. Bajó los ojos y le brillaron, como si acabara de descubrir algo muy importante y de lo cual nadie más sabía nada y dijo:

—Sí, Amy. Lo hice.

Su pulso se agitó en una descarga desconocida; como si una especie de _deja vú_ la intoxicara, asustándola de repente. ¿Había soñado este momento antes? ¿Conocía a Reika de otra parte, o era banalmente que había formado un vínculo especial, por su mutua condición?

—¿Puedo saber porqué viniste a buscarme?

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y dijo como si la idea fuera la cosa más descabellada del mundo y al mismo tiempo como si resultara natural para ella misma:

—Quisiera... ser tu amiga.

Se enderezó, con la espalda tensa como una cuerda de arco. Levantó las cejas, sinceramente sorprendida. ¿De verdad estaba frente a la misma niña presumida que hace un año paseó por el Colegio? ¿Que se burló de ella por fracasar en el concurso de ensayos? ¿La que abiertamente le dijo, sin reparos, que estaba interesada en Taiki? ¿Y la que la regañó sin piedad por ser cobarde ante sus seres queridos y ella misma?

No entendía ni jota, aún así... ya sabía la respuesta.

Le regaló una sonrisita tímida, esa que le otorgó a Serena cuatro años atrás, cuando le tendió la mano por primera vez, invitándola a pasear por tiendas. A descubrir tierras inexploradas; cerciorándose sin comprobar que su vida cambiaría radicalmente al aceptar ésa amistad.

Y como el panorama era tan familiar, se preguntó si habría otro cambio tan favorable como ésa vez.

.

.

.

.

Rei permaneció en la parada del autobús cerca de media hora, esperando. Estaba acostumbrada a los retrasos de Serena y de Mina, aunque Lita usualmente era tan puntual como un gallo cantando por la mañana. La primera en llegar extrañamente fue la rubia y Rei entornó sus oscuros ojos al mirarla detenidamente caminar sobre la acera. De no ser por la cascada dorada siempre tan llamativa, ni siquiera la habría reconocido. No se equivocó en su mal presentimiento de hace varios días. Al menos no hasta que llamó a Serena para saludarla y la oyó contestar cosas raras, incoherentes, cosas que no le estaba preguntando. Serena siempre que estaba preocupada por algo hacía eso, desde que la conocía. Ahora acababa de comprobar que podría estar consternada por Mina, que lucía más flaca que una de las participantes de America's Next Top Model.

A pesar de eso, andaba muy aprisa y parecía contenta.

—¿Lista para la muerte? —la saludó con un beso.

—No puedo creer que me convencieras de esto —dijo Rei pasándose una bolsa grande en color rojo al hombro —. Lita mandó un mensaje, la veremos allá porque los _cupcakes_ insisten en desquiciarla.

Rei insistió en verla tantas veces esa semana para encontrarse, que Mina tuvo que ponerle el ultimátum de que, si quería verla por más de una hora, la acompañaría al gimnasio. Lita lo hizo de manera desinteresada. Porque era viernes y no vería a Andrew ése día, estaba libre para lo que fuera que pensaran hacer para divertirse. Extraña fue la expresión de la castaña al enterarse que en vez de salir a beber café y pastel, estarían usando pesas y corredoras elípticas.

—¿Y... qué hay en el Cole... todo... todo bien? —jadeó Rei tratando de seguirle el paso en la caminadora. Ella se rió de su poca condición. Barrer en el templo al parecer no parecía un buen ejercicio.

—Estupendo —dijo con una sonrisa torcida, mientras subía la velocidad del aparato unos dos puntos más y no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo, que ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared.

—El vóleibol te tiene en forma, ¿eh? —siguió Rei como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Ya no estoy en el voli —apuntó Mina y subió otros dos niveles más —. Me he aburrido...ahora sólo vengo al gimnasio.

Obviamente, no le iba a contar que la habían expulsado por negarse a hacerse un examen médico, porque corría el riesgo de que saliera un diagnóstico más aterrador para los demás, que para ella el de un kilogramo extra en la báscula.

—Creí que te encantaba —se sofocó Rei —. Oye, Mina... ya no puedo más.

—¿Tan pronto se han cansado? —dijo Lita uniéndoseles, quitándose el perlado sudor de la frente con una toalla —. Las clases de _boxing_ aquí están increíbles. ¡Deben entrar conmigo!

Rei le miró, muy asustada.

—A duras penas puedo pelearme con esta cosa que... avanza y no me lleva a ningún lado, Lita. Olvídalo.

Mina se rió de la definición de Rei acerca del aparato y sintió una fuerte sed.

Bajó hábilmente de la máquina para alcanzarla de su maleta. La rebuscó y cuando abrió la tapa para beber un gran sorbo, la botella se quedó a medio camino. Su mirada había atravesado la ventana, dándole el paisaje de la calle normal. Los edificios, las farolas, el estacionamiento...

Y un coche blanco brillante estacionado justo a la mitad, frente a la entrada que estaba bajo sus pies, dos pisos abajo.

Lo reconocía a la perfección. Lo sabía porque había estado sentada sobre los asientos de alcolchonada piel y había oído el suave rugido del motor al avanzar. Más de una vez. Era tan familiar, sin mencionar ese vehículo la había llevado a muchas partes.

Lo vio salir, quitándose los lentes oscuros. Había ido a buscarla. Tragó saliva, presa de una inexplicable y repentina esperanza. Tomando fuerzas, lista para que él, con sus remiendos de siempre la ayudaría a coser la herida deshilada y sangrante que había dejado días atrás, cuando la dejó sola en el corredor de la escuela.

No pudo contener la sonrisa mágica que tiró de sus labios sin permiso. Podía sentir un vértigo bailar en la boca de su estómago y casi sus brazos rodeándola, consolándola por haber sido echada del club, por los errores de los dos, por todo.

—¡Yaten! —exclamó para sí misma, y luego antes de dejar tirar la botella y echarse a correr para alcanzarlo, se detuvo. Tiesa como una estatua.

Ya había alguien que había corrido a saludarlo y no era ella. Ya había alguien hablado con él, quien sonriente le explicaba algo que no sabía que era. Sabía de quién se trataba y obviamente quien era él. Lo que no entendía era porqué esa imagen estaba junta, porque los dos estaban en el mismo cuadro… qué hacían hablando tan animados, tan...

La chica pareció brincar de felicidad, y le echó los brazos al cuello.

¿Qué?

Y él no se separó, ni mucho menos. Muy por el contrario, la estrechó en un mismo abrazo.

Un abrazo como el que ella anhelaba que él le diera.

Como uno de tantos que le había dado...

Cerró los ojos y los abrió otra vez, comprobando que la fantasía acababa de ser cruelmente asesinada. Suplicó que el mundo se detuviera para asimilarlo, porque no podía pensar con claridad ni respirar bien. Sentía una nebulosa helada a su alrededor, intentando comerla.

El mundo exterior no se había conformado con aquello. La chica que tenía pelo de color cobrizo intenso -Leila Soumaki para ser exactos- subió al auto de manera casual y desenfadada y él cerró caballerosamente su puerta para después entrar al coche y arrancar.

El Volvo se perdió en la avenida dejándola detrás del cristal, sin vista al escenario del cual acababa de ser espectadora, con un sabor insoportable y amargo en toda la boca. Con un ardor en los músculos enteros, extendiéndose por sus venas, quemándole todas las entrañas, sintiendo tantas cosas...

Celos. Náuseas. Desconcierto.

Y tanto dolor...

—¿Pasa algo, Mina? —oyó la voz de Rei a sus espaldas.

Se prometió aguantar, estaba ya muy cansada de llorar. Semejante humillación ya la estaba aniquilando por dentro a tantos niveles que no podía defenderse. Viendo a Yaten con su actitud tan tranquila y feliz, solo podía pensar que era imposible que estuviese en un error. Se había rendido de ella en unos cuantos días, y encima andaba paseándose con otra, sabiendo lo mucho que le cabreaba verlo con alguien más, quien fuera que fuese. Si ya la había suplido como cualquier hombre que extraña quien le mime y le caliente la cama, si quería estar más con ella, de acuerdo. Pero no se quedaría así, sola. Esta vez no. Esta vez no sería ella la equivocada, como siempre. Equivocándose y luego lamentándolo una y otra vez. Siempre inútil e ignorante.

Ya no más.

Se giró hacia Rei, con una sonrisa tan tirante como un chicle, y le dijo:

—¿Sabes qué? Quiero salir de fiesta hoy. ¿Qué dices?

Rei parpadeó, confusa.

—¿De veras? Pero...

—¡Oh, sí! —se metió Lita de la nada —. Anda, Rei. Una noche de sólo chicas, como el año pasado. Llamaré a Sere y Amy. ¡Se pondrán felices!

Todas parecían contentas con la repentina idea de salir las cinco a algún lugar para bailar en aquél viernes, todas excepto Serena. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Mina tramaba alguna cosa oculta, porque había estado evitándola en cada clase, en cada descanso y en cada salida toda esa semana, desde su discusión en el corredor del Colegio. No entendía porqué si supuestamente acababa de terminar con Yaten, andaba lúcida como antes -antes hace meses- sirviéndoles bocadillos, poniendo música e intercambiando atuendos para salir a divertirse ése día.

¿No se supone que debería estar deprimida, triste?

¿No debería tener la misma expresión que Yaten tuvo ante ella?

Peor: ¿No deberían saber las demás?

Suspiró. Dioses, no captaba nada. Cada vez le costaba más reconocer a Mina por alguna parte. En sus ademanes, en sus palabras.

—¿Te llevas la falda rosa, Serena?

Fue la misma Mina quien le interrumpió el pensamiento, ella retorció el gesto intentado parecer enfadada. Pero sólo consiguió parecer la amiga desesperada que era.

—Seguro —la tomó en un arrebato —. No sé, no me convence esto de salir y tal.

Nostálgica, recordó que hubo un tiempo en que ella y Mina se la pasaban en ése cuarto, riéndose de todo, hablando de los actores guapísimos que estaban de moda en el cine y de lo que sea que fuera. Mina le mostraba los atuendos y vestidos que su mamá constantemente le mandaba de Londres, dejándolas extasiadas a ambas. A veces Serena se los probaba -persuadida por Mina- pero en general prefería ver a su amiga modelarlos, porque era a quien le sentaban increíblemente.

La princesa asentía, admirada y concentrada en la forma en la que las telas se adaptaban a sus moldeadas curvas. Mina era tan voluptuosa y femenina que la intimidaba. Haciéndola abrazarse inconscientemente su propio cuerpo por debajo de la ropa, lamentando tenerlo a en proporción más pequeño, rectilíneo y menudo. Como el de una niña. Vaya, quizá exageraba... pero es que opinaba con toda honestidad que ella era la imagen viva de belleza y la seducción; y en aquél tiempo se sentía dejada atrás... rodeada de pasteles de chocolate y pensamientos infantiles.

Ahora, mirando su reflejo mientras se alisaba el pelo, estaba más escuálida que ella, mostrando los hombros huesudos y frágiles, su espalda angosta y su cara afilada.

La imagen plasmada en aquél espejo no era su amiga. Quizá era sólo un fantasma de ella.

—Por favor, Serena —dijo Amy muy animada, sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre la rosada alfombra —. No pudimos celebrar su cumpleaños como se debe, y ninguna tiene nada que hacer hoy.

Cuatro pares de ojos la miraron, petrificadas de la sorpresa.

—Caray Amy, ¿Estás siendo arriesgada e irresponsable, _tú_? —preguntó Lita, mientras ayudaba a Mina a alisarse el largo cabello de la parte de atrás —. Taiki no es tan buena influencia como creíamos.

Amy rió con gracia.

—Una cosa es que estemos en exámenes y demás; y otra que nos dediquemos a no tener vida. Ser divertido y ser irresponsable son cosas aparte.

La peliazul intentó ser jovial al explicarlo, a pesar de que ella misma sabía que cuando algún doctor de aspecto imponente y amedrentador te confesaba en una habitación fría que tus días de vida estaban estadísticamente contados, ciertamente tus prioridades cambiaban. Vivir, sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Y estar con sus amigas y divertirse siendo feliz, era parte mayoritaria de la vida que cualquiera espera.

—Claro que no, si Serena lo es en el mismo paquete —molestó Rei recargándose sobre la cama en un codo, dejando caer su espesa cortina de pelo tan negro como brea derretida.

La princesa no contestó, quedándose mirando la labor de peinado de Lita, parecía melancólica. Rei trató de comprender qué había entre ellas dos, Mina actuando de manera robótica en el gimnasio y Serena cuidadosa a cada momento.

—Sólo quiero distraerme, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? —retó Mina mirando a Serena directamente —. Me lo merezco, ¿no lo crees, Serena?

Dadas las amenazas indirectas pero claras como el agua de Mina, Serena optó por sacar la banderita blanca de la paz por lo que quedaba de la noche. Nada ganaría actuando de la misma forma que su amiga, tan defensiva y reticente. Se atrapan más moscas con miel que con vinagre, y lo que ella quería era atrapar su confianza de nuevo, aunque Mina no le dejaba muchas opciones tampoco.

Ojalá que al menos se divirtieran tanto como prometía la noche.

.

.

.

.

—¿Y bien, qué dijo? —preguntó él en cuanto Leila subió al auto —. ¿Lo tienes?

La chica contuvo una sonrisa, posteriormente ahogó un grito de emoción al taparse la boca con la mano.

—Lo tengo, Yaten. ¡Lo conseguí, lo hice! —victoreó, mientras aplaudía para sí misma —. Y todo gracias a ti.

—¿A mí? —repitió él mientras arrancaba de nuevo el coche, salían del aparcamiento de la Academia para pasar el primer semáforo del bulevar —. Si has sido tú la que ha hecho la prueba, creo yo. No tengo nada que ver.

—Tú me conseguiste la cita —alegó ella, aunque por más que quisiera verse malhumorada, sólo irradiaba el verse más y más emocionada —. Y la recomendación...

—Qué va, mi hermano es quien tiene el contacto —siguió Yaten —. Tuviste suerte de que la asistente del productor es mujer y Seiya ha gastado una fortuna incalculable en el dentista. ¿Buena combinación, a qué sí?

Leila se rió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Como quieras, pero te debo una. ¿Dime que te gustaría? O quizá no sea ahora.

El meditó un poco sobre su respuesta, prefiriendo enfocarse en el éxito de Leila luego de que él consiguiera una prueba de talento para una Academia de baile muy prestigiosa. Lo cierto es que la había esperado las dos horas consecutivas no porque quisiera en realidad, sino porque tal como le dijo a Seiya ayer, no tenía absolutamente nada más que hacer. Así que no le costó mucho acompañarla para que sus nervios menguaran un poquito, mientras él se tomaba un latté que había pedido para llevar y escuchaba una buena sonata desde el interior del auto.

—Pero si no necesito nada —respondió, antes de empezar a desviar la mente a otra cosa y luego el estómago le gruñó —. Pero ya que eres tan candorosa, me muero de hambre.

—Ah, pues me encantaría invitarte a cenar. Aunque...

Sus ojos se encontraron, Leila se mordió el labio inferior, dudosa.

—¿No le molestará a tu novia? No quiero estar en medio de algo que...

Era difícil responder eso. Era difícil pretender, aunque llevaran separados poco más de ésa semana, que él andaba como si nada, aunque acompañara a una amiga a comer una o cien veces. Porque cuanto más te duele algo, más consciente se es de que el dolor forma parte de ti. Por muy buena asesoría en actuación que él hubiera recibido, más aplausos y críticas constructivas con regalos y flores, no era capaz de hacerlo bien ya. No después de presenciar en primera fila la última escena del último acto de la tragedia de Minako y Yaten. Era difícil, sí. Estar ahí junto a Leila esperando para salir como si estuviera drogado, tratando de concentrarse en cosas de las que ella le hablara, sin decepcionarla también.

—Créeme, no hay... forma de que te encuentres a la mitad de _algo_ —forzó la voz, para que sonara más creíble.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

—Y yo que creí que renunciando a la obra, las cosas mejorarían —susurró ella mirando sus pies.

—Creo que tengo una especie de habilidad destructora sobre ella. Ya no quiero hacerlo más —dijo con sus labios pronunciando cada palabra como si llevara toda una vida pensándolo y apretó con fuerza el volante. No se acordaba en qué momento se había estacionado en la calle más cercana —. No lo entiendo... antes hacíamos todo juntos y nos asfixiamos en un mundo de posesión con el otro, y ahora pareciera que cada quien por su lado tampoco funciona. Nada funciona y... estoy harto de forzar algo que...

—¿Qué, qué?

—Que a lo mejor desde el principio estaba destinado a fracasar.

—¿Y cómo estás?

Asustado, impotente, roto. Aunque no necesariamente en aquél orden. Como fuera, menos lo que iba a contestar:

—Bien.

—Yo creo que se ven geniales juntos —habló de modo pasional, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —. Ahora que te libraste de Aranna, no puedes dejar a Mina, Yaten. ¡No puedes!

Fugazmente intercambiaron miradas. Los orbes ámbar de ella le difuminaron a Yaten, dándole lucidez.

—Aranna es una arpía, pero no logró separarme de ella —se encogió de hombros —. Fui _yo_ quien lo echó a perder.

—Te equivocas —repuso ella y se había sonrojado. Parecía impaciente. Nerviosa e impaciente —. No sabes lo que ella fue ... lo que _es_ capaz de hacer.

Todos sus sentidos se quedaron adheridos a las palabras de Leila, grabadas una a una en su cabeza. El silencio quedó más profundo que si estuviesen metidos en un cementerio, sin contar con él mismo se sentía muerto sin Mina; la conversación parecía haber adquirido un matiz turbio y algo perturbador. Los coches seguían pasando disparados a su lado, estando en un lugar prohibido para aparcarse, pero nada lo haría postergar lo que quería saber.

—Leila, desde hace tiempo siento que tú y Aranna no son simples ex compañeras del Inter Musical College. ¿Me puedes decir por qué? —preguntó con gravedad, pero sin ser agresivo, no quería que Leila -como todos los demás- se asustaran de sus malos modales.

Leila dejó caer la espalda sobre el asiento, sacando el aire con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y luego se dirigió a él, con voz cautelosa y extrañamente seria:

—¿Recuerdas la razón por la que me salí de ahí, no?

—Sí, porque estabas lastimada del tobillo —recordó al momento —. De una antigua lesión, en la que te caíste...

—No me caí, Yaten.

Su semblante se endureció y el ojiverde optó por esperar. Esperar segundos que cada vez lo hundían en una deducción a la que no hubiera podido llegar en otro tiempo. Incluso porque quizá, habría sido demasiado ingenuo él -él que difícilmente confiaba en alguien- al acercarse tanto a una persona como Aranna Hyori.

—Aranna y yo estudiamos en el mismo internado de chicas. En la secundaria nos hicimos mejores amigas y juntas compartíamos el mismo amor por el baile. Cielos, Aranna era todo lo que yo soñaba ser, puesto que ella se había educado en Europa y yo tenía difícilmente desde la primaria dedicándome a esto, tomando clases públicas. Ella no, ella parecía hecha con el molde de la perfección. ¿Y quién no querría serlo, si es todo lo que te piden ser en este mundo? Tú lo sabes bien.

Yaten asintió, expectante.

—Pero conforme nuestra amistad avanzaba, se hacía menos superficial —relató, mientras su vista seguía fija en el parabrisas —. Y cuando sucede eso, te das cuenta de cosas. No importa cuan te empeñes en aparentar, no puedes hacerlo todo el tiempo. Siempre sale nuestro verdadero ser. Sus padres la sacaron del Internado y cuando regresó dijo haber viajado por el Medio Oriente, o una estupidez así. Yo sabía que mentía, que Aranna jamás dejaría el ballet para viajar a ninguna parte. Después, un día de agosto que llovía a cántaros me llamó, histérica, llorando porque necesitaba hablar con alguien. Dijo que sus papás la habían internado en un lugar _especial_, del cual no podría salir si no la ayudaba.

"Y ahí fui yo, como la idiota adolescente que era, a pelear por la única amiga que había tenido en mi vida. Aranna me convenció para que hablara con sus padres, los convenciera de que ella era como cualquier chica. Que era equilibrada y... buena."

—¿La querían meter a un loquero? —preguntó Yaten sin tacto. Leila sonrió.

—Es una forma poco formal de decirlo, pero sí. Sus padres estaban convencidos de que Aranna tenía un trastorno psicológico por el estrés de su carrera. Su madre es... pf, horrible. No he conocido mujer más opresiva, Aranna vivía bajo su pulgar obedeciéndola en casi todo. No desistió aún cuando ella ni siquiera quería bailar, cuando estaba enferma, cuando estaba triste. Nunca pudo hacer lo que quería. El baile significó su único desahogo y creo que intentó ser la mejor para callarle la boca a todos a... cualquier precio.

Si antes sentía temor, ahora tenía pánico.

—Continúa, Leila —pidió.

—Te contaría detalles que viví con ella en el Internado, pero no le veo tanto caso. Basta decirte que se desquitaba con las chicas como podía, de mil maneras. Despidieron dos profesoras por ella. Sólo yo era la excepción, hasta que entramos a la misma producción. Convencí a los señores Hyori que Aranna no tenía un comportamiento anormal en el Internado, que ella era un caramelito con todo el mundo y las chicas la acosaban por sus virtudes físicas y talentosas. Que Aranna era algo orgullosa y se defendía como podía, y nada podrían hacer si querían que su hija triunfara en el baile clásico.

—Te creyeron, supongo.

—Claro aunque me costó, pero no sabes como me arrepentí. Porque había firmado una especie de pacto con el demonio. Ahora Aranna sabía que yo sabía la verdad, y tenía que encubrirla en sus atrocidades. Ofreció una cantidad considerable de dinero para que entráramos las dos ése mismo invierno a trabajar en _Giselle_, cuando ya todo estaba montado y no aceptaban más bailarines. Y tampoco sabes lo que lamenté, cuando cegada por el triunfo y la ilusión de estar por primera vez en una compañía de temporada, la seguí.

"Ella planeó todo, incluso salió con un chico llamado Tokai, quien daba vida a Hilarion. ¡Y había sido novio de la antigua bailarina! Todo fue evidente para mí, porque él terminó metiendo su opinión con todo el elenco y hablándoles de lo hermosa que Aranna era, que nadie más podría hacer mejor ese papel, ni la chica a la cuál injustamente habían despedido, aún después de toda su vida de trayectoria artística."

"Yo me sentía tan asqueada de Aranna y de mí misma. Al principio creí que ellos realmente se habían enamorado. Pero una tarde, mientras nos estirábamos en el estudio, me confesó que no sentía nada más que molestia por él; pero que le había servido bastante, porque le ayudaría a darse propaganda siendo él un bailarín famoso y ella una novata. ¿Quien quiere más que una pareja que en la ficción son amantes y en la realidad también? ¡Eso le encanta al público!"

Yaten no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo. Eso se parecía a...

Oh, no...

Leila continuó, no dejándolo pensar en el pasado.

—A mí me quedaba más que claro que Aranna conseguiría el papel de Giselle, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando después de las pruebas, me eligieron a mí.

Yaten casi se atraganta. No quería ni pensar en la cara de Aranna, destilando veneno por todos los poros de su cuerpo mientras contemplaba la imagen de Leila, siendo vitoreada por todos por conseguir la prima dona.

—¿Te obligó a renunciar? —inquirió, sintiendo ya la boca seca y recordando como había armado toda una artimaña bien elaborada para que Mina en segundos se saliese del Inter sin la ayuda de nadie —. ¿Te puso una trampa o algo así?

Ella negó la cabeza con tristeza.

—Yo me iba a salir por voluntad propia, Yaten. No quería compartir el escenario, un lugar que a mí me parecía sagrado, con algo como ella. Pero no me dejó. Enseguida salimos del primer ensayo fui a buscar mi coche y las luces se apagaron. No veía nada, estaba en medio de las interminables escaleras del aparcamiento sin poderme mover, sin saber que hacer. Supuse que había sido un apagón, cuando una sombra me abordó cuando apenas buscaba iluminarme con mi teléfono para bajar.

—¿Qué sucedió? —apuró él, preparando a sus oídos y a su cerebro, esperando lo peor.

—Dijeron que fue un intento de violación —sonrió Leila, Yaten se extrañó de que hablara de algo como eso, de aquella forma tan natural —. La verdad es que el tipo no me tocó, excepto para arrojarme lo más fuerte que pudo hasta el descanso.

Es curioso cómo la mente activa y desactiva interruptores en el resto de tu cuerpo, cómo las palabras consiguen olvidarte que te falta algo en lo que no habías reparado hasta hace rato, o que llevas sin comer nada desde poco después del mediodía. Cómo puedes, de pronto, tener un agujero negro en el estómago y creer que te morirás si no te alimentas cuanto antes. Una vez que alguien te cuenta algo como de lo que Yaten se estaba enterando cada vez que Leila hablaba, la clase de ideas como ir a cenar desaparecían en su cabeza, puesto que es casi imposible volver a concentrarte en otra cosa.

—Veo que la libraste —obvió él —. Y quedaste lastimada, supongo.

—Estuve veinticinco días en el hospital —siguió —. Los suficientes para pensar y darme cuenta que no había sido lo que la policía dijo. Para darme cuenta de que Aranna era peligrosa, que estaba enferma... y también que nada podría hacer para detenerla.

—¿¡Pero por qué?! —rugió Yaten, perdiendo los estribos —. ¡Debiste denunciarla! Pedir apoyo, no sé...

—Siempre estuve becada en el Internado, Yaten. Sólo tenía quince, entré a la dichosa obra porque Aranna movió las piezas. ¿Quién me creería? No tenía pruebas, y no sabes lo que una cara bonita y un bolsillo profundo puede hacer.

El asintió, coincidiendo al cien por ciento con la teoría.

—Eso ya es pasado. El hecho es que nos volvimos a encontrar en el Inter College, yo me alejé lo más que pude. Pero me di cuenta de lo que pretendía al acercarse a ti, no estoy segura pero... me resultó rara e inesperada la forma en la que empezaron a salir. Era como una repetición de la misma historia con Tokai.

—Aranna fue graciosa y linda siempre. Y yo caí como un imbécil.

Sabía que no era precisamente por la gracia y belleza de Aranna. En parte era porque necesitaba de alguna manera, olvidarse de Kakyuu de una vez por todas. Antes de que Mina llegara a arrasarlo con su entusiasmo y espontaneidad, haciendo que se enamorara de verdad.

—Créeme, no eres el único. Todos caen hasta ahora, quizá menos su madre. Pero ella apoyará cualquier cosa, para que su muñequita sea lo que ella nunca pudo ser.

Sus neuronas trabajaron con una rapidez asombrosa, al recordar hace exactamente un año su visita a la mansión de los Hyori, y como Otto había lanzado comentarios mordaces sobre su carrera y sus responsabilidades. Y como estaban interesados -demasiado para su gusto- en si Aranna y él eran una pareja o no.

—_Bueno, ya fue suficiente amor — le dijo la señora Hyori a su esposo fingiendo que no pasa nada —. Yaten, cariño, queremos que sepas que nos da mucho gusto que seas novio formal de nuestra Aranna, porque eres un muchacho ejemplar…_

_Yaten tragó lo más tranquilo que pudo el filete. ¿Novio formal? Llevaban menos de un mes saliendo, y ya estaba comiendo en casa de ella, y en Navidad… apenas hace unos días había tenido una discusión con Seiya, porque el se "tomaba con calma las cosas" ¿Y qué estaba haciendo?_

—_Bueno, en realidad estamos conociéndonos —había dicho él._

—_Oh, no. Estoy segura que te equivocas, dijo que eran "novios formales" —especificó._

—_Entonces quizá Aranna tenga una idea equivocada sobre nuestra relación —masculló sin poder contenerse. ¿Pues qué les había dicho ésa chica?_

—_Aranna es una chica especial, Yaten — le dijo el señor Hyori con voz ronca — .Ella insistió contigo y es por eso que estamos de acuerdo. Pero tampoco queremos que las cosas se mal entiendan._

—_No es así, señor. Simplemente quisiera dejar en claro cuál es nuestra situación, para evitar mal entendidos, como usted dice. No imaginé que Aranna les dijera tal cosa._

—_Por favor, trata de entenderla —le dijo la señora Hyori, y Yaten había percibido tensión en la voz de la mujer._

—_Hubo otro muchacho, que quiso mucho a Aranna. No terminó bien… — le dijo el señor — no es fácil para ella ni nadie. ¿Comprendes?_

_Yaten asintió. Aunque aquella inesperada conversación solo sirvió para terminar de convencerse de que estaba en el lugar equivocado._

Claro. Lo dedujo entonces. Dedujo a qué se refería Otto con "su chica especial", con "el otro muchacho". Y sobre todo, con la insistencia de que ellos formalizaran lo antes posible. Sin mencionar que su comportamiento había sido el típico de una psicópata, ahogándolo con presiones sobre el futuro, y haciendo lo posible para que él y Mina no tuvieran siquiera una conversación.

Apuntó entonces lo lógico:

—¿Tú crees que me estaba usando, para volverse más exitosa?

Leila asintió, visiblemente apenada.

—No dudo que le gustaras o sintiera algo por ti, pero no te convenía. Es obsesiva y vengativa. Por eso sacó a Mina de la obra, ni bien se percató de que había algo especial entre ustedes, lo sé. Traté de advertírselo a ella, pero no podía decirle la verdad. Incluso le eché a Mina una nota de advertencia en su casillero, tratando de que pensara que era Aranna, para asustarla. Lo siento, Yaten. No quería que le pasara lo que a mí. Sé que Aranna no da advertencias... actúa y listo.

—Entiendo... te entiendo, no pasa nada.

Si se detenía a pensarlo, si se ponía a armar las piezas del puzzle con cuidado y calma, todo tenía sentido. Pero él pensó que esto era meros celos profesionales. Capricho. Si Aranna fue capaz de mandar al hospital a Leila por un protagónico, no imaginaba lo que lograría para cumplir otro cometido.

¿Sería ella quien lo mandó amenazar con ese delincuente? Era el mismo _modus operandus_, ahora que lo cavilaba.

Dioses...

—Ella... me dijo que tiene novio. ¿Crees que se haya olvidado ya de mí?

Pero Leila rió con amargura.

—Yaten, sólo porque Aranna diga que lo tiene, no significa que sea verdad. Seguro lo dijo para regalarte la certeza de que ya no le interesas en lo más mínimo. Espero que ahora que no te verá más, se le pase el asunto. Se busque a otro, u otra forma. Lamento de veras no haberte dicho ésto antes, pero Aranna me asusta. Si ella supiera algo de esto podría arruinar mi vida o mi carrera.

Sus ojos se nublaron, llenos de lágrimas. Yaten sentía en el corazón latidos desbocados, similares a un poderoso tambor de guerra. Abrazó a la chica para hacerle saber su apoyo, ella contuvo un sollozo y agregó:

—No te dije nada porque no eramos cercanos. Creí que no era mi asunto, pero eres bueno conmigo, Yaten. Me ayudaste a recuperar mi carrera cuando por esta lesión difícilmente me aceptarían en otra compañía. Dices que fue Seiya, pero creo que tú lo convenciste.

Yaten no pudo evitar ruborizarse, se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, no es nada... —le dijo.

—Por eso, cuando recién me dices que terminaste con Mina no pude aguantarlo. Me da gusto que renunciaras al Inter y ten mucho cuidado.

Se separaron y él arrancó, sintiendo un culebrón de ira recorriéndole de pies a cabeza. No se lo creía todavía.

.

.

.

.

Las luces tenues y a veces cegadoras, el cambio de la música y los gritos de júbilo de decenas de jóvenes en aquél lugar la mantenía como en otro planeta. Ahí estaban todas sus amigas: Rei a su lado izquierdo, seguida por Mina, Lita, y Amy a su lado derecho. Todas acomodadas en una mesita de tamaño mediano y forma circular. Sentadas en uno de esos sofás que rodeaban el soporte que tenían las curiosas bebidas. Mina había persuadido en pedir la especialidad de la casa, luego que le coqueteara abiertamente y sin pudor al mesero, trajo cinco copas de martini de colores distintos todos. Seguía sin gustarle del todo esta locura de festejar. ¿Qué se supone que celebraba Mina? ¿Estar matándose de hambre? ¿Haber terminado con Yaten? ¿Haberse peleado con ella como nunca?

—¡Saluuuuud!

Había sido Rei quien anunció el brindis, y con prisa tomó la copita que le correspondía -que era de color morado- la levantó y las chocó con las de las demás, riendo y dándole sorbos al trago dulzón. Su tráquea se anestesió con el líquido, acalorándola enseguida y brindándole una sensación agradable en la garganta. Se quedó escaneando a Mina en momentos, como se hablaba al oído con Rei riendo alocadas y cómo bailaba sobre su propio asiento cuando una canción le gustaba, incluso cantando en voz muy fuerte si ponían alguna de sus favoritas. En realidad, si no fuera consciente de la verdad que había detrás de sus risas y su rostro bien maquillado, no había nada anormal en aquel actuar. Era como la Mina de antes, la que conoció un día antes de la batalla en la Torre Starlight, con el pelo dorado revuelto por el viento fuerte con la luz del anaranjado atardecer tras ella; sonriéndole para darle valor a lo que les esperaría al otro día. Era su heroína aunque no lo había sabido hasta ese momento, comprobándolo una y otra vez cuando fueron inseparables.

Hasta ese día...

El _Sky Bar,_ como se llamaba, era una mezcla entre club y karaoke. De repente ponían algo para bailar y todos se levantaban, y luego alguna canción tristona en la que todos coreaban la letra de manera exagerada, haciendo muecas dolientes en las peores partes, algunos borrachos recordando probablemente a un ex novio o ex novia, o al amor no correspondido, o cual fuera el motivo por el que estaban teniendo una noche loca para evadirse del mal de amores.

Se quedó pensando en la letra de tonada que ponían ahora, cuando fue jalada de la mano sin saber quien. En medio de la gente, se topó Mina.

—¿Podrías de una vez quitar esa cara? —vociferó, no porque quisiese gritar, sino por el ruido del bar —. Inténtalo aunque sea, Serena.

—¡No puedo! —replicó ella, hastiada de todo —. No aguanto ni entiendo lo que haces.

Un chico pasó entre ellas con una cerveza en la mano, empujándolas levemente y disculpándose con una sonrisa. Mina volvió la cara hacia la princesa de nuevo.

—Si no corriste con el chisme es porque me apoyas ¿O me equivoco? —se puso las manos en las caderas —. Te conozco, ya dejémonos de estas tonterías.

Reaccionó como una olla de ebullición, la cual estuvo reteniendo todas sus mortificaciones y enojos hacia su amiga, explotó sin remedio.

—¡No apoyo nada, Mina! ¡Si me callé la boca fue para que tú tuvieses la oportunidad de hablar por ti misma!

—¡Sólo puedes estar conmigo o en mi contra, Serena! ¡Y tienes que elegir!

—¿Sabes que, Mina? ¡No me importa que le digas algo a Seiya, sé que estás enferma! Que harás o dirás lo que sea para que sigas este... plan macabro contra ti misma. ¡Pero ni yo ni las chicas lo vamos a permitir! ¡Ni creo que Yaten lo permita tampoco!

Mina se carcajeó con cinismo. Se acercó más, hasta quedar a un palmo de su rostro y dijo:

—Te aseguro que está muy ocupado para importarle algo de lo que me pase. ¡Pierdes tu tiempo! De la misma forma que yo lo perdí por un año, creyendo que me quería de verdad.

—¿Qué carajos dices? ¿Mina? ¡No creo eso! ¡Mina!

Ella se escabulló entre la multitud, para irse a bailar a alguna parte del bar, junto con las demás chicas, que no habían sido testigos de entre tanto alboroto de su segunda pelea. Serena, rendida, reclamó ahora si algo de alcohol extra en las venas. Era demasiado para una noche. Iba a tomar su copa cuando fue empujada con fuerza, volcando el contenido sobre la superficie del sillón.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —era la voz de una chica, que parecía estar demasiado alegre —. Soy una bruta... déjame comprarte otro.

—Qué va —dijo Serena girándose —. La culpa es mía por...

Ay, no...

¿No acababa de decir que _ya era demasiado_?

Al parecer _nunca _era demasiado.

—¿Serena? —enfocó Mya, entre la oscuridad y las luces —. No te veo bien, pero no conozco a nadie más que traiga ese peinado.

Ella rodó los ojos, encima la guapa porrista se veía divina, con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo y zapatos altos. Magnífico.

—Sí bueno, si me disculpas...

—Oye, Tsukino —la retuvo Mya sin dejarla pasar —. Tiré tu copa. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que te la repondría.

—No, gracias —se negó ella rotundamente —. No te ofendas, sólo está bien. Tengo para pagarme otro y fue un accidente, ¿listo?

—No seas tan orgullosa, Serena —dijo Mya con gesto aburrido —. Eso déjaselo a las niñas de secundaria. Te compro tu martini y estamos a mano, ¿Qué dices?

Gruñó.

Bueno, después de todo ¿Qué más peor que eso podría pasar ya? Y era un martini menos que quedaría fuera de la cuenta. Concedió la cortesía por mero interés y la acompañó hasta la barra, donde una manada de chicos desaforados comenzaban a seducirlas sin compasión. Serena no necesitó razonar demasiado para confirmar que lo hacían por Mya y no por ella, pero poco le importaba ya. Tomó su copa una vez que el cantinero se la entregó.

Mya pidió otro igual dado a que también había perdido la propia bebida con el choque. La levantó.

—Sabes... no soy alguien rencoroso —dijo Mya —. Y no quiero que pienses que soy tu piedra en el zapato, Serena.

Maldita bondad inmaculada que tenía desde nacimiento. Sabía que era demasiado misericordiosa para odiar a alguien, aunque ese alguien hubiera intentado meterse de alguna forma en su relación, incluso besando a su novio en el proceso.

—¿Por qué serías una piedra? Lo de Seiya ya pasó... y como ves lo arreglamos —alardeó sin querer. Se sonrojó por ser así, pero bueno, la novia celosa que la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía dormida despertó un poquitín.

A Mya no pareció afectarle su comentario.

—Sí, pero no quiero que pienses que ando metiéndome con toda la gente que es parte de tu vida —explicó Mya muy seria —. Darien y yo nos conocimos por mera suerte, no sabía quien era.

Pestañeó.

¿Darien? ¿Darien Chiba? ¿Su ex novio, su ex prometido y ex todo?

—¿D-Darien?

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, aunque repetirlo no lo haría menos confuso. Mya ni la oyó, porque iba a seguir hablando cuando Serena lo había hecho.

—Sé que Seiya no está a gusto con la idea y creo que tú tampoco pero... uno no controla a quienes conoce y dejar ir ¿no es así?

—Yo...

Unos gritos la llamaron, mientras Mya era jalada por un muchacho de su curso, que ubicó como compañero de Seiya del equipo. Hizo una especie de gesto como si fuera a volver más tarde, o eso medio descifró ella. Con la música retumbándole en los oídos y en medio de tanta gente, se quedó ahí. Incapaz de poder imaginar a Mya y Darien en el mismo concepto de la vida, de conocerse, de hablarse y de... lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Y de que Seiya se lo hubiera guardado todo. Otra vez. ¿Por qué?

Teoría comprobada: _nunca e_ra demasiado.

.

.

.

El efecto del alcohol, al igual que varias de las cosas en su vida -como la comida- y como otros aspectos que ni mencionaría por estársela pasando genial, era parte de las cosas que odiaba y amaba a partes iguales. Ahora no lo disfrutaba, porque un estómago vacío con apenas una fruta por la mañana y martinis varios por la noche no era buena idea acompañarlos. El resultado era ese, sentirse mareada como si acabara de bajarse de un juego de la feria, aunque ya estaba familiarizada con eso.

Fue al baño a mojarse la cara en los lavatorios de fuera después de hacer una fila de cinco o seis mujeres y luego retocó el maquillaje para ocultar las ya reglamentarias ojeras. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared, conteniendo otro mareo.

Serena no cooperaba en nada a que saliera adelante. ¿Qué ganaba con restregarle el abandono de él? No era justo, ella merecía el apoyo de sus amigas, no reproches y lecciones de vida.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Cuando levantó la cara y se encontró con unos ojos verdes, el corazón le saltó violento dentro del pecho, latiendo tan aceleradamente que quiso gritarle que era se largara, que era un traidor. Luego, casi simultáneamente, el vértigo se volvió varias veces peor, sintiendo que vendría un desmayo allí mismo. Pero su cuerpo le dio una pequeña tregua en cuanto notó —todo esto en un parpadeo— que aquella tonalidad de verde ya no era exactamente la que ella recordaba de otros ojos. Éstos eran mucho más oscuros, casi aguamarina. Hasta que finalmente se volvieron azules, y supo que había sido una alucinación de la mente.

—Sí —mintió sosteniéndose firmemente—. No es nada. Sólo tengo algo de calor.

El desconocido, que era un chico joven pero más grande de edad, pareció no convencido del todo. Supuso que por eso fue que no se movió de delante de ella, y continuó observándola mientras ella esperaba a que se me pasara el efecto del recuerdo del descubrimiento de la tarde y por poco le dejara inconsciente en el suelo.

Pasaron unos segundos, paulatinamente dejando de ejercer tanta presión con los dedos sobre la pared. Su respiración se normalizó y el sudor frío desapareció casi por completo, casi.

—Pero ya estoy bien —añadió. Consiguió además, dibujar una sonrisa.

Él le correspondió el gesto, relajándose mucho más.

—Pues me da mucho gusto —le dijo, con aquella chispa que es frecuente de brillo en los ojos y la típica sonrisa ladeada—. Chicas tan hermosas como tú no deberían ponerse así de pálidas. Pero vale, que ahora tengo una secreta excusa para invitarte a un trago. Yo creo que te sienta mejor, ¿a qué sí?

Mina se tensó, captando las señales inequívocas de lo que era un flirteo en potencia. Por un momento, lo primero que hizo el instinto fue relacionar aquella sonrisa y aquella forma tan extraña y descarada con un patán de un club que acababa de molestarla, ebrio como una cuba, y se sintió algo de repulsión.

Posteriormente su cerebro la alertó de que aquello le sonaba también de otra persona, en otro momento, mucho antes de haber conocido el arte de la conquista de cualquier interesado en ligar y que era altamente tóxico y enloquecedor para ella.

Y entonces fue cuando el resentimiento reapareció, acompañados de una mezcla de rabia y adrenalina puras. Justo en el mismo preciso instante en que tomó la decisión de girarse y avanzar varios pasos presurosos al frente, pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello de aquel extraño y tirar de él hasta que su boca chocó con la suya.

El pareció sorprenderse en primera instancia, pero no tardó casi nada en corresponderle con gran fuerza. De la misma forma que ella estaba segura que lo haría.

Después de todo, era lo que quería y esperaba de ella ¿verdad? Lo que esperarían todos los hombres.

Todos.

Lo _único_ que podían esperar…

En cuanto colocó sus manos sobre la angosta cintura, Mina comenzó a retroceder, para arrastrarlo con ella hacia el interior del baño de empleados en donde no había nadie más que ella. No opuso resistencia cuando él le insinuó abrir la boca para darle paso, y sintió su lengua enredarse con la suya insistentemente, con todo el deseo que debía de estarse permitiendo sacar y aprovecharse, entendiendo triunfantemente que no pretendía ponerle resistencia, ni detener nada de lo que hiciera.

Yaten no iba a torturarla más, ni un solo segundo.

Ya no estaba relacionada ni ligada a él, ni ninguna forma. Desharía ése lazo, ahora mismo,

Él podía hacer lo que quisiera, lo que le diera la gana.

Y ella también...

Justamente como ahora...

Aunque...

Acorralada sobre los azulejos de la pared, el frío del cuerpo que siempre traía por la ausencia de alimento se intensificó, y se obligó a no hacerle caso al igual que ignoraba la voz de mediana conciencia en su cabeza, alertándola de detenerse. Correspondió a las caricias que pretendían ser ardientes y se repartían por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Conforme se intensificaron más y más, se fundieron hasta llegar al piso, con él encima de ella. El la miró, encendido con la respiración golpeándole rostro caliente, aunque claro, sin despertar nada especial en ella.

De la misma forma, tampoco logró que la imagen de él, sus rasgos, los ojos azules o el pelo castaño, le evocaran algún bueno o mal recuerdo. Obvio, al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que se encontraba con este sujeto, quien quiera que fuese.

No sabía como se llamaba.

No sabía cuántos años tenía.

No sabía lo que pensaba de ella o de los demás.

No sabía de dónde venía, o adónde se dirigía.

No sabía si le apasionaba el teatro, o si odiaba ir al centro comercial.

No sabía absolutamente _nada_ de él.

Y por eso volvió a besarlo.

Al parecer tampoco conocía a Yaten, ¿cierto? Y aún con todo y todo, le había entregado todo lo que ella era. Su cuerpo, su corazón, su vida...

Ella sólo servía para eso, ¿no? ¿Qué diferencia habría en que la usara uno u otro, para calmar pasiones y luego buscarse otra? Mina Aino sería la misma chica carente de significado, en manos de los dos, de todos o cualquiera.

El hecho de sentir cosas por uno o no, sería exactamente lo mismo, sólo una cara diferente.

Que volvería a convertirse en algo insignificante en manos del primero que la encontrara, para lo que le pudiera ser más entretenido compartir una cama.

Su mente estaba llena de la misma idea: sólo quería sacar a Yaten de su cabeza, del corazón y de su vida.

Desesperada por conseguirlo, volvió su beso agresivo, mientras que el chico tiraba de la blusa ya bastante desacomodada para sacársela. Había batallado un poco quizá por ciertos nervios, pero se deshacía de todo con una maestría increíble. Sus manos se revolvían de aquí para allá, y las de ella también, incitándolo tal como ella necesitaba que fuera.

Quería acabar con esto cuanto a la de ya.

Porque se lo había entregado todo, _todo_… y él…

No más, ella ya no le pertenecería.

¿Pero qué se supone que estaba haciendo ahora? ¿Hacerlo con el primer idiota que se le había atravesado en el camino? ¿Qué mandarinas ganaría con eso? ¿Qué?

La camisa de él ya había estado trabada en sus brazos, y cuando los liberó, sus manos le tantearon el pecho y la espalda. Apretando, rozando. Quizá con poca delicadeza de la que estaba acostumbrada, supuso que sería el calentón del momento, o él era así siempre... a saber.

Quiso decirle que considerara llevar las cosas con algo más de calma, e irónica se respondió que de nada serviría, porque ella no significaba nada para él tampoco. En poco tiempo esto se habría terminado, no debía esperar nada más.

El chico le separó las piernas, colocándose en medio... sintiendo la tela de los pantalones raspándole los muslos y las pantorrillas.

Vamos, tampoco sería tan horrible, ¿o sí? Sus manos ajenas y extrañas se arrastraban por su piel haciendo que apretara los dientes, no deseando más, sólo resistiéndose y actuando como autómata. Cumplir un cometido, intentarlo aunque...

Sintió sus dedos jugar con su ropa interior, ahogándola con sus besos ardientes.

—Dioses, chica... —dijo jadeante sobre su cuello —. Esto va a ser asombroso, bestial... no lo olvidarás, te lo juro... nunca me había topado con una chica tan...

Aunque…

Nunca acabó su frase, o quizá es que no la oyó. Qué más da, si sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, lo que pensaba de ella y no le importaba. Empezó a luchar con la bragueta de su pantalón.

Y entonces se puso a temblar.

Aunque no iba a lograr soportarlo.

—Detente… ¡Detente, por favor!

Su súplica quizá no fue escuchada, o quizá a él no le interesó. Decidido a continuar aunque hubieran algunos obstáculos y obligándola, o seduciéndola hasta que se dejara vencer.

Algo había salido mal, algo había fallado y sabía exactamente _qué._ Algo tan evidente, lógico, degradante y deprimente como sencillo: _él no era Yaten._

Y maldita la hora en que lo había dejado apoderarse de ella en tantos aspectos, siempre sabiendo en el fondo que no podría deshacerse de ese sentimiento de la noche a la mañana, que su cuerpo aceptaría a cualquiera sin resistirse a lo obvio.

Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, otra horrible verdad la golpeó con fuerza al mismo tiempo:

Estaba tan furiosa y decepcionada consigo misma por lo que se había hecho. Tanto, que al verse reflejada en ese espejo, pudo haber frenado antes de comenzar. Antes de llevar todo tan lejos.

Pero ya qué más daba. De todos modos, por mucho que deseara por venganza, por orgullo o satisfacción personal. Había sido, era y sería incapaz de olvidarse de Yaten.

Claro, ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?

Lo amaba tanto a pesar de todo, que lo suyo no tendría más remedio. Había podido olvidar a Armand porque era casi una niña y desconocía otra clase de afecto que no fuera fraternal ni amistoso y aún así su trabajo le había costado. Dios, prefería ni siquiera imaginar cuánto le llevaría olvidarse de Yaten. Porque estaba tan enamorada de él, colándosele en la sangre de tal modo, que no recordaba ni en qué momento había empezado a amarlo.

A lo mejor desde que lo conoció, o cuando se llevaban como extraños. O cuando cuidó de ella en el hospital, o cuando le enseñó en desear realmente a alguien. O hace años, o ayer. O siempre, toda su existencia.

Ya qué importaba, de todas formas.

Hubo un portazo y un grito, que la sacaron de sus pensamientos en ése instante. El desconocido se alejó de ella, levantándose y alejándose de ella.

—¡Mina! —urgió Rei cuando la vio tirada en el piso, como un trapo —¡Tú, lárgate de aquí o llamaré a los de seguridad! ¡Ahora!

El chico salió por la misma puerta por donde había entrado, desconcertado y quizá algo asustado por la inesperada situación que había cambiado tan de pronto para su mala fortuna.

—¡Cielos, Mina! —la auxilió ella, ayudándola a levantarse, cuando lo único que consiguió fue que nuevamente ella se dejara caer sentada sobre el mismo frío piso, sin fuerzas y sin ganas de levantarse. Esta vez, vencida por el llanto.

—¡¿Por qué, Rei?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo?! —suplicó ella, mientras agachaba la cara y el pelo le cubría parte del rostro —. Yo provoqué esto…

Rei ni siquiera pudo decirle algo coherente, no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando. Sin embargo y viendo la ahora complicada situación, entendió que lo que a Mina le pasaba poco tenía que ver con un simple mal de amores. Entendió las cristalinas miradas de su princesa, y sus nubarrones de mal presagio cuando veía a Mina. La estrechó en un abrazo fuerte, sintiéndola sollozar débilmente y le acarició el pelo y la espalda hasta que la notó un poco más fuerte para levantarse y poder alcanzar a las demás.

.

.

.

.

**.Canción Recomendada: "Try to sleep with a broken heart" by Alicia Keys.**

.

.

.

.

**Lalalalaaaaaaa! Siento su mal vibrés a través del monitor, gente. Please, no me odien tanto. Quiero que sepan que este es, hasta ahora el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Aunque no sé si es por el condenado interlineado o porque de veras son muchas palabras. Bueno, el caso es que espero que les haya gustado, que lo hayan disfrutado, sufrido, reído o lo que sea que les haya provocado. Que pasen un bonito fin de semana, que... no sé, yo estoy enferma y a lo mejor no hago nada. Pero cuídense mucho y diviértanse. No sean tan vagas y escíbanme en un review su opinión, ¿o como sabré que les gustó? No sean gachas... como dicen en mi país. **

**P.D: Hoy responderé a sus reviews pasados por MP, creo que si es mejor de esa forma. A los que estén como Guest, lo editaré aquí. Para quien le interese... para quien no, ps no xD**

**Besos, **

**Kay**


End file.
